Nerwen la Verde e la ricerca delle Entesse
by Lady Angel Fanwriter
Summary: Insoddisfatti dell'operato degli Stregoni, i Valar inviano nella Terra di Mezzo un'altra Istar, Nerwen la Verde, con l'incarico di trovare gli Ent, apparentemente scomparsi dalla faccia del mondo. Nel corso della sua difficile missione, Nerwen incontrerà molte persone e visiterà molti luoghi, e finirà anche con l'innamorarsi di un principe elfico... Available also in English!
1. Capitolo I: Il giardino di Nerwen

Nerwen la Verde e la ricerca delle Entesse

di Lady Angel Fanwriter

Sono una grande appassionata delle opere di JRR Tolkien, la prima delle quali, _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , ho letto a 16 anni, e riletto innumerevoli volte, anche in lingua originale. In seguito sono venuti _Lo Hobbit, Il Silmarillion, Racconti Incompiuti, Racconti Ritrovati, Racconti Perduti, I Figli di Húrin_ , ed altri ancora.

Come tutti i fan sfegatati di un'opera, ho fantasticato mille volte di farne parte, e così mi sono creata un alter ego, Nerwen la Verde, grande amica e collega di Gandalf il Grigio, nonché seguace della Valië Yavanna Kementári, la Regina della Terra.

Con l'arrivo del primo film della trilogia de _Lo Hobbit_ , mi è infine giunta l'ispirazione giusta per scrivere una fan fiction che narrasse le avventure di Nerwen. Ho cercato di essere il più fedele possibile alla geografia ed alla nomenclatura dell'universo tolkieniano, nonché alla trama già stabilita dal Professore di Oxford – non stravolgerò nessuna sua linea narrativa – tuttavia, lo spirito con cui l'ho scritta è molto più moderno ed "audace" di quello di Tolkien. Non aspettatevi pertanto il suo romantico pudore ottocentesco nella rappresentazione di situazioni sentimentali: i personaggi che descrivo – miei o presi in prestito – sono decisamente più "carnali", siano essi Valar, Maiar, Elfi, Nani od Umani. Niente Valar o Maiar simili ad angeli asessuati, quindi, bensì invece assai più somiglianti agli dèi olimpici o norreni, con le loro passioni, le loro virtù ed i loro difetti; e niente Elfi tanto trascendenti da parer ultramondani, bensì di carne e sangue tanto quanto Nani ed Umani, immensamente saggi se vogliamo, ma fallibili, ed amabili o indisponenti esattamente come gli altri abitanti della Terra di Mezzo.

Per gli esperti dell'universo tolkieniano, le descrizioni dettagliate che fornisco di contesti, ambienti e personaggi potranno risultare inutili e pedanti, ma ho voluto rendere la storia fruibile anche a chi conosce poco o nulla delle opere del Professore.

Il rating rosso è indispensabile, perché racconto dettagliatamente anche le situazioni amorose, esattamente come si fa con tutte le altre situazioni, perché ritengo che l'amore – ivi compresa la sua espressione fisica – sia la cosa più bella del mondo e che pertanto non ci sia motivo alcuno di provar vergogna. Del resto, i miei personaggi non fanno sesso, ma fanno l'amore, o al limite fanno _sesso con sentimento_ ; perciò tali scene possono esser descritte al massimo come erotiche, e non certo come pornografiche.

Bene, ora siete avvisati! XD Se siete ancora intenzionati ad addentrarvi nei meandri della mia storia, siate i benvenuti. In tal caso, e _len síla lúmenn' omentielvo (*)._

Lady Angel

(*) Una stella brilla sull'ora del nostro incontro (lingua quenya, da "Il Signore degli Anelli").

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Capitolo I: Il giardino di Nerwen**

Nerwen Laiheri, la Signora del Verde, si chinò sulla pianta di basilico e ne accarezzò delicatamente le foglie odorose.

"Bravo fratellino", lo lodò, "Cresci e spandi ovunque il tuo profumo."

Il grande giardino di Nerwen era il più ricco e rigoglioso di tutta Valinor, e spesso i suoi abitanti – Valar, Maiar ed Eldar – vi venivano a cercare piante per ornare i loro parchi e profumare le loro pietanze. Grazie alla sua abilità ed al dono speciale concessole da Yavanna Kementári, Nerwen faceva crescere nel suo orto tutte le piante di Arda, dai muschi e licheni dei climi subartici alle piante grasse dei deserti, dalle conifere del nord alle palme equatoriali. Una profusione di fiori, alberi, arbusti, piante, erbe di ogni genere e tipo prosperava sulla sua vasta terra, in un'allegra mescolanza di colori e profumi che donava gioia ai cuori di coloro che li ammiravano. Tale era la bellezza di quel luogo, paragonabile solo ai meravigliosi Giardini di Lórien, che molti vi venivano anche solo per passeggiare e riempirsi gli occhi di quelle tinte ineguagliabili e le narici di quegli aromi deliziosi.

Nerwen era una Maia, una degli Ainur di rango minore giunti in Arda assieme ai Valar – Ainur di rango maggiore – al tempo della Creazione. Fin dal Principio dei Tempi, era stata una seguace di Yavanna, la Regina della Terra, colei che aveva dato vita a tutte le piante ed a tutti gli animali di Arda. Con lei, aveva percorso Arda in lungo ed in largo, curandone le ferite inferte da Melkor, il Grande Nemico, quando non c'era alcuna luce tranne le stelle di Varda Elentári; con lei, aveva partecipato alla creazione dei Due Alberi di Valinor, il cui chiarore aveva illuminato Aman prima di Isil e di Anar, la Luna ed il Sole; con lei, aveva pianto la loro distruzione ad opera di Melkor Morgoth; e con lei, aveva assistito alla comparsa dei Pastori degli Alberi, gli Onodrim, che in ere successive sarebbero stati conosciuti con il nome di Ent. Per tutto questo, Nerwen veniva chiamata Laiheri, la Signora del Verde.

B runa di occhi e di capelli, Nerwen rassomigliava in modo sorprendente alla sua Maestra, anche se naturalmente la somiglianza con sua sorella Melian era ancor più notevole, fatto salvo per gli occhi che l'altra aveva verdi. Melian era stata lontana da Aman per molto tempo; nel Beleriand, al di là del Grande Mare, aveva infatti incontrato un Elda, Elwë, più tardi conosciuto come Thingol, e per amor suo era rimasta colà, dove aveva con lui fondato il regno del Doriath e dove aveva dato alla luce una figlia, Lúthien. Nerwen andava spesso a trovare la sorella e la sua famiglia, e trascorreva con loro lunghi periodi, ma non aveva mai stabilmente dimorato in Endorë, o Terra di Mezzo come la chiamavano i suoi abitanti, pur giungendo ad amare quella contrada quasi quanto Valinor. Poi, quando Thingol era stato ucciso, Melian era tornata nel Reame Benedetto, e da allora dimorava con la sorella.

Ora, innumerevoli anni dopo questi fatti, Nerwen si prendeva cura come sempre degli _olvar_ , le creature vegetali del mondo, e Melian l'aiutava. Diceva che occuparsi delle piante di Aman alleviava la pena del suo cuore, privato del marito e dell'unica figlia, una pena che sarebbe durata per tutta l'eternità e che solo la permanenza nel Reame Benedetto rendeva in qualche modo sopportabile.

Poco lontano da dove Nerwen si trovava, si levò un canto, dolce e triste. Era Melian, che cantava un _lai_ di Endorë; narrava la storia di Lúthien e del di lei innamorato umano, Beren, che l'aveva soprannominata Tinúviel, ossia _usignolo_. Assieme, i due avevano compiuto un'impresa rimasta senza uguali nella storia di Arda: recuperare un Silmaril dalla corona di Morgoth; ma Lúthien aveva scelto il Fato degli Uomini per amore di Beren e se n'era andata in un luogo che nessun Vala, Maia o Elda poteva raggiungere, perché riservato ai soli Secondogeniti di Eru Ilúvatar, il Creatore. Eppure, qualcosa della figlia di Melian era rimasto nel mondo: attraverso Dior, figlio suo e di Beren, la sua discendenza ancora camminava in Endorë.

Nerwen si fermò ad ascoltare; il _lai_ era molto lungo, e Melian non lo cantava mai per intero. Quel giorno, stava narrando dell'addio di Lúthien al Doriath per seguire Beren nel luogo che sarebbe divenuto la loro dimora, laddove avrebbe messo al mondo Dior.

Una farfalla dai colori iridescenti si avvicinò svolazzando. Osservando il movimento delle sue ali multicolori, molto più lento del normale, Nerwen comprese immediatamente che si trattava di una messaggera.

"Dimmi, sorellina", la invitò dunque. E la farfalla le parlò con la sua voce eterea:

 _Kementári desidera parlarti, Laiheri. Ti attende nel suo palazzo a Valimar, appena potrai raggiungerla_.

"Grazie, sorellina", rispose Nerwen, "Ora che la tua missione è compiuta, scegli un fiore o una pianta e riposati."

 _Ti sono grata, Laiheri_ , dichiarò la splendida farfalla, per poi allontanarsi volando leggera ed andare a posarsi su un glicine carico di fiori.

La Maia raggiunse la sorella, che vendendola arrivare smise di cantare e le sorrise con un affetto che andava oltre il legame di sangue che le univa. Melian aveva infatti con Nerwen un debito di gratitudine che era convinta non sarebbe mai riuscita a ripagare completamente. Per un breve istante, Melian riandò con la memoria a quanto era accaduto tanto e tanto tempo prima: quando Thingol venne ucciso, Nerwen percepì l'immensa sofferenza della sorella attraverso la sterminata distanza fisica che le separava e supplicò Nienna di aiutarla a raggiungerla. La Signora del Cordoglio, mossa a pietà, l'accontentò, trasportandola magicamente in un attimo da Melian, che si stava lasciando morire di dolore. Nerwen le offrì il conforto del suo affetto e la convinse a tornare nel Reame Benedetto, dove la sua afflizione sarebbe stata alleviata, anche se non avrebbe mai potuto esser cancellata.

Da allora erano trascorsi innumerevoli anni: Númenor venne fatta sorgere dalle acque del Grande Mare per ospitare gli Edain, i Padri degli Uomini, come ringraziamento per aver combattuto accanto agli Eldar ed ai Valar contro Morgoth, e poi venne fatta sprofondare a cagione dell'arroganza dei loro discendenti, accecati dagli inganni di Sauron; Elendil ed i suoi figli Isildur ed Anárion riuscirono a sfuggire alla Caduta di Númenor, o Atalantë (*) come venne chiamato quel tragico evento in seguito, con poche navi di Amici degli Elfi ed un frutto di Nimloth, discendente dell'Albero d'Argento. E poi vi fu l'Ultima Alleanza tra Eldar e Uomini, capeggiati i primi dal loro re supremo Gil-galad figlio di Fingon, i secondi da Elendil ed i suoi due figli, che assieme sconfissero Sauron; Isildur s'impadronì dell'Unico Anello, infuso di tutto il malefico potere di Sauron, il quale però andò perduto nel disastro dei Campi Iridati; i regni di Arnor e di Gondor, fondati da Elendil e retti dai discendenti di Isildur il primo e di Anárion il secondo, crebbero e prosperarono per secoli, ma in seguito Arnor decadde, si scisse in tre reami più piccoli ed infine scomparve, mentre Gondor resistette molto più a lungo, sebbene poi la stirpe di Anárion si estinguesse. E così al nord non c'era più un regno, ma la discendenza d'Isildur continuava ad esistere, mentre al sud non c'era più la discendenza di Anárion, ma il suo regno continuava ad esistere…

Nerwen parlò, facendo tornare Melian al tempo presente.

"Sono stata convocata da Kementári", la informò, "Devo andare a Valimar."

"Capisco", rispose Melian, annuendo, "Porgile i miei rispetti; ci vedremo al tuo ritorno."

Nerwen sorrise con affetto alla sorella, poi le fece un cenno di saluto e si diresse verso la loro dimora; i giardini, situati tra i Pascoli di Yavanna ed i Boschi di Oromë, si trovavano nel profondo sud di Aman ed erano estesissimi, tanto che per traversarli interamente occorrevano due giorni, ma grazie ad un Passaggio creato per lei da Mandos la casa era raggiungibile in pochi minuti da qualsiasi punto del territorio governato da Nerwen.

La casa delle due sorelle era in realtà una grotta sotterranea, ricavata in una collina, in parte naturale, in parte scavata. La facciata era costituita di blocchi di tufo color ocra, dove si apriva la porta d'ingresso, in legno levigato e dipinto di verde, e diverse finestre adorne di fiori. Le stanze che non si affacciavano sull'esterno erano rischiarate da un particolare lichene fosforescente, che aveva la proprietà di aumentare o diminuire la propria luminosità a richiesta delle proprietarie, da un tenue barlume appena sufficiente a scorgere i contorni dell'ambiente ad un fulgore paragonabile al giorno pieno. L'interno era asciutto, termicamente molto ben isolato, tanto da essere fresco d'estate e tiepido d'inverno, così da richiedere solo un minimo di riscaldamento; inoltre, c'era una sorgente termale sotterranea che permetteva alle abitanti di avere acqua calda a volontà.

N erwen giunse dunque alla sua dimora ed andò a cambiarsi, togliendosi la comoda tenuta da giardiniera – pantaloni e corta tunica sbracciata – per indossare un completo da cavallerizza – altri pantaloni, camicia e giubba. In una sacca mise un abito elegante, adatto a presentarsi a Yavanna, accuratamente ripiegato, con scarpette appropriate e qualche gioiello; poi avvolse delle vettovaglie in un panno, riempì una borraccia d'acqua e sistemò anche queste nella sacca. Infine legò i capelli in una treccia, poi tornò ad uscire ed emise un lungo fischio modulato. Le rispose un nitrito in lontananza, e qualche istante dopo si udì il galoppo di un cavallo in avvicinamento; poco dopo, una bellissima giumenta di un bianco luminoso e dalla criniera e la coda bionde si fermò di fronte alla Maia.

"Buongiorno, Silmelotë", la salutò Nerwen, "Sono stata convocata a Valimar: vieni con me?"

La cavalla, il cui nome significava Fiore di Luce Stellare, sollevò la fiera testa e nitrì gioiosamente il proprio assenso. Nerwen rise:

"Ti piace l'idea di galoppare in giro per mezza Aman, vero?", osservò scherzosamente. Silmelotë scrollò la criniera e sembrò quasi che si stesse stringendo nelle spalle

 _Cosa ci posso fare, se mi piace correre?_ , le domandò con la sua voce eterea. Nerwen ridacchiò divertita, poi le presentò i finimenti e la giumenta, docilmente, si lasciò mettere briglie e sella; infine la Maia le montò in arcione, si sistemò la sacca a tracolla e le disse:

"Andiamo."

Silmelotë partì al passo, dirigendosi a nord; poi si mise ad un trotto leggero che le avrebbe consentito di percorrere lunghe distanze senza stancarsi. Ogni tanto si sarebbe lanciata al galoppo, giusto per sfogare la propria voglia di correre, e Nerwen l'avrebbe volentieri lasciata fare.

Silmelotë non era una cavalla qualunque, ma una Corsiera. Questo significava che aveva il potere di usare i Passaggi creati da Mandos esattamente come i Valar ed i Maiar, un potere che era stato infuso nella razza dei Corsieri dallo stesso Mandos e da Yavanna all'alba dei tempi. Tra tutti i _kelvar_ , le creature animali di Arda, solo loroerano dotati di questa capacità.

La giumenta raggiunse il primo Passaggio dopo circa mezz'ora; per un momento, il mondo apparve sfuocato agli occhi di Nerwen, poi quando la visione tornò chiara, il paesaggio era mutato: ora si trovavano nei pressi dei Giardini di Lórien.

Il successivo Passaggio, che le avrebbe portate vicino alle Magioni di Aulë, era più lontano, un po' meno di un'ora, e quello dopo ancora all'incirca il doppio. Complessivamente, superarono quattro Passaggi, impiegando meno di una giornata di viaggio per percorrere una distanza che avrebbe altrimenti richiesto sei giorni su una cavalcatura normale.

(*) notasi la sorprendente somiglianza con la parola _Atlantide_ … Non credo che il Professore l'abbia fatto casualmente :-)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Benvenuti nella mia versione dell'universo tolkeniano! :-)_

 _Se, nonostante i miei avvertimenti, siete giunti a finire di leggere questo capitolo, vi ringrazio infinitamente! E spero vivamente che vi abbia intrigato a sufficienza per proseguire la lettura._

 _Mi auguro anche che sarete tanto generosi da prendervi qualche minuto per lasciarmi un commento, anche solo poche righe, giusto per incoraggiarmi, o per fare delle critiche costruttive o correggere degli errori di cui non mi sono accorta: la mia conoscenza del mondo di Tolkien sarà anche buona, ma non è certo infallibile :-D_

Lady Angel


	2. Capitolo II: L'incarico di Yavanna

**Capitolo II: L'incarico di Yavanna**

Nerwen e Silmelotë raggiunsero Valimar nel tardo pomeriggio; mentre il carro di Anar declinava verso l'occidente, la Signora del Verde e la sua Corsiera entrarono nella meravigliosa città dei Valar, situata ai piedi delle Pelóri nord-occidentali. Le strade erano affollate di biondi Vanyar, gli Eldar Chiari, coloro che per primi erano giunti nel Reame Benedetto provenienti da Endorë, durante la Prima Era del mondo. Molti meno erano invece i bruni Noldor, che solevano abitare nella splendida città di Tìlion sul verde colle di Túna, all'imbocco del Passo della Luce, l'unico valico nelle Pelóri, proprio di fronte al Grande Mare. Pochissimi infine erano lì i Teleri dai capelli corvini, grandi marinai, che risiedevano nell'incantevole Alqualondë – il Porto dei Cigni – sulla riva del mare. Alcuni dei passanti la riconobbero e la salutarono allegramente, e Nerwen ricambiò i saluti sorridendo, ma senza fermarsi, dirigendosi invece senza indugi verso la dimora cittadina di Yavanna.

Il bel palazzo di marmo bianco, circondato da un giardino opulento, era esattamente come lo ricordava; Nerwen non fece in tempo a smontare da cavallo davanti al portone di legno chiaro, che le venne aperto, a riprova che la stavano aspettando.

"Buona sera e benvenuta, Laiheri", la salutò con un inchino il maggiordomo, un Elda dai tipici capelli scuri dei Noldor.

"Grazie, Varnon, e buona sera a te", lo ricambiò lei, scendendo di sella; affidò le briglie di Silmelotë al palafreniere che era accorso, un giovane Vanya che Nerwen non conosceva, "È una Corsiera", lo avvisò quindi, di modo che usasse i modi appropriati per quel tipo di cavalcatura, che non era un cavallo qualunque.

" Vedo…", mormorò lo stalliere con sguardo ammirato, allungando una mano per accarezzare il serico muso di Silmelotë, avendo cura di avvicinarsi lentamente e bene in vista. Nerwen comprese che, per quanto giovane, il palafreniere sapeva il fatto suo, ed invero la giumenta non si ritrasse ed anzi mostrò di apprezzare l'omaggio dell'Elda. Dopo aver rivolto un saluto alla propria amica, Silmelotë si lasciò condurre via.

"Venite, signora", la invitò Varnon, "Vi abbiamo preparato una stanza. Kementári vi riceverà non appena vi sarete rinfrescata."

"Ringrazia Kementári da parte mia", disse Nerwen, entrando nell'atrio luminoso, "Cercherò di fare in fretta."

Meno di mezz'ora dopo, abbigliata col suo elegante vestito di seta verde e bianco, Nerwen uscì dalla camera che le era stata assegnata e trovò Varnon ad attenderla; il maggiordomo la scortò e provvide ad annunciarla prima di introdurla nel salottino privato di Yavanna.

La Valië era seduta su una comoda poltrona rivestita di seta damascata con un motivo a fiori e foglie; sorrise a Nerwen quando entrò e si alzò per accoglierla. La Maia avanzò di tre passi, poi fece una profonda riverenza per rendere omaggio alla Regina della Terra, ma l'altra le si avvicinò e, non appena l'altra si fu risollevata dall'inchino, l'abbracciò affettuosamente. Essendo molto più alta di Nerwen, la cui statura era insolitamente minuta per una Maia, dovette abbassarsi leggermente.

"Benvenuta, mia cara", la salutò con la sua dolce voce di contralto. Nerwen ricambiò il suo sorriso con altrettanto affetto.

"Grazie, mia signora Kementári", rispose. Yavanna scosse una mano con fare noncurante:

"Non siamo a consiglio nell'Anello della Sorte", disse, "Tra noi due, le formalità valgono soltanto lì."

Era vero: pur essendo Nerwen una Maia e Yavanna una Valië, le due erano molto più che semplicemente maestra e discepola. Compagne fin dalla remotissima epoca della Musica degli Ainur, insieme erano passate attraverso mille peripezie nella costante lotta contro Morgoth e le sue terribili devastazioni, insieme avevano sofferto per la ferite inferte a _kelvar_ e _olvar_ , insieme avevano pianto la distruzione dei Due Alberi, ed insieme avevano gioito per la comparsa dei Primogeniti e dei Secondogeniti, dei Nani di Aulë, degli Onodrim di Yavanna e delle Aquile di Manwë. Se Nerwen e Melian erano state create sorelle, Nerwen e Yavanna si erano _elette_ sorelle. Pertanto, quando non erano obbligate dalla solennità di un momento particolare, come poteva essere un gran concilio nell'Anello della Sorte, generalmente preferivano evitare di rivolgersi l'un l'altra con i titoli ufficiali che competevano loro.

Nerwen dunque sorrise ed annuì a Yavanna, che le fece cenno di accomodarsi sulla poltrona dirimpetto della sua. Sul tavolino di legno intagliato che stava nel mezzo era appoggiato un vassoio d'argento con due calici pure d'argento ed una caraffa di cristallo colma di un liquido dorato.

"Sidro dolce", rivelò la Valië ammiccando lievemente. Nerwen ridacchiò tra sé: era la sua bevanda preferita, e l'altra lo sapeva bene.

Presero dunque i calici, già riempiti in precedenza, e bevvero l'una alla salute dell'altra.

"Qual è il motivo della tua convocazione, Yavanna?", domando poi la Maia, curiosa.

Yavanna depose il proprio bicchiere ed il suo sguardo si fece grave.

"Conosci la situazione attuale in Endorë", cominciò, annunciandolo non come una domanda, bensì come un dato di fatto. Nerwen annuì a conferma: ne avevano parlato molto spesso, a lungo ed in modo approfondito, fin da quando era stato deciso di inviare laggiù cinque Maiar in incognito, all'inizio del secondo millennio della Terza Era, perché contrastassero il potere di Sauron che era tornato a crescere e cercassero di unire tutti coloro che avevano la forza di volontà necessaria a resistergli; ma era stato loro vietato opporre al potere di Sauron il proprio potere, o cercare di dominare Elfi e Uomini con la forza o la paura. Tra questi cinque Maiar, c'era anche un buon amico di Nerwen, Olórin. Ciò che spiaceva a Yavanna, e Nerwen era d'accordo con lei, era che nei piani dei Valar che avevano preso la decisione e dei Maiar che avevano accettato l'incarico non erano stati inclusi gli Onodrim, i Pastori degli Alberi creati tanto tempo prima da Yavanna con il benestare di Ilùvatar; esseri antichi, saggi e possenti, gli Onodrim da sempre vivevano molto appartati ed avevano così finito con l'essere quasi dimenticati da tutti in Endorë, ma non certo dalla loro artefice e dalla sua seguace. A suo tempo Yavanna aveva insistito che tra gli inviati ci fosse anche Aiwendil, che come Nerwen era suo seguace, ma non era soddisfatta del suo operato.

"Non mi piace per niente", rispose Nerwen al commento di Yavanna, "Il potere di Sauron cresce ad ogni ciclo di Anar, e non mi sembra che gli Istari siano riusciti a fare molto per unire i suoi opponenti."

Lo disse in tono amaro: di due di loro, recatisi nelle selvagge terre dell'est, si erano perse le tracce quasi subito; degli altri tre, Aiwendil si teneva molto defilato, più interessato alla vita degli animali, gli uccelli in particolare, che a quella degli esseri a due gambe che abitavano il mondo, mentre gli ultimi due si comportavano in maniera assai diversa, il più potente chiuso in una torre a studiare il Nemico, l'altro, che poi era l'antico amico di Nerwen, perennemente in giro per il mondo.

"Sento che è venuto il momento di far qualcosa", dichiarò Yavanna, "Se Eldar e Uomini non concludono niente, ci penseranno gli Onodrim."

"Da molti anni sembrano scomparsi dalla Terra di Mezzo", obiettò Nerwen, "Potrebbero essersi estinti?"

"Se così fosse, lo saprei. No, vivono ancora, amica mia, seppure molto diminuiti di numero e ben nascosti."

"Non sono mai stati portati ad immischiarsi negli affari degli altri abitanti di Endorë", osservò ancora Nerwen, in tono dubbioso, "Come possiamo riuscire a far loro cambiare atteggiamento?"

"Questa è esattamente la missione che pensavo di affidarti", rispose la Valië, guardandola negli occhi. La Maia inarcò le sopracciglia.

"Io?", esclamò, sorpresa.

"Non conosco persona più indicata di te", confermò Yavanna con un lieve sorriso. Ed era vero: a parte lei stessa, che li aveva creati, era Nerwen Laiheri colei che conosceva meglio gli Onodrim e poteva capirli. Neppure Aiwendil, più interessato agli animali che alle piante, era in grado di farlo.

Yavanna tornò seria:

"Se accetti la missione, devi sapere che, a differenza degli altri Istari, non sarai incarnata in un corpo umano; non sarai quindi soggetta né a malattia né a invecchiamento; né ti verrà offuscata la memoria di Aman, o tolta la Seconda Vista. Tuttavia, la qualità di Endorë ti influenzerà; non potrai conservare tutte le tue facoltà di Aini e sarai quindi _diminuita_ , e proverai stanchezza e dolore, sia fisicamente che spiritualmente; e potrai venir ferita, sebbene non uccisa. Non ti è consentito rivelarti ad alcuno, se non ai pochi che ti dirò, nella tua maestà di Aini; e, come gli altri Istari, non ti è consentito governare gli abitanti di Endorë col tuo potere, o dominarli con la forza o la paura. Questo vale sia per le creature a due gambe come Eldar, Uomini, Mezzuomini e Nani, che per _kelvar_ e _olvar_."

Nerwen annuì per indicare d'aver capito.

"Tieni anche presente che Endorë influirà su di te anche in un altro modo", proseguì Yavanna, "Non possedendo più tutte le tue capacità, sarai esposta a sentimenti ed emozioni repentini e violenti. Ciò significa che amerai, odierai, gioirai, ti spaventerai con molta più forza ed immediatezza di quanto tu sia abituata, e dovrai imparare a gestirlo."

Di nuovo, Nerwen annuì: durante i suoi soggiorni nel Beleriand, quando andava in visita alla sorella Melian ed alla di lei famiglia, non le era accaduto, ma allora era un'Aini completa, non _diminuita_ come lo sarebbe stata ora. Non sapendo bene di cosa si trattava, era lievemente turbata; ma non si lasciò intimidire, perché se aveva potuto farlo il suo amico Olórin, e gli altri Istari, poteva ben farlo pure lei. Anche Yavanna doveva esserne convinta, o altrimenti non le avrebbe proposto la missione.

"E che ne pensano gli altri Valar?", indagò quindi.

"Ho parlato con Manwë", rispose Yavanna, "Mi ha dato il suo benestare. Non ha ritenuto necessario chiamare a consulta tutti gli altri."

Nerwen rimase assai colpita da quella notizia: che il Primo tra i Valar avesse deciso da solo, senza chiedere il parere dei suoi pari, le dava in pieno la misura dell'importanza che aveva riconosciuto al compito che Yavanna intendeva affidarle.

La Maia posò il bicchiere e giunse le mani in grembo, assumendo un'espressione profondamente assorta. Tacque a lungo, e Yavanna non disturbò i suoi pensieri.

Infine, Nerwen tornò a sollevare lo sguardo verso la sua Maestra. Nei suoi occhi, la Valië scorse una decisione quieta, ma fermissima.

"Accetto la missione, Kementári", dichiarò la Maia in tono formale, "Partirò domani stesso."

Yavanna le sorrise con affetto.

"Non nutrivo il minimo dubbio, amica mia", affermò. "Ad Alqualondë ti attende una nave, che ti porterà da Cìrdan a Mithlond. Ho chiesto a Ulmo di provvedere ad avvisarlo del tuo arrivo", concluse, "Mi ha detto che avrebbe incaricato Uinen. Brindiamo!", suggerì a quel punto, tornando a riprendere il proprio calice di sidro e sollevandolo verso Nerwen, "Alla riuscita della tua missione in Endorë."

L'altra la imitò e bevvero.

"Come comunicheremo?", domandò Nerwen a quel punto.

"Mentalmente", le rispose Yavanna, "Domattina, prima che tu parta, creeremo il legame telepatico. Data l'enorme distanza che ci separerà, ti costerà una grande quantità di energia ogni volta che ne farai uso, così ti raccomando di non servirtene se non per cose davvero importanti, e trovandoti sempre in luoghi sicuri, dato che dopo l'utilizzo sarai esausta."

"D'accordo", disse la Maia, "Ti chiedo il favore di dare mie notizie a Melian, quando ti contatterò da Endorë, solo per dirle che sto bene e rassicurarla."

"Ma certo, lo farò volentieri."

"Ti ringrazio, Yavanna."

Bevvero un altro sorso in confortevole silenzio.

"Non passare la notte da sola", le consigliò poi la Valië, "Starai lontana molto tempo da Aman, e certamente dovrai trascorrere lunghi periodi in solitudine."

"Già, hai ragione…", meditò Nerwen, "Se Calion è in città, potrei mandarlo a chiamare."

"Sarà felice di rivederti, e soprattutto di darti un congedo adeguato", sorrise Yavanna, "Immaginavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto incontrarlo, così mi sono già informata di dove si trovasse, e ti confermo che è qui a Valimar. Gli manderò un messaggio per dirgli che sei qui e che lo inviti a cena. Darò disposizioni che vi portino da mangiare nella tua stanza."

La Maia sorrise con gratitudine alla sua Maestra.

"Mi conosci meglio di me stessa", commentò, sorridendo. Yavanna ricambiò il sorriso.

 _OOOOOOOOOO_

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Ed ecco che si è delineata la trama fondamentale della mia storia: la missione di Nerwen nella Terra di Mezzo, alla ricerca degli Ent, che la porterà alla ricerca delle Entesse… Mi auguro che la cosa vi incuriosisca! :-) A me lo ha fatto – incuriosirmi voglio dire – fin da quando ho letto il racconto che ne fa Barbalbero a Merry e Pipino ne_ Il Signore degli Anelli _, ed ho sempre pensato che fosse un peccato che Tolkien non abbia mai fatto sapere che fine avessero fatto le Entesse. Così, ho pensato che Nerwen dovesse risolvere il mistero – e chi meglio di lei, che è la Signora del Verde? :-) Naturalmente nel corso della sua ricerca vivrà molte avventure ed incontrerà molti personaggi, già noti come Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin Scudodiquercia, Elrond, Galadriel e lo stesso Barbalbero, ma anche personaggi nuovi di zecca nati dalla mia fervida fantasia._

 _Vi ringrazio di cuore se vorrete lasciarmi due parole di commento: noi autori (mamma che parolona!) letteralmente_ viviamo _per ricevere il parere di chi ci legge…!_

Lady Angel


	3. Capitolo III: Incontro amoroso

**Capitolo III: Incontro amoroso**

Aspettando l'arrivo di Calion, Nerwen uscì in giardino. Pur trovandosi in città, gli alberi erano affollati di uccelli multicolori, a cui la Maia si rivolse:

"Fratellini, c'è qualcuno tra voi disposto a recare un messaggio a mia sorella Melian?"

Qualche istante dopo, un agile gheppio si avvicinò in volo, andando a posarsi su un ramo basso. Il piccolo uccello predatore fissò Nerwen con sguardo fiero e le parlò:

 _Mi offro volontario, Laiheri_.

"Grazie, fratello alato", disse con gratitudine la Maia, che amava molto i rapaci. Gli affidò quindi il messaggio: _Carissima sorella mia, Kementári mi ha assegnato una missione di grande importanza, che mi terrà lontana da casa per un tempo molto lungo. Purtroppo non mi sarà possibile comunicare con te, ma di tanto in tanto Kementári ti darà mie notizie. Ti prego di aver cura per me del giardino. Con tutto il mio affetto, Nerwen._

Il gheppio mostrò d'aver compreso, la salutò e si levò in volo nel cielo che ormai andava scurendosi nel crepuscolo.

A quel punto, Nerwen si recò in biblioteca per rinfrescare la memoria riguardo a storia e geografia di Endorë. Dopotutto, erano passati innumerevoli anni da quando si recava regolarmente a trovare Melian, Thingol e Lúthien nel Doriath, e quelle terre erano assai mutate, da allora, anzi addirittura alcune non esistevano più.

Circa un'ora più tardi, Varnon fece capolino dalla porta:

"È arrivato messer Calion, Laiheri."

"Grazie, Varnon, fallo accomodare."

" Molto bene. Farò portare subito la cena nella vostra camera, signora", dichiarò il maggiordomo, congedandosi con un inchino.

Pochi istanti dopo, sulla soglia comparve un alto Vanya dagli occhi verde chiaro. Nerwen si alzò e gli andò incontro tendendogli le braccia:

"Calion!"

Il biondo Elda le sorrise e l'abbracciò:

"Mia carissima Nerwen…", le mormorò, prima di baciarla. Come sempre, cominciò dolcemente, labbra che sfioravano labbra, e finì appassionatamente, lingue intrecciate in una danza sensuale ed eccitante.

"È bello rivederti", dichiarò Calion, il respiro leggermente accelerato, deponendole un altro bacio sulle labbra.

"Anche per me è bello rivederti", rispose Nerwen schiettamente. Non mancava mai di incontrarsi con lui, ogni volta che veniva a Valimar; e ogni tanto lui veniva a trovarla nelle sue terre nel meridione di Aman. Erano amanti da moltissimi anni, ormai, ma nessuno dei due desiderava ufficializzare la loro relazione, consapevoli che, nonostante l'attrazione che li univa, l'amicizia ed il rispetto reciproco, non erano destinati a formare una coppia. Quella capacità – il sapere per certo che hai incontrato la tua _altra metà_ – era condivisa da Valar, Maiar ed Eldar; a volte il riconoscimento richiedeva del tempo, ma non falliva mai.

"Quanto rimarrai in città?", volle sapere Calion. L'ultima volta avevano trascorso insieme una settimana e sperava che stavolta sarebbe stato di più.

"Solo stanotte", rispose invece lei, con sua somma delusione, "Devo partire per un lungo viaggio."

Non disse dove si sarebbe recata o perché: a suo tempo, la missione degli Istari era rimasta un segreto di cui erano a conoscenza i soli Valar, i cinque Maiar direttamente coinvolti, e pochissimi altri. Ed ora lei era diventata, a tutti gli effetti, una Istar pure lei.

Qualcosa disse a Calion che in seguito a quel viaggio l'avrebbe perduta. Non perché sarebbe morta – gli Ainur, a differenza degli Eldar, non potevano venir uccisi – o perché non avrebbe più fatto ritorno in Aman, bensì perché non sarebbe più stata la stessa persona. Istintivamente, la strinse più forte.

"Allora abbiamo solo poche ore", disse in un sussurro rauco, dovuto non tanto al violento desiderio che si era subito acceso in lui in seguito a quella premonizione, quanto piuttosto alla tristezza che quella stessa premonizione gli aveva suscitato.

Contro il ventre, Nerwen sentì l'evidenza del suo desiderio e ne fu lusingata, ma allo stesso tempo perplessa. C'era in lui una sorta di… disperazione… che la turbò.

"Che cosa c'è, Calion?", domandò sottovoce. Il Vanya esitò prima di rispondere: dopotutto, cosa poteva dirle? Che aveva la sensazione che quello sarebbe stato il loro ultimo incontro amoroso?

"Mi spiace che starai via tanto tempo", si risolse a dire allora, il che comunque era del tutto vero, "Mi mancherai."

"Anche tu mi mancherai", affermò la Maia – la Istar – con sincerità.

Si sciolsero dal loro abbraccio e, mano nella mano, salirono al piano di sopra per recarsi nella camera di Nerwen. Lì, trovarono il piccolo tavolo apparecchiato per due ed il carrello porta vivande.

"Non ho fame di cibo, adesso", dichiarò Calion a bassa voce, guardandola. Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo intenso e sentì fremere la propria parte più intima.

"Neppure io, a dire il vero…", mormorò.

Si abbandonò contro il solido corpo di Calion, godendo profondamente del calore di quel contatto, acutamente consapevole che poteva essere l'ultima volta. La missione che l'aspettava in Endorë comportava gravi pericoli, ed anche se non sarebbe morta, il destino – che neppure gli Ainur avevano la facoltà di cambiare – poteva obbligarla a non far mai più ritorno nelle Terre Imperiture.

Sollevò il volto, e Calion tornò a baciarla appassionatamente; Nerwen sentì tutti i pensieri volar via come uno stormo di rondini, e ricambiò il bacio con uguale trasporto.

Calion cominciò a slacciarle l'abito sulla schiena, lentamente dapprima, poi con sempre maggiore impazienza, quasi con urgenza. Il vestito cadde intorno alle sue caviglie in una massa di seta verde e bianca; poi Calion le posò le mani attorno alla vita, facendole risalire piano lungo il busto per posarle a coppa attorno ai suoi seni colmi. Attraverso la mussola trasparente della sottoveste, sentì i suoi capezzoli eretti. Li accarezzò coi pollici, e Nerwen emise un sospiro di piacere.

Calion era ancora troppo vestito per i suoi gusti: dopo pochi istanti, Nerwen si scostò ed armeggiò con la fibbia della sua cintura, slacciandola rapidamente e lasciandola cadere a terra. Raccogliendo il suo tacito invito, Calion le allontanò le mani il tempo strettamente necessario a liberarsi del farsetto e della camicia; la vista del suo torace muscoloso, appena ricoperto da una sottile peluria dorata, causò a Nerwen una gran vampata di calore. Mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, tirò il nodo che chiudeva l'ampio scollo della camiciola, lo allentò e se lo fece scivolare giù dalle spalle; il leggero indumento si ammucchiò sopra il vestito. Poi abbracciò Calion, premendo i seni contro il suo petto. Ad entrambi sfuggì un sospiro colmo di desiderio.

Calion la baciò, profondamente, intensamente, accarezzandole la schiena sotto la cascata di capelli bruni, morbidi come seta. La sentì rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco, gentile ed eccitante allo stesso tempo; allora la prese in braccio e la trasportò sul letto, dove la adagiò e le si sdraiò a fianco. Posò la bocca sul suo collo, nel punto in cui s'incurvava nella spalla, e poi scese in basso, tracciando una scia di teneri baci sulla sua pelle di velluto, fino a raggiungere un capezzolo; lo prese tra la labbra, mordicchiando e suggendo il duro bocciolo. Nerwen ansimò, sentendo il piacere espandersi vertiginosamente da quel punto fino a raggiungere il bollente centro della sua femminilità. Gli prese la testa tra le mani, affondando le dita nei suoi lunghi capelli biondi, premendolo contro il seno. Calion rispose suggendo più forte e cominciando a titillare anche l'altro capezzolo tra pollice e indice.

"Oh! Calion…", mormorò Nerwen in tono estatico. Lui lambì il capezzolo un'ultima volta, poi continuò il suo viaggio lungo il bel corpo di lei, verso il triangolo di riccioli scuri alla giunzione delle cosce. Già sapendo a cosa mirava, Nerwen gli lasciò la testa, sentendo le sue pareti interne contrarsi al pensiero di cosa sarebbe seguito a breve.

Calion si prese il suo tempo, scendendo lentamente, assaporando ogni bacio. La pelle di Nerwen era morbida e liscia come petali di rosa; profumava come un bosco d'autunno e miele speziato. Poi raggiunse il suo scrigno femminile.

Nerwen emise un'esclamazione inarticolata; strinse spasmodicamente il copriletto di seta damascata, gettando la testa all'indietro e rabbrividendo di piacere. Calion l'assaporò intimamente, un gusto ricco e dolce, con un vago sentore asprigno. La udì gemere, e decise d'impulso di darle soddisfazione in quel modo, prima di cercare il proprio appagamento.

"Ah…", ansimò Nerwen, sentendo il piacere crescere dentro di lei, mandandole scintille lungo ogni fibra del suo corpo. Il respiro le si fece sempre più erratico. Si tese nei prodromi del compimento, che qualche attimo dopo le scosse il grembo in poderosi spasmi di pura ebbrezza, strappandole un alto lamento estasiato.

Dopo, rimase sdraiata, il respiro affannoso, un velo di sudore sulla pelle. Calion si staccò da lei e la guardò, dilettandosi della vista di lei, stupenda nella sua nudità.

Nerwen socchiuse infine gli occhi e si accorse del suo sguardo, divertito ed adorante ad un tempo. Incurvò le labbra in un sorriso birichino:

"Tu sì che sai come trattarmi bene", ridacchiò, "Come posso ricambiare?"

Calion rise, una bassa risata di gola che Nerwen trovava estremamente eccitante.

"Riesco a pensare ad un paio di cosucce", replicò l'Elda, sollevandosi lentamente verso di lei, con una mano percorrendo il suo corpo in una carezza provocante, dalla coscia lungo la curva del fianco e su fino alle tenere rotondità del seno, "Una è questa."

Si chinò e posò le labbra sulle labbra di lei, esplorando i vellutati recessi della sua bocca, dapprima dolcemente, poi con una sorta di urgenza che richiamava la _disperazione_ che Nerwen aveva sentito prima in lui; la Maia comprese infine che anche Calion sentiva che quello poteva essere il loro ultimo incontro.

"Lascia che io ti tocchi", le mormorò Calion sulle labbra; cominciò ad accarezzare le morbide rotondità del suo corpo, con lentezza, come se volesse assicurarsi di imprimersi nella mente ogni curva, indelebilmente, centimetro per centimetro. Sfiorò sapientemente ogni punto sensibile di quel corpo che conosceva così bene, fino a farla boccheggiare e gemere disperatamente di rinnovato desiderio, nuovamente pronta per lui. Allora entrò in lei, adagio, assaporando ogni millimetro delle sue ardenti profondità femminili; lei si inarcò sotto di lui, accogliendolo. Calion si sentì avvolgere dal suo calore; rivoli di piacere gli corsero lungo la spina dorsale.

"Ti sento così… oh Nerwen…", sospirò, "…così _giusta_ …"

Si mosse, avanti e indietro, mentre i rivoli si trasformavano in torrenti, in fiumi. Lei gli affondò le punte delle dita nei muscoli della schiena.

"Calion…", mormorò, rauca.

Lui l'afferrò per i fianchi e spinse, aumentando di repente la velocità dei propri movimenti. Voleva perdersi in lei, voleva fondersi per sempre con lei.

Nerwen avvolse le gambe attorno alla sua vita, facendo sì che lui sprofondasse ancor più dentro di lei; nel volgere di pochi istanti, la lunga famigliarità dei loro corpi consentì loro di muovendosi in perfetta sincronia.

Dopo solo pochi minuti, Calion percepì i muscoli interni di Nerwen cominciare a contrarsi e udì il suo respiro diventare sempre più affannoso; capì che era nuovamente vicina all'apice. Lo era anche lui, ma si trattenne, desideroso di osservare il volto di Nerwen trasfigurarsi nel piacere. Quando lei gridò il suo nome, sussultando negli spasimi del climax, Calion fu travolto da un piacere così acuto da oscurargli la vista. Si afflosciò su di lei, senza fiato.

"Per tutte le stelle del firmamento…", ansò, "Non era mai stato così…"

Nerwen aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

"Mai. Mai."

Era vero: non era mai stato così _intenso_ , tra loro. Fisicamente sì, ma non spiritualmente. Forse non erano compatibili come compagni per l'eternità, ma di certo la lunga famigliarità, l'amicizia, l'affetto che li univa, avevano creato un legame dall'importanza innegabile. L'idea che forse non avrebbe più potuto rivederlo la faceva soffrire almeno quanto il pensiero di non rivedere Melian, seppure ovviamente in maniera diversa.

Più tardi consumarono la cena, e poi tornarono a letto. Quella notte fecero l'amore diverse altre volte, dormendo a intermittenza, senza curarsi della mancanza di sonno che il giorno dopo avrebbe cerchiato i loro occhi di scuro.

 _OOOOOOOOOO_

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Ebbene sì, qui avete avuto un assaggio della_ carnalità _di cui vi avvisavo: niente Ainur visti come angeli, né Eldar visti come esseri più spirituali che fisici :-D_

 _E vi siete anche potuti fare un'idea di cosa intendevo per_ descrizioni dettagliate di situazioni amorose _: sexy, ma non volgari. O così le intendo, e da più parti mi dicono che riesco a renderle effettivamente così. Per favore fatemi sapere il vostro parere in merito!_

Lady Angel


	4. Cap IV: Partenza per la Terra di Mezzo

**Capitolo IV: Partenza per la Terra di Mezzo**

Il mattino seguente, si svegliarono col sole già alto in cielo. Consumarono la colazione insieme, nella stanza di Nerwen, e poi Calion la salutò con un ultimo, lungo bacio.

Quanto lasciò il palazzo di Yavanna, il volto del Vanya era mesto; aveva sempre saputo che prima o poi la loro storia sarebbe finita, anche se non si aspettava che ciò accadesse in quel modo. Aveva pensato che, un giorno, l'uno o l'altra avrebbe trovato la propria anima gemella ed avrebbe chiuso la loro relazione. Che Nerwen si recasse solo i Valar sapevano dove, per forse non tornare mai più, lo amareggiava. Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che avesse trovato un consorte: anche se non l'amava in quel modo, le voleva bene e desiderava sinceramente che fosse felice.

Poi un pensiero lo colpì: forse Nerwen avrebbe trovato il proprio compagno per la vita durante quello stesso viaggio.

Quel pensiero, in qualche modo, lo consolò e la sua tristezza si alleviò, anche se non sarebbe scomparsa del tutto per molto tempo.

OOOOOOOO

Non vista, Nerwen osservò Calion lasciare il palazzo; anche lei sentiva la sua stessa tristezza per la lunga separazione che li attendeva, e che forse sarebbe durata per sempre. La sua Seconda Vista – la facoltà della sua razza di intravedere sprazzi di futuro – non era d'aiuto, in quel momento, perché non si presentava a comando, e quindi lei non aveva la possibilità di intravedere qualcosa quando desiderava. Solitamente giungeva nei momenti più inaspettati, a volte persino inopportuni, senza preavviso; e spesso ciò che scorgeva era così enigmatico da non esserle d'alcun aiuto finché non accadeva. Ciò era comunque per il meglio, altrimenti la conoscenza troppo precisa del futuro avrebbe influenzato lei e chi le stava attorno in modo che poteva essere pericoloso o deleterio; ma in quel momento, Nerwen desiderò come mai prima di poter vedere attraverso il velo.

OOOOOOOO

Più tardi, la Istar si recò da Yavanna per prendere congedo. Fece per inchinarsi davanti alla Valië, ma questa l'abbracciò.

"Ogni _olvar_ e ogni _kelvar_ di Endorë, a meno che non siano caduti sotto l'Ombra, ti saranno alleati e sostenitori", mormorò Yavanna, "E avrai l'amicizia ed il rispetto dei Nani nemici di Sauron, poiché sei seguace di Kementári, sposa di Aulë, che loro chiamano Mahal. A questo proposito ti porto un dono di mio marito: la conoscenza del _khuzdul_ , il loro linguaggio."

Yavanna prese la testa di Nerwen tra le mani; la Istar chiuse gli occhi e percepì un grande, piacevole calore in un punto all'interno della sua calotta cranica, laddove la sua Maestra stava trasferendo la conoscenza di quella lingua direttamente nella sua mente, mandandola ad aggiungersi alle molte altre che già sapeva.

"Ed ora creerò il legame telepatico tra le nostre menti", proseguì Yavanna, sempre tenendole le dita appoggiate sulle tempie, "in modo che potremo comunicare attraverso lo spazio incommensurabile che ci separerà."

Di nuovo, la sensazione di benefico calore nel suo cervello, stavolta in una zona diversa. Dietro lo schermo nero delle palpebre, Nerwen vide l'immagine di una piccola porta. Se ne stava chiedendo la ragione, quando udì bussare, così si raffigurò di aprirla, e davanti a lei c'era Yavanna che le sorrideva.

 _Sarà così che percepirai una mia eventuale richiesta di contatto_ , spiegò la Valië, _e allo stesso modo io percepirò una richiesta da parte tua_.

 _Ho capito_ , pensò Nerwen in risposta.

Yavanna si staccò dalla sua discepola, sia mentalmente sia fisicamente, e la guardò negli occhi. Il suo atteggiamento mutò sottilmente, passando da amichevole a solenne.

"Ora sei pronta a partire, Laiheri", dichiarò, "Ti attende un compito arduo, ma hai tutte le capacità per portarlo a termine."

"Ti ringrazio, mia signora Kementári, " rispose Nerwen con la stessa solennità, "Metterò in questa missione il mio cuore, la mia mente e la mia anima", concluse, usando la formula tradizionale.

"Un'ultima cosa", le disse Yavanna, con gravità, "Sono stata autorizzata a svelarti chi sono i Custodi dei Tre Anelli degli Elfi, in modo che tu possa collaborare con loro. Hai il vantaggio che già li conosci tutti, così non avranno motivo di diffidare di te. Grazie al potere dei loro Anelli, ravviseranno la tua vera natura: solo loro potranno esserne al corrente, oltre agli altri Istari."

Nerwen fece un profondo respiro, colpita: l'identità di questi tre personaggi era un segreto noto solo ai Valar, agli Istari – di cui ora lei faceva parte – ed ai Custodi stessi. Di nuovo, la consapevolezza dell'enorme importanza della missione di cui era stata investita la colpì. Ma non la schiacciò: come aveva appena detto Yavanna, lei era in grado di sostenerne il peso.

"Narya, l'Anello di Fuoco, era affidato a Círdan, il Signore dei Porti Grigi", le svelò la Valië, "ma egli lo ha consegnato al tuo amico Olórin, che in Endorë è conosciuto col nome di Mithrandir, ed anche con quello di Gandalf il Grigio. Nenya, l'Anello d'Acqua, è custodito da Galadriel a Lothlórien; ed infine Vilya, l'Anello d'Aria, è conservato a Imladris da Elrond, il discendente di tua sorella Melian."

"Sono in ottimi rapporti con tutti", considerò Nerwen, lieta della cosa, "Come hai detto, ciò avvantaggia la collaborazione."

Yavanna annuì, poi la baciò in fronte.

"Parti accompagnata dalla mia benedizione personale", disse, "Che la strada ti sia propizia."

Nerwen chinò la testa, accettando la benedizione, poi si voltò ed uscì. Si recò alle scuderie, dove trovò Silmelotë già sellata e pronta a partire.

"Si va ad Alqualondë", le annunciò la donna, accarezzando il serico muso della Corsiera, "E poi attraverseremo Belegaer e ci recheremo in Endorë. Temo che staremo lontane da Aman per lungo, lungo tempo."

Silmelotë sbruffò e scrollò la testa.

 _La mia terra mi mancherà_ , le disse, _ma l'importante è che stiamo insieme, amica mia._

Nerwen le diede dei colpetti sul collo per dimostrarle la propria gratitudine, poi salì in arcione; salutato con un cenno il giovane palafreniere incontrato il giorno prima, che si era preso cura della Corsiera, Nerwen lasciò il palazzo di Yavanna ed uscì da Valimar per la porta meridionale, quella volta in direzione del Calacirya, il Passo di Luce. Lei ancora ricordava il tempo in cui attraverso di esso filtrava il chiarore dei Due Alberi in direzione delle dimore dei Teleri sul mare; ma in questa occasione non avrebbe attraversato la profonda gola nelle Pelóri, perché un Passaggio poco lontano conduceva direttamente al Porto dei Cigni, altrimenti distante più di una giornata di viaggio.

Due ore più tardi, la Maia percorreva le strade lastricate della principale città dei Teleri sulle sponde di Belegaer. Giunta al porto, la donna si recò alla capitaneria, dove venne accolta dal Maresciallo delle Navi, un Teler dalla lunga chioma nera intrecciata alla maniera dei marinai, che si presentò col nome di Tasarion.

"Vi aspettavo, Laiheri", le disse con un inchino, apostrofandola formalmente, "Per ordine di Kementári, abbiamo approntato una nave per voi, la _Telpewinga_. È al comando del capitano Soronwen, la miglior navigatrice che io conosca."

 _Che bel nome per una nave_ , pensò Nerwen (Spruzzo d'Argento, n.d.a).

"Grazie, Maresciallo Tasarion. Mi recherò subito a bordo; vorrei partire quanto prima possibile."

"Certamente. Vi accompagno."

Poco dopo, conducendo Silmelotë per le briglie, Nerwen saliva su un bianco veliero, un piccolo due alberi dallo scafo agile. Vedendo con lei Tasarion, il marinaio di guardia mandò subito a chiamare il capitano, che giunse dopo pochi minuti appena.

"Benvenuta a bordo della _Telpewinga_ ", la Teler salutò Nerwen con un inchino, come poco prima il comandante del porto, "Abbiamo preparato una cabina per voi ed un ricovero adeguato per la vostra cavalcatura. Siamo pronti a salpare in qualsiasi momento, appena la marea sarà favorevole."

"D'accordo, capitano", disse Nerwen, affidando le briglie della giumenta ad un marinaio che si era fatto avanti, "Va' con lui, vecchia mia", la esortò, "Ti porterà al riparo."

Silmelotë non protestò, le orecchie basse e l'aria smarrita: non era mai salita su una nave e non apprezzava molto la cosa. Rivolse un'occhiata all'amica, in cerca di rassicurazioni, ed avendone ricevuto un sorriso ed una carezza si lasciò condurre via tranquillamente.

"Splendido animale", disse Soronwen, ammirata, "Una Corsiera, vero?"

"Esatto", confermò Nerwen, "Quando sarà sistemata scenderò a trovarla, non è a suo agio."

"Nessun cavallo lo è, quando sale a bordo di una nave per la prima volta", affermò il capitano, annuendo comprensiva, "ma una volta che si sarà abituata al moto ondoso, non dovrebbe aver problemi."

"Grazie per avermi accompagnato, Maresciallo", disse la Maia, girandosi verso Tasarion, "Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino", lo accomiatò, col saluto che le era tipico.

"Che i Valar vi accompagnino, Laiheri", si congedò l'alto Teler, inchinandosi ancora una volta, "Ed anche te ed il tuo equipaggio, capitano Soronwen", aggiunse con un cenno della testa.

Accompagnandola alla sua cabina, Soronwen osservò in tono casuale:

"È molto tempo che nessuna nave salpa per Endorë: ho faticato alquanto a trovare le carte di navigazione necessarie…"

Era chiaro che il motivo del viaggio la incuriosiva, ma non aveva l'ardire di chiedere direttamente delle spiegazioni a colei che, con ogni evidenza, stava intraprendendo una missione per conto di una Valië. Né Nerwen era intenzionata a dargliene, se per questo; tuttavia, era inutile negare che ci fosse una ragione molto importante.

" Lo immagino", annuì pertanto, "Per fortuna che le hai trovate: il mio non è un viaggio di piacere come nei tempi antichi, quando andavo a trovare mia sorella Melian nel Doriath. La tua abilità di navigante sarà un contributo forse piccolo, ma importante, al compito che mi accingo ad affrontare, e per questo ti sono grata."

Soronwen chinò la testa accettando la sua riconoscenza; non indagò oltre, avendo capito che si trattava di una faccenda riservata.

OOOOOOOO

Salparono a mezzodì; costeggiarono Tol Eressëa, la grande isola di fronte alla Baia di Eldamar, ed il giorno dopo superarono la cinta delle Isole Incantate, che nessun mortale poteva oltrepassare se non per speciale concessione dei Valar.

La navigazione proseguì tranquilla per diversi giorni, finché in un certo luogo, nel mezzo di Belegaer, abbandonarono la Via Diritta per inoltrarsi nel Mondo Curvo, dimora di Endorë ed un tempo anche di Aman, prima che Arda fosse cambiata.

OOOOOOOO

Trascorsero ancora molti giorni, ed infine giunsero in vista delle coste di Endorë. L'abilità di navigante di Soronwen era tale che giunsero direttamente nel Golfo di Lune, in fondo al quale sorgevano i Porti Grigi, dimora di Cìrdan, detto il Carpentiere e il Timoniere, che aveva accolto tutti gli Istari quando, uno o due alla volta, erano giunti sulle Riva di Qua, oramai molti e molti anni prima.

Era il giorno di Mezza Estate (*) dell'anno 2940 della Terza Era, secondo il novero della Terra di Mezzo.

OOOOOOOO

(*) Primo Lithe, Giorno di Mezza Estate (o di Mezzo Anno) e Secondo Lithe sono tre giorni consecutivi non appartenenti ad alcun mese, situati a cavallo tra giugno e luglio.

OOOOOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _E con questo, la parte introduttiva della fan fiction è terminata: la missione di Nerwen sta per iniziare. L'aspettano molte avventure, incontri inaspettati, emozioni forti, pericoli, gioie e perdite; rinnoverà vecchie amicizie e conoscenze, incontrerà nuovi amici, ed affronterà vecchi e nuovi nemici…_

 _Vi ho stuzzicato? Spero proprio di sì! XD_

 _Spero che dopo la lettura sarete tanto gentili da lasciarmi un commento, anche solo poche righe di incoraggiamento; anche la segnalazione di sviste ed errori è la benvenuta, e le critiche costruttive sono sempre gradite._

 _Lady Angel_


	5. Capitolo V: Alla corte di Cirdan

**Capitolo V: Alla corte di Círdan il Carpentiere**

Nerwen prese congedo dal capitano Soronwen e dal suo equipaggio, ringraziandoli tutti, e poi condusse Silmelotë per le briglie lungo la passerella dalla _Telpewinga_ fin sul molo di pietra grigia, dove l'attendeva un Teler molto alto, dalla lunga chioma argentea che lo qualificava come appartenente alla discendenza regale di quella tribù; contrariamente all'usanza tra gli Eldar, portava una lunga barba che gli conferiva un'aria anziana assai inusuale; ma nei suoi chiari occhi c'era un vivace scintillio che contraddiceva quell'aspetto attempato. Nerwen lo riconobbe subito, sebbene fosse passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'aveva incontrato: era Círdan, re del Lindon e signore dei Porti Grigi, venuto ad accoglierla di persona. L'assenza di un seguito era una mancanza di formalità indice della loro vecchia conoscenza.

"Bentornata in Ennor, Lady Nerwen", le disse con un inchino, "e benvenuta nella mia dimora di Mithlond."

A Nerwen occorse qualche istante per comprendere le sue parole, che erano state espresse nella lingua _eldarin_ locale, ossia il _sindarin_. Non lo parlava da migliaia d'anni, ma poiché era dotata di una memoria eccellente, poté rispondere agevolmente nello stesso idioma:

"Grazie, Lord Círdan. Sono felice di rivederti, dopo tanto tempo."

"Anch'io sono lieto di rincontrarti", affermò Círdan, "Uinen mi ha avvisato del tuo arrivo. Prego, seguimi: ti ospiterò per tutto il tempo che ti sarà necessario per prepararti al suo viaggio in Ennor", guardò meglio Silmelotë, "È un Corsiero, dico bene?"

"Sì, esatto: una femmina. Si chiama Silmelotë."

"Lieto di fare le tua conoscenza, Silmelotë", disse Círdan, chinando lievemente il capo in segno di saluto, dimostrando di sapere che i Corsieri capivano il linguaggio degli esseri a due zampe, in qualsiasi idioma di esprimessero. Silmelotë ricambiò con un cenno assai simile della fiera testa.

Círdan si avviò, facendo loro strada; Nerwen si incamminò al suo fianco, e Silmelotë la seguì obbedientemente. Entrambe mossero i primi passi in modo alquanto incerto, non più abituate alla terraferma, ma ben presto tornarono al loro incedere abituale.

Nerwen si guardò attorno con curiosità: non aveva mai visto Mithlond. L'ultima volta che era stata in Endorë, prima della Guerra d'Ira, il Beleriand esisteva ancora, per cui il Golfo di Lûhn, che si sarebbe formato con lo sprofondamento di quella terra, era di là da venire; a quel tempo, Círdan era il Signore delle Falas e viveva tra le città costiere di Brithombar ed Eglarest, ora scomparse nei flutti del Grande Mare. In raffronto ad Alqualondë sulle sponde di Valinor, gli antichi porti dei Falathrim erano stati solamente una pallida ombra; qui, Harlond e Forlond, le due parti di Mithlond divise dall'estuario del fiume Lûhn, erano a loro volta uno sbiadito ricordo degli antichi porti del Beleriand. Nulla di ciò che gli Eldar edificavano in Endorë, per quanto splendido se paragonato alle costruzioni di Nani ed Uomini, avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare qualcosa di edificato in Eldamar. Era una cosa legata all'essenza di Endorë, che era diversa dall'essenza delle Terre Imperiture. Più _tenue_. La luce stessa sembrava più scialba, da questa parte di Belegaer.

Ciononostante, Nerwen fu colpita dalla grande cura con cui tutte le costruzioni erano tenute; in pietra di color grigio chiaro, erano alte ed aggraziate, dense di guglie e ricche di balconate e loggiati; fregi intricati, che riproducevano piante ed animali marini, decoravano fittamente i muri degli edifici, sia pubblici che privati. Il grigio era la nota dominante, in molte sfumature diverse, ma c'erano anche parecchie macchie di colore dovute alle piante ed ai fiori che abbellivano terrazze e giardini pensili.

Nerwen seguì Círdan su per una scala dai gradini bassi e molto ampi, pensata anche per le cavalcature, e Silmelotë infatti non ebbe difficoltà ad ascenderla. Le strade erano affollate di Teleri – no, in questo continente erano noti col nome di Sindar. E doveva smetterla di pensare in _valarin_ , e pure in _quenya_ e _telerin_ : qui gli Eldar – Elfi – parlavano _sindarin_. E poi doveva chiedere a qualcuno se era disposto ad insegnarle l' _ovestron_ , o Lingua Comune parlata da tutti gli abitanti della Terra di Mezzo. Ciò non le avrebbe comunque preso molto tempo: come Aini, aveva la capacità di apprendere o insegnare mentalmente qualsiasi cosa in pochi istanti, così come Yavanna aveva fatto con lei per la lingua dei Nani.

Lungo il tragitto fino al palazzo del signore del Lindon, Nerwen lo interrogò:

"Hai notizie degli Istari?"

"Non recenti", rispose Círdan, rammaricato, "Mithrandir vagabonda perennemente per tutte le contrade di Ennor, Curunír è sempre rinchiuso a Orthanc, Aiwendil si fa vedere assai poco in giro, mentre di Alatar e Pallando non abbiamo mai più avuto notizie, da quando si sono recati all'est. Temo che siano morti."

In quanto Ainur, i Maiar non potevano venire uccisi; ma accettando la missione loro affidata dai Valar, i cinque Istari che l'avevano preceduta erano stati dotati di un corpo umano, dall'aspetto anziano sebbene in realtà invecchiassero così lentamente che non era percepibile alle creature mortali della Terra di Mezzo. In un corpo umano, quindi, la possibilità che i due Istari recatisi nelle terre orientali fossero morti era concreta.

Nerwen ponderò le parole di Círdan. Curunír, l'inviato di Aulë, non le era mai piaciuto perché lo trovava in qualche modo _sfuggente_ ; la cosa le dispiaceva, perché Aulë era lo sposo della sua Maestra, ma non poteva farci niente; al contrario, Mithrandir, od Olórin, l'inviato di Manwë Súlimo, era stato suo grande amico, più di Aiwendil che pure era seguace di Yavanna come lei. Quanto ad Alatar e Pallando, entrambi inviati di Oromë, li conosceva poco.

Frattanto erano giunti alla residenza di Círdan, una costruzione più grande delle altre ma senza ostentazioni, così come nel gusto degli Elfi, condiviso anche dai Valar e dai Maiar. Nerwen vide venir loro incontro un Sinda dai tipici capelli neri della sua stirpe, che si fermò a pochi passi e rivolse loro un rispettoso inchino.

"Salve, Mastro Faladil", lo salutò Círdan, "Lady Nerwen, ti presento Faladil, il nostro capo delle scuderie. Si prenderà cura del tuo cavallo."

"Lieta di conoscerti, Mastro Faladil", lo salutò la Istar con un sorriso, "Temo però di non poterti affidare subito Silmelotë: è una Corsiera di Aman, ed ha reazioni molto diverse da un comune cavallo. Dovrò sistemarla personalmente, e farle prendere confidenza con te, così che tu possa insegnarle gli usi di Ennor."

Faladil assunse un'espressione meravigliata: era chiaro che non aveva mai sentito parlare dei Corsieri. Si riprese però in fretta e le fece un'altra riverenza:

"Allora, signora, se volete seguirmi, vi porterò alle scuderie di palazzo."

Nerwen si girò verso il suo anfitrione per prendere congedo, ma lui la precedette:

"Vai pure, Lady Nerwen. Manderò un servitore ad aiutarti coi bagagli. Quando ti sarai sistemata nei tuoi alloggi, se lo desideri potrai cenare con me e la mia sposa Eärwen."

"Grazie, Lord Círdan", accettò Nerwen, lieta dell'invito, "Sarò felice di unirmi a voi."

Condusse quindi Silmelotë nello stallo che Faladil le indicò e le tolse bisacce e finimenti, che il capo delle scuderie in persona l'aiutò a riporre.

"Mia cara amica", le disse la Istar, cominciando a strigliarla, "per prima cosa, dovrò cambiare il tuo nome nella sua versione locale, il _sindarin_ : d'ora in avanti, ti chiamerò Thilgiloth. Va bene?"

La Corsiera parve rifletterci un momento, poi abbassò e rialzò la testa in quello che sembrava in tutto e per tutto un gesto d'assenso.

 _Mi piace_ , le disse. Faladil, che naturalmente non poteva sentirla parlare ma aveva ben visto il suo cenno di approvazione, rimase a bocca aperta:

"Non ho mai visto niente del genere!", esclamò a bassa voce, "E sì che mi occupo di cavalli d'ogni genere fin dagli anni di Gil-galad!"

Nerwen sorrise, ma senza sufficienza:

"La razza dei Corsieri è simile solo fisicamente ai cavalli", spiegò, "È stata dotata da Ilúvatar di un'intelligenza acutissima, di una memoria straordinaria e della vita dei Primogeniti."

Non menzionò la capacità di utilizzare i Passaggi di Mandos, giacché questi esistevano solamente in Aman e Faladil non avrebbe neppure saputo di cosa stava parlando.

"Capisco", annuì il capo palafreniere, "La razza di destrieri più straordinaria della Terra di Mezzo è quella dei _mearas_ di Rohan, bellissimi, molto intelligenti, forti, coraggiosi e longevi. Ma Thilgiloth sta ai _mearas_ cento volte di più che i _mearas_ ai cavalli normali."

La Corsiera sbruffò in quella che sembrava proprio una risatina compiaciuta.

"Questo lusinga la tua vanità, eh, vecchia mia?", la prese in giro Nerwen, e Thilgiloth si voltò a darle un buffetto con il muso, facendola ridere. Faladil scosse il capo, divertito a quello scambio che, se non l'avesse visto coi suoi occhi, avrebbe preso per pura follia.

In quella sopraggiunse un giovane Elfo di taglia più robusta della media tipica dei Teleri, che erano piuttosto snelli e leggermente più bassi dei loro confratelli Noldor e Vanyar.

"Lady Nerwen?", domandò, abbastanza inutilmente dato che era l'unica persona presente, a parte Faladil, "Mi chiamo Giltor. Lord Círdan mi manda a prendere il vostro bagaglio e accompagnarvi nei vostri alloggi."

"Grazie, Giltor, ma prima devo occuparmi della mia cavalcatura", rispose Nerwen, "Mi ci vorrà una mezz'ora, penso. Vuoi aspettare, o preferisci intanto portar via le mie bisacce?"

Il valletto optò per la seconda indicazione; caricate in spalla le borse da sella, si congedò momentaneamente con l'intesa di tornare dopo.

Nerwen si fece poi dare una spazzola da Faladil e cominciò a strigliare con cura il manto argenteo di Thilgiloth, fino a farlo risplendere; frattanto, la esortò ad accettare le cure di Faladil e dei suoi assistenti, anche se fossero state diverse da quelle a cui era avvezza in Aman.

"Ora ci troviamo dall'altra parte di Arda", le ricordò, "Qui non è tutto un unico regno come in Aman, ciò significa che troveremo non una, ma molte usanze diverse da quelle cui siamo abituate. Come mi dovrò adeguare io, così dovrai fare tu. Intesi, amica mia?"

Thilgiloth batté un paio di colpi con uno zoccolo anteriore, dimostrando un certo grado di perplessità, ma poi annuì.

"Bene", approvò Nerwen, sollevata perché sapeva che la Corsiera era capace di una certa ostinazione, "Mastro Faladil, hai una bella mela per Thilgiloth?"

"Ma certo", rispose il Sinda, "Vado a prenderla."

Tornò poco dopo con una grossa e lucida mela verde, che porse a Nerwen. La Istar la prese e la offrì a Thilgiloth, che la strinse delicatamente tra i denti e la masticò di gusto.

"Bene, ora vado a rinfrescarmi io", le annunciò Nerwen, dandole qualche pacca affettuosa sul fianco, "Domani io sarò occupata con Lord Círdan ad organizzare il nostro viaggio nella Terra di Mezzo, per cui sarà qualcun altro a farti fare un giretto per sgranchirti le zampe, d'accordo?"

Thilgiloth girò la testa verso Faladil e la agitò nella sua direzione.

 _Vorrei che fosse lui a portarmi a fare un giro_ , dichiarò.

"Chiede che sia tu a condurla, domani", tradusse Nerwen. Il capo delle scuderie aveva ormai cessato di meravigliarsi della capacità di quelle due di comunicare.

"D'accordo", disse, "Lo farò molto volentieri, Thilgiloth."

Di nuovo, la Corsiera annuì, poi tuffò la testa dentro alla mangiatoia, evidentemente affamata.

Giltor si presentò di lì a poco per condurre Nerwen all'appartamento che le era stato riservato. Il palazzo di Círdan era molto vasto, tanto che occorsero loro dieci minuti buoni prima di arrivare all'ala opposta, dov'era situato l'alloggio.

"Prego, signora, accomodatevi", le disse Giltor, aprendole la doppia porta di lucido legno di rovere e precedendola, "Vi presento Luinnen, l'ancella che si occuperà di voi durante la vostra permanenza."

Si fece avanti una Sinda alta e piuttosto esile, dalla chioma biondo miele, un colore piuttosto raro tra gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo, che per la maggior parte appartenevano alla corvina schiatta dei Teleri o ai bruni Noldor. Evidentemente, Luinnen aveva uno o più antenati tra i biondi Vanyar.

"Benvenuta, Lady Nerwen", l'accolse l'ancella, "Ho pensato che avreste gradito un bel bagno, così l'ho preparato."

"Grazie di cuore, Luinnen", sorrise Nerwen con gratitudine, "Mi ci vuole proprio: sulla nave non era possibile farsi il bagno."

Giltor le lasciò, e Luinnen si rivolse all'ospite:

"Lady Eärwen vi manda alcuni vestiti per la vostra comodità mentre soggiornate a palazzo", le disse, "ve li mostrerò mentre fate il bagno, così ne potrete scegliere uno per la cena."

Nerwen apprezzò molto la cortesia della moglie di Círdan, la quale aveva giustamente pensato che la sua ospite non poteva aver portato abiti di corte nel suo bagaglio.

Luinnen l'aiutò a spogliarsi degli abiti da viaggio e ad entrare nella vasca di rame smaltato, poi le presentò svariati saponi dalle diverse fragranze floreali, tra cui Nerwen scelse la riposante e fresca lavanda. Per i capelli, sfibrati dal sole e dall'aria salmastra durante la navigazione, Luinnen le offrì un preparato a base di olio d'oliva, che le applicò in abbondanza, pettinando accuratamente le lunghe ciocche e poi avvolgendole in un asciugamano di tela. La Istar si rilassò contro il poggiatesta della vasca e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro soddisfatto; infine la cameriera le lavò i capelli con una lozione alla camomilla, e poi Nerwen li asciugò con un semplice atto di volontà, una capacità degli Ainur che lasciò Luinnen esterrefatta e la Istar un poco imbarazzata: non era stata sua intenzione esibire a quel modo il suo potere, per quanto per una cosa di così poco conto. In Aman nessuno ci faceva caso, ma lei doveva imparare a ricordarsi che non era più nelle Terre Imperiture, perché avrebbe potuto prima o poi trovarsi in luoghi in cui sarebbe stato pericoloso rivelare di possedere capacità insolite.

Tra gli abiti che le aveva offerto Lady Eärwen, Nerwen scelse una veste di seta damascata color ametista, con leggere maniche di organza bianca adatte alla stagione calda. Luinnen, che si era rapidamente ripresa dallo stupore, l'assistette nella vestizione, allacciandole il busto sulla schiena e poi spazzolandole i capelli. Infine la Istar fu pronta per raggiungere i padroni di casa per la cena.

Come pose piede nella sala da pranzo, la signora del Lindon la scorse e le andò incontro sorridendo. Era piuttosto minuta, come Nerwen, e la sua chioma corvina era striata d'argento, il che le donava la stessa aria anziana del marito così atipica tra i Primogeniti; ma anche i suoi occhi, verdi come il mare in certi luoghi del mondo dove l'acqua è calda e la sabbia bianchissima, splendevano di una luce di perenne gioventù dell'anima.

"Che grande piacere rivederti, Lady Nerwen!", esclamò, porgendole le mani, "È trascorso molto tempo, dall'ultima volta…"

L'Aini le prese e le strinse, ricambiando il sorriso:

"Hai ragione, Lady Eärwen… Anche per me è un piacere rivederti."

"Le tue stanze sono di tuo gradimento?", s'informò la padrona di casa.

"Assolutamente sì", confermò Nerwen, "e Luinnen è molto efficiente."

"Bene, ne sono lieta", annuì Eärwen, "Ti prego, accomodati", le indicò il posto d'onore alla tavola alta, alla destra di Círdan, "Ricordando che ne sei molto ghiotta, ho ordinato un pasto a base di pesce, ma se a bordo della nave te ne sei stancata, c'è anche dell'arrosto di montone."

"Contrariamente a quanto mi aspettavo, in realtà non ho mangiato poi moltissimo pesce, a bordo della _Telpewinga_ ", le svelò Nerwen, "pertanto sarò ben contenta di trovarne alla tua tavola."

Mentre si sedevano, sopraggiunse anche Círdan, e poi in rapida successione arrivarono i notabili del regno di Lindon, i maggiorenti dei quali si sedettero con loro alla tavola alta, gli altri alle altre tavole situate più in basso. Molti erano noti a Nerwen, ma un numero ancor maggiore non lo era; segno inequivocabile che era passato davvero molto tempo, dalla sua ultima visita nella Terra di Mezzo. Erano trascorsi esattamente seimilaquattrocento e sessantatre anni, o _coranar_ come li chiamavano gli Elfi, da quando Thingol era stato ucciso e Melian era tornata a Valinor in lutto.

Durante la cena, Nerwen conversò piacevolmente con Círdan e con Galdor, il suo primo ministro, che la Istar non conosceva.

Finito il pasto, che Nerwen apprezzò grandemente, coloro che lo desideravano si trasferirono nel Salone del Fuoco, dove si accomodarono attorno al grande focolare centrale per assistere agli intrattenimenti che, in un palazzo elfico, non mancavano mai: musica, poesie, racconti, o semplici conversazioni. Quella sera, un bardo raccontò l'emozionante storia di Eärendil il Marinaio, la cui ascendenza era per metà elfica e per metà umana, che osò attraversare il Grande Mare per recarsi in Valinor e chiedere l'aiuto dei Valar contro Morgoth, e che durante la Guerra d'Ira combatté ed uccise il grande drago Ancalagon, finendo poi per solcare perennemente i cieli di Arda con in fronte l'unico Silmaril recuperato, visibile da terra come la stella più brillante del firmamento, denominata col suo nome. Nerwen conosceva personalmente parte di quei fatti, avendo assistito, nel posto che le competeva accanto al trono di Yavanna nella sala conciliare, alla supplica di Eärendil ai Valar in nome sia degli Uomini che degli Elfi, di cui portava la doppia discendenza, e si emozionò molto nell'udirli trasformati in poema.

Nel congedarsi, alla fine della recita, Círdan le si rivolse:

"Lady Nerwen, domani a metà mattina, raggiungimi nel mio studio: parleremo di come posso aiutarti nel tuo viaggio."

"Grazie, amico mio", rispose l'Aini, "Ti auguro la buona notte."

"Buona notte anche a te."

Quando tornò in camera, Nerwen venne aiutata a spogliarsi da Luinnen, ed infine andò a dormire, ma faticò a prendere sonno: per la prima volta dopo che la _Telpewinga_ aveva lasciato la Via Dritta per inoltrarsi nel Mondo Curvo, si rese conto che aveva lasciato per davvero le Terre Imperiture. Lo aveva fatto molte altre volte, in passato, quando veniva al di qua di Belegaer per andare a trovare Melian e la sua famiglia; ma ora il Doriath non esisteva più, non esisteva più l'intero Beleriand, e queste terre le erano totalmente ignote; e non esistevano più la gran parte delle persone che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima. All'improvviso, si sentì addosso il grande peso d'aver lasciato – forse per sempre – tutto ciò che le era noto e che amava. Il cammino che aveva davanti le sembrò oscuro e colmo di solitudine, e di colpo si sentì riempire di nostalgia. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto, se dopo poche settimane si sentiva così, ad affrontare i mesi e gli anni a venire; ma forse, cercò di dirsi, il tempo avrebbe attenuato quella malinconica sensazione…

Finalmente si addormentò, proprio mentre in cielo spuntava Eärendil, brillante come non mai, il cui altro nome era Gil-Estel: la Stella dell'Alta Speranza.

OOOOOOOO

Il mattino seguente, all'ora indicatale Nerwen si recò da Círdan, il quale l'accolse nel suo studio facendola accomodare su un divano rivestito di seta color amaranto.

"Lady Nerwen" esordì, "di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, sai che puoi contare su di me. A parte le ovvietà come viveri, vestiario, coperte e tutto l'equipaggiamento per un viaggio, che altro posso fornirti?"

"Hai mappe dettagliate delle varie parti di Ennor?", domandò Nerwen, cogliendo la palla al balzo, "Quelle che ho trovato a Valimar non erano molto accurate."

"Certamente: nella mia biblioteca troverai carte geografiche molto particolareggiate delle principali regioni della Terra di Mezzo: da Gondor a Erebor, dal Rhovanion alla Contea…"

"La Contea?", si sorprese Nerwen: ecco un nome che non compariva nelle cartine che aveva studiato a Valimar.

"Il reame dei Mezzuomini", spiegò Círdan, "Anche se parlare di _reame_ non è corretto, visto che non hanno un re. Loro chiamano sé stessi _Hobbit_. Sono gente pacifica e gioviale, amante del cibo e delle comodità."

"Sembrano essere un popolo simpatico", osservò la Istar. Círdan annuì:

"Lo sono. Commerciamo con loro fin da quando si sono stabiliti a occidente del Lindon; sono persone oneste e capaci di inaspettato coraggio, che il loro sembiante non lascerebbe immaginare. C'è in loro molto più di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare, nel miglior senso della frase."

"Immagino che, lasciando il Lindon in direzione ovest come ho intenzione di fare, li incontrerò", considerò Nerwen, "C'è altro da sapere su di loro?"

"A parte che adorano la loro terra e che sono assai ospitali, direi di no", affermò il signore dei Porti Grigi, "Il tuo vecchio amico Mithrandir li conosce molto bene", aggiunse, "Sembra avere per loro un interesse speciale che non mi sono mai spiegato."

"Quando lo incontrerò, lo interrogherò in merito", sorrise Nerwen, "A questo proposito, manderò dei messaggeri a cercarlo: uccelli, principalmente, dato che possono coprire distanze più grandi di qualsiasi altra creatura. Mi farebbe comodo l'assistenza delle Grandi Aquile, ma so che abitano molto lontano da qui, nella parte settentrionale delle Montagne Nebbiose se non erro."

"Esatto. Potresti però mandare un messaggero a Gwaihir chiedendo il loro aiuto: penso che sarà propenso a concedertelo, se non altro in virtù della sua amicizia con Mithrandir, di cui anche tu sei amica."

"Proverò", annuì Nerwen.

"C'è altro che posso fare per te, Lady Nerwen?"

Lei scosse il capo:

"Per il momento è tutto. Ti ringrazio, Lord Círdan."

"È un piacere, te l'assicuro."

Nerwen si alzò e prese congedo. Si recò quindi a visitare Thilgiloth, che trovò a passeggiare pigramente nel recinto delle scuderie. Dopo essersi assicurata che fosse soddisfatta della sua sistemazione e del trattamento che riceveva, l'Aini si diresse nei giardini davanti al palazzo di Círdan, lussureggianti di piante, fiori ed erbe. Normalmente la sua curiosità ed il suo amore verso tutto ciò che è vegetale l'avrebbe indotta ad osservare tutto con grande interesse, scoprendo varietà sconosciute in Aman, o differenti per qualche particolare come sfumature di colore, forma, grandezza; ma in quel momento era distratta dal pensiero di come fare a mettersi in contatto con Mithrandir. Mandare un messaggero alle Aquile, creature di Manwë Súlimo e perciò particolarmente amiche dell'Istar inviato dal supremo tra i Valar? Oppure sguinzagliare in giro un numero consistente di creature, alate ed a quattro zampe, perché lo cercassero e, una volta trovatolo, gli riferissero che desiderava incontrarlo?

Mentre se ne stava lì a rimuginare, un merlo fischiò, attirando la sua attenzione; lo individuò subito, posato sul ramo di un leccio, col suo piumaggio nero e lucido ed il becco di un brillante arancione. _Ecco un volatile assai sveglio_ , pensò Nerwen.

"Salve, fratellino", lo salutò. Il merlo la scrutò con attenzione, poi aprì le ali e volò giù dal ramo su cui era posato per andare ad accomodarsi su uno più basso, più vicino alla sua interlocutrice.

 _Salve a te. Sei Nerwen Laiheri?,_ le chiese. Sorpresa, l'Istar tardò un attimo a confermare:

"Sì, in persona!"

Il merlo irradiò una sensazione di soddisfazione.

 _Ti reco un messaggio da parte di Mithrandir_ , annunciò. Ancor più sorpresa di prima, la Maia rimase a bocca aperta: stava scervellandosi per capire come fare a contattare il suo antico amico Olórin, e _lui_ le mandava un messaggero? Che per di più arrivava _proprio_ in quel preciso momento? La coincidenza aveva dell'incredibile…

 _È stato avvisato del tuo arrivo dal Signore dei Venti_ , proseguì il merlo, _Dice di aspettarlo qui a Mithlond: ti raggiungerà entro pochi giorni_.

 _Signore dei Venti_ era una traduzione abbastanza accurata dell'appellativo di Manwë, Súlimo. Nerwen suppose che Yavanna avesse chiesto al Vala protettore di Mithrandir di avvertirlo che lei stava giungendo nella Terra di Mezzo, e che era consigliabile che si incontrassero. Ancora una volta, la sua Maestra aveva anticipato i suoi desideri e bisogni.

"Hai tutta la mia gratitudine, fratellino", disse, "Hai appena risolto una mia grave difficoltà."

Il merlo chinò il capo in quella che sembrava in tutto e per tutto una riverenza.

"La tua missione è compiuta, amico mio", proseguì Nerwen, "Riposati, ora, in questo bel giardino. Grazie nuovamente per il tuo impegno."

 _È stato un piacere_ , rispose il pennuto, con grazia, e si allontanò in un frullo d'ali per andare a trovarsi un posto di suo gradimento e riposare, come l'aveva invitato a fare l'Aini.

Improvvisamente, Nerwen si sentì euforica: di lì a pochi giorni avrebbe rivisto, dopo moltissimi anni, il suo più caro amico. I suoi piedi si mossero come animati di volontà propria, e la Istar danzò tra i fiori e le piante del giardino. Nella scia di gioia e buonumore che rilasciò al suo passaggio, animali e vegetali si rallegrarono con lei.

OOOOOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Siamo infine giunti nella Terra di Mezzo, teatro dei grandi avvenimenti de_ Lo Hobbit _prima (che avverranno l'anno seguente l'arrivo di Nerwen) e de_ Il Signore degli Anelli _poi. È stato per me molto emozionante sbarcare con Nerwen sulla Riva di Qua, dove molti anni fa il mio cuore è stato catturato ed è tuttora felice prigioniero!_

 _Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono la storia: anche se non lasciate commenti, il solo fatto che stiate leggendo mi onora profondamente. Spero che continuerete a farlo; da parte mia, metterò nella mia piccola creazione tutto il mio amore per il meraviglioso universo che Tolkien ci ha regalato, e spero che ciò verrà apprezzato._

 _Lady Angel_


	6. Capitolo VI: Un vecchio amico

**Capitolo VI: Un vecchio amico**

Nei giorni seguenti, Nerwen studiò accuratamente le mappe della Terra di Mezzo messe a sua disposizione da Círdan, mandando a memoria nomi, locazioni, distanze e conformazioni dei vari territori. Inoltre lesse molti libri e trattati sulle popolazioni, i regni, gli usi ed i costumi, la storia, nonché le erbe e gli animali della Terra di Mezzo, usando la prodigiosa velocità di lettura ed apprendimento tipica della sua razza.

Il nono giorno dopo il ricevimento del messaggio di Mithrandir attraverso il merlo, la Maia era come di consueto seppellita tra carte, rotoli e libri. Aveva trovato un trattato di storia incentrato sui Nani, i prediletti di Aulë, un tomo del tutto intonso perché nessuno all'infuori dei Nani conosceva il _khuzdul_ , ed il libro era lì sicuramente soltanto per amore di collezione. Era stato scritto da un loro illustre storico; volendone sapere di più su questo popolo, nonché esercitarsi in _khuzdul_ , si era messa a leggerlo. Ad un certo punto, giunse alla narrazione della terribile battaglia di Azanulbizar (o Nanduhirion, secondo il nome in _sindarin_ ), combattuta nel 2799 tra Nani ed Orchi davanti alle porte del decaduto regno nanico di Moria. Venne colpita in modo particolare dalla descrizione delle gesta del giovane principe Nano Thorin, che quel giorno si distinse per il suo coraggio indomabile che lo portò, rotto lo scudo, ad imbracciare un grosso ramo di quercia ed a proseguire la battaglia, guadagnandosi in tal modo il suggestivo soprannome di _Scudodiquercia_.

In quella, qualcuno entrò nella biblioteca e l'apostrofò con un quieto:

"Buongiorno, Nerwen."

La Istar sollevò lo sguardo, vagamente seccata di venir interrotta; quel che vide fu un Uomo assai anziano ma dal portamento imperioso, molto alto, con lunghi capelli e barba grigi, e vesti ugualmente grigie. In testa portava un grande cappello a punta, sempre grigio ed alquanto malconcio, ed in mano teneva un bastone di legno, nella cui punta era incastonato un cristallo grezzo.

"Buongiorno a te", Nerwen ricambiò il saluto, sforzandosi di essere cortese nonostante la leggera irritazione, "Ci conosciamo?"

"È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti", dichiarò il vecchio, con una risatina, "ed il mio aspetto era assai diverso, allora. Forse è meglio che mi mostri a te così com'ero a quel tempo…"

S ollevò una mano e fece un gesto con le dita; il cristallo in cima al bastone avvampò, ed un filo di luce brillante ne uscì, avvoltolandosi rapidamente attorno alla figura dell'Uomo fino a creare un bozzolo talmente luminoso da costringere Nerwen a strizzare gli occhi per non rimanerne accecata. Pochi istanti, poi la luce scomparve, ed al posto del vecchio c'era un bel giovane sbarbato, alto e bruno, dai penetranti occhi di una sfumatura di colore tra il grigio e l'azzurro; con proprio sommo stupore, Nerwen riconobbe in lui il suo antico amico, ora collega Istar.

"Olórin!", gridò gioiosamente, alzandosi e volandogli incontro per gettargli le braccia al collo. L'altro rise di cuore e, posato rapidamente il bastone contro la parete, l'accolse tra le braccia, sollevandola e facendola girare tutt'attorno; piccola com'era rispetto a lui, non gli fu difficile.

"Mia cara, carissima amica", le disse, stampandole un bacio in fronte, "Davvero non mi riconoscevi nei miei panni di Gandalf il Grigio?"

"Proprio no!", rise Nerwen, "Forse, con un po' di tempo in più, avrei riconosciuto i tuoi occhi, ma mi hai presa troppo alla sprovvista…"

Si sciolsero dall'abbraccio, continuando però a tenersi per le braccia.

"Mio caro Olórin…" mormorò l'Aini. L'altro scosse il capo:

"Non sono più abituato a quel nome", dichiarò, "e la memoria di Valinor non è che un vago e nostalgico ricordo nella mia mente, come l'ombra di un sogno… Ti spiace chiamarmi Gandalf, o Mithrandir? È così che fan tutti, in queste contrade al di qua del Grande Mare."

"Nessun problema", lo rassicurò Nerwen, "Vieni, mio vecchio amico, sediamoci a bere una coppa di vino per festeggiare il nostro incontro."

"Molto volentieri", accettò Mithrandir. Nerwen lo condusse ad un tavolino, dove su un vassoio era appoggiata una caraffa di porcellana dal collo snello ed alcune coppe d'argento, a disposizione dei fruitori della biblioteca. Versato il vino, un rosso dal sapore fruttato e leggermente dolce, Nerwen porse un bicchiere all'amico e poi brindarono.

"Delizioso", dichiarò Mithrandir, "Círdan ha sempre dell'ottimo vino, nella sua riserva…"

Andarono a sedersi su un divanetto.

"Raccontami di Melian", la esortò Mithrandir, "Come sta?"

"La malinconia la prende ancora, quando ripensa ai tempi felici nel Doriath", gli confidò Nerwen, "Quando diventa troppo insopportabile, si reca a Lórien per un breve soggiorno: Irmo è l'unico che può alleviare il suo dolore, anche se solo per qualche tempo. La pena per la perdita di Thingol e Lúthien non scomparirà mai del tutto dal suo cuore."

"È così", confermò l'Istar, annuendo gravemente, "Vorrei poterle far sapere che il sembiante della sua amatissima unica figlia è tornato a calcare le vie del Mondo: sono sicuro che la notizia la rincuorerebbe."

"Davvero c'è qualcuna che rassomiglia a Lúthien?", si meravigliò Nerwen, "Chi è?"

"È la figlia di Elrond… ti ricordi di lui, vero?"

"Sì, l'ho conosciuto brevemente, poco prima della Guerra d'Ira", confermò l'Aini. Mithrandir annuì soddisfatto e proseguì:

"Ha sposato Celebrían, la figlia di Galadriel e Celeborn; i loro figli sono i gemelli Elladan ed Elrohir, e Arwen, detta Undómiel. Assomiglia a Lúthien come una goccia d'acqua."

"Beh, potrò constatarlo di persona", gli rivelò Nerwen, "Debbo incontrare tutti e tre i Custodi degli Anelli degli Elfi."

"Tu sai chi sono?", si meravigliò Mithrandir.

"Me l'ha rivelato Yavanna", rispose lei, "così come mi ha detto che Círdan ti ha ceduto Narya quando sei giunto su queste sponde."

"È esatto", confermò lo Stregone, sollevando la mano destra; con un piccolo sforzo di concentrazione, fece comparire l'anello d'oro ornato di un rubino fiammeggiante, normalmente celato alla vista di chiunque: era l'Anello di Fuoco, "Affermò che ne avrei avuto bisogno molto più io di lui, avendo esso il potere di ispirare negli altri la resistenza alla tirannia, alla dominazione e alla disperazione, nonché di donare resistenza al logorio – sia fisico che psicologico – del tempo, cosa a cui sono soggetto, nel corpo umano che mi è stato dato."

Il gioiello scomparve nuovamente, e Mithrandir prese un altro sorso dalla coppa.

"Posso chiederti perché Kementári ha ritenuto necessario mandare un'altra sua inviata?", domandò.

"È preoccupata che l'operato fin qui condotto dagli Istari non sia sufficiente a contrastare il potere di Sauron che sente crescere ogni anno di più", rispose Nerwen, non vedendo motivo di celargli la verità, "Teme che Eldar, Uomini e Nani non siano sufficienti per sconfiggerlo, una volta che tornerà ad affacciarsi sulla Terra di Mezzo. Così, vuole che io ritrovi gli Onodrim e li convinca a unirsi all'opposizione a Sauron."

"Capisco", annuì Mithrandir, turbato, "Gli Onodrim – o Ent, come vengono più comunemente chiamati qui – però sembrano scomparsi dalla faccia del mondo… Da molti anni non ne abbiamo notizia. Potrebbe non essercene più."

Nerwen scosse la testa in segno negativo:

"No, Yavanna li sente ancora vivi, seppure ormai siano rimasti in pochi e siano celati finanche al suo sguardo, tanto sono ben nascosti. Speravo che tu mi potessi dare loro notizie."

"Un tempo vivevano sparsi per tutti i boschi della Terra di Mezzo, ma ora non saprei dove cercarli", considerò Mithrandir, accigliandosi nello sforzo di ricordare, "C'è un bosco antichissimo, chiamato la Vecchia Foresta, nei pressi della Contea; è custodito da Iarwain Ben-adar… o Tom Bombadil, come si fa chiamare ora. Lì un tempo c'erano degli Ent. Forse lui saprà dirti qualcosa."

Nerwen ricordò d'aver visto la locazione su una mappa della Contea: la Vecchia Foresta sorgeva al confine orientale di quella contrada, separandola dai Tumulilande, una zona disabitata sede di tombe che la leggenda voleva infestate da spettri.

"Va bene", assentì, "Comincerò la mia ricerca da lì. Poi mi recherò a Imladris da Elrond, e successivamente da Galadriel a Lothlórien."

Prese un sorso di vino, mentre Mithrandir la osservava pensieroso.

"A ciascun Istar è stato attribuito un colore", considerò, "con cui solitamente si abbiglia. Il capo del nostro ordine è chiamato Saruman il Bianco, io sono Gandalf il Grigio, poi c'è Radagast il Bruno, ed infine i due Blu, ormai svaniti nell'Est, di cui non ricordo neppure più i nomi…", fece un gesto vago; Nerwen aprì bocca per dirglieli, ma lui non lo notò e proseguì, "A te, per il tuo amore per tutto ciò che è vegetale, suggerirei il verde."

L'Aini dimenticò il suo proposito di rammentargli i nomi dei due Stregoni dispersi, e rifletté sull'indicazione di Mithrandir.

"Direi che è appropriato, amico mio", concordò, "Vengo già chiamata _Signora del Verde_ , pertanto _Nerwen la Verde_ è assolutamente calzante."

Bevvero ancora, poi a Nerwen sovvenne un'altra cosa:

"Amico mio, mi insegneresti l' _ovestron_? Avrei potuto apprenderlo da uno qualsiasi degli Elfi che vivono qui a Mithlond, ma quando ho saputo che saresti arrivato, ho preferito aspettare te."

"Ben volentieri, mia cara Nerwen", annuì Mithrandir, "Immagino vorrai usare il nostro speciale metodo di apprendimento da mente a mente…"

"Certo, altrimenti ci vorrebbe troppo tempo", confermò la Maia, "Possiamo però pensarci domani con comodo: ormai è ora di cena, e immagino che vorrai rinfrescarti prima di mangiare… Ti sei già presentato a Lord Círdan?"

"Mi ha ricevuto Lady Eärwen", la informò Mithrandir, "che ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto preparare delle stanze vicino alle tue. Temo che pensi che a Valinor la nostra relazione andasse molto oltre l'amicizia…", scosse la testa, divertito: Olórin preferiva quelli del suo stesso genere, come a volte capitava. Non era frequente, ma non era certo considerato disdicevole, né in Aman, né nella Terra di Mezzo.

"Si vede che non ti conosce bene", commentò Nerwen, ugualmente divertita per l'apparente equivoco.

"Già… e come potrebbe, del resto? Mi ha visto ben poche volte, dato che vengo assai raramente nel Lindon…"

Si alzarono, e lo Stregone riprese il proprio bastone ritrasformandosi in Gandalf il Grigio. Tale aspetto era assai diverso da quello di Olórin, per questo Nerwen a tutta prima non l'aveva riconosciuto; tuttavia, ora si avvide che ne conservava l'alta statura, le ampie spalle e soprattutto gli occhi penetranti e vivaci.

Gli sorrise: era davvero felice di averlo ritrovato.

OOOOOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Ho sempre amato il personaggio di Gandalf, con tutte le sue luci e le sue ombre; è uno dei motivi per cui il mio alter ego è anche lei una Istar. Il loro incontro mi ha molto emozionata: mi è parso davvero di incontrare nuovamente un carissimo amico dopo tanto, troppo tempo che non lo vedevo!_

 _Qui c'è un esempio di ciò che chiamo "personaggio che decide per conto proprio": non avevo mai pensato che Gandalf potesse essere gay… è stato lui a rivelarmelo mentre scrivevo! LOL Probabilmente è stata un'associazione d'idee con l'attore che lo interpreta al cinema, sir Ian McKellen, che è dichiaratamente omosessuale; ma ho pensato che potesse starci benissimo anche col personaggio, perché no? :-) Forse il buon Professore si rivolterà nella tomba, ma chissà, magari anche no: dopotutto, la mia è soltanto una fan fiction,_ _ciance_ _di nessun peso rispetto alla sua grande Opera, e di certo non merita così tanta attenzione da parte sua…_

 _Grazie a tutti coloro che mi stanno seguendo: mi auguro di non deluderli! E spero che vorrete dedicare qualche minuto a lasciarmi poche parole di commento, per le quali vi ringrazio già, di cuore._

 _Lady Angel_


	7. Capitolo VII: In compagnia di Mithrandir

**Capitolo VII: In compagnia di Mithrandir**

La sera del secondo giorno in cui fecero i topi di biblioteca, Mithrandir si stiracchiò le spalle e la schiena indolenzite e dichiarò:

"Ho gli occhi così stanchi che ormai ci vedo doppio… Mi ci vuole una bella pipata."

Nerwen lo guardò senza comprendere. Lo vide frugare nel sacchetto che portava appeso alla cintura e tirarne fuori uno strano oggetto lungo e curvo, con una specie di contenitore ad un'estremità, poi un sacchetto più piccolo dal quale trasse un pizzico di quella che pareva una qualche erba essiccata e triturata. Il suo odore aromatico la sorprese:

"Che cos'è?", domandò quindi, incuriosita, riferendosi ad entrambe le cose.

"Questa è una pipa", le spiegò Mithrandir, "Ecco, questo si chiama cannello, e questo fornello. E questa è erba-pipa, una pianta che cresce soltanto da questa parte di Belegaer. Me l'hanno fatta conoscere gli Hobbit, abilissimi coltivatori e grandi consumatori di tale erba."

L'interesse di erborista di Nerwen si destò subitamente:

"E a che serve?"

Mithrandir, occupato ad imbottire il fornello della pipa, tardò un momento a rispondere.

"A che serve?", ripeté, meditabondo, "Uhm… a fumare, naturalmente."

Nerwen non aveva la minima idea di che cosa stesse parlando:

"…fumare?"

" Sì, ecco, vedi…", lo Stregone annaspò alla ricerca di parole adeguate ad illustrare un concetto ad una persona che non ne conosceva neppure le premesse, "Faccio prima a fartelo vedere che a spiegarti", concluse. Prese un sottile stecco di legno, lo accese alla fiamma della candela più vicina, poi ne avvicinò l'estremità incendiata al fornello della pipa e prese ad aspirare dal cannello; ben presto l'erba-pipa divenne brace, e Mithrandir cominciò ad emettere fumo dalla bocca. La sua aria di evidente soddisfazione fece capire a Nerwen che trovava assai piacevole quell'attività.

"Tieni, prova", le disse, porgendole la pipa, "Aspira il fumo in bocca."

Incuriosita, la Maia fece come aveva visto fare a lui ed aspirò dal cannello. Il fumo le riempì la bocca, ed istintivamente lo ributtò fuori attraverso le narici. Mithrandir ci rimase male:

"Accidenti, io ci ho messo _mesi_ a capire come fare a far passare il fumo dal naso senza rischiare di soffocare!"

"A me è sembrato normalissimo", fece Nerwen, alquanto sorpresa dalla sua reazione; annusò l'aroma del fumo, "Buono!", dichiarò.

"Vorrei ben dire", borbottò lui, ancora piuttosto indispettito dalla facilità con cui la sua amica aveva fatto una cosa che lui aveva penato a lungo per imparare, "È _Vecchio Tobia_ , una delle qualità migliori di erba-pipa."

Poi si rese conto della futilità della sua irritazione e gli tornò il suo naturale buonumore.

"Questo però non lo sai fare", ridacchiò, aspirando ancora; arricciò la bocca in una buffa smorfia che fece sorridere Nerwen, ma poi il suo sorriso si trasformò in un'espressione di assoluta meraviglia quando il fumo prese la forma di un gabbiano in volo, che si allontanò fluttuando prima di dissolversi nell'aria.

"Come hai fatto?", gli domandò.

"Serve molta pratica", rispose Mithrandir, il cui orgoglio ferito era infine appagato dall'evidente ammirazione di Nerwen, "Se vuoi ti insegno…"

OOOOOOOO

Trascorsero diversi giorni; Nerwen apprese la Lingua Corrente da Mithrandir e continuò a studiare, sui libri ed anche assieme a lui, gli usi ed i costumi della Terra di Mezzo. Inoltre si appassionò all'attività chiamata _fumare la pipa_ , tanto che Mithrandir costruì per lei una pipa simile alla propria, dal lungo cannello ricurvo, e le diede una parte della propria riserva di _Vecchio Tobia_ ; l'Aini imparò a creare col fumo alcune semplici figure, come fiori, alberi, animali, ma non arrivò ad eguagliare l'abilità del suo vecchio amico – non nel poco tempo che rimasero nella casa di Círdan.

Si avvicinava ormai il momento in cui avrebbero dovuto partire, quando un pomeriggio lo Stregone le rivolse una richiesta:

"Potresti portare un messaggio per me? Saresti di strada, e mi risparmieresti una lunga deviazione…"

"Volentieri, se posso", accettò subito Nerwen.

"Sulla via per Imladris, passerai dalla città di Brea", disse Mithrandir, e lei annuì: aveva visto la sua ubicazione sulle mappe, "Lì vive attualmente un Nano mio amico, che vi svolge il lavoro di fabbro. Il suo nome è Thorin…"

"Thorin Scudodiquercia?", lo interruppe l'Aini, meravigliata.

"Sì, esatto", confermò lui, a sua volta meravigliato, "Come lo conosci?"

"Ho letto di lui in un libro di storia in _khuzdul_ ", spiegò lei. Gli occhi di Mithrandir si fecero tondi per l'ulteriore dose di sorpresa:

" _Conosci la lingua dei Nani_?"

Nerwen si rese conto di non averglielo detto; ma avevano avuto tante cose di cui parlare, in quei pochi giorni – anni, secoli di avventure e disavventure, specialmente da parte di lui – che proprio non le era venuto in mente.

"Un dono di Aulë", spiegò, "per rendermi più gradita ai suoi prediletti, allo stesso modo in cui l'entesco a suo tempo mi ha resa gradita agli Ent."

"Un'ottima idea", approvò Mithrandir, riprendendosi dallo stupore, "Conosco solo poche parole di _khuzdul_ : sebbene i Nani mi onorino della loro amicizia, essi sono assai gelosi della loro lingua e non la insegnano a nessuno in modo fluente. Che cosa sai di Thorin, dunque?"

"Che è il legittimo erede al trono del regno di Erebor, distrutto da un drago chiamato Smaug, e che si è guadagnato il soprannome di _Scudodiquercia_ durante una terribile battaglia alle porte di un altro regno nanico, Moria", raccontò Nerwen, "Non avrei mai pensato che un principe e grande guerriero come lui si guadagnasse da vivere facendo il fabbro..."

"Purtroppo i pochi sopravvissuti del regno della Montagna Solitaria hanno perduto tutto, nell'attacco di Smaug", spiegò Mithrandir, "e per vivere, nobili o meno, debbono fare quello che meglio sanno fare i Nani: minatori, fabbri, orafi. Alcuni fanno i mercenari… anche Thorin l'ha fatto, qualche volta; ma poiché, oltre alla spada, sa maneggiare molto bene anche incudine e martello, in tempo di pace si è dato alla forgia. Da qualche anno vive a Brea, dove il suo lavoro è molto apprezzato."

"Capisco", mormorò Nerwen, provando pena per la sorte di un così nobile principe, privato della sua patria, dei suoi averi e della sua eredità, e costretto ad un lavoro umile – per quanto onorevole – per vivere, con la consapevolezza che il suo popolo decimato ed in esilio doveva fare altrettanto, dopo essere stato grande e potente e rinomato ovunque.

"Qual è il messaggio?", s'informò quindi.

"Per favore, riferiscigli queste testuali parole: _il momento è quasi giunto, Thorin Scudodiquercia. Raduna i compagni di cui abbiamo parlato e preparati con loro all'adempimento della missione_. Lui comprenderà di cosa si tratta."

"Molto bene", annuì lei, e gli ripeté parola per parola per far mostra d'aver capito. Mithrandir approvò.

"Ti ringrazio infinitamente, mia carissima amica", concluse, "Mi rendi un grande servizio."

"È un piacere, credimi", lo rassicurò Nerwen sorridendogli con affetto, "Non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi."

Per tutta risposta, Mithrandir l'abbracciò con gratitudine, poi si staccò e fece un passo indietro per scrutarla da capo a piedi con quei suoi brillanti occhi grigio-azzurri, con una tale intensità da rischiare di metterla a disagio.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?", gli domandò quindi, aggrottando la fronte. Lui assentì lentamente:

"Il tuo aspetto è troppo… numinoso", le disse, "Si capisce subito che non sei un'Elda qualsiasi. Ti consiglio di _offuscare_ un po' la tua reale natura."

"D'accordo", accettò Nerwen; non aveva ancora pensato a questo, ma subito le sovvenne quella che era la sua fedele compagna di viaggio, "Suppongo che sarà meglio fare altrettanto per Thilgiloth…"

"È sicuramente consigliabile che prenda l'aspetto di un normale cavallo della Terra di Mezzo, per quanto bello", confermò Mithrandir, "Se te lo chiedono, dì che viene dalla terra di Rohan, che è celebre per i suoi destrieri, così scambieranno la sua straordinaria intelligenza con semplice addestramento, per la cui accuratezza i Rohirrim sono assai rinomati."

"Grazie del consiglio", assentì Nerwen, "Meglio che io lo faccia subito, così da non doverci pensare all'ultimo momento…"

Si allontanò di qualche passo, poi chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul proprio aspetto; immaginò un velo formarsi attorno a lei ed avvolgerla completamente, passare attraverso gli abiti per posarsi sulla sua pelle e sui capelli, senza trascurare un solo centimetro quadrato. Mithrandir vide il suo sembiante mutare sottilmente, perdere la numinosità caratteristica degli Ainur – Valar e Maiar – per assumere un'apparenza più _terrena_. Ora sembrava una normale Elfa, ma dopo qualche istante le caratteristiche orecchie a punta di quella razza divennero arrotondate, ed infine si ritrovò di fronte una donna umana.

Nerwen riaprì gli occhi.

"Che ne dici?", lo interrogò. Mithrandir la osservò attentamente da capo a piedi, poi si avvicinò e la scrutò negli occhi: sembrava in tutto e per tutto un'umana, tranne che per l'antica saggezza che si scorgeva nel suo sguardo, che però nessun _oscuramento_ avrebbe potuto cancellare.

"Molto bene", rispose infine, "ma dimmi, perché hai scelto l'aspetto della razza umana? Potevi sembrare tranquillamente un'Elda…"

"Avrò a che fare coi Nani", rispose lei, "che notoriamente non hanno grande simpatia per gli Elfi: ho quindi pensato che era meglio assomigliare ad un'umana. Inoltre, anche gli altri Istari hanno assunto questo aspetto: non ho fatto altro che rimanere in linea con essi", concluse con un sorriso. Mithrandir annuì:

"Capisco… E non sarà un problema farti accettare dagli Eldar, anche se sembri umana, perché saranno in grado di vedere attraverso il tuo travestimento senza particolare difficoltà. Ben fatto", approvò.

OOOOOOOO

Pochi giorni dopo, Gandalf il Grigio e Nerwen la Verde si congedarono da Lord Círdan e da Lady Eärwen: avrebbero viaggiato assieme oltre i Colli Torrioni, poi avrebbero imboccato la Grande Via Est fino al bivio per Sarnoguado, dove Mithrandir si sarebbe diretto a meridione, mentre Nerwen avrebbe continuato attraverso la Contea fino alla terra di Tom Bombadil.

Gandalf montava uno splendido baio bruno, con criniera e coda nere, chiamato Lagordonn per la sua velocità e per il suo colore; Thilgiloth, pur avendo subito l'operazione di _offuscamento_ , conservava il suo magnifico manto candido, lucente come seta, ed i suoi occhi neri brillanti d'intelligenza.

Già la prima sera, quando si accamparono, Nerwen ebbe modo di notare la propria stanchezza, in particolare la schiena e le spalle: una sensazione che, come Maia completa, non avrebbe mai provato. Anche i glutei erano alquanto ammaccati, e stiracchiandosi emise un gemito. Gandalf le lanciò un'occhiata, subito preoccupato:

"Stai bene?"

"Sì, è solo la stanchezza: non ci sono abituata… Come Ainur, ne saremmo esenti, in Aman. Anche quando andavo a trovare Melian nel Doriath non succedeva."

Gandalf sorrise, comprendendo il disagio della sua vecchia amica:

"Per compiere la nostra missione, siamo stati _diminuiti_ ", osservò, "e non possediamo più tutte le nostre facoltà di Maiar… Anch'io ci ho messo un po', per adattarmi. Lascia passare qualche settimana e poi ti ci abituerai anche tu…"

OOOOOOOO

D opo alcuni giorni di viaggio, superati i Colli Torrioni, Nerwen e Gandalf raggiunsero i confini della Contea.

"La Contea è una terra pacifica ed accogliente", raccontò Gandalf, "e non ci sono animali pericolosi come orsi o lupi. Puoi tranquillamente dormire all'aperto, ma troverai molte locande lungo la strada; quando giungerai nei pressi di Lungacque, ti suggerisco _Il Drago Verde_. Quando poi arriverai a Brea, ti consiglio _Il Puledro Impennato_ , il cui proprietario, Granodoro Cactaceo, è una mia vecchia conoscenza: fagli pure il mio nome, quando arrivi. E sua moglie Violetta è un'ottima cuoca."

"Molto bene", annuì Nerwen, "Dato che stiamo attraversando il loro Paese, che mi puoi dire degli Hobbit?"

"Sono un popolo discreto e modesto", rispose Gandalf sorridendo, "di antica origine, ma nessuno ormai sa più donde siano venuti; amano la pace, la tranquillità e la terra ben coltivata. Sono piuttosto schivi nei confronti della Gente Alta, come chiamano gli Uomini; hanno un udito finissimo ed occhi assai acuti, e benché per il loro amore per la buona tavola tendano ad esser alquanto grassocci, sono sorprendentemente agili e svelti, e sono capaci di sparire rapidamente e silenziosamente al sopraggiungere di gente che non desiderano incontrare… Potrebbero esserci dozzine di Hobbit qui attorno, e noi non li vedremmo e non li sentiremmo, se non vogliono farsi vedere o sentire. Sono assai festaioli, amano ridere e cantare e ballare. Tra loro sono particolarmente conosciuto per la mia abilità coi fuochi d'artificio…", fece un vago gesto in aria, "Non conoscono la mia vera natura di Istar", concluse. Fece una pausa, improvvisamente meditabondo. "Eppure", proseguì lentamente, "sotto la loro apparenza mite e ben pasciuta, gli Hobbit celano una sorprendente resistenza e una tempra notevole. È difficile impaurirli o ucciderli, e il loro amore per le cose buone è dovuto al fatto che sanno farne a meno, se necessario, per resistere a ostilità e avversità… Il coraggio della loro razza è lento a sorgere, ma degno delle più grandi imprese di Elfi e Uomini."

"Vedo che ne hai grande stima", considerò Nerwen. Mithrandir annuì per confermare:

"Sì, in loro c'è più di quanto non colpisca l'occhio. Non sono avventurosi, e difatti raramente escono dai loro confini per andare ad esplorare il mondo; tuttavia ci sono un paio di famiglie – che proprio per questo godono di dubbia fama – che nel corso della loro storia si sono dimostrate particolarmente spericolate e coraggiose: i Tuc di Tucboro e i Brandibuck di Bucklandia…"

OOOOOOOO

Qualche giorno dopo, giunsero a Pietraforata sui Bianchi Poggi, il più grande insediamento della Contea e, seppur non ufficialmente, la sua capitale, essendo la sede del Sindaco che, come Gandalf aveva spiegato a Nerwen, veniva eletto ogni sette anni e rappresentava la più alta autorità del Paese. Qui si sarebbero separati, perché Gandalf avrebbe imboccato la strada per Sarnoguado, dove avrebbe attraversato il fiume Baranduin, o Brandivino come lo chiamavano gli Hobbit, mentre Nerwen avrebbe proseguito sulla Grande Via Est in direzione del territorio di Tom Bombadil, sito sul confine orientale della Contea.

Caracollando lungo la larga strada polverosa, incrociarono diversi Hobbit, che si scostarono per passar loro alle larghe, ma che comunque non mancarono di rivolger loro un cenno di saluto, dimostrandosi al contempo schivi e cortesi, proprio come li aveva descritti l'Istar grigio.

Pur essendo soltanto metà pomeriggio, i due vecchi amici, riluttanti a lasciarsi dopo essere stati divisi per così tanto tempo e da così tanto spazio, si recarono nella più grande locanda dell'abitato, _Il Gallo Ardito_. Lasciati i cavalli davanti alla porta – senza timore che venissero loro sottratti perché il furto non faceva parte nella natura degli Hobbit, né con la loro piccola statura sarebbero stati in grado di cavalcarli – entrarono nell'atrio, chinandosi per poter passare dalla porta rotonda, dipinta di un brillante color giallo. Mithrandir dovette togliersi il cappello, ma anche così, col suo metro e ottanta, doveva stare leggermente reclinato per non sbatter la testa contro il soffitto; Nerwen poteva invece stare eretta, essendo più bassa di lui di una ventina di centimetri.

Mithrandir scosse il campanello, lasciato all'uopo sul bancone, e pochi istanti dopo giunse un robusto Hobbit di mezza età, dalla ricciuta chioma bruna e dai grandi piedi pelosi.

"Toh, guarda chi si vede!", esclamò, "Gandalf il Grigio! È un bel pezzo che non ti fai vedere da questa parte della Contea."

Gandalf scrutò attentamente il suo interlocutore.

"Tobaldo Soffiatromba!", disse infine, mentre le sue labbra si incurvavano in un sorriso, "Lieto di rivederti. L'ultima volta eri in procinto di sposarti: come sta Gardenia?"

"Benissimo, grazie. Abbiamo avuto tre figli, due ragazze e un ragazzo, tutti sani e belli."

"Mi fa molto piacere. Questa", proseguì Gandalf, girandosi a mezzo verso la sua accompagnatrice, "è Nerwen la Verde. Hai due stanze per noi?"

"Certamente!", annuì il locandiere, "I nostri letti sono troppo piccoli per voi della Gente Alta", continuò, rivolgendosi direttamente a Nerwen in tono di scusa, "ma farò in modo che un pagliericcio con coperte pulite e morbide faccia da valido sostituto."

"Va benissimo", lo rassicurò Nerwen, che nel corso della sua lunga esistenza aveva occasionalmente dormito in condizioni molto peggiori.

"Ci serve anche un ricovero per le nostre cavalcature", aggiunse Mithrandir.

"Li metteremo nel recinto coi pony e gli daremo la nostra biada migliore", dichiarò Tobaldo.

I due Istari presero quindi possesso delle loro stanze e si rinfrescarono, per poi trovarsi nella sala comune, a quell'ora ancora deserta. Ordinarono una caraffa di birra fresca e si sedettero ad un tavolo, naturalmente a misura hobbit e quindi piuttosto piccolo per loro, specialmente per Gandalf. Ma tant'era: si trovavano nel Paese dei Mezzuomini e dovevano adattarsi.

"Ho il cuore pesante", Gandalf confidò a Nerwen, senza nascondere la propria tristezza per l'ormai imminente separazione.

"Temi per me, amico mio?", gli domandò lei. Lo Stregone scosse la testa:

"No, so che sarai perfettamente al sicuro, guardata a vista da animali e vegetali in qualsiasi contrada ti recherai. No, è il pensiero di non rivederti più per chissà quanti anni che mi rattrista."

"Rattrista anche me", ammise Nerwen, "ma stavolta non saranno di gran lunga tanti quanti l'ultima volta."

"Te lo dice la tua Seconda Vista?", la interrogò lui, guardandola coi suoi brillanti occhi chiari; dopo l'arrivo nella Terra di Mezzo, in lui quella facoltà era quasi scomparsa, come tante altre. La Maia annuì:

"Sì. Sebbene non mi sia chiaro né quando né dove, ho visto che ci rincontreremo due volte, la prima a breve, la seconda molto più tardi; ma la seconda volta non avremo più bisogno di separarci. Ciò mi fa pensare che avremo portato a termine le nostre missioni, in un modo o nell'altro."

"Mi dai un grande conforto", dichiarò allora Gandalf, "perché a volte dubito di essere in grado di concludere qualcosa e mi sento alquanto frustrato…"

"Non dubitare mai del sentiero che percorri nel nome dei Valar", lo esortò Nerwen, posandogli una mano sulla sua e stringendola forte, "Anche se a volte ti è oscuro o ti sembra d'averlo perduto, persisti. La Grazia dei Valar è con te e non ti abbandonerà."

Sentendosi tranquillizzato, Mithrandir le rivolse un sorriso.

"Mia adorata amica, tu saresti capace di rincuorare questo tavolo!", dichiarò con enfasi, battendo leggermente la mano sul ripiano, "E questa qualità di certo ti spalancherà porte solitamente sbarrate per tutti gli altri", aggiunse, "Uhm…", borbottò poi, "ho bisogno di una pipata."

"Buona idea", approvò Nerwen, girandosi a frugare nella propria scarsella per tirar fuori il necessario. Mentre fuori il pomeriggio declinava, i due Istari fumarono assieme, e Gandalf non mancò di stupire e divertire l'amica creando figure sempre più complesse con il fumo dell'erba-pipa.

OOOOOOOO

All'ora di cena, la sala comune si riempì sia degli ospiti della locanda – non molti, per la verità, non essendo tempo della Libera Fiera di Mezza Estate – sia di avventori esterni. Nerwen e Gandalf mangiarono in un angolo appartato, bersagliati da occhiate curiose ma non insistenti, come nella natura discreta degli Hobbit; ed infine si ritirarono per la notte.

OOOOOOOO

Il giorno seguente venne – ormai inevitabile – il momento del congedo.

Sul crocicchio dove la Grande Via Est si diramava nella strada che conduceva a Sarnoguado, Mithrandir abbracciò strettamente Nerwen, sovrastandola con la sua alta statura, accentuata dal cappello puntuto.

"Buona fortuna, Nerwen la Verde", le disse solennemente, "Possa la grazia dei Valar accompagnarti sempre."

"Grazie, Gandalf il Grigio", rispose lei, altrettanto solennemente, "Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino."

Con un ultimo abbraccio, i due vecchi amici si separarono, poi ciascuno salì sulla propria cavalcatura ed imboccò la strada prescelta, Nerwen in direzione est e Gandalf in direzione sud-est.

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Eh già, Nerwen non poteva andarsene in giro per la Terra di Mezzo con un aspetto troppo diverso da quello degli altri Istari! Se questi hanno preso un aspetto umano, altrettanto doveva fare lei._

 _So che avevo promesso di rispettare pienamente il canone stabilito da Tolkien; tuttavia, per trovare il modo di far incontrare Nerwen e Thorin nella maniera che desideravo, ho dovuto modificare qualche particolare, come ad esempio il fatto che Thorin e Gandalf già si conoscessero da tempo ed avessero cominciato a fare piani per riconquistare Erebor, mentre nelle appendici de_ Il Signore degli Anelli _viene chiaramente detto che i due si incontrano per caso a Brea il 15 marzo del 2941, vale a dire appena poco più di un mese prima dell'inizio della loro grande avventura. Francamente mi suona poco credibile: come può infatti Thorin avere così tanta fiducia in Gandalf da affidargli l'organizzazione della riconquista della Montagna Solitaria, se lo conosce appena? (Chiedo umilmente perdono al Maestro, ma questa è un'incongruenza che proprio non riesco a digerire…) Inoltre, all'epoca Thorin non abitava a Brea, bensì negli Ered Luin, o Monti Azzurri, con la sorella Dís ed i nipoti Fili e Kili, e con poche centinaia di Nani di Erebor._

 _Capitolo di passaggio prima di iniziare la Grande Avventura: dal prossimo, si entra nel vivo della storia (qualcuno dirà: finalmente, era ora! LOL), e si cominceranno ad incontrare a raffica personaggi già noti come Bilbo, Tom Bombadil, Thorin Scudodiquercia, Elrond e molti altri, ed alcuni invece nuovi di zecca. Non sarà facile né scontato, e Nerwen non dovrà affrontare soltanto pericoli fisici, ma anche confrontarsi con l'influenza che la qualità della Terra di Mezzo eserciterà su di lei da un punto di vista emotivo, come l'aveva avvertita Yavanna, il che non sarà più facile che affrontare banditi, orchi, lupi mannari e quant'altro…_

 _Mi è spiaciuto non poco separarmi da Gandalf; ma lui deve vivere la sua vicenda, e Nerwen la propria._

 _Lady Angel_


	8. Capitolo VIII: Una cena interessante

**Capitolo VIII: Una cena interessante**

Nei giorni successivi, Nerwen percorse indisturbata la tranquilla e pettinata campagna della Contea. Tutto il territorio emanava serenità e pace, e lei vi si sentiva a proprio agio; in qualche modo le ricordava i suoi amati giardini nel meridione di Valinor, ora così tanto lontani, e che forse – soltanto forse – avrebbe potuto rivedere solo tra molto, molto tempo.

Il terzo giorno dopo il congedo da Gandalf, giunse all'incrocio con la via proveniente da Lungacque, dove sorgeva la locanda raccomandatale da Gandalf, il _Drago Verde_. L'Aini voltò Thilgiloth verso sinistra ed imboccò quella strada, caracollando con calma sia perché non aveva particolare fretta, sia per non spaventare i sempre più frequenti viandanti.

Un paio d'ore dopo raggiunse il piccolo paese di Lungacque, così chiamato perché sorgeva sulle rive di un laghetto; Nerwen individuò subito il _Drago Verde_ perché era l'edificio più grande del villaggio, ed anche perché la sua insegna – un drago alato di colore verde brillante – era decisamente auto-esplicativa.

Smontò da cavallo e mormorò a Thilgiloth di aspettarla senza muoversi, poi si chinò ed entrò nel vano della porta spalancata, rotondo com'era consuetudine presso gli Hobbit.

"Salve, straniera!", la salutò vivacemente una giovane Hobbit dai lunghi riccioli castani e lo splendido sorriso, meno timida della maggioranza di suoi compaesani, "Non riceviamo molte visite dalla Gente Alta, da queste parti…"

I l suo tono era chiaramente interrogativo, ma per discrezione non le rivolse la domanda diretta da dove mai venisse e che cosa ci facesse lì. Nerwen contraccambiò il sorriso della bella ragazza:

"Sono diretta a Brea", disse, "Avete un luogo dove io possa dormire, ed un ricovero per il mio cavallo?", poi, rammentando la preoccupazione di Tobaldo Soffiatromba, aggiunse, "So che tutto è a misura hobbit, ma mi accontento tranquillamente di un pagliericcio, e Thilgiloth può stare in un recinto all'aperto."

"Allora non ci sono problemi", sorrise la graziosa Hobbit, "Benvenuta a Lungacque, signora. Mi chiamo Petunia Cotton, la proprietaria del _Drago Verde_ , al tuo servizio."

La proprietaria? Nerwen aggiustò l'età presunta della Hobbit, rammentando che Gandalf le aveva detto che erano alquanto longevi, più degli Uomini ma meno dei Nani. Petunia non era certamente vecchia, ma neppure così giovane come aveva pensato in un primo momento.

"Io sono Nerwen la Verde", si presentò, "Ti ringrazio per l'accoglienza."

OOOOOOOO

Un paio d'ore dopo, Nerwen si era rinfrescata e cambiata d'abito. Non aveva potuto fare un vero bagno, dato che le vasche erano ovviamente troppo piccole per lei, ma almeno aveva avuto a disposizione acqua calda, una brocca ed un catino, così aveva usato una pezzuola per detergersi viso e corpo, e poi aveva indossato una veste da casa in leggera mussola di cotone verde. Da quando Gandalf le aveva assegnato quel colore come Istar, lo aveva adottato in tutto il suo scarno guardaroba da viaggio.

Petunia l'aveva informata che la cena sarebbe stata servita al tramonto nella sala comune, dove le avrebbe riservato un tavolo. In tono alquanto preoccupato, l'aveva avvisata che, ancora una volta, era tutto di taglia hobbit – tavoli, sedie, stoviglie – ma Nerwen, memore dell'esperienza al _Gallo Ardito_ , l'aveva assicurata che sarebbe andato bene.

Scesa nell'atrio, Nerwen lo attraversò e si diresse alla porta della sala comune, che varcò chinandosi leggermente. Nella grande stanza c'erano già diverse persone, sedute ai tavoli o davanti al bancone della mescita. Petunia le fece un cenno e Nerwen si avvicinò, mentre l'altra sgusciava tra due avventori con un vassoio vuoto in mano.

"Ti accompagno al tuo tavolo", le disse, facendole strada. L'Istar si accodò e venne condotta in uno degli angoli dello stanzone, dov'era stato approntato un tavolo con un coperto.

"Accomodati, la cena sarà servita tra poco", disse Petunia, "Abbiamo arrosto di carrè di maiale oppure pollo allo spiedo, con funghi e verdure crude di stagione: cosa preferisci?"

"Il pollo, grazie."

"Bene. Per dolce posso offrirti crostata con marmellata di pesche oppure cannoli ripieni di ricotta e canditi."

"Non conosco i cannoli", confessò Nerwen, "Sarei curiosa di assaggiarli."

"Ma certo!", Petunia si illuminò al pensiero di far provare qualcosa di nuovo ad una straniera di così ovvio prestigio.

"Da bere abbiamo sidro, birra, e vino rosso e bianco", proseguì Petunia, "Tutto fresco di cantina."

"Sidro, allora, grazie."

"Ottimo", annuì la Hobbit, e con un cenno di saluto si allontanò. Guardandosi attorno, Nerwen s'accorse delle molte paia d'occhi che si erano appuntate su di lei, più o meno apertamente curiose, proprio com'era stato a Pietraforata; ma la maggioranza, concordemente alla relativa timidezza di quella razza, distolse lo sguardo non appena si avvide che la stava osservando.

Ci fu però un'inaspettata eccezione: un Hobbit di mezza età, dalla ricciuta chioma castana appena striata di qualche capello grigio, ben vestito con una giacca verde scuro, un panciotto giallo e dei pantaloni marroni, si scostò dal bancone ed attraversò la stanza, chiaramente diretto verso di lei. Giunto a due passi dal tavolo, le rivolse un elegante inchino e si presentò:

"Bilbo Baggins, al tuo servizio, signora."

Nerwen fu colpita dalla sua aria distinta e dalle sue maniere impeccabili; gli Hobbit finora incontrati infatti le avevano dato l'impressione di essere cordiali ma non un granché signorili, insomma dei campagnoli cortesi ma poco raffinati.

"Nerwen la Verde, al tuo", rispose quindi sulla sua falsariga.

Bilbo inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso:

"…la Verde? Come Gandalf _il Grigio_?"

"Esatto, sono una sua amica e collega", confermò lei, "Conosci Gandalf?"

"L'ultima volta che l'ho visto ero ancora molto giovane… È un bel pezzo che non si fa vivo da queste parti, talmente tanto che ormai non rammento più il suo aspetto; ma ricordo bene che è assai abile coi fuochi d'artificio: è ancora in affari, dunque?"

"Sì, certamente."

"Ehm… mi chiedo: se lui è uno Stregone, tu dunque sei una Maga?"

"Più o meno…", annuì Nerwen, rimanendo sul vago: neppure Gandalf si era molto sbottonato con gli Hobbit, preferendo presentarsi semplicemente come poco più di un prestigiatore esperto in fuochi d'artificio, quindi lei aveva deciso seguire il suo esempio, "ma non sono brava come lui coi fuochi d'artificio", aggiunse, a scanso d'equivoci: a dirla tutta, lei non sapeva neppure da che parte accenderli, e se avesse provato a pasticciarci, avrebbe probabilmente provocato un disastro.

"Non vorrei sembrarti invadente, signora, ma non si vedono spesso esponenti della Gente Alta, da queste parti…"

"Me l'hanno detto", sorrise Nerwen, divertita dalla sua palese curiosità, "Sono solo di passaggio: sto andando a Brea", spiegò, preferendo omettere la tappa intermedia che progettava di fare nella terra di Tom Bombadil.

"Capisco", disse Bilbo, "Quindi ti tratterrai soltanto per stanotte…?"

"Esatto", confermò lei, "anche se devo ammettere che mi piacerebbe molto potermi fermare più a lungo: la vostra Contea è davvero una bellissima regione."

Bilbo rizzò le spalle e sporse il petto in un atteggiamento di evidente orgoglio.

"Sì, è vero", confermò, non per superbia bensì per genuino amore verso la sua terra, "Credo che possa tranquillamente far concorrenza ai tanto decantati regni elfici, che dicono siano di una bellezza suprema."

Sebbene Nerwen avesse un termine di paragone irraggiungibile, che era Valinor, doveva però ammettere che la Contea, con la sua atmosfera serena e luminosa, poteva ben reggere il confronto con il Lindon, al momento l'unico regno elfico della Terra di Mezzo che aveva visitato, se escludeva quelli scomparsi del Beleriand.

"Lo credo anch'io", concordò quindi, sorridendo, "Io sto per cenare: vuoi unirti a me e farmi compagnia?", chiese d'impulso a questo Hobbit così educato e simpatico.

L'invito colse Bilbo chiaramente di sorpresa, ma gli fece altrettanto chiaramente piacere.

"Molto volentieri!", esclamò, accostandosi e prendendo la sedia di fronte alla sua, "Sei davvero gentile, signora."

Avvedendosi che Nerwen aveva un ospite, Petunia Cotton si avvicinò al loro tavolo.

"Mangi con la signora Nerwen, signor Baggins?", s'informò

"Sì, è stata tanto gentile da invitare questo vecchio Hobbit curioso a cenare con lei", confermò Bilbo sorridendo.

"Che cosa ti porto, dunque?"

"Lo stesso che ha ordinato la signora, grazie, Petunia", le rispose lui, e la locandiera si allontanò, per poi tornare poco dopo con una brocca e due bicchieri di peltro, che posò sul tavolo. Bilbo, da perfetto gentilhobbit, versò il sidro nei bicchieri, sollevando poi il proprio in un brindisi:

" _Elen sila lúmenn' omentielvo_ ", disse. Il suo accento suonò bizzarro, all'orecchio di Nerwen, ma la frase in lingua _quenya_ le fece piacere. Toccò il proprio bicchiere con quello di Bilbo.

"Una stella brilla davvero sull'ora del nostro incontro", confermò, "Non pensavo che un Hobbit si interessasse all'antica lingua elfica…"

"Sono assai affascinato dagli Elfi e da tutto ciò che li concerne", le confidò lo Hobbit a bassa voce, quasi fosse un segreto, "Un interesse piuttosto stravagante, direbbero i miei compaesani. Per loro, tutto ciò che non è hobbit, è _strano_ , se non addirittura _pericoloso_ ", aggiunse, con un fare da cospiratore che fece ridere Nerwen.

"Capisco", rispose, anche se in realtà trovava assurda quella diffidenza, "E dimmi, conosci anche la storia e le leggende dei Tempi Remoti?"

"Certamente!", si inorgoglì Bilbo, senza avere la più pallida idea che stava parlando con una persona che aveva camminato nel perduto Beleriand della Prima Era del mondo, "Conosco la storia del furto dei Silmarilli a opera di Morgoth, che indusse gran parte dei Noldor a tornare nella Terra di Mezzo per recuperarli; la storia della costruzione dei grandi regni elfici in esilio del Beleriand – Nargothrond, Gondolin – e della loro caduta; la storia di Túor, di Túrin, di Beren e Lúthien, di Eärendil e Elwing, fino alla Guerra d'Ira che provocò lo sprofondamento del Beleriand…"

"Notevole!", dichiarò Nerwen in tutta sincerità. Bilbo si sentì orgoglioso di se stesso e proseguì con entusiasmo:

"Il mio racconto preferito è sicuramente il _Lai di Leithian_ , che narra d'amore e d'avventura, anche se il finale è alquanto triste."

Nerwen annuì; naturalmente non rivelò a Bilbo che aveva conosciuto di persona i protagonisti principali di quella saga, divenuta leggenda e trascolorata nel mito mentre i millenni si consumavano: Lúthien e Beren, Thingol e Melian, e finanche Morgoth. Neppure gli altri Istari li avevano conosciuti tutti, non essendosi mai recati in Endorë prima che venisse loro affidata la missione dei Valar.

"Sì, ha un finale amaro", concordò; infatti i due innamorati, che dopo tanto penare erano finalmente riusciti a coronare il loro sogno d'amore, alla fine avevano vissuto assieme soltanto poco più di trent'anni, "ma almeno la loro discendenza vive ancora nella Terra di Mezzo: Elrond di Gran Burrone non è forse il loro bisnipote?"

"Esatto, e dicono che abbia una figlia che rassomiglia moltissimo a Lúthien. L'hai mai vista?"

Bilbo dava per scontato che Nerwen fosse nella Terra di Mezzo da molto tempo, almeno quanto Gandalf, di cui gli aveva detto d'esser collega ed amica. Lei pensò che non fosse importante correggere la sua impressione.

"Non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di incontrarla", rispose quindi, "ma conto nel prossimo futuro di andare a trovare Lord Elrond, e quindi di conoscerla."

Era effettivamente assai curiosa di vedere Arwen e di verificare personalmente se fosse vero che assomigliava così tanto alla figlia di Melian.

Finito di cenare, Bilbo si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia con aria soddisfatta:

"Il cibo era ottimo", considerò, "e la compagnia ancor meglio."

" Concordo", dichiarò Nerwen, che effettivamente aveva gradito l'uno e l'altra in pari misura.

Bilbo si mise a frugare nel sacchetto che portava appeso alla cintola e ne estrasse una pipa dal lungo cannello.

"Essendo Gandalf tuo amico", indagò, "per caso conosci l'erba-pipa? Lui la apprezza molto, da quel che ricordo."

"Me l'ha detto, infatti, e l'ha fatta apprezzare anche a me", Nerwen indicò la scarsella appesa alla sua cintura, "Qui ho una piccola scorta di _Vecchio Tobia_ che mi ha dato lui, nonché una pipa confezionata da lui stesso."

"Che meraviglia! Allora possiamo goderci una buona fumata assieme, che ne dici?"

"Molto volentieri…"

OOOOOOOO

Fu così che Nerwen la Verde trascorse una gradevolissima serata in conversazione, a volte dotta, a volte scherzosa, con Bilbo Baggins. L'Istar non aveva idea di trovarsi davanti ad un personaggio le cui azioni, di lì ad un anno o poco più, sarebbero diventate celebri tra Nani, Elfi ed Uomini, narrate in storie e canzoni – ma non tra gli Hobbit, dove al contrario sarebbe stato guardato con una certa diffidenza per essersi lasciato coinvolgere in un'avventura, una parola che, nel vocabolario hobbit, era considerata quasi indecente; ma si sa, nessuno è profeta a casa propria… Tuttavia, man mano che i minuti passavano e diventavano ore, in lei cominciò a crescere sempre più vivida la sensazione che questo particolare Hobbit era destinato a qualcosa di più dell'agiata vita del signorotto di campagna qual era. La sua Seconda Vista non si mise a fuoco su qualcosa di particolare, ma cominciò a condividere l'opinione di Gandalf che in questa razza – o almeno in alcuni dei suoi esponenti – ci fosse più di quanto non colpisca l'occhio.

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Il concetto di Tolkien che spesso la grande storia venga fatta dalle piccole persone – presente ne_ Lo Hobbit _ed ancor di più ne_ Il Signore degli Anelli _– è da me pienamente condiviso, perché accade veramente che persone qualunque, travolte dagli eventi, tirino fuori un coraggio assolutamente inaspettato e cambino il corso della Storia. In un certo senso, ci si_ aspetta _che Thorin sia un eroe perché è un principe ed un guerriero; ci si_ aspetta _che Gandalf sia un eroe perché possiede un grande potere mistico; ci si_ aspetta _che Aragorn sia un eroe perché è l'Erede d'Isildur; ma chi mai si aspetterebbe che dei piccoli, schivi Hobbit – Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, perfino Merry e Pipino – siano capaci di giocare ruoli così decisivi nei grandi eventi…?_

 _Ecco dunque la mia ammirazione per questi personaggi. Ed ecco anche il motivo per cui ho scritto questo capitolo, del tutto fine a se stesso e che non ha alcuna importanza per lo svolgimento del mio racconto, tanto che in realtà potrebbe venir tranquillamente saltato a piè pari; ma ho voluto render omaggio agli Eroi Per Necessità nella persona di Bilbo. Inoltre, lo confesso, non ho resistito alla simpatia ed amabilità di questo gentilhobbit e quindi ho voluto a tutti i costi incontrarlo! LOL_

 _Grazie a chi continua a seguirmi; ed un grazie ancor più grande a chi lascia un commento, lungo o breve che sia: fa sempre piacere, ad un autore, conoscere il parere di chi legge. A chi non ha ancora commentato: dai forza, scrivete anche voi due righe! Prometto che non vi mangio…! XD_

 _Lady Angel_


	9. Cap IX: Verso la terra di Tom Bombadil

**Capitolo IX: Verso la terra di Tom Bombadil**

Il mattino seguente di buonora, dopo una notte di sonno ristoratore, Nerwen riprese il viaggio lungo la Grande Via Est, diretta al Ponte sul Brandivino, distante quasi settanta chilometri; di lì, avrebbe preso la strada che, subito dopo il Ponte, portava a sud fino a Buckburgo ed oltre, fino alla confluenza del Sinuosalice con il Brandivino, in tutto altri trentacinque chilometri. Le sarebbero occorsi un paio di giorni, e poi un altro ancora per risalire la Valle del Sinuosalice per giungere alla casa di Tom Bombadil.

Trascorse la prima notte a Senzarughe, in una locanda assai simile al _Drago Verde_ , che vantava il miglior sidro della Contea, e difatti Nerwen lo trovò eccellente. Il giorno seguente di primo mattino si rimise in strada; un paio d'ore dopo oltrepassò il grande ponte in pietra sul Brandivino e subito prese a destra la strada verso Buckburgo, superando i cancelli – che venivano chiusi di notte – che segnavano l'ingresso nella Terra di Buck; questo territorio, pur essendo al di là del fiume, era ancora Contea, il cui confine in quel punto si discostava dal Brandivino per seguire il percorso della Frattalta, un'alta e spessa siepe impenetrabile oltre la quale c'era la temibile Vecchia Foresta, un luogo infestato da spiriti malvagi. Essa era invero un residuo delle immense foreste che, in epoche tanto antiche da perdersi nelle brume del tempo, avevano ricoperto vaste porzioni dell'Eriador, la terra situata tra le Montagne Nebbiose ed il mare; e chissà quali strane creature la popolavano. Gli Hobbit parlavano a mezza voce di alberi che camminavano e di presenze oscure e malevole. Tom Bombadil abitava dall'altra parte della Vecchia Foresta, presso la sorgente del Sinuosalice, il fiume che l'attraversava dividendola in due parti diseguali; gli Hobbit evitavano accuratamente di bere l'acqua del Sinuosalice, ritenendola velenosa o quantomeno portatrice di strani incantesimi di sonno ed oblio, e men che meno ne risalivano il corso. Così, per non attirare ulteriormente l'attenzione ed anche per non allarmare inutilmente i suoi gentili anfitrioni, Nerwen non menzionò mai la sua meta, e comunque dubitava che sapessero dell'esistenza di Bombadil.

N el primo pomeriggio, la Maia notò un rapace che volava alto nel cielo, girando in cerchio sopra di lei e poi allontanandosi. Dalle dimensioni e dalla sagoma, ritenne trattarsi di un qualche genere di falco, ma era troppo lontano perfino per i suoi acutissimi occhi di Aini per definirne esattamente il tipo. Tra tutti i volatili, i rapaci erano i suoi preferiti, in particolare proprio i falchi.

Verso sera, ne notò un secondo, o forse era lo stesso; stavolta ne udì anche il verso, _kek-kek-kek_ , dal quale dedusse che si trattava di un falco _cálë_ , una bella razza di taglia media. Cercò di mandargli un saluto, ma il pennuto scivolò d'ala in direzione della Vecchia Foresta e si allontanò a gran velocità.

Nerwen pernottò a Standelfo, un piccolo villaggio situato al termine della strada proveniente dal Ponte sul Brandivino, anche qui accolta con cordiale curiosità; ed il mattino successivo ripartì.

Raggiunta Finfratta, dove la grande siepe terminava quasi a ridosso della riva del Brandivino, Nerwen notò ancora una volta un falco che volteggiava in cielo, e decise che non poteva essere una coincidenza; ma non fece in tempo a chiamarlo per chiedergli ragione della sua persistenza che il rapace, forse percependo la sua curiosità, si allontanò rapidamente verso meridione.

"Hai visto quel falco?", domandò a Thilgiloth; la Corsiera sbruffò:

 _Sì, è la terza volta che si presenta, e mi domando cosa mai voglia_ , rispose.

Perplessa, l'Istar rimase a fissare il punto in cui il volatile era scomparso, ma questi non ricomparve; allora lasciò perdere e si rimise in moto. Superata Finfratta, trovò subito la confluenza col Sinuosalice e prese a risalirne a riva settentrionale, con il bosco alla propria sinistra ed il fiume alla propria destra. Man mano che procedeva verso nordovest, Nerwen notò che gli alberi si facevano sempre più alti e scuri, vecchi e nodosi, mentre il fiume andava restringendosi. Il sole d'agosto batteva sulle sue spalle e sul cappello dalla larga tesa, che aveva adottato ad imitazione di Gandalf, sebbene non fosse così alto ed a punta come quello del suo vecchio amico. Faceva molto caldo.

Quando giunse mezzodì, Nerwen fece arrestare Thilgiloth all'ombra di un'alta betulla dal tronco doppio e smontò. Discesa la riva, immerse una mano nell'acqua, controllandola col suo potere: non credeva che potesse essere davvero velenosa, ma ogni leggenda o diceria in genere ha un fondo di verità, e se gli Hobbit evitavano di bere dal Sinuosalice, poteva esserci un motivo reale. Non trovò invece nulla.

"L'acqua è buona", comunicò a Thilgiloth, "Possiamo bere."

L a cavalla si avvicinò ed abbassò la testa, abbeverandosi abbondantemente: anche lei risentiva della calura di quella giornata; Nerwen svuotò la borraccia e tornò a riempirla di acqua fresca, poi ne bevve, trovando che aveva un sapore vagamente _vegetale_ , alquanto gradevole. Poi andò a sedersi all'ombra della betulla e consumò il pranzo, composto di pane e formaggio ed una mela, mentre Thilgiloth si metteva a brucare la tenera erba sulla riva del fiume.

C'era un insolito silenzio: non si udivano uccelli cantare, né ronzare d'insetti o stormir di foglie. Combinato col calore del mezzogiorno estivo, fece sorgere in Nerwen un piacevole languore, e la Maia posò più comodamente la schiena contro il tronco della betulla, con l'intenzione di chiudere gli occhi un momento per godere di quella quiete. Thilgiloth smise di brucare e, la testa abbassata, chiuse a sua volta gli occhi.

Nerwen sentì che stava scivolando nel sonno, e la cosa destò in lei un senso d'allarme: non era particolarmente stanca, dato che nei giorni scorsi non aveva percorso grandissime distanze ed inoltre si era ben riposata nelle accoglienti locande hobbit, né poteva esserlo la sua Corsiera, abituata a ben altre prestazioni. Combatté la sonnolenza, che a sua volta parve lottare di rimando per soggiogarla con voce suadente, allettandola al riposo, a lasciarsi andare, dormire… dormire…

Lontano, le parve di udire un _kek-kek-kek_ dal tono preoccupato.

Sempre più allarmata, ormai convinta d'esser in pericolo, Nerwen raccolse la sua straordinaria volontà di Aini e la impose con estrema fermezza: l'incantesimo che tentava di avvincerla cercò di resisterle, ma poi andò in mille pezzi come una fragile bolla di cristallo. Nerwen balzò in piedi, furiosa, avendo ormai individuato la fonte da cui proveniva l'attacco.

"Betulla!", esclamò aspramente, "Come osi cercar di imprigionarmi nella tua ragnatela stregata? Non sai chi sono?!"

L'albero venne percorso da un violento tremore che nessuna bufera di vento avrebbe potuto provocare, men che meno in totale assenza del benché minimo filo d'aria come in quel momento. Nerwen protese verso la betulla i suoi sensi particolari; dapprima percepì una grande rabbia, che subito si trasformò in incredulità. La pianta smise di vibrare e parve afflosciarsi su se stessa, mentre veniva pervasa da un senso di riconoscimento e di timore.

"Bene, vedo che hai riconosciuto la mia natura", ringhiò Nerwen furibonda, le mani sui fianchi, "Non _osare_ mai più una cosa simile! E avvisa i tuoi pari della mia presenza in questa valle: se si azzarderanno ad attaccarmi, sarò spietata con loro tanto quanto sono amorevole con gli _olvar_ amichevoli. _Sai_ di cosa posso esser capace, _vero_?."

Un altro fremito percorse la betulla, esprimendo tutto il suo sgomento: _mai_ si sarebbe aspettata di trovarsi di fronte una degli Ainur, e proprio una che aveva potere in modo particolare sui vegetali. Che sbaglio enorme aveva fatto, ad inimicarsi un simile personaggio! Piegò la chioma in atto di assenso e di sottomissione; ma il suo cuore, pur tremante di terrore, rimase nero di malvagità. Quella era la sua natura, e tale sarebbe rimasta fino alla Fine dei Giorni.

Di ciò era ben consapevole anche Nerwen, che raccolse la bisaccia e si allontanò di diversi passi senza voltar le spalle alla pianta: l'aveva obbligata a sottomettersi, e poteva star sicura che non avrebbe tentato di avvincerla nuovamente in sortilegio o di disobbedire al suo comando di avvisare le altre entità ostili della Valle del Sinuosalice; ma avrebbe potuto usare rami e radici per avvilupparla e tenerla prigioniera, costringendola a distruggerla per liberarsi, e per quanto fosse un essere maligno, le sarebbe ripugnato doverlo fare.

Thilgiloth, sciolta dalla malia della betulla nello stesso momento dell'amica a due gambe, aveva assistito immobile allo scontro di volontà; ora si avvicinò a Nerwen, sbuffando piano per farle capire di essere proprio dietro di lei. Senza distogliere gli occhi dall'albero, la Istar si gettò in spalla la bisaccia e le salì in arcione; la Corsiera, senza bisogno di incitamento, partì al piccolo trotto lungo la riva del fiume, allontanandosi velocemente dal malefico vegetale.

 _Che cos'era, in nome di Kementári?!_ , interrogò Nerwen, in tono scosso. Ben poche cose spaventavano i Corsieri, ma tra esse c'erano certamente quelle che non conosceva ed apparivano pericolose, per sé e per chi amavano, come si era dimostrata quella betulla.

"Un essere anticamente corrotto dal Potere Oscuro", rispose la Maia, pensierosa, "o più probabilmente, data l'età apparente, una sua discendente. Purtroppo la nera potenza di Morgoth ha contaminato molte cose, nel mondo: _olvar_ , _kelvar_ , creature a due gambe di ogni ordine e grado… perfino un mio simile", concluse con amarezza. Aveva conosciuto personalmente Mairon, brillante e potente Maia seguace di Aulë, che si era lasciato irretire da Melkor e ne era diventato il discepolo, per infine prenderne il posto dopo la sua caduta alla fine della Prima Era; allora aveva assunto il nome di Sauron.

Giudicando d'aver ormai raggiunto una distanza di sicurezza, Thilgiloth rallentò al passo.

 _Ora i suoi compagni se ne staranno alle larghe, dopo il tuo avvertimento_ , commentò compiaciuta.

"Puoi starne certa", confermò Nerwen, stirando le labbra in un ghigno feroce, "Ho messo in quella creatura tanta paura da durare un anno e un giorno", poi sollevò lo sguardo e scrutò il cielo, "Hai sentito anche tu il richiamo del falco _cálë_ , prima?"

 _A dire il vero, no_ , ripose la cavalla. Nessun uccello era in vista, per cui l'Aini concluse che forse se lo era immaginato.

Proseguirono indisturbate per alcune ore; estendendo le sue percezioni, Nerwen sentiva che erano circondate da un sentimento di astio, ma tenuto a bada da un forte timore: niente, in quella valle, avrebbe più osato attaccare lei o Thilgiloth.

Verso metà pomeriggio passarono accanto ad un vecchio salice, da cui si irradiava un senso di ostilità particolarmente forte, ma che non osò alcuna azione contro di loro, evidentemente messo sull'avviso dalla betulla. Lei non lo avrebbe mai saputo, ma molti anni dopo, quello stesso vecchio salice avrebbe messo in atto un trucco simile a quello che le aveva fatto la betulla su quattro Hobbit incaricati di una missione assai difficile e delicata.

V erso sera, Nerwen giunse in vista di un'altura, sulla cui cima sorgeva una grande casa di pietra color grigio chiaro, coperta da un tetto di paglia; dal comignolo spuntava un filo di fumo. Un sentiero ben delimitato risaliva sinuosamente il fianco della collina in dolce pendenza.

Avvicinandosi, videro che sulla soglia della porta dipinta di verde c'era una figura maschile non molto alta e piuttosto ben pasciuta, abbigliata in sgargianti colori: giacca azzurro cielo, pantaloni verde pisello e stivali gialli; sull'alto cappello portava una piuma blu.

Come vide avvicinarsi cavalla e cavaliera, il bizzarro essere si mosse loro incontro a passo di danza, e quando fu abbastanza vicino, Nerwen poté vederne il viso, rosso e rugoso, contornato da una lunga barba castana; vivacissimi occhi azzurri la fissarono di rimando, ridenti.

"Benvenute, mille volte benvenute!", esclamò, scappellandosi e facendo un gran inchino, "Tom Bombadil è lieto di accogliervi nella sua terra e nella sua casa!"

Nerwen smontò e ricambiò l'inchino:

"Nerwen la Verde e Thilgiloth sono liete di incontrarti, Tom", risposte, prendendo a prestito il suo insolito stile di esprimersi in terza persona, "Sbaglio, o ci stavi aspettando?"

Tom si rimise il cappello ed allargò le braccia:

"Molti occhi sorvegliano la mia terra e hanno visto che vi avvicinavate."

Nerwen sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpresa.

"Tra questi occhi ci sono anche quelli di un falco _cálë_?, domandò. Bombadil annuì:

"La mia buona amica Calad", rispose, "L'hai vista?"

"Sì, e credo che abbia anche cercato di metterci in guardia contro una betulla che ha tentato di ammaliarci."

"Ah, la Vecchia Donna Betulla!", strillò Bombadil, risentito, "Assieme al Vecchio Uomo Salice, è la creatura che più crea problemi, nella Valle del Sinuosalice. Dovrò rimproverarla!"

"Non sarà necessario", lo tranquillizzò Nerwen, "Ci ho già pensato io, e almeno per un anno e un giorno non si azzarderà a attaccare più nessuno, neppure un coniglio."

"Oh, ben fatto!", approvò Bombadil, spiccando un balzo di giubilo, già dimentico della sua irritazione, "Ben le sta!", poi tornò ad inchinarsi, "Ma vi prego, entrambe, venite. Avendo compreso la vostra natura, mi sono preparato a ricevervi nella mia umile dimora con tutti gli onori che vi spettano. La mia dolce dama Baccador sta cucinando una cena prelibata, e io ho preparato la mia migliore biada e un ricovero accogliente per Thilgiloth."

Andarono quindi per prima cosa nella scuderia, dove la Corsiera venne accolta festosamente da un massiccio pony che Bombadil presentò come Grassotto Bozzolo, la sua cavalcatura. Dissellata e strigliata Thilgiloth, la lasciarono a mangiare in compagnia di Grassotto Bozzolo e si diressero alla casa. Nel breve tragitto, Bombadil si mise a cantare:

OOOOOOOO

" _Ehi! Vieni bella dol! Giunte son le amiche!_

 _Maga e Corsiera! Siam tutti felici ora!_

 _Viva il divertimento! Cantiam tutti assieme!_ "

OOOOOOOO

E dall'interno giunse in risposta una limpida voce femminile, giovane ed allo stesso tempo antica come la Primavera, fluendo simile alle acque del Sinuosalice la cui sorgente sgorgava a pochi metri dalla casa:

OOOOOOOO

" _Viva il divertimento! Cantiam tutti assieme_

 _di sole, stelle, luna, nebbia, pioggia e speme,_

 _luce sul bocciolo, rugiada sulle pianure,_

 _rovi sullo stagno ombroso, gigli sull'acqua che freme!_

 _Vecchio Tom Bombadil e la Figlia del Fiume!_ "

OOOOOOOO

Entrarono, e venne loro incontro una donna dalla lunga chioma bionda, abbigliata di verde, dall'aspetto di fanciulla, ma circondata da un'aura di saggezza e dignità che soltanto un gran numero di anni può donare. Simile in ciò ad una regina elfica che fosse vissuta molti secoli, nei suoi occhi chiari però non c'era la gravità di chi ha visto troppi inverni per poterli contare, bensì una gioia ed una spensieratezza simili a quelle che si scorgevano nelle iridi azzurre di Bombadil. Grazie alla sua Seconda Vista, Nerwen vide _oltre_ e comprese che lui era la Foresta, e lei il Fiume, antichi come il mondo, eppur sempre rinnovati e giovani. Accennò ad un inchino di saluto e di omaggio.

Ma Baccador le corse incontro e le prese le mani:

"No, ti prego di non inchinarti, tu che vieni dalle Terre Imperiture! Siamo noi ad inchinarci a te…"

Eseguì una profonda riverenza, imitata da Bombadil. Stavolta fu Nerwen ad obiettare:

"Per la missione che ho accettato di compiere, il mio rango da questa parte di Belegaer conta poco. Qui sono Nerwen la Verde, un'Istar come il vostro amico Gandalf, nulla più e nulla meno. Inoltre, sono vostra ospite, ed è semplice cortesia salutare gli anfitrioni."

Allora Baccador si rialzò sorridendo e le disse:

"Benvenuta dunque nella nostra casa, Nerwen. Vieni, ti accompagno nella camera che abbiamo preparato per te."

La precedette quindi attraverso la stanza, aprì una porta e proseguì lungo un corridoio, in fondo al quale giunsero in una camera dal soffitto inclinato da un lato; le pareti di pietra erano interamente rivestite di stuoie verdi e di tende gialle, ed il pavimento di cotto era coperto di giunchi freschi intrecciati a formare tappetini. Al centro della parete settentrionale c'era un letto dalle lenzuola candide, e sulla parete a fianco si trovava un lavatoio con una grande brocca, una bacinella, uno specchio, asciugamani e saponi.

"La cena sarà presto pronta", le disse Baccador, "Rinfrescati e mettiti panni confortevoli."

Nerwen fece come le aveva detto, togliendosi di dosso la lunga giornata a cavallo; prese dal proprio magro bagaglio il suo abito da casa ed indossò le morbide pantofole che aveva scoperto a fianco del letto, ed infine sciolse la treccia e spazzolò i capelli. Finalmente pronta, si recò nella sala principale dell'abitazione, dove frattanto era stata imbandita la tavola.

"Bene, _molto_ bene!", esultò Bombadil scorgendola, "Ecco la nostra ospite! Vieni e siediti con noi alla nostra tavola! Panna e miele, pane e burro, e formaggio, erbe e bacche per saziare la fame; e per calmare la sete, dolce vino e fresca birra!"

Mangiarono e bevvero, e Bombadil intrattenne le dame con molte canzoni e poesie intercalate da una notevole quantità di _dong dillo_ e _bella dol_ come un ritornello interamente suo. Quando ebbero finito, lui e Baccador sparecchiarono rapidamente, e poi si sedettero sulle comode poltrone dinnanzi al caminetto, in cui nonostante la stagione estiva ardeva un piccolo fuoco, non per riscaldare, ma per l'allegria che le fiamme suscitano nell'animo.

"Dimmi dunque, mia signora", esordì Bombadil, "che cosa sei venuta a cercare, nella casa di Tom?"

"Informazioni", rispose Nerwen, senza inutili giri di parole, "La mia missione è trovare gli Ent, ma essi sembrano scomparsi dalla Terra di Mezzo ormai da molti secoli e nessuno sa dove siano andati. Tu per caso sai dove posso rintracciarli?"

Bombadil si fece meditabondo, ed il suo rubizzo volto rugoso perse in parte la perenne espressione gioviale che lo caratterizzava, mentre i suoi occhi brillanti si oscuravano.

"Molto tempo invero è trascorso dall'ultima volta che ho visto un Ent", disse lentamente, "Qui nella Vecchia Foresta vivono alcuni discendenti corrotti di quella razza, come la Donna Betulla e l'Uomo Salice, ma dei veri Ent ormai da secoli non odo più parlare… _Ent i vecchi come monti e dalla terra nati_ ", citò, richiamando un'antica poesia che descriveva gli esseri viventi di Arda, "Del resto, da diversi secoli ormai mi sono ritirato in questa piccola porzione di terra, di cui ho delimitato confini che non ho nessuna intenzione di varcare. Qui sono il Messere, ed il resto del mondo non mi tocca."

Nerwen non approvava quel punto di vista, che giudicava restrittivo; ma Iarwain Ben-adar, il Più Anziano e Senza Padre, era fatto così, e lei non poteva cambiarne la natura, non più di quanto avrebbe potuto cambiare la natura del fuoco o dell'acqua.

Il pensiero dell'acqua la fece pensare alla sposa di Tom, che aveva seguito in silenzio il loro scambio, seduta accanto a loro.

"Baccador, il fiume ti ha mai parlato degli Ent?", le chiese quindi. Baccador scosse le testa:

"No, il Sinuosalice non ne sa nulla, né il Brandivino col quale si congiunge e che scorre fino al Grande Mare. Da qui alle rive di Belegaer non v'è traccia degli Ent."

Nerwen annuì; era delusa, ma non si era aspettata di risolvere al primo colpo il mistero della scomparsa degli Ent.

"Grazie lo stesso", disse quindi, "Proseguirò la mia cerca percorrendo le strade della Terra di Mezzo: prima o poi, qualcuno saprà fornirmi notizie."

"Di questo non dubito!", esclamò Bombadil, ritrovando d'un subito il suo solito spirito allegro, "Penso che gli Alti Elfi sapranno aiutarti meglio di noi: Lord Elrond di Imladris ha fama di grande sapienza, e così Lady Galadriel di Lothlórien. E poi del tuo ordine c'è Radagast il Bruno, che potrebbe saper qualcosa degli Ent."

Di nuovo, Nerwen annuì: aveva pensato anche lei di rivolgersi ad Aiwendil, che come lei era seguace di Yavanna; ma diversamente da lei, era più interessato ai _kelvar_ , in special modo gli uccelli, che agli _olvar_. Sapeva da Gandalf che viveva in un luogo chiamato Rhosgobel, sul limitare del Bosco Atro.

"Grazie di nuovo, amici miei", ribadì, sentendosi improvvisamente assonnata; ma era una sensazione ben diversa da quella provata quel giorno a causa dell'incantesimo della Vecchia Donna Betulla, del tutto naturale, anche se non vi era ancora abituata: in Aman, come Aini non avrebbe potuto provare stanchezza, ma Yavanna l'aveva avvertita che in Ennor le cose sarebbero state diverse; sbadigliò.

"Perdonatemi, ma l'ora è tarda, ormai, ed ho bisogno di riposo", dichiarò. Bombadil balzò in piedi costernato:

"Tom, Tom, come hai potuto dimenticare che la tua ospite viene da una lunga giornata a cavallo?! Mia dolce dama Baccador, prendi un lume e accompagna Nerwen nella sua stanza, te ne prego."

Baccador si alzò a sua volta e prese dalla mensola del camino una bugia d'argento con una candela bianca, che accese alla fiamma del caminetto; poi fece strada a Nerwen lungo il corridoio fino alla sua stanza, dove accese un'altra candela.

"Dormi bene, mia signora", le augurò, "Domattina alzati all'ora che più ti aggrada e faremo colazione assieme."

"Grazie, Baccador", rispose la Istar, nascondendo un altro sbadiglio dietro la mano aperta, "Buona notte."

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Tom Bombadil è, per usare le parole dello stesso Tolkien, un mistero. Forse neppure il Professore sapeva con esattezza chi e che cosa fosse questo personaggio; che Tom sia la Foresta (gli Alberi) e Baccador il Fiume (l'Acqua) è un'interpretazione degli studiosi dell'opera del Professore, non una sua spiegazione in merito alla loro vera natura._

 _Questo mistero da sempre mi affascina e così, come Tolkien ne_ Il Signore degli Anelli _, l'ho inserito nella mia modesta fan fiction; naturalmente con tutta l'umiltà di un'ammiratrice di fronte ad un capolavoro. Inoltre, era legittimo pensare che forse, data la sua natura (la Foresta) e la sua età, Tom poteva sapere dove si trovassero gli Ent, e quindi Nerwen doveva per forza incontrarlo; ma sarebbe ovviamente stato troppo facile risolverla lì, per non parlare del fatto che, in tal caso, l'avventura di Nerwen sarebbe finita subito, mentre ho ancora molte altre vicende in serbo per lei…_

 _Grazie a tutti coloro che recensiscono, siete davvero la linfa con cui un autore si nutre! Ma grazie anche a coloro che leggono soltanto perché sono troppo timidi per lasciare un commento :-D Vedere il numeratore delle visite aumentare mi emoziona sempre moltissimo!_

 _Lady Angel_


	10. Capitolo X: L'arrivo di Calad

**Capitolo X: L'arrivo di Calad**

Il sole era sorto da poco su un'altra giornata estiva quando Nerwen si alzò, mattiniera come sempre. Giunta in sala da pranzo, trovò il tavolo imbandito con latte, burro, miele, diverse confetture di frutta, e pane fragrante. Dopo un istante, sulla porta della cucina comparve Baccador reggendo una terrina colma di pesche ed albicocche.

"Buon giorno, buon giorno!", la salutò sorridendo, "Tom è andato nel frutteto", aggiunse, mostrandole la ciotola prima di posarla sul tavolo.

"Il frutto appena colto dall'albero è il più squisito", affermò Nerwen, contraccambiando il sorriso di Baccador; prese una pesca e l'addentò: era dolcissima e succosa, e l'Aini socchiuse gli occhi assaporandone il gusto, "Deliziosa", dichiarò. Baccador si servì di un'albicocca, poi fece cenno a Nerwen di accomodarsi. Poco dopo vennero raggiunte da Tom, che portava un cestino di frutti di bosco: fragoline, more, mirtilli e ribes.

Procedettero quindi ad una ricca colazione, chiacchierando piacevolmente.

"Di qui puoi raggiungere Brea prima del tramonto", le disse Bombadil, imburrando abbondantemente una grande fetta di pane, "ma la mia dama Baccador ed io speriamo che tu rimanga nostra ospite anche per oggi, per riposarti in vista dei lunghi viaggi che compirai nel futuro. Che ne dici?"

"Grazie, sono onorata di accettare", rispose Nerwen, ben consapevole che Tom aveva ragione: fino a Brea sarebbe stato facile, ma di lì a Gran Burrone correvano oltre cinquecento chilometri; senza forzare l'andatura, avrebbe potuto percorrerli in dieci o dodici giorni, ma il disagio sarebbe stato che, in tutto quel tragitto, avrebbe trovato una sola locanda, più o meno ad un giorno di distanza da Brea, e poi più nulla. Non che si preoccupasse degli eventuali pericoli di viaggiare sola – se non si contava Thilgiloth – dato che sapeva difendersi molto bene, ma non era abituata a dormire all'addiaccio per tante notti di seguito. Beh, non c'era nulla da fare per cambiare la situazione, e pertanto lei si sarebbe dovuta semplicemente adattare.

Trascorse dunque quella giornata in compagnia di Tom Bombadil e Baccador, la Foresta ed il Fiume, ed assaporò la pace e la serenità di quell'angolo appartato e protetto della Terra di Mezzo.

E ra metà pomeriggio e stava passeggiando con i suoi anfitrioni lungo le sponde del giovane Sinuosalice, quando udirono in lontananza un grido acuto simile a _kek-kek-kek;_ Nerwen sollevò di scatto lo sguardo e, nel cielo privo di nuvole, vide verso nord-est un punto nero che rapidamente s'avvicinò, rivelandosi un falco _cálë._

"Oh, ecco la nostra amica Calad!", esclamò Bombadil, scappellandosi ed agitando il braccio in segno di saluto. La falchetta compì un ampio giro sopra di loro, scivolando elegantemente sull'ala destra e scendendo a spirale fino a posarsi su un masso accanto alla riva. Il suo sguardo fiero, luccicante d'intelligenza, scorse sui presenti, per poi fermarsi su Nerwen.

 _Salve, Signora del Verde_ , l'Istar udì la sua voce eterea.

"Salve a te, Calad", ricambiò il saluto, usando il nome che aveva udito pronunciare a Bombadil, "Mi conosci, dunque."

Baccador e Bombadil la fissarono perplessi, giacché udivano soltanto metà della conversazione, ma non fiatarono, in attesa di apprendere di più.

Calad riaprì leggermente le ali in un gesto che significava assenso.

 _È così_ , ammise, _Molte creature parlano di te, da quando sei giunta da oltre il Grande Mare. Sono qui per offrirti il mio aiuto: potrò essere i tuoi occhi dall'alto ovunque andrai._

"Grazie!", esclamò Nerwen, piacevolmente sorpresa: ancora una volta, l'assicurazione di Yavanna riguardo all'alleanza ed alla protezione che le avrebbero offerto gli _olvar_ ed i _kelvar_ della Terra di Mezzo si rivelava esatta, "Ma perché mai desideri aiutarmi?"

 _Il vento è percorso da strane voci_ , rispose Calad, _Voci inquietanti riguardo al risveglio di un antico male, lontano da qui, ma mai abbastanza lontano per ritenersi al sicuro. La tua venuta da oltre Belegaer proprio ora non può essere una coincidenza… dico bene?_

Come sempre, l'acume dei _kelvar_ era straordinario, almeno in alcuni di loro.

"Dici bene", confermò quindi, "Tuttavia, ancora non mi hai detto che cosa ti spinge a volermi aiutare."

 _Voglio combattere questo male_ , rispose la falchetta con semplicità, ma con la fierezza tipica della sua specie.

Nerwen annuì.

"Comprendo", dichiarò lentamente, "Devi però sapere che la mia missione mi potrebbe portare in luoghi lontanissimi dalla tua terra, selvaggi e inospitali. Sei davvero sicura di voler venire con me?"

 _Lo sono_ , affermò Calad, aprendo nuovamente le ali, stavolta più di prima per enfatizzare il suo assenso.

"Potresti mettere in pericolo la tua esistenza", insistette la Istar, "Potresti morire."

Non voleva che ci fossero equivoci, in questo senso; lei stessa e Thilgiloth, in quanto creature delle Terre Imperiture, non correvano questo pericolo, ma chiunque della Terra di Mezzo che si fosse unito alla loro missione invece sì, e desiderava che il rapace ne fosse ben consapevole.

 _Me ne rendo conto_ , affermò Calad, _Non dirò che la cosa non mi preoccupa o non mi spaventa, perché non sarebbe vero; ma ciò non di meno, desidero combattere_.

Nerwen guardò la falchetta con grande rispetto; per sua natura, teneva in gran considerazione qualsiasi creatura vivente, animale o vegetale, qualunque fosse il suo livello di intelligenza e di auto-coscienza. Ma erano pochi quelli che si guadagnavano la sua stima come aveva appena fatto Calad.

"Allora accetto la tua offerta di aiuto", disse solennemente, "Sappi però che non desidero che tu ti leghi a me con alcun tipo di promessa o giuramento: mi seguirai fintanto che il tuo cuore ti dirà di poterlo sopportare. Nel momento in cui sentirai che per te è troppo, ti potrai congedare da me e tornare a casa. Siamo intese?"

La rapace aprì completamente le ali, sbattendole lentamente: il segno del più completo consenso.

 _Così sia_ , disse con la stessa solennità dell'Aini.

Nerwen si rivolse quindi a Tom ed a Baccador, che avevano potuto seguire lo scambio soltanto a metà.

"Calad desidera aiutarmi nella mia missione", spiegò, anche se certamente questo lo avevano capito, "Ho messo in chiaro i rischi che corre, ma ha insistito, e quindi ho accettato la sua offerta."

"Ben fatto!", esclamò Bombadil, "Calad è una buona amica di Tom e Baccador, leale e coraggiosa: sarà anche per te una buona amica, Tom ne è sicuro!"

"Venite, torniamo a casa", li invitò Baccador, "Così Calad e Thilgiloth potranno far conoscenza."

"Ottima idea", approvò Nerwen: era meglio che i due animali prendessero confidenza al più presto, dovendo viaggiare insieme. Non avrebbero potuto parlarsi direttamente tra di loro due, ma sarebbero state capaci di farlo tramite lei. Tuttavia, per esperienza la Maia sapeva che col tempo avrebbero sviluppato un certo grado di comunicazione basata su atteggiamenti, posture e richiami: Silmelotë non era stata l'unica _kelvar_ a vivere con lei nei suoi giardini in Valinor, e l'aveva visto accadere un numero sufficiente di volte per saperlo.

Tornarono dunque verso la casa di Bombadil e Baccador, con Calad che si librava pigramente sulle loro teste. Thilgiloth e Grassotto Bozzolo erano andati a spasso nei campi dietro la collina su cui sorgeva la casa, e non erano in vista; ma bastò un fischio modulato di Nerwen, che poco dopo la Corsiera giunse al galoppo, seguita molto più lentamente dal pingue pony di Tom. Calad andò a posarsi sulla staccionata bianca che delimitava l'orto di Baccador.

 _Ebbene, guarda chi abbiamo qui_ , fece Thilgiloth, riconoscendo il falco intravisto nei giorni passati.

"Thilgiloth, questa è Calad, amica di Tom e Baccador, ed ora anche amica nostra", la presentò Nerwen, "Ci accompagnerà nel nostro viaggio", si rivolse poi alla rapace, "Calad, questa è la mia cavalcatura, Thilgiloth, anche lei proveniente da oltre il Grande Mare."

 _Avevo capito che non era un cavallo qualunque_ , dichiarò Calad, _Neanche i_ mearas _di Rohan sono tanto splendidi_ , si rivolse quindi direttamente alla Corsiera, _Salve, Thilgiloth_.

"Calad ti saluta", disse Nerwen, "e ti esprime la sua ammirazione."

 _Salute a te, Calad_ , ribatté il quadrupede, _E grazie. Anche tu sei un magnifico esemplare_.

"Thilgiloth contraccambia saluto ed ammirazione", disse l'Aini; la falchetta trasmise una sensazione di compiacimento, poi guardò verso destra e di repente si alzò in volo, per poi precipitare in picchiata qualche decina di metri più in là e risollevarsi con un grosso ratto tra gli artigli.

 _Scusate, non mangio da ieri e ho fame_ , spiegò, tornando verso di loro ed andando ad appollaiarsi sullo steccato, ma un po' più discosta da loro rispetto a prima.

"Allora ti lasciamo mangiare in pace", concluse Nerwen, comprensiva.

"Ed è ora di merenda anche per noi!", rise Baccador, cogliendo l'imbeccata, "Succo di more con biscotti al miele!"

Si recarono dunque sotto una pergola ombreggiata dalla vite carica di foglie e di grappoli ancora immaturi, dove si trovavano dei divanetti in metallo squisitamente lavorato ed abbondantemente imbottiti di cuscini, ed un tavolo di legno dal gambo centrale, pure di metallo, in forma di tronco d'albero. I padroni di casa fecero accomodare l'ospite, poi andarono a prendere il necessario: la bionda Figlia del Fiume tornò con una scatola di latta piena di biscotti dalle forme più svariate – principalmente foglie e fiori, ma anche semplici forme geometriche – e dei piattini, mentre il rubicondo Tom giunse con tre bicchieri ed una brocca di succo di more fresco di cantina. Sedettero anche loro attorno al tavolo e così consumarono il loro spuntino, ciarlando allegramente, riservando più gravi pensieri per un altro giorno.

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Adoro i rapaci, in special modo i falchi; non poteva quindi mancare una falchetta, tra gli alleati di Nerwen. Non sarà l'unica, anche se molti saranno alleati soltanto occasionali, che interverranno in caso di bisogno a sostegno e a difesa dell'inviata di Yavanna._

 _Un grande ringraziamento anche ai miei "seguaci", sia coloro che commentano, sia coloro non lo fanno: spero che vi stiate tutti divertendo a leggere almeno quanto io mi sto divertendo a scrivere!_

 _Lady Angel_


	11. Capitolo XI: Al Puledro Impennato

**Capitolo XI: Al** _ **Puledro Impennato**_

Come suo solito, Nerwen si alzò di buonora; dopo una deliziosa ed abbondante colazione in compagnia di Tom e Baccador, prese congedo, accompagnata dalle loro benedizioni, ed in groppa a Thilgiloth si avviò verso nord, con Calad che volava alta sopra le loro teste.

Seguendo le indicazioni di Tom, Nerwen mantenne la Vecchia Foresta alla propria sinistra, costeggiandola a distanza di sicurezza, mentre a destra aveva i rilievi dei Tumulilande.

Era questa una terra antica, residuo di un regno degli Uomini svanito da innumerevoli anni, dove si ergevano le tombe di re scomparsi che si erano ritenuti tanto grandi da poter essere ricordati per l'eternità, e che invece erano stati dimenticati nell'impietoso ed inarrestabile scorrere del Tempo. Si riteneva che i Tumulilande fossero infestati dagli spettri di questi antichi re, ma se anche era così, Nerwen di certo non li temeva.

Giunte all'estremità settentrionale della Vecchia Foresta, l'Istar e le sue due amiche _kelvar_ si fermarono per il pranzo ed un'ora di riposo, poi ripresero la strada – terrestre ed aerea – in direzione nord-est per raggiungere la Grande Via Est. Infine, verso sera arrivarono Brea; la cittadina era situata ai piedi di una collina che si affacciava proprio all'incrocio della Grande Via Est con l'Antica Via Sud, un'altra importante strada che, dalla decaduta città di Fornost nel nord, giungeva lontano a meridione fino a Tharbad, per poi inoltrarsi nel Dunland fino alla Breccia di Rohan e ai Guadi dell'Isen, una strada ormai poco battuta ed invasa delle erbacce, motivo per cui era stata soprannominata Verdecammino.

Prima di giungere vicino al Cancello Occidentale di Brea, Nerwen si fermò e lanciò un pensiero a Calad:

 _Amica mia, potresti sentirti a disagio in città: vuoi rimanere ad aspettarci fuori?_

 _Non so_ , le giunse la risposta, venata di incertezza. _A dire il vero, non ho mai provato ad entrare in una città. Dici che sia pericoloso per me?_

 _Potrebbe esserlo: a qualche individuo di pochi scrupoli potrebbe venire in mente di catturarti per addomesticarti…_

 _Meglio morta che prigioniera!_ , si indignò Calad. Nerwen le inviò una sensazione rassicurante e protettiva:

 _Non temere, se mi stai vicina nessuno oserà anche solo pensarci; ma decidi liberamente se desideri avventurarti in città o meno. Non voglio forzarti né in una direzione né nell'altra._

Calad parve riflettere.

 _Sono curiosa_ , confessò infine, _e mi fido di te: verrò in città._

 _D'accordo, allora_ , approvò Nerwen, _Sarà meglio che ci presentiamo tutte assieme: non ho un guanto da falconiere, ma posso usare il mantello._

Frugò in una delle bisacce e ne trasse il leggero mantello estivo, del colore del muschio; lo avvolse attorno all'avambraccio sinistro, che poi sporse in fuori.

 _Vieni, posati qui_ , invitò la rapace. Calad scese, irradiando una certa titubanza: era chiaro che per lei era un'esperienza nuova. Con leggerezza, posò le zampe sul braccio che le veniva offerto, chiudendo delicatamente gli artigli attorno al polso protetto dal mantello di Nerwen.

 _Stringi pure, se ti senti insicura_ , la esortò Nerwen, poi segnalò a Thilgiloth di procedere, e la Corsiera si avviò al passo; il cancello era aperto – veniva chiuso soltanto durante la notte – né c'era alcuna guardia a fermare chi entrava in città, a riprova che si trattava di un luogo pacifico ad accogliente.

Seguendo le indicazioni che le aveva fornito Gandalf, l'Istar avanzò lungo la strada principale, di fatto sempre la Grande Via Est; dove curvava bruscamente verso sud, finendo con l'uscire nuovamente dalla città attraverso il Cancello Meridionale, si trovava la locanda che le era stata raccomandata, _Il Puledro Impennato_ , un grande edificio con due ali che arretravano rispetto alla strada, formando un cortile interno a cui si accedeva mediante un'arcata nella facciata principale. Una grande insegna di legno con dipinto un cavallino rampante di colore bianco sporgeva sulla strada, accanto alla porta d'ingresso, situata sotto l'arcata.

Nerwen scese da cavallo e consegnò le redini allo stalliere che era prontamente sopraggiunto, un giovane Uomo dai capelli rossi; la Corsiera mandò qualche segnale di nervosismo: non aveva ancora superato del tutto la propria naturale diffidenza verso gli sconosciuti, ma stava imparando a controllarsi, almeno con coloro dei quali Nerwen pareva fidarsi. L'Aini comunque le lanciò un pensiero tranquillizzante, ma non mancò di raccomandare al giovane palafreniere di trattarla con la massima cura. Poi posò Calad sulla sella e le diede silenziosamente istruzioni di non staccarsi da Thilgiloth finché lei non fosse tornata a prenderla.

D ietro il bancone dell'ingresso non c'era nessuno, ma una campanella di ottone era in bella vista sul ripiano; un biglietto con scritto _suonare_ era infilato per un angolo sotto il bordo, caso mai qualcuno non avesse capito a cosa servisse. Nerwen la scosse vigorosamente; quasi non l'aveva ancora rimessa a posto, che giunse trafelato un uomo alto e corpulento, dalla gran barba e i capelli fulvi e gli occhi grigi.

"Eccomi!", esclamò in tono gioviale, "Granodoro Cactaceo, al tuo servizio, signora."

"Salve, signor Cactaceo", lo salutò l'Aini, prendendolo subito in simpatia, "Sono Nerwen la Verde, ed il mio amico Gandalf il Grigio mi ha raccomandato la tua locanda."

"Il buon vecchio Gandalf!", rise l'oste, "Sono almeno tre generazioni di Cactaceo – no, che dico, con me sono quattro! – che il Grigio Pellegrino ogni tanto passa da queste parti, senza mai mancare di fermarsi qui al _Puledro_. È un onore, signora Nerwen. Desideri soltanto cenare, o anche dormire?"

"Anche dormire", confermò lei, "e magari un buon bagno."

"Ho alcune stanze dotate di bagno privato", disse Cactaceo, "Sono più costose delle altre, ma il servizio è incluso. Inoltre sono abbastanza spaziose per poterci anche mangiare, se non desideri farlo nella sala comune."

"Va bene", accettò Nerwen, che non faceva un vero bagno da quando aveva lasciato la casa di Círdan, "E mi serve anche un ricovero per la mia cavalcatura; inoltre ho con me una falchetta."

"Se è ben addestrata e non sporca, puoi tenerla con te in camera", disse l'oste, "però non ho un trespolo."

"Va bene lo stesso, metterò una protezione alla spalliera di una sedia e la farò posare lì."

"Benissimo. Allora ti faccio accompagnare nella tua stanza."

Cactaceo si voltò e da uno scaffale prese una campanella, più grande di quella posata sul bancone; la scosse con forza e piuttosto a lungo e qualche istante dopo giunse un garzone, un ragazzino allampanato con una riccioluta zazzera della stessa sfumatura di colore di quella dell'oste.

"Vai subito a chiamare tua sorella Mina", lo istruì Cactaceo, "poi corri a prendere i bagagli della signora e portali nella stanza numero dodici."

"Sissignore!", esclamò il ragazzino, sparendo in un baleno. Cactaceo sorrise nella barba:

"Mio figlio Amaranto", rivelò a Nerwen, "Svelto come un folletto, ed anche molto intelligente. Come le sue sorelle Gelsomina e Rosetta. Han preso tutti da mia moglie Violetta, per fortuna", rise fragorosamente per far capire che era una battuta, "Ah, eccoti qua, Mina… Porta la signora Nerwen nella stanza dodici e poi aiutala col bagno."

La fanciulla, più grande di Amaranto di tre o quattro anni, a differenza del padre era bruna, ma aveva i suoi stessi occhi grigi; sorrise a Nerwen e le rivolse una piccola riverenza.

"Mina, per servirti, signora", si presentò, "Prego, seguimi."

"Aspetta, vado prima a prendere il mio falco. Oh, a questo proposito… dove potrei procurarmi un guanto da falconiere?"

"C'è Bob Lichene, il pellettiere", le rispose Cactaceo, "Non è molto lontano. Domattina ti indicherò come trovarlo."

Nerwen lo ringraziò, poi uscì e si recò nel cortile, dove frattanto Thilgiloth era stata legata allo steccato davanti alla stalla; Calad era ancora appollaiata sulla sella. Le bisacce non c'erano più, segno che Amaranto le aveva già prelevate.

"Un magnifico esemplare, signora", disse lo stalliere rosso di capelli in tono ammirato, sbucando dallo stallo vicino, "Mai visto un mantello così lucente."

Thilgiloth sbuffò, lusingata.

"Grazie", rispose Nerwen al giovanotto. _Cavalla vanitosa_ , trasmise invece alla Corsiera, divertita; Thilgiloth sbuffò di nuovo, più forte, condividendo il divertimento dell'amica.

La Maia tornò ad avvoltolarsi il mantello estivo sul braccio e vi fece posare la falchetta. Poi diede una moneta d'argento al palafreniere:

"Una bella strigliata e poi la migliore avena che hai", gli raccomandò. Il giovanotto guardò la moneta e fece tanto d'occhi: era una mancia decisamente generosa.

"Sarà fatto, mia signora", le assicurò, cominciando a sciogliere i finimenti della Corsiera.

"Tranquilla, sei in buone mani", Nerwen rassicurò Thilgiloth.

 _Sì, lo penso anch'io_ , ribatté la cavalla, _Costui mi piace, ha modi gentili._

Nerwen tornò nella locanda con Calad sul braccio, poi seguì Mina al piano superiore. La stanza, come aveva anticipato Cactaceo, era spaziosa ed arredata con mobili vecchi ma ben tenuti; un grande letto a baldacchino, con due tavolini da notte ai lati, troneggiava contro la parete opposta alla porta, con una cassapanca ai suoi piedi, dov'erano state posate le sue bisacce; inoltre c'erano un cassettone, una scrivania, due poltrone ben imbottite e dall'aria assai comoda poste davanti al caminetto, ed un piccolo tavolo di legno lucido con due massicce sedie.

Nerwen stava per far posare Calad sulla spalliera di una delle sedie, quando si accorse che la falchetta emanava una sensazione di disagio.

 _Amica mia, cosa c'è che non va?,_ le chiese mentalmente.

 _Non credo che mi piaccia stare al chiuso_ , rispose Calad, in tono quasi di scusa: dopotutto, era stata lei a chiedere di entrare nell'abitato degli esseri a due gambe; ma Nerwen comprese perfettamente le sue ragioni: non si può pretendere che un animale selvatico, abituato alla libertà dello spazio illimitato, si senta a proprio agio all'interno di un edificio.

 _Nessun problema, non preoccuparti_ , le rispose quindi; la stanza era infatti dotata di terrazzo affacciato sul cortile, e fu lì che Nerwen andò, posando Calad sulla balaustra. La rapace aprì brevemente le ali, come a percepire l'aria libera, poi le inviò un senso di soddisfazione.

Mina aveva seguito il movimento della sua ospite che, rientrando, ne notò l'espressione interrogativa.

"A Calad non piacciono gli spazi chiusi", le spiegò, "Molto meglio se sta fuori."

"Ma non volerà via?", obiettò la ragazza, perplessa, "Ho visto che non ha i geti per legarla…"

"Non li uso, infatti", rispose Nerwen, "Calad sta con me per amicizia, ed è solo per amicizia che torna da me ogni volta che vola, motivo per cui non ho bisogno di legarla."

"Capisco", fece Mina, non meno perplessa di prima ma favorevolmente colpita, "Un concetto molto interessante…", si interruppe, "Perdonami, signora, dimentico me stessa: ecco il bagno", aprì la porta sulla destra di quella d'ingresso, rivelando una stanza dal pavimento e le pareti rivestite di piastrelle in maiolica bianche, verdi e blu e dotata di una grande vasca di rame dai piedini lavorati in foggia di zampe di leone.

"Ti porto gli asciugamani", disse la ragazza, "Abbiamo sapone al profumo di lavanda, rosa, calendula e caprifoglio: quale preferisci?"

"Calendula", scelse Nerwen, pensando che la fresca fragranza di quel fiore giallo ben si adattava alla calura estiva, "Puoi prepararmi il bagno prima di cena?"

"Ma certo, abbiamo sempre acqua calda in cucina, e con questo clima non ce ne vorrà poi molta… a meno che tu non preferisca altrimenti, ovviamente."

"No, no, un bagno tiepido con questa temperatura va benissimo…"

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Santi Valar, non avevo previsto che arrivare al_ Puledro Impennato _– come farà Frodo coi suoi tre compagni di qui a settantotto anni – mi avrebbe emozionata così tanto! Ho immaginato Granodoro Cactaceo come il nonno del buon Omorzo, assai simile nell'aspetto rubicondo, ma meno distratto LOL_

 _Breve capitolo di transizione: vi prometto che il prossimo sarà più corposo sia per lunghezza che per sostanza. Infatti, un incontro che prenderà una piega del tutto inaspettata attende Nerwen, e la confronterà – per la prima volta a piena forza – con l'influenza che la qualità della Terra di Mezzo esercita su di lei…_

 _Ehi, voi che leggete senza mai commentare, avanti dai, non siate timidi! XD Due righe di apprezzamento, o di critica costruttiva, sono davvero molto importanti, per me…_

 _Lady Angel_


	12. Capitolo XII: Occhi azzurri

**Capitolo XII: Occhi azzurri**

Il giorno seguente, dopo un bagno rilassante, un'ottima cena nella sala comune ed un sonno tranquillo in un letto morbido, Nerwen si presentò al bancone dell'ingresso in cerca di Cactaceo. Richiamato dal suono del campanello, l'oste arrivò, trafelato come pareva essere il suo solito.

"Buongiorno signora, desideri informazioni per andare da mastro Lichene, il pellettiere?", le domandò, memore della sua richiesta della sera precedente.

"Esatto. Inoltre sto cercando il fabbro Nano, Thorin: lo conosci?"

"Certamente! Mastro Thorin è il miglior fabbro di tutta la Terra di Brea, sia che si tratti di armi, che di oggetti di arredamento…"

Il locandiere procedette quindi con le spiegazioni su dove si trovava Bob Lichene, il pellettiere, e la forgia di Thorin. Con le istruzioni adeguate, Nerwen trovò subito la bottega di Lichene, dove ordinò un guanto da falconiere; l'artigiano le prese le misure e le disse che poteva farglielo entro sera, e che se desiderava glielo poteva recapitare a domicilio; Nerwen gli diede quindi il nome della locanda dove alloggiava e gli lasciò un generoso anticipo.

A quel punto, si diresse verso la fucina di Thorin, situata in una stradina laterale nel quartiere meridionale di Brea. Come per il pellettiere, Cactaceo le aveva fornito indicazioni assai chiare, così non ebbe difficoltà a trovarla.

Dalla forgia proveniva un battito metallico perfettamente ritmico. Nerwen non si permise di entrare nel laboratorio senza invito e pertanto chiamò ad alta voce:

"Ehilà, sto cercando mastro Thorin!"

Il battito non s'interruppe.

" Arrivo!", giunse però dall'interno una voce baritonale. Pochi altri colpi, poi un suono sibilante fece capire all'Istar che l'oggetto metallico in lavorazione era stato immerso in acqua fredda. Un istante dopo, sulla porta del laboratorio comparve un Nano insolitamente alto per la sua razza, dalla lunga e ondulata chioma corvina striata di qualche ciocca bianca; un naso aquilino dominava un volto dai lineamenti nobili, incorniciato da una corta barba ben curata; ma furono gli occhi – di un intenso azzurro chiaro – a colpire Nerwen con la forza di un maglio, trapassandola da parte a parte. Per un attimo, rimase senza fiato.

"Salute", disse il Nano, "Sono io Thorin."

"Salute a te, mastro Thorin", rispose lei, sforzandosi di tornare a respirare, "Il mio nome è Nerwen, e ti reco un messaggio del nostro comune amico Gandalf il Grigio."

"Davvero?", fece Thorin, senza nascondere la propria sorpresa, "Gli amici di Gandalf sono amici miei: prego, entra."

Si scostò dalla soglia e Nerwen si mosse per seguirlo all'interno del laboratorio; appena dentro la porta, Thorin svoltò a destra e superò un'altra porta, entrando in casa. Lei lo tallonò e si ritrovò in una linda e luminosa cucina, che attraversarono per recarsi nella stanza accanto, un tinello, da cui passarono ad un salotto. La casa, arredata con gusto semplice, sembrava assai ben tenuta, per essere la dimora di uno scapolo. In un angolo, Nerwen notò una piccola ed elegante arpa di legno dorato.

"Accomodati", Thorin le accennò ad una poltrona imbottita, "Posso offrirti del sidro, o del vino?"

Rammentando la passione dei Nani per un'altra bevanda, Nerwen sorrise e chiese:

"Potrei avere della birra?"

"Ma certo!", replicò Thorin, scomparendo velocemente in cucina per tornarne poco dopo con due boccali di ceramica colmi. Li appoggiò sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona di Nerwen e si sedette a sua volta sulla poltrona più in là.

"Al nostro amico Gandalf, dunque", propose Thorin, sollevando il proprio bicchiere.

"A Gandalf", rispose Nerwen; bevve un sorso, trovando la birra gradevolmente fresca e leggera.

Posando nuovamente il boccale sul tavolino, Thorin la scrutò con quegli occhi straordinari che parevano perforarla.

"Quali notizie vuol dunque comunicarmi il vecchio Stregone?", domandò con voce colma d'aspettativa.

" _Il momento è quasi giunto, Thorin Scudodiquercia_ ", Nerwen recitò a memoria, " _Raduna i compagni di cui abbiamo parlato e preparati con loro all'adempimento della missione_."

Il Nano rimase per un attimo completamente immobile, poi si chinò in avanti posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e lasciando penzolare le mani tra di esse, sul volto aristocratico un'espressione quasi incredula.

"Dopo tutti questi anni, il momento è infine giunto…", mormorò. Poi tacque, assorto, e Nerwen rispettò il suo silenzio.

Dopo alcuni minuti, Thorin tornò a raddrizzare la schiena ed a guardarla.

"Ti ha dato un termine di tempo?", la interrogò, "Settimane, mesi?"

"No", rispose lei, "Il messaggio era soltanto quello che ti ho già detto; ha solo aggiunto che si rimetterà in contatto con te non appena sarà arrivato il momento preciso per muoversi, ma non pensava prima della prossima primavera."

"Capisco", mormorò Thorin, con un sospiro che le fece comprendere come in realtà gli sarebbe piaciuto partire immediatamente per qualsiasi fosse la meta di cui lui e Gandalf avevano parlato. Per qualche altro attimo ancora, il Nano assunse un'espressione distante, come immerso in pensieri assai lontani dal momento presente, per poi tornare di repente alla realtà, "Ti ringrazio infinitamente, Nerwen. Come posso sdebitarmi?"

L'Istar scrollò le spalle:

"Nessun debito intercorre tra te e me", dichiarò, usando l'espressione formale in Lingua Corrente che aveva appreso ai Porti Grigi, "Casomai, esiste tra _Gandalf_ e me", soggiunse in tono più leggero, ridacchiando, "visto che è stato lui a chiedermi questo favore."

D'un tratto, Nerwen si rese conto che il suo compito lì era concluso, e si sentì spiaciuta, perché significava doversene andare, mentre invece le sarebbe stato gradito approfondire la conoscenza di Thorin Scudodiquercia, questo affascinante principe Nano spodestato ridotto a fare il fabbro. I loro sguardi tornarono ad incrociarsi, ed il fuoco azzurro negli occhi di lui la trafisse nuovamente.

"Il fatto è che non sai quale enorme importanza rivesta per me il messaggio che mi hai portato", disse Thorin, parlando lentamente, "per questo mi sento in debito. Vorrei almeno poterti offrire il pranzo… Dove alloggi?"

Nerwen pensò che era un ottimo metodo per trascorrere ancora un po' di tempo con l'attraente Nano.

"Al _Puledro Impennato_ ", rispose quindi, "Gandalf me l'ha raccomandata come la miglior locanda di Brea."

"E lo è", confermò Thorin, annuendo, "Violetta Cactacea è la miglior cuoca di tutta la Terra di Brea: il suo stufato di montone è rinomato in tutto il circondario. Se permetti, più tardi verrò lì e potremo pranzare insieme."

"Ne sarò lieta", affermò Nerwen, finendo la propria birra ed alzandosi, "Dirò al locandiere che aspetto una persona."

"Fai pure il mio nome", disse Thorin, alzandosi a sua volta, "Mi conoscono bene."

L'accompagnò alla porta, facendola stavolta passare dall'ingresso principale, e nel congedarsi le rivolse un inchino come avrebbe fatto con una gran dama o una principessa. Nerwen contraccambiò con una piccola riverenza, poi si allontanò lungo la strada lastricata. Thorin rimase ad osservarla sulla soglia della propria casa, pensieroso.

Raramente aveva incontrato una donna che lo avesse intrigato, e nessuna più di questa amica di Gandalf. Lui e lo Stregone si conoscevano da molti anni, ma non gliel'aveva mai sentita nominare; tuttavia la cosa non lo sorprendeva, perché Gandalf non parlava molto di se stesso o dei suoi progetti, anzi spesso agiva in modo misterioso e per motivazioni oscure. Thorin però si fidava completamente di lui, avendo avuto modo di verificarne la lealtà e la correttezza, qualità che avevano velocemente vinto la naturale differenza che i Nani nutrono per tutti coloro che non sono della loro razza. Nerwen possedeva in sé qualcosa che gli ricordava Gandalf, e pertanto – al di là dell'amicizia che dichiarava legarla allo Stregone – si sentiva portato a fidarsi di lei tanto quanto del vecchio Istar. D'aspetto sembrava un membro di genere femminile della razza degli Uomini, esattamente come Gandalf; ma proprio come in lui, anche in Nerwen Thorin percepiva l'esistenza di _qualcosa di più_ , sebbene di che cosa, precisamente, non gli fosse dato di sapere.

In tutta la sua vita, lo spodestato erede al trono del perduto regno nanico di Erebor non era mai stato attratto da donne che non fossero della propria razza; ed anche allora, solo di rado qualcuna era riuscita a suscitare il suo interesse. Ciò era dovuto al fatto che l'endemica scarsità di femmine imponeva ai maschi di quella razza una perenne austerità sessuale e sentimentale; in caso di _incontro fatale_ , però, il Nano più morigerato poteva trasformarsi in un amante appassionato ed insaziabile, con grande delizia delle Nane o delle poche donne della razza degli Uomini che avevano incontrato i gusti di un Nano, o che avevano trovato un Nano di loro gusto. Di Elfe non si parlava neppure, data la grande antipatia che le due razze nutrivano l'una nei confronti dell'altra, solo occasionalmente mitigata da intensi contatti commerciali come in passato era avvenuto tra Erebor ed il regno del Boscoverde, oppure tra l'antichissimo regno nanico di Moria e l'Eregion.

Mai finora quindi Thorin si era sentito attratto da qualcuna che non fosse una Nana; eppure Nerwen lo aveva inspiegabilmente affascinato, tanto da indurlo ad invitarla a pranzo per il solo piacere di prolungare il tempo trascorso in sua compagnia. Scosse la testa tra sé e sé, perplesso, cercando di comprendere le ragioni del suo interesse per l'amica di Gandalf; ma dovette ben presto rinunciarvi, perché ci sono cose che la ragione non può decifrare e che debbono pertanto essere accettate così come sono. Oppure rifiutate, se per questo; tuttavia Thorin non aveva alcuna intenzione di respingerle.

Si scosse dai propri pensieri; osservando l'ubicazione del sole nel cielo, pensò d'aver a disposizione un paio d'ore prima di recarsi alla locanda per pranzare con Nerwen, ed era il caso che si desse da fare per rendersi maggiormente presentabile: non poteva certo andare con gli abiti da lavoro, macchiati di fuliggine e forati in più punti dalle schegge incandescenti dei metalli che manipolava, né con barba e capelli odoranti di fumo. Sebbene non dimenticasse per un solo istante il proprio retaggio regale e la propria vocazione guerriera, il suo lavoro gli piaceva ed era orgoglioso delle opere che produceva; nondimeno riteneva che, per sperare di poter suscitare in Nerwen un interesse pari a quello che lui provava per lei, doveva presentarsi al meglio.

Frattanto che Thorin così rimuginava, Nerwen camminava per le strade di Brea diretta al _Puledro Impennato_. Così come i pensieri del Nano erano colmi di lei, i suoi erano colmi di lui.

Al tempo delle sue visite nel Doriath a sua sorella Melian e alla sua famiglia, aveva conosciuto diversi Nani, o Naugrim come venivano chiamati dagli Elfi; aveva sempre pensato che fossero saldi, tenaci, valenti ed orgogliosi, lenti a dimenticare i torti subiti o i favori ricevuti, pregevoli amici o formidabili nemici, amanti delle splendide cose che creavano al punto da parere avidi di beni materiali e poco propensi alle faccende spirituali, eccellenti artigiani, e straordinari guerrieri. Il loro maggior pregio era sicuramente la lealtà, una volta concessa, il che non era facile data la loro caratteristica diffidenza; ed il loro peggior difetto era la pervicacia, che spesso li induceva in rovina. Nerwen aveva a lungo provato avversione per loro a causa del fatto che avevano ucciso Thingol, il marito di Melian; ma col tempo aveva compreso che non poteva incolpare un'intera razza dell'atto di pochi, o di uno.

Ed ora aveva incontrato Thorin Scudodiquercia; Nerwen aveva letto nei libri di Círdan la storia del Regno della Montagna Solitaria, Erebor, della sua ricchezza, potenza e grandiosità, della sua rovina ad opera del terribile drago Smaug, della dispersione del suo popolo, delle battaglie combattute da costoro contro gli Orchi che si erano impadroniti dell'antico regno di Moria, ed in particolare proprio delle imprese di Thorin durante la feroce battaglia di Azanulbizar, la Valle dei Rivi Tenebrosi, dove si era conquistato il soprannome di Scudodiquercia. Qui a Brea l'aveva visto nelle modeste vesti di fabbro, ma nondimeno, anche sotto la fuliggine del lavoro che faceva per vivere, la sua dignità regale era evidente.

Da quanto le aveva raccontato, Gandalf provava un'evidente ammirazione ed amicizia per Thorin e per il suo popolo. Che fosse una gran persona, Nerwen l'aveva compreso fin dalle sue letture nella biblioteca di Círdan, ed ora che l'aveva incontrato, ne era più che mai persuasa; però non era questo ciò che l'aveva colpita. No… erano stati i suoi occhi. Azzurri come il cielo sconfinato delle pianure di Valinor, ardenti come una fiamma incandescente, possedevano uno sguardo che l'aveva letteralmente inchiodata. Eppure Thorin non l'aveva guardata con nessuna espressione particolare: curiosità, sorpresa, gratitudine, tutte emozioni completamente normali. Ciò nonostante, Nerwen si era sentita tramutare le ginocchia in gelatina come la prima volta che aveva incontrato Calion, tanto tempo prima; così tanto tempo che aveva creduto di non potersi più ricordare di come ci si sentiva.

Si accorse d'esser giunta davanti all'ingresso della locanda; con uno sforzo di volontà, mise da parte quei pensieri e salì i gradini che conducevano alla porta, l'aprì ed entrò, attraversando l'atrio dominato dal bancone. Dietro di esso c'era il grosso proprietario, Granodoro Cactaceo.

"Buongiorno, signora!", la salutò con esuberanza, "Hai trovato il pellettiere? E il fabbro?"

"Buongiorno a te, signor Cactaceo", Nerwen contraccambiò il saluto, "Sì, grazie, le tue indicazioni erano assai precise e li ho trovati subito. Mastro Lichene entro sera porterà il guanto da falconiere che gli ho ordinato: puoi farmi avvisare quando arriva?"

"Certamente."

"Bene. Inoltre mastro Thorin pranzerà qui con me, oggi."

"Ottimo", annuì il locandiere, "Faccio preparare un tavolo nella sala comune, o preferisci mangiare nella tua stanza?"

Nerwen pensò che le sarebbe piaciuto star da sola con l'affascinante Nano, senza essere disturbati dal vocio degli altri avventori che, se erano gli stessi della sera precedente, erano alquanto rumorosi; ma riceverlo privatamente in camera sarebbe stato eccessivo: non aveva intenzione di finirci a letto insieme.

Non così presto, almeno…

"Sarebbe possibile avere un tavolo un po' appartato?", chiese comunque, cercando una via di mezzo, "Vorremmo chiacchierare con un po' di tranquillità…"

"Ci penso io", le assicurò Cactaceo, "In ogni caso, a pranzo c'è molta meno baraonda che a cena, non preoccuparti. C'è qualcosa che desideri mangiare in particolare?"

A Nerwen venne in mente una cosa detta dal Nano:

"Mastro Thorin mi ha parlato dello stufato di montone della signora Violetta", disse quindi. Cactaceo di illuminò tutto:

"Sì, è la sua specialità, e anche mastro Thorin viene spesso qui proprio per gustarlo. Sono lieto che te ne abbia parlato, significa che lo apprezza più di quanto non dica – sai, non è un tipo molto loquace…"

"Molto bene", lo interruppe Nerwen, sforzandosi di non mettersi a ridere perché, se Thorin non era loquace, lo era invece certamente Cactaceo, "Stufato di montone, verdure a discrezione della signora Violetta, e se possibile per finire qualcosa di dolce."

"Che ne dici di torta di ricotta al miele e uva passa?"

"Mi sembra deliziosa."

"E naturalmente metterò a vostra disposizione il miglior vino dei vigneti di Staddle", soggiunse il locandiere.

"Molto bene", annuì Nerwen, "Ti prego di avvisarmi quando mastro Thorin arriva."

"Sarà fatto."

Con un cenno di saluto, la Istar uscì nuovamente, dirigendosi alle scuderie; Thilgiloth l'accolse con un cordiale buffetto del naso, poi ritrasse la testa e la guardò per bene.

 _Ti vedo… strana_ , le disse, _Che ti piglia?_

 _Mi piglia un affascinante Nano_ , le rispose Nerwen con sincerità, _L' ho conosciuto un'ora fa_.

Le proiettò l'immagine di Thorin; la Corsiera scrollò la testa sbruffando.

 _Un'ora fa? Ti ha pigliato davvero parecchio, sei tutta sottosopra_ , considerò in tono inequivocabilmente divertito, _Era da quando hai incontrato Calion che non avevi questa reazione_.

Ripensare al bel Vanya che aveva lasciato a Valinor fece immalinconire un po' Nerwen. Ne sentiva la mancanza, e non certo soltanto per i bollenti amplessi che avevano condiviso per così tanti anni. Calion non era stato il suo primo amante, né sarebbe stato l'ultimo; non ne era mai stata innamorata, ma col tempo aveva sviluppato un grande affetto per lui, che sarebbe rimasto immutato per sempre, anche se avesse infine trovato la sua anima gemella – cosa di cui dubitava seriamente ormai da secoli, dato che finora non l'aveva ancora trovata. Beh, se non c'era, non c'era: significava che sarebbe rimasta un'Aini nubile, come Nienna, la Valië Signora del Cordoglio, o Arien, la Maia che conduceva il Sole nel suo periplo nel cielo di Arda.

 _Hai ragione, amica mia_ , confermò, rivolta a Thilgiloth, _Non avrei mai creduto che un Nano potesse intrigarmi tanto_.

 _Cos'ha di diverso dai Nani che hai incontrato finora?,_ volle sapere la Corsiera, meravigliata. Conosceva Nerwen fin dagli Anni degli Alberi, prima che Sole e Luna fossero creati, e ciò che agitava ora la sua amica a due gambe era qualcosa che aveva visto soltanto poche volte, e comunque mai in modo così immediato.

L'Istar sentì lo stupore di Thilgiloth, e poiché era a sua volta stupita dalla propria reazione, cercò di darvi una spiegazione:

 _È nobile; non intendo di nascita, non soltanto, ma di animo. Poche volte ho incontrato una persona con tanta onorabilità quanta ne percepisco in Thorin Scudodiquercia. Comprendo bene,ora, perché Gandalf lo stimi tanto…_

Ma quella interpretazione non la soddisfaceva completamente; era indubbiamente vera, ma non era _tutto_. Lasciò scendere il proprio livello di coscienza e pensò in modo più _terreno_.

 _E ha due straordinari occhi azzurri, intensi, acuti come punte di lancia_ , proseguì, _Mi hanno letteralmente trapassata da parte a parte._

 _Ti accoppierai con lui?_ , domandò Thilgiloth, senza intendere alcuna trivialità, ma semplicemente chiedendolo dal suo punto di vista animale ed istintivo: se un maschio le piaceva, non si poneva alcun problema ad accoppiarsi con lui, e riteneva che tutti gli esseri, a due o a quattro gambe, potessero ben fare altrettanto.

Abituata al modo di ragionare degli _olvar_ , Nerwen non si scandalizzò punto; ma non era ben sicura della risposta da dare: in quanto immortale che ha a disposizione l'eternità per fare qualsiasi cosa, non era mai stata affrettata nelle proprie scelte e decisioni, ed ora questa attrazione impellente che provava nei confronti di Thorin la disorientava alquanto.

 _Beh, se anche lui prova questo desiderio,_ rispose quindi lentamente, _può darsi di sì_ … Si scrollò di dosso quei pensieri perturbanti e passò ad altro, _Ero venuta a vedere se sei contenta di come sei trattata_.

Thilgiloth emanò una sensazione di soddisfazione:

 _Sì, grazie, sto bene: la paglia è asciutta, il cibo è gradevole e abbondante, e l'acqua è sempre fresca._

Rassicurata, Nerwen fece una carezza alla Corsiera e si congedò per recarsi in camera, dove si mise a leggere vicino alla finestra aperta finché non giunse Mina ad informarla che Thorin era arrivato.

Nerwen si alzò, lisciandosi la gonna dell'abito; si sentiva improvvisamente turbata: un'esistenza che non si misurava con gli anni, bensì con le ere del mondo, non era stata sufficiente a spegnere in lei la capacità di emozionarsi, né, se per questo, lo avrebbe mai voluto. Tuttavia, in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai provato un'attrazione così subitanea come per Thorin, e questo la confondeva. Mentre scendeva lentamente le scale, diretta all'ingresso, pensò che evidentemente, come l'aveva avvisata Yavanna, la qualità intrinseca della Terra di Mezzo – terra non immortale, a differenza di Valinor – la stava influenzando e le imponeva i suoi tempi che, a confronto con quelli delle Terre Imperiture, erano molto più _veloci_.

Giunta in atrio, trovò Thorin che chiacchierava con Cactaceo in un atteggiamento piuttosto confidenziale; notò che il Nano si era cambiato, ed ora indossava una camicia di leggera mussola bianca sotto un panciotto blu scuro di vellutino, e pantaloni di lino marrone chiaro infilati in un paio di stivali al ginocchio. Se in tenuta da lavoro l'aveva colpita, così elegantemente abbigliato la lasciò momentaneamente priva di favella.

Come la sentì arrivare, Thorin si girò, e nuovamente i suoi occhi azzurri la inchiodarono, rischiando di farla inciampare a metà di un passo; fu solo con uno sforzo che riuscì a concentrarsi abbastanza per riuscire a proseguire e ad assumere un'espressione che – si augurava – assomigliasse ad una normale espressione di benvenuto.

Da parte sua, Thorin la stava inconsapevolmente divorando con lo sguardo; l'aveva vista appena poco più di due ore prima, ma gli sembrava adesso di non aver notato quanto fosse realmente bella, con quei lunghissimi capelli scuri, gli occhi d'un bruno vellutato e quella deliziosa figura a clessidra fasciata nell'abito verde acqua. Si raddrizzò, cercando involontariamente di raggiungere il massimo della propria statura, anche se ciò nonostante rimaneva qualche centimetro più basso di lei; ma la sua naturale dignità compensava ampiamente la mancanza di statura, perfino nei confronti di un omone grande e grosso com'era Granodoro Cactaceo.

"Bene arrivato, Thorin", lo salutò Nerwen, dimenticando nel proprio turbamento il titolo di cortesia dovuto ad un mastro artigiano; anche se, tecnicamente, _altezza_ sarebbe stato più appropriato, per un principe par suo.

"Grazie, Nerwen", contraccambiò il Nano, rivolgendole un inchino di cortesia senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, "Il mio buon amico Granodoro mi stava dicendo che ha già fatto preparare un tavolo per noi."

"Sì, è così", confermò l'oste, "Se n'è occupata Rosetta. Potete accomodarvi subito."

Thorin porse il braccio a Nerwen; lei vi posò la mano e così, incedendo come se si trovassero a corte e non in una semplice locanda, entrarono nella sala comune, dove si trovavano già alcuni avventori. Rosetta, la figlia maggiore di Cactaceo, assai somigliante alla sorella Mina, andò loro incontro e, dopo aver fatto una piccola riverenza di saluto, li guidò ad un tavolo d'angolo, già apparecchiato per due.

Mentre Rosetta si allontanava, Thorin, continuando a comportarsi come se si trovasse nel salone delle feste di un palazzo reale, scostò la sedia per Nerwen e la fece accomodare prima di prender posto di fronte a lei.

"Ho seguito il tuo consiglio", gli disse Nerwen, ritrovando la propria consueta disinvoltura, "e ho ordinato lo stufato di montone. Cactaceo ci ha offerto il suo miglior vino, ma possiamo chiedere della birra, se preferisci."

"Se ha parlato del vino di Staddle, allora va benissimo", dichiarò Thorin, "È ottimo."

In quella sopraggiunse Rosetta con una caraffa di vino rosso appena spillato, che versò nei bicchieri di entrambi prima di tornare ad allontanarsi, veloce e discreta: evidentemente il padre le aveva detto che i due volevano parlare in tranquillità.

Thorin sollevò il bicchiere verso Nerwen:

"Al nostro incontro."

"Al nostro incontro", ripeté l'Istar, toccando il suo bicchiere col proprio. Bevvero un sorso; il vino era fresco, fruttato e leggermente frizzante.

"Invero ottimo, come dicevi", commentò Nerwen. Thorin annuì, poi posando il bicchiere le domandò:

"Perdona la curiosità, ma come conosci Gandalf?"

"Sono entrata a far parte dell'Ordine degli Istari da poco", rispose Nerwen, senza scendere in particolari, "ma in realtà ci conosciamo da molto più tempo. Si può dire che siamo cresciuti insieme."

Thorin infine comprese il motivo per cui Nerwen gli appariva come qualcosa _di più_ di una semplice donna.

"Dunque anche tu sei una Istar come il mio vecchio amico Gandalf", considerò pensierosamente, "In effetti, ho subito pensato che, in qualche modo, vi assomigliate… Beh, non certo nell'aspetto fisico", precisò sogghignando, "tu hai le sembianze di una giovane e bella donna, mentre lui di un vecchio ed assai meno attraente uomo."

Anche Nerwen rise:

"Hai ragione; ma lui e gli altri nostri colleghi hanno scelto l'aspetto di anziani per apparire saggi in modo immediatamente palese, mentre io ho preferito altrimenti."

Thorin sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito:

"Vuoi dire che non t'importa di sembrare a colpo d'occhio una sapiente e autorevole Istar per impressionare i tuoi interlocutori?"

"Per niente", dichiarò lei, "Preferisco sorprenderli: a volte fa comodo venir sottovalutati."

"Strategia interessante", ponderò il principe, "Non l'avevo mai presa in considerazione… Forse perché è troppo sottile, per me. Sono un tipo molto diretto, che va subito al sodo."

"Anch'io, a volte", ammise Nerwen, "Dipende dalle circostanze… Ma dimmi, e tu invece, come conosci Gandalf…?"

Trascorsero così un paio d'ore assai gradevoli, chiacchierando in modo piacevole e rilassato dapprima davanti ad un piatto di saporito stufato accompagnato da zucchine, melanzane e fagiolini, poi davanti ad una fetta di dolce. Spesso, come dotati di propria volontà, i loro occhi si cercavano, ma quasi subito si distoglievano gli uni dagli altri con una sorta di pudore.

Quando ormai del pranzo non rimanevano che le briciole, Thorin cominciò a pensare con dispiacere che tra poco avrebbe dovuto congedarsi.

"Quanto tempo pensi di fermarti a Brea?", si decise infine a domandarle, temendo la risposta.

Nerwen esitò. La sua intenzione sarebbe stata originariamente quella di ripartire il giorno seguente la consegna del messaggio, ma non aveva certo previsto di fare un incontro così intrigante... di rimanere stregata da due occhi azzurri.

"A dire il vero, non lo so", si decise infine a rispondere, "Sono in anticipo rispetto ai miei piani di viaggio, e mi aspetta un lungo tragitto: sono diretta a Gran Burrone."

Il regno di Elrond era infatti la sua prossima tappa; poi da lì progettava di recarsi a Lothlórien presso Galadriel e Celeborn, passando dalla dimora di Radagast nella speranza di trovarlo per chiedergli notizie degli Ent.

L'espressione di Thorin si rischiarò.

"Allora spero che ti fermerai alcuni giorni: vorrei conoscerti meglio", disse schiettamente.

La sua franchezza le piacque.

"Lo vorrei anch'io", ammise quindi, con la stessa franchezza. Il volto di Thorin si aprì ad un sorriso, illuminandolo e rendendolo ancor più attraente.

"Magnifico", dichiarò, poi parve riflettere un momento, "Vorrei portarti a vedere un luogo incantevole, e forse incantato, nel Bosco Cet. Dista circa un'ora a cavallo; potremmo anche andarci adesso, ma devo finire il lavoro cominciato stamattina: ho promesso di consegnarlo entro stasera… Potremmo farlo domani, e portarci il pranzo, che ne dici?"

 _Una gita nel bosco_ , pensò Nerwen; romantico… ed _eccitante_.

"Dico di sì", accettò, "Chiederò a Rosetta di prepararci un pranzo al sacco."

"Allora ci vediamo domani un'ora prima di mezzogiorno", disse Thorin, alzandosi. Prese congedo rivolgendole un elegante inchino, poi uscì dalla sala, salutato da alcuni avventori e da Rosetta e Mina, che stavano servendo ai tavoli. Rosetta si affrettò ad avvicinarsi.

"Tu e mastro Thorin siete stati soddisfatti, signora?", le domandò, mentre anche Nerwen si alzava.

"Sì, completamente, grazie Rosetta", le rispose, "Domani mattina potresti preparare un pranzo al sacco per due persone, per favore? Lascio a te la scelta delle pietanze."

"Ma certo, signora…"

Più tardi, Nerwen uscì nell'ampio cortile della locanda per far volare Calad sotto il proprio occhio vigile; non si aspettava realmente che qualcuno potesse voler impadronirsi della falchetta, ma non si poteva mai dire, in una cittadina affollata come Brea. Calad catturò un paio di roditori, che consumò in un angolo appartato del cortile, mentre Nerwen si intratteneva con Thilgiloth.

 _Domani faremo un'escursione nel bosco_ , le annunciò, _Una passeggiata di un'ora_.

 _Bene, mi piace sempre fare un giro nei boschi_ , considerò la Corsiera, _Il tuo Nano verrà con noi?_

 _È stato lui ad invitarmi_ , le svelò l'Aini. Thilgiloth emanò una sensazione di malizioso divertimento:

 _Vuol dire che mi allontanerò per lasciarvi accoppiare in pace_ …

Ancora una volta, la Corsiera non intendeva alcuna volgarità.

 _Beh, comunque non è detto che succeda_ , obiettò Nerwen. Thilgiloth le rivolse un'occhiata saputa:

 _Se lui si sente come ti senti tu adesso, ci puoi_ scommettere _, che succederà_ , affermò divertita. Nerwen non poté ribattere, perché sapeva che era la semplice verità.

Calad, finito il pasto, tornò ad avvicinarsi alle sue due amiche, posandosi su uno steccato poco lontano; Nerwen annunciò anche a lei il programma dell'indomani.

 _So che alla tua specie non piace molto volare tra gli alberi, pertanto non sei obbligata ad accompagnare me e Thilgiloth_ , aggiunse.

 _Hai ragione,_ confermò la rapace _, preferisco evitare i boschi, specie se sono fitti. Vuol dire che vi accompagnerò finché non vi inoltrerete tra le piante, poi rimarrò nei dintorni ed aspetterò che torniate._

Stabilito ciò, Nerwen tornò in camera con Calad, che andò ad appollaiarsi sulla balaustra del terrazzo. Poco più di un'ora dopo, Amaranto venne a chiamarla per avvisarla che era arrivato mastro Lichene, il pellettiere. L'Istar scese nell'atrio, dove ricevette il guanto da falconiere dalle mani dell'artigiano; dopo essersi complimentata per la puntualità e per l'accurata esecuzione del pezzo, Nerwen lo pagò il prezzo pattuito e tornò in camera, dove mostrò l'acquisto a Calad, spiegandole di cosa si trattava.

 _Ma non ti ferirei mai intenzionalmente coi miei artigli_ , le assicurò la falchetta.

 _Lo so, amica mia_ , disse la Maia, _ma potresti graffiarmi per errore; questo guanto lo impedirà. E poi è più comodo del mantello, prova…_

Si infilò il guanto e Calad venne a posarsi, zampettando un po' su di esso e dichiarandosi infine soddisfatta.

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _A qualcuno Thorin apparirà_ _fuori personaggio_ _; lo è certamente rispetto al libro, ma nel film di Peter Jackson io l'ho visto così: duro, orgoglioso, perfino spietato, ma dotato di sentimenti molto profondi e di una grande capacità di amare. In ciò sono stata certamente influenzata dal suo interprete, Richard Armitage, il quale in un'intervista ha raccontato che, mentre lui e Peter Jackson cercavano di elaborare un_ background _per Thorin in modo da meglio inquadrarlo e quindi descriverlo/interpretarlo, lui ha immaginato un amore perduto; naturalmente si stava riferendo ad una qualche principessa Nana, ma nella mia mente ho rielaborato la cosa ai fini della mia storia ed ho finito col rimanerne profondamente coinvolta… ma per sapere come e quanto, dovrete aspettare il prossimo capitolo… :-D_

 _Miei cari lettori, spero che la lettura sia per voi coinvolgente quanto lo è per me scriverla!_

Lady Angel


	13. Capitolo XIII: Il canto della sorgente

**Capitolo XIII: Il canto della sorgente**

Il mattino seguente, Nerwen scese a colazione di buon'ora, come suo solito; a servirla stavolta fu Mina. Tornata in camera, la Maia si mise a leggere, ma era scarsamente concentrata, perché il ricordo degli straordinari occhi azzurri di Thorin continuava a distrarla. Alla fine rinunciò e, nel tentativo di calmarsi, uscì per una passeggiata nelle amene strade di Brea. Botteghe artigiane e negozi si affacciavano sulla via principale, e c'erano molte persone, sia Uomini che Hobbit, che percorrevano la strada in una direzione e nell'altra.

Nerwen si osservò in giro e concluse che Brea le piaceva; non possedeva la stessa atmosfera serena dei villaggi della Contea, ma era ugualmente un luogo piacevole.

Rientrò per tempo per cambiarsi d'abito, indossando la tenuta da cavallerizza che aveva fatto lavare il giorno prima, composta di tunica corta, pantaloni e stivali – odiava cavalcare con la gonna – e poi scese nella stalla, dove sellò personalmente Thilgiloth. Calad volò giù dal balcone della camera ed attese posata sullo steccato vicino.

Nerwen stava stringendo il sottopancia della sella, quando giunse Thorin su di un bel pony pezzato bianco e nero. Con la sua statura, di poco inferiore a quella di Nerwen, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente montare un cavallo, ma evidentemente preferiva altrimenti.

Scese agilmente dall'arcione e le andò incontro tenendo il pony per la briglia; prendendole la mano, si chinò a baciarla.

"Buongiorno, Nerwen", la salutò, tornando a raddrizzare la schiena. Le sue labbra avevano a malapena sfiorato il dorso della mano di Nerwen, ma ciò nondimeno, lei aveva sentito la pelle aggricciarsi.

"Buongiorno a te, Thorin", contraccambiò, mantenendo ferma la voce che minacciava di traballarle. Per tutte le stelle di Varda, mai avrebbe pensato che un Nano, per quanto affascinante, potesse sortire su di lei un effetto tanto clamoroso con un semplice baciamano!

I loro occhi si incontrarono, come spesso era accaduto anche il giorno precedente; ma a differenza di allora, stavolta rimasero avvinti, come incapaci di staccarsi gli uni dagli altri, in una sorta di sortilegio che incatenava i loro sguardi.

Il mondo attorno a loro parve scomparire.

"Vi ho portato il pranzo a sacco che avete chiesto, signora", li interruppe la voce briosa di Amaranto. Entrambi sussultarono e distolsero bruscamente lo sguardo.

"Grazie, Amaranto", disse Nerwen, anche se lo avrebbe volentieri strozzato. Poi pensò che il poverino stava soltanto cercando di fare il suo lavoro e nulla poteva sapere di quanto stava accadendo tra lei e Thorin, pertanto non poteva certo colpevolizzarlo per l'interruzione. Prese in consegna la sacca che le veniva porta, ma Thorin gliela tolse gentilmente di mano.

"Ci penso io", le disse, gettandosela sulle spalle. Nerwen notò che, nonostante la temperatura, portava sulle spalle una stola di pelliccia, cosa che conferiva ulteriore imponenza alla sua statura, già ragguardevole per un Nano; dei bracciali di pelle rigida gli coprivano le braccia dal gomito al dorso della mano, ed alla cintura portava un fodero con un lungo pugnale. Prudentemente, aveva scelto di non uscire di città disarmato ed indifeso: dopotutto, non si può mai sapere chi o che cosa si incontra, in giro per il mondo, anche a poca distanza da casa.

Montarono entrambi in sella alle rispettive cavalcature ed uscirono in strada; Thorin prese a destra, seguito da Nerwen, in direzione del Cancello Ovest, caracollando in mezzo alla strada per non disturbare i pedoni che si tenevano ai lati. Come il giorno prima nella sala comune della locanda, diverse persone lo salutarono: palesemente, il mastro fabbro Nano era ben conosciuto, a Brea.

Usciti dalla cittadina, girarono sul Verdecammino in direzione nord, ora affiancati per poter chiacchierare. Calad volava alta davanti a loro, planando in pigri cerchi ma mantenendosi vigile nel ruolo che si era auto-attribuita, quello di sentinella.

"Hai una bellissima cavalla", osservò Thorin, guardando Nerwen da sotto in su a causa della minor altezza del suo pony pezzato, "Non riesco però a capire di che razza sia."

Nerwen ringraziò mentalmente Gandalf per averle suggerito di _offuscare_ Thilgiloth; già così suscitava molta curiosità, figurarsi cosa sarebbe stato se non l'avesse fatto…

"È una dei _mearas_ di Rohan", rispose, dando la solita spiegazione, "Si chiama Thilgiloth."

La Corsiera fece vibrare i padiglioni auricolari ed emanò una sensazione di leggero fastidio: non le piaceva molto dover nascondere la propria vera natura. Non piaceva molto neppure a Nerwen, a dire il vero, ma dovevano adattarsi.

"Da quanto tempo vivi a Brea?", domandò Nerwen, volendo saperne di più.

"Da quasi dieci anni", rispose Thorin.

"Mi è sembrato di capire che sei ben conosciuto e molto rispettato", osservò lei.

"Faccio il mio lavoro al meglio delle mie possibilità", considerò il Nano, "e non mi immischio negli affari di nessuno."

"Due buoni sistemi per guadagnarsi la stima della gente", annuì Nerwen.

Continuando a conversare, percorsero il Verdecammino fiancheggiando il Bosco Cet per alcuni chilometri, poi svoltarono nuovamente verso destra per inoltrarsi tra gli alberi. Nerwen fece fermare Thilgiloth e, infilandosi il guanto da falconiere, sollevò lo sguardo per cercare Calad e chiamarla, ma la falchetta stava già scendendo verso di loro e si posò leggera sul polso di Nerwen.

 _Vi aspetto qui_ , le annunciò.

 _Va bene, ci vediamo più tardi_ , le rispose l'Aini, prima di lanciarla. Calad si sollevò in volo e si allontanò, gettando il suo caratteristico verso _kek-kek-kek_ a mo' di saluto.

Girando lo sguardo, vide che Thorin la stava osservando con attenzione.

"Comunichi con gli animali?", le domandò, ma suonò più come un'affermazione.

Gandalf aveva raccontato a Nerwen che i Nani, a differenza degli Hobbit, sapevano che egli apparteneva all'Ordine degli Istari e che come tale era dotato di poteri particolari; in segno di rispetto, gli avevano attribuito il nome Tharkûn nella loro lingua. Pertanto ora Nerwen ritenne inutile nascondere a Thorin la sua caratteristica facoltà ed annuì:

"Sì", confermò quindi, "e anche con le piante, motivo per cui vengo chiamata _la Verde_."

"Capisco", disse Thorin, pensieroso, "Deve essere comodo poter parlare col tuo cavallo, quando fa le bizze", soggiunse, con umorismo. Nerwen rise:

"Indubbiamente!", concordò. Thilgiloth sbruffò indignata, facendo ridere Nerwen ancora di più e strappando una risata anche a Thorin.

Si rimisero in marcia, addentrandosi tra gli alberi; questi erano molto diversi da quelli, vecchissimi, nodosi e dall'aspetto inquietante, che caratterizzavano la Vecchia Foresta: erano alti, slanciati, relativamente giovani, anche se alcuni avevano una circonferenza di tutto rispetto. Nerwen riconobbe faggi, frassini, noccioli, noci, querce, tigli, olmi, abeti e pini. Nel complesso, il bosco emanava una vibrazione positiva che le mise il buonumore.

"È un gran bel bosco", commentò, "Giovane e pieno di vitalità."

"Camminare tra questi alberi mi fa sentire bene", le confidò Thorin, "quasi come camminare su una solida roccia."

Detto da un Nano, era decisamente notevole, considerò Nerwen.

"… _quasi_ ", puntualizzò il principe, come per un ripensamento. _E ti pareva_ , pensò Nerwen, ma era divertita.

Si inoltrarono nel bosco, illuminato da una soffusa luce che virava al verde a causa delle innumerevoli foglie sopra le loro teste. Il sottobosco, costituito principalmente da morbide felci, non era molto fitto e permetteva un agevole passaggio alle loro cavalcature.

Poco più di un'ora dopo aver lasciato Brea, Nerwen notò che più avanti la luce aumentava, e difatti alcune decine di metri più in là sbucarono in una radura illuminata dal sole di mezzogiorno. Il fondo era ricoperto d'erba punteggiata di fiori, in prevalenza ranuncoli e margherite, ma anche erbe aromatiche come aglio orsino, cerfoglio, santoreggia e crescione. Sull'altro lato della radura una sorgente zampillava in una cascatella che scendeva da un labbro roccioso per riversarsi in un piccolo bacino, scintillante sotto i raggi solari.

Nerwen percepì immediatamente un'energia serena e festosa provenire dalla fonte, che al suo orecchio vibrava come un lontano canto di gioia.

"Avevi ragione, Thorin", disse, "Questo è davvero un luogo incantato. Qui l'energia di Arda, combinandosi con l'acqua, la roccia e la vegetazione, si è concentrata in modo particolare. Non è da tutti percepire una cosa del genere", concluse, guardandolo con nuova considerazione. Thorin si sentì improvvisamente orgoglioso di se stesso.

"Allora sono davvero contento di averti portata qui", dichiarò, smontando dal pony e legando la sacca col pranzo alla sella, "Vieni, avviciniamoci all'acqua."

Scesa da cavallo, Nerwen si affiancò a Thorin per recarsi alla polla d'acqua, il cui discreto scroscio pareva sempre più simile ad una melodia.

"Par quasi che l'acqua canti", mormorò Thorin, lasciando Nerwen sbalordita: se non era comune percepire l'energia di un luogo, lo era ancor meno udirne la voce. Questo principe Nano era dotato di una sensibilità per le cose invisibili decisamente fuori dall'ordinario.

"È così, infatti", confermò quindi, "Un canto antico quanto la Creazione. Riuscire ad udirlo è una facoltà ancor più rara che percepire l'energia di Arda."

Thorin la guardò, sentendosi ora non già orgoglioso, quanto piuttosto quasi frastornato.

"Ah", fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire. D'impulso, Nerwen gli sfiorò il braccio con l'intento di rassicurarlo di fronte ad una cosa che gli era chiaramente ignota; a sorpresa, lui le prese la mano, si chinò e le baciò le dita, con reverenza, come se si fosse trovato di fronte a Yavanna stessa, la sposa del Vala dei Nani, Aulë, che loro chiamavano Mahal. Una profonda emozione chiuse la gola di Nerwen.

Thorin tornò a raddrizzarsi; la guardò, e nei suoi occhi colse l'emozione che la pervadeva. Si sentì emozionato a sua volta, come da tanto, tanto tempo non gli era più accaduto. Non c'entrava la forte attrazione che sentiva per lei: era qualcosa che trascendeva la carne, qualcosa di più profondo, come se la sua anima parlasse a quella di lei e si sentisse rispondere.

Sopraffatto, distolse lo sguardo e le lasciò la mano, schiarendosi la gola.

"Sono affamato come un lupo", disse in tono forzatamente allegro, "Tu no?"

Nerwen si sentì in bilico tra delusione e sollievo. Se da un lato avrebbe voluto che quel momento magico tra loro si prolungasse, evolvendosi in un abbraccio, un bacio e – chissà – oltre, dall'altro si sentiva assai inquieta, quasi spaventata, per la forza dei sentimenti che la stavano agitando. In passato – quando andava a trovare Melian nel Doriath o scorrazzava per il Beleriand – la qualità della Terra di Mezzo non l'aveva influenzata, sconvolgendo a quel modo il suo controllo; ma in passato era stata un'Aini a tutti gli effetti, non una Istar, una Maia _diminuita_. Yavanna l'aveva ben avvisata che sarebbe successo, e lei non poteva far altro che accettarlo ed adattarsi il più velocemente possibile.

Prese un respiro.

"Sì, la cavalcata mi ha messo appetito", confermò. Thorin tornò verso il suo pony e prese la sacca, nonché la coperta arrotolata dietro la sella.

"Mettiamoci qui", suggerì Nerwen, indicando sotto un faggio dalla corteccia chiara. Thorin annuì e srotolò la coperta, posandovi sopra la sacca.

Si accomodarono, sedendosi piuttosto discosti l'uno dall'altra.

"Vediamo che cosa ci ha preparato Rosetta", disse Thorin, cominciando ad estrarre il contenuto della sacca. Trovarono pane, formaggio, uova sode, prosciutto, delle pesche e due fette di crostata di marmellata di fragole. C'erano anche una borraccia d'acqua ed una fiasca di vino rosso, lo stesso eccellente Staddle che avevano bevuto anche il giorno prima.

"Vado a cambiare l'acqua", annunciò Nerwen, prendendo la borraccia ed alzandosi, "Vorrei bere quella della fonte."

"Fai bene, è ottima", le disse Thorin, che l'aveva assaggiata durante le sue precedenti escursioni in quel posto. Nerwen dunque tornò al bacino d'acqua, nel punto in cui si riversava la piccola cascata, e vi svuotò la borraccia, sostituendone poi il contenuto con l'acqua della fonte. L'assaggiò, trovandola deliziosa, con un vago sentore di menta. La vibrazione musicale parve aumentare come ad esprimere soddisfazione, ed allora lei rispose, accennando a qualche nota a bocca chiusa per ringraziare la sorgente.

"È vero, è molto buona", confermò quando tornò a sedersi sulla coperta. Porse la borraccia a Thorin, che la prese; inevitabilmente, le loro dita si sfiorarono, ma fu solo un attimo.

"Mi sembra ancor più buona delle altre volte", dichiarò Thorin dopo averne bevuto un sorso, lanciando una rapida occhiata a Nerwen, "Penso che sia per la piacevole compagnia."

Nerwen sorrise al suo complimento, e di colpo l'atmosfera tra loro tornò rilassata come prima dell'inaspettato baciamano presso la sorgente.

Mangiarono le semplici ma ottime pietanze, terminando con la crostata.

"Assolutamente squisita", dichiarò Nerwen, "Le fragole sono il mio frutto preferito."

Thorin la osservò divertito leccarsi le briciole dalle dita; accorgendosene, Nerwen scoppiò a ridere:

"Dico sul serio, quando mangio fragole divento come una bambina, le divoro fino a scoppiare!"

"Ma non ti è mai venuta l'orticaria?", indagò lui, sentendosi sempre più divertito. Altro che sostenuta ed austera Istar, Nerwen sapeva essere davvero uno spasso. Almeno quanto Gandalf in stato di grazia. Solo che lei era molto più bella…

"No…", Nerwen stava per dire che non poteva ammalarsi, ma non le era consentito dichiarare la propria natura di Aini, così corresse il tiro, "…probabilmente le tollero molto bene, oppure mi sono sempre fermata in tempo", le venne un lieve singulto, "Meglio se bevo un altro sorso…"

Thorin le porse la fiasca del vino, ma lei fece cenno di no; allora le passò la borraccia dell'acqua, da cui la Maia prese un paio di sorsate prima di restituirgliela. Poi si sdraiò sulla schiena, guardando i rami fronzuti del faggio, attraverso cui si intravedeva il cielo azzurro.

Azzurro come gli occhi di Thorin…

Seguendo il suo esempio, anche il Nano si sdraiò, in posizione contraria rispetto a Nerwen. A quel modo, girando il volto potevano guardarsi, solo che si vedevano sottosopra.

"Si sta proprio bene, qui", mormorò Nerwen; chiuse gli occhi, assaporando la pace che li circondava.

Thorin la vide abbassare le palpebre e venne colto da un repentino, ardente desiderio di baciarla; di baciarla, e poi accarezzarla, baciarla ancora, a perdifiato, e poi farle l'amore… Si irrigidì e strinse i pugni. Per tutti i martelli di Mahal, non aveva mai desiderato tanto una donna, ma non si sarebbe certamente trasformato di colpo in un animale assalendola e prendendola in quattro e quattr'otto! A meno che, naturalmente, lei non lo avesse incoraggiato a farlo… Scacciò bruscamente quel pensiero che stava minacciando di provocargli un'imbarazzante rigidità in una certa parte del corpo e chiuse a sua volta gli occhi per cercare di ritrovare un minimo di contegno.

Rimasero così per un bel po', sdraiati a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra eppure come separati da uno spazio invalicabile. Poi all'improvviso Nerwen percepì il canto della sorgente mutare e farsi più forte.

Si alzò di colpo a sedere.

Inquietato, Thorin balzò seduto a sua volta e mise mano al lungo pugnale che portava appeso alla cintura.

"Che cosa c'è?", la interrogò, subito all'erta.

"Perdonami, non volevo allarmarti", si scusò l'Istar, "La fonte… la senti?"

Il Nano aguzzò l'udito; effettivamente, la sensazione che l'acqua cantasse era diventata più forte.

"Sì… ma che cosa significa?"

Nerwen si alzò e si avvicinò alla sorgente; c'era un masso quasi perfettamente piatto accanto ad essa, grande come una sedia, anche se parecchio più alto. Sedendovisi, l'Aini piegò appena le ginocchia, ma così poteva concentrarsi più comodamente.

Thorin la seguì e le si mise alle spalle, vicino ma senza toccarla.

Nerwen ascoltò attentamente; la fonte stava narrando una storia, una storia d'amore bella e malinconica risalente alla Prima Era, riguardante una fanciulla umana ed un Elfo Silvano. Perdutamente innamorati, erano stati osteggiati nel loro amore dalle loro rispettive famiglie, che non vedevano di buon occhio l'unione tra un'Umana ed un Elfo, lei mortale, lui immortale. Lei aveva ceduto alla loro pressione, pensando che sarebbe invecchiata e poi morta, infliggendo al suo innamorato elfo un dolore che sarebbe durato per tutto il resto della sua esistenza; ma lui non aveva voluto saperne, era disposto a vivere i brevi anni della vita mortale di lei e sopravviverle, giacché questa era la sua natura, portando nel suo cuore l'amore per lei fino alla Fine del Tempo.

"Lo senti?", domandò Nerwen a Thorin, "Capisci cosa dice?"

"Percepisco solo delle sensazioni", rispose lui, dispiaciuto, "Non odo parole."

Allora lei si girò a mezzo e gli prese la mano, attirandolo più vicino; accostandosi, Thorin le posò l'altra mano sulla spalla. In quella posizione, la sovrastava leggermente, così cercò di non starle troppo addosso; ma lei si spinse all'indietro, avvicinandosi a lui, e gli prese anche la mano che le aveva appoggiato alla spalla. Chiuse gli occhi.

Le parole del canto si riversarono dentro di lui, veicolate da Nerwen.

L 'Elfo era infine riuscito a convincere la sua amata che il dolore per averlo respinto sarebbe stato peggiore che quello di perderla per la sua natura mortale, così erano fuggiti assieme e si erano rifugiati nel Bosco Cet, vicino alla fonte. Lì avevano vissuto per tutto il tempo che fu loro consentito, fino alla morte di lei, che si era spenta in tarda età tra le braccia del suo amato Elfo. Allora lui era partito per il Grande Mare, alla ricerca di una nave che lo potesse portare nelle Terre Imperiture, il solo luogo al mondo dove il suo dolore poteva venir lenito. La loro discendenza era rimasta, dotata della natura mortale della donna, ed ancora viveva, sparsa tra le piccole comunità della Terra di Brea.

I Nani possono sembrare assai poco sentimentali, ma in realtà sanno essere molto romantici e poetici, sebbene a volte in un modo diverso da Elfi e Uomini; quella storia d'amore accaduta migliaia di anni prima commosse profondamente il cuore di Thorin, tanto quanto quello di Nerwen.

Si levò un soffio di vento, che sollevò i loro capelli. Il profumo di Nerwen era irresistibile, e Thorin cedette all'impulso di abbassare il volto ed affondarlo tra i suoi morbidi capelli scuri. Lei schiuse le labbra in un sospiro e girò il volto verso quello di Thorin. Aprì a mezzo gli occhi, scorgendo vicinissime quelle iridi color del cielo di primavera che l'avevano tanto colpita fin dal primo momento.

Thorin non pensò più a nulla; sporgendosi ancora un poco in avanti, posò le labbra sulle labbra di lei.

Thilgiloth lanciò loro un'occhiata trionfante e, come promesso, si allontanò con discrezione, andando a brucare la tenera erba della radura nel punto più lontano; il pony di Thorin, forse in qualche modo influenzato da lei, ne seguì l'esempio.

Thorin la baciò molto teneramente: se Nerwen era semplicemente preda dell'emozione suscitata dal romantico racconto della sorgente, non intendeva approfittarne forzandola a far qualcosa che in realtà non desiderava; ma Nerwen si sentì letteralmente sciogliere tra le sue braccia, e se non fosse stata appoggiata semi-seduta su quel masso, sarebbe certamente stramazzata, perché le ginocchia non l'avrebbero retta. Schiuse la bocca, invitandolo ad un bacio più completo.

Thorin si sentì saltare il cuore in gola. Girò attorno a Nerwen per starle di fronte e la strinse al petto, ed allora lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia. Poi il loro bacio si approfondì, diventando più passionale, ma conservando la tenerezza iniziale.

Si baciarono a lungo, così a lungo da perdere la nozione del tempo. Il canto della sorgente ancora li avvolgeva, ora senza parole, solo luminoso di gioia per aver potuto raccontar loro l'antica storia d'amore. Staccandosi dalle sue labbra, Thorin le ricoprì il volto di baci lievi, fronte, occhi, naso, zigomi, per poi tornare alla sua bocca per un altro lungo bacio. La sua dolcezza era disarmante ed allo stesso tempo eccitante, e Nerwen sentì il desiderio gonfiarsi dentro di lei. Emise un gemito sospiroso che esprimeva schiettamente le sue sensazioni.

Thorin comprese, ed allora la prese in braccio: per lui era leggera come un fuscello. La portò verso la coperta dove avevano consumato il pranzo a sacco, e ve la depose delicatamente. Si staccò brevemente da lei per liberarsi della pelliccia e sfilarsi i bracciali, che gettò con noncuranza sopra la stola; poi tornò ad abbassarsi su Nerwen ed a baciarla.

Si spogliarono reciprocamente, poco a poco, scoprendosi lentamente. Thorin aveva un fisico possente, dai muscoli duri come pietra; Nerwen gli accarezzò lentamente il petto cosparso di peluria nera e le ampie spalle, scoprendo che la sua pelle era sorprendentemente liscia e morbida, così calda al tatto da parere febbricitante. Ed invero a Thorin sembrava d'esser preda della febbre, di star delirando, tanto gli pareva impossibile di tenere tra le braccia una creatura meravigliosa come Nerwen.

Dolcemente, le posò una mano alla base della gola, dove poté sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore, e la cosa lo emozionò profondamente. Si chinò e baciò quel punto palpitante, mentre lentamente la sua mano scivolava in basso, a circondarle un seno. Col pollice ne accarezzò il capezzolo eretto, che a quello stimolo si irrigidì ulteriormente; Nerwen sentì caldi brividi irradiarsi da lì, brividi che divennero più forti quando lui prese in bocca il duro bocciolo e lo accarezzò con la lingua, facendola tremare. Involontariamente, contrasse le dita e gli piantò le unghie nelle spalle.

Thorin fu lusingato dalla sua reazione; passò all'altro seno, riservandogli lo stesso trattamento, ascoltando il respiro di lei farsi sempre più erratico. Allora scese lungo il suo bel corpo, accarezzandola dapprima con le mani – grandi mani callose da fabbro e da guerriero così sorprendentemente gentili – poi con le labbra, suggendo e mordicchiando delicatamente il suo ventre sussultante.

Infine giunse a toccarla alla giunzione delle cosce, trovandola calda e rorida di desiderio, e lei trasalì violentemente.

"Oh, Thorin…", gemette. A quel suono, la gola di Thorin si seccò. Si abbassò ulteriormente e posò le labbra sul suo fiore femminile, desideroso di assaporarne il nettare. Nerwen si tese come la corda di un arco ed emise un gemito così straziante da farlo tremare fino in fondo all'anima. Non resistette oltre: si sollevò su di lei, le si adagiò sopra e, con quella incredibile tenerezza che aveva caratterizzato ogni suo gesto dal momento in cui l'aveva abbracciata vicino alla fonte, guardandola profondamente negli occhi, entrò in lei.

Nerwen boccheggiò, sopraffatta dall'emozione.

"Thorin…!", singhiozzò, abbracciandolo ancor più strettamente.

"Nerwen…", mormorò Thorin, "Dolce Nerwen…"

Cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, lentamente, cercando l'inclinazione e la profondità che maggiormente le avrebbero dato piacere. Non ci volle molto perché cominciasse a sentirla vibrare sotto di sé, ed allora aumentò il ritmo, ma non troppo, perché voleva che durasse il più a lungo possibile. Anche Nerwen non voleva che finisse troppo presto: le sensazioni che stava provando erano troppo straordinarie, troppo stupefacenti per farle desiderare di terminare subito per la fretta di giungere al compimento. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, cercandogli le labbra in un bacio appassionato; le loro lingue s'intrecciarono in una danza dolce ed erotica allo stesso tempo. Poi Thorin posò la fronte contro quella di lei e cominciò a spingere con maggior decisione. Immediatamente le profondità di Nerwen risposero al nuovo stimolo mandandole brividi di delizia in tutto il corpo, crescendo, crescendo, finché non le parve di venir risucchiata dentro un vortice, che la trascinò via e la scagliò ad altezze vertiginose; un'esclamazione di piacere le sfuggì dalla gola.

Sentendola sussultare tutt'attorno a lui, Thorin si trattenne più che poté, cercando di prolungare quanto più possibile il godimento di lei; infine, con un basso gemito, si lasciò andare anche lui.

Dopo, rimasero abbracciati, mentre il turbine di sensazioni fisiche ed emotive che li aveva travolti si acquietava, placando il battito impazzito dei cuori ed il respiro affannoso. Ritrovando parte della propria lucidità mentale, Nerwen considerò stupefatta che aveva appena fatto l'amore con qualcuno che aveva conosciuto soltanto il giorno prima. Nelle Terre Imperiture, con il lento ritmo che le caratterizzava, ciò non sarebbe mai accaduto; ma qui, nella Terra di Mezzo, dove tutto avveniva in tempi assai brevi, era diverso.

 _Lei_ era diversa.

Dal canto proprio, Thorin non era meno stupefatto. Membro di una razza la cui popolazione maschile era abituata all'austerità sessuale a causa della scarsità numerica del proprio genere femminile, non aveva mai pensato di poter giacere con una donna – e oltretutto neppure del suo popolo! – dopo poco più di ventiquattro ore dall'averla incontrata.

Si sollevò leggermente da lei, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, e la guardò negli occhi. Nerwen contraccambiò il suo sguardo.

"Sei meravigliosa", le sussurrò, accarezzandole lentamente una guancia. Lei gli scostò dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli.

"Grazie", mormorò di rimando, a corto di parole: nessuno, nei suoi lunghi anni di vita, l'aveva mai definita _meravigliosa_.

Tornarono a Brea che era quasi il tramonto; Thorin accompagnò Nerwen al _Puledro Impennato_ e, una volta giunti nel cortile, le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra.

"Mi piacerebbe trascorrere la notte con te", le disse a bassa voce. Nerwen gli sorrise, poi si rivolse allo stalliere che si stava avvicinando:

"Billy, prenditi cura anche della cavalcatura di mastro Thorin: si fermerà qui, stanotte."

OOO

Nerwen si trasferì a casa di Thorin un paio di giorni dopo. Se qualcuno si meravigliò, non fu perché i due non si curavano di nascondere il fatto d'esser amanti – cosa di per sé per nulla scandalosa – ma soltanto perché, nei dieci anni dacché abitava a Brea, Thorin non aveva mai mostrato interesse per alcuna donna. E soprattutto, non aveva mia trascurato il proprio lavoro; qualcuno si seccò, ma la maggior parte, saputo il motivo, si sentì piuttosto divertito, ed alcuni – coloro che stimavano particolarmente il fabbro Nano – furono contenti per lui.

OOO

Nerwen giaceva con la testa posata sull'ampio petto nudo di Thorin. Erano a letto; avevano appena fatto l'amore e, come ogni volta, ora se ne stavano abbracciati a scambiarsi carezze. Nerwen non cessava di sorprendersi della capacità di Thorin d'esser tanto tenero perfino nei momenti di maggior passione: anche se a volte l'amava con grande impetuosità, manteneva sempre quella sua incredibile dolcezza di fondo.

Erano trascorse quasi quattro settimane dal giorno in cui avevano udito il canto della sorgente nel Bosco Cet. In quel torno di tempo, avevano vissuto insieme, senza quasi mai uscire di casa, così intenti l'uno nell'altra da dimenticare completamente il resto del mondo.

T horin, oltre che un eccellente spadaccino ed un ottimo fabbro, era pure un egregio suonatore d'arpa. Per anni aveva lasciato lo strumento negletto in un angolo del salotto – dove Nerwen l'aveva scorto la prima volta che si era recata da lui – ma ora aveva motivo d'usarlo, così lo rispolverò. Con la sua splendida voce baritonale, cantò a Nerwen le più belle canzoni del suo popolo; quando Nerwen gli spiegò che Mahal, attraverso la sua sposa, le aveva fatto dono della conoscenza del _khuzdul_ , fu deliziato di potersi così esprimere nella propria lingua, giacché anche la migliore delle traduzioni non riesce sempre a rendere le sfumature peculiari di ciascun idioma. Le cantò poemi bardici che narravano le avventure del suo antenato Durin – il più vecchio dei Sette Padri dei Nani e loro primo re, detto il Senzamorte perché visse così a lungo da perdere il conto degli anni – e dei più grandi eroi del suo popolo; e le cantò canzoni d'amore, con un romanticismo che nessuno sospettava i Nani possedessero, dato che era un tratto del loro carattere che svelavano soltanto alle donne del loro popolo.

Nerwen avrebbe voluto che quei giorni non finissero mai; ma era amaramente consapevole che non poteva essere così: aveva una missione da compiere, dalla quale forse dipendeva l'esistenza stessa della Terra di Mezzo e di tutte le creature libere che l'abitavano. Ivi compreso anche Thorin.

Sentì un groppo stringerle la gola: il tempo era ormai giunto, non poteva permettersi di indugiare oltre semplicemente per il proprio piacere.

"Presto dovrò partire", bisbigliò, parlando piano perché rischiava di scoppiare in pianto.

Thorin chiuse gli occhi: era sempre stato consapevole che quel momento sarebbe arrivato.

"Lo so", mormorò, "Hai un incarico da portare a termine. Così come ce l'ho io."

Lentamente, Nerwen annuì: si era quasi dimenticata il messaggio che gli aveva portato da parte di Gandalf. Presto anche lui avrebbe dovuto compiere la sua missione, quale che fosse.

Thorin tornò ad aprire le palpebre e la guardò negli occhi:

"Ci rivedremo, Nerwen", affermò, "Quando entrambi avremo fatto quello che dobbiamo fare, ci ritroveremo e staremo insieme."

C'era un sottofondo di disperazione nel suo tono, che rivelava chiaramente quanto poco in realtà credesse che ciò sarebbe potuto davvero succedere. Questo significava che la sua missione era tanto pericolosa da fargli temere di non tornarne vivo.

N erwen inghiottì, cercando di sciogliere il nodo che le serrava la gola. Si sforzò di usare la sua Seconda Vista per vedere qualcosa oltre le nebbie del futuro, ma quella facoltà veniva quando voleva, spesso non richiesta ed a volte neppure desiderata, ed in quel momento le si negò.

"Pregherò tutti i Valar affinché sia così", sussurrò, prima di baciarlo.

OOO

Tre giorni dopo, Nerwen la Verde lasciò Brea. Thorin Scudodiquercia l'accompagnò fino al Cancello Sud, dove rimase a guardarla caracollare lentamente verso oriente, lungo la Grande Via Est. Lacrime brucianti gli solcavano il volto, disperdendosi nella barba.

Le stesse lacrime che solcavano il volto di Nerwen.

Era il sedicesimo giorno di settembre.

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Questo capitolo mi ha preso la mano, nel senso che quello che avevo progettato è andato a farsi benedire e ne è uscito qualcosa di completamente diverso, nel tono se non nella sostanza. Ovvero: avevo pianificato che dovesse trattarsi di un flirt bollente con una singola notte di fuoco tra i due, appassionata ed emozionante quanto si vuole, ma… soltanto una notte. E invece i due protagonisti hanno deciso che doveva essere qualcosa di molto più profondo e romantico, ed io non ho potuto far altro che adeguarmi. Così è accaduto che, mentre scrivevo le poche righe che narrano del loro congedo, i loro dolore e le loro lacrime erano anche il_ mio _dolore e le_ mie _lacrime… Ecco quello che volevo dire, nel mio angolino alla fine dello scorso capitolo, quando parlavo di quanto io sia rimasta emotivamente coinvolta nella storia._

 _Spero di avervi emozionato tanto quanto mi sono emozionata anch'io…_

Lady Angel


	14. Cap XIV:Agguato lungo la Grande Via Est

**Capitolo XIV: Agguato lungo la Grande Via Est**

Nerwen cavalcò per tutto il giorno in completo silenzio, senza neppure vedere la strada. Thilgiloth e Calad, percependo il profondo sconforto della loro amica, non la importunarono e si limitarono a tener d'occhio la strada per lei.

Verso sera, giunsero all'Ultima Locanda, che sorgeva sul lato settentrionale della Grande Via Est; era una costruzione molto più piccola del _Puledro Impennato_ , o anche del _Drago Verde_ , non troppo ben tenuta, essendo assai poco frequentata.

A quel punto, Thilgiloth riscosse Nerwen dal suo avvilimento parlandole dolcemente:

 _Amica mia, siamo arrivate alla meta di questa giornata…_

Nerwen tornò dal limbo in cui si era volontariamente esiliata per tenere a bada il proprio dolore; se il distacco da Calion era stato penoso, quello da Thorin era cento volte peggiore.

Guardò l'edificio davanti al quale Thilgiloth si era fermata, una costruzione a due piani di pietra e legno. Il legno era scrostato, alcune imposte mancavano ed un vetro era rotto; ma dall'interno proveniva un vociferare animato, e nella stalla accanto alla locanda c'erano tre cavalli ed un mulo. Una calda luce gialla proveniva dalle finestre del pian terreno.

Nerwen smontò ed entrò; la porta cigolò mentre l'apriva su di un piccolo atrio piuttosto mal tenuto, illuminato da poche lampade ad olio.

"Oste!", chiamò.

"Chi c'è?", provenne una voce seccata dalla stanza accanto.

"Una viandante in cerca di un riparo per la notte!", rispose bruscamente Nerwen. Quella sera non era decisamente dell'umore giusto per essere gentile con chi non sembrava esserlo.

Sopraggiunse un Uomo molto alto e magro, con pochi ciuffi di capelli brizzolati ed un paio di baffi poco curati; aveva l'aria accigliata, ma come la scorse cambiò subito atteggiamento.

"Buona sera, signora", le disse, in tono improvvisamente cortese, "Scusami, ma credevo che si trattasse di quella seccatrice della mia vicina, la vecchia Zeda. Ha una fattoria a due ore di cavallo da qui, e ogni tanto viene ad importunarmi perché vuol giocare d'azzardo, e siccome mi deve un mucchio di soldi, io gliel'ho proibito finché non salderà il debito…", vedendo che lei aggrottava la fronte con impazienza, mutò argomento, "Ma perdonami, sono cose che certamente non ti interessano. Vuoi una stanza per la notte?"

"Esatto; e un ricovero per il mio cavallo", rispose Nerwen, "nonché qualcosa da mangiare per cena."

"Ma certo! La mia è una locanda molto modesta, come avrai visto, ma le lenzuola sono pulite e il cibo buono, vedrai. Jack! Jack, dove sei, brutto fannullone che non sei altro!"

Giunse di corsa un ragazzo di forse venticinque anni, basso e tarchiato, dallo sguardo sfuggente e dai capelli giallo stoppa così spettinati da sembrare un pagliaio.

"Porta il cavallo della signora in stalla, poi striglialo e dagli da mangiare…"

"Mi occuperò io della mia cavalcatura", intervenne Nerwen, diffidando istintivamente di quello stalliere, "È molto bizzosa con gli sconosciuti", soggiunse, stroncando qualsiasi eventuale protesta, "Quando avrò finito, cenerò e poi andrò a dormire. Ripartirò domattina all'alba: è possibile avere la colazione così presto?"

"Certamente, siamo abituati alle partenze antelucane", rispose l'oste, "Non preoccuparti, signora."

Nerwen allora uscì, tallonata dallo stalliere, che la condusse alle scuderie e le fece vedere dove mettere Thilgiloth, nonché dove trovare spazzole e biada.

 _Non mi piace quel tipo_ , osservò la Corsiera, _Sono contenta che sia tu ad occuparti di me, stasera._

 _Non piace neppure a me_ , le confidò Nerwen, _Per questo ho insistito per prendermi cura personalmente di te. Stai all'erta, stanotte. Non chiuderò lo stallo: temo che potrebbero cercare di rubarti, così, se senti rumori sospetti, datti alla fuga. Dirò anche a Calad di vigilare._

Sistemata la cavalla, l'Istar uscì e chiamò la falchetta, istruendola. Turbata dalla diffidenza che percepiva nella sua amica, Calad andò a sistemarsi sul tetto della locanda, dirimpetto allo stallo di Thilgiloth per meglio tenerlo d'occhio.

Rientrata nella locanda con le sue bisacce, Nerwen andò nella sala comune e si sedette al tavolo che le venne indicato dalla locandiera, una donna corpulenta e rossa di capelli che si rivelò essere anche la cuoca. Per cena prese arrosto di maiale accompagnato da patate e cavoli, pane e sidro; il cibo era semplice, ma sorprendentemente buono, considerando la cattiva impressione che le faceva la locanda. L'oste non aveva mentito, affermando che avrebbe mangiato bene.

Anche la camera si rivelò migliore di quanto aveva temuto: non era grande, ed era alquanto polverosa, segno che non veniva usata da tempo, ma le lenzuola erano davvero pulite, mentre sul tavolino da lavabo c'era un asciugamano altrettanto pulito ed una saponetta nuova, nonché una brocca di acqua calda.

Nerwen si mise a letto e chiuse gli occhi, ma non pensava di riuscire a dormire; infatti venne subito assalita da una terribile sensazione di vuoto: il suo corpo, la sua anima sentivano acutamente l'assenza di Thorin, molto più di quanto non avessero mai sentito quella di Calion… Se ne domandò il motivo: dopotutto, neanche in Thorin aveva riconosciuto il proprio compagno per la vita, la propria _altra metà_.

Tuttavia, questo pensiero non le era di nessun conforto; nuove lacrime brucianti le riempirono gli occhi, debordarono dalle palpebre serrate e caddero sul cuscino.

" _Mára mesta an ni véla tye ento,Thorin… ya rato nea_ ", mormorò.

 _Addio fino a quando non ti rivedrò, Thorin… e spero che sia presto_.

Per grazia dei Valar, poco dopo si addormentò.

OOO

Dopo una notte inaspettatamente serena, un'ora prima dell'alba Nerwen si alzò e si rivestì, poi scese nella sala comune dove trovò l'ostessa che le stava preparando una ricca colazione a base di frittelle cosparse di sciroppo d'acero, pane, burro, miele, uova fritte e pancetta. Piacevolmente sorpresa, la Maia mangiò abbondantemente, progettando di saltare il pranzo limitandosi ad una mela o due, e poi si congedò. Il conto che le venne presentato era tutt'altro che eccessivo, e finì col lasciare una mancia, dato che, nonostante le premesse, aveva ricevuto un buon trattamento.

Anche Thilgiloth le confermò che la notte era trascorsa nella massima tranquillità, né Calad aveva notato stranezze. Mentre il sole sorgeva davanti a loro, Nerwen e le sue due amiche ripresero la strada verso Gran Burrone.

OOO

Circa tre ore dopo, si inoltrarono in un tratto di strada fiancheggiato da entrambi i lati da alti alberi, prevalentemente di leccio, ricoperti di edera, i cui rami si protendevano sulla strada fin quasi a coprirla, lasciando solo una striscia di cielo aperto; fitti cespugli d'erica riempivano gli spazi tra una pianta e l'altre, creando un sottobosco difficilmente praticabile. Calad volava alta, scrutando il paesaggio disabitato davanti a loro, oltre il tratto alberato.

All'improvviso, quattro Uomini incappucciati e con fazzoletti davanti alla faccia saltarono fuori da dietro i cespugli, puntandole addosso grandi archi con le frecce incoccate. Istintivamente Nerwen tirò forte le briglie di Thilgiloth, che si impennò nitrendo per la sorpresa e lo spavento.

"Scendi da cavallo!", le ordinò il tipo più tarchiato. Nonostante stesse cercando di camuffare la voce, l'udito acuto di Nerwen le permise di riconoscerlo: era lo stalliere dell'Ultima Locanda, Jack.

L 'Aini pensò di lanciare semplicemente Thilgiloth al galoppo, travolgendo il lestofante più vicino e dandosi alla fuga: le loro frecce non avrebbero ferito né lei, né la Corsiera. Si ricordò appena in tempo che lei non era più una Maia a pieno titolo, era stata _diminuita_ , e perciò _poteva_ venir ferita, anche se non uccisa. E lo stesso valeva per Thilgiloth.

Nerwen rimase quindi immobile sulla sella a guardare i quattro farabutti. Percependo il pericolo, Calad gettò un richiamo tra l'indignato ed il frustrato, perché nulla avrebbe potuto contro quattro archi.

 _Tranquilla, me la cavo da sola_ , le trasmise Nerwen, _Tu stai a distanza di sicurezza._

La sua mente si protese verso gli alberi, destando la loro coscienza e chiedendo aiuto. Gli alberi risposero, animandosi di una consapevolezza momentanea ma lucidissima.

"Ho detto: scendi da cavallo!", sbraitò Jack.

 _Che dici, gli diamo una bella lezione?,_ Nerwen parlò silenziosamente a Thilgiloth.

 _Volentieri_ , rispose la Corsiera, con una certa dose di ferocia: a differenza di Calad, lei sapeva di cosa era capace la sua amica.

Lentamente, Nerwen scese di sella. Subito uno dei banditi afferrò le redini di Thilgiloth e l'allontanò dalla padrona. La cavalla non accennò ad opporsi: per quello che stava per accadere, era meglio se le rimaneva ad una certa distanza.

Gli alberi cominciarono a fremere, ed i rami sopra le loro teste frusciarono; non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano, se non fosse stato che non c'era un filo d'aria a farli muovere. I banditi però, troppo intenti in quello che facevano, non se n'accorsero.

"Con questa ci faremo un bel gruzzolo", disse Jack sogghignando, accennando a Thilgiloth.

"E scommetto che la signora ha un bel gruzzolo anche lei, nella saccoccia", ridacchiò quello che aveva preso la Corsiera, accennando al tascapane che pendeva dalla cintura di Nerwen, "Avanti, tira fuori le monete!"

Sempre muovendosi lentamente per non innervosire i manigoldi, Nerwen aprì il tascapane e ne tolse il sacchetto con i soldi, che gettò verso il malvivente che l'aveva sollecitata. Fingendo di sbagliare, lo fece finire sotto le zampe della Corsiera.

 _Ferma, amica mia_ , l'ammonì, _lasciaglielo prendere_...

Il bandito si chinò e si impadronì del borsellino, che soppesò per valutarne il contenuto.

"Niente male, capo", annuì verso uno dei due che era rimasto più indietro.

L'edera attorno ai tronchi degli alberi più vicini iniziò a muoversi, staccandosi dalla corteccia e strisciando silenziosamente sul terreno in direzione dei manigoldi.

Il loro capo stava squadrando Nerwen da cima a fondo. La corta tunica sbracciata ed i pantaloni aderenti, pur coprendola decorosamente, rivelavano tutte le curve del suo corpo.

"È proprio un bel bocconcino, non trovate?", osservò con una risata sguaiata, "Che ne dite di divertirci un po', prima di lasciarla andare?"

Gli altri la squadrarono a sua volta, guardandola ora con occhi diversi.

Lo stomaco di Nerwen si annodò, non per la paura ma per la rabbia. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, ponendolo apposta in bella mostra così da metter ancora più in subbuglio i lestofanti.

"Sì, potremmo divertirci", sibilò, "Chi di voi comincia? Andiamo in ordine alfabetico? Di età? Oppure di chi è più forte?"

Le parole di Nerwen erano intese a metterli l'uno contro l'altro per avere la precedenza; ed infatti i quattro si guardarono in cagnesco, sfidandosi a vicenda.

"Io sono il capo", disse quello che aveva proposto il _divertimento_ , "Comincio io."

"Ma sono stato io a segnalartela", obiettò Jack.

"Beh, se per questo, sono stato io a procurare i cavalli per arrivare fin qui…", bofonchiò a mezza voce il quarto bandito, che finora non aveva aperto bocca.

"Sono _io_ che comando!", esclamò il capo a voce più alta, sollevando l'arco e puntandolo ora contro Jack.

Nerwen scelse quel momento, in cui tutti e quattro i banditi erano distratti, per dare il segnale d'attacco alle piante sue alleate. Fulminei, diversi rami scattarono come fruste e colpirono i lestofanti dall'alto o di fianco, a seconda di come erano posizionati.

Il capo venne colpito in pieno petto e sbalzato all'indietro, andando a sbattere contro un albero. Urlò di dolore, le costole fracassate, e perse l'arco, che finì nei cespugli. Prontamente, l'erica si impadronì dell'arma e la fece sparire, mentre l'edera si avvoltolava attorno al malcapitato.

Al secondo ci pensò Thilgiloth, che l'aveva a tiro: la Corsiera s'impennò ed abbatté uno zoccolo sulla sua spalla, spezzandogli di netto la clavicola. Sopraggiunse rapida una fronda d'edera, che si avvolse prontamente attorno al farabutto.

Il terzo bandito – quello che aveva dichiarato d'aver procurato loro le cavalcature – tentò di prendere la mira con l'arco, ma dal cielo piombò Calad che gli artigliò la testa, lacerandogli una guancia. L'uomo urlò. Un ramo lo colse al fianco, scaraventandolo contro un tronco abbattuto, e nuovamente intervenne l'edera a bloccargli mani e piedi.

Ormai rimaneva soltanto Jack, che si era addossato contro un masso erratico che ostruiva parzialmente la strada. Era caduto a sedere, e la macchia scura sul davanti delle brache indicava chiaramente che se l'era fatta addosso. Nerwen lo guardò disgustata, in preda ad un'ira funesta.

"Jack, sei un imbecille", gli gettò, facendogli così capire d'aver scoperto la sua identità nonostante il fazzoletto, "Credevi d'aver a che fare con una donna indifesa, vero? Mai fidarsi delle apparenze!", gridò con voce terribile, ergendosi davanti a lui, apparendo improvvisamente alta e spaventosa, "Io sono Nerwen la Verde, appartenente all'Ordine degli Stregoni! Animali e vegetali sono i miei alleati, e se qualcuno osa assalirmi o mancarmi di rispetto, _mal gliene incoglie_!"

Jack si abbassò il fazzoletto e si mise a piagnucolare:

"Risparmiatemi, potentissima signora, grandissima maga, ve ne supplico! Sono solo un poveraccio che s'è messo nei guai con questi fuorilegge, sono stato _costretto_ ad aiutarli…!"

Nerwen si sentì ancor più furibonda e si erse ulteriormente davanti al mascalzone, ormai ridotto ad un mucchietto gemente e tremolante:

"Sì, certo, come saresti stato _costretto_ a _divertirti_ con me, vero?"

Come a sottolineare la sua collera, un ramo di edera velenosa si staccò dal groviglio ed andò a schiaffeggiare Jack, che gridò per il bruciore dell'acido: la sferzata gli avrebbe lasciato un marchio indelebile, ad eterna rimembranza della disavventura in cui era incappato.

Nerwen non era una persona violenta, né vendicativa, anche se non tollerava le malefatte. Ritenne d'aver punito abbastanza tutti e quattro: due avevano ossa fratturate, un altro probabilmente una commozione cerebrale, e Jack era stata bollato in faccia per sempre. Tornò ad apparire una piccola donna inerme, se si escludevano gli occhi che ancora lanciavano fiamme.

"Vi lascio la vostra miserabile vita", ringhiò a Jack, che si coprì la faccia e la testa con le braccia, temendo d'esser colpito nuovamente, "Non osate seguirmi. E, se avete un minimo di sale in quelle vostre zucche vuote, cambiate registro e mettetevi a fare un lavoro onesto!"

Nerwen andò a recuperare il sacchetto delle monete, poi si voltò verso Thilgiloth e le fece cenno; la Corsiera la raggiunse tutta pimpante, irradiando soddisfazione.

 _Gliele abbiamo suonate, vero?,_ le trasmise. L'Aini le montò in arcione con un sorrisetto feroce:

"Cara mia, ritengo proprio di sì", le rispose.

Calad sopraggiunse svolazzando freneticamente, e Nerwen si affrettò ad indossare il guanto per farla posare: la falchetta sembrava molto agitata.

 _Mi spiace, mi spiace!,_ si scusò, trasmettendo una sensazione di profonda afflizione, _Non li avevo visti!_

"E neppure potevi, amica mia", le fece notare Nerwen, "Erano ben nascosti, e sottovento, tanto che neppure Thilgiloth li ha fiutati."

Calad nascose la testa sotto l'ala, emettendo un sentimento di vergogna.

 _Ho fallito il mio compito di sentinella_ , dichiarò.

"No, per niente affatto", ribadì l'Istar con decisione, "Non eri nella condizione di vederli, chiaro? Per cui non hai fallito un bel niente. Smettila di sentirti in colpa. E poi, ho ben visto come hai assalito quel farabutto: a momenti gli strappavi un occhio!"

La rapace tirò fuori un occhio per guardarla.

 _Davvero non mi biasimi?_ , domandò. Nerwen le sorrise:

"Assolutamente no, Calad. Anzi, ti ringrazio per il tuo intervento", poi si rivolse alle piante che l'avevano aiutata, "Grazie per il vostro aiuto, amici e amiche", disse ad alta voce, "State all'erta finché costoro non se ne andranno, e se mai doveste rivederli, date loro un'altra sonora lezione."

Gli alberi, l'edera e l'erica si mossero frusciando, assicurandole senza parole che avrebbero fatto come diceva. Con un ultimo cenno di ringraziamento della testa, Nerwen li salutò e diede di tallone a Thilgiloth, che si avviò lungo la strada.

OOO

Quando le ombre del tardo pomeriggio furono molto lunghe, Nerwen lasciò la strada per accamparsi al riparo di un piccolo gruppo d'alberi sul lato meridionale. Raccolse un po' di legna per il fuoco, che accese usando pietra focaia ed acciarino per provocare una scintilla, afferrandola poi col pensiero e dilatandola per più agevolmente incendiare l'esca, composta di alcune foglie secche strettamente avvoltolate. Si sentiva piuttosto stanca: non aveva voluto riposare più di un'ora, durante la giornata, ed ora ne pagava le conseguenze. Non era ancora del tutto abituata alla sensazione dell'affaticamento, così non sapeva ancora ben misurare le proprie forze.

Calad diede la caccia a qualche roditore e Thilgiloth brucò erba e foglie tenere; anche Nerwen spiluccò di malavoglia della carne essiccata ed un pezzo di galletta. Improvvisamente sentì tutto il peso della solitudine, in quella vasta terra disabitata; inoltre, la recente separazione da Thorin acuiva ulteriormente quella sensazione.

Percependo il suo disagio, Thilgiloth venne a sdraiarsi accanto alla sua amica per offrirle il conforto della propria presenza. Animali predati, i cavalli non fanno mai una cosa del genere, all'aperto, preferendo dormire in piedi per esser pronti alla fuga in caso di bisogno; ma Nerwen aveva davvero bisogno di essere rincuorata.

Anche Calad venne a posarsi accanto a lei, dandole dei colpetti con la testa prima di disporsi a dormire al suo fianco.

Il loro gesto commosse Nerwen, che accarezzò le sue due amiche _kelvar_ con gratitudine prima di addormentarsi di un sonno senza sogni.

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Confesso che è stato molto difficile scrivere questo capitolo; non tanto per la trama, che avevo già deciso, bensì per il fatto di dover allontanare Nerwen (e me stessa) da Thorin, un personaggio che, perlomeno nella versione cinematografica, mi ha davvero colpita… e affondata: nelle scene in cui Nerwen sta male per la mancanza del principe Nano, stavo male pure io… decisamente, mi sono fatta coinvolgere parecchio, come forse mai prima d'ora. Ma del resto, è anche la prima volta che mi cimento a scrivere del tolkienverso, e non avevo fatto i conti con la mia profonda passione per questo mondo meraviglioso che, tanti anni fa, mi ha catturata e di cui sono tuttora – felicemente – prigioniera._

 _Nerwen ritroverà il sorriso? Certo, non dubitate, anche se le occorrerò del tempo: ODIO le storie che finiscono male, dato che nella vita reale fin troppe storie lo fanno; quindi, almeno in ciò che scrivo, le mie storie finiscono sempre bene, anche se possono essere molto drammatiche ed i protagonisti possono dover superare terribili ordalie…_

Lady Angel


	15. Capitolo XV: Arrivo a Gran Burrone

**Capitolo XV: Arrivo a Gran Burrone**

Una decina di giorni dopo, verso metà pomeriggio Nerwen giunse sulle sponde del Bruinen, o Rombirivo come veniva chiamato in Lingua Corrente. Il viaggio era stato solitario e tranquillo, non avendo incontrato viandanti né corso alcun altro pericolo, dopo il maldestro agguato di Jack e dei suoi compari.

Avvicinandosi al fiume, Nerwen ne percepì l'incantesimo difensivo, che costituiva una barriera invalicabile per coloro che non erano invitati a Gran Burrone, similmente alla Cintura di Melian che tanto tempo prima aveva protetto il Doriath con incantesimi di smarrimento e follia. Solo chi conosceva la magia elfica poteva creare un varco in quello sbarramento invisibile ed attraversare il guado, entrando così nel regno di Elrond.

Nerwen chiamò Calad, facendola posare sul proprio polso, e poi diresse Thilgiloth sulla riva del Bruinen. Protese la mente verso la barriera, simile ad una ragnatela d'energia eterea, impalpabile ma potentissima. Studiandola brevemente, Nerwen capì che la sua azione difensiva avrebbe sollevato le acque del fiume affinché travolgessero qualsiasi incauto che si fosse azzardato ad attraversarlo con intenzioni malevole. Ordì quindi un adeguato contro-incantesimo, che aprì delicatamente un passaggio sicuro e le consentì di avanzare indisturbata nelle basse acque del guado, fino a giungere alla pietrosa riva opposta.

OOO

S eduto su un terrazzo soleggiato nel suo palazzo ad Imladris, Elrond sollevò di scatto la testa dal libro che stava leggendo: la sua mente aveva percepito la perturbazione causata dall'azione di qualcuno che stava manipolando la magia elfica per aprire un varco nella barriera sul Bruinen. Era decisamente un'azione senza intenzioni ostili, ma si chiese chi mai potesse essere: solitamente, chi si recava nel suo regno si faceva preannunciare da messaggi… tranne Mithrandir, pensò poi divertito, il quale arrivava sempre inaspettato, per quanto gradito. Tuttavia, a lui Elrond aveva dato la chiave mentale di cui erano dotati tutti gli abitanti di Gran Burrone, per cui non lo avrebbe percepito attraversare il Bruinen. Chiunque fosse, non era un nemico – altrimenti l'incantesimo protettivo sarebbe scattato in azione – ed era dotato di grandi poteri, almeno quanto Mithrandir.

Si alzò e batté le mani; subito comparve il Soprintendente di Palazzo.

"Lindir, preparati ad accogliere degli ospiti, ma non so quanti siano. Hanno attraversato il Guado or ora."

Lindir sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso: non era da tutti avere la capacità di passare il fiume senza previo permesso di Lord Elrond, per cui concluse – correttamente – che dovesse trattarsi di qualcuno di assai potente.

"Va bene, mio signore", disse, chinandosi prima di congedarsi. Si avviò con calma: se l'ospite o gli ospiti avevano appena oltrepassato il fiume, sarebbe occorsa almeno un'ora prima che attraversassero lo snello ponte che balzava oltre il profondo burrone che dava il nome al luogo, sul fondo del quale scorreva il giovane Bruinen, giungendo così ai piedi della lunga scalinata che portava all'ingresso principale del palazzo.

Appena superata la barriera, Nerwen segnalò a Calad che era libera di tornare in volo, e la falchetta si lanciò, preferendo di gran lunga planare sulle correnti d'aria che ballonzolare sul polso della Istar a cavallo.

Thilgiloth si avviò verso il sentiero che si scorgeva alla fine della spiaggia ghiaiosa, che cominciava subito ad arrampicarsi sui fianchi dei primi contrafforti delle Montagne Nebbiose. Un po' più avanti cominciò a salire in modo più deciso, ma rimase un percorso ben tenuto ed agevole anche per i cavalli, per quanto piuttosto stretto.

P oco più di un'ora dopo, Nerwen giunse allo snello ponte che collegava i due lati del burrone, oltre il quale si scorgeva il magnifico palazzo di Lord Elrond.

Al tempo in cui l'aveva conosciuto, alla fine della Prima Era, Elrond era assai giovane e non era ancora divenuto un re tra gli Eldar; né a quel tempo Imladris esisteva ancora. La Maia si fermò un attimo a contemplare il bellissimo palazzo di pietra chiara e marmo intagliato, simile ad un merletto, e gli altri leggiadri edifici costruiti su un ripiano nel fianco della montagna, da cui molte fonti scaturivano per gettarsi in sottili cascate nel Bruinen, che scorreva rumorosamente nel suo letto pietroso sul fondo del baratro. L'aria era fresca e pura, e l'energia di quel territorio ricordava fortemente quella delle Terre Imperiture, sebbene in sottofondo si percepisse comunque la qualità mortale intrinseca della Terra di Mezzo.

Poi Nerwen scorse, dall'altro lato del ponte, una figura bruna, alta e snella, che pareva attenderla. Allora richiamò Calad, affinché potesse essere subito adeguatamente presentata, e diede di tallone a Thilgiloth, che si avviò.

In sella alla Corsiera e con la falchetta _cal_ _ë_ sul polso, Nerwen la Verde giunse così ad Imladris, che gli Uomini chiamano Gran Burrone.

Con la sua doppia vista elfica, che vedeva il visibile ed anche l'invisibile, Lindir comprese subito di trovarsi davanti a qualcosa di ben maggiore di una semplice minuta donna umana come appariva, e quindi, anche se non sapeva ancora chi fosse, non appena lei ebbe attraversato il ponte le si inchinò rispettosamente.

"Benvenuta a Imladris, l'Ultima Casa Accogliente, regno di Lord Elrond", le disse solennemente in lingua _sindarin_ , certo di venir compreso, "Io sono Lindir."

"Io sono Nerwen la Verde", si presentò quest'ultima, con la stessa gravità dell'Elfo, "e ti ringrazio per il tuo benvenuto."

Scese agilmente dall'arcione, mentre un altro Elfo si avvicinava per prendere le briglie di Thilgiloth, evidentemente il palafreniere di palazzo.

"Si chiama Thilgiloth", lo informò Nerwen, affidandogliele, "Qualche volta è un po' ombrosa, ma basta trattarla con gentilezza. Ama molto correre, ed il suo foraggio preferito è l'avena."

L o stalliere annuì con un sorriso, indicando d'aver capito, e prese in consegna la Corsiera, che lo seguì con la massima tranquillità: sentiva di essere completamente al sicuro, in quel luogo e con quelle persone, che anche a lei ricordavano la sua terra oltre il Grande Mare.

Poi Nerwen tornò a rivolgersi a Lindir, indicando con la testa la falchetta:

"E questa è Calad. Posso lasciarla libera di volare e cacciare?"

"Certamente, i falchi sono nobili animali e qui a Imladris sono molto amati."

Automaticamente, Nerwen tradusse per Calad, che per tutta risposta fece una riverenza con la testa ed aprì le ali, prendendo il volo.

"Calad ringrazia dell'ospitalità", rivelò l'Aini a Lindir.

"Parlate con gli animali, dunque, come Aiwendil", considerò l'Elfo, che ormai aveva compreso di trovarsi di fronte ad una Istar. Nerwen confermò con un cenno, ritenendo superfluo svelargli che in realtà parlava anche con le piante.

"Gli Istari sono sempre ospiti graditi, a Imladris", proseguì Lindir, "Prego, seguitemi: Lord Elrond vi sta aspettando."

Poco dopo, Nerwen veniva introdotta in un salotto dove, in piedi presso le porte-finestre che si affacciavano su un terrazzo, l'attendeva un Elfo molto alto, dai lunghi capelli bruni. Sentendola arrivare, si voltò, e Nerwen constatò che si trattava di Elrond.

Il re elfico la scrutò per qualche istante prima di riconoscerla, _offuscata_ rispetto a quando l'aveva incontrata, alla fine della Prima Era, e con un aspetto umano; poi il suo viso si rischiarò in un ampio sorriso:

"Nerwen Laiheri!", esclamò, facendo tre passi verso di lei prima farle una riverenza. Lindir rimase di stucco: mai aveva visto il suo signore inchinarsi di fronte a qualcun altro.

A rigore, per il suo rango quell'omaggio le era dovuto, anche da parte di un grande re come Elrond; ma Nerwen non era più una Maia completa, ed al massimo poteva porsi alla pari con lui, non già come maggiore di lui. E dopotutto, Elrond era suo parente, essendo figlio di Elwing, figlia di Dior, figlio dell'unica nipote di Nerwen, Lúthien.

"Niente inchini, amico mio", disse pertanto, "Ora sono semplicemente Nerwen la Verde, membro dell'Ordine degli Istari."

"Capisco…", fece Elrond, raddrizzandosi, "Gradisci una bevanda fresca?", le chiese poi, da anfitrione premuroso. Le annuì, grata, "Lindir, facci portare del succo di mela. E fa riservare a Lady Nerwen la nostra migliore stanza per i visitatori: è un'ospite di grande riguardo."

"Sarà fatto, mio signore", disse Lindir, inchinandosi e prendendo congedo per andare a distribuire gli ordini opportuni.

Rimasti soli, Elrond la invitò a sedersi.

"Quale incredibile e gradevole sorpresa vederti, Lady Nerwen", le disse, accomodandosi a sua volta, "È passato molto tempo, dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, perfino per il nostro modo di percepire il trascorrere degli anni."

"Hai ragione: quasi seimilaquattrocento anni, secondo il computo della Terra di Mezzo. Tu e tuo fratello Elros eravate appena due ragazzi, a quel tempo..."

I due gemelli avevano scelto destini molto diversi: figli di Elwing e di Eärendil, erano per metà Elfi e per metà Uomini da parte di entrambi i genitori, ed alla fine della Prima Era i Valar avevano decretato che dovessero scegliere tra l'una e l'altra razza. Elrond, che prediligeva gli Elfi, aveva optato per i Primogeniti, mentre il gemello Elros aveva preferito gli Uomini, ed aveva dato inizio alla stirpe degli Alti Re di Númenor.

Elrond annuì, confermando.

"Non pensavo che i Valar avrebbero mandato altri Istari nella Terra di Mezzo", considerò in tono chiaramente interrogativo. Nerwen allora gli parlò della missione affidatale da Yavanna Kementári.

"Sono qui nella speranza che tu abbia notizie degli Ent, o se sai dove potrebbero trovarsi," concluse.

Elrond scosse lentamente il capo:

"Purtroppo non so dirti nulla di loro", rispose con rammarico, "ma forse nella mia biblioteca puoi trovare notizie, almeno per quanto riguarda la loro ultima ubicazione. Naturalmente sarai mia ospite per tutto il tempo che ti servirà per fare le tue ricerche; ormai l'autunno è alle porte, e viaggiare in inverno non è mai agevole, soprattutto dovendo valicare le montagne: se sarà necessario, puoi rimanere qui per tutto l'inverno."

"Ti ringrazio molto, Lord Elrond", gli disse Nerwen, "accetto volentieri la tua offerta."

Sorseggiarono il succo di mele che un'inserviente aveva portato.

"Sono assai curiosa di incontrare tua figlia, Arwen Undómiel", disse Nerwen, "Mithrandir mi ha detto che assomiglia molto a mia nipote Lúthien."

"Quanto a questo, non saprei, non avendo avuto l'onore di conoscere la mia antenata", disse Elrond, "Purtroppo però in questo periodo mia figlia non si trova qui: è andata a trascorrere qualche tempo con i parenti di sua madre, a Lothlórien."

Nerwen ricordò che Gandalf le aveva raccontato che Elrond aveva sposato Celebrían, figlia di Celeborn e di Galadriel; ma oltre quattrocento anni prima, la regina d'Imladris era stata rapita dagli Orchi e da loro torturata ed avvelenata. I suoi figli gemelli Elrohir ed Elladan riuscirono a trovarla ed a trarla in salvo, riportandola a Gran Burrone, dove Elrond la risanò perfettamente nel corpo; tuttavia, Celebrían non guarì mai nello spirito e perse ogni amore ed interesse per la Terra di Mezzo, tanto che l'anno seguente, salutati il marito ed i figli, si recò ai Porti Grigi e di lì a Valinor.

"Capisco", annuì Nerwen, alquanto delusa: era stata davvero curiosa di vedere l'immagine vivente della figlia di sua sorella Melian, "Magari la incontrerò là, dato che ho intenzione di recarmi anche a Lórien ad incontrare la Custode di Nenya."

Elrond la scrutò con i suoi occhi scuri e penetranti.

"Tu conosci l'identità dei Custodi?", domandò, abbastanza inutilmente. Nerwen si limitò ad annuire; allora il re di Gran Burrone sporse la mano destra e fece comparire l'Anello d'Aria, un magnifico zaffiro incastonato su una semplice banda d'oro, non dissimile da Narya, se non per il colore della gemma.

"Ecco Vilya", disse Elrond, con visibile orgoglio ed emozione, "Ben pochi sanno che viene custodito da me qui a Imladris."

Vilya era il più potente dei tre Anelli degli Elfi creati da Celebrimbor; il suo potere consisteva nel preservare la bellezza del mondo e nel conservare uno stato di pace e di serenità analogo a quello delle Terre Imperiture. Per questo motivo Elrond aveva potuto rendere Imladris così simile a Valinor.

"Magnifico", dichiarò l'Istar, colpita: era davvero un gioiello di rara bellezza, perfino per i canoni di Valinor.

L'anello svanì, tornando invisibile.

Posando la coppa ormai vuota, l'Istar sentì improvvisamente tutta la stanchezza accumulata nei giorni precedenti; si stiracchiò:

"Dodici giorni di cavallo e dieci notti all'addiaccio hanno lasciato il segno su di me", dichiarò, "Se non ti spiace, vorrei ritirarmi."

"Certamente", annuì Elrond, battendo le mani. Subito Lindir comparve sulla soglia.

"Fai accompagnare Lady Nerwen nel suo alloggio", lo istruì, "ed assegnale una cameriera personale che l'aiuti per qualsiasi cosa abbia bisogno: un bagno, abiti, cibo, bevande e quant'altro", tornò a rivolgersi alla sua ospite, "Se sei troppo stanca, non sentirti obbligata a venire a cena; e domattina potrai consumare la colazione in camera a qualsiasi ora tu ti svegli; ma spero di vederti al mio desco domani a mezzogiorno."

"Ne sarò lieta", dichiarò Nerwen. In quella giunse una giovane Elfa dai capelli castano dorati, minuta quasi quanto Nerwen, che rivolse un inchino ad entrambi.

"Sono Gilriel", si presentò alla Maia, "Lindir mi ha assegnata al vostro servizio, Lady Nerwen."

"Lieta di conoscerti, Gilriel", disse Nerwen, alzandosi, "Col tuo permesso, Lord Elrond…"

Il re di Gran Burrone si alzò a sua volta:

"La mia casa è la tua casa", dichiarò, proferendo la tradizionale frase dell'anfitrione all'ospite più che gradito, "Riposati, e per qualsiasi cosa, rivolgiti a Gilriel."

OOO

L'alloggio che Elrond le aveva fatto riservare era ampio e luminoso, composto di camera da letto e bagno, ed era dotato di un ampio terrazzo affacciato sullo strapiombo in fondo al quale scorreva il Bruinen; la vista era mozzafiato.

"Gradite un bagno, Lady Nerwen?", s'informò la cameriera. L'Aini assentì, grata: non c'era niente di meglio che immergersi in acqua profumata per rilassare i muscoli affaticati per le lunghe giornate a cavallo.

Mentre aspettava che la vasca venisse riempita, Nerwen si affacciò alla balaustra di marmo bianco del terrazzo; lontano, scorse una sagoma nota svolazzare in cielo. La chiamò, e poco dopo, Calad si posava sul parapetto; emanava una sensazione di grande soddisfazione.

 _Si sta bene, qui_ , la informò. L'Istar annuì:

"Hai ragione, Calad, si sta proprio bene: mi ricorda casa mia. E ne sono lieta, perché dovremo fermarci qui per un po' di tempo: devo fare delle ricerche, e per quando avrò finito con ogni probabilità la stagione sarà troppo avanzata per valicare le montagne e proseguire il viaggio. È quindi probabile che sverneremo qui."

 _Non ho nulla in contrario_ , affermò la falchetta.

"Ora torna pure a volare: qui sei assolutamente al sicuro", le sorrise Nerwen. Calad sbatté le ali in segno di saluto e s'involò.

Frattanto il bagno era stato approntato, così la stanca Istar si mise a mollo con un sospiro di soddisfazione; dopo, scoprì che Gilriel era un'ottima massaggiatrice, e si lasciò quindi frizionare con lozioni adatte ad alleviare la stanchezza e la rigidità dovuta al viaggio.

Come aveva suggerito Elrond, anfitrione assai attento al benessere dei suoi ospiti, cenò in camera, e poi andò a vedere Thilgiloth, non tanto perché dubitasse del trattamento che le era stato riservato, quanto piuttosto per comunicare anche a lei che prevedeva di trascorrere ad Imladris i mesi invernali.

La Corsiera non se ne dispiacque, ritenendo che si sarebbe trovata molto bene in quel posto così simile a Valinor, e Nerwen allora si congedò per andare a coricarsi.

OOO

Quella notte sognò Thorin. Erano alla fonte incantata, e si baciavano dolcemente; al bacio seguirono carezze, poi altri baci, più appassionati. Come quella prima volta, fecero l'amore sotto il faggio, e Nerwen si sentì felice, felice come non le sembrava d'esser mai stata in vita sua.

Si svegliò con la sensazione dei baci di Thorin in bocca e delle sue mani sulla pelle, solo per accorgersi che la realtà era ben diversa. Ancora una volta, lacrime amare le solcarono le guance. Se quel dolore sordo che sentiva in fondo al cuore faceva parte del suo attuale stato di Istar – di Maia _diminuita_ – lei non lo voleva. Maledisse il momento in cui aveva accettato quella missione; ma subito si pentì di quel pensiero, dettato dallo sconforto: lei era Nerwen la Verde, incaricata dalla Regina della Terra di trovare gli Ent, che potevano giocare un ruolo fondamentale nella battaglia contro Sauron, ed era fiera di ciò. Purtroppo aveva scoperto che c'era un prezzo da pagare, che le stava sembrando troppo salato; ma il tempo avrebbe lenito il suo dolore, soprattutto se poteva rimanere qualche tempo in una terra benedetta dal potere elfico com'era Imladris. Elrond non avrebbe mai saputo quanto, in realtà, lei gli era grata per la sua offerta di ospitalità.

OOO

A pranzo, come promesso, Nerwen si presentò al desco di Lord Elrond, che la invitò a sedere alla propria destra e la presentò ai convitati col suo nome da Istar, ciò che suscitò una certa impressione. Tra gli altri, le venne presentata Lady Míriel, la Prima Consigliera di Elrond, un'Elfa dai capelli rosso rame e dagli occhi color zaffiro, dotata di un'aria di quieta fermezza che piacque molto a Nerwen. Doveva essere un personaggio formidabile; del resto, Elrond non l'avrebbe nominata Prima Consigliera se così non fosse stato.

Di fronte a lei erano seduti due gemelli identici, molto somiglianti ad Elrond: erano Elladan ed Elrohir, i figli del re.

" È un onore conoscerti, Lady Nerwen", dichiarò Elladan – o era Elrohir? I due erano davvero indistinguibili, per lei; così come, molti anni prima, lo erano stati Elrond ed Elros.

"Grazie; e per me è un piacere essere ospite a Imladris", rispose Nerwen sorridendo.

"Da quanto ci dice nostro padre", disse Elrohir – o era Elladan? La loro incredibile somiglianza la confondeva, e l'avrebbe fatto ancora per qualche tempo, finché non avrebbe imparato le minuscole differenze tra i due gemelli – "sei la nostra pro-pro-pro-prozia."

Nerwen contò i _pro_ ed annuì:

"È esatto, essendo io la zia della vostra trisavola Lúthien. Dicono che vostra sorella Arwen le assomigli molto, e mi sarebbe piaciuto constatarlo di persona, ma vostro padre mi ha detto che si trova a Lórien…"

"Sì, è così", confermò uno dei due sorridendo, "Progettiamo di andarci anche noi, la prossima primavera."

"Davvero? Il regno di Celeborn e Galadriel è nel mio itinerario di viaggio, magari potremmo fare la strada insieme."

"Ma certo! Sarà un piacere…"

Conversarono simpaticamente per il resto del pranzo; Elrond fu più silenzioso dei figli, e più di una volta Nerwen lo sorprese ad osservarla con discrezione. Il motivo le fu chiaro più tardi, quando il re elfico la invitò a passeggiare con lui nei giardini del palazzo.

"Scorgo una grande tristezza in fondo al tuo cuore, Nerwen", le disse, tralasciando il titolo onorifico per sottolineare il fatto che le si stava rivolgendo da amico. Nerwen si sorprese: non avrebbe creduto che qualcuno al di fuori di Aman potesse vedere così profondamente dentro di lei. Del resto però la doppia vista elfica di Elrond era acuita dal suo Anello.

"È così, amico mio", confermò, ritenendo inutile negare, "Qui in Ennor ho conosciuto una persona che mi ha molto colpita, ma ho dovuto lasciarla, probabilmente per sempre, e ciò mi rattrista molto."

Evitò di rivelare che si trattava di un Nano: sapeva che il re di Gran Burrone non nutriva esattamente grande simpatia per quella razza, sebbene fosse ben lontano dall'essere loro ostile come altri Eldar.

"Un mortale può farci questo effetto, sì", annuì Elrond, pensieroso, "Ci affezioniamo a loro, ma sappiamo fin dal principio che non potremo stare insieme a lungo, e questo ci immalinconisce. Non dovremmo mai provare attaccamento per un mortale, tuttavia al cuore non si può comandare chi amare e chi no. Perfino tua nipote Lúthien non poté farlo, e s'innamorò di Beren; così come Idril s'innamorò di Tuor…"

 _E l'elfo ignoto s'innamorò della donna umana_ , soggiunse Nerwen tra sé, ripensando al canto della sorgente; ma poiché quello era stato un amore in sordina e non aveva generato imprese epiche né, di conseguenza, canzoni o poemi, era rimasto sconosciuto. Tranne che a lei e a Thorin…

Elrond tacque un momento, facendosi pensieroso: i personaggi che aveva citato erano tutti suoi antenati, e pertanto le loro storie lo riguardavano da vicino. Poi lanciò un'occhiata di striscio alla sua ospite:

"Spero che il soggiorno nel mio regno possa alleviare la tua pena", concluse.

"Grazie, Elrond", mormorò Nerwen, "Sono sicura di sì: la tua terra è assai simile al Regno Beato, e lì non esiste pena che non possa essere alleviata, se non cancellata."

In quella, sopraggiunse di corsa un ragazzino bruno di circa nove anni, gridando:

"Zio Elrond, zio Elrond!"

Il viso di Elrond si aprì ad un sorriso, quieto ma da cui si irradiava tutto l'affetto che provava per questo bambino vivace e bellissimo. Nerwen lo osservò: portava i capelli lunghi sulle spalle, ed i suoi occhi grigi brillavano di intelligenza e di curiosità. Lo si sarebbe senz'altro potuto prendere per un Noldo, se non fosse stato che le sue orecchie rotonde lo dichiaravano un membro della razza degli Uomini. Che cosa mai ci faceva un ragazzino umano a Gran Burrone? E come mai si rivolgeva al re con l'appellativo di _zio_?

Il bambino la notò e si fermò, confuso; poi si riprese e le fece un educato inchino:

"Buongiorno, signora."

Il sorriso di Elrond si accentuò, facendo trasparire un orgoglio decisamente paterno.

"Lady Nerwen, ti presento il mio pupillo Estel, figlio di una coppia di cari amici", disse, "Estel, questa è Nerwen la Verde, una mia vecchia conoscenza, ed amica di Mithrandir."

Il bambino si mostrò colpito:

"Credevo che non ci fossero donne nell'Ordine degli Istari…", fece, in tono chiaramente interrogativo.

"Sono l'unica, infatti", rispose Nerwen, divertita, "e lo sono diventata la poco."

Estel annuì, facendo mostra d'aver capito. Poi si rivolse ad Elrond e sfilò dalla cintura una spada di legno, che gli mostrò.

"Guarda, zio Elrond, Lord Glorfindel mi ha dato questa", disse tutto fiero, "D'ora in poi potrò usarla al posto del bastone corto."

Elrond guardò l'arma di legno ed annuì:

"Bene! Se Glorfindel ti ha dato questa nuova arma, significa che è soddisfatto di te e che hai superato la prima fase dell'addestramento alla spada. Bravo, figliolo."

Gli accarezzò i capelli, ed il bambino gli sorrise con l'affetto di un figlio per il padre.

"Glorfindel è qui?", domandò Nerwen, meravigliata: aveva conosciuto il biondo Vanya a Valimar, dove aveva dimorato prima di far ritorno nella Terra di Mezzo, durante la Prima Era. Non lo vedeva da allora, sebbene avesse sentito parlare molto delle sue imprese, tra le quali l'uccisione di un Balrog.

"Sì, vive qui a Imladris", confermò Elrond, "è il comandante del mio esercito, ed anche l'istruttore di scherma di Estel; ha addestrato i miei figli, e tutti i miei armigeri: non esiste spadaccino migliore di lui, né guerriero più possente e coraggioso, nella Terra di Mezzo."

Nerwen annuì, concordando.

"Vado a far vedere la spada a Elrohir e a Elladan!", annunciò Estel di punto in bianco, facendo per correr via. Poi si ricordò le buone maniere e rivolse una riverenza ad entrambi:

"A più tardi, zio, mia signora…"

Elrond lo congedò con un gesto, sorridendo, ed Estel, agitando la spada per aria, si lanciò di corsa lungo il vialetto, in direzione del palazzo.

La Seconda Vista di Nerwen si attivò all'improvviso. Vide quello stesso bambino, ma in età adulta, un giovane di vent'anni, abbigliato di bianco, altissimo e già dotato del possente fisico di un guerriero, il volto bello e radioso. Poi l'immagine mutò e lo vide più anziano ergersi di fronte a lei, con l'aria severa di chi ha visto molte cose. Brandiva una spada scintillante, e dietro di lui sventolava uno stendardo nero ricamato con un albero bianco, sette stelle ed una corona alata. Tutt'attorno infuriava una terribile battaglia.

"Nerwen… Nerwen! Stai bene?"

La voce inquieta di Elrond la riscosse. Non si era resa conto d'aver barcollato, e che il re elfico si era affrettato a farla sedere su una panchina di marmo lì vicino.

"Sì, sì… sto bene", lo rassicurò, piuttosto debolmente, "Ho appena avuto una visione. Va tutto bene, davvero!", aggiunse, con maggior enfasi, vedendo che lo sguardo di Elrond era ancora preoccupato, "È solo che la Seconda Vista raramente mi si palesa con tanta forza com'è accaduto ora."

"Che cos'hai visto, se posso chiedertelo?", indagò il re d'Imladris, turbato.

"Te lo dirò, ma prima spiegami: chi è, esattamente, Estel?"

Sorpreso dalla domanda, Elrond si appoggiò contro lo schienale e la scrutò meditabondo.

"Come ho detto, è figlio di cari amici", rispose infine, "ma non solo: è anche l'ultimo discendente diretto di mio fratello Elros."

Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui lo chiamava _zio_ , pensò Nerwen.

"Un Númenoreano, dunque", mormorò, "Estel non è il suo vero nome, dico bene?"

"Dici bene", confermò Elrond, "Lui è Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn II, Capitano dei Dúnedain, e di Gilraen la Bella. Suo padre è morto sette anni fa per mano degli Orchi, e sua madre è venuta ad abitare qui a Gran Burrone affinché il bambino potesse crescere al sicuro. Ora è andata a trovare la sua gente, e tornerà l'estate prossima", guardò nella direzione in cui era scomparso il bambino – suo nipote attraverso molte e molte generazioni di Uomini – e concluse, "È l'ultimo della propria stirpe, e la loro più grande speranza, motivo per cui è stato chiamato Estel [ _alta speranza_ in lingua elfica, N.d.A.]."

"Ora capisco molte cose…", Nerwen annuì lentamente, "La sua apparenza elfica – lo avrei preso per un Noldo come te, non fosse stato per la forma delle orecchie – la sua presenza qui, il fatto che ti chiami _zio_ …", raccolse le idee, "L'ho visto adulto", proseguì quindi, "Dapprima giovane, forse ventenne, vestito di bianco e raggiante di felicità; e poi più vecchio, con la spada in mano, durante una furiosa battaglia, e dietro di lui sventolava lo stendardo con l'Albero Bianco di Númenor."

Elrond rifletté sulle parole della Istar.

"Della prima visione non saprei dirti, se non che con sua madre abbiamo deciso di svelargli la sua vera ascendenza al compimento della maggiore età; potrebbe essere per questo che l'hai visto così felice. Quel giorno, riceverà i simboli della sua eredità: Narsil, la Spada che fu Rotta, con la quale Isildur tagliò l'Unico Anello dalla mano del Nemico; l'Anello di Barahir, padre di Beren; e la Stella di Elendil; quanto allo Scettro di Annúminas, glielo consegnerò soltanto qualora venisse restaurato il Grande Regno, Arnor e Gondor nuovamente unite, ma questo è assai improbabile."

Uno strano formicolio alla base della nuca fece rabbrividire Nerwen. A volte, al posto della Seconda Vista, compariva quella sensazione, a dirle che ciò che stava vedendo o udendo forse non era la verità.

"Non esserne sicuro, Elrond", disse pertanto, "Qual bambino è destinato a grandi cose…"

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Mi sto rendendo conto che, ovunque io mi rechi nella Terra di Mezzo – i Porti Grigi, la Contea, la casa di Tom Bombadil e Baccador, Brea, Gran Burrone – mi emoziono sempre tantissimo. Giungere all'Ultima Casa Accogliente, com'è anche chiamata Imladris, non è stato diverso; sebbene, lo devo confessare, non trovo poi un granché simpatico Elrond, anche se ho molto rispetto per la sua saggezza, e comprendo perfettamente come, da buon padre, esiga soltanto il meglio per sua figlia Arwen, motivo per cui pretenderà moltissimo da Aragorn prima di acconsentire al loro matrimonio – anche se ho il sospetto che, se non l'avesse fatto, i due avrebbero ugualmente finito per stare insieme, così come Beren e L_ _úthien in barba a Thingol… So che Tolkien amava molto questo personaggio, per cui, per riguardo verso di lui, ho cercato di trattarlo equamente e di non lasciar trasparire la mia antipatia. Spero d'esserci riuscita._

 _I figli gemelli di Elrond, Elladan ed Elrohir, sono nominati molto poco nel libro, e sono praticamente assenti nei film, quindi non so proprio dire il motivo per cui me li sono immaginati così: simpatici e vivaci e scherzosi. Forse per bilanciare la mia avversione per il loro padre? :-D_

 _Incontrare Aragorn – Estel – da piccolo mi ha commossa: dopotutto, è il mio personaggio maschile preferito de Il Signore degli Anelli!_

Lady Angel


	16. Capitolo XVI: Nel regno di Elrond

**Capitolo XVI: Nel regno di Elrond**

A cena, Nerwen ebbe l'opportunità dopo moltissimo tempo di incontrare nuovamente Glorfindel. L'Alto Signore elfico si avvicinò subito alla Istar.

"Nerwen Laiheri, è un piacere immenso rivederti", le disse galantemente, chinandosi a baciarle la mano, "Mi hanno appena informato della tua presenza, altrimenti sarei venuto prima a salutarti."

Nerwen dovette guardarlo da sotto in su: se Elrond era alto, Glorfindel era altissimo, superando il metro e novanta; i suoi lunghi capelli dorati splendevano alla luce delle lampade che illuminavano la sala.

"Felice di rivederti, Glorfindel", dichiarò con un sorriso: quel Vanya di nobilissima schiatta le era sempre piaciuto, anche se tra loro non c'era mai stato null'altro che sorrisi e sguardi ammiccanti, "ma ora sono soltanto Nerwen la Verde, dell'Ordine degli Istari", soggiunse.

Glorfindel si mostrò non meno colpito degli altri commensali alcune ore prima.

"Una Istar!", esclamò, "Non pensavo ne giungessero altri..."

"È quel che ho detto anch'io", osservò Elrond, divertito: lui ed il suo generale spesso agivano o parlavano specularmente, dopo tutti i secoli che si conoscevano. Erano come avrebbero potuto essere lui ed Elros, se il gemello avesse scelto la vita dei Primogeniti come lui.

"Come gli altri, anch'io sono qui su incarico dei Valar", spiegò Nerwen a bassa voce, "Cerco gli Ent, ma sembra che nessuno ne sappia nulla: né Mithrandir, né Tom Bombadil, né Lord Elrond."

"Se un grande sapiente come Lord Elrond non ti ha potuto dir qualcosa di loro", dichiarò Glorfindel in tono rammaricato, "men che meno posso io, che mi son sempre curato molto più delle armi che dei libri…"

In quella vennero raggiunti da Elladan ed Elrohir.

"Ben ritrovata, zia Nerwen", la salutarono, apostrofandola come lei aveva loro chiesto; Glorfindel inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso, prima di ricordare la loro parentela, "Estel ci ha raccontato d'averti incontrata, oggi pomeriggio", proseguì Elladan – sì, doveva essere lui, decise Nerwen, non ancora interamente certa su come distinguere i due gemelli.

"Gli hai fatto una gran impressione, era tutto un ciarlare eccitato di quanto bella tu fossi", aggiunse Elrohir ridendo, completando la frase del fratello, come accadeva spesso tra loro. Anche Nerwen rise:

"Non credevo d'avergli fatto tanta impressione… Dici sul serio?"

"Sì, e non posso dargli torto", confermò Elladan, strizzandole un occhio, "Se non fossi mia zia, ti corteggerei volentieri."

"Elladan!", finse di rimproverarlo Elrond sollevando un sopracciglio, ben consapevole che era soltanto una battuta scherzosa, "Non mancare di rispetto a Lady Nerwen!"

Risero tutti, ma Nerwen notò Elladan scoccare un'occhiata di sguincio ad una bella Elfa dai capelli castano ramati che era ferma a pochi passi da loro, immersa in una conversazione con altre giovani dame; come percependo il suo sguardo, l'Elfa girò la testa ed incrociò lo sguardo del principe, arrossì e si affrettò a tornare a rivolgersi alle amiche.

Nerwen soppresse un sorriso: quei due si piacevano, ma non avevano ancora trovato il coraggio di esprimersi, o forse non avevano ancora capito la natura della loro attrazione, se era _per sempre_ oppure soltanto per una compagnia momentanea, e quindi non sapevano bene come comportarsi.

Quando ebbero finito di cenare, i commensali si trasferirono nel Salone del Fuoco. Gilriel si avvicinò a Nerwen per informarsi se voleva qualcosa da bere, e la Maia domandò del sidro dolce, che l'esile Elfa bionda le portò subito, per poi sedersi dietro di lei, a sua disposizione. Nerwen non era molto abituata ad avere un'ancella sempre pronta ai suoi ordini, e si sentiva un po' a disagio; ma quella era l'usanza nelle corti elfiche, come aveva appreso ai Porti Grigi da Círdan, per gli ospiti di gran riguardo come lei, e rifiutarlo sarebbe stato offensivo nei confronti del padrone di casa.

Glorfindel venne a sedersi accanto a lei, così come aveva fatto a tavola. Anche lui reggeva una coppa con del liquido dorato, forse vino, forse sidro come quello di Nerwen.

Ansiosi di farle compagnia, da buoni nipoti, Elrohir ed Elladan vennero anche loro a sedersi con lei.

A ssistettero così all'esibizione di un trio di musicisti, uno dei quali era Lindir: un'arpa, un flauto ed un tamburello, che suonarono alcuni brani dolci ed armoniosi. Poi fu la volta di un bardo, che strimpellando la lira narrò della creazione dei Due Alberi, Laurelin e Telperion, che prima di Sole e Luna illuminavano Arda. Nerwen, che aveva avuto una piccola parte nella loro realizzazione ad opera di Yavanna, si emozionò molto: dopo tutti quei millenni, la distruzione perpetrata su di essi da Morgoth ancora l'addolorava, né mai avrebbe cessato di farlo perché, in tutta la Storia di Arda, mai si erano visti due _olvar_ di tale bellezza, grazia e splendore.

Ci fu poi una pausa, dove si svilupparono le conversazioni; senza rendersene conto, Nerwen e Glorfindel ripresero il loro antico gioco fatto di sguardi e di sorrisi, ritrovando l'affiatamento che li aveva uniti così tanti anni prima; ma sapevano entrambi che non si sarebbero spinti oltre, perché tra loro non c'era vera attrazione, soltanto una grande intesa.

Poi degli altri musici presero posto sul piccolo palco ed attaccarono una gavotta dal ritmo moderato, ed alcune coppie di ballerini si esibirono con movimenti leggiadri; tra loro c'era anche la bella Elfa dalla chioma castano ramata che pareva suscitar l'interesse di Elladan. Difatti il principe non le tolse gli occhi di dosso per tutta l'esibizione, e quando terminò, applaudì in modo più enfatico del solito. Nerwen decise d'impulso di far qualcosa e si sporse verso di lui.

"È molto brava, quella bella rossina. Chi è?"

"Si chiama Gaerwen", le rispose Elladan, "È la figlia di Lady Míriel, la Prima Consigliera di mio padre."

"Anche a me piace molto ballare, ma non conosco le danze che si usano qui… Che dici, potrebbe esser disposta a insegnarmi?"

"Puoi chiederglielo anche subito", sorrise Elladan, senza immaginare che era soltanto una scusa per farli stare insieme: sarebbero loro occorsi dei cavalieri, e lei aveva in mente di coinvolgere entrambi i gemelli, per poi ballare soltanto con Elrohir, ovviamente…

Il principe si alzò e porse la mano a Nerwen per aiutarla ad alzarsi, poi la condusse dalla fanciulla dai capelli castano fulvo.

"Zia, ti presento Gaerwen", le introdusse poi formalmente, "Gaerwen, questa è mia zia, Nerwen la Verde."

G aerwen si esibì in un inchino.

"Onorata di conoscervi, Lady Nerwen", dichiarò sorridendo, e l'altra notò che aveva dei bellissimi occhi dello stesso tenero verde delle foglie appena spuntate.

"Altrettanto, Gaerwen", ricambiò la Istar, "Ho visto che sei molto brava con la danza, e siccome anche a me piace molto ballare, ma non conosco le danze di qui, mi chiedevo se saresti disposta a darmi delle lezioni…"

"Molto volentieri!", rispose l'altra, con genuino entusiasmo, "Dovremo però trovare dei cavalieri…"

Era quello che aspettava Nerwen, che colse la palla al balzo:

"Elladan, che ne dici? Ti presteresti?"

Sorpreso, il principe ci mise un istante prima di rispondere:

"Ma certo! Mi piace ballare. E piace anche a mio fratello: gli vado a chiedere se vuole unirsi a noi."

Nerwen stette attenta a non mostrare troppo il proprio compiacimento: il suo piano era perfettamente riuscito, con l'inconsapevole complicità dei diretti interessati.

Elrohir fu lieto di unirsi alla compagnia e di fare da quarto elemento, così stabilirono che la prima lezione si sarebbe tenuta l'indomani nel primo pomeriggio.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, Nerwen si recò nella biblioteca di Elrond; la sua collezione di libri e pergamene era in assoluto la più grande e completa di tutta Ennor, le assicurò Doronel, la bibliotecaria; neppure la rinomata biblioteca di Minas Tirith, la capitale di Gondor, reggeva il confronto.

"Sai se ci sono testi che parlano degli Ent?", le chiese la Istar. Doronel annuì:

"Non molti, e soltanto accenni. Te li cerco…"

Dimostrando una memoria formidabile, la bibliotecaria andò a colpo sicuro a frugare in alcuni scaffali, riportandone due libri e quattro pergamene.

"Risalgono tutti alla Seconda Era", le rivelò, "tranne questa pergamena, che giunge direttamente da Gondolin. È stata redatta da re Turgon in persona, che a quanto riferisce li ha incontrati nel Dorthonion…"

I documenti erano tutti perfettamente conservati da un incantesimo di preservazione, che sospendeva il degrado dei materiali deperibili di cui erano fatti tomi e rotoli. Ora Doronel lo sciolse per consegnarli a Nerwen, che la ringraziò.

Poiché quando si immergeva nella lettura perdeva facilmente la nozione del tempo, la Istar chiese alla bibliotecaria di avvisarla quando fosse giunto mezzodì; poi si sedette su una comoda poltrona dall'alto schienale, appositamente posizionata accanto ad una grande finestra, e si mise a studiare gli incartamenti.

Consultò subito la pergamena di Turgon; il re di Gondolin, la Città Nascosta situata tra i monti a nord del Doriath, aveva incontrato gli Onodrim nelle foreste dell'altipiano del Dorthonion, prima che Morgoth lo invadesse e lo rendesse un luogo di oscurità e terrore, cosa che indubbiamente indusse i Pastori degli Alberi ad abbandonare la regione ed a cercar rifugio altrove; dove, tuttavia, Turgon non sapeva dire.

Non era molto, comunque era pur sempre meglio di nulla, e se non altro costituiva un inizio. Poiché il Beleriand era sprofondato nelle acque del Grande Mare in seguito alla Guerra d'Ira, gli Ent dovevano essersi trasferiti a est degli Ered Luin, che al tempo costituivano il confine orientale del Beleriand: erano sicuramente sopravvissuti a quello sconvolgimento, altrimenti Yavanna, la loro creatrice, ne avrebbe percepito la scomparsa.

Infatti, passando agli altri documenti, che erano posteriori alla pergamena redatta da Turgon, Nerwen trovò accenni a luoghi dove erano stati avvistati alberi che camminavano e parlavano, chiamandoli ora col nuovo nome di Ent. Dalla descrizione della collocazione di uno di questi luoghi, Nerwen dedusse che si trattasse della Contea, dove la Vecchia Foresta costituiva l'ultimo residuo di una sterminata selva che un tempo ricopriva tutto il territorio che andava dagli Ered Luin agli Hithaeglir – Monti Azzurri e Montagne Nebbiose, in Lingua Corrente. Un altro certamente doveva essere Eryn Galen, il Boscoverde ora chiamato Bosco Atro, oltre le Montagne Nebbiose; gli altri non erano descritti in modo sufficientemente dettagliato e Nerwen non riuscì a comprendere dove si trovassero.

Ad ogni modo, ora gli Ent non si trovavano più nella Vecchia Foresta, altrimenti Tom Bombadil l'avrebbe saputo; né vivevano nel Bosco Atro, diversamente Elrond, che intratteneva stretti rapporti con Thranduil, re degli Elfi Silvani che lì abitavano, ne sarebbe stato al corrente.

Mezzodì giunse, e Nerwen interruppe lo studio dei documenti per andare a pranzo; poi fu tempo della sua prima lezione di ballo. Elrohir ed Elladan la condussero in una sala del palazzo dove li attendeva Gaerwen ed una sua amica, Lasseriel, che suonava la ghironda ed avrebbe loro fornito il necessario supporto musicale.

Cominciarono con due passi base, che Nerwen apprese immediatamente data la loro semplicità, e poi passarono alla prima danza; la Maia fu svelta ad accaparrarsi Elrohir come cavaliere, in pratica costringendo Gaerwen a rivolgersi a Elladan.

"Impari molto rapidamente, Lady Nerwen", osservò compiaciuta l'insegnante, a lezione finita, "Se continui così, sarai in grado di ballare buona parte delle danze della festa per il genetliaco del re…"

Elrond avrebbe infatti compiuto gli anni di lì a poche settimane.

"Beh, sono avvantaggiata dal fatto che le danze di qui non sono poi tanto diverse da quelle che già conosco", ammise Nerwen.

"Sarà, ma certune si muovono come pezzi di legno anche dopo cent'anni", rise Elrohir, "Tu invece sembri una libellula appena dopo due passi, non faccio alcuna fatica a condurti…"

OOO

Nerwen non si fermò alla consultazione dei pochi documenti che contenevano riferimenti espliciti agli Ent: metodicamente, si mise a cercare ogni accenno che potesse anche vagamente ricondurre a loro, includendo anche favole, miti e leggende, passando al setaccio uno per uno ogni documento, grande o piccolo, antico o recente, redatto da Elfi, Nani o Uomini, contenuto negli scaffali della biblioteca.

Il secondo giorno di ricerca, ebbe la gradita sorpresa di trovare il pupillo di Elrond intento a studiare un grosso tomo rilegato in cuoio e legno, dall'aria assai antica.

"Buongiorno, Estel", lo salutò. Il ragazzino sollevò la testa e, riconoscendola, le sorrise:

"Lady Nerwen, che bello rivedervi!"

Lei rimase improvvisamente colpita dagli occhi del bimbo: la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato non lo aveva notato, ma erano quasi identici a quelli di Lúthien; se non nel colore – che la figlia di sua sorella aveva avuto grigioverdi, mentre quelli di Estel erano grigio chiaro – lo erano però nella forma, ed anche nella particolare luminosità. Attraverso l'abisso del tempo e le innumerevoli generazioni che si erano susseguite nei secoli e nei millenni, le parve che la sua amatissima nipote la stesse ancora guardando. Un nodo improvviso le chiuse la gola, e dovette inghiottire più volte prima di ritrovare la favella.

"Grazie, e per me è bello rivedere te", contraccambiò il saluto di Estel, "Che cosa stai leggendo?", s'informò poi, cercando di ritrovare la propria compostezza.

Estel le fece vedere la copertina dove, in caratteri arcaici, era impresso a fuoco il titolo _Akallab_ _ê_ _th_.

"È la storia della Caduta di Númenor", le spiegò, "Zio Elrond mi ha incaricato di studiarla a fondo, così sono venuto a cercare un libro che ne parlasse e Doronel mi ha dato questo. Lo trovo un po' noioso, però…", confessò, con una smorfia. Incuriosita, Nerwen diede una scorsa al testo: era scritto in una versione arcaica di _ovestron_ , con frasi dalla sintassi alquanto involuta ed espressioni ampollose.

"Sono d'accordo, è noioso", concordò, "ma se ci fosse un testo scritto nello stile linguistico corrente…"

Interrogarono quindi Doronel, che ammise l'esistenza di una versione risalente a pochi decenni prima, di più facile lettura, che aveva il solo difetto di essere più sintetica.

"Tanto per cominciare potrà andar bene", sentenziò Nerwen, "Una volta studiato il testo più facile, se necessario si vedrà eventualmente di passare a questo _macigno_ …"

Estel rise della definizione che ne aveva dato, e si mise a leggere il tomo più recente, che trovò assai più di suo gradimento.

Fu così che Nerwen ed Estel strinsero una sorta di _alleanza di studio_ ; il più delle volte rimanevano in silenzio a leggere ciascuno i propri documenti, ma altre volte l'Aini rendeva viva e reale agli occhi del ragazzino la storia e la geografia dei Tempi Remoti parlandogli di ciò che aveva vissuto in prima persona nel Beleriand, e lui l'ascoltava, rapito. Si appassionò in modo particolare alla storia di Beren e Lúthien, che ancora non sapeva essere suoi lontani antenati, ed imparò a memoria interi stralci del _Lai di Leithian_ , il poema che narrava le loro avventure. Elrond ne fu assai compiaciuto e ringraziò Nerwen sentitamente.

OOO

Alle ore trascorse in biblioteca, la Istar alternava le lezioni di ballo con Gaerwen – facendo in modo di danzare quasi sempre con Elrohir, un paio di volte soltanto scambiandolo con Elladan giusto per non apparire troppo ovvia – e qualche uscita con Thilgiloth e Calad. Le sue due amiche _kelvar_ erano assai soddisfatte del loro soggiorno ad Imladris, dove la Corsiera poteva galoppare liberamente sul fondovalle ogni volta che lo desiderava e la falchetta volare e cacciare ovunque nella grande vallata.

OOO

Per il compleanno di Elrond, come c'era da aspettarsi, venne organizzata una festa grandiosa, che sarebbe iniziata a mezzogiorno con un sontuoso banchetto e sarebbe proseguita per tutto il pomeriggio con musica, danze, canti e recite. Nerwen notò compiaciuta che Elladan e Gaerwen ballarono quasi sempre tra loro, mentre lei alternò Elrohir, Glorfindel, Lindir e lo stesso festeggiato.

Durante una pausa, mentre un bardo recitava un poema comico, Nerwen si trovò accanto a Gaerwen mentre entrambe cercavano qualcosa di fresco da bere.

"Ho visto che balli molto con Elladan", esordì Nerwen, tastando il terreno. L'Elfa arrossì lievemente:

"Sì, abbiamo scoperto che ci troviamo molto bene, assieme. A ballare, intendo dire", si affrettò ad aggiungere. La Istar non si fece certo ingannare:

"Secondo me, state bene insieme anche per altro…"

Il rossore di Gaerwen si accentuò, confermando – se ancora ce ne fosse stato bisogno – quanto Nerwen pensava di loro due.

"Tu dici…?", lanciò un'occhiata furtiva al principe, che stava discorrendo con Lindir, "Credi che… che io gli piaccia?", si decise infine a domandare.

"Certamente", confermò Nerwen, sorseggiando la limonata che si era versata, "Lo capisco da come ti guarda."

Anche Gaerwen prese un sorso della bevanda che aveva scelto. Lo sguardo le cadde su Glorfindel, impegnato in una conversazione con Elrohir.

"Anche Lord Glorfindel sembra guardare te con interesse", osservò, ma Nerwen rise:

"Oh no, quello è solo un vecchio gioco tra noi… Ci conosciamo da così tanto tempo, che se non è successo nulla finora, non succederà mai più. Ci diverte, nient'altro. Tra te e Elladan, invece, le cose stanno diversamente, credimi…"

La festa proseguì fin quando non fu buio, e terminò con uno spettacolo pirotecnico molto scenografico, che andarono ad ammirare sullo spiazzo antistante l'ingresso alla reggia, munendosi di cappe e mantelli per combattere il fresco della notte autunnale: zampilli d'argento, alberi d'oro, fiori purpurei, lampi viola, onde verdi, cerchi intersecanti multicolori e cascate iridescenti, che strapparono esclamazioni ed applausi agli spettatori ammirati.

Nerwen notò che Elladan e Gaerwen non si vedevano da nessuna parte e sorrise tra sé: sperava che si fossero appartati per sbaciucchiarsi in qualche angolo del palazzo. Non pensava che avrebbero _concluso_ subito: Gaerwen era ancora fanciulla – l'aveva compreso da certi suoi atteggiamenti – ed Elladan non pareva il tipo da precipitare le cose.

OOO

Nelle settimane seguenti, mentre l'autunno avanzava, Nerwen continuò instancabilmente le sue ricerche nella biblioteca del palazzo. Trovò altri indizi, tra cui un'indicazione, seppur vaga, risalente all'inizio della Terza Era, di un territorio chiamato _Terraverde_ che, secondo l'anonimo redattore, si trovava _a meridione dei Monti Brumosi_ , dove erano stati avvistati enormi alberi che camminavano. Nerwen ipotizzò che potesse trattarsi del Calenardhon, ora chiamato Rohan, la Terra dei Cavalli: la traduzione sarebbe stata corretta. E, con ogni probabilità, per _Monti Brumosi_ si intendevano le _Montagne Nebbiose_. Per quanto incerta, quell'indicazione le sembrò promettente; e se aveva ragione sull'ubicazione, Lothlórien, la sua prossima meta, era di strada.

Anche se non era molto, Nerwen decise che era il momento di mettersi in contatto con Yavanna e riferirle dei suoi progressi nella ricerca degli Ent. Si recò quindi nel proprio alloggio e chiese a Gilriel di fare in modo che non venisse disturbata fin quando non l'avesse chiamata; poi si sdraiò comodamente su un divano e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il suo corpo astrale abbandonasse quello fisico per recarsi nel luogo senza spazio e senza tempo dove poteva incontrare la sua Maestra; formò nella sua mente l'immagine di una porta, oltre la quale immaginò la presenza della Valië.

Bussò ed attese. Qualche istante dopo, l'uscio si aprì e sulla soglia comparve Yavanna, che le sorrise.

 _Mia cara Nerwen! Sono così lieta di vederti_ , le disse, allungando le mani verso di lei; Nerwen le prese e le strinse calorosamente, _Come stai, amica mia?_

 _Sto bene_ , rispose lei, _Mi trovo a Gran Burrone, ospite di Elrond._

Attorno a loro apparve il salotto della Valië, che con un cenno invitò la propria discepola a sedersi, accomodandosi a sua volta.

 _Raccontami tutto_ , la esortò Yavanna.

Nerwen le narrò del suo arrivo a Mithlond, dell'accoglienza di Círdan ed Eärwen, delle sue prime ricerche documentali riguardanti gli Onodrim, dell'incontro con Mithrandir; e poi del breve soggiorno, gradevole seppure infruttuoso per la propria missione, nella casa di Tom Bombadil e Baccador, e di Calad.

 _Poi mi sono diretta verso Imladris_ , raccontò, _e lungo la strada mi sono fermata a Brea per recare un messaggio di Mithrandir ad un suo amico…_ , fece una pausa: non aveva intenzione di nascondere alla sua Maestra l'esperienza vissuta con Thorin, ma non sapeva bene come descriverla, perché esulava totalmente da quanto aveva finora sperimentato nel corso della sua plurimillenaria esistenza. Yavanna tuttavia le lesse nel cuore tutto ciò che era accaduto ed i sentimenti che aveva provato, e che ancora provava. Le accarezzò una mano.

 _Ecco quello che intendevo quando ti dicevo che saresti stata esposta a sentimenti assai più forti e repentini di quanto eri abituata_ , le disse dolcemente, _Mi spiace che tu stia soffrendo: purtroppo è lo scotto da pagare per aver accettato la missione che ti ho affidato. Sappi comunque che il tempo attenuerà la tua tristezza, come vedo sta già facendo, anche in virtù del tuo soggiorno a Imladris, sotto il potere dell'Anello d'Aria._

 _Per un attimo, mi sono pentita d'aver accettato l'incarico_ , le confessò Nerwen, non senza disagio, _È stato soltanto un momento, perché in realtà non vorrei che fosse diversamente… ma l'ho provato. Me ne vergogno_ , concluse, abbassando lo sguardo. La Regina della Terra le strinse le mani con fare affettuoso:

 _Non vergognartene_ , le disse, _Non sei più una Maia completa, un'Aini in tutta la sua forza e potenza, e perciò può ben essere che tu sia soggetta a momenti di debolezza._ Sapevi _che poteva accadere._

 _Sì, lo sapevo; ma saperlo e viverlo sono due cose profondamente diverse. Spero di avere la forza necessaria a combattere le mie debolezze…_

 _Ce l'hai_ , asserì Yavanna con fermezza, in tono quieto che però non ammetteva replica, _Non dubitare mai del sentiero che percorri nel nome dei Valar._

Riconoscendo le sue stesse parole, che tempo addietro aveva rivolto a Mithrandir, Nerwen prese un profondo respiro: soltanto ora comprendeva appieno le incertezze del suo amico, perché lei stessa vi era stata esposta. E chissà quante altre volte lo sarebbe stata.

Si fece forza.

 _Hai ragione, mia signora Kement_ _á_ _ri_ , disse, in tono formale, _Ce la farò._

Tacque per qualche istante, poi riprese il suo racconto, comprendendovi anche l'agguato subito lungo la Grande Via Est e l'assistenza che aveva ricevuto dagli _olvar_ del luogo, così come aveva pronosticato Yavanna, che annuì soddisfatta.

 _Giunta a Imladris, Elrond mi ha accolta con tutti gli onori_ , continuò Nerwen, _e qui ho conosciuto anche i suoi figli, Elrohir e Elladan. Non però sua figlia Arwen, che attualmente dimora a Lothl_ _ó_ _rien, e che dicono assomigli come una goccia d'acqua alla figlia di mia sorella… A proposito di Melian: come sta? Hai sue notizie?_

 _Lei sta bene_ , la rassicurò la Valië, _Si prende cura del tuo giardino. Mi ha chiesto di dirti che ti augura ogni bene per la tua missione, e che le manchi molto._

 _Anche lei mi manca molto_ , disse Nerwen, sentendo acuirsi la nostalgia per la sorella, _Per favore, dille che la saluto e che l'abbraccio._

 _Certamente_ , le assicurò la sua Maestra. Nerwen allora proseguì il racconto, riferendole delle scarne notizie trovate nella pur eccezionale biblioteca di Elrond, e del piccolo indizio che forse collocava gli Onodrim a Rohan.

 _Sapevamo che non sarebbe stato facile_ , commentò Yavanna, pensierosa, _ma, poiché non si sono estinti, prima o poi li troverai._

Nerwen annuì: a dispetto delle difficoltà, ne era sicura anche lei.

 _Ora la stagione è troppo avanzata per viaggiare agevolmente_ , disse, _Attenderò la primavera, poi mi recherò a sud. Pensavo di fare una deviazione per cercare Aiwendil e chiedergli se ha notizie degli Onodrim, dato che sembra vivessero nel Bosco Atro e che la sua residenza, Rhosgobel, sorge proprio ai suoi margini; poi passerò per Lothlórien da Galadriel. Di lì al confine con Rohan non sono che poco più di cento chilometri: è probabile che abbiano informazioni più precise._

 _Lo credo probabile anch'io_ , annuì la Valië.

 _Bene_ , concluse Nerwen, _non ho altro da riferirti, per il momento._

 _Allora è il momento di congedarci, amica mia_ , disse Yavanna, alzandosi, _Non consumare energia inutilmente._

Anche Nerwen si alzò e fece la riverenza alla sua Maestra; a sorpresa, la Regina della Terra le pose le mani sulle tempie e la baciò in fronte.

 _Che la strada ti sia propizia_ , le augurò, come aveva fatto il giorno in cui era partita da Valinor. Le sorrise, poi lentamente svanì, così come fece il salotto e la porta da cui era entrata.

Nerwen aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi sdraiata sul divano nell'alloggio messole a disposizione da Elrond. Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato: potevano essere stati pochi minuti, o diverse ore. Il tempo scorreva in modo diverso, nella dimensione senza spazio né tempo in cui s'era incontrata con la sua Maestra. Si sentiva spossata: Yavanna l'aveva avvertita che comunicare con lei avrebbe richiesto un grande sforzo da parte sua, motivo per cui le aveva raccomandato di farlo solamente quando si fosse trovata in luoghi sicuri.

Barcollando, si alzò ed andò a chiamare Gilriel, che vedendola pallida e chiaramente affaticata esclamò preoccupata:

"Mia signora, che succede?"

"Non allarmarti, Gilriel", le disse Nerwen, debolmente, "ho solo bisogno di rifocillarmi e di riposare. Puoi portarmi qualcosa da mangiare e da bere?"

"Prima vi andrete a sdraiare", le disse l'Elfa bionda, sorreggendola fino al letto, dove l'aiutò a distendersi e le sfilò le scarpe, "Ci penso io. Siete sicura che non debba chiamare Lord Elrond? È un grande guaritore…"

Nerwen le sorrise: in quelle settimane, si era creata una grande simpatia tra loro due, e quindi la genuina preoccupazione di Gilriel non la sorprendeva.

"Non è necessario, stai tranquilla", le assicurò, "Qualcosa di dolce e del vino rosso speziato saranno sufficienti a rimettermi in forma."

Gilriel corse via alla velocità del fulmine, ed alla stessa velocità tornò con un vassoio coperto, da cui spuntarono ben tre fette di dolci diversi – uno al miele, uno alle noci ed uno al cioccolato – ed una caraffa di vino caldo aromatizzato con cannella, chiodi di garofano e scorze d'arancia.

Nerwen mangiò e bevve tutto, ed in breve le forze le tornarono; tuttavia – come aveva scoperto parlando con Gilriel, era quasi ora di cena, e quindi a quel punto era troppo sazia per mangiare altro, pertanto mandò le sue scuse ad Elrond.

Subito dopo cena, Glorfindel venne a trovarla, lievemente in ansia per lei, ma la Maia provvide a rassicurarlo. Dopo che se ne fu andato, Gilriel si rivolse a Nerwen:

"So che mi avete detto che tra voi e Lord Glorfindel è soltanto un gioco, ma… vi vedo sempre sola, e a volte siete così triste, come se aveste nostalgia di qualcuno… Se mi permettete l'audacia, signora, io penso che vi farebbe bene una compagnia. A volte aiuta a dimenticare chi non si può avere…."

Nerwen sospirò, riflettendo sulle parole dell'Elfa.

"Non hai torto, Gilriel", ammise lentamente, "ma per il momento, è troppo presto…"

Lo sarebbe stato ancora per un pezzo.

OOO

Nelle settimane e nei mesi che seguirono, Elladan e Gaerwen non nascosero più la reciproca attrazione, che ben presto sfociò in una vera e propria relazione romantica che ebbe la tacita approvazione sia di Elrond che di Lady Míriel. Nerwen li osservava, lieta per loro: in qualche modo, la loro gioia, assieme alla qualità incantata di Gran Burrone, sostenuta dal potere di Vilya, alleviava la sua perdurante nostalgia per Thorin ed i giorni meravigliosi che aveva condiviso con lui a Brea.

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Nell'immaginazione di Tolkien, la Terra di Mezzo corrisponde all'Europa, e quindi qualcuno potrebbe osservare che, prima della scoperta dell'America, il cioccolato non c'era; ma il Professore parla di patate, e Jackson di pomodori, per cui mi sono permessa di inserire anche l'unico dolce per cui vado davvero matta, cioè appunto il cioccolato LOL_

 _Mi è piaciuto figurarmi un poco l'infanzia di Aragorn a Gran Burrone, della quale non sappiamo quasi nulla; mi sono immaginata la sua educazione, che dev'essere stata sia marziale che intellettuale: infatti da adulto lo conosciamo come un grande guerriero, ma anche come un uomo di notevole cultura, capace di aiutare Bilbo a comporre poesie e di cantare stralci di antichi poemi._

 _Lentamente, Nerwen si sta avvicinando a scoprire l'ubicazione degli Ent, ma ci vorrà ancora un po'… altrimenti la storia finirebbe subito, e sarebbe un peccato: devo farle vivere ancora molte e molte altre avventure, incontrare tante altre persone, scoprire altri luoghi ed usanze. La Terra di Mezzo è vastissima, e ce n'è di roba da raccontare! XD_

 _Una parentesi romantica – la storia tra Elladan e Gaerwen – ha alleggerito la malinconia di Nerwen per aver dovuto rinunciare a Thorin, e così ha alleggerito anche la mia. Pian piano, la nostra Istar tornerà ad aver voglia d'amore… Infatti, tra un paio di capitoli farà un incontro molto interessante. ;-)_

 _Un sentito ringraziamento, a tutti coloro che seguono questa fan fiction: mi auguro che vi stiate divertendo a leggere come io a scrivere! :-)_

Lady Angel


	17. Capitolo XVII: Rhosgobel

**Capitolo XVII: Rhosgobel**

Nerwen ripartì da Imladris verso la fine aprile, soltanto il giorno dopo che Thorin Scudodiquercia, i suoi dodici compagni Nani, lo Hobbit Bilbo Baggins – ingaggiato come scassinatore – e lo Stregone Gandalf il Grigio avevano lasciato Hobbiville, iniziando la loro grande avventura.

La sera prima, Nerwen aveva preso congedo da tutti coloro che aveva conosciuto a Gran Burrone – ed erano parecchi – ma ciò nonostante, al mattino Elrond, Estel e Glorfindel vennero a salutarla nuovamente; c'era anche Gaerwen, che si separava momentaneamente da Elladan il quale, assieme ad Elrohir, avrebbe accompagnato la Istar fino a Lothlórien.

Nerwen si chinò ad abbracciare Estel, che le buttò le braccia al collo e le disse:

"Mi mancherete molto, Lady Nerwen: avete saputo rendere così divertenti le mie ore di studio…! Spero di rivedervi presto."

Lei gli sorrise:

"Forse non sarà tanto presto, caro Estel", gli rispose, "ma cercherò di fare il possibile, te lo prometto."

Il ragazzino fece una faccia a metà tra il deluso e lo speranzoso, indeciso su come sentirsi riguardo a quell'affermazione; ma Nerwen non aveva avuto visioni in quel senso: sapeva solo che le sarebbe piaciuto molto rivedere Estel – Aragorn – soprattutto se fosse riuscito a realizzare pienamente il grande destino che lei intuiva.

Glorfindel l'abbracciò, torreggiando su di lei con la sua altissima figura.

"Abbi cura di te, Nerwen mia cara", le raccomandò.

"Puoi starne certo, amico mio", lo rassicurò lei sorridendo.

Anche Elrond l'abbracciò.

"Buon viaggio", le augurò, "Anch'io, come Estel, spero di rivederti."

"Lo spero anch'io", annuì Nerwen, con sincerità: in quei mesi aveva conosciuto meglio Elrond – un tempo nulla più che una conoscenza superficiale, sebbene tra loro fin da subito ci fosse stato rispetto reciproco – ed era giunta ad apprezzarlo per la sua ponderatezza e la sua grande sapienza.

Gaerwen, la cui espressione era assai mesta, le fece una riverenza, ma la Maia l'abbracciò e le mormorò all'orecchio:

"Non temere, non passerà molto che Elladan avrà talmente tanta nostalgia di te che tornerà a Imladris a spron battuto…"

La sua affermazione ebbe l'effetto di strappare un sorriso all'Elfa e le guadagnò un sentito ringraziamento.

Infine fu il momento di montare a cavallo e di attraversare lo snello ponte che superava la gola del Bruinen, per imboccare l'angusta strada che conduceva all'Alto Passo, situato ad un'altitudine di poco più di millecinquecento metri. Avevano scelto quella via per valicare le Montagne Nebbiose – leggermente più disagevole del Caradhras, o Passo Cornorosso, più a sud – perché Nerwen voleva recarsi a Rhosgobel, la residenza di Radagast il Bruno sul limitare del Bosco Atro.

Con lei ed i principi di Gran Burrone c'era una scorta di una decina di uomini armati: le Montagne Nebbiose erano infatti infestate dagli Orchi, sebbene nessuno sapesse con precisione dove si trovassero le loro tane.

OOO

Occorsero tre giorni per superare l'Alto Passo, dovendo procedere con molta prudenza soprattutto a causa dei cavalli, perché non rischiassero di rompersi una zampa sull'erto e stretto sentiero. Fortunatamente non fecero incontri sgraditi e poterono superare il valico indisturbati.

Una volta discesi dall'altra parte, volsero a meridione per una trentina di chilometri, lungo le pendici delle Montagne Nebbiose, fino ad incrociare un'antica strada che, dirigendosi dritta verso oriente, costituiva l'ideale continuazione della Grande Via Est; qui, si accamparono per la notte, proseguendo poi il giorno dopo. Poco più tardi di mezzogiorno, giunsero all'Anduin, il Lungo Fiume, in quel punto ancora non molto largo; lo superarono al Vecchio Guado, e dopo essersi fermati per rifocillarsi, continuarono fino a sera, quando sostarono per dormire. Il giorno seguente, raggiunte le falde del Bosco Atro, lasciarono la strada che si inoltrava tra gli alberi e piegarono verso settentrione, dirigendosi a Rhosgobel, distante ormai soltanto una decina di chilometri.

Calad andò in avanscoperta; quando tornò, riferì d'aver individuato la casa dello Stregone, ma che nulla si muoveva dentro o attorno ad essa. C'erano diversi animali però che si aggiravano nei dintorni e parevano in qualche modo legati al luogo.

Anche se Nerwen dubitava che Aiwendil sapesse qualcosa degli Ent, aveva sperato che la sua profonda conoscenza del Bosco Atro, che un tempo li aveva ospitati, potesse fornirle qualche ulteriore indizio sulla loro attuale ubicazione. Si sentì quindi assai delusa, ma decise di proseguire ugualmente per accertarsi che lo Stregone fosse effettivamente assente.

Si fermarono ad una certa distanza dalla casa, che era costruita disordinatamente attorno ed in parte all'interno di un enorme albero di noce. Il suo aspetto scomposto e quasi caotico ispirava una certa inquietudine.

Nerwen, Elladan ed Elrohir smontarono e si avvicinarono; come aveva detto Calad, la costruzione pareva deserta, porte e finestre erano sbarrate, né un filo di fumo si levava dal comignolo ad indicare la presenza di qualcuno.

Bussarono alla porta, ma nessuno venne ad aprire, né qualcosa si mosse dietro le persiane chiuse ermeticamente. Bussarono di nuovo, e poi chiamarono, ma non ottennero risposta. Allora Nerwen provò ad estendere la sua consapevolezza tutt'attorno, cercando la mente di Radagast, ma non ne trovò traccia. Percepì tuttavia molto vicina la coscienza allarmata di un gatto; esaminando la facciata della casa, lo scorse, acquattato su una sporgenza del tetto di paglia. Il suo pelo era di un lucido nero, e gli occhi verdi la guatavano circospetti.

 _Salve, amico gatto!_ , lo salutò, _Non devi aver timore: siamo amici._

Sorpreso, il gatto sobbalzò. La sua diffidenza si attenuò; incuriosito, scese dal tetto con un agile balzo e si avvicinò di qualche passo, ma si mantenne a distanza di sicurezza. _La curiosità uccise il gatto_ , diceva il vecchio proverbio; ma non _questo_ , pensò Nerwen divertita: era un vecchio felino molto esperto, e sarebbe stato difficile coglierlo di sorpresa per ucciderlo.

 _Ti odo! Chi sei?_ , indagò il gatto, guardingo.

 _Io sono Nerwen, una collega e vecchia conoscenza di Aiwendil_ , si presentò lei.

 _Ora comprendo perché riesci a conversare con me, così come fa Aiwendil…_ , considerò il felino, mentre la sua diffidenza si dissolveva definitivamente, _È partito diversi giorni fa_ , la informò poi, _e mi ha detto che sarebbe rimasto via alcune settimane; ma non so dove sia andato._

Ora la delusione di Nerwen era completa. Si rivolse ai gemelli:

"Siamo venuti fin qui per nulla: Radagast è partito giorni or sono e non tornerà molto presto. Mi spiace, vi ho fatto perdere tempo."

"Non preoccuparti, zia Nerwen, è stata una deviazione di appena due giorni", la rassicurò Elrohir, "Non ci ha dato poi un gran disturbo."

La Istar sospirò, ma non c'era niente da fare. Guardò la posizione del sole, che stava avvicinandosi alle cime delle Montagne Nebbiose: era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato. Avrebbero trascorso la notte lì, poi il mattino dopo sarebbero ripartiti, dirigendosi nuovamente al Vecchio Guado per riattraversare il fiume prima di volgere verso meridione e Lothlórien, costeggiando l'Anduin.

Nerwen tornò a voltarsi verso il vecchio micio:

 _Grazie dell'informazione, amico gatto_ , gli trasmise, _Dormiremo qui, ma cercheremo di non disturbare te e i tuoi compagni_.

 _Nessun problema_ , acconsentì il felino, Se _siete amici di Aiwendil, siete amici nostri_.

Allestirono l'accampamento, accendendo un fuoco per cucinare qualcosa di caldo, e lasciarono liberi i cavalli che – ben addestrati alla maniera elfica – non si sarebbero allontanati; Elladan ed Elrohir distribuirono i turni di guardia per la notte, poi cercarono Nerwen per fare due chiacchiere prima di cena. La trovarono che scrutava accigliata le ombre sotto gli alberi, distanti alcune decine di metri.

"Zia Nerwen, qualcosa non va?", le chiese Elladan, vedendo la sua espressione fosca. La Maia strinse le labbra:

"Non mi piace l'aspetto di questa foresta", dichiarò.

"Un tempo era chiamato Boscoverde il Grande", osservò Elrohir, "ma quando l'influenza di Dol Guldur e del suo empio Negromante si è impadronita di esso, il nome venne cambiato in Bosco Atro. È infestato da ragni giganteschi, lupi mannari e orchi, tranne che a settentrione, dov'è situato il regno di Thranduil. La Vecchia Via dei Nani che attraversa il Bosco Atro, di cui abbiamo percorso un pezzo provenendo dal Vecchio Guado, non è più sicura, ed è caduta in disuso; gli Elfi del Reame Boscoso hanno creato un sentiero più a nord, ma essendo sul confine meridionale del loro regno, non è privo di pericoli neppure quello, se non per una grande forza armata."

"Ma non preoccuparti troppo, zia", la esortò Elladan, "Siamo pur sempre fuori dai confini del Bosco Atro, e abbiamo le sentinelle."

Nerwen sospirò ed annuì, momentaneamente rassicurata; d'altronde, gli animali che si aggiravano nei dintorni non parevano allarmati, per cui attribuì la propria avversione per il Bosco Atro alla sua lugubre fama.

Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, il sole era tramontato ed il crepuscolo si stava trasformando in notte; le stelle si accesero una ad una nel cielo sereno, splendendo luminose contro il velluto nero del firmamento.

Sollevando lo sguardo alla volta stellata, Elladan pensò alla sua innamorata Gaerwen, e si sentì ispirato a cantare; non avevano portato con loro strumenti musicali, ma poteva anche farne a meno. A bocca chiusa, intonò alcune note, che suo fratello riconobbe subito e riprese con la seconda voce. Poi Elladan cominciò a cantare con voce limpida:

 _Meled, nín ôl,_

 _Cuiad lúthannen._

 _I tín hûn na i glawar,_

 _I tín hin i elin estel,_

 _I tín findel siria ned lagor sûl._

 _Meled, nín ôl,_

 _Cuiad lúthannen._

Amore, mio sogno,

Vita incantata.

Il tuo cuore è la luce del sole,

I tuoi occhi la speranza delle stelle,

I tuoi capelli ondeggiano nel ratto vento.

Amore, mio sogno,

Vita incantata. (*)

Elrohir diede voce al controcanto, ed i due eseguirono la cantica d'amore fino al termine, allietando i cuori di chi ascoltava; ma Nerwen prestò orecchio solo distrattamente, pur apprezzando sia le loro belle voci che la canzone: una strana apprensione aveva cominciato a crescere nella sua mente. Lanciò un'occhiata alla foresta, ma nella debole luce delle stelle non vide niente di fuori dall'ordinario; nuovamente pensò che la pessima nomea del Bosco Atro la stava influenzando, e si sforzò di ignorarla.

Andarono a dormire, mentre due sentinelle si disponevano sui lati dell'accampamento. La notte era molto quieta, e ben presto tutti scivolarono nel sonno.

Alcune ore dopo, Nerwen si svegliò in preda ad una forte apprensione; balzò a sedere, ma era tutto tranquillo. Guardando la posizione delle stelle e della falce di luna che illuminava il cielo, giudicò che la mezzanotte fosse passata da circa un'ora. Le sentinelle erano ancora ai loro posti, vigili come possono esserlo solo gli Elfi che, i caso di bisogno, decidono di fare volontariamente a meno del sonno.

L'Aini cercò i pensieri di Thilgiloth e di Calad, trovandole a loro volta inquiete, ma nessuna delle due seppe indicare una qualche causa, solo impressioni vaghe ed indefinite. Tuttavia oramai Nerwen era in allarme: qualcosa non andava, anche se ancora non sapeva cosa. Buttò via la coperta, si infilò gli stivali e si alzò, decisa ad esplorare i dintorni; passò accanto ad una delle sentinelle, che le lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita ma non osò rivolgerle domande: nessuno chiede conto ad un Istar dei suoi movimenti.

Nerwen si avvicinò lentamente agli alberi, tendendo i suoi sensi in entrambi i mondi, quello visibile e quello invisibile; non appena essi penetrarono oltre la cortina di tronchi, nella sua mente esplose l'immagine di un gruppo di svariati lupi mannari in procinto d'attaccare.

" _GOER!_ ", gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola; ma i lupi mannari si lanciarono all'assalto in quello stesso momento. Nerwen si tuffò a terra, appena in tempo per evitare d'esser travolta da uno degli attaccanti.

I cavalli elfici nitrirono di terrore e corsero via a rotta di collo, cercando salvezza nella fuga; tutti tranne Thilgiloth, che come Corsiera non temeva i lupi mannari e si lanciò invece in soccorso di Nerwen.

" _Goer, goer!_ ", urlarono le sentinelle, balzando in piedi con le frecce già incoccate. Bruscamente strappati al sonno, gli altri annasparono alla ricerca delle loro armi, mentre il primo lupo mannaro piombava nel bel mezzo dell'accampamento ed azzannava l'Elfo più vicino, che urlò di dolore. Elrohir, ancora sdraiato a terra, impugnò l'arco e scoccò una freccia, che raggiunse il _gaur_ dritto in mezzo alla fronte e lo fece stramazzare morto.

Con un agile balzo, Nerwen saltò in groppa a Thilgiloth, che era priva di sella e di finimenti; un _gaur_ le vide e si gettò su di loro, ma la Corsiera s'impennò e lo colpì sul muso con una poderosa zoccolata, fracassandogli la mascella. Furibondo per il dolore, il lupo mannaro le si rivoltò contro e tentò di colpirla con una zampata; in quella, Calad piombò giù dall'alto e gli artigliò un occhio, strappandoglielo. Pazzo di dolore, il _gaur_ ululò e fuggì, ma venne intercettato da due frecce e cadde di schianto, morto.

Elladan si era alzato e stava incoccando una freccia, quando un lupo mannaro tentò d'assalirlo di lato, ma tre frecce, scagliate da altrettanti archi elfici, lo colpirono al fianco; una lo centrò al cuore e lo uccise sul colpo.

Nerwen si guardò intorno nell'incerta luce dello spicchio di luna. Il combattimento infuriava e le corde degli archi cantavano per la velocità con cui gli Elfi lanciavano le loro frecce; ma i lupi mannari erano molti, troppi perché gli assaliti potessero uscirne tutti vivi. Nerwen rammentò d'aver visto un nido di vespe non molto lontano dalla casa di Radagast; ora lanciò loro un appello, in cerca d'aiuto, e subito i grossi insetti neri e gialli sciamarono fuori dal nido. Le si raggrupparono attorno, ronzando ferocemente; Thilgiloth scartò, innervosita.

 _Tranquilla, amica mia, sono nostre alleate_ , la calmò Nerwen. Vide un lupo mannaro guatarla, chiaramente progettando un'aggressione, e d'istinto mandò le vespe contro di lui. Lo sciame si precipitò addosso al _gaur_ , praticamente ricoprendolo, e molte di loro cominciarono a pungerlo spietatamente; ululando, il mostro filò via a tutta velocità. Le vespe lo seguirono per qualche metro, poi lo mollarono e si volsero in cerca di una nuova preda.

In quel momento sopraggiunse inaspettata una variegata schiera di animali selvaggi: cervi, cinghiali, orsi, bufali. Guidati da un grande orso nero, si gettarono immediatamente sui lupi mannari. Nerwen rimase di stucco: il suo appello era stato solamente verso le vespe e pertanto non si era aspettata l'intervento di altri _kelvar_. Da dove spuntavano questi?

N on ebbe tempo di pensarci troppo a lungo: scorgendo un altro _gaur_ minaccioso, diresse su di lui il nugolo di vespe, e poi verso un altro ed un altro ancora. Via via che pungevano, gli insetti si ritiravano, assottigliando sempre più lo sciame, ma ne erano rimasti ancora parecchi prima che la battaglia finisse. Questa imperversò per molti, interminabili minuti, tra ululati, bramiti, grugniti, ringhi, muggiti e urla; ma alla fine i _goer_ furono sbaragliati e giacquero tutti morti o feriti gravemente. Gli Elfi finirono quest'ultimi tagliando loro la gola.

In mezzo al campo di battaglia comparve all'improvviso un uomo imponente, dalla fitta barba nera e dai lunghi capelli altrettanto neri, abbigliato con una corta tunica sbracciata di tela grezza e armato di un'enorme ascia. Si diresse subito verso Nerwen, ancora in groppa a Thilgiloth, e le si inchinò davanti.

"Sono Beorn", si presentò, "Vivo da queste parti, e tenevo d'occhio Rhosgobel, sapendo che Radagast è assente; vi ho visto arrivare, ma dato che gli Elfi non sono certo dei nemici, non vi ho disturbati. Quando però ho visto che venivate attaccati da quei maledetti lupi mannari, ho chiamato a raccolta gli amici più vicini e sono intervenuto."

Elladan ed Elrohir si erano avvicinati ed ora guardavano l'omone, meravigliati.

"Abbiamo sentito parlare di te, Beorn", disse Elrohir, "ma pensavamo che fosse una fola… l'uomo mutapelle che diventa un orso!"

Lui li guardò con occhi divertiti dall'alto dei suoi due metri di statura:

"Non sono una fola, come ben potete vedere."

"Certo che no", confermò Nerwen, "La tua razza è assai antica, Beorn, risale alla comparsa dei primi Uomini su Arda… Ma dimentico le buone maniere: io sono Nerwen la Verde, e questi sono i miei nipoti Elrohir e Elladan, figli di Lord Elrond di Gran Burrone."

"Sì, avevo riconosciuto le insegne", affermò Beorn, poi la sogguardò, " _La Verde_ , eh? Ti ho sentita chiamare in soccorso quelle brave vespe; immagino che tu sia una collega di Radagast e di Gandalf."

"È così", confermò Nerwen, "E a nome di tutti noi, desidero ringraziare te e i tuoi alleati per il vostro prezioso aiuto. Ora però ci sono alcuni feriti, tra la mia e la tua schiera, che hanno bisogno di cure."

"Hai ragione", disse Beorn, "Occupiamoci di loro. Parleremo dopo."

Risultò che il primo Elfo aggredito aveva un omero spezzato e profonde lacerazioni dovute ai terribili canini del lupo mannaro, mentre un altro aveva graffi superficiali ad una coscia, infertigli da una zampata, ed un terzo una grossa contusione all'anca a causa di una caduta provocata da un _gaur_ che lo aveva sbattuto a terra.

Nerwen ringraziò le vespe per il loro prezioso aiuto, e queste si congedarono per andare a riposare nel loro nido; poi la Istar andò subito a curare l'Elfo più grave; poiché la sistemazione dell'osso rotto sarebbe stata assai dolorosa, lo fece addormentare mormorandogli all'orecchio alcune parole incantate, poi allineò la frattura ed usò suo potere taumaturgico per saldarla; fece lo stesso con gli squarci lasciati dai denti del lupo mannaro, avendo cura di pulire le ferite dalla saliva infetta del mostro prima di rimarginarle. Mentre la frattura non avrebbe lasciato traccia, brutte cicatrici sarebbero invece rimaste a perenne memoria dello scontro; ma probabilmente l'Elfo le avrebbe esibite con orgoglio: uscire vivi da uno scontro con un lupo mannaro non era affatto scontato.

L'altro ferito venne trattato da Elladan – come il padre, era un ottimo guaritore – che lavò i graffi con acqua e vino, spalmandovi poi sopra un unguento a base di iperico.

Gli alleati indenni di Beorn si erano frattanto già allontanati, tranne quattro orsi, mentre l'uomo-orso si prendeva cura dei feriti, fortunatamente pochi e tutti in modo lieve; anche questi, non appena medicati, si congedarono per tornare ai loro rifugi.

Nel frattempo, gli Elfi che non erano stati feriti si occuparono delle carcasse dei lupi mannari; ne contarono diciotto, che ammassarono in un pila ad una cinquantina di passi dall'accampamento devastato. Poi alcuni andarono a cercare i cavalli, fuggiti in preda al panico, mentre gli altri si occuparono di spostare il bivacco fuori dall'area del combattimento.

Nerwen chiamò Thilgiloth e Calad, che vennero subito da lei.

"Grazie, amiche mie", disse loro, "Siete state coraggiose."

 _Odio i lupi mannari!_ , sbottò la Corsiera.

 _Io ne ho paura_ , confessò Calad, _ma quando ho visto te e Thilgiloth in pericolo, mi sono buttata su quel mostro e gli ho strappato l'occhio!_

Nerwen le accarezzò entrambe, sia con le mani che con la mente, trasmettendo loro tutta la sua gratitudine e tutto il suo affetto. Le sue due amiche la ricambiarono, strofinandosi contro di lei.

Beorn si era avvicinato ed aveva osservato la scena sorridendo nella folta barba: anche lui comunicava con gli animali.

Nerwen si girò verso di lui:

"Hai ringraziato per noi i tuoi alleati?", s'informò.

"Certamente", confermò l'uomo-orso, "Sono molto soddisfatti per come si è conclusa la battaglia", accennò in direzione della catasta di _goer_ morti, "Che cosa avete intenzione di farne, adesso?"

"Li bruceremo", annunciò Nerwen, "e disperderemo le loro ceneri."

Così fecero; raccolsero una gran quantità di legna e ne fecero una pira; Beorn l'annaffiò con una fiaschetta di un olio combustibile alquanto puzzolente che, assicurò loro, avrebbe elevato di molto la temperatura, permettendo di bruciare le carcasse più rapidamente e meglio. Poi diede personalmente fuoco alla pira, ed aiutò gli Elfi a gettare i cadaveri dei lupi mannari tra le fiamme. In breve, tutto si ridusse a cenere e braci.

"Non c'è più pericolo", disse Beorn, "Almeno, non di lupi mannari. Vi consiglio di dormire per il resto della notte; io e i miei terremo guardia per voi."

"Grazie, Beorn", gli disse Elrohir, "Ti siamo molto grati."

"I nemici dei miei nemici sono miei amici", rispose semplicemente l'uomo-orso, prima di allontanarsi e disporre le sue sentinelle.

Nerwen dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a dormire ancora; pensò di farsi una bella pipata per rilassarsi, nella speranza che ciò l'avrebbe aiutata a prender sonno, ma poi ci rinunciò: era difficile trovare erba-pipa al di fuori della Contea e dei suoi immediati dintorni, e pertanto doveva razionarla per farla durare il più a lungo possibile.

Giacque insonne per un bel pezzo; infine, sopraffatta dalla stanchezza, si addormentò, per venir risvegliata solo un paio d'ore più tardi dai raggi del sole, appena sorto oltre le cime degli alberi, che le colpivano le palpebre.

Scoprirono che Beorn si era preoccupato di procurar loro la colazione, a base di pane, panna e miele, che erano praticamente gli unici alimenti di cui si nutriva. Il miele era incredibilmente buono: sapeva di molte erbe e fiori, talmente tanti che Nerwen non riuscì ad identificarli tutti.

"Lo producono le mie api", le confidò l'uomo-orso, "Sono enormi e vagano parecchio lontano per cercare il nettare con cui fare il loro miele."

Finita la colazione, i membri della scorta sparpagliarono le ceneri ormai fredde dei lupi mannari, che così sarebbero servite da fertilizzante per il terreno; Beorn raccolse le poche ossa rimaste, le frantumò e le ripose in un sacco, allo scopo di disperderle nell'Anduin.

"È stato un piacere incontrarti, Nerwen la Verde", le disse, facendole una profonda riverenza, "Mi auguro che un giorno le nostre strade tornino ad incrociarsi in circostanze più gradevoli."

"Anche per me è stato un piacere conoscerti, Beorn", dichiarò la Istar, sorridendo, "e spero che ci incontreremo nuovamente; fino ad allora, possano le stelle brillare sul tuo cammino."

L'uomo-orso chinò la testa accettando il suo augurio, poi si rivolse ai figli di Elrond e li salutò con un inchino, pregandoli di porgere i suoi omaggi al loro padre, di cui conosceva la fama di grande sapiente; infine prese congedo con un cenno anche dai soldati della scorta e si allontanò a grandi passi verso nord-ovest, presumibilmente in direzione della propria abitazione.

Anche la compagnia di Gran Burrone era pronta alla partenza e si incamminò, tornando sui propri passi verso il Vecchio Guado, per riattraversare l'Anduin e riprendere la strada alla volta di Lothlórien.

OOO

(*) l'autore o autrice dei versi originali (da me trovati su internet e rielaborati) si chiama Siri. La mia traduzione lascia certamente a desiderare, così prego i puristi d'esser indulgenti; ma se qualcuno sa far le correzioni adeguate, ben venga!

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Ebbene, l'incontro con Beorn non era affatto programmato! Avevo ideato la scena dello scontro coi lupi mannari calcolando che Nerwen, oltre alle vespe, avrebbe chiamato in soccorso gli animali amici di Radagast che si aggirano nei dintorni di Rhosgobel, ma ecco che_ zac! _salta fuori l'uomo-orso e la sua schiera di alleati animali. Ecco un altro esempio di personaggio che decide di far a modo suo… forse s'era offeso che non avessi pensato a lui? LOL_

 _E Radagast?, si chiederà qualcuno. Eh, vedremo… ;-) Confesso che il personaggio non mi ispira molto, né nel canone stabilito da Tolkien, né nell'interpretazione che ne dà Peter Jackson nel primo episodio della sua trilogia su_ Lo Hobbit _; vedremo col secondo se mi farà cambiar idea, così come in SdA è riuscito a farmela cambiare su Boromir e su Aragorn… Ebbene sì, lo ammetto, neppure l'Aragorn del libro mi ispirava molto, e odiavo letteralmente Boromir, mentre i film mi hanno fatto innamorare di entrambi! :-D_

 _L'immagine di Rhosgobel, la residenza di Radagast, è del grande illustratore John Howe, mentre Beorn è di Leone su Deviantart._

 _Un grande ringraziamento alle mie fedeli "follower"!_

 _Lady Angel_


	18. Capitolo XVIII: Il Bosco d'Oro

**Capitolo XVIII: Il Bosco d'Oro**

Il secondo giorno dacché avevano lasciato Rhosgobel raggiunsero una zona paludosa coperta di canne e fiori d'iris, non difficile da attraversare; ciò non di meno, preferirono aggirarla, ed Elladan spiegò a Nerwen che quel posto, chiamato Campi Iridati, era stato teatro dell'uccisione di Isildur ad opera degli Orchi, ed era il luogo dove era andato perduto l'Unico Anello, che egli aveva tagliato dalla mano di Sauron. Nerwen fu percorsa da un brivido freddo e fu lieta che avessero deciso di farne il giro piuttosto che passarvi attraverso: quel luogo conservava memorie nefaste.

OOO

Tre giorni più tardi, nel primo pomeriggio la piccola compagnia partita da Gran Burrone giunse in vista del confine settentrionale del regno di Galadriel e Celeborn. Calad, che volava alta sopra di loro ma non molto più avanti, scese in picchiata per avvicinarsi a Nerwen, che si affrettò ad infilarsi il guanto per permetterle di posarsi.

 _Prima o poi si schianterà a terra_ , commentò Thilgiloth divertita, ma anche vagamente inquieta: le due _kelvar_ erano diventate buone amiche, proprio come si era augurata Nerwen, e si preoccupavano l'una per l'altra. Nerwen mandò un pensiero rassicurante alla Corsiera: la velocità di volo era caratteristica dei rapaci, e dei falchi _calë_ in particolare.

 _Non ho mai visto alberi così enormi!_ , esclamò Calad, meravigliata, trasmettendole quello che i suoi occhi acutissimi avevano visto. Nonostante che in Aman esistessero alberi giganteschi, alti più di centocinquanta metri e vecchi di migliaia d'anni – nel suo giardino ne crescevano un paio – anche Nerwen rimase impressionata: questi erano appena di poco più piccoli, sia per altezza che per circonferenza.

A vvicinandosi, ne riconobbe la varietà: erano alberi di _mallorn_ , dalla corteccia liscia ed argentea simile a quella delle betulle, con foglie verdi sopra ed argentee sotto.

La vasta foresta dimora dei Galadhrim, o Popolo degli Alberi, sorgeva nell'angolo formato dalla confluenza del Celebrant con l'Anduin; la capitale, Caras Galadhon, sorgeva su un'alta collina ad una quindicina di chilometri dall'incontro dei due fiumi, ben addentro alla copertura arborea, ed era sede degli alberi più grandi di tutto il bosco.

Elrohir fece un cenno al comandante del gruppo armato, che spiegò il vessillo di Gran Burrone, uno stendardo azzurro con una grande stella d'argento (*). Quando furono giunti a distanza di voce dai primi _mellyrn_ si fermarono, e soltanto il portabandiera avanzò di alcune altre decine di metri.

"I figli di Lord Elrond, Sire di Imladris, salutano i Galadhrim!", gridò con voce forte e chiara.

Da dietro i tronchi dalla corteccia chiara spuntarono improvvisamente due dozzine di Elfi, abbigliati di un colore grigio argenteo che assumeva sfumature di verde, perfettamente mimetizzato nei colori della foresta. Le chiome in maggioranza corvine affermavano manifestamente la loro discendenza dagli antichi Teleri che avevano intrapreso il lungo viaggio da Cuiviénen verso le Terre Immortali, ma che si erano fermati durante la strada, divenendo i Nandor, gli Elfi Silvani. Nel gruppo c'erano anche alcuni Elfi dai capelli bruni, certamente di stirpe _noldorin_ ; uno soltanto esibiva una capigliatura bionda, dichiarando antenati tra i Vanyar. Fu costui a far cenno a tutti di abbassare i grandi archi di tasso, dalle frecce incoccate e puntate verso gli stranieri, palesandosi così il capo della pattuglia.

I gemelli lo riconobbero e sorrisero, dando di tallone ai cavalli per avvicinarsi.

" Haldir, vecchio amico!", lo salutò Elrohir, smontando per stringergli il polso alla maniera _sindarin_. Haldir contraccambiò sorridendo la stretta, facendo poi lo stesso con Elladan.

"Salve, e bentornati a Lórien", li accolse cordialmente; il suo accento era lievemente diverso da quello di Gran Burrone, che del resto era a sua volta diverso da quello dei Porti Grigi.

Haldir guardò con aria interrogativa Nerwen, che si era a sua volta avvicinata in sella a Thilgiloth. Elrohir la invitò a scendere, e quando si fu portata accanto a loro, fece formali presentazioni:

"Haldir, questa è Nerwen la Verde, parente di nostro padre; Lady Nerwen, ti presento Haldir dei Galadhrim, capitano delle guardie di frontiera."

Haldir s'inchinò profondamente:

"Onorato di conoscervi, mia signora", dichiarò.

"L'onore è mio, capitano Haldir", ricambiò lei.

"Vi stavamo aspettando", disse poi l'Elfo biondo, guardandoli, "Messaggi sono giunti da Imladris a Lady Galadriel alcuni giorni or sono, preannunciando il vostro arrivo."

La cosa non sorprese Nerwen, che sapeva come Elrond e Galadriel, tramite il potere di Vilya e di Nenya, fossero in grado di parlarsi mentalmente anche a grande distanza; una capacità che però Narya non possedeva, escludendo quindi Mithrandir dalle comunicazioni.

"Sono di pattuglia per un altro paio di giorni", disse ancora Haldir, "Vi farò accompagnare a Caras Galadhon da due dei miei; appena sarò rientrato verrò a trovarvi."

"Ottimo!", replicò Elladan, "Così ci racconti come vanno le cose con quella graziosa biondina, Ireth…"

A Haldir s'illuminarono gli occhi come due stelle, sentendo nominare quella che evidentemente era la sua innamorata, ma essendo di carattere alquanto riservato, non fece commenti.

"Beriadir!", chiamò, voltandosi, e dal gruppo si staccò un Noldo assai alto, che si avvicinò rapidamente. I suoi occhi, di un profondissimo blu, si posarono su Nerwen ed indugiarono su di lei un momento in più del necessario; colpita da quello sguardo, in cui si leggeva aperta ammirazione, la Maia lo contraccambiò, pensando che era davvero molto attraente.

"Scorta i nostri amici di Imladris all'alloggio che è stato loro preparato", lo istruì Haldir, "Prendi con te Glinnel. Poi rimanete pure là, dato che il vostro turno sarà praticamente finito."

Da quel punto, infatti, Caras Galadhon distava una quarantina di chilometri, che avrebbero dovuto percorrere al passo, dato che le loro guide erano appiedate, cosa che significava almeno otto ore di cammino. Data l'ora, non vi sarebbero giunti prima di notte; avrebbero quindi dormito all'aperto, ed il loro arrivo sarebbe stato nella tarda mattinata del giorno seguente.

Ad un suo cenno, un'Elfa slanciata dai capelli corvini venne ad affiancarsi a Beriadir; come gli altri, era abbigliata con tunica e calzamaglia e portava un grande arco a tracolla. Sorrise cordialmente al gruppo proveniente da Gran Burrone.

"Allora ci vediamo là", si congedò Haldir, tornando ad inchinarsi davanti a Nerwen ed a stringere i polsi dei figli di Elrond.

"A presto, arrivederci", lo salutarono i gemelli.

Nerwen chiamò Calad, che scese rapidamente ed andò a posarsi sulla sella di Thilgiloth. I Galadhrim osservarono la sua manovra con curiosità: non era comune che un falco si accomodasse con tanto agio in groppa ad un cavallo. Era evidente che i due animali avevano una grande confidenza l'uno con l'altro.

"Temo che stavolta sarai costretta a venire con noi nel bosco", disse la Istar, rivolta alla rapace, "ma mi hanno detto che ci sono grandi radure, dove potrai volare con agio."

Calad scrollò la fiera testa con aria di deplorazione.

 _E va bene, se è proprio necessario, mi adatterò_ , disse, con una certa grazia sebbene fosse alquanto di malumore, data la sua avversione per le foreste.

Gli Elfi di Lórien si meravigliarono solo per un istante: dopotutto, Nerwen era stata presentata come una Istar, e tutti loro conoscevano Radagast, che notoriamente comunicava con gli animali.

Il resto del gruppo proveniente da Imladris smontò; con un ultimo saluto a Haldir ed ai componenti della sua pattuglia, si addentrarono tra gli alberi alti e snelli tenendo i loro cavalli per le briglie.

Procedettero per lo più in silenzio, facendo occasionalmente qualche osservazione su ciò che li circondava. Nerwen era molto lieta del fatto che tra non molto avrebbe ritrovato Galadriel, sua vecchia conoscenza risalente a Valinor; l'aveva vista diverse volte a Menegroth, durante le sue visite da Melian, ma l'ultimo loro incontro risaliva a prima della Guerra d'Ira, perché Galadriel e Celeborn avevano lasciato il Doriath alla volta di Nargothrond, il regno di uno dei fratelli di lei, Finrod. Assai simili caratterialmente, essendo entrambe forti e determinate, ponderate eppur capaci di infinita allegria, Nerwen e Galadriel erano state buone amiche – seppure non propriamente intime – finché quest'ultima aveva abitato nelle Terre Imperiture; sebbene dopo il furto dei Silmarilli ad opera di Morgoth la bionda Elda avesse scelto l'esilio volontario sulla Riva di Qua, l'amicizia era perdurata durante Prima Era; ed anche se erano trascorsi migliaia di anni, Nerwen non dubitava che tale amicizia fosse rimasta intatta, e che l'avrebbero quindi agevolmente ritrovata non appena si fossero riviste.

Quanto a Celeborn, il marito di Galadriel, Nerwen lo conosceva abbastanza bene, e ne aveva un grande rispetto: era l'unico Elda che, per statura morale ed intellettuale, poteva stare alla pari con Galadriel, considerata la più grande e la più saggia tra i Noldor. Celeborn era parente di Thingol e come lui apparteneva alla stirpe reale dei Teleri, caratterizzata dal colore argenteo dei capelli; aveva incontrato Galadriel nel Doriath, quando vi era giunta dopo aver lasciato Valinor, e qui i due si erano innamorati e sposati.

Nerwen si riscosse dai suoi ricordi quando notò che Beriadir aveva lasciato Glinnel a condurre da sola il gruppo e le si era avvicinato.

"Perdonate la curiosità, mia signora", l'apostrofò, "Ho sentito Lord Elrohir presentarvi al capitano Haldir come Nerwen la Verde, e ciò ha palesato la vostra appartenenza all'Ordine degli Istari; ma credevo che vi facessero parte soltanto uomini."

Che peraltro non erano affatto Uomini, anche se ne avevano l'apparenza, pensò Nerwen; ma non lo disse, perché erano ben pochi coloro che conoscevano la vera natura degli Stregoni.

"Sono l'unica donna, infatti", confermò, "e ne faccio parte da poco, sebbene io li conosca tutti da molti anni. Sono buona amica di Mithrandir", soggiunse, sapendo che lo Stregone Grigio era assai benvoluto anche lì a Lórien.

Beriadir annuì:

"Capisco…"

L'Elfo Silvano era rimasto molto affascinato da Nerwen e la sua domanda era stata una scusa per avviare una conversazione, ma pur non essendo mai stato particolarmente timido con l'altro sesso, si trovava improvvisamente a corto d'argomenti. Poi lo sguardo gli cadde su Calad, ancora appollaiata sulla sella di Thilgiloth.

"Mi piacciono molto i rapaci", disse, "Qui nel bosco vivono gufi, civette e barbagianni; da ragazzo avevo un gufo reale col quale mi dilettavo ad andare a caccia. Si chiamava Erannad."

"Lei è un falco _calë_ ", gli rivelò Nerwen, "e si chiama Calad. È la mia vedetta, e quando è andata in avanscoperta e ha visto i _mellyrn_ ne è stata molto impressionata. Lo sono anch'io, a dire il vero: non ho mai visto alberi così grandi, nella Terra di Mezzo."

Era vero: neppure le scomparse grandi foreste del Beleriand avevano potuto vantare piante tanto gigantesche, se non poche eccezioni come Hírilorn, l'immenso faggio dal tronco tripartito dove Thingol aveva imprigionato Lúthien nel vano tentativo di impedirle di aiutare Beren nella ricerca del Silmaril che gli aveva chiesto in cambio della sua mano.

Beriadir, che era molto fiero della sua patria, fu compiaciuto dell'ammirazione dichiarata da Nerwen.

"Lórien è l'unico posto nella Terra di Mezzo dove crescono", le raccontò, ignaro che lei già lo sapesse, avendolo appreso dalle sue ricerche ai Porti Grigi, "In autunno le foglie assumono un colore dorato e non cadono fino a primavera, quando spuntano quelle nuove; ed anche i suoi fiori, che spuntano in aprile, sono d'oro. È per questo che viene soprannominato Bosco d'Oro."

"Dev'essere uno spettacolo", commentò Nerwen, con sincerità. C'erano molti _mellyrn_ a Tol Eressëa, la grande isola di fronte al Calacirya, ma non formavano un bosco perché crescevano sparsi, solitari o a gruppi di tre o quattro esemplari.

"Sì, lo è veramente", confermò Beriadir, annuendo con un sorriso.

"Sei nato qui, Beriadir?", gli chiese lei, curiosa di apprendere come un Noldo fosse finito tra gli Elfi Silvani.

"Sì; ma mio padre è nato a Valinor e fa parte della casata di Finarfin. Mia madre invece è del popolo dei Nandor."

Finarfin, il padre di Galadriel, era l'Alto Re dei Noldor, che a Valinor dimorava a Tirion sul verde colle di Túna. Nerwen lo conosceva bene; a differenza dei figli – Galadriel ed i suoi tre fratelli – non era partito per la Terra di Mezzo dopo il furto dei Silmarilli ad opera di Morgoth; e pur avendo partecipato alla Guerra d'Ira, che alla fine aveva sconfitto l'Oscuro Nemico, dopo la battaglia era tornato nelle Terre Imperiture, sicché sua figlia, che a quel tempo aveva già lasciato il Beleriand con Celeborn e che era l'unica della sua discendenza sopravvissuta fino alla Terza Era, non lo vedeva da quando se n'era andata da Valinor.

"Vivono a Caras Galadhon?", domandò Nerwen.

"No, abitano lungo il Celebrant, a qualche chilometro dalla città; mio padre è considerato il miglior costruttore di barche di tutta Lórien..."

Le ore seguenti trascorsero in un battibaleno, per Nerwen, che in Beriadir trovò un conversatore assai gradevole, brillante e divertente. Apprese così come Galadriel e Celeborn fossero diventati i Signori di Lothlórien, pur non essendo della stessa stirpe dei Galadhrim: Amdír, il fondatore e re di Lórinand – il nome originario, che significava _valle dorata_ – era perito durante la battaglia di Dagorlad, quando Sauron era stato sconfitto dall'Ultima Alleanza, ed il suo regno era quindi passato al suo unico figlio, Amroth, il quale però aveva deciso di abbandonarlo per recarsi oltre il Grande Mare con la sua innamorata Nimrodel. Rimasti senza una guida, il Galadhrim avevano proclamato loro signori Galadriel e Celeborn; per questo dunque essi non si fregiavano del titolo di re e regina. Galadriel aveva ribattezzato il luogo in onore del posto dove aveva abitato in Valinor, Lórien, dimora del Vala Irmo, il Signore delle Visioni e dei Sogni.

Quando sostarono brevemente per riposarsi e rifocillarsi, Beriadir si scusò con Nerwen e raggiunse Glinnel per parlare della strada ancora da percorrere. Elrohir si avvicinò alla Istar e le fece l'occhiolino:

"Vedo che hai fatto una conquista, zia Nerwen", osservò divertito. Lei si mise a ridere:

"Oh, andiamo, mi ha appena incontrata!"

"E allora? Si può rimaner fulminati al primo sguardo, non lo sai?", ribatté briosamente il principe di Gran Burrone. Nerwen ammutolì: lo sapeva, sì. Lo sapeva fin troppo bene, perché era esattamente quello che era accaduto a lei e a Thorin. Solo che stavolta non contraccambiava allo stesso modo – ammesso e non concesso che il nipote avesse ragione – l'interesse di Beriadir. Era molto attraente, certo, ma non sentiva per lui quello che aveva sentito per il principe Nano… Dubitava che si sarebbe mai più sentita così.

Ripresero il cammino, deviando leggermente verso ovest; Beriadir, che venne nuovamente ad affiancarsi a Nerwen – con sommo divertimento di Elrohir e pure di Elladan, messo sull'avviso dal gemello di quanto secondo lui stava accadendo – spiegò che prima del tramonto avrebbero raggiunto un _flet_ , un rifugio arboreo tipicamente galadhrim, dove potevano agevolmente trascorrere la notte.

Fu così che verso sera raggiunsero un piccolo rialzo del terreno dove, tra i rami di due alberi vicini, erano costruite delle piattaforme.

Glinnel spiccò un balzo ed afferrò uno dei rami più bassi, poi con un'agile giravolta vi salì sopra, cominciando ad arrampicarsi sull'albero e scomparendo nel foro centrale della piattaforma. Poco dopo, una scaletta di corda venne calata lungo il tronco e l'Elfa ridiscese.

"Lasciate pure i vostri cavalli, qui sono perfettamente al sicuro", suggerì a tutti quanti, "poi potete salire, qui o sull'altro _mallorn_."

Beriadir frattanto si era arrampicato su quest'ultimo, ed in quel momento ne stava calando la scaletta per permettere l'accesso al _flet_. Questo era più piccolo di circa la metà del primo, pertanto venne deciso che i componenti della scorta armata sarebbero saliti su quello più grande, mentre Nerwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Glinnel e Beriadir avrebbero dormito su questo.

Consumarono la cena, usando i viveri portati da Imladris: frutta disseccata, formaggio stagionato e strisce di carne salata. I due Elfi Silvani offrirono _lembas_ , un particolare tipo di galletta molto nutriente la cui ricetta, nei Tempi Remoti, Melian aveva dato a Galadriel, e di cui i Galadhrim facevano grande uso; ed acqua fresca, proveniente da una sorgente poco lontana.

Dopo cena, chiacchierarono per un po', mentre la luce scemava e si faceva buio; poi si avvolsero nelle loro coperte e dormirono fino al mattino.

OOO

Raggiunsero Caras Galadhon un'ora abbondante prima di mezzodì, provenendo da nord-est; l'unico accesso era il grande cancello che si apriva sul lato meridionale della cinta protettiva della città arborea, un alto terrapieno a sua volta contornato da un fossato colmo d'acqua. Aggirarono quindi un buon terzo del vallo circolare, superarono il ponte davanti ai cancelli – che erano perennemente aperti, ma che un meccanismo avrebbe permesso di chiudere assai rapidamente in caso di necessità – e si avviarono lungo il sentiero che, con molte curve, si arrampicava lungo i fianchi del grande colle verso l'albero di _mallorn_ più imponente di tutti, di cui neppure a Tol Eressëa esisteva uguale, posto quasi esattamente al centro della città e che ospitava il palazzo di Celeborn e Galadriel. Giunti ai piedi dell'immenso albero, si avvidero che erano attesi, perché degli stallieri vennero a prendere i cavalli dei nuovi venuti, assicurando loro che avrebbero fatto portare al più presto i loro bagagli negli alloggi che sarebbero stati loro assegnati.

Calad, sempre appollaiata sulla sella di Thilgiloth, guardò Nerwen con perplessità:

 _E adesso dove vado?_

La Maia rifletté un istante: non le sembrava opportuno portarla subito a palazzo, né farla andare nelle stalle con i cavalli. Poi si ricordò che Beriadir le aveva raccontato di aver avuto un gufo reale: naturalmente non era proprio la stessa cosa, ma si trattava pur sempre di un rapace.

 _Che ne dici se chiedo a Beriadir di ospitarti per qualche ora, finché non saprò dove alloggio e ti vengo a prendere?_ , chiese alla falchetta.

Calad sbatté le ali in segno d'assenso:

 _Costui ha un atteggiamento favorevole verso di te, per cui penso che vada bene_.

Era il suo modo di dire che aveva notato come Nerwen piacesse all'Elfo Silvano. Nerwen represse una smorfia, senza sapere se si sentiva esasperata o divertita dalla situazione, e si rivolse a Beriadir:

"Posso chiederti il favore di ospitare Calad per qualche ora? Il tempo di apprendere dove alloggerò, poi verrò a prenderla."

L'Elfo si inchinò:

"Qualsiasi cosa per voi, Lady Nerwen."

Elrohir, proprio a fianco della Istar, si girò dall'altra parte per nascondere un sorrisetto: Beriadir era proprio _perso_ , pensò. Sperò che la zia decidesse di contraccambiare il suo interesse: l'aveva vista molto sola, durante i mesi della sua permanenza a Gran Burrone, ed anche se lei gli aveva spiegato la vera natura del suo rapporto con Glorfindel, si chiedeva perché mai non avesse pensato di accompagnarsi a lui per alleviare, anche se solo momentaneamente, la solitudine che le vedeva nel cuore.

"Temo però che il mio guanto da falconiere sia troppo piccolo per te", stava dicendo Nerwen, ignara dei pensieri del nipote. Beriadir si slacciò il mantello e se lo avvolse rapidamente sul braccio, che poi allungò verso Calad in un gesto d'invito. La falchetta si sollevò in volo e venne a posarsi con leggerezza sull'avambraccio dell'Elfo.

"Salve, Calad", la salutò Beriadir, e lei gli rispose col suo tipico verso _kek-kek-kek_ : l'Elfo Silvano sorrise, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Nerwen:

" Io abito nella Terza Strada, ottavo _mallorn_ a destra; sull'insegna c'è il mio nome, Beriadir Cairtanion."

"Molto bene…"

Frattanto alcuni inservienti avevano indicato alla scorta di Gran Burrone di seguirli negli alloggi a loro assegnati, mentre una dignitaria di corte era venuta ad accogliere i figli di Elrond e la loro parente:

"Benvenuti, mia signora e miei signori: Lord Celeborn e Lady Galadriel vi attendono", disse loro con un grazioso inchino, "Sono Nimgil, Soprintendente di Palazzo", si presentò poi a Nerwen – ovviamente Elrohir ed Elladan la conoscevano dalle loro visite precedenti.

Beriadir si rivolse a Nerwen ed ai gemelli:

"Ci salutiamo qui, per il momento", disse con un inchino, imitato da Glinnel, "Spero di rivedervi presto, tutti e tre."

Lanciò una rapida occhiata a Nerwen, che gli sorrise, poi lui e l'Elfa si girarono e si allontanarono.

"Quello vuol rivedere soltanto zia Nerwen, non certo noi", sussurrò Elrohir ad Elladan, che gli strizzò un occhio, concorde.

"Guarda che ti ho sentito, impertinente di un nipote!", lo redarguì Nerwen, ma non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare.

Nimgil li invitò a seguirla, ed i tre le si accodarono, cominciando a salire la lunga scala che si arrampicava sul gigantesco _mallorn_ , avvoltolandosi in una spirale destrorsa attorno allo smisurato tronco. Molti metri più in alto, passarono attraverso il foro della grande piattaforma su cui era costruito il palazzo ed entrarono nel palazzo arboreo, residenza di Galadriel e di Celeborn, Signori di Lothlórien.

OOO

(*) in realtà non so quale siano le insegne di Gran Burrone; ho trovato questa rappresentazione in un'immagine su internet e m'è piaciuta, ma se qualcuno conosce quella giusta, me lo faccia sapere che correggo la descrizione…

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Tra i regni elfici immaginati da Tolkien in tutti i suoi racconti, Lothlórien è senz'altro il mio preferito, per due motivi: il primo, perché si tratta di un reame in mezzo alla natura, ed io amo moltissimo la natura – non è un caso che Nerwen sia la Signora del Verde; inoltre, Lórien è la residenza di Galadriel, il mio personaggio femminile preferito del tolkienverso, per cui lo stesso Professore nutriva grande ammirazione. Preparatevi quindi ad un certo numero di capitoli ambientati nel Bosco d'Oro. ;-)_

 _Chissà se un nuovo corteggiatore riuscirà a riportare il sorriso sulle labbra di Nerwen? Non sarà certamente facile, per Beriadir, far breccia nel cuore malinconico della Istar…_

 _Lady Angel_


	19. Capitolo XIX: Caras Galadhon

**Capitolo XIX: Caras Galadhon**

C eleborn, altissimo, dai lunghi capelli argentei e lo sguardo solenne; accanto a lui Galadriel, slanciata ed alta quanto lui, dalla luminosa chioma dorata che le aveva meritato il nome con cui l'aveva chiamata Celeborn, _fanciulla incoronata da una ghirlanda radiosa_ , e glielo aveva fatto preferire ai nomi che le avevano dato i suoi genitori.

Entrambi abbigliati di bianco ed argento, attendevano gli ospiti ai piedi dello scalone che conduceva alla sala di rappresentanza. Elladan ed Elrohir si inchinarono profondamente a loro come Signori di Lórien, ma poi corsero ad abbracciarli come i nonni materni che non vedevano da lungo tempo. Pur essendo alti, i due gemelli non raggiungevano la statura dei due padroni di casa, che superava il metro e novanta.

Galadriel li baciò entrambi in fronte, poi si volse sorridendo alla sua amica di un tempo.

"Nerwen Laiheri, benvenuta nella nostra dimora", le disse.

"Soltanto Nerwen la Verde, ora", la corresse la Istar, sorridendole di rimando. L'altra annuì: aveva visto che il suo aspetto era _diverso_ , e non si trattava soltanto della forma delle orecchie; era _velata_ , come le aveva riferito Elrond.

Aprì le braccia, e Nerwen si avvicinò; le due antiche amiche si strinsero affettuosamente, liete di ritrovarsi dopo tutto quel tempo: l'ultima volta era stata a Menegroth, il palazzo sotterraneo di Thingol e Melian nel Doriath, prima che Galadriel e Celeborn decidessero di recarsi ad est, oltre gli Ered Luin, precedentemente alla Guerra d'Ira che avrebbe distrutto il Beleriand.

Quando si scostarono, Nerwen guardò negli occhi azzurri di Galadriel e vide che, nei tanti secoli trascorsi dal loro ultimo incontro, la Dama dei Galadhrim, già in Valinor considerata tra i più saggi dei Noldor, era ulteriormente cresciuta in saggezza.

"Sono felice di rivederti", le disse.

"Anch'io. Non sai quanto", affermò Galadriel, in un tono commosso che non le era usuale, dato il suo grande autocontrollo.

Anche Celeborn si avvicinò e, con maggior formalità ma non meno piacere, abbracciò l'antica amica di sua moglie.

"Benvenuta, Lady Nerwen", le disse, "Sono felice che tu sia qui."

"Grazie, Lord Celeborn", rispose lei, "Anch'io sono felice d'esser qui."

"Dov'è nostra sorella?", s'informò Elrohir.

"L'abbiamo mandata a chiamare non appena abbiamo saputo che avevate raggiunto Caras Galadhon", rispose Galadriel, poi guardò Nerwen, "Arwen assomiglia come una goccia d'acqua a tua nipote Lúthien", l'avvisò. La Istar annuì:

"Mithrandir me l'ha detto. Sono davvero curiosa di constatare di persona quanto sia vero."

"Molto", le assicurò Galadriel.

"Elladan! Elrohir!", in quella si udì una voce squillante. Voltandosi, Nerwen rimase folgorata: l'unica, adorata figlia di Melian, Lúthien Tinúviel, la più bella creatura che avesse mai percorso le vie del mondo, era davanti a lei, viva e vibrante di gioia. L'Aini barcollò, e Celeborn la sostenne per un gomito, lanciandole un'occhiata impensierita.

L'apparizione corse dai gemelli e li abbracciò di slancio, ricoprendoli di baci, ricambiata.

"Arwen, sorellina, ci sei mancata tanto!", la salutarono.

D unque era vero, pensò Nerwen, stordita: Arwen Undómiel, figlia di Elrond, era l'immagine vivente della sua trisavola: gli stessi incantevoli lineamenti, la stessa flessuosa figura, gli stessi capelli neri lunghissimi ed ondulati. Quando la splendida fanciulla si voltò a guardarla, incuriosita, la Maia si avvide dell'unica differenza: gli occhi, che aveva dello stesso blu di un lago di montagna, mentre Lúthien li aveva avuti grigioverdi, una perfetta fusione tra i colori di quelli dei genitori.

Accorgendosi del suo sguardo, i gemelli di voltarono, ed Elladan si affrettò a fare le presentazioni:

"Arwen, questa è nostra zia Nerwen la Verde, sorella di Melian. Zia Nerwen, ti presento nostra sorella Arwen."

Ritrovando la propria compostezza, l'Aini si staccò da Celeborn e si avvicinò.

"Sei _identica_ a Lúthien…", le disse, ancora stupefatta; poi sbatté gli occhi e tornò del tutto in sé, "Perdonami, dimentico le buone maniere: felice d'incontrarti, Arwen. Doppiamente felice, dato che mi ricordi così tanto la figlia della mia amata sorella. Melian sarebbe felice – più che felice – di conoscerti."

"Anch'io sarei felice di conoscere la mia antenata", dichiarò Arwen sorridendo, senza capire fino in fondo la commozione della parente, ma da essa a sua volta commossa, "Frattanto però sono felice di conoscere _te_."

Si abbracciarono, un poco impacciate perché, dopotutto, si erano appena incontrate; ma entrambe sentivano che era un momento importante.

"Venite", li invitò tutti Celeborn, "mangerete con noi; prima che venga servito il pranzo, potete rinfrescarvi nei vostri alloggi. Voi due avete la vostra solita stanza", proseguì, parlando coi gemelli, "vicina a quella di Arwen; per te, Lady Nerwen, abbiamo riservato l'appartamento degli ospiti d'onore."

Nerwen lo ringraziò: ancora una volta, il suo rango originario sarebbe stato superiore a quello dei padroni di casa, ma non dimenticava che ora non era così; tuttavia i Signori dei Galadhrim le stavano trattando col riguardo riservato ad una regina, così come aveva fatto Elrond.

Celeborn fece per chiamare un inserviente per far scortare Nerwen al suo alloggio, ma Arwen lo fermò:

"Ci penso io, nonno… Vieni, zia Nerwen, ti accompagno", le disse, prendendola a braccetto, "I miei fratelli conoscono la strada e possono arrangiarsi…"

Con una riverenza ai padroni di casa, le due si congedarono e si allontanarono, uscendo da una porta sul lato opposto a quella da cui i visitatori erano giunti.

Arwen era davvero lieta di conoscere la sorella della sua antenata, colei che nei Tempi Remoti, quando ancora non esistevano né Sole né Luna, e neppure i Due Alberi, ed Arda era rischiarata soltanto dalle stelle di Varda Elentári, con Thingol aveva dato inizio alla sua stirpe.

"Veramente assomiglio così tanto alla mia trisavola?", le domandò, emozionata: la vicenda di Beren e Lúthien era, tra le storie antiche, la sua preferita.

"Oh sì", le confermò la Maia, "a parte gli occhi, che Lúthien aveva grigioverdi; ma per il resto, sei davvero la sua precisa immagine."

"Spero di vivere anch'io un amore così straordinario come lo ebbe lei", dichiarò Arwen con aria sognante, "Certo, con un finale più lieto, ma vorrei veramente amare ed essere amata così tanto quanto lei."

Nerwen fu presa da una sensazione di presentimento, ma la Seconda Vista non si manifestò; né la sensazione si rivelò chiaramente positiva o negativa.

"Attenta a ciò che chiedi", l'ammonì, "perché potresti ottenerlo…"

"Non vedo alcun pericolo nel sognare il grande amore", ribatté Arwen, con quello che col tempo Nerwen avrebbe appreso essere il suo inesauribile ottimismo, "Piuttosto, vuoi che ti presti un abito per il pranzo? Dovremmo avere le stesse misure…"

"Sì, ma tu sei molto più alta di me, inciamperei nella gonna!", rise Nerwen, che prendeva la propria statura – insolitamente minuta per un'Aini o anche per un'Elfa – con molto spirito.

"Ma no, basta mettere qualche spillo sull'orlo, tanto è solo in via provvisoria…"

Giunte nell'alloggio che era stato assegnato a Nerwen, vi trovarono una cameriera che stava finendo di spolverare.

"Oh, Gwilwileth", la chiamò Arwen, "Puoi andare in camera mia a prendere un vestito per Lady Nerwen? Quello azzurro con le maniche bianche. E porta degli spilli: dobbiamo accorciare la gonna sul davanti."

L'Elfa – dai tipici capelli corvini dei Nandor e luminosi occhi nocciola – fece una piccola riverenza e corse via ad espletare l'incarico affidatole.

C'era un tavolino da toeletta dotato di uno specchio, un catino ed una brocca colma d'acqua, completo di saponi, asciugamani e pezzuole; c'erano anche pettini, spazzole, forcine e nastri per capelli. Nerwen si rinfrescò, mentre Gwilwileth tornava con l'abito e gli spilli. Poiché aveva notato che Nerwen indossava stivali, molto accortamente aveva portato anche delle babbucce.

Lei ed Arwen l'aiutarono ad indossare l'abito, di leggero vellutino azzurro cielo con lunghe e vaporose maniche di velo di seta bianco. Poi la cameriera le accorciò l'orlo, adattando la lunghezza della gonna alla minor statura di Nerwen, mettendo gli spilli in modo che non fossero visibili; le pantofole si rivelarono troppo grandi, ma provvisoriamente potevano andar bene.

Infine Arwen fece sedere la zia e le sistemò i capelli, disfacendo la pratica treccia con la quale usava viaggiare e lasciando la chioma libera sulla schiena; intrecciò soltanto alcune ciocche sulle tempie e le tirò indietro in modo che non le ricadessero sul viso, decorandole con dei nastri bianchi.

Vedendo l'entusiasmo con cui si prendeva cura di lei, Nerwen comprese che l'altra sentiva profondamente la mancanza di una figura femminile; sicuramente aveva grande nostalgia della madre, Celebrían. Si sentì stringere il cuore. Quando ebbe finito, si guardò allo specchio, poi si alzò e girò su se stessa, ammirandosi.

"Grazie, nipotina, mi sento bellissima", le disse affettuosamente, e l'abbracciò. Arwen la ricambiò, sentendosi soddisfatta del proprio operato, ed anche un tantino emozionata: sentiva già di voler bene a quella parente che veniva da un passato tanto remoto e da un luogo tanto lontano. Evidentemente, attraverso le generazioni il loro sangue si era parlato e si era riconosciuto… non trovava altra spiegazione.

"Andiamo, è quasi ora", la invitò, tornando a prenderla a braccetto. Uscirono, ed Arwen guidò la zia lungo i corridoi del palazzo arboreo fino alla stanza da pranzo privata di Galadriel e Celeborn; la Dama dei Galadhrim era sul terrazzino, seduta su una poltroncina di vimini intenta a bere una bibita fresca. Come le vide, attraverso la porta aperta, fece loro cenno di raggiungerla; Nerwen si affacciò e rimase senza fiato: la vista da quel punto, in cima al _mallorn_ più alto sulla sommità della collina più alta di tutta Lothlórien, era semplicemente stupefacente.

"È meraviglioso", disse, "Sicuramente degno di Valinor."

"Sì, hai ragione", concordò Galadriel, annuendo, "ed infatti è uno dei motivi per cui Celeborn ed io siamo stati felici, e non soltanto onorati, di accettare di governare questo luogo, quando ce lo hanno chiesto. Lo conoscevamo già, essendo stati alcune volte ospiti di Amdír, il fondatore del regno di Lórinand; e lo abbiamo ribattezzato _Lothlórien_ perché mi ricordava il luogo dove solevo abitare a Valinor, i giardini di Lórien."

"È un nome ben adatto", affermò la Istar, prendendo la coppa che le porgeva Arwen, "Che cos'è?"

"Sidro dolce", le rispose Galadriel, un luccichio quasi birichino negli occhi azzurri. Nerwen scoppiò a ridere: la sua passione per quella bevanda era spesso stata fonte di lazzi, tra loro due. Arwen guardò la nonna e la zia, divertita malgrado non avesse compreso il motivo della loro allegria.

La Dama del Bosco sollevò la coppa verso la sua vecchia amica:

"Al nostro incontro, dopo così tanto tempo", brindò. Nerwen contraccambiò:

"Al nostro incontro."

Arwen era incuriosita:

"Da quanto tempo vi conoscete, dunque?", domandò.

"È davvero da molto, molto tempo", rispose Nerwen, "Conosco tua nonna da quando è nata, a Valinor, durante gli Anni degli Alberi. Dicono – e non a torto, secondo me – che la luce di Telperion e Laurelin sia rimasta imprigionata nei suoi capelli, motivo per cui Celeborn le ha dato il nome di _Galadriel_ …"

Arwen annuì: sapeva che il nome paterno della nonna era _Artanis_ , e quello materno _Nerwen_ , proprio come quello della zia, ma che lei aveva preferito a tutti quello coniato per lei dal suo innamorato, che poi era divenuto suo marito.

La fanciulla si rivolse a Galadriel:

"Gli altri Istari però li hai conosciuti soltanto quando sono giunti nella Terra di Mezzo, dico bene?"

"Sì, è esatto", confermò la Dama dei Galadhrim. In quella sopraggiunsero Elladan ed Elrohir, che si unirono a loro per un sorso di sidro, e Galadriel quindi non proseguì il discorso; infine furono raggiunti anche da Celeborn.

Si misero a tavola e mangiarono pane, formaggi, verdure crude e frutta, un pranzo leggero secondo la consuetudine di Lothlórien, dove si iniziavano le giornate con una colazione assai abbondante per terminarla con una cena sostanziosa, mentre il pasto di mezzodì era il meno consistente dei tre.

Finito di pranzare, Nerwen si congedò per recarsi da Beriadir a riprendere Calad. Oramai il suo bagaglio doveva esser stato portato nell'alloggio riservatole, così disse ad Arwen che le avrebbe restituito l'abito, ma la fanciulla la esortò a tenerlo fino a sera, evitandole di doversi cambiare un'altra volta. La Istar tornò comunque in camera a recuperare le scarpe, perché le pantofole troppo grandi, oltre ad essere inadatte a camminare per strada, avevano rischiato di farle fare un paio di capitomboli. Poi prese il guanto da falconiere ed uscì, ridiscendendo la lunga scala a spirale; una volta giunta in strada, chiese informazioni per trovare l'abitazione di Beriadir. Non le fu difficile: l'Elfo Silvano le aveva dato indicazioni chiare, e ben presto Nerwen fu davanti al cancelletto delimitante il piccolo giardino che circondava il tronco del _mallorn_ dove abitava; sull'insegna, come le aveva detto, c'era scritto il suo nome completo di patronimico.

Nerwen esitò, non sapendo quali erano le usanze di quel luogo quando ci si presentava in casa altrui: chiamare ad alta voce? Entrare e salire la scala che si arrampicava attorno al tronco, per poi annunciarsi una volta giunti all'ingresso del _flet_? Risolse per una soluzione più semplice e chiamò mentalmente Calad, che udendola s'involò dalla piattaforma e le si venne a posare sul guanto.

 _Eccomi, come promesso_ , le disse Nerwen.

 _Ben rivista; hai trovato le persone che cercavi?_ , s'informò la rapace.

 _Sì, e mi hanno dato un bell'alloggio spazioso con un terrazzo dove potrai stare comoda_ , le rispose la Istar, _Saluto Beriadir e poi andiamo._

S ollevando lo sguardo verso il _flet_ , una decina di metri più in alto, Nerwen lo vide che si affacciava. Per un istante dimenticò di respirare: l'Elfo Silvano era a torso nudo, rivelando il torace e le spalle dalla muscolatura assai ben tornita di un esperto arciere.

Anche lui la vide, e le rivolse un sorriso luminosissimo; le fece un cenno di saluto, poi tornò dentro e rapidamente si mise la camicia pulita che stava per indossare quando aveva visto volar via la falchetta. Svelto, infilò l'uscita e scese le scale.

"Benvenuta nella mia casa", le disse, aprendole il cancelletto di legno, "Vedo che Calad è impaziente di tornare con voi, mia signora: spero che non significhi che si sia trovata male con me."

"Nient'affatto", lo rassicurò Nerwen, che aveva percepito il benessere della falchetta, "Ti ringrazio molto di esserti preso cura di lei."

"Non c'è di che, dopotutto si è trattato soltanto di poche ore", la guardò apertamente, "Siete molto affascinante così abbigliata, Lady Nerwen. Non che non lo foste anche prima, comunque", aggiunse con un sorriso galante.

 _E tu sei molto affascinante senza niente addosso_ , pensò involontariamente Nerwen, poi sbatté gli occhi, stupita di se stessa: era da molto tempo che non faceva pensieri tanto sfacciati. Non li aveva avuti neanche su Thorin: erano stati i suoi occhi a stregarla, non la sua prestanza fisica. Perfino Calion l'aveva colpita in modo diverso, a suo tempo.

Improvvisamente si accorse che le piaceva che Beriadir la corteggiasse. Non che si sentisse pronta a saltare in un letto con lui, ma forse il bell'Elfo Silvano poteva aiutarla ad _andare oltre_ Thorin, il cui ricordo ancora l'avvinceva. Nonostante che la Seconda Vista non le avesse offerto visioni in un senso o nell'altro, non credeva che avrebbe mai più rivisto il principe Nano: tra loro stavano le rispettive missioni; ma se anche fosse stato così, se si fossero ritrovati, Nerwen sapeva che Thorin non era il suo compagno per la vita, e questo rendeva _sbagliato_ rimanere legata al suo ricordo.

"Grazie", disse quindi, trovando gradevole il suo complimento, "Certo che sai bene come fare i complimenti ad una signora…", soggiunse scherzosamente. Lui scosse il capo:

"Dico solo quello che penso, ve l'assicuro."

Rimasero qualche istante a guardarsi sorridendo, poi Nerwen si mosse per congedarsi:

"Ora torno a palazzo per vedere come sta Thilgiloth e sistemare Calad. Poi magari farò una passeggiata esplorativa per la città…", concluse, con intenzione. Beriadir colse subito l'imbeccata:

"Sarei felice di farvi da guida, Lady Nerwen", si offrì.

"Sei molto gentile", lo ringraziò lei, "Se davvero non hai altri impegni… Che ne dici di venire a prendermi tra un'ora all'ingresso del palazzo?"

"Molto volentieri. A più tardi, dunque…"

Nerwen tornò a palazzo camminando quasi a passo di danza: si sentiva euforica, e non era sicura del motivo. Sì, Beriadir era indubbiamente un gran bell'esemplare di Elfo, ma non era certamente la prima volta che aveva un appuntamento; che, tra l'altro, non poteva neppure esser definito _galante_ , visto che si trattava semplicemente di un giro esplorativo per la città; e, contrariamente a quanto era accaduto con Thorin quando l'aveva invitata a fare quella fatale gita nel bosco, non prevedeva né desiderava che finisse _in posizione orizzontale_. Si sforzò di capire che cosa mai fosse a renderla così contenta, ma pur lambiccandosi il cervello, non giunse ad alcuna conclusione. Decise pertanto di vivere il momento come veniva, e prima o poi il motivo le si sarebbe palesato.

Una volta a palazzo, chiese ad un inserviente dove avessero ricoverato Thilgiloth, e lui la indirizzò alle scuderie, che sorgevano a poca distanza dall'immenso _mallorn_. La Corsiera era intenta a masticare pigramente della biada, ma come vide sopraggiungere Nerwen e Calad, si interruppe e mosse loro incontro per salutarle.

 _Ti sento soddisfatta come non lo eri da molto_ , osservò Thilgiloth, percependo lo stato d'animo della sua amica, _A Imladris ti sei rasserenata, ma il tuo animo era ancora malinconico. Merito di quell'Elfo con cui hai conversato tanto a lungo, ieri e stamattina?_

 _Credo di sì_ , ammise Nerwen, _Non ho ancora ben capito il motivo, perché non sono attratta da lui tanto quanto da Thorin, ma… mi piace come mi parla._

 _Bene; sono contenta per te,_ commentò la Corsiera.

Assicuratasi che Thilgiloth fosse a suo agio, l'Aini si congedò e tornò a salire la lunga scala che portava al palazzo arboreo. Una volta giunta nel suo alloggio, mostrò il terrazzo a Calad, e qui scoprì che qualcuno aveva pensato a portare un trespolo ed una bacinella d'acqua. Forse i gemelli avevano dato disposizioni ad un servitore: glielo avrebbe chiesto alla prima occasione, e nel caso li avrebbe ringraziati.

Calad andò a dissetarsi, poi si accomodò sul trespolo; osservando il panorama, considerò:

 _Di qui posso lanciarmi in volo senza timore di impigliarmi nei rami. Sarà agevole andare a caccia: un po' lontano, dovendo uscire dalla foresta, ma tutto sommato va bene così_.

 _Sono contenta che sia di tuo gradimento_ , disse Nerwen, sempre attenta al benessere delle sue due fedeli amiche _kelvar_ , _Come a Gran Burrone, sei libera di andare e venire a tuo piacimento: qui siamo tra amici. Ora riposerò un poco, e poi farò una passeggiata per la città_ …

OOO

Quando scese nuovamente ai piedi della scala, Beriadir era già lì ad aspettarla; sopra la camicia aveva indossato un farsetto di seta damascata verde scuro stretto in vita, così che le sue spalle parevano ancor più ampie. Ancora una volta, Nerwen fu colpita dalla sua notevole prestanza.

L'Elfo Silvano si girò e, scorgendola, le sorrise. Le piaceva come sorrideva: gli si illuminava tutto il viso e gli occhi splendevano.

"Mia signora…", la salutò, accennando ad un inchino. La Istar decise d'averne abbastanza di tutte quelle formalità, almeno con lui.

"Oh, chiamami semplicemente Nerwen", lo invitò, "come si fa tra amici."

Lui le porse il braccio:

"Sarò onorato di potermi chiamare tuo amico, Nerwen", dichiarò con un sorriso ancor più ampio di prima, al cui calore si sarebbe sciolto anche il ghiaccio dello stretto di Helcaraxë. Lei sentì uno sfarfallio all'imboccatura dello stomaco mentre gli infilava la mano sotto al braccio.

"Vale anche per me", contraccambiò, cercando di mantenere un tono spigliato; ma si sentiva piuttosto scombussolata.

Beriadir si accorse del turbamento di Nerwen, ed a tutta prima ne fu lusingato, avendo capito che lei corrispondeva la sua attrazione; tuttavia, trascorso il primo attimo, s'accorse che in sottofondo c'era dell'esitazione. Qualcosa la stava trattenendo, e molto saggiamente l'Elfo decise di non pressarla ulteriormente.

"Vieni", la invitò, "ti porto a visitare il mercato."

Nerwen apprese che, vicino al cancello d'ingresso, quattro giorni la settimana si teneva mercato; vi si poteva trovare ogni sorta di mercanzie prodotte dai Galadhrim, ed era sempre affollato: non esistevano infatti negozi, a Caras Galadhon, e chi aveva un laboratorio artigianale, vendeva i propri articoli al mercato, quando addirittura non li produceva direttamente dietro al banco.

Nerwen e Beriadir si aggirarono dunque tra le bancarelle colorate del mercato; c'era davvero di tutto: frutta, verdura, carne e pesce, uova, formaggi, pane, dolciumi, spezie, bevande d'ogni genere; e poi stoffe, vestiti, merletti e passamanerie, calzature, cinture, guanti, biancheria intima e per la casa, tappeti e arazzi; borse e borselli, ceste e gerle, vasellame, profumi ed unguenti, gioielli, e dozzine d'altri articoli. C'era anche un banco che vendeva piante aromatiche e fiori, e fu lì che Nerwen si fermò: nel suo giardino in Aman c'erano tutti, ma proprio tutti gli _olvar_ di Arda; tuttavia, come aveva già avuto modo di notare da quando era giunta nella Terra di Mezzo, la taglia ed i colori qui a volte erano diversi, e scoprire le differenze la incuriosiva molto.

Lei ed il suo accompagnatore continuarono poi a camminare sottobraccio, sbirciando le tante mercanzie esposte; Beriadir si fermò dall'arcaio per acquistare una nuova corda per il suo grande arco di tasso, e già che c'era prese anche un balteo nuovo per la faretra.

Proseguendo la passeggiata, Nerwen venne attratta dal profumo emanato dal banchetto della pasticceria ed il suo stomaco brontolò: quel mattino aveva rotto il digiuno con una colazione piuttosto parca, ed il leggero pranzo consumato in compagnia dei Signori dei Galadhrim e dei suoi nipoti non l'aveva completamente saziata. Si fece quindi tentare da una fetta di crostata d'albicocche, adagiate su un letto di crema dolce e ricoperte da gelatina parimenti di albicocche; anche Beriadir ne volle una. Poi andarono al banco che mesceva bevande e presero del vino bianco, dolce e fresco.

Quando finirono il giro, andarono a sedersi su una panchina a riposare un poco prima di tornare a palazzo; di fronte a loro, una fontana dalla vasca di pietra intagliata in forma di fiore zampillava allegramente. C'erano molte fontane, a Caras Galadhon.

"Ci sono altre cose da vedere", le disse Beriadir, "ma ormai si sta facendo sera, e sarai stanca…"

"Un po'", ammise Nerwen, che ormai si era abituata alla sensazione e riusciva a gestirla bene, proprio come aveva previsto Gandalf, "ma quando avrai ancora tempo, potremo continuare la visita alla città."

"Con piacere", dichiarò l'Elfo Silvano, "Avendo concluso il mio turno di guardia alla frontiera, ora mi spettano alcuni giorni liberi."

"Bene!", esclamò Nerwen, per poi trattenersi: stava mostrando un eccessivo entusiasmo, pensò, considerando che non aveva intenzione di incoraggiarlo troppo. Sì, le piaceva che lui la corteggiasse, ma non era affatto sicura di quanto in là lei volesse spingersi: si sentiva ancora troppo confusa, in merito.

B eriadir percepì nuovamente il conflitto in lei e, come prima, non le fece pressione: qualcosa gli diceva che, se l'avesse fatto, avrebbe ottenuto soltanto di farla allontanare. Doveva aver pazienza: trovava Nerwen terribilmente affascinante, e non voleva rovinar tutto per un passo falso.

Era ormai il tramonto quando la riaccompagnò a palazzo.

"Potremmo vederci domani", le propose, "Mi piacerebbe farti vedere il parco cittadino."

Nerwen si chiese come potesse esserci un parco in una città che era già un parco di per sé, e pensò che valeva la pena scoprirlo.

"Va bene", rispose, "due ore dopo mezzogiorno?"

"D'accordo, " Beriadir le prese la mano e la baciò, "A domani. Buona serata."

"Buona serata a te", lo salutò Nerwen, prima di girarsi e cominciare a salire la lunga scala, ora illuminata di lanterne dalla luce argentata. Faceva mostra di disinvoltura, ma il baciamano dell'Elfo, per quanto fosse stato formale ed in nessun modo allusivo, le aveva fatto accelerare il battito cardiaco.

Non era più il caso di negarlo: Beriadir l'attraeva. Tuttavia, Nerwen continuava a sentire che era troppo presto per _andare oltre_ Thorin, anche se sapeva che doveva farlo. Beh, decise, quando fosse venuto il momento, lo avrebbe saputo, ed allora avrebbe agito di conseguenza. Non prima. In caso contrario, sarebbe stato dannoso e disonesto nei confronti di Beriadir e di se stessa.

 _OOO_

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Che emozione incredibile ritrovare Galadriel, il mio personaggio femminile preferito nel tolkienverso! E poi Arwen, immagine vivente di Lúthien: per Nerwen è davvero una gioia immensa conoscerla e ritrovare così un poco della sua adorata nipote, perduta alla famiglia d'origine ed al mondo tutto così tanto tempo prima…_

 _Beriadir comincia a farsi strada nell'animo, se non nel cuore, di Nerwen: forse riuscirà davvero ad alleviare la sua malinconia? Vedremo… :-)_

 _Lady Angel_


	20. Capitolo XX: Nel giardino di Galadriel

**Capitolo XX: Nel giardino di Galadriel**

La sera, dopo la cena – che ancora una volta Nerwen consumò in compagnia dei Signori dei Galadhrim e dei loro nipoti, come avrebbe fatto per tutti i pasti durante il suo soggiorno a Lothlórien – come in tutte le corti elfiche ci furono intrattenimenti: musica, poesia, danze. Galadriel volle che Nerwen sedesse accanto a lei, e così le due vecchie amiche si godettero lo spettacolo assieme.

Ad un certo punto della serata, Galadriel si sporse verso Nerwen e le disse a bassa voce:

"Elrond mi ha mandato parola della tua ricerca: domattina, dopo colazione, andremo nel mio giardino e ne parleremo assieme."

"Ottimo", rispose Nerwen, "Abbiamo anche molte altre cose da raccontarci, oltre che parlare della mia missione…", aggiunse sorridendo.

"Infatti", confermò l'altra contraccambiando il sorriso, "Due intere ere di avvenimenti…"

OOO

Il mattino dopo, consumata un'abbondante colazione com'era usanza dei Galadhrim, Nerwen seguì Galadriel nel suo giardino, che era situato nella sezione sudest della città arborea, a ridosso del terrapieno protettivo. Per raggiungerlo, attraversarono un'alta siepe e poi discesero una rampa di scale scavata nella roccia, di fianco alla quale gocciolava allegramente un rivolo d'acqua; al centro del piccolo spiazzo circolare che ospitava il giardino, un basso bacile d'argento lucido era incassato in un piedestallo di pietra bianca squisitamente intagliata a forma di albero frondoso. Addossata alla roccia ai piedi della scalinata c'era una piccola costruzione in foggia di casetta, della stessa pietra del piedestallo ed ugualmente decorata ad intaglio.

G aladriel si liberò delle scarpe – aveva sempre amato camminare a piedi nudi sull'erba – e sedette sul bordo di un basso e largo gradino di legno, assumendo una posa distesa ed informale come raramente le capitava; ma Nerwen la conosceva troppo bene perché lei fosse obbligata a mantenere, senza reale necessità, la sua dignità di Alta Elfa e di Signora dei Galadhrim; con la sua vecchia amica, si sentiva libera di essere semplicemente Galadriel.

Nerwen si sedette accanto a lei, altrettanto rilassata ed a proprio agio, ed imitò Galadriel togliendosi le scarpe.

"Venendo a Lórien", esordì, "sono passata da Rhosgobel: speravo di trovare Radagast, ma invece di lui, abbiamo trovato i lupi mannari: ci hanno attaccato, e non so come sarebbe andata a finire, se non fosse intervenuto un uomo-orso che abita da quelle parti, Beorn."

"Beorn il mutapelle? Credevo fosse una leggenda!"

"Lo credevano anche a Gran Burrone, ma non è così. La sua razza risale ai primi Uomini; sono sempre stati in pochi, ed assai riservati. Dopo la Prima Era se ne erano perse le tracce, per cui non mi meraviglio che si sia finiti col considerarli un mito. Beorn conosce bene Radagast e, sapendo della sua assenza, teneva d'occhio la sua casa; quando ci ha visti non ha ritenuto di doversi far avanti, ma quando i _goer_ ci hanno assalito, durante la notte, ha chiamato a raccolta un buon numero di animali suoi amici ed è intervenuto, permettendoci di uscire quasi indenni dallo scontro."

Galadriel annuì, accettando le notizie con grande interesse.

"Come mai cercavi Radagast?", le chiese poi.

"Per la mia missione", rispose Nerwen, "Kementári mi ha incaricata di trovare gli Ent: è convinta che, nonostante il loro carattere schivo, possano giocare un ruolo importante nella battaglia contro il Male."

"Gli Ent…", ripeté Galadriel pensierosamente, "Non so se Radagast ha loro notizie recenti: sono molti secoli che non se ne sente parlare. Si sono sempre tenuti defilati dagli altri esseri senzienti, anche più degli uomini-orso, ma durante la Prima Era non era poi tanto insolito incontrarne uno o un gruppo; e più o meno si sapeva dov'erano stanziati. Sono scampati alla devastazione del Beleriand perché l'avevano abbandonato molto prima della Guerra d'Ira. Durante la Seconda Era hanno certamente abitato le foreste dell'Eriador, di cui ora non rimangono che pochi resti sparsi…", Nerwen annuì, rammentando la Vecchia Foresta, "e anche il Boscoverde. Ricordo che Oropher, il padre di Thranduil, me ne parlava: erano in buoni rapporti, gli Elfi Silvani e gli Ent. Quando però Sauron si insediò a Dol Guldur, quasi duemila anni fa – anche se allora non sapevamo che fosse lui – e Oropher fu costretto a ritirarsi a settentrione, gli Ent scomparvero dal Boscoverde e nessuno ne udì più parlare. Forse però Oropher ha raccontato qualcosa di più di loro a suo figlio Thranduil: magari dovresti rendergli visita."

Nerwen scosse la testa:

"Può darsi più avanti, ma prima voglio verificare un indizio che ho trovato nella biblioteca di Elrond, che porta altrove", raccontò all'amica, "Ho trovato accenno ad un luogo chiamato Terraverde – che è la traduzione letterale in Lingua Corrente di _Calenardhon_ – situato a meridione dei Monti Brumosi, certamente un altro modo di chiamare le Montagne Nebbiose."

S'interruppe, curiosa di vedere se Galadriel sarebbe giunta alla sua stessa conclusione.

"Sembrerebbe indicare Rohan", disse infatti la Dama dei Galadhrim pochi istanti dopo, "e questo mi fa pensare alla Foresta di Fangorn."

Nerwen rammentò d'averla vista indicata sulle mappe della Terra dei Cavalli.

"Perché dici così?", indagò, incuriosita.

"Perché i Rohirrim raccontano di alberi che camminano", rispose Galadriel, "di occhi che osservano, di voci che sussurrano in quella foresta. Temono quel luogo, chiamandolo _Foresta Tenebrosa_ e parlandone solo a mezza voce. Un fiume che la attraversa viene chiamato Onodló, o Entalluvio nella Lingua Corrente, e sta certamente ad indicare che, almeno un tempo, gli Ent dovevano abitarvi. Io però non ci sono mai stata, né alcun Galadhrim, perciò non so dirti altro di questa foresta. Gli Ent non sono malvagi, per cui non riesco a comprendere il motivo per cui essa ha la brutta nomea che le attribuiscono; ciò mi fa sorgere il dubbio che in realtà gli Ent non c'entrino, e che tale nomea sia da attribuirsi ad altre creature, esseri oscuri e maligni."

Nerwen annuì, pensierosa: essendo Galadriel a metterla in guardia, avrebbe fatto particolarmente attenzione, e non si sarebbe fatta cogliere di sorpresa come dalla Vecchia Donna Betulla sulle sponde del Sinuosalice.

"Dunque avete contatti coi Rohirrim?", chiese poi. Galadriel scosse il capo:

"Non più: ormai da molti anni ci considerano leggenda e stanno alla larga dal Bosco d'Oro, che chiamano _Dwimordene_ , la Valle dei Fantasmi. Come siano giunti a questo non so, dato che nei giorni di Eorl il Giovane i Galadhrim li aiutarono, durante la loro grande cavalcata dal nord in soccorso di Gondor; ma questi sono giorni strani", fece una pausa, riflettendo se dire o meno alcune cose alla sua vecchia amica; ma si fidava completamente di lei, così si risolse a proseguire, "Anche noi siamo inquieti: qualcosa si agita, a Dol Guldur. Da molto tempo Mithrandir sta facendo pressioni perché quel luogo malvagio venga attaccato, ma Saruman non vuol saperne: dice che non bisogna stuzzicare Sauron, di lasciarlo in pace finché se ne sta rinchiuso nella sua fortezza senza far danno; ma io prevedo che, presto o tardi, il Nemico farà la sua mossa e assalirà la bella Terra della Valle dell'Oro Cantante, Laurelindórenan, la nostra Lothlórien... Sarebbe bene che facessimo noi la prima mossa, perché sono d'accordo con Mithrandir nel dire che, in questo caso, la miglior difesa è l'attacco. Ma Saruman è potente, e persuasivo, e finora è riuscito a convincerci ad attendere."

"Spesso l'attesa si è rivelata una pessima scelta, in passato", concordò Nerwen, "Forse è il momento di cambiar tattica."

"Lo penso anch'io", concordò Galadriel, "perciò ho intenzione di convocare presto il Bianco Consiglio."

Nerwen corrugò la fronte: ecco qualcosa che non conosceva.

"Che cos'è il Bianco Consiglio?", s'informò.

"Perdona, dimenticavo che manchi da Ennor da molto tempo", disse Galadriel in tono di scusa, "È l'alto comando dei Popoli Liberi della Terra di Mezzo", spiegò poi, "composto dai più potenti tra gli Eldar – Elrond, Thranduil, Círdan, Celeborn ed io – e dagli Istari. Tecnicamente ne farebbero parte anche i due che non sono più tornati dall'oriente… ed ora anche tu", concluse, guardandola speranzosa, evidentemente già pensando di poter trovare in lei un'alleata.

"Temo che la mia missione mi porterà lontano, senza possibilità di comunicare", si dispiacque Nerwen, "ma se dovessi essere ancora qui, quando convocherai il Bianco Consiglio, allora verrò. Ad ogni modo, di cosa di occupa precisamente?"

"Il suo proposito è controllare e fermare il Male nella Terra di Mezzo", rispose la Dama dei Galadhrim, "e anche di cercare e, se possibile, distruggere l'Unico Anello, dato che in quell'oggetto malefico è infuso il potere di Sauron, il principale artefice del Male in Ennor."

"A capo del Bianco Consiglio c'è Saruman, dunque?", suppose Nerwen, rammentando quanto detto prima da Galadriel a proposito del potere e della capacità di persuasione dello Stregone Bianco.

"È così", confermò lei, "anche se io avrei voluto Mithrandir, ma lui non accettò."

"Tipico di lui", commentò Nerwen, "Non ha mai voluto essere formalmente a capo di niente, perché si ritiene un gregario, non una guida."

"Ma si sbaglia", affermò Galadriel, con decisione, "È saggio, e ponderato, e valoroso, e il bene di Arda gli preme più che il proprio bene personale. Che cosa chiedere di più ad un capo?"

"Dillo a lui", ritorse Nerwen con un sorriso storto; era d'accordo con Galadriel, ma conosceva bene il suo migliore amico di sempre: niente lo avrebbe persuaso a cambiare idea su se stesso.

"Hai ragione", rise Galadriel, "è proprio un gran testone!"

A quel punto si alzò ed andò alla casetta di pietra; aprì il portoncino di legno ed entrò brevemente, riemergendone con un vassoio d'argento sul quale reggeva due coppe ed una brocca dal lungo collo, pure d'argento. Sorrise a Nerwen:

"Tutto questo parlare mi ha seccato la gola, a te no?"

"A dire il vero, sì", ammise la Istar, contraccambiando il sorriso.

Galadriel posò il vassoio sul gradino su cui erano sedute ed andò a riempire la caraffa con l'acqua che zampillava giù da metà altezza della piccola parete di roccia, poi venne a versarla nelle coppe e tornò a sedersi. Bevvero, e Nerwen trovò l'acqua molto fresca e dissetante.

"Raccontami di Valinor", la esortò la Dama del Bosco, sporgendosi verso di lei, "Come sta mia figlia?"

"Vive nella tua vecchia casa a Lórien", le rivelò Nerwen. Galadriel annuì:

"Sì, le ho detto io di andare ad abitare là. La sua decisione di abbandonare la Terra di Mezzo dopo il rapimento mi ha addolorata, ma il soggiorno a Valinor, e specialmente nei Giardini di Lórien, era l'unica cura alle ferite della sua anima…"

Nerwen rammentò che Elrond aveva fatto la stessa osservazione: era stato assai amareggiato dalla scelta di Celebrían, ma nessuna cura, neppure l'amore del marito e quello dei figli, era stata sufficiente a lenire la sua pena, dopo le torture subite dagli Orchi. Recarsi a Lórien era il solo rimedio.

"Sta molto meglio ora", la Istar anticipò la successiva domanda della Dama del Bosco, "Io l'ho incontrata soltanto poche volte, ma il miglioramento tra una e l'altra volta era sempre molto evidente."

Un velo, del quale finora Nerwen non s'era resa conto, cadde dal bellissimo volto di Galadriel, che parve acquisire ulteriore luminosità: la pena per la figlia era profondamente sepolta nel suo cuore, ma non per questo la faceva soffrire meno.

"Grazie", disse, in un tono commosso che le era inusuale, "Mi è di grande conforto sapere che mia figlia sta meglio…", fece un lieve sospiro, prima di porre la domanda seguente, "E mio padre?"

"Lord Finarfin sta bene", le rispose Nerwen, "ma gli manchi", soggiunse piano. Quello era un argomento delicato: Finarfin si era opposto alla partenza dei figli al seguito di Fëanor per riconquistare i Silmaril rubati da Morgoth, ma loro non l'avevano voluto ascoltare ed avevano lasciato Aman nonostante il suo veto, ciò che aveva naturalmente creato astio tra loro ed il padre. Dopo la Guerra d'Ira ed il perdono dei Valar nei confronti di tutti coloro che erano partiti contro la loro volontà, Finarfin avrebbe tanto voluto rivedere la figlia – l'unica rimasta della sua discendenza, essendo tutti i figli maschi periti tragicamente nel Beleriand – ma lei e Celeborn se n'erano andati già da tempo oltre gli Ered Luin.

L'espressione di Galadriel si velò di mestizia.

"Anche lui manca a me", si confidò sottovoce, "Chissà, se un giorno deciderò di abbandonare la Terra di Mezzo…"

Lasciò la frase in sospeso: amava molto la sua terra d'adozione, dove oramai aveva vissuto gran parte della sua vita; e tanto più l'amava dato che il potere di Nenya – l'Anello d'Acqua – la rendeva ancor più bella, infusa di una qualità simile a Valinor, proprio come accadeva ad Imladris. Difficilmente l'avrebbe lasciata, fosse pure per tornare in patria.

"Ti riaccoglierà a braccia aperte", Nerwen completò la frase per lei. Galadriel le lanciò un'occhiata furtiva e, con sua sorpresa, la Maia vi vide brillare delle lacrime.

"Tu dici?", le chiese, speranzosa. L'altra annuì con decisione:

"Assolutamente sì", confermò. Conosceva il cuore di Finarfin il padre ancor meglio di quanto conoscesse il cuore di Finarfin l'Alto Re dei Noldor. Sapeva per certo che amava moltissimo tutti i suoi figli; apprendere che tre di loro – Finrod, Aegnor e Angrod – erano morti lo aveva immensamente addolorato, ed ancora si doleva del fatto che le ultime parole che si erano rivolti fossero state pronunciate in collera. Rivedere l'unica figlia rimastagli lo avrebbe reso più che felice, e ne avrebbe tratto grande consolazione.

"Il mondo sta cambiando", mormorò Galadriel in tono cupo, "Posso sentirlo nell'acqua, posso sentirlo nella terra, posso odorarlo nell'aria… Forse veramente, un giorno non più molto lontano, sarà così cambiato che vorrò tornare in Aman… Ma non ora", concluse, spazzando via la mestizia che l'aveva colta al pensiero del padre lontano, "Raccontami di te e di Melian!", la sollecitò. Nerwen comprese che l'altra non desiderava parlare oltre di Finarfin; per il momento, le bastava sapere che stava bene. Parlarne ancora l'avrebbe soltanto addolorata.

"Dopo la morte di Thingol, è venuta a vivere con me nei miei giardini", le raccontò, "Ogni tanto si reca a Lórien, quando la pena diventa insopportabile… Col tempo, accade sempre meno di frequente, ma temo che non smetterà mai completamente."

"In tutto questo tempo, Melian non ha trovato un po' di consolazione in qualche amico?", domandò Galadriel, non per spettegolare, ma con sincera partecipazione.

"Un paio di volte", confermò Nerwen, "ma sempre storie di breve durata."

Galadriel annuì: perdere il proprio compagno per la vita comportava sempre quel tipo di reazione, ed infatti tra i Primogeniti era assai raro che ci si risposasse, una volta rimasti vedovi.

"Celeborn ed io abbiamo avuto le nostre divergenze, in passato", svelò all'Istar, "Abbiamo perfino abitato separatamente, per qualche tempo; ma non riesco ad immaginare di vivere senza di lui. Non oso pensare cosa abbia sofferto Melian", scosse il capo e sospirò, "E di te, che cosa mi racconti?"

Nerwen si strinse nelle spalle:

"Dall'ultima volta che ci siamo viste, nelle aule di Menegroth, la mia vita è stata sempre la stessa di prima; l'unico cambiamento significativo, è che Melian è venuta a vivere con me. Come lei, anch'io ho avuto qualche amico amoroso, ma devo ancora incontrare il mio compagno per la vita – se mai esiste. Poi un giorno Kementári mi ha chiamata a Valimar per parlarmi degli Onodrim; e quindi eccomi qui in Ennor, dopo così tanto tempo, alla loro ricerca… Come vedi, la mia vita non è stata molto movimentata, fino a pochi mesi fa!", rise, "Scommetto invece che la tua è stata molto più interessante…"

Ed aveva ragione: Galadriel le raccontò di come, dopo aver lasciato il Beleriand durante la Prima Era, lei e Celeborn si fossero stabiliti nel Lindon, dove governarono un piccolo gruppo di Elfi come vassalli di Gil-galad, che era l'Alto Re dei Noldor nella Terra di Mezzo. Poi viaggiarono verso est e si stabilirono nel territorio di Eregion, o Agrifogliere, appena a est di Moria, il grande regno nanico nelle Montagne Nebbiose, col quale aveva stretti legami commerciali, dimostrando come Elfi e Nani potessero ben vivere vicini e rispettarsi a vicenda; ma forse per loro fu più facile perché i Noldor condividevano coi Nani la passione per la creazione di oggetti in metallo, dalle armi ai gioielli; e Celebrimbor, nipote del grande Fëanor, fu l'artefice delle famose, magiche porte del Cancello Occidentale di Moria. In quello stesso torno di tempo, Galadriel e Celeborn entrarono in contatto con Lórinand, il regno nandorin di Amdír, sul lato opposto delle Montagne Nebbiose, e decisero di trasferirvisi. Fu lì che nacque la loro unica figlia, Celebrían. E poiché nel tempo si erano dimostrati grandi saggi, quando Amdír morì nella Battaglia di Dagorlad, alla fine della Seconda Era, e Amroth suo figlio lasciò la Terra di Mezzo, gli Elfi Silvani chiesero loro di guidarli, divenendo i loro Signori.

"...e quando cominciai a piantare i _mellyrn_ e vidi che prosperavano qui come da nessun'altra parte di Ennor, decisi di ribattezzare il luogo col nome di Lothlórien, in ricordo della mia dimora in Aman", concluse Galadriel.

Non era quello il solo motivo, come ben sapeva Nerwen.

"Che questo sia l'unico posto in tutta la Terra di Mezzo dove crescono i _mellyrn_ non è un caso", disse a bassa voce, "Lothlórien è benedetta e salvaguardata dal potere di Nenya."

Galadriel la scrutò con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri, poi lentamente annuì.

"Immaginavo che tu lo sapessi", affermò, e sollevò la mano col dorso rivolto verso di lei: sul dito medio comparve un magnifico anello di _mithril_ , il favoloso metallo argenteo, più forte dell'acciaio ma molto più leggero, che si trovava unicamente nelle miniere di Moria; su di esso era incastonato un diamante purissimo che, intercettando un raggio di sole, mandò un lampo sfolgorante: dei Tre, l'Anello d'Acqua era certamente il più bello.

"Il suo potere è la protezione, la preservazione e l'occultamento dal Male", spiegò la Dama dei Galadhrim, "Sì, ha ragione: è grazie ad esso che Lothlórien è divenuta così simile alla Lórien di Valinor", concluse, mente Nenya scompariva dalla vista.

Rimasero in confortevole silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Galadriel tornò ad alzarsi, prese la caraffa ed andò a riempirla nuovamente. Poi si recò al piedestallo con il bacile d'argento e lo colmò fino all'orlo; quindi posò la brocca a terra, soffiò sopra l'acqua facendola increspare, e quando fu di nuovo immobile, fece cenno a Nerwen di avvicinarsi.

La Maia le si affiancò; l'espressione seria della sua amica, che guardava dentro il bacile, la indusse a fare altrettanto; ma non vide nulla d'insolito: l'acqua era limpidissima e la sua superficie era perfettamente calma.

"Questo", mormorò la Dama di Lothlórien a bassa voce, "è lo Specchio di Galadriel. In esso, occhi che sanno vedere possono penetrare le brume del Tempo: vi si possono scorgere cose che furono, cose che sono, e cose che forse saranno, un giorno. Tu che sei dotata della Seconda Vista, saresti capace di vedere molto lontano, e potresti trovare questo strumento molto utile per la tua ricerca", sollevò lo sguardo per scrutare la Istar, "Desideri guardare, Nerwen?"

Nerwen sapeva bene come la conoscenza del futuro potesse essere inaffidabile, perché il futuro è in continuo movimento, mutando ad ogni scelta che si compie – o che _non_ si compie; e Galadriel aveva infatti detto _cose che_ forse _saranno_. Inoltre, la conoscenza del futuro è un'arma a doppio taglio, perché fin troppo spesso, per evitare un futuro sgradito, si attuano azioni che finiscono col provocare proprio ciò che si voleva evitare.

"Lo Specchio mi mostrerà ciò che desidero, oppure ciò che vorrà lui?", domandò.

"Posso comandare allo Specchio di mostrarti ciò che più desideri", rispose Galadriel, "Ma se lasciato libero, lo Specchio mostra anche cose non richieste, e spesso sono proprio queste le più utili; tuttavia, in tal caso non posso dirti io che cosa vedrai, ed a volte neppure il più saggio comprende le immagini che osserva."

Nerwen ponderò ancora un momento l'offerta di Galadriel; poi prese la sua decisione:

"Guarderò."

"Bene", annuì la Signora dei Galadhrim, "Guarda attentamente nel bacile. Non toccare l'acqua."

Si allontanò di un paio di passi, non per riservatezza – non avrebbe comunque potuto vedere quello che lo Specchio mostrava ad un'altra persona – ma per permettere a Nerwen di concentrarsi meglio.

L'Aini fece come le aveva detto Galadriel ed osservò intensamente dentro il catino d'argento, pensando agli Ent. L'acqua parve tremolare, divenne opaca, si scurì per qualche secondo, e poi tornò trasparente; ma ora il bacile era diventato una finestra attraverso cui Nerwen poté guardare e scorgere avvenimenti e persone, remote nello Spazio o nel Tempo, o in entrambi.

Dapprima le parve d'avvicinarsi a volo d'aquila ad una foresta dall'aspetto molto vetusto, nebbiosa e piena di muschio, dai cui enormi alberi nodosi pendevano lunghe barbe di licheni. Un giovane fiume usciva dalla profonda ombra della selva, scorrendo rapido su una vasta pianura erbosa percorsa da grandi mandrie di cavalli. La foresta era percorsa da cose gigantesche e gli alberi parevano ondeggiare, agitandosi come i flutti del Grande Mare.

Nerwen intuì che stava guardando Fangorn, la _Foresta Tenebrosa_ come la chiamavano i Rohirrim, e capì perché avesse la brutta nomea che le attribuivano: la sua sola vista era angosciante, ancor più che il Bosco Atro.

Eppure Nerwen non ne fu del tutto convinta: qualcosa di indefinibile le fece comprendere che quello era soltanto l' _aspetto_ , e che la sostanza in realtà non era maligna; certamente ostile, anche pericolosa, forse, ma non _maligna_. A differenza che nel Bosco Atro, dubitò che a Fangorn si aggirassero creature asservite al Nemico.

Poi la visione mutò. Si girò nella direzione del sole che sorge e, ad una velocità vertiginosa, sotto di lei scorsero sterminate lande scarsamente abitate, a volte desolate; poi una terra ben coltivata e popolosa; un ampio mare interno; una foresta immensa; ancora pianure deserte; alte montagne rosse dalle cime incappucciate di nevi eterne; ed oltre a queste, una terra fiorita e curata come un giardino, punteggiata di boschetti e percorsa da molti fiumi e torrenti, e confinante con il mare; non era Belegaer, bensì un altro oceano. Avvicinandosi, Nerwen s'accorse che molti alberi si muovevano, con movenze rigide eppure aggraziate, camminando in lungo ed in largo per quello splendido territorio. _Ent!_ , pensò subito l'Istar; ma dove mai si trovasse quella fertile regione, era impossibile dirlo: non l'aveva vista su nessuna delle innumerevoli mappe che aveva consultato ai Porti Grigi e a Gran Burrone.

La visione sbiadì e l'acqua divenne grigia come bruma; poi tornò a schiarirsi. Stavolta le presentò un'immagine di Lothlórien: sdraiate sotto gli alberi di un alto colle incoronato di _mellyrn_ e ricoperto di fiori di _elanor_ e _niphredil_ , c'erano due figure nude, strettamente abbracciate, mentre si baciavano con fervore. Stavano chiaramente facendo l'amore, ma la visione si avvicinò loro senza alcun pudore; Nerwen fece per distogliere gli occhi – non le era mai piaciuto spiare le persone nella loro intimità – quando riconobbe la parte femminile della coppia di amanti: era Arwen, scarmigliata e con il volto arrossato dalla passione. La parte maschile era un Uomo bruno, alto e bello, e con un sussulto di sorpresa Nerwen riconobbe Estel, o meglio Aragorn, così come lo aveva visto nella seconda parte sua visione a Gran Burrone, non più giovanissimo ma nel fiore della virilità. Un luccichio verde attrasse lo sguardo di Nerwen sulla mano di Arwen, posata sull'ampia schiena muscolosa del suo amante: erano le pietre di un anello dalla foggia insolita.

Nerwen fu certa, di una certezza così assoluta da sbalordirla, che non stava guardando due amici amorosi, ma due compagni per la vita.

Arwen desiderava un amore come quello della sua trisavola Lúthien, ed era _esattamente_ quello che il destino pareva averle riservato.

La visione sbiadì e l'acqua tornò limpida, senza più mostrare nulla.

Piuttosto stordita, Nerwen si trasse indietro e barcollò; prontamente, Galadriel la sostenne e l'accompagnò a sedersi, poi le porse la coppa d'argento con dell'acqua affinché bevesse. Ristorata, la Maia scosse la testa come a schiarirsi le idee confuse.

"Più la vista è acuta, più l'effetto dello Specchio è forte", affermò Galadriel, "Ci vuole un po', per abituarsi. Anche Mithrandir, la prima volta, ha avuto la tua stessa reazione", fece una pausa, "Hai visto ciò che desideravi vedere?"

"Sì", rispose Nerwen, "Per prima cosa ho visto Fangorn; ma non c'erano Ent, o almeno non ne ho visti; li ho visti invece in una terra sconosciuta, lontanissima verso oriente, oltre le Terre Selvagge e oltre un grande mare interno, una foresta immensa ed una catena montuosa altissima. Dove sia questo luogo, però, non ho idea, perché non c'è su nessuna delle mappe che ho studiato, a Valinor o qui nella Terra di Mezzo…"

S'interruppe, incerta se rivelare a Galadriel anche la terza visione dello Specchio; decise di no: dopotutto, non la riguardava, almeno non direttamente.

"Non tutte le Terre Selvagge sono state cartografate", osservò Galadriel, "Sappiamo ben poco di cosa ci sia oltre il Carnen che scorre dai Colli Ferrosi verso il Mare di Rhûn, che è probabilmente il mare interno che hai visto; sulle sue sponde nord-occidentali sorge il Dorwinion, praticamente l'ultima terra conosciuta; oltre questo mare c'è una grande selva, che è stata denominata Eryn Rhûn, ma non ne sappiamo nulla, né l'effettiva estensione, né chi eventualmente la abita."

" Nell'ipotesi che io non trovi gli Ent a Fangorn, almeno ho un indizio sulla direzione da prendere per trovare quelli che ho visto nello Specchio", considerò Nerwen.

"Mi auguro che tu non debba andare tanto lontano", auspicò la Dama dei Galadhrim.

La Seconda Vista della Maia scelse quel preciso istante per manifestarsi: vide di spalle un Elfo molto alto dai capelli corvini lunghi sul collo, abbigliato in insoliti abiti attillati di pelle nera. Quando si voltò, mise in mostra un lungo naso affilato sopra una bocca dalla linea orgogliosa, ed un paio d'occhi di un azzurro chiaro e luminoso che le ricordarono quelli di Thorin. Stava parlando, e la sua espressione era preoccupata. All'orizzonte dietro di lui, oltre una vasta distesa boscosa, torreggiavano i picchi innevati delle montagne rosse che aveva visto nello Specchio.

Fu solo un istante, poi la visione si dissolse come nebbia al sole.

Chiunque fosse quell'Elfo, era importante per il suo futuro, forse fondamentale; altrimenti la Seconda Vista non gliel'avrebbe mostrato.

"Mi sa invece che dovrò proprio farlo", mormorò.

OOO

 _Nota dell'autrice:_

" _Il mondo sta cambiando…" è una frase che Tolkien fa dire a Barbalbero (Il Ritorno del Re, Capitolo VI_ _Molte separazioni_ _); ma ho voluto rendere omaggio ad un momento assai suggestivo della versione cinematografica, dove nel prologo la si ode pronunciare dalla voce di Galadriel._

 _Non potevo non far comparire il celebre Specchio, e non farlo usare a Nerwen: è certamente uno dei manufatti più intriganti e misteriosi creati dall'immaginazione di Tolkien. Inoltre, un modo assai utile per trovare indizi sugli sfuggenti Ent :-)_

 _Un immenso grazie a chi continua a seguire questa mia fan fiction, che si sta dilatando oltre le mie aspettative: continuano a venirmi in mente fatti ed episodi e personaggi e particolari da aggiungere… non so proprio dove andrò a finire, di questo passo! LOL Spero che non vi stancherete e proseguirete indefessamente la lettura; e se ogni tanto mi lasciate due righe di commento, mi renderete molto felice, così saprò se sto facendo bene o no…_

 _Lady Angel_


	21. Capitolo XXI:Passeggiando per Lothlorien

**Capitolo XXI: Passeggiando per Lothlórien**

Più tardi, Nerwen scese la lunga scala del palazzo arboreo e, come il giorno precedente, trovò Beriadir ad aspettarla.

Scorgendola, l'Elfo Silvano non poté fare a meno di notare come il taglio dell'abito verde acqua che indossava mettesse in risalto la sua bella figura; sotto lo sguardo ardente di quegli occhi blu, Nerwen sentì improvvisamente un gran caldo.

"Buongiorno", la salutò Beriadir, rivolgendole un lieve inchino; lei contraccambiò con un cenno della testa che sperò apparisse sufficientemente disinvolto.

L'Elfo le porse il braccio, che lei accettò, e così percorsero il viale principale di Caras Galadhon verso il lato opposto rispetto al cancello d'ingresso alla città arborea, fino a giungere ad una radura che terminava contro la cinta protettiva. Vialetti di ghiaia bianca si snodavano tra aiole colme di fiori dai mille colori, intercalate da bassi cespugli verdi; piccole fontane di marmo bianco, rosa, grigio e verde pallido, e panchine di legno chiaro decoravano i vialetti. Uccelli canori come tordi, fringuelli, merli, usignoli e cardellini intonavano i loro versi in un allegro concerto, ed alcuni pavoni dal magnifico piumaggio si aggiravano camminando sul prato accuratamente rasato.

"Splendido!", esclamò Nerwen in tutta sincerità, e Beriadir sorrise compiaciuto della sua ammirazione.

Passeggiarono lungo i vialetti nella luce del sole pomeridiano; si era ormai a metà maggio, ed in quella contrada meridionale faceva già piuttosto caldo, tanto che Nerwen fu contenta d'aver seguito il consiglio di Arwen quel mattino ed aver sostituito le maniche di tela del suo vestito con un paio di velo, simili a quelle dell'abito azzurro che la nipote le aveva prestato il giorno precedente.

Un movimento di qualcosa di bianco attrasse lo sguardo di Nerwen verso sinistra: accanto ad un cespuglio di rododendro lilla era adagiato un pavone albino. Ne rimase sbalordita: mai, in tutta la sua lunga vita, ne aveva visto uno, anche se sapeva della loro esistenza.

" Ma è _bellissimo_!", esclamò, avendo cura di non alzar troppo la voce per non spaventarlo. Beriadir sorrise alla sua manifesta meraviglia; prese fiato e fece il verso della pavona in calore; subito il pavone si alzò e dispiegò le penne della sua lunga coda candida, facendo la ruota e guardandosi ansiosamente in giro in cerca della femmina, senza ovviamente trovarla. Nerwen lo osservò, incantata, una mano davanti alla bocca semiaperta e gli occhi sgranati come quelli di una bambina. A Beriadir venne voglia di prenderla tra le braccia e ricoprirle il volto di baci, tanto faceva tenerezza la sua espressione in quel momento; ma si trattenne.

Deluso, il pavone dismise la ruota e se ne andò tutto impettito.

"Si è offeso", rise Nerwen.

"Pare proprio di sì", confermò Beriadir ridendo a sua volta, "Si sarà sentito preso in giro…"

Continuarono a passeggiare senza fretta, con Nerwen che osservava attentamente piante e fiori; li conosceva tutti, ovviamente, ma vedere le differenze tra le varietà che crescevano a Lothlórien, Gran Burrone, i Porti Grigi e Valinor era per lei continua fonte di interesse.

Passarono accanto ad una coppia che, seduta abbracciata su una panchina, si scambiava tenere effusioni. Nerwen lanciò loro una rapida occhiata, ed alla sua mente s'affacciò inevitabile il ricordo di Thorin; stranamente però ad esso si sovrappose quello del volto dell'Elfo visto nello Specchio di Galadriel. Perplessa, se ne chiese il motivo.

Poco più avanti c'era un arbusto di ibischi rosa; passandovi davanti, Beriadir andò a cogliere un fiore particolarmente grande e lo offrì a Nerwen.

"Grazie!", disse lei, accettandolo con un sorriso, e se lo infilò tra i capelli, fissandolo dietro ad una delle trecce che le ornavano le tempie.

Proseguendo, invece del braccio Beriadir le porse la mano, invitandola ad un contatto più confidenziale; Nerwen esitò per un istante: avrebbe potuto facilmente ignorare la mano e prendergli il braccio per continuare come prima, ma l'attrazione che sentiva per lui era innegabile, e non ammetterlo sarebbe stato del tutto futile. Posò la propria mano in quella di lui.

Beriadir le rivolse uno di quei suoi sorrisi incredibilmente luminosi che avrebbero rischiarato la notte più buia, ed ancora una volta Nerwen si sentì tremolare le ginocchia; ma l'Elfo non fece altro che continuare a condurla a spasso, mano nella mano, senza tentare ulteriori avvicinamenti.

Dopo aver fatto il giro di tutto il parco, andarono a sedersi su una panchina a godersi il sole, che ormai aveva iniziato la sua parabola discendente. Nerwen chiuse gli occhi ed _ascoltò_ il luogo. C'era una grande serenità, come una bolla di pace che comprendeva tutto il territorio del Bosco d'Oro; tuttavia, i suoi bordi erano tutt'altro che tranquilli.

"C'è una grande serenità, nella tua terra", disse a Beriadir, "ma percepisco una vigilanza attenta e costante tutt'attorno."

"È proprio così", confermò l'Elfo, facendosi serio, "Pattugliamo costantemente i nostri confini, specialmente quelli rivolti verso le Montagne Nebbiose, da cui a volte giungono incursioni degli Orchi che le infestano; ma ultimamente abbiamo aumentato la sorveglianza lungo l'Anduin, verso Dol Guldur: il Signore e la Dama sono impensieriti dall'Ombra che è tornata a crescere là. Non le permetteremo di sopraffarci. Moriremmo tutti, piuttosto che soccomberle", concluse trucemente.

"Non sarà necessario, mi auguro", disse Nerwen, posandogli una mano sul braccio per rasserenarlo, "Il Potere Oscuro non è più forte, solo più spaventoso, ed è per questo che a volte a coloro che sono più deboli sembra invincibile. Ma qui siete sostenuti dal Potere della Luce, di cui i vostri Signori sono i primi campioni, e voi tutti li sorreggete: finché sarete saldi, il Nemico non potrà sconfiggervi."

"Le tue parole mi danno conforto", dichiarò Beriadir, prendendole la mano e baciandola in segno di ringraziamento, "Sembri conoscere bene il Nemico", aggiunse in tono interrogativo.

Nerwen ripensò a Mairon, il potente e bellissimo discepolo di Aulë che, dopo esser stato irretito da Melkor Morgoth, si era trasformato in Sauron.

"Meglio di quanto vorrei", ammise, scuotendo il capo, "ma non parliamone oltre, amico mio, non in una così bella giornata e in un così bel posto! Piuttosto… non sono abituata al pranzo leggero che usate qui, e ora ho un certo languorino: dove potremmo trovare qualcosa da mangiare?"

Beriadir si alzò, sempre tenendola per mano.

"Un mio amico salumiere fa un prosciutto strepitoso", le disse sorridendo, "Ne ho comprato uno giusto stamattina al mercato. Vieni, casa mia non è lontana: possiamo accomodarci in giardino e mangiare pane e prosciutto. Ho anche del salame saporito, e dell'ottimo vino del Dorwinion."

Si recarono quindi all'abitazione di Beriadir dove, ai piedi del _mallorn_ , si trovavano alcune sedie ed un tavolino. L'Elfo salì a prendere dalla dispensa quanto annunciato e tornò con un vassoio colmo, che posò sul tavolino. I due fecero quindi merenda con pane, salame e prosciutto, innaffiandoli con un bicchiere di frizzante vino rosso.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, Beriadir riaccompagnò Nerwen a palazzo. Come la sera prima, si congedò da lei con un baciamano.

"Posso sperare di rivederti domani?", le chiese. Nerwen non aveva progetti particolari, per il giorno seguente; ma doveva cominciare a pensare alla sua prossima tappa, Fangorn. Non poteva continuare a farsi corteggiare da Beriadir senza avvisarlo.

"Sono stata molto bene, ieri e oggi, con te", gli disse sinceramente, "ma non mi fermerò qui a lungo: tra pochi giorni dovrò ripartire."

Beriadir non nascose la propria delusione.

"Capisco", mormorò, facendo per allontanarsi, ma poi tornò a girarsi, "Nerwen, ormai avrai capito che mi piaci molto, e finché non lascerai Lórien, vorrei che tu mi concedessi di approfittare di ogni attimo che vorrai trascorrere in mia compagnia. Giorno… e notte."

A Nerwen mancò il fiato: non era consuetudine, a Valinor, offrirsi come _amico amoroso_ dopo così poco tempo; ma forse gli Eldar della Terra di Mezzo erano influenzati dalla sua qualità intrinseca esattamente come lo era lei, e quindi avevano assunto parzialmente i suoi ritmi, assai più rapidi di quelli delle Terre Imperiture.

"Non devi rispondermi subito", si affrettò ad aggiungere Beriadir, conscio d'aver bruscamente accelerato il corso del loro rapporto; ma era stato costretto a farlo dalle circostanze, "Pensaci, stanotte."

Nerwen annuì:

"Va bene", rispose, "Ci penserò."

Salì le scale che portavano al palazzo arboreo con la testa che le girava leggermente. In realtà, non aveva bisogno di pensarci molto: la compagnia _diurna_ di Beriadir le era assai gradita e l'avrebbe volentieri goduta ancora, durante la sua permanenza. In quanto a quella _notturna_ , al momento non voleva prenderla in considerazione.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, dopo colazione, Nerwen chiese a Celeborn dove potesse consultare delle mappe dettagliate della regione tra Lothlórien e la foresta di Fangorn, ed il Signore dei Galadhrim fu tanto gentile da accompagnarla personalmente in biblioteca e cercarle quanto aveva chiesto. Assieme constatarono che la distanza tra i due boschi era di poco superiore ai cento chilometri, percorribile a cavallo in un paio di giorni; il territorio che Nerwen avrebbe attraversato era pianeggiante, punteggiato di leggeri rilievi, facilmente percorribile. Era una regione disabitata, una terra di nessuno, situata tra i fiumi Celebrant e Limterso, che segnavano rispettivamente il confine meridionale di Lothlórien e quello settentrionale di Rohan. Nerwen si sarebbe diretta verso sud-sud-ovest e sarebbe giunta direttamente al limite settentrionale di Fangorn.

"Sarò lieto di fornirti tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno", concluse Celeborn, "ed anche una scorta, se lo desideri."

"Ti ringrazio, Lord Celeborn, ma non c'è necessità di una scorta: so cavarmela da sola."

"Non ne dubito", annuì l'altro, conscio che era vero, "Come desideri, dunque."

Trascorsero il resto della mattinata a pianificare il viaggio di Nerwen, scegliendo il percorso migliore, valutando quanti e quali viveri dovesse portarsi appresso, e se era il caso di fornirle un animale da soma.

"Quando partirai?", s'informò infine Celeborn.

"Tra una settimana", decise Nerwen.

"E dove andrai, dopo Fangorn?"

"Dipende da cosa troverò – ammesso e non concesso che io trovi qualcosa, s'intende", considerò la Maia, "Se troverò gli Ent, mi fermerò là per tutto il tempo necessario a convincerli dell'importanza del loro intervento nella battaglia contro Sauron; solo allora potrò considerare espletata la missione affidatami da Kementári. Tuttavia, ho motivo di credere che non li troverò, perché in una visione li ho visti in una terra lontanissima, oltre altissime montagne rosse che non ho trovato su nessuna mappa, finora, e che penso siano situate molto lontano ad oriente. Probabilmente quindi tornerò qui e poi mi recherò da Thranduil, come mi ha suggerito Lady Galadriel: visto che, al tempo di suo padre Oropher, gli Ent vivevano nel Boscoverde, forse mi saprà dir qualcosa di loro."

Celeborn fu d'accordo:

"Sì, in effetti Thranduil potrebbe avere loro notizie..."

Finito il colloquio con Celeborn, Nerwen scese nelle scuderie con Calad, a trovare Thilgiloth.

"Tra una settimana ripartiremo", annunciò loro, "La prossima tappa è la foresta di Fangorn, a un paio di giorni di viaggio da qui."

 _Un'altra foresta?,_ brontolò Calad, per niente entusiasta.

"E forse dovremo fermarci a lungo", rincarò la dose Nerwen, divertita ma anche spiaciuta per la sua amica pennuta, "se, come spero, ci troveremo gli Ent; ma a quel punto sarai libera di tornare a casa, perché la mia missione sarà adempiuta."

Poiché Nerwen aveva proiettato nelle loro menti la strada che dovevano percorrere, Thilgiloth osservò contenta:

"Vedo che ci aspettano grandi pianure… ci sarà un bel po' da sgranchirsi le zampe!"

"Esatto, amica mia; e per te, Calad, tutto lo spazio che vorrai per volare, prima di raggiungere la foresta."

 _Vuol dire che ne approfitterò il più possibile_ , fece la rapace, rassegnata.

OOO

Al termine del pasto di mezzogiorno, Arwen si rivolse a Nerwen:

"Zia, più tardi ti andrebbe di fare una cavalcata con me?"

"Ma certo!", accettò subito la Istar: le avrebbe fatto piacere approfondire la conoscenza di quella sua lontana nipote, così somigliante all'altra; ed inoltre, a Thilgiloth non sarebbe certo spiaciuto sgranchirsi le zampe.

"Allora ci troviamo tra un'ora, che ne dici?", considerò l'Elfa.

"Va bene", disse Nerwen, pensando che così poteva dare un'altra occhiata alle mappe, per vedere meglio la zona del Reame Boscoso, nel caso avesse dovuto recarvisi, "Mi troverai in biblioteca."

Puntualmente, Arwen passò a prenderla e le due si recarono assieme alle scuderie, dove gli stallieri avevano già provveduto a sellare la Corsiera e la giumenta di Arwen, Mortinnad. Fianco a fianco, le due destriere facevano uno spettacolare contrasto: l'una di un bianco splendente e l'altra di un nero altrettanto splendente.

Non era permesso andare a cavallo all'interno di Caras Galadhon, tranne che ai corrieri che dovevano portare messaggi urgenti da o per i Signori di Lothlórien, così Nerwen ed Arwen condussero le rispettive cavalcature alla briglia fino ai cancelli della città, dove montarono in arcione e si avviarono lungo la strada che circondava il terrapieno protettivo. Giunte a nordest della cinta, imboccarono un ampio sentiero che proseguiva dritto in quella direzione, dove poterono mettersi al trotto fianco a fianco e così conversare gradevolmente.

U n'ora più tardi giunsero in vista di una collina sulla cima della quale sorgevano due cerchi d'alberi; quelli esterni erano frassini dalla corteccia bianca, mentre quelli interni erano _mellyrn_. Il declivio erboso era coperto di dorati _elanor_ e di pallidi _niphredil_. Nerwen riconobbe il luogo all'istante: era la stessa collina dove aveva visto Arwen ed Aragorn.

"Questo è Cerin Amroth, un tempo dimora dell'ultimo re di Lórinand, da cui ha preso il nome", spiegò Arwen alla zia, "Dicono che quando il vento soffia tra i rami degli alberi sulla cima, si possa udire il suono del mare lontano e degli uccelli marini. Lassù c'è ancora il _flet_ dove viveva Amroth", concluse, indicando il _mallorn_ più imponente, dove si poteva vedere la piattaforma abitativa tipica dei Galadhrim.

Smontarono e lasciarono le cavalle libere di pascolare a piacimento, mentre loro salivano verso la sommità. Nerwen si sentiva sulle spine, e comprese di dover svelare ad Arwen, almeno parzialmente, che cosa l'attendeva in un futuro non troppo lontano.

"Ricordi che mi hai detto quanto ti sarebbe piaciuto incontrare l'amore?", cominciò; subito interessata, Arwen assentì, "Ebbene, stamattina ho guardato nello Specchio di Galadriel e ho visto una scena che ti riguardava", Nerwen esitò un istante, incerta di come esporre la sua visione, "Sappi che sarai esaudita: incontrerai il tuo compagno per la vita, e non credo ci vorranno ancora molti anni…"

"Ma è meraviglioso!", la interruppe Arwen, troppo eccitata per accorgersi dell'involontario sgarbo. Nerwen sollevò una mano in segno d'ammonimento:

"Potrebbe non essere facile", l'avvertì, "ma poiché siete destinati assieme, non dovete permettere a niente e a nessuno di dividervi. Abbiate fede nel vostro amore; abbiate fede in _voi due_."

"Proprio come Beren e Lúthien", considerò Arwen, emozionata, il cui amore era stato fortemente osteggiato da Thingol. Nerwen si morse un labbro, chiedendosi se Elrond avrebbe accettato che un Uomo, per quanto d'altissimo lignaggio e suo parente, e per cui nutriva grande affetto, si unisse alla sua unica figlia. Un mortale ed un'immortale… Avrebbero trascorso insieme tutti gli anni della vita di lui, che sarebbe stata assai lunga essendo egli della stirpe dei Númenóreani; ma avrebbe avuto pur sempre un termine. Lui sarebbe invecchiato e morto, mentre lei sarebbe rimasta sempre immutata, giovane e bellissima, ed infine disperata per averlo perduto per sempre. A meno che non scegliesse la vita mortale: essendo figlia di entrambe le stirpi per parte di padre, le sarebbe stata offerta quella possibilità, alla fine… In tal caso, avrebbe potuto condividere con lui il Dono di Ilúvatar agli Uomini, ed andare laddove né Ainur né Eldar potevano andare, così come aveva fatto Lúthien.

Non le avrebbe svelato di più, anche perché c'era pur sempre la possibilità che il futuro che aveva visto non si realizzasse: al momento era solo una potenzialità, per quanto forte, e qualcosa poteva mandarla a monte. Tuttavia, se ciò fosse accaduto, sia Arwen che Aragorn sarebbero stati _incompleti_ ed avrebbero provato un inspiegabile senso di manchevolezza, come se la loro vita fosse incompiuta. Al momento Arwen era – in termini elfici – ancora troppo giovane per provarla, ed Aragorn era un bambino inconsapevole; ma Nerwen conosceva bene quella sensazione d manchevolezza, e non desiderava che altri cui era affezionata, come quei due, fossero condannati a provarla. Perciò decise che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere affinché quel destino si realizzasse, per quanto potesse essere dolce e amaro ad un tempo.

"Proprio come Beren e Lúthien", confermò, "ma ricorda che nulla è stabilito in modo definitivo, nel futuro. Le maree delle eventualità sono in continuo movimento, ed io ho visto solo uno dei possibili futuri che si aprono davanti a te, anche se ritengo che sia assai probabile. La vostra storia potrebbe essere irta di difficoltà, ma se crederete ai vostri cuori, se crederete a _voi_ , potrete superare tutte le difficoltà."

Arwen appariva turbata, ora.

"Tu mi aiuterai, zia?", le chiese.

"Io sarò al tuo fianco", la rassicurò Nerwen, "Moralmente, almeno; perché ho un incarico da svolgere che mi porterà presto via da Lórien, e non so se o quando potremo rivederci. Farò però in modo che tu non sia completamente sola, nella tua battaglia."

Arwen annuì, un poco rassicurata.

Passeggiarono lungo i pendii di Cerin Amroth, ed Arwen ritrovò ben presto il buonumore – il suo inesauribile ottimismo l'aiutò parecchio, in ciò. Si sedettero sotto un albero e chiacchierarono ancora, con Arwen che chiedeva sempre maggiori particolari dei Tempi Remoti, di Melian e Thingol e di Beren e Lúthien, ma anche del padre così come Nerwen lo aveva conosciuto, un giovane Elfo dal carattere posato ma allo stesso tempo un valente guerriero.

Infine rientrarono a Caras Galadhon; una volta a palazzo, Nerwen si scusò con Arwen ed andò a chiedere udienza presso Galadriel, che la ricevette subito nel suo salotto personale. Era ormai sera, e dal terrazzo della saletta – Nerwen aveva notato che praticamente tutte le stanze della reggia arborea erano dotate di un balcone – si godeva una vista spettacolare sul sole che tramontava.

"Cosa posso fare per te, amica mia?", le chiese gentilmente la Dama dei Galadhrim.

"Devo farti una richiesta", le rispose Nerwen, sedendosi sulla poltroncina che l'altra le indicava, "Ha a che fare con una cosa del futuro che ho visto nello Specchio."

Con un cenno, Galadriel la invitò a proseguire.

"Tra non molti anni, Arwen incontrerà il suo compagno per la vita", esordì la Istar, e la Signora del Bosco sorrise, "Qualcuno potrebbe ritenerlo inadatto a lei, ma non siamo noi a decidere chi è la persona più adatta a diventare il nostro compagno. Ne ho già parlato ad Arwen, e l'ho esortata a non dar retta a chi vorrà dissuaderli dallo stare insieme. Io ti chiedo di non ostacolarli, se non di aiutarli."

"Un compagno inadatto, dici?", fece Galadriel, corrugando la fronte, "Per quanto mi riguarda, la cosa più importante è che sia una brava persona, e che la ami come merita. Anche se si innamorasse di un Elfo che fa il falegname, o il cacciatore, non sarei contraria."

"E se non si trattasse di un Elfo?", domandò Nerwen a bassa voce. Sorpresa, Galadriel si appoggiò contro lo schienale.

"Non ci ho mai pensato", rispose lentamente, "Tra i suoi antenati per parte di padre ci sono ben due unioni tra Primogeniti e Secondogeniti; non sarebbe dunque una cosa inaudita. Tuttavia, prevedo che un simile amore sarebbe osteggiato, da alcuni. Elrond certamente non ne sarebbe entusiasta, per quanto egli stesso discenda da tali unioni; o forse proprio per questo."

"I due avranno bisogno di qualcuno che li appoggi", continuò Nerwen, "Lo farei io, perché non è giusto separare due persone destinate a stare insieme, ma temo che non sarò presente. Per questo chiedo a te di farlo in vece mia… O almeno, di non ostacolarli."

Galadriel ponderò a lungo le parole dell'amica.

"Mi chiedi molto", osservò infine, "Dopotutto, Arwen Undómiel è la Elda nubile di rango più elevato nella Terra di Mezzo. Un po' come a suo tempo lo era la sua trisavola Lúthien. E pur tuttavia concordo con te: due persone destinate assieme non devono venir ostacolate, o saranno entrambe infelici per tutta la vita: io certo non desidero l'infelicità della figlia della mia unica figlia", tacque ancora un momento, "Va bene, Nerwen: non sarò loro ostile. Non ti prometto però che sarò loro favorevole: tutto dipende da chi si rivelerà essere il suo compagno per la vita."

"Mi basta così", dichiarò Nerwen, sollevata, "Un'altra cosa: prevedo che dovranno stare lontani per lunghi periodi, per cui ti chiedo di insegnar loro come trovarsi in Olorendor."

"La Terra del Sogno? È molto tempo che non uso quella tecnica, ma non l'ho dimenticata. E potrebbe essere loro di grande conforto, se è vero che dovranno star separati a lungo", le lanciò una lunga occhiata indagatrice, "Qualcosa mi dice che già conosci e stimi colui che diventerà il compagno di Arwen… ho ragione? Altrimenti non mi spiego il motivo per cui ti dai tanto da fare per favorirli."

Nerwen sorrise: era impossibile tener celato qualcosa allo sguardo acuto di Galadriel.

"È così", confermò, "e ritengo che anche tu giungerai a stimarlo, col tempo. Lo attende un grande destino: me lo dice il cuore, anche se la testa continua a dirmi che il futuro non è mai certo finché non si è trasformato in presente."

"Nel corso del tempo", considerò pensierosamente Galadriel, "ho constatato come il cuore sbagli assai più raramente della testa…"

OOO

Subito dopo cena, invece di recarsi come di consueto al Salone del Fuoco, Nerwen si recò da Beriadir: voleva comunicargli che tra una settimana sarebbe andata via. Avrebbero potuto trascorrere del tempo assieme, se lui lo desiderava.

Essendosi informata sulle usanze galadhrim inerenti al presentarsi in casa altrui, stavolta Nerwen salì la scala che portava al _flet_ e, qualche gradino prima di emergere dal foro centrale, chiamò a voce alta:

"Beriadir, sei in casa? Sono Nerwen."

Beriadir rispose subito:

"Avanti, avanti…!", le andò incontro mentre saliva gli ultimi scalini, "Che piacere vederti!", dichiarò sorridendo di contentezza, "Non ci speravo ormai più, oggi."

"Ho fatto piani per il mio viaggio", spiegò la Istar, "e poi ho trascorso buona parte del pomeriggio con mia nipote Arwen."

L'Elfo la fece accomodare al proprio tavolo, dove c'erano ancora i resti della sua cena.

"Posso offrirti del vino? Un infuso?", le chiese.

"Un infuso, grazie", accettò lei, vedendo che il bricco era già sul fuoco. Beriadir prese dalla dispensa una scatola di latta, misurò due pizzichi e li pose nella teiera, poi vi versò l'acqua bollente. Si sprigionò un profumo molto aromatico.

"Una miscela di mia invenzione", spiegò il padrone di casa, "tè nero con scorze d'arancia, cannella, zenzero e vaniglia."

"Dev'essere delizioso come il suo profumo", dichiarò Nerwen.

"Dunque dimmi", la esortò Beriadir, "Quali sono i tuoi piani, se puoi dirmelo?"

"Partirò tra una settimana", rispose lei, che non vedeva motivo di nascondergli alcunché, "alla volta di Fangorn."

"Fangorn!", trasecolò l'Elfo, preoccupato, "Non è un luogo molto raccomandabile, almeno secondo quanto si dice."

"Ho motivo di credere che la sua reputazione sia più fumo che arrosto", ribatté Nerwen, "al contrario del Bosco Atro."

"Capisco", fece Beriadir, poco convinto, "ma non mi piace lo stesso. Ti prego, promettimi che sarai molto prudente."

"Lo sarò, non temere."

"Mi auguro che potremo trascorrere questi giorni assieme", continuò Beriadir con aria speranzosa.

"Ne sarei lieta", dichiarò Nerwen, "ma non posso prometterti nulla", aggiunse con garbo, ma decisa ad esser chiara. Beriadir le prese una mano e vi depose un lieve bacio.

"Né te lo chiedo", affermò, "Mi basta stare con te."

Il cuore di Nerwen fece un sobbalzo: oltre che avvenente ed assai prestante, questo Elfo Silvano era pure dolcissimo. Non era affatto sicura di voler resistere all'incanto di quegli occhi blu mare e di quel sorriso abbagliante… Non per molto ancora, almeno.

"Grazie", disse, con gratitudine.

"Allora ci vediamo domani", concluse Beriadir, senza nascondere la propria contentezza.

Chiacchierarono ancora per un poco, poi Nerwen si congedò per tornare a palazzo. Durante il tragitto, non poté fare a meno di ripensare al momento in cui Beriadir le aveva detto che le bastava stare con lei e all'emozione che quella dichiarazione aveva suscitato nel suo cuore. L'attrazione che provava per lui era sempre più forte, e sentiva che il momento in cui sarebbe maturata ormai non era più molto lontano.

OOO

Tornata a palazzo, Nerwen incrociò Elrohir ed Elladan.

"Buonasera, zia", la salutò Elladan, "Abbiamo visto che stasera hai disertato il Salone del Fuoco… Stai bene?"

Aveva un'aria vagamente preoccupata, come il gemello; ciò fece comprendere a Nerwen che stavano ricordando che, a Gran Burrone, una sera si era dichiarata indisposta, quando aveva contattato Yavanna per la prima volta.

"Sono stata a trovare un amico", spiegò loro. Elrohir sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise:

"Beriadir?"

La Istar squadrò il nipote da sotto in su con finto cipiglio:

"Esatto… e _allora_?"

"E _allora_ , siamo molto lieti per te", dichiarò Elrohir, "Eri troppo triste a Gran Burrone."

A quel punto Nerwen spalancò le braccia e cinse affettuosamente entrambi i gemelli.

"Grazie, nipotini", disse loro, "Siete molto cari."

Loro ricambiarono l'abbraccio.

"Anche tu ci sei molto cara, zia", le assicurò Elladan. Nerwen si commosse: la scomparsa dell'unica, adorata nipote aveva lasciato un grande vuoto nel suo cuore, che ora però era stato riempito nuovamente da ben tre suoi discendenti; ed una di essi le era così assomigliante da convincerla che, dopotutto, Lúthien Tinúviel non era andata perduta al mondo.

OOO

 _Nota dell'autrice:_

 _Mi sono sempre chiesta come mai Arwen, la prima volta che ha incontrato Aragorn che l'ha presa per Lúthien, si sia presentata dicendogli che, sebbene lei non fosse la sua trisavola, forse il suo destino non sarebbe stato dissimile: come faceva a saperlo? Mistero risolto: glielo aveva svelato Nerwen! XD_

 _Olorendor è una mia invenzione; poiché mi piace molto il modo in cui Peter Jackson nei film riesce ad inserire Arwen nei pensieri e nei sogni di Aragorn, e viceversa, mi è venuta l'idea che potessero in qualche modo comunicare e trovarsi, nel corso dei lunghi anni in cui non sono stati assieme; ed ecco che mi è sorta l'idea di questa_ dimensione del sogno _._

 _Grazie a chi mi sta seguendo in questa incredibile "avventura grafica"; mi fareste molto felice se poteste dedicare qualche minuto a recensire: il parere dei lettori è di grande valore, per me!_

 _Lady Angel_


	22. Capitolo XXII: Congedo

**Capitolo XXII: Congedo**

Trascorsero alcuni giorni, durante i quali Nerwen fece preparativi per il suo viaggio fino a Fangorn. Celeborn le suggerì di prendere con sé un cavallo da soma per poter portare vettovaglie sufficienti per un paio di mesi.

"Sono soltanto due giorni a cavallo fino al limite settentrionale di Fangorn", osservò, "ma non sai quanto tempo dovrai star via, né se troverai riparo. Inoltre, sebbene la stagione sia buona e potrai dormire all'addiaccio, c'è sempre la possibilità che piova, e una piccola tenda sarebbe certamente consigliabile."

Nerwen approvò: aveva dormito all'aperto per tutto il tragitto da Brea a Gran Burrone – se si escludeva la prima notte – e poi da Gran Burrone a Lothlórien, e anche se era stata tanto fortunata da non trovare mai pioggia, non sarebbe sempre stato così. Oltre a ciò, in una foresta c'è sempre molta umidità, ed una tenda l'avrebbe riparata.

Galadriel le disse che le avrebbe dato una scorta di _lembas_ , il pan di via elfico, il segreto della cui preparazione aveva appreso da Melian, quando aveva vissuto presso di lei nel Doriath. Nerwen, che sapeva farlo anche lei, si offrì di aiutarla, e così le due vecchie amiche trascorsero svariate ore in cucina da sole ad impastare e cuocere e parlare e farsi confidenze.

Nerwen passò diverso tempo anche con Arwen, che le si era palesemente molto affezionata e si doleva del fatto che presto sarebbe partita. L'Aini la consolò promettendole che sarebbe tornata: Fangorn non era molto lontana, e sia che avesse deciso di recarsi nel Reame Boscoso di Thranduil, sia che si fosse invece diretta subito nelle Terre Selvagge a est dell'Anduin per cercare i monti rossi che aveva scorto nello Specchio di Galadriel, avrebbe comunque fatto tappa a Lórien.

Nelle ore libere, Nerwen si incontrava con Beriadir; solitamente passeggiavano per le vie di Caras Galadhon, al mercato o al parco; oppure facevano una cavalcata nel bosco. Beriadir continuava a corteggiarla amabilmente, ed in sua compagnia lei si sentiva euforica e spensierata come una fanciulla. Di certo, la qualità del luogo – benedetto dal potere di Nenya – aveva a che fare con ciò; ma Nerwen riconosceva che il merito maggiore era proprio del bell'Elfo Silvano, della sua gentilezza, del suo umorismo, della sua arguzia. E sì, certo, del suo abbagliante sorriso.

OOO

Due giorni prima della partenza, Beriadir la condusse in gita sul Celebrant, l'affluente dell'Anduin che proveniva dalle Montagne Nebbiose. A Nerwen era sempre piaciuta l'acqua, in ogni sua forma: torrente, fiume, lago, mare; ed infatti nel suo giardino nel meridione di Valinor c'erano molti corsi d'acqua ed anche un piccolo lago, per non parlare della fonte termale che riscaldava la sua casa, dove in una stanza scavata nella roccia lei e Melian si dilettavano a trascorrere qualche ora in totale distensione, godendosi i vapori caldi.

All'approdo più vicino a Caras Galadhon, distante una mezz'ora a cavallo, presero una barca, una canoa lunga e stretta in flessibile legno di frassino, dipinta di verde e oro, con pagaie a forma di foglia. Si diressero verso monte, risalendo la corrente, che era veloce ma non eccessivamente forte, remando fino ad un piccolo pontile di legno che conduceva ad un prato semicircolare coperto di moltissimi fiori: Nerwen riconobbe malve, margherite, clematidi, fiordalisi e pervinche. Era circondato da _mellyrn_ ed ontani, intercalati da cespugli di cardo, bosso e sambuco che ne rendevano malagevole l'accesso da terra.

"Questo è il Prato delle Merende", le rivelò Beriadir, aiutandola a scendere dalla canoa, "Infatti laggiù ci sono un tavolo e delle panchine di legno per chi vuol fermarsi a mangiare, prendere il sole e fare il bagno", guardò il fiume, che in quel punto formava una rientranza tranquilla, "Peccato che l'acqua sia ancora troppo fredda per il bagno, altrimenti potevamo tuffarci", concluse, ammiccando per alleggerire quella che altrimenti sarebbe stata una proposta troppo audace.

Lo stomaco di Nerwen sfarfallò al pensiero di loro due che nuotavano nudi nell'acqua cristallina.

Le sarebbe piaciuto molto farlo.

Oh sì. Moltissimo.

Si distolse da quell'idea seducente e chiese invece:

"Se questo è il Prato delle Merende, suppongo allora che in quella sacca ci sia qualcosa di commestibile…?"

Indicò la bisaccia che Beriadir aveva scaricato dal suo cavallo e posato sul fondo della barca.

"Esatto", confermò lui ridendo, "Dato che al pomeriggio sei sempre affamata, ho pensato bene di portare uno spuntino."

"Beh, abbiamo remato per un bel pezzo, non puoi darmi torto!", lo rimbeccò lei ridendo a sua volta.

Si accomodarono quindi al tavolo, che Beriadir imbandì con quanto aveva portato: pane, formaggio tenero, dolcetti al miele, albicocche, ciliegie e fragole. Queste ultime suscitarono l'immancabile entusiasmo di Nerwen che ne era ghiotta, come Beriadir ancora non sapeva e scoprì divertito.

"Mi stai viziando", lo accusò l'Aini in tono di finto rimprovero.

"Quanto più posso", ribatté lui, "finché rimarrai qui."

L'accenno alla sua partenza abbatté alquanto lo spirito di Nerwen, fino a quel momento assai ilare; il suo sorriso si oscurò.

Accorgendosi del suo cambiamento d'umore, Beriadir se ne dispiacque; era inutile fingere che non mancassero oramai pochissimi giorni alla separazione, ma cercò di farla tornare allegra offrendole una coppa di sidro dolce, la bevanda che – come aveva appreso in quei giorni – era la preferita di Nerwen.

"È fatto con le mele dorate", le spiegò, "Ritengo che sia il migliore in assoluto."

Nerwen lo assaggiò ed invero lo trovò delizioso.

"Eccellente!", confermò, "Il più buono che io abbia finora assaggiato nel…", si fermò in tempo: stava per dire _nella Terra di Mezzo_ , il che implicava la sua provenienza da _altrove_ ; ma quella era un'informazione riservata a pochi, "negli ultimi tempi", concluse.

Consumarono le pietanze semplici ma gustose, terminando con i dolcetti al miele, preparati personalmente da Beriadir.

"Una ricetta di mia madre", le confidò, "Alleva api e produce il miglior miele di tutta Lórien."

Trascorsero così un paio d'ore in piacevole conversazione; quando il sole ormai declinava ad occidente, preparandosi a scomparire dietro gli alti picchi delle Montagne Nebbiose, Beriadir e Nerwen tornarono ad imbarcarsi. Stavolta, poiché la corrente era loro favorevole, non remarono e si lasciarono invece semplicemente trascinare, limitandosi a correggere la rotta di tanto in tanto.

Una volta tornati a Caras Galadhon, Beriadir riaccompagnò Nerwen a palazzo. Un inserviente venne subito a prendere Thilgiloth per condurla alle scuderie.

"Spero che la gita e la merenda ti siano piaciute", disse l'Elfo Silvano, guardandola con aria leggermente interrogativa.

"Mi sono piaciute _molto_ ", affermò Nerwen con enfasi, annuendo, poi si guardò attorno, spaziando con lo sguardo sulla città arborea, "Questa terra è meravigliosa. Mi spiace lasciarla", concluse con un sospiro. Lo pensava davvero: in qualche modo, le era pesato di meno lasciare Gran Burrone, dove pure aveva trascorso diversi mesi e non soltanto pochi giorni come a Lothlórien; ma quest'ultima assomigliava così tanto alla sua casa lontana, a Valinor, che ne avrebbe avuto molta più nostalgia.

Beriadir si sentì stringere la gola. D'impulso, le afferrò entrambe le mani e se le portò alle labbra, baciandone lievemente le dita.

"Mi mancherai", le disse a bassa voce, "Mi mancherai immensamente."

Il cuore di Nerwen fece una capriola sotto lo sguardo intenso di quegli occhi color dell'oceano. Anche lui le sarebbe mancato, ma non trovò la voce per proferir parola.

Qualcosa nella sua espressione disse a Beriadir che poteva osare di più; le girò le mani e, continuando a guardarla negli occhi, le baciò adagio il palmo prima di una, poi dell'altra. Nerwen sentì un brivido caldo correrle giù per la spina dorsale; Beriadir la sentì fremere, ed allora la prese tra le braccia, lentamente, pronto a fermarsi sei lei avesse anche solo accennato ad un'esitazione.

Ma Nerwen si era infine stancata delle incertezze, ed anelava il calore ed il conforto di un abbraccio amoroso. Gli posò le mani aperte sul petto e sollevò il viso in un chiaro gesto d'invito.

Vedendo la sua risposta, Beriadir tremò per l'emozione; trattenendo il fiato, quasi timoroso che, se avesse respirato troppo forte, lei sarebbe fuggita, abbassò la testa, fino a posarle la bocca sulla bocca.

Il bacio cominciò gentilmente, tocchi lenti e delicati, più e più volte. Poi Beriadir premette più fermamente le labbra contro quelle di lei e gliele sfiorò con la punta della lingua, chiedendo accesso. Nerwen non stava aspettando altro e schiuse la bocca, ricambiando calorosamente; gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, stringendosi maggiormente contro di lui.

Durò a lungo, tanto a lungo da farli rimanere entrambi senza fiato. Quando infine si separarono, fu solo per il tempo di prendere un respiro, e poi tornarono a baciarsi appassionatamente.

Contro il ventre, Nerwen percepì l'evidenza del desiderio di Beriadir, e si sentì andare a fuoco; emise un gemito sospiroso e si strusciò addosso all'Elfo per fargli capire che lo ricambiava, che lo voleva, subito.

"Vuoi salire?", gli mormorò contro le labbra.

Beriadir sentì il cuore balzargli in gola: aveva sperato in un riscontro da parte di Nerwen, ma non aveva creduto che potesse essere così totale.

"Sì. Oh sì…", rispose con voce roca. Allora Nerwen si staccò da lui e chiamò il servitore che aveva condotto via Thilgiloth per affidargli anche il cavallo di Beriadir; poi prese l'Elfo per mano e lo condusse su per la scalinata fino al palazzo arboreo ed in camera sua; giunta accanto al letto, tornò a voltarsi verso di lui e cominciò a slacciargli la camicia. Beriadir la lasciò fare, ed una volta che fu sufficientemente aperta, se la sfilò dalla testa.

Nerwen trattenne il fiato alla vista del suo torace dai muscoli splendidamente modellati e rammentò quando lo aveva visto a petto nudo, il giorno in cui erano giunti a Caras Galadhon. Era davvero passata soltanto una settimana? Le sembrava molto, molto più tempo…

Sollevò le mani e gliele posò sul torso in una carezza lenta e sensuale che lo fece rabbrividire; poi gli si avvicinò e depose una serie di lievi baci dove prima erano passate le mani; giunta ad un capezzolo, lo toccò con la punta della lingua, e Beriadir emise un gemito strozzato. L'allontanò leggermente, e stavolta fu lui a slacciarle la camicia, che finì in terra con la sua; al di sotto, Nerwen portava un bustino, che si affrettò a snodare per liberarsene. Beriadir contemplò incantato il suo bel seno tornito; sollevò le mani e gliele posò attorno a coppa, poi si chinò e prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, suggendo delicatamente. Ora fu Nerwen ad emettere un gemito strozzato; frecce di calore incandescente accesero le sue profondità femminili. Pose le proprie mani su quelle di Beriadir e lo attirò sul letto, accanto a sé. Lui sollevò il capo e si perse nei suoi occhi scuri, annebbiati dal desiderio; la baciò ancora una volta, prendendosi tempo, assaporando la sua bocca; poi si mosse lungo il suo corpo, deponendo una fila di piccoli baci sul collo, sul petto, sul seno, sul ventre, fino a stuzzicare l'ombelico con la punta della lingua. Nerwen fremette; aveva caldo, molto caldo, così quando Beriadir si scostò il tempo necessario per sfilarle gli stivaletti ed il resto dei vestiti, ne fu più che lieta.

B eriadir si spogliò a sua volta e la Maia lo contemplò da capo a piedi, ammaliata dal suo fisico scultoreo; poi lui tornò ad adagiarsi al suo fianco e la prese nuovamente tra le braccia.

Nerwen si strinse a lui; gli cercò la bocca in un lungo bacio sensuale, accarezzandogli lentamente le spalle e la schiena. Beriadir la contraccambiò, facendo scorrere le mani lungo il suo corpo, sforzandosi di andare adagio, anche se in realtà stava ardendo dal desiderio di farla sua. Seguì il contorno del fianco e scese lungo la coscia fino a giungere all'incavo dietro il ginocchio; le sollevò la gamba e la posò sulla propria, poi passò la mano all'interno, risalendo verso il centro della sua femminilità. Quando la toccò, Nerwen ebbe un sussulto ed un'esclamazione senza fiato le sfuggì dalla gola. Sulle dita, Beriadir percepì una vampata di calore che gli rivelò la misura del desiderio di lei, e ne fu deliziato ed emozionato. La stuzzicò sapientemente, e Nerwen si tese come la corda di un violino, il respiro spezzettato, le labbra schiuse su un gemito senza voce; quando la sentì pronta, Beriadir fece per adagiarsi su di lei e prenderla, ma Nerwen con sua sorpresa scosse la testa in segno di diniego. Colto alla sprovvista, Beriadir si ritrasse, e lei lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena. Il suo volto era arrossato dall'eccitazione mentre cominciava ad accarezzarlo. Sotto il suo tocco, allo stesso tempo delicato e sensuale, Beriadir venne percorso da brividi alternativamente caldi e freddi, e quando infine lei giunse a sfiorare lo scettro eretto della sua virilità, gli mancò il fiato e chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto.

"Nerwen…", sussurrò con voce rauca, "ti prego…"

Lei indugiò ancora qualche istante, godendo nel farlo impazzire come aveva fatto lui poco prima con lei; poi gli rivolse un sorrisetto assassino, gli si mise a cavalcioni e, lentamente, lo fece scivolare dentro di sé. Incapace di trattenersi, Beriadir sollevò i fianchi per andarle incontro, ed entrambi boccheggiarono per il piacere.

Cominciarono a muoversi all'unisono, dapprima lentamente, cercando di conoscersi, di capire cosa soddisfaceva maggiormente l'altro; poi il ritmo aumentò, mano a mano che aumentava il piacere che si stavano reciprocamente donando. Beriadir circondò con le mani la vita sottile di Nerwen, modificando il movimento del bacino nell'intento di trovare l'inclinazione a lei più gradita; comprese d'aver colto nel segno quando la vide gettare all'indietro la testa con un'esclamazione deliziata.

"Beriadir…!", ansimò Nerwen, "Ah…"

Il piacere crebbe dentro di lei, montando come la marea, salendo, salendo sempre più impetuosamente, fino a travolgerla in un'ondata irresistibile che le strappò un grido d'estasi, a cui un istante dopo seguì quello di lui.

Affannata, Nerwen si piegò sul petto di Beriadir, che l'avvolse tra le braccia, stordito e col fiato corto. Si tennero così, allacciati, finché il tumulto fisico ed emotivo si fu calmato. Poi Nerwen fece per scivolare via da Beriadir, ma lui glielo impedì, continuando a tenerla stretta al petto. La baciò, più e più volte, baci teneri e leggeri.

"È stato stupendo", le mormorò tra un bacio e l'altro, "Mille volte meglio di quanto avevo immaginato in questi giorni."

"Oh?", fece lei, scostandosi e sollevando un sopracciglio con un piccolo sorriso malizioso, "E… lo hai immaginato spesso?"

"Oh sì", ammise lui, ricambiando il sorriso con uno altrettanto malizioso, " _Molto_ spesso…"

Nerwen si rese improvvisamente conto che Beriadir era ancora ben solido, dentro di lei.

"Mi pare che tu non ne abbia avuto abbastanza", osservò con una risatina, stringendo i muscoli interni.

"Ah!", ansimò lui, colto squisitamente di sorpresa da quella mossa, "Direi di no…"

La girò sul dorso ed i loro sospiri d'amore tornarono a riempire la stanza.

OOO

Molto più tardi – l'ora di cena era passata da un pezzo – udirono bussare alla porta.

"Chi è?", chiese Nerwen dal letto, dove lei e Beriadir ancora giacevano, abbracciati.

"Sono Arwen, zia", le rispose la voce della nipote.

Nerwen non poteva chiederle attraverso la porta che cosa volesse, sarebbe stato troppo sgarbato; inoltre, non aveva nulla da nascondere.

"Arrivo", rispose dunque. A malincuore, si sciolse dalle braccia di Beriadir e si alzò, prese la sottoveste dalla cassapanca, sopra la quale era riposta assieme al suo abito da casa, e se la infilò rapidamente dalla testa; poi si recò alla porta e l'aprì.

"Scusami, zia Nerwen, ma non ti abbiamo visto a cena e ci chiedevamo se stessi bene", disse Arwen in tono tra il preoccupato e l'interrogativo: l'altra era scarmigliata ed in disordine, e sembrava stanca, ma era sorridente.

"Ehm, sto benissimo", le rispose, "Ho… un ospite", soggiunse, ammiccando. Arwen sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma poi ricordò che i suoi fratelli le avevano parlato di Beriadir. Ridacchiò:

"Oh, capisco! Perdonami l'interruzione, allora… Vuoi che vi faccia mandare qualcosa da mangiare?"

"Ottima idea, grazie", accettò l'Aini, con gratitudine. Sorridendo, Arwen si congedò ed andò in cerca di Gwilwileth affinché portasse un vassoio con la cena per due persone nella stanza della zia.

OOO

Beriadir trascorse la notte con Nerwen; il mattino seguente la lasciò per qualche ora, permettendole così di completare gli ultimi preparativi per la partenza dell'indomani, con l'intesa di trovarsi a casa sua per il pranzo.

Nerwen giunse tardi a colazione, trovando la saletta deserta, anche se ancora apparecchiata; infatti Arwen, immaginando che facilmente avrebbe tardato, aveva lasciato disposizioni in merito.

Dopo aver mangiato, la Istar scese nelle scuderie, dove il giorno prima era stato portato anche il cavallo da soma; quest'ultimo era un robusto castrone piuttosto tozzo, dal manto baio dorato con coda e criniera bionde, di nome Thalion. Dopo il primo momento di sorpresa nel rendersi conto di poter comprendere Nerwen, Thalion l'aveva presa in simpatia, mentre aveva mostrato una certa soggezione nei confronti di Thilgiloth, la quale gli appariva come una regina nei confronti di un umile contadino. La Corsiera aveva un carattere orgoglioso, ma non superbo, e Nerwen era sicura che presto i due avrebbero legato.

D opo aver controllato sia Thilgiloth che Thalion, la Maia prese accordi con il capo delle scuderie affinché il mattino seguente sellasse l'una e caricasse l'altro delle suppellettili e delle provviste che si sarebbe portata appresso, in modo che fossero pronti a partire non appena lei fosse arrivata.

Poi Nerwen si recò nelle cucine, dove la capocuoca ricevette le sue disposizioni per la preparazione dei pacchi di vettovaglie; infine l'Aini andò in cerca di Nimgil, la Soprintendente di Palazzo – l'equivalente di Lindir a Gran Burrone – che Celeborn aveva incaricato di procurare le suppellettili necessarie al suo viaggio: tenda, coperte, pentolame, ulteriore vestiario di ricambio, e quant'altro potesse tornarle utile.

Durante il suo andirivieni per la dimora arborea, Nerwen incrociò Elrohir, per una volta senza Elladan. Come la vide, il nipote le rivolse un sorriso tanto ampio da rischiare di aprirgli in due la faccia, ma non disse nulla e si limitò a farle l'occhiolino. Del resto, lui ed il gemello si erano già espressi in merito alla sua relazione con Beriadir.

Nerwen apprezzò la sua discrezione e gli sorrise di rimando.

"Ti vedremo oggi a pranzo, zia Nerwen?", Elrohir si limitò ad informarsi. Lei scosse la testa in segno negativo:

"No, Beriadir mi ha invitata da lui."

"Oh? Allora immagino che non ti vedremo neppure per cena…", suppose il principe di Gran Burrone, ma lo disse senza malizia alcuna, solo come constatazione.

"No, vorrei consumare un altro pasto in compagnia dei miei anfitrioni e dei miei nipoti prima di andar via", dichiarò Nerwen, "Non conto la colazione di domattina, perché partirò presto… E non so se trascorrerò la notte qui", aggiunse con un sorriso eloquente.

"Capisco", annuì Elrohir, nuovamente senza malizia, "Passa una buona giornata in compagnia del tuo Beriadir, allora: a stasera."

"A stasera", confermò lei, salutandolo.

OOO

Mezzogiorno era passato da poco quando Nerwen salì al _flet_ di Beriadir, dove trascorse tutto il pomeriggio in sua _molto_ piacevole compagnia. Il bell'Elfo Silvano fu alquanto deluso di apprendere che sarebbe tornata a palazzo per la cena, ma si consolò prontamente quando lei gli disse che avrebbe volentieri passato la notte da lui.

"Allora domattina ti accompagnerò al traghetto sul Celebrant", le disse. Nerwen fu lieta d'accettare.

OOO

Quando arrivò per la cena, Galadriel accolse Nerwen con un abbraccio.

"Elrohir mi ha raccontato", le mormorò all'orecchio, sorridendo, "Sono felice che tu abbia trovato consolazione nella mia terra."

"Grazie, Galadriel", le rispose Nerwen, senza stupirsi che il nipote avesse confidato la cosa alla padrona di casa: glielo avrebbe detto lei stessa, se avesse avuto l'occasione di vederla durante la mattinata.

Ben presto furono raggiunte dagli altri – Celeborn, Arwen ed i gemelli – e si disposero a cenare. Sapendo che sarebbe stato il pasto di congedo, Galadriel aveva dato istruzioni che fosse particolarmente ricco, praticamente un banchetto: zuppa di funghi, sformato di verdure al formaggio, arrosto di cinghiale, pesce persico grigliato, asparagi lessi, carciofi con cipolle e olive, spinaci in insalata e pisellini al burro, il tutto accompagnato da ottimi vini del Dorwinion. A coronamento, una crostata di ciliegie.

Alla fine, dopo che il tavolo fu sparecchiato, gli inservienti portarono un'elegante bottiglia di cristallo dal collo lungo e stretto, contenente un liquido dorato, e piccoli bicchieri pure di cristallo.

"Questo è _miruvor_ ", annunciò Celeborn, "il cordiale prodotto col miele che tu stessa, Lady Nerwen, hai insegnato a fare alla mia dama, tanto tempo fa nel Doriath."

La Maia annuì: ricordava perfettamente. Era un liquore che Yavanna Kementári in persona aveva ideato al Principio dei Tempi, la cui ricetta era nota a ben pochi, nella Terra di Mezzo.

Celeborn in persona versò il cordiale e lo distribuì, partendo dall'ospite d'onore, Nerwen. Poi sollevò il proprio bicchiere:

"Brindiamo affinché il tuo viaggio sia agevole, e che alla fine di esso ti attenda il successo nella tua cerca", disse solennemente. Tutti sollevarono i loro bicchieri, poi bevvero un sorso. Il liquore era dolce e fresco, non troppo forte.

"Vi ringrazio per l'ospitalità e l'aiuto che mi avete offerto, Lord Celeborn e Lady Galadriel", disse allora Nerwen con altrettanta solennità, "e per l'augurio che mi avete fatto. Possa la grazia dei Valar accompagnarvi sempre."

Finito di bere, si alzarono e tutti abbracciarono Nerwen.

"Spero di rivederti presto, zia", mormorò Arwen, gli occhi umidi.

"Lo spero anch'io, nipotina", le rispose l'Aini, intenerita.

OOO

Il mattino dopo, come promesso Beriadir accompagnò Nerwen, conducendo per la briglia il proprio cavallo; si recarono prima a palazzo a prendere Thilgiloth, Thalion e Calad, poi percorsero a piedi le strade di Caras Galadhon fino al cancello, dove montarono e si diressero al traghetto, situato all'estremità occidentale della Lingua, il grande prato privo d'alberi, di forma pressoché triangolare, situato alla congiunzione tra l'Anduin ed il Celebrant.

Mentre il traghettatore si occupava di portare i due cavalli lungo il pontile e di farli salire a bordo, Beriadir prese Nerwen tra le braccia e la baciò. Il cuore pesava come un macigno nel suo petto.

"Vorrei che tu potessi rimanere", mormorò, "ma so che devi andare, adesso."

Lei annuì; anche il suo cuore era pesante.

"Conto di tornare", dichiarò sottovoce, "ma non so dirti quando: dipende da che cosa troverò, o _non_ troverò, laddove vado."

L'Elfo tornò a baciarla con fervore.

"Abbi cura di te", la pregò, "Io ti aspetterò."

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Finalmente Beriadir è riuscito a far breccia nella resistenza di Nerwen, e come auspicato, le ha fatto ritrovare il sorriso… Thorin e lei non sono destinati assieme, quindi era necessario che lei riuscisse a superare la propria nostalgia, e un aiuto come quello offerto dal bell'Elfo Silvano è certamente ottimo, in questo senso…_

 _Sono davvero molto felice di vedere il numeratore delle letture salire con costanza, e pure con una certa velocità… Davvero la mia storia vi piace così tanto? Suvvia, fatemelo sapere, lasciatemi due parole di commento ;-)_

 _Lady Angel_


	23. Capitolo XXIII: Esplorando Fangorn

**Capitolo XXIII: Esplorando Fangorn**

Due giorni dopo, Nerwen giunse in vista del limite settentrionale di Fangorn. Il tragitto da Lothlórien era stato tranquillo, su un terreno aperto appena ondulato da dolci declivi, con le Montagne Nebbiose sulla destra, mentre sulla sinistra l'Anduin si allontanava, in un'ampia curva, verso sud-est.

Nerwen costeggiò la foresta per due o tre chilometri prima di incrociare il Limterso, poi cercò il guado che aveva trovato indicato sulle mappe consultate a Gran Burrone e a Lórien, ubicato una dozzina di chilometri più a valle. Poiché era ormai sera, si accampò sulla riva, rimandando il superamento del fiume al mattino seguente. Non montò la tenda, così come non lo aveva fatto in precedenza: le giornate erano state soleggiate, ed in quella contrada meridionale la temperatura della seconda metà di maggio anche nelle ore notturne era già piacevole.

Il mattino dopo, superò il Limterso in groppa a Thilgiloth, con Thalion che la seguiva: dal carattere docile e volenteroso, il bravo cavallo da soma si accodava senza bisogno d'esser condotto per la briglia, seguendo gli ordini che Nerwen gli impartiva verbalmente o mentalmente. Calad naturalmente volava davanti a loro, tenendo l'occhio il territorio, ma non c'era anima viva: oltre il Limterso, il terreno tornava a salire gradualmente in una regione che veniva chiamata semplicemente _le Lande_ ; lì si era già nel regno di Rohan, o Riddermark come lo chiamavano i suoi abitanti, ma quei luoghi erano totalmente disabitati.

N erwen risalì verso monte, tornando in direzione di Fangorn. Una volta che l'ebbe raggiunta, fece fermare Thilgiloth e smontò, avvicinandosi agli alberi. La varietà di piante era sorprendente: i più comuni parevano essere i tipi più longevi, come querce, abeti, castagni, tassi, ma c'erano anche olmi, faggi, aceri, tigli, e molti altri. Tutti avevano in comune un aspetto assai antico, con grossi fusti spesso nodosi e chiome piene di licheni; il sottobosco era molto fitto, con felci, ginepri, agrifogli, corbezzoli, prugnoli e funghi, alcuni dei quali commestibili – un'altra cosa, con le fragole, di cui Nerwen era ghiotta. Occasionali affioramenti rocciosi erano immancabilmente ricoperti di muschio, le cui tonalità cromatiche variavano dal verde intenso al marrone scuro.

La Istar protese i suoi sensi speciali e sondò il bosco; a differenza della Vecchia Foresta e del Bosco Atro, Fangorn era ricca di animali, come volpi, tassi, scoiattoli, talpe, lepri, ricci, e volatili come gufi, picchi, cuculi e civette. Nerwen avvertì anche la consapevolezza dei vegetali, vigile e diffidente, ma non pareva particolarmente ostile; non c'era traccia di Ent, almeno non nel raggio di percezione – che era di alcuni chilometri – della mente dell'Aini. Del resto non ci aveva affatto contato: la selva copriva oltre quattordicimila chilometri quadrati, ed anche se era effettivamente abitata dagli Onodrim, cosa ancora da accertare, sarebbe stato davvero troppo pretendere d'incontrarne uno al primo tentativo di ricerca.

Data la vastità del territorio da esplorare, era necessario farlo in maniera sistematica: Nerwen aveva deciso che avrebbe cominciato risalendo il Limterso fino alle falde delle Montagne Nebbiose, seguendole verso meridione per alcuni chilometri per poi tornare indietro in direzione est fino a ritrovare il margine della foresta, e così via, proseguendo a serpentina. Poiché il costante utilizzo dei suoi sensi di Aini comportava un certo sforzo, non poteva usarli per troppe ore al giorno, pertanto aveva calcolato che, per coprire l'intera estensione della foresta, le sarebbero occorse dalle sei alle otto settimane.

Rimontò in arcione.

"Forza, amici miei: diamoci da fare", esortò i suoi tre accompagnatori. Thilgiloth si mise in movimento, avanzando al passo, mentre Calad scendeva in planata ed andava a posarsi sulla groppa carica di bagagli di Thalion; il mite cavallo da soma si era inizialmente dimostrato intimorito dalla falchetta, ma Nerwen lo aveva tranquillizzato ed ora pertanto non diede segni di nervosismo, limitandosi a muovere pigramente la lunga coda bionda.

 _Questa foresta non mi inquieta come quella dove abbiamo incontrato i lupi mannari_ , osservò Calad. Nerwen annuì:

"È vero: non c'è malvagità, in essa, almeno non nel raggio di quanto io possa percepire."

 _L'aspetto è un po' minaccioso_ , si fece sentire la Corsiera, _ma non la sostanza_.

"Esattamente, vecchia mia", confermò Nerwen, mentre si addentravano tra le prime file d'alberi, "Niente a che fare col Bosco Atro, e neanche con la Vecchia Foresta."

Proseguirono per tutto il giorno, seguendo il corso del Limterso, che andò restringendosi mano a mano che si avvicinava al proprio punto d'origine; fecero svariate pause per far riposare i sensi particolari di Nerwen, coprendo più o meno la metà della distanza che avrebbero fatto senza il loro utilizzo. La sera si accamparono sulla riva del fiume; dopo aver governato i cavalli, Nerwen montò la tenda per trascorrere la notte al riparo dall'umidità del bosco, poi pescò un paio di esemplari di pesce persico, che arrostì sul fuoco.

Mentre stava per andare a dormire, una volpe si avvicinò, timida ma curiosa; Nerwen ne vide gli occhi luccicare sul limitare del cerchio di luce del fuoco, che l'allarmava alquanto, ma pure l'affascinava.

 _Non aver paura_ , la Istar le trasmise, rassicurante. La volpe si rilassò un poco, ma non del tutto. Allora Nerwen le gettò i resti del pesce; la piccola predatrice li prese e si ritirò, scomparendo nell'oscurità, ma dal rumore e dalla soddisfazione che la Maia percepì, stava mangiando di gusto. Sorridendo, Nerwen si ritirò nella tenda e si avvolse nella coperta, addormentandosi nel giro di pochi minuti.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, Nerwen si preparò del tè nero e fece colazione con un pezzetto di _lembas_ , poi smontò il campo e riprese l'esplorazione. Poco dopo mezzogiorno raggiunse le pendici delle Montagne Nebbiose, dove sostò brevemente per il pranzo con pane raffermo e formaggio stagionato, cui aggiunse alcune albicocche disidratate. Proseguì verso meridione per alcuni chilometri, seguendo il fianco della catena montuosa, e poi tornò a voltare verso levante. Non c'era alcun rischio che perdesse l'orientamento: non soltanto poteva verificare dove si trovasse il nord semplicemente osservando dove il muschio cresceva più rigoglioso, ma poteva anche mandare Calad a volare al di sopra delle chiome degli alberi ad osservare la posizione del sole.

Procedettero in quel modo per quattro settimane, avanti e indietro tra il limite orientale della foresta e le falde degli Hithaeglir; lasciato il fiume, procedevano più lentamente di quanto Nerwen avrebbe sperato, perché le profondità di Fangorn erano assai fitte ed il passaggio non era agevole. Occasionalmente incontravano animali selvatici, in particolare scoiattoli, gufi e tassi, che li osservavano da distanza di sicurezza, incuriositi ma non impauriti. Nerwen continuava a scandagliare la foresta alla ricerca della particolare coscienza degli Ent, che era molto più complessa di quella degli alberi: erano due Ere che non la percepiva, ma non avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi nel riconoscerla.

Alla fine della quarta settimana, mentre stava avanzando in direzione dei monti, Nerwen avvertì una consapevolezza vegetale particolarmente vigile, localizzata pochi chilometri più avanti e sulla sua destra. Era troppo lontana perché potesse riconoscerne la natura, se fosse cioè un normale albero più cosciente dell'ordinario, oppure proprio un Ent. Avvertendo la sua eccitazione, Thilgiloth aumentò il passo senza che l'Aini avesse bisogno di sollecitarla, seguita da Thalion con Calad in groppa; deviando leggermente dalla linea retta che stavano percorrendo, si diressero verso la fonte della consapevolezza percepita da Nerwen.

Mano a mano che si avvicinavano, Nerwen divenne sempre più perplessa: lo schema mentale era quello di un Ent, ma in qualche modo… ridotto, come menomato. Forse era ammalato? Ferito? Ridotto in stato di semi incoscienza?

Giunta ad un centinaio di metri di distanza, la Istar tirò leggermente le redini di Thilgiloth per farla rallentare, ed ordinò invece a Thalion di fermarsi. Continuò ad avanzare lentamente, tutti i propri sensi di Aini all'erta, ma non trovò segno di volontà malevole.

E poi lo vide: un grande, maestoso faggio dall'immenso intreccio di radici che affondavano nel terreno; la corteccia chiara e compatta e le foglie di un verde vivace lo proclamavano perfettamente sano, eppure da esso emanava un senso di spossatezza. No, si corresse Nerwen, analizzando meglio la sensazione: di _rinuncia_.

Fermò Thilgiloth e smontò per avvicinarsi più agevolmente all'imponente pianta.

 _Salve, antico faggio_ , lo salutò. Dall'albero provenne un senso di blando stupore.

 _Chi sei tu, che riesco a capire?_ , domandò flebilmente.

 _Un'amica_ , si presento Nerwen con semplicità, cercando di irradiare una sensazione rassicurante, _Stai male?_

Il faggio parve riflettere.

 _Male?_ , ripeté, come meravigliandosi, _No… Sono solo tanto stanco. Mi riposo._

 _Vedo_ , rispose Nerwen, perplessa: non riusciva a comprendere il motivo della rassegnazione del faggio, _ma perché sei stanco?_

 _Ho lavorato troppo, in passato_ , rispose lui con disinteresse, _Adesso lascio la fatica agli altri._

Quest'affermazione fece trillare un campanello nella mente di Nerwen. Era ormai certa che si trattasse di un Ent, tuttavia allo stesso tempo non lo era, non completamente.

 _Gli altri chi?_ , lo interrogò: potevano essere altri della sua specie, magari più vivaci, più _dinamici_ ; Ent _effettivi_ , insomma.

 _I miei simili, quelli che ancora camminano e parlano_ , rispose il faggio, _quelli che non sono ancora così stanchi come me…_

Era la perfetta descrizione degli Onodrim, pensò la Maia, eccitata.

 _Dove li posso trovare?_ , domandò.

 _Qui in giro_ , rispose l'albero, ma la sua voce si stava facendo fievole, _Ora devo dormire…_

 _Aspetta!_ , lo pregò lei, _Non puoi essere più preciso su dove trovarli?_

Lui le trasmise l'immagine di un soleggiato terrazzo roccioso, situato abbastanza in alto da superare le chiome degli alberi, a pochi chilometri all'interno della foresta; la vista spaziava sulla grande pianura verdeggiante di Rohan, simile ad un mare d'erba, e da ciò Nerwen comprese che il terrazzo naturale era rivolto ad oriente. Poco lontano sulla destra c'era un fiume, più grande del Limterso: doveva essere l'Entalluvio, che scorreva nella parte più meridionale di Fangorn.

 _Grazie_ , trasmise Nerwen, con gratitudine, _Riposa, ora_.

Il faggio non rispose, già immerso nel suo sonno verde.

Nerwen tornò a salire in sella e diresse Thilgiloth da Thalion e Calad.

"Ho ricevuto un'indicazione piuttosto precisa", rivelò loro la Istar, "Torniamo indietro, fuori dalla foresta, poi dirigeremo a meridione."

OOO

Raggiunsero il limitare del bosco a metà del mattino seguente, dove svoltarono alla loro destra per seguirne il margine in direzione sud-ovest; il terreno delle Lande saliva e scendeva, ma fortunatamente mai in modo troppo impervio per i cavalli.

Proseguirono per il resto della giornata, con solo una sosta per un frugale pranzo; ed infine eccolo davanti a loro, il luccichio dell'acqua di un fiume ancor giovane, ma che presto, addentrandosi nella pianura e raccogliendo molti affluenti, sarebbe divenuto grande e lento, fino a dividersi in un vasto delta paludoso prima di riversarsi nell'Anduin.

Giunti nei pressi del punto in cui il fiume fuoriusciva dalla foresta, Nerwen lanciò Calad alla ricerca della sporgenza rocciosa che il faggio sonnacchioso le aveva fatto vedere. La falchetta si sollevò in cerchi sempre più ampi fino a raggiungere una notevole altezza, poi si diresse verso l'interno del bosco, sorvolandone gli alberi a distanza, ma i suoi acutissimi occhi di rapace scorgevano nitidamente ogni cosa. Non ci volle molto perché individuasse il labbro di roccia, una quindicina di chilometri addentro nella foresta; vi volteggiò sopra più volte, abbassandosi leggermente per rilevare maggiori particolari; sulla sinistra del piccolo ripiano glabro intravide una scalinata dai gradini altissimi che scendeva ripida verso il suolo.

Tornata da Nerwen, si appollaiò sul guanto da falconiere e le trasmise le immagini che aveva visto.

 _S econdo me, quella specie di scala dista pochissimo dalla riva del fiume_ , congetturò.

Nerwen controllò la posizione del sole: era già quasi sera, così decise di rimandare al giorno dopo la ricerca del terrazzo roccioso, quando avrebbe avuto a disposizione molte più ore di luce: rintracciarlo poteva apparire facile e veloce, da lì, ma in realtà non sapeva cos'avrebbe trovato, inoltrandosi tra gli alberi. In quel punto erano particolarmente grandi e contorti, e le ombre del bosco erano più fitte che altrove. La Maia proiettò la sua mente verso l'interno, tra gli alberi; percepì un senso di maggior vigilanza che in precedenza, ma nessun tipo di animosità o astio, solo sospetto e circospezione. Decisamente, la fama sinistra di Fangorn era immeritata, almeno in parte.

Non volendo irritare le entità arboree, quali che fossero, Nerwen preferì montare il suo piccolo campo ad una certa distanza dal margine della foresta; dopo mangiato, si sdraiò un poco a guardar le stelle: Menelvagor, lo Spadaccino dei Cieli, campeggiava nella volta celeste, con Helluin fiammeggiante di fuoco azzurro ai suoi piedi, mentre più oltre Valacirca, la Falce dei Valar, lanciava il suo eterno monito all'Oscuro Nemico ed ai suoi servitori. L'Aini ripensò al tempo in cui soltanto le stelle illuminavano Arda, quando il mondo era giovane, e lei e Yavanna lo percorrevano risvegliando _olvar_ e _kelvar_ , mentre gli esseri a due gambe – Elfi, Uomini, Nani e Hobbit – erano ancora di là da venire. Era stata un'epoca entusiasmante, colma di attività fervente per tutti gli Ainur che avevano chiesto ed ottenuto da Eru Ilúvatar il permesso di realizzare la loro visione, Eä, il _Mondo Che È_ ; eppure era stata anche un'epoca solitaria, che Valar e Maiar avevano trascorso in ansiosa attesa della comparsa dei Figli di Ilúvatar, Primogeniti e Secondogeniti, e degli altri esseri senzienti. No, non rimpiangeva quel tempo: le Ere seguenti erano state assai più interessanti ed emozionanti, anche se avevano portato dolore per tutti, perfino per gli Ainur, che avevano dovuto assistere alla devastazione di Arda ad opera di Melkor ed alle sofferenze dei suoi abitanti… Fortunatamente, la qualità del Reame Benedetto era in grado di lenire tale dolore, altrimenti con ogni probabilità non sarebbero riusciti a reggerlo; Nerwen, che aveva avuto un assaggio della pena che gli abitanti della Terra di Mezzo dovevano patire, si chiedeva come fossero capaci di sopportarlo. Gli Elfi avevano la possibilità di lasciare la Riva di Qua per recarsi oltremare ed alleviarla, ma gli altri no. Tutt'ad un tratto, Nerwen si rese conto che queste razze – Nani, Uomini, Hobbit – erano _davvero_ degne di ammirazione, nonostante tutti i difetti che potevano avere alcuni loro esponenti. Non che gli Elfi ne fossero esenti: anche tra loro era possibile trovare invidia, gelosia, cupidigia, violenza, arroganza. In passato, Nerwen ne aveva conosciuto alcuni, e se finora in quest'Era non ne aveva ancora incontrati, era soltanto un caso, certamente destinato a non durare.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri: se continuava così, rischiava di passare una notte insonne. Molto meglio darci un taglio e andare a dormire.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, come suo solito Nerwen si alzò di buon'ora, fece una rapida colazione e smontò il campo; ricaricò i bagagli sul paziente Thalion, sopra i quali andò a posarsi anche Calad, poi salì in groppa a Thilgiloth e partì alla ricerca della scalinata che conduceva al terrazzo mostratole dal faggio. Seguendo la riva dell'Entalluvio, si addentrò nella foresta di Fangorn; ora, alla luce del mattino, la selva sembrava meno oscura.

Non ci volle molto tempo – poco più di un'ora e mezzo – prima che gli occhi acuti di Calad scorgessero la gradinata, a poche centinaia di metri dalla sponda del fiume: aveva avuto perfettamente ragione a supporre che non fosse lontana dll'Entalluvio. Prontamente Nerwen vi si diresse; esaminando i gradini, molto alti e profondi, concluse subito che non era pensabile che i cavalli potessero ascenderli.

"Thilgiloth e Thalion, dovrete rimanere qui mentre salgo lassù", disse loro; subito da Thalion si levò un senso d'apprensione: era evidente che non gli piaceva l'idea che lei si allontanasse, così gli diede alcune pacche sul collo muscoloso per rassicurarlo. Poi la Istar cominciò la salita, o per meglio dire, la scalata: la gradinata era tanto ripida e gli scalini tanto alti, che dovette usare mani e piedi. Calad, avvantaggiata dalle ali, la precedette in volo.

Raggiunto il piccolo ripiano, Nerwen guardò il panorama e riconobbe tal quale quello che il faggio le aveva fatto vedere: era indubbiamente nel posto giusto. Il sole si era arrampicato in cielo ed ora illuminava il terrazzo naturale, scaldandolo. L'Aini sorrise: la carezza dei raggi di Anar la metteva sempre di ottimo umore. Allargò le braccia, sollevando il viso verso il cielo, e mosse qualche passo di danza; contagiata dal suo improvviso buonumore, Calad le svolazzò intorno lanciando gioiosamente il suo verso _kek-kek-kek_ , mentre Nerwen percorreva il terrazzo ballando ad una musica interiore.

Infine il momento di euforia passò e Nerwen riabbassò le braccia; estese i suoi sensi, cercando di captare la presenza degli Ent, ma non trovò nulla. Sondò ancora, sforzandosi maggiormente e concentrandosi di più, ma non percepì altro che le consuete forme di vita della foresta: scoiattoli, tassi, volpi, civette e via discorrendo.

Delusa, Nerwen si sedette su un masso affiorante, piantò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e posò il mento sul palmo delle mani. Il luogo era giusto, ma forse non lo era il _tempo_. Il vecchio faggio poteva essersi riferito a cento o a mille anni prima, ed ora forse gli Ent non c'erano più. Dopotutto, circolavano _voci_ sulla presenza di alberi deambulanti, ma da quant'era che non se ne _vedeva_ uno? Svariati secoli, indubbiamente, stando ai resoconti dei Nandor che un tempo abitavano l'estremità meridionale del Boscoverde, prima che diventasse il Bosco Atro. Eppure… una sensazione in fondo alla mente, una specie di _solletico_ , diceva a Nerwen che doveva insistere.

Era in viaggio da quasi cinque settimane senza soste. Decise che era il momento di fare una pausa e di fermarsi qualche giorno. Poteva accamparsi lì: il bosco ed il fiume le avrebbero fornito vettovaglie fresche, risparmiando le scorte portate da Lothlórien. Lei si sarebbe mantenuta vigile: se un Ent fosse passato nelle vicinanze, lo avrebbe percepito.

OOO

Trascorsero quattro giorni di tranquillità assoluta; gli unici rumori erano l'occasionale stormire delle fronde più alte degli imponenti alberi ed i versi degli animali che popolavano la foresta.

A metà mattina del quarto giorno, Nerwen era sul terrazzo ad osservare il mare erboso delle pianure di Rohan. Era ormai tempo che riprendesse la ricerca: sarebbe quindi ripartita il giorno successivo, seguendo il corso dell'Entalluvio fino alle falde delle Montagne Nebbiose – così come aveva fatto con il Limterso settimane prima – e di lì sarebbe tornata indietro, muovendosi a serpentina per esplorare la parte di foresta che aveva saltato dopo l'incontro col vecchio faggio. Se la sua ricerca non avesse dato frutti, sarebbe tornata all'Entalluvio, lo avrebbe varcato ed avrebbe esplorato la piccola porzione di foresta che si estendeva al di là: anche se a quel punto le speranze sarebbero state quasi nulle, non poteva lasciare niente d'intentato. Una volta accertato che non v'era traccia di Onodrim a Fangorn, sarebbe tornata a Lothlórien, e lì avrebbe deciso se tornare a settentrione per parlare con Thranduil, oppure recarsi immediatamente a est, alla ricerca di quelle sconosciute montagne rosse oltre le quali, nello Specchio di Galadriel, aveva visto gli Ent.

Fece per alzarsi e discendere la ripida scalinata, quando d'un tratto la foresta fu percorsa da un'onda sonora così bassa da essere quasi inaudibile; la roccia stessa su cui Nerwen era seduta vibrò, ma non era la sensazione allarmante di un terremoto. Dal basso, la Istar sentì i nitriti concitati di Thilgiloth e Thalion, ma non esprimevano paura, quanto piuttosto sorpresa. Calad, che si era allontanata per cacciare, tornò rapidamente indietro.

 _Che cos'è stato?_ , domandò; anche lei suonava sconcertata, più che spaventata.

"Non ne ho idea", ammise Nerwen; era turbata, perché non aveva mai sperimentato niente di simile in tutta la sua lunga esistenza.

Poi in lontananza si udì come lo squillo di un corno dal timbro molto basso, che fece nuovamente vibrare la foresta, ma in modo diverso da prima. Dall'alto del terrazzo roccioso, verso monte del fiume, Nerwen e Calad videro le chiome degli alberi muoversi come per effetto di potenti raffiche di vento, ma non c'era nemmeno un refolo d'aria nel tranquillo pomeriggio estivo. Si udirono schianti e schiocchi, come se un gigante stesse passando tra gli alberi spostando aste e rami. Per un attimo, Nerwen pensò ad un troll di montagna disceso dalle pendici degli Hithaeglir, ma subito classificò l'ipotesi come improbabile: in quel punto, i monti distavano almeno un centinaio di chilometri, ed i troll montani tendevano a rimanere nelle vicinanze delle loro tane per timore d'esser sorpresi dalla luce del sole, che li avrebbe trasformati all'istante in pietra.

Risuonò ancora il corno, molto più vicino, come un _hoom, hoom, huum_. A quel punto Nerwen sentì il cuore farle un balzo in petto ed un grido di trionfo le eruppe dalla gola: _quello era un Ent!_

 _OOO_

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _A quanto pare, finalmente Nerwen sta per incontrare un Ent! Vedremo di chi si tratta, ma non credo che vi sarà difficile indovinarlo XD_

 _Curiosità… astronomiche: Menelvagor (chiamato anche Menelmacar e Telumehtar) è Orione, mentre Helluin è la stella Sirio; Valacirca è l'Orsa Maggiore._

 _Lady Angel_


	24. Capitolo XXIV: In casa di Barbalbero

**Capitolo XXIV: In casa di Barbalbero**

Nerwen corse alla scala e cominciò a discenderla con tutta la straordinaria agilità che accomunava Ainur ed Eldar; giunse rapidamente in fondo, dove trovò Thalion e Thilgiloth che guardavano entrambi in direzione del rumore che si avvicinava, sonoro e bizzarramente armonioso, quasi una musica di smisurati corni e cornamuse scanditi da altrettanto smisurati tamburi. Entrambe le cavalcature erano tese, ma continuavano a non dimostrare particolare allarme; così anche Calad, che andò a posarsi su un ramo basso poco lontano.

E poi eccolo emergere di tra i tronchi degli alberi: la figura era simile a quella di un Uomo, ma era gigantesco, alto più del doppio di un troll, molto robusto, dalla testa lunga e quasi privo di collo; il corpo era ricoperto di corteccia grigioverde, ma le lunghe braccia erano brune, mentre i piedi enormi avevano sette dita. Sopra una lunga e folta barba, simile a ramoscelli dalle punte muscose, brillavano due occhi marroni picchiettati di verde.

Scorgendo Nerwen, l'Ent si fermò all'improvviso e tacque di botto; la sua chioma di foglie frusciò rumorosamente.

Nerwen si immobilizzò: era dal tempo in cui Yavanna Kementári aveva introdotto gli Onodrim nella Terra di Mezzo, che non ne vedeva uno. Anche quando si recava nel Beleriand a trovare sua sorella Melian, pur udendone a volte parlare, non li aveva mai più rivisti; e quindi ora si sentiva emozionata al punto di non riuscire a spiccicar parola.

L'Ent la osservava, altrettanto silenzioso. I suoi occhi avevano uno sguardo calmo e solenne, ma erano molto penetranti; le pupille nere parevano pozzi profondissimi, colmi di cose viste e ricordate e ponderate adagio e con costanza fin da un passato remotissimo, ma sulla superficie brillava vividamente il presente.

Infine Nerwen si riprese abbastanza da ricordare la formula di saluto rituale; fece un inchino e poi disse in entesco:

"Io ti saluto, Pastore degli Alberi."

Le occorsero svariati minuti per pronunciare la frase nella lenta, risonante lingua degli Onodrim, ed il suo apparato vocale fu messo a dura prova. Le sarebbe occorso qualche tempo per allenare lingua, gola e polmoni a quell'idioma così totalmente diverso da qualsiasi altro sulla faccia di Arda.

Al suono della propria lingua pronunciata da un altro essere vivente, l'Ent spalancò gli occhi e la bocca per l'immensa sorpresa: _nessuno_ conosceva l'idioma degli Onodrim, tranne la loro creatrice. Possibile che costei fosse Kementári in persona?

La osservò meglio, mentre parlava; non aveva l'aura di una Valië, e pur tuttavia c'era qualcosa in lei che andava oltre l'apparenza umana. Un'Alta Elfa camuffata, forse? No, era diverso. Ma cosa?

Improvvisamente comprese: doveva essere una seguace di Yavanna, una Maia. Non assomigliava ad un'Aini, seppur di rango minore; ma _nessun altro_ poteva conoscere la sua lingua.

Quando Nerwen ebbe terminato il saluto, l'Ent si inchinò a sua volta, piegando rigidamente il corpo all'altezza delle anche.

"E io saluto te, Antica", disse in Lingua Corrente. Nerwen ne fu lieta: se era disposto a parlare in una lingua diversa dalla sua propria, comunicare avrebbe richiesto molto meno tempo, e molta meno energia da parte di lei.

"Sai chi sono, dunque?", domandò quindi nello stesso idioma, non troppo stupita del fatto che lui l'avesse riconosciuta: gli Ent erano noti per vedere le cose in profondità, anche se poteva necessitare loro qualche tempo; era una dote simile a quella degli Elfi, che erano in grado di discernere ciò che osservavano molto oltre le apparenze.

"Non conosco il tuo nome", dichiarò l'Ent, "ma ritengo che tu provenga dal Reame Benedetto, perché parli la mia lingua, e questo mi fa pensare che tu sia una discepola della Regina della Terra."

"È così in Valinor", confermò lei, "ma qui nella Terra di Mezzo sono soltanto Nerwen la Verde, una Istar."

L'Ent parve sorpreso:

" _Hoom, hom_ ", borbottò, "Che nome corto per un essere tanto antico!", commentò poi, dando voce alla propria perplessità, "Oh, beh, _buràrum_ , ciascuno ha le proprie usanze…", concluse.

"Infatti", confermò Nerwen, senza poter fare a meno di sentirsi divertita, "E qual è il tuo nome?"

"Oh, che imperdonabile maleducato che sono!", esclamò l'Ent come un rombo di tuono, "Ebbene, il mio vero nome richiederebbe giorni per venir pronunciato, essendo cresciuto col passare degli anni e dei secoli; e molti sono i nomi che mi hanno attribuito gli esseri a due gambe, Elfi e Uomini che ho avuto la ventura d'incontrare. Il più recente me lo diede Oropher dei Nandor di Boscoverde il Grande, ed è Fangorn, o Barbalbero in Lingua Corrente. Sì, Barbalbero può andare."

"Molto lieta d'incontrarti, Barbalbero", dichiarò Nerwen. Barbalbero spostò lo sguardo sulle cavalcature, e l'Istar si affrettò a presentarle:

"Questi sono i miei amici Thilgiloth e Thalion. Inoltre…", sporse le mano per indicare, "quella è Calad."

"I tuoi amici sono i miei amici", affermò l'Ent, usando una formula diffusa in ogni angolo di Arda; la tensione degli animali scomparve come d'incanto, e rimase solo la curiosità.

" _Buràrum!_ ", tuonò poi Barbalbero, "Ero venuto per controllare un poco il mondo esterno dal mio punto di osservazione, lassù", indicò su per la ripida scalinata, i cui gradini così alti e profondi erano evidentemente pensati per i suoi piedi giganteschi, "Vuoi venire con me?"

"Ma certo", accettò Nerwen, sorvolando sul fatto di esserci appena stata.

Barbalbero si chinò e le porse l'enorme mano:

"Ti porterò io", dichiarò, "La scala è malagevole per le tue gambe corte."

Quella mano avrebbe potuto stritolare un nemico in un battibaleno, ma Nerwen percepiva chiaramente che l'Ent era molto ben disposto verso di lei e non ebbe perciò alcuna preoccupazione nell'accettare il suo aiuto. Si accomodò dunque seduta su quella colossale mano aperta e lasciò che Barbalbero la trasportasse su per la gradinata fino al ripiano soleggiato, dove la depose nuovamente a terra, con una delicatezza sorprendente data la sua mole.

Barbalbero scrutò a lungo il panorama visibile da quel punto sopraelevato, a partire dal nord dove il terreno saliva gradualmente nelle ondulazioni delle Lande, passando per l'est dove si stendeva lo sterminato mare d'erba delle pianure di Rohan, fino al sud, al di là dell'Entalluvio, in direzione dei Monti Bianchi oltre i quali era situato l'antico regno di Gondor.

" _Hum, hoom_ ", bofonchiò Barbalbero, "Non c'è nulla da vedere, direi. Come sempre di questi tempi, aggiungerei. È tutto molto tranquillo, ma non so, a me sembra una calma apparente, superficiale, come se sotto la crosta della terra scorresse una segreta agitazione. Nonostante la quiete, qualcosa si sta muovendo, molto adagio per ora, ma le mie radici mi dicono che non rimarrà così a lungo."

Si interruppe per spostare lo sguardo su Nerwen, ancora in piedi dove l'aveva depositata. Lei si girò a contraccambiare quello sguardo profondo e solenne.

"Il mondo sta cambiando", confermò, ripetendo le parole che le aveva rivolto Galadriel e che sapeva vere, così come lo sapeva Yavanna.

"Lo senti anche tu, dunque", mormorò l'Ent, "Non è soltanto una mia impressione", tornò a studiare l'orizzonte, "Noi Onodrim non amiamo i cambiamenti, soprattutto se sono repentini; ma questo si sta profilando lentamente, e pertanto farò in modo che non ci colga impreparati."

Rimase a fissare il paesaggio ancora per qualche minuto, poi porse nuovamente la mano alla Istar:

"Vieni, Lady Nerwen, ti porto a casa mia: sarò felice di averti come ospite."

Discesero l'erta scala, al termine della quale ritrovarono i tre _kelvar_ in paziente attesa.

"Barbalbero ci ha invitati a casa sua", annunciò loro Nerwen. L'Ent la guardò con sorpresa:

"Tu parli con gli animali?", poi si riprese, "Oh ma certo, che sciocco: sei discepola di Kementári, perché mai non dovresti?"

"Parlo anche con le piante", gli rivelò lei, non vedendo motivo di tenerglielo nascosto, "anche se naturalmente di solito le piante non parlano con parole."

Barbalbero annuì:

"Infatti è così, ma con chi sa ascoltare, comunicano piuttosto bene."

Si avviò lungo la riva dell'Entalluvio, ed in tal modo Nerwen comprese che lui aveva inteso alla lettera il fatto di _portarla_ a casa sua. Di certo, il suo piccolo peso non era nulla per un essere tanto possente come lui.

Calad andò a posarsi sulla sella di Thilgiloth, che si mosse per seguire Barbalbero; Thalion le si accodò placidamente. Dovettero tenere un'andatura piuttosto sostenuta, perché i passi dell'Ent, pur calmi, erano incredibilmente lunghi.

Durante il tragitto, Barbalbero e Nerwen conversarono a tratti, di alberi ed erbe soprattutto, ed anche di animali, di acqua e di terra; ma per la maggior parte del tempo, l'Ent canticchiò tra sé e sé, parzialmente in entesco, parzialmente in _sindarin_ ed in Lingua Corrente, antiche canzoni con lunghe parole composte che esprimevano i lenti, ponderati pensieri degli Onodrim.

Nel primo pomeriggio, quando lo stomaco di Nerwen reclamò per la fame, fecero una breve sosta, poi ripresero il cammino, sempre lungo la sponda destra del fiume, continuando fino a sera; ed infine, mentre il crepuscolo calava rapidamente sotto gli alberi, avvolgendoli nell'ombra, giunsero alla casa di Barbalbero, situata quasi sui primi contrafforti del Methedras, l'ultimo picco delle Montagne Nebbiose, che in quel punto si spingevano piuttosto addentro alla foresta. L'Entalluvio oramai non era altro che un torrente rumoroso e vivace: le sue sorgenti non erano molto lontane, più in alto sulle pendici della montagna.

"Eccoci arrivati", disse Barbalbero, "Questa è una delle mie dimore preferite, e la più vecchia. Ne ho altre, sparse nella foresta, e ciascuna ha un nome diverso. Questa si chiama… ma no, il nome completo sarebbe troppo lungo, essendo vetusta quasi quanto questo bosco. Chiamiamola… _hrrrumm_ … Salimpozzo? Sì, può andar bene."

Risalirono un lungo pendio erboso privo d'alberi; sopra di loro, le stelle cominciavano a sbocciare in un cielo limpido. Giunsero davanti ad una grande apertura nel fianco del declivio, ai cui lati si ergevano due alti alberi sempreverdi, simili a colonne vegetali, le cui fronde intrecciate chiudevano il passaggio come un cancello vivente. Da sotto il reticolo di rami scorreva un rigagnolo d'acqua, che scendeva a lato del pendio per andare ad unirsi all'Entalluvio.

"Le tue cavalcature possono rimanere qui e pascolare liberamente", suggerì l'Ent, fermandosi, "Suppongo che tu voglia occuparti di loro, prima di entrare in casa."

"Sì, grazie", rispose Nerwen.

"C'è abbondanza di cibo anche per la tua falchetta", aggiunse Barbalbero, deponendo nuovamente a terra la Maia, che annuì.

Nerwen scaricò i bagagli di Thalion e dissellò Thilgiloth, poi l'Ent l'aiutò a portare le sue cose. Quando si avvicinò a quello che era evidentemente l'ingresso, gli alberi che lo proteggevano scostarono i rami, liberando il passaggio. Nel buio ormai incombente, la vista acuta dell'Aini distinse un'ampia fenditura nel fianco del colle, dal fondo piano e dalle a lte pareti ripide, ai cui piedi torreggiavano due file di alberi dai tronchi lisci e dritti. L'estremità opposta all'ingresso era una nicchia scavata nella roccia, con un soffitto a volta, dal quale cadeva un piccolo ruscello, che formava come una tenda davanti alla cavità; l'acqua veniva raccolta in una specie di bacile intagliato nel pavimento e poi scorreva gorgogliando lungo il fondo, uscendo dall'abitazione.

Entrarono; Barbalbero precedette rapidamente Nerwen fino alla nicchia, dov'era già buio. L'Istar avanzò con cautela per non mettere i piedi nel rigagnolo che scorreva sul pavimento, ma pochi istanti dopo, una morbida luce tra il verde e l'oro – come di sole che passi attraverso una fitta cortina di foglie – si irradiò dalla cavità, provenendo da due vasi posti su un alto tavolo di pietra; anche gli alberi cominciarono a brillare di una luce fosforescente di colori diversi che si mescolavano: verde, oro, rame, finché tutta la dimora non fu illuminata.

Meravigliata, Nerwen osservò bene gli alberi luminescenti, e concluse che non ve n'erano di simili in tutta Aman: erano una razza a lei completamente sconosciuta. Fece una smorfia tra il divertito e l'indispettito: la sua certezza di conoscere tutti i vegetali e tutti gli animali sulla faccia di Arda, anche se magari non ogni e qualsiasi varietà, era appena andata in frantumi. Dopo tutte le migliaia di anni della sua esistenza, trovare qualcosa di nuovo da imparare era allo stesso tempo eccitante ed intimorente; ma lei non era mai stata una che si tira indietro di fronte alla sfida del nuovo sapere, e l'eccitazione che provava era in quantità decisamente maggiore del timore.

"La tua casa è bellissima, Barbalbero", dichiarò sinceramente, raggiungendolo nella nicchia rocciosa.

"Lo pensi davvero? Grazie!", esclamò l'Ent, tutto contento, "Ho appoggiato qui le tue cose", proseguì poi, "Mettici anche il resto."

Le indicò un ripiano dietro di sé, come uno scalino alto un metro scavato nella parete rocciosa, abbastanza largo e profondo da poter fungere da letto per almeno sei persone. Nerwen fece come le era stato detto, posandovi il rimanente della sua roba.

Frattanto Barbalbero aveva preso due orci – uno assai grande, l'altro molto più piccolo – e li aveva riempiti con l'acqua che cadeva dal soffitto. Porse l'orcio più piccolo a Nerwen, tenendo per sé quello più grande, e portandoselo alla bocca ne prese una lunga sorsata.

" _Buràrum_!", rombò, in tono soddisfatto, "Ci voleva proprio, dopo questa lunga giornata di marcia."

Nerwen bevve a sua volta; l'acqua era fresca, ed aveva un sapore a metà strada tra il minerale – ferro, in prevalenza – ed il vegetale, principalmente basilico, o _athelas_ per usare il suo nome _sindarin_ (*), con una traccia di timo. Era deliziosa.

E le fece anche uno strano effetto: sentì formicolare il cuoio capelluto ed i capelli crescere ed allungarsi, di pochi millimetri soltanto, ma in modo inequivocabile. Le formicolò anche il corpo, in special modo le punte delle dita di mani e piedi. Qualcosa le disse che anche le sue unghie e la sua statura si erano accresciute, sebbene certamente anche queste, come per i capelli, di pochi millimetri.

Posò l'orcio sul ripiano: era meglio bere con prudenza l'acqua degli Ent. Ne aveva sentito parlare, tanto tempo fa, ma non aveva mai avuto la ventura di assaggiarla, finora. Essa era l'unico nutrimento degli Onodrim, ed il suo effetto sugli altri esseri viventi era di farli crescere in modo abnormemente veloce.

"Grazie per aver condiviso con me il tuo cibo, Barbalbero", disse quindi, "ma la mia natura abbisogna di un altro tipo di sostentamento: spero quindi che tu non ti ritenga offeso se consumo un po' delle mie vettovaglie."

"E come potrei mai offendermi, quando la domanda mi vien posta con tanto garbo?", replicò l'Ent, "Fai pure, Lady Nerwen. E prepara un giaciglio dove preferisci, secondo le esigenze della tua specie, così da poter riposare comodamente."

Mentre Barbalbero continuava a sorbire la sua prodigiosa acqua, Nerwen prese dallo zaino della carne affumicata, che consumò con un pezzetto di _lembas_ ed a cui aggiunse alcune albicocche essiccate, bevendo poi dalla propria fiasca. Il mattino dopo sarebbe andata a far rifornimento di acqua _normale_ dall'Entalluvio.

Fuori dalla dimora entesca, la notte era ormai completamente scesa.

"È piuttosto tardi", osservò Barbalbero, "Riposiamo: parleremo ancora domattina."

Venir scarrozzata in mano ad un Ent non era stato più faticoso che cavalcare, ma Nerwen ammise d'esser abbastanza stanca da desiderare di dormire. Stese la coperta sul ripiano, posizionò la sella a mo' di cuscino e, liberatasi degli stivali, di sdraiò. Il materasso di pietra era piuttosto duro, ma per una notte poteva sopportarlo; se avesse dormito ancora lì, si sarebbe procurata dell'erba e delle foglie secche per farne un pagliericcio.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, Nerwen, pur mattiniera come al solito, trovò che Barbalbero era già uscito. Uscì a sua volta, e poco lontano dall'ingresso della casa entesca scorse i due cavalli che pascolavano pacificamente. Vedendola, Thilgiloth le si avvicinò, e dal cielo giunse Calad, che andò a posarsi su una roccia poco lontana.

"Avete riposato, amiche mie?", domandò loro Nerwen.

"Sì, è un luogo pacifico, qui", confermò Calad, mentre anche la Corsiera trasmetteva un pensiero di assenso.

"Sono d'accordo", annuì l'Aini. Le due _kelvar_ tornarono alle loro faccende, mentre Nerwen si mise a cercare della legna secca per il fuoco. Accese un piccolo falò avendo cura di tenersi ben lontana dagli alberi-cancello, sapendo come il fuoco turbava gli Ent ed i loro affini. Mise a scaldare dell'acqua per prepararsi un tè, e mentre attendeva, sentì Barbalbero sopraggiungere cantando tra sé e sé una melodia dolce e triste, di cui non riuscì però a distinguere le parole.

"Bene alzata, Lady Nerwen!", la salutò l'Ent, "Conoscendo un poco le esigenze alimentari della tua specie, sono andato a cercare qualcosa per te."

Si chinò e le porse la sua enorme mano, sulla quale era posata una grande foglia concava piena di fragole, lamponi e mirtilli.

"Grazie, Barbalbero!", esclamò Nerwen, commossa dalla sua premura, "Sei gentilissimo."

Prese la frutta che le veniva offerta e l'assaggiò: era perfettamente matura e molto zuccherina, più della media. Sospettò che, prima di coglierla, l'Ent avesse chiesto alle piante corrispondenti quale fosse la migliore.

Consumò anche un altro pezzetto di pan di via elfico, il cui sapore dolce si sposava a meraviglia con quello dei piccoli frutti, e poi bevve il suo tè caldo. Frattanto che aspettava, Barbalbero andò a mettersi in un angolo soleggiato del prato, sollevando le braccia nodose e godendosi il sole che stava salendo nel cielo azzurro e privo di nuvole.

Spento il fuoco, Nerwen si avvicinò all'Ent che, udendola arrivare, si girò verso di lei.

" _Hoom hoom_ , penso sia giunto il momento di parlare", dichiarò; la Istar annuì, sedendosi sull'erba e guardando il gigantesco essere da sotto in su. Chiunque altro si sarebbe certamente sentito intimidito, ma non lei, che aveva assistito la sua Maestra mentre creava i primi Ent. Per lei era un po' come guardare un figlioccio che aveva visto nascere, ora cresciuto.

"Suppongo, _hroom_ , che tu non sia giunta a Fangorn per caso", affermò Barbalbero in tono tra l'interrogativo e l'incerto.

"Supponi correttamente", annuì Nerwen, "Vedi, stavo cercando gli Onodrim su incarico di Kementári in persona, perché da lungo tempo non abbiamo vostre notizie."

Barbalbero sbatté lentamente le palpebre, ponderando attentamente e con calma quelle parole, così come nella natura della sua specie.

"Sono assai onorato che la Regina della Terra di preoccupi per noi", disse lentamente, "Se non ha nostre notizie, è perché abbiamo scelto di starcene defilati: poiché al mondo poco importa di noi, a noi poco importa del mondo."

Questo era inaspettato, per Nerwen, e non le piacque; si accigliò leggermente.

"Eppure ne fate parte", osservò, "che il mondo vi interessi o no, o che al mondo interessiate voi o no."

" _Hummm_ , ciò è certamente vero", ammise Barbalbero, "ma siamo rimasti in pochi, e molti di questi pochi sono diventati, come dire, _albereschi_ , ed ormai di entesco hanno poco. Per la maggior parte del tempo sonnecchiano, se non si sono addirittura completamente addormentati. Li chiamiamo _Ucorni_."

A Nerwen sovvenne il vecchio faggio che le aveva fornito la visione del terrazzo roccioso.

"Hanno perso del tutto interesse del mondo", proseguì Barbalbero, "e perciò se ne sono estraniati. Sta succedendo a tutti noi, lentamente ma inesorabilmente. Finché un giorno rimarrò soltanto io, e allora anch'io mi addormenterò."

"Ma perché?", esclamò Nerwen, costernata, "Cos'è accaduto, che ha spento in voi la voglia di vivere?"

"Abbiamo perso le Entesse", spiegò l'Ent in tono così terribilmente triste che le fece spuntare le lacrime agli occhi: avevano _perduto_ le loro femmine…?

"Perse?", ripeté, "Sono morte?"

"Morte? Oh no", rispose Barbalbero, "Se ne sono andate. Le abbiamo cercate, in lungo e in largo. Gli Elfi hanno scritto molte canzoni sulla nostra ricerca delle Entesse. Ma non le abbiamo mai più ritrovate, e alla fine ci siamo rifugiati qui, e lentamente andiamo spegnendoci."

"Ma è terribile…", mormorò Nerwen, che non aveva previsto una simile svolta nella vicenda, "Com'è possibile? Perché se ne sono andate?", domandò poi.

"Oh, è una lunga, lunga storia", brontolò Barbalbero, "ma cercherò di raccontartela il più brevemente possibile, anche se per me è un grande dolore rievocare quella vicenda."

Tacque per parecchio tempo, mentre raccoglieva i propri ricordi.

"Gli Ent e le Entesse sono stati sempre assieme, fin dall'inizio", cominciò, "Abbiamo percorso ogni angolo della Terra di Mezzo, proteggendo gli alberi al meglio delle nostre capacità. Ci siamo presi cura delle vaste foreste primordiali della Terra di Mezzo durante tutti i Tempi Remoti. Gli Ent amano in modo particolare gli alberi più grandi, come le querce, le sequoie, i tigli, i cipressi, i castagni, i pini… Le Entesse invece prediligevano gli alberi più piccoli, le erbe, le piante da frutto, i fiori e le verdure. Questo ci ha portato lentamente a estraniarci gli uni dalle altre, tanto che ad un certo punto, quando giungemmo qui in questo angolo della Terra di Mezzo, mentre noi Ent ci aggiravamo nella foresta, le Entesse ci dissero che avrebbero varcato l'Anduin per coltivare dei giardini secondo le loro preferenze. Noi andavamo spesso a trovarle, ed effettivamente i loro giardini erano bellissimi, lussureggianti, pieni di colori e di profumi, visitati dagli uccelli e dai piccoli animali del bosco. Erano una vera meraviglia, ma anche se a noi piacevano molto, preferivamo comunque tornare alla nostra foresta, a curare i grandi alberi che vi crescevano. Poco a poco, le nostre visite si diradarono sempre più…"

Barbalbero interruppe la narrazione e fece una lunga pausa. Nerwen non lo pressò: aveva esteso i suoi sensi speciali per meglio comprendere i sentimenti del vecchio Ent, e ne percepiva il dolore, il senso di rimpianto, la nostalgia. Così, attese che lui si sentisse pronto a proseguire.

Infine, Barbalbero riprese il racconto, con voce insolitamente bassa:

"Un giorno, venni preso dal desiderio di rivedere Fimbrethil, la mia amata; così lasciai la foresta, attraversai il mare d'erba e varcai il Grande Fiume; ma le terre al di là, un tempo così verdi e floride, erano vuote e bruciate. Dove un tempo c'erano rigogliosi frutteti, non rimanevano che pochi alberi scheletriti ed anneriti dal fuoco; non c'era più traccia di fiori, di erbe aromatiche, di ortaggi. Laddove c'erano stati incantevoli giardini, non c'era che terra riarsa…"

Di nuovo, l'Ent si interruppe. Nerwen aveva un groppo in gola: la sofferenza di Barbalbero era quieta, ma molto profonda. Un dolore ed un rammarico incessanti che duravano da secoli.

"Non sapemmo mai che cosa accadde di preciso", proseguì il vecchio Ent, a voce ancor più bassa, "Ciò che apprendemmo non riguardava direttamente le Entesse, bensì altri popoli, gli Elfi e gli Uomini. C'era stata una grande guerra tra di loro e l'Ombra, che terminò con la vittoria dei primi, ma essa aveva portato la rovina nel paese delle Entesse. Terre Brune, le chiamano ora. "

Nerwen comprese che stava parlando della terribile battaglia tra l'Ultima Alleanza e le forze di Sauron, alla fine della Seconda Era; ciò significava che le Entesse erano scomparse oltre tremila anni prima.

"Per molti anni abbiamo provato a rintracciare le Entesse", continuò Barbalbero, "Ogni tanto, uno di noi partiva e percorreva in lungo ed in largo le Terre Selvagge e l'Eriador, chiamandole, cercandole. Anch'io, molte volte. Tutto fu vano. Le nostre imprese ispirarono molte canzoni e ballate, composte soprattutto dagli Elfi, ed alcune dagli Uomini; ma col trascorrere degli anni e dei secoli, la speranza di ritrovare le Entesse di affievolì, fino a spegnersi del tutto; e alla fine non partì più nessuno alla loro ricerca. Mai più abbiamo udito parlar delle Entesse…"

La sua voce rattristata si spense; poteva non capire l'amore delle femmine della sua specie per i frutti della terra, e poteva disapprovare la loro decisione di separarsi dai loro maschi per perseguire i loro propri fini, tuttavia era intensamente afflitto per la loro scomparsa e ne sentiva immensamente la mancanza. Nessun futuro poteva esserci per gli Ent, senza le Entesse; e pertanto il suo dolore non era solamente personale, ma si estendeva a tutto il suo popolo, condannato a scomparire.

Nerwen era vicina alle lacrime: la pena di Barbalbero l'aveva molto scossa. Profonda come il Grande Mare le pareva, ed interminabile come il Tempo stesso.

Poi un'intuizione le attraversò la mente in un lampo, facendole corrugare le fronte.

"Dimmi, Barbalbero…", cominciò a dire, nel tentativo di dar forma all'idea che le frullava nella testa, "Gli Onodrim sono tutti qui, a Fangorn?"

"Che io sappia, sì", confermò l'Ent, "Come ho detto, da molto tempo ormai nessuno di noi parte più alla ricerca delle Entesse."

"No, voglio dire: non ci sono altri gruppi di Ent nella Terra di Mezzo? In altre foreste, magari lontano a est?"

Non potendo scuotere la testa in segno negativo, Barbalbero oscillò da un lato all'altro.

"No, non c'è nessun altro; non siamo mai stati in molti, e io li conoscevo tutti fin da quand'ero un Entino, nel Beleriand scomparso. E da quando abbiamo perso le Entesse, il nostro numero è andato costantemente diminuendo: alcuni sono morti, uccisi per mano di quegli Orchi maledetti – _buràrum!_ – altri si sono addormentati fino a diventare normali alberi senza parola e senza movimento… Escludo che ci siano altre comunità di Ent, in giro per la Terra di Mezzo."

"Eppure io ho visto qualcosa", insistette Nerwen, "Molto lontano da qui, oltre delle altissime montagne di colore rosso, sulle rive di un altro mare. Sembravano Onodrim; e se non lo erano, vi somigliano moltissimo."

Di nuovo, Barbalbero oscillò da una parte all'altra.

"Non so dove possa essere il luogo che descrivi", disse, "Del resto, il mondo è così vasto che nessuno l'ha visto tutto, neppure noi nelle nostre lunghe peregrinazioni alla ricerca delle Entesse", la scrutò con quei suoi immensi occhi _vegetali_ , "Dici che sembravano Onodrim? Potrebbero… potrebbero essere le Entesse?"

"Non lo so con certezza", lo frenò Nerwen, non volendo dargli false speranze, "Dovrei trovarli e verificare che non si sia trattato di un abbaglio…", si interruppe, mentre la sua Seconda Vista si attivava, all'improvviso ed inaspettatamente come al solito. Si vide ai piedi della catena montuosa mentre guardava in su, verso i picchi rossi ammantati di nevi eterne, uno dei quali assomigliava, nella forma e nell'altezza, al Taniquetil, il monte sul quale Manwë Súlimo e Varda Elentári avevano la loro dimora. Lo stava indicando a qualcuno accanto a lei, una figura maschile abbigliata di nero, che però colse solo con la coda dell'occhio e non riuscì pertanto a vedere chiaramente. Durò un solo istante, poi la visione svanì, all'improvviso com'era giunta.

Allora Nerwen seppe che si sarebbe recata laggiù. Ovunque questo _laggiù_ si trovasse.

OOO

 _L'Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Giuro che l'incontro con Barbalbero mi ha impressionata per davvero! LOL_

 _Che_ l'athelas _, o Foglia di Re, sia effettivamente il basilico è una supposizione mia personale, basata sul fatto che l'etimologia della parola_ basilico _sta a significare "pianta regale, maestosa" (dal greco_ basilikon _, a sua volta da_ basileus _"re")._

 _Tolkien volle che quanto accadde veramente alle Entesse rimanesse un mistero, anche a lui stesso, ma in una delle sue lettere scrisse "penso che le Entesse siano scomparse per davvero, essendo state distrutte coi loro giardini nella Guerra dell'Ultima Alleanza." Tuttavia, questa sua spiegazione non mi ha mai soddisfatta: suona quasi come un "non so cosa inventarmi per giustificare la loro scomparsa, e allora le faccio morire tutte." LOL Quindi, nella mia insoddisfazione, ho deciso che le avrei trovate io! Ovvero, le avrei fatte trovare a Nerwen, beninteso. Dovrà percorrere moltissima strada e dovrà trascorrere molto tempo, ma niente fermerà la Istar verde nella sua Ricerca delle Entesse!_

 _Grazie a tutti coloro per il tempo che dedicate alla mia storia, leggendola e – mi auguro – traendone diletto._

 _Lady Angel_


	25. Capitolo XXV: Ritorno a Lothlorien

**Capitolo XXV: Ritorno a Lothl** **ó** **rien**

Era ormai tempo di tornare a contattare la sua Maestra.

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni dall'incontro con Barbalbero, ed alla prima conversazione ne erano seguite altre, che avevano completato il quadro della storia riguardante la scomparsa delle Entesse. Oramai Nerwen era convinta che fossero fuggite durante la terribile guerra in cui l'Ultima Alleanza tra Elfi ed Uomini aveva sconfitto le armate di Sauron, alla fine della Seconda Era, e che si fossero recate il più lontano possibile, da qualche parte a est. L'unico indizio che aveva era la grande catena montuosa rossa, che aveva scorto una volta nello Specchio di Galadriel e due volte con la Seconda Vista.

Memore della volta precedente, prima di procedere la Maia aveva preparato del cibo energetico, nella fattispecie del miele di acacia, procuratole dal suo generoso ed attento anfitrione, e della frutta secca, noci, nocciole, pinoli, nonché il sempre eccellente _lembas_.

Nerwen si distese sul suo giaciglio nella ent-casa; aveva avvisato Barbalbero di cosa stava per fare, in modo che non si preoccupasse se la vedeva immobile, come morta. Chiuse gli occhi e visualizzò una porta, oltre cui si raffigurò Yavanna in attesa. Bussò e pochi istanti dopo la porta si aprì; sulla soglia comparve la sua Maestra, che le sorrise con affetto. Si abbracciarono, mentre intorno a loro compariva il giardino del palazzo di Yavanna a Valimar.

 _N erwen carissima, sono davvero felice di vederti_ , dichiarò la Valië, facendola accomodare su una vicina panchina di legno, collocata di fronte ad uno specchio d'acqua contornato di grandi fiori lilla.

 _Anch'io sono felice di vederti, Yavanna_ , disse la Maia, _Volevo aggiornarti, perché ho delle novità_.

 _Dimmi_ , la esortò l'altra.

Nerwen dunque le riferì della sua partenza da Gran Burrone, della sua inconcludente tappa a Rhosgobel nel tentativo di rintracciare Radagast, dell'attacco dei lupi mannari e del provvidenziale intervento di Beorn; la notizia che nella Terra di Mezzo esistevano ancora dei mutapelle sorprese piacevolmente Yavanna, così come era accaduto a Nerwen. Il suo racconto proseguì con l'arrivo a Lothlórien e l'accoglienza di Galadriel e Celeborn, nonché l'emozionante incontro con la nipote Arwen, perfetta immagine vivente di Lúthien.

 _Davvero le assomiglia così tanto?,_ domandò Yavanna, più stupita che dubbiosa delle parole della sua discepola.

 _Come una goccia d'acqua_ , confermò Nerwen, _fatto salvo per gli occhi, blu invece che grigioverdi._

 _Melian non ha mai veramente accettato il destino che sua figlia ha scelto per se stessa_ , considerò la Valië, _Forse, sapendo di Arwen, troverà un po' di consolazione_.

Con una stretta al cuore, la Maia si rese conto che forse il fato di Arwen sarebbe stato simile a quello di Lúthien. La figlia di Melian aveva scelto una vita mortale pur di stare insieme al suo amato Beren; ed Arwen avrebbe potuto fare la stessa scelta per amore di Aragorn. Il futuro non era ancora deciso, ma per come li aveva visti lei – compagni per la vita – c'erano pochi dubbi.

 _Non lo so_ , disse mestamente, _La mia Seconda Vista mi ha rivelato che Arwen sembra destinata a rivivere la storia di L_ _ú_ _thien: anche lei potrebbe andar perduta per gli Eldar e scegliere il Fato degli Uomini per amore di un mortale. Forse è meglio non dire nulla a Melian, per non farle rivivere il suo dolore._

Yavanna rifletté su quanto la sua discepola aveva detto.

 _Hai ragione_ , concordò alla fine, _meglio risparmiarle questa pena_.

Dopo una breve pausa, Nerwen continuò, parlando alla sua Maestra del Bianco Consiglio e delle ansie di Galadriel, del suo Specchio e di cosa vi aveva scorto. Involontariamente pensò anche a Beriadir, e Yavanna sorrise.

 _Sono contenta che tu abbia trovato conforto alla tua malinconia per aver dovuto rinunciare a Thorin_ , dichiarò.

Infine Nerwen giunse alla parte più importante del suo aggiornamento: l'incontro con Barbalbero. Yavanna si tese, ansiosa di aver finalmente notizie delle sue creature.

 _Sono rimasti in così pochi_ …., mormorò, addolorata, quando la Istar ebbe terminato, _E le Entesse, svanite migliaia d'anni fa… Non c'è futuro, per loro_.

 _Finché rimarranno separati, è così_ , confermò Nerwen, _ma la visione che ho avuto nello Specchio di Galadriel mi dà speranza_.

 _Potrebbe trattarsi semplicemente di altri Onodrim maschi_ , obiettò la Regina della Terra. L'altra annuì:

 _Potrebbe_ , ammise con riluttanza, _ma voglio pensare che si tratti invece delle femmine. L'aspetto del paesaggio che ho visto lo suggerirebbe: una terra ben coltivata, come un giardino, ciò che preferiscono le Entesse, rispetto agli Ent che amano maggiormente le foreste incolte_.

 _È certamente possibile che sia come dici_ , concordò Yavanna, _Dovrai però andare a verificare_.

 _Lo farò_ , dichiarò la Istar con decisione, _Ciò ridarà agli Ent la speranza di un futuro, e quindi un motivo per sentirsi nuovamente coinvolti nelle vicende della Terra di Mezzo e per intervenire, in caso di bisogno, qualora Sauron si manifesti nuovamente. E così anche le Entesse potrebbero voler fare la loro parte_.

Yavanna assentì lentamente.

 _Da quando sei partita, un anno fa_ , disse, _ho sentito crescere la sua minaccia, come una pressione in fondo alla mia mente. La terra stessa la percepisce. Ormai non ho più dubbi: Sauron sta raccogliendo le sue forze per sferrare un attacco. Metti in guardia il Bianco Consiglio: non devono indugiare oltre_.

 _Glielo dirò_ , rispose Nerwen.

 _Bene; ora parlami dei tuoi piani per la ricerca delle Entesse_ , la esortò Yavanna.

 _Comincerò seguendo l'itinerario suggerito dalla visione nello Specchio di Galadriel_ , disse la Maia, _Mi recherò nel Dorwinion, attraverserò il Mare di Rh_ _û_ _n e Eryn Rh_ _û_ _n, e poi cercherò quella strana catena montuosa rossa, oltre la quale ho visto quella che spero sia la terra delle Entesse_.

 _Sarà certamente un viaggio molto lungo_ , considerò la Regina della Terra, _in luoghi selvaggi e poco conosciuti. Sarà piuttosto pericoloso_.

 _Me ne rendo conto_ , concordò Nerwen, _ma l'assistenza di_ olvar _e_ kelvar _si è dimostrata preziosa finora, e non ho motivo di dubitare che continuerà ad esserlo_.

 _Infatti: potrai sempre contare su di loro, qualora avessi bisogno d'aiuto_ , confermò la Valië.

Esaurito l'argomento più importante, Nerwen chiese di sua sorella, e venne rassicurata che stava bene. Chiese anche alla sua Maestra se poteva portare notizie di Galadriel a suo padre Finarfin ed a sua figlia Celebrían, cosa che Yavanna accettò volentieri di fare.

Mentre si salutavano, un cupo rombo si levò in lontananza, ed il pavimento sotto i loro piedi si scosse violentemente come in un terremoto.

 _Che succede?,_ domandò la Istar, allarmata: non credeva che nel mondo psichico in cui lei e Yavanna si recavano per comunicare – abbastanza simile a Olorendor, la Terra dei Sogni – potessero esserci dei reali pericoli, ma quel suono era davvero terrificante, e la sensazione della terra che traballa era altamente disturbante.

 _Uno strappo nello spazio-tempo_ , rispose Yavanna, turbata, _Sauron sta attingendo a energie pericolose per aumentare il proprio potere. Temo che stia subendo un attacco, così terribile che lo ha gettato nel panico e ora si difende con tutto quello che riesce a trovare, anche ciò che potrebbe distruggere il tessuto stesso di E_ _ä_ _! Aspetta_ … Yavanna fece una pausa, mentre il suo volto si faceva di pietra per la profonda concentrazione, _Non è adesso, ma accadrà in un vicino futuro. E l'esito è stata la sua sconfitta, purtroppo solo apparente: in realtà è riuscito a fuggire._

Nerwen si accorse che la Valië aveva repentinamente mutato il tempo verbale dal futuro al passato e si sentì confusa: la battaglia di cui avevano sentito l'eco era già accaduta, oppure doveva ancora accadere?

Le sue parole successive chiarirono subito il mistero:

 _Il danno inflitto al tessuto dello spazio-tempo lo ha gravemente alterato, Nerwen: non puoi tornare indietro nello stesso tempo in cui sei partita, ma solo dopo la battaglia, quando il danno si è riparato. Saranno passati mesi. Hai lasciato il tuo corpo in un luogo sicuro, vero?_

 _Certamente: nella ent-casa di Barbalbero_ , rispose la Istar, inquieta, _Thilgiloth e Calad saranno angosciate_ , considerò poi, preoccupata, _per non parlare del povero Barbalbero…_

La Regina della Terra tornò ad estendere i suoi sensi di Valië per vedere se c'era modo di anticipare il rientro di Nerwen, ma non vide nessuna possibilità.

 _Vai, amica mia_ , la esortò, _Non temere, non è accaduto niente al tuo corpo: è rimasto in completa stasi; ma la lunga immobilità lo ha debilitato e avrai qualche difficoltà a muoverti, all'inizio. Sii prudente e datti il tempo che ti occorre a riprenderti_ , le consigliò.

Nerwen assentì; allora Yavanna l'abbracciò.

 _Che la strada ti sia propizia_ , le augurò, come l'altra volta; poi lentamente lei ed il giardino svanirono.

OOO

Aprendo gli occhi, Nerwen si ritrovò a Salimpozzo; si guardò attorno: era giorno, e la luce filtrava dal soffitto di rami della parte non coperta della casa entesca. Calad era poco lontana, appollaiata su un trespolo fatto di due rami incrociati e legati assieme, la testa sotto l'ala, come addormentata. Nerwen protese i suoi pensieri verso l'amica pennuta, che si riscosse di colpo e la guardò.

 _Sei tornata!,_ esultò, _Sei sveglia!_

Si levò in volo per posarsi accanto al suo braccio e le strofinò la testa contro la mano, in segno d'affetto.

 _Quanto tempo ho dormito?,_ volle sapere Nerwen. Santi Valar, aveva così tanta sete che avrebbe prosciugato l'Anduin, per non parlare della fame…

 _Sono trascorsi quattro cicli lunari_ , rispose Calad. Fine ottobre, calcolò subito l'Aini.

 _Vado a chiamare gli altri_ , le annunciò la falchetta, balzando in aria ed allontanandosi svolazzando lungo il passaggio fiancheggiato dagli alberi, le cui foglie avevano assunto i colori della livrea autunnale.

Poco dopo, annunciato da un tambureggiante _hoom, hrum, hum_ , sopraggiunse Barbalbero a tutta velocità, preceduto da Calad e seguito da Thilgiloth. L'Ent si fermò accanto al suo giaciglio e la guardò attentamente.

"Bene, vedo che sei tornata", considerò, " _Buràrum_ , hai vagato per _mesi_ in un limbo da cui non riuscivamo a svegliarti! Come ti senti?"

"Sete", gracchiò Nerwen, la gola completamente arida. Stava anche morendo di fame, ma in quelle condizioni non sarebbe stata in grado di inghiottire alcunché.

Rapidamente, Barbalbero andò a raccogliere dell'acqua dalla fonte e la portò alla Istar; sembrava decisamente _frettoloso_ , il che dava la misura della sua preoccupazione.

Nerwen si alzò a sedere e prese la giara che l'Ent le porgeva, ma era talmente indebolita da non riuscire a sollevarla: allora Barbalbero l'aiutò, usando con grande cautela una delle sue enormi dita. La Maia bevve un sorso, poi un altro, ed un altro ancora, sforzandosi di non inghiottire troppo in fretta per non rischiare d'ingozzarsi. L'acqua degli Ent le diede subito forza, tanto da permetterle di tenere la giara da sola e di prosciugarla in poche altre sorsate. L'energia del magico liquido la pervase, come un'ondata di calore che si irradiò dal suo stomaco vuoto agli arti, fino alla punta delle dita di mani e piedi.

"Meglio", mormorò Nerwen; restituì l'orcio a Barbalbero, che andò a riempirlo nuovamente e tornò a portarglielo. Nerwen bevve ancora un paio di sorsi, più lentamente, poi si guardò attorno.

"Ho una fame che mangerei un olifante in un boccone solo!", sbottò. Barbalbero fece echeggiare la sua tonante risata, mentre da Calad e da Thilgiloth giungevano sensazioni di sollievo e di divertimento.

 _Ci hai fatto preoccupare moltissimo!_ , le disse la Corsiera, in tono di rimprovero, _Cos'è successo? Perché hai dormito tanto a lungo?_

"Mentre parlavo con Kementári, Sauron ha disturbato il tessuto del mondo", spiegò Nerwen, cercando di semplificare il concetto affinché fosse comprensibile ai suoi interlocutori, i quali non avevano assistito, al contrario di lei, alla Musica degli Ainur che aveva creato l'universo, e quindi non potevano sapere come funzionasse, "Questo mi ha reso impossibile tornare nel mio corpo nel tempo in cui ero partita, bensì soltanto adesso. Mi spiace immensamente di avervi fatto stare in ansia, amici miei, ma non ho potuto fare diversamente."

"Non è colpa tua, Lady Nerwen", la rassicurò Barbalbero, "Ora pensa a rimetterti in forze."

" _Lembas_ ", suggerì l'Istar, indicando il suo zaino poco lontano sullo stesso ripiano dove aveva dormito per tutte quelle settimane. Thilgiloth, che vi era più vicina, glielo accostò spingendolo col muso; Nerwen lo aprì e ne trasse un involto di pan di via elfico, che nella sua foglia di _mallorn_ si era mantenuto fresco e croccante come appena sfornato. Ne mangiò uno intero, ogni tanto alternando ai bocconi un sorso di acqua degli Ent. In breve, le tornarono le forze e si azzardò a muovere qualche passo; i suoi muscoli, rimasti immobili così a lungo, faticarono a rispondere alle sue sollecitazioni: ci sarebbero voluti alcuni giorni, prima che tornassero in forma come prima.

"Sauron ha disturbato il tessuto del mondo, hai detto?", indagò Barbalbero, " _Hroom_ … in effetti, alcuni giorni or sono ho percepito una grande inquietudine nella terra. Per ramo e radice! Forse l'Oscuro è stato attaccato e non se lo aspettava, così ha reagito in preda alla confusione e al panico, creando una perturbazione nelle forze dell'universo", guardò Nerwen, che stava consumando le ultime briciole della galletta elfica, "Ho ragione?"

La Maia annuì.

"Non conosco i particolari", disse, "ma anche Kementári la pensava così. Inoltre, so per certo che Lady Galadriel premeva affinché fosse sferrato un attacco a Dol Guldur per cercare di spazzar via la presenza dell'Oscuro da quel luogo. Dovrò però tornare a Lothlórien per saperlo con certezza."

"Non sei in condizioni di andare da nessuna parte, per ora", considerò Barbalbero, osservandola mentre provava a muovere qualche altro passo barcollante per saggiare le proprie forze.

"Me ne rendo conto", ammise Nerwen con un sospiro, tornando a sedersi sul ripiano che le fungeva da giaciglio, "Aspetterò di essermi ripresa..."

Nerwen fu in grado di lasciare Salimpozzo il quarto giorno di novembre; Barbalbero l'accompagnò, guidandola direttamente a nord lungo le falde delle Montagne Nebbiose, in modo da abbreviare il più possibile il tragitto. In appena tre giorni giunsero al Limterso, in quel punto poco più di un torrente, e lo guadarono, arrivando infine al margine settentrionale della Foresta di Fangorn in un giorno piovoso. Qui Barbalbero si fermò, lo sguardo rivolto a nordest, verso Lothlórien.

"Non è ancora giunto per me il momento di lasciare la mia foresta", disse lentamente, "né per gli Ent di tornare a svelarsi al mondo. Ti prego di mantenere il silenzio sulla nostra presenza qui, per il momento, anche con gli amici Elfi."

Da sotto il cappuccio del mantello, Nerwen guardò Barbalbero dritto negli occhi, dove luci verdi galleggiavano lampeggiando vivacemente.

"Dubito di poter tenere nascosto molto, allo sguardo acuto della Dama del Bosco d'Oro", osservò quietamente. Barbalbero rifletté: conosceva Galadriel ed il suo acume.

"Hai ragione, Lady Nerwen", ammise, "ma se la Dama dei Galadhrim indovinasse anche ciò che non le dirai, pregala di non parlarne a nessuno tranne che a Lord Celeborn."

"D'accordo", accettò la Istar, "Sia come vuoi, amico mio."

"Grazie, Antica", disse allora l'Ent, tornando ad attribuirle il titolo formale che la sua razza assegnava a quella di Nerwen, "Ti ringrazio infinitamente per esserti incaricata di trovare le Entesse, e per questo io ti nomino, qui e ora, Amica degli Ent."

Nerwen, emozionata, gli rivolse un goffo inchino sulla groppa di Thilgiloth:

"Mi rendi un grande onore, Pastore degli Alberi", dichiarò, anche lei usando il titolo formale, "Mi auguro d'aver successo."

"Me lo auguro anch'io, con tutta l'anima… anche se, visti i precedenti, ti confesso che non oso sperare", sospirò, e sembrò il soffio del vento nella canna fumaria di un grande camino, "È stato un onore ed un piacere conoscerti, e spero che ci potremo incontrare nuovamente in migliori circostanze."

"Lo spero anch'io", replicò l'Aini, "Frattanto, che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino."

"E sul tuo", rispose Barbalbero, inchinandosi rigidamente.

Nerwen diede di tallone a Thilgiloth, che si avviò al passo sotto la pioggia, seguita dal pacifico Thalion; Calad si levò in volo davanti a loro, riassumendo il suo ruolo di avanscoperta.

Barbalbero rimase ad osservare finché non scomparvero dietro ad una piega del terreno; poi si voltò e tornò nelle profondità di Fangorn. Sarebbero passati molti anni prima che incontrasse nuovamente degli altri esseri a due gambe che vagavano nella sua foresta, e costoro avrebbero portato grande scompiglio nella sua vita ed in quella dei suoi simili…

OOO

Celeborn e Galadriel ricevettero Nerwen subito, privatamente; la Dama del Bosco le raccontò che, poco dopo la partenza della Istar alla volta di Fangorn, aveva dato seguito alla sua intenzione e convocato il Bianco Consiglio; in quell'occasione, finalmente Saruman aveva dato il proprio consenso ad attaccare Dol Guldur. Mithrandir si era incaricato di guidare l'esercito dei Galadhrim, e due settimane prima la battaglia aveva avuto luogo, ferocemente combattuta a suon di armi e di Potere; quando ormai stavano per vincere, Sauron aveva attinto all'essenza stessa di Eä per sferrare un contrattacco disperato, che Mithrandir era riuscito a rintuzzare solo grazie al supporto del Potere contenuto in Narya, coadiuvato da quello di Nenya brandito da Galadriel. Yavanna aveva visto giusto, pensò Nerwen: Sauron aveva usato energie pericolosissime nel tentativo di vincere la battaglia. Fortunatamente, non era riuscito nel suo intento, né il danno al tessuto di Eä era stato irreparabile, anche se le era costato un salto temporale di quasi quattro mesi.

Comunque, Sauron era stato sconfitto e costretto ad abbandonare la fortezza, fuggendo per destinazione ancora ignota.

A Nerwen spiacque non aver potuto essere presente, non tanto per l'aiuto che avrebbe potuto fornire in battaglia – invero scarso – bensì per l'opportunità di rivedere Gandalf; la sua Seconda Vista le aveva rivelato che si sarebbero rincontrati brevemente, prima di un'altra lunga separazione, ma non era stato così: del resto, il futuro non è immutabile, se non a grandissime linee. Se lei non fosse stata in conversazione con Yavanna in quel preciso momento, sarebbe tornata molto prima a Lothlórien e quindi la sua visione si sarebbe realizzata; invece era andata diversamente. A quel punto, avrebbe rivisto il suo migliore amico di sempre soltanto di lì a molti anni, e se ne rincresceva.

"Peccato non poterlo annientare", si dolse Galadriel alla fine del racconto della battaglia di Dol Guldur, riferendosi a Sauron, "Nessuna forza di questo mondo può farlo. Solo la distruzione dell'Unico Anello ci riuscirebbe, ma esso è andato perduto tanto tempo fa e non è mai più stato ritrovato..."

Nerwen fece una smorfia.

"Ciò che va perduto, si ritrova sempre", considerò, cupamente. Celeborn la scrutò con inquietudine:

"La tua Seconda Vista ha scorto qualcosa in merito?"

Nerwen contraccambiò sorpresa la sua occhiata allarmata:

"Ehm, veramente no: stavo solo citando il vecchio proverbio."

Quel che non sapeva – che al momento _nessuno_ sapeva – era che l'Unico Anello era _già_ stato ritrovato, e dalla creatura forse più improbabile di tutta la Terra di Mezzo; ma ciò sarebbe stato rivelato soltanto di lì a decenni.

E così, ignari, passarono a parlar d'altro.

"Com'è andata la tua ricerca a Fangorn?", s'informò Galadriel.

"Ho fatto un incontro notevole", rispose la Istar, conscia che era inutile cercare di tener nascosto qualcosa allo sguardo acuto della sua vecchia amica, "ma non sono libera di parlarvene. Comunque, in seguito a ciò, la mia missione proseguirà nelle Terre Selvagge, lontano a oriente, oltre i territori conosciuti. Ricordi la mia visione nel tuo Specchio, Galadriel?", la Dama dei Galadhrim confermò con un cenno, "Ebbene, è là che devo recarmi."

"Ci dispiace che tu non possa parlarci di ciò che hai trovato a Fangorn", disse Celeborn, "ma naturalmente rispettiamo il tuo riserbo. Per quanto riguarda il proseguimento della tua missione, non è mai consigliabile viaggiare d'inverno, a meno che non si tratti di affari gravissimi e urgenti: se vuoi, puoi trascorrere qui i mesi freddi e ripartire a primavera."

"Grazie, Lord Celeborn", accettò Nerwen con gratitudine, "Fortunatamente il mio incarico non è tanto impellente da costringermi a viaggiare nella stagione sfavorevole."

OOO

Nerwen tornò dunque ad occupare l'alloggio precedente. Elladan ed Elrohir erano tornati a Gran Burrone, ma Arwen ancora soggiornava presso i nonni materni e fu lietissima di rivedere la zia, a cui si era tanto rapidamente affezionata.

Il giorno seguente al suo ritorno a Caras Galadhon, Nerwen andò a cercare Beriadir, ma non lo trovò. Calad si offrì di tener d'occhio il _flet_ , ma né quel giorno né nei seguenti vide traccia del bell'Elfo Silvano, che quindi doveva essere di servizio da qualche parte lungo la frontiera del Bosco d'Oro.

U n pomeriggio di alcuni giorni dopo, Nerwen si trovava nel salottino di Arwen a giocare con lei a _teliad_ , un antico gioco da tavolo che consisteva nel far uscire tutte le proprie pedine dalla scacchiera prima del proprio avversario. Entrambe le giocatrici erano molto brave, e si stavano divertendo a battersi vicendevolmente più o meno alla pari, quando Calad si posò sul davanzale della finestra chiusa e batté col becco contro il vetro per attirare l'attenzione. Nerwen andò ad aprirle, anche se per comunicare non sarebbe stato necessario.

 _Beriadir è tornato_ , le annunciò la falchetta, _L'ho visto ora mentre arrivava_.

"Grazie, amica mia", le disse Nerwen, sorridendo contenta: era davvero impaziente di rivedere il suo amico amoroso, ma decise di non precipitarsi da lui: se era appena tornato da un turno di servizio, aveva sicuramente bisogno di rinfrescarsi, mangiar qualcosa, riposare. Gli avrebbe fatto recapitare un biglietto, dove lo invitava a raggiungerla appena fosse stato comodo.

Beriadir non si fece attendere molto: meno di due ore dopo si presentò a palazzo e venne accompagnato nella stanza di Nerwen, che lo raggiunse pochi minuti dopo. Come la scorse sulla soglia della porta, gli occhi blu mare dell'Elfo Silvano brillarono ed il suo volto si aprì in uno dei suoi abbaglianti sorrisi.

" _Mae govannen_ , Nerwen", mormorò, avvicinandosi con pochi rapidi passi. Lei gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò di slancio.

Naturalmente quella sera la Istar mandò le sue scuse ai padroni di casa per non poter cenare con loro.

OOO

Nerwen trascorse l'inverno alternativamente a palazzo o a casa di Beriadir, a seconda se lui era in servizio o meno; verso la fine di gennaio, una sera giunse un messaggero recante una lettera di Mithrandir a Nerwen. La Maia non si era aspettata di ricevere notizie dal suo vecchio amico, e si ritirò rapidamente nella sua stanza per leggere in privato, al lume di una candela. Beriadir era di pattuglia al confine nordorientale di Lothlórien, sul fiume Nimrodel, e sarebbe tornato di lì a un paio di giorni.

 _M ia carissima Nerwen_ , esordiva Gandalf con la sua scrittura elegante, _ti scrivo dalla dimora di Beorn, che mi sta ospitando per la stagione fredda assieme a Bilbo Baggins, mentre stiamo tornando verso la Contea; ho saputo che, durante il tuo viaggio, li hai incontrati entrambi, e ti mandano i loro saluti._

 _A parte ciò, vorrei poter dire che è un piacere scriverti, ma purtroppo non è così, perché debbo darti una notizia che so ti addolorerà._

 _Come sai, Thorin Scudodiquercia aveva una missione da compiere, che ora posso svelarti: riconquistare il suo perduto regno di Erebor, distrutto dal drago Smaug oltre centosettant'anni or sono. E ci è riuscito; Smaug è morto – sebbene non per mano sua – ed il Regno Sotto la Montagna è stato ripristinato. In seguito c'è stata una terribile battaglia, che ha coinvolto ben cinque eserciti, e benché sia terminata con la vittoria di Nani, Elfi ed Uomini contro Orchi e Mannari, abbiamo pagato un prezzo altissimo: quasi un terzo delle nostre forze è stato ucciso, tra cui purtroppo anche Thorin stesso, ed assieme a lui i suoi giovani nipoti Fili e Kili, suoi eredi, caduti mentre lo difendevano._

La lettera le scivolò dalle dita improvvisamente prive di forze. Lacrime brucianti le inondarono gli occhi, scorrendole lungo le guance improvvisamente impallidite.

Thorin… ucciso!

Il dolore che provava la sorprese: dopotutto, aveva sempre saputo che Thorin sarebbe morto, prima o poi, essendo un essere mortale. Era per questo che si era sentita così tanto afflitta, quando lo aveva lasciato a Brea: perché, se anche si fossero ritrovati e fossero stati insieme, sarebbe durato soltanto per il tempo di vita concesso a Thorin, assai lungo, essendo un Nano, ma pur sempre finito. Tuttavia, Nerwen aveva sperato per lui una vita lunga e prospera, e la sua morte prematura l'addolorava profondamente.

Riprese la lettera di Gandalf con mani tremanti e si fece forza per continuare a leggere.

 _Questo accadeva il ventitreesimo giorno di novembre. Ora, Re Sotto la Montagna è il loro cugino D_ _á_ _in Piediferro._

 _Mia carissima amica, non sapevo che il vostro incontro avesse generato affetto, tra te e Thorin. Durante i lunghi mesi che abbiamo trascorso assieme, lui non me ne ha mai parlato, ma ciò non mi sorprende, sapendo quanto era geloso dei propri sentimenti, specialmente quelli più profondi. Me lo ha svelato prima di andarsene da questo mondo; le sue ultime parole sono state per te: "Dille che il mio cuore era suo. Dille che, se fossi vissuto, le avrei chiesto di diventare la mia Regina. Spero che conservi il ricordo di me e del tempo trascorso assieme a Brea."_

Di nuovo, Nerwen dovette interrompere la lettura, le lacrime che le impedivano di vedere. Chiuse gli occhi e pianse a lungo, amaramente.

Non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato. Nel suo cuore, ci sarebbe sempre stato un posto speciale per Thorin Scudodiquercia, principe Nano, Erede di Durin, Re Sotto la Montagna.

 _Nam_ _á_ _ri_ _ë_ _, Thorin_ …

OOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Il_ teliad _(nome sindarin che significa semplicemente "gioco") è una mia invenzione, e le sue regole si ispirano al_ senet _egizio, uno dei giochi da tavolo più antichi di cui si abbia notizia._

 _La notizia della morte di Thorin mi ha sconvolta; ovviamente, sapevo perfettamente che doveva accadere, ma vivere la sofferenza di Nerwen è stato devastante, e nuovamente, le sue lacrime sono state le mie lacrime… Meno male che c'è Beriadir a consolarla, personaggio che ho inserito appositamente per questo: non volevo farle affrontare questo grande dolore da sola._

 _Dal prossimo capitolo, abbandoneremo le contrade note della Terra di Mezzo per addentrarci nelle molto meno conosciute Terre Selvagge: le avventure di Nerwen sono state finora relativamente facili_ _,_ _favorite da persone e luoghi più o meno famigliari, ma d'ora in avanti non sarà più così e le cose diventeranno più difficili…_

 _Un grandissimo grazie anche a coloro che seguono questa storia: siete tanti, molti di più di quanto avrei mai potuto sperare! Vi abbraccio tutti!_

 _Lady Angel_


	26. Capitolo XXVI: Nelle Terre Selvagge

**Capitolo XXVI: Nelle Terre Selvagge**

Durante quell'inverno, Nerwen ed Arwen trascorsero molto tempo assieme; nella figlia di Elrond, la Istar non aveva soltanto ritrovato il sembiante dell'adorata nipote Lúthien, ma anche una persona molto dolce, ponderata e tuttavia solare, con la quale condivideva molte cose, sia serie, come una certa visione del mondo, dei rapporti con le persone, dei sentimenti, sia ludiche, come cavalcare, giocare a _teliad_ o ad altri giochi da tavolo, leggere. Le due finirono per l'affezionarsi molto l'una all'altra.

Nerwen passò molte ore gradevoli anche con Galadriel; ma fu con Beriadir che condivise i giorni e le notti più piacevoli del suo soggiorno nel Bosco d'Oro.

Non parlò con nessuno della profonda afflizione del suo cuore causata dalla morte di Thorin, perché sapeva che un Elfo molto difficilmente sarebbe stato disposto a capire, o ad accettare, che un'immortale, oltretutto di rango elevato come il suo, potesse sentirsi tanto legata ad un mortale, per di più un Nano; non si confidò nemmeno con Galadriel che pure – a differenza della maggior parte degli Elfi – aveva molta simpatia per i Nani, dubitando che perfino lei potesse davvero comprendere i suoi sentimenti. Tuttavia, né al suo sguardo penetrante, che andava molto oltre il visibile, né a quello affettuoso di Arwen e di Beriadir poté nascondere il suo turbamento, e così raccontò solamente che aveva ricevuto notizia della morte di una persona a cui era molto affezionata. Tutti si dispiacquero per lei, ma fu in particolare Beriadir a starle vicino, riempiendola di premure, attenzioni e coccole, riuscendo così pian piano ad alleviare la sua pena. E per questo, ancor più che per gli squisiti ed appassionati amplessi che le offriva, gli sarebbe stata riconoscente per sempre.

OOO

Così trascorsero i mesi, ed infine giunse il momento della partenza. Il commiato da Lothlórien e da coloro ai quali lì si era affezionata stavolta fu più difficile per Nerwen perché, a differenza della prima volta, non aveva in programma di tornare, o almeno, non entro tempi brevi.

Celeborn e Galadriel insistettero per tenere un grande banchetto d'addio, molto più munifico di quello precedente, al quale furono invitati anche il capitano Haldir, la sua fidanzata Ireth, e naturalmente Beriadir, oltre a tutti i maggiorenti del regno. Ci fu una profusione di cibo e di bevande, e poi musica, poesie, giocolieri, acrobati e danze fino a sera.

Nerwen e Beriadir si ritirarono relativamente presto, ma non dormirono molto, quella notte.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, si alzarono a metà mattina; anche stavolta, Beriadir volle accompagnarla.

A differenza che per il Celebrant, non c'era un traghetto che attraversasse l'Anduin, ma Celeborn aveva dato ordine che se ne allestisse uno appositamente per Nerwen

Mentre Thalion e Thilgiloth, con Calad appollaiata sulla sella, venivano accompagnati a bordo del barcone, Beriadir afferrò le mani di Nerwen e se le portò alle labbra.

"Siamo stati bene, insieme", disse a bassa voce, guardandola negli occhi. Lei annuì:

"Sì, molto", confermò sorridendo.

Lui la prese tra le braccia e la baciò dolcemente, a lungo.

"Spero che un giorno tornerai a Lórien", disse a bassa voce, "Fino ad allora, possa la grazia dei Valar essere con te e proteggerti nel tuo lungo viaggio."

Nerwen fu molto toccata dalle sue parole, perché si rendeva conto che, d'ora in avanti, ne avrebbe avuto davvero bisogno: fino a quel momento, infatti, aveva avuto vita relativamente facile, essendosi mossa in un territorio ben noto – anche se non a lei personalmente, dato che nella Prima Era aveva visitato solamente il Beleriand – e tra personaggi amichevoli e quasi tutti a lei famigliari, da Círdan fino a Galadriel; mentre da lì in poi avrebbe viaggiato in terre poco o per nulla conosciute, ed avrebbe incontrato persone del tutto ignote. Oltretutto, finora il suo cammino era stato facilitato dall'esistenza di strade importanti, come la Grande Via Est, o dalla compagnia di una scorta, come da Gran Burrone fino a Lothlórien, oppure da mappe dettagliate, come fino a Fangorn; ma d'ora in avanti, le cose sarebbero radicalmente cambiate. Ciò significava che difficoltà, ostacoli e pericoli si sarebbero certamente presentati in misura ben maggiore, sia per numero che per grandezza.

"Grazie, Beriadir", rispose, "Anch'io spero di poter tornare, un giorno… ma ciò non ci è dato sapere."

Gli accarezzò la gota, leggermente ispida per la barba rasata in fretta.

"Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino", gli mormorò con commozione. Beriadir girò il viso per baciarle la mano, poi la lasciò andare. Nerwen fece un passo indietro, si girò e salì a bordo, camminando in fretta per vincere la riluttanza. Se quando aveva lasciato Beriadir e Lothlórien la volta prima, quasi un anno prima, aveva avuto il cuore pesante, adesso lo era cento volte di più, perché al contrario che in precedenza, stavolta non sapeva se le sarebbe stato possibile tornare.

In piedi sul ponte del barcone, rimase a guardare la figura di Beriadir che rimpiccioliva a mano a mano che la riva si allontanava. Le sarebbe mancato. Non come Calion, perché non avevano trascorso assieme un periodo di tempo paragonabile; e neppure come Thorin, perché quello che aveva provato per il principe Nano sarebbe rimasto per sempre un sentimento unico ed irripetibile. Ma ciò non di meno, Beriadir le sarebbe mancato.

OOO

Fermo sulla sponda del fiume, Beriadir tenne gli occhi fissi su Nerwen, quasi a volersela imprimere nella mente in modo indelebile. Emise un lungo sospiro: avrebbe avuto nostalgia di lei per molto tempo. Sebbene non fossero destinati ad essere compagni per la vita, Nerwen gli era entrata nel cuore e ne avrebbe occupato un posto importante ancora a lungo, certamente fino al giorno in cui avrebbe infine incontrato la sua propria anima gemella.

Quando infine vide che il traghetto era arrivato sull'altra riva, Beriadir si voltò e risalì a cavallo; con un altro sospiro, scosse le briglie e tornò lentamente verso Caras Galadhon.

OOO

Raggiunta la sponda, il barcaiolo ormeggiò il barcone al tronco di un albero sufficientemente robusto allo scopo e fece scendere i cavalli; dopo averlo ringraziato, Nerwen salì in groppa a Thilgiloth e le diede di tallone, allontanandosi dal fiume. Si diresse verso est, in direzione del Bosco Atro.

Era la metà di aprile, ed il sole di mezzogiorno splendeva già piuttosto caldo a quella latitudine, così Nerwen aveva indossato il cappello.

Dopo la cacciata di Sauron, quelle terre – anche se situate appena una quarantina di chilometri a sud di Dol Guldur – erano relativamente sicure, per ora: Orchi e Mannari che infestavano la foresta erano fuggiti col loro padrone. Calad però vigilava ugualmente con particolare attenzione, e sia Nerwen che Thilgiloth rimasero costantemente all'erta.

La Istar contava di raggiungere il Bosco Atro in tre o quattro giorni e di costeggiarlo poi in direzione est-sud-est fino a raggiungerne l'estremità meridionale. Di qui avrebbe proseguito verso oriente, rimanendo a nord delle Terre Brune ed evitandone così la desolazione; poi avrebbe attraversato la grande pianura che separava il Bosco Atro dal mare interno di Rhûn: la sua prossima meta era il Dorwinion, un viaggio che avrebbe richiesto circa tre settimane.

Thalion, l'affidabile cavallo da soma che le aveva accompagnate a Fangorn, era carico di vettovaglie e bagagli, ma la sua forza e resistenza erano tali che ciò non costituiva un problema, per lui; stava sempre accodato a Thilgiloth, per la quale aveva una vera venerazione.

A metà mattina del terzo giorno dacché aveva lasciato Lothlórien, dall'alto della sua posizione Calad avvistò all'orizzonte la linea scura del Bosco Atro, che raggiunsero verso sera. Si accamparono a notevole distanza dagli alberi – dopotutto, non si poteva mai sapere, pensò cupamente Nerwen, ricordando la brutta avventura con i lupi mannari a Rhosgobel, quasi un anno prima; ma la notte trascorse tranquilla, ed il mattino dopo ripresero la strada, con le squallide Terre Brune lontano sulla loro destra; l'oscura foresta incombeva alla loro sinistra, ma ben presto se la lasciarono alle spalle, mentre si inoltravano nelle vaste praterie delle Terre Selvagge, o Rhovanion. Qui, il paesaggio era prevalentemente piatto ed assai noioso, punteggiato soltanto qua e là di qualche altura di poco conto, di piccoli agglomerati d'alberi a malapena degni del nome di bosco, e di rivi larghi appena pochi passi, fortunatamente però abbastanza frequenti affinché la mancanza d'acqua non costituisse mai un problema. Non c'erano strade o piste, essendo che il Dorwinion commerciava prevalentemente per via fiume, risalendo il Celduin per centinaia di chilometri in direzione nord-ovest fino a Pontelagolungo, e di lì il fiume Selva per raggiungere il Reame Boscoso di Thranduil il quale, Nerwen aveva appreso da Celeborn, amava molto l'ottimo vino di quella contrada; un affluente di sinistra del Celduin, il Carnen, portava invece fino al regno nanico dei Colli Ferrosi, più a est rispetto a Pontelagolungo.

Per molti giorni, Nerwen ed i suoi compagni _kelvar_ avanzarono nelle lande vuote del Rhovanion senza incontrare nessun essere vivente all'infuori di animali come lepri, roditori, galli cedroni, fagiani, talpe, formichieri, lucertole, e una gran quantità di insetti, dalle api alle farfalle, dalle formiche alle libellule. Rane e rospi si udivano lungo i piccoli ruscelli che incrociavano, ed ogni tanto si coglievano in lontananza i secchi latrati di volpi e coyote. L'erba era rigogliosa, costituendo ottimo foraggio per i cavalli, e l'abbondanza di roditori e grossi insetti non fece patire la fame alla falchetta.

OOO

F inalmente, nel primo pomeriggio del sesto giorno di maggio, dopo quasi tre settimane di un viaggio senza momenti degni di particolare nota, Nerwen raggiunse lo Harnenduin. In quel punto, il fiume era quasi a metà strada tra la sorgente a sudest e lo sbocco sul Celduin a nordovest, ed era già molto ampio; appariva placido, ma Nerwen sapeva per esperienza che, più spesso che no, una superficie quieta cela forti correnti, e quindi attraversarlo sarebbe stata una faccenda seria, da non sottovalutare, perché poteva rivelarsi alquanto ardua.

Nerwen era una buona nuotatrice, e naturalmente non poteva annegare; anche Thilgiloth, per gli stessi motivi, sarebbe stata in grado di cavarsela, e per Calad ovviamente il problema non si poneva, dato che poteva agevolmente sorvolare il fiume. Ma il povero Thalion era intimorito dalla larghezza del corso d'acqua, per non parlare del fatto che non c'era modo di trasportare i bagagli. Nerwen aveva un'accetta con cui tagliare la legna per il fuoco da campo, ma era troppo piccola per tagliare dei tronchi sufficientemente grossi da poter costruire una zattera – ammesso e non concesso che ne fosse stata capace, cosa di cui dubitava: nel corso della sua lunghissima esistenza aveva imparato a fare parecchie cose, ma non imbarcazioni, neanche semplici come una chiatta.

Non rimaneva che una soluzione: cercare un guado, o un traghetto. Nerwen scrutò da una parte all'altra; era più probabile trovare un guado verso monte, ma magari più a valle c'era un villaggio con un traghetto.

 _Calad, amica mia, cercheresti segni di un attraversamento?_ , domandò alla falchetta, che era venuta ad appollaiarsi sulla soma di Thalion. Ricevute adeguate istruzioni, Calad si sollevò in volo e si avviò verso monte; sarebbe rimasta assente diverse ore, poi dopo esser tornata a riferire, se non avesse trovato niente sarebbe ripartita verso valle, dopo un adeguato tempo di riposo, ovviamente. Considerato questo, Nerwen smontò ed allestì il campo, montando la tenda ed accendendo il fuoco. Si preparò la cena con una carpa pescata nel fiume, che mise ad arrostire su una pietra piatta arroventata, insaporendola con timo ed aglio orsino raccolti nelle vicinanze. Lasciati liberi, Thilgiloth e Thalion si misero tranquillamente a brucare.

Il sole sfiorava l'orizzonte occidentale quando Calad tornò; la sua lunga ricognizione era stata infruttuosa, perché non aveva visto alcun luogo adatto all'attraversamento del fiume.

"Riposati, adesso", la esortò Nerwen, "Domattina volerai verso valle. Se non troverai nulla neppure lì, risaliremo il fiume fino a quando diventerà stretto come un torrente e potremo guadarlo, anche se dovessimo impiegarci giorni."

OOO

Il giorno dopo, Calad ripartì di buon'ora; tornò poco dopo pranzo, mentre Nerwen si stava concedendo una fumatina – la sua scorta di erba-pipa era ormai agli sgoccioli – seduta all'ombra di un pioppo. Dirigendo i suoi pensieri sulla rapace, l'Aini percepì subito la sua contentezza e comprese che aveva trovato quello che cercavano prima ancora che glielo comunicasse:

 _Ho avvistato un agglomerato di abitazioni dei Due Gambe_ , le disse, trasmettendole l'immagine di un villaggio di casette di pietra e legno, _Ci sono delle barche_.

Infatti c'erano alcuni moli lungo la riva, due abbastanza grandi da ospitare una dozzina di imbarcazioni ormeggiate ciascuno, l'altro più piccolo, con una chiatta; sulla riva opposta c'era il suo omologo, vuoto.

Era difficile per Calad quantificare la distanza, ma presumendo che avesse trovato il piccolo borgo a metà del tempo in cui era stata via, l'avesse osservato per qualche minuti e fosse tornata indietro subito, Nerwen dedusse che poteva trattarsi di un'ottantina di chilometri. Se fosse partita subito, l'avrebbe raggiunto la sera del giorno seguente.

Levò dunque il campo, caricò Thalion e salì in sella a Thilgiloth, avviandosi lungo la sponda del fiume. C'erano molti tratti alberati, ed a volte le piante giungevano fin dentro l'acqua, costringendo la Istar ad allontanarsi di qualche centinaio di metri dalla riva, ma per la maggior parte poté avanzare tenendo a vista l'acqua sulla propria destra.

Nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno successivo – leggermente in anticipo rispetto a quanto si era aspettata – raggiunsero il punto dello Harnenduin dove, sulla sponda opposta, sorgeva il villaggio visto da Calad. Qui il fiume era ancora più largo, e nell'avvicinarsi al molo del traghetto, Nerwen si chiese come avrebbe fatto a farsi scorgere dall'altra parte. Fortunatamente, il problema non si pose: all'inizio del pontile c'era una piccola edicola chiusa su tutti i lati tranne quello davanti, e dentro vi era appeso un corno con l'imboccatura di ottone; sopra di esso c'era scritta la parola _suonare_ , in Lingua Corrente e in Sindarin.

"Semplice ed efficiente", commentò Nerwen, smontando per avvicinarsi all'edicola; prese il corno e vi soffiò con decisione, ricavandone una nota bassa ma sonora. Tenne d'occhio il pontile dirimpetto, e poco dopo vide un Uomo robusto percorrerlo a grandi passi; si guardarono attraverso l'acqua, poi l'Uomo fece un ampio cenno con le braccia come a dirle che l'aveva udita e vista. Lo osservò salire a bordo del traghetto, e subito dopo arrivò un secondo Uomo. Assieme, mollarono gli ormeggi e si misero a tirare sulla corda tesa attraverso il fiume, cominciando la traversata.

Nerwen andò a riporre il corno al suo posto, poi prese Thilgiloth e Thalion per le briglie e li condusse sul pontile, in attesa dell'arrivo della chiatta.

Ci volle una buona mezz'ora, ma infine l'imbarcazione dal fondo piatto attraccò. Il primo Uomo rimase a bordo, mentre il secondo, più alto ma meno robusto dell'altro, col cranio completamente rasato, scese e le andò incontro.

"Salve, straniera", le disse con un accento marcato che suonò piuttosto strano all'orecchio della Maia, "Sei solo tu con due cavalli?"

"Esatto, mastro traghettatore", rispose educatamente, "Quanto vuoi per portarci sull'altra riva?"

L'Uomo sogguardò i cavalli, come a valutarne l'aspetto ed il valore.

"Quindici monete d'argento", rispose baldanzoso. Nerwen sollevò le sopracciglia, sbalordita: a Valinor non si usava il denaro, ma lo aveva utilizzato ogni volta che era venuta al di qua del Grande Mare e, anche se il valore attuale era diverso dalla Prima Era, in breve aveva imparato quale fosse, e la cifra che le aveva appena chiesto il traghettatore era a dir poco esorbitante. Poi le sovvenne una cosa che aveva letto riguardo alla cultura del Dorwinion, ma a cui non aveva dato peso: gli abitanti erano abituati a contrattare ferocemente per qualsiasi cosa. Chi offriva la merce o il servizio chiedeva una cifra esageratamente alta, e chi voleva acquistare doveva fare l'opposto.

Non poteva far altro che stare al gioco.

"Tu stai scherzando", ribatté vivacemente, "Ti do tre monete."

Tre erano davvero una cifra ridicolmente bassa. L'Uomo diede mostra di scandalizzarsi, con un'enfasi esagerata.

"No, è assolutamente troppo poco!", esclamò, "Diciamo tredici."

"Non se ne parla. Cinque."

"Ma io devo sfamare moglie e quattro figli, come faccio…? Undici monete."

"Non mi faccio commuovere dai tuoi piagnistei… Sei monete."

"Dieci…"

Lei gli porse la mano:

"Facciamo otto e non parliamone più."

L'Uomo le prese la mano e gliela strinse con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro:

"Affare fatto."

Nerwen ed i cavalli salirono a bordo, con Calad appollaiata sulla soma di Thalion com'era ormai diventata sua consuetudine, tranne le volte che si accomodava sulla sella di Thilgiloth in mancanza della sua cavaliera. Anche l'altro Uomo accolse Nerwen con un gran sorriso: aveva seguito attentamente lo scambio e l'aveva apprezzato.

"Dove hai imparato a contrattare così bene?", le domandò mentre mollava gli ormeggi.

"Da chi è stato qui prima di me", rispose lei sogghignando.

Attraversarono lo Harnenduin e raggiunsero l'altra sponda mentre il sole si avvicinava all'orizzonte occidentale.

I due traghettatori aiutarono Nerwen a scendere, poi condussero con garbo i due cavalli lungo il molo fino alla terraferma.

"Puoi consigliarmi una buona locanda per la notte?", domandò l'Aini all'Uomo col capo rasato.

"Ce n'è una soltanto, qui a Rhomarian", rispose lui, indicando lungo la strada, "Vedi quella costruzione bianca con le imposte rosse, in fondo alla via? È quella. _La Chiave d'Argento_ , si chiama. La proprietaria è mia sorella Viduravi."

"Grazie, mastro traghettatore", disse Nerwen, porgendogli le otto monete d'argento stabilite, a cui ne aggiunse quattro di rame; al suo sguardo confuso, spiegò, "Per l'ottimo servizio."

"Oh, grazie, signora!", esclamò l'Uomo, sorpreso, e lei considerò divertita come da _straniera_ fosse passata di colpo a _signora_ , "Dì a Viduravi da parte mia di riservarti la stanza migliore. Il mio nome è Ulfgan."

"Molto bene, Ulfgan, farò come dici", affermò l'Istar, montando in groppa a Thilgiloth, "Buona serata a te e al tuo socio", soggiunse, facendo un cenno di saluto anche all'altro traghettatore, che la ricambiò.

Pochi minuti dopo, Nerwen smontò davanti all'ingresso de _La Chiave d'Argento_. Come suo solito, non legò Thilgiloth, che non ne aveva bisogno, né Thalion, che faceva tutto quello che faceva la Corsiera.

 _State in campana_ , raccomandò a Thilgiloth e a Calad, _Siamo tra sconosciuti: possono essere onesti, come anche no. Se qualcuno si avvicina troppo, chiamatemi subito_.

La Corsiera e la falchetta le trasmisero il loro assenso, così la Maia entrò.

Come tutte le locande, la prima stanza era un atrio con un bancone, dietro il quale, in piedi su una sedia, c'era una bambina dai lunghi ricci biondi, di circa otto anni. Come la vide, le sorrise e saltò già dalla sedia, correndo via.

"Mamma, mamma, c'è una bellissima signora!"

Un attimo dopo sopraggiunse una donna sulla trentina, bionda come la bimba. Scorgendo Nerwen, fece un ampio sorriso:

"Benvenuta a Rhomarian e a _La Chiave d'Argento_ , signora", la salutò cordialmente.

"Grazie… Viduravi, suppongo?", al cenno di conferma dell'altra proseguì, "Mi manda tuo fratello Ulfgan. Mi ha detto di dirti di riservarmi la stanza migliore."

"Sul serio? Non lo dice tanto facilmente, devi averlo colpito molto favorevolmente, signora…?"

"Nerwen la Verde", si presentò la Istar. Non era sicura che quella qualifica la facesse riconoscere per un membro dell'Ordine degli Stregoni, molto rispettato ovunque nella Terra di Mezzo, ma scoprì subito che la fama degli Istari era giunta anche nel Dorwinion, perché Viduravi la guardò meravigliata.

"Molti anni fa passò di qua uno Stregone. Non ricordo più il suo nome – è stato ai tempi di mia nonna – ma mi pare si facesse chiamare il Grigio. C'è un collegamento…?"

Nerwen si chiese dove mai Gandalf _non_ fosse stato, nella Terra di Mezzo; ma pensava che il Dorwinion fosse il luogo più ad oriente dove si fosse spinto, dato che aveva dichiarato che non si recava mai all'est.

"Sì, è Gandalf il Grigio, un mio collega ed amico", rispose.

"Mia nonna mi raccontava sempre che era rimasto molto soddisfatto della sua birra, e che per questo le aveva fatto un incantesimo per cui sarebbe stata ottima per dieci generazioni della famiglia. Ancora oggi, la birra che produciamo qui a _La Chiave d'Argento_ è la migliore nel raggio di cento chilometri…"

Nerwen rise:

"Birra e erba-pipa, le sue passioni!"

"Erba-pipa?", ripeté Viduravi, senza capire.

" _Galenas_ ", spiegò l'Aini, usando la parola _sindarin_ corrispondente; la donna si illuminò:

"Ah sì, anche quella! Ne coltiviamo, ma non qui vicino, bensì nella parte nordoccidentale del Paese… Ma sto divagando. Vuoi una stanza, signora Nerwen?"

"Sì, e due stalli per le mie cavalcature."

"Molto bene. Manderò Grendel ad occuparsene, e ti farò portare il bagaglio in camera."

"È possibile fare un bagno?", s'informò la Istar.

"Certamente. Ti manderò a chiamare appena sarà pronto."

OOO

Un paio d'ore dopo, rinfrescata da un bagno tiepido in una modesta ma ampia vasca di legno, Nerwen si recò nella sala comune, dove mangiò un ottimo arrosto di pollo con verdure ed una fetta di torta di carote, una novità per lei, che non aveva mai pensato che un ortaggio potesse prestarsi a preparare un dolce.

"Quanto dista da qui Gobelamon?", la Maia chiese a Viduravi, prima di ritirarsi per la notte.

"A cavallo, quattro giorni, più o meno", rispose la locandiera.

"Ci sei mai stata?", domandò Nerwen, nell'intento di saperne di più.

"Una volta, da ragazza", le raccontò, "Mio fratello ed io, coi nostri genitori, siamo andati alla Fiera Biennale, la più grossa fiera di tutto il Dorwinion, che dura un'intera settimana. È lì che ho conosciuto quello che sarebbe diventato mio marito, Pekka", sorrise, "Un giovanotto alto e bello, con lunghi capelli biondi e incredibili occhi verdi", le strizzò un occhio ed accennò all'uomo dietro al bancone: chiaramente, era molto innamorata del marito che, in effetti, era un gran bell'esemplare di Uomo, ammise Nerwen tra sé.

"E com'è? La città, voglio dire."

"Immensa", rispose Viduravi, con un tono che esprimeva ancora, dopo tutto quel tempo, la propria meraviglia, "Sorge sopra una collina in riva al Celduin, situata proprio dove comincia ad allargarsi per poi gettarsi in mare, ed è completamente cinta da mura gigantesche. Ci trovi di tutto, ogni tipo di mercanzia, proveniente dagli Elfi del Reame Boscoso, dagli Uomini di Pontelagolungo, dai Nani dei Colli Ferrosi, da Gondor, da Rohan, e una volta anche dagli Elfi della Foresta Orientale, ma è dai tempi di mia nonna che non siamo più in buoni rapporti con loro, e da allora non si vedono più, nel Dorwinion."

Nerwen rizzò le orecchie:

"Che cos'è successo?", indagò. Viduravi si strinse nelle spalle:

"E chi lo sa? A noi del volgo, i potentati raccontano ben poco. Si vocifera di qualche offesa arrecata dalla loro regina al nostro re di allora, o a suo figlio, ma di che tipo di offesa si sia trattato, non saprei dire. A quanto ne so, gli Elfi la raccontano diversamente, e parlano di un torto subito dalla loro regina ad opera del nostro re o di suo figlio, non è chiaro neppure a loro… Fatto sta che da almeno cinquant'anni i rapporti tra i nostri popoli sono molto tesi, e se qualcuno di noi si avventura nella Foresta Orientale, rischia di venir preso per una spia e di essere cacciato in prigione, o peggio ancora, di venir ammazzato su due piedi."

L'Aini strinse le labbra: non avrebbe mai capito perché non si poteva risolvere civilmente una questione di Stato così come una personale. A meno di non aver a che fare coi servitori di Sauron, ovviamente, ma qui si trattava di Elfi e Uomini.

La situazione rendeva il suo viaggio sicuramente più pericoloso.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, Nerwen contrattò ferocemente con Pekka che, come il cognato traghettatore, cominciò chiedendo un prezzo ridicolmente alto, per sentirsi rispondere con una controfferta ridicolmente bassa; e come il giorno prima, la trattativa finì con la soddisfazione di entrambe le parti. Ci si perdeva un po' di tempo, pensò Nerwen divertita, uscendo da _La Chiave d'Argento_ , ma lo trovava spassosissimo. Inoltre, accettando e seguendo quella loro peculiare tradizione, si guadagnava la stima degli abitanti del Dorwinion, cosa che si traduceva in un trattamento più confidenziale invece che da straniera.

Lasciando il villaggio, la Maia imboccò la strada che, seguendo le indicazioni che Pekka le aveva offerto assai volentieri, l'avrebbe portata alla prossima tappa, la cittadina di Glavudd, situata a quasi una giornata di cavallo da Rhomarian in direzione nord-est; lì avrebbe incrociato una delle strade principali del Dorwinion, che l'avrebbe condotta fino a Gobelamon.

OOO

Per quattro giorni, Nerwen caracollò in tutta tranquillità in un paesaggio prevalentemente pianeggiante e ben coltivato, soprattutto a granaglie come frumento e orzo, viti, ulivi ed agrumi.

A metà pomeriggio del quarto giorno, la Maia superò la cresta di una catena di alture e scorse il Celduin, o Fiume Flutti, che dal Lago Lungo si snodava per quasi novecento chilometri per andare a gettarsi nel Mare di Rhûn, da quel punto visibile come un lontano luccichio sull'orizzonte orientale.

Come le aveva raccontato Viduravi, la città sorgeva su un poggio solitario ad un centinaio di metri dalla riva del fiume che segnava il confine settentrionale del Dorwinion; in quel punto, il Celduin cominciava ad allargarsi ad estuario, preparandosi all'incontro col mare interno.

O sservando la città, capitale del Dorwinion, Nerwen non poté fare a meno di pensare che era molto meno impressionante di quanto le avessero fatto credere le parole di Viduravi; ma poi pensò che lei aveva un termine di paragone inarrivabile, ovvero Valimar, la città dei Valar, che in quanto a grandezza ed imponenza non poteva aver confronti, nella Terra di Mezzo.

La Istar giunse alle porte di Gobelamon, trovandole spalancate e incustodite, anche se nello spessore delle mura – invero massicce – era stata ricavata una guardiola, presidiata da una sentinella dall'aria annoiata che la osservò distrattamente mentre varcava la soglia. Quando però Nerwen si fermò e gli fece un cenno di saluto, si alzò ed uscì.

"Salve, e benvenuta a Gobelamon", le disse affabilmente, "Posso esserti utile, signora?"

"Sì, grazie", rispose lei, "Sto cercando una buona locanda, puoi darmi un consiglio?"

Il soldato rifletté un momento, cercando di capire dall'aspetto della sua interlocutrice che tipo di alloggio le poteva suggerire: doveva essere una persona altolocata, decise, data la finezza dei suoi lineamenti e la splendida cavalla che montava, nonché il fatto di essere accompagnata da un animale da soma e da un falco. Era sola, e forse in incognito, suppose.

" _Il Palazzo delle Stelle_ ", rispose, scegliendo la migliore di tutta la città, dove si recavano soltanto i mercanti più ricchi e i nobili in visita alla Regina del Dorwinion, quando non trovavano posto a palazzo, e poi le diede le indicazioni per arrivarci.

Meno di un'ora più tardi, Nerwen si stava rinfrescando nella stanza che le era stata assegnata, una camera ben arredata. Il grande letto a baldacchino aveva un'aria molto comoda, il salottino aveva le poltrone ben imbottite rivestite di raso a strisce lucide e opache, sul balcone c'erano un tavolino ed divanetto di vimini pieno di cuscini, il bagno era rivestito di piastrelle di maiolica decorata e la vasca era di rame smaltato. Thilgiloth e Thalion erano stati accomodati in una stalla ben tenuta e trattati con ogni riguardo, mentre per Calad le avevano procurato un robusto trespolo. Il posto era decisamente lussuoso, se paragonato alle normali locande che aveva finora trovato, dalla Contea in poi, anche se era ben lontano dallo sfarzo di un palazzo reale elfico. Nerwen poteva dirsi più che soddisfatta; guardandosi attorno, d'impulso decise di fermarsi qualche giorno a riposare, prima di trovare il modo di raggiungere Eryn Rhûn, o Foresta Orientale come la chiamavano qui.

OOO

Nei giorni seguenti, facendo tesoro del consiglio di Viduravi, Nerwen esplorò Gobelamon aggirandosi per le sue strade soltanto di giorno, e tenendo ben stretto il tascapane dove custodiva il borsellino con i soldi.

Assaggiò il vino più delizioso che avesse mai bevuto, scoprendo che, pur essendo lo stesso che veniva esportato, se consumato in loco era migliore; ed in un negozio trovò erba-pipa, naturalmente di qualità diversa di quella del Decumano Sud della Contea, ma non meno gradevole. Ne fece una bella scorta, prevedendo che difficilmente ne avrebbe trovata altra lungo la strada.

Quella sera, si piazzò sul terrazzo della sua camera al _Palazzo delle Stelle_ , che volgeva ad occidente, e si godette una bella pipata ammirando il tramonto. Si divertì ad esercitarsi nelle forme di fumo, attività in cui, dopo quasi due anni di esercizi, era diventata piuttosto brava, sebbene non fosse ancora neppure lontanamente all'altezza di Gandalf. Osservando la sua ultima creazione – un _mallorn_ fiorito – si ripromise che, al loro prossimo incontro, lo avrebbe sfidato a chi realizzava la figura più spettacolare: si sarebbero divertiti come matti, ne era certa.

Sospirò: le spiaceva ancora d'aver mancato l'incontro con Mithrandir, a Lothlórien, l'autunno precedente. Ora sarebbero dovuti trascorrere molti anni, prima che lo rivedesse… ma entrambi avevano un compito importante da svolgere.

 _Quanto_ davvero importanti fossero tali compiti, però, nessuno dei due aveva idea: ciò si sarebbe rivelato soltanto molto più in là.

OOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _L'usanza di contrattare ferocemente sul prezzo è ispirata alla mia esperienza personale in Egitto; inizialmente ne ero infastidita, ma quando ho capito che si tratta di un semplice fatto culturale e mi sono quindi adeguata, ho cominciato a divertirmi. Proprio come Nerwen, ho ricevuto i complimenti dei nativi, ed il loro atteggiamento nei miei confronti era più rilassato e famigliare, il che ha contribuito a rendere la mia vacanza più piacevole: è bello non sentirsi stranieri in terra straniera. :-)_

 _E ho notato_ veramente _che il vino prodotto e consumato localmente è migliore dello stesso vino bevuto lontano dal luogo di produzione: provare per credere! ;-)_

 _Con il Dorwinion, terminano le terre conosciute; Nerwen sta quindi per addentrarsi in zone del tutto ignote. Il registro delle sue avventure sta cambiando, e ce ne accorgeremo già nel prossimo capitolo…_

 _Lady Angel_


	27. Capitolo XXVII: Il Mare di Rhun

**Capitolo XXVII: Il Mare di Rh** **û** **n**

Nerwen si trattenne a Gobelamon due settimane, confortevolmente alloggiata a _Il Palazzo delle Stelle_. Il proprietario, un Uomo alto ed ossuto di nome Dronegan, dai folti capelli fulvi e dotato di una grande perspicacia, l'aveva presa in simpatia fin dal primo momento, quando aveva negoziato il prezzo del suo soggiorno alla locanda con una tale spietata determinazione da fargli esclamare che pareva una mercantessa di Vinàsgar, il che equivaleva – come aveva poi scoperto Nerwen – ad un gran complimento, visto che i mercanti di quella città avevano fama di essere i contrattatori più capaci di tutto il Dorwinion.

Tale simpatia le fu di grande aiuto quando chiese informazioni sul modo di raggiungere Eryn Rhûn: dati i rapporti molto tesi tra i due regni, c'erano talmente tante barriere burocratiche da superare, che era praticamente impossibile recarvisi se non per motivi commerciali strettamente controllati da ambo le parti: tuttavia, si poteva farlo per vie traverse, così come le merci di contrabbando che passavano da un luogo all'altro: principalmente vino, acqua di fuoco, granaglie dal Dorwinion, e gemme, stoffe pregiate e metalli dalla Foresta Orientale.

C'erano due modi per arrivare ad Eryn Rhûn: via terra, superando il Celduin e dirigendosi ad est; oppure via mare. Dronegan le sconsigliò il primo, essendo il territorio infestato dai banditi dell'una e dell'altra parte che attaccavano in forze le carovane commerciali che facevano la spola tra i due regni, motivo per cui erano sempre accompagnate da forti contingenti di mercenari armati fino ai denti. La via di mare era invece più tranquilla.

"Conosco un tipo", le disse Dronegan in confidenza, "un Elfo della Foresta Orientale di nome Corch, che fa la rotta tra Gaerlonn e Gobelamon per commerci più o meno… ehm… regolari. Diciamo che non sempre il manifesto di carico dichiara proprio _tutto_ quello che ha nella stiva, ecco. A volte trasporta anche passeggeri. Non lo definirei esattamente raccomandabile, però dietro un adeguato compenso, ci si può fidare."

L'intera faccenda piaceva poco a Nerwen, ma non vedeva molta scelta: o unirsi ad una carovana e trovarsi nel bel mezzo di uno scontro armato coi banditi; oppure salire a bordo di una nave piena di contrabbandieri, che però non l'avrebbero coinvolta in una battaglia. Al massimo potevano tentare di rapinarla – non diversamente da com'era accaduto lungo la Grande Via Est con Jack ed i suoi compari – cogliendola di sorpresa, ma se fosse rimasta costantemente all'erta, sarebbe stata pronta ad affrontare eventuali brutti scherzi. Trattandosi del male minore, scelse quindi la via di mare.

Dronegan le organizzò un incontro con il capitano Corch in un'osteria al porto di Gobelamon, fuori città, sulla riva del Celduin, e si premurò di accompagnarla personalmente.

Corch era un Elfo alto ed aitante, con occhi grigio acciaio e ricci capelli bruni che, diversamente dagli Elfi occidentali, portava appena lunghi sul collo; un pizzetto ben curato – anche questo particolare insolito per un Elfo – gli ornava il mento ed il labbro superiore. Dall'aspetto, pareva di ascendenza noldorin; Nerwen avrebbe potuto anche definirlo attraente, se non fosse stato per la sua espressione beffarda.

Con Dronegan, si accomodò al tavolo a cui era seduto il contrabbandiere.

"Capitano Corch, ti presento Nerwen la Verde", disse il proprietario de _Il Palazzo delle Stelle,_ "Lady Nerwen, questo è il capitano Corch."

Corch le rivolse un lieve inchino da seduto, dimostrando buone maniere, se non altro.

"Lieto d'incontrarti, Lady Nerwen", le disse con fredda cortesia, "Il tuo appellativo ti qualifica come appartenente all'Ordine degli Istari, o sbaglio?"

"È così", confermò lei laconicamente: Gandalf si era fatto una fama controversa, nel Dorwinion, ed il suo nome era ricordato con rispetto da alcuni, e con diffidenza da altri, a seconda dalle circostanze dell'incontro. Tuttavia, lei non intendeva tener nascosta la sua identità ufficiale.

"Allora vedrò di non farti arrabbiare", commentò Corch con un sorriso irridente, "Non vorrei che mi lanciassi qualche fulmine, o mi trasformassi in un caprone."

Nerwen non era in grado di fare nessuna delle due cose, ma non ritenne necessario farglielo sapere: forse non ci credeva molto neppure lui, ma era meglio tenerlo nel dubbio.

"Come giustamente immagini", ribatté gelidamente, "succederebbe soltanto se, per l'appunto, mi si fa arrabbiare."

Dronegan aveva seguito con attenzione lo scambio, in cui si avvertiva la pungente antipatia reciproca dei due interlocutori; giacché ci sarebbe stata una percentuale per lui, se concludevano, decise d'intervenire prima che l'affare andasse a monte.

"Capitano Corch, Lady Nerwen sta cercando un passaggio per Gaerlonn", annunciò a bassa voce, "e io le ho detto che forse potevi fornirglielo tu."

L'Elfo contrabbandiere squadrò la Istar con aria perplessa.

"Che ci va a fare una bella donna come te in quel Paese dimenticato dai Valar?", domandò, rivelando in quel modo di non essere originario di Eryn Rhûn. Nerwen si chiese donde venisse, ma mise da parte la sua curiosità: dopotutto, non era significativo.

"Ho i miei motivi, che non sono tenuta a rivelarti", lo rimbeccò, seccata, "Siamo io e due cavalli. Sono disposta a pagarti una cifra ragionevole. Allora, ti interessa o no?"

Il suo tono era tanto graffiante che avrebbe sbriciolato una roccia, pensò Dronegan, impressionato.

Anche Corch parve colpito dalla sicurezza che si udiva nella voce della Istar.

"Dipende da cosa intendi per _cifra ragionevole_ ", disse sfrontatamente, nonostante tutto rifiutandosi di cedere.

In quella sopraggiunse la cameriera, una bella donna fulva il cui abito metteva in mostra tutte le sue curve prosperose.

"Cosa porto a lor signori?", si informò.

"Una pinta di birra", rispose Corch.

"Anche per me", disse Dronegan.

"Lo stesso per me", si accodò Nerwen.

La cameriera si allontanò con le loro ordinazioni, ancheggiando vistosamente, seguita dallo sguardo di molti uomini.

"Pensavo che tu fossi più il tipo da vino bianco", osservò Corch, sempre in modo derisorio.

"Dipende dalle circostanze", controbatté Nerwen, asciutta; Dronegan si preoccupò di nuovo del proprio interesse e fece per mettersi in mezzo, ma la Istar proseguì senza dargliene il tempo, "Dimmi il tuo prezzo, capitano."

"Cento monete d'oro, per te e i due cavalli", rispose prontamente lui.

"Non provare di prendermi in giro", lo avvisò lei, tagliente, "Per quella cifra potrei comprarmela, la tua bagnarola, altro che ottenere un passaggio. Venti monete d'oro."

"La mia _Feingwend_ non è una bagnarola!", protestò Corch, "E non ci sono molte navi disposte a recarsi a Gaerlonn. Novanta."

"Non molte, certo; ma ce ne sono, e potrei rivolgermi a quelle. Venticinque."

"Ottanta…"

Nerwen la spuntò per quaranta monete d'oro. Alla fine della trattativa, Corch era rosso in faccia come se avesse bevuto un bicchiere di acqua di fuoco – il forte liquore distillato dal vino che producevano nel Dorwinion – tutto d'un fiato.

"Sei dura come una mercantessa di Vinàsgar", bofonchiò, di malumore.

"Me l'hanno già detto", disse Nerwen, impassibile, "Riceverai venti monete d'oro subito, le altre le lascerò in deposito al nostro buon amico Dronegan, che te le darà al tuo ritorno dopo che io sarò arrivata sana e salva a Gaerlonn."

"Prudente", osservò il contrabbandiere, sogghignando, "ma come farà Dronegan a essere sicuro che ti ci ho portata, e non ti ho invece buttata a mare?"

Nerwen lo squadrò come se fosse un escremento puzzolente.

"Non preoccuparti, ho i miei sistemi", affermò a bassa voce. Il sogghigno di Corch si spense di colpo.

"Mi sbagliavo", mugugnò, "sei _più_ dura di una mercantessa di Vinàsgar."

Arrivò la cameriera con le birre, che lasciò sul loro tavolo; Corch ne prese una e la sollevò:

"Allora, brindiamo al nostro affare?"

"Certamente", accettò Nerwen, alzando a sua volta un boccale, ma senza toccarlo con quello del contrabbandiere, "Al nostro affare."

Dronegan li imitò e poi bevvero.

Nerwen si rendeva conto che la propria avversione per Corch era contraccambiata: non sarebbe stato un viaggio facile. Per fortuna si trattava soltanto di pochi giorni.

OOO

La sera di due giorni dopo, Nerwen si imbarcò a bordo della _Feingwend_ , un veliero a tre alberi con la polena a forma di fanciulla abbigliata di bianco, che evidentemente aveva dato il nome alla nave.

I marinai avevano approntato un piccolo spazio recintato per i cavalli, a ridosso del cassero, in una zona abbastanza riparata della tolda; la sistemazione riscosse l'approvazione di Nerwen, sebbene sia Thilgiloth che Thalion non si dimostrassero entusiasti. Calad sarebbe stata con loro: Nerwen pensava che la cabina di una nave, sicuramente piccola e buia, l'avrebbe messa troppo a disagio, lei che era abituata allo spazio sconfinato del cielo.

Il capitano Corch venne personalmente ad accoglierla ed a supervisionare l'operazione di imbarco delle due cavalcature, nonché la loro sistemazione e quella di Nerwen. Il suo comportamento era caratterizzato da una gentilezza impeccabile; ma poiché il suo sorriso continuava ad essere beffardo, la Maia non modificò affatto idea su di lui.

 _Datevi il cambio per dormire_ , raccomandò a Thalion, Thilgiloth e Calad, _e vigilate: non mi fido di questa gente_.

Tutti e tre i _kelvar_ le mandarono mentalmente segnali di assenso.

Nerwen si sistemò nella cabina assegnatale, uno spazio che riusciva a contenere a malapena una cuccetta, una sedia, un tavolino ed una cassapanca, ma per due notti ed un giorno sarebbe andata bene. Avrebbero infatti salpato l'ancora l'indomani all'alba, mentre l'arrivo era previsto nella mattinata del giorno seguente. Deposte le sue bisacce nella cassapanca, la chiuse col lucchetto e si nascose la chiave addosso, infilandola nel corsetto.

Corch l'aveva invitata a cenare con lui; antipatia o no, un rifiuto sarebbe stato un'inutile scortesia, e così Nerwen aveva accettato. Poco dopo, l'attendente del capitano, un ragazzone biondo e nerboruto – l'equipaggio era composto sia di Uomini del Dorwinion che di Elfi di provenienza indefinibile – bussò alla porta: era venuto a prenderla per scortarla.

Il tavolo era stato lussuosamente imbandito: tovaglia di mussola di cotone ricamata e tovaglioli abbinati, stoviglie di ceramica dipinta, bicchieri e posate d'argento lucidissimo, candelabri di bronzo con candele di profumata cera d'api. Nerwen pensò che Corch volesse far colpo su di lei, forse per sedurla, anche se non capiva come potesse progettare una cosa simile vista la chiara avversione che c'era tra loro; comunque si preparò mentalmente ad una serata di sgradevole tensione nell'attesa di una proposta che non desiderava ricevere.

Invece non accadde nulla del genere; il capitano contrabbandiere fu un anfitrione cortese, seppure in modo strettamente formale, e la intrattenne con chiacchiere futili ma brillanti, a volte mordaci, ma mai troppo impertinenti; si informò sulle eventuali esigenze particolari che lei o i suoi animali potevano avere, e non le lasciò mai il bicchiere vuoto. Se comunque stava provando a sbronzarla, avrebbe potuto svuotare la sua intera riserva di vino ed anche il carico senza riuscirci punto, dato che l'organismo _ainurin_ di Nerwen assorbiva completamente l'alcol rendendo impossibile l'ubriacatura.

Durante la cena, dal suo comportamento e da certe affermazioni, Nerwen comprese che Corch era un tipo assai vanitoso; in effetti, il suo aspetto era molto curato, ben più di quanto ci si potesse aspettare da un volgare contrabbandiere. Probabilmente, la sala era piena di specchi più per il suo narcisismo che per accrescere la luce delle candele, pensò la Istar, scuotendo la testa tra sé e sé. In ogni caso, il fascino del capitano stava andando completamente sprecato, con lei.

Finita la cena, Corch era visibilmente brillo, ma sufficientemente stabile sulle gambe da accompagnarla fino alla porta della sala da pranzo e da congedarsi da lei con un inchino formale senza barcollare. A metà strada tra il divertito ed il sollevato, Nerwen gli augurò la buona notte e si recò nella propria cabina, sbarrandone bene la porta.

OOO

Q uando si alzò, il mattino seguente di buon'ora, Nerwen salì in coperta e trovò che erano già lontani da Gobelamon e che stavano navigando in pieno estuario del Celduin.

"Buongiorno, signora", la salutò quella che il giorno prima le era stata presentata come la tenente Dolimavi, prima ufficiale di bordo, una dorwiniana imponente dai capelli biondi striati di grigio e l'aria dura, "Dormito bene?"

"Sì, grazie", rispose la Maia, sorpresa che le rivolgesse la parola in modo tanto cordiale, "Mi auguro anche tu."

"Al solito", disse l'altra, stringendosi nelle spalle

"Manca molto al mare?", chiese Nerwen.

"Un paio d'ore, a questa velocità", la informò Dolimavi, girandosi a guardare l'orizzonte a prua, "Non solo abbiamo la corrente favorevole, ma anche il vento in poppa: abbiamo dovuto ridurre la velatura, o andavamo troppo veloci, e qui c'è molto traffico, si rischia la collisione."

Infatti l'estuario, che andava rapidamente ingrandendosi, era pieno di imbarcazioni di ogni genere e stazza, dalla scialuppa a remi al peschereccio, dalla barca da diporto ad un solo albero al veliero a tre alberi come quello su cui si trovava Nerwen.

Come aveva detto la tenente, due ore dopo la _Feingwend_ raggiunse il Mare di Rhûn, le cui acque erano molto salate, ben più di Belegaer, come Nerwen apprese da Vurgan, il nostromo e timoniere capo della nave.

La navigazione proseguì indisturbata, anche se il vento girò e cominciò a soffiare da babordo, ovvero da terra verso il mare aperto, costringendo il timoniere a continui aggiustamenti della rotta. Sull'orizzonte settentrionale si intravedeva la costa, come una linea scura: avrebbero navigato in vista della riva per tutto il tempo.

A pranzo Nerwen fu nuovamente ospite del capitano Corch, che anche stavolta si comportò da perfetto padrone di casa, quantunque ben lungi dall'essere cordiale. Fu servita una zuppa di verdure molto saporita, dove il cuoco aveva decisamente ecceduto con le spezie; dopo tre cucchiaiate, la Istar ne subodorò il motivo: era stata aggiunta una sostanza estranea, e le spezie erano un tentativo di mascherarne il gusto. Se non fosse stato per i suoi speciali sensi di Aini, affinati da millenni di pratica specifica dato il suo amore per il mondo vegetale ed animale, le sarebbe sfuggito, tanto il sapore era confuso e coperto dagli aromi delle spezie. Il suo organismo analizzò la composizione della sostanza estranea e la identificò: era _nennin_ , una pianta dal cui frutto si ricavava un liquido lattiginoso dalle proprietà fortemente soporifere, letale se somministrato in eccesso.

Stavano tentando di drogarla, se non di ucciderla. Non potevano sapere che, in quanto Aini, né droghe né veleni avevano effetto su di lei, esattamente come l'alcol; il suo aspetto umano – Istar o non Istar – li aveva ovviamente tratti in inganno. Mal gliene sarebbe incolto…

Posò il cucchiaio e si portò una mano alla testa, simulando un improvviso malessere.

"Ti senti poco bene, Lady Nerwen?", domandò Corch.

"Temo di sì", mormorò lei, "Forse qualche spezia mi ha fatto male…"

Corch si alzò subito e le venne vicino, ostentando sollecitudine:

"Vuoi sdraiarti sul divano?"

"No, no, penso che basterà una boccata d'aria…", rifiutò la Maia, alzandosi a fatica. Corch le porse il braccio per aiutarla, ma lei declinò e, fingendosi malferma sulle gambe, uscì dalla saletta; percorse il breve corridoio del cassero sostenendosi alla parete ed andò fuori sulla tolda, dove si appoggiò subito alla murata simulando d'essere sul punto di svenire. Vide Thilgiloth e Thalion, chiusi nel loro recinto improvvisato dall'altra parte della coperta, mentre Calad se ne stava appollaiata sulla balaustra del castello di prua. Li contattò mentalmente:

 _State all'erta_ …

Non riuscì a terminare il pensiero che Calad l'interruppe con un grido d'allarme. Nerwen si voltò di scatto, ma era troppo tardi: Dolimavi, con la spada sguainata, le fu addosso in un istante; aveva mirato alle reni, ma il movimento della sua vittima designata le rovinò i piani. Riuscì tuttavia ad affondarle la lama nel fianco.

Il dolore esplose nel cervello di Nerwen, oscurandole la vista e togliendole il fiato. In tutta la sua plurimillenaria vita, era la prima volta che veniva ferita. Certo le era successo di tagliarsi usando un coltello, o di graffiarsi o di cadere da cavallo; ma la sua natura di Aini l'aveva sempre protetta dal dolore, e le sue ferite guarivano istantaneamente.

Ora però era diverso, perché era stata _diminuita_.

Vacillò, cercando invano di arginare la sofferenza lancinante che provava. Dolimavi tornò a sollevare la spada, pronta a colpire nuovamente; e stavolta sarebbe andata a segno.

Nel momento in cui aveva visto aggredire la sua amica a due gambe, Calad si era alzata in volo strillando adirata; si sollevò in aria per prendere distanza sufficiente a lanciarsi in picchiata sulla prima ufficiale. All'ultimo rallentò leggermente, gettandosi con gli artigli protesi verso la faccia della donna. Dolimavi dovette distogliersi dall'attacco alla Istar ed agitò la spada per cercare di difendersi; Calad fu costretta ad interrompere l'assalto per evitare di venir colpita; ma intanto Thilgiloth, impennandosi e nitrendo furiosamente, si era slanciata verso Dolimavi, abbattendo la fragile barriera costituita dalle corde del recinto improvvisato. Thalion la seguì prontamente, altrettanto infuriato.

La sola arma fisica che Nerwen aveva era il suo coltello da caccia, che però era custodito nella cassapanca in cabina; inoltre, pur essendo un magnifico pugnale di fattura noldorin – fabbricato a Tirion in Valinor – sarebbe stato comunque del tutto inadeguato a difendersi da una spada. Per non parlare del fatto che, in quelle condizioni, non sarebbe stata in grado di brandire un cucchiaio, figurarsi un'arma. L'unica cosa che le rimaneva era la sua prodigiosa destrezza, tipica di Ainur e di Elfi; il dolore atroce della ferita offuscava le sue capacità, ma non aveva altre possibilità.

Con uno sforzo che le fece quasi perdere i sensi, balzò sulla murata e cercò di correre verso il castello di prua; ma le ginocchia le cedettero di schianto e cadde fuori bordo.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Calad la vide precipitare e lanciò disperatamente il suo richiamo, prima di slanciarsi verso il punto della caduta.

Dolimavi, stretta in un angolo, mulinava furiosamente la sua spada, tenendo a malapena a bada Thalion e Thilgiloth che la stavano attaccando rabbiosamente. In suo soccorso intervennero sette od otto membri dell'equipaggio, compreso Vurgan il nostromo, che lanciarono delle corde prendendo i cavalli al laccio.

Frattanto Corch era comparso sulla tolda con la spada sguainata.

"Dov'è quella smorfiosa?!", sbraitò. Dolimavi, ricomponendosi in fretta, indicò fuori bordo. Il capitano contrabbandiere corse alla fiancata della nave e guardò in basso, ma non scorse nulla.

"L'ho ferita seriamente", gli disse la sua prima ufficiale, "È saltata sulla murata e poi è caduta in acqua. Sarà ormai annegata."

Corch si ritrasse dal parapetto.

"Meglio così, ce ne siamo liberati", considerò freddamente, poi guardò Thilgiloth e Thalion che, nonostante i lacci, continuavano ad agitarsi, "Ricaveremo un bel gruzzolo dalla vendita dei cavalli. Rimetteteli nel recinto e legateli bene. E sicuramente nel bagaglio di quella donna troveremo cose di valore. Che stupida presuntuosa… spacciarsi per una Istar, quando non s'è mai sentito di Stregoni donne!", sghignazzò brevemente, "Dronegan si è guadagnato i suoi venti pezzi d'oro."

Anche Dolimavi sogghignò:

"Quell'avido locandiere di lusso ci è molto utile", osservò, "Con questa, è il sesto passeggero che ci segnala."

"Già", fece Corch, annuendo, "Mi chiedo che fine abbia fatto il falco…", aggiunse poi, guardandosi attorno; scorse Calad che incrociava sul mare, ormai lontana a poppa, "Starà cercando la sua padrona", concluse, facendo spallucce, "Peggio per lui, non la troverà, o al massimo troverà il suo cadavere, se dovesse riemergere. Andiamo a vedere cosa recuperiamo nella sua cabina…"

OOO

Nerwen colpì violentemente la superficie dell'acqua ed affondò. Sentì un bruciore intenso dov'era stata ferita, causato dall'acqua salmastra; stremata, continuò ad affondare, mentre attorno a lei tutto diventava freddo e buio. Non poteva morire, né per la ferita né per annegamento, ma ciò nondimeno, impreparata di fronte a quell'esperienza ignota e terribile, era atterrita. Per lunghi istanti, rimase inerte, incapace di reagire col corpo o con la mente, mentre lentamente si inabissava sempre di più. Le orecchie cominciarono a dolerle per la pressione.

Passò a fianco di una grossa cernia, che con un poderoso colpo di coda si voltò a guardarla, troppo sbalordita per essere spaventata. Nerwen incontrò quegli enormi occhi tondi e sporgenti, e la vista di un altro essere vivente la rianimò. Si mosse debolmente per contrastare il movimento discendente e si concentrò sul proprio potere taumaturgico; sentì le labbra della ferita accostarsi e saldarsi con quella che le parve una lentezza esasperante, ma che in realtà non richiese che pochi secondi. Le sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice, che avrebbe deturpato la sua pelle altrimenti perfetta, ma non se ne preoccupò; con suo sollievo, il dolore si attenuò grandemente, facendole così ritrovare un po' di forza. Scalciò, dandosi slancio per risalire in superficie, verso la luce ed il calore del sole.

OOO

Calad esplorava freneticamente le basse onde, cercando di penetrare con lo sguardo la superficie dell'acqua per scorgere Nerwen, ma non riusciva a vederla. Angosciata, lanciò il suo richiamo, più e più volte. Trascorsero lunghi minuti, quando finalmente la vide riaffiorare. Con un grido di gioia, la falchetta si precipitò dalla sua amica.

Percependo la sua tensione, Nerwen sollevò lo sguardo e la scorse che svolazzava agitata a pochi metri di distanza.

 _Temevo che non ti avrei più rivista!,_ esclamò Calad.

 _Non posso morire_ , le ricordò l'Aini, _ma grazie di avermi cercata. Dov'è la nave?_

La rapace voltò la testa in direzione della _Feingwend_ che, con le vele tutte spiegate, era ormai molto lontana.

 _Che ne sarà di Thilgiloth e di Thalion?,_ domandò, preoccupata.

 _Ora li contatto, prima che siano troppo lontani…_

Nerwen si concentrò, lanciando i suoi pensieri verso la nave; trovò subito la mente di Thilgiloth, in preda ad una grande agitazione.

 _Sto bene!_ , le comunicò con forza, ma dovette ripeterlo altre due volte prima che la Corsiera, fuor di sé dall'ira e dalla preoccupazione, la sentisse, _Tu e Thalion?_

 _Stiamo bene, ma dove sei?_ , Thilgiloth era davvero scossa.

 _Lontano, in acqua_ , le rispose la Maia, _C'è anche Calad con me, me la caverò_ , cercò di tranquillizzarla. Percepì lo sforzo della cavalla di calmarsi: dopotutto, conosceva le risorse e le capacità della sua amica a due gambe.

 _Tu e Thalion state calmi, lasciate credere che vi siete rassegnati_ , Nerwen la istruì quindi, _Io verrò a prendervi a Gaerlonn._

 _Va bene_ , le rispose Thilgiloth, sempre più lontana, _Abbi cura di te._

 _E tu di te e di Thalion._

Il contatto s'interruppe per la distanza ormai eccessiva. Sopra la testa di Nerwen, la falchetta continuava a svolazzare qua e là, chiaramente in attesa di notizie dei suoi due amici quadrupedi.

 _Thilgiloth e Thalion stanno bene_ , la rassicurò allora la Istar, _Corch non se ne fa nulla di due cavalli e vorrà venderli: li ritroveremo a Gaerlonn, sta tranquilla. Però intanto noi dobbiamo arrivare a terra…_

Si guardò attorno, ma la linea costiera era troppo lontana perché potesse scorgerla dalla superficie del mare. Su sua richiesta, Calad si sollevò di una decina di metri e, attraverso i suoi occhi, Nerwen riuscì a vedere la riva che, considerata la sua posizione sul pelo dell'acqua, poteva essere distante un paio di chilometri. Lei era un'ottima nuotatrice, ma era ancora profondamente debilitata dal dolore devastante che aveva provato venendo ferita. Raggiungere la costa sarebbe stato molto difficile, ed eventuali correnti contrarie, nel suo stato attuale, avrebbero rappresentato un ostacolo invalicabile; ma non poteva certo rimanere lì.

Si mise in movimento, lentamente per risparmiare le forze; al contempo, lanciò un appello alla ricerca di qualche creatura marina disposta ad aiutarla.

Per lunghi minuti, non ottenne risposta; poi percepì la mente intelligente di un cetaceo, una delfina che scorrazzava allegramente ad alcuni chilometri di distanza.

 _Chi sei?,_ chiese incuriosita.

 _Sono un'amica in difficoltà_ , rispose Nerwen, fermandosi per meglio comunicare, _Devo raggiungere la riva, ma sono molto stanca: puoi aiutarmi?_

Spinta dalla naturale curiosità della sua specie, ed avvertendo la natura benevola della sua misteriosa interlocutrice, la delfina non esitò ad accettare e si avviò a tutta velocità verso di lei.

Una quindicina di minuti dopo, Calad scorse una pinna dorsale grigio chiaro che emergeva dall'acqua ed avvisò Nerwen, che mandò un sospiro, sollevata e grata.

La delfina le nuotò attorno, scrutandola piena di interesse.

 _Sei una due-gambe!,_ constatò, stupita, _Ne ho visti ancora, ma mai nessuno mi ha parlato! Com'è possibile?_

 _È un talento condiviso da pochi della mia specie_ , rispose Nerwen, _per questo non ne hai mai incontrato nessuno, finora_.

 _Capisco_ , la delfina accettò soddisfatta la sua spiegazione senza chiedersi altro, _Vieni, aggrappati a me._

La Istar fece come le aveva detto, afferrandosi alla pinna dorsale. La delfina si mise in moto in direzione della costa.

 _Che ci fai tanto lontano dalla riva?,_ domandò.

 _Ero su una nave_ , spiegò Nerwen, mandandole l'immagine della _Feingwend_ perché sicuramente la delfina non avrebbe capito che cosa fosse una nave, _Volevano farmi del male, e io cercando di fuggire sono caduta in acqua_.

 _Due-gambe cattivi!,_ si indignò la delfina, _Ma ora sei al sicuro, non temere_.

Nerwen, esausta, le mandò una sensazione di gratitudine.

La delfina continuò a nuotare, mentre la costa si avvicinava. Ad un certo punto, vedendo che davanti a loro c'era una scogliera, bassa ma difficilmente accessibile, la cetacea deviò verso destra e seguitò a nuotare parallelamente al litorale, fino a superare le rocce e ad arrivare di fronte ad una piccola insenatura dotata di spiaggia. Più in là si vedevano gli alberi di una foresta: Eryn Rhûn.

 _Questo è un buon punto_ , disse la delfina, _ma c'è una corrente contraria molto forte, e per molto spazio in entrambe le direzioni. Ti porto più vicino, oltre la corrente_.

Avanzarono, ed in effetti Nerwen percepì l'acqua che le trascinava indietro con forza: se non fosse stato per la delfina, non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungere la riva, neanche nel pieno delle sue energie.

Ad una trentina di metri di distanza dalla spiaggia, la cetacea si arrestò.

 _Qui va bene, vero?,_ chiese. In effetti, non si percepiva più la corrente.

 _Va benissimo_ , approvò Nerwen, _Grazie infinite del tuo aiuto, mia cara amica. Sono in debito con te._

 _Nessun debito_ , la contraddisse la delfina, _sono stata felice d'incontrare qualcuno con cui posso capirmi così bene. Mi piacerebbe giocare un po' insieme a te, ma sento che non è il momento._

 _Spero ci sia occasione un'altra volta_ , si augurò Nerwen, che in passato aveva giocato coi delfini, lungo le coste di Valinor, e lo aveva sempre trovato magnifico.

Così si congedarono; Nerwen si diresse nuotando lentamente verso la riva, mentre la delfina si girò e tornò al largo.

Quando toccò coi piedi, Nerwen smise di nuotare e camminò fin sulla spiaggia, dove si lasciò cadere seduta sulla sabbia, sfinita: non era stato facile rimanere aggrappata tutto quel tempo alla generosa cetacea. Inoltre, la ferita, per quanto rimarginata, pulsava ancora in modo fastidioso.

Calad atterrò planando accanto a lei.

 _Stai bene?,_ le domandò, piegando la testa di lato per guardarla con un occhio.

"Sono ancora molto arrabbiata, ma sto bene", le rispose Nerwen ad alta voce, togliendosi uno stivale per scuoterne fuori l'acqua, "Ho bisogno di bere, e poi di asciugarmi... Qui c'è tutta la legna che mi serve per accendere un fuoco, ma occorre trovare dell'acqua dolce."

 _Ci penso io_ , disse Calad, alzandosi in volo. A Nerwen non rimase che aspettare, approfittandone per riposarsi: era prioritario trovare acqua dolce, mentre accendere un fuoco non era impellente, dato che faceva sufficientemente caldo; non aveva pietra focaia e acciarino – rimasti col suo bagaglio sulla _Feingwend_ – ma sapeva come accendere un fuoco anche senza quegli strumenti.

Poco dopo, la falchetta tornò e le comunicò d'aver trovato un rivo che usciva dalla foresta per gettarsi in mare, ad un paio di chilometri da lì. Nerwen si rimise gli stivali, si alzò e si incamminò, ancora incerta sulle gambe.

OOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Sinceramente non mi aspettavo quest'avventura di mare! M'è venuta praticamente da sola. Va bene, ho capito: non soltanto certi personaggi fanno quel che vogliono loro invece di quel che avevo deciso io, adesso ci si mettono pure gli eventi… LOL E meno male che ho letto molte avventure marinaresche (nella fattispecie, i romanzi di Patrick O'Brian), cosicché spero d'aver reso abbastanza credibili le scene sulla nave…_

 _Per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza, Nerwen si è trovata a confronto con il ferimento ed il dolore: come Aini, finora ne è sempre stata esente, ma come Maia_ diminuita _– così come l'aveva avvisata Yavanna – si è infine trovata di fronte a questa esperienza; anche se non può venir uccisa, la sofferenza fisica l'ha trovata del tutto impreparata, almeno quanto la sofferenza emotiva provata per Thorin…_

 _Nota sulla pronuncia: la –ch di Corch suona come il tedesco "ch", come in "Schumacher"._

 _Lady Angel_


	28. Capitolo XXVIII: Gli Avari

**Capitolo XXVIII: Gli Avari**

Trovato il ruscello, Nerwen ne risalì il corso, addentrandosi un poco tra gli alberi della foresta incombente fino a che il letto del rivo da sabbioso divenne pietroso e l'acqua quindi sufficientemente limpida da essere potabile. La Istar bevve a sazietà, sciacquandosi la bocca dal sapore della salsedine; poi si diede da fare a raccogliere legna. La accatastò sul limitare del bosco e, quando ne ebbe a sufficienza, scavò una buca poco profonda nella sabbia e vi ammonticchiò i ramoscelli più piccoli; poi, trovata dell'erba abbastanza secca da fungere da esca, si sedette e cominciò a sfregare l'uno contro l'altro due pezzi di legno, in modo da surriscaldarli finché l'esca non prendeva fuoco. Le occorsero diversi minuti, ma alla fine del fumo si levò dall'erba secca; subito lei protese la mente, attendendo la scintilla, e come questa scaturì, l'afferrò e la dilatò, facendole appiccare il fuoco all'esca, che poi gettò sul mucchietto di rametti ed altra erba secca che aveva preparato. Dopo pochi minuti, un fuoco vivace ardeva nella buca.

Sollevata, Nerwen tornò sulla riva del ruscello, si spogliò e lavò via la salsedine dal corpo e dai capelli, che districò come poté pettinandoli con le dita, e poi asciugò col proprio potere. Ispezionò la ferita al fianco: era perfettamente rimarginata in una cicatrice rossa lunga una decina di centimetri. Col tempo sarebbe sbiadita, ma le sarebbe rimasto lo sfregio, a perenne ricordo dell'attacco a tradimento di Dolimavi, almeno finché non fosse tornata in Valinor ed avesse riacquistato i suoi pieni poteri di Maia – il che non era affatto certo.

Il ferimento ed il conseguente dolore che aveva provato era stata un'esperienza critica, per lei. La sua mente aveva faticato ad accettare l'accaduto e, ottenebrata dalla sofferenza fisica, aveva tardato a reagire. Per la prima volta dacché era giunta nella Terra di Mezzo, si era trovata a confronto con qualcosa di totalmente inconcepibile, per un'Aini; a nulla le era servita la consapevolezza che sarebbe potuto accadere in ogni momento perché, come recitava un antico proverbio, tra il dire ed il fare c'è di mezzo il mare. Nel suo caso, alla lettera, dato che tra Aman ed Ennor c'era Belegaer.

Aveva ricevuto una lezione molto sonora, che d'ora in avanti avrebbe sempre tenuto presente.

Riscuotendosi dalle sue considerazioni, immerse in acqua anche gli indumenti per risciacquarli, strizzandoli poi quanto più possibile. Prima di tornare al fuoco, se li rimise: in Valinor non c'erano particolari problemi a farsi vedere nudi in determinate situazioni, come a fare il bagno in mare, o in un lago o fiume, oppure alle terme; ma lì nella Terra di Mezzo le usanze erano diverse e, anche se era piuttosto sicura che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni, non voleva correre il rischio di farsi trovare svestita, pertanto asciugò a turno un indumento alla volta, cominciando dalla camicia.

Quando ebbe terminato, il sole era ormai basso sull'orizzonte; Nerwen raccolse dell'altra legna per poter tenere il fuoco acceso tutta la notte: non faceva freddo, alla fine di maggio in quella contrada così a meridione, ma in riva al mare c'era sempre molta umidità, e lei non aveva una coperta per difendersene.

Si sedette, pensando al da farsi.

Doveva anzitutto andare a Gaerlonn, dove certamente quel lestofante di Corch si sarebbe recato, se non altro per vendere le proprie mercanzie – tra le quali ora c'erano anche Thilgiloth e Thalion – ed acquistare quelle offerte dagli Elfi. Per raggiungere la città portuale, le sarebbe bastato seguire la costa in direzione est, ma non sapeva esattamente a che distanza si trovava, quindi non aveva idea di quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo a raggiungerla, a piedi. Quello comunque era un problema secondario: la difficoltà maggiore sarebbe stata anzitutto l'acqua, e poi il cibo. Non aveva una borraccia, per cui poteva solo sperare di incontrare altri ruscelli lungo la strada; per il cibo, nel bosco poteva trovare bacche, funghi, erbe commestibili, radici, tuberi e ghiande, ma non sarebbero state un grande nutrimento, soprattutto dovendo camminare molto. Non le rimaneva che sperare che lungo la costa ci fossero villaggi di pescatori dove, in cambio di qualche prestazione taumaturgica, le avrebbero dato delle vettovaglie, e magari una cavalcatura per accelerare il viaggio. Sapeva, da conversazioni tra marinai che aveva colto per caso, che Corch si fermava mediamente una decina di giorni in porto, prima di salpare nuovamente alla volta di Gobelamon, e voleva arrivare in tempo per incontrarlo e recuperare i propri averi. In che modo, avrebbe visto una volta arrivata.

Lo stomaco le diede un brontolio: a mezzogiorno non aveva ingoiato che poche cucchiaiate di zuppa, e adesso aveva fame. Non poteva farci molto, però: era tardi per mettersi adesso alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile, perché tra poco sarebbe stato troppo buio, sotto agli alberi. Meglio rimandare al giorno dopo.

Calad si agitò all'improvviso. Cogliendo il suo nervosismo, Nerwen balzò in piedi allarmata, voltandosi verso la foresta. Da dietro i tronchi sbucarono una ventina di Elfi con gli archi tesi e le frecce puntate su di lei. Erano tutti abbigliati in colori mimetici – varie tonalità di verde e di marrone – ed i loro capelli erano bruni o corvini, quasi tutti portati corti o appena lunghi sul collo, diversamente dagli Elfi delle terre occidentali.

 _Avari_ , pensò Nerwen. Coloro che avevano rifiutato di intraprendere il Grande Viaggio, come veniva chiamata la migrazione degli Eldar – o Quendi, come a quel tempo avevano chiamato se stessi – da Cuiviénen, il luogo in cui si erano risvegliati. Naturalmente si era aspettata di incontrarli, prima o poi; ma non certo a quel modo.

Intimorita dagli archi, Calad volò via ed andò ad appollaiarsi su di un ramo a poca distanza.

S i fece avanti un Elfo molto alto che, al contrario dagli altri, non era armato di arco, ma portava una spada ed era interamente vestito di nero. I suoi occhi, di un azzurro così chiaro da sfumare nel grigio, erano glaciali e la trapassarono da parte a parte. C'era in essi una luminosità abbagliante, assai simile a quella che si poteva vedere negli occhi di coloro che vivevano in Aman; ma com'era possibile, per un Avar che mai aveva visto le Terre Imperiture?, si chiese Nerwen, confusa.

"Ferma dove sei", le ordinò perentoriamente in Lingua Corrente. La sua voce baritonale le fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena, come se l'avesse riconosciuta; ma era sicura di non averla mai udita.

Poi, con un tuffo al cuore, capì chi era costui: era l'Elfo che aveva scorto con la sua Seconda Vista, il giorno in cui aveva guardato nello Specchio di Galadriel, i cui occhi le ricordavano Thorin.

L'Avar nerovestito si avvicinò a grandi passi a Nerwen.

"Chi sei?", le domandò sgarbatamente, "E che cosa ci fai qui?"

La Istar cercò di mettersi più dritta e piantò gli occhi in quelli dell'interlocutore; il suo atteggiamento imperioso non era per nulla sminuito dal fatto che lui sfiorasse il metro e novanta, mentre lei era di quasi trenta centimetri più bassa. Nello sguardo dell'Elfo brillava un baluginio d'acciaio, freddo e duro; ma, al contrario che con Corch, Nerwen non provò una sensazione di diffidenza, tutt'altro: qualcosa le disse, nel profondo dell'animo, che si trovava di fronte ad una persona onorevole.

"Il mio nome è Nerwen la Verde", si presentò in tono fermo, "e sono naufragata qui. Ero a bordo di una nave, ma sono stata assalita dall'equipaggio e costretta a gettarmi a mare per salvarmi la vita. Ho raggiunto la riva a nuoto. Non so neanche dove mi trovo. Se ho violato il vostro territorio, non l'ho fatto volontariamente."

L'Elfo si fermò di fronte a lei, sovrastandola con la sua considerevole statura; la Maia non si fece intimidire e continuò a fissarlo dritto in faccia.

"Vuoi farmi credere che sei arrivata qui a nuoto da una nave al largo?", le domandò lui con voce bassa e pericolosa, "C'è una corrente contraria molto forte, non ce l'avresti mai fatta… Dì la verità, piuttosto: sei una spia dorwiniana, e ti hanno scaricato qui con una scialuppa. Ho indovinato?"

"Per niente", ribatté Nerwen, seccamente, "Come puoi ben vedere, non ho con me nulla, né una bisaccia né un borsello: se fossi arrivata con una scialuppa, avrei quantomeno del bagaglio, non credi?"

L'Avar si accigliò e si guardò attorno, constatando che le cose stavano effettivamente come diceva la giovane donna – invero molto bella – che gli stava davanti. Tuttavia, la naturale diffidenza della sua gente, combinata con quella impostagli dal suo compito specifico, non gli consentì di fidarsi della sua parola, sebbene i suoi occhi – bruni ed incantevoli, doveva ammetterlo – gli paressero sinceri. Inoltre il suo aspetto arruffato deponeva a favore di ciò che affermava, per quanto poco verosimile fosse.

Si voltò ed ordinò qualcosa ai suoi in una lingua che Nerwen non riconobbe, sebbene suonasse molto simile al _sindarin_. Un'Elfa fece cenno ad alcuni compagni, che si dispersero per frugare nei dintorni, evidentemente alla ricerca di indizi che potessero avallare o smentire le affermazioni della straniera.

Nerwen incrociò le braccia, corrucciata.

"Posso sapere con chi ho il dubbio piacere di parlare?", domandò, senza curarsi di nascondere la propria irritazione. L'Elfo la squadrò con un cipiglio poco rassicurante, ma si accorse subito che lei non era affatto impressionata; ne fu sorpreso, perché solitamente il suo aspetto cupo e la sua notevole statura erano sufficienti ad intimorire chiunque. Perplesso, si domandò chi diamine fosse costei: sembrava in tutto e per tutto una donna della razza degli Uomini, ma c'era qualcosa di insolito, in lei, che non riusciva a definire. E perché ogni tanto la sua figura si _sdoppiava_ , come se fosse lì ed allo stesso tempo non lo fosse? Inoltre, cosa voleva mai dire con Nerwen _la Verde_?

"Sono Aryon Morvacor, Prima Spada della Regina di Eryn Rhûn, mia sorella Eliénna Dhillel, Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari", rispose fieramente. E lo era: fiero di essere quello che era, ossia il primo paladino della sua regina, nonché sorella maggiore; ma, ancora una volta, la misteriosa straniera non diede segno d'esser rimasta colpita.

"Non era certo questo il benvenuto che mi attendevo, venendo a Eryn Rhûn", dichiarò invece in tono di deplorazione. Aryon si strinse nelle spalle:

"Se fossi arrivata apertamente, invece che di nascosto, sarebbe stato diverso."

"Io _non_ _sono_ arrivata di nascosto!", si inalberò lei, cominciando a sentirsi davvero infastidita, "Ti ho detto che sono stata costretta a buttarmi a mare da una nave, ed è solo per grazia dei Valar che sono arrivata sana e salva a riva!"

In quella, sopraggiunse l'Elfa che aveva guidato la perlustrazione, e gli disse qualcosa scuotendo la testa; Nerwen intuì che gli stava riferendo i risultati della ricerca.

"Non hanno trovato niente, vero?", fece, in tono trionfante. Lui la guatò accigliato, senza proferir parola, "Beh, per forza!", sbottò allora lei, allargando le braccia in un gesto esasperato, "Perché non c'è niente da trovare!"

Ora fu Aryon ad incrociare le braccia, mentre continuava a scrutarla; la sua espressione era sempre torva, ma nei suoi occhi chiari era comparsa dell'incertezza.

"Dimmi di nuovo chi sei", la esortò.

"Te l'ho detto: mi chiamo Nerwen la Verde."

"Sì, ma che significa _la Verde_? Non conosco questo titolo."

Questo ebbe il potere di sorprendere l'Aini. Non conoscevano gli Istari? Vero che gli Stregoni operavano quasi esclusivamente nell'ovest della Terra di Mezzo, ma Gandalf era giunto fin nel Dorwinion, che era poco lontano dalla Foresta Orientale, e fino a pochi decenni prima questi due regni erano in stretti rapporti commerciali; inoltre, due Istari si erano recati a est, e poteva ben essere che fossero passati di lì: ma erano scomparsi molti e molti anni addietro, ricordò.

"Appartengo all'Ordine degli Istari", spiegò, anche se non pensava che questo avrebbe chiarito le cose.

Ad Aryon occorsero alcuni istanti per riconoscere il termine – pronunciato diversamente che nella sua lingua – ma quando capì, piegò le labbra in un sorriso ironico.

"Gli Stregoni sono una fola, buona tutt'al più per i bambini", dichiarò. Nerwen strinse gli occhi; Aryon pensò che aveva un'aria pericolosa, e si chiese come potesse mai essere, considerando quant'era minuta.

"Ma davvero?", fece lei. Il suo tono glaciale fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca dell'Avar.

"Certo", insistette comunque, "Sono soltanto una leggenda."

"La vedi quella falchetta?", domandò allora la Maia, indicando Calad con un cenno della testa. Aryon le gettò un'occhiata ed annuì, senza capire.

"Calad, vieni qui", disse a voce e mentalmente. La rapace si lanciò dal ramo dove si era rifugiata all'arrivo degli Elfi ed andò a posarsi sul braccio teso di Nerwen, facendo molta attenzione a non graffiarla con gli artigli.

Aryon fece spallucce:

"È solo un rapace ben addestrato", dismise la dimostrazione. Nerwen stirò le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico che faceva il paio con quello dell'Elfo.

"Calad, vola e fai un cerchio prima in una direzione, poi nell'altra", esortò la sua amica pennuta. Comprendendo il motivo della sua richiesta, la falchetta tornò a sollevarsi in volo e fece come le era stato domandato, per poi tornare a posarsi sul ramo da cui era partita.

Aryon sbatté rapidamente le palpebre, senza riuscire a nascondere la propria sorpresa.

"Notevole", ammise, "ma non mi hai convinto del tutto: potrebbe essere ancora frutto di un ottimo addestramento."

Il cipiglio di Nerwen si accentuò.

"Hai ragione, Lord Aryon", concordò con riluttanza, "Allora, guarda quell'albero", lo invitò poi, indicando un acero. L'Avar si girò a mezzo, in tempo per vedere il ramo più basso muoversi e mollare uno scappellotto all'arciere vicino al suo tronco.

Con un'esclamazione tra lo spaventato e l'indignato, il malcapitato balzò via, si girò e puntò l'arco; ma poi, rendendosi conto che non c'era nessuno, lo abbassò, l'espressione confusa. L'acero mosse un altro ramo e provò a colpire nuovamente l'Elfo, che però se n'accorse e si allontanò con un salto, fuori dalla portata delle fronde.

"Posso fare di meglio", annunciò Nerwen, e gli alberi – altri aceri, e poi lecci, olmi, frassini, ornielli e roverelle – mossero i rami all'unisono, spostandoli verso gli Avari più a portata di tiro. Tutti gli arcieri arretrarono precipitosamente, sbigottiti.

Gli occhi di Aryon erano sbarrati per lo sbalordimento; tornò a voltarsi verso Nerwen.

"Questa è magia!", esclamò. Lei annuì:

"Esatto: la magia degli Istari", confermò, poi tornò ad incrociare le braccia con atteggiamento di sfida, "Ti ho convinto?"

Aryon aggrottò la fronte: non gli piaceva ammettere d'essersi sbagliato, ma sarebbe stato disonorevole non farlo.

"Sembra di sì", borbottò tra i denti. Il suo tono, più basso di un'ottava, fece scorrere uno strano brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Nerwen. "Tuttavia", proseguì il principe Avar, fissandola nuovamente con sguardo duro, "ciò ancora non dimostra che tu non sia una spia."

L'Aini sbuffò, spazientita.

"Sei davvero ostinato, Lord Aryon!", esclamò, "Non ti ho appena dimostrato il mio potere sugli animali e sui vegetali? Come credi che sia riuscita a superare a nuoto la corrente, che tu stesso hai detto essere invalicabile? Te lo dico io, come ho fatto: mi ha aiutata una delfina, che mi ha portata fin quasi a riva!", fece un passo avanti, ritrovandosi praticamente a ridosso dell'altissimo Avar, i pugni serrati e lo sguardo fiammeggiante, "Ti faccio inoltre notare che avrei potuto comandare agli alberi di colpire i tuoi arcieri molto più forte, in modo da neutralizzarli, e invece non l'ho fatto. Secondo te, che cosa significa?"

Gli occhi azzurri di Aryon rivelarono perplessità, sebbene il suo volto rimanesse impassibile.

"Può significare due cose: o sei incredibilmente furba…"

"…oppure sono sincera!", concluse lei di getto, quasi gridando dalla frustrazione. _Per l'elmo di Tulkas, costui ha la testa più dura d'un mulo!_ , pensò esasperata.

Il principe Avar esitò, poi annuì adagio.

"Non sono ancora sicuro di potermi fidare di te, Lady Nerwen," disse lentamente, come ponderando bene le proprie parole; Nerwen notò con soddisfazione che l'aveva apostrofata col titolo di cortesia dovuto alle dame di rango, "Mi hai dimostrato di essere in possesso di un notevole potere, ma continuo a pensare che gli Stregoni siano soltanto una leggenda. Tuttavia, ti darò un'opportunità: ti porterò a Bârlyth da donna libera, non da prigioniera; ma attenta: se cercherai di fuggire, o se farai qualsiasi altra cosa che mi induca a pensare che mi stai ingannando, ti legherò mani e piedi."

"Non cercherò di fuggire", garantì la Istar, sostenuta, "né di ingannarti in alcun modo. Ma prima di venire con te, devo recarmi a Gaerlonn per recuperare i miei cavalli ed i miei averi."

Aryon aprì bocca per dire che non se ne parlava neanche, quando lo stomaco di Nerwen brontolò rumorosamente. Inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso, e lei si strinse nelle spalle:

"Non mangio da stamattina", spiegò.

Questo piccolo particolare deponeva decisamente a favore della veridicità della sua storia; ma Aryon preferì rimanere comunque ancora sulle sue.

"Di Gaerlonn parleremo dopo", disse quindi, sforzandosi di apparire leggermente più amichevole, "Frattanto, poiché dobbiamo ancora cenare tutti, ti invito a unirti a noi: non voglio che tu giudichi male l'ospitalità dei Kindi."

Nerwen accolse con sollievo il suo sottile cambio di atteggiamento verso di lei, incompleto ma pur sempre indice di un inizio.

"Accetto con piacere", rispose, "Invero… con _molto_ piacere", soggiunse, con una smorfia ironica, "Ho una fame da lupo."

Anche le labbra di Aryon si arricciarono in un mezzo sorriso, lasciando intravedere una dentatura candida e perfetta; fu solo un attimo, poi il suo volto tornò di pietra. Il principe si voltò e lanciò degli ordini ai suoi arcieri, che abbassarono gli archi e sparirono tra gli alberi, per tornare poco dopo con sacche e zaini. Si diedero subito da fare attorno al fuoco acceso da Nerwen, ingrandendolo e tirando fuori il necessario per cucinare.

Di nuovo, la Maia notò che l'idioma usato da Aryon era molto simile al _sindarin_ , tanto che riusciva a coglierne il senso, sebbene gli accenti tonici e la pronuncia delle vocali fossero insoliti, e l'intonazione cantilenata suonasse bizzarra alle sue orecchie.

Un Elfo portò una stuoia, che stese a terra; Aryon la indicò:

"Vogliamo accomodarci, mentre preparano la cena?"

Si sedettero a gambe incrociate; Nerwen notò che il tappetino era di buona fattura, di robusta paglia intrecciata strettamente, tinta di un colore verde muschio.

"Chi sono i Kindi?", domandò. Aryon la guardò, stupito, poi annuì, come rispondendo a se stesso.

"Hai appena dimostrato di non essere dorwiniana", considerò, una tenue traccia di divertimento nella voce, "Se tu fossi una dei nostri poco amati vicini, conosceresti tutte e sei tribù degli Avari: Kindi – la mia gente – Penni, Cuind, Hwenti, Windan e Kinn-lai. Qui in Eryn Rhûn vivono i Kindi, mentre i Cuind preferiscono il mare e quindi risiedono lungo le coste, compresa Gaerlonn. Gli Hwenti e i Windan dimorano nelle pianure oltre la foresta, mentre i Kinn-lai abitano sulle Montagne Rosse."

Quest'ultimo nome – _Montagne Rosse_ – fece rizzare le orecchie a Nerwen. Doveva essere l'imponente catena montuosa che aveva visto nello Specchio di Galadriel.

"La vostra lingua assomiglia molto al _sindarin_ ", osservò, parlando d'altro, "tanto che ho intuito quel che hai ordinato ai tuoi."

"Certo, dopotutto deriviamo dalla stessa stirpe, quella dei Teleri", rispose Aryon, "Noi siamo i discendenti di coloro che non hanno avuto desiderio di seguire Oromë Aldaron a Valinor, e che hanno preferito rimanere laddove si erano svegliati, sulle rive di Cuiviénen. Per questo ci hanno chiamato _Avari_ , i Riluttanti."

"Conosco la storia", assentì lei, attenta a non dire di più per non rivelare la sua vera natura. Più che _conoscere_ la storia, infatti, lei la _ricordava_ : era stata presente, quando Oromë aveva riferito ai Valar il rifiuto di una parte dei Quendi di trasferirsi nel Reame Benedetto.

"Tu parli _sindarin_ , dunque?", le domandò Aryon, cambiando discorso.

"Sì, è così", confermò Nerwen, "Penso pertanto che non avrò particolari difficoltà ad apprendere la tua lingua."

"Meglio così, perché pochi di noi parlano l' _ovestron_ , tranne che a Gaerlonn", la informò il principe, "Ora però, Lady Nerwen, dimmi quali affari ti portano a Eryn Rhûn: puoi rifiutarti di rispondere a me, ma dovrai farlo alla regina, che non ama affatto gli ospiti indesiderati nel suo regno."

Il suo tono era imperioso, tuttavia non scortese: era evidente che diffidava ancora di lei, ma almeno non la vedeva più come una nemica.

"Sto cercando le Entesse", rispose semplicemente, dato che non c'era nulla da nascondere in ciò; ma Aryon la guardò senza capire.

"Chi sarebbero?", domandò.

"Le femmine degli Onodrim", spiegò allora lei, usando il termine _sindarin_. Il principe Avar fece un mezzo sorriso sarcastico:

"Pochi minuti fa avrei detto che si tratta di favole per bambini, ma mi hai appena dimostrato che una di quelle che ritenevo favole forse non lo è, per cui _non_ lo dirò."

Nerwen si sentì divertita: la sua affermazione autoironica glielo aveva reso decisamente più simpatico di prima.

"Mi spiace, ma non sappiamo di Onodrim nel nostro territorio", continuò Aryon, "Né qui nella foresta, né nelle pianure o sulle montagne."

"Infatti sono solo di passaggio", gli rivelò la Istar, "In realtà penso che possano trovarsi oltre le Montagne Rosse."

Lui aggrottò la fronte:

"Dicono che siano invalicabili. Almeno, la mia gente non è mai riuscita a trovare un passo accessibile, e la catena montuosa è talmente lunga che non sappiamo neppure dove termina."

Nerwen ne fu scoraggiata: se neppure coloro che abitavano le montagne sapevano come superarle, il suo viaggio sarebbe stato molto più difficile, perché comportava dover esplorare territorio ignoto – inutile infatti cercare dove già avevano cercato gli Avari, che abitavano il luogo da migliaia d'anni – e questo naturalmente significava prolungare il viaggio di chissà quanto, nel tempo come nello spazio.

"Beh, da qualche parte un valico ci _deve_ essere", disse, " _Tutte_ le catene montuose ne hanno: questa non può essere diversa dalle altre."

Sotto il tono di sfida, Aryon colse la delusione nella sua voce e, suo malgrado, simpatizzò con lei, sentendosi dispiaciuto.

"Probabilmente hai ragione", la consolò, "Sono dolente di non poter esserti utile", aggiunse formalmente ma con sincerità. Se ne chiese il motivo: dopotutto, che cosa mai gli poteva importare, delle difficoltà di una sconosciuta che era arrivata non invitata nel suo paese? Forse non era una spia, ma aveva dichiarato una missione talmente assurda da apparirgli del tutto incredibile. Era vero infatti che non l'aveva _detto_ , ma continuava comunque a _pensare_ che gli Onodrim fossero una favola per bambini, né più né meno degli Stregoni. Il fatto che lei gli avesse dimostrato che questi ultimi potevano non esserlo – non ne era infatti ancora proprio del tutto convinto – non comportava che potevano esserlo anche dei mitici alberi deambulanti e parlanti.

Arrivò un Elfo con due ciotole di zuppa di carne e verdure con pane; le presero e si misero a mangiare. Nerwen divorò la sua porzione in quattro e quattr'otto

"Gustoso", si complimentò, posando la ciotola vuota. Aryon era ancora a metà e la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Avevi davvero _molta_ fame", commentò con umorismo ironico, poi fece cenno all'Elfo di portare un altro piatto. Nerwen ignorò il suo sarcasmo ed accettò la seconda ciotola, che consumò più lentamente.

Finito di mangiare, Aryon le porse una fiasca.

"Vino del Dorwinion", disse, "Possiamo non amare i nostri vicini, ma ciò non ci impedisce certamente di amare il loro vino."

Che strano personaggio, pensò Nerwen: prima ironizzava sul suo appetito, ed ora le offriva da bere una bevanda pregiata. Prese la fiasca, ringraziandolo con un breve cenno del capo: se lui non faceva nulla per sembrare troppo cortese, neanche lei era tenuta. Bevve, poi gliela ripassò, ed Aryon prese a sua volta un sorso, poi richiuse la borraccia e guardò il cielo ormai completamente buio: le stelle erano velate da leggere nubi.

"Dormiremo qui", decise, rivolto a Nerwen, "Domattina ripartiremo. A mezza giornata di marcia abbiamo un avamposto, dove troveremo dei cavalli: ne prenderemo alcuni, e ti accompagneremo a Gaerlonn."

Lei lo studiò attentamente:

"Devo ringraziarti per la premura, o si tratta di una precauzione perché temi che io non mantenga la mia parola e fugga?"

"Entrambe le cose", rispose il principe, bruscamente, "Se devi attraversare il territorio delle Sei Tribù, è meglio che tu abbia un salvacondotto della regina Eliénna, perché gli stranieri non invitati non sono i benvenuti, da noi; pertanto, finché non avrai un documento, avrai _me_. Inoltre, la prudenza non è mai troppa: come ho detto, sono disposto a darti un'opportunità, ma non voglio correre rischi."

Nerwen ponderò la cosa e decise che dopotutto non poteva biasimarlo, se doveva obbedire agli ordini, che riguardavano evidentemente di provvedere alla sicurezza del suo paese.

"D'accordo. Quanto tempo ci impiegheremo, per arrivare a Gaerlonn?"

"Dall'avamposto, sono due giorni a cavallo."

"Bene. Quella canaglia del capitano Corch – il comandante della nave da cui sono dovuta fuggire – arriverà domani, ma gli occorreranno alcuni giorni per concludere i propri affari, per cui lo beccherò di sicuro, e allora se la vedrà _brutta_."

Il tono di voce di Nerwen conteneva una vibrazione d'acciaio che, ancora una volta, fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca di Aryon. Intuì che quella donna – quella _Istar_ – nonostante l'apparenza innocua, poteva essere una nemica molto pericolosa; il pensiero lo allarmò, riattizzando la sua diffidenza. Tuttavia, aveva dichiarato di essere disposto a darle una possibilità, e non poteva rimangiarsi la parola; pertanto si sforzò di non darlo a vedere.

Chiamò con un cenno uno degli Elfi e gli diede disposizioni per trovare una stuoia ed una coperta per farne un giaciglio dove la loro ospite potesse dormire. Di nuovo, Nerwen comprese alcune parole, dalle quali ricavò il senso della frase.

"Grazie per avermi definita un' _ospite_ ", disse poi al principe. Aryon si voltò a guardarla:

"Non ho motivo di ritenerti una prigioniera, _al momento_ ", dichiarò in tono severo, sottolineando le ultime due parole, "Ti consiglio di metterti a dormire presto, domattina ci alzeremo alle prime luci dell'alba."

Nerwen sospirò mentalmente: ormai aveva capito che ci avrebbe messo del tempo, a superare la diffidenza connaturata in questo principe Avar e probabilmente in tutta la sua gente. Il suo fascino di Maia – per quanto _offuscato_ – non stava funzionando come al solito.

Più tardi, quando tutti furono coricati – tranne due sentinelle – Calad venne a posarsi accanto a Nerwen.

 _Mi spiace di non essere riuscita a vederli in tempo_ , le disse in tono contrito, _ma sono spuntati all'improvviso dagli alberi. Un attimo prima non c'era nessuno, ne sono sicura!_

 _Sono Elfi dei boschi_ , considerò Nerwen, _Se non vogliono farsi vedere o sentire, non puoi, semplicemente, né vederli né sentirli._

Percepì che la sua amica pennuta si tranquillizzava, seppure con difficoltà: era sempre molto compresa nel suo ruolo di sentinella, e quando le capitava di mancare, si biasimava profondamente; ma c'erano circostanze in cui la sua acutissima vista di rapace poteva fallire.

 _All'inizio sembravano ostili_ , osservò Calad, sempre riferendosi agli Avari.

 _Lo erano: mi credevano una spia del Dorwinion_ , confermò la Istar, _ma gli ho dimostrato che si sbagliavano_.

 _Allora adesso sono amici?,_ domandò la rapace.

 _Non lo direi ancora; ma, almeno, possiamo ritenere che non siano nemici. E ci aiuteranno a ritrovare Thilgiloth e Thalion_.

 _Questo è bene_ , concluse la falchetta, soddisfatta. Ficcò la testa sotto l'ala e si dispose a dormire; Nerwen la imitò.

OOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Avevo pianificato che Nerwen arrivasse da sola a Gaerlonn, ritrovasse i suoi amici quadrupedi e poi cominciasse ad attraversare Eryn Rh_ _û_ _n, e nel mentre si imbattesse negli Avari e nel misterioso Elfo nerovestito; ed invece no, ancora una volta un personaggio ha voluto fare di testa sua ed è saltato fuori (letteralmente) ad incontrare la protagonista prima del previsto._

 _Nota per la pronuncia: nella parola Avari si accenta_ _la prima "a", ovvero àvari, e non avàri (spilorci)… :-D_

 _Lady Angel_


	29. Capitolo XXIX: Gaerlonn

**Capitolo XXIX: Gaerlonn**

Il giorno seguente, come da programma, Nerwen venne svegliata che il cielo stava a malapena impallidendo ad oriente. Consumarono una rapida colazione a base di tè nero profumato al bergamotto e gallette assai simili a _lembas_ , seppure non così dolci né altrettanto fragranti, e poi si incamminarono seguendo la costa, rasente agli alberi. Fecero una sola sosta a metà mattina, per mangiare qualcos'altro – frutta essiccata ed un gustoso misto già sgusciato di noci, nocciole, mandorle e pistacchi – poi ripresero la marcia. Era quasi mezzogiorno quando infine raggiunsero la meta, un torrione basso e massiccio di pietra quasi nera, posizionato su una collina in riva al mare, sul quale sventolava un lungo vessillo con un albero rosso in campo verde scuro: l'emblema dei Kindi, come le spiegò Aryon.

Si fermarono il tempo di mangiare un boccone caldo assieme alla piccola guarnigione del torrione, poi Aryon scelse sei dei suoi, tra cui l'Elfa che comandava il drappello, perché accompagnassero lui e Nerwen, e diede disposizioni affinché fossero loro preparate delle cavalcature. Finito il pasto, uscirono e trovarono otto splendidi cavalli con testiera, morso e redini, ma privi di sella, al posto della quale c'era un drappo di lana fissato con cinghie attorno alla pancia. Era quello infatti il modo di montare tipico degli Elfi Silvani, in uso anche a Lothlórien. Durante la Prima Era, Nerwen aveva provato la sella con le staffe, come usavano gli Uomini, e da allora aveva adottato abitualmente quel modo di cavalcare, che trovava più comodo; ma per pochi giorni non avrebbe avuto problemi ad adattarsi.

Accarezzò il muso della cavalla baia che le era stata assegnata e la salutò mentalmente, per farsi conoscere e per conoscerla. La giumenta rizzò le orecchie per la sorpresa, vagamente inquietata, ma la Maia le trasmise una sensazione rassicurante e l'animale si calmò subito.

 _Grazie per portarmi_ , le disse Nerwen, accarezzandole il collo fulvo.

 _È un piacere_ , rispose la cavalla, _Sei piccola, non peserai_ _quasi nulla_.

L'Aini aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia: qualcosa nell'affermazione della giumenta suggeriva una motivazione precisa, per cui la esaminò. Scoprì che era incinta di poche settimane; il minuscolo embrione sembrava sano, ma non era molto saldamente ancorato all'utero.

 _Non devi fare sforzi_ , le disse allora, _o rischierai di perdere il tuo piccolo_.

Dalla giumenta le giunse un senso di allarme, ma di nuovo la tranquillizzò:

 _Basta che tu stia a riposo._

"Non posso cavalcare questa giumenta", annunciò ad alta voce, "Ha appena iniziato una gravidanza, ma rischia di abortire: tenetela in stalla e non fatele fare alcuno sforzo."

Aryon si accigliò:

"E tu come lo sai?", domandò. Lei si girò a guardarlo, una mano sul fianco; non rispose, limitandosi a sollevare un sopracciglio.

Aryon si sentì irritato dal suo atteggiamento; poi ricordò la sua capacità di comunicare con gli animali – le aveva parlato di Calad e della delfina, non c'era quindi da mettere in dubbio che parlasse anche coi cavalli – e si sentì sciocco.

 _Odiava_ sentirsi sciocco.

"Ma certo", disse a denti stretti, poi si rivolse al palafreniere e gli riferì quanto detto da Nerwen. L'altro Avar rispose in tono di protesta, ma il principe, intollerante al fatto di venir contestato, gli lanciò un'occhiata che avrebbe incenerito un drago; il malcapitato si affrettò ad inchinarsi ed afferrò le briglie della giumenta, pronto a condurla via.

Nerwen diede una pacca sul fianco della cavalla a mo' di congedo e le augurò mentalmente buona fortuna. Ne ottenne in cambio una sensazione di gratitudine.

Aryon si avvicinò alla Istar.

"Lo stalliere ha detto che quella giumenta non è mai stata fatta accoppiare", disse, in un tono che esigeva una spiegazione. Nerwen tornò a guardarlo: a quanto pareva, non voleva proprio smetterla, di dubitare di lei.

"Non sempre una cavalla si accoppia quando lo stabilisce il suo proprietario", disse freddamente, "Evidentemente questa ha deciso per conto proprio."

L'Elfo esitò, poi annuì: sapeva anche lui che poteva succedere.

Poco dopo, il palafreniere arrivò con un altro cavallo, stavolta un giovane stallone roano. Parlò ad Aryon, il quale tradusse:

"Raccomanda attenzione, Kerfin è un po' esuberante."

Nerwen assentì, poi accarezzò il cavallo sul muso come aveva fatto prima con la giumenta e si presentò. Lo stallone arretrò d'un passo per la sorpresa, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio, così tornò ad avvicinarsi. Tra lui e la Istar scattò una subitanea simpatia.

Nerwen salì quindi in arcione, aiutata da uno dei soldati della guarnigione che le fece da staffa unendo le mani, e si unì al gruppetto in partenza per Gaerlonn. Aryon si attardò qualche altro minuto a parlare con il comandante del torrione, forse perché facesse trasmettere un messaggio alla regina Eliénna, e poi montò sul suo cavallo. Nerwen notò con un certo divertimento che era nero, come l'abbigliamento del suo cavaliere.

Il principe Avar fece avanzare il suo stallone fino a mettersi alla testa del manipolo in partenza e fece cenno a Nerwen di raggiungerlo; infine si misero in cammino, con Calad che li precedeva volando in avanscoperta.

OOO

Raggiunsero Gaerlonn nel primo pomeriggio di due giorni dopo, senza intoppi di sorta. Prima di entrare in città, Nerwen richiamò Calad e la fece posare davanti a sé, sulla coperta.

La città portuale degli Elfi di Eryn Rhûn era molto più piccola e modesta di Gobelamon, e possedeva un'architettura molto semplice; le case erano per la maggior parte in legno, alcune in legno e pietra, solo poche – probabilmente gli edifici governativi – interamente in pietra. Era ben lontana dall'aspetto di qualsiasi altra città elfica della Terra di Mezzo che Nerwen aveva finora visto – i Porti Grigi, Gran Burrone, Caras Galadhon – ma l'atmosfera in qualche modo era comunque simile.

Molta gente affollava le strade e le piazze – in una delle quali si stava tenendo mercato – e si vedevano numerosi carretti trainati da muli o a mano carichi di mercanzie e vettovaglie. La maggioranza del traffico andava verso il porto o ne proveniva, come notò Nerwen dopo un po'.

Se la città era grande la metà del suo corrispettivo dorwiniano, il porto era invece altrettanto vasto. La Istar scrutò le numerose navi di ogni stazza ormeggiate ai lunghi pontili, cercando di individuare la _Feingwend_.

Aryon diresse verso un caseggiato basso ed ampio, evidentemente la capitaneria di porto. Quando Nerwen ed il principe entrarono, l'attendente del capitano di porto, un Elfo insolitamente robusto dagli occhi scuri e la chioma bruna raccolta in una crocchia in cima alla testa, alzò lo sguardo dall'incartamento che stava leggendo. Riconoscendo Aryon, si alzò subito in piedi e piegò il busto in una riverenza di saluto.

" _Cunn_ Aryon!", esclamò, parlando in _avarin_ , poi notò la donna che accompagnava il principe e passò alla Lingua Corrente, "Cosa vi conduce a Gaerlonn?"

"Una ricerca", rispose Aryon laconicamente, "C'è la capitana Misselot?"

"Certamente, mio principe, è nel suo studio", rispose l'altro, "Vi annuncio subito."

Poco dopo, Nerwen ed Aryon venivano introdotti nella stanza accanto. La capitana Misselot era relativamente piccola, ma aveva un'aria autoritaria adeguata alla sua responsabilità; i lunghi capelli castani erano raccolti in una treccia che le pendeva su una spalla, mentre gli occhi verdi brillavano di una luce vivace: nel complesso, piacque molto a Nerwen.

Misselot si alzò per accoglierli:

"Benvenuto, Lord Aryon", disse con un inchino; parlò in Lingua Corrente, dato che il suo attendente l'aveva avvisata che c'era una straniera che accompagnava la Prima Spada della Regina. Ora guardò con curiosità la giovane donna.

Aryon fece le presentazioni; nel sentire il titolo _la Verde_ , la capitana inarcò un sopracciglio: probabilmente non aveva idea di cosa significasse, ma non fece alcun commento.

"Di che cosa avete bisogno, mio principe?", si informò invece. Aryon si voltò verso la Maia:

"Lady Nerwen…", fece, invitandola a parlare.

"Sto cercando una nave", spiegò lei allora, "La _Feingwend_ del capitano Corch."

Misselot annuì:

"Sì, è arrivata l'altro ieri. Controllo dov'è attraccata…", scorse col dito un grosso libro-giornale rilegato in pelle posato su un lato della scrivania, "Eccola: si trova in fondo al molo numero dodici", tornò a guardare Aryon, poi Nerwen, "Mia signora, devo chiederti quali affari hai con il capitano Corch", disse, in tono di scusa ma fermamente: era ovvio che era molto ligia al proprio dovere, e non avrebbe fatto eccezioni neppure per una persona sotto la protezione del fratello della Regina.

"Diciamo che ha in custodia alcuni miei averi che intendo recuperare", rispose Nerwen; la frase era stata diplomatica e non rivelava niente, ma il suo tono aveva un sottofondo pericoloso che fece rizzare i peli delle braccia di Misselot. La capitana lanciò un'occhiata allarmata ad Aryon, ma il principe si limitò ad annuire in modo incoraggiante.

"D'accordo", le disse quindi Misselot, "Andate pure."

"Grazie, capitana Misselot", disse Nerwen, apprezzando la sua cooperazione.

Uscirono e si avviarono a piedi; i cavalli rimasero in custodia di un addetto alla capitaneria di porto, così che l'intera scorta poté accompagnare la Istar ed Aryon.

Calad, preoccupata per Thilgiloth e Thalion e desiderosa di ritrovarli al più presto, si alzò in volo per seguire la sua amica; pochi minuti dopo raggiunsero il banchina contrassegnata col numero dodici e si avviarono lungo di essa; in fondo era attraccata la _Feingwend_.

Poiché non c'era nessuno di guardia – non serviva, essendo in territorio amico – Nerwen, Aryon ed i sei della scorta salirono a bordo indisturbati, ma come giunsero in coperta, un marinaio riconobbe la Istar e lanciò un grido d'allarme. Sopraggiunse di corsa la tenente Dolimavi, che scorgendo Nerwen si bloccò di colpo, quasi scivolando sul tavolato appena lucidato.

"Tu!", esclamò, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, "Credevo fossi annegata!"

"Come vedi, non è così", disse Nerwen seccamente, "Voglio parlare con Corch, subito!"

Dolimavi arretrò un paio di passi, poi fece un cenno al marinaio che aveva dato l'allarme, il quale si precipitò verso il cassero.

Nerwen si guardò attorno: non c'era traccia dei cavalli, né del recinto in cui erano stati tenuti durante il viaggio. Strinse le labbra: se Corch li aveva venduti, lo avrebbe obbligato a dirle a chi e sarebbe andata a cercarli, li avrebbe recuperati con le buone o con le cattive ed all'incauto compratore avrebbe detto di andare a farsi rimborsare dal contrabbandiere.

Frattanto, un buon numero dei marinai della _Feingwend_ si erano radunati in coperta, posizionandosi un po' dappertutto, sul cassero, sulla tolda, sul castello di prua. Aryon fece un cenno ai suoi uomini, che incoccarono le frecce, senza però tendere gli archi, per il momento; quanto a lui, posò la mano sull'elsa della spada, pronto a sguainarla. Calad, memore delle balestre, andò a posarsi su un pennone, fuori vista dei marinai.

Corch sopraggiunse a grandi passi, incedendo in modo arrogante; ma quando vide la compagnia armata, rallentò, avvicinandosi con evidente esitazione. _Codardo_ , pensò Aryon, disgustato.

"Lady Nerwen…", fece il contrabbandiere, fermandosi a diversi passi di distanza, "Non credevo che ti avrei rivista."

"Peggio per te", ringhiò lei, "Sono venuta a riprendermi i miei averi. Che ne è dei cavalli, farabutto?"

"Piano con gli insulti", fece lui, incapace di non mostrarsi insolente e posando la mano sull'elsa della spada, "Siete soltanto in otto, e noi in venti…"

Istantaneamente, Aryon estrasse la spada e gli altri sollevarono gli archi tesi, puntandoli contro gli uomini dell'equipaggio.

"Attento a come ti comporti", il principe avvertì Corch, in tono minaccioso, "Sono Aryon Morvacor, Prima Spada della regina Eliénna, e Lady Nerwen è sotto la mia protezione."

Il capitano contrabbandiere impallidì: evidentemente, aveva capito con chi si trovava a che fare. Allontanò la mano dalla propria arma ed allargò le braccia.

"I tuoi cavalli sono… andati, Lady Nerwen", disse.

"Questo lo vedo da me", ribatté lei, pungente come un istrice, "Dove sono?"

"Ho venduto il cavallo da soma ad un mercante proprio stamattina", rispose Corch, "Quanto alla giumenta, non so dove sia."

"Come sarebbe a dire?", lo incalzò la Istar, accigliandosi.

"È scappata", spiegò il capitano, "Stamattina. Quando l'abbiamo fatta scendere si è ribellata, ha travolto gli uomini che la tenevano e se l'è filata. Non c'è stato verso di fermarla, ha abbattuto a zoccolate chiunque tentasse di sbarrarle la strada, comprese le guardie cittadine. Era inarrestabile come una tromba d'aria! È uscita di città e si è dileguata. A dire il vero, ci ha provato anche l'altro cavallo, ma quello siamo riusciti a trattenerlo…"

Nerwen mantenne un'espressione fosca, ma dentro di sé si sentiva orgogliosa dei suoi amici a quattro zampe.

"Voglio il nome del mercante", disse, incrociando le braccia e battendo il piede con impazienza.

"Gailar Begalion", rispose subito Corch: evidentemente aveva concluso che collaborare era una mossa saggia.

"Bene; e adesso voglio la mia roba", concluse Nerwen. Il contrabbandiere esitò solo la frazione di un secondo, poi fece un cenno affermativo a Dolimavi, che si affrettò verso il cassero. Poco dopo, lei ed alcuni marinai arrivarono portando il bagaglio della Istar, che lo ispezionò attentamente. Con sollievo, ritrovò sia la pipa regalatale da Gandalf, sia la grossa scorta di _galenas_ che aveva acquistato a Gobelamon. Tuttavia, una cosa mancava.

"Il mio pugnale", disse imperiosamente, piantandosi davanti a Corch. L'Elfo sospirò profondamente e si chinò, estraendo il coltello da caccia dallo stivale e porgendolo a quella piccola quanto terribile donna. La presenza di Aryon e della sua scorta era stata determinante, ma il contrabbandiere aveva il sospetto che, se anche fosse stata sola, gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere brutta lo stesso.

Nerwen gli tolse di mano il pugnale _noldorin_ e se lo infilò nella cintura.

"Quaranta monete d'oro erano troppo poco, per te?", domandò poi, velenosamente, "Non avresti ricavato altrettanto neppure dalla vendita dei miei cavalli, pertanto mi chiedo cosa mai ti sia saltato in quella zucca vuota, per tentare di derubarmi."

" _Venti_ monete d'oro", rivelò Corch, "Le altre venti sono la ricompensa di Dronegan, per averti segnalata a me."

Nerwen sbatté gli occhi, stentando a comprendere le parole del contrabbandiere. Dronegan – il simpatico, cortese locandiere – era suo complice? Lei si era fidata di lui, e lui l'aveva _venduta_? Arrossì di rabbia, ma anche di vergogna: si era fatta ingannare come una pivella! A che le erano servite le sue migliaia d'anni di età ed esperienze? L'unica giustificazione che poteva trovare ai propri occhi, era che conosceva poco la razza degli Uomini, e forse quello era il motivo per cui Dronegan era riuscito a raggirarla tanto completamente. Tuttavia, giustificazione o no, l'imbarazzo l'avrebbe tormentata per un pezzo.

"Abbiamo finito?", fece Corch sgarbatamente, ancora una volta incapace di controllare la sua boria.

Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

"No", disse Nerwen, agguantandogli improvvisamente la testa, una mano sopra, una di lato, "Le tue azioni e la tua arroganza meritano una punizione."

Rilasciò un flusso invertito di energia taumaturgica: sotto le sue mani pulsò improvvisa una malsana luce verdastra e Corch urlò. Dolimavi fece un passo avanti, ma la punta della spada di Aryon, prontamente rivolta contro di lei, la dissuase dal tentare qualsivoglia mossa difensiva a favore del suo capitano. Anche i marinai rimasero fermi, sotto la mira delle frecce.

Nerwen mollò la presa ed arretrò; sulla guancia di Corch, laddove aveva premuto la mano, era comparsa una macchia scarlatta, mentre dalla testa si erano staccate grosse ciocche, scoprendo il cuoio capelluto sottostante.

"Adesso, ogni volta che ti guarderai allo specchio, ricorderai Nerwen la Verde", ringhiò la Istar, "e rammenterai che non è decisamente il caso di far arrabbiare uno Stregone, maschio o femmina che sia."

Sfregò le mani, lasciando cadere sul tavolato i riccioli bruni che vi erano rimasti appiccicati; Corch, livido ed ammutolito, si prese la testa tra le mani e cadde in ginocchio. Dolimavi si precipitò al suo fianco.

Calad si staccò dal pennone; ancora furiosa per come Corch aveva trattato i suoi amici, quella bipede e quelli quadrupedi, si vendicò a modo suo, lanciando in volo una deiezione dritta sulla testa del contrabbandiere. Il malcapitato strillò invano una serie di improperi alla volta della falchetta, mentre Nerwen e gli Elfi che la scortavano scoppiavano a ridere, rendendo completa l'umiliazione di Corch.

Calad ignorò bellamente le ingiurie e si allontanò soddisfatta, andando a posarsi su una bitta del molo, a distanza di sicurezza da eventuali rappresaglie di marinai armati di balestra.

Su segnale di Aryon, due degli Elfi della scorta raccolsero il bagaglio di Nerwen, poi il gruppo ridiscese la passerella, il principe con la spada sguainata e quattro arcieri con le frecce ancora incoccate che camminavano all'indietro per non perdere d'occhio l'equipaggio. Una volta sul molo, si allontanarono velocemente.

"Sono curioso", disse Aryon a Nerwen, rinfoderando la spada, "Come mai hai scelto quella punizione in particolare?"

"Avevo notato quanto fosse vanitoso Corch", rispose lei, scrollando le spalle. Il principe fece un mezzo sorriso, sul malgrado divertito:

"Sei stata piuttosto perfida, direi", commentò.

"Non sono una persona vendicativa", dichiarò lei, "ma quando ci vuole, ci vuole."

"Da quel che mi hai raccontato, se l'è indubbiamente meritato", confermò Aryon. Nerwen annuì:

"Cerchiamo questo Gailar Begalion", lo esortò poi, cambiando discorso, "e recuperiamo Thalion; poi andremo a cercare Thilgiloth."

Tornati alla capitaneria di porto, recuperarono le loro cavalcature e tornarono in città. Qui chiesero in giro, e vennero indirizzati ad una scuderia nella parte occidentale di Gaerlonn.

Il mercante di cavalli protestò energicamente:

"Ho regolarmente pagato quel cavallo e non intendo farmelo portar via da nessuno, neanche dalla Prima Spada della Regina! Ora mando a chiamare il balivo…"

"Fallo pure", lo invitò Aryon, un'espressione funesta sul volto, "Prima però sappi che quel cavallo non verrà trovato sul manifesto di carico della _Feingwend_ e sarà pertanto ritenuto merce di contrabbando. Conosci la pena per chi acquista merce importata illegalmente dal Dorwinion in Eryn Rhûn?"

Gailar impallidì; Nerwen ne dedusse che doveva trattarsi di una punizione molto dura.

"Vedo di non aver altra scelta", brontolò l'infelice commerciante, "ma come faccio a sapere che la signora è davvero la proprietaria di quell'animale?"

"Non ti basta la mia parola?", ringhiò Aryon, insofferente al fatto che la sua autorità venisse sfidata. Pareva sul punto di sguainare la spada e di infilzare l'infelice mercante su due piedi, così Nerwen intervenne per evitare che la discussione degenerasse:

"No, ha ragione", disse, "Gailar, credo che tu sia una persona onesta e che tu sia stato raggirato da quel manigoldo patentato di Corch. Ti dimostrerò che Thalion è davvero il mio cavallo da soma."

Estese i suoi pensieri all'interno delle scuderie e trovò subito la mente del fedele animale, che nitrì eccitato e felice e si impennò all'interno del suo stallo. Il palafreniere accorse, preoccupato, ma Gailar gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere e guardò Nerwen con tanto d'occhi.

"È quello, no?", disse lei, addentrandosi nella scuderia e dirigendosi con sicurezza verso il quinto stallo di sinistra, dove trovò effettivamente Thalion il quale, come la vide, nitrì nuovamente e sporse la testa per farsi accarezzare.

"Sì, è quello", ammise Gailar di malavoglia, definitivamente sconfitto. Nerwen si voltò verso di lui:

"Dove sono i suoi finimenti?", chiese perentoriamente.

Risultò che erano all'interno dello stallo; dopo averli recuperati, la Istar uscì dalle scuderie con Thalion alle calcagna, senza neppure doverlo condurre per le briglie.

"Ma i miei soldi…?", azzardò flebilmente il mercante di cavalli.

"Rivolgiti a Corch", replicò Nerwen, asciutta, "ed la prossima volta, assicurati prima che quello che compri sia merce regolare."

Aryon le si affiancò e fulminò Gailar con un'occhiata tale da dissuaderlo all'istante da ulteriori obiezioni.

Poco dopo, uscivano di città; i bagagli erano stati nuovamente caricati sul robusto cavallo da soma, che seguiva dappresso la sua padrona ritrovata, timoroso di esserne nuovamente allontanato.

"Come farai a rintracciare la tua giumenta?", Aryon chiese a Nerwen. L'Aini si scrutò attorno, indecisa sulla direzione da prendere: Thilgiloth poteva essersi diretta ovunque. No, pensò poi, non ovunque: sapeva che lei sarebbe venuta a cercarla e quindi si sarebbe tenuta nelle vicinanze di Gaerlonn, anche se non tanto vicino da poter essere vista dalla città.

"Ci muoveremo in archi sempre più ampi, allontanandoci da Gaerlonn", rispose quindi alla domanda del principe, "La chiamerò, e quando mi sentirà, sarà lei a venire da noi."

Si mossero quindi come aveva detto la Istar, dirigendosi dapprima verso est – ovvero la direzione opposta a quella da cui erano arrivati – per poi addentrarsi un poco nella foresta e tornare indietro; a brevi intervalli, Nerwen protendeva i suoi pensieri alla ricerca di quelli di Thilgiloth. Dopo un po', Aryon fece per chiederle perplesso come mai non chiamasse, avendo dato per scontato che usasse la voce, ma quando vide sul suo volto un'espressione di profonda concentrazione, comprese che stava usando la mente, come aveva fatto con Calad la sera in cui si erano incontrati, o meglio, scontrati.

Per come era iniziata la loro conoscenza, considerò il principe pensierosamente, avrebbero potuto finire con lo scannarsi a vicenda, a parole, se non a coltelli; e invece eccoli fianco a fianco a cercare una giumenta dispersa. Poteva essere il preludio ad un'amicizia interessante, concluse. Sempre che lei si fosse dimostrata degna di fiducia, ovviamente, cosa di cui non era ancora completamente convinto.

Trascorsero alcune ore; quando fu troppo buio nella foresta per continuare la ricerca, si fermarono e si accamparono. Trascorsero una notte tranquilla, ed appena ci fu luce sufficiente, ripresero la ricerca. Non erano trascorse due ore, che finalmente Nerwen contattò la mente di Thilgiloth; percependola, la Corsiera espresse gioia e sollievo, e poco dopo la videro arrivare al galoppo, come un luminoso lampo bianco tra gli alberi.

Scorgendola, gli Avari sgranarono gli occhi: mai avevano visto un cavallo così splendido.

Nerwen saltò giù da Kerfin, lo stallone che le era stato dato in prestito, e corse incontro a Thilgiloth. Thalion e Calad fecero altrettanto, e così gli sbalorditi Elfi di Eryn Rhûn assistettero alla riunione di quattro amici assai diversi tra loro.

Nerwen abbracciò il collo della Corsiera, che abbassò la testa sulla sua spalla come a contraccambiarla; col muso, Thalion le diede dei buffetti sul fianco; e Calad svolazzò eccitata tutt'attorno, lanciando gioiosamente il suo _kek-kek-kek_.

 _Sapevamo che saresti venuta per noi_ , Thilgiloth trasmise a Nerwen, _ma quando quel Corch ha cercato di venderci, abbiamo temuto che non fossi più in grado di ritrovarci, così ho ritenuto meglio darci alla fuga_ , si girò a guardare il cavallo da soma, _Mi spiace aver abbandonato Thalion, ma mi sono accorta che non era con me solo dopo essere uscita dalla città_.

"Sei stata bravissima", le disse Nerwen, "e anche Thalion, che non riuscendo a seguirti si è finto rassegnato, ma mi ha detto che alla prima occasione sarebbe scappato anche lui", diede pacche affettuose sul fianco di entrambi, "Vi siete comportati in modo eccellente, amici miei."

A ryon si riprese dallo sbalordimento; sceso da cavallo, si avvicinò.

"Se non sapessi che parli con gli animali – e con gli alberi – mi riterrei vittima di un'allucinazione", dichiarò, nella voce una sfumatura di riluttante rispetto. Nerwen si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi sfavillanti ed un sorriso sfolgorante sulle labbra; Aryon non poté fare a meno di pensare che era incantevole.

"Ti presento Thilgiloth", gli disse lei, "Thilgiloth, questo è Aryon Morvacor, principe degli Avari, e spero di poterlo presto definire un nuovo amico."

A quelle parole, Aryon piegò il collo per ringraziarla delle sue parole cortesi: come fratello dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari, non era tenuto a profondersi in ringraziamenti con nessuno, a parte la regina in persona, ma naturalmente la buona educazione a volte s'imponeva pure su di lui; e questo era senz'altro il caso.

"È un esemplare magnifico", dichiarò, ammirato, "Non ho mai visto un mantello bianco così brillante: pare fatto di seta. È una _mearh_ di Rohan?"

"Lo è", confermò Nerwen, "E come tutti i _mearas_ , è estremamente intelligente."

"Dicono che siano i destrieri più belli del mondo… e ora che ne vedo una, non posso che concordare. La leggenda racconta che è stato Oromë Aldaron a portare i _mearas_ nella Terra di Mezzo", disse Aryon, dimostrando di conoscere bene quella razza di cavalli: infatti era stato proprio il Vala Oromë, detto tra l'altro anche il Grande Cavaliere, a trasferirne alcuni esemplari da Valinor all'Endor, dove avevano prolificato. Poi Aryon parve ricordare qualcosa e si voltò a scrutare Nerwen con quei suoi chiarissimi occhi azzurri che parevano in grado di bucare una parete di roccia.

"Credevo che i _mearas_ accettassero di farsi cavalcare soltanto dai re di Rohan", disse; nella sua voce era tornato ad insinuarsi il sospetto. Impreparata, per un attimo Nerwen non seppe cosa rispondere: ecco una cosa che non sapeva… O Gandalf non ne era al corrente nemmeno lui, oppure si era dimenticato di dirglielo.

"Thilgiloth fa eccezione", rispose, cercando di suonare disinvolta, "Mi ha accettata perché ho la capacità di parlare con lei, ma anche perché ci siamo incontrate che era una puledrina appena svezzata, e abbiamo fatto amicizia."

Era assolutamente vero, anche se Aryon non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che il luogo in cui si era svolto quell'incontro era Aman e non la Terra di Mezzo.

"Capisco", annuì il principe, ricordando che lei gli aveva detto che sia Calad che Thalion la accompagnavano per amicizia, e non la consideravano una padrona, né lei li considerava sua proprietà. Per quanto ne sapeva, poteva ben essere che perfino una _mearh_ si aggregasse a questa donna che poteva parlare con animali e piante, "Bene", proseguì, "allora dato che abbiamo recuperato i tuoi averi e i tuoi amici, a questo punto, come d'accordo, ti porterò a Bârlyth al cospetto della regina Eliénna."

La scrutò, attendendo un cenno di conferma o di dissenso, in base al quale avrebbe reagito: se lei avesse anche solo accennato a non voler mantenere la parola data, non avrebbe esitato un attimo a fare quanto minacciato, ovvero legarla come un salame ed obbligarla con la forza; non aveva infatti ancora ritirato ai suoi arcieri l'ordine di tenersi pronti a puntarle addosso le loro frecce, se necessario.

Tuttavia, Nerwen non era una che impegnava la propria parola alla leggera, e quando lo faceva, la manteneva, costasse quel che costasse.

"Certamente", rispose infatti, "Dammi soltanto il tempo di sellare Thilgiloth, e ci metteremo in cammino."

Prese dal bagaglio recuperato da Corch i finimenti della Corsiera e la bardò, poi si issò in arcione. Si avvicinò al roano che le era stato prestato e si chinò ad accarezzargli il collo.

"Grazie per avermi portata fin qui, Kerfin", gli disse. Lo stallone sbruffò e mosse la coda.

 _È stato un piacere_ , rispose.

Ormai Aryon e gli altri Elfi della scorta avevano cominciato ad abituarsi al fatto che la Istar parlasse – venendone compresa – agli animali, per cui non fecero una piega.

Anche il principe salì in groppa al suo stallone nero, e così la piccola compagnia si incamminò alla volta di Bârlyth, la residenza dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari, nonché capitale del regno di Eryn Rhûn.

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Mi sono divertita parecchio a strapazzare Corch, il primo Elfo ostile con cui Nerwen ha a che fare… Nerwen avrebbe potuto dare una sonora lezione anche a Dolimavi, responsabile di averla ferita, ma dopotutto la Prima Ufficiale stava solo eseguendo degli ordini, ed il vero responsabile è il capitano contrabbandiere._

 _Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono questa storia, spero che significhi che vi sta piacendo; sarei molto felice se me lo faceste sapere con due righe due di commento :-)_

 _Lady Angel_


	30. Capitolo XXX: La regina dei Kindi

**Capitolo XXX: La regina dei Kindi**

Raggiunsero Bârlyth nel pomeriggio del quarto giorno di viaggio; la capitale dei Kindi era situata quasi nel centro esatto di Eryn Rhûn, la cui estensione era di oltre centocinquanta chilometri da est a ovest, e circa duecento da nord a sud.

La città, cinta da alte mura di legno e pietra, era costruita su tre ampie colline dai dolci pendii, completamente circondate dagli alberi, sebbene le immediate vicinanze fossero state disboscate per alcune centinaia di metri, in modo che un eventuale esercito nemico sarebbe stato allo scoperto e facile bersaglio delle difese cittadine; gli edifici erano integralmente di legno ed il palazzo reale, la costruzione più grande e situata più in alto di tutte, non faceva eccezione.

Giunti alle porte della città, Aryon congedò la scorta; Nerwen li salutò in _avarin_ , avendo cominciato ad apprendere qualche rudimento di quell'idioma così simile al _sindarin_ ; la sua cortesia fu gradita, come capì dai loro sorrisi, ormai non più diffidenti. Non troppo, almeno: Nerwen non aveva mai avuto tante difficoltà ad assicurarsi la fiducia di qualcuno, ed Aryon sembrava la sua conquista più ardua.

"Andiamo", disse il principe nerovestito, facendo cenno a Nerwen di rimanergli a fianco; caracollando lentamente, superarono le porte ed entrarono in città, seguiti dappresso da Thalion, che non si discostava mai più di un paio di metri da Thilgiloth. Calad, su invito di Nerwen, venne a posarsi sul suo braccio rivestito del guanto da falconiere.

La strada era ampia e ben lastricata, e saliva alla cima della collina più alta seguendo un percorso tortuoso, studiato per impedire ad un eventuale invasore di trovare una via diretta fino alla residenza reale. Una volta arrivati alla grande spianata dove sorgeva il palazzo, due palafrenieri arrivarono di corsa a prendere in custodia le loro cavalcature.

N erwen osservò ammirata la struttura della reggia; pur essendo integralmente di legno, era imponente, di stile semplice ma allo stesso tempo elegante, con gli alti tetti dipinti di un brillante verde acqua e le finestre incorniciate di bianco. Mai la Istar avrebbe pensato che si potesse realizzare un edificio tanto grandioso usando del semplice legno.

Affidò Thilgiloth e Thalion alle cure degli stallieri di palazzo; Calad si accomodò sulla sella della Corsiera e si fece condurre via con i quadrupedi.

Aryon guidò Nerwen verso l'ingresso; c'erano due guardie d'onore ai lati della porta, entrambe di sesso femminile, molto alte e dai lunghi capelli neri intrecciati in modo particolare; erano abbigliate di verde scuro con decorazioni rosse, e sugli elmi recavano l'emblema dei Kindi, che esibiva gli stessi colori.

Aryon parlò brevemente con una di loro, che annuì e corse via. Allo sguardo interrogativo di Nerwen, il principe spiegò:

"Ho mandato ad avvisare la regina che siamo arrivati; aspettiamo qui, non so se potrà parlarci subito oppure se è impegnata altrove."

Risultò che Eliénna li avrebbe ricevuti immediatamente nel suo studio privato. Salirono al piano superiore, con Aryon che faceva strada a Nerwen nei meandri del palazzo, che non era meno esteso dei suoi omologhi di pietra ai Porti Grigi o a Gran Burrone. Incontrarono diverse persone, che salutarono con deferenza la Prima Spada della Regina e guardarono con curiosità la sua accompagnatrice umana; il principe contraccambiò i saluti con un cenno rapido ma cortese. Nonostante fosse tendenzialmente burbero e scostante, era beneducato, pensò Nerwen, sentendosi inspiegabilmente soddisfatta della cosa.

La porta dello studio privato dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari era di robusto legno di quercia lucidato a specchio; il pannello superiore era intagliato con l'Albero Rosso dei Kindi, mentre quello inferiore presentava una scritta – probabilmente il motto della casa reale – in una calligrafia arcaica che Nerwen non riuscì a decifrare, sia per mancanza di tempo, sia per la sua ignoranza della lingua _avarin_.

Un valletto stazionava accanto alla porta; vedendoli arrivare, bussò brevemente, poi aprì l'uscio, annunciandoli in tono ufficiale:

"Aryon Morvacor, Prima Spada della Regina, e Nerwen la Verde."

Entrarono, ed il paggio si ritirò subito, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.

La stanza era luminosa, arredata con mobili raffinati ma funzionali, in legni pregiati come mogano e ciliegio, alcuni finemente intarsiati con prezioso legno di rosa.

E liénna Dhillel era seduta ad una grande scrivania, posta sotto una delle finestre in modo da sfruttare tutta la luce proveniente dall'esterno; si era voltata all'annuncio del valletto, ed ora sedeva di tre quarti sulla poltroncina, il volto bellissimo incorniciato da lunghi capelli scuri dagli insoliti riflessi violacei. Un magnifico diadema d'oro con un rubino in fronte le cingeva il capo, abbinato ad un paio di orecchini e ad una collana di fattura egualmente notevole. Gli Avari erano considerati dagli altri Elfi un popolo rozzo ed arretrato, pensò Nerwen, ma da quel che aveva sinora visto, ciò non corrispondeva affatto alla realtà.

La Istar guardò apertamente la regina, ritenendo che uno sguardo franco fosse il modo migliore di presentarsi a persone endemicamente diffidenti come gli Avari.

Eliénna ricambiò lo guardo, studiandola attentamente; diversamente dal fratello, i suoi occhi erano bruni, ma anche in essi c'era una luce particolare, simile a quella che si scorgeva negli occhi di coloro che hanno visto il Reame Benedetto. Di nuovo, Nerwen si chiese come ciò fosse possibile.

L'espressione della sovrana era altera, ma non particolarmente ostile.

"Salute, straniera", le disse in tono neutro, parlando in Lingua Corrente, "Mi è stato riferito del tuo rocambolesco arrivo nel mio regno. Spero che non giudicherai troppo duramente l'accoglienza che ti ha riservato mio fratello, ma non amiamo molto i forestieri."

"Me ne sono accorta", replicò Nerwen, in tono uguale a quello di Eliénna, "È vostro diritto voler sapere chi cammina per le strade del vostro regno; io sono però soltanto di passaggio, e ti assicuro che le mie intenzioni non sono assolutamente ostili."

"Sta a te dimostrarlo", ribatté la regina, sollevando un sopracciglio. L'Aini esitò, scontenta, poi annuì lentamente ed ammise:

"Mi sembra equo."

Anche Eliénna fece un cenno d'assenso, apparentemente soddisfatta.

"Aryon dice che la tua storia è credibile, se non altro fino a un certo punto, e che finora ti sei comportata bene, motivo per cui tenderebbe a darti credito; poiché mi fido del giudizio di mio fratello, anch'io ti darò credito. Almeno finché non dovessi farmi pensare il contrario."

"Non ne vedo motivo", rispose la Maia, cominciando a sentire una punta di irritazione: _credibile se non altro fino a un certo punto_? Per la barba di Ulmo, questi Avari erano più sospettosi dei Nani!

Eliénna annuì di nuovo, poi continuò:

"Che cosa ti porta nel regno dei Kindi, Lady Nerwen?"

Perlomeno, usava il titolo di cortesia che le spettava, pensò la Istar, cercando di sopprimere la stizza. Era irritata perché, con questi ombrosi Elfi, il suo naturale fascino _ainurin_ pareva non sortire molto effetto. Finora le aveva conquistato la simpatia di tutti coloro che aveva incontrato – _quasi_ tutti, pensò, rammentando Corch e la sua cricca, nonché Dronegan, che l'aveva letteralmente venduta al capitano contrabbandiere; e Jack dell'Ultima Locanda.

"Maestà, sono sicura che tuo fratello ti ha già riferito tutto quel che gli ho detto", rispose, controllando attentamente il tono di voce che rischiava di far trapelare il suo malumore, cosa nient'affatto diplomatica in quel momento; alle sue parole, Aryon arricciò le labbra in un involontario sogghigno, subito prontamente represso, "Che lo crediate o meno, sono alla ricerca delle Entesse, le femmine degli Onodrim", concluse Nerwen.

Vedendo l'espressione del fratello, suo malgrado divertita, la Regina dei Kindi comprese che provava simpatia per la loro ospite, che ne fosse consapevole o meno. Beh, doveva ammettere che, per essere una donna della razza degli Uomini, era davvero molto bella, quasi quanto un'Elfa. Non c'era da sorprendersi se Aryon, solo da molto tempo, potesse sentirsene attratto.

"Non ho problemi a credere che tu stia effettivamente cercando le Entesse", rispose, "Piuttosto, dubito fortemente dell'esistenza degli Onodrim."

"Solo perché non ne hai mai visto uno, non significa che non esistano", ribatté prontamente Nerwen, "Non hai neppure mai visto un Istar, eppure eccone una davanti a te."

Eliénna strinse le labbra, esprimendo scetticismo.

"Sì, Aryon mi ha riferito dei tuoi poteri, o quelli che _sembrano_ poteri, su animali e alberi; ma preferisco giudicare da me."

Gli occhi di Nerwen mandarono fulmini. In quel momento, avrebbe desiderato avere il potere di lanciarne uno ed incenerire qualcosa, tanto si sentiva frustrata, ma dovette limitarsi ad annuire rigidamente.

"Perché stai cercando queste Entesse?", domandò la regina. Quella domanda, più di ogni altra cosa, fece davvero capire a Nerwen che gli Istari, ritenuti una mera leggenda, non godevano di alcuna considerazione nel territorio degli Avari. Altrove, infatti, nessuno si sarebbe sognato di porre una domanda simile, questionando uno Stregone sulle sue intenzioni. D'ora innanzi, doveva rassegnarsi a guadagnarsi il rispetto di coloro che incontrava, perché non le sarebbe più stato servito su un piatto d'argento grazie alla sua condizione di Istar, e tantomeno di Maia, visto che non le era consentito rendere nota la propria vera natura.

"Nel mondo il Male sta tornando a crescere", rispose con cautela, non volendo svelare troppo, "ed è mia opinione che forse gli Onodrim potrebbero aiutare le forze del Bene in modo decisivo."

"Parli dell'Oscuro Nemico", disse Aryon, intervenendo per la prima volta nella conversazione. La sua non era una domanda, notò Nerwen.

"Esatto", confermò. Eliénna si alzò e mosse qualche passo, chiaramente impensierita.

"Volontariamente isolati come siamo, perfino noi abbiamo sentito voci inquietanti", affermò a bassa voce, "Strane cose si muovono, a sud-est dei territori delle Sei Tribù. Lupi Mannari, Orchi, Troll e… altro di non ancora identificato. Sembra che gli Esterling siano stati avvicinati da emissari della Terra Nera, però non sappiamo quali siano le loro intenzioni, perché non abbiamo alcun contatto con loro; ma la cosa non mi piace affatto."

"Né dovrebbe", osservò Nerwen, "Nulla di ciò che ha a che fare con Sauron è di buon auspicio."

Eliénna fece un segno di scongiuro, imitata da Aryon.

"Non citare apertamente quel nome!", la esortò la regina, "Per noi è sinonimo della peggior sventura."

"Anche per la mia gente, se per questo", fu concorde l'Aini, "ma non scomparirà né smetterà di minacciare il mondo, semplicemente evitando di nominarlo."

Eliénna aggrottò la fronte, sgradevolmente colpita dalla verità contenuta nelle parole della sua strana interlocutrice. Tuttavia, non sarebbe stata una buona governante se avesse ignorato le verità scomode.

"Hai ragione", ammise, "e noi non esiteremo a difenderci con ogni mezzo, se sarà necessario."

Tornò alla scrivania, ma non sedette, voltandosi invece a guardare Nerwen molto attentamente. C'era qualcosa di davvero insolito, in quella straniera, ma non riusciva a capire che cosa. Non pensava che costituisse un pericolo, tuttavia la prudenza le consigliava di non darle troppa fiducia; non tanto presto, almeno.

"Molto bene", concluse, "Sarai nostra ospite per un po' di tempo, Lady Nerwen, in modo che io possa farmi un'opinione di te. Se sarà favorevole – come mi induce a pensare il parere di mio fratello – ti darò un salvacondotto col quale potrai circolare liberamente per Eryn Rhûn e gli altri regni degli Avari; in caso contrario, sarai riaccompagnata a Gaerlonn e verrà provveduto per te un passaggio sicuro verso il Dorwinion o un'altra meta di tua scelta sul Mare di Rhûn. Frattanto, sei libera di girare per il palazzo, i giardini e la città, ma non di uscirne senza il mio permesso."

Almeno, non l'avrebbero sbattuta in prigione, pensò Nerwen con cupo sarcasmo. Era contrariata dalla situazione, però poteva mettere a frutto il suo soggiorno – forzato, per quanto piacevole – a palazzo: di certo, i Kindi avevano mappe delle terre ad oriente di Eryn Rhûn, visto che il loro territorio si estendeva anche in quella direzione. Si obbligò pertanto a mettere da parte il suo disappunto, anche perché non era il caso di irritare la regina, col rischio di farsi gettare in qualche cella per un tempo indefinito, dove né _olvar_ né _kelvar_ potevano venirle in soccorso.

"Sia come desideri, Maestà", disse con la migliore buona grazia che le fu possibile, "Dato che dovrò fermarmi qui, posso prendere visione delle vostre mappe? Mi interessa in particolare la regione tra qui e le Montagne Rosse."

Aryon ricordò la sua affermazione che forse le Entesse si trovavano oltre quella catena montuosa ed assentì tra sé. Eliénna invece pensò che quella richiesta confermava quanto Nerwen aveva detto, ovvero di essere soltanto di passaggio.

"Come mai ti interessa proprio quel territorio?", volle tuttavia sapere.

"Ho informazioni secondo cui le Entesse si trovano oltre le montagne."

"Non c'è valico conosciuto per oltrepassarle", la ammonì Eliénna.

"Lord Aryon me lo ha già detto, ma tutte le catene montuose hanno un valico, e non voglio credere che questa faccia eccezione, a costo di cercare per anni, o di dover giungere alla sua estremità più lontana per superarla."

"Vedo che sei molto determinata", osservò la regina, "Va bene, avrai libero accesso alla nostra biblioteca: Aryon, provvedi tu in tal senso."

Il principe annuì per confermare; allora Eliénna suonò una campanella d'argento posata sulla scrivania, e subito il valletto si affacciò alla porta. La sovrana gli diede delle istruzioni in lingua _avarin_ che Nerwen in gran parte riuscì a comprendere: gli stava dicendo di farla condurre nella stanza per gli ospiti situata nella torre sudovest del palazzo e di portarvi il suo bagaglio.

"Grazie, Maestà", disse la Istar, precedendo la traduzione che la regina stava per farle. Eliénna inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpresa:

"Conosci la nostra lingua?"

"Sto cercando di impararla", rispose l'altra, "Parlo _sindarin_ , che è assai simile."

"Capisco", disse la sovrana con un certo compiacimento, "Puoi ritirarti, ora. Stasera sei invitata a cenare con me e mio fratello."

Incerta se fosse un invito o un ordine, Nerwen annuì per indicare d'aver capito e fece una riverenza di congedo, prima di girarsi ed uscire, seguendo il paggio.

OOO

"Non credo che ci abbia detto tutto", disse la regina al fratello minore, "C'è qualcosa di assai strano, in lei."

Aryon annuì, concordando:

"Me ne sono accorto anch'io. Sembra della razza degli Uomini, ma allo stesso tempo sembra… qualcosa _di più_. Non capisco che cosa, però", concluse, scuotendo il capo. Eliénna cercò le parole adatte per descriverlo:

"Non so, è come se fosse _presente_ e, allo stesso tempo, _altrove_ …"

Si interruppe; un ricordo si era improvvisamente affacciato alla sua memoria.

"Mi rammenta nostro padre", disse, cogitabonda. Aryon la guardò sorpreso:

"In che modo?"

"Non ricordi?", fece lei, "Anche lui, ogni tanto, era come se fosse qui e assieme _non_ qui."

"È vero!", confermò il principe, sconcertato, "Non avevo collegato le due cose… Com'è possibile che una donna degli Umani faccia lo stesso?", aggrottò la fronte, riflettendo, "Forse perché è davvero una Istar, come proclama?"

"Può darsi… Nostro padre però diceva che lo vedevamo così perché lui proveniva da oltre il Grande Mare, e semplicemente non può essere che Nerwen venga da là…"

Tacque per qualche momento, cercando una possibile spiegazione; non trovandone, accantonò per il momento la cosa e proseguì:

"Questi poteri di cui questa pretesa Istar si vanta, Aryon… sono davvero reali?"

"Ritengo di sì", confermò il principe.

"Sicuro che non possano essere semplici trucchi, o illusioni?", insistette Eliénna. Lui scosse la testa con decisione:

"Se si fosse trattato soltanto dei suoi animali – la falchetta e i cavalli – avrei detto anch'io che erano volgari trucchi da baraccone; ma non vedo come potrebbe riuscire a far muovere i rami degli alberi a suo piacimento. E poi l'ho vista coi miei occhi provocare macchie sul viso e far cadere i capelli di un Elfo col suo solo tocco."

"Questa non me l'avevi raccontata", disse lei in tono in blando rimprovero, ma anche sorpresa, "Perché mai ha agito così?"

"L'ha derubata e ha tentato di farla uccidere", spiegò Aryon, "Quando è andata a riprendersi le sue cose, lui ha detto una parola di troppo e Nerwen si è vendicata a quel modo."

"Vuoi dire che se costui non avesse fatto un'osservazione che non le è garbata, non gli avrebbe fatto nulla?", si meravigliò Eliénna. Aryon si strinse nelle spalle:

"Non posso dirlo per certo, ovviamente, ma ho l'impressione di no."

"Interessante… Ciò ci dice molto sul suo carattere: è dura, ma non violenta né crudele. E questo depone certamente in suo favore. Tuttavia, vedremo come si comporterà nei prossimi giorni, prima di decidere che cosa fare di lei. Pensaci tu."

Aryon annuì:

"D'accordo, sorella. La terrò d'occhio per te."

OOO

Il valletto della regina affidò Nerwen ad un'ancella, passandole le istruzioni fornitegli da Eliénna. La Istar seguì la cameriera lungo svariati corridoi, svoltando qua e là un numero sufficiente di volte da perdere l'orientamento, fino a raggiungere la torre all'angolo sud-occidentale del palazzo, dove salirono due piani. La stanza riservata a Nerwen aveva le pareti in parte leggermente inclinate verso l'interno, trattandosi in realtà del tetto della torre; c'erano molte finestre, ma nessun terrazzo. L'arredamento era meno lussuoso che nello studio privato della regina, però i mobili erano di buon legno di noce o di robusto rovere. C'era un letto a baldacchino con cortine di velluto blu scuro ricamato d'argento, una scrivania, un cassettone, una cassapanca e un divanetto con un tavolino; nella stanza accanto c'era una vasca di bronzo ed un tavolino con un catino, una brocca ed uno specchio.

"Tra poco vi porteranno il vostro bagaglio", le disse la cameriera, che si era presentata con il nome di Parànel, "Intanto vi porterò degli asciugamani e delle saponette. Desiderate un bagno, prima di cena?"

Si era espressa in _avarin_ , ma Nerwen aveva appreso ormai abbastanza di quell'idioma per capire il senso, se non tutte le parole, di quanto le aveva detto.

"Sì, grazie", accettò, sforzandosi di dare l'accento corretto alle due semplici parole. L'altra si congedò con un inchino, senza fare una piega, il che le fece ben sperare di non aver fatto una figura troppo brutta.

OOO

Dopo essersi rinfrescata con un bagno tiepido, Nerwen indossò il suo abito verde acqua – l'unico che si portava appresso viaggiando – e sostituì gli stivali con le scarpe; poi prese il guanto da falconiere e scese in cerca dei suoi amici _kelvar_. Domandando indicazioni nel suo _avarin_ ancora incerto, raggiunse le scuderie del palazzo, dove trovò Thilgiloth e Thalion dissellati, strigliati ed intenti a mangiare un ottimo misto di fieno, avena ed orzo. Erano assai soddisfatti del trattamento ricevuto.

 _Dov'è Calad?_ , chiese, non vedendo la rapace.

 _È_ _volata via, penso in cerca di cibo_ , le rispose la Corsiera, _Tu sei contenta dell'accoglienza che ti hanno riservato?_

 _Ne ho avute di migliori_ , le rivelò, _ma poteva andar peggio_ , soggiunse, ripensandoci, _per cui non mi lamento._

Congedatasi dai due quadrupedi, Nerwen uscì dalle stalle e scrutò il cielo, in cerca di Calad. Non era preoccupata: la falchetta era ben capace di badare a se stessa, inoltre non pensava che corresse pericoli, a Bârlyth o nei suoi immediati dintorni; ma voleva comunicarle dove poteva trovarla.

Dalla cima della collina, guardando oltre i tetti delle case, la vista spaziava su un mare verde scuro in ogni direzione; il cielo era punteggiato di soffici nuvole bianche.

Poiché il tempo passava e Calad non si faceva vedere, Nerwen prese a camminare, tornando verso la reggia. Superò l'ingresso e proseguì, passeggiando lentamente sui vialetti di ghiaia grigio chiaro che si intersecavano nel giardino della residenza reale, punteggiato di alberi, cespugli ed aiuole piene di fiori colorati. C'erano delle panchine di legno, ma nessuna fontana.

Una mezz'ora più tardi, Nerwen udì in lontananza il caratteristico verso di Calad, che poco dopo comparve dietro un tetto del palazzo e le si avvicinò planando. La Istar si affrettò ad indossare il guanto ed alzò il braccio, e la falchetta venne a posarsi sul suo polso.

 _Fatto buona caccia?_ , si informò l'Aini.

 _Sì, grazie_ , rispose Calad, irradiando un senso di appagamento, _Tu hai trovato cibo e riparo?_

 _Mi hanno offerto l'uno e l'altro_ , confermò Nerwen, _Non so ancora quanto ci fermeremo. Intanto ti faccio vedere dove sto._

Tornò indietro, oltrepassando l'angolo della reggia in direzione dell'ingresso, dove si poteva vedere la torre che ospitava la sua stanza, di cui indicò le finestre a Calad.

 _Non c'è terrazzo, ma dato che fa caldo, lascerò sempre una finestra socchiusa, così potrai andare e venire a tua discrezione_ , le disse. La falchetta aprì leggermente le ali, indicando d'aver compreso.

Il sole si era notevolmente abbassato sull'orizzonte e la luce stava diventando dorata mentre il pomeriggio si faceva tardo. Tra poco sarebbe stata ora di cena, così Nerwen rientrò, portando Calad con sé; prevedendo che sarebbero venuti a chiamarla in camera, tornò a salire, e difatti di lì a non molto Parànel bussò alla sua porta per condurla nella saletta da pranzo privata della regina.

Poco dopo, Nerwen veniva introdotta nella stanza dove Eliénna Dhillel soleva mangiare nelle occasioni informali, in compagnia della famiglia ed eventualmente di pochi, selezionati ospiti.

Aryon era già arrivato, come al solito abbigliato interamente di nero, ma non portava la spada, ed aveva indossato comode scarpe da casa in luogo degli stivali. Con lui c'erano due Elfi, un maschio ed una femmina; entrambi assomigliavano parecchio ad Eliénna. Si voltarono a guardarla con interesse e solo una vaga ombra di diffidenza, cosa che le fece pensare che fossero molto giovani.

Vedendola entrare, Aryon la invitò ad avanzare.

"Lady Nerwen, ti presento i miei nipoti, figli di mia sorella la regina", le disse, "Questo è Lorgil Torandyr, l'erede al trono; e lei è Myranna Fàrodes. Nipoti, questa è Nerwen la Verde."

Ecco spiegata la somiglianza con Eliénna, pensò la Istar.

"Molto lieta di incontrarvi, Altezze", disse formalmente, con un inchino; ancora una volta, cercò di parlare _avarin_. Aryon lo notò e ne fu compiaciuto; un fugace sorriso gli comparve sul volto solitamente severo.

"Piacere nostro, Lady Nerwen", dichiarò Lorgil, rispondendo alla riverenza con un cenno del capo; portava i capelli neri lunghi sul collo, com'era consuetudine presso gli Avari, ed i suoi occhi bruni erano identici a quelli della madre.

Anche Myranna contraccambiò il suo saluto, gli occhi azzurri – assai simili a quelli dello zio, ma di una tonalità più scura – che la scrutavano incuriositi.

Nerwen aveva notato che tutti gli Avari, o almeno quelli di un certo rango, usavano un secondo nome, che era sempre un attributo: non riusciva ancora a tradurli tutti, ma Morvacor stava certamente per Spadaccino Nero e Dhillel per Stella Lucente; Fàrodes doveva significare Giovane Cacciatrice, mentre Torandyr le era più oscuro, forse Vagabondo della Foresta o qualcosa del genere.

Eliénna entrò in quel momento da un'altra porta, che probabilmente dava sulle sue stanze private. Nerwen le rivolse un inchino, più profondo che quello riservato ai due principini. Non era molto avvezza a fare riverenze così in continuazione – anche perché accadeva più spesso che fossero rivolte a lei, e non che fosse lei a rivolgerle ad altri – ma non voleva correre il rischio di attirarsi avversione per una mancanza di riguardo.

La regina accolse l'omaggio con un cenno.

"Bene, vedo che ci siamo tutti", disse, parlando in _ovestron_ , "Sediamoci, oggi a pranzo non ho mangiato quasi nulla e adesso sono molto affamata…"

"Vedo che è una cena di famiglia", disse Nerwen nella stessa lingua, sentendosi un'intrusa, "Non vorrei che la mia presenza disturbasse…"

"Se così fosse, non ti avrei invitata", Eliénna dismise la tua osservazione sventolando la mano con noncuranza. Il suo invito non era stato frutto di semplice cortesia: in realtà sperava che una situazione rilassata come un pasto in ambiente famigliare avrebbe fatto abbassare le difese alla sua ospite recalcitrante, così da poterla meglio studiare e, come annunciato, cominciare a farsi di lei un'opinione propria.

Mentre tutti si accomodavano, la regina suonò un campanello d'argento; un attimo dopo, sulla soglia comparve un valletto.

"Pronti a servire la cena, Maestà", le annunciò.

"Allora cominciamo", ordinò Eliénna.

Entrò un cameriere, portando una grande zuppiera da cui si levava un delizioso aroma, che servì loro una minestra cremosa di zucchine e patate con pezzetti di pane abbrustolito, a cui fece seguito del pollo allo spiedo con fagiolini e patate novelle, oltre a lattuga e ravanelli in insalata; il tutto fu accompagnato da acqua e da fresco vino bianco, secco e frizzante, proveniente – così Nerwen fu informata da Aryon – dalle loro vigne ad oriente di Eryn Rhûn. Non era affatto male, anche se non era all'altezza di quello del Dorwinion, pensò l'Aini, ma evitò di dirlo ad alta voce per non irritare i suoi suscettibili anfitrioni. Conquistarne la fiducia poteva passare anche attraverso piccolezze simili…

Durante il pasto, Eliénna si informò delle attività dei figli. Nerwen venne così a sapere che entrambi stavano studiando con dei precettori; Lorgil eccelleva soprattutto in matematica, logica ed eloquenza, mentre Myranna prediligeva storia, letteratura e scienze erboristiche, cosa quest'ultima che la rese particolarmente gradita agli occhi della Istar.

"Vuoi diventare una guaritrice, Lady Myranna?", le chiese. Alla giovane Avar si illuminarono gli occhi per l'entusiasmo:

"Sì, è la mia aspirazione, anche se mamma non è molto d'accordo…"

Nerwen si girò a guardare interrogativamente la regina, che sorrise con indulgenza e malcelato orgoglio materno:

"Trovo soltanto che non sia adatto ad una principessa reale", puntualizzò. La Maia si morse un labbro per non dire quel che pensava: ovvero che un genitore non dovrebbe mai impedire ad un figlio di tentare di realizzare i propri desideri, anche se li considerava inadeguati. Lei però non aveva alcun titolo per parlare: non era una loro parente stretta, né era madre lei stessa, per saperlo. Tuttavia, era giunta da sola a quella conclusione, vedendo alcuni cattivi esempi che avevano provocato disagio ed infelicità, non ultimo suo cognato Thingol, che aveva in tutti i modi cercato di ostacolare il sogno d'amore della figlia.

"Probabilmente hai ragione, Maestà", disse, incapace di tacere completamente, ma cercando di esprimersi in modo diplomatico, "Inoltre, Lady Myranna è ancora molto giovane e c'è quindi tempo perché decida quello che vuol davvero fare della sua vita. Tuttavia, perseguire i propri sogni dona speranza a tutti gli individui, ed è certamente meglio aver tentato e fallito, o scoprire che, dopotutto, non fa per noi, piuttosto che non averci mai provato e chiedersi per tutta la vita come sarebbe stato…"

Gli occhi di tutti i presenti si appuntarono su di lei, chi con espressione grata, chi sorpresa, chi pensierosa. Lentamente, Eliénna annuì:

"Hai ragione, Lady Nerwen: hai detto una cosa molto saggia. Non me lo aspettavo, da una donna tanto giovane; ma del resto, se sei davvero una Istar come proclami, il tuo aspetto potrebbe essere ingannevole, e potresti avere la stessa veneranda età che dimostrano i tuoi leggendari colleghi."

"Già", fece Nerwen, evitando di dare una riposta diretta; si sentiva inspiegabilmente più divertita che urtata dai dubbi espressi dalla regina. Forse era perché, ora che l'aveva vista nel ruolo di madre e non di sovrana, la trovava più piacevole.

Myranna la guardò con occhi sgranati:

"Vuoi dire che hai qualche centinaio d'anni?"

L'Aini sorrise: in quella stanza, lei era la più vecchia di tutti, essendo nata prima di Arda stessa, altro che _qualche centinaio d'anni_ ; non voleva mentire, avallando la supposizione della principessina, ma non le era neppure consentito dire la verità, rivelando la sua reale natura. Così, rimase in silenzio.

Aryon la scrutava intensamente, cercando di non darlo a vedere per non sembrare maleducato. Possibile che quella giovane e bella donna avesse un'età plurisecolare, come si vociferava avessero gli Stregoni?

"Se è così, li porti decisamente molto bene…", bofonchiò. A quell'uscita, Nerwen non poté fare a meno di allargare il suo sorriso:

"Grazie, Lord Aryon."

Non era una conferma. Non proprio, almeno. Ad ogni modo, dubitava fortemente che le avrebbero creduto, e riteneva assai più probabile che la prendessero semplicemente come un'ulteriore copertura per la sua affermazione – di cui ancora dubitavano – di essere una Istar.

La cena proseguì con altri tipi di conversazione, più o meno leggeri; Nerwen era certissima che, se non ci fosse stata lei, fratello e sorella avrebbero parlato anche di cose inerenti al governo del regno – sicurezza, commercio, agricoltura, giustizia – ma poiché lei era un'estranea, evitarono accuratamente di accennare a simili argomenti. Sospirò mentalmente: riuscire a fare in modo che si fidassero di lei pareva una strada irta di difficoltà. Non ci era abituata, perché il suo connaturato fascino _maiarin_ le aveva sempre reso le cose facili. Beh, voleva dire che era venuta l'ora di fare un'esperienza diversa, si disse con ironico umorismo. Era tanto tempo che non le capitava: sarebbe stato interessante. Frustrante, anche; ma indubbiamente interessante.

OOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _E così Nerwen si trova di fronte a persone che non subiscono la sua malia naturale, mettendo in dubbio le sue motivazioni e persino la sua identità dichiarata di Istar. Certo una seccatura, ma rappresenta anche lo stimolo della novità._

 _Non dovete comunque pensare che Nerwen sia un'eccezione: Tolkien ci ha parlato dell'irresistibile fascino di Melian, ed ancor più di quello – forse addirittura più straordinario – di Lúthien sua figlia, al quale non hanno saputo resistere né il terribile Morgoth, né l'inflessibile Mandos…_ Offuscata _o no, Nerwen ha finora vissuto di rendita – a parte poche eccezioni – ma gli Avari stanno mettendo a dura prova la sua capacità di incantare l'interlocutore :-D_

 _Lady Angel_


	31. Capitolo XXXI: Soggiorno a Barlyth

**Capitolo XXXI: Soggiorno a Bârlyth**

Il mattino seguente, Parànel le portò l'invito di Aryon a fare colazione con lui. Incerta se si trattasse di pura cortesia o di un altro modo per tenerla d'occhio, Nerwen seguì l'ancella, che la condusse fino ad un terrazzo rivolto verso la città; il principe l'attendeva affacciato alla balaustra, le cui colonnine di legno erano intagliate in forma di spirali. Sentendola sopraggiungere, si girò, ed i loro occhi si incontrarono. Ancora una volta, la Maia fu colpita dalla luce che si scorgeva nelle profondità azzurro ghiaccio dello sguardo di Aryon.

"Grazie per l'invito, Lord Aryon", gli disse in _avarin_. Lui le fece cenno di accomodarsi al piccolo tavolo rotondo, apparecchiato per due.

"È un piacere, Lady Nerwen", rispose nello stesso idioma, con un certo calore, "E poi, non mi piace mangiare da solo", soggiunse in Lingua Corrente, come ripensandoci, o pentendosi di un'espansività che forse non gli apparteneva, "La tua padronanza della nostra lingua diventa ogni giorno più notevole", concluse, cambiando totalmente discorso.

Nerwen sbatté le palpebre, confusa da quei repentini mutamenti di atteggiamento.

"Grazie", disse sedendosi, a replica della sua osservazione, "Ora che tutti attorno a me la parlano, sarà più facile impararla. Intendo anche approfittare della vostra biblioteca per leggerla e migliorarne ulteriormente la conoscenza."

Ci sarebbe stato un sistema assai più rapido per apprendere la lingua _avarin_ , lo stesso che le aveva permesso di imparare il _khuzdul_ e l' _ovestron_ , ma esso richiedeva un rapporto di completa fiducia tra le due parti, così come lei lo aveva con Yavanna e con Gandalf; al momento, quindi, tale sistema le era precluso.

Aryon fece cenno ad un inserviente, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Nerwen:

"Se lo desideri, dopo colazione ti accompagnerò in biblioteca e darò disposizioni al Custode dei Libri di assisterti", si offrì.

Il cameriere si avvicinò con un bricco fumante e versò il liquido bollente nelle tazze dei due commensali. Se ne levò un profumo fragrante e Nerwen riconobbe il forte tè nero aromatizzato al bergamotto che era la bevanda preferita a colazione presso i Kindi, come aveva avuto modo di constatare durante i giorni di viaggio con il principe e la sua scorta.

"Ti ringrazio per la tua cortesia, Lord Aryon", disse, anche se era certa che non si trattasse di semplice gentilezza: dopotutto, il giorno prima la regina in persona gli aveva dato l'ordine diretto di occuparsene, per cui non era una sua scelta. Inoltre, era probabile che dovesse dare disposizioni al bibliotecario riguardo a cosa farle vedere e cosa no: di certo c'erano documenti che non si riteneva opportuno che una straniera visionasse, soprattutto una di cui non era stata ancora decisa l'affidabilità.

Sospirò mentalmente: doveva camminare sulle uova, ed era una cosa che _detestava_ , perché preferiva di gran lunga poter essere franca e diretta; tuttavia non voleva correre il rischio di venir fraintesa.

"Non c'è di che", rispose il principe, "Ne approfitterò per fare delle ricerche sugli Istari, anche se dubito di trovare molte informazioni."

Il suo candore contrastava palesemente con la prudenza tipica degli Avari, e Nerwen si sentì ancor più disorientata.

"Ti potrei dire qualcosa io stessa, su di loro", considerò con calma, "ma naturalmente potresti non credermi."

Il principe stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto sarcastico, a cui lei rispose con uno di altrettanto ironico; a quel punto, Aryon sbruffò in una risata, breve ma, finalmente, davvero divertita.

"Non è facile metterti in difficoltà", considerò.

"Direi di no", confermò Nerwen placidamente, ma anche lei divertita.

Frattanto il cameriere aveva portato in tavola pane, burro, miele e composte di frutta, nonché formaggio tenero, uova sode, carne salata finemente affettata ed una strana crema bianca piuttosto consistente.

Incuriosita, la Maia la assaggiò: era fresca ed aveva un sapore acidulo, ma gradevole.

"Buona", disse, "Che cos'è?"

"Latte fermentato", rispose Aryon, "Lo chiamiamo _ertan_. È ottimo con il miele, ma anche con pezzetti di frutta fresca o essiccata, e con granella di frutta secca tipo noci, nocciole, mandorle e quant'altro."

Nerwen aggiunse un cucchiaino di miele, lo mescolò e tornò ad assaggiarlo; il sapore acidulo era scomparso, sostituito dal dolce del miele. Annuì: Aryon aveva ragione, era _delizioso_.

Il principe prese un boccone di pane e formaggio e masticò pensierosamente, scrutando di sottecchi la sua ospite. Non riusciva a decidersi come sentirsi nei suoi confronti: la naturale diffidenza della sua gente verso tutti gi stranieri si scontrava con l'attrazione che provava per lei, attrazione che però non sapeva spiegarsi, perché mai prima d'ora aveva avuto il minimo interesse per un'esponente della razza degli Uomini.

Ancora una volta, la vide _sdoppiarsi_ , in quello strano effetto che non riusciva a capire. Se lo avesse notato soltanto lui, avrebbe pensato di aver le traveggole, ma lo aveva osservato anche Eliénna.

Avendo finito di servire, il servitore si ritirò con discrezione, così Aryon decise di affrontare il discorso apertamente.

"Lady Nerwen, spiegami perché ti vedo come se tu fossi qui e allo stesso tempo come se fossi anche… _altrove_."

Lei alzò di scatto gli occhi dal piatto e lo fissò, genuinamente stupefatta: Aryon aveva la doppia vista elfica, ma pareva non sapere che cosa fosse. Era una dote posseduta da tutti gli Ainur e gli Eldar di Valinor – che camminavano sia nel mondo visibile che in quello invisibile – ed era diffusa anche tra gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo che erano di discendenza valinoreana, ma non tra coloro nati e sempre vissuti al di qua di Belegaer come gli Avari; era quindi assai strano che il principe avesse questo talento.

Non poteva rivelargli la sua vera provenienza, però era opportuno che gli fornisse una spiegazione plausibile.

Posò la forchetta e lo guardò fisso.

"Hai la doppia vista degli Eldar", spiegò, lentamente, "Si tratta della capacità di vedere le cose sia sul piano visibile che sul piano invisibile. Tutti gli abitanti di Valinor – Valar, Maiar, Alti Elfi – possono essere visti in questo modo, perché esistono su entrambi i piani. Anche gli Istari: per questo tu mi vedi su tutti e due."

Non era necessario specificare che gli Stregoni, in realtà, erano Maiar _diminuiti_.

Anche Aryon posò la forchetta, sentendosi come folgorato: all'improvviso, tutti i suoi dubbi su Nerwen erano scomparsi, ed ebbe la certezza che lei diceva la verità: gli Stregoni esistevano veramente, e lei era un membro del loro Ordine.

"Vedevo così anche mio padre", le rivelò. La Maia ebbe un sussulto di sorpresa:

"Tuo padre era un Istar?", domandò, pensando che potesse trattarsi di uno dei due Stregoni Blu scomparsi all'est tanto tempo prima; questo tuttavia avrebbe reso assurda la convinzione degli Avari che essi fossero una favola buona tutt'al più per i bambini.

Infatti Aryon rispose negativamente:

"No, faceva parte della schiera di Oromë, quando venne a Cuiviénen con l'invito dei Valar. Lì conobbe mia madre, Lauriell, e se ne innamorò, ricambiato. Per amor suo, rimase sulla Sponda di Qua, finché lei non venne uccisa da un coboldo di ghiaccio sulle Montagne Rosse, all'inizio della Seconda Era. Allora sembrò che, nonostante mia sorella e me, i suoi figli, la vita per lui avesse perso ogni significato. Ci salutò e se ne andò, con l'intenzione di varcare il Grande Mare e tornare a Valinor", il suo sguardo si fece lontano, velandosi di malinconia, inaspettata data l'inflessibilità di carattere finora dimostrata, "Da allora, non ne abbiamo più saputo nulla."

Via via che parlava, Nerwen si era tesa sempre di più, ma aveva cercato in ogni modo di non darlo a vedere.

"Hai detto che era del seguito di Oromë il Cacciatore", considerò sottovoce, "Dunque era un Maia…"

Ecco come si spiegava la doppia vista da Alto Elfo di Aryon, nonché la straordinaria luce che splendeva negli occhi suoi e di sua sorella Eliénna: erano per metà Ainur. Come lo era stata Lúthien.

"Sì, è esatto", confermò il principe, "Si chiamava – o si chiama – Galadhost."

Nerwen annuì per indicare che aveva capito. Non conosceva quel nome, neppure nella versione in _valarin_ , che era _Aldarosto_. Era evidente che Aryon avrebbe voluto sapere che fine aveva fatto il padre, e così certamente anche Eliénna. Forse poteva contattare Yavanna e chiederle se ne sapeva qualcosa.

E c'era anche un'altra cosa: l'imprevista rivelazione del principe palesava che qualcosa lo aveva convinto che, dopotutto, poteva fidarsi di lei. Il fatto che riuscisse a vederla con la doppia vista elfica, e la spiegazione che lei ne aveva dato, gli aveva fatto cambiare idea su di lei. Pertanto, meritava di essere contraccambiato.

"Avevo visto qualcosa di insolito, in te e in tua sorella la regina", gli svelò quindi, "Ora ne comprendo la natura: siete figli di un Maia", al suo sguardo sorpreso, sorrise lievemente, "Gli Istari non solo possono _essere visti_ camminare sia nel mondo visibile che in quello invisibile, ma possono anche _vedere_ in entrambi i mondi."

Il principe annuì adagio.

"Mi sembra logico", commentò, poi corrugò la fronte, perplesso, "Dunque anch'io cammino nei due mondi?"

"No, né tu né tua sorella", rispose Nerwen – neppure Lúthien, se per questo, aggiunse mentalmente, "ma siete Ainur per metà, e nei vostri occhi c'è la stessa luminosità che si vede negli occhi degli abitanti di Valinor."

Lui tornò a guardarla con aperta meraviglia:

"Hai visto un valinoreano?!"

La Istar si trattenne appena in tempo dal mordersi un labbro, cosa che avrebbe fatto capire al principe che aveva parlato troppo; ma nel trovarsi di fronte al figlio di un suo simile, si era rilassata, e la sua ansia di guadagnarsi la sua considerazione aveva fatto il resto. Così, la frase le era sfuggita senza che pensasse alle implicazioni in essa contenute.

Pensò rapidamente ad una spiegazione convincente che la traesse d'impaccio.

"Ogni Istar è seguace di un Vala in particolare", rispose lentamente, "Io, ad esempio, sono discepola di Yavanna Kementári. In quanto tale, ho avuto l'onore di vederla, e i suoi occhi erano luminosi come i tuoi e quelli della regina Eliénna."

Non le piaceva ricorrere a mezze verità, per non parlare di bugie vere e proprie; ma quando non poteva essere completamente sincera, e tuttavia mostrare troppa reticenza era controproducente, si doveva rassegnare a farlo.

"Kementári…", mormorò Aryon, affascinato, "Non poteva che essere la Regina della Terra, dati i tuoi poteri su piante e animali", ripescò la forchetta dal piatto e ricominciò a mangiare, "Dimmi, hai mai visto Valinor? O altri Valar?"

Nerwen fece una smorfia dispiaciuta:

"Mi rendo conto che forse ho appena cominciato a conquistare la tua fiducia, Lord Aryon, ma purtroppo non sono libera di parlare di ciò al di fuori dell'Ordine degli Stregoni", mormorò, sinceramente dolente. Questa volta, piuttosto che mezze verità, preferì tacere del tutto. Con altri forse non le sarebbe importato di mentire, ma voleva _veramente_ assicurarsi la stima di questo ombroso principe degli Avari. Come pure di sua sorella, naturalmente.

"Ma certo", disse lui, senza parere particolarmente offeso, o sospettoso, "capisco. È solo che… beh, sono molto curioso: dopotutto, Valinor è la terra d'origine di mio padre, ma non ho mai avuto la possibilità di vederla – né probabilmente l'avrò mai. E quindi, se trovassi qualcuno che ci è stato, lo subisserei con una valanga di domande. Te ne sei appena salvata!", concluse con un tocco di umorismo.

Anche lei sorrise, senza più aggiungere nulla. D'ora in avanti, doveva stare molto attenta a come parlava: sebbene si trovasse davanti ad un Elfo dal rango paragonabile solamente a quello di sua nipote Lúthien, che aveva creduto unico ed irripetibile, non le era consentito rivelarsi interamente. Non era più come con Círdan, Elrond ed i suoi figli, o Galadriel e Celeborn, che la conoscevano fin da prima che diventasse una Istar e pertanto sapevano qual era la sua vera natura…

OOO

Consumata la colazione, Aryon condusse Nerwen alla biblioteca di palazzo, cinque o sei ampie e luminose stanze che occupavano gran parte dell'ala meridionale dell'edificio, al pianterreno.

"È la più grande e completa raccolta di libri e pergamene di tutte le Sei Tribù", le disse con orgoglio, mentre entravano, "Contiene documenti antichissimi, originali o copie: saggi, racconti, miti, leggende, saghe, poesie, canzoni, e naturalmente libri di storia, geografia, medicina, insomma tutto lo scibile degli Avari."

"Eccellente", dichiarò Nerwen con apprezzamento.

Si avvicinò loro un Elfo dall'aspetto gracile ed in qualche modo _polveroso_ , forse perché i suoi abiti erano grigi e spiegazzati; i suoi occhi, ugualmente grigi, erano però molto vivi e presenti, smentendo il suo aspetto sciatto.

"Lady Nerwen, ti presento Teithir, il Custode dei Libri", disse Aryon, "Mastro Teithir, questa è Lady Nerwen, e ha il permesso della regina di consultare tutti gli incartamenti esposti, di qualsiasi argomento."

La parola _esposti_ rafforzò in Nerwen la convinzione d'aver ragione: c'erano documenti – evidentemente _nascosti_ – che non le sarebbe stato consentito vedere.

Teithir le rivolse un inchino:

"Benvenuta, mia signora", le disse, "Che tipo di documenti desideri consultare?"

"Per cominciare, mappe della regione tra qui e le Montagne Rosse", rispose subito lei, "e delle Montagne Rosse stesse."

Venne invitata a sedersi ad un tavolo, mentre Teithir avrebbe cercato le carte richieste. Aryon si congedò da lei:

"Ti lascio nelle mani migliori, Lady Nerwen."

L'Aini si sentì stranamente dispiaciuta.

"Avevi detto che volevi trovare notizie degli Istari…", gli rammentò. Lui fece il mezzo sorriso che gli era tipico:

"Penso d'aver trovato una fonte più documentata di qualsiasi libro", dichiarò, "Quando vorrai, me ne parlerai tu stessa, almeno nella misura in cui ti è consentito."

"Ne sarò felice, Lord Aryon", accettò prontamente Nerwen. Il principe le rivolse un cenno di saluto e se ne andò.

Sedendosi al tavolo che le era stato indicato, Nerwen rifletté: quella era stata una dichiarazione di fiducia, oppure era solo un altro modo per interrogarla? No, decise, era la prima: dopotutto, Aryon aveva stabilito che poteva crederle, almeno in una certa misura. Ciò ovviamente non implicava che doveva rivelarle segreti di Stato: del resto, neppure Elrond, Círdan o i Signori dei Galadhrim lo avevano fatto. I documenti che le erano stati interdetti dovevano essere certamente di questo tipo.

Mentre si allontanava dalla biblioteca per andare ad attendere ai suoi doveri, i pensieri di Aryon indugiavano su Nerwen. Stava cominciando a pensare che forse ci si poteva veramente fidare di lei, e questo lo faceva sentire sollevato. La ragione di quel sollievo era sicuramente la sua attrazione verso di lei, ma non poteva farsi condizionare da essa e doveva cercare invece di raggiungere un giudizio obiettivo. Però gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero che lei si rivelasse degna di fiducia...

OOO

Trascorsero alcuni giorni, che Nerwen passò in gran parte rintanata in biblioteca a studiare e mandare a memoria mappe, e a leggere di molti argomenti, in particolare la storia, i miti e le leggende degli Avari, alla ricerca di notizie che potessero far pensare agli Ent o alle Entesse. Si documentò anche su quello che era un territorio quasi del tutto sconosciuto agli abitanti delle terre più occidentali. Venne così a sapere che le Montagne Rosse, conosciute anche come Orocarni o Monti dell'Est, si estendevano per una lunghezza pressoché sterminata, partendo dall'estremo nord della Terra di Mezzo e giungendo fino al Grande Mare Orientale. Era certamente la catena montuosa più lunga di Ennor; da essa nascevano molti fiumi che attraversavano le pianure oltre la Foresta Orientale, tra cui uno denominato Rinnen, che giungeva fino al Mare di Rhûn ed attraversava il regno dei Kindi, usato come via di comunicazione tra quest'ultimo ed il regno dei Kinn-lai, gli Avari che vivevano sulle pendici degli Orocarni; quello stesso corso d'acqua fungeva da frontiera tra i territori degli Hwenti e dei Windan. Le Montagne Rosse erano ricche di metalli pregiati – oro, argento, rame, platino – e di pietre preziose, in particolare rubini e smeraldi; per questo motivo, fin dalla Prima Era vi si erano stabilite quattro delle Sette Case dei Nani, precisamente le stirpi dei Barbedure, dei Pugniferro, dei Piediroccia e dei Chiomenere; erano stanziati rispettivamente nel nord, nel centro-nord, nel centro-sud e nel sud degli Orocarni. Gli Avari Kinn-lai vivevano più o meno al centro esatto della catena montuosa, tra i Pugniferro ed i Piediroccia, ed intrattenevano con i Nani solo rapporti strettamente commerciali.

OOO

Quando non era sepolta tra libri e pergamene, Nerwen passeggiava per il parco circostante la reggia, spesso in compagnia di Calad; qui un paio di volte incontrò Myranna, intenta a catalogare i vegetali dei giardini come parte della sua formazione di guaritrice, e fu lieta di fornirle la propria consulenza. La giovane principessa dei Kindi era già ben disposta verso di lei, e la sua considerazione crebbe ulteriormente dopo che la sua conoscenza di erbe, piante e fiori si fu notevolmente accresciuta grazie agli insegnamenti di Nerwen.

I pasti avevano assunto un regime uniforme fin dal primo giorno: consumava la colazione sul terrazzo, a volte da sola, a volte in compagnia di Aryon, a cui ogni tanto si univa anche Eliénna, nel dichiarato intento di conoscerla meglio per poter esprimere un giudizio equo – rifiutava infatti l'influenza del fratello, ormai convinto dell'affidabilità della Istar – mentre il pranzo le veniva servito in camera da Parànel; a cena invece era invitata fissa al desco famigliare della regina, dove trovava anche Lorgil e Myranna, e naturalmente Aryon. Dopo cena, in luogo del Salone del Fuoco in uso presso gli Elfi delle aree più occidentali della Terra di Mezzo, c'era spesso – ma non sempre – un intrattenimento particolare chiamato _atrabes._ Veniva proposto un argomento, del quale i partecipanti, seduti in cerchio su comodi divani, parlavano a turno, esponendo le loro opinioni mentre bevevano una deliziosa bevanda a base di vino annacquato ed aromatizzato con spezie da una grande coppa comune, il cui possesso dava il diritto alla parola. Ci si poteva anche semplicemente sedere al di fuori del cerchio per ascoltare – in tal caso però non si poteva intervenire nella discussione – cosa che Nerwen fece spesso per meglio conoscere il popolo che la ospitava. Ne concluse che la visione di rusticità ed arretratezza che gli Elfi occidentali avevano dei solo fratelli Avari era del tutto errata, perché pur avendo usi e costumi leggermente diversi ed una mentalità estremamente diffidente verso il resto del mondo, essi erano altamente raffinati, colti e civili.

OOO

Una decina di giorni dopo il suo arrivo a Bârlyth, Nerwen era in biblioteca e stava leggendo una dettagliata descrizione degli Orocarni nel territorio dei Kinn-lai, esposta in uno stile noiosissimo; dopo un'ora abbondante, non potendone più della pedanteria dell'autore, posò il libro e si stiracchiò come un gatto, con un enorme sbadiglio che quasi le slogò la mascella. Sollevando lo sguardo affaticato, scorse Aryon che la stava guardando, gli occhi chiari baluginanti di divertimento e l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.

" Ops!", fece Nerwen, mettendosi la mano davanti alla bocca, sebbene fosse ormai di gran lunga troppo tardi, "Temo che tu mi abbia visto le tonsille…", scherzò. Le venne da ridere alle sue stesse parole; cercò di trattenersi, ma i suoi sforzi furono del tutto vani, e pochi istanti dopo scoppiò in una risata irrefrenabile che la fece piegare su se stessa: santi Valar, _le tonsille_! Da dove le era mai venuta, quell'immagine?

Il suo inaspettato motto di spirito colse Aryon di sorpresa; vedere la solitamente composta Istar sbellicarsi dalle risate gli strappò uno dei suoi infrequenti sorrisi pieni, che parevano tanto più smaglianti proprio per la loro rarità.

"Temo che non saprei distinguere una tonsilla dall'ugola", rispose sullo stesso tono scherzoso. Nerwen rise ancora, poi lentamente si calmò:

"Perdonami, Lord Aryon", disse, asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi, inumiditi dalle lacrime causate dal suo attacco d'ilarità, "ma mi stavo annoiando a morte… Solitamente non sbadiglio a quel modo in faccia alla gente…", le venne un altro scoppio di risa, più contenuto stavolta, e nuovamente lo scontroso principe sorrise divertito, "Scusami", ripeté.

"Non c'è nulla da scusare, Lady Nerwen", affermò Aryon, agitando una mano con fare noncurante. La Maia fece un respiro profondo e si ricompose definitivamente, poi lo guardò incuriosita:

"Cosa posso fare per te, Lord Aryon?"

Lui parve riflettere un attimo.

"Anzitutto, potremmo cominciare col mettere da parte le formalità e chiamarci semplicemente per nome", rispose, "Se sei d'accordo, naturalmente", aggiunse, incerto di quale fosse l'etichetta richiesta per una Istar.

"Sì che sono d'accordo", lo rassicurò Nerwen, che non aveva mai amato l'uso eccessivo dei titoli, tranne che nelle occasioni ufficiali.

Lui si avvicinò e posò le mani sul tavolo, piegandosi leggermente verso di lei. Guardandolo da sotto in su, ancora una volta Nerwen constatò quant'era alto: non tanto quanto Celeborn, ma dato il fisico più robusto, sembrava più imponente.

"Mi chiedevo se potevamo fare quella famosa chiacchierata sugli Istari", le disse il principe, "Temevo di disturbarti nelle tue ricerche, ma hai appena detto che ti stai annoiando, così forse invece ti sto offendo una distrazione…"

"Che accetto volentieri", lo interruppe lei vivacemente, alzandosi, "Quel trattato è notevole, ma terribilmente _barboso_ nell'esposizione: mi occorre una pausa. Quindi, la tua proposta viene a proposito", lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra, da cui si scorgeva il giardino illuminato dal sole pomeridiano di metà giugno, "Usciamo?"

Poco dopo, camminavano lungo uno dei vialetti del parco; faceva caldo, ma a Nerwen il caldo piaceva. Sollevò il viso verso il sole, chiudendo gli occhi per godere meglio della sua carezza sulla pelle e salutando mentalmente Arien, la sua cocchiera.

Aryon notò il suo gesto e per qualche motivo gli piacque.

"Ami il sole, vero?", le domandò.

"Moltissimo", confermò lei, "Amo la luce e il calore, siano essi quelli del sole estivo oppure del fuoco nel caminetto d'inverno."

 _È una creatura di luce_ , saettò per la mente del principe, del tutto ignaro di quanto vera e calzante fosse quella definizione.

Udirono un _kek kek kek_ sopra le loro teste; sollevando lo sguardo, videro Calad planare verso di loro. Nerwen non aveva il guanto da falconiere, così la rapace si limitò a girar loro attorno.

 _Buongiorno a te e al tuo accompagnatore_ , disse.

"Buongiorno, amica mia", disse Nerwen, "Calad ti saluta", aggiunse poi, rivolta ad Aryon. Il principe sollevò un sopracciglio: ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi al fatto che qualcuno parlasse tanto disinvoltamente con un animale.

"Ah… dille che contraccambio il saluto", disse, vagamente impacciato. La cosa lo indispettì: per i baffi di Oromë, la Prima Spada della Regina dei Kindi non era _mai_ in imbarazzo! Poi pensò che era davvero da sciocco prendersela per una stupidaggine del genere e, con una scrollata di spalle, dimenticò il proprio fastidio.

Si sedettero su una panchina all'ombra di un acero, mentre Calad volteggiava via, intenta alle sue cose.

"Che cosa vuoi sapere, dunque?", chiese Nerwen.

Aryon andò subito al sodo:

"Che cosa sono, di preciso, gli Istari?"

Nerwen si era preparata la risposta, così non esitò:

"Detto sinteticamente, sono persone dotate di doni particolari, che hanno messo al servizio della lotta contro la malvagità di Sauron."

Aryon accennò il segno di scongiuro che la sua gente faceva sempre quando udiva quel nome nefasto; poi si frenò, ricordando quanto Nerwen giorni prima aveva puntualizzato – peraltro giustamente – a lui ed a sua sorella: che evitare di citarlo non avrebbe tenuto lontano né lui, né le forze del Male.

"Quali sono questi doni?", indagò, "Tu ad esempio parli con piante ed animali, ma i tuoi colleghi?"

"Su questo non mi è permesso essere del tutto esauriente", lo avvertì lei, "ma ti dirò ciò che è di dominio pubblico. Uno di loro – Radagast il Bruno – come me parla con gli animali, in particolare gli uccelli, e come me è un profondo conoscitore delle piante e delle loro virtù. Saruman il Bianco, il capo del nostro Ordine, possiede il potere della persuasione, essendo molto saggio ed un grande sapiente, inoltre è altamente versato in meccanica ed ingegneria. Gandalf il Grigio, infine, può suggerire sogni e visioni, e svelare ciò che è nascosto, oltre ad essere un formidabile combattente."

"Siete solamente in quattro, dunque?", domandò Aryon, meravigliato: per qualche motivo, era convinto che gli Istari fossero molti di più.

"In realtà ce ne sono altri due, gli Stregoni Blu", rispose Nerwen, "ma sono scomparsi tanto tempo fa nell'est del mondo. Forse sono passati anche di qui…", suggerì, speranzosa: se avesse ritrovato Alatar e Pallando, poteva interrogarli riguardo alle Entesse.

Aryon scosse il capo:

"Non abbiamo ricordi di Istari nelle nostre terre", dichiarò, "almeno non che io sappia. Ma dato che stai rivoltando sottosopra la nostra biblioteca, magari troverai notizie su di loro sepolte e dimenticate", concluse con una punta di umorismo. L'Aini sorrise divertita nonostante la delusione:

"Chissà, può darsi", ammise, "Se non altro, sto imparando la tua lingua, sebbene…"

Si interruppe, pensierosa: poteva chiedergli di insegnargliela nello speciale modo _ainurin_? Aryon si sarebbe fidato abbastanza?

"…sebbene?", la sollecitò lui, incuriosito. Nerwen lo guardò dritto negli occhi – quegli occhi chiarissimi e risplendenti della luce di Valinor pur non avendo mai visto il Reame Benedetto – e decise di fare un tentativo. Dopotutto, al massimo poteva ricevere un _no_ per risposta.

"…sebbene ci sarebbe un modo più veloce e completo", ultimò la frase, "ma comporta da parte tua una grande fiducia in me. La domanda adesso è proprio questa: ti fidi di me?"

Aryon contraccambiò il suo sguardo diretto con uno di altrettanto diretto. La domanda di Nerwen, espressa con la franchezza che stava cominciando ad imparare esserle così tipica, lo aveva colto in contropiede.

Tanta schiettezza andava corrisposta, decise.

"Non sono ancora pronto a dire di fidarmi _ciecamente_ di te", rispose con calma, "perché non ti conosco bene, e perciò ho ancora un lieve timore che la mia fiducia possa essere mal riposta. Tuttavia, questo è ciò che mi dice la ragione; l'istinto invece mi dice che posso fidarmi… e se vuoi saperlo, me lo ha detto fin quasi dall'inizio", soggiunse, in tono più confidenziale, "ma il mio popolo è così abituato a diffidare di tutti coloro che non sono Avari, che ci ho messo un pezzo a capirlo."

Nerwen assentì lentamente, favorevolmente colpita dalla sua ammissione.

"Ti ringrazio per la tua sincerità, Aryon", disse a bassa voce. Anche lui annuì.

"Di che cosa si tratterebbe, comunque?", si informò.

"Un'altra facoltà speciale degli Istari", rispose lei, addomesticando solo leggermente la verità, dato che in realtà tale facoltà non era soltanto degli Stregoni, ma di tutti gli Ainur, "Imparare qualcosa estraendola direttamente dalla mente di qualcuno, ovviamente col suo consenso."

"Capisco", mormorò il principe, grattandosi pensierosamente una basetta, "E chi mi garantisce che non guarderai in altre parti della mia mente per carpirne segreti?", domandò in tono quieto, per farle capire che non stava insinuando che lei volesse farlo, ma voleva soltanto saperlo.

"È qui che entra in ballo la fiducia", rispose Nerwen con semplicità disarmante. Aryon piegò leggermente la testa di lato e fece il suo caratteristico mezzo sorriso: ancora una volta, la Istar metteva le carte in tavola con totale franchezza, e questo gli piaceva.

Decise di fidarsi del proprio istinto: del resto, in passato aveva sbagliato assai raramente.

"Va bene", disse quindi. Nerwen non poté fare a meno di sorridere per la contentezza: finalmente era certa che stava conquistando la fiducia di quel severo e cocciuto principe Avar, ed in tal modo sperava di conquistare rapidamente anche quello della regina sua sorella.

"Che cosa devo fare?", chiese Aryon.

"Chiudi gli occhi e rilassati", lo istruì lei. Il principe fece come le aveva detto; un attimo dopo sentì le mani di Nerwen sulle guance, le punte delle dita posate sulle sue tempie, calde e leggere. Di colpo gli sovvenne Corch ed il trattamento che la Istar gli aveva inflitto per punirlo; fu preso da timore, ma durò solo un istante, perché subito sentì del calore in un punto del suo cervello, presumibilmente dove si situava la sua conoscenza della propria lingua madre: era una sensazione tutt'altro che fastidiosa, così si tranquillizzò. Il contatto delle dita di Nerwen contro il proprio viso era piacevole e rassicurante come una carezza affettuosa, e lui non pensò più a nulla.

Un paio di minuti dopo, Nerwen si staccò e disse in perfetto _avarin_ :

"Grazie infinite, Aryon. Non tanto per il servizio che mi hai appena reso, ma per la fiducia che hai scelto di dimostrarmi nonostante le tue riserve."

Il principe rimase a dir poco sbalordito: la differenza tra la padronanza della lingua dimostrata prima e quella esibita adesso era stupefacente, perché se prima la parlava piuttosto bene, ma chiaramente da straniera, adesso sembrava di madrelingua almeno quanto lui.

"È… incredibile! Sembri nativa di Bârlyth" affermò; poi prese coscienza del senso della frase che Nerwen gli aveva rivolto, "Come ho detto, anche se non sono ancora disposto a fidarmi incondizionatamente, credo però nell'onestà delle tue intenzioni."

Lei annuì con solennità, accettando la sua dichiarazione, che le confermava d'aver finalmente fatto breccia nel muro di circospezione e sospetto che circondava questo principe elfico di altissimo lignaggio. Muro dietro cui, a quanto pareva, si barricavano anche tutti gli altri Avari, soggiunse meditabonda; ma si accorse all'improvviso che le importava soltanto di quello oltre il quale si trovava – o si era trovato – Aryon. Ebbe un momento di smarrimento: perché mai doveva interessarle in modo diverso? Certo, conquistare la fiducia della Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari poteva spianarle la strada con tutti gli altri, inclusa la regina; ma non era per _quello_ che le importava. No, ammise: le importava per sé stessa. Quel che non capiva era _perché_.

Decise di distrarsi da quei pensieri cambiando discorso:

"I miei cavalli si trovano benissimo, nelle vostre scuderie; e anche Calad è contenta di star qui."

"Sono felice di apprenderlo", commentò lui, poi assunse un'espressione pensierosa, "Se gradisci fare una cavalcata per sgranchire le zampe della tua giumenta, d'ora in avanti sei libera di farlo. Puoi esplorare un poco i dintorni di Bârlyth, se vuoi."

"Senza scorta?", domandò lei, inarcando un sopracciglio in modo canzonatorio. Aryon fece il suo tipico mezzo sorriso:

"Se così preferisci… Mi fido abbastanza di te da ritenere che non taglierai la corda e aspetterai ancora qualche giorno, finché mia sorella non deciderà se darti o meno il salvacondotto. Ho ragione?", indagò, scrutandola attentamente: dopotutto, si stava esponendo per lei, basandosi semplicemente sul proprio istinto; ma gli era entrata nella testa e non ne aveva approfittato, e questo lo induceva a fare un ulteriore passo nella direzione della fiducia. E poi, in fondo, _desiderava_ fortemente potersi fidare di lei, perché gli piaceva, gli piaceva davvero molto.

"Hai ragione", confermò Nerwen, sostenendo il suo sguardo senza far vacillare il proprio, "Ho dato la mia parola, e non sono tipo da infrangerla."

"Ti credo", annuì allora il principe, "Informerò la guardia cittadina di lasciarti entrare ed uscire di città a tuo piacere."

"Grazie", disse lei, alzandosi, "Ora è meglio che io torni in biblioteca e finisca quel noioso trattato. Chissà, magari ora che conosco perfettamente l' _avarin_ , potrebbe risultare meno pesante…", soggiunse con un sorriso. Aryon si alzò a sua volta ed annuì:

"Me lo auguro. Buon proseguimento di studio, allora", concluse, rivolgendole un cenno di saluto con la testa.

"A stasera", contraccambiò lei. Si lasciarono, ciascuno diretto alle proprie incombenze.

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Curiosità varie:_

 _\- Il tè nero aromatizzato al bergamotto ovviamente è il celebre Earl Grey, il mio preferito XD_

 _\- l'_ ertan _altro non è che lo yogurt – dal_ sindarin ertannen _, ovvero_ mescolato _, significato di tale parola di origine turca_ _;-). Si tratta di un alimento per cui vado pazza e quindi l'ho voluto inserire nella storia. Come per il cioccolato, qualcuno potrebbe obiettare che nell'Europa medievale – più o meno il corrispettivo geografico e temporale del tolkienverso – non esisteva lo yogurt, ma dato che la Turchia (dove pare sia stato ideato) è molto più vicina del continente americano da cui provengono le patate citate dal Professore, ritengo che possa ben essere possibile che gli Avari lo conoscano – tanto più che abitano una zona_ ad oriente _della Terra di Mezzo, proprio come la penisola anatolica sta_ ad oriente _dell'Europa._

 _\- la forchetta ha origini antiche, essendo già in uso sia presso i Greci che presso i Romani; scomparve in Europa occidentale durante il Medioevo e fu reintrodotta dai Veneziani attraverso una principessa dell'Impero Bizantino, che nel 1003 aveva sposato il figlio di un doge._

 _\- parlare di un argomento, seduti in cerchio e bevendo leggero vino aromatico da una coppa il cui possesso dà il diritto di parola, è un'usanza ispirata a quella del simposio in uso presso gli antichi Greci._

 _Lady Angel_


	32. Capitolo XXXII: La festa di Mezza Estate

**Capitolo XXXII: La festa di Mezza Estate**

Il giorno seguente, Nerwen scese nelle scuderie con l'intenzione di andare a fare un giro nei dintorni della città. La sera prima, Eliénna ed i suoi figli si erano dimostrati molto incuriositi dalla sua nuova, improvvisa padronanza della loro lingua; lei aveva dato una stringata descrizione della tecnica mentale applicata, definendola una speciale facoltà degli Stregoni e sottolineando l'importante ruolo che aveva avuto la fiducia di Aryon in lei. La regina la considerò allora sotto una luce maggiormente favorevole, pur senza giungere ancora ad una conclusione definitiva, e confermò il permesso datole dal fratello di andare e venire a piacimento dalla città.

Uno stalliere sellò rapidamente Thilgiloth, che era ben lieta di andare a passeggiare con la sua amica a due gambe; con loro venne anche Calad.

L'immediato circondario di Bârlyth era piuttosto monotono, ma non conoscendo ancora niente di quei paraggi, per il momento Nerwen preferì non addentrarsi nella foresta lungo le strade che si dipartivano a raggiera dalla grande radura attorno alla città. Così, dopo un paio d'ore, rientrò; era un poco annoiata, ma la passeggiata aveva fatto bene alla Corsiera, pertanto decise di ripetere l'escursione anche nei giorni successivi.

Il mattino dopo, attraversando il grande atrio del palazzo diretta alle scuderie, Nerwen si imbatté in Myranna.

"Buongiorno, Lady Nerwen", la salutò la principessa, "Stai uscendo?"

"Sì, pensavo di andare a fare un giro con la mia cavalla", rispose l'interpellata. Myranna esitò, poi disse in tono confidenziale:

"Io dovrei continuare a catalogare le piante del giardino, ma sinceramente stamattina non ne ho proprio voglia… una passeggiata a cavallo sarebbe molto più gradevole!", concluse con un sospiro ed una buffa smorfia.

"Puoi fare il lavoro di catalogazione nel pomeriggio?", domandò la Istar, divertita dalla sua espressione. La principessa rifletté:

"Beh, sì, a dire il vero…"

"Allora lascia momentaneamente stare lo studio e vieni con me", la invitò Nerwen, "Che ne dici?"

"Dico di sì!", esclamò Myranna ridendo di contentezza, "Corro a mettermi gli stivali."

"Ti aspetto alle scuderie", l'avvisò Nerwen sorridendo.

Una volta uscite di città, Myranna condusse la Maia verso nordovest, lungo un'ampia strada che s'inoltrava nella foresta. Una ventina di minuti più tardi, incrociarono il Rinnen, il fiume proveniente dagli Orocarni che attraversava il regno dei Kindi per gettarsi nel Mare di Rhûn. Il sentiero proseguiva in entrambe le direzioni della corrente; Myranna scelse di svoltare verso valle.

"Più a monte c'è il porto", spiegò, "dove approdano tutte le imbarcazioni provenienti dalle pianure orientali e dalle Montagne Rosse. Windan, Hwenti e Kinn-lai vengono qui per commerciare con noi."

"E i Nani degli Orocarni?", volle sapere Nerwen. La principessa scosse la testa:

"Non abbiamo contatti diretti con loro, soltanto tramite i nostri fratelli Kinn-lai."

C aracollarono per quasi un'ora, chiacchierando piacevolmente; poi la foresta si aprì in un'ampia radura soleggiata, in concomitanza con il fiume che in quel punto faceva una larga ansa al cui interno c'era una spiaggia di fine arenile bianco. Alcune persone facevano il bagno nella corrente, in quel punto assai pigra, oppure prendevano il sole, sdraiate su teli o stuoie. Erano tutti completamente nudi, ma la cosa non sorprese Nerwen, perché si usava così anche a Valinor. Del resto non aveva alcun senso bagnarsi vestiti.

C'era anche un chiosco che vendeva bibite e cibarie, dotato di tavoli e panche in legno.

"Mangiamo qualcosa?", propose la principessa.

"Volentieri", accettò Nerwen. Smontarono, e poco dopo erano sedute a mangiare spiedini di frutta, accompagnati da frizzante sidro secco.

"Ora che so che c'è questo posto, ci verrò: mi piace molto nuotare", dichiarò la Maia, guardandosi attorno: l'acqua era cristallina e, in quella calura, assai invitante.

"Piace anche a me", le rivelò Myranna, "Potremmo venire insieme, qualche volta."

"Certo!", annuì l'altra, contenta d'aver trovato compagnia.

Finito lo spuntino, si avviarono sulla via del ritorno. Una volta giunte a palazzo, Myranna osservò:

"Fra tre giorni sarà Mezza Estate: faremo una grande festa, si ballerà e ci saranno i fuochi d'artificio. Sarei molto contenta se venissi anche tu."

"Ti ringrazio, Lady Myranna, amo moltissimo ballare", sorrise Nerwen, "Però non conosco le vostre danze", aggiunse: dovevano essere certamente molto diverse da quelle in uso a Gran Burrone e Lothlórien.

"Non è un gran problema", la rassicurò Myranna, "Le nostre sono danze di gruppo, composte di poche figure fondamentali che, prima di ogni brano, vengono chiamate nella sequenza richiesta. Alcune sono più complicate di altre, ma sono sicura che sarai perfettamente in grado di eseguire le più semplici, specialmente se hai un bravo cavaliere… Mio zio Aryon, ad esempio, è un ottimo ballerino: gli chiederò di farti lui da cavaliere."

"Grazie, sei gentile, ma probabilmente avrà la sua dama…", obiettò Nerwen: quella era una cosa si cui non era al corrente, ossia se il principe avesse o meno una compagna o un'amica amorosa; aveva appreso che sua sorella la regina era vedova, ma di lui non sapeva.

"Solitamente sono io a fargli da dama", rispose la principessa, "ma mi riserverò soltanto le danze più complesse, quelle che ti sarebbero troppo ostiche: per le altre, sarò felice di _condividerlo_ ", concluse ridendo.

"Allora va bene", anche l'Aini sorrise; poi ricordò una cosa, "Beh, il mio unico abito non è molto adatto a una festa di palazzo, ma mi accontenterò…"

Ovviamente, nel suo scarno bagaglio non c'era un vestito da ballo. A Gran Burrone, su insistenza di Elrond, si era fatta fare un paio di abiti eleganti, adatti alla vita curtense, che però aveva lasciato là quand'era partita; mentre a Lothlórien era stata Arwen a prestarle i propri, all'occorrenza.

Myranna corrugò la fronte:

"Oh! Non ci avevo pensato…", sogguardò Nerwen, soppesandone la figura, "Penso che Lady Ziriel, la mia insegnante di storia, abbia la tua taglia. È più alta, ma non ci vuole molto ad accorciare un abito…"

"E _chi_ non è più alto di me?", rise l'Aini, che come al solito prendeva la sua statura minuta con molto spirito. Anche la principessa sorrise, divertita:

"Beh, ad esempio la capocuoca di palazzo, che non credo superi il metro e mezzo… eppure comanda a bacchetta tutto il personale delle cucine: perfino il Provveditore di Palazzo deve sottostare alle sue direttive, quando si tratta di faccende di sua competenza."

Nerwen non l'aveva mai incontrata, ma la descrizione di Myranna la fece ridere.

"Va bene, allora, prova a chiedere alla tua insegnante se è disposta a prestarmi un abito per l'occasione, ma non farla sentire in obbligo, te ne prego", disse, consapevole di essere ancora circondata da molta antipatia. La principessa annuì:

"D'accordo…"

OOO

Nerwen trascorse il pomeriggio in biblioteca, come suo solito: ormai aveva letto molti libri e documenti ed aveva raccolto una gran quantità di informazioni inerenti gli Avari e la loro storia, nonché il loro territorio; ma con sua somma delusione, degli Onodrim non v'era traccia nei loro scritti.

Quella sera, Aryon disertò il desco della regina: le sue incombenze lo avevano trattenuto, per cui avrebbe cenato più tardi, da solo.

Dopo mangiato, salendo in camera sua, Nerwen si accorse d'aver sentito la mancanza del principe.

E dei suoi stupefacenti occhi grigiazzurri.

E del suo intrigante mezzo sorriso.

E della sua affascinante voce baritonale.

Con un sussulto, la Istar si rese conto di sentirsi molto attratta da Aryon Morvacor. Se ne domandò il motivo; il principe era dotato di un gran bell'aspetto, certo, ma aveva un carattere chiuso, scorbutico, ombroso, mentre lei finora aveva sempre preferito compagni dalla personalità diametralmente opposta, solare, aperta e briosa, come Calion e Beriadir.

Poi le sovvenne Thorin: anche il principe Nano non era stato precisamente il suo tipo, essendo piuttosto scontroso e taciturno, eppure lei ci aveva perso la testa in quattro e quattr'otto…

Andò a dormire piuttosto confusa.

OOO

Quando venne mattina, Nerwen si alzò e, come ormai era divenuto consuetudine, si recò sul terrazzo dove consumava la colazione. La notte le aveva portato consiglio in forma di accettazione: se provava attrazione per il fratello della regina, era così e basta, inutile cercare motivi razionali o logici, perché le emozioni tutto sono fuor che razionali o logiche. Così, pose piede sul balcone con una certa tranquillità… solo per rischiare di vederla andare in frantumi non appena scorse l'ampia schiena di Aryon, seduto al tavolo mentre conversava con la sorella. Con un certo sforzo, riuscì a controllarsi.

Udendola arrivare, entrambi si girarono.

"Buongiorno, Nerwen", la salutò Aryon, guardandola con quelle sue luminose iridi chiare. Per un istante, la Maia si perse in esse.

"Buongiorno a voi, Maestà, Aryon…", riuscì a rispondere, ritrovando la propria disinvoltura.

"Myranna mi ha raccontato che ieri siete state a fare una passeggiata a cavallo assieme", disse la regina, sorbendo il suo tè.

"Sì, esatto", confermò Nerwen, servendosi di una ciotola di _ertan_ , di cui era rapidamente diventata ghiotta, "Siamo state fino alla spiaggia sul Rinnen", aggiunse, prendendo posto.

Aryon non resistette alla tentazione di provocarla:

"Forse il nostro costume di bagnarci svestiti ti ha scandalizzata", osservò, un angolo della bocca leggermente sollevato nel suo caratteristico sorrisetto; il suo tono però non era beffardo, solo divertito.

Ci voleva però ben altro per mettere Nerwen in imbarazzo.

"Per niente", ribatté, guardandolo serafica, "Trovo che sia semplicemente assurdo fare il bagno o entrare alle terme vestiti."

" _Questo_ è buonsenso", commentò la regina, con soddisfazione, "In effetti, non capisco come mai molti popoli trovino la nudità indecorosa o addirittura vergognosa in ambiti dove è semplicemente ragionevole."

"Neppure io", ammise l'Aini.

Aryon tacque, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul piatto: dopo aver sentito la risposta di Nerwen, non aveva potuto fare a meno di immaginarla svestita a fare il bagno nel Rinnen, e l'immagine evocata gli aveva completamente seccato la gola. Bevve un sorso di tè, cercando di ritrovare rapidamente il proprio contegno. Fu una lotta breve ma intensa, che alla fine vinse per pura testardaggine; solo allora fu in grado di tornare a partecipare alla conversazione.

Nerwen aveva notato il suo silenzio e se ne era chiesta il motivo, perplessa; ma quando lui tornò a chiacchierare con lei e con la sorella, se ne dimenticò.

Terminata la colazione, si salutarono; Nerwen andò subito in biblioteca: nel pomeriggio pensava di recarsi al fiume per fare una bella nuotata, così voleva occupare la mattinata con le sue consuete ricerche.

Si accorse che lo studio non le era facile, perché la sua mente continuava a distrarsi per pensare ad Aryon; la sua alta figura; le sue spalle larghe; il suo volto dai lineamenti nobili; gli occhi penetranti; le labbra ben disegnate… chissà come sarebbe stato baciarle… sentirle aprirsi contro le proprie…

Si strappò bruscamente a quei pensieri stuzzicanti, seccata con se stessa per non riuscire a controllarli, e piegò ferocemente la propria volontà allo studio; ma fu solo con molta fatica che l'ebbe vinta.

Verso mezzogiorno, tornò in camera a consumare un leggero pranzo, poi scese nelle scuderie. Se avesse incontrato Myranna, l'avrebbe invitata ad unirsi a lei – ammesso che non fosse impegnata – ma non la vide.

Mentre uno degli stallieri sellava rapidamente Thilgiloth, Nerwen fece visita a Thalion, che si godeva quei giorni di riposo.

 _Attento a non ingrassare, vecchio mio_ , lo ammonì la Istar, divertita mentre lo osservava consumare di gusto l'ottima biada che riempiva la sua mangiatoia.

 _Mi fanno fare esercizio ogni giorno_ , la informò placidamente lui. Soddisfatta, Nerwen lo salutò e si recò dalla Corsiera, che frattanto era stata portata all'esterno. Controllò che la sella fosse stata correttamente allacciata – dopotutto, gli Avari non erano avvezzi a quel tipo di basto – poi le salì in groppa e si allontanò, uscendo dalla città e dirigendosi al fiume.

Trascorse un gradevole pomeriggio facendo il bagno nella fresca acqua del Rinnen e prendendo un po' di sole stesa su un grande telo che le aveva procurato Parànel; quando rientrò a palazzo, un'ora prima di cena, salì in camera per cambiarsi; poco dopo, mentre si stava spazzolando i capelli, bussarono alla sua porta.

"Avanti", invitò. Myranna entrò, seguita dalla sua ancella, un'Elfa pressappoco della sua età dai lunghi riccioli bruni, che reggeva un involto.

"Buonasera, Lady Myranna", la salutò la Maia, alzandosi.

"Buonasera a te, Lady Nerwen", la contraccambiò la principessa, "Ti ho portato un abito da provare, se ti piace."

Ad un suo cenno, la cameriera svolse il fagotto, rivelando un vestito di seta leggera color lavanda, dal taglio semplice, ma decorato con ricami in filo d'argento sul busto e sulla schiena; era privo di maniche, adatto per la stagione estiva.

"Ma è splendido!", esclamò Nerwen, colpita dalla finezza dei ricami, in forma di rami e fiori di glicine, "Lady Ziriel è molto gentile, a prestarmi un abito tanto bello."

"Gliel'ho chiesto come favore personale", le raccontò Myranna, lieta che la sua missione fosse andata a buon fine; preferì non dirle che la sua insegnante di storia, saputo che l'abito era inteso per la straniera, non ne era stata affatto entusiasta, "e dato che ha un debole per me, mi ha detto di scegliere quello che preferivo. Ho pensato che questo fosse adatto", concluse, "Non è del _tuo_ colore, ma il motivo vegetale della decorazione mi ha fatto pensare a te."

Nerwen le sorrise, grata della sua attenzione e considerazione.

L'ancella le fece provare il vestito; era leggermente largo di busto, ma con i lacci sulla schiena venne facilmente adattato; quanto alla lunghezza, la cameriera prese le misure e disse che si sarebbe occupata di accorciare la gonna quanto bastava.

Sistemata la faccenda, Nerwen e Myranna scesero al piano di sotto per recarsi nella saletta da pranzo privata della regina a consumare la cena. Stavolta la presenza di Aryon non turbò eccessivamente la Istar: aveva avuto tutto il giorno per schiarirsi le idee ed aveva concluso che la cosa migliore da fare era prestare particolare attenzione a cogliere eventuali segnali da parte del principe, per vedere se contraccambiava il suo interesse, ed poi agire di conseguenza. Ma né quella sera, né il giorno seguente le parve di rilevare alcunché di particolare nel suo atteggiamento. Frustrata, concluse che, a quanto pareva, il suo fascino _maiarin_ faceva nuovamente cilecca…

OOO

Il Giorno di Mezza Estate si rivelò una giornata torrida, tanto che Nerwen cercò refrigerio sotto gli alberi del parco, sdraiata su di un'amaca appositamente allestita per lei da Parànel, a leggere l'ennesimo trattato.

Quando venne sera, salì in camera a cambiarsi per la festa, che sarebbe cominciata dopo il tramonto. Avrebbe cenato là, dato che erano previste intere tavolate di rinfreschi d'ogni genere.

Parànel l'aiutò a vestirsi e le acconciò i capelli in una treccia a quattro capi, che le avvolse sulla testa e decorò con nastri e fiori. Per l'occasione, Nerwen indossò uno dei pochissimi gioielli che portava con sé, una collana donatale da Galadriel, composta di lucenti cristalli di luna che, quando colpiti dalla luce dell'astro notturno, brillavano come diamanti.

All'orario stabilito, scese al pianterreno, dov'era situato il salone delle feste, che occupava la parte finale dell'ala orientale. Tre delle pareti del salone erano mobili ed erano state rimosse; robuste colonne di legno intagliato in forma di tronchi d'albero sostenevano il soffitto, lasciando circolare liberamente l'aria serale. Appena fuori erano stati sistemati lunghi tavoli carichi di cibarie e di bevande, nonché sedie e panche per chi voleva riposarsi tra una danza e l'altra. A ridosso dell'unica parete rimasta, quella rivolta verso l'interno del palazzo, alcuni musicisti stavano suonando su un basso palco; c'erano due timpani, un'arpa, un salterio, una ribeca, una viella, un liuto ed un flauto, tutti usati con consumata maestria dagli strumentisti.

Gli ospiti erano un centinaio, come Eliénna aveva anticipato a Nerwen quel mattino a colazione, e molti erano già arrivati. Nelle settimane trascorse a palazzo, l'Aini aveva conosciuto svariati notabili del regno, tra i quali i due principali consiglieri della regina, Annil Sinton e Tellar Golìnnen – due personaggi diversissimi tra loro, essendo il primo insolitamente tarchiato per un Elfo, loquace e spiritoso, mentre il secondo era alto ed allampanato, piuttosto silenzioso e severo; ma entrambi erano dotati di grande acume e vaste nozioni d'ogni genere, ed erano profondamente leali. Poi c'erano gli insegnanti dei giovani principi, alcuni dei quali erano maggiorenti del regno, come Gartor Sinévrin che si occupava di matematica, oppure Ziriel Dennsar, che le aveva prestato il vestito.

Vide proprio lei a qualche metro di distanza, un'Elfa alta dalla chioma ondulata del tipico colore corvino degli Avari, e le si avvicinò.

"Non ho ancora avuto l'opportunità di ringraziarti per questo splendido abito, Lady Ziriel", le disse, "È stata un'idea della principessa Myranna; spero non ti sia spiaciuto."

L'altra la squadrò dall'alto del suo metro e settantacinque; la sua espressione era scostante, appena velata da una patina di cortesia formale.

"Voglio molto bene alla principessa e non le potrei negare niente", chiarì in tono neutro. Nerwen aggrottò leggermente la fronte, urtata: quando l'avrebbero smessa, questi Avari, di essere tanto recalcitranti a mostrarsi affabili con lei?

"Capisco che tu l'abbia fatto come un favore a lei, e non a me", disse, sostenuta, "ma ciò non di meno, ti sono riconoscente: come potrai immaginare, viaggiando non porto con me un guardaroba adatto ad una corte regale."

Ziriel irrigidì le spalle alla rimbeccata: come osava, quest'Umana? Si vociferava che fosse una dei leggendari Istari, ma lei pensava che si trattasse di una fola. Tuttavia, era un'ospite della regina, e non era consigliabile inimicarsela. Le rivolse un secco cenno affermativo, giusto per non sembrare troppo scortese.

In quella, alle proprie spalle Nerwen udì la voce profonda di Aryon.

"Lady Ziriel, è un piacere vederti", salutò per prima la dama più anziana, o tale la credeva. La Istar vide che era abbigliato di nero come di consueto ma, data la temperatura, come la maggior parte degli altri ospiti maschili portava una camicia senza maniche, di mussola sottile, e pantaloni di tela di lino; ai piedi calzava scarpe leggere, adatte alla danza.

Il principe si girò verso Nerwen e nel suo sguardo sorse ammirazione.

"Sei davvero incantevole, stasera", disse galantemente.

"Tutto merito di Lady Ziriel", disse la Maia, guardando l'Elfa dritta in faccia, "È stata tanto gentile da prestarmi quest'abito, permettendomi di non sfigurare alla festa."

L'altra ebbe la buona grazia di arrossire, sentendosi lodare da lei anche se l'aveva trattata con tanta freddezza.

"È stato… un piacere", dichiarò goffamente. Con un filo di perfidia, Nerwen si sentì soddisfatta del suo imbarazzo: _così impara ad essere maldisposta verso qualcuno solo a causa dei suoi pregiudizi_ , pensò.

Aryon percepì la tensione tra le due e ritenne che fosse il caso di tagliare l'aria.

"Nerwen, posso offrirti una coppa di sidro dolce?", la invitò, offrendole il braccio. In quelle settimane, aveva appreso che era la sua bevanda preferita, "Ce n'è uno di frizzante davvero delizioso."

Lanciando un'ultima gelida occhiata a Ziriel, Nerwen accettò il braccio di Aryon e si fece condurre ad uno dei tavoli dei rinfreschi, dove il principe mescé due calici. Il sidro risultò davvero ottimo e la Maia bevve volentieri.

I musicisti stavano eseguendo un brano allegro e dal ritmo vivace che catturò l'orecchio di Nerwen; dopo pochi istanti, si ritrovò a battere il tempo col piede.

Aryon se n'accorse.

"Myranna mi ha detto che ami molto ballare", le disse, "ma che non conosci le nostre danze, e mi ha chiesto di condurti in quelle più facili."

"Spero che la sua richiesta non ti sia spiaciuta", fece Nerwen guardandolo, rammentando con fastidio la reazione di Ziriel.

"Tutt'altro", le assicurò con fare apparentemente disinvolto; ma la verità era che, quando la nipote glielo aveva chiesto, ne era stato compiaciuto, perché gli offriva l'opportunità di starle vicino praticamente per tutta la sera.

La musica terminò e la Maestra delle Danze si fece avanti.

"I ballerini prendano posizione per _Il_ _Mulinello della Fanciulla_ ", invitò. Aryon riconobbe una danza alla portata di Nerwen e le porse la mano; la Istar si affrettò a deporre il calice ed a prendergliela. Lui le strinse lievemente le dita con fare incoraggiante e la condusse nel centro della sala, dove altri danzatori stavano radunandosi; le dame si disposero su una riga alla sinistra della Maestra, in gruppi di quattro, e i cavalieri di fronte a loro. Aryon si collocò come quarto di uno dei gruppi, e Nerwen si mise davanti a lui.

La Maestra delle Danze chiamò la prima figura, che venne eseguita dalla prima coppia di ciascun gruppo, poi di seguito dalle altre, continuando poi con le successive figure in un intreccio che dapprima parve assai complicato a Nerwen, ma dopo averlo compiuto – guidata da Aryon – s'accorse che in realtà aveva una logica sequenziale assai semplice. Quando la musica attaccò, spumeggiante proprio come il mulinello del titolo, si lanciò nella danza e si divertì moltissimo. Il principe era davvero un eccellente ballerino e la condusse con sicurezza attraverso le varie figure.

Alla fine, le domandò sorridendo leggermente:

"Ti è piaciuto?"

"Moltissimo!", affermò lei con un entusiasmo tale da fargli ulteriormente sollevare gli angoli della bocca, fino a sbocciare in uno dei suoi rari sorrisi pieni. Nerwen si incantò a guardarlo: se Aryon era uno splendido esemplare di Elfo maschio quando era serio, quando sorrideva era uno spettacolo…

La Maestra delle Danze chiamò _Il_ _Ponte dei Baci_ , nuovamente una danza che Aryon giudicò adatta alla sua dama, e quindi la invitò per un secondo giro; seguì _Lo Scambio della Valle Nascosta_ , stavolta una danza in circolo che prevedeva il continuo avvicendamento delle coppie e che Nerwen trovò particolarmente divertente. Poi venne _La Marescialla del Guado_ , dal ritmo più contenuto ma dalle figure più complesse, a cui Aryon quindi rinunciò; tuttavia Nerwen aveva scorto Myranna e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, così zio e nipote ballarono assieme, mentre l'Aini andava a prendere qualcosa da mangiare.

Al tavolo dei rinfreschi trovò Lorgil.

"Bella festa", gli disse, tanto per fare conversazione: il principe ereditario aveva un carattere garbato ma più riservato della sorella, di conseguenza in quelle settimane non aveva legato molto con lui.

"Sì, vero", confermò Lorgil, annuendo cortesemente, "Se vuoi mangiar qualcosa, ti consiglio l'arrosto freddo di vitello con salsa di olive e capperi", soggiunse, indicandole la pietanza tra quelle esposte sul tavolo.

"Grazie", rispose Nerwen; prese un piatto e si servì di una fetta di pane, sopra cui posò il trancio di carne cosparso di salsa, "Buono davvero", confermò dopo averne assaggiato un boccone.

Sopraggiunse Eliénna, che indossava un elegante abito rosso scuro con ricami dorati ed un magnifico diadema di rubini. Nerwen depose subito il piatto per rivolgerle un inchino: ci teneva che, specialmente in pubblico, fosse chiaro che aveva il massimo rispetto per l'Alta Sovrana degli Avari.

"Buonasera, Maestà", la salutò.

"Buonasera, Lady Nerwen", contraccambiò la regina, "Ti piace la festa?"

"Sì, molto", rispose la Istar, "Soprattutto la musica, è molto allegra e fa venir voglia di buttarsi a ballare fino a cader sfiniti."

Inaspettatamente, la regina rise; era meno parca di sorrisi del fratello, ma sentirla ridere pienamente era piuttosto raro.

"Hai proprio ragione", confermò, "Mi ricordo che, quand'ero giovane, ad una festa di Mezza Estate ballai tutta la notte con Kalivon… Fu quando capimmo d'essere compagni per la vita. E all'alba andammo sul terrazzo della torre est per vedere sorgere il sole, e lì… beh, il resto è piuttosto privato", concluse, mentre il suo sorriso si velava di tristezza. Era la prima volta che menzionava il marito, che Nerwen aveva appreso essere stato ucciso in una scaramuccia con gli Esterling circa trecento anni prima. La sua espressione le ricordò Melian e la sua inestinguibile amarezza per la morte di Thingol; all'improvviso, gli ultimi residui di antipatia che ancora nutriva nei confronti di Eliénna svanirono come nebbia al sole.

"Mi spiace per tuo marito", le disse a bassa voce, "Anche mia sorella è rimasta vedova, quindi so cosa significa il dolore per la perdita del proprio compagno."

Non per la prima volta, la regina pensò che la Istar – poiché ormai non dubitava più che lo fosse – possedeva una grande empatia. Le rivolse un'occhiata riconoscente, poi si girò verso il figlio:

"Lorgil, mi prenderesti da bere del vino…?"

"Ma certo, madre", le rispose il principe, affrettandosi a prendere la caraffa ed a versare la bevanda in una coppa d'argento, "Ecco", disse, porgendogliela.

Eliénna lo ringraziò con un cenno e bevve.

Dopo un secondo giro di danza, Aryon e Myranna si unirono a loro, ma la principessa agguantò subito il fratello e ridendo lo trascinò a ballare. Osservandolo, Nerwen vide che Lorgil era molto bravo.

"Il ballo è una passione di famiglia, a quanto vedo", disse, accennando al giovane principe. Eliénna annuì:

"Proprio così; del resto, tra me, Kalivon e Aryon, i miei figli non potevano che appassionarsi anche loro…"

Annil Sinton si avvicinò e rivolse un profondo inchino alla regina.

"Maestà, posso avere l'onore di questo ballo?", le domandò. Era più basso di lei di una buona decina di centimetri, ma Nerwen aveva visto che era un ottimo ballerino, anche se più entusiasta che esperto.

Eliénna accettò graziosamente, e la coppia si avviò a posizionarsi per una danza in tondo.

Aryon scelse un tortino al formaggio e verdura e cominciò a sbocconcellarlo.

"Ballare mette fame", osservò casualmente.

"E sete", rincarò Nerwen, decidendo di provare il vino che aveva bevuto Eliénna. Era fresco e leggermente frizzante, dolce e fruttato.

La danza seguente era abbastanza facile perché Nerwen potesse eseguirla, così Aryon la invitò nuovamente.

A quel modo, il tempo trascorse allegramente, tra balli, chiacchiere, cibo e bevande. Verso le undici, Nerwen pensò di fare una pausa.

"Vado a sedermi un po'", comunicò ad Aryon, dopo aver concluso l'ultima danza assieme.

"Stanca?", le domandò lui, accompagnandola fuori dalla pista da ballo.

"Un poco, ma soprattutto accaldata", gli confessò lei, "Tra le danze e il vino, ho bisogno di riposare qualche minuto."

"Ti accompagno", si offrì lui, "Anche a me un'interruzione non dispiacerebbe."

Dopotutto, aveva ballato il doppio di Nerwen, dato che faceva da cavaliere anche a Myranna. Inoltre, non gli sarebbe spiaciuto affatto starsene un po' appartato con lei…

Passando accanto al tavolo dei rinfreschi, Aryon prese una caraffa di succo di frutta e due bicchieri, poi si avviò, affiancato dalla Istar. Il buio della notte era rischiarato da torce e lanterne che rendevano agevole camminare lungo i vialetti del parco.

Trovarono una panchina, ma era già occupata, così proseguirono fino a trovarne una libera, dove si accomodarono. Nerwen prese i calici che Aryon le porgeva ed il principe li riempì, posando poi la caraffa a terra. Bevvero, rilassandosi contro lo schienale della panchina.

"Ora che sei qui da qualche settimana, come giudichi l'ospitalità degli Avari?", domandò Aryon, riferendosi al loro incontro/scontro sulla spiaggia: in realtà era un modo come un altro per verificare se la sua disposizione verso di lui fosse favorevole o meno.

"Non mi posso assolutamente lamentare", rispose Nerwen, con sincerità, "Nonostante non vi fidaste di me, mi avete trattata con molto riguardo, e di ciò vi ringrazio."

Lui annuì, soddisfatto; ma prima di poter continuare, lei domandò:

"Posso chiederti se hai un'idea di quando la regina potrebbe prendere una decisione? Anche se mi piace la vostra ospitalità, non posso indugiare qui per sempre: devo riprendere la mia missione…"

L'accenno alla sua partenza lo turbò: non voleva che lei se ne andasse, pensò, non così presto.

"Credo che non ci voglia molto oramai", rispose a malincuore, "e credo che sarà una decisione favorevole, perché non ci hai dato alcun motivo per continuare a diffidare di te", soggiunse, guardandola. Nerwen annuì:

"Lieta di saperlo!", commentò ridendo, "Convincervi non è stata una passeggiata…"

"Già", ammise Aryon, "Siamo sospettosi per natura: non è facile conquistarsi la nostra fiducia, ma tu ci sei riuscita. In modo completo, almeno per quanto riguarda me."

Lei lo osservò sollevando un sopracciglio:

"Fino ad affidarmi la tua vita?", lo provocò, rammentando il limite che aveva dichiarato il giorno in cui le aveva permesso l'apprendimento della sua lingua da mente a mente.

Aryon curvò le labbra nel suo tipico mezzo sorriso, ricordando anche lui.

"Sono davvero poche le persone a cui affiderei la mia vita", rispose a bassa voce, "ma, se anche non sei ancora tra queste, sappi che non manca molto."

Inaspettatamente, Nerwen si sentì notevolmente emozionata.

"Oh…", proferì, "Grazie, sono… onorata."

Il principe scosse la testa:

"L'onore è mio", dichiarò, "Non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare una Istar."

Lei ridacchiò:

"Specie se fino al giorno prima si pensava che fossero una favola buona tutt'al più per i bambini!"

Il mezzo sorriso di Aryon si allargò:

"Esattamente…"

In quella, un botto li fece sobbalzare.

" I fuochi d'artificio", disse il principe. Udirono un secondo botto di preavviso, poi lo spettacolo cominciò: fontane d'argento, piogge d'oro, salici azzurri, fulmini fucsia, fiori verdi, meteore arancione solcarono il cielo notturno stagliandosi contro le stelle e riempiendo il cielo di colori vivaci. Nerwen ed Aryon rimasero comodamente seduti a godersi lo spettacolo, che durò un quarto d'ora abbondante. La Maia aveva visto fuochi d'artificio più scenografici a Gran Burrone, ma questi erano di poco inferiori e li apprezzò molto.

Tre botti annunciarono la fine dello spettacolo pirotecnico.

"Belli!", commentò Nerwen, riferendosi ai fuochi artificiali.

"Sì, quest'anno sono stati particolarmente fantasiosi", confermò Aryon, "Non avevo ancora mai visto le cascate viola, né i cerchi intersecanti multicolore…"

Lei annuì, concordando.

Tutto d'un tratto, senza preavviso alcuno, la sua Seconda Vista si manifestò con una potenza tale che le parve di ricevere una randellata in testa, così forte da mozzarle il fiato. Quel che vide le fece spalancare gli occhi, basita, mentre il cuore le saltava in gola.

 _Lei ed Aryon. A letto insieme. Nudi. Braccia avvolte l'uno attorno all'altra. Labbra incollate. Cuore contro cuore. Gambe intrecciate. Espressioni estatiche._

Ma questo non l'avrebbe poi turbata più di tanto: Aryon era estremamente affascinante e non sarebbe stato poi così assurdo finire a letto con lui.

No; quello che la sconvolse fu l'istantanea consapevolezza che non si sarebbe trattato di una relazione da amici amorosi, bensì da compagni per la vita.

Aryon vide la sua espressione stravolta e temette che stesse male.

"Che succede, Nerwen?", le domandò impensierito, "Stai bene?"

Lei mosse le labbra, ma nessun suono le uscì di bocca, come se avesse perso la favella. Ora decisamente inquieto, Aryon le posò una mano sulla spalla, pronto a sostenerla se avesse accennato a svenire; ma qualche istante dopo, la Istar scosse la testa come a schiarirsi le idee e la udì sussurrare:

"Non è niente, non preoccuparti…"

Solitamente, la consapevolezza di essere compagni per la vita sopraggiungeva quasi contemporaneamente tra le due parti interessate. Se Aryon non ne era ancora cosciente, tra poco avrebbe capito anche lui: poteva essere questione di minuti, al massimo di ore.

Il principe corrugò la fronte:

"Sei sicura? Stai tremando…"

Nerwen si sforzò di respirare in modo normale e di calmare il battito cardiaco alterato. Le girava la testa. Meno male che era stata seduta quando la Seconda Vista si era attivata, altrimenti le gambe non l'avrebbero retta e sarebbe stramazzata.

Di tutto si sarebbe aspettata che accadesse, durante questo lungo periplo della Terra di Mezzo alla ricerca degli Onodrim; di tutto… fuorché ricevere la rivelazione d'aver trovato il compagno della sua vita.

Adesso infine era chiaro il motivo per cui, dopo che aveva guardato nello Specchio di Galadriel, aveva avuto la visione di questo Elfo scontroso.

"Sono sicura", ribadì con decisione.

Lo guardò negli occhi ed attese col fiato sospeso.

Aryon era davvero inquieto e la scrutò attentamente al lume delle lanterne. Che cosa l'aveva turbata così tanto da farla sgranare gli occhi e sussultare come se l'avessero colpita con uno schiaffo?

Vedendola però ricambiare fermamente il suo sguardo, si tranquillizzò: qualunque cosa fosse stata, evidentemente era passata.

"Va bene, allora", disse, alzandosi e porgendole la mano, "Vogliamo rientrare?"

Nerwen ci rimase malissimo; aveva ardentemente sperato che lui capisse subito qual era il loro destino assieme, ma a quanto pareva, non era così. Forse c'entrava la cocciutaggine tipica degli Avari, in lui particolarmente accentuata…

Reprimendo un sospiro deluso, si alzò e gli posò la mano nella mano, facendosi ricondurre nel salone; ma il resto della festa le sembrò assai scialbo.

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _SDENG! Che botta ragazzi… dopo MILLENNI di attesa, scoprire così di colpo che hai davanti la tua altra metà! Ti credo che Nerwen stava per stramazzare! XD_

 _Ora naturalmente è in attesa della risposta di Aryon… quanto la farà attendere? E quale sarà la reazione del principe ad una rivelazione che certamente neanche si immagina lontanamente?_

 _Il tipo di danza descritta – nonché i nomi dei vari brani citati – è ispirata alla_ scottish country dance _(contraddanza o danza scozzese) che ho avuto il piacere di studiare per alcuni anni, e che ogni tanto ancora pratico – per mio grandissimo divertimento – durante le feste che l'associazione locale organizza._

 _Come sempre, desidero ringraziare tutti coloro che leggono questa fan fiction; non sentitevi obbligati a recensire, ma vi prego di considerare che l'interscambio coi lettori fa benissimo all'autostima dell'autore ;-)_

 _Lady Angel_


	33. Capitolo XXXIII: Partenza precipitosa

**Capitolo XXXIII: Partenza precipitosa**

Poco dopo l'una, durante la pausa tra una danza e l'altra, Eliénna Dhillel annunciò che si sarebbe ritirata, ma invitò tutti a proseguire a loro piacimento con la festa. Nerwen pensò di ritirarsi anche lei: si era stancata di aspettare; quell'ostinato principe Avar poteva impiegarci _giorni_ , a capire che erano compagni per la vita, ma per quella sera lei ne aveva abbastanza. Pertanto, non appena la regina fu uscita, prese congedo da Myranna ed Aryon, che stavano per apprestarsi ad eseguire la danza seguente.

"Non sarebbe male se anch'io mi ritirassi", annunciò il principe nerovestito, "Domattina dovrei alzarmi abbastanza presto. Ti spiace continuare a ballare con Lorgil?", domandò, rivolto alla nipote.

"Per niente", rispose lei graziosamente, "Vai pure, zio Aryon. Buonanotte, Lady Nerwen", concluse, facendole un cenno di saluto. Si allontanò in cerca del fratello.

"Ti accompagno", disse Aryon. Il cuore di Nerwen saltò un battito: che avesse infine capito e stesse cercando un'occasione per stare soli, in modo da esternarle i suoi sentimenti? Sentì improvvisamente molto caldo, poi, altrettanto di repente, freddo.

"Va bene", accettò, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce. Santi Valar, non si era mai, _mai_ sentita così emozionata alla prospettiva di appartarsi con qualcuno. Era questo, dunque, l'effetto che faceva l'amore della vita? _Adesso_ finalmente poteva capire interamente i sentimenti di Melian per Thingol, di Lúthien per Beren, o di Galadriel per Celeborn… Era una sensazione di pienezza, di gioia, di gratitudine, di meraviglia, qualcosa che le dava una forza ed un'energia tali per cui sarebbe stata capace di sfidare l'Oscuro Nemico in persona… e vincere.

Proprio come aveva fatto la figlia di sua sorella, che aveva affrontato Morgoth e lo aveva vinto.

Aryon, del tutto ignaro della bufera di emozioni che stava imperversando nel cuore di Nerwen, le porse il braccio, che lei accettò.

Salirono la più vicina scala che conduceva al piano superiore; una volta lì, Aryon l'accompagnò alla rampa della torre che ospitava la sua camera, e senza fermarsi continuò, salendo assieme a lei. A quel punto Nerwen fu certa che il principe aveva capito e si stava accingendo a dichiararlo apertamente, per poi magari proporle di trascorrere la notte assieme. Il pensiero le fece seccare la gola per l'emozione.

Arrivati davanti alla porta della camera di Nerwen, Aryon si arrestò; lei si girò a guardarlo, colma di aspettativa.

"È stata una magnifica serata", le disse il principe.

"Già", concordò lei, incapace di mettere insieme una frase più lunga. Gli occhi chiarissimi di Aryon luccicavano come gioielli nella luce incerta dell'unica lampada che illuminava il pianerottolo; la Maia sentì le ginocchia che le si tramutavano in gelatina.

Aryon era indeciso: poteva farle una proposta? Era proprio per quello che l'aveva accompagnata fin lì: l'aveva sentita molto _vicina_ , prima, su quella panchina del giardino… ma poi si era come improvvisamente allontanata. Non sapeva proprio cosa pensare.

Forse si era sbagliato, concluse.

"Buona notte, Nerwen", mormorò, chinandosi leggermente per sfiorarle le mano con le labbra; poi si voltò ed imboccò le scale.

Nerwen rimase di sale. Per lunghi istanti non fu neppure in grado di respirare o di formulare un pensiero compiuto; istupidita, ammutolita, guardò Aryon allontanarsi.

Aryon scese con calma i primi due gradini; d'un tratto, gli parve di ricevere un pugno nello stomaco e gli mancò il fiato. Boccheggiò in cerca d'aria, mentre nel cervello gli esplodeva un'istantanea, assoluta certezza.

 _Nerwen la Verde era la sua compagna per la vita._

Drizzò la schiena come pungolato da una spada e si girò di scatto a guardare la Istar, gli occhi sbarrati per lo sbigottimento. Lei lo stava fissando, immota; l'espressione smarrita dipinta sul suo bel viso lo colpì al cuore come una stilettata.

Attonito, travolto, rimase altrettanto immobile, gli occhi bloccati in quelli di lei. Eliénna gli aveva descritto la sensazione che aveva provato quando aveva riconosciuto in Kalivon il suo compagno per la vita, ed anche i suoi pochi amici intimi avevano fatto lo stesso, ma niente, _niente_ lo aveva preparato al ciclone emotivo che lo stava investendo e che gli stava letteralmente mozzando il fiato.

Per lunghi, interminabili istanti, i due rimasero a divorarsi con gli occhi senza muovere un muscolo, senza parlare, finanche senza respirare.

Poi Nerwen, comprendendo infine che anche ad Aryon si era palesato il loro fatidico legame, schiuse le labbra in un accenno di sorriso. Quel piccolo movimento riscosse Aryon dalla sua paralisi; con pochi passi delle sue lunghe gambe, il principe annullò la distanza tra di loro e le prese il volto tra le mani.

" Tu…", bisbigliò in tono incredulo, "Sei _tu_ …"

Lei lottò contro il nodo che le chiudeva la gola e riuscì a sospirare:

"Sì…"

Quella semplice sillaba appena udibile gli fece schizzare il cuore in gola.

"Benedetta Vána…", mormorò in un sussurro strozzato, invocando il nome della sposa di Oromë. Seguendo l'istinto, serrò le braccia attorno a Nerwen, chinò il capo e posò le labbra su quelle di lei.

Nerwen sentì una vibrazione dentro di sé, come se lei fosse stata un'arpa dalla quale la mano sapiente di un musicista aveva appena tratto un celestiale accordo; in tutta la sua lunghissima vita, mai aveva provato qualcosa di neanche lontanamente paragonabile, e la sensazione la scosse profondamente, tanto nel corpo quanto nell'anima. Mosse le braccia e le avvolse attorno a lui.

Le labbra di Aryon premevano contro le sue con decisione, ma allo stesso tempo con gentilezza; la mente svuotata di pensieri coerenti, Nerwen schiuse la bocca, chiamandolo ad approfondire il bacio. Il principe raccolse prontamente il suo invito e le loro lingue si sfiorarono, toccandosi ed accarezzandosi, avanzando e ritraendosi in una danza dolce ed eccitante assieme.

Si baciarono a lungo, interrompendosi per brevi attimi a prendere fiato solo per poi ricominciare in modo ancor più ardente. La passione crebbe e dilagò dentro di loro come un incendio, fino a diventare incontenibile. Barcollarono verso la porta della camera, vi sbatterono contro; Aryon premette Nerwen contro l'uscio chiuso, stringendosi addosso a lei. _Per lo scudo di Oromë, com'era morbido il suo corpo, e deliziosa la sua bocca…!_

Incapace di trattenersi, sollevò una mano lungo il fianco di lei fino a sfiorarle il lato di un seno. La sentì emettere un mugolio di approvazione e perse la testa. Brancicò in cerca della maniglia, la trovò, la girò ed aprì la porta. Stringendola ulteriormente contro di sé, la sollevò e la portò dentro, chiudendo con un calcio. Due lampade si accesero automaticamente, spandendo la loro morbida luce dorata nella camera.

Nerwen non era più capace di pensare, come se avesse smarrito il lume della ragione. Per quanto la riguardava, tutta Eä poteva essere scomparsa ed erano rimasti solo loro due, avvinti in quell'abbraccio sensuale.

Aryon la depose nuovamente a terra e staccò la bocca da quella di lei, solo per chinarsi a baciarle il collo; lei gettò la testa all'indietro, offrendogli accesso alla tenera pelle della gola, che lui si affrettò a gustare con la punta della lingua e trovò squisita come vaniglia. La sentì boccheggiare, ed allora si chinò ulteriormente, sfiorandole il petto con le labbra, giù fino a dove, sopra la scollatura, si gonfiavano le morbide rotondità del seno.

Nerwen fu percorsa da un lungo, caldo brivido. Le labbra, le braccia, il corpo di Aryon erano così _giusti_ , così _perfetti_ , come se fossero stati creati apposta per lei; ed invero era così, essendo lui il suo compagno per la vita. Così come lei era stata creata apposta per lui… Si aggrappò alle sue spalle ed emise un sospiro colmo di desiderio, non soltanto fisico, ma anche dell'anima e del cuore.

Aryon cercò i lacci sulla schiena dell'abito, disfacendoli; una volta sufficientemente allargato, le fece scivolare l'indumento dalle spalle, lasciandola con la sola camiciola di sottile velo di seta. Attraverso la stoffa quasi trasparente erano visibili le areole scure che coronavano i seni, con al centro i capezzoli duri ed eretti; ne prese uno tra le labbra, suggendo delicatamente.

A Nerwen parve d'incendiarsi.

"Oh, Aryon…"!, gemette, e suonò come un'invocazione. Desiderosa di dargli piacere tanto quanto gliene stava dando lui, abbassò una mano e toccò l'evidenza della sua virilità. Fu la volta di Aryon di mandare un lamento deliziato. Si raddrizzò e tornò ad impadronirsi delle labbra di Nerwen per un altro bacio infuocato; lei gli passò le mani dietro la schiena, accarezzandolo. Lui la prese per i fianchi e se la strinse addosso; per tutta risposta, lei gli si strofinò contro, facendolo gemere ancora per il piacere. Le prese nuovamente il volto tra le mani, e nel farlo, le sue dita sfiorarono le orecchie di lei.

Orecchie dal padiglione tondeggiante.

Da Umana.

Gli parve che la terra gli franasse sotto ai piedi e si irrigidì. Con un ansito, si strappò dalle sue labbra morbide e la fissò, incredulo. Senza capire, Nerwen aprì gli occhi e lo guardò.

"Che cosa…?", borbogliò.

"Non… non è possibile", ansimò il principe, "Tu sei della razza degli Uomini, io degli Eldar! Come può essere che sia _tu_ la mia compagna della vita?"

Fece un passo indietro, lasciandola. Nerwen barcollò per un istante, disorientata: ma che cosa stava dicendo, Aryon?

"Co… cosa?", balbettò.

Aryon si passò una mano tra i capelli, dilaniato dal dubbio.

"Sono il figlio di un Maia", considerò sottovoce, "Non posso credere che il mio destino sia unito a quello di un'Umana, una mortale…"

Nerwen sbatté gli occhi, mentre il principe faceva un altro passo indietro. _La stava respingendo!_ , pensò, incredula. _Come poteva rifiutare il proprio destino?_

Poi, come uno schiaffo in piena faccia, fu colpita dalle ragioni che lui stava adducendo.

 _La stava respingendo perché la credeva della razza degli Uomini. Inferiore. Indegna._

Dolore e rabbia divamparono nel suo animo, mescolandosi in un turbine dilaniante.

"Vuoi dire che non sono _abbastanza_ , per te?!", esclamò, la voce tremante in egual misura per la collera e le lacrime.

"Non… ", cominciò Aryon, ma Nerwen era troppo sconvolta per lasciarlo parlare:

"Vuoi dire che se io fossi l'ultima delle pescivendole del mercato, ma un'Elfa, andrei bene, mentre perché sono un'Umana, benché una Istar, allora invece no?!", proruppe, "Non ti facevo così superbo! Sei presuntuoso, arrogante, cocciuto, spregevole… e _odioso_! Vattene! Fuori di qui!"

Si tolse una scarpa e gliela tirò contro. Colto di sorpresa, Aryon sollevò le braccia per deflettere l'oggetto contundente; quando vide che lei si stava levando anche l'altra scarpa, arretrò di tre passi.

"Calmati!", esclamò, "Non avrei mai dovuto…"

" _Non avresti mai dovuto_ _neanche_ guardarmi!", urlò Nerwen fuori si sé, lanciando la seconda scarpa, che lo centrò ad una gamba, " _Vai via_!"

Aryon rimase a fissarla per un lungo istante; voleva dirle qualcosa, qualcosa che alleviasse la pena che le scorgeva sul volto, mischiata alla collera, e che gli stava straziando il cuore, ma non riuscì a pensare a niente di sufficientemente valido. Così, rinunciò; girò sui tacchi, raggiunse la porta ed uscì, chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle.

Le gambe di Nerwen cedettero; cadde in ginocchio e scoppiò in lacrime. Profondi singulti le squassarono il petto mentre si piegava su se stessa.

Dopo millenni di vana attesa, oramai rassegnata a rimanere senza un compagno, oltre ogni speranza l'aveva invece trovato, solo per vedersi rifiutare da lui perché la credeva inferiore e perciò _indegna_. Se solo avesse saputo chi lei era realmente… se solo lei avesse potuto dirglielo…

Eppure, c'era di peggio: mai avrebbe creduto che lui potesse essere tanto meschino, tanto sdegnoso. Volente o nolente, loro due erano compagni per la vita, ma questo evidentemente non gli bastava per accettare la loro apparente diversità di stirpe. Le sovvenne l'Elfo di cui la sorgente nel Bosco Cet aveva cantato, narrandone l'amore per la donna umana a lei ed a Thorin. A quell'Elfo non era importato, anzi era stato proprio lui ad insistere perché stessero assieme, scegliendo di vivere gli anni che gli erano concessi assieme a lei, piuttosto della solitudine.

A quanto pareva, Aryon era di un'altra pasta.

Nerwen si era innamorata di lui senza rendersene conto e, malgrado la sua presunzione, arroganza, cocciutaggine, spregevolezza, non poteva fare a meno di amarlo. Perché, le piacesse o no, lui _era_ il suo compagno per la vita. Allo stesso modo, anche Aryon non poteva fare a meno di amarla, eppure aveva respinto quell'amore. L'Aini non capiva come questo potesse essere possibile. Non aveva mai sentito che fosse successo.

Disorientata, sfiduciata, amareggiata, Nerwen si alzò e, vacillando, andò verso il letto, dove si lasciò cadere. Non ebbe né la forza né la voglia di cambiarsi per la notte o di spegnere le lampade. Affondando il volto nel cuscino, pianse fino ad addormentarsi.

OOO

Aryon raggiunse le proprie stanze, però non aveva un filo di sonno. Provò ugualmente a coricarsi, ma non chiuse occhio, agitato da emozioni e sensazioni del tutto sconosciute e sconvolgenti.

Nerwen era una donna della razza degli Uomini, certo; ma era anche una Istar. Se ciò che si diceva degli Stregoni valeva anche per lei, era dotata di una vita molto più lunga di quella riservata agli Uomini. Ciò non di meno, era mortale, e questo significava che ad un certo punto lei sarebbe andata in un luogo in cui lui non avrebbe potuto seguirla. Nessuno infatti conosceva il fato riservato alle anime degli Uomini, che non soggiornavano nelle Aule di Mandos in attesa di essere reincarnate, così come facevano quelle degli Eldar. D'altro canto, neppure l'appartenenza alla razza degli Elfi era garanzia di un'eternità insieme, perché anche gli Elfi potevano venir uccisi, così com'era accaduto a suo cognato Kalivon; però era possibile che le loro anime si ritrovassero nelle Aule d'Attesa, e si diceva che, rinascendo, coloro che si erano molto amati si riunivano, anche se non era possibile stabilirlo con certezza, perché quando ci si reincarnava, non si rammentavano le vite precedenti. Tuttavia questa ipotesi costituiva se non altro una speranza, mentre invece, avendo a che fare con gli Uomini, essa veniva meno, e quindi lui avrebbe finito per perderla per sempre, prima o poi.

Nerwen aveva torto: non la considerava inferiore o indegna. L'amava, non poteva negarlo, né poteva farne a meno, dato che lei era la sua compagna per la vita; ma di fronte alla certezza della sofferenza per la perdita, si trovava ad esitare. Sua sorella era quasi morta di consunzione, dopo l'uccisione di Kalivon, e se era sopravvissuta era stato soltanto per l'amore dei suoi figli; mentre suo padre, perduta la moglie, aveva scelto di tornare a Valinor in cerca di sollievo, e con la speranza di rivederla, un giorno, qualora si fosse reincarnata colà. Lui non voleva affrontare quel dolore, aggravato dalla disperazione di sapere che non c'era alcuna possibilità di ritrovare Nerwen.

Insonne, si rigirò nel letto fino alle prime luci dell'alba; poi si alzò, si vestì e si diresse a passo di carica alle scuderie, dove bardò personalmente il suo stallone nero, Allakos. Poi gli salì in groppa e si diresse fuori città. Aveva degli impegni, e dopo averli espletati, si sarebbe preso alcuni giorni lontano da palazzo – e da Nerwen – per riflettere e giungere ad una decisione.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, Nerwen disertò il terrazzo dove usava consumare la colazione con Aryon ed Eliénna, chiedendo a Parànel di portarle da mangiare in camera: a costo di sembrare una codarda, non se la sentiva di affrontare Aryon.

Durante la mattinata, la regina la mandò a chiamare. L'Aini scese immediatamente, domandandosi cosa rispondere nel caso Eliénna le avesse chiesto come mai non si era presentata a colazione; non aveva infatti pensato a darsi indisposta.

La regina l'attendeva nel suo studio, la stessa stanza in cui l'aveva ricevuta il giorno il cui era arrivata a Bârlyth; era seduta alla sua scrivania di mogano e la invitò ad accomodarsi, diversamente dalla prima volta quando l'aveva lasciata in piedi per tutto il tempo. Nerwen prese quindi posto sulla sedia imbottita accanto alla scrivania.

"Stamattina non ti sei fatta vedere, a colazione", esordì Eliénna, il volto bellissimo atteggiato ad un'espressione interrogativa, "Stai bene?"

"Sì, sto bene, ho solo dormito più a lungo del previsto", rispose Nerwen, "Chiedo scusa, maestà: non sono abituata a fare le ore piccole", aggiunse a mo' di spiegazione.

"Capisco", fece la regina, nascondendo la propria perplessità, "Hai comunque mangiato?"

"Sì, grazie: Parànel mi ha portato la colazione in camera."

"Molto bene", annuì Eliénna, liquidando la faccenda, "Anche Aryon stamattina mi ha piantata in asso: è partito prima dell'alba per le sue incombenze e mi ha lasciato detto che tornerà soltanto tra alcuni giorni…"

Nerwen si sentì delusa, e la cosa la stupì: si sarebbe infatti aspettata di sentirsi invece sollevata; ma la verità era che provava amarezza per il fatto che lui volesse evitarla. Neanche fosse un'appestata…

"Comunque", proseguì la regina, del tutto ignara dei tormenti della sua interlocutrice, "seguendo il parere di mio fratello, ho deciso di concederti il salvacondotto che ti permetterà di circolare liberamente per tutto il territorio delle Sei Tribù, senza scorta e senza limitazioni di alcun genere. Ho dato quindi disposizioni perché il mio segretario lo redigesse", indicò il foglio che giaceva sulla scrivania, "e lo stavo giusto per firmare."

"Grazie, maestà", disse Nerwen rigidamente; allo sguardo perplesso di Eliénna, cercò di darsi un tono, "Ti sono molto grata, ma soprattutto sono contenta di sapere che alla fine tu abbia accettato di credere alla mia buona fede."

La regina annuì graziosamente.

"Ritengo ancora che la tua missione sia… fantasiosa", dichiarò con tatto, "ma sono disposta a darti il beneficio del dubbio. Chissà, forse un giorno tornerai con una schiera di Entesse al seguito, e allora sarò contenta di ammettere d'essere stata in errore", soggiunse con spirito. Nerwen sorrise solo leggermente, ancora troppo di malumore per quanto accaduto la sera prima, ed anche sempre più amareggiata dal comportamento di Aryon: non solo aveva deciso di evitarla, ma aveva anche sollecitato la sorella a mandarla via.

"Posso partire subito?", domandò d'impulso. Meglio andarsene, visto che lui chiaramente non la voleva.

"Certamente", rispose la regina, senza nascondere la propria sorpresa, "ma vuoi partire senza salutare mio fratello? Mi sembrava che ci fosse della simpatia, tra di voi…"

Nerwen arrossì, senza sapere se fosse per l'imbarazzo o per la rabbia.

"Lo credevo anch'io", rispose, "ma ieri sera… ci siamo chiariti."

"Oh", fece l'altra, piuttosto sconcertata: era stata così sicura che Aryon si fosse infatuato di Nerwen e che lei lo ricambiasse… e invece no? Strano, raramente sbagliava a giudicare gli stati d'animo delle persone, in special modo di quelle che conosceva bene; e non conosceva nessuno tanto bene quanto suo fratello, tranne forse i suoi figli.

Rinunciando momentaneamente a capire la situazione, prese la penna d'oca, la intinse nell'inchiostro e firmò con uno svolazzo, poi usò la ceralacca per aggiungervi il suo sigillo, rendendo il documento ufficiale a tutti gli effetti. Infine lo porse a Nerwen perché lo leggesse; la Istar lo scorse rapidamente ed annuì, indicando d'aver capito. Allora Eliénna le diede una custodia di pelle a forma di tubo, dove avrebbe potuto conservare il salvacondotto arrotolato, e Nerwen ve lo infilò.

"Grazie, maestà", disse, alzandosi e profondendosi in un inchino, "Col tuo permesso, partirò domattina."

"Come vuoi, Lady Nerwen", rispose la regina, "D'ora in avanti, sei libera di andare e venire a tuo piacimento in tutto il mio regno."

Con un altro inchino, meno accentuato, la Maia si accomiatò e tornò nella sua camera, dove cominciò a fare i bagagli e mise al sicuro il prezioso documento che tanto s'era fatto desiderare. A mezzodì mangiucchiò qualcosa, maledicendo Aryon per la propria inappetenza – lei non aveva _mai_ poco appetito, accidenti a lui! – e poi nel pomeriggio scese nelle scuderie ad avvisare i suoi amici _kelvar_ che l'indomani se ne sarebbero andati.

Thilgiloth non nascose la propria perplessità:

 _Mi sembra una partenza assai frettolosa, rispetto a quelle precedenti_ , osservò, _È successo qualcosa che ti ha infastidita?_

Nerwen non si sognò neppure di tener nascosta la sua motivazione alla propria vecchia amica quadrupede e le narrò concisamente i fatti della notte prima.

 _Non mi ero accorta che tu fossi attratta da lui_ , disse la Corsiera, sconcertata, _Non è stato come le altre volte…_

 _Neppure io mi sono accorta di essere attratta da lui_ , spiegò Nerwen, _Non in modo particolare, voglio dire. E men che meno mi sono accorta che mi stavo innamorando… Finché non ho capito che è il mio compagno per la vita. Ma lui non mi vuole… Oltretutto, la sua fuga mi fa chiaramente intendere che non vuol avere niente a che fare con me. Non capisco come sia possibile!_ , scosse la testa, ancora incredula di fronte a quello che le sembrava un paradosso, _La decisione della regina arriva a proposito: meglio che io me ne vada. Sarà quel che deve essere_ , concluse con un sospiro infelice.

Thilgiloth non sapeva come consolarla: per la sua natura, non era capace di comprendere il concetto di _compagno per la vita_ e quello che ciò implicava a livello emotivo. Sapeva solo che la sua vecchia amica era triste, e questo non le piaceva. Sentì di detestare Aryon: come _osava_ respingere Nerwen? Chi si credeva di essere? Desiderò intensamente di poterlo prendere a zoccolate.

Volendo congedarsi come si deve da Eliénna e dai suoi figli, Nerwen si presentò a cena anche se non aveva molta fame. Il profumo dello spezzatino di vitello in umido, però, le fece venire un po' di appetito, così finì col mangiare quasi normalmente.

Myranna manifestò un certo dispiacere alla notizia della partenza di Nerwen: la straniera la incuriosiva e le sarebbe piaciuto approfondire la loro conoscenza; inoltre la sua competenza riguardo alla scienza erboristica le era stata di grande aiuto nello studio, per non parlare del suo incoraggiamento di fronte alla madre, che era piuttosto contraria alla sua scelta di diventare una guaritrice. Lorgil invece accolse l'annuncio con maggior distacco, sia perché il suo carattere era più riservato rispetto a quello della sorella, sia perché aveva avuto minori opportunità di interagire con Nerwen.

Quando si congedò, Eliénna Dhillel le rivolse il tradizionale saluto di commiato degli Avari:

"Che lo scudo di Oromë ti protegga dai pericoli, e che i fiori di Vána rendano leggero il tuo passo."

Nerwen ricambiò col suo:

"Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino."

Forse non erano giunte ad amarsi, ma di certo erano giunte a rispettarsi; così, la loro separazione fu forse piuttosto formale, ma sicuramente sentita.

Il mattino seguente di buonora, Nerwen usciva da Bârlyth; con un ultimo sguardo al bel palazzo di legno sulla cima della collina più alta, la Istar voltò Thilgiloth verso destra ed il Rinnen, dove la strada che fiancheggiava il fiume l'avrebbe condotta prima al porto e poi, proseguendo, fuori dalla foresta, nella vasta pianura tra Eryn Rhûn e gli Orocarni.

OOO

 _Nota dell'Autrice:_

 _Argh! Avete idea di quanto sia stato difficile strappare Nerwen dalle braccia di Aryon? Ma non poteva essere così facile: la Nostra non può certo avere chiunque voglia ai suoi piedi con un semplice schiocco di dita, anche se spesso, grazie al suo fascino, in passato è sembrato così, e sebbene si tratti del suo compagno per la vita…_ _Vedremo se Aryon deciderà di arrendersi al destino e, soprattutto, quando…_

 _Grazie mille ai tanti lettori: siete davvero la linfa del mio ego di scrittrice (mamma mia che parolona!) LOL Anche se vi limitate a leggere senza commentare, mi fa immensamente piacere vedere il contatore delle letture aumentare ogni volta che posto, sono lusingatissima! Comunque ricordate che a), non mordo e b), il vostro parere per me conta molto, per cui se me lo fate conoscere vi sarò immensamente grata._

 _Lady Angel_


	34. Capitolo XXXIV: Dubbi e tormenti

**Capitolo XXXIV: Dubbi e tormenti**

Aryon Morvacor salì in arcione e scosse le redini; obbedientemente, Allakos si mise in movimento, avviandosi lungo la strada che portava fuori dal porto sul Rinnen.

Espletati i suoi doveri, Aryon era intenzionato a trovar rifugio nel suo casino da caccia, situato in una zona ricca di selvaggina a nord di Bârlyth, in cerca di solitudine e pace per riflettere e prendere una decisione riguardante il suo futuro con Nerwen, così come si era ripromesso due notti prima, quando si rigirava insonne nel suo letto. Il ricordo dei baci infuocati che si erano scambiati, del profumo della sua pelle, della morbidezza del suo corpo contro il proprio non lo aveva lasciato un istante, e stava diventando una vera ossessione. Avrebbe dato il braccio destro per rivivere quei momenti esaltanti, ma non appena formulava quel pensiero, la sua mente gli rammentava impietosamente le ragioni per le quali era scappato. Sì, _scappato_ : era inutile rifiutarsi di ammetterlo, la sua era stata una fuga, una fuga di fronte ad un dilemma; ma Aryon Morvacor, Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari, non era tipo da scappare di fronte a niente. Il problema era soltanto rimandato, e non di molto, perché aveva tutte le intenzioni di affrontarlo e risolverlo, in un modo o nell'altro.

Imboccò il sentiero che dal Rinnen si dirigeva a nord, verso il capanno da caccia, ignaro che in quello stesso momento Nerwen stava lasciando Bârlyth.

Nel tardo pomeriggio il principe raggiunse la sua meta; smontò e condusse Allakos nello stallo accanto al casino, dove gli tolse i finimenti e lo strigliò per bene prima di dargli da mangiare la biada conservata in alcuni sacchi accatastati in un angolo. Infine entrò nel capanno, dove accese un lume; dalla locanda al porto in cui si era fermato la notte precedente, Aryon aveva portato vettovaglie sufficienti per un paio di giorni, ed ora si mise a sbocconcellare un pezzo di pane con del formaggio fresco, che innaffiò generosamente con vino rosso. Poi si stese sul letto, stanco e di cattivo umore. Con un sospiro, chiuse gli occhi, e subito gli si parò davanti l'immagine di Nerwen con addosso la sola camiciola, attraverso la cui stoffa semitrasparente aveva scorto il suo amabile corpo, coi capezzoli eretti che premevano contro il tessuto impalpabile; trasalì e venne scosso da un caldo brivido di desiderio. Desiderio non solo fisico di averla lì con sé in quel letto, tra le proprie braccia; ma anche di vederla, di udirne la voce, la risata, di coglierne il peculiare profumo. Si accorse di sentirne la mancanza in maniera straziante, come se fosse stato lontano da lei per mesi, e non soltanto due giorni.

Senza accorgersene, scivolò nel sonno.

OOO

Il giorno seguente si alzò sentendosi acciaccato ed intirizzito, neanche avesse dormito all'addiaccio senza fuoco in un'umida notte autunnale. Ciò non fece che peggiorare il suo umore, che rimase cupo per tutto il giorno mentre gironzolava nei dintorni armato di arco e frecce; ma era talmente svogliato che non prestava attenzione, così la cacciagione di pelo e di penna ebbe ampio margine per darsi alla fuga.

Il giorno successivo non fu migliore del primo, ed il malumore del principe peggiorò mentre si dibatteva nel vano tentativo di decidere il da farsi.

Quella sera andò a dormire assai scontento.

OOO

Giunta ai margini di Eryn Rhûn, Nerwen si fermò per la notte che era ancora chiaro; del resto, quelli erano i giorni più lunghi dell'anno.

Anche quella sera, decise di risparmiare il più possibile le vettovaglie che le erano state date a palazzo e cercò invece erbe commestibili e funghi per farne una zuppa, in cui intinse delle gallette. Aveva ancora del _lembas_ , ma cominciava a scarseggiare, così preferì conservarlo. Pensò con disappunto che, se non avesse avuto tanta fretta di lasciare Bârlyth, avrebbe potuto farne di fresco nelle cucine del palazzo di legno; ma dato che era andata così, lo avrebbe fatto in un altro momento, qualora si fosse presentata la possibilità.

Dopo cena, sistemò il fuoco perché ardesse basso per quanto più tempo possibile – non tanto per il calore, visto che la stagione non lo richiedeva, ma per la luce – e srotolò la stuoia che aveva richiesto le fosse fornita, sopra alla quale stese la sua coperta. Con la sella come cuscino, si dispose a dormire. Era stanca e frustrata: la delusione per il comportamento di Aryon era ancora ben lungi dall'esserle passata, e ci avrebbe messo ancora un bel pezzo. Oh, come lo _detestava_!

Finalmente si addormentò.

OOO

Era l'alba quando Aryon si alzò; non avendo voglia di far colazione, si vestì ed uscì nella fresca aria mattutina. Inaspettatamente, scorse Nerwen tra gli alberi davanti al capanno: indossava un abito azzurro sotto un leggero mantello verde muschio, i lunghi capelli bruni sciolti sulla schiena, e guardava verso di lui. Il principe si chiese fuggevolmente che cosa ci facesse lì, ma il suo cuore trasaliva di una tale gioia che lasciò subito perdere; si diresse rapidamente verso di lei, che lo guardava immobile, sorridendo. Lui pensò che era la più bella creatura del mondo.

Come le fu vicino, Nerwen gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò impetuosamente, mandandogli il cuore in fibrillazione. Pazzo di gioia, la strinse a sé, sollevandola da terra, e contraccambiò il bacio con eguale trasporto; eppure, sotto alla passione percepiva la melodia ineffabile di un sentimento mai provato prima, un'emozione indescrivibile che gli chiuse la gola e gli inumidì gli occhi.

S i separarono ed Aryon tornò a deporla a terra; col fiato corto, si scambiarono uno sguardo, intendendosi perfettamente senza parole, poi lui le prese la mano e la condusse verso il capanno. Mentre camminavano, il principe si accorse di trovare la stretta vicinanza di Nerwen sommamente piacevole. No, era _più_ che piacevole: era… _giusta_. Era proprio lì che doveva stare: al suo fianco. Camminando con lui. Guardando nella stessa direzione. Non solo fisicamente, ma anche metaforicamente.

Una volta dentro, la portò in camera, dove si stesero sul letto. Rapidamente, gli abiti di entrambi scomparvero ed Aryon poté baciarla ed accarezzarla tutta fino a farla gemere di desiderio. Poi la prese, intenzionato a raggiungere le più alte vette del piacere; ma d'un tratto si accorse che questo passava in secondo piano rispetto alla gioia di vedere il volto di lei trasfigurarsi nell'estasi amorosa, udirne la voce gridare il suo nome nel momento culminante, e sentirne vibrare il corpo sotto ed attorno a sé nel parossismo del godimento. Si sollevò sulle braccia per poterla guardare e cominciò a muoversi…

OOO

Nerwen si svegliò di soprassalto, affannata e col corpo che rabbrividiva di piacere. Aveva appena fatto un sogno vividissimo, eppure la sua reminiscenza le stava già sfuggendo. L'unica cosa di cui era certa, era che Aryon le stava facendo l'amore. Si posò una mano sulla fronte accaldata: possibile che avesse avuto un orgasmo mentre lo sognava…? Si arrabbiò con se stessa: per gli uragani di Manwë, lui l'aveva _rifiutata_ , e lei invece fantasticava di rotolarcisi in un letto? Ma non aveva la minima stima di se stessa, un briciolo di dignità?

Le salirono le lacrime agli occhi, così per reazione si aggrappò alla rabbia: _accidenti a lui_!

Si alzò; l'alba era ancora lontana, ma non avrebbe più dormito, pertanto riattizzò il fuoco e si preparò un forte tè al bergamotto per far colazione.

OOO

Aryon si destò con la sensazione che il suo cuore cantasse. Ricordava ogni momento del sogno più bello della sua vita: amare Nerwen con ogni fibra del proprio essere, anima e corpo. Che _stupido_ era stato, pensare di poter respingere il destino, incarnato nella compagna della sua vita, colei che aveva aspettato per così tanti secoli da aver ormai perso la speranza d'incontrarla! Che importanza poteva mai avere se lei apparteneva alla razza degli Uomini? Era una Istar: a dar retta alle storie che si raccontavano sugli Stregoni, storie che circolavano da quasi duemila anni e che riferivano che essi non invecchiavano, avrebbe vissuto molto a lungo: secoli, forse addirittura millenni. Però se anche non fosse stato così, se invece gli fosse stato dato di stare con lei soltanto i pochi decenni della vita umana, voleva viverne ogni istante, senza perdere altro tempo prezioso…

Balzò giù dal letto e si vestì rapidamente; buttò ogni cosa nelle bisacce, alla rinfusa, poi corse alla stalla e bardò Allakos. Si issò in groppa allo stallone e gli diede di talloni, mormorandogli:

"Corri più veloce che puoi, amico mio!"

Allakos non era un Corsiero e non poteva comprendere quelle parole, ma era stato contagiato dalla fretta dimostrata dal suo cavaliere ed al suo segnale balzò in avanti, procedendo al galoppo lungo il sentiero che conduceva alla strada per il Rinnen e Bârlyth.

OOO

Era l'imbrunire quando Aryon giunse a palazzo; lasciò Allakos alle cure del palafreniere venuto a riceverlo e corse su per le scale d'ingresso, poi salì rapidamente quelle del torrione che ospitava la camera di Nerwen. La porta era spalancata, così piombò dentro, solo per trovarla deserta. Pensando che fosse scesa a cena, il principe si precipitò giù per i gradini e raggiunse la saletta da pranzo privata della sorella, entrandovi come un turbine, ormai senza fiato; il tavolo era già apparecchiato per il pasto serale, ma era ancora troppo presto perché fosse arrivato qualcuno.

La cameriera che stava dando gli ultimi ritocchi all'allestimento del tavolo si girò di scatto a guardarlo, spaventata dalla sua apparizione improvvisa.

"Dov'è Lady Nerwen?", le chiese Aryon, troppo impaziente per accorgersi del tono brusco con cui la stava apostrofando. L'inserviente trasalì e balbettò:

"Non saprei, Lord Aryon… dovreste chiedere a Parànel, la sua cameriera, oppure a vostra sorella la regina…"

Il principe annuì seccamente e si diresse alla porta che immetteva alle stanze private di sua sorella. Bussò, e sentendo l'invito ad entrare, aprì.

"Eliénna, posso parlarti?"

"Ma certo, Aryon, entra pure", lo esortò la regina, che aveva appena finito di rinfrescarsi prima di cena, come sua abitudine. Lui entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Bentornato", gli disse la sorella, "Dov'eri finito? Sei sparito senza dir niente a nessuno…"

"Avevo da fare", spiegò lui concisamente, cercando di assumere un tono più pacato, "Sto cercando Nerwen, sai dove posso trovarla?"

"Mi spiace, Aryon, ma è partita tre giorni fa…"

"Partita?", trasecolò lui, interrompendola senza neppure rendersi conto della scortesia, "Come sarebbe a dire?"

Eliénna si accigliò: con lei, Aryon non era _mai_ scortese.

"Sarebbe a dire che le ho dato il salvacondotto, così come mi avevi suggerito giorni fa, e lei ha deciso di partire subito", rispose asciutta.

Aryon si passò una mano sul viso impolverato dalla giornata trascorsa a cavallo, sentendosi abbattuto. Eppure, non poteva biasimare altri che se stesso: era soltanto colpa sua, se Nerwen se n'era andata così di furia.

"Scusami", borbottò, "È che avevo bisogno di parlarle di una cosa importante."

La regina ebbe un'improvvisa intuizione.

"Del tipo che hai cambiato idea e vuoi stare con lei?", gli lanciò. Aryon la guardò sbalordito.

"Ho capito subito che Nerwen ti piaceva", continuò Eliénna, "ma lei non ti corrispondeva; non all'inizio, almeno. Poi le cose sono cambiate, via via che i giorni passavano. Avrei giurato che avreste terminato insieme la notte della festa di Mezza Estate, ma lei mi ha detto di no. Pareva avere una fretta tremenda di andarsene, e ho immaginato che lei si sia offerta, ma che tu, per qualche motivo, l'avessi rifiutata. Ho ragione?"

Il principe sospirò.

"Hai ragione, Eliénna", ammise, "ma è più complicato di così. Non si tratta di una semplice amicizia amorosa: Nerwen e io siamo compagni per la vita."

Ecco, l'aveva dichiarato apertamente. Appena lo disse ad alta voce, gli sembrò la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Eliénna rimase di stucco di fronte a quell'affermazione.

"Dici sul serio?", fece. Fu la volta di Aryon di aggrondarsi:

"Ti sembra che io stia scherzando?"

La regina scosse il capo:

"No, certo che no… Ammetterai però che è una notizia un tantino inattesa."

"Non dirlo a me!", brontolò lui, "Mi ha colto del tutto impreparato. È stato quando l'ho riaccompagnata in camera dopo la festa. E hai ragione, a momenti finivamo dritti dritti a letto. Ma poi ho cominciato a pensare che lei appartiene alla razza degli Uomini, che è una mortale, che quando morirà io la perderò per sempre, e a quanto ci starò male… Peggio che nostro padre quando è morta la mamma. Lui almeno sa che prima o poi il suo spirito si reincarnerà e forse potrà ritrovarla, ma io…? Nessuno sa dove vanno le anime dei mortali, dopo il trapasso… Così, l'ho respinta…"

"…ma adesso ne sei pentito", concluse la regina, scrutandolo attentamente.

Aryon annuì per confermare.

"Che cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?", volle sapere sua sorella.

"Ho capito che non posso contrastare il destino", rispose lui a bassa voce, "Lei e io siamo stati fatti per stare insieme, e tant'è. Meglio pochi anni con lei, che tutta l'eternità senza… Inoltre, è una Istar, e se è vero quel che si dice di loro, allora non si tratterà di pochi decenni soltanto, ma molto di più."

Eliénna tacque; ponderando le parole del fratello, si diresse alla finestra e guardò fuori verso le ultime luci del tramonto. Come il suo, il rango regale di Aryon era accentuato dal fatto di essere figlio di un Ainu; nessuno, nella Terra di Mezzo, poteva vantare un'ascendenza tanto elevata. Chiunque fosse il loro compagno per la vita, non sarebbe stato altrettanto nobile, ma nessuno dei due si era mai posto il problema, considerata l'impossibilità di trovare un eguale. Kalivon era stato un membro della piccola nobiltà _avarin_ , appartenente alla tribù dei Windan; per Aryon, Eliénna si era sempre aspettata almeno altrettanto, ma anche un'Elfa non nobile sarebbe andata bene, purché lui fosse felice. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione qualcuna di razza diversa da quella elfica, anche perché i loro contatti con i non-Elfi erano pressoché nulli, da quando avevano interrotto i rapporti con il Dorwinion. Questo comunque non cambiava il fatto che Nerwen fosse la compagna per la vita di suo fratello; aveva finito con il provar rispetto per lei, e anche se non poteva dire con certezza che le piaceva, di sicuro non le _dispiaceva_. Quello che invece le dispiaceva era che, per causa sua, avrebbe perso suo fratello, la sua Prima Spada, perché se lui voleva stare con Nerwen, doveva seguirla nella sua improbabile cerca.

Tutte queste considerazioni le vorticarono nella mente per diversi minuti. Infine, tornò a voltarsi verso Aryon.

"Che cosa farai, adesso?", gli domandò.

"Nerwen voleva trovare un modo per valicare le Montagne Rosse", considerò Aryon, "e la via più breve per raggiungerle è risalire il Rinnen e poi il Sirlechin. La seguirò e la troverò."

"E poi? La accompagnerai per il resto della sua assurda ricerca?", insistette la regina. Il fratello si erse in tutta la sua considerevole statura.

"Se necessario, sì", affermò con decisione. Eliénna non se ne stupì: in fondo, aveva saputo che lui le avrebbe risposto così.

"E per farlo, abbandoneresti me, tua sorella e regina?", domandò a bassa voce. Aryon la fissò negli occhi, poi chinò il capo: il suo disagio era evidente.

"Non potrei mai farlo, a meno che tu non me ne dia licenza", rispose, avvilito.

Ma Eliénna non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di impedirgli di seguire il suo destino, il suo amore: sapeva perfettamente cosa significava trovare il proprio compagno per la vita, ed amava troppo suo fratello per potergli fare un simile torto. La sua domanda era stata intesa solamente a ricordargli dov'era – sempre e comunque – la sua lealtà.

"Mi spiace perdere la miglior Prima Spada che una regina possa desiderare", disse lentamente, "per abilità e per legame di sangue; ma non ti priverei mai della tua felicità, fratello mio", tacque un istante, "Sei dispensato dai tuoi doveri, Aryon Morvacor", aggiunse, in tono solenne, "Troverò un sostituto, e me la caverò."

Il principe tornò a sollevare lo sguardo, incredulo; poi corse ad abbracciare la sorella.

"Grazie", le mormorò, stringendola, "Grazie!"

OOO

Il sole era appena sorto all'orizzonte, quando Aryon lasciò Bârlyth senza sapere se ci sarebbe mai più tornato. La sera prima aveva salutato i nipoti e gli amici più stretti, poi, dopo un rapido bagno ed una cena leggera, era andato a letto. Aveva stentato a prender sonno, impaziente com'era di ripartire, ma alla fine era riuscito a dormire alcune ore.

Prese con sé un secondo cavallo, un castrone baio dalle lunghe gambe di nome Nordhir; in quel modo, poteva cambiare cavalcatura non appena quella che montava mostrava segni di stanchezza, e raggiungere Nerwen più velocemente.

Verso sera di quello stesso giorno, Nerwen raggiunse un villaggio sulla riva del Rinnen. L'unica locanda era così modesta da non avere una vasca da bagno, ma almeno la Istar poté usare un catino ed una pezzuola per togliersi di dosso la polvere ed il sudore. Cenò e poi uscì a fare una passeggiata lungo il fiume; si sedette sull'erba della riva a fumare la pipa, ma quando s'accorse di star masticando nervosamente il cannello, smise. Allora tornò alla locanda e si ritirò in camera, dove si stese sul letto cercando di dormire; ma i suoi pensieri la tormentavano.

Nei giorni scorsi, era stata così adirata con Aryon da non rendersi conto di quanto profondamente il suo rifiuto l'avesse ferita; ma col trascorrere del tempo, la rabbia era scemata, ed adesso era emerso lo sconforto. Pensò con nostalgia ai suoi bei giardini nel meridione di Valinor e desiderò essere là, dove la qualità del Reame Benedetto avrebbe alleviato la pena che le appesantiva il cuore al punto che le sembrava di avere un macigno nel petto. Per combattere la tristezza, cercò di ritrovare il senso di indignazione che aveva provato fino a poche ore prima, ma non ci riuscì.

Infine, in qualche modo finì con l'addormentarsi; ma si svegliò diverse ore prima dell'alba e non riuscì più a chiudere occhio. Decise allora di contattare Yavanna: aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e, chissà, forse la sua Maestra poteva darle un consiglio.

Dietro lo schermo delle palpebre serrate, visualizzò la porta interiore che simboleggiava il collegamento con Yavanna e bussò.

Pochi istanti dopo, l'uscio si aprì e sulla soglia comparve la sua Maestra.

 _Nerwen cara, sono felice di vederti_ , l'accolse con un sorriso. Attorno a loro comparve la biblioteca del suo palazzo a Valimar.

Nerwen le prese le mani che le porgeva e le strinse affettuosamente.

 _Anch'io sono felice di vederti, Yavanna_ , dichiarò.

Andarono a sedersi su due sedie imbottite accanto alla finestra che si affacciava sul giardino, un tripudio di vegetazione estiva. Lì era metà pomeriggio.

 _Hai novità riguardanti la ricerca?,_ le domandò Kementári. Ovviamente si aspettava una risposta positiva, dato che i contatti servivano essenzialmente a quello; ma Nerwen dovette deluderla:

 _No, stavolta è per me: ho bisogno del tuo consiglio, mia Maestra Kementári._

Yavanna la scrutò, alquanto sorpresa: assai raramente era accaduto che la sua discepola, dotata del discernimento degli Ainur, avesse bisogno di consigli.

 _Dimmi_ , la esortò.

 _Ho incontrato il mio compagno per la vita_ , le annunciò Nerwen, senza tanti giri di parole.

La Regina della Terra sorrise, lieta per l'amica: sapeva che la Maia sua seguace aveva sempre desiderato incontrarlo, e che a volte si crucciava perché non era ancora accaduto, fino ad arrivare a pensare che non esistesse.

 _Sono molto felice per te_ , le disse. Nerwen annuì per ringraziarla, ma non rispose al suo sorriso, assumendo invece un'espressione afflitta, _Che cosa c'è che ti angustia, mia cara?_ , le chiese allora.

 _Lui… mi ha respinta_ , spiegò sottovoce. Yavanna sollevò le sopracciglia, sbalordita:

 _Che cosa? Ma… non è possibile!_

 _Eppure l'ha fatto_ , sospirò la Istar, _Lui è un principe degli Avari, il fratello della loro Alta Sovrana. Pensa che io sia un'Umana e non mi ritiene alla sua altezza._

 _Che meschino!_ , esclamò la Valië, indignata.

 _Già_ , commentò Nerwen, _ma non credo si ritenga superiore a me soltanto perché è un Elfo, e un principe: lui e la sorella sono figli di un Maia e della precedente regina degli Avari._

Kementári ne fu meravigliata come a suo tempo lo era stata la sua seguace: anche a lei risultava che, in tutta la storia di Arda, ci fosse stata soltanto un'unica unione tra un Ainu ed un Elda, quella tra Melian e Thingol.

 _Chi è, questo Maia?_ , domandò.

 _Galadhost, un seguace di Oromë_ , rispose Nerwen. Yavanna scosse la testa:

 _Non lo conosco._

 _Era con Aldaron quando si è recato a Cuiviénen,_ leraccontò la Istar, _Lì ha conosciuto e si è innamorato di un'Elda, Lauriell, così ha deciso di fermarsi in Endorë e di sposarla. Lei è stata uccisa all'inizio della Seconda Era, ed allora Galadhost ha voluto tornare qui, in cerca di sollievo al suo dolore._

 _Una storia assai simile a quella di Melian_ , considerò la Regina della Terra. Nerwen annuì: lo aveva notato anche lei.

 _Se solo potessi dirgli chi sono davvero…_ , mormorò.

 _Non puoi_ , disse Yavanna.

 _Lo so…_

 _No, non è soltanto per il divieto che ti è stato dato_ , spiegò l'altra, prendendole una mano tra le sue, _Se lui accettasse il fatto che siete compagni soltanto perché sei degna del suo rango – in verità, ovviamente gli sei invece superiore – si dimostrerebbe davvero meschino, anche se non riesco a capacitarmi che ti si possa aver designato un consorte simile. Deve accettarti per quella che crede tu sia, superando la sua superbia: solo allora_ lui _sarà degno di_ te _._

Nerwen rimase di stucco: non aveva mai considerato così la faccenda, ossia da un punto di vista totalmente ribaltato.

 _Hai ragione_ , ammise, accigliandosi, _ma che succede, se lui non cambia opinione? Rimarremmo entrambi mutili del nostro compagno…_

Kementári scosse di nuovo la testa in segno negativo:

 _In tutta la storia di Arda, non è mai accaduto che qualcuno abbia rifiutato il compagno per la vita. Lui si renderà conto di sbagliare e cambierà idea. Ne sono certa._

Nerwen si sentì pervadere da un barlume di speranza. Era vero che la Seconda Vista poteva mostrare un futuro che non si sarebbe realizzato, ma le parole della sua Maestra la confortarono grandemente.

 _Forse non avrei dovuto partire tanto precipitosamente_ , considerò, _Avrei dovuto rimanere e attendere, insistere…_

 _Non è necessario_ , la rassicurò Yavanna, _Non appena si renderà conto di non poter resistere al richiamo del destino, verrà a cercarti._

Vedendo la sua espressione schiarirsi, la Valië sorrise nuovamente.

 _Raccontami, come si chiama?_ , le chiese, _Com'è?_

La domanda distrasse Nerwen dalla forte emozione che l'aveva pervasa.

 _Si chiama Aryon Morvacor,_ rispose, _È molto alto, moro, con occhi azzurri chiarissimi_ ; v _este sempre di nero, e ha un carattere abbastanza burbero, chiuso e diffidente come sembra essere la norma, tra gli Avari; ma quando sorride, oh!, sembra che spunti un raggio di sole in una giornata nebbiosa._

A quella descrizione, il sorriso di Yavanna si ampliò: non aveva mai visto Nerwen con gli occhi tanto brillanti mentre parlava di un suo amante.

 _Come ti dicevo,_ proseguì la Maia, ignara dei pensieri della sua Maestra _, è il fratello dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari, Eliénna Dhillel._

 _E come mai non è lui il re?_ , indagò la Valië, sapendo che, per la maggior parte, i popoli della Terra di Mezzo seguivano la discendenza maschile.

 _Lei è sua sorella maggiore_ , spiegò Nerwen, _Gli Avari non differenziano il diritto di primogenitura tra maschi e femmine._

Kementári annuì, indicando d'aver capito.

A quel punto, Nerwen si alzò per prendere congedo: riteneva d'aver approfittato fin troppo del tempo della sua Maestra per una faccenda personale che nulla aveva a che vedere con la missione di cui era stata investita.

 _Grazie per avermi ascoltata, Yavanna_ , le disse, _Ora sono più serena._

Anche la Valië si alzò; come di consueto, abbracciò la sua discepola e le augurò buona fortuna, prima che l'immagine sua e della biblioteca si dissolvesse in una soffice caligine bianca.

OOO

Nerwen si svegliò nel suo letto alla locanda; fuori, il sole era ormai sorto. Come al solito dopo un _viaggio astrale_ , era affamata ed assetata; si alzò, si vestì rapidamente e scese a fare un'abbondante colazione prima di riprendere la sua strada.

Mentre le saliva in groppa, il suo stato d'animo più disteso fu subito notato da Thilgiloth, che non mancò di commentare:

 _Meno male che sei rientrata in te, amica mia… Nei giorni scorsi eri davvero scura come una nuvola temporalesca.._

 _Lo so, e ti chiedo scusa_ , rispose Nerwen, che effettivamente era stata tanto rabbiosa da aver voglia di mordere qualcuno, _Mi sono calmata, ora._

 _Certo che quel tuo principe Avar ti ha mandata su tutte le furie come è capitato raramente_ , osservò la Corsiera.

 _Proprio così_ , ammise l'Aini.

 _Che cosa farai, se dovesse presentarsi?_

Involontariamente, il cuore di Nerwen fece un sobbalzo. Se lui la seguiva e la trovava, come aveva previsto Yavanna, come si sarebbe sentita?

 _Gli salterò addosso_ , brontolò, _ma non so se per baciarlo o per fargli un occhio nero._

Thilgiloth sbruffò: non sarebbe mai riuscita a capire perché i _due gambe_ dovevano complicarsi tanto la vita…

OOO

Nerwen si sentiva fiacca ed accaldata. Il cappello le proteggeva la testa dal sole, ma per quanto indossasse soltanto una camicia sbracciata di leggera tela di cotone, il sudore le colava sulla schiena. Erano passati sei giorni da quando aveva potuto darsi una ripulita, in quel piccolo villaggio sul Rinnen dove aveva contattato Yavanna. Guardò il fiume e pensò che non sarebbe stata una brutta idea fermarsi a rinfrescarsi, facendo un bagno e riposando all'ombra, ma in quel punto la riva era ripida e non c'era traccia di alberi. Sperò di trovare un punto favorevole più avanti; frattanto, comunicò a Calad quel che aveva in mente. La falchetta cominciò a cercare nei dintorni.

Meno di un'ora dopo, Calad scorse un torrente che si riversava nel Rinnen da quel lato del fiume; la strada deviava verso un guado agevole distante non più di duecento metri. Circa un chilometro più a monte, una macchia d'alberi attrasse l'attenzione della pennuta, che vi si diresse; in quel punto, una serie di scalini formava una sequenza di piccole cascate; ogni gradone ospitava un bacino d'acqua di colore azzurro intenso, simile a tante piccole piscine.

E ra un luogo a dir poco stupendo, e adattissimo per un bagno.

Calad tornò rapidamente indietro e comunicò la sua scoperta a Nerwen, che ne fu estremamente contenta.

"Per oggi ci fermeremo presto", disse a Thilgiloth ed a Thalion, con la voce e con la mente, "e ci riposeremo un poco. Proseguiremo domani."

Raggiunta la macchia d'alberi, Nerwen fece fermare la Corsiera all'ombra di un tiglio e smontò, poi la dissellò rapidamente e scaricò il bagaglio dalla groppa del sempre saldo Thalion. Anche i cavalli erano sudati, e le dispiacque di non avere a disposizione una spugna ed un secchio per poterli rinfrescare; ma potevano abbeverarsi a volontà e rotolarsi nell'erba all'ombra degli alberi. Li lasciò quindi liberi mentre lei pescava dal bagaglio la stuoia e la coperta e preparava il giaciglio su cui contava di sdraiarsi a riposare dopo il bagno ristoratore.

 _Tieni d'occhio i dintorni_ , pregò Calad, _e avvisami se si avvicina qualcuno_.

Era improbabile, dato che la stragrande maggioranza del traffico tra gli Orocarni ed Eryn Rhûn avveniva via fiume; inoltre, si trovava a più di un chilometro dal Rinnen. Tuttavia, non si poteva mai sapere, e per quanto gli Avari non avessero mostrato pregiudizi riguardanti la nudità, poteva anche imbattersi in viandanti diversi con mentalità diversa.

Si guardò attorno: quel posto era incantevole, con l'erba verde punteggiata di fiori dai colori vivaci come malve, achillee, papaveri e coronille. Il cinguettio di molti uccelli faceva da contrappunto allo scrosciare dell'acqua corrente sulle pietre, mentre una leggera brezza smuoveva le fronde facendole frusciare. Una pace deliziosa permeava tutto il luogo.

Nerwen sorrise, forse per la prima volta in modo spontaneo dalla notte della festa di Mezza Estate; preparò il giaciglio, poi si spogliò e posò gli abiti intrisi di sudore su un masso, con l'intenzione di lavarli dopo il bagno; infine prese un telo per asciugarsi e lo portò in riva al torrente. Si immerse nell'acqua fresca con un sospiro di soddisfazione.

OOO

Era metà pomeriggio quando Aryon scorse in cielo un falco che volava pigramente. Anche il rapace lo vide e lanciò il suo richiamo _kek-kek-kek_ , che lo identificò immediatamente come un falco _calë_.

Il cuore di Aryon fece un balzo: poteva essere Calad…?

Il falco fece un giro sopra di lui, ma rimase troppo alto per poterlo identificare con certezza; con un altro verso, tornò da dov'era venuto. Il principe decise di seguirlo: se era Calad, Nerwen non poteva essere molto lontana; se non lo era, se ne sarebbe reso conto entro breve tempo.

Agilmente, saltò dalla groppa di Nordhir a quella di Allakos, più fresco, e lanciò lo stallone nero al galoppo; il baio si accodò.

Una decina di minuti dopo, Aryon incrociò un torrente proveniente dalla sua destra, che il falco sembrava aver risalito. Fece deviare Allakos di conseguenza; pochi minuti dopo, vide un piccolo gruppo d'alberi, sotto i quali stazionavano due cavalli, uno dei quali di un candore abbagliante: Thilgiloth, senza alcun dubbio. Il cuore del principe accelerò i battiti: finalmente aveva raggiunto Nerwen!

OOO

Il bacino che aveva scelto era inaspettatamente profondo, tanto che l'acqua le arrivava al petto. Nerwen riemerse da un tuffo e si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso; si guardò attorno incantata: era davvero un luogo meraviglioso.

In quella, sentì il richiamo di Calad e sollevò gli occhi, cercandola allo stesso tempo con la mente. La sentì alquanto agitata.

 _Sta arrivando qualcuno?,_ domandò, subito all'erta.

 _Sì, e non indovinerai mai chi è!,_ esclamò Calad, trasmettendole l'immagine di Aryon in groppa ad Allakos.

La prima cosa che Nerwen pensò fu: _Yavanna ha avuto ragione!_ Le venne caldo.

La seconda fu: _Sono completamente nuda!_ Le venne freddo.

La terza fu: _Meglio così!_ Le venne nuovamente caldo, più di prima.

Si girò nella direzione che Calad le indicava ed attese.

OOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Ebbene, finalmente siamo al faccia a faccia tra Nerwen ed Aryon. Cosa deciderà di fare, la nostra Istar? Lo prenderà a calci, o lo coprirà di baci? O magari prima l'una cosa e poi l'altra? XD_

 _Forse per alcuni l'attesa sarà dura, ma vi prometto che il prossimo capitolo sarà davvero speciale, e mi auguro che le vostre aspettative siano soddisfatte…_

 _Un ringraziamento a tutti coloro che leggono!_

 _Lady Angel_


	35. Capitolo XXXV: Quando cielo e terra---

**Capitolo XXXV: Quando terra e cielo si congiungono**

Aryon tirò leggermente le briglie di Allakos per farlo rallentare, in modo da non spaventare i cavalli di Nerwen; udendoli sopraggiungere, Thilgiloth si girò a guardarli, ed altrettanto fece Thalion. Riconoscendo Allakos, che aveva condiviso con loro le scuderie del palazzo di Bârlyth, dopo un istante di agitazione si calmarono.

Come lo avrebbe accolto Nerwen?, si domandò il principe. Si sarebbe comportata freddamente, gli sarebbe saltata al collo per baciarlo, lo avrebbe preso a sberle? Comunque fosse, avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa lei gli riservasse, poi l'avrebbe abbracciata e baciata a perdifiato e le avrebbe fatto l'amore in un modo tale da lasciarla senza parole… ma quello che rimase senza parole fu lui, quando giunse vicino alle splendide piscine naturali e la vide in acqua che lo guardava immobile come una statua, l'espressione impenetrabile. Naturalmente Calad l'aveva avvisata del suo arrivo, pensò; il fatto che fosse rimasta ad aspettarlo mentre faceva il bagno lo incoraggiò a sperare in un'accoglienza favorevole, ma preferì non darlo per scontato.

Scese da cavallo; gli rincresceva non occuparsi di Allakos e Nordhir, accaldati com'erano, ma adesso era più importante chiarire le cose con Nerwen: avrebbero dovuto pazientare.

L'immobilità e la postura della Istar lo disorientavano; non aveva idea di come comportarsi. Gli pareva sciocco parlarle dalla riva; d'altra parte non voleva entrare in acqua vestito.

Come formulò il pensiero, capì cosa doveva fare; sfibbiò il cinturone e lasciò cadere la spada a terra, poi si sedette su un masso e si sfilò gli stivali.

Nerwen comprese subito che intenzioni aveva; il cuore le saltò in gola.

A ryon si alzò; celando la propria apprensione con un'espressione accigliata, rapidamente si liberò degli abiti ed infine, completamente svestito, entrò in acqua. In quel modo, non soltanto si avvicinava a Nerwen, ma lavava via tutta la polvere ed il sudore accumulati in sei giorni di viaggio frenetico e poteva presentarsi pulito alla donna che amava.

Mentre lo osservava spogliarsi, Nerwen si era sentita mancare il fiato: Aryon aveva una struttura muscolare poderosa che pareva cesellata nel marmo, ma per la sua alta statura appariva più snello di quanto non fosse realmente.

Era semplicemente _magnifico_.

Il principe avanzò di alcuni passi, lieto che il fondale fosse di sabbia grossa piuttosto che di scivolosi ciottoli; ben presto l'acqua gli arrivò alla vita, ed allora si immerse completamente per qualche secondo. Si rialzò e si passò le mani sul viso per pulirselo, poi tornò ad avanzare. I suoi occhi cercarono quelli di Nerwen; lo sguardo divorante di lei gli rimescolò il sangue nelle vene.

Finalmente la raggiunse e le si fermò davanti, vicinissimo. Ardeva dalla voglia di abbracciarla, ma si trattene, prendendosi qualche istante per scrutare profondamente nei suoi occhi bruni. Non riusciva a decifrarne l'espressione: erano accesi di collera, di gioia, di desiderio? O un misto di tutti e tre?

"Che cosa vuoi?", lo apostrofò Nerwen, a bassa voce. Il suo tono, come gli occhi, gli risultò enigmatico.

"Voglio te", rispose dolcemente, con disarmante semplicità.

Nerwen sentì un nugolo di farfalle turbinarle nello stomaco.

"P… perché?", domandò sommessamente, inciampando nella prima lettera. Essere respinta da lui l'aveva così amareggiata, che adesso aveva un disperato bisogno di rassicurazione. Mai, in tutta la sua plurimillenaria vita, si era sentita così, nei confronti di qualcuno; ma del resto, non aveva mai incontrato il suo compagno per la vita. Aveva sempre avuto un carattere molto forte, energico ed indipendente, ma verso questo principe Avar si sentiva del tutto indifesa, e ne era vagamente spaventata.

"Perché ti amo", dichiarò Aryon, altrettanto sottovoce, "Semplicemente, non posso stare senza di te. Non ho mai pensato che tu non fossi _abbastanza_ per me. Se ho esitato, era per il pensiero di poter trascorrere con te solo pochi anni perché sei della razza degli Uomini… ma pochi o tanti che siano, voglio trascorrere assieme a te tutti gli anni che ci sono destinati."

Nerwen sentì gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime e si coprì la bocca con una mano. Lo aveva mal giudicato: non era meschino, superbo, spregevole come lo aveva accusato di essere. Il cuore le pulsava in gola per la profonda emozione, eppure essa era adombrata dal timore di un'altra delusione.

Il suo evidente turbamento rivelò ad Aryon quanto, in realtà, lei fosse rimasta addolorata dal suo rifiuto. Si sentì colmare di costernazione e si chiese se sarebbe mai stato capace di porre davvero rimedio alla sua stoltezza.

Desiderando offrirle conforto, aprì le braccia. Dopo un solo istante di esitazione, lei vi si gettò; Aryon la strinse a sé, accarezzandole i capelli bagnati.

"Non ti lascerò mai più", le mormorò.

"Promettilo", bisbigliò lei, "Oh, promettilo…"

"Lo _giuro_."

Due sole parole, ma dette in un tono così risoluto e definitivo da non lasciar dubbio alcuno. Nerwen si sentì pervadere da una tale ondata di sollievo, gratitudine e gioia quasi folle, che si sentì girare la testa. Gettò il capo all'indietro per guardarlo in viso, curvando le labbra; vedendola sorridere, Aryon sentì il cuore fargli una capriola nel petto e la ricambiò con uno dei suoi rari, splendidi sorrisi pieni.

Come la prima volta che si erano baciati, le prese il volto tra le mani e si chinò in avanti; la vide chiudere gli occhi e lo fece anche lui, attimi prima di posare le labbra su quelle di lei.

Nerwen schiuse subito la bocca, ansiosamente, impazientemente; ma Aryon indugiò per baciarle teneramente le labbra, una, due, tre volte; poi le sfiorò il labbro inferiore con la lingua, tentandone la morbidezza. La udì emettere un piccolo verso di protesta, ed allora la strinse a sé ed approfondì il bacio, invadendole amabilmente la bocca. Nerwen gli si premette addosso, le braccia annodate attorno al suo collo, il seno schiacciato contro il suo petto. Sul ventre, sentì gonfiarsi il desiderio di Aryon ed ansimò, mentre caldi brividi percorrevano le sue profondità femminili.

Con un movimento repentino, Aryon la sollevò in braccio e si diresse a riva. Aveva visto prima il giaciglio che lei aveva preparato ed ora vi si diresse, incurante del fatto che fossero grondanti d'acqua e che di conseguenza avrebbero infradiciato la stuoia e la coperta.

Gentilmente, la depose sul giaciglio, poi si chinò su di lei e le coprì nuovamente la bocca con la propria. Le labbra di lei si dischiusero subito al suo tocco gentile ma fermo e dalla gola le sfuggì un lieve lamento eccitato che gli mandò il cuore in fibrillazione. Sentì le sue braccia stringerlo con forza mentre le loro lingue s'incontravano, iniziando un'altra sensuale tenzone d'amore.

Nerwen provava una felicità che aveva dell'inverosimile. Pensò d'essere sull'orlo di un mancamento: stentava a respirare, il cuore le martellava impazzito nel petto, il rombo del suo proprio sangue le risuonava assordante nelle orecchie, e nonostante la frescura dell'acqua che le stillava dal corpo, sentiva un caldo intollerabile.

Aryon accarezzò quelle braccia che lo stringevano; la sua erezione stava diventando quasi dolorosa mentre agognava di affondare dentro di lei e portarla con sé sui più vertiginosi picchi del piacere, ma prima voleva accarezzarla e baciarla tutta fino a farla impazzire di desiderio almeno quanto stava impazzendo lui.

Nerwen si ritrasse e lo guardò; gli toccò una guancia, sorridendo lievemente, gli occhi luminosi, così bella da spezzargli il cuore.

"Non riesco ancora a credere che tu sia davvero qui", bisbigliò. Lui sollevò la mano a coprire quella di lei e voltò la testa per baciarne il palmo.

"Neanch'io riesco a credere di essere qui, di averti tra le braccia, di baciarti… Sei così bella, Nerwen, così dolce e desiderabile… e io sto morendo dalla voglia di farti l'amore…"

"Aryon…", sospirò lei, ed il suo nome sulle sue labbra era così eccitante che lui per poco non perse il controllo. Chiuse le palpebre un istante, obbligandosi a frenarsi; poi li riaprì e si sollevò leggermente da lei per guardarla meglio; lentamente, il suo sguardo scivolò in basso, verso le morbide rotondità del seno. Il fiato gli si strozzò in gola: era gloriosamente perfetta… Sui suoi seni si ergevano i capezzoli ritti, così come li aveva visti la notte della festa di Mezza Estate, ma allora erano velati dalla camiciola, mentre adesso si offrivano liberamente al suo sguardo acceso. Mosse una mano per circondarle un seno, poi passò il pollice sul duro bocciolo che palesava la sua eccitazione e la sentì sospirare, cosa che accrebbe la sua smania. Usò anche l'indice per accarezzare e stuzzicare quel punto sensibile, finché lei non gemette e gettò la testa all'indietro, esponendo il collo. Chinando lestamente il capo, Aryon vi appoggiò le labbra, accarezzandone la pelle sensibile.

Nerwen si sentiva inebriata, come in preda al capogiro; le pareva di star facendo l'amore per la prima volta in vita sua, ed in un certo senso era proprio così, perché era la prima volta che faceva l'amore con Aryon, il suo compagno per la vita. Si sentiva sommersa dal bisogno di lui mentre la sua bocca e la sua lingua le sfioravano il collo. Tra un bacio e l'altro, lui le mormorava parole tenere:

"Sei incantevole… dolcissima… e adorabile…"

Lo tenne stretto contro di sé, il volto arrossato dalla passione, le labbra gonfie per la forza dei baci che stavano condividendo.

Aryon godeva del sapore della sua pelle, del suo profumo; si tirò indietro per guardarla ancora, desideroso di spiare la sua espressione, ed incontrò i suoi occhi scuri, nebulosi di bramosia. Il suo cuore saltò una pulsazione; si chinò a baciarla ancora una volta e lei lo circondò con le braccia, accarezzandogli la schiena.

Nerwen fuse la propria bocca con quella di Aryon e mosse la lingua per sfiorargli le labbra in modo provocante, facendolo ansimare. Lui rispose baciandola a lungo, profondamente, sensualmente.

Strappandosi infine alle sue labbra, Aryon le depose una serie di baci sul volto, la fronte, gli occhi, gli zigomi, il naso, il mento, poi scese più in basso, di nuovo sul collo, toccando dolcemente il punto in cui palpitava il suo battito impazzito a testimonianza della passione che la pervadeva. Poi scese ancor più giù, sul seno, e prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, suggendo delicatamente; udendo la sua esclamazione deliziata, lo fece con maggior decisione, usando la lingua e i denti e strappandole un lamento più forte. La sentì tremare tra le sue braccia, la schiena inarcata, le mani affondate nei suoi capelli.

"Aryon…."

Il suo nome sospirato lo estasiò; passò all'altro seno, cominciando la stessa amabile tortura che aveva riservato al primo.

"Non… non mi sono mai sentita così…", boccheggiò lei.

"Neanch'io, amore… neanch'io…", sussurrò lui, la voce rauca. La passione, il desiderio, il bisogno di lei lo stavano incendiando, ma voleva darle piacere molto più di quanto volesse prendere il proprio. Scese lungo il suo corpo, coprendolo di baci, e trovò uno sfregio sul suo fianco che deturpava la pelle altrimenti perfetta; in un lampo, rammentò Corch e l'attentato alla vita di Nerwen, e per un istante desiderò ucciderlo; ma poi venne risucchiato nuovamente nel vortice della passione e non pensò più ad altro che alla splendida creatura che teneva tra le braccia.

Sentendo le labbra di Aryon sfiorare con delicatezza la cicatrice, Nerwen rabbrividì, ripensando fuggevolmente all'orrore provato quand'era stata ferita ed era caduta in mare; ma subito venne richiamata al momento presente quando Aryon si spostò verso il suo ombelico, che accarezzò con la punta della lingua; il suo ventre fremette mentre gemeva ancora una volta.

Lui sollevò lo sguardo; Nerwen aveva chiuso gli occhi e si stava mordendo un labbro per il piacere. Rapito, indugiò a guardarla, mentre la pressione al basso ventre saliva ulteriormente e si faceva insostenibile; aveva però deciso di procedere lentamente, di mostrarle tutta l'adorazione e l'amore che aveva per lei, prima di consumare la loro prima unione e portarla al culmine dell'estasi. Così, ancora una volta, si frenò.

Nerwen aprì gli occhi ed incontrò quelli di Aryon; il ghiaccio del loro azzurro chiarissimo era diventato incandescente come la brace e le trapassò il cuore. Si rizzò ed allungò le mani verso la sua virilità esposta.

"Nerwen…!", esclamò lui, colto di sorpresa; fece per fermarla, ma lei scosse la testa.

"Voglio toccarti", sussurrò, facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena. Soggiogato dall'intensità del suo sguardo, Aryon la lasciò fare.

Nerwen gli depose un bacio sull'addome, facendolo fremere; poi la sua mano scivolò in basso e si chiuse attorno al suo scettro maschile. Fu la volta di Aryon di sussultare per il piacere, mentre le dita di lei toccavano la sua carne calda, solida e pulsante. Poi sussultò ancor più forte quando sentì la bocca di Nerwen chiudersi attorno a lui ed accarezzarlo in un modo così eccitante da rischiare di mandarlo in deliquio.

"Nerwen… Nerwen…", balbettò.

Anche Nerwen era ormai al di là di qualsiasi possibilità di controllo.

"Amami, Aryon…", lo invitò in un soffio.

"Oh sì…"

Aryon tornò ad invertire le loro posizioni, poi le prese le labbra per un altro bacio rovente. Nerwen gli circondò il collo con le braccia attirandoselo addosso, impaziente di sentirlo dentro di sé. Erano stati fatti l'uno per l'altra, erano nati per essere una cosa sola, carne ed anima, e non poteva più aspettare oltre. Dischiuse le gambe, pronta per lui.

Ma Aryon era d'altro avviso; sollevandosi sulle braccia, si scostò da lei; prima che potesse protestare, la baciò di nuovo, mentre le accarezzava lentamente il ventre; poi fece seguire le labbra in una scia di baci, giù, sempre più giù, verso la sua meta, alla giunzione delle cosce. Con la punta delle dita, la toccò, e lei emise un lamento sospiroso che gli fece scorrere brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Sfiorò le pieghe roride di desiderio della sua intimità e chiuse gli occhi un istante, sopraffatto.

"Oh, Nerwen…", barbugliò, "Voglio sentire il tuo sapore…"

La udì boccheggiare all'idea mentre si chinava lentamente su di lei.

Un attimo prima che le sue labbra la raggiungessero, Nerwen trattenne il respiro; quando lo sentì lambirla, afferrò convulsamente la coperta, lanciando un'esclamazione senza fiato, e sobbalzò così forte che per poco non si allontanò; ma Aryon la prese per i fianchi e la trattenne, cominciando ad infliggerle il più dolce dei tormenti. Nerwen inarcò la schiena mentre lui la sfiorava più e più volte, assaporando l'essenza della sua femminilità. Ansimò il suo nome, una, due volte, finché non si ritrasse bruscamente.

"Per favore, Aryon…", alitò, affannata, "Prendimi, _adesso_ …!"

Lui non stava aspettando altro; dopo un ultimo bacio al centro del suo piacere, Aryon si adagiò lentamente su di lei; attese ancora un istante per contemplarla: il suo volto era arrossato, gli occhi scuri appannati dal desiderio e dal bisogno, sicuramente al pari dei suoi. Infine, pian piano, poco per volta, entrò nel suo sensuale calore, che lo accolse come il più passionale degli abbracci.

"Nerwen…", sussurrò il suo nome, senza fiato, "Finalmente…"

"Sì… sì, amore…", singhiozzò lei. Qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato fino ad allora tra le braccia di un amante, impallidiva di fronte a quello che stava provando adesso. Era… _glorioso_. Non trovava altra parola per definirlo, "Oh Aryon…."

Lui cominciò a muoversi, adagio; il sogno che aveva fatto la settimana prima, per quanto delizioso, non era _nulla_ paragonato alla realtà che stava sperimentando mentre affondava e si ritraeva, spiando il suo viso alla ricerca dell'inclinazione che le dava più piacere. Sentendola emettere un ansito, capì d'averla trovata; continuò a muoversi piano, perché voleva far durare il più a lungo possibile quel momento: l'emozione ineffabile, unica ed irripetibile, della loro prima volta insieme.

Nerwen aprì le palpebre per guardarlo; l'espressione adorante che scorse nei suoi occhi la commosse oltre ogni dire, tanto da farle spuntare le lacrime. Si sentì annegare in quelle iridi straordinariamente azzurre, dove divampava un fuoco così ardente quale mai aveva visto. Come aveva potuto pensare che fossero freddi, quegli occhi? Il loro calore avrebbe disciolto in un istante tutta la neve in cima al Taniquetil…

Sollevò le ginocchia e gli cinse la vita con le gambe, permettendogli così di affondare ancor più profondamente dentro di lei. Aryon ansimò per il piacere; per un istante convulso, desiderò di portare subito a completamento il loro atto d'amore ma, incantato dalla luce rapita negli occhi di Nerwen, invece si fermò.

Mai avrebbe immaginato che l'unione carnale potesse essere così travolgente, sia fisicamente che spiritualmente. Si sentiva del tutto alla mercé di sensazioni sconosciute e meravigliose, ed era insieme spaventato ed esaltato. Era stato un folle, a pensare di potersi opporre alla forza di quel sentimento.

Nerwen emise un suono a metà strada tra un lamento ed un singulto, in un tono di chiaro malcontento, ed allora Aryon ricominciò a muoversi, gli occhi fissi in quelli di lei. La sentì stringerlo tra le braccia e tra le gambe, quasi a volersi fondere interamente con lui.

Aryon abbassò la testa e le baciò il collo, la gola, le spalle, mordicchiando e suggendo la pelle vellutata; socchiudendo gli occhi, l'ascoltò sospirare e gemere, sentendosi fiero di se stesso, della fierezza che può dare soltanto il donare, incondizionatamente, senza pretendere contropartite, per la semplice gioia di render felice ed appagata la persona che si ama.

Lentamente, il piacere montò dentro loro, e con esso il ritmo della loro danza d'amore. Passo per passo, salì, scalando vetta dopo vetta, ogni volta toccando creste sempre più vertiginose, senza però giungere a compimento perché c'era ancora un'altra cima da conquistare, ed un'altra e poi un'altra ancora.

Alla fine Nerwen non resse oltre:

"Ti prego… ti prego…", lo supplicò, la voce arrochita. La sua capitolazione provocò anche quella di Aryon, che non fu più capace di sostenere ulteriormente la pressione. Si sollevò un poco sulle braccia, incrementando la velocità e l'ampiezza dei suoi movimenti. Nerwen rispose in controtempo, mentre il piacere saliva, saliva turbinosamente dentro di lei, ancora ed ancora, crescendo come un'onda di marea che si avvicina alla riva, sempre più vicina, finché non la sentì infrangersi ed esplodere nelle profondità del suo essere, nello spirito tanto quanto nella carne, oscurandole la vista e strappandole un grido stupefatto. Quasi contemporaneamente, Aryon emise un lungo e basso lamento mentre la raggiungeva nell'ebbrezza dell'appagamento più compiuto che entrambi avessero mai sperimentato, perché toccava non soltanto i loro corpi, bensì anche i loro cuori e le loro anime.

Aryon ricadde su di lei, momentaneamente privo di forze, seppellendo il volto contro il suo collo. Nerwen gli accarezzò la schiena, lentamente, pronunciando il suo nome in un fioco sussurro.

Si tennero stretti l'uno all'altra, non volendo allontanarsi neppure di pochi centimetri, in attesa che i loro respiri affannosi ed i battiti impazziti dei loro cuori tornassero alla normalità. Nonostante fossero stati grondanti d'acqua quando avevano iniziato, adesso erano entrambi accaldati.

Infine, Aryon tornò a sollevarsi per guardarla. Nerwen percepì il suo sguardo ed aprì gli occhi per contraccambiarlo. Lui si chinò a deporle sulle labbra un bacio colmo di tenerezza.

"Mi sto ancora chiedendo come ho potuto pensare, anche solo per un attimo, di poter fare a meno di te", mormorò.

"Me lo chiedo anch'io", non poté trattenersi di controbattere lei, ridacchiando per alleggerire il rimprovero, "Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?", indagò poi, sfiorandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita.

"Ho fatto un sogno", le raccontò lui, "Mi ero rifugiato nel mio casino da caccia, per starmene per conto mio a pensare. Sentivo terribilmente la tua mancanza, come se fossero mesi che non ti vedevo, e non soltanto pochi giorni… Già questo mi ha fatto capire che ormai eri diventata troppo importante per me perché io potessi rinunciare facilmente a te, a noi… Poi ti ho sognata. Eri lì, davanti al capanno, e mi guardavi. Io sono venuto da te, e tu mi hai buttato le braccia al collo, baciandomi. Ti ho portata dentro e abbiamo fatto l'amore. È stato meraviglioso… anche se la realtà ha ampiamente superato la fantasia…", le sorrise e le baciò le labbra, "Quando mi sono svegliato, avevo capito che, sebbene forse potremo stare insieme solo per pochi decenni, e non per secoli o millenni, voglio trascorrere con te ogni momento che ci sarà concesso."

Nerwen gli toccò le labbra con le dita, e lui vi depose lievi baci; poi lei aggrottò la fronte.

"Quando hai fatto quel sogno, esattamente?", gli domandò. Lui ci pensò un momento.

"Otto notti fa", le rispose. La Istar fece rapidamente il conto, ed il risultato le fece dilatare gli occhi per lo stupore:

"Io ho fatto un sogno simile, esattamente la stessa notte", gli rivelò, "Non lo ricordo con precisione come te, ma so che abbiamo fatto l'amore in un letto… e quando mi sono svegliata, ero in collera con me stessa, perché invece di detestarti, ti amavo e ti desideravo più che mai…"

Aryon tornò a baciarla.

"Perdonami se ti ho fatta soffrire… Non accadrà _mai più_ ", disse accoratamente; le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, poi aggiunse pensierosamente, "Oggi non sapevo se mi avresti riempito di baci oppure di schiaffi…"

"Non lo sapevo neppure io", dichiarò lei; poi rise di se stessa, "Che bugiarda che sono… certo che lo sapevo! Se non mi avessi baciato tu, l'avrei fatto io, e poi ti avrei fatto mio, a costo di legarti ad un albero…"

Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, divertito:

"Che idea stuzzicante…", mormorò con quel suo mezzo sorriso che la faceva impazzire. Nerwen gli strizzò un occhio:

"Attento a quel che chiedi, mio principe… potresti ottenerlo!"

Lui posò la fronte contro la sua, tornando serio.

"Ho _già_ tutto quello che posso desiderare", dichiarò a bassa voce, intensamente.

Rimasero così ancora per qualche minuto, poi Aryon, temendo di pesarle troppo addosso, si scostò, ma continuò a tenerla stretta. Si sdraiò sulla schiena, attirandola a sé e facendole posare la testa sul petto, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Giacquero in quel modo a lungo, accarezzandosi pigramente, scambiandosi baci colmi di tenerezza; nei loro cuori albergava una sensazione di completezza ed una serenità inenarrabile che mai avevano conosciuto prima. Pareva loro come d'esser stati vivi soltanto a metà, finora, e che adesso riuscissero a percepire il mondo intero più vividamente, più intensamente, come se i loro sensi si fossero improvvisamente acuiti.

OOO

P iù tardi, si amarono di nuovo; poi mangiarono qualcosa e si addormentarono l'una tra le braccia dell'altro, solo per risvegliarsi più volte in piena notte e fare l'amore e poi riaddormentarsi, storditi tanto dal piacere che si stavano vicendevolmente donando, quanto dalla potenza del sentimento che era sbocciato tra di loro e che li aveva così prepotentemente rapiti.

OOO

Il sole sorgente accarezzò coi suoi raggi i due amanti addormentati.

Il primo a svegliarsi fu Aryon, che aprì gli occhi e subito guardò Nerwen, come per assicurarsi che quanto successo fosse realmente accaduto, e non si trattasse invece di un altro meraviglioso sogno. Lei dormiva tra le sue braccia, la testa reclinata sulla sua spalla, i lunghi capelli sparsi disordinatamente; rendendosi conto che era tutto vero, gli venne voglia di gridare al cielo la sua gioia, ma si trattenne, non volendo spaventare lei o i cavalli, che ancora dormivano, raggruppati qualche decina di metri più in là.

La sera precedente, prima di cenare, Aryon aveva rigovernato Allakos e Nordhir, poi li aveva lasciati liberi di pascolare; come tutti i cavalli elfici, non era stato necessario impastoiarli per evitare che si allontanassero troppo.

Frattanto, Nerwen aveva steso ad asciugare la stuoia e la coperta che avevano fatto loro da letto; Aryon aveva portato le proprie, con cui avevano preparato un nuovo giaciglio, sul quale avevano poi dormito. Piuttosto poco, a dire il vero… Il principe fece un sorriso sognante al ricordo dei loro ripetuti abbracci.

Anche Nerwen si svegliò. Socchiudendo le palpebre, scorse il profilo imperioso di Aryon e per un attimo la gola le si strinse dalla commozione. I suoi occhi chiarissimi, contornati dalle ciglia nere, erano rivolti al cielo, forse in contemplazione dei candidi cirri che pennellavano la volta azzurra, ma non appena lei si mosse, si girarono a guardarla.

"Buongiorno, mio fiore", la salutò sottovoce. Lei gli sorrise:

"Buongiorno a te", gli rispose, sollevandosi abbastanza per posargli le labbra sulle labbra in un bacio. Lui la corrispose, poi tornarono a guardarsi.

"Dormito bene?", s'informò Aryon.

"Benissimo… quel poco che ho dormito, almeno", ridacchiò lei, "E tu?"

"Lo stesso…"

Nerwen si alzò a sedere per stiracchiarsi e nel farlo ebbe una smorfia: si sentiva tutta ammaccata. Lanciò un'occhiata accusatrice ad Aryon e bofonchiò:

"Temo che oggi non sarò in grado di cavalcare…"

Preoccupato, anche il principe si tirò su a sedere, e nel farlo capì all'istante cosa aveva inteso dire Nerwen.

"Uhm", borbottò, massaggiandosi la schiena, "Forse abbiamo esagerato…"

Nerwen allora lo squadrò con finto cipiglio:

"Tutta colpa tua!"

Lui stette al gioco ed assunse un'espressione torva:

"Non mi è sembrato che tu ti sia tirata indietro!", ritorse.

"Infatti!", rise lei, buttandogli le braccia al collo e facendolo ricadere sul giaciglio. Aryon sogghignò e la strinse a sé: adorava la sua esuberanza, che faceva un contrasto così eclatante con la propria riservatezza. Non avrebbero potuto avere due caratteri più dissimili, ma era proprio in questo che risiedeva la forza del loro rapporto perché, accettando le differenze l'uno dell'altra, si completavano a vicenda.

Troppo indolenziti per far altro, almeno per il momento, si limitarono a qualche bacio, poi si alzarono e fecero colazione. Dopo mangiato, Nerwen ripensò a quel che Aryon le aveva detto riguardo al suo sogno, avvenuto in contemporanea al proprio. Quante probabilità c'erano, che accadesse spontaneamente? Non credeva che fosse possibile calcolarne meno di una su un miliardo. C'era una sola spiegazione plausibile.

"Sai cos'è Olorendor?", gli domandò di punto in bianco. Lui la guardò con espressione vacua:

"No davvero", rispose.

Nerwen glielo spiegò, concludendo:

"Io ero arrabbiata con te, e tu eri indeciso, ma i nostri sentimenti l'hanno fatta in barba a tutto e ci hanno fatto incontrare lì, dove abbiamo realizzato quello che era il nostro vero desiderio, ossia stare insieme."

Lui la strinse improvvisamente tra le braccia, tanto forte da sorprenderla.

"Mi è servito a prendere la decisione giusta subito, senza perdere altro tempo…", mormorò. La frase le rivelò che era ancora preoccupato al pensiero di poter trascorrere con lei soltanto un numero limitato di anni, in confronto a quel che potevano normalmente fare gli Eldar. Non poteva rivelargli di essere inattaccabile dalla morte, perfino nel suo stato di Maia _diminuita_ , ma poteva almeno rassicurarlo riguardo alla durata della sua vita.

"Gli Istari non hanno la vita degli Eldar… ma neppure quella degli Uomini ", gli disse, scegliendo attentamente le parole per non mentire, ma nel contempo non rivelare ciò che non le era consentito. Si rendeva conto che così la frase suonava piuttosto enigmatica, ma non poteva in alcun modo essere più chiara.

Aryon si ritrasse e la scrutò; dubbio e speranza si mescolavano nel suo sguardo.

"Vuoi dire che quel che si dice degli Stregoni è vero?", indagò, "Vivono molti secoli?"

"Esatto", confermò lei, annuendo. L'espressione del principe Avar si aprì in un sorriso, piccolo come sua abitudine, ma colmo di sollievo e di gioia; si portò le sue mani alle labbra e le baciò.

"Sono felice di saperlo", dichiarò, "ma non cambia ciò che ho detto ieri: se anche si fosse trattato di pochi anni, avrei voluto comunque trascorrerli con te."

Nerwen gli sorrise di rimando, poi di colpo divenne molto seria: si era resa conto che, negli anni a venire, si sarebbe ripetutamente presentata la situazione in cui non le sarebbe stato consentito essere del tutto franca col suo compagno. Non le piaceva, perché aveva sempre basato i rapporti della sua vita – con tutte le altre persone che avevano contato qualcosa, a cominciare da Melian e Yavanna – sulla sincerità; ma le era stato dato un divieto che non intendeva violare per nessun motivo.

La sua espressione grave allarmò Aryon e ne spense il sorriso.

"Che cosa c'è, cuor mio?", le domandò. Lei liberò una mano dalle sue e gliela posò a coppa su una guancia, frugando con lo sguardo nelle profondità azzurre dei suoi occhi.

"Devo chiederti di fidarti di me", gli disse sottovoce; Aryon iniziò a protestare:

"Ma io _mi fido_ di te…"

L'Aini scosse la testa ed allora lui s'interruppe.

"Ci sono cose che non posso dirti", lo informò, sempre sottovoce, "Cose riguardanti me, il luogo da cui provengo, i miei poteri, la mia missione, cose che mi è stato vietato di rivelare a chicchessia. Non è per diffidenza, è che non potrò né vorrò mai infrangere la proibizione che mi è stata posta ad un livello più alto di me, di te e di qualunque abitante della Terra di Mezzo… ivi incluso perfino Sauron."

Aryon chiuse brevemente gli occhi, sforzandosi di non compiere il consueto segno di scongiuro che la sua gente faceva quando veniva nominato l'innominabile.

"Ho capito", dichiarò, ma in realtà non era del tutto sicuro di ciò. Un livello superiore perfino all'Oscuro Nemico… soltanto i Valar erano al di sopra di lui. Possibile che Nerwen si stesse riferendo alle Potenze del Mondo?

"Ho bisogno che tu mi prometta di non insistere, se ti dirò che non posso svelarti di più", lo incalzò lei; gli accarezzò col pollice la guancia, ispida per la barba non ancora rasata, "So che ti sto chiedendo molto; ma è _questa_ la dimostrazione di fiducia di cui ho bisogno, molto più che tu metta la tua vita nelle mie mani."

Aryon l'amava troppo perché il suo orgoglio prevalesse sul suo rispetto per lei, ma quell'ultima affermazione gli fece comprendere quanta importanza avesse realmente l'impegno che Nerwen si era assunta.

"Va bene", disse allora, con gravità, "Lo prometto."

Rassicurata, Nerwen gli sorrise:

"Grazie… Per questo, ti amo più che mai…"

OOO

Trascorsero quella splendida giornata estiva facendo l'amore, conversando e bagnandosi nel torrente, momentaneamente dimentichi del resto del mondo. Decisero di fermarsi in quel magnifico luogo alcuni giorni, per godersi meglio la reciproca compagnia prima di continuare il viaggio e la missione di Nerwen, a cui ora Aryon si era necessariamente unito.

Verso sera, la Istar si avvicinò a Thilgiloth e a Thalion, che aveva trascurato per tutto il giorno, come anche Calad.

La Corsiera guatò la sua amica a due gambe.

 _Non ho ancora avuto modo di dirtelo_ , esordì, _ma anch'io ero molto arrabbiata col tuo principe Avar e lo avrei preso volentieri a calci._

Nerwen ridacchiò:

 _Le cose sono molto cambiate, adesso, vero?_

 _Direi! Vi siete dati parecchio da fare, tra ieri e oggi…,_ affermò Thilgiloth, divertita. Il risolino di Nerwen si trasformò in una risata fragorosa:

 _Hai proprio ragione!_

Aryon, che a sua volta era andato a vedere dei suoi destrieri, si voltò a guardarla, sorpreso da quello scoppio d'ilarità, ma comprese subito che stava parlando con la sua cavalla; si chiese cosa mai si fossero dette di tanto spassoso, ma non voleva essere invadente, così tornò ad occuparsi di Allakos e Nordhir: se le due amiche conversavano tra loro, non era affar suo. E forse, concluse ripensandoci e ridendo divertito tra sé, forse era _meglio_ se non lo sapeva…

OOO

"Che ha detto Eliénna, quando lei hai raccontato di noi?", volle sapere Nerwen mentre, dopo cena, frugava nella bisaccia in cerca della pipa.

"È rimasta sorpresa, come c'era da aspettarsi", le raccontò Aryon, "Era dispiaciuta perché questo significava che sarei andato via, lasciando il mio incarico di Prima Spada, ma non ha neppure accennato a volermi fermare: mi vuol troppo bene per impedirmi di stare con la mia compagna per la vita."

"Tua sorella mi piace", gli confidò l'Aini, tirando fuori quel che stava cercando, "Penso che avremmo finito col diventare amiche, se io avessi potuto fermarmi."

Aryon osservò incuriosito gli oggetti che Nerwen aveva in mano.

"Non sapevo che fumassi la pipa", disse in tono interrogativo.

"Me l'ha insegnato il mio vecchio amico, nonché collega Stregone, Gandalf il Grigio", disse lei, imbottendo il fornello con la giusta quantità di erba-pipa, "Tu fumi?"

"Sì, occasionalmente; ma temo d'aver dimenticato la mia pipa a palazzo", si rammaricò lui.

"Allora condivideremo, finché non ne potrai acquistare una nuova", sorrise Nerwen, accendendo la pipa e pregustando divertita il momento in cui lo avrebbe stupito con una spettacolare figura di fumo.

OOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Non credo d'aver mai scritto una scena d'amore così lunga e zeppa di emozione come questa… mi ha totalmente presa, trascinata via, shakerata e lasciata esausta. Neanche fossi stata Nerwen! (ahem… magari!)_

 _La mia descrizione del modo di far l'amore dei due protagonisti – e non mi sto certo riferendo al lato fisico – rispecchia quel che credo fermamente possa essere la realtà tra due persone che si amano davvero, profondamente ed incondizionatamente, senza se e senza ma. Sono consapevole di essere una romantica senza speranza, una sognatrice impenitente, un'idealista che insegue un miraggio… ma sono fatta così e non me ne pento: prendere o lasciare… Spero soltanto di non essere risultata troppo melensa! ;-)_

 _Il titolo è decisamente pretenzioso… ma mi è venuto in sogno, e io credo_ fermamente _nei miei sogni! È un riferimento ai miti antichi, dove la Terra simboleggia l'energia ricevente femminile ed il Cielo l'energia dispensatrice maschile, energie che, quando si congiungono, diventano vita e creazione; ma più prosaicamente si riferisce anche al colore degli occhi di Nerwen e di Aryon, bruni e azzurri, specchi delle loro anime._

 _Lady Angel_


	36. Cap XXXVI:Il terrore corre sulla pianura

**Capitolo XXXVI: Il terrore corre sulla pianura**

Il mattino di quattro giorni dopo, di buonora, Aryon e Nerwen si misero nuovamente in viaggio, lasciando a malincuore quel bellissimo luogo che aveva visto la concretizzazione del loro amore. Seguirono il torrente fino al guado visto da Nerwen, lo superarono e raggiunsero nuovamente il Rinnen, che presero a costeggiare in direzione nord-nord-est. La loro prossima meta, distante un paio di giorni, era Kopellin, la capitale del regno degli Hwenti.

Verso sera, si imbatterono in un branco di bisonti, composto da una quindicina di esemplari tra femmine – una delle quali agli ultimi giorni di gravidanza – giovani di pochi anni e tre vitellini di meno di due mesi. La mandria era ferma e, per non spaventare gli animali, Aryon e Nerwen procedettero con particolare calma, senza movimenti bruschi.

Mentre li superavano, la Istar notò che alcune femmine erano raggruppate al centro del branco in un atteggiamento che le sembrò innaturale; estendendo istintivamente i suoi sensi speciali, captò una sensazione di timore e preoccupazione così acuta da indurla a tirare le redini di Thilgiloth ed a fermarsi. Notandolo, Aryon prontamente la imitò.

"Che succede?", le domandò.

"C'è qualcosa che non va", spiegò Nerwen, indicando le femmine radunate in modo anomalo, "Questi bisonti sono terrorizzati da qualcosa, e voglio capire di che si tratta. Metto Calad in allerta."

"Va bene", disse il principe, rizzandosi sulla sella per tener d'occhio il circondario con la mano sul pomo della spada, pronto a sguainarla al primo segnale di pericolo.

 _Calad,_ Nerwen trasmise alla falchetta, _tieni gli occhi aperti e avvisami se si avvicina qualsiasi cosa più grossa di un tasso_.

La pennuta rispose con una sensazione di assenso.

L 'Aini allora smontò di sella e si addentrò nel branco emanando pensieri rassicuranti, in modo che gli animali non si spaventassero, dirigendosi verso il gruppetto anomalo. Quando si avvicinò, vide che un maschio di forse due anni era steso a terra; uno dei suoi quarti posteriori era coperto di sangue. Una femmina particolarmente grande e dall'aria autoritaria – sicuramente la capobranco – si voltò verso l'intrusa; non mostrava timore, solo perplessità ed un certo grado di diffidenza.

 _Sono un'amica_ , si affrettò a trasmetterle Nerwen per rassicurarla. La bisontessa mosse le orecchie, sorpresa, e la scrutò con i suoi vivacissimi occhi marroni. Poi in essi si accese una luce di improvvisa comprensione.

 _Ti saluto, Figlia del Tramonto_ , disse; stavolta fu Nerwen a rimaner sorpresa.

 _Mi conosci?,_ indagò: l'epiteto che le aveva rivolto rivelava chiaramente che sapeva donde proveniva.

 _Sì_ , confermò la capomandria, _Il vento parla di te, e così l'acqua e l'erba, fin da quando sei giunta da oltre il Grande Mare_.

A quel punto, Nerwen rammentò che anche Calad aveva saputo di lei: era chiaro che la notizia aveva viaggiato in lungo ed in largo, giungendo anche nella terra degli Avari.

 _Capisco_ , commentò, poi accennò al giovane coricato a terra, _Cosa gli è successo?_

 _Siamo stati attaccati da un essere mostruoso_ , rispose la bisontessa, con angoscia, _Temo che dovremo abbandonarlo_ : _dobbiamo fuggire, o il mostro ci attaccherà nuovamente_.

 _Di che mostro si tratta_ _?,_ volle sapere Nerwen. La capobranco le trasmise un'immagine inquietante: una grossa figura minacciosa nella quale la Istar non tardò a riconoscere una troll delle pianure, una delle poche razze che sopportasse la luce del sole senza trasformarsi in pietra.

 _Forse non sarà necessario abbandonarlo_ , affermò con decisione, accostandosi ed inginocchiandosi accanto al giovane bisonte, _Penso di poterlo aiutare_.

Una delle femmine che attorniavano il ferito la guardò con aria supplichevole:

 _Davvero puoi…?,_ le domandò. Dai forti sentimenti che emanava, Nerwen comprese che era la madre.

 _Sì, stai serena_ , la rassicurò, poi toccò delicatamente la coscia ferita, esaminando lo squarcio col suo potere. Non era molto profondo, ma si stava infettando: per prima cosa, quindi, doveva pulire la ferita, così si rialzò e tornò da Aryon.

"Sono stati attaccati da una troll delle pianure", lo informò, "Uno dei giovani bisonti è ferito."

"Una troll delle pianure?", fece il principe, accigliandosi, "L'anno scorso ce n'erano alcuni che si aggiravano nella parte orientale del territorio degli Hwenti; ho condotto personalmente la caccia e pensavo che li avessimo sterminati tutti, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo… Dovremo tenere gli occhi ben aperti per non farci sorprendere."

"Già", commentò Nerwen, "Speriamo che se ne stia alle larghe: voglio curare il ferito, altrimenti il branco sarà costretto ad abbandonarlo."

Aryon assunse un'espressione dubbiosa:

"Ma occorreranno giorni", osservò; Nerwen ricordò che non aveva ancora mai avuto occasione di parlargli dei suoi poteri taumaturgici.

"Non se uso le mie capacità magiche", gli spiegò. Il principe le lanciò un'occhiata che esprimeva la sua sorpresa, ma dominò subito la propria perplessità: non aveva alcun dubbio sui talenti della sua compagna, anche se ancora non li conosceva tutti.

"Molto bene, allora", assentì. Lei gli sorrise, grata della fiducia che le stava dimostrando accettando la sua affermazione senza neanche una domanda.

Fece un cenno a Thilgiloth, che le si avvicinò, e prese una delle borracce d'acqua dalla bisaccia, poi tornò dal giovane bisonte. Si accorse che tremava.

 _Ho paura_ , le disse infatti. Lei gli accarezzò dolcemente il fianco.

 _Non temere_ , lo rassicurò, _Mi prenderò cura di te: vedrai che starai presto bene._

L'animale rimase in apprensione, ma si calmò un poco.

Nerwen procedette a lavargli la ferita, quindi estese i suoi sensi particolari cercando un'erba disinfettante; poco lontano trovò dei ciuffi di _andlhaw_ , o _lungorecchie_ in Lingua Corrente, così chiamate per le snelle foglie lanceolate simili ad orecchie d'asino o di lepre, una pianta molto comune dei prati. Ne andò a raccogliere un mazzetto, che lavò con l'acqua della borraccia e poi schiacciò tra le mani, facendone uscire il succo e spargendolo quindi sulla ferita; infine la coprì con ambo le mani e si concentrò, usando il suo potere per stimolare le proprietà antisettiche della pianta e combattere con maggior efficacia l'infezione, che nel giro di pochi minuti scomparve dalla ferita e dall'organismo del giovane bisonte.

Soddisfatta, Nerwen tolse l'erba, ormai inutile, e lavò nuovamente la ferita, poi vi impose ancora le mani e tornò a concentrarsi per saldarne i lembi; sotto le sue dita si irradiò una luce azzurrina. Quando terminò, dello squarcio non rimaneva che una brutta cicatrice. Il paziente voltò la testa per guardarla, meravigliato, e rabbrividì.

 _Non fa più male_ , dichiarò, sbalordito.

 _Bene: puoi alzarti_ , gli disse Nerwen, _ma cerca di muovere i primi passi con precauzione_.

Il giovane bisonte fece come gli era stato detto e si sollevò da terra, barcollando leggermente, ancora debole a causa della perdita di sangue; poi si avviò con prudenza, saggiando la zampa appena guarita e constatando che non provava né dolore né impedimento alcuno.

Sua madre andò a sfiorargli col muso la zona che era stata ferita, accertandosi del risanamento con un senso di completa stupefazione. Poi si avvicinò alla Istar e le toccò timidamente la mano col naso umido.

 _Grazie, Figlia del Tramonto_ , disse con emozione, _Mio figlio è salvo_.

 _Sono felice di averlo potuto aiutare_ , rispose Nerwen con sincerità, _Ora potete proseguire senza difficoltà, anche se non troppo velocemente: il giovane necessita di un po' di riposo, prima di ritrovare completamente le sue forze._

 _Oramai è tardi_ , considerò la capobranco osservando il sole basso sull'orizzonte, _dovremo fermarci qui per la notte, e sperare che il mostro non ci attacchi nuovamente._

 _Vi sta inseguendo?,_ chiese la Maia.

 _Temo di sì: siamo una buona fonte di cibo, e non solo… ha ucciso alcuni di noi per sfamarsi, ma altri senza alcun motivo, solo per farli a pezzi e abbandonarne i resti…_

Le trasmise altre immagini, spaventose, di femmine e giovani dilaniati e lasciati a marcire tra l'erba. Era evidente che la troll era pericolosa ed empia, perché uccideva soltanto a volte per mangiare, ed altre volte invece senza nessuna ragione, se non forse per divertimento gratuito. Inoltre, il modo in cui riduceva a brani gli individui che portava via, indicava un alto grado di sadismo. Nerwen si sentì sdegnata: tutti hanno diritto di mangiare – lo faceva anche lei – ma _non_ di dimostrare inutile crudeltà.

Tornò verso il suo compagno e gli narrò quanto appreso dalla capomandria.

"Il branco è ancora in pericolo", considerò Aryon, accigliandosi, "ma non possiamo proteggerlo noi due da soli", guardò nella direzione a cui erano diretti, "Se riuscissimo a raggiungere Kopellin, potremmo organizzare un nuovo drappello per dar la caccia alla troll e liberare definitivamente il territorio dalla sua presenza."

"Se però la incontriamo, o se stasera attacca il branco, non saremmo in grado di contrastarla, noi due da soli", osservò Nerwen, "Cercherò degli alleati più vicini."

Aryon la vide assumere un'espressione remota, gli occhi vuoti come se vedessero cose invisibili, e comprese che la Istar stava estendendo la mente, cercando chi o cosa potesse aiutarli, così come aveva fatto quando cercava Thilgiloth nei paraggi di Gaerlonn.

Nerwen cominciò a sondare i dintorni; diversamente che nella foresta di Fangorn, non dovendo controllare anche il _qui_ perché c'era Aryon a sua protezione, poté concentrarsi solamente sull' _altrove_ ed estendere la sua consapevolezza per uno spazio più che doppio. Lentamente, girò su se stessa, esaminando tutt'attorno. Non molto lontano trovò un branco di cervi, ma trattandosi di sole femmine coi piccoli, non diversamente dalla mandria di bisonti, continuò a cercare; la sua speranza era di trovare un branco di maschi, magari proprio bisonti. Animali tra i più imponenti della Terra di Mezzo, questi grandi erbivori potevano raggiungere oltre due metri di altezza alla spalla per un peso medio di più di cinquecento chili, ed in caso di bisogno erano in grado di correre a grande velocità, spazzando via qualsiasi ostacolo dovesse trovarsi sul loro cammino. Non erano di indole particolarmente irritabile o feroce ma, se provocati e se si sentivano in pericolo, potevano diventare devastanti. Sarebbero stati davvero l'ideale, per difendersi dalla troll.

Fu fortunata: alcuni minuti dopo, ad una dozzina di chilometri di distanza in direzione nord-est, captò una mandria di otto bisonti maschi.

 _Amici bisonti, ho bisogno del vostro aiuto_ , trasmise. Il più massiccio – con ogni evidenza il capobranco – sollevò la testa dal suolo, dove stava pacificamente brucando.

 _Ti sento, Figlia del Tramonto_ , rispose, _Parla_.

Stavolta Nerwen non si stupì che sapessero chi fosse: le era ormai palese che la sua fama la precedeva ovunque, tra _olvar_ e _kelvar_. Illustrò quindi rapidamente la situazione, chiedendo la protezione di quei possenti bovini. Non appena mostrò loro l'immagine della troll così come l'aveva vista nella mente della bisontessa capomandria, il maschio venne pervaso da una grande rabbia.

 _Conosciamo quella creatura_ , le rivelò, _La scorsa stagione ha perseguitato il mio branco, uccidendo piccoli e femmine finché non siamo riusciti a sorprenderla e a scacciarla. L'abbiamo ferita, ma a quanto pare non in modo abbastanza grave da sbarazzarcene. E adesso dici che è tormenta quest'altro gruppo? Veniamo subito da voi_.

Nerwen lo ringraziò, e poi tornò al _qui_.

"Ho trovato una mandria di bisonti disposti ad aiutarci", comunicò ad Aryon, "Anche loro hanno avuto a che fare con questa troll, e sono ansiosi di liberarsene. Stanotte ci proteggeranno, e domani possiamo darle la caccia assieme a loro."

Il principe non nascose la propria esitazione.

"Non so bene come comportarmi", ammise, "Non ho mai cacciato _con_ i bisonti… caso mai, ho _dato_ loro la caccia. Potrebbero volermene a male."

Nerwen comprese le sue riserve.

"Non preoccuparti", lo rassicurò, "La memoria degli animali funziona più attraverso gli odori che attraverso la vista, soprattutto nei bisonti che non hanno occhi molto acuti; quindi, a meno che non siano gli stessi che hai cacciato e abbiano avuto modo di percepire il tuo odore, non ti riconosceranno."

"Capisco", assentì Aryon, tranquillizzato: non avrebbe gradito rovinare quella potenziale alleanza perché era un cacciatore.

Nerwen comunicò la novità anche alla bisontessa capobranco, che ne fu assai lieta.

OOO

Aryon accese un piccolo fuoco, abbastanza discosto dagli animali da non inquietarli, e preparò una zuppa a base di erbe raccolte da Nerwen; completarono la cena con delle gallette accompagnate da formaggio stagionato.

La mandria di bisonti raggiunse quella delle femmine e dei piccoli che il crepuscolo si stava tramutando in notte. Come vide sopraggiungere i grandi bovini, Nerwen si alzò ed andò ad accoglierli. I due branchi si accostarono e formarono un unico gruppo, con i vitelli al centro; i maschi adulti, più massicci e forti delle bisontesse e dei giovani, si misero di sentinella tutt'attorno.

Calad andò a posarsi vicino a Nerwen.

 _Vorrei avere gli occhi di un gufo_ , dichiarò, scontenta: al buio infatti la sua vista, pur acutissima, non era in grado di discernere molto, e l'assenza di luna – che proprio quella sera era nuova – peggiorava la situazione.

 _Con questa oscurità la vista serve a ben poco_ , la consolò la Istar, _Molto meglio l'udito e l'olfatto, di cui i bisonti sono ben dotati_.

 _Non dimenticare me!,_ le fece presente Thilgiloth, e anche Thalion trasmise la sua disponibilità.

 _No, voi dormite pure_ , disse loro Nerwen, _Ci sono già sentinelle più che sufficienti_.

Aryon naturalmente non aveva seguito lo scambio e domandò:

"Facciamo dei turni di guardia?"

"Non è necessario", rispose lei, "Abbiamo tutte le vedette che vogliamo", gli spiegò quando lo vide sollevare le sopracciglia, accennando agli animali, "Basterà spostarci verso il centro, dove saremo più protetti."

Lui annuì, accettando senza questioni l'intera faccenda: si fidava ciecamente delle sue facoltà, che stava rapidamente scoprendo, ma soprattutto si fidava ciecamente di lei.

Spensero le ultime braci gettandovi sopra della terra e calpestandola accuratamente, poi si trasferirono con le loro cavalcature ben addentro al cerchio di femmine e giovani, dove prepararono un giaciglio.

Prima di dormire, discussero una strategia per stanare la troll e liberare definitivamente la zona dalla sua presenza. Entrambi conoscevano bene le caratteristiche dei loro alleati – Nerwen per essere seguace di Yavanna, Aryon perché era un cacciatore esperto – e così non fu loro difficile elaborare un piano, del quale l'indomani avrebbero messo al corrente i due capimandria.

Nonostante tutte le precauzioni e la protezione delle sentinelle animali, il sonno di Nerwen ed Aryon fu leggero ed inquieto; entrambi di svegliarono più volte ad intervalli irregolari, e la Istar ne approfittò tutte le volte per scandagliare i dintorni con il suo potere alla ricerca di una mente ostile, ma la notte trascorse senza che si palesasse alcun pericolo.

Infine l'alba impallidì il cielo ad oriente, trascolorando successivamente in una spettacolare aurora; poi Anar, il Carro del Sole contente l'ultimo frutto di Laurelin, guidato da Arien sorse da dietro l'orizzonte.

Nerwen chiamò a sé i due capibranco e parlò loro:

 _Il mio compagno e io abbiamo pensato al modo di liberarci del mostro che vi perseguita…_

Spiegò loro il piano elaborato da Aryon e lei la sera prima; i due animali posero molte domande, dato che prevedeva tattiche per loro del tutto inusuali, ma alla fine lo compresero e lo accettarono.

Fecero una rapida colazione a base di gallette e frutta essiccata, poi montarono in sella ed infine si misero in marcia; il branco di femmine e giovani, che doveva fungere da esca, apriva la strada, seguito immediatamente da Nerwen ed Aryon; i vitellini vennero affidati alla mandria di maschi, che seguivano quella delle bisontesse ad alcune centinaia di metri di distanza, mentre Calad volava alta davanti a tutti, scrutando la pianura.

In tale formazione, si allontanarono dal fiume, dirigendosi verso oriente, ovvero nella direzione da dove era giunto il branco di femmine e piccoli fuggendo dalla troll.

Alcune ore più tardi, mentre il sole si approssimava allo zenit, il terreno si increspò in basse ondulazioni – sarebbe stato esagerato definirle colline – ornate di giovani frassini dalla corteccia grigia, fitti e numerosi abbastanza da potersi definire un boschetto, cosa piuttosto insolita in quel paesaggio che finora era stato relativamente monotono.

Le due mandrie vi sfilarono vicino, deviando leggermente dalla direzione in cui andavano per aggirare il boschetto; non c'era alito di vento, ed il caldo si stava facendo sentire.

In quella, Calad lanciò a Nerwen una sensazione allarmata:

 _C'è del movimento tra gli alberi… Vado a vedere._

Si allontanò, e poco dopo la Maia captò il pensiero della rapace.

 _È la troll: fate attenzione, sta arrivando a gran velocità!_

Si udirono degli schianti terrificanti; Thalion nitrì spaventato, mentre Thilgiloth scartava di lato, cercando istintivamente di allontanarsi dal rumore. Anche Allakos si mostrò innervosito ed Aryon dovette strattonare le briglie per impedirgli di sbandare.

Guardarono nella direzione da cui proveniva il frastuono, ma non videro nulla: gli alberi nascondevano qualsiasi cosa lo stesse provocando. Nerwen estese i propri sensi speciali, e subito percepì una mente ricolma di pensieri semplici quanto malvagi: _fame, uccidere, sbranare, divorare, razziare._

Frattanto, la mandria di femmine e giovani aveva cominciato a sparpagliarsi, spaventata. Seguendo il piano elaborato con Aryon, Nerwen cominciò a lanciare mentalmente gli ordini stabiliti, indicando al primo branco di mettersi alle spalle di quello dei maschi.

 _Thalion, vai anche tu_ , disse al cavallo da soma: troppo lento per fuggire, l'animale sarebbe stato facile preda del mostro, se gli fosse giunto a tiro, ed era meglio che se ne stesse al sicuro finché il pericolo non fosse stato debellato. Goffo di corporatura, Thalion non era però meno sveglio di qualsiasi altro cavallo ed obbedì all'istante: con tutta la velocità consentitagli dal suo fardello, tornò indietro e si mise con bisontesse, i giovani ed i vitelli.

Nerwen chiese ai bisonti maschi di disporsi di fronte al boschetto su una linea concava, di cui lei ed Aryon sui rispettivi cavalli sarebbero stati il fondo, mentre loro si mettevano ai due lati, più lontani ma in posizione più avanzata. In tal modo, uscendo dagli alberi la troll avrebbe scorto per primi il principe e la Istar; poiché le sarebbero parsi facili prede, probabilmente non avrebbe neppure visto i bisonti e si sarebbe precipitata su di loro. Frattanto, però, i grossi bovini si sarebbero chiusi a tenaglia su di lei e l'avrebbero così messa in trappola.

P oco dopo, da dietro gli alberi che l'avevano finora tenuta celata alla loro vista, emerse la gigantesca figura della troll, dalla pelle del colore – e probabilmente anche della consistenza – del cuoio e dagli occhi rossi come braci ardenti.

"Aaahhh, avevo _sentito_ l'odore di carne fresca!", mugghiò ferocemente, avanzando con passo pesante. In mano reggeva un'enorme ascia bipenne.

Istintivamente, Aryon sguainò la spada, anche se avrebbe potuto fare ben poco contro quel mostro alto tre metri e del peso di alcune centinaia di chili.

Thilgiloth diede segni di tensione: una troll era un nemico _grosso_ anche per lei. Certo, la Corsiera non poteva venir uccisa, ma ferita sì, e quindi provar dolore, cosa che nessun essere vivente ama. Meno male che c'erano i bisonti, con loro…

"Non saremo il tuo pranzo", la Istar contraddisse la troll, amplificando la propria voce con l'intento di mantenerla concentrata di lei in modo che non scorgesse i bisonti, "Nessuno di noi!"

La troll, incurante, continuò ad avanzare e rise con cattiveria:

"Non vedo in che modo potrai impedirmi di mangiarti", ribatté.

"In _questo_ modo!", gridò Nerwen ed ordinò mentalmente ai bisonti di caricare, "Via di qui!", esclamò poi, rivolta ad Aryon; entrambi fecero voltare le loro cavalcature e si allontanarono al galoppo, arretrando di alcune decine di metri.

I grandi bovini si lanciarono di corsa, convergendo contro la troll, che infine li vide e si arrestò di botto. La sorpresa la paralizzò solo pochi istanti, comunque cruciali perché i massicci erbivori lanciati alla carica si avvicinassero; quando s'accorse d'aver perso attimi preziosi, si mise freneticamente a menar fendenti con l'ascia, ma fu troppo lenta e tenne la lama troppo alta, tanto da riuscire a ferire di striscio soltanto uno degli attaccanti; poi la tenaglia si chiuse e la troll strillò mentre veniva incornata, travolta e calpestata impietosamente.

In pochi istanti fu tutto finito; la troll giacque a terra in una pozza di sangue, esanime, ed i bisonti si allontanarono dal cadavere, sparpagliandosi. Aryon e Nerwen osservarono quel mucchio di carne sanguinolenta mantenendosi a distanza.

"Per quanto fosse una creatura malvagia e stupida", disse la Maia a bassa voce, "sono contenta che la sua morte sia stata rapida, senza inutili sofferenze, a differenza di quella che ha inflitto lei alle sue vittime."

Sentendola turbata, il principe le si avvicinò e le posò una mano sul braccio, stringendolo lievemente per comunicarle la propria solidarietà.

"Il mondo adesso è più sicuro, senza quel mostro", le rammentò. Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata riconoscente e gli fece un debole sorriso.

I due capibranco si diressero verso Nerwen ed Aryon.

 _Il mio clan ed io ringraziamo te e i tuoi compagni, Figlia del Tramonto_ , disse la femmina in tono solenne _._

"Ci sta ringraziando", disse Nerwen, rivolta ad Aryon che ovviamente non poteva sentire le parole della capomandria. Poi la bisontessa si avvicinò al capobranco maschio e col muso gli toccò il fianco in segno di gratitudine. Il possente bovino scrollò la testa.

 _Anche noi siamo stati tormentati da questo essere immondo_ , le fece notare, _pertanto non occorrono ringraziamenti_.

La femmina inviò una sensazione di consenso in risposta all'osservazione del bisonte, mentre nuovamente Nerwen riportava la conversazione ad alta voce a beneficio del principe.

 _Ora possiamo proseguire per la nostra strada senza paura_ , considerò la bisontessa, _sia noi che i maschi_.

"Infatti", concordò la Istar, "voi andate pure, noi rimarremo qui a eliminare il cadavere: meglio non lasciarlo lì a marcire."

 _Come desideri, Figlia del Tramonto_. _Che tu ed i tuoi compagni possiate trovare sempre erba verde e acqua fresca._

"Grazie, altrettanto tu ed i tuoi", disse Nerwen. Anche il capomandria maschio prese congedo, rivolgendole parole di augurio che lei contraccambiò.

Mentre le due mandrie si allontanavano lentamente, Aryon domandò:

"Cosa ne facciamo del cadavere? Lo seppelliamo?"

"Troppa fatica, che non merita", dichiarò Nerwen, "Lo bruceremo."

Intanto Thalion era tornato ad avvicinarsi loro.

 _State bene?,_ domandò il pacifico cavallo da soma; Nerwen avvertì in lui un certo senso di vergogna per essersi allontanato dallo scontro e gli mandò una sensazione rincuorante: non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, non sarebbe stato in grado di difendersi in alcun modo dalla troll, e se fosse rimasto, avrebbe soltanto costituito un motivo in più di preoccupazione per la Istar. Un po' rinfrancato, Thalion si fermò accanto a Thilgiloth.

Calad era rimasta a volare in cerchio sopra di loro ed ora lanciò il suo richiamo _kek-kek-kek_ per attirare la loro attenzione. Nerwen sollevò lo sguardo:

 _Non ti ho dimenticata, amica mia_ , le trasmise.

 _Almeno stavolta l'ho vista in tempo_ , brontolò la falchetta, ancora memore di quando non aveva scorto i banditi o i lupi mannari, sebbene in entrambi i casi non fosse stato per negligenza, ma per pura e semplice impossibilità.

Nerwen ed Aryon scesero di sella e si diedero da fare per raccogliere un'adeguata quantità di legna secca, che fortunatamente in quel luogo abbondava, grazie alla presenza degli alberi; l'accatastarono sul corpo della troll ed attorno ad esso, poi accesero un grande falò. La massa del mostro, pur considerevole, era molto inferiore a quella complessiva dei lupi mannari che erano stati bruciati a Rhosgobel, tuttavia, non avendo a disposizione l'olio combustibile di Beorn, il fuoco dovette ardere per molte ore, ed essere di conseguenza continuamente alimentato. Era notte fonda quando i resti della troll furono sufficientemente inceneriti; lasciarono quindi che il fuoco si estinguesse da solo, e si disposero a dormire mantenendosi ad una certa distanza, sia per l'eccessivo calore, sia per star lontani dal lezzo di carne e grasso bruciati.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, si accertarono che le ceneri della troll fossero completamente fredde: non volevano certo correre il rischio che una piccola brace coperta scatenasse un incendio nella prateria.

Osservando la macchia di cenere, nella quale si intravedevano i residui di alcune delle ossa più grandi, Nerwen si rammaricò di non possedere il talento di controllare i venti: avrebbe volentieri suscitato una folata per disperdere le ceneri e ripulire il luogo. Scrollò le spalle: voleva dire che ci avrebbe pensato la natura da sola.

"Si riparte!", esclamò, montando in sella a Thilgiloth. Aryon la imitò, salendo in arcione ad Allakos; orientandosi con la posizione del sole, il principe indicò una direzione:

"Di là", disse, "Inutile tornare esattamente dove siamo partiti, allungheremmo il tragitto di alcune ore: tagliamo verso nord-ovest e raggiungeremo ugualmente il Rinnen, poi di lì proseguiremo verso Kopellin."

Fecero così, e prima di sera arrivarono al fiume, dove si accamparono per la notte; il giorno seguente ripartirono alla volta della capitale degli Hwenti.

OOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Curiosità… zoologica: i bisonti europei, che sono quelli qui citati, sono più alti e snelli dei loro più famosi cugini americani, ed hanno corna più lunghe._

 _Curiosità… erboristica: la_ andlhaw _o_ lungorecchie _che Nerwen usa per disinfettare la ferita del giovane bisonte altro non è che la consolida maggiore, detta anche orecchio d'asino, ed in fitoterapia è veramente utilizzata per le sue proprietà antisettiche._

 _I troll "delle pianure" non sono canonici del tolkienverso, ma avendo bisogno di una razza di troll compatibile con il territorio descritto, ho dovuto per forza inventarmi qualcosa :-D_

 _Trivia: ho scelto di far comparire una troll femmina in seguito ad un'osservazione di Richard Armitage (Thorin Scudodiquercia nei film de_ Lo Hobbit _) durante un'intervista, dove si dispiaceva che Tolkien non avesse mai citato o fatto apparire delle orchesse. Grazie per l'ispirazione, Sig. Armitage! :-D_

 _Come sempre, desidero ringraziare tutti coloro che seguono questa mia storia, è molto emozionante per me vedere i numeri salire costantemente…!_

 _Lady Angel_


	37. Capitolo XXXVII:Nella città degli Hwenti

**Capitolo XXXVII: Nella città degli Hwenti**

Nel primo pomeriggio, arrivarono a Kopellin, la capitale del regno degli Hwenti; città simile a Bârlyth nell'aspetto, era però grande solo poco più della metà. Sorgeva alla congiunzione del Rinnen con il Sirlechin, un fiume più piccolo e proveniente quasi esattamente da oriente, direttamente dagli Orocarni.

All'entrata della cinta muraria c'erano due sentinelle, che li guardarono con sorpresa. Uno dei due soldati si inchinò ad Aryon, avendolo evidentemente riconosciuto, e li fece passare senza fermarli. Nerwen pensò divertita che, se fosse stata sola, avrebbe certamente dovuto esibire il salvacondotto della regina, come le era già capitato nei giorni scorsi.

Aryon smontò davanti alla guardiola, avendo spiegato alla sua compagna che dovevano dichiararsi al capitano della milizia cittadina.

"Lord Aryon!", lo accolse questi, "Benvenuto a Kopellin! Non ti aspettavamo…"

"Stavolta non sono qui in veste ufficiale, capitano Glorgan", spiegò Aryon, "ma solo un viandante come altri. La mia compagna di viaggio è Nerwen la Verde", concluse, accennando alla Istar.

Glorgan la guardò dubbioso, probabilmente chiedendosi come mai il fratello della regina si accompagnasse con una donna della razza degli Umani, ma non fece commenti in merito.

"Va bene, registrerò i vostri nomi. Quanto pensate di fermarvi?"

Aryon guardò Nerwen: era lei a dover decidere.

La Maia si strinse nelle spalle:

"Ancora non lo sappiamo" , rispose, "Dipende da vari fattori. Sicuramente almeno due o tre giorni."

Il capitano delle guardie assentì e non indagò oltre; certamente, ponderò Nerwen di nuovo, se lei fosse stata da sola l'avrebbe interrogata a fondo, ma il fatto di essere assieme ad Aryon, fratello dell'Alta Sovrana degli Avari, la tutelava da simili seccature.

Uscendo dalla guardiola, Aryon commentò:

"Solitamente, quando vengo qui alloggio a palazzo: il re degli Hwenti, Séredor, è un mio buon amico. Anche se non sono in viaggio ufficiale, ci ospiterà volentieri."

Nerwen annuì mentre rimontavano a cavallo e si dirigevano verso il centro di Kopellin, dov'era situata la dimora reale: un altro vantaggio di stare in compagnia di Aryon, pensò, compiaciuta. Sarebbe durato soltanto finché fossero stati nel territorio delle Sei Tribù degli Avari, ma intanto ne avrebbe approfittato volentieri.

Giunti a palazzo, uno stalliere venne a prendere le loro cavalcature. Riconoscendo Aryon, gli fece un profondo inchino, mentre squadrò sospettosamente Nerwen. Lei contraccambiò fermamente la sua occhiata, aggrottando la fronte, il che solitamente bastava a mettere al suo posto chiunque, ma invece non ottenne altro che fargli assumere un'espressione di gelida antipatia. _Non di nuovo!_ , pensò esasperata. Le pareva di essere tornata al giorno in cui aveva incontrato Aryon la prima volta, sulle sponde del Mare di Rhûn.

"Mi occuperò personalmente dei miei cavalli", disse bruscamente, rifiutando di consegnargli le redini di Thalion e Thilgiloth. Questo indispose l'Elfo ancor di più, ma non le importava un accidenti; rendendosi conto della situazione, Aryon lanciò un'occhiata feroce allo stalliere, ma costui si era già voltato e non la notò.

Il principe seguì Nerwen nelle scuderie e, quando il palafreniere si fu allontanato per governare Allakos e Nordhir, incrociò le braccia sul petto e le domandò a bassa voce:

"Vuoi che lo affetti?"

Sorpresa, Nerwen si girò a guardarlo:

"Come?"

"Non permetto a nessuno di guardarti storto", spiegò Aryon, serissimo. L'Aini lo fissò per qualche istante, poi sbruffò a ridere:

"Dimentichi come mi guardavi _tu_ all'inizio…"

Con sua immensa sorpresa, il principe arrossì:

"Non sai quanto mi dispiace di averti trattata così…", cominciò, ma lei lo interruppe posandogli una mano sul braccio:

"Acqua passata", lo rassicurò, "Stavi soltanto facendo il tuo dovere", al suo sguardo dubbioso sorrise, "Se per questo, io ti avrei preso volentieri a calci, quel giorno, per cui siamo pari."

Rincuorato e divertito, Aryon le rivolse il suo tipico mezzo sorriso, che lei era giunta ad amare follemente, così come amava follemente colui che glielo rivolgeva.

Nerwen cominciò col dissellare Thilgiloth, ed allora il principe, sentendosi a disagio a limitarsi a guardare, si diede da fare per scaricare il bagaglio da Thalion.

Finito di sistemare la Corsiera ed il cavallo da soma, i due si recarono all'ingresso del palazzo; nuovamente, Aryon fu riconosciuto e vennero fatti passare senza formalità.

Attesero nell'atrio mentre una delle guardie andava a chiamare la Signora di Palazzo, l'equivalente di Lindir a Gran Burrone e di Nimgil a Caras Galadhon.

Una decina di minuti dopo, vennero raggiunti da due Elfe dalle tipiche chiome corvine degli Avari, molto somiglianti tra loro; una – chiaramente la più anziana e dall'aria solenne – era abbigliata con un abito color zafferano dal taglio semplice ma elegante, mentre l'altra era inguainata in un attillato vestito nero che metteva in risalto il suo fisico flessuoso; portava i lunghi capelli riccioluti raccolti sulla testa, mentre la profonda scollatura scopriva generose rotondità.

"Benvenuto, Lord Aryon", la più anziana salutò formalmente il principe, rivolgendogli un rispettoso inchino, per poi guardare la sconosciuta umana che lo accompagnava con curiosità priva – per una volta – della consueta diffidenza così tipica degli Avari.

"Grazie, Lady Kilven", le rispose Aryon, "Nerwen, ti presento Lady Kilven Barhevel, la Signora di Palazzo, e sua figlia Meledhiel. Signore, la mia accompagnatrice è Nerwen la Verde."

E cco spiegata la somiglianza tra le due, pensò Nerwen, facendo un cenno di saluto ad entrambe; Kilven la ricambiò, ma non Meledhiel, che guardò la Maia dall'alto in basso con espressione astiosa. Durò un solo istante, poi il suo bellissimo volto, in cui brillavano due stupendi occhi color dell'ambra, si ricompose in un sorriso rivolto al solo Aryon.

"Sono felice di rivederti", dichiarò con una voce lievemente roca indiscutibilmente adatta al suo aspetto seducente, "Era oltre un anno che non venivi a trovarci", aggiunse in un tono famigliare, quasi intimo, che indispose Nerwen.

Aryon non fece caso all'osservazione e si limitò ad annuire per confermarla, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Kilven:

"So di non essere atteso, perché la mia non è una visita ufficiale, ma sono ugualmente passato a vedere se il mio buon amico il re era disposto ad accordarci ospitalità."

"Puoi chiederglielo tu stesso, Lord Aryon", rispose la Signora di Palazzo, "Prego, seguitemi."

"Ci penso io, madre", si offrì Meledhiel, "Dopotutto, sono la tua assistente, e così tu puoi tornare a controllare i libri contabili."

"Grazie, Meledhiel", accettò Kilven con gratitudine, "Se volete scusarmi, ho questa noiosa ma necessaria incombenza da espletare, poi almeno non ci penserò più fino al prossimo mese", spiegò con una certa dose di spirito che piacque a Nerwen. Tanto era indisponente la figlia, quanto era invece gradevole la madre, considerò.

"Ma certo, Lady Kilven", disse Aryon, "Non c'è problema."

La Signora di Palazzo si congedò quindi da loro e si allontanò. Meledhiel tornò a sorridere al principe e, ignorando totalmente Nerwen, si girò per imboccare uno dei corridoi che si diramavano dall'atrio. Aryon si accigliò: era sorpreso dal comportamento di Meledhiel, che conosceva da molti anni, e con la quale aveva condiviso un'amicizia amorosa discontinua, ovvero valida soltanto durante le sue abituali visite ufficiali a Kopellin, a cui però avevano comunque posto termine qualche anno prima. Perplesso, con un cenno invitò Nerwen ad accompagnarlo ed assieme seguirono la bella Avar.

Vennero condotti da Séredor, che li ricevette nel suo studio, non diversamente da come aveva fatto Eliénna a Bârlyth.

"Mio caro amico!", il re accolse Aryon con un sorriso; più basso di lui, Séredor emanava però un'aura di tranquilla autorità del tutto adeguata alla sua carica, "Che bella sorpresa!"

"Grazie, Séredor", rispose il principe, apostrofandolo per nome data la loro lunga amicizia; il monarca guardò Nerwen, mostrando anche lui, come la sua Signora di Palazzo, solo interesse e non anche sospetto.

Rispondendo alla tacita domanda dell'amico, Aryon fece le presentazioni:

"Nerwen, questo è Séredor, re degli Hwenti; Séredor, permettimi di presentarti Nerwen la Verde, appartenente all'Ordine degli Istari che, contrariamente a quanto credevamo, non sono una favola né una leggenda."

Séredor non si curò di nascondere il proprio stupore:

"Una Istar…? Confesso che stento a crederci."

Nerwen fece una riverenza.

"Eppure è vero, maestà", dichiarò nel tono tranquillo di chi sa quel che dice e non ha paura di dimostrarlo.

Meledhiel aveva sbarrato gli occhi per lo sbalordimento.

"Andiamo, Aryon, non vorrai prenderci in giro…?", bofonchiò, squadrando Nerwen ancora una volta con sguardo ostile. Stavolta il principe non lasciò correre: come aveva detto prima, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di guardar male la sua compagna o, peggio ancora, di trattarla meno che cortesemente. A _nessuno_ , ivi compresa una sua ex amica amorosa.

"Non sono mai stato più serio in vita mia, Meledhiel; Lady Nerwen è una Istar e va trattata in modo consono al suo rango", disse con freddezza.

"Quale rango può mai avere una donna della razza degli Uomini che si spaccia per un personaggio leggendario?", sbottò la Avar, troppo accecata dai propri pregiudizi per temere la luce pericolosa che si era accesa nello sguardo di Aryon.

Nerwen ne aveva avuto fino sopra i capelli della diffidenza e del latente disprezzo degli Avari verso gli Uomini.

"Vuoi mettermi alla prova, _Lady_ Meledhiel?", chiese in tono tagliente, calcando sul titolo in maniera che suonasse quasi come un insulto.

"Vorrei proprio vedere di cosa sei capace…", cominciò l'altra sgarbatamente, ma venne stroncata da Aryon:

"Non te lo consiglio, Meledhiel: io ho visto cosa può fare, e ti assicuro che è _molto_ preferibile essere suoi amici, piuttosto che suoi nemici."

Nerwen aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto, la fronte aggrottata in un'espressione fosca che non prometteva niente di buono.

"Basta così", intervenne Séredor d'autorità, fulminando Meledhiel con lo sguardo, "Lady Nerwen è un'ospite di Aryon, e tanto basta per trattarla rispettosamente."

Zittita dal suo re, l'Elfa strinse le labbra stizzita, ma non osò replicare.

"Darò ordine che preparino due stanze", disse invece, a denti stretti.

"Ne basterà una sola", affermò il principe, con ciò dichiarando pubblicamente che Nerwen e lui erano amanti.

Nerwen non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso a Meledhiel; la vide irrigidirsi, poi lanciarle un'occhiata di fuoco. Capì che era gelosa di Aryon e sostenne il suo sguardo senza batter ciglio.

"Hai sentito, Meledhiel?", fece il re, decisamente irritato dal comportamento provocatorio dell'assistente, nonché figlia, della sua Signora di Palazzo.

L'Elfa si riscosse e fece un rigido inchino al suo sovrano.

"Vado a dare disposizioni in merito", dichiarò con evidente sforzo.

Quando se ne fu andata, Séredor allargò le braccia in segno di scusa:

"Mi spiace per la condotta di Lady Meledhiel", disse, "Normalmente è molto più affabile."

Nerwen l'avrebbe volentieri presa a sberle, se avesse potuto.

"Non fa nulla, maestà", dichiarò invece in tono apparentemente sereno, "Si vede che le sto antipatica."

Il re annuì, non del tutto convinto, poi si rivolse ad Aryon:

"Cosa porta la Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana nel regno degli Hwenti, amico mio?"

Il principe scosse la testa:

"Non sono più la Prima Spada, Séredor: ho chiesto a mia sorella il permesso di lasciare l'incarico per potermi assumere un'altra missione."

Non disse altro: spettava a Nerwen decidere a chi svelare i suoi scopi.

Séredor era un Elfo dotato di notevole acume mentale e comprese che l'altro stava volutamente rimanendo nel vago; tuttavia, anche se non era più la Prima Spada, Aryon rimaneva pur sempre il fratello dell'Alta Sovrana, ed inoltre erano amici da lungo tempo; pertanto non lo pressò per saperne di più. Guardò invece ancora una volta Nerwen, che lo incuriosiva molto.

"Ed intanto hai incontrato questa graziosa donna", commentò, "anzi, _Istar_ , a quanto dici. Lady Nerwen, perdona se sono ancora scettico, ma per tutta la vita ho creduto che gli Stregoni fossero un mito, e adesso mi riesce davvero difficile credere che non sia così, ancorché me lo assicuri una persona attendibile come Aryon."

"Non è la prima volta che non vengo creduta", replicò placidamente la Maia, lanciando un'occhiata divertita al principe nerovestito. Aryon stirò le labbra nel suo caratteristico sorrisetto sardonico:

"C'è voluto del bello e del buono anche per convincere me, Séredor, te l'assicuro", gli raccontò, "ma alla fine mi sono arreso all'evidenza."

"D'accordo, allora", annuì il re, "mi fido della tua parola, amico mio. Avete fame?"

"In effetti, non abbiamo ancora cenato", rispose Aryon per tutti e due.

"Allora vi farò portare qualcosa da mangiare in camera", concluse Séredor, "Immagino che siate stanchi, perciò siete liberi di ritirarvi: rinfrescatevi, mangiate e riposatevi. Parleremo ancora domattina."

Nerwen si inchinò, mentre Aryon si limitò ad un cenno della testa: Séredor era il re degli Hwenti, ma lui gli era superiore per rango in quanto fratello di Eliénna, e non era tenuto a rendergli omaggio.

Un'ancella li attendeva fuori dello studio con l'ordine di condurli nella loro stanza, dove trovarono il loro bagaglio, portato dalle scuderie.

La camera era meno spaziosa di quella che Nerwen aveva avuto a Bârlyth, ma non meno accogliente, sebbene il mobilio fosse più austero. Nel piccolo bagno rivestito di piastrelle di maiolica li attendeva una vasca piena di acqua tiepida e profumata.

"Quando sarete pronti per la cena, suonate", li istruì l'ancella, indicando un piccolo gong accanto alla porta. Al cenno d'assenso dei due, si congedò e li lasciò soli.

"Non capisco il comportamento di Meledhiel", borbottò Aryon, sfibbiando la cinta con la spada e riponendola in un angolo.

"È gelosa di te", gli rivelò Nerwen in tono ovvio; possibile che non l'avesse capito?

Lui corrugò la fronte.

"Gelosa di me?", ripeté, "Siamo stati amici amorosi a intermittenza, ma ci siamo lasciati di comune accordo ormai parecchi anni fa: non ha motivo alcuno di essere gelosa."

La Istar sollevò un sopracciglio di fronte alla sua evidente cecità.

"Le hai mai presentato la tua amica amorosa del momento?", gli domandò.

Lui ci pensò un attimo.

"Veramente no", ammise lentamente, comprendendo il suo errore, "In tal caso, non ho avuto molto tatto, nel chiederle un'unica stanza per noi due; ma del resto, mi aveva indotto a credere che non nutrisse più alcun proposito verso di me."

"Evidentemente non era così", concluse Nerwen, "e forse non lo sapeva neppure lei, finché non si è confrontata con la situazione."

Aryon la guardò intensamente.

"Beh, tanto non ha la minima possibilità, contro di te", affermò. L'Aini gli si avvicinò e gli cinse il collo con le braccia.

"Ma lei non lo sa ancora", osservò con falsa pacatezza, "Domani provvederò ad informarla a chiare lettere."

Il suo tono basso e minaccioso gli fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca: pensò che non avrebbe voluto essere nei panni di Meledhiel per niente al mondo.

L'abbracciò e la strinse; gli occhi gli brillavano maliziosamente:

"Non sarai gelosa anche tu…?"

"Non avrebbe nessun senso", negò lei, ma i suoi occhi avevano un'espressione poco raccomandabile: era vero, non aveva senso essere gelosa, perché Aryon era il suo compagno per la vita e questo significava che l'avrebbe amata fino alla fine dei tempi; ma ciò non voleva dire che era disposta a tollerare l'ostilità di chicchessia. Solitamente, la rivelazione di essere compagni per la vita era sufficiente a porre fine ad ogni questione. Se in questo caso specifico non fosse invece bastato, era disposta ad usare una mazza ferrata per ficcarlo in testa a quella presuntuosa.

Si fecero il bagno e si cambiarono, indossando panni da casa, e poi riposero le loro poche cose; infine Aryon suonò il gong. Qualche minuto dopo giunsero alcuni servitori; due portarono asciugamani nuovi e si occuparono di svuotare e pulire la vasca, mentre altri due recarono grandi vassoi coperti, che posarono sul piccolo tavolo di fronte al letto. Di nuovo, i due ospiti vennero lasciati soli, con discrezione; si sedettero a mangiare pollo allo spiedo con verdure, formaggio fresco ed una crostata di pesche, mentre da bere era stato loro portata dell'acqua ed un sidro gradevolmente asprigno, molto dissetante.

Quando ebbero finito, suonarono nuovamente e due cameriere vennero a sparecchiare; prima di congedarsi, chiesero se avessero bisogno di qualcosa, ed alla risposta negativa ricordarono loro di chiamare, qualora avessero cambiato idea.

Rimasti infine definitivamente soli, Aryon guardò profondamente negli occhi Nerwen.

"È da ore che ho una voglia pazza di baciarti", dichiarò, prendendola tra le braccia. Lei sollevò il volto verso il suo, facendo un sorrisetto allusivo.

"E allora che cos'aspetti?", lo provocò.

Naturalmente non si limitarono ai soli baci.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, un paggio venne ad invitarli a far colazione in giardino con re Séredor e sua moglie, Lythelen.

"Lieta di rivederti, Aryon", lo salutò la regina affabilmente. Il principe le fece un galante baciamano.

"Il piacere è mio, Lythelen", le assicurò, "Posso presentarti Nerwen la Verde? Nerwen, questa è la regina Lythelen…"

Nerwen le fece la riverenza, mentre la regina le rivolgeva un cortese, per quanto riservato, cenno di saluto.

"Mio marito mi ha parlato di te, Lady Nerwen", le disse, " _Davvero_ sei una Istar?"

La sua domanda era stata posta con curiosità appena venata di dubbio, e la Maia non ritenne di sentirsi irritata.

"È così, maestà", le rispose, "Gli Stregoni non sono una semplice leggenda."

Si accomodarono ad un tavolino riccamente imbandito, dove venne loro subito servito il tè al bergamotto tanto amato dagli Avari.

"È difficile sbarazzarsi di una convinzione comune che dura da secoli", osservò Lythelen sforzandosi di alleggerire i toni con un lieve sorriso, "ma Aryon afferma che è vero, perciò voglio crederci. Salvo dimostrazione del contrario, ovviamente", aggiunse, come per prudenza. Nerwen sorrise di rimando, senza rispondere; dopotutto, la presenza del fratello dell'Alta Sovrana le garantiva credibilità sufficiente per non vedersi intralciare: se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. In fondo, poco le importava che fossero davvero persuasi o meno della sua identità dichiarata, fintantoché lo era Aryon.

Vide Séredor servirsi di una ciotola di _ertan_ e lo imitò: quella pietanza le piaceva davvero, specie se mescolata col miele.

"Che cosa vi porta a Kopellin, dunque?", indagò il re, incerto se rivolgersi all'uno o all'altra.

"Ve lo dirò", rispose Nerwen, che non aveva mai ritenuto di dover tenere nascosto lo scopo del suo viaggio, "ma sappiate che un'altra leggenda vi si svelerà invece realtà."

"Santi Valar, così ci incuriosisci moltissimo!", dichiarò Lythelen con vivacità, "Va bene, dicci…"

"Sto cercando le femmine degli Onodrim, le Entesse", spiegò la Istar. I suoi interlocutori rimasero interdetti per un istante, poi contemporaneamente scoccarono un'occhiata ad Aryon, che sostenne fermamente in loro sguardi, così confermando l'asserzione di Nerwen.

Séredor fece un respiro profondo. La sua fiducia nel giudizio del suo vecchio amico era molto radicata, ma già gli era risultato difficile credere che la sua protetta fosse una Istar, e adesso se ne usciva con… _questo_.

"Gli Onodrim esistono veramente, dunque?", chiese sommessamente.

Nerwen non poteva dirgli d'averne incontrato uno poco più di un anno prima senza tradire la richiesta di Barbalbero di non svelare la sua esistenza, così doveva limitarsi a sperare che la fiducia del re in Aryon fosse tanto grande da indurlo a crederle sulla parola.

"Sì, maestà, esistono davvero", confermò in tono altrettanto sommesso, "Sono seguace di Yavanna Kementári, che li ha creati all'inizio dei tempi: è per questo che lo so."

"Per quanto mi risulta, non se ne è mai stato visto uno, nelle terre delle Sei Tribù", dichiarò Lythelen lentamente. Nerwen girò lo sguardo su di lei:

"Infatti siamo soltanto di passaggio: in realtà, siamo diretti oltre gli Orocarni."

"Non esiste valico conosciuto per superarli", affermò Séredor.

"Così mi è stato detto", annuì l'Aini, "ma _tutte_ le catene montuose hanno valichi. Tuttavia, se non ne dovessimo trovare, significa che li aggireremo."

"Non sappiamo neppure dove terminano", l'ammonì il re.

"Forse lo sanno i vostri fratelli Kinn-lai", replicò Newen, riferendosi alla tribù _avarin_ che abitava nelle Montagne Rosse, "e se non loro, i Nani coi quali commerciano."

"I Pugniferro e i Piediroccia?", fece Lythelen, in tono dubbioso, "I contatti con loro avvengono soltanto tre o quattro volte durante la bella stagione, per lo scambio di una varietà ristretta di merci; per il resto, non vogliono aver niente a che fare con noi né, se per questo, noi con loro. Non conosciamo neanche l'ubicazione precisa delle loro città."

Nerwen sospirò mentalmente: la nota inimicizia tra Nani ed Elfi era evidentemente inasprita dalla tipica avversione dei secondi verso gli stranieri, che comunque faceva il paio con l'isolazionismo caratteristico dei primi.

"Essendo seguace di Kementári, la sposa del loro creatore Aulë", considerò, "e parlando la loro lingua, ho qualche speranza di rendermi gradita ai loro occhi."

"Inoltre non appartieni alla razza elfica", rifletté Séredor, "cosa che ti avvantaggia sicuramente."

"Conosci la loro lingua?", le domandò invece Lythelen, guardandola con nuova stima; anche Aryon le lanciò un'occhiata, sorpreso ed ammirato, apprendendo di questa sua capacità ci cui finora non aveva saputo, "Sei piena di doti inaspettate, Lady Nerwen…"

"Grazie del complimento", sorrise l'Aini, "Sire, posso chiederti un favore?", si rivolse poi al sovrano.

"Certo, se è in mio potere accontentarti, lo farò", le assicurò lui.

"Vorrei consultare tutte le mappe delle Montagne Rosse che avete, è possibile?"

"Nei nostri archivi ce ne sono alcune, ma non sono accurate come quelle che potrai trovare presso i Kinn-lai", l'avvertì il re.

"Non importa, intanto potrò cominciare a farmi un'idea."

"Molto bene, allora do subito ordine che le mettano a tua disposizione."

"Grazie, maestà…"

Finito di mangiare, Séredor fece accompagnare Nerwen agli archivi di palazzo, dove la Maia trovò un funzionario che l'attendeva e le consegnò una mezza dozzina di mappe da studiare con suo comodo.

OOO

Aryon rimase in giardino con il re degli Hwenti; anche Lythelen si era ritirata, volendo lasciare i due amici a parlare da soli.

"Perdonami, amico mio", esordì Séredor, "non voglio in alcun modo mancare di rispetto alla tua Nerwen, ma sono sorpreso che tu abbia scelto come amica amorosa una donna della razza degli Uomini, e che per lei tu abbia addirittura rinunciato alla tua carica di Prima Spada della regina Eliénna."

"Non è stata una scelta, in realtà", rispose Aryon, che si era aspettato quella domanda dal suo vecchio amico, "Non è semplicemente un'amica amorosa: è la mia compagna per la vita."

Séredor non nascose la propria meraviglia:

"Dici sul serio? Ma… le passate unioni tra Elfi e Uomini sono più leggenda che altro: possibile che proprio tu, il figlio di un Maia, sia destinato ad una mortale?"

Il suo tono dubbioso irritò leggermente il principe, che non era disposto a tollerare la benché minima denigrazione nei confronti della donna che amava; corrugò la fronte e rispose in tono piuttosto asciutto:

"Forse è mortale, e forse no. Te l'ho detto, è una Istar, e gli Istari hanno fama di non invecchiare: questo significa che potrebbero non essere mortali. Lei stessa me lo ha confermato."

Il re degli Hwenti si rese conto d'averlo offeso e sollevò una mano in un gesto di scusa:

"Mi spiace, non volevo contrariarti. È solo che mi è difficile credere a ciò che dici. In passato, ci sono state soltanto due unioni tra Uomini ed Elfi, e mai con un Avar…"

"Questo perché siamo rimasti isolati dai nostri fratelli che vivono più a occidente della Terra di Mezzo", gli fece notare il principe, con maggior pacatezza di prima, "Inoltre, ti ricordo che una di queste unioni coinvolgeva la figlia di una Maia, esattamente come Nerwen e me, per cui non c'è nulla di così inaudito nella mia situazione."

Séredor rifletté sulle parole di Aryon, poi annuì lentamente.

"Hai ragione", ammise, "non ci avevo pensato. Inoltre non posso negare che Lady Nerwen mi piace, come persona: sembra forte, determinata, ma anche dolce e gentile. Ho ragione?", indagò, sviando il discorso.

Aryon gli rivolse il suo caratteristico sorrisetto sarcastico:

"Dolce e gentile? Sì, lo è… tranne quando la si fa arrabbiare. L'ho vista coi miei occhi castigare duramente un Elfo che aveva tentato di farla assassinare; ma avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, e non l'ha fatto. Come ha detto mia sorella, questo la dice lunga sul suo carattere."

L'espressione di Séredor lasciò trasparire ammirazione.

"La dice lunga davvero", concordò, annuendo, "Beh, confesso che ero preoccupato per te, ma ora non lo sono più: da come ne parli, penso che tu abbia trovato una compagna degna di te…"

I due amici si intrattennero parlando per più di un'ora e mezzo, poi Séredor congedò Aryon, dovendo occuparsi delle proprie incombenze. Il principe allora pensò di recarsi alle scuderie per vedere come se la passavano le loro cavalcature. Mentre usciva da palazzo, gli parve di intravedere qualcuno che lo stava seguendo, ma voltandosi non vide nessuno.

Una volta giunto nelle scuderie, passò a controllare gli stalli di tutti e quattro i destrieri, che trovò ben alloggiati, puliti e nutriti adeguatamente.

Si stava chiudendo la porta dello stallo di Thilgiloth alle spalle, quando udì la voce roca di Meledhiel apostrofarlo:

"Mio caro Aryon, stavo cercando proprio te..."

Si voltò di scatto.

"Davvero?", domandò, piuttosto freddamente: non aveva dimenticato quanto lei fosse stata scortese nei confronti di Nerwen, il giorno precedente.

"Sì… volevo parlarti", dichiarò la bella Elfa in tono zuccheroso, "ma non qui dove chiunque può vederci. Vieni", lo invitò poi, tornando indietro verso l'ingresso alle scuderie. C'era uno stallo vuoto, dove si infilò.

Aryon esitò, poi la seguì: forse voleva scusarsi per il comportamento che aveva avuto, e magari chiarirne il motivo. Almeno, avrebbe saputo se Nerwen aveva avuto ragione, nell'affermare che era gelosa di lui.

Nello stallo, Meledhiel si era voltata e lo attendeva. Al principe sembrò che il suo abito fosse più scollato del solito, ma forse era soltanto un'impressione.

"Non volevo essere sgarbata con la tua amica", esordì lei, "Ero solo sorpresa che tu ti accompagnassi con una della razza degli Uomini, ecco tutto."

"Non mi sembra un buon motivo", la rimbeccò il principe, ancora insofferente del fatto che lei si fosse permessa di trattare Nerwen con tanta villania.

Meledhiel strinse le belle labbra per un momento, sorpresa dalla sua freddezza: Aryon non era _mai_ stato scostante, con lei. Anzi, tutt'altro… Cambiò approccio:

"Però non capisco cos'abbia più di me… È il fatto che dica di essere una Istar, a renderla interessante ai tuoi occhi?"

Lui fece un gesto infastidito che la indusse ad interrompersi subito.

"Non _lo dice_ , bensì _lo è_ , che tu ci creda o no. E comunque non è certo soltanto quello, che mi piace di lei", affermò. Non capiva dove Meledhiel volesse andare a parare e pensò di piantarla in asso senza tanti complimenti.

"Immagino di no", si affrettò a dire lei, mutando nuovamente tattica, "Anch'io ti piacevo, un tempo…", aggiunse, raddrizzando la schiena per sollevare il busto, "Ci siamo divertiti molto, insieme, ricordi?"

Il movimento attrasse involontariamente lo sguardo di Aryon sulle prorompenti rotondità del suo seno, generosamente rivelate dalla scollatura.

"Sì, certo che ricordo", ammise, perplesso.

Lei si avvicinò, scuotendo la testa per far ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli neri e guardandolo da sotto in su con espressione accattivante.

"Aryon, io sono sempre disponibile per te…", mormorò.

Per la criniera di Nahar, pensò il principe, Nerwen aveva avuto ragione: Meledhiel nutriva ancora delle mire su di lui. Doveva dirle come stavano veramente le cose, tra lui e la Istar, ciò l'avrebbe certamente indotta a desistere dal suo chiaro proposito di sedurlo; cercò le parole adatte per non ferire il suo orgoglio più del necessario, ma non ce n'erano, così scelse la via diretta:

"Mi spiace, Meledhiel, ma Nerwen è la mia compagna per la vita", dichiarò a bassa voce.

La bella Elfa rimase spiazzata, ma durò un solo momento: in tutta la sua vita, _nessuno_ sul quale avesse messo gli occhi le aveva resistito. Neanche lui, visto che per un lungo periodo, ogni volta che era venuto a Kopellin, aveva trascorso le notti nel suo letto. No, si disse, non era possibile, non era assolutamente possibile che un' _Umana_ potesse essere la sua compagna per la vita! Aryon aveva preso un abbaglio. No, ancor peggio: era vittima di un sortilegio. Altro che Istar, quella Nerwen era una strega e lo aveva ammaliato con le sue arti magiche. Non c'era altra spiegazione.

Ma lei avrebbe spezzato l'incantesimo, oh sì che lo avrebbe fatto, seduta stante!

"Capisco... Che peccato non poter più stare insieme…", mormorò, assumendo un'aria dispiaciuta; finse di esitare, poi fece il suo sorriso più seducente e cominciò a slacciarsi il corpetto, "Che ne dici se ci divertiamo un'ultima volta, salutandoci amichevolmente…?"

Automaticamente, lo sguardo di Aryon si abbassò su quelle curve che ben conosceva e che ancora una volta gli stavano per venir mostrate; si scoprì lusingato, ma del tutto disinteressato.

"Meledhiel, non è il caso…", cercò di fermarla usando un tono deciso.

"Non dirmi che non ti piace quello che vedi…", lo provocò lei, "Avanti, toccami…"

Cogliendolo completamente alla sprovvista, gli afferrò repentinamente una mano e se la premette sul seno ormai seminudo; interdetto, Aryon rimase a bocca aperta, paralizzato.

Tra studiare le mappe e chiedere chiarimenti ed approfondimenti, a Nerwen occorsero un paio d'ore prima di considerarsi soddisfatta. Ringraziato il funzionario, che si era rivelato una vera miniera di informazioni, lasciò gli archivi e tornò in camera, cercando Aryon, ma non lo trovò; allora uscì ed andò a vedere come stavano i suoi amici _kelvar_ :

Entrata nelle scuderie, passando accanto ad uno stallo vuoto udì la voce roca di Meledhiel:

"Che ne dici se ci divertiamo un'ultima volta, salutandoci amichevolmente…?"

La voce profonda che le rispose raggelò Nerwen a metà di un passo.

"Meledhiel, non è il caso…"

"Non dirmi che non ti piace quello che vedi… Avanti, toccami…"

L'Aini si sentì montare il sangue alla testa e spalancò violentemente la porta dello stallo: trovò Aryon e Meledhiel l'uno di fronte all'altra, con lei che teneva una mano di lui stretta contro il seno opulento.

Entrambi si voltarono di scatto all'ingresso di Nerwen. Scorgendoli, la Istar si bloccò; lentamente, incrociò le braccia sul petto, mentre la sua espressione si faceva glaciale. Non proferì parola, limitandosi a fissare Meledhiel con uno sguardo che, se fosse stato un pugnale, l'avrebbe trafitta e tagliata in mille pezzettini.

La statuaria Avar divenne pallida come un cencio. Con un'esclamazione soffocata, si ritrasse da Aryon e si precipitò fuori, sfiorando Nerwen mentre le passava accanto correndo. Malignamente, la Maia sporse una gamba e le fece lo sgambetto; Meledhiel lanciò uno strillo e finì lunga e distesa sulla paglia che ricopriva il pavimento. Sotto lo sguardo implacabile di Nerwen, l'Elfa si tirò su barcollando, il volto rosso come un peperone; lanciò un ultimo sguardo colmo di odio alla sua rivale, poi scappò con la coda tra le gambe, i capelli ed il vestito pieni di pagliuzze, la propria dignità in frantumi.

Nerwen capì d'essersi fatta una nemica mortale, ma al momento decise di ignorarla. Si voltò verso Aryon, guardandolo negli occhi; nel suo sguardo lesse imbarazzo, ma non timore.

"Vuoi spiegarmi?", lo esortò a bassa voce, in tono neutro. Non lo stava accusando di nulla: da quel che aveva udito e visto, le sembrava piuttosto chiaro che fosse stata Meledhiel a prendere l'iniziativa, tentando di sedurre il principe con un comportamento sfacciato e ben poco confacente alla sua carica di vice Signora di Palazzo; ma voleva sentirglielo dire.

Aryon sospirò:

"Avevi ragione tu: Meledhiel nutriva ancora interesse per me", cominciò, "Ero venuto a controllare i cavalli; evidentemente lei mi stava tenendo d'occhio, perché me la sono vista spuntare davanti all'improvviso. Con la scusa di parlarmi lontano da occhi indiscreti, mi ha trascinato qui e ha cercato di tentarmi ricordando i nostri trascorsi; le ho detto chiaramente che sei la mia compagna per la vita, ma lei mi ha afferrato la mano e se l'è ficcata nella scollatura… e poi sei arrivata tu."

Nerwen annuì lentamente. Non aveva motivo di pensare che lui stesse mentendo: non solo, da quello che aveva prima sentito e poi visto, era lampante che fosse andata esattamente come le aveva riferito ma, soprattutto, riponeva fiducia assoluta in Aryon, che aveva abbandonato l'incarico più prestigioso di tutte le Sei Tribù per stare con lei e seguirla ed assisterla nella sua missione, sebbene stentasse ancora a credere nella veridicità dell'esistenza delle Entesse. Nonostante tutto ciò, però, il tarlo della gelosia non la risparmiò: dopotutto, essere compagni per la vita non significava non cadere mai in tentazione. Così, mentre le sue spalle si afflosciavano, gli chiese:

"E se non fossi arrivata…?"

Più che sospettoso, il suo tono era afflitto; il principe sentì un tuffo al cuore ed istintivamente avanzò verso di lei: non _sopportava_ di vederla turbata. Voleva prenderla tra le braccia per rassicurarla, ma temeva che lei lo respingesse.

"L'avrei mandata a farsi un bagno freddo", rispose con decisione, " _Molto_ freddo", aggiunse a denti stretti.

Nerwen rimase a fissarlo negli occhi – quegli splendidi occhi dal colore del cielo ed in cui splendeva la luce di Valinor – e non vi trovò traccia di inganno.

Aryon le prese le mani e, continuando a guardarla, se le portò alle labbra, deponendo piccoli baci su ciascun dito, con una tenerezza tale da farla sciogliere.

"Potresti raccontarmi che il sole splende di notte e io ti crederei", borbottò l'Aini.

"La cosa è reciproca", dichiarò lui in tutta serietà, poi le fece quel suo sorrisetto a cui lei non sapeva resistere e le accarezzò il polpastrello dell'anulare sinistro con le labbra: aveva scoperto la sera prima che era un punto particolarmente sensibile, ed infatti Nerwen rabbrividì.

"Oh, brutto mascalzone…!", farfugliò. In realtà era un _bellissimo_ mascalzone, pensò, mentre lui continuava a guardarla negli occhi e le baciava il palmo delle mani, poi l'interno dei polsi, per infine passarsi le sue braccia attorno al collo, chinare la testa e prenderle le labbra.

La baciò lentamente, profondamente, mettendo in quel bacio tutto il sentimento che provava per lei; l'amava incondizionatamente, incrollabilmente, e nessuna Meledhiel al mondo poteva suscitare in lui il minimo interesse.

Infine si ritrasse; Nerwen riaprì le palpebre e lo guardò, gli occhi leggermente annebbiati. Le pareva di sentire il cuore traboccare, sommerso dall'amore che provava per lui. Il suo sguardo perduto lo commosse; ammutolito, tornò a baciarla fervidamente, e lei lo contraccambiò con altrettanto ardore.

Quando si separarono, lui bisbigliò:

"Ora sono _io_ ad aver bisogno di un bagno gelato…"

Le labbra di Nerwen si curvarono in un sorrisetto assai simile a quello tipico di Aryon: contro il ventre, aveva chiaramente percepito il suo desiderio per lei.

"Allora è meglio che la smettiamo subito", mormorò, "perché siamo in due, ad averne bisogno…"

OOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

" _Il triangolo no, non l'avevo considerato…" (cit. Renato Zero) L'Elfa sexy che insidia Aryon non l'avevo proprio prevista! Ecco un'altra personaggia che salta fuori da sé e mi obbliga a descrivere una situazione del tutto inattesa XD Comunque ora sappiamo per certo – a suon di fatti e non soltanto di parole – che non ce n'è per nessuna, a mettersi tra Nerwen ed il suo Aryon…_

 _Ci tengo, ancora una volta, ad esprimere i miei sentiti ringraziamenti ai "seguaci" di questa mia fan fiction, che sta venendo molto più lunga di quanto immaginassi… mi trovo più o meno nella situazione del Professore quando_ iniziò Il Signore degli Anelli _, che doveva essere semplicemente il proseguimento de_ Lo Hobbit _e che divenne invece la lunga, meravigliosa opera che conosciamo; ciò senza voler assolutamente osare paragonarmi a lui, beninteso._

 _Ricordo ai lettori "ospiti" (ovvero non iscritti a ) che, se mi lasciano un commento, a causa dei setting del sito non sono in grado di rispondervi; vi invito quindi a iscrivervi, così mi consentirete il piacere di ringraziarvi personalmente :-)_

 _Lady Angel_


	38. Cap XXXVIII: La gelosia che rende stolti

**Capitolo XXXVIII: La gelosia che rende stolti**

"Fidanziamoci", disse Aryon a Nerwen.

Era notte; dopo la cena, consumata in compagnia di Séredor e Lythelen, si erano ritirati ed ora si stavano spogliando per andare a letto.

Colta del tutto di sorpresa, Nerwen lasciò cadere a terra il vestito che si era appena sfilata e guardò il principe con gli occhi sgranati.

"C… cosa?", fece.

Aryon, a torso nudo, fece il giro del letto e le prese le mani, portandosele alle labbra.

"Fidanziamoci", ripeté, "Da noi è usanza, appena si incontra il compagno della propria vita, annunciarlo pubblicamente tramite una cerimonia di promessa, a cui fanno da testimoni un padrino e una madrina. Il fidanzamento dura un anno e un giorno, poi si celebra il matrimonio. Ho sempre pensato che avrei chiesto a Séredor di farmi da padrino, data la nostra lunga amicizia; ed è a portata di mano. Che ne dici?"

Nerwen era ancora completamente sbalordita: non si aspettava quella proposta, non mentre erano in viaggio.

"Santi Valar…", mormorò, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte; vide lo sguardo del principe velarsi leggermente e comprese che, con la sua esitazione, lo stava mettendo in ansia.

"Ne sarei felice", cominciò allora a dire lentamente, "Dopotutto, anche da dove provengo io si usa così. Solo che non so dove saremo, tra un anno e un giorno…"

"Non ha importanza", affermò il principe, sollevato che le sue obiezioni fossero soltanto di ordine pratico; le baciò il palmo della mano, "In qualunque posto saremo, chiederemo ad altri di farci da padrino e madrina, per il matrimonio. Magari… saranno delle Entesse", concluse con un piccolo sorriso.

"Potrebbe anche essere", rispose Nerwen, contraccambiando il sorriso.

"Allora è un sì?", domandò lui.

"È un sì", confermò l'Aini. Aryon le lasciò le mani e cominciò a giocherellare con la chiusura del laccio della sua camiciola, sciogliendolo.

"Abbiamo qualcosa da festeggiare, allora…", mormorò, lo sguardo sempre fisso nel suo. Lei si sentì annegare in quelle iridi azzurre, mentre un fremito ormai famigliare le percorreva la spina dorsale.

"Concordo…."

OOO

Séredor fu entusiasta della richiesta dell'amico; anche se in fondo al cuore nutriva ancora perplessità riguardo all'opportunità dell'unione tra un immortale ed una mortale, per quanto dotata di una vita assai più lunga di quella umana, ammetteva che di fronte al destino non potevano fare nulla né lui, né nessun altro; inoltre, da quanto gli aveva raccontato Aryon, aveva la benedizione dell'Alta Sovrana, per cui non avrebbe avuto motivo alcuno di rifiutarsi.

Poiché in quel luogo non aveva un'amica a cui chiedere di farle da madrina – lo avrebbe chiesto a Melian, oppure a Galadriel, ma entrambe erano lontanissime – Nerwen si rivolse alla regina Lythelen, che accettò di buon grado nonostante le proprie riserve, ancor più forti di quelle del marito.

Poiché non avevano invitati da chiamare – di certo non era il caso di far intervenire Meledhiel – organizzare la cerimonia richiese un tempo brevissimo, in pratica soltanto quello occorrente ai futuri fidanzati di procurarsi degli anelli di fidanzamento, che la tradizione voleva d'argento; Lythelen li indirizzò al suo gioielliere di fiducia, dove scelsero due vere identiche, modellate come una treccia piatta che si susseguiva lungo tutta la circonferenza.

Non corrisposero denaro: in quanto emissario dell'Alta Sovrana, tutte le spese di Aryon venivano rimborsate direttamente dalle casse reali, ed anche se non era più la sua Prima Spada, la sorella lo aveva autorizzato ad avvalersi del credito reale per tutto il tempo che fosse rimasto nei territori delle Sei Tribù.

La Istar pensò che era generoso da parte sua: era stata rifornita di denaro sia ai Porti Grigi che a Lothlórien, e comunque avrebbe potuto procurarsene esercitando la sua arte medica, ma era certamente comodo servirsi di un credito virtualmente illimitato come quello, finché avessero potuto.

Approfittarono di quella passeggiata per andare ad acquistare anche una pipa nuova per Aryon ed una riserva di _galenas_.

Quando tornarono a palazzo, era quasi mezzogiorno; poiché avevano già concordato di mangiare assieme ai sovrani, si recarono nella loro sala da pranzo privata, dove ebbero la sorpresa di venir dirottati in giardino. Qui giunti, videro che era stato eretto un padiglione, sotto cui c'era una tavola imbandita in gran pompa, accanto alla quale li attendevano i sovrani degli Hwenti.

"Saremo anche in pochi", sorrise loro Séredor, "ma l'avvenimento merita di essere festeggiato adeguatamente."

I due innamorati si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita: quanto a quello, ci avevano già pensato la sera precedente…

"Grazie, amico mio", disse Aryon, sforzandosi di scacciare dalla mente le conturbanti immagini degli abbracci di Nerwen, "Hai certamente ragione."

"Venite", li invitò Lythelen, facendo loro cenno di avvicinarsi, "Se volete, possiamo cominciare subito."

Aryon prese la mano di Nerwen ed assieme incedettero verso il re e la regina. Via via che procedevano, percorrendo i pochi passi che li separavano dagli altri due, Nerwen sentì l'emozione diventare sempre più forte, fino a farle quasi mancare il fiato. Conosceva a memoria le poche parole di introduzione, ma quando si fermarono davanti alla madrina ed al padrino della cerimonia, le sembrò di non ricordarne neanche una sillaba. Strinse spasmodicamente la mano di Aryon, che percependo il suo nervosismo, si girò a guardarla con un'espressione che voleva essere rassicurante, ma che in realtà era colma della stessa emozione.

Notando lo scambio di sguardi, anche Séredor e Lythelen si lanciarono un'occhiata, divertiti ed inteneriti; poi tornarono a guardare gli innamorati, attendendo pazientemente che parlassero.

Cominciò Aryon, seguito dopo sole due sillabe da Nerwen, che aveva di colpo ritrovato la memoria:

"Secondo l'antica tradizione degli Eldar, chiediamo a voi, nostri cari e nostra gioia, di essere testimoni della nostra promessa."

La cerimonia avrebbe previsto la presenza di amici e parenti, a cui la frase sarebbe stata indirizzata, ma poiché erano soltanto loro quattro, essa venne rivolta ai soli sovrani.

Poi Aryon guardò Nerwen e proseguì:

"Ecco colei che ho scelto e a cui ho legato il mio cuore", tornò a guardare Séredor, "A te mi affido come figlio dell'anima: accoglila dunque come un padre accoglie una figlia e rallegrati della nostra gioia."

Séredor si sentì contagiato dall'emozione dell'amico e dovette prendere un respiro per calmarsi prima di rispondere:

"Come una figlia l'accolgo nella mia anima e nel mio cuore."

Padrino e figlioccio si scambiarono l'abbraccio rituale, posandosi l'un l'altro le mani sulle spalle; poi Séredor si sporse verso Nerwen e le baciò la gota.

Aryon si tolse l'anello dalla tasca e prese la mano sinistra di Nerwen.

"Il mio cuore è legato al tuo", disse guardandola negli occhi, con voce più bassa di un'ottava a causa dell'emozione, "Porta dunque questo anello, che ora ti dono, come pegno della mia fedeltà e segno del nostro legame."

Lentamente, le infilò la vera d'argento al dito indice.

Nerwen sentì il cuore balzarle in gola e fu costretta a deglutire forte prima di riuscire a rispondere:

"Con gioia lo accetto in dono, con gioia lo porterò."

Rivolse ad Aryon uno sguardo talmente luminoso d'amore che lui sentì le ginocchia trasformarsi in gelatina e quasi barcollò. Raccolse tutta la propria forza di volontà per dominarsi e si costrinse a respirare lentamente, tentando di tranquillizzarsi.

Adesso era il turno di Nerwen:

"Ecco colui che ho scelto e a cui ho legato il mio cuore", si girò a guardare Lythelen, "A te mi affido come figlia dell'anima: accoglilo dunque come una madre accoglie un figlio e rallegrati della nostra gioia."

Lythelen le fece un grande sorriso: di fronte all'evidenza del sentimento che univa quei due, le sue perplessità si erano di colpo volatilizzate.

"Come un figlio l'accolgo nella mia anima e nel mio cuore", dichiarò, abbracciando ritualmente la figlioccia così come aveva fatto prima Séredor con Aryon, e poi baciò il principe sulla guancia.

Con dita tremanti, Nerwen pescò l'anello dal tascapane e prese la mano sinistra di Aryon.

"Il mio cuore è legato al tuo", disse, ripetendo le parole di lui con voce tremolante di emozione, "Porta dunque questo anello, che ora ti dono, come pegno della mia fedeltà e segno del nostro legame", concluse, mettendogli la fascetta all'indice.

Il cuore di Aryon perse un battito prima che riuscisse a rispondere:

"Con gioia lo accetto in dono, con gioia lo porterò."

Si guardarono intensamente, scambiandosi con gli occhi una promessa ancor più solenne di quella pronunciata dalle loro labbra. Di nuovo, Lythelen e Séredor attesero finché i due fidanzati non si furono ripresi a sufficienza dalla commozione per proferire congiuntamente la formula finale:

"I Valar siano testimoni accanto a voi di quanto oggi è avvenuto."

Di slancio, Nerwen ed Aryon si abbracciarono, poi fecero altrettanto coi rispettivi padrino e madrina.

"Congratulazioni", disse Séredor con sincerità: come la moglie, aveva visto l'evidente sentimento che univa l'amico alla Istar e non nutriva più alcun dubbio che la loro unione fosse giusta ed opportuna.

Infine si sedettero attorno al tavolo imbandito per mangiare e bere lietamente.

Era il tredicesimo giorno di luglio.

OOO

Nei tre giorni seguenti, Meledhiel si tenne alla larga sia da Nerwen che da Aryon; la Maia ne fu sollevata, perché non aveva alcuna voglia di iniziare una guerra.

Purtroppo si rivelò soltanto la calma prima della tempesta.

Era un pomeriggio assolato, e a causa del caldo Nerwen aveva staccato le maniche al suo vestito verde da casa. Dopo aver trascorso alcune ore in biblioteca a documentarsi ulteriormente su ogni fonte disponibile che parlasse degli Orocarni, alla ricerca di un indizio per un valico che potesse condurre lei ed Aryon oltre quell'immensa cordigliera, stava ora tornando verso la propria camera.

Percorrendo un androne piuttosto buio, con la coda dell'occhio colse un movimento furtivo alla propria destra. D'istinto scartò di lato e questo le evitò d'essere colpita alla schiena da un lungo stiletto, brandito con ferocia nientemeno che da Meledhiel; la sottile lama del pugnale la prese tuttavia di striscio, aprendole una lunga ferita sul braccio, fortunatamente superficiale, che però le strappò un grido di dolore.

Con un'esclamazione di sorpresa e disappunto, Meledhiel barcollò in avanti per un paio di passi, salvo riacquistare subito l'equilibrio e slanciarsi in un nuovo attacco. Nerwen balzò all'indietro per schivare la punta della micidiale arma, quasi inciampando nell'orlo della gonna.

"Ferma!", gridò, "Sei impazzita?!"

Meledhiel non le diede retta e tornò all'assalto con un fendente basso inteso a sventrarla, a cui la Istar si sottrasse con una capriola all'indietro.

A differenza che sulla _Feingwend_ , stavolta Nerwen non era stata colta completamente di sorpresa; inoltre, la sua avversaria non brandiva una lama lunga, bensì un pugnale, dal quale era più facile potersi difendere. Pertanto, l'Aini mise in pratica le lezioni di lotta corpo a corpo impartitele da Tulkas – di cui aveva avuto assai raramente bisogno, ma che ogni tanto aveva cura di rispolverare perché non si poteva mai sapere – e si preparò a contrastare l'attacco con ogni mezzo. Era impacciata dal lungo vestito, ma riuscì a rialzarsi dalla capriola grazie alla prodigiosa agilità della sua razza. L'altra però non era da meno, e per di più era abbigliata in modo pratico con pantaloni e casacca, che le rendevano i movimenti più facili; si girò di scatto come un serpente e caricò di nuovo.

Stavolta Nerwen non si limitò a sottrarsi; si spostò fulmineamente di lato, afferrò il polso del braccio armato e lo storse in una leva dolorosa che obbligò Meledhiel a mollare la presa. Lo stiletto cadde rumorosamente a terra.

La vice Signora di Palazzo strillò la sua rabbia ed attaccò a mani nude, il bellissimo volto distorto in una maschera di odio; ma Nerwen se lo aspettava: schivò ancora una volta, le ghermì un braccio e ritorse contro di lei il suo stesso slancio, scaraventandola a terra. L'Elfa atterrò violentemente e sbatté il volto sul pavimento; con un ringhio tornò ad alzarsi, col naso che perdeva sangue. Guatò con risentimento la sua avversaria, ma si trattenne dall'aggredirla di nuovo: Nerwen praticava una forma di combattimento corpo a corpo che non aveva mai visto e di cui non comprendeva il meccanismo, ed inoltre sfoggiava una rapidità assolutamente impossibile per un'Umana. Concluse che era preferibile recuperare lo stiletto, col quale era certamente avvantaggiata.

Nerwen notò la direzione dell'occhiata di Meledhiel, ma aveva allontanato il pugnale con un calcio ed adesso l'arma era fuori dalla portata di entrambe. Approfittando della breve pausa, sollevò la gonna e ne infilò l'orlo in cintura per avere maggior libertà di movimento, pronta a difendersi.

In quella, richiamate dal rumore, sopraggiunsero due guardie di palazzo.

Meledhiel le vide arrivare alle spalle di Nerwen e pensò di sfruttare la cosa a proprio vantaggio.

"Guardie! Prendetela! Ha cercato di uccidermi!", strillò, "Aveva un coltello!"

I soldati si bloccarono, presi alla sprovvista, e guardarono indecisi le due avversarie, entrambe ferite.

"Che aspettate?", strepitò l'Elfa, "Prendetela, ho detto!"

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata; dovendo scegliere tra la figlia di Lady Kilven, che ben conoscevano, e la straniera, che per loro era una perfetta sconosciuta, la scelta era ovvia. Fecero per abbrancare Nerwen.

" _Fermi_!", gridò la Istar; la sua voce echeggiò terribile, mentre la sua figura minuta si faceva improvvisamente alta e possente, " _Non osate toccarmi_!"

Impressionate, le guardie si bloccarono, ed anche Meledhiel rimase senza fiato per lo sconcerto.

Da dietro l'angolo spuntarono altri tre soldati, condotti da un sergente.

"Che cosa sta succedendo?", sbraitò quest'ultimo, sguainando la spada imitato dagli altri due.

"Questa donna mi ha aggredita con un coltello", dichiarò Meledhiel velenosamente, ripetendo l'accusa.

"Sì, come no", la irrise Nerwen, "Allora spiegami perché sono io quella con una ferita da arma da taglio", la sfidò, mostrando al sergente il braccio sanguinante. Avrebbe atteso a guarirla col proprio potere, in modo da presentarla come prova dell'aggressione subita.

Il sottoufficiale non era uno sciocco né un ingenuo, e per quanto istintivamente si fidasse più della vice Signora di Palazzo che della forestiera umana, l'osservazione gli mise la pulce nell'orecchio.

"In effetti…", disse, scoccando all'Elfa un'occhiata corrucciata.

"Mandate a chiamare Lord Aryon", lo invitò pacatamente Nerwen, "Lui può garantire per me."

"Sì, certo!", sbottò Meledhiel astiosamente, "Perché ci vai a letto assieme!"

"Brutta bestia, la gelosia, vero?", la rimbeccò l'Aini; fremeva di rabbia, ma si obbligò a mantenersi calma, tuttavia _oh!_ , cos'avrebbe pagato per prenderla a pedate negli stinchi!

Ad un cenno del sergente, uno dei soldati partì di corsa; pochi minuti dopo, era di ritorno con Aryon.

Il principe nerovestito osservò la scena ed impallidì nel notare la ferita al braccio di Nerwen; lei gli fece un cenno, rassicurandolo di star bene.

A ryon allora si voltò a guardare Meledhiel con un'espressione così fosca che avrebbe fatto arretrare un battaglione di Orchi in assetto da battaglia.

"Mi vuoi spiegare, Lady Meledhiel?", la invitò in tono glaciale. La bella Elfa rabbrividì sotto quello sguardo duro, tuttavia non demorse:

"La tua amichetta ha cercato di uccidermi con un coltello!", sputò, indicando lo stiletto che giaceva ancora sul pavimento.

"È vero l'esatto contrario", controbatté Nerwen, esibendo il braccio ferito, "Lady Meledhiel mi ha vigliaccamente aggredita alle spalle, come un infame sicario."

"Che hai da dire a tua difesa, Meledhiel?", ringhiò Aryon, tornando a guardare la figlia di Kilven e fulminandola con lo sguardo. L'Elfa, troppo accecata dalla propria gelosia per rendersi conto della situazione precaria in cui si trovava, si inalberò:

"A mia difesa? Sono _io_ quella che è stata aggredita, ti dico! Perché credi a lei e non a me? Come si spiega che il nobile figlio di un Maia stia al guinzaglio di una donna della debole razza degli Uomini? Non capisci che è una strega e ti tiene sotto incantesimo…?"

" _Basta così!_ ", tuonò Aryon, troncandole le parole in bocca. Il tuo tono fece sussultare tutti, perfino Nerwen, che riconobbe in esso una traccia della stessa capacità d'imposizione che poteva conferire alla propria voce.

"Come osi?", proseguì il principe, avvicinandosi a Meledhiel con fare minaccioso ed ergendosi in tutta la sua considerevole statura; di fronte a lui, l'Elfa si fece piccola, comprendendo d'essersi tradita con le sue stesse parole, "Come osi lanciare simili accuse? Nerwen la Verde è una Istar, non una volgare fattucchiera, e non sprecherebbe certo il suo potere per un insulso sortilegio d'amore! È la mia compagna per la vita e la mia promessa sposa, che ti piaccia o meno, e attentare alla sua vita non cambierà la situazione. Sergente!", esclamò, chiamandolo con un cenno imperioso, "Arresta Lady Meledhiel e portala dinnanzi a re Séredor affinché la giudichi!"

"Non è necessario", disse una voce maschile che fece voltare tutti gli occhi nella direzione da cui proveniva: Séredor avanzò da dietro l'angolo del corridoio da cui era giunto anche Aryon. La guardia che era corsa a chiamare il principe, aveva mandato a cercare anche il sovrano.

"Sono già qui", proseguì il re mentre, accigliato, guardava la figlia della sua Signora di Palazzo; aveva udito gran parte dello scambio tra lei ed Aryon, ma una domanda lo tormentava, "Perché l'hai fatto, Lady Meledhiel?"

"Io non ho fatto nulla", si difese debolmente l'Elfa, ormai consapevole d'essersi ficcata in una situazione senza via d'uscita e pur tuttavia insistendo nella sua commedia, "Ti prego, Sire, credimi almeno tu…"

Séredor esitò: conosceva Meledhiel da quando era nata e gli sembrava davvero impossibile che avesse attentato senza motivo alla vita di un'ospite onorata come Nerwen; poi lo sguardo gli cadde sul pugnale, negletto in un angolo, ed il suo volto divenne di pietra. Fece un cenno ad una delle guardie, che andò a prendere lo stiletto e glielo portò. Il re lo rigirò tra le mani mentre lo sguardo gli si faceva sempre più cupo.

"Questo lo riconosco", dichiarò in tono addolorato, "L'ho regalato io stesso a tuo padre…"

"No, no!", strillò lei disperata, "Non è quello, non è mio!"

Séredor la guardò con compassione; ancora non comprendeva le sue motivazioni, ma era chiaro che non era in sé.

"Portatela via", ordinò al sergente, a voce bassa ed amareggiata, "Rinchiudetela nella sua stanza."

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto gettarla nelle segrete, ma ancora non se la sentiva. Dopotutto, era la figlia di Lady Kilven, la sua fidata Signora di Palazzo, e gli risultava pertanto estremamente difficile punirla, anche se era consapevole che avrebbe dovuto farlo. Tuttavia, voleva prendersi del tempo per capire il perché del suo folle gesto e comminare a mente lucida la condanna appropriata.

Le guardie si affrettarono ad obbedirgli, afferrando l'ormai ex vice Signora di Palazzo; mentre cominciavano ad allontanarla, Meledhiel si girò e lanciò un'ultima accusa:

"Quella non è chi sembra essere! Si muove troppo veloce!"

I soldati non si fermarono e portarono via a forza l'Elfa recalcitrante; perplesso, Séredor si voltò verso Nerwen:

"Cosa voleva dire, col fatto che ti muovi troppo veloce?", indagò. A tutta prima, Nerwen pensò di negare, dando della visionaria a Meledhiel, ma poi ragionò che, se lei avesse insistito, a lungo andare la cosa avrebbe suscitato legittimi sospetti.

"Le risorse di un Istar sono spesso una brutta sorpresa per i malintenzionati", rispose in maniera volutamente enigmatica, scrollando le spalle con finta indifferenza: non poteva certo rivelare che la sua straordinaria agilità derivava dall'essere un'Aini.

Se anche la spiegazione non lo soddisfece appieno, Séredor aveva altre preoccupazioni che lo tormentavano, in quel momento; annuì brevemente e nascose il proprio sconforto sotto un'espressione dura, ma Aryon lo conosceva troppo bene per non vedere sotto la maschera che aveva indossato.

"Mi dispiace, amico mio", disse a bassa voce. Séredor scosse il capo come a riscuotersi:

"No, Aryon, dispiace _a me_ : una persona mia ospite ha subito un grave torto per mano di una mia funzionaria. Lady Nerwen", si girò verso la Istar, "stai pur certa che Meledhiel verrà adeguatamente punita", guardò meglio e notò la ferita, ancora sanguinante, "Ma tu hai bisogno di cure: farò subito chiamare il medico di palazzo."

"Non è necessario", affermò Nerwen, "Dopotutto è solo un graffio, basterà lavare il taglio e trattarlo con un balsamo che ho nel mio bagaglio… Chiedo licenza di ritirarmi", concluse accennando ad un inchino.

"Ma certo", annuì il re.

"Vado con lei", annunciò Aryon, e Séredor assentì di nuovo; ovviamente il fratello dell'Alta Sovrana non aveva bisogno di chiedergli permesso, ma dopotutto era in casa sua e la cortesia lo imponeva.

Mentre il re degli Hwenti si dirigeva nel proprio studio a riflettere sulla difficile questione, Nerwen ed Aryon si recarono nella loro stanza.

Frattanto che la Maia si spogliava dell'abito strappato e macchiato di sangue, rimanendo con la sola camiciola, il principe si recò in bagno, dove versò dell'acqua da una brocca in un catino e vi bagnò un panno pulito; tornato in camera, lo usò per detergere la ferita di Nerwen, un'espressione preoccupata sul volto. Lei lo lasciò fare con un lieve sorriso; accorgendosene, Aryon corrugò la fronte:

"Che c'è da sorridere?", la interrogò perplesso. Lei gli accarezzò una guancia:

"Sei molto dolce a prenderti cura di me", rispose sottovoce, "ma in realtà non ce n'è bisogno."

Sorpreso, Aryon smise di tamponare il taglio e la guardò senza capire; poi gli sovvenne quel che aveva fatto al giovane bisonte ferito dalla troll.

"Hai ragione", disse lentamente, "Dimenticavo che sei una Istar."

Lei gli sorrise, poi chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, mandando il suo potere taumaturgico a rimarginare la ferita, che sotto gli occhi attenti del principe si chiuse, lasciando soltanto una lieve traccia che presto scomparve.

Riaprendo le palpebre, Nerwen notò lo sguardo di Aryon fisso sul suo braccio. Sorprendendola, lui l'abbraccio di repente, stringendola fortemente contro il proprio petto.

"Oggi Meledhiel avrebbe potuto ucciderti… Per grazia dei Valar ha fallito…", bisbigliò con voce sorda.

Nerwen si sentì stringere il cuore: non poteva tranquillizzarlo in quel senso, non senza rivelargli la propria vera natura, e ciò le era proibito.

"Non è così facile uccidermi", tentò allora di rassicurarlo, consapevole che era ben poca cosa, "Posso curarmi così come ho fatto col giovane bisonte, anche se non posso guarire qualcosa di mortale, come una pugnalata al cuore, o un veleno dall'azione troppo rapida, o una malattia grave ad uno stadio troppo avanzato," non poté dirgli che ciò non valeva per lei stessa, "Inoltre, so difendermi piuttosto bene: ne è prova il naso rotto di Meledhiel…", concluse invece, sardonica.

Aryon la tenne stretta ancora per qualche istante, poi lentamente la lasciò andare.

"Sì", disse a bassa voce, "Immagino di sì", la guardò, mentre un lieve sorriso gli curvava gli angoli della bocca, cancellando parzialmente la preoccupazione dal suo viso, "Sei piena di sorprese, mio cuore… Non sapevo che tu fossi capace di batterti corpo a corpo."

"Succede raramente che ne abbia bisogno", osservò lei, "Di solito basta la mia fama di Istar a incutere un certo timore e a evitarmi di venire attaccata; ma ovviamente questo non vale quando non vengo creduta", soggiunse, accigliandosi. Era accaduto anche a bordo della _Feingwend_ : doveva imparare ad essere più prudente.

"D'ora in avanti, ci sarò io a difenderti, in caso di bisogno", dichiarò Aryon con aria determinata. Non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di mettere in pericolo la sua amata; per lei avrebbe affrontato un Balrog e lo avrebbe fatto a fette.

Nerwen gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo guardò negli occhi; in essi vide tutta la sua devozione.

"Grazie", rispose, commossa, prima di tirarlo verso di sé e baciarlo. Lui tornò a stringerla, contraccambiando il bacio.

Quando si scostarono, le guardò il braccio e le passò le dita dove prima c'era il taglio, sentendo solo pelle liscia.

"Come mai non è rimasta alcuna cicatrice, come invece la ferita sul fianco?", domandò, perplesso.

"Più è leggero il danno, meglio riesco a curarlo", spiegò Nerwen, "Questo era solo un graffio, mentre quel colpo di spada era molto più profondo."

Lui le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra per deporvi un bacio.

"Quando ti ho vista ferita, per un attimo ho temuto il peggio", ammise, "Non mi è neanche passato per la testa che possiedi questo prodigioso talento… che immagino sia condiviso anche dai tuoi colleghi: spiegherebbe la vostra longevità, così diversa da quella degli Uomini."

Nerwen preferì non rispondere: gli Stregoni potevano essere degli ottimi guaritori, capaci di agire anche a livello invisibile per contrastare gli effetti deleteri del potere oscuro di Sauron e dei suoi sgherri, ma non possedevano più il pieno potere taumaturgico, essendo stati _diminuiti_ molto più di lei.

Accorgendosi del suo silenzio, Aryon la guardò senza comprenderne subito la ragione; poi capì che era una di quelle cose che lei non poteva dirgli e, come promesso, non insistette. Cambiò argomento:

"Non riesco ancora a capacitarmi del motivo per cui Meledhiel ti ha aggredita", disse, "Le avevo detto con estrema chiarezza che tu e io siamo compagni per la vita, inoltre ha saputo del nostro fidanzamento; dunque perché tentare di ucciderti? Non mi avrebbe riavuto indietro…"

"È convinta che io ti abbia ammaliato", gli rammentò Nerwen, "e che sia per questo che tu pensi che siamo compagni, non perché sia vero."

"Ma è pura pazzia!", sbottò il principe, "Quando mai si è sentito di un incantesimo tanto potente? E poi, che motivo avresti per ammaliare proprio _me_?"

"Potrebbe aver pensato che io sia innamorata di te, ma tu non mi ricambi, e così sarei ricorsa alla magia per obbligarti"; congetturò lei.

Aryon scosse la testa, ancora incredulo.

"Mi spiace essere la causa della sua rovina", considerò a bassa voce, "Non ho mai pensato che Meledhiel fosse malvagia e meritasse di finire in prigione, o in esilio; perché sarà una di queste due, la pena che Séredor le infliggerà: anche se finora aveva sempre goduto della sua stima, il re non può passar sopra a un simile affronto, che oltretutto coinvolge me, il fratello dell'Alta Sovrana."

"Meledhiel è stata accecata dalla gelosia", considerò Nerwen, "che l'ha resa stolta; ma ciò nondimeno è responsabile delle proprie azioni e quindi delle conseguenze da esse derivanti. Pagherà il prezzo della sua stupidità", concluse in un tono duro che rammentò al principe come, sotto la sua dolcezza, la Istar celasse un nucleo d'acciaio, che lui aveva intravisto fin dal loro primo incontro/scontro sulle sponde del Mare di Rhûn.

"Già", concordò laconicamente, amareggiato. Nerwen gli accarezzò la mano, che teneva ancora posata sul suo braccio, in un gesto consolatorio.

"Dovrò comprare un vestito nuovo", osservò in tono leggero per distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri cupi, accennando all'indumento lacero ed insanguinato. Aryon lo guardò:

"Conosco un sarto, appena fuori dal palazzo: possiamo rivolgerci a lui..."

Nerwen annuì: le spiaceva un po' per l'abito, che era stato uno dei suoi preferiti, ma dopotutto era soltanto un indumento; ne avrebbe fatto fare uno di simile.

OOO

Il re condannò Meledhiel a cinquant'anni di reclusione, ma per rispetto a sua madre Kilven dispose che non li trascorresse nelle segrete; fece invece allestire una camera nella stanza più alta di una delle torri del palazzo, dove l'Elfa venne confinata; robuste grate di ferro alle finestre ed una massiccia porta di quercia fasciata d'acciaio, con una grossa sbarra pure d'acciaio chiusa da un lucchetto, assicuravano l'impossibilità all'evasione. Il lucchetto aveva tre chiavi, di cui una conservata da Séredor, un'altra dal capitano delle guardie di palazzo, e la terza dalla Prima Consigliera del re.

Sconvolta dall'accaduto, Lady Kilven presentò le sue dimissioni da Signora di Palazzo, ma Séredor non volle saperne; le diede però licenza di ritirarsi provvisoriamente dal suo incarico per tutto il tempo che le sarebbe occorso per riprendersi dal trauma causatole dal comportamento inqualificabile della figlia. Quando se la sarebbe sentita, avrebbe ripreso le sue funzioni.

OOO

Cinque giorni dopo, Nerwen ed Aryon presero congedo da Séredor e Lythelen; il principe lasciò loro in custodia Nordhir che, esaurito il suo compito di cavalcatura di ricambio, sarebbe stato riportato a Bârlyth con il prossimo convoglio di merci dirette a Eryn Rhûn.

Orrodal, la capitale del regno dei Kinn-lai, era situata sulle prime propaggini degli Orocarni; distava più o meno duecentocinquanta chilometri da Kopellin e per raggiungerla i due viandanti avrebbero impiegato sei o sette giorni, seguendo il fiume Sirlechin.

G ià la sera del primo giorno di viaggio si cominciarono a vedere all'orizzonte i picchi più alti delle Montagne Rosse, che superavano i cinquemila metri, incappucciati di nevi eterne.

Il terreno prese a salire costantemente, anche se in maniera dolce; il quarto giorno di viaggio, Aryon condusse Nerwen in cima ad un colle piuttosto alto dalla sommità nuda, da cui le indicò la sterminata catena montuosa che percorreva l'intero orizzonte orientale, scomparendo in lontananza a nord ed a sud senza soluzione di continuità. Sembrava davvero una muraglia invalicabile.

Nerwen ne fu impressionata: le ricordava le Pelóri, l'imponente cordigliera che si estendeva lungo tutta la costa orientale di Aman, il cui picco più alto era Taniquetil, dove avevano dimora Varda e Manwë, i due Valar più potenti.

Il nome di _Montagne Rosse_ , od Orocarni, era pienamente meritato: pur essendo primo pomeriggio, sembravano pennellate della luce fulva del tramonto, tranne le punte ricoperte di candida neve.

Da quel momento, le montagne dominarono sempre più il paesaggio, via via che si avvicinavano ad esse, finché non sembrò che non ci fosse nient'altro davanti a loro, mentre il Sirlechin diveniva sempre più stretto, rimanendo però ancora navigabile. Il settimo giorno di viaggio, Nerwen ed Aryon si addentrarono in un'ampia vallata che si apriva nei fianchi delle montagne; qui il Sirlechin usciva dal lago di Orrodal, che prendeva il nome della città che sorgeva sulle sue sponde, uno specchio d'acqua lungo e stretto circondato da boschi; proprio in fondo alla valle, su un pendio, sorgeva la capitale del regno dei Kinn-lai.

Una strada ben tenuta, anche se non molto ampia, fiancheggiava il lago, dirigendosi verso la città; i due viandanti la percorsero in groppa ai loro cavalli, seguiti da Thalion e preceduti da Calad come al solito.

" È molto tempo che non vengo a Orrodal", raccontò Aryon a Nerwen, mentre si avvicinavano all'ingresso della città che, a differenza di Bârlyth e Kopellin, era costruita prevalentemente in pietra, "L'ultima volta ho avuto da ridire con re Túrion riguardo a delle tasse che non pagava da dieci anni… Non ci siamo lasciati molto cordialmente", concluse torvo, "per cui non possiamo aspettarci un'accoglienza amichevole come quella che ci ha riservato Séredor."

"Basterà non recarci a palazzo e farci gli affari nostri", suggerì Nerwen, ma Aryon scosse il capo:

"Mi conoscono bene anche qui e il nostro arrivo non passerà inosservato. Se non vogliamo suscitare l'impressione di aver qualcosa da nascondere, sarà meglio presentarci apertamente, anche se solo per un saluto formale. Comunque prima andiamo in cerca di una locanda per renderci più presentabili; andremo a palazzo domani", concluse.

OOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Non stupitevi se Aryon e Nerwen sembrano aver fretta di ufficializzare il loro rapporto: dovete pensare che hanno dovuto aspettare millenni per incontrare il proprio compagno per la vita, quindi non avrebbe nessun senso indugiare più dello stretto necessario per sposarsi, vi pare? XD_

 _La cerimonia di fidanzamento è frutto delle ricerche di Gianluca Comastri, noto studioso italiano di Tolkien e presidente di_ Eldalië _, una delle più prestigiose associazioni nostrane di appassionati. Con lui nelle vesti di padrino, ho avuto l'onore ed il piacere di essere la madrina di un fidanzamento elfico, e del successivo matrimonio, durante un'edizione di_ Hobbiton _, il festival annuale della Società Tolkieniana Italiana._

 _Il viaggio di Nerwen la sta portando sempre più lontana dalle zone conosciute della Terra di Mezzo: ora siamo ai piedi degli Orocarni, detti anche Monti dell'Est, oltre i quali neppure gli Avari sanno che cosa si trovi, perché non li hanno mai valicati. La Istar ed il suo principe dovranno trovare il modo di farlo, perché la visione di Nerwen indicava la possibile locazione delle Entesse al di là di questa immensa cordigliera: troveranno qualcuno che li aiuterà? Oppure saranno ostacolati? Di certo, la loro impresa non si presenta facile…_

 _Il mio consueto ma mai banale ringraziamento a tutti coloro che seguono o preferiscono questa storia, in particolare a coloro che mi fanno il gradito regalo di un commento._

 _Lady Angel_


	39. Capitolo XXXIX: Orrodal

**Capitolo XXIX: Orrodal**

Trovarono alloggio in una locanda alquanto elegante, _Il Filo di Seta_ , non lontana dal palazzo reale; la stanza era ampia, luminosa e ben arredata, ed il bagno era dotato di una grande vasca di rame smaltato. Poiché era quasi ora di cena, Aryon e Nerwen si affrettarono a rinfrescarsi prima di recarsi nella sala comune per mangiare. Su suggerimento del cameriere, presero una delle specialità locali: un pesce tipico del lago di Orrodal, simile al salmone ma di sapore più delicato, cotto alla brace e servito con verdure ai ferri, il tutto accompagnato da un fresco vino bianco, il cui lieve sentore di mela verde sorprese gradevolmente Nerwen.

Dopo cena, uscirono per una passeggiata nelle strade strette ma ben tenute di Orrodal. Quando rientrarono, andarono a coricarsi; tuttavia, prima di addormentarsi, approfittarono della comodità del letto in altro modo.

OOO

I l mattino seguente, dopo colazione, si recarono a palazzo per presentarsi a re Túrion; il sovrano dei Kinn-lai, dopo una breve attesa, li ricevette formalmente nella sala del trono. Sotto lo sguardo glaciale ed indisponente dei suoi occhi verdi, Nerwen si inchinò lo stretto indispensabile, mentre Aryon si avvalse del proprio rango e si limitò ad un semplice cenno del capo, a malapena entro i limiti dettati dalla buona educazione.

"Bene, bene…", disse il re, in tono pungente, "Cosa porta la Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana nel mio regno, stavolta?"

"Non sono qui in veste ufficiale", rispose Aryon in tono altrettanto pungente, senza darsi la pena di informare l'altro che non deteneva più la carica con cui l'aveva apostrofato, "ma ho pensato ugualmente di renderti una visita di cortesia."

"Ma che _gentile_!", esclamò Túrion ironicamente, alzandosi e scendendo dalla predella su cui era posto il trono; era alto tanto quanto Aryon, ma assai più snello, quasi smilzo, ed aveva un'aria vagamente effeminata, "In effetti, mi avevano riferito che eri arrivato in città con un'… _amica_ ", lanciò un'occhiata sprezzante a Nerwen e le si avvicinò, cercando di dominarla con la sua statura, "Non sapevo che ti piacessero le donne della razza degli Uomini…"

Al suo tono offensivo, il principe strinse gli occhi e si rabbuiò pericolosamente. Dal canto suo, per nulla intimidita dall'altezza del suo interlocutore e tantomeno dalla sua arroganza, la Istar guardò Túrion dritto in faccia e gli lanciò un sorrisetto feroce che duplicava alla perfezione uno di quelli tipici di Aryon:

"L'apparenza può ingannare, maestà: non è consigliabile giudicare senza conoscere", lo ammonì, "Come sovrano, dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro", aggiunse, nello stesso tono sarcastico che aveva usato lui.

L'altezzoso monarca si sentì oltremodo irritato, ma allo stesso tempo un brivido di timore lo percorse e questo lo disorientò: che c'era mai di minaccioso, infatti, in quella donna così minuta? Eppure la sensazione di pericolo persisteva e ciò lo innervosì ulteriormente.

"Sia come sia, i gusti non si discutono", ribatté asciutto; poi s'accorse che la straniera umana aveva parlato in perfetto _avarin_. Aggrottò la fronte mentre la sua diffidenza aumentava, "Chi sei, e come conosci così bene la mia lingua?", domandò in tono inquisitorio.

"Il mio nome è Nerwen", rispose lei senza scomporsi ed omettendo intenzionalmente il proprio titolo di Istar, "e si dà il caso che io sia particolarmente versata nell'apprendimento delle lingue. Conoscendo già il _sindarin_ , non mi è stato difficile imparare anche l' _avarin_ , soprattutto con insegnanti come Lord Aryon e la regina Eliénna", concluse, sbattendogli in faccia con noncuranza il proprio rapporto confidenziale con le due persone più potenti delle Sei Tribù.

"Già, certo", bofonchiò Túrion, spiazzato, "In cosa posso esserti utile, Lord Aryon?", proseguì, non certo per gentilezza, ma perché gli era imposto dal suo stato di re vassallo dell'Alta Sovrana, di cui, per quanto ne sapeva, il principe suo fratello era pur sempre il rappresentante.

Aryon lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa alla sua compagna, che scosse lievemente il capo in segno negativo.

"Per ora non mi occorre nulla, grazie", rispose quindi, freddamente, "Comunque mi riservo di rivolgermi a te se dovesse sorgerne necessità", soggiunse, tanto per tenerlo sulle spine.

Túrion strinse la mascella, ma non poté replicare, dato che assistere l'emissario della regina Eliénna rientrava nei suoi doveri.

"Molto bene", annuì seccamente, "Allora ti lascio tornare alle tue faccende. Grazie della visita", terminò; quelle ultime parole gli costarono palesemente uno sforzo, ma ne fu obbligato dalla cortesia.

"Grazie a te per averci ricevuti, maestà", disse Nerwen con tutto il garbo che le fu capace di raccogliere ed una riverenza profonda nuovamente soltanto lo stretto necessario, "È stato davvero un piacere incontrarti."

Lo disse in maniera impeccabile, eppure il messaggio sotteso era assolutamente chiaro: era stato un piacere di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. Aryon represse un sogghigno, perfidamente divertito; con uno spiccio cenno di saluto, si avviò all'uscita, affiancato da Nerwen.

"Che insopportabile borioso!", proruppe la Istar non appena furono fuori portata d'orecchi, "Tronfio come un gallo nel pollaio!"

Aryon le lanciò un'occhiata stupefatta, poi si mise a sghignazzare incontrollabilmente; lei lo guardò perplessa, senza comprendere il suo divertimento.

"Ed è proprio _quella_ la sua fama!", le spiegò il principe quando riuscì a riprendere fiato, "Ha avuto un numero impressionante di favorite, la maggior parte delle quali dura da poche settimane a pochi mesi… Ha disseminato tutto il regno di suoi figli illegittimi. In alcune occasioni ha avuto perfino più di un'amica amorosa contemporaneamente."

Nerwen era sbalordita: secondo i suoi gusti, Túrion non aveva né il fascino né l'avvenenza per tante conquiste; certo, era il re, ed essere l'amante del re poteva significare notevoli vantaggi, ciò nonostante le riusciva difficile credere a quanto affermava Aryon. _Lui_ sì che avrebbe potuto sostenere un simile ruolo, essendo ai suoi occhi molto più attraente e ricoprendo il ruolo più prestigioso di tutte le Sei Tribù, quello di braccio destro dell'Alta Sovrana; pur tuttavia, stando a quanto era venuta a sapere durante il suo soggiorno a Bârlyth, non era mai stato un seduttore incallito come il monarca dei Kinn-lai.

"Oh, ma fammi il favore… non starei con _quello là_ neanche per tutto le gemme di Aulë!", sbottò, scuotendo il capo. Aryon si strinse nelle spalle:

"Eppure è così", insistette, "Persone vicine al trono mi hanno assicurato che sa essere estremamente affascinante, quando ha puntato una che gli piace; l'ultima volta che sono stato qui, il conteggio aveva superato quota ottocento."

Nerwen fece un gesto con la mano come a scacciare un insetto molesto:

"Potrebbe essere l'ultimo Elfo, Uomo o Nano sulla faccia di Arda, ma preferirei fare voto di castità piuttosto che concedermi a lui…"

Lo pensava davvero: Túrion le era risultato talmente odioso che il solo pensiero di finirci a letto le rivoltava lo stomaco.

"Per la criniera di Nahar… lo trovi proprio insopportabile!", commentò Aryon, colpito dalla sua veemenza, "Buon per lui che non ha persistito nel comportarsi in modo offensivo nei tuoi confronti: io l'avrei infilzato, ma tu avresti potuto renderlo balbuziente per il resto dei suoi giorni…"

"…o impotente, vista la sua passione smodata per certe attività!", concluse lei con una buona dose di perfidia. Il principe sogghignò: già lo sapeva – ma ora ne aveva ulteriore conferma – che era _davvero_ meglio non inimicarsi Nerwen.

Cambiò argomento:

"Se vuoi informazioni riguardanti le Montagne Rosse, avendo rifiutato l'aiuto di Túrion dovremo rivolgerci altrove."

"Sì, ci ho pensato", dichiarò lei, "Cercheremo un cartografo: avrà certamente delle mappe da venderci."

Aryon annuì:

"Buona idea. Domanderemo indicazioni alla locanda."

Uscirono dal palazzo; Calad, che li aveva accompagnati ma era rimasta fuori a svolazzare attorno alle torri più alte, li salutò col suo verso caratteristico.

Aryon guardò la falchetta che incrociava sulle loro teste.

"Fa comodo avere una sentinella così in alto", considerò, ricordando la troll delle pianure.

"Sicuramente", confermò Nerwen, poi sorrise, "Prende il suo compito molto sul serio e, quando fallisce, si biasima moltissimo, come quando non ha visto te e i tuoi avvicinarsi, la sera che ci siamo incontrati la prima volta. Le ho detto che, se degli Elfi dei boschi non vogliono esser visti, semplicemente non può vederli."

Il principe nerovestito si limitò ad annuire senza dir nulla: Nerwen poteva assicurargli quello che voleva, riguardo al fatto che era acqua passata e che ormai non importasse più, ma la verità era che lui ancora non riusciva a perdonarsi d'averla strapazzata, considerando quanto adesso fosse intollerante che qualcun altro si permettesse altrettanto. Come Túrion: aveva _realmente_ provato l'impulso di infilzarlo con la spada.

Una volta arrivati a _Il Filo di Seta_ , domandarono ad Alkar, il locandiere, indicazioni su dove trovare un bravo cartografo, ma l'Elfo scosse il capo dispiaciuto:

"Mi spiace, non ne conosco."

"Allora una biblioteca", suggerì Nerwen: sicuramente lì avrebbero trovato chi poteva fornire loro l'informazione, a meno di non recuperare lì le mappe che volevano. Il locandiere li istruì su come arrivarci, ma poiché era oramai quasi mezzogiorno rimandarono al pomeriggio, dopo aver pranzato.

Più tardi, quindi, si incamminarono verso l'edificio che aveva loro indicato il locandiere; vennero nuovamente accompagnati da Calad che volava sopra le loro teste e che, come a palazzo, li attese fuori, posata su un cornicione.

Nerwen ed Aryon scoprirono che la biblioteca era ben fornita di mappe degli Orocarni, alcune anche assai dettagliate le quali, in virtù della presenza di Aryon, vennero messe a loro disposizione senza difficoltà; così non ebbero alcun bisogno di cercare un cartografo. La Istar avvertì mentalmente Calad che si sarebbero fermati più del previsto e la invitò a tornare alla stalla della locanda, dove erano stati ricoverati i cavalli, ma la rapace preferì aspettarli.

Nerwen dovette constatare con dispiacere – sebbene fosse stata avvertita – che non erano segnalati valichi attraverso la catena montuosa, né le carte ne indicavano l'estremità settentrionale o meridionale, lasciandola nella più totale ignoranza sulla distanza necessaria per aggirarla.

Chiamò Kelleteyd, la bibliotecaria che li aveva serviti.

"Non ci sono mappe che indichino dove sono situati i regni nanici nelle Montagne Rosse?", le domandò. La Avar scosse la testa in segno negativo:

"Non che io sappia. Commerciamo con loro da secoli, ma sono sempre loro che vengono da noi, mai il contrario: i Nani non ci vogliono nei loro reami, né noi vogliamo andarci."

Nerwen si trattenne a stento dallo sbuffare spazientita: la reciproca ostilità tra Nani ed Elfi le era ben nota, ma lì era particolarmente accentuata.

"Quando sarà la prossima volta che una delegazione commerciale nanica verrà a Orrodal?", domandò.

"A fine agosto", fu la risposta, "quando sarà il turno dei Pugniferro e dei Barbedure, stanziati a nord di Orrodal. I Piediroccia, che abitano più a meridione della nostra città, arriveranno a metà ottobre, mentre coi Chiomenere da molto tempo non abbiamo più alcun contatto."

Nerwen ringraziò Kelleteyd e si congedò. Uscendo dall'edificio, sospirò con delusione:

"Fine agosto… manca un intero mese."

"Già", confermò Aryon, "Se non ti piace star qui, possiamo tornare a Kopellin e aspettare il momento giusto", aggiunse. Lei ci pensò su.

"No, occorre una settimana di viaggio per andare ed altrettanto per tornare, e saremmo già a metà del tempo occorrente", ragionò, "Tanto vale fermarci qui. Escludendo il suo indisponente sovrano, il regno dei Kinn-lai non mi sembra poi tanto male", concluse con una scrollata di spalle.

Aryon sogghignò:

"Hai perfettamente ragione…"

In quella, Calad richiamò l'attenzione di Nerwen:

 _Penso che siate seguiti_ , le trasmise. La Istar dominò l'impulso di girarsi a controllare, ma aggrottò la fronte.

 _Che cosa te lo fa credere?_ , domandò silenziosamente alla pennuta, che stava volando ora dietro di loro.

 _Ho notato un Elfo, uscito dal grande palazzo_ , spiegò l'interpellata, riferendosi alla residenza reale, _L'ho rivisto quando siamo usciti dal vostro alloggio, e poi di nuovo adesso._

 _Sei sicura che sia sempre lo stesso?_

Per tutta risposta, Calad le trasmise l'immagine dell'Elfo in questione, un Avar abbigliato in maniera anonima che per questo poteva facilmente passare inosservato.

 _Controlla tu stessa_ , la invitò, lievemente offesa che la sua vista acuta potesse venir questionata.

Nerwen finse che le fosse entrato qualcosa nella scarpa e si fermò, posando una mano sul braccio di Aryon; sollevando un piede per togliersi la calzatura, gli disse sottovoce:

"Non girarti… Calad pensa che siamo seguiti."

Aryon voltò appena la testa, come a voler controllare cosa stava facendo la sua compagna, mentre in realtà si sforzò di guardarsi alle spalle, ma non notò nessuno.

"Chi?", fece a mezza voce.

"Un Avar piuttosto robusto, vestito con tunica marrone e pantaloni grigi", lo descrisse lei, scrollando la scarpa mentre fingeva di liberarla dall'immaginario sassolino.

"Fa' cadere la scarpa", le suggerì Aryon. Nerwen fece come le aveva detto, così lui si chinò a raccoglierla, approfittandone per lanciarsi una buona occhiata alle spalle, "Visto", le comunicò, restituendole la calzatura che lei si affrettò ad indossare nuovamente, "Sicuramente un tirapiedi di Túrion."

"Beh, non abbiamo niente da nascondere", commentò la Maia, riavviandosi, "e fino all'arrivo dei Nani, farà in tempo a morire di noia", soggiunse ridacchiando.

Lei ed Aryon, invece, non si annoiarono affatto, nelle settimane che mancavano al momento dell'incontro con i Barbedure ed i Pugniferro; momentaneamente liberi da ogni incombenza, si dedicarono soltanto a loro due, passeggiando a piedi per la città o a cavallo nei boschi attorno ad essa, facendo il bagno nel lago, prendendo il sole, assaggiando le specialità gastronomiche dei Kinn-lai, conversando e fumando occasionalmente la pipa, attività nella quale Nerwen si divertì a stupire Aryon con la creazione di figure di fumo d'ogni genere; ma la loro attività preferita fu, come si può facilmente immaginare, la condivisione di abbracci innamorati ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, secondo il loro estro; così si conobbero sempre meglio – e non certo solo carnalmente – ogni giorno di più.

OOO

Il ventiduesimo giorno di agosto era il compleanno di Aryon.

"Mia sorella organizzava sempre una festa", raccontò a Nerwen mentre se ne stavano sdraiati al sole, in riva al lago, dopo aver fatto il bagno, "Un banchetto dove si sbizzarriva a farmi trovare ogni sorta di pietanze, e poi un gran ballo come quello della Festa di Mezza Estate…"

"Mi rincresce non poterti offrire altrettanto", dichiarò Nerwen, dispiaciuta. Aryon la guardò, sorpreso.

"Stai scherzando? _Questo_ è il miglior compleanno della mia vita…", la baciò, "Essere insieme a te è il regalo più bello che io possa desiderare."

L'Aini gli sorrise, emozionata: le sue dichiarazioni le facevano sempre battere il cuore. Pensò ad un modo per esprimergli quello che provava per lui e le venne in mente una cosa molto naturale per degli innamorati.

"Stasera _te lo do io_ un bel regalo…", gli alitò in un orecchio. Il principe si sentì percorrere da un lento brivido d'aspettativa.

Non rimase deluso.

OOO

Finalmente, il ventisettesimo giorno d'agosto, Alkar il locandiere li avvertì che i Nani erano arrivati e stavano allestendo il loro campo fuori dalla città, dove si sarebbero tenuti gli incontri per gli scambi commerciali a partire dal giorno seguente.

La mattina dopo di buonora, dunque, Nerwen ed Aryon si recarono all'accampamento. Le tende dei due clan si diversificavano per il colore, rosso per i Barbedure e verde per i Pugniferro; essendo indifferente a quale delle due genti rivolgersi prima, Nerwen scelse istintivamente il colore da lei prediletto e si diresse verso il lato dei Pugniferro. Svariati Kinn-lai si aggiravano tra le tende o erano seduti fuori di esse in compagnia di altrettanti Nani a parlare, indubbiamente d'affari; la Istar si guardò attorno, incerta su chi interpellare, ed Aryon fece altrettanto. Individuato un Nano seduto da solo a fumare la pipa davanti ad una tenda, lo indicò a Nerwen con un cenno della testa, e lei annuì, ringraziandolo con un sorriso.

"Salve, mastro Nano", lo salutò garbatamente in _ovestron_ : poiché i Nani non insegnavano a nessuno la loro lingua, né piaceva loro usare gli idiomi elfici, la Lingua Corrente era l'unica soluzione per comunicare con loro. Diversamente dai Kindi e dagli Hwenti, molti Kinn-lai la parlavano, proprio in virtù della necessità di intendersi coi Nani con cui commerciavano. Quanto a lei, si riservava di sfoderare la sua conoscenza del _khuzdul_ in un momento in cui potesse far colpo.

Il Nano, dalla lunga chioma castano ramata e la barba ben curata, sollevò su di lei uno sguardo indagatore, che divenne perplesso nel notare le sue tonde orecchie umane.

"Salve a te, signora", contraccambiò il saluto con una certa esitazione: era evidente che si stava chiedendo che cosa mai ci facesse un'esponente della razza degli Uomini in una città degli Avari.

"Sto cercando il modo di superare le Montagne Rosse", dichiarò Nerwen, andando subito al sodo, "C'è qualcuno tra voi che conosce un valico?"

Per la sorpresa, al Nano quasi cadde la pipa di bocca.

"Uhm, non saprei proprio", bofonchiò, "Non ne ho mai sentito parlare", succhiò più forte il cannello, sbuffando fumo e squadrando la sconosciuta, pensieroso, "Forse può aiutarti la nostra capo mercantessa, Zagal", aggiunse.

"Mi puoi dire dove posso trovarla?", gli domandò Nerwen.

"Nella sua tenda", rispose concisamente il Nano, puntando la pipa verso la tenda più grande e lussuosa, situata più o meno al centro di quel lato del campo, davanti alla quale era piantato un labaro raffigurante un pugno grigio su sfondo verde.

"Grazie", disse la Maia, senza prendersela per i suoi modi sbrigativi, che erano semplicemente tipici della sua razza; Aryon invece lo guardò storto, ma in risposta ottenne soltanto un sopracciglio inarcato.

Dirigendosi verso il riparo della capo mercantessa, il principe nerovestito brontolò:

"Sono poco socievoli, questi Nani…"

"Lo sono sempre, con gli sconosciuti", osservò Nerwen con una scrollata di spalle, "mentre con gli amici diventano molto espansivi, seppure a modo loro", soggiunse sommessamente, ricordando Thorin con emozione: amava Aryon perdutamente, ma il principe Nano avrebbe sempre conservato un posto speciale nel suo cuore… Lanciò un'occhiata di straforo al suo amato: a ben pensarci, Aryon aveva delle similitudini con Thorin: il colore degli occhi, ovviamente, ma anche la nobiltà – d'animo prima ancora che di nascita – il carattere ombroso, la riservatezza che nascondeva una grande passionalità… era quasi come se Thorin fosse stato il preannuncio di Aryon, per indole, per intensità di sentimenti in lei suscitati, per rango, perfino per un tratto fisico. In qualche modo, Thorin non era andato del tutto perduto, per lei… Il pensiero era completamente assurdo, tuttavia per un istante le fece saltare il cuore in gola per una gioia irrazionale.

Aryon, sempre molto sensibile agli umori di Nerwen, s'accorse del suo turbamento e le prese la mano:

"Qualcosa non va, cuor mio?"

Lei si sforzò a superare l'attimo di sbigottimento ed a rivolgergli un sorriso rassicurante:

"Solo un pensiero bizzarro, niente di che… Un paradosso."

N on si sarebbe lasciata trascinare in quel folle gorgo di sensazioni irragionevoli ed incoerenti: Thorin ed Aryon erano due persone ben distinte che lei amava di due tipi d'amore altrettanto ben distinti, che non potevano in alcun modo sovrapporsi o mescolarsi. Lei e Thorin avevano avuto il loro tempo insieme – il tempo che era stato previsto per loro dal destino; ma d'ora in poi, e per il resto della sua vita, sarebbe stato il tempo di Aryon.

Ormai erano arrivati alla tenda di Zagal, per cui lasciarono cadere il discorso.

"Ehilà, c'è qualcuno?", chiamò Aryon.

"Arrivo!", rispose una voce tenorile; pochi istanti dopo, il lembo che copriva l'ingresso venne scostato e comparve un Nano biondo e paffuto, dalla barba accuratamente intrecciata, che li guardò con aria interrogativa. Osservando meglio, Nerwen capì che si trattava di una Nana.

"Sei tu Zagal?", domandò. Aryon ebbe un moto di sorpresa: non si era reso conto di trovarsi davanti ad un membro di genere femminile della razza dei Nani.

"Sono io", confermò costei, "Che cosa volete, comprare o vendere?"

In effetti, la sua era una voce in tonalità di contralto, non di tenore, constatò il principe col senno di poi. Del resto, però, non aveva mai incontrato prima delle Nane, che notoriamente lasciavano assai di rado le città loro dimore.

Frattanto Nerwen aveva ripreso a parlare:

"Niente del genere: stiamo cercando il modo di valicare le Montagne Rosse e ci hanno fatto il tuo nome", spiegò.

La Nana corrugò la fronte:

"No, non conosco il modo di superare i monti", dichiarò, con somma delusione dell'Aini.

"E non conosci nessuno che potrebbe saperlo?", insistette. Zagal si strinse nelle spalle:

"Se al mondo esiste qualcuno che lo sa, è sicuramente Valin, il Sapiente di Corte."

"Oh, bene… E dove posso trovarlo?"

"Alla corte di re Khrain, ovviamente", rispose l'altra in tono impaziente. Indispettito, Aryon aprì bocca per ribattere a tono, ma Nerwen lo precedette:

"Lady Zagal, ti saremmo estremamente grati se ci potessi far incontrare il Sapiente Valin", disse apostrofandola con un titolo prestigioso ed in perfetto _khuzdul_ , "Per noi è d'importanza estrema trovare il modo di superare le Montagne Rosse."

Zagal la fissò con occhi tondi.

"Per le mille incudini di Mahal, dove hai imparato la mia lingua?", gracchiò stupefatta. La Istar soppresse un sorrisetto soddisfatto: era riuscita a far colpo sulla Nana.

"Un suo dono, in effetti", rispose, "Sono seguace di Kementári, la sua sposa: Nerwen la Verde, per servirti", concluse con un inchino degno di una sala del trono.

Ora gli occhi di Zagal minacciavano di schizzarle dalle orbite.

"Un… dono di Mahal in persona?", barbugliò, "Ma che cosa sei, un personaggio dei Tempi Remoti saltato fuori dai miti?!"

 _Non saprai mai quanto tu ci sia andata vicina_ , pensò Nerwen; ma ovviamente non aveva alcuna intenzione di svelarglielo.

"Come ho detto, sono seguace di Yavanna Kementári e, per amor suo, Mahal mi ha fatto dono della conoscenza del _khuzdul_ ", ripeté.

Zagal continuò a fissarla per un lungo momento.

"Sei una Sapiente, quindi?", le domandò infine; Nerwen pensò che era una qualifica abbastanza calzante, più o meno equivalente a Istar.

"Si può dire così, sì", confermò, tornando alla Lingua Corrente per riguardo ad Aryon.

Il principe non aveva ovviamente compreso una sola parola dello scambio tra la fidanzata e la mercantessa nana, ma ne aveva intuito il senso dalla mimica di entrambe. Ne ebbe conferma quando vide Zagal scostarsi dall'ingresso e far loro segno d'entrare.

"Parliamo davanti a una pinta di birra, che ne dite?", li invitò, usando anche lei l' _ovestron_ ; il suo tono, se non amichevole, era adesso perlomeno cortese.

Mentre entravano, seguendo la Nana, Aryon scoccò a Nerwen un'occhiata ammirata e le fece un cenno di approvazione con la testa.

"Hark, vai a prenderci della birra, la riserva speciale", ordinò Zagal ad un giovane Nano dalla corta barba color del grano, seduto ad uno scrittoio. Hark alzò lo sguardo dal foglio su cui stava scrivendo e scattò in piedi.

"Subito, padrona!", esclamò, slanciandosi verso l'ingresso con tale impeto che per poco non inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi.

In un angolo della tenda c'era uno spesso tappeto ricoperto di cuscini, sui quali Zagal invitò i visitatori ad accomodarsi, mentre lei andava allo scrittoio e riordinava le scartoffie sparse sul ripiano. Poco dopo, un affannato Hark fece ritorno, portando un vassoio con tre boccali di ceramica dipinta a colori vivaci pieni di una birra dall'invitante colore ambrato; Zagal andò a sedersi con gli ospiti.

"Salute a voi", augurò la Nana, sollevando il proprio bicchiere verso di loro.

"Salute", risposero Nerwen ed Aryon quasi all'unisono. Bevvero, poi posarono le pinte per terra mentre Zagal li guardava con curiosità.

"Posso sapere anche il tuo nome, signore?", domandò, guardando il principe.

"Io sono Aryon Morvacor, del popolo dei Kindi", rispose lui.

"Sono curiosa", dichiarò la mercantessa, "Come mai volete oltrepassare le Montagne Rosse?"

"Stiamo compiendo una Cerca", rispose Nerwen, e vedendo l'altra prendere fiato per porle certamente altre domande, sollevò una mano per fermarla, "Perdonami, Lady Zagal, ma non è necessario che tu conosca i particolari. Eventualmente li sveleremo al Sapiente Valin, quando sarai così gentile da farcelo incontrare."

L'espressione della Nana si fece accigliata.

"Non mi piacciono i segreti e i misteri", dichiarò, rigida.

"Eppure, tutti ne abbiamo, di grandi o di piccoli", ribatté Nerwen senza scomporsi, "Se il Sapiente Valin riterrà che tu debba conoscerlo, non avremo nulla in contrario a condividerlo; ma per il momento, preferiamo non rivelarlo."

Aveva parlato con la massima cortesia, ma anche con una fermezza tale da non consentire alla Nana una replica a meno di risultare sgarbata; finora aveva sempre parlato con franchezza dello scopo della sua missione, ma da quando si era scontrata con la diffidenza degli Avari, aveva deciso di informarne soltanto chi poteva esserle direttamente utile nella sua ricerca; nella fattispecie, Zagal non lo era.

La Nana mantenne l'espressione corrucciata, ma non insistette.

"Naturalmente, sarai ben ricompensata per il tuo disturbo", intervenne Aryon, facendo leva sulla nota avidità dei Nani. Nerwen represse un sorriso: quella era la prossima frase che avrebbe detto; erano davvero in sintonia, lei ed il suo promesso sposo. Annuì per confermare.

"Beh, certo, chiaro", bofonchiò la Nana, parzialmente rabbonita, "Normalmente non invitiamo stranieri nella nostra città, ma penso che per una Sapiente ed il suo assistente si possa fare un'eccezione", concluse. Aryon si sentì divertito per essere stato preso per l' _assistente_ di Nerwen, ma non ritenne di smentire la supposizione di Zagal.

"La nostra riconoscenza sarà adeguata", le assicurò, togliendosi di tasca il sacchetto delle monete d'oro. Se ne versò alcune sul palmo della mano e le porse alla mercantessa, "Queste intanto come acconto per il tuo disturbo."

La Nana le prese con aria assai compiaciuta.

"Ottimo", fece, afferrando nuovamente il boccale e sollevandolo per un altro brindisi, "Al nostro accordo, allora."

Sorseggiarono la bevanda, deliziosamente fresca ed amarognola al punto giusto, poi Zagal proseguì:

"Noi ci fermeremo qui a Orrodal esattamente due settimane; ne occorreranno altrettante per tornare a Valfortezza. Vi aspetto il mattino del giorno di partenza, il dieci settembre."

"Intesi", confermò Nerwen, soddisfatta di come si era svolto il colloquio. Finirono di bere e poi lei ed Aryon presero congedo per tornare alla locanda.

OOO

Puntuali, il decimo giorno di settembre, di prima mattina, Aryon e Nerwen si presentarono al campo dei Nani Pugniferro, dove vennero riconosciuti e condotti alla presenza di Zagal; la capo mercantessa era già in groppa al suo pony, mentre la sua tenda veniva smontata e riposta su uno dei carri.

"Ben arrivati", li accolse con una certa affabilità.

"Grazie", rispose Aryon per sé e per Nerwen, "Dove possiamo metterci, nella carovana?"

"State vicino a me", li istruì la Nana, "Dopotutto, siete miei ospiti."

Sbirciò incuriosita le loro cavalcature, la luminosa Thilgiloth ed il tenebroso Allakos, nonché Thalion carico dei loro bagagli e Calad appollaiata sulla sua soma, ma non fece alcun commento. Diede invece di tallone al suo pony, che si mosse avviandosi in testa alla colonna che si stava formando; Nerwen ed Aryon le si accodarono, docilmente seguiti da Thalion con la rapace sempre posata in groppa.

I Pugniferro, la cui città, Valfortezza, era più vicina, avrebbero viaggiato in testa, mentre i Barbedure sarebbero venuti per secondi; nulla impediva comunque alle due delegazioni di mescolarsi liberamente, durante le soste. A Orrodal avevano mantenuto raggruppate le rispettive tende per un mero fatto pratico, perché ciascuno offriva merci diverse ed in tal modo gli Elfi che commerciavano erano agevolati nel trovarle.

Il viaggio fu tranquillo; i Nani erano ben organizzati: ogni sera allestivano il campo in luoghi ormai abituali a causa dalla lunga frequentazione, dove solitamente trovavano acqua in rapidi torrenti o ruscelli che scendevano dai fianchi degli Orocarni. La strada era ben tenuta e sufficientemente ampia da consentire un agevole passaggio ai carri carichi di merci, per non parlare di pony e cavalli coi loro cavalieri. Zagal spiegò a Nerwen ed Aryon che era l'unica via di comunicazione tra Orrodal, Valfortezzae Argentadimora, la città dei Barbedure, situata ad ulteriori due settimane di cammino da quella dei Pugniferro. Beninteso, quelli erano i loro nomi in Lingua Corrente, mentre in _khuzdul_ erano rispettivamente Gatholubizar e Kibilgund.

Dimostrando di considerarli effettivamente suoi ospiti, Zagal invitò Aryon e Nerwen a condividere la sua tenda. Il clima d'inizio settembre a Orrodal era ancora gradevolmente caldo, ma stavano andando verso nord e sarebbero saliti di quota fin quasi a mille metri, ora di arrivare a Valfortezza, pertanto le notti si sarebbero fatte progressivamente sempre più fresche, nell'avanzante stagione autunnale. Nerwen aveva la sua propria tenda, ma era troppo piccola per due persone, per quanto lei ed Aryon amassero dormire stretti l'uno all'altra, e molto scioccamente non avevano pensato di acquistarne una a Orrodal; così accettarono. Un drappo avrebbe diviso l'angolo a loro riservato dal resto della tenda, ma poiché nel silenzio della notte si sarebbe udito il minimo sospiro, per le seguenti due settimane la coppia dovette rinunciare all'intimità, con sommo dispiacere di entrambi.

OOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Finalmente vediamo una Nana! XD Devo dire che una donna con la barba mi impressiona un po', ma è così che Tolkien ha immaginato le componenti femminili della razza nanica, per cui mi sono attenuta al canone da lui stabilito._

 _Un grande ringraziamento a tutti coloro che leggono! Per chi volesse lasciare un commento - sempre gradito, dato che il parere dei miei lettori per me è importante - ricordate che, se commentate come GUEST, a causa dei setting di questo sito non m è permesso rispondervi e ciò mi dispiace molto._

 _Lady Angel_


	40. Capitolo XL: Amici non ancora incontrati

**Capitolo XL: Amici che non si sono ancora incontrati**

Il quindicesimo giorno dacché avevano lasciato Orrodal, come preannunciato da Zagal, raggiunsero la città dei Pugniferro. Aryon e Nerwen le diedero il primo sguardo dall'alto della cresta che stavano per superare e ne rimasero impressionati: nessuno dei due aveva mai visto una città dei Nani, neppure Nerwen. Infatti, durante la Prima Era la Maia non era mai giunta oltre l'Ossiriand, la più orientale delle regioni del Beleriand, in cui Lúthien e Beren avevano preso dimora dopo la loro grande ordalia ed avevano vissuto fino alla fine dei loro giorni; tale terra giaceva a occidente degli Ered Luin, dove sorgevano Belegost e Nogrod, le due più antiche città naniche assieme a Moria, ma Nerwen non aveva mai avuto motivo di spingersi colà, durante il suo unico soggiorno presso la nipote ed il di lei marito.

La facciata della città intagliata nella viva roccia della montagna era decorata da colossali statue di antichi re Nani e di stendardi verdi e grigi che garrivano al vento; una mastodontica scalinata a tre rampe conduceva all'ingresso, che si apriva nella barba del volto scolpito sopra di essa, probabilmente quello del re che aveva fondato Gatholubizar, durante la Prima Era.

L a vista era così maestosa da lasciare Nerwen senza parole, così come il principe Avar. L'arte nanica non aveva la levità e l'eleganza di quella elfica, essendo le sue linee più massicce e squadrate, ma non possedeva minor bellezza e grandiosità. In un lampo, la Maia rivide con gli occhi della memoria Menegroth, la dimora di sua sorella e di Thingol nel Doriath, che i Nani avevano aiutato a scavare.

Valfortezza era situata sul lato settentrionale di una stretta valle, sul fondo della quale scorreva un rapido fiume, e si trovava proprio di fronte alla strada che giungeva da Orrodal. Era tardo pomeriggio e le ombre si facevano lunghe nella valle, mentre la carovana scendeva lentamente lungo la strada, ricca di curve per evitarne un'eccessiva pendenza. Sul terreno pianeggiante del fondovalle, la strada proseguiva dritta e ben lastricata in direzione della città, superando il fiume con uno snello ponte di pietra ad arcata unica.

Mentre calava la sera, il fianco della montagna andò illuminandosi di centinaia di luci, laddove si affacciavano finestre e balconate, rivaleggiando con lo splendore delle stelle che si accendevano nel cielo sempre più buio.

Zagal notò compiaciuta le espressioni ammirate dei suoi ospiti.

"È uno spettacolo, vero?", osservò, l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra barbute.

"Assolutamente", confermò Nerwen con sincerità; anche Aryon annuì in modo fugace, un po' riluttante ad esternare lodi per qualsiasi cosa fatta dai Nani; ma non poteva negare la grandiosità di quanto vedeva.

Raggiunsero Valfortezza che la notte era ormai completamente calata, ma le innumerevoli lanterne rischiaravano l'ingresso della città come se fosse pieno giorno; Zagal si fermò, e con lei i suoi due ospiti stranieri. La carovana dei Pugniferro sfilò davanti a loro per varcare l'immenso portone d'ingresso, mentre quella dei Barbedure si fermò fuori, dove avrebbe trascorso la notte per poi proseguire il mattino seguente verso nord e Argentadimora..

"Non penso che qui ci siano letti abbastanza lunghi per te, Lord Aryon", considerò Zagal con un sogghigno divertito, osservando l'altissimo Avar seduto sul suo cavallo, "anche se andranno bene per Lady Nerwen. Temo che, sebbene le nostre locande siano ben attrezzate e piuttosto belle, dovrai continuare a dormire sul tuo giaciglio, sul pavimento."

Nerwen ridacchiò: a volte, la considerevole statura del suo promesso sposo era fonte di scherzi, tra di loro, almeno quanto quella minuta di lei.

"Non posso dissentire", ammise il principe, suo malgrado divertito, sollevando appena gli angoli delle labbra nel suo caratteristico mezzo sorriso, "Dove ci suggerisci di alloggiare?"

"Sicuramente a _Il Bacile d'Ametista_ ", rispose la capo mercantessa, "Hanno stanze molto grandi con bagni privati e uno stabilimento termale interno, che vi consiglio di provare: è molto rilassante, dopo una giornata dura. Inoltre, offre un'ottima cucina, almeno per i nostri gusti, in particolare carne alla brace."

"Sembra che tu la conosca bene", osservò Nerwen. Zagal annuì:

"Certamente: ci vado spesso, per le terme e per la carne. Dirò a Hark di accompagnarvi e di presentarvi all'oste, Dhruzin. Domani vedrò di contattare il Sapiente Valin per dirgli che desiderate incontrarlo", guardò Nerwen, "Non ama chi non è del nostro popolo, ma quando gli dirò che sei una seguace della sposa di Mahal, sarà sicuramente interessato a conoscerti."

La Istar ricambiò lo sguardo della Nana.

"Ti ringrazio infinitamente, Lady Zagal", disse, "Attenderemo tue notizie alla locanda."

"Molto bene", confermò la mercantessa, "Dovrete lasciare qui le vostre cavalcature: non è permesso entrare in città a cavallo; ma potrai portare con te il tuo falco, Lady Nerwen."

"Calad non gradisce molto i luoghi chiusi", dichiarò l'Aini, lanciando un'occhiata nella direzione in cui percepiva la presenza della rapace, che volava alta sopra di loro, "Penso che rimarrà con i nostri cavalli."

Mentre Zagal chiamava Hark a gran voce, contattò rapidamente la sua amica pennuta ed ebbe conferma che preferiva restare coi suoi amici quadrupedi piuttosto che addentrarsi nel cuore della montagna.

Hark arrivò di gran carriera correndo sulle robuste gambe; Zagal gli diede disposizioni, a seguito delle quali il giovane Nano organizzò rapidamente la trasferta delle cavalcature di Nerwen ed Aryon alle stalle, nonché dei loro bagagli a _Il Bacile d'Ametista_. Infine fece segno di seguirlo ai due stranieri; questi presero pertanto congedo da Zagal e si accodarono a Hark, che li condusse dentro la montagna, nella città scavata nella viva roccia.

L'interno non era meno grandioso dell'esterno, con immensi saloni dal soffitto altissimo e lanterne ovunque, una ragnatela di ponti e passerelle audaci, scalinate, loggioni, corridoi pieni di decorazioni in bassorilievo e di statue, fontane e panchine. Le strade erano poco affollate, essendo quasi ora di cena.

 _Il Bacile d'Ametista_ era situato in vista dell'ingresso, sulla destra dello smisurato salone d'ingresso a Valfortezza; davanti alla locanda era collocata una grande fontana rotonda, magistralmente intagliata e levigata in un unico, enorme pezzo d'ametista di un color malva intenso. Nerwen la guardò con aperta ammirazione, pensando che nessuno era più abile dei mastri artigiani Nani, con pietre e gemme, checché ne dicessero i loro detrattori.

Seguendo Hark, entrarono nella locanda; passando sotto l'architrave, Aryon fu costretto a curvarsi e pensò rassegnato che avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine in fretta, se non voleva rischiar bernoccoli. Fortunatamente, nell'atrio il soffitto era abbastanza alto perché potesse stare eretto, ma avrebbe dovuto continuare a fare attenzione ai lampadari.

Il Nano dietro al bancone guardò i due stranieri con occhi tondi per lo stupore: forse non aveva mai visto un Elfo od un'Umana in vita sua, considerò Aryon tra il divertito e l'infastidito.

Hark gli disse alcune parole in _khuzdul_ , per cui l'altro Nano si allontanò in fretta, scomparendo oltre la porta dietro al bancone.

"Ha mandato a chiamare Dhruzin", tradusse Nerwen a mezza voce. Lui la ringraziò con un cenno: era alquanto seccante non riuscire a capire una parola di quel che veniva detto. Considerò di domandare alla Istar se poteva insegnargli la lingua dei Nani nello speciale modo in cui lui le aveva permesso di imparare l' _avarin._

P ochi minuti dopo, sopraggiunse un Nano corpulento, con una corona di capelli rossi e massicci baffi intrecciati, che squadrò i due forestieri con espressione corrucciata. Si rivolse a Hark:

"Non avevo capito che gli ospiti della tua padrona erano un Elfo e un'Umana", sbuffò in tono chiaramente scocciato, parlando in _khuzdul_. Prima che il giovane Nano potesse rispondere, la Istar intervenne:

"Lady Zagal ci ha raccomandato questa locanda, ma se non vuoi ospitarci, cercheremo altrove", disse nello stesso idioma, ricalcando pari pari il suo tono infastidito.

Colto in flagrante, il Nano sobbalzò e sulle guance gli comparvero due macchie color porpora, più per l'irritazione che per l'imbarazzo.

"Dove hai appreso la mia lingua?", indagò in tono sospettoso.

"Durante i miei affari", rispose concisamente Nerwen, in tal modo senza realmente rivelare niente, "Allora, ci dai alloggio o no?"

Fissò il Nano con espressione torva; Aryon fece altrettanto: naturalmente non aveva compreso le parole, ma dal tono astioso di entrambi era chiarissimo che si trattava di una discussione poco amichevole.

Dhruzin – perché evidentemente di lui si trattava – contraccambiò lo sguardo con uno di altrettanto accigliato.

"Non farei mai torto alla mia miglior cliente e amica Zagal", disse dopo qualche istante a denti stretti, passando all' _ovestron_ , "ma non ho un letto abbastanza grande per l'Elfo spilungone."

"Questo è ovvio", ribatté Aryon, piccato, "Dormiremo sui nostri giacigli da viaggio."

"Molto bene, allora", bofonchiò Dhruzin, "Posso sapere i vostri nomi?"

"Io sono Aryon dei Kindi e questa è la mia promessa sposa Nerwen", lo informò il principe, ancora una volta omettendo il proprio titolo, che dopotutto era del tutto insignificante, lì.

"Capisco… Ho fatto portare le vostre cose in due stanze, ma forse ne basta una…?"

"Esatto, una è sufficiente", confermò Nerwen, "E gradiremmo fare un bagno."

Dhruzin annuì e rivolse un cenno imperioso al Nano che era corso a chiamarlo all'arrivo dei due stranieri; dopo che si fu avvicinato, gli diede rapidamente istruzioni relative alla rimozione del letto ed alla preparazione del bagno, che l'altro si affrettò a mettere in atto.

"La stanza viene una moneta d'argento al giorno", Dhruzin informò poi i nuovi ospiti, "Pagamento anticipato di un giorno, saldo alla partenza."

"D'accordo", disse Aryon, frugando nel borsello alla ricerca dei soldi; frattanto Nerwen si rivolse al quasi dimenticato segretario di Zagal.

"Grazie per l'assistenza, Hark", gli disse, porgendogli una generosa mancia.

"Di nulla", disse il giovane Nano, arrossendo ed accettando di buon grado le monete offertegli, "Per cena, vi consiglio il filetto di _narag_. È una particolare razza di bovini neri senza corna dalla carne molto pregiata, che viene allevata solo qui nella nostra valle."

"Grazie del suggerimento, Hark", gli sorrise Nerwen, che in quelle due settimane lo aveva preso in simpatia per la sua disponibilità e per la sua timidezza, "Faremo così."

Hark si congedò con un inchino, che ripeté a beneficio di Aryon, poi si allontanò.

"Intanto che sgomberano la vostra camera dal letto", disse Dhruzin, "potete andare nella sala comune e bere qualcosa. Abbiamo dell'eccellente birra o, in alternativa, del sidro."

Si recarono dunque nella sala comune, dove attesero per circa mezz'ora bevendo un bicchiere di sidro, dolce e gradevolmente fresco, molto dissetante; poi il Nano portinaio venne ad informarli che la loro stanza ed il bagno erano pronti, così lo seguirono al piano di sopra.

La camera era effettivamente ampia come affermato da Zagal, anche se il soffitto continuava ad essere troppo basso per Aryon, costringendolo a schivare il lampadario centrale. Il letto era stato portato via, rendendo l'ambiente ancor più vasto, ma cuscini, lenzuola e coperte erano stati lasciati, posati su una cassapanca; mentre in un angolo trovarono i loro bagagli, ordinatamente accatastati. Ne trassero le stuoie, che srotolarono sul pavimento, poi usarono le coperte ed i cuscini per creare i giacigli dove avrebbero dormito.

"Non vedo l'ora di darmi una bella ripulita", dichiarò Nerwen mentre si liberava degli stivali.

"A chi lo dici", convenne Aryon, cominciando a slacciarsi la camicia; in quelle due settimane, infatti, avevano dovuto accontentarsi di un catino e di una brocca, lavandosi in modo approssimativo.

A piedi nudi, Nerwen andò ad ispezionare la stanza da bagno; trovò una grande vasca circolare incassata nel pavimento, rivestita di minute piastrelle lucide del colore dell'ametista, richiamando così la fontana davanti alla locanda. Era colma d'acqua, leggermente torbida e odorante di iodio, essendo in realtà acqua termale proveniente da una delle fonti che abbondavano attorno a Valfortezza, come le aveva raccontato Zagal. Su uno scaffale di fianco alla vasca erano posati gli asciugamani, in spessa tela di lino, candidi anche se dall'aria piuttosto ruvida.

"Magnifico!", esclamò l'Aini, deliziata; entrò ed accostò la porta senza chiuderla, poi si spogliò rapidamente. Lasciò cadere in un angolo gli abiti, impolverati dal viaggio, e si sciolse i capelli, che come al solito viaggiando teneva raccolti in una treccia; infine si immerse con un sospiro soddisfatto, sedendosi di fronte alla porta, con l'acqua gradevolmente calda che le arrivava al petto. Trattenendo il respiro, sprofondò sotto la superficie, poi tornò a riemergere; scostandosi i capelli bagnati dal viso, appoggiò la schiena contro il bordo della vasca e si rilassò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Poco dopo sentì la porta aprirsi; socchiuse appena le palpebre, ma l'istante successivo le spalancò, mentre il fiato le si strozzava in gola: Aryon era entrato, già interamente svestito. Il principe si guardò attorno con apprezzamento, ignaro che lei si stava mangiando con gli occhi la sua aitante figura senza veli.

"Quel Nano sarà anche insopportabile, ma il bagno è davvero spettacolare", commentò, voltandosi poi verso di lei; solo allora si accorse del suo sguardo divorante. Un sogghigno sfrontato gli sollevò lentamente gli angoli della bocca.

"Ti piace quel che vedi, amor mio?", la punzecchiò, avanzando verso la vasca; come vi pose piede, Nerwen lo schizzò con l'acqua, fingendosi indispettita.

"Non provocarmi, razza d'impertinente! Ti ricordo che sono in astinenza di te da ben _due settimane_ : potrei saltarti addosso all'istante!"

Gli occhi di Aryon mandarono un lampo mentre si inoltrava nella vasca.

"Spero _ardentemente_ che tu lo faccia…", mormorò. Nerwen sollevò un sopracciglio ed arricciò le labbra in un sorrisetto davvero molto, _molto_ malizioso; vittima del suo stesso gioco, l'Avar si sentì di colpo seccare la gola.

"Te l'ho già detto una volta, mio principe: attento a quel che chiedi, perché potresti ottenerlo…", lo avvertì la Istar a voce bassa; lesta, gli si avvicinò ed avvolse le dita attorno alla sua virilità esposta. Al suo tocco, Aryon trasalì e boccheggiò, deliziato; occorsero solo pochi istanti perché rispondesse gagliardamente alle sollecitazioni della sua amata.

Nerwen si allontanò, guardandolo da sotto in su con uno sguardo che avrebbe disciolto un ghiacciaio; era chiaramente assai soddisfatta dell'effetto ottenuto.

"Visto il risultato, continuerò a chiedere, allora…", gracchiò Aryon, senza fiato. Si sedette e la prese in braccio; lei prontamente gli si mise a cavalcioni, premendosi contro di lui.

"Mi sei mancato, Aryon…", gli alitò nell'orecchio, con voce roca, provocandogli un lungo brivido caldo. La strinse, godendo del contatto della sua pelle contro la propria, poi girò il viso verso il suo.

"E tu sei mancata a me, Nerwen…", le bisbigliò sulla bocca, prima di iniziare a baciarla.

Si prese il suo tempo. Con lentezza esasperante, le accarezzò le labbra con la punta della lingua, prima la giunzione, poi gli angoli; infine affondò pian piano tra di esse fino ad incontrare la sua lingua, scivolando lungo di essa per esplorare i recessi più profondi della sua bocca.

Nerwen quasi non respirava, intenta ad assaporare il bacio; ogni volta, rimaneva senza fiato per le emozioni che Aryon, baciandola, era capace di suscitare in lei, nel corpo non meno che nell'anima, ed anche adesso si sentiva scossa in ogni fibra del suo essere. Era molto di più di un semplice incontro di labbra e lingue: era un atto di venerazione reciproca. Aveva sempre saputo che con il suo compagno per la vita sarebbe stato speciale; ma _saperlo_ e _sperimentarlo_ in prima persona era assai diverso, così intensamente emozionante da farle venire un groppo in gola al semplice pensiero dei suoi baci, figurarsi quando ne godeva. Le sfuggì un piccolo singhiozzo.

Aryon la udì ed il cuore gli si sciolse per la commozione; le accarezzò lentamente la schiena, dal basso in alto fino a prenderle il volto tra le mani, sfiorandole le piccole orecchie dal padiglione arrotondato che così balordamente, la prima volta che l'aveva baciata, lo avevano talmente tanto disturbato da indurlo a ritrarsi, e che adesso invece adorava perché facevano parte di lei, come adorava qualsiasi cosa di lei.

Poi il bisogno fisico tornò a farsi sentire, prepotente; riabbassò le mani e l'afferrò per i fianchi, schiacciandola contro di sé: se lei sapeva come farlo impazzire, anche lui però aveva qualche freccia al suo arco. Infatti toccò a Nerwen gemere, adesso, mentre lo sentiva strofinarsi contro di lei, vendicandosi della dolce tortura che gli aveva inflitto prima.

Qualche istante dopo, con un sorriso pieno di promesse il principe si scostò; sganciandosi dal cerchio delle sue braccia amorevoli, la fece girare ed appoggiare la schiena contro il suo torace. La circondò con le braccia e le posò le mani a coppa attorno ai seni, cominciando ad accarezzarli; ne sfiorò delicatamente le punte, e udendo il basso lamento di Nerwen sorrise tra sé: gli piaceva eccitarla almeno tanto quanto essere eccitato da lei, gli piaceva toccarla, accarezzarla e baciarla, gli piaceva farle l'amore in tutti i modi, e donarle appagamento era molto più gratificante che riceverne. Perché Nerwen era la sua compagna, la sua sposa promessa, e renderla felice – sentimentalmente non meno che fisicamente – era diventato lo scopo più importante della sua vita… più importante della sua carica di Prima Spada, della sua regina e sorella, della sua gente. Non che improvvisamente non gli importasse più nulla della sua famiglia o della sua terra: semplicemente, le sue priorità erano cambiate, e adesso c'era Nerwen in cima alla lista.

Tornando a concentrarsi completamente sulla donna che teneva tra le braccia, calda e fremente, Aryon fece scivolare le mani in basso lungo il suo corpo, accarezzandole il ventre palpitante, poi i fianchi voluttuosi, giù lungo le belle gambe tornite fin dove riuscì ad arrivare; infine tornò indietro. Le posò una mano sull'addome, mentre gentilmente le infilava l'altra tra le ginocchia.

Con un sospiro di aspettativa che lo mandò in fibrillazione, Nerwen si offrì alla sua carezza, posando le mani sulle sue cosce ed abbandonandosi contro di lui. Quando raggiunse l'accesso alla sua parte più segreta, la sentì sussultare ed emettere un ansito, gettando il capo all'indietro; allora chinò la testa per sfiorarle il collo con le labbra e la punta della lingua e nel contempo cominciò a vezzeggiare amabilmente la sua femminilità.

A quelle carezze conturbanti, Nerwen reagì con un'esclamazione soffocata e le sue mani si contrassero involontariamente sulle gambe di lui. Il piacere che Aryon le stava dando era quasi intollerabile; tremò nel suo abbraccio, il respiro affrettato, quasi affannoso.

Resistette solo pochi minuti prima di giungere al limite; allora gli bloccò la mano e si rigirò tra le sue braccia. Scorgendo il suo sguardo ottenebrato dal desiderio, il principe sentì il cuore che gli saltava in gola per l'emozione.

Nerwen gli si sedette nuovamente in grembo ed Aryon la circondò con le braccia; si scambiarono un bacio profondo, ardente del reciproco bisogno, che andava ben al di là della pura fisicità dell'atto d'amore.

Aryon decise di prolungare ancora un poco l'attesa, rendendo così più bello il loro congiungimento; le lasciò le labbra, scendendo a deporle baci lievi sul collo, e Nerwen arrovesciò la testa all'indietro. Lui sollevò la schiena e, tenendola fermamente perché non rischiasse di cadere, la spinse più indietro, continuando a stendere una scia di piccoli baci sempre più in basso, fino a raggiungere l'apice di un seno. Ne lambì delicatamente il boccio, facendola sospirare, suggendo finché non lo sentì turgido contro la lingua; poi passò all'altro.

Totalmente, felicemente in balia del suo innamorato, Nerwen si aggrappò alle sue spalle, i lunghi capelli che si aprivano a ventaglio dietro di lei, galleggiando sulla superficie dell'acqua. Volendo contraccambiare le sue attenzioni, si raddrizzò e si scostò un poco da Aryon, facendo scivolare le mani lungo il suo torace muscoloso, giù fino all'addome, che sentì palpitare sotto il suo tocco; infine chiuse le dita attorno alla sua mascolinità, provocandogli un sussulto e strappandogli dalla gola un suono strozzato. Continuò ad elargirgli carezze e, udendo il suo respiro farsi erratico, capì che lo stava infiammando sempre più di desiderio; tuttavia le sue azioni le si ritorsero contro, perché lui spostò una mano dalla sua schiena, seguendo il contorno del suo corpo lungo il fianco e la coscia, passando poi all'interno per tornare ad accarezzarla intimamente, con un tocco ancor più insistente ed audace di prima; inspirò bruscamente, sopraffatta.

Quindici giorni erano stati davvero _troppi_ , per tutti e due, pensò il principe; ma sott'acqua non aveva possibilità di controllare quanto potesse esser pronta per lui, così avrebbe lasciato l'iniziativa a lei.

"Quando vuoi…", alitò, sentendosi ormai prossimo a perdere il controllo.

Nerwen non ebbe bisogno d'altre esortazioni; si tirò indietro, allontanando le dita che tanto deliziosamente la stavano tormentando, poi lo posizionò contro di sé e lentamente si calò su di lui, rendendoli una cosa sola. Aryon l'afferrò per i fianchi e si spinse in alto per incontrarla , avvicinandola il più possibile nel corpo così come la sentiva vicina nel cuore, godendo del suo sensuale calore, che gli scaldava la carne tanto quanto l'anima.

Nerwen gli circondò il collo con le braccia e cominciò a deporgli baci su tutto il volto; poi tornò alla bocca, dove indugiò a mordicchiargli dolcemente le labbra, prima di approfondire il bacio con un fervore che gli fece martellare come impazzito il cuore nel petto.

Trascinati dalla reciproca bramosia, affamati l'uno dell'altra, cominciarono a muoversi ad un ritmo via via sempre più rapido e veemente, senza riuscire a trattenersi, né del resto lo volevano. Il piacere crebbe velocemente, incontenibile, mentre il respiro usciva dalle loro gole in rantoli spezzati a mano a mano che l'intensità aumentava, aumentava ancora, ed ancora. In pochi minuti raggiunsero la vetta, ed allora parve loro di venir scagliati in alto, oltre le stelle, mentre i loro corpi, ed ancor più le loro anime, vibravano all'unisono in un accordo celestiale; per lunghi istanti sospesi al di fuori del tempo rimasero avvinti, smarriti in un oceano di beatitudine, godendo l'uno dell'altra in un'estasi fisica e spirituale perfetta, inenarrabile.

Dopo, lentamente, ridiscesero nel mondo quotidiano ed il tempo riprese a scorrere normalmente; si afflosciarono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra, ansimanti, il sangue che rombava nei loro orecchi.

Nerwen posò il capo sulla spalla di Aryon; lui la tenne premuta contro di sé, mantenendo lo stretto contatto tra di loro. Attesero così che il loro respiro affannoso ed il battito frenetico dei loro cuori si quietassero.

"Mia dolce Istar, ti amo così tanto…", le mormorò Aryon all'orecchio, con voce densa d'emozione.

"Ti amo anch'io, mio affascinante principe", rispose lei sottovoce, con uguale commozione. Lui girò il viso e le baciò la tempia, teneramente.

Si staccarono, non senza riluttanza. Usarono le saponette che trovarono sul bordo della vasca per insaponarsi a vicenda, detergendo pelle e capelli, poi si risciacquarono e rimasero un poco a rilassarsi nell'acqua calda. Infine uscirono dalla vasca e si avvolsero nei grandi teli da bagno; Nerwen si asciugò i capelli col suo speciale sistema, che Aryon aveva ormai visto all'opera un numero sufficiente di volte da non stupirsene più, poi tornarono in camera con l'intenzione di rivestirsi; ma la fiamma del reciproco desiderio si riaccese, repentina e bruciante, facendoli di nuovo ardere violentemente, e così finirono invece stesi sul giaciglio preparato in precedenza, a fare un'altra volta l'amore, con foga appena minore di prima.

OOO

Molto più tardi, momentaneamente sazi l'uno dell'altra, scesero nella sala comune per la cena; come loro suggerito da Hark, ordinarono il filetto di _narag_ , che venne loro servito scottato alla brace, con patate arrosto, broccoli stufati e funghi passati in burro e cipolla, accompagnati da sidro secco gradevolmente freddo. Il tavolo e la sedia erano decisamente piccoli, per Aryon, ma le pietanze erano così gustose che dopo poco si dimenticò del disagio; mangiarono con appetito, per la soddisfazione, peraltro accuratamente celata sotto un fare scostante, della cuoca della locanda, che condivideva con Dhruzin l'antipatia per i non Nani.

Il mattino seguente, sul tardi, Hark venne a cercarli per accompagnarli a casa di Zagal. La mercantessa nana li ricevette nel suo salotto ed offrì loro da bere.

"Purtroppo non ho buone notizie", esordì in tono dispiaciuto. Nerwen si accigliò:

"Il Sapiente Valin si rifiuta di incontrarci?", indagò, già pronta ad inalberarsi: per la sottoveste di Nienna, non _sopportava_ la diffidenza immotivata, fosse di Elfi o di Nani…

"Non si tratta di questo", Zagal scosse la testa, "Il Sapiente non è in città. Mi hanno riferito che si è recato a Argentadimora e che non tornerà prima di tre settimane."

L'ira di Nerwen sbollì subito; si sentì sciocca, ma soprattutto le spiacque di scoprirsi prevenuta. Il pregiudizio era una cosa che detestava ancor più della sfiducia ingiustificata, ed in se stessa lo tollerava ancor meno che negli altri.

"Capisco", borbottò con un sospiro rassegnato, "Vuol dire che aspetteremo."

Guardò Aryon interrogativamente; il principe annuì: non c'era molto altro da fare.

OOO

Nei giorni seguenti, la coppia trovò distrazione nella reciproca compagnia ed in quella dei loro animali, coi quali andarono spesso a passeggio nella valle, esplorandola; inoltre, Zagal li aveva invitati ad andare a trovarla quando volevano, così si recarono alcune volte a casa sua, dove conobbero anche sua figlia Lukris, una graziosa giovane Nana con appena un accenno di peluria sul viso, bionda come la madre. La ragazza accolse gli stranieri con franca curiosità e li subissò di domande relative al mondo che non aveva finora mai visto, dato che la madre la giudicava ancora troppo giovane per viaggiare con lei. Intelligente ed amabile, Lukris conquistò ben presto la simpatia anche di Aryon. Ancora intrappolato nei preconcetti della sua gente, il principe fece fatica ad ammettere che qualcuno della razza dei Nani gli piaceva; tuttavia una sera, mentre lui e Nerwen rientravano alla locanda, considerò:

" A conoscerli meglio, questi Nani non sono poi tanto male", riconobbe, poi, scorgendo Dhruzin, fece una smorfia, " _Alcuni_ di loro, almeno", corresse il tiro. Nerwen soppresse una risatina maligna: il proprietario de _Il Bacile d'Ametista_ persisteva nel suo comportamento scorbutico, freddo al limite della scortesia, a cui faceva da contraltare l'atteggiamento ugualmente gelido di Aryon; quanto a lei, aveva invece deciso di ignorarlo ed era anzi estremamente gentile con l'antipatico locandiere, il che lo faceva infuriare ancor più, con segreto divertimento della Maia. Si rendeva conto che era un atteggiamento piuttosto perfido, ma era più forte di lei.

OOO

Dopo qualche tempo, Nerwen cominciò a notare che Hark, in presenza di Lukris, quasi non osava alzar gli occhi, cosa che le fece pensare che fosse innamorato di lei ma che, essendo la graziosa Nana l'unica figlia della più ricca mercantessa della città e lui soltanto un suo umile dipendente, non avesse il coraggio di esprimersi. Provò ancor più simpatia per il volonteroso giovane Nano, tuttavia, essendo assolutamente ignorante riguardo alle usanze del suo popolo in quell'ambito, non avrebbe saputo come aiutarlo e così non prese nessuna iniziativa, a differenza di quanto aveva fatto a suo tempo con Elladan e Gaerwen a Gran Burrone.

OOO

Un giorno, mentre erano a casa di Zagal e stavano trascorrendo piacevolmente del tempo con lei fumando la pipa, si udì un urlo, subito seguito dal rumore di un tonfo. Zagal balzò in piedi e corse alla porta, aprendola di scatto e precipitandosi nell'atrio; Aryon e Nerwen si affrettarono a seguirla.

Trovarono Lukris a terra, chiaramente ruzzolata giù dalle scale.

"Lukris!", strillò Zagal, accorrendo a fianco della figlia, "Oh, bambina mia!"

Richiamato dal trambusto, Hark uscì di corsa dallo studio in cui stava lavorando e, come vide la situazione, si gettò accanto a Zagal, che stava cercando di rianimare la giovane Nana dandole degli schiaffetti sul viso.

Avvicinandosi, Nerwen vide che Lukris era cosciente, ma pareva molto sofferente. Si affrettò ad inginocchiarsi vicino a lei e le pose una mano sulla fronte per poterla esaminare col suo potere e stabilire quali danni avesse subito con il capitombolo. Trovò che la rotula si era spostata, provocando una dolorosa lussazione al ginocchio.

"Mi fa male", si lamentò Lukris con voce strozzata, stringendo i denti nello sforzo di non svenire.

"Non preoccuparti", disse la Istar in tono tranquillizzante, "Farò in modo che passi presto."

Lukris la guardò, l'espressione tra l'incredulo e lo speranzoso.

"Un osso del ginocchio si è dislocato a causa della caduta", continuò Nerwen; al suo sguardo frastornato, spiegò, "L'osso si è spostato. Devo risistemarlo: farà molto più male di quanto non faccia adesso, ma posso addormentarti e non sentirai niente."

"C... come?", indagò la giovane Nana, barbugliando per il dolore.

"Un po' di magia da Sapiente", rispose Nerwen, senza entrare in dettagli inutili e che comunque non desiderava condividere con chi neppure conosceva gli Istari ed i loro talenti.

Lukris guardò sua madre, incerta; Zagal era fuor di sé per l'angoscia, ma esitava a mettere la salute della figlia nelle mani di una straniera; per quanto non le avesse dato motivo alcuno di diffidenza, era comunque appena più di una sconosciuta, e la congenita diffidenza dei Nani verso chiunque non fosse del loro popolo, finora tenuta a bada, in quel momento di crisi tornò ad affacciarsi alla sua mente con prepotenza, facendola tentennare.

"Se non rimetto a posto l'articolazione, rimarrà zoppa per sempre", la pressò la Istar, anche lei preoccupata per la ragazza.

La sua affermazione la scosse, ma fu soprattutto la sincera apprensione che vide nello sguardo di Nerwen che la convinse.

"Va bene", annuì.

Allora Nerwen si chinò all'orecchio di Lukris e la fece addormentare, sussurrandole alcune parole incantate in _valarin_ , così come aveva fatto a Rhosgobel con l'Elfo che si era fratturato il braccio nello scontro coi Lupi Mannari.

"Aryon, aiutami", chiamò poi. Il principe si avvicinò prontamente:

"Cosa devo fare?"

"Tieni ferma Lukris per le spalle", lo istruì lei, "Io mi occuperò della gamba."

Hark e Zagal si fecero indietro per far loro spazio, anche se la madre non lasciò la mano della figlia.

Aryon si inginocchiò dietro la testa della giovane Nana e le afferrò le spalle, mentre Nerwen si spostava dall'altra parte. Sollevò la gonna dell'abito fino a scoprire il ginocchio, dove si vedeva un grosso bozzo: la rotula che si era spostata. Sia Zagal che Hark impallidirono e distolsero gli occhi.

Nerwen afferrò la caviglia e ruotò adagio la gamba. Cercò attentamente la posizione giusta, poi tirò con decisione; con un secco schiocco che fece rizzare i capelli a tutti i presenti, compresa l'Aini, l'osso dislocato rientrò in sede. Se la ragazza fosse stata cosciente, avrebbe urlato di dolore e sarebbe certamente svenuta.

Nerwen posò una mano sul ginocchio e lo analizzò: lo spostamento della rotula aveva danneggiato la cartilagine ed infiammato il tendine. La Istar si concentrò, riversando il suo potere taumaturgico sulla lesione; sotto le sue dita si diffuse una luce azzurrina, che avvolse l'articolazione per alcuni istanti prima di scomparire. Soddisfatta, Nerwen si ritrasse.

"Meglio immobilizzare il ginocchio con delle stecche", disse, "Basteranno pochi giorni…"

La voce le si spense mentre notava le espressioni di Zagal e Hark, che avevano gli occhi fuori dalle orbite per lo sbigottimento, diversamente da Aryon, che l'aveva già vista in azione con il giovane bisonte ferito dalla troll.

"Sei… sei molto più di una Sapiente", esalò Zagal, "Sei una Maga!"

Nerwen a quel punto ritenne inutile negare l'evidenza.

"È così", confermò, "Appartengo all'Ordine degli Istari, gli Stregoni dell'Ovest."

Usò una descrizione che, sottintendendo la sua provenienza dai territori occidentali della Terra di Mezzo, spiegasse perché eventualmente non lo conoscevano; ma essa andava oltre – anche se nessuno dei presenti poteva saperlo – perché descriveva anche la sua _vera_ provenienza, ossia da oltre Belegaer; questo però ovviamente non poteva svelarlo.

"Mai sentiti", dichiarò Zagal, "ma dopo averti vista all'opera, non dubito che siano assai potenti", si stava rapidamente riprendendo dallo shock, "Hark, procura delle stecche e delle bende. Muoviti, ragazzo."

"Corro!", esclamò il giovane Nano, balzando in piedi ed avviandosi precipitosamente. Poco dopo era di ritorno con due manici di scopa ed una sega, seguito dalla governante – una robusta Nana dai capelli canuti di nome Grenna – con alcuni rotoli di bende.

"Che cos'è successo?!", strillò non appena vide Lukris a terra.

"È caduta dalle scale e si è fatta male una gamba", spiegò concisamente Nerwen, "L'ho sistemata, ma bisogna immobilizzarla."

Hark prese le misure e segò uno dei manici in due pezzi dalla lunghezza adeguata; poi l'Aini, con l'aiuto di Aryon e di Zagal, bloccò il ginocchio di Lukris in modo che non si piegasse.

"Dovrà stare a letto per due o tre giorni", diede istruzioni, "Se le fa male, metteteci delle compresse fredde e chiamatemi."

Con la taumaturgia aveva risanato tendine e cartilagini, ma il dolore poteva ricomparire e, in tal caso, era meglio intervenire di nuovo: non c'era motivo perché la giovane Nana soffrisse inutilmente, con lei a portata di mano.

Senza che gli fosse detto nulla, Hark prese Lukris in braccio e si avviò su per le scale, evidentemente diretto in camera sua. Grenna si affrettò ad accodarsi, seguita da Zagal, Nerwen ed Aryon.

La governante sopravanzò Hark per aprirgli la porta della stanza da letto di Lukris, poi corse a scostare le coperte; il giovane Nano depose con delicatezza il suo fardello, poi si ritrasse.

"È meglio se voi due aspettate fuori", disse Nerwen ad Aryon, accennando a Hark. Il principe annuì e fece segno all'altro di seguirlo, ciò che lui fece dopo un'ultima occhiata ansiosa a Lukris.

Cambiarono la giovane Nana, mettendole la camicia da notte, e la coprirono con le coltri; poi fecero rientrare Hark ed Aryon. Il giovane Nano si trattenne a stento dal precipitarsi al capezzale di Lukris; Nerwen colse l'occhiata di riprovazione che Grenna lanciò a Hark e capì che la vecchia governante sapeva del sentimento che lui provava per la sua padroncina, disapprovandolo. Le spiacque per Hark, che aveva invece la sua solidarietà.

Era ora di risvegliare l'infortunata; Lukris sbatté le palpebre, momentaneamente smarrita, poi riconobbe dove si trovava e rammentò l'accaduto.

"Non fa più male", dichiarò sottovoce, incredula.

"Ti ho fatto passare il dolore", spiegò Nerwen, "ma potrebbe tornare, in tal caso mandami a chiamare: io arriverò subito, non temere."

Lukris le afferrò una mano e la strinse, con gratitudine.

"Grazie, Lady Nerwen. Sei un'estranea tra noi, eppure mi hai trattato come se fossi una della tua gente…"

"Non dovrebbero esistere _estranei_ ", disse Nerwen serenamente, "ma soltanto _amici che non si sono ancora incontrati_."

Zagal si sentì pungere gli occhi da inaspettate lacrime, mentre Lukris rivolse alla Istar un sorriso commosso; Hark si sentì molto colpito, ed anche Aryon fu toccato da quella frase, che rimproverava a tutti la reciproca diffidenza ed incomprensione tra le loro razze.

"Hai ragione, Lady Nerwen", mormorò la mercantessa, "Hai proprio ragione…"

OOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Curiosità… zoologica: la razza bovina_ narag _(= nero)_ _qui menzionata altro non è che la scozzese_ Aberdeen Angus _, il cui colore più comune è il nero e la cui pregevole carne è invero ottima – parola di una che l'ha assaggiata! :-D_

 _Non essendo un ortopedico, non so se ho descritto in maniera plausibile l'aspetto e la riduzione della lussazione di Lukris; se così non fosse, chiedo venia e vi prego di segnalarmi la procedura corretta – tenuto conto di circostanze ed ambientazione – per permettermi di correggere. Naturalmente la velocità di guarigione della lesione è dovuta al potere taumaturgico di Nerwen, altrimenti occorrerebbero settimane._

 _La frase relativa agli_ amici non ancora incontrati _è una citazione parafrasata di un famoso commento del poeta e scrittore irlandese William Butler Yeats (1865 – 1939)._

 _Lady Angel_


	41. Capitolo XLI: Un indizio concreto

**Capitolo XLI: Un indizio concreto**

Pochi giorni dopo, Zagal si presentò personalmente a _Il Bacile d'Ametista_ per avvisare Nerwen ed Aryon che il Sapiente Valin era tornato a Valfortezza.

"Ho pensato di chiedergli udienza direttamente a nome vostro", disse loro, "spiegandogli esattamente chi siete e cos'avete fatto per Lukris: come vi ho detto, non ama gli stranieri, ma non penso che farà troppo il difficile… anche perché gli ho detto chiaro e tondo che altrimenti non gli consegnerò il carico di erba-pipa che mi ha ordinato", concluse con un sogghigno un po' perfido.

Proprio il pomeriggio precedente, Lukris si era alzata per la prima volta dopo la brutta caduta ed aveva mosso qualche passo sotto l'occhio attento di Nerwen: da quando la Istar aveva curato la sua lussazione al ginocchio, Zagal la portava in palma di mano e, se qualcuno si fosse azzardato a dir qualcosa contro di lei o a tenere un comportamento men che rispettoso, era pronta a sbranarlo; verbalmente, se non fisicamente.

Nerwen non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare a sua volta: le faceva molto piacere essere riuscita a conquistare così completamente la fiducia e addirittura l'amicizia di Zagal. I Nani potevano sembrare rozzi agli occhi delle altre stirpi, ma così come potevano essere nemici irriducibili, sapevano anche essere amici formidabili. Perfino Aryon stava cominciando a cambiare idea, su di loro. O almeno, su alcuni di loro: Dhruzin in locandiere era ancora lontano dalle sue simpatie, così come da quelle di Nerwen.

Fu così che, il giorno seguente, il principe e la Istar si recarono da Valin. La casa del vecchio Nano era situata a poca distanza dalle aule adibite a palazzo reale; era una dimora sorprendentemente piccola, considerando la sua carica di Sapiente di Corte e Primo Consigliere del re, zeppa di mobilio e suppellettili, con molti tappeti e spessi tendaggi che la rendevano quasi opprimente. Profumi forti di spezie ed incensi saturavano l'aria, rendendola pesante; Nerwen, che amava gli spazi aperti, si sentì alquanto a disagio, e così anche Aryon, Elfo dei boschi e delle pianure.

U n servitore li introdusse nello studio del Sapiente, una stanza dalle pareti ricoperte di scaffali straripanti di libri e pergamene; Valin era seduto alla scrivania, intento a leggere un imponente tomo posato su un leggio di legno ed illuminato da diverse lampade. Davanti agli occhi, il Nano teneva uno strano oggetto formato da due pezzi rotondi di vetro montati in un telaio di metallo, munito di un'impugnatura per reggerlo in posizione.

Come li sentì entrare, Valin posò il misterioso manufatto e si alzò, rivelando una struttura fisica decisamente minuta, per un Nano.

"Salve, e benvenuti nella mia casa", disse, in una voce in chiave di basso sorprendente, data la sua corporatura. Le sue parole erano cortesi, ma il tono suonò neutro: era chiaro che, se non fosse stato per l'insistenza di Zagal ed il suo neanche tanto velato ricatto riguardante l'erba-pipa, avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di ricevere questi due forestieri.

Aryon assunse un'espressione che non prometteva niente di buono; anche Nerwen non poté fare a meno di sentirsi indispettita dall'atteggiamento prevenuto di Valin. Tuttavia, cercò di mantenere la calma e di comportarsi diplomaticamente: dopotutto, si trovavano in casa del Sapiente e lei aveva bisogno di informazioni che, a quanto le era stato detto, solo lui sembrava poter avere.

"So che non ami gli stranieri", disse a bassa voce in _khuzdul_ , "Sono qui soltanto per chiederti delle informazioni, Lord Valin, non per derubarti né per imbrogliarti o farti del male, per cui non vedo motivo alcuno per trattare me o il mio promesso sposo come nemici."

Nell'udire il suo idioma sulle labbra di un'Umana, Valin ebbe un moto di sorpresa; l'uso dell'apostrofe onorifica lo lusingò, ma era troppo vecchio per lasciarsi blandire. Non molto, perlomeno.

"Solo Sapiente… Lady Nerwen", la corresse, usando però a sua volta il titolo di cortesia – segno forse di un leggero cedimento, sperò la Istar, "Davvero sei discepola della Regina della Terra, come mi ha detto Zagal?", indagò.

"Lo sono", confermò Nerwen, "ed è per amor suo che Mahal mi ha concesso la conoscenza della tua lingua."

Valin la scruto con attenzione, poi annuì pensierosamente:

"Ora mi spiego perché parli _khuzdul_ … Ebbene, forse siamo partiti col piede sbagliato", concesse a malincuore, "Vogliamo ricominciare daccapo?"

"Va bene", accettò Nerwen, tornando alla Lingua Corrente per riguardo ad Aryon, poi si produsse in un piccolo inchino, "Newen la Verde. Lieta d'incontrarti, Sapiente Valin."

Il principe Avar aveva seguito lo scambio tra di lei ed il vecchio Nano senza ovviamente capire una singola parola fino a quel momento, ma dal tono di voce e dall'atteggiamento della sua fidanzata comprese che le ostilità si erano attenuate, anche se non erano ancora del tutto scomparse. Seguendo prontamente il suo esempio, pur senza comprenderlo appieno, chinò la testa in segno di saluto:

"Aryon Morvacor dei Kindi. È un piacere conoscerti, Sapiente Valin."

"Il piacere è mio, Lady Nerwen, Lord Aryon", dichiarò il vecchio Nano, esprimendosi anche lui in _ovestron_ ; il suo tono era decisamente meno freddo di prima, anche se ancora piuttosto rigido, "Accomodatevi", soggiunse, indicando due sedie posizionate davanti alla scrivania.

"Grazie", disse l'Aini, prendendo posto; Aryon la imitò, trovandosi come al solito con le ginocchia molto più alte del dovuto, dato che le sedie di taglia nanica erano decisamente troppo basse per lui, ma non poteva ovviamente farci niente, se non adattarsi.

"Dunque, quali informazioni state cercando?", s'informò il Sapiente.

"Siamo impegnati in una Cerca", spiegò Nerwen, calcando sull'ultima parola in modo che si sentisse la maiuscola, "e stiamo tentando di trovare il modo di superare le Montagne Rosse."

Valin scosse il capo.

"Mi spiace, non so dell'esistenza di alcun valico", dichiarò, con sommo dispiacere della Istar, "Tuttavia…", le sue sopracciglia candide quasi si unirono sopra il suo grosso naso adunco mentre aggrottava la fronte in uno sforzo di concentrazione, "mi sembra d'aver letto da qualche parte che un Piediroccia – o forse era un Chiomenere – aveva trovato quel che pensava potesse essere un passaggio, ma non credo l'avesse percorso fino in fondo. Dovrò cercare nella mia biblioteca, sempre se ho ancora il libro che ne parlava. Temo che ci vorrà un po': i miei occhi non sono più buoni come un tempo e si stancano facilmente, nonostante gli occhiali."

Fece un cenno allo strano oggetto di vetro e metallo che lo avevano visto usare quand'erano entrati. Dunque, si trattava di un ausilio per la vista, dedusse Nerwen.

"Sei molto gentile", lo ringraziò, "ma so anche leggere il _khuzdul_ , oltre che parlarlo: posso cercare io l'informazione tra i tuoi libri, senza che tu ti disturbi e affatichi troppo la vista. Naturalmente", si affrettò ad aggiungere, vedendolo irrigidirsi, "leggerò soltanto i volumi che riterrai opportuni; in quelli che desideri che io non veda, cercherai tu."

Valin tornò a rilassare la sua postura: evidentemente lei aveva indovinato quale fosse stata la sua preoccupazione.

"Direi che è fattibile", confermò il vecchio Sapiente, "Pure tu potresti darci una mano, Lord Aryon: ho anche libri in _ovestron_. E perfino alcuni in lingua elfica."

"Certamente", accettò il principe, "purché non si tratti di _quenya_ , che non conosco."

"Sono prevalentemente in _avarin_ , ed alcuni in _sindarin_ ", lo rassicurò Valin.

"Splendido", commentò Nerwen, sentendo rinfocolarsi le sue speranze, "Quando potremmo cominciare?"

"Anche domani", rispose il Sapiente, "Venite pure di prima mattina, io mi alzo presto", li scrutò in silenzio per qualche attimo, "Che cosa andate cercando, oltre le Montagne Rosse?", indagò.

Nerwen si era aspettata quella domanda e, anche se dubitava che Valin l'avrebbe giudicata una cosa sensata, aveva deciso di dirgli la verità, dato che non aveva nulla da nascondere.

"Sto cercando le Entesse", rispose pertanto, guardandolo fermamente negli occhi. Aryon si tese, pronto a rimbeccare il vecchio Nano se si permetteva di motteggiare la sua fidanzata: a suo tempo, lui lo aveva fatto, ma non lo avrebbe permesso a nessun altro. Del resto, lui se n'era ampiamente pentito.

Il Sapiente corrugò la fronte, probabilmente frugando nella propria memoria alla ricerca del significato di quel nome poco famigliare.

"Le femmine degli Onodrim?", domandò infine conferma. Nerwen assentì.

"Dicono che siano andate distrutte nella battaglia di Dagorlad", osservò Valin; il suo tono era scettico, ma quieto, indicando che era disposto a darle il beneficio del dubbio, e ciò fece rilassare leggermente Aryon.

Di nuovo, Nerwen assentì:

"I _loro giardini_ sono stati distrutti, ma nessuno ha visto i loro resti, perciò in realtà non sappiamo per certo se siano state davvero distrutte."

"È questa dunque la tua Cerca…", considerò pensierosamente il Sapiente, "Molto si è cantato dei viaggi degli Ent alla ricerca delle Entesse: che cosa ti fa pensare che tu riuscirai laddove hanno fallito loro?"

"Ho motivo di credere che forse si trovano da qualche parte al di là degli Orocarni", rispose Nerwen. Valin fu favorevolmente impressionato dalla sua calma sicurezza ed annuì: era ormai certo della sua buona fede.

Assai soddisfatti di com'era finito il colloquio, il cui inizio era stato tutt'altro che promettente, Aryon e Nerwen presero congedo e si recarono da Zagal, sia perché la Istar voleva controllare nuovamente le condizioni del ginocchio di Lukris, sia per riferire alla mercantessa l'esito dell'incontro con Valin.

"Molto bene", commentò Zagal in tono assai soddisfatto, "Ero sicura che lo avreste convinto, nonostante le sue riserve verso i non Nani."

"Certamente la tua minaccia di non fornirgli l'erba-pipa ha avuto il suo peso", disse Aryon con un sorrisetto sarcastico, ma la Nana scosse la testa:

"Quella è servita soltanto a indurlo a ricevervi: se non avesse voluto aiutarvi, poteva semplicemente dire che non sapeva niente di nessun valico."

"Hai ragione", ammise Aryon.

"Comunque", interloquì Nerwen, "ammetto di essere piuttosto sorpresa che abbia accettato con una certa facilità lo scopo della nostra Cerca: mi aspettavo che non ci avrebbe creduto, o che ci avrebbe preso per dei visionari."

"È una cosa tanto assurda?", si meravigliò Zagal che, dopo la prima volta, non aveva più chiesto delucidazioni in merito; Nerwen fece per risponderle, ma la mercantessa scosse una mano come a cancellare quanto detto, "No, non voglio saperlo, non veramente, anche se sono piuttosto incuriosita dalla tua affermazione; ma non ho _bisogno_ di saperlo", le strizzò un occhio, poi guardò Aryon per includerlo in quanto stava per dire, "Ora siamo amici, e gli amici si fidano gli uni degli altri."

La Maia le rivolse un luminoso sorriso:

"Grazie, Zagal: mi onora sapere che ci ritieni degli amici, e sappi che la cosa è reciproca."

In risposta ottenne un sorriso altrettanto luminoso.

OOO

"Non mi sarei mai aspettato di venir chiamato _amico_ da qualcuno del popolo dei Nani", dichiarò più tardi Aryon, pensosamente, mentre rientravano alla locanda, "Tantomeno che avrei contraccambiato…"

Nerwen lo guardò, colpita dal fatto che fosse stato disposto ad ammetterlo. L'antipatia tra Elfi e Nani le era ben nota, ma in quelle contrade orientali era particolarmente accentuata, pertanto era favorevolmente impressionata che il suo promesso sposo l'avesse superata, almeno nei confronti di selezionati membri della razza nanica; nella fattispecie, Zagal, e sicuramente anche Lukris e Hark.

"Se li si conosce, non sono poi tanto male, questi Nani", commentò pacatamente.

"Così sembrerebbe", confermò il principe avar.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, dopo colazione, andarono da Valin e trovarono che li stava già attendendo nella sua fornitissima biblioteca, che occupava ben tre stanze della sua casa. Il Sapiente aveva già preparato una serie di volumi da consultare, suddivisi nelle varie lingue che ciascuno conosceva; si sedettero attorno ad un grande tavolo e cominciarono a sfogliarli.

Un paio d'ore dopo, Valin scampanellò per farsi portare del sidro caldo – oramai l'autunno era inoltrato ed all'altitudine in cui era situata Valfortezza aveva cominciato a far piuttosto freddo, anche se nella città scavata nella montagna, riscaldata dalle fonti termali, non si faceva sentire molto – ed invitò i suoi ospiti a berlo con lui; poi proseguirono le loro ricerche. Quando venne mezzogiorno, Nerwen ed Aryon si congedarono per andare a pranzo e fare una pausa per riposare gli occhi e distendere le membra, aggranchite per essere stati lungamente in posizione seduta, poi a metà pomeriggio tornarono per continuare.

Trascorsero così una decina di giorni, quando infine Aryon si imbatté in un brano in _ovestron_ che riferiva l'ipotesi dell'esistenza di un valico nelle Montagne Rosse. Esso faceva riferimento ad un altro testo, un diario di viaggio in _khuzdul_ , fortunatamente citandone il titolo e l'autore, che Valin riconobbe. Non ricordava tuttavia dove lo avesse riposto, così Nerwen e lui – non Aryon perché non in grado di leggere le rune naniche – cercarono negli scaffali finché il Sapiente non lo scovò, in un angolo dimenticato; si trattava di un insignificante libricino dalla copertina in pelle ormai consunta, le cui pagine, rese fragili dal tempo, erano alquanto sbiadite, ma fortunatamente ancora leggibili.

Valin lo sfogliò personalmente, ricordando vagamente dove fosse l'indicazione che cercavano, ma non la trovò; dovette pertanto scorrere il testo con maggior attenzione, gli occhiali incollati davanti agli occhi socchiusi per la concentrazione. Nerwen faticava a non dimenarsi sulla sedia, preda dell'impazienza e dell'aspettativa, e stava per chiedere al Sapiente di lasciar fare a lei, quando finalmente il vecchio Nano ebbe un sussulto ed esclamò in tono trionfante:

"Eccolo qua!"

Nerwen fu da lui in quello che parve un unico salto:

"Dove? Dove?"

Valin indicò l'inizio di una pagina e si alzò per lasciarle il posto, ma lei non se n'accorse neppure; prese in mano il piccolo libro, gli occhi spalancati come per meglio vedere le rune scolorite, e scorse rapidamente il testo, col fiato sospeso. Aryon, contagiato dall'ansia della Istar, si trattenne a stento dal chiederle di tradurre all'istante quel che diceva lo scritto, lasciandole il tempo di leggere.

"Non sono sicura di comprendere bene", mormorò Nerwen, corrugando la fronte, "probabilmente perché non conosco i riferimenti geografici…", rilesse le poche righe, poi provò a tradurle in _ovestron_ , " _Al culmine della mezzaluna della Selva Ombrosa, laddove i Monti dell'Est curvano verso meridione, la Riviera Verde esce da una profonda vallata; continuando a risalire il fiume alla ricerca della sua fonte, abbiamo proseguito per molti giorni, finché è diventato impossibile continuare a causa della neve, ma ormai eravamo quasi arrivati in cima alla sella. Forse questa valle è in realtà un valico attraverso la catena montuosa, l'unico fin qui conosciuto; ma non abbiamo potuto appurarlo perché ormai l'inverno era alle porte. Purtroppo non ho più potuto tornare in quei luoghi e quindi ne lascio l'esplorazione a qualcun altro. Me ne dolgo, perché se l'avessi trovato io, sarei passato alla storia come lo scopritore del primo, e forse unico, passaggio oltre gli impenetrabili Monti dell'Est_."

Nerwen depose il libricino e guardò Valin in cerca di indicazioni. Mentre lei leggeva, il Sapiente si era messo a frugare in un mucchio di pergamene, che srotolò in successione fino a trovare quella che stava cercando.

"Ecco qui", annunciò, distendendone una sul tavolo. Aryon scostò alcuni volumi per fargli più spazio, così il Nano poté aprirla completamente. Si avvidero che era una mappa, orientata verso est come usavano i Nani, quindi con una sezione degli Orocarni nella parte alta e il Mare di Rhûn nella parte bassa. Soltanto il lato occidentale dei monti era segnato sulla mappa, mentre quello orientale era stato lasciato in bianco, segno evidente che era del tutto sconosciuto. Le Montagne Rosse spuntavano dalla direzione est-sud-est, per poi compiere un'ampia curva verso levante ed infine piegare decisamente verso sud, scomparendo oltre il bordo della mappa. Nella concavità dell'arco era disegnata un'immensa foresta, grande il doppio del Bosco Atro, il cui nome tradotto dal _khuzdul_ era proprio Selva Ombrosa, quella citata dall'esploratore che aveva redatto il diario di viaggio. Un fiume ne delimitava l'estremità settentrionale, mentre un altro nasceva esattamente nel punto dove la catena montuosa curvava in direzione sud. Il primo era contrassegnato da un nome, mentre il secondo no.

Valin batté l'indice sul fiume senza nome e dichiarò:

"Questa dev'essere la Riviera Verde: la sua locazione corrisponde perfettamente alla descrizione."

Guardando la conformazione della sterminata foresta, Nerwen riconobbe il posto.

"Qui, nei Tempi Remoti, c'era il grande Mare Interno di Helcar", disse a bassa voce, "E qui", indicò sulla mappa il punto dove la Riviera Verde usciva dalla foresta, "era situata Cuiviénen."

Non disse altro. Né era necessario, perché Aryon conosceva il nome del luogo del risveglio dei primi Quendi, dove Oromë si era recato per invitarli a Valinor e dove Galadhost aveva incontrato Lauriell, innamorandosene istantaneamente; quanto a Valin, come Sapiente conosceva certamente la storia. Quel mare era scomparso in seguito agli sconvolgimenti terrestri e marini alla fine della Prima Era, e adesso il Mare di Rhûn era tutto ciò che ne rimaneva.

"Chi abita questo territorio?", volle sapere, cambiando discorso.

"I Chiomenere sono qui, a Grancaverna, Gabilgundu nella nostra lingua", rispose il Sapiente, indicando gli Orocarni appena a nord della Selva Ombrosa, "Il Frescacque segna il confine meridionale del loro regno", concluse, battendo l'indice su un fiume che, nascendo dai Monti dell'Est, contornava il margine settentrionale dell'immensa foresta.

Aryon confrontò la distanza tra Valfortezza e Orrodal, e tra quest'ultima e la Selva Ombrosa.

"Da qui ci vorranno dalle cinque alle sei settimane, per arrivarci", stimò.

"Più sei che cinque", confermò Valin. Nerwen strinse le labbra, scoraggiata:

"Contando che siamo a fine ottobre, non possiamo affrontare il viaggio adesso: ormai la stagione è troppo avanzata e troveremmo qual passo coperto di neve."

"Possiamo tornare a Orrodal", propose Aryon, "e ripartire da lì in primavera, guadagnando così due settimane."

Nerwen esitò: non le garbava trascorrere tutto l'inverno nella stessa città di Túrion, continuamente sorvegliati dalle sue spie; tuttavia, il suggerimento del principe era buono, e non poteva permettere alle sue antipatie personali di intralciare la loro missione.

"Va bene", disse, "anche se non mi spiacerebbe trascorrere l'inverno qui a Gatholubizar", soggiunse, per blandire un poco il Sapiente, ad onor del quale andava il fatto che, dopo l'iniziale scontrosità, si era dimostrato sempre impeccabilmente gentile con loro. Valin annuì, accettando l'implicita lode alla sua città.

"Se troverete veramente questo valico", disse, "me lo farete sapere?"

"Se ci sarà possibile, lo faremo certamente", gli assicurò Nerwen, "Dopotutto, è il minimo che possiamo fare, per ringraziarti della tua assistenza."

Il vecchio Nano la guardò pensierosamente.

"All'inizio ero tutt'altro che entusiasta", dichiarò con franchezza, "Non posso dire d'aver cambiato idea, per quanto riguarda il mio disamore per gli stranieri, ma d'ora innanzi voi due non sarete inclusi in tale novero."

Sia Aryon e Nerwen fecero un cenno con la testa ad indicare il loro apprezzamento per quella che sapevano una dichiarazione significativa, da parte del Sapiente.

Era metà pomeriggio quando lasciarono per l'ultima volta la casa di Valin, con una copia della mappa che il Sapiente aveva fatto per loro; mentre si recavano da Zagal per raccontarle del successo della loro ricerca, Aryon confidò a Nerwen:

"Mia madre dipingeva molto bene e ha ritratto spesso Cuiviénen… non avrei mai pensato di poter vedere quel luogo coi miei occhi."

La sua emozione, che di fronte a Valin aveva celato, era invece ben evidente per Nerwen.

"Adesso sarà molto diverso da allora", lo ammonì. Il principe annuì lentamente:

"Me ne rendo conto, ma ciò nondimeno sarà per me una grande emozione vedere i posti dove ha cavalcato Aldaron e dove si sono incontrati i miei genitori."

Toccata, l'Aini gli sorrise: anche lei era emozionata dall'idea di camminare in quel luogo, che, dopo tanti millenni, era diventato un mito anche tra gli Eldar: di coloro che l'avevano visto coi loro occhi, perfino in Aman non erano rimasti che pochissimi.

Zagal li ricevette subito. Raccontarono della novità alla mercantessa, nonché della loro decisione di tornare subito a Orrodal per svernare lì in modo da guadagnare due settimane di viaggio quando fossero ripartiti alla volta della Selva Ombrosa. La Nana si dichiarò dispiaciuta di vederli partire, ma comprendeva le loro ragioni e si offrì di procurar loro qualsiasi cosa avessero bisogno.

"Coperte pesanti", disse Aryon, preoccupato per le temperature che avrebbero trovato nelle due settimane di viaggio che li separavano dalla capitale dei Kinn-lai, "Una tenda per due persone, e provviste sufficienti per il viaggio fino a Orrodal."

Zagal annuì, prendendo mentalmente nota di tutto.

"Prima che partiate, sarete miei ospiti per una cena di congedo?", chiese loro; accettarono volentieri.

OOO

Quando tornarono alla locanda di Dhruzin, Nerwen pensò che fosse giunto il momento di ricontattare Yavanna e raccontarle degli sviluppi della ricerca. Annunciò la sua intenzione ad Aryon, avvertendolo dello stato di apparente catalessi in cui sarebbe rimasta durante il suo _viaggio astrale_ , in modo che non si preoccupasse.

"Ma è pericoloso?", volle sapere il principe, la fronte aggrottata.

"Il mio corpo sarà inerme", gli svelò, "e per tale ragione posso fare questa cosa soltanto in condizioni di sicurezza, come adesso; anzi", soggiunse, ripensandoci, " _mai quanto adesso_ , dato che ci sarai tu a vigilare su di me."

Era vero: anche le altre volte c'era stato chi aveva badato a lei – ad esempio, Barbalbero – ma finora non era mai accaduto che si trattasse di uno spadaccino esperto ed agguerrito come lo era il suo fidanzato. Nerwen era certa che, fosse stato il caso, Aryon avrebbe dato del filo da torcere perfino a Glorfindel, il più formidabile guerriero elfico vivente.

Il principe strinse istintivamente la mano sull'elsa della spada che pendeva dal suo fianco.

"Puoi starne certa, che ti proteggerò", asserì con determinazione, "Sarà una cosa lunga?"

"Non penso, dopotutto non ho molte cose da dire alla mia Maestra", suppose lei. A meno che non sopravvenisse un'altra perturbazione come quella causata da Sauron l'anno precedente, che le aveva fatto fare un salto temporale di quasi quattro mesi; a quel ricordo anche lei aggrottò la fronte, "C'è la remota possibilità che qualcosa mi trattenga", preferì quindi metterlo in guardia, per prudenza, "anche se è davvero una probabilità infinitesimale. Se dovesse accadere, non temere: prima o poi tornerò nel mio corpo. Dovrai soltanto badare a che rimanga al sicuro."

Gli occhi di Aryon si incupirono.

"Non mi piace che tu corra rischi", dichiarò a bassa voce. Nerwen gli posò una mano sul braccio e la strinse lievemente in un gesto rassicurante.

"L'ho già fatto molte volte, e l'unica volta che c'è stato un problema, sono comunque tornata sana e salva", gli raccontò, "Fidati di me."

"Certo che mi fido di te, cuor mio", sospirò lui, "Ciò non di meno, rimarrò in ansia finché non sarai tornata."

Lei lo baciò sulle labbra, dolcemente: il suo principe era davvero ferocemente protettivo, e questo le piaceva, perché anche se in realtà non ne aveva molto bisogno, era una sensazione confortante.

"Avrò bisogno di rifocillarmi, dopo", gli annunciò, "Avrò fame e sete; sarà meglio ordinare la cena in camera."

"Ci penserò io", annuì Aryon.

Nerwen dunque si sdraiò sul loro giaciglio e chiuse gli occhi; pochi istanti dopo la sua mente aveva raggiunto il piano astrale e bussava alla porta che rappresentava il suo collegamento con Yavanna. L'uscio si aprì poco dopo.

 _Mia cara amica_ , l'accolse Kementári con un sorriso, come sempre, _bentornata._

Attorno a loro comparve la biblioteca del suo palazzo a Valimar e si accomodarono su due poltroncine.

 _Ti vedo decisamente molto più serena dell'ultima volta_ , osservò la Valië, chinando la testa da un lato per meglio scrutare la sua discepola, _Posso sperare che sia merito del tuo principe Avar?_

Sul volto di Nerwen fiorì un enorme sorriso.

 _Sì, è decisamente merito suo_ , confermò. Anche il sorriso di Yavanna si ampliò:

 _Sono davvero felice per te_. _Si è fatto attendere a lungo, dopo il nostro ultimo colloquio?_

 _Non molto, fortunatamente…_

Nerwen le raccontò per sommi capi come lui l'avesse raggiunta e le cose tra loro fossero state chiarite; poi aggiunse anche che si erano scambiati la promessa di matrimonio in presenza di uno dei migliori amici di Aryon e della di lui moglie.

 _Avrei tanto voluto che avessi potuto farmi tu da madrina_ , concluse, _ma naturalmente non era possibile._

 _Anche a me sarebbe piaciuto essere la tua madrina_ , ammise Yavanna, _ma sarebbe stato sciocco aspettare soltanto per questo. Avete già dovuto attendere così tanto tempo per incontrarvi, specialmente tu… E non indugiate neanche per il matrimonio: allo scadere dell'anno, celebratelo, dovunque vi troviate, tra Elfi, Uomini o Nani._

 _O Onodrim_ , non poté fare a meno di sorridere Nerwen, ricordando le parole di Aryon, _Ero venuta per aggiornati relativamente alla mia ricerca_ , proseguì, affrontando infine la parte più seria della sua visita, _più che per raccontarti di me…_

 _Ma certo_ , confermò Kementári, anche lei ricomponendosi dopo la parentesi spensierata, _Raccontami, dunque…_

Nerwen allora le riferì della scoperta di quel che sembrava finalmente un indizio concreto per poter valicare gli apparentemente insuperabili Monti dell'Est, quel pomeriggio a casa del Sapiente Valin; nonché dei loro piani dell'immediato futuro, ovvero tornare nella capitale dei Kinn-lai per poi proseguire di lì, in primavera, alla volta della Selva Ombrosa e del supposto valico.

 _Oltre gli Orocarni…_ , considerò la Regina della Terra, pensierosa, _Andrai più a oriente di quanto non siano arrivati Oromë e i suoi compagni quando si recarono a invitare i Quendi a venire a Valinor._

Nerwen annuì: Cuiviénen, il luogo del risveglio degli Elfi, era stato situato sulle sponde orientali del grande Mare Interno di Helcar, ma si era comunque trovato a oltre cento chilometri a ovest delle Montagne Rosse.

 _Ho intenzione di seguire lo stesso itinerario del redattore del diario di viaggio che parla del presunto valico_ , affermò, _e questo mi porterà proprio dove un tempo era situata Cuiviénen_ , s'interruppe un momento, pensando al suo promesso sposo, _Per Aryon sarà certamente molto emozionante vedere i luoghi dove si sono incontrati i suoi genitori, anche se ora saranno molto diversi da quel tempo_.

Quell'osservazione rammentò a Yavanna qual era l'ascendenza del principe avar.

 _Sai, ho chiesto notizie di suo padre Galadhost_ , le rivelò.

 _Davvero?_ , domandò Nerwen, sorpresa; aveva pensato di chiedere informazioni alla Regina della Terra, ma l'ultima volta che si erano viste, era troppo turbata e se n'era dimenticata. Come spesso accadeva, la sua Maestra aveva anticipato i suoi desideri.

La Valië annuì:

 _Sì: ho saputo che è tornato sano e salvo in Aman. Non diversamente da quanto ha fatto Melian a suo tempo, ha soggiornato a lungo nei Giardini di Lórien, in cerca di sollievo dal dolore per la morte di sua moglie, poi è stato riaccolto nella schiera di Oromë._

 _Aryon sarà felice di apprenderlo. Ti ringrazio a suo nome, Kementári_ , disse Nerwen, con gratitudine.

 _È stato un piacere_ , le assicurò l'altra con un sorriso affettuoso.

 _Come sta Melian?,_ domandò poi la Istar, come sempre ansiosa d'aver notizie della sorella.

 _È venuta a Valimar qualche settimana fa e mi ha fatto visita_ , le raccontò Yavanna, _Sta bene, e mi ha detto di riferirti che il tuo giardino prospera. Ti abbraccia._

 _Bene!,_ gioì Nerwen, _Ricambia il suo abbraccio da parte mia, per favore._

 _Ma certo…_ _Però ora va',_ _non stancarti più del necessario._

Si alzarono, e la Valië prese la propria discepola per le spalle, abbracciandola in modo formale. Un poco sorpresa da questo, dato che quando erano da sole raramente indulgevano nell'etichetta convenzionale, Nerwen contraccambiò.

 _La benedizione della Regina della Terra accompagni te e il tuo promesso sposo_ , le augurò solennemente Yavanna, _Poiché difficilmente potrò presenziare fisicamente al vostro matrimonio, promettimi che, appena deciderete di celebrarlo, me lo farai sapere, in modo che io possa esserci, se non altro, mentalmente._

La Maia si sentì sommergere dalla commozione: la sua Maestra le stava facendo un grande onore. Chinò la testa, assentendo.

 _Lo farò_ , promise.

Infine prese congedo e la biblioteca si dissolse in una bianca bruma.

OOO

Aryon spiava ansiosamente il volto della sua amata, immota sul giaciglio da quel che gli sembrava un tempo assai lungo; il lieve alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo petto nel respiro era l'unico movimento percettibile del suo corpo.

Prima che Nerwen iniziasse il suo viaggio astrale, il principe era sceso a ordinare la cena in camera, chiedendo che aspettassero di venir chiamati prima di portarla, poi era tornato rapidamente indietro e si era seduto accanto a lei, che gli aveva rivolto un sorriso rassicurante prima di chiudere gli occhi e _andarsene_. Non aveva altro modo per definirlo: pareva davvero che la sua essenza avesse abbandonato il corpo per recarsi _altrove_. Non era come quando la vedeva _sdoppiarsi_ in quella che gli aveva rivelato essere la doppia vista elfica, che gli consentiva di scorgerla contemporaneamente sul piano visibile e su quello invisibile: era proprio _andata via_ ; non si trovava più nella Terra di Mezzo.

Sarebbe tornata?

Lei aveva detto di sì, tuttavia Aryon non riusciva ad impedirsi di chiederselo e, a mano a mano che i minuti trascorrevano, sentiva crescere in sé la preoccupazione.

Finalmente vide le sue palpebre tremolare e le sue labbra schiudersi in un lieve sospiro. Le prese una mano tra le proprie; qualche istante dopo, Nerwen aprì gli occhi ed incontrò il suo sguardo sollevato.

"Sei tornata", le mormorò, baciandole le dita. Lei sbatté lentamente le palpebre, incerta.

"Ne dubitavi?", lo interrogò sottovoce. Lui fece il suo caratteristico mezzo sorriso:

"A dire il vero, no… ma non ho potuto fare a meno di stare in pensiero", ammise. Lei gli strinse la mano.

"Niente al mondo potrebbe tenermi separata da te, ora che ti ho trovato", mormorò. D'impulso, Aryon si chinò su di lei e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

"Lo stesso vale per me", affermò. Avrebbe voluto stringerla e vezzeggiarla, ma ricordò quel che gli aveva detto prima di intraprendere il viaggio.

"Vado a chiamare per la cena", disse, alzandosi. Poco dopo era di ritorno, seguito da un Nano che spingeva un carrello con sopra alcuni vassoi coperti, nonché brocche e bicchieri.

Mangiarono arrosto di montone con cavolfiore lessato e bietole in tegame, innaffiato da una robusta birra rossa; a seguire, dei deliziosi pasticcini a forma di ciambelline e ripieni di marmellata di mosto d'uva, mandorle e pezzetti di cioccolato, accompagnati da una tazza di sidro dolce caldo e speziato.

N erwen ciucciò golosamente la marmellata che le era colata sulle dita; accorgendosene, Aryon sogghignò divertito: a volte, la seria e composta Istar pareva proprio una bambina, come quella volta che si era spanciata dalle risate nella biblioteca del palazzo reale a Bârlyth, quando l'aveva sorpresa a sbadigliare.

Era solo un'altra delle mille cose che adorava di lei.

Nerwen bevve l'ultimo sorso di sidro caldo, poi depose la tazza sul tavolo e sospirò:

"Molto meglio", dichiarò; entro pochi minuti, si sarebbe ripresa completamente. Aryon annuì e le rivolse lo speciale sorriso che riservava solo a lei, colmo di tenerezza. Avrebbe voluto chiederle del suo viaggio, ma trattandosi di una _cosa da Istar_ , per discrezione trattenne la propria curiosità: se lei era libera di parlarne, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto spontaneamente.

Ed infatti fu quel che Nerwen fece.

"Ricordi quando mi hai raccontato di tuo padre?", gli domandò, prendendola alla larga.

"Certamente", confermò lui, rammentando quel mattino di giugno sul terrazzo dove consumavano la colazione.

"Ebbene, la scorsa volta che ho parlato con Yavanna, le ho raccontato di te e di lui…"

Aryon inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: gli pareva incredibile che si potesse conversare con una delle Potenze del Mondo – tra l'altro, la seconda Valië per importanza, dopo Varda Elentári – di argomenti che sicuramente, ai loro occhi, erano assai banali. La sua espressione meravigliata rammentò a Nerwen che Aryon non sapeva quanto stretto fosse il suo rapporto con Yavanna, più simile a quello tra sorelle che a quello tra maestra e discepola.

"Ero appena partita da Bârlyth ed ero molto turbata", gli raccontò allora, senza ritenere necessario specificare perché; infatti il principe comprese ed assunse un'aria contrita, ma lei si affrettò ad accarezzargli una mano per rassicurarlo e lui si rilassò un poco, "così le ho fatto le mie confidenze. È stata molto incoraggiante, e ha avuto ragione", concluse sorridendo. Aryon fece un sorriso storto e scosse lievemente la testa: dubitava che sarebbe mai riuscito a capacitarsi della propria insensata reazione alla rivelazione che Nerwen era la sua compagna per la vita.

"Comunque, Kementári ha pensato bene di cercare notizie su tuo padre", proseguì la Istar, "Ha saputo che è tornato a Valinor sano e salvo e che è stato riaccolto nel seguito di Aldaron."

Gli occhi azzurri di Aryon si illuminarono, mentre il suo volto si apriva ad un sorriso quieto che però esprimeva chiaramente tutto il suo sollievo e la sua contentezza nell'apprendere che il genitore stava bene.

"Che splendida notizia…", disse a bassa voce, "Devo fare in modo di comunicarla anche a Eliénna", le prese le mani tra le proprie e le baciò le dita, "Ringrazia Kementári da parte mia: le sarò eternamente grato. Non sai che bene faccia al mio cuore sapere che mio padre vive e si trova nel Reame Beato."

"Lo farò", annuì Nerwen, "La sua benedizione ci accompagna, inoltre ci esorta a sposarci non appena possibile, ovunque ci troveremo; provvederò ad avvisarla, così sarà con noi col pensiero."

Aryon le baciò nuovamente le dita:

"Non vedo l'ora che accada", dichiarò; il suo tono di voce, più basso di un'ottava del normale, le fece sfarfallare lo stomaco, mentre il calore del suo sguardo la faceva sciogliere come neve al sole. Nelle sue profondità femminili si accese la fiamma del desiderio, che si riflesse nei suoi occhi; il loro bagliore mandò in fibrillazione il cuore di Aryon, che si sentì seccare la gola.

In quella bussarono alla porta, spezzando l'incanto del momento.

"Chi è?", chiese bruscamente il principe, seccato per l'interruzione.

"Se avete finito la cena, porto via i piatti", gli venne risposto. Aryon si alzò con un sospiro ed andò ad aprire; il cameriere sparecchiò rapidamente, poi si congedò. Una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, il principe tornò a voltarsi verso la sua promessa sposa e ne incontrò lo sguardo scrutatore.

Nerwen lo esaminò da capo a piedi, ammirando la sua alta figura muscolosa, come al solito fasciata da abiti neri.

"Perché ti vesti sempre di nero?", gli domandò incuriosita. A quella domanda inaspettata, Aryon le lanciò un'occhiata sorpresa.

"Ho sempre amato questo colore", rispose, "così fin da ragazzo lo indossavo spesso, tanto che, quando ho iniziato a tirar di scherma, mi hanno soprannominato Spadaccino Nero, che ha finito col diventare il mio secondo nome. Inoltre, col tempo ho notato che mi dava un aspetto più intimidatorio, cosa che mi tornava utile come Prima Spada, e quindi l'ho adottato come unico colore del mio abbigliamento", si accigliò, "Preferiresti… un'altra tinta?", indagò, con una certa esitazione. Gli sarebbe spiaciuto rinunciare a quella che era diventata una sua caratteristica, ma per lei era disposto a farlo, se necessario. Dopotutto, erano soltanto vestiti.

Non era però quel che Nerwen aveva inteso: la sua era stata semplice curiosità. Non si sarebbe mai sognata di cambiare qualcosa del suo amato: le piaceva così com'era. Beh, c'erano cose che le piaceva più di altre, naturalmente. Le sue labbra si incurvarono in un lento sorrisetto malizioso.

"Se vuoi proprio saperlo", disse piano, "ti preferisco senza niente addosso."

Per un attimo, Aryon rimase senza parole, spiazzato; poi si riprese e sogghignò:

"Quanto a questo, ci metto un attimo a rimediare…"

Mantenne la promessa; ma neanche Nerwen rimase a lungo vestita.

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Finalmente notizie di un possibile valico attraverso l'impenetrabile cordigliera degli Orocarni… sempre che non si riveli una falsa speranza, s'intende. La strada per arrivarci è comunque assai lunga e sicuramente costellata di pericoli e di imprevisti._

 _Curiosità… culinaria: i dolcetti nella foto sono i deliziosi celli abruzzesi, che ho assaggiato e di cui mi sono innamorata anni fa durante una mia visita in quella bellissima regione._

 _Care lettrici e cari lettori, non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza per seguirmi in questa incredibile avventura che ho iniziato un anno e mezzo fa… non credevo che sarebbe stata tanto lunga. E la conclusione non è ancora vicina… spero che non vi stancherete e che mi accompagnerete fino alla fine!_

 _Heaven Tonight, sei la Signora dell'Html e senza di te sarei persa… come potrò mai sdebitarmi? :-)_

 _Lady Angel_

Nerwen ed Aryon incontrano il Sapiente Valin che, dopo l'iniziale diffidenza, si dimostra di grande aiuto; dopo molte ricerche nella sua vasta biblioteca, finalmente scovano un indizio che, forse, li condurrà ad un valico nell'impenetrabile cordigliera degli Orocarni...


	42. Capitolo XLII: Verso sud

**Capitolo XLII: Verso sud**

Due giorni dopo, Zagal offrì ad Aryon e Nerwen un grandioso pranzo a base delle più eccellenti pietanze della cucina locale, tra cui una prelibata zuppa di funghi porcini ed una succulenta grigliata di _narag_ , il tutto annaffiato della migliore birra della riserva personale della mercantessa. Come degna conclusione, una squisita crostata di pere in un letto di mandorle tritate accompagnata, per la delizia di Nerwen, da sidro dolce.

Era tardo pomeriggio quando si congedarono per l'ultima volta da Zagal, Lukris e Hark. La mercantessa abbracciò Nerwen con gli occhi lucidi, consapevole che difficilmente si sarebbero incontrate di nuovo. Poi strinse il polso ad Aryon, in un gesto d'amicizia condiviso da Nani ed Elfi.

"Che Mahal e la sua sposa vi accompagnino", disse, "e che i vostri piedi poggino sempre su solida roccia."

"Grazie, Zagal", rispose Nerwen, commossa, "Una stella ha brillato sull'ora del nostro incontro: sono onorata d'aver fatto la tua conoscenza."

Aryon annuì per mostrare la propria approvazione. Solo poche settimane prima, non si sarebbe mai sognato di farlo: non soltanto la sua vita era completamente cambiata, da quando Nerwen era entrata a farne parte, ma stavano mutando anche le sue convinzioni. Alcune, almeno. Era una sensazione strana, a volte disturbante, ma non si era mai sentito tanto vivo come adesso.

Memore degli accordi presi a Orrodal, trasse di tasca un sacchetto pieno di monete e lo porse a Zagal, che lo guardò senza capire.

"Il saldo della ricompensa pattuita", spiegò allora il principe. La Nana scosse il capo con decisione:

"Gli amici non si pagano", affermò, "Anzi, ora che mi ci fate pensare, voglio restituirvi quanto mi avevate anticipato."

Aryon fu assai colpito dal suo gesto, che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da un membro di quella razza, considerata – a torto o a ragione – avida di ricchezze materiali. Del resto, avevano ricompensato anche Valin per la sua preziosa collaborazione.

"Non se ne parla nemmeno", la bloccò, "Ci sei stata di grandissimo aiuto e ritengo che sia il minimo che possiamo fare: insisto."

"Insisto anch'io", si intestardì la mercantessa, aggrottando la fronte e piantando le mani sui fianchi. Nerwen roteò gli occhi: ecco riemergere la notoria cocciutaggine dei Nani, pensò; ma anche lei era favorevolmente impressionata dall'atteggiamento di Zagal.

"Prendiamo la via di mezzo", disse in un tono che non ammetteva repliche, "Non ti daremo il resto dei soldi, ma tu conserverai l'anticipo che ti abbiamo dato."

Zagal e Aryon si scambiarono un'occhiata; dopo una breve esitazione, tutti e due annuirono, accettando la soluzione, e la cortese disputa si risolse con la soddisfazione di entrambe le parti.

Lukris giunse con una grande coppa d'argento colma di sidro caldo speziato, che porse a Nerwen.

"Il calice del congedo", spiegò, "Beviamo tutti alla salute gli uni degli altri."

Era un'usanza nanica che Nerwen non conosceva; pensò che era assai simile a quella degli Elfi di Lothlórien di bere _miruvor_ al momento dei saluti, a dimostrazione di quanto simili possano essere le consuetudini di popoli per altre cose molto diversi.

Bevvero dunque tutti a turno dalla coppa ed infine si salutarono un'ultima volta.

OOO

Il giorno seguente lasciarono Valfortezza alla volta di Orrodal. Nella bisaccia, Nerwen aveva riposto una copia dettagliata della mappa di Valin, fatta per loro dal Sapiente.

Il tempo era piovoso, quel mattino, così i due viaggiatori si avvolsero nei loro mantelli e tirarono su i cappucci prima di avviarsi.

Zagal li aveva riforniti di tante e tali vettovaglie, che Thalion era al limite del peso sopportabile, ma affrontò indomito la salita dal fondovalle fino alla cresta da cui la strada si dipanava in direzione sud. Accorgendosi delle sue difficoltà, Nerwen decise di trasferire parte della soma su Thilgiloth e Allakos, ma Thalion rifiutò, facendone un punto d'onore: dopotutto, le fece notare, portare il loro bagaglio era il suo lavoro.

 _Se ti accorgi di non farcela, devi però avvisarmi_ , gli disse Nerwen, impensierita, _Non voglio che ti spezzi la schiena solo per cocciutaggine._

 _Non temere_ , la rassicurò il robusto quadrupede, _Forse sono cocciuto, ma non sono stupido._

 _Vorrei ben vedere_ , commentò la Istar in tono severo, ma in realtà era genuinamente preoccupata per lui; tuttavia, non voleva imporsi: Thalion era suo amico, non suo schiavo.

"Che succede?", volle sapere Aryon, che ovviamente non aveva udito la loro conversazione mentale.

"Thalion non ha voluto saperne di alleggerire il carico", gli comunicò lei, "Si è intestardito che vuol farcela da solo perché è compito suo."

Non capendo dove fosse il problema, Aryon inarcò un sopracciglio:

"Puoi ordinargli di fare come dici tu, no?"

Nerwen aggrottò la fronte, leggermente contrariata:

"Tu dai ordini, ai tuoi amici?", gli domandò di rimando. Aryon ricordò di colpo che lei considerava gli animali che la accompagnavano degli amici, non già delle proprietà di cui poteva disporre come meglio credeva. Se n'era dimenticato; ma del resto gli era difficile comprendere appieno quel concetto, perché anche se amava e rispettava Allakos, ad esempio, per lui rimaneva pur sempre _soltanto_ un animale.

"No, certo che no", ammise, "Mi metto alla retroguardia e lo tengo d'occhio", si offrì come ammenda. Rasserenata, Nerwen gli sorrise ed annuì.

Una volta giunti in cima alla cresta, si fermarono e si voltarono a guardare un'ultima volta l'imponente facciata della città scavata nella montagna, Gatholulbizar dei Pugniferro, dove avevano così inaspettatamente trovato degli amici – Zagal, Lukris, Hark, perfino Valin – e le diedero il loro silenzioso saluto prima di proseguire lungo la strada.

OOO

Il tempo rimase umido e piovigginoso per alcuni giorni, poi si rasserenò in quella che veniva chiamata _piccola estate_ e regalò loro giornate tiepide e relativamente soleggiate, cosa che favorì il loro viaggio. La tenda che Zagal aveva loro procurato si dimostrò un ottimo acquisto, essendo leggera ma calda e perfettamente stagna.

Il ritorno a Orrodal richiese meno tempo dell'andata, dato che, essendo soltanto in due e non un'intera carovana carica di merci, poterono procedere più velocemente; fu così che, il tredicesimo giorno di novembre, giunsero alla capitale dei Kinn-lai e presero nuovamente alloggio a _Il Filo di Seta_ , ritrovando l'affabile Alkar; il locandiere fu assai lieto del loro ritorno, perché la presenza del fratello dell'Alta Sovrana degli Avari dava prestigio alla sua locanda.

Nell'intimità della loro camera, Nerwen domandò con una smorfia:

"Dovremo andare nuovamente a annunciare la nostra presenza a quell'antipatico di Túrion?"

"Le sue spie lo informeranno in ogni caso nel giro di poche ore", osservò Aryon in tono sarcastico, "ma penso che sarà meglio andare, così non sospetterà che sappiamo di esser tenuti d'occhio."

La Istar annuì: in qualsiasi gioco di strategia, era sempre un vantaggio non far sapere all'avversario _quanto_ , in realtà, si conosca davvero di lui. Tecnicamente, il re dei Kinn-lai non era un antagonista, ma non potevano neppure considerarlo un amico, dato il suo atteggiamento chiaramente maldisposto.

Il giorno seguente, si presentarono a palazzo; come la volta scorsa, Túrion li ricevette nella sala del trono, seduto sul suo scranno con la stessa espressione chiusa. I suoi gelidi occhi verdi indugiarono su Nerwen, scrutandola in modo sfacciato mentre gli rivolgeva un inchino formale, profondo appena a sufficienza per non essere irrispettoso; accorgendosi di quello sguardo insolente, la Istar lo contraccambiò sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio in un'espressione allo stesso tempo interrogativa e beffarda. Allora il sovrano si affrettò a spostare la propria attenzione su Aryon; il principe gli rivolse un cenno di saluto col capo, ancora una volta approfittando del proprio rango per non rendergli omaggio più di quanto richiesto dalla pura cortesia.

"Vedo che siete tornati", considerò Túrion in tono neutro, "Valfortezza non era di vostro gradimento?"

Era una frase al limite della villania, perché lasciava intendere che avrebbe preferito che fossero rimasti presso i Pugniferro, piuttosto che tornare a Orrodal. Gli occhi di Aryon lampeggiarono e la sua voce suonò pericolosamente calma mentre ribatteva:

" _Molto_ di nostro gradimento, in realtà. L'ospitalità dei Nani è stata calorosa, a differenza di quella di certi Elfi di nostra conoscenza."

Il re dei Kinn-lai serrò la mascella, ma incassò senza replicare quello che dopotutto era semplicemente un insulto in risposta al suo.

"Vi fermerete a lungo?", volle sapere.

"Tutto l'inverno", rispose Aryon, asciutto. Túrion assunse un'espressione di pietra per non lasciar trasparire la propria irritazione.

"Capisco. Bene, allora: di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, le mie risorse sono a tua disposizione", dichiarò.

"Questo è chiaro", osservò il principe con un sorrisetto ironico, in tal modo ricordando al sovrano che quello era semplicemente un suo obbligo. L'altro irrigidì la schiena, come se avesse appena ricevuto un manrovescio in pieno volto; annuì seccamente.

"Buon soggiorno a Orrodal, dunque", concluse, in tono di congedo. Nuovamente Aryon e Nerwen – che non aveva aperto bocca per tutta la durata del colloquio – gli indirizzarono cenni di saluto appena sufficienti a non apparire scortesi, si girarono e si allontanarono.

Gli occhi di Túrion tornarono sulla figura dell'Umana che accompagnava la Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana. Che cosa mai ci trovava, Aryon, in lei? Era piacente, per essere una donna, considerò; ma le Elfe erano mediamente assai più attraenti. Sul viso gli si dipinse un sogghigno derisorio: chiaramente, il principe era rimasto in astinenza troppo a lungo, se era bastata qualche _virtù nascosta_ a fargli scegliere un'amica amorosa così poco adatta al suo rango…

Poi gli sovvenne un particolare che gli era sfuggito: entrambi portavano un anello d'argento all'indice delle mano sinistra, cosa che li dichiarava fidanzati. Possibile che fossero compagni per la vita…? Scosse la testa, incredulo: il fratello dell'Alta Sovrana e un'Umana… pazzesco.

Con una scrollata di spalle, liquidò la faccenda: se Aryon, il cui padre proveniva da Valinor, si abbassava ad unirsi ad una mortale, lui non poteva che compatirlo.

OOO

Mentre lasciavano il palazzo reale, Nerwen aveva un'espressione disgustata.

"Quel Túrion è davvero indisponente!", sbottò, "Gli farei volentieri un discorsetto riguardante il significato della parola _creanza_!"

Aryon immaginò la fidanzata che dava una sonora lezione di buone maniere all'altezzoso re dei Kinn-lai e decise che non avrebbe voluto essere nei panni di costui.

"Non pensarci", le suggerì, "Quel borioso non merita il tempo che perdi a irritarti…"

Nerwen continuò a procedere a passo di marcia per un'altra dozzina di metri, poi rallentò ed emise un pesante sospiro.

"Hai ragione, Aryon", ammise, girandosi a guardarlo, "è inutile perderci tempo… Il fatto è che mi ha proprio fatto venir voglia di strozzarlo, oggi!", concluse con una smorfia, "Ma hai visto che maleducato?"

"Prima o poi tutti i nodi vengono al pettine", considerò il principe, stringendo una mano inguantata di nero sull'elsa della spada, "anche se ti confesso che non mi spiacerebbe accelerare i tempi", aggiunse con un ghigno feroce. La sua uscita strappò alla Maia un sorrisetto altrettanto feroce, che pochi istanti dopo si trasformò in una risata.

"Lasciamolo perdere", concluse, infilando un braccio sotto a quello del promesso sposo, "Che cucini pure nel suo brodo…"

OOO

Un paio di giorni dopo, Aryon affidò ad un corriere una missiva per sua sorella Eliénna, nella quale le comunicava le informazioni apprese da Nerwen riguardanti il loro padre, Galadhost, nonché la notizia che lui e Nerwen avrebbero trascorso l'inverno a Orrodal. La lettera ci avrebbe messo circa due settimane ad arrivare a Bârlyth e altrettanto sarebbe occorso per una risposta, ma visto che non si sarebbero mossi fino a primavera, ciò non era un problema.

P ochi giorni dopo, il ventinovesimo di novembre, festeggiarono il compleanno di Nerwen; Aryon le regalò una collana di smeraldi, gemme provenienti da Valfortezza lavorate da un abile orefice di Orrodal. Era un pezzo di gioielleria davvero splendido, degno dei migliori orafi tra i Noldor, smentendo ancora una volta la fama di rozzezza che gli Avari avevano tra gli altri Elfi.

Poiché non avrebbero potuto portarsi appresso un gioiello tanto prezioso durante il loro viaggio, Aryon prese accordi affinché, una volta che in primavera fossero partiti, un corriere fidato portasse la collana a Eliénna perché la custodisse per loro.

Tuttavia, come qualche mese prima lui, anche per Nerwen il regalo più bella fu la presenza del suo amato al proprio fianco.

OOO

I giorni si susseguirono trasformandosi in settimane e l'autunno divenne inverno; la neve scese ad imbiancare la città dei Kinn-lai, coprendo tutto di una soffice coltre candida.

I due fidanzati trascorsero molte serate seduti davanti al caminetto della loro camera, a leggere, parlare o scambiarsi appassionate effusioni; oppure nella sala comune della locanda, dove almeno due volte la settimana veniva organizzato qualche intrattenimento: musicisti, giocolieri, cantastorie, attori, giullari, acrobati si alternarono durante le lunghe serate invernali. Parteciparono anche a qualche festa danzante, dove Nerwen poté affinare la propria conoscenza dei balli _avarin_ che aveva trovato tanto divertenti la notte della Festa di Mezza Estate. Aryon era un ballerino instancabile ed un ottimo insegnante, e così non le occorse molto per imparare anche le danze più complicate.

Ad un certo punto – erano tornati a Orrodal da poco più di un mese – notarono che le spie del re non si facevano più vedere.

"Túrion si sarà scocciato di ricevere dai suoi tirapiedi rapporti che dicevano _niente da segnalare_ ", commentò sardonicamente Aryon, scostandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli, che in quel torno di tempo aveva lasciato crescere più lunghi. Nerwen rise e si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo.

"Oppure", considerò in tono altrettanto ironico, "s'è scocciato di sentirsi dire quanto stiamo bene insieme, mentre lui, nonostante tutte le sue amanti, è solo come un orso ramingo…"

Aryon contraccambiò il bacio e l'attirò a sedere sulle proprie ginocchia, abbracciandola.

"Probabilmente è come dici tu", le mormorò sulle labbra. Anche lui, per molto tempo, si era sentito solo a quel modo, mentre adesso il sentimento che nutriva per Nerwen gli riempiva il cuore fino a farlo traboccare.

OOO

Il giorno seguente – era la vigilia del solstizio d'inverno – un corriere reale proveniente da Bârlyth giunse a _Il Filo di Seta_ recando la risposta di Eliénna alla missiva del fratello. Dalle sue parole traspariva la commozione di sapere, finalmente con certezza, che il padre era arrivato sano e salvo a Valinor ed inoltre aveva ripreso il suo posto nella schiera del suo Vala, Oromë Aldaron. Non pareva mettere assolutamente in dubbio il fatto che, tramite Nerwen, tali notizie provenissero da Yavanna in persona: era chiaro che aveva ormai pienamente accettato come veritiera l'affermazione che lei fosse una Istar, cosa che fece molto piacere alla Maia.

OOO

Le settimane diventarono mesi; lentamente l'inverno si consumò, finché la nuova primavera non fu alle porte e cominciò il disgelo. Il giorno dell'equinozio, un vento tiepido spazzò via le nubi ed il cielo si aprì, azzurro e limpido; un sole ancora timido illuminò la città e trasse barbagli scintillanti dalle acque del lago. La giornata era così mite che quel pomeriggio Aryon e Nerwen furono invogliati ad uscire a cavallo per fare una lunga passeggiata lungo la riva; Calad e Thalion li accompagnarono, la prima volando in ampi cerchi sopra di loro, il secondo trotterellando in coda a Thilgiloth come suo solito, per una volta privo di pesi da trasportare.

Rientrarono al tramonto, di buon umore e rinvigoriti, come se il punto di svolta astronomico, segnando il passaggio dalla metà oscura dell'anno a quella chiara, li avesse colmati di una nuova energia.

A cena, i due fidanzati mangiarono dei gustosi spiedini di agnello, bocconcini piccolissimi infilati su un lungo stecco, un altro dei piatti tipici di Orrodal, che consumarono assieme ad un misto di piselli, carote, finocchi e cipollotti precedentemente cotti al vapore e conditi con sale aromatizzato alle erbe e olio d'oliva. Un leggero vino rosso accompagnò il loro pasto, coronato infine da due fette di crostata di marmellata di cedri.

Mentre stavano finendo gli ultimi bocconi del dolce, Aryon considerò:

"Ormai possiamo pensare a una data per la partenza, che ne dici?"

"Sì, è ormai tempo", concordò Nerwen, poi sogghignò, "Mi domando se Túrion ci farà seguire, quando lasceremo Orrodal…"

Anche il principe sghignazzò: dopo la visita al loro ritorno, a novembre, non avevano più incontrato l'odioso re dei Kinn-lai, e le sue spie parevano aver cessato la loro sorveglianza ormai da mesi, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

"Puoi dire a Calad di tener controllata la strada dietro di noi", suggerì, parlando sottovoce, "e se dovessimo scoprire che qualcuno ci segue, gli tenderemo un agguato e gli daremo una bella lezione."

La Istar annuì con aria decisa: non aveva niente da nascondere, neppure a Túrion, ma trovava estremamente irritante essere spiata e seguita; se l'aveva tollerato nel tempo che era durata la sorveglianza, era stato soltanto per il quieto vivere, ma non avrebbe fatto altrettanto se fossero stati pedinati.

OOO

Nei giorni successivi, si disposero a partire; acquistarono vettovaglie per il viaggio e Nerwen ottenne il permesso di usare privatamente la cucina della locanda dove, lontana da occhi indiscreti, preparò una scorta di _lembas._

Alla vigilia della data prevista per la partenza, il tempo volse al brutto e cominciò cadere una pioggia pesante, che perdurò diversi giorni, superando la capacità di drenaggio del sistema fognario e provocando qualche allagamento, ivi compresa la loro locanda. Sia Nerwen che Aryon si prestarono a dare una mano a spazzar fuori l'acqua ed il fango e poi a ripulire il pianterreno, ignorando le proteste di Alkar che non voleva che i suoi ospiti più prestigiosi si impegnassero in un'attività tanto umile; ma _Il Filo di Seta_ era diventato un po' la loro casa, in quegli ultimi mesi, e quindi parve loro semplicemente doveroso.

Finalmente, il sesto giorno di aprile, con il tempo tornato al bello stabile da quasi una settimana, Nerwen ed Aryon presero congedo da _Il Filo di Seta_ e dal suo affabile proprietario, lasciandogli un ordine di pagamento con una generosa mancia, da incassare presso la tesoreria reale.

Ripercorsero a ritroso la strada che costeggiava prima il lago di Orrodal e poi il Sirlechin, che ne era l'emissario, fino ad uscire dalla valle; qui volsero a sud, cominciando il lungo viaggio che li avrebbe portati alla Selva Ombrosa, o Tor Kathren in lingua _avarin_ , un tempo chiamata Taurë Verca, Foresta Selvaggia, dai Quendi che si erano risvegliati a Cuiviénen.

Il loro itinerario prevedeva che costeggiassero le pendici degli Orocarni fino a raggiungere il Lavnen, il fiume che delimitava il confine settentrionale della Selva Ombrosa, lo superassero e poi proseguissero fiancheggiando la foresta fino ad incrociare la Riviera Verde, che secondo la mappa, copiata per loro da Valin, si trovava nel punto preciso in cui Tor Kathren curvava verso sud, seguendo il contorno delle Montagne Rosse. Lì si sarebbero inoltrati nella foresta, fiancheggiando il corso del fiume fino ad arrivare alla valle da cui scaturiva e che speravano li avrebbe condotti al valico per superare la cordigliera.

OOO

Le prime due settimane di viaggio trascorsero in modo assai tranquillo. Calad, a intervalli irregolari, sospendeva il suo compito di avanscoperta per andare a controllare dietro di loro, in cerca di eventuali inseguitori, ma non ne vide mai traccia, tanto che dopo dieci giorni decisero di sospendere la sorveglianza.

Il ventesimo giorno di aprile, scorsero in lontananza un picco che pareva sollevarsi molto al di sopra del resto della catena montuosa. Leggermente più avanzata rispetto al corpo principale degli Orocarni, la vetta si ergeva snella e frastagliata, ricoperta di nevi eterne per circa un terzo della sua altezza complessiva.

Meravigliata, Nerwen tirò le redini di Thilgiloth per poter meglio osservare la smisurata montagna. Aryon, accorgendosi con un attimo di ritardo che si era fermata, tirò a sua volta le briglie di Allakos e lo fece tornare indietro.

"Cosa c'è?", domandò, leggermente inquieto. Lei gli indicò il candido picco.

"È immenso", osservò, "Quanto sarà alto?"

Aryon si voltò a guardare; in quel momento, Nerwen fu colpita dal ricordo della visione avuta a Fangorn: era _quello_ il monte che aveva scorto, che le aveva ricordato Taniquetil; e la figura nerovestita che le stava a fianco era il principe Avar. La sua Seconda Vista, ancora una volta, le aveva rivelato uno scorcio di futuro che si era realizzato.

"Ne avevo soltanto sentito parlare", rispose il principe, "È la montagna più alta di tutti gli Orocarni, e si chiama Viloss. Si stima sia alto circa settemila metri."

Nerwen rimase di stucco: Viloss era la traduzione _avarin_ di uno degli attributi di Taniquetil, Oiolossë, ovvero Semprebianco. Un nome certamente adeguato ad una montagna che tanto ricordava la dimora di Varda e Manwë.

Ma questo non poteva rivelarlo.

"Impressionante", si limitò a dire. Aryon annuì:

"Sono d'accordo."

OOO

Proseguirono per diversi giorni in vista dell'immenso picco, finché non scomparve lentamente dietro di loro. Dopo una settimana dal suo avvistamento, si trovarono la via sbarrata da una propaggine delle Montagne Rosse che si estendeva quasi esattamente in direzione ovest, ergendosi davanti a loro come un'altissima muraglia compatta.

Controllando la mappa, non videro segnalati valichi.

"Temo che dovremo girarci attorno", dichiarò Aryon con aria cupa. Nerwen guardò verso occidente, dove il bastione naturale scompariva all'orizzonte.

" Se la scala della mappa è esatta, potrebbero essere circa trecento chilometri", sospirò contrariata, "ovvero almeno una settimana di viaggio, e altrettanto per tornare ad avvicinarci alla cordigliera principale."

"Non penso sia necessario", osservò il principe, indicando sulla cartina, "Una volta superata l'estremità, potremo puntare direttamente verso sud-est e raggiungere il Lavnen e la Selva Ombrosa."

Nerwen guardò e vide che il suo promesso sposo aveva ragione. La sua espressione si rischiarò:

"Ottimo, meglio così."

Aryon osservò la mappa ancora per un istante.

"Tecnicamente, siamo ancora nel territorio delle Sei Tribù", considerò, "ma quest'area è totalmente spopolata. L'impero degli Esterling comincia più a sud, più o meno qui", indicò il punto più meridionale dove Tar Kathren si spingeva fino al Lavnen, "per cui lo eviteremo completamente."

"Una preoccupazione di meno", commentò Nerwen, sollevata: non aveva alcuna voglia di incappare in quegli Umani dalla fama sinistra. Non tanto perché avesse paura di uno scontro – con le sue risorse, che le consentivano di chiamare in aiuto animali e piante, c'era ben poco che avesse bisogno di temere – ma perché non voleva perder tempo.

Pensando ai suoi alleati _kelvar_ , lanciò uno sguardo a Calad che, quando si erano fermati, era venuta a posarsi sulla groppa di Thalion, ormai diventata il suo trespolo preferenziale quando viaggiavano. Percependo che l'attenzione della sua amica si era fissata su di lei, la pennuta girò il capo di lato per ricambiare il suo sguardo con uno dei suoi grandi occhi dorati. La Istar pensò con gratitudine che non avrebbe potuto trovare un'amica migliore, dopo Thilgiloth, di questa falchetta _calë_ incontrata nel territorio di Tom Bombadil ormai due anni prima. Poi guardò Thalion e sorrise: anche il robusto e fedele cavallo da soma si era conquistato il suo affetto.

"Andiamo", li esortò tutti, dando di tallone alla Corsiera.

OOO

Come d'abitudine, quando si fece sera si accamparono; dopo aver scaricato i bagagli e curato i cavalli, accesero un fuoco e misero a bollire delle strisce di carne di manzo essiccata in modo da ammorbidirle. Mentre Aryon preparavi il loro giaciglio, Nerwen raccolse foglie di piantaggine e di malva selvatica per insaporire il brodo. Quando fu pronto, mangiarono quanto preparato, accompagnandolo con qualche pezzetto di _lembas_.

Osservando Nerwen, Aryon fu colpito da un pensiero che non gli era mai sorto prima.

"Tu comunichi con gli animali e le piante… eppure li mangi", osservò in tono perplesso.

Sorpresa, l'Aini smise per un attimo di masticare, poi annuì, comprendendo la sua confusione.

"Tutto ciò che è in Eä fa parte di un ciclo", rispose lentamente, cercando di spiegare in parole semplici un concetto complesso, "Primavera, estate, autunno e inverno, e poi di nuovo primavera. Nascita, crescita, declino, morte, e poi di nuovo nascita. Vale per le stagioni come per gli esseri viventi. Io uccido un animale o una pianta per cibarmene, ma a tempo debito rinasceranno. Solo gli Ainur non fanno parte di questo ciclo, perché sono stati creati al di fuori di Eä", concluse; a causa del veto di parlare della propria vera natura con chicchessia, dovette ovviamente omettere di specificare che lei rientrava nel novero di questi ultimi.

Aryon annuì lentamente.

"Anche gli Elfi, quando muoiono, attendono la rinascita nelle Aule di Mandos", considerò, "e ho sentito dire che i Nani si reincarnano nei loro discendenti, quindi anche loro rinascono", le lanciò una rapida occhiata, "Ma non sappiamo se questo vale anche per gli Uomini: dopotutto, che fine facciano dopo il trapasso è ignoto."

"Il misterioso Dono di Ilúvatar", confermò Nerwen, "Molti lo temono, dimenticando che i pensieri e gli intenti di Eru sono imperscrutabili… Non possono essere compresi da creature inferiori a Lui, e vanno quindi semplicemente accettati."

Ciò valeva per tutti, fossero abitanti della Terra di Mezzo o di Aman, e perfino per coloro che erano rimasti con Eru Ilúvatar nelle Aule Atemporali, al di fuori di Eä, il _Mondo che È_.

"Tu non lo temi?", chiese il principe Avar a bassa voce; la sua preoccupazione per il destino finale di Nerwen trasparì in modo evidente da quella breve frase.

L'Aini si morse l'interno della guancia: era dura non potergli dire la verità. Che sarebbe stato difficile, l'aveva saputo fin dall'inizio; ma _saperlo_ e _sperimentarlo_ erano due cose molto diverse.

Cercò parole che evitassero la menzogna, pur senza rivelare la verità.

"Si teme soltanto ciò che si ritiene una cosa brutta o ingiusta", rispose, "Io non credo che un padre amorevole – com'è Ilúvatar – possa donare a dei Suoi figli qualcosa di brutto o di ingiusto."

Aryon rifletté sulle sue parole e si trovò d'accordo. Depose la scodella ormai vuota.

"Hai perfettamente ragione", dichiarò.

Lo pensava davvero; ma più tardi, quando si coricarono, le fece l'amore come se non ci fosse un domani: non riusciva né sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare che, un giorno, anche se di lì ad un numero d'anni notevole data la longevità degli Istari, l'avrebbe persa forse per sempre.

Nerwen se n'accorse e, dopo l'ineffabile piacere che ancora una volta provò tra le braccia del suo fidanzato, un groppo le serrò la gola minacciando di farla scoppiare in pianto; nuovamente, pensò che il divieto assoluto di infrangere il segreto sulla propria reale identità fosse un boccone assai amaro da inghiottire, perché non _sopportava_ di veder soffrire il suo amato.

OOO

Nei giorni immediatamente seguenti non accadde nulla di particolare rilievo. Come previsto da Nerwen, occorse una settimana abbondante per giungere al termine della propaggine degli Orocarni che stava sbarrando loro il passo, un baluardo di scabra roccia rossa, meno elevato del corpo principale, ma pur sempre imponente e proibitivo da superare, a meno di non trovare un valico; poiché però non ne era segnalato nessuno sulla mappa, non si azzardarono a tentare la sorte addentrandosi nei pochi canaloni che capitò loro di scorgere: facilmente sarebbero finiti davanti ad una parete insormontabile ed avrebbero unicamente perso tempo. Così, proseguirono imperterriti verso ovest finché, nella tarda mattinata dell'ottavo giorno, non arrivarono alla fine.

Aryon si fermò un momento a scrutare verso sudovest. Nulla sembrava muoversi sulla sterminata landa, quasi perfettamente piatta a parte un'increspatura del terreno a malapena alta abbastanza da definirsi colline.

"Qui siamo in una _terra di nessuno_ ; i reami degli Esterling si trovano laggiù", disse, indicando, "Stimo che da qui il confine disti almeno quattro o cinque giorni di viaggio a cavallo, pertanto siamo perfettamente al sicuro, tanto più che andremo allontanandoci da quella direzione."

Nerwen assentì, lieta di non doversi preoccupare di quella poco raccomandabile stirpe di Uomini.

Aggirarono dunque ciò che si poteva tranquillamente definire un capo simile a quello di un promontorio sul mare e cominciarono a dirigere dritti verso sudest, nell'intento di raggiungere il Lavnen senza tornare indietro verso la catena montuosa primaria. Il tragitto avrebbe richiesto sei o sette giorni, secondo le stime di Aryon.

Si accamparono al tramonto ed accesero un piccolo fuoco per cucinare qualcosa, avendo cura di non fare fumo: anche se la regione era notoriamente disabitata, non si poteva mai sapere quali occhi stessero esaminando l'orizzonte.

Dopo mangiato, si concessero una pipata; avevano fatto abbondante scorta di erba-pipa, a Orrodal, ma non sapendo quando ne avrebbero trovata ancora, la stavano razionando con attenzione.

Nerwen aveva trovato in Aryon un ottimo allievo per le figure di fumo, così anche quella sera il principe si esercitò, creando dapprima una fontana con tanti zampilli e poi un salice piangente che stormiva al vento; incoraggiato dai buoni risultati, tentò una figura più complessa, nella fattispecie un cavallo in corsa, ma gli venne una forma tutta sghemba e così buffa che fece scoppiare Nerwen in una risata. Per un momento Aryon si sentì ferito nell'orgoglio, ma obiettivamente era un tale pasticcio che anche lui finì col sogghignare divertito.

Infine andarono a dormire, lasciando il fuoco a spegnersi da solo.

OOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _La_ piccola estate _è, ovviamente, l'estate di San Martino, così denominata in Galles e in Spagna._

 _Ancora una volta, desidero ringraziare di cuore chi sta seguendo tanto assiduamente questa fan fiction, perché questo mi fa ben sperare di star facendo un lavoro abbastanza buono… invito coloro che non si sono ancora espressi a farmelo sapere: guardate che non mordo! XD_

 _Lady Angel_


	43. Capitolo XLIII: Un amico dal passato

**Capitolo XLIII: Un amico dal passato**

Era notte fonda. La luna, ormai all'ultimo quarto, era quasi tramontata. In quella tenebra appena rischiarata dagli ultimi raggi lunari, alcune figure si muovevano furtivamente. Erano una dozzina, Uomini non molto alti, ma assai robusti, soldati rivestiti di armature segmentate di cuoio e metallo; nove di loro erano armati di corte alabarde dalle lame uncinate, gli altri tre di potenti archi a quattro curvature; le teste erano coperte da elmi dotati di corna simili ad antenne d'insetto.

Durante il loro giro di pattuglia, al crepuscolo avevano scorto un filo di fumo elevarsi sull'orizzonte orientale; poiché si trattava di una zona notoriamente spopolata di cui la loro gente s'era impadronita da poco, si erano avvicinati per appurarne l'origine. Lasciate le loro cavalcature a distanza di sicurezza, avevano proseguito appiedati; nonostante il pesante armamento, si muovevano silenziosamente, in un ordine preciso, avvicinandosi al piccolo accampamento ben attenti a tenersi sottovento, in modo che i cavalli non fiutassero il loro odore e dessero l'allarme.

Gli intrusi giunsero a pochi passi dalle figure dormienti quando Allakos colse un movimento con la coda dell'occhio e si girò a guardare; vedendo degli sconosciuti, lanciò un nitrito allarmato che svegliò subito gli altri due cavalli, che si misero a strepitare. Calad, in groppa a Thalion, emise uno stridio acuto e senza indugio si alzò in volo.

Al primo nitrito, Aryon si destò di soprassalto; vide immediatamente le minacciose figure ed afferrò la spada, che giaceva accanto a lui, sguainandola con un grido infuriato che strappò dal sonno anche Nerwen. L'Aini si guardò confusamente attorno e riconobbe il pericolo; abbrancò il suo lungo pugnale _noldorin_ , che nottetempo conservava sotto il cuscino, e allo stesso tempo gettò indietro la coperta. Con un balzo fu in piedi, schiena contro schiena con Aryon, brandendo l'arma contro gli ignoti avversari.

Gli aggressori non persero tempo e si gettarono loro addosso. Aryon venne attaccato da tre opponenti muniti di alabarde e mulinò furiosamente la spada, deflettendo le loro lame. Nerwen invece fece ricorso alla sua strabiliante velocità: si abbassò schivando il fendente del suo avversario e passò sotto la sua guardia mentre aveva le braccia sollevate, piantando il pugnale nell'ascella scoperta. Il nemico urlò e cadde, ma subito ne giunse un altro. Nerwen si girò ad affrontarlo ed in quel momento sopraggiunse Thilgiloth, che gli diede una terribile spallata e lo scagliò via; Thalion, sempre pronto a seguire la Corsiera, completò l'opera calpestando il malcapitato e mettendolo fuori combattimento.

Vedendo i suoi compagni assalire gli sconosciuti, anche Allakos si buttò nella mischia, travolgendo un aggressore.

Gli attaccanti si ritirarono leggermente, confusi da quella furibonda resistenza.

"Esterling!", gridò Aryon, "Che cosa fate qui?! Non è vostro territorio!"

"Ti sbagli", lo contraddisse uno di loro, forse il comandante, "Ci siamo impossessati di queste terre disabitate anni fa. Nessuno straniero è ammesso entro i nostri confini: arrendetevi o verrete uccisi."

"Questo è da vedere!", ruggì Aryon, "Fatevi sotto!"

Gli Esterling non si impressionarono punto: erano in dodici, mentre i loro avversari soltanto in due. Li avrebbero sgominati in pochi istanti.

Quattro si gettarono contro il principe Avar, mentre altri quattro guardavano loro le spalle, tenendo a bada quei cavalli così stranamente aggressivi. Nerwen, dotata di un'arma troppo corta per attaccare di forza, si tenne dietro ad Aryon.

Il principe si stava battendo come un leone. La sua lama trovò un varco e ferì ad un braccio uno degli Esterling, che si ritirò, ma venne subito sostituito da uno dei suoi commilitoni. La punta di un'alabarda colse Aryon ad una gamba, strappandogli un'esclamazione di dolore; ma la ferita non lo fermò ed anzi lo fece lottare ancor più ferocemente.

Irritato più che preoccupato dalla sua ostinata resistenza, il comandante fece un cenno imperioso ad un soldato che non aveva ancora ingaggiato combattimento; costui comprese l'ordine silenzioso: da una tasca tirò fuori una frombola, la caricò con un sasso e lanciò in direzione dello spadaccino nerovestito.

Aryon vide il movimento e si scansò appena in tempo per evitare la pietra, diretta alla sua testa; il proiettile proseguì il suo micidiale volo verso Nerwen, appena dietro Aryon, e la colpì alla tempia. La Istar crollò di schianto, priva di sensi.

Aryon lanciò un urlo; saltò sopra il corpo della fidanzata, facendole scudo, ma adesso era circondato da sette Esterling.

C alad vide cadere la sua amica a due gambe e lanciò un grido infuriato. Finora si era tenuta lontana dalla mischia, intimorita dagli archi, ma vedendo Nerwen stramazzare, ruppe gli indugi e si gettò in picchiata contro colui che l'aveva colpita. Il soldato era coperto da elmo e armatura, ma Calad mirò dritto agli occhi, che erano ovviamente scoperti.

Nello stesso momento, i guerrieri che avevano circondato Aryon lo attaccarono e il principe Avar cominciò a roteare la spada come un turbine.

Il guerriero attaccato da Calad sollevò la propria alabarda per difendersi, ma la falchetta la schivò agilmente e protese gli artigli, pronta a strappargli un occhio; l'uomo riuscì a girare la testa a sufficienza da schivare e gli artigli batterono innocui sul metallo dell'elmo. Frustrata, Calad stridette e si risollevò in volo.

Sette avversari contemporaneamente erano troppi anche per Aryon, nonostante tutta la sua perizia e agilità _eldarin_ : pur ferendone alcuni, uno anche in modo grave, venne letteralmente schiacciato dal numero e sopraffatto.

Quello che sembrava il comandante incoccò una freccia, prese accuratamente la mira e tirò; il dardo trapassò Calad da parte a parte.

La falchetta precipitò senza un grido.

Vedendola cadere, Thilgiloth s'impennò e lanciò un nitrito disperato. Gli Esterling, ormai liberi della minaccia costituita dall'Umana e dall'Elfo, rivolsero la loro attenzione a lei e agli altri cavalli, tentando si radunarli con l'ovvia intenzione di catturarli. Vedendosi minacciata assieme ai suoi amici quadrupedi, Thilgiloth si precipitò verso Thalion e, superandolo, gli diede un colpo col muso, inducendolo così a seguirla. Vedendo gli altri due, anche Allakos si diede alla fuga. Gli arcieri tesero i loro archi, ma il comandante fece loro segno di lasciar stare: gli spiaceva perdere tre cavalcature, di cui due così belle, ma gli Esterling amavano e rispettavano i cavalli e non c'era scopo alcuno ad ucciderli.

Indicò i due prigionieri.

"Legateli", ordinò.

OOO

Nerwen riemerse dal buio nulla in cui era precipitata dopo un'accecante esplosione di luce e dolore che l'aveva colta completamente impreparata. La testa le pulsava ed aveva la nausea. Si mosse e così facendo s'accorse d'essere sdraiata a terra su un fianco con le mani legate dietro la schiena.

"Finalmente ti sei svegliata", commentò una voce ironica e dura, in un _ovestron_ appena passabile. Lentamente, per non peggiorare il senso di nausea, Nerwen sollevò lo sguardo: di fronte a lei era piantato a gambe larghe un Uomo piuttosto tozzo, completamente rivestito di armatura. Il sole era sorto da poco e, essendo privo d'elmo, l'Aini poté vederlo in faccia: la carnagione olivastra, i lunghi capelli corvini legati in una treccia, la fissava con occhi stretti a fessura, duri quanto la sua voce.

Un guerriero la sollevò rudemente e la mise seduta.

"Chi sei?", la interrogò l'Uomo di fronte a lei in tono perentorio, "Che cosa fate, tu e il tuo compagno, nel nostro territorio?"

"Non sapevamo d'aver sconfinato", rispose Nerwen a fatica; aveva la bocca impastata. Doveva al più presto usare il proprio potere taumaturgico su se stessa, pensò nebulosamente.

"Voglio sapere il tuo nome e quello dell'Elfo!", tuonò l'Esterling.

"Lasciala stare!", gli intimò Aryon, seduto a poca distanza, anche lui con le mani legate dietro la schiena; un calcio nel fianco da parte di uno dei soldati lo zittì brutalmente. Il principe si piegò di lato con una smorfia di dolore, ma non emise un suono.

Nerwen aveva sussultato nel veder colpire il suo promesso sposo e si morse un labbro per non gridare.

"Allora?", la incitò l'Uomo; dall'atteggiamento imperioso, Nerwen dedusse che fosse il comandante.

"Mi chiamo Nerwen", rispose, "e vengo dal Dorwinion. Lui è Aeglin, dei Kindi della Foresta Orientale."

Preferì non rivelare il vero nome di Aryon, che probabilmente era conosciuto agli Esterling data la sua importante posizione di Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana

Il comandante annuì compiaciuto:

"Vedo che hai saggiamente deciso di collaborare… Allora, che cosa ci fate qui?"

Nerwen pensò ad un motivo plausibile che giustificasse la loro presenza in quella regione, ma che non rivelasse il loro reale scopo.

"Stiamo… scappando", rispose lentamente, mentre un'idea prendeva forma nella sua mente.

"Ma davvero? E da cosa mai state scappando?"

Nerwen lanciò un'occhiata ad Aryon e lo vide che la stava guardando con attenzione. Sicuramente le avrebbe retto il gioco.

"Come saprai, generale, noi dorwiniani sono in pessimi rapporti con gli Elfi della Foresta Orientale…"

"Non sono un generale", la interruppe lui, in tono vagamente compiaciuto, "puoi chiamarmi capitano Tang. E sì, lo so che il Dorwinion e Eryn Rhûn sono in pessimi rapporti da decenni."

Nerwen aveva appositamente esagerato il grado del comandante esterling, per fingere un grado di intimidazione che era ben lungi dal provare.

"Bene, capitano", corresse l'apostrofe, "Ciò nonostante, io e Aeglin ci siamo innamorati. Ad aggravare la nostra situazione, c'è il fatto che lui era il favorito della regina dei Kindi. Lei è gelosissima, se ci avesse scoperti ci avrebbe uccisi. Allora siamo fuggiti."

Tang squadrò prima lei, poi Aryon.

"E perché non siete andati invece a Gondor, o a Rohan?", domandò, diffidente, dimostrando una buona conoscenza della geografia.

Nerwen pensò freneticamente.

"Sono ben conosciuta, in quelle contrade", rispose, "Commercio in vino e per questo motivo mi reco spesso a Minas Tirith e a Edoras", scosse la testa, "No, Eliénna sarebbe venuta a sapere della nostra presenza là e avrebbe mandato i suoi sicari a farci fuori. L'unico posto dove possiamo andare è in un luogo disabitato. Avevamo pensato alla Selva Ombrosa."

Quella meta spiegava la direzione che stavano seguendo, ma senza svelare la loro destinazione finale.

Tang considerò attentamente la storia raccontata dalla prigioniera.

"Una fuga d'amore, eh?", bofonchiò, per niente convinto, "Non me la bevo. Siete spie degli Avari, ecco cosa siete."

 _Non di nuovo_ , pensò Nerwen indispettita. Avrebbe roteato gli occhi per l'esasperazione, se non avesse temuto di peggiorare la nausea.

"Non siamo spie", interloquì Aryon, "Nerwen ha detto al verità, siamo in fuga da Eliénna per salvarci la pelle…"

"Sta zitto", lo mise bruscamente a tacere Tang, "Non so se ammazzarvi sul posto e farla finita, o se verificare la vostra storia. Se davvero eri l'amante dell'Alta Sovrana e le avete fatto torto fuggendo assieme, potrebbe essere interessata a riavervi, dietro adeguata ricompensa. Un modo facile per fare un bel gruzzolo, per me e per i miei uomini…", aggiunse tra sé e sé. Girò loro le spalle e si allontanò, facendo un cenno al suo vice – che altri non era se non il soldato che aveva colpito Aryon con un calcio – perché lo raggiungesse: si sarebbe consultato con lui per decidere la sorte immediata dei prigionieri.

Nerwen si guardò attorno, alla ricerca dei suoi amici _kelvar_.

"Dove sono Thilgiloth e gli altri?", domandò sottovoce ad Aryon.

"Non lo so", rispose lui in un bisbiglio, "Non li ho più visti. Penso che, vedendoci sconfitti, siano scappati prima che prendessero anche loro."

La Istar annuì e chiuse gli occhi. Stava troppo male per estendere i suoi sensi speciali alla ricerca dei cavalli e della falchetta, così si concentrò sulla taumaturgia e si auto-guarì, lasciando però la ferita sulla tempia per non insospettire gli Esterling. Quando riaprì gli occhi, la sua mente era tornata limpida, ma avrebbe finto di essere ancora intontita. Guardò Aryon più attentamente e vide il sangue sulla sua gamba.

"Sei ferito!", esclamò, preoccupata.

"Non è niente di grave", la rassicurò il principe.

"Potrebbe fare infezione", si angustiò lei; purtroppo non poteva fare niente per lui senza il contatto fisico e ciò significava che per il momento doveva accantonare la questione.

"Ora cerco i nostri amici", disse quindi, a bassa voce. Aryon assentì ad indicare d'aver capito. Lei chiuse gli occhi e sondò i dintorni. Percepì la mente di Thilgiloth – con la quale aveva un legame privilegiato data la loro lunga famigliarità – a distanza di sicurezza dal manipolo di Esterling.

 _Thilgiloth! Come state, tu e gli altri?_

 _Io sto bene, e così Thalion e Allakos… Tu e Aryon?_ , rispose la Corsiera.

 _Siamo un po' malridotti, ma niente di grave, per fortuna,_ la rassicurò Nerwen _, Gli Esterling però ci hanno catturati_ , s'interruppe, accorgendosi che Thilgiloth non aveva parlato della loro amica pennuta, né lei la percepiva, _Dov'è Calad?_

Thilgiloth esitò, ma sapeva di non poter nascondere nulla, alla mente dell'altra.

 _Mi spiace, amica mia…_

La Corsiera le inviò l'immagine della falchetta colpita dalla freccia lanciata da Tang. Nerwen ne fu così sconvolta che, per un istante, non credette a quel che vedeva; sondò disperatamente i dintorni con la mente, ma non trovò traccia di Calad. Cercò di dirsi che poteva semplicemente essere fuori della sua portata, ma l'inutilità di quel pensiero la colpì come una mazzata. Si piegò su se stessa per l'ambascia: la sua fedele, coraggiosa, generosa amica alata era morta, uccisa da quel maledetto Esterling! Singhiozzi convulsi cominciarono a scuoterla, squassandole il petto con dolorose stilettate.

"Nerwen!", la chiamò Aryon, allarmato, "Che cosa c'è? Nerwen!"

Lacrime brucianti rigarono le guance dell'Aini mentre lottava per non perdere completamente il controllo.

"Calad…", ansimò, "…morta, uccisa… Tang…"

Il principe si sentì come colpito da un manrovescio: era trascorso quasi un anno da quando aveva incontrato per la prima volta Nerwen, in compagnia proprio di Calad, ed in quel torno di tempo era giunto ad affezionarsi alla rapace ben al di là della sua utilità come sentinella.

"Mi spiace, amor mio", sussurrò, cercando di confortare la sua promessa sposa, "Mi spiace immensamente…", lanciò uno sguardo pieno d'odio a Tang, "Gliela farò pagare, te lo giuro! Lo spellerò vivo!"

Il capitano degli Esterling non aveva fatto caso ai movimenti di Nerwen né alle parole che lei e l'Elfo si erano scambiati sottovoce, ancora intento a valutare col suo vice la strategia da adottare nei confronti dei prigionieri. I due continuarono a confabulare ancora per un pezzo.

Frattanto Nerwen aveva esaurito le lacrime; una fredda furia si fece strada dentro di lei, soppiantando il dolore. Aryon aveva parlato di spellare vivo Tang, ma finché era legato non poteva fare niente. _Lei_ però sì.

Tornò ad estendere i suoi sensi speciali, alla ricerca di alleati che potessero aiutarli. Sondò in cerchio, allargando via via la portata della percezione. Tornò a sentire Thilgiloth, Thalion e Allakos, li rassicurò brevemente, poi proseguì, avanti, avanti, sempre più lontano…

Tang tornò indietro e la trovò che sembrava esanime a terra. Storse le bocca, indispettito, quindi si rivolse ad Aryon.

"La tua amichetta non sembra molto resistente", commentò in tono sprezzante, "Ha pochi graffi, ma non riesce a riprendersi…", si avvicinò al principe, "Abbiamo deciso che vi terremo in vita, per il momento. Il tempo di verificare la vostra storiella. Nell'improbabile caso che sia vera e siate davvero ricercati da quella sgualdrina della tua regina, le chiederemo una lauta ricompensa per riconsegnarvi a lei."

Nel sentir insultare la sorella, Aryon strinse la mascella per non rispondere per le rime a quell'arrogante capitano Esterling.

"Non sei molto loquace, eh?", lo motteggiò Tang, "Meglio così, non saremo costretti a imbavagliarti… Caricateli sui cavalli e muoviamoci!", ordinò poi, rivolto ai suoi uomini. Due di loro afferrarono Aryon sotto le ascelle e lo buttarono di traverso su una delle loro cavalcature, poi fecero lo stesso con Nerwen, che continuava a sembrare priva di sensi.

Invece, la mente della Istar era ben sveglia, ma impegnata _altrove_ , alla frenetica ricerca di chi potesse aiutarli. La colonna di Esterling si avviò, dirigendosi verso sud-ovest.

Trascorse quasi un'ora, prima che Nerwen finalmente percepisse qualcosa.

OOO

A circa trenta chilometri di distanza, verso occidente, un branco di lupi insolitamente numeroso stava sonnecchiando tra i cespugli. Il grosso maschio che li guidava rizzò le orecchie e sollevò il capo, perplesso.

 _Ti odo!_ , disse nella lingua dei lupi, _Ma dove sei?_

 _Sono lontana_ , giunse la risposta, flebile ma limpida, _Ho bisogno d'aiuto. Sono la Figlia del Tramonto, forse mi conosci._

Il capobranco aveva sentito parlare di lei da un altro branco di lupi, incontrato durante l'estate precedente.

 _Sì, ti conosco_ , confermò, _Come possiamo aiutarti?_

Nerwen benedisse mille volte Yavanna, grazie alla quale i _kelvar_ appena contattati si dichiaravano disposti a soccorrere lei e Aryon.

Espose rapidamente la loro situazione; il lupo accettò senz'altro di prestarle soccorso, in nome di Kementári, e si mise a radunare il branco, composto da una ventina di elementi adulti e qualche giovane. Consapevole che i lupi non potevano attaccare un manipolo di soldati armati fino ai denti senza subire gravi danni, Nerwen consigliò al capobranco di attendere la notte: aveva udito gli Esterling dire che sarebbero occorsi due giorni per arrivare alla città verso cui erano diretti, ci sarebbe quindi stato tempo a sufficienza per i lupi di raggiungerli e di assalirli nottetempo.

Esaurito il compito di trovare aiuto, Nerwen tornò completamente nel suo corpo e finse di riprendersi soltanto allora dallo svenimento. Scoprì che il sole era quasi allo zenit e gli Esterling stavano per fermarsi per il pasto di mezzogiorno.

Accorgendosi che era rinvenuta, il soldato che la stava trasportando con sé diede una voce al capitano Tang, che arrivò al trotto.

"Bene bene, vedo che ti sei svegliata, Nerwen", le disse beffardamente, "Ti senti meglio?"

Lei non rispose, limitandosi a lanciargli un'occhiata di fuoco. Se ne avesse avuto il potere, lo avrebbe incenerito sul posto.

La colonna si fermò e lei venne scaricata come un sacco di farina accanto ad Aryon.

"Stai bene?", le domandò preoccupato il principe, che come gli altri l'aveva ritenuta svenuta per tutto quel tempo. Lei annuì:

"Ho trovato degli alleati", gli mormorò sottovoce, attenta a non farsi udire dagli Esterling, "Lupi", specificò.

Aryon stette attento a non modificare la propria espressione facciale.

"Bene", sussurrò di rimando, "Quando?"

"Stanotte."

Il principe annuì impercettibilmente.

Il tenente, che frattanto avevano appreso chiamarsi Chun, si avvicinò accigliato.

"Cosa state confabulando, voi due?", li interrogò in tono sospettoso.

"Volevo solo assicurarmi delle condizioni della mia fidanzata", ringhiò Aryon, "Perché, lo trovi così strano?!"

Chun lo guardò torvo, poi tornò ad allontanarsi.

I guerrieri Esterling si diedero da fare a preparare un pasto veloce, ignorando momentaneamente i prigionieri. Poi uno di loro venne a portare loro da mangiare, una ciotola con dentro pane e formaggio e una borraccia d'acqua. Li posò accanto a loro, li slegò e si allontanò di qualche passo, togliendosi l'arco dalle spalle e incoccando una freccia.

"Provate soltanto a far movimenti sospetti e vi infilzo", disse bruscamente, agitando l'arma.

Aryon lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma decise di ignorarlo: dopotutto, stava soltanto eseguendo degli ordini. Si massaggiò i polsi e prese la borraccia, porgendola a Nerwen. Lei la accettò, grata, e bevve a piccoli sorsi che alleviarono la secchezza della gola, poi la ripassò al principe, che fece come lei. Si divisero il pane ed il formaggio, mangiando lentamente, non tanto perché avessero fame – tesi com'erano, non ne avevano affatto – ma per conservarsi in forze. Infine svuotarono la borraccia.

Quando ebbero finito, la loro guardia tornò a legarli, poi portò via borraccia e ciotola. Poco dopo, i soldati cominciarono a muoversi per rimettersi in marcia. Stavolta Tang ordinò che i prigionieri venissero caricati entrambi su una delle loro cavalcature di scorta, Nerwen davanti con le mani legate al pomolo della sella, Aryon dietro di lei con le mani legate attorno alla sua vita; uno dei guerrieri avrebbe condotto il cavallo per la briglia.

Ripartirono, tornando a seguire la direzione intrapresa. La pianura non mostrava segni di cambiamento, rimanendo noiosamente piatta tranne poche, irrilevanti ondulazioni.

Andarono avanti tutto il pomeriggio ad andatura moderata; quando il sole toccò l'orizzonte, incendiando il cielo occidentale in uno spettacolare tramonto, la colonna si fermò per accamparsi per la notte. Accesero alcuni fuochi di bivacco, cucinando del cibo caldo che offrirono anche ai prigionieri, nuovamente slegandoli solo il tempo strettamente necessario perché potessero mangiare e bere e tornando poi a legarli mani e piedi. Diedero loro anche delle coperte per farne un giaciglio per la notte. Tutto sommato, pensò Aryon controvoglia, non li stavano trattando poi tanto male; ma l'odio per loro, che avevano provocato tanto dolore alla sua amata uccidendo Calad, non diminuì punto.

OOO

La notte era ormai vecchia e la luna era quasi tramontata. Nerwen era ben sveglia, la mente aperta a percepire l'avvicinarsi furtivo del branco di lupi. Era in costante contatto con il capobranco e lo stava guidando in modo che né lui, né gli altri membri del suo gruppo fossero scorti dalle due sentinelle poste a guardia dell'accampamento.

 _Sbarazzatevi prima dei soldati in piedi_ , li istruì la Istar, mandando loro l'immagine mentale delle sentinelle, _poi attaccate gli altri. Uno di voi venga da me per aiutarmi a liberarmi._

 _Sarà fatto, Figlia del Tramonto_ , le trasmise il capobranco.

 _Risparmiate questo_ , terminò Nerwen, mandando l'immagine di Tang, _Costui è mio._

Sentì l'assenso del capobranco.

"Stanno per arrivare", bisbigliò ad Aryon; lui non ebbe bisogno di chiederle di chi stava parlando.

"Sono pronto", bisbigliò di rimando.

"Ne arriverò uno a liberarci", lo avvisò lei, pensando che se non l'avesse fatto, lui avrebbe potuto allarmarsi: un lupo che si avvicina in genere non è mai una cosa da prendere con tranquillità. Aryon annuì, indicando d'aver capito.

Giunsero in modo così silenzioso e rapido che i due soldati di guardia non li videro neppure e vennero sopraffatti in pochi istanti, azzannati alla gola, senza aver il tempo di reagire. Poi i lupi si riversarono nell'accampamento ed assalirono i guerrieri dormienti. La notte si riempì delle urla di dolore, paura e orrore degli Uomini e dei nitriti terrorizzati dei loro cavalli.

U n giovane lupo dal pelame chiaro corse agilmente verso Nerwen. Come le giunse davanti, si bloccò e la fissò intensamente con i suoi occhi gialli; la Istar lo contraccambiò, mentre veniva pervasa da uno strano senso di famigliarità. Eppure, non poteva in alcun modo aver mai incontrato prima questo lupo…

Lui parve riscuotersi e le rivolse la parola:

 _Mi hanno incaricato di aiutarti, Figlia del Tramonto_ , le trasmise. Nerwen trasalì e si riscosse a sua volta; era ancora perplessa, ma non c'era tempo, adesso, per approfondire: ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Si rizzò a sedere e gli porse i polsi:

 _Riesci a rosicchiare queste corde?_

Il lupo si avvicinò e cominciò a rodere la legatura che bloccava le mani della Maia. Occorsero soltanto due minuti, ma le sembrarono un lasso di tempo intollerabilmente lungo; poi finalmente gli affilati denti del predatore ebbero la meglio sulla canapa della corda, che cedette, e Nerwen fu libera. Si girò verso Aryon per slegarlo, poi entrambi si diedero da fare per sciogliere i legacci delle caviglie.

Frattanto il giovane lupo era rimasto a far loro da guardia, senza che nessuno glielo avesse chiesto. Fu una fortuna, perché uno dei soldati, finora fortunosamente sfuggito all'assalto del branco, vide che i prigionieri si stavano liberando e con un urlo si avventò contro di loro, mulinando alta la sua alabarda; Nerwen ed Aryon, ancora impediti dalle legature, non avrebbero potuto sfuggirgli, ma il lupo gli si avventò contro, passando sotto l'arma che stava roteando sopra la testa. Gli saltò addosso, rovesciandolo a terra per effetto del peso e dello slancio, e gli affondò i denti nella gola. L'urlo del guerriero si spense in un orribile gorgoglio.

Aryon e Nerwen si erano momentaneamente interrotti al risuonare del primo grido ed avevano assistito alla carica del lupo, risolta nella morte del soldato.

 _Grazie,_ gli trasmise Nerwen, indicibilmente grata: lei sarebbe sopravvissuta, se l'aggressore l'avesse colpita, ma Aryon avrebbe potuto rimaner ucciso.

Finalmente riuscirono a liberarsi ed Aryon andò a raccattare l'alabarda del soldato ucciso dal lupo che li aveva difesi; Nerwen invece recuperò un arco ed una faretra, incoccando una freccia: non era un granché, come tiratrice, ma a distanza ravvicinata poteva far danni anche lei.

I soldati Esterling, pur sorpresi nel sonno, avevano reagito con prontezza e si stavano battendo furiosamente contro i lupi che li attaccavano; oltre alle due sentinelle, altri tre erano stati abbattuti, uccisi o feriti in modo sufficientemente grave da non poter più combattere. Costoro non erano stati sbranati dai predatori, i quali non avevano alcuna ragione di finirli, una volta messi fuori combattimento: i lupi, contrariamente alla loro fama sinistra, uccidono solo per mangiare, e in quel periodo dell'anno, dove le prede naturali abbondavano, non avevano motivo di uccidere e divorare gli esseri a due gambe, che oltretutto erano i loro nemici più pericolosi.

Nerwen tirò una freccia contro un Esterling che stava per abbattere la propria alabarda su una lupa già ferita, centrandolo ad un fianco e mettendolo così fuori combattimento.

Aryon invece si avventò contro Tang e lo ingaggiò in un duello furibondo; l'alabarda non era un'arma con cui avesse molta familiarità, ma la mancanza di dimestichezza veniva compensata dalla sua superiore esperienza di combattimento – migliaia di anni contro i forse due decenni del capitano Esterling – nonché dalla sua agilità di Elfo. Ben presto mise a mal partito il suo avversario, lo disarmò e gli puntò l'alabarda alla gola.

"È un'altra cosa, uno contro uno, vero?!", gli ringhiò. Tang lo guardò con odio.

Nerwen si accorse della scena e temette che Aryon lo volesse finire.

"Fermo!", gli gridò, amplificando la voce col suo potere per esser certa di venir udita. Tang era _suo_ : voleva essere lei a vendicare la morte di Calad.

Il principe non si mosse, continuando a minacciare Tang mentre Nerwen si avvicinava di corsa.

"Dì ai tuoi uomini di arrendersi e i lupi li risparmieranno", la Istar gettò al capitano; lui le lanciò un'occhiata scettica, "Fallo!", lo pressò lei, bruscamente, "o dico loro di sbranarli tutti."

"Tu sei pazza!", affermò Tang, incredulo.

"Ti conviene darle retta, Esterling… o sarà peggio per te e per i tuoi uomini", gli consigliò ferocemente Aryon, a denti stretti.

Tang esitò ancora un istante, poi, vedendo la spietata determinazione nelle espressioni di entrambi, si decise a urlare un ordine ai suoi. Appena lo fece, Nerwen lanciò ai lupi l'ordine di sospendere l'attacco, usando sia la voce che la mente.

Tra lo stupore assoluto dei cinque Esterling ancora in grado di combattere, i lupi si fermarono, pur continuando a ringhiare contro di loro senza perderli di vista un istante.

"Gettate a terra le armi!", sbraitò Aryon, " _Subito_!"

Gli Esterling guardarono il loro capitano, in ginocchio davanti al principe elfico con l'alabarda puntata alla gola; non avendo scelta, obbedirono.

"Legalo, Nerwen", disse Aryon, accennando a Tang. Lei eseguì, recuperando le corde dalla bisaccia dello stesso capitano. Poi Aryon fece avvicinare uno ad uno gli altri soldati, sempre tenendo sotto minaccia Tang come incentivo all'obbedienza, e Nerwen li legò tutti, mani e piedi. La presenza minacciosa dei lupi fu un ulteriore motivo perché nessuno di loro si ribellasse.

"Grazie, amici", disse la Istar, rivolta al branco, "Senza il vostro aiuto non avremmo potuto liberarci. Chi di voi è ferito?"

Si fecero avanti sei animali, tra cui la femmina che lei aveva salvato colpendo il soldato con la freccia; sotto gli occhi esterrefatti degli Esterling, usò il suo potere taumaturgico per guarirli. Poi fece lo stesso con la ferita alla gamba di Aryon. Era la prima volta che il principe riceveva il trattamento, anche se lo aveva visto applicare ormai già diverse volte; si stupì piacevolmente della sensazione di benefico calore che lo pervase, per certi versi simile a quello che aveva provato quando lei aveva estratto dalla sua mente la conoscenza della lingua _avarin_ ; nonostante il momento drammatico, le sorrise con riconoscenza.

"Ma tu… chi sei?", la interrogò Tang, sbigottito. Nerwen gli si piantò davanti, le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo fiammeggiante. La luce danzante di un fuoco ancora acceso le illuminava il volto, dandole un'aria inquietante che lo fece rabbrividire. Prima ancora che lei parlasse, aveva capito d'averla gravemente sottovalutata.

"Sono Nerwen la Verde, dell'Ordine degli Istari", lo informò lei con voce bassa ma terribile, "Tu hai ammazzato Calad, la Falchetta della Luce, la mia sentinella, ma soprattutto mia amica. Avevo pensato di ucciderti, per questo, ma non sono un'assassina e pertanto risparmierò la tua spregevole vita. Tuttavia, ti lascerò un segno a ricordo indelebile del nostro incontro."

Si chinò su di lui e gli prese la testa tra le mani, non molto diversamente da come aveva fatto con Corch, il capitano contrabbandiere che aveva tentato di farla uccidere. Una malsana luce verdastra emanò dai suoi palmi e Tang lanciò un urlo, così terrificante che finanche i lupi si ritrassero, spaventati. Poi il capitano Esterling cadde di schianto, come svenuto, ma i suoi occhi erano spalancati su uno sguardo inorridito.

"Che cosa gli hai fatto?", gridò Chun. Aryon gli si avvicinò e gli tirò un calcio nel fianco, con soddisfazione, così vendicandosi del trattamento che gli aveva inflitto la notte precedente. Il tenente di piegò di lato con un grido di dolore.

"Lo vedrete presto, quel che gli ho fatto", gli rispose Nerwen con un sogghigno feroce che fece rabbrividire anche il principe Avar, confermandogli una volta di più che era molto meglio non averla per nemica. La sua promessa sposa era una donna molto dolce, ma sapeva essere davvero spietata con coloro che si attiravano il suo malanimo.

In quel momento udirono cavalli al galoppo e pochi istanti dopo sopraggiunsero Thilgiloth, Allakos e Thalion. Preavvisati della presenza dei lupi, i tre cavalli si avvicinarono senza timore, mentre i predatori si spostavano per farli passare.

"Bentornati, miei cari amici", li accolse Nerwen. Thilgiloth le si avvicinò e le posò il muso sulla spalla.

 _State bene?,_ si informò, preoccupata, includendo Aryon nella domanda.

"Sì, stiamo bene, adesso", rispose Nerwen, accarezzandole il fiero collo, "Grazie a questi alleati, ci siamo liberati e abbiamo avuto la meglio sui nostri carcerieri."

Si scostò dalla Corsiera e andò da Tang, che frattanto si guardava freneticamente attorno con uno sguardo terrificato; della bava scendeva dall'angolo della sua bocca spalancata.

Frugando nella bisaccia del capitano Esterling, Nerwen aveva ritrovato il proprio pugnale; ora lo usò per tagliare le corde che lo legavano. Aryon ebbe un moto di sorpresa, ma non interferì, certo che lei sapesse quel che stava facendo.

"Sei libero", disse la Maia a Tang, "e così i tuoi uomini, quando riuscirai a slegarli."

Si raddrizzò e si allontanò di due passi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui; Tang tentò di parlare, ma dalla sua bocca uscì soltanto un balbettio sbrodolante:

"Angh… angh… bvrld…"

Cercò di alzarsi, barcollando, tutto rattrappito, le mani come paralizzate, ma ricadde a terra sotto lo sguardo duro della Istar.

"Cominci a capire, vero?", gli sibilò velenosamente, "La tua mente è intatta, ma il tuo corpo è spezzato. Non sarai più in grado di parlare in modo intelligibile, né di camminare eretto, né tantomeno di combattere, o di stare con una donna, o di contenere i tuoi bisogni fisiologici. Vivrai il resto della tua miserabile vita prigioniero dentro al tuo corpo, ricordando ogni giorno chi ti ha fatto questo… ma soprattutto _perché_."

Aryon si sentì gelare: Nerwen sapeva essere davvero terribile, nella sua ira. Il destino che aveva riservato a Tang era mille volte peggiore della morte.

L'Aini voltò le spalle al capitano Esterling e ai suoi uomini, dirigendosi verso le cavalcature. I lupi si erano frattanto allontanati e l'alba stava ormai rischiarando l'orizzonte orientale.

"Andiamocene", disse ad Aryon, "Torniamo al nostro accampamento: voglio cercare Calad e riservarle delle degne esequie. Le merita."

Il principe annuì, d'accordo con lei. Andò a prendere la propria spada, di cui Tang s'era impadronito, e se l'allacciò in vita; recuperò anche lo stiletto che portava sempre nello stivale, le pietre di luna di Nerwen e il loro denaro. Infine si recò dov'erano ancora impastoiati i cavalli degli Esterling, che non erano stati importunati dai lupi. Erano ancora terribilmente nervosi a causa della vicinanza coi predatori, così, quando Aryon li liberò, si diedero ad una fuga disordinata, chi in una direzione, chi in un'altra, risparmiando al principe la fatica di disperderli con l'intento di lasciare appiedati i guerrieri Esterling.

Frattanto Nerwen congedò i lupi:

 _La mia gratitudine per il vostro aiuto vi accompagnerà sempre_ , disse al capobranco. Costui le si mise seduto davanti, guardandola dritto negli occhi.

 _È stato un onore aiutarti, Figlia del Tramonto_ , dichiarò, chinando brevemente la testa in quello che pareva proprio un cenno d'omaggio. Poi si rialzò e, radunato il suo branco, si allontanò rapidamente.

Tornando verso la Istar, Aryon guardò i lupi ormai distanti, ma non fece domande, intuendo che, esaurito il loro compito, stavano tornando alla loro vita normale.

Essendo i loro destrieri privi di finimenti, il principe aiutò Nerwen a issarsi in arcione di Thilgiloth, poi saltò in groppa ad Allakos; quasi senza dover dar loro di tallone, le cavalcature si avviarono, Thalion come sempre in coda alla Corsiera.

Ore dopo, Nerwen diede mentalmente ordine a Thilgiloth di fermarsi. Aryon strinse le ginocchia sui fianchi di Allakos, che si fermò a sua volta.

"Che c'è?", il principe domandò alla Maia.

"Siamo seguiti", annunciò quest'ultima, quietamente. Aryon posò subito la mano sulla spada, pronto a sguainarla, ma Nerwen, senza dar segno di preoccupazione, saltò giù dalla Corsiera e si voltò nella direzione da cui erano arrivati.

 _Fatti avanti, amico_ , lanciò mentalmente al loro inseguitore. Poco dopo comparve il giovane lupo che aveva rosicchiato le corde di Nerwen e poi aveva difeso lei e Aryon.

 _Sono stato attento a non farmi vedere,_ commentò il predatore in tono inequivocabilmente divertito, _ma avrei dovuto immaginare che non sarebbe servito_.

La sua affermazione sorprese Nerwen, che gli domandò:

 _Che cosa vuoi dire?_

Lui si sedette e sollevò il muso per guardarla.

 _Non mi riconosci, Figlia del Tramonto?_ , le chiese a sua volta. Nerwen aggrottò la fronte: effettivamente, quando quella notte il lupo era arrivato, le era parso famigliare; eppure era assolutamente sicura di non averlo mai incontrato, né di aver mai comunicato con lui, prima di allora.

Si inginocchiò per guardarlo negli occhi e protese la sua mente verso di lui in modo completo; la sensazione di riconoscimento divenne più forte che mai.

 _Sì… ti conosco_ , confermò, _ma non riesco a identificarti._

 _Mi chiamavi Sinyelómin_ , le rivelò. _Ombra-della-sera_ , tradusse Nerwen dal _quenya_ ; ed all'improvviso il velo che oscurava la sua memoria si squarciò: con gli occhi della mente, vide un grande lupo nero dagli stessi occhi gialli che aveva incontrato durante uno dei suoi viaggi in Endorë, mentre stava andando a trovare la sorella Melian nel Doriath; era ferito gravemente e sarebbe morto, se lei non lo avesse curato. Avevano stretto amicizia e lui era rimasto con lei per tutto il tempo di quel soggiorno, che era durato tanto da farlo giungere alla fine della sua vita. I due amici si erano congedati nella speranza di ritrovarsi, ma da allora erano trascorse due ere del mondo, ovvero quasi seimilanovecento anni, senza che mai più si rivedessero.

Sinyelóminera stato un amico leale e sincero, che aveva più volte messo a repentaglio la propria vita per difendere Nerwen, al fianco della quale aveva combattuto nella Guerra dell'Ira; e lei aveva salvato lui un numero equivalente di volte, finché l'età non lo aveva condotto oltre la Soglia.

"Mio vecchio amico…", mormorò l'Aini, emozionata, e lo abbracciò. Il lupo posò la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi, emozionato anche lui.

Era assai raro incontrare nuovamente un'anima che si era conosciuta in passato; quello era un dono incredibile che il destino le stava facendo: Calad era andata, e Sinyelómin era tornato...

Aryon inarcò le sopracciglia, meravigliato dal comportamento inaspettato di entrambi, la donna e l'animale; ma rispettò la loro evidente commozione e tacque.

Nerwen si staccò dal lupo per guardarlo ancora una volta negli occhi, sorridendo di contentezza. Lui piegò la testa di lato e fece sporgere la lingua.

 _Sei meno… luminosa di un tempo_ , osservò, leggermente perplesso.

 _Hai buon occhio, vecchio mio… è così perché non sono più la stessa persona_ , spiegò Nerwen, cercando di semplificare il concetto affinché fosse comprensibile per lui, _È una condizione momentanea, comunque._

Sinyelómin irradiò una sensazione di comprensione, indicando d'aver capito ed accettato quanto lei gli aveva detto. Allora Nerwen si alzò, voltandosi verso gli altri; fece per dire a tutti che il lupo era un suo vecchio amico della Prima Era, ma questo sarebbe stato rivelatore della sua vera natura. Ancora una volta, doveva addomesticare la verità.

"Le nostre anime si sono riconosciute: questo è un mio vecchio amico di una vita precedente", dichiarò con la voce e con la mente, parlando sia con Aryon che con i cavalli, "Il suo nome è Sinyelómin."

Aryon sgranò gli occhi, perdendo per un attimo la sua abituale compostezza: un conto era sapere che le anime tornano a reincarnarsi, un altro sperimentarlo personalmente, ma non dubitò neppure per un istante della veridicità dell'affermazione di Nerwen.

 _Guarda, vecchio mio_ , la Maia era frattanto tornata a rivolgersi mentalmente al lupo, _Ti ricordi di Silmelotë? Amica mia, questo è Sinyelómin…_

La Corsiera si avvicinò ed abbassò il muso per dare un buffetto affettuoso a Sinyelómin: aveva un aspetto diverso, ora, ma lo ricordava bene anche lei. Il lupo sollevò una zampa e contraccambiò il buffetto.

 _È bello rivederti, amico_ , disse Thilgiloth; Nerwen riportò il saluto al lupo.

 _Anche per me, Lampo-di-luce_ , ricambiò il predatore, usando il nome che aveva attribuito alla Corsiera due ere prima.

La Istar fece segno ad Aryon di avvicinarsi, così lui smontò e la raggiunse.

"Sinyelómin, questo è il mio compagno per la vita", disse Nerwen. Il lupo si girò verso Aryon, guardandolo con attenzione, poi gli si accostò e lo annusò accuratamente; infine si sdraiò e si mise zampe all'aria.

"Secondo l'usanza dei lupi", spiegò la Istar al fidanzato, "ti sta facendo atto di sottomissione. In quanto mio compagno, assieme a me tu sei il suo nuovo capobranco", si inginocchiò accanto al predatore e gli accarezzò il ventre esposto, "Fai come me", invitò Aryon. Il principe si accosciò dall'altro lato ed imitò la promessa sposa.

"Non avrei mai creduto di poter accarezzare un lupo come un cane", commentò sottovoce, in tono sbalordito. Nerwen gli rivolse un sorriso in cui mestizia e contentezza si mescolavano; lui comprese che i suoi sentimenti erano divisi tra la tristezza della perdita e la contentezza del ritrovamento.

"Questa è un'altra era", considerò Nerwen, soprappensiero, rivolta al lupo, "e siamo molto lontani dai luoghi che hanno visto il nostro primo incontro… Anche la lingua che usiamo è diversa. Amico mio, ti ribattezzerò Túdhin, la traduzione del tuo nome in _avarin_."

Túdhin si girò e balzò su agilmente, trasmettendole una sensazione di consenso.

"Vieni", proseguì allora la Istar, "Ti presento agli altri due amici."

Vedendoli avvicinare, istintivamente il cavallo da soma arretrò d'un passo.

"Non temere, mio buon Thalion", gli disse l'Aini con la voce e con la mente, "Questo lupo non ti farà del male, non ne farà a nessuno di noi: è un mio vecchio amico. Vieni, avvicinati… vedrai che non hai nulla da temere."

Thalion sbruffò la propria perplessità, ma si fidava ciecamente di Nerwen; inoltre, aveva ben visto che il branco di lupi a cui questo esemplare era appartenuto non aveva fatto del male né a lui, né ai suoi compagni quadrupedi, così obbedì. Giunto vicino a Túdhin, abbassò lentamente il muso per guardarlo da vicino; il lupo comprese che Thalion aveva bisogno di rassicurazione, così dapprima si sedette e poi, come aveva fatto con Aryon, si mise pancia all'aria; stavolta la sua non era sottomissione, bensì dimostrazione di fiducia: esponendo la sua parte più vulnerabile, ovvero l'addome, gli stava comunicando che si fidava di lui e contemporaneamente lo invitava a ricambiare tale fiducia.

Thalion gli si accostò ulteriormente e, vedendo che il lupo non si muoveva, gli diede qualche colpetto col muso, tentativamente; anche Allakos si avvicinò, andando a imitare il cavallo da soma. Forse non si sarebbero fidati immediatamente del predatore – loro nemico naturale – ma intanto erano state poste le basi di una nuova amicizia, per quanto strana ed improbabile.

OOO

Verso sera ritrovarono il punto in cui erano stati assaliti, riconoscibile dai resti del fuoco e dalle loro cose che erano state abbandonate dagli Esterling perché ritenute di scarso o nullo interesse, vale a dire gran parte del loro bagaglio. Alla luce del sole calante, Nerwen usò i ricordi di Thilgiloth per ritrovare il corpo di Calad; la falchetta giaceva a terra, trapassata dalla freccia, il becco semiaperto rivolto al cielo.

La Istar si inginocchiò a fianco della sua amica pennuta e la raccolse amorevolmente, mentre calde lacrime le inondavano il volto. Aryon si inginocchiò a sua volta accanto alla promessa sposa e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, cercando di confortarla come poteva.

Quando ebbe pianto tutte le sue lacrime, Nerwen chiese ad Aryon – che aveva maggior forza nelle mani – di spezzare l'asta della freccia; assieme, raccolsero della legna e prepararono una pira funebre, dove deposero Calad. Accesero il rogo, tributando alla rapace gli onori riservati ad un guerriero caduto in battaglia.

"Addio, amica mia cara", le disse Nerwen con voce tremante di pianto, "Non sono rattristata dalla tua morte: siamo tutti in un ciclo di nascita, vita, morte e rinascita, e quindi un giorno tu tornerai a solcare i cieli di Arda. Purtroppo non è detto che ci incontreremo ancora", lanciò una breve occhiata a Túdhin, considerando l'eccezionalità del loro ri-incontrarsi, "ed è _questo_ che mi rende triste, non la tua morte. Possano le stelle brillare sempre sul tuo cammino…", s'interruppe, mentre all'improvviso le veniva alla mente il saluto appropriato che veniva rivolto alle grandi Aquile di Manwë, i volatili più possenti di Arda, selvaggi e indomabili; lo ritenne appropriato anche per la coraggiosa e generosa falchetta e così concluse solennemente, "Possa il vento sotto le tue ali portarti laddove il sole sorge e la luna procede."

Aryon pensò che, se fosse stato un anno fa, avrebbe pensato _è solo un animale_ e non avrebbe compreso fino in fondo il cordoglio di Nerwen; ma adesso era diverso, sia perché nel tempo trascorso insieme si era affezionato anche lui alla rapace, sia per lo speciale legame che essa aveva condiviso con la sua amata. Così, pure lui volle dire qualche parola:

"Grazie per essere stata mia amica, Calad; e grazie per i servizi che hai reso a me e a Nerwen. Anche se ti ho conosciuta per un tempo breve, non ti dimenticherò."

A quel punto, Thilgiloth emise un alto nitrito dolente per porgere l'estremo saluto all'amica pennuta; Thalion ed Allakos la imitarono. Túdhin, che non aveva conosciuto la falchetta ma percepiva la tristezza dei suoi compagni, sollevò il muso al cielo ed emise un lungo, luttuoso ululato, unendosi al loro cordoglio.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Spero che non mi odierete troppo per la morte di Calad… giuro che non l'ho deciso io, è stata lei a volere così. Ovviamente avevo previsto che, prima o poi, sarebbe accaduto – non essendo la falchetta immortale come Thilgiloth – ma il momento e il modo precisi li ha scelti lei, non io… Un po' come Tolkien disse che fece Thorin Scudodiquercia. Comunque vi ricordo quel che ha detto Nerwen ad Aryon nel capitolo precedente: tutti gli esseri viventi di Eä fanno parte di un ciclo di nascita, vita, morte e rinascita, e quindi la nostra Calad non è perduta per sempre… Ciò nonostante, è stato per me molto difficile scrivere questo capitolo, e non nascondo d'aver versato qualche lacrima sul rogo della Falchetta della Luce._

 _Come sempre, ringrazio infinitamente chi mi sta seguendo in questa lunga avventura letteraria (che parolona!), sia che vi dedichi qualche minuto per una recensione, sia che non lo faccia._

 _Lady Angel_


	44. Capitolo XLIV: Lady Iruegh

**Capitolo XLIV: Lady Iruegh**

Trascorsero la notte lì; sdraiati sul loro giaciglio, Aryon strinse Nerwen in un abbraccio consolatorio, senza nulla chiedere, solo per farle sentire la sua solidarietà in quel momento di tristezza. Le baciò la fronte, dolcemente, e poiché Nerwen alzò il viso verso il suo, le baciò anche le labbra, più volte, delicatamente, con tenerezza. Lei ricambiò, un po' titubante dapprima, ma poi si strinse maggiormente a lui e schiuse la bocca. Era un chiaro invito, ma ciò nonostante, Aryon si mantenne pronto a ritirarsi al primo accenno di esitazione; le sfiorò gentilmente la lingua con la propria, in un bacio che voleva trasmetterle conforto, più che desiderio. Lentamente, le accarezzò il braccio, fino ad intrecciare le dita con le sue, e si portò le loro mani giunte al cuore.

Nerwen ricambiò il bacio, infinitamente grata della sua presenza e del suo sostegno; sentì di amarlo ancor di più per questo. D'impulso, sollevò una gamba e lo strinse contro di sé.

Sentendola sollecitarlo, Aryon la baciò con maggior enfasi, offrendosi a lei pur mantenendo il proposito di fermarsi in qualsiasi momento; ma Nerwen lo contraccambiò con uguale trasporto. Allora sciolse le dita da quelle di lei e le slacciò lentamente la camicia, dandole tempo per ritirarsi, se lo voleva; ma lei non lo fece. Così, infilò una mano nello scollo per accarezzarle il seno; Nerwen sospirò nella sua bocca e mosse il bacino contro il suo.

Notando i loro movimenti, Túdhin si allontanò con discrezione, raggiungendo i cavalli che dormivano discosti. Nei lunghi anni che aveva trascorso con Nerwen, le non frequenti volte che era accaduto aveva sempre fatto altrettanto, lasciandole un po' di intimità.

I due amanti si liberarono dei vestiti, sfiorandosi dolcemente a vicenda la pelle che via via veniva scoperta. Nerwen abbassò una mano tra i loro corpi, toccando Aryon intimamente e strappandogli un ansito; poi lui le afferrò le dita e le scostò da sé.

"No, amore…", le bisbigliò, "Stavolta è solo per te…"

Comprendendo il suo intento, il cuore le saltò un battito, mentre un groppo di commozione le serrava la gola: il suo principe Avar era semplicemente meraviglioso.

Aryon abbassò le labbra sul collo di Nerwen, mordicchiando la tenera pelle della gola nel punto dove percepiva il battito accelerato del suo cuore; poi discese sulle soffici rotondità del seno. Sentendolo prendere in bocca un apice e suggerlo delicatamente, l'Aini ebbe un fremito e gemette piano.

"Oh Aryon…", sospirò.

"Nerwen…", rispose lui, sfiorandole l'altro capezzolo con la punta delle dita e facendola rabbrividire ancora di piacere. Spostò la testa, cambiando seno, mentre lentamente faceva scendere la mano lungo il suo addome fremente fino a giungere sulla soglia della sua femminilità. Lei schiuse le cosce, permettendogli così di accarezzarla in modo eccitante quanto gentile; emise un altro lamento.

Incoraggiato, Aryon si abbassò ulteriormente lungo il suo bel corpo, baciandone ogni centimetro a mano a mano che scendeva fino alla sua meta; poi si sistemò tra le sue gambe e depose le labbra sull'accesso al suo giardino segreto. Nerwen sussultò e un piccolo grido le sfuggì dalla gola mentre sentiva Aryon lambirla sensualmente, profondamente, ma sempre conservando un'incredibile tenerezza. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime commosse mentre il suo corpo tremava di piacere.

Aryon la gustò a lungo, dolcemente, godendo del suo sapore, che trovava più delizioso di qualsiasi leccornia al mondo. Il respiro di lei si fece sempre più erratico ed i suoi fremiti sempre più forti; a quel punto, si sollevò per adagiarsi su di lei e Nerwen lo circondò con le braccia e con le gambe, più che pronta. Nella fioca luce delle stelle, guardandola negli occhi, Aryon si spinse dentro di lei, che lo accolse con un lungo sospiro, schiudendo le labbra in un'espressione estatica.

"Ti amo", le sussurrò, "Con tutto il cuore, con tutta l'anima, con tutto me stesso…"

Le lacrime tornarono a riempire gli occhi della Maia; una debordò da un angolo, rigandole la tempia. Aryon gliel'asciugò con le labbra.

Poi cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei. Piano, amabilmente. Adagio, con una tenerezza infinita, la guidò lungo le eccitanti strade del piacere verso il traguardo comune, conducendola lentamente verso il culmine; quando le fece raggiungere la vetta, la sentì tremare irrefrenabilmente tutt'attorno a lui e la udì gridare il suo nome nel parossismo del compimento. Allora si arrese anche lui al climax, chiamando più volte il nome di lei.

Dopo, rimasero abbracciati a lungo, restii a separarsi, stringendosi in modo quasi spasmodico.

"Aryon…", sussurrò Nerwen con voce tremante di emozione, "Ti amo così tanto… Grazie per esserci… qui, con me."

Era ovvio che non intendeva soltanto _fisicamente_. Lui le baciò la tempia, la fronte, gli occhi, le labbra.

"Ci sarò sempre, mio fiore", le promise, "Sempre."

Era altrettanto ovvio che neppure lui intendeva soltanto in senso fisico. Lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia e seppellì il viso contro la sua spalla. Molte altre volte nel corso della sua esistenza aveva perso degli amici, ma mai come stavolta ne era stata tanto afflitta; neppure il pensiero che il ciclo della vita, un giorno, avrebbe riportato Calad in Eä riusciva a consolarla completamente: era l'effetto che la qualità della Terra di Mezzo faceva alla sua anima, rendendola più vulnerabile al dolore. Il tempo, fortunatamente, prima o poi avrebbe attenuato il suo dispiacere; e la presenza di Aryon era come un raggio di luce in una notte oscura.

OOO

Poco dopo il sorgere del sole ripresero la strada verso Tor Kathren e quello che speravano essere il valico per superare gli Orocarni. Túdhin assunse spontaneamente il ruolo di avanguardia, correndo una cinquantina di metri davanti ai tre cavalli. Non poteva certamente avere un'ampiezza di visione paragonabile a quella di Calad, ma era capace di sentire l'usta di qualsiasi cosa a grandi distanze e questo poteva rivelarsi davvero molto utile, in un territorio sconosciuto.

Nel pomeriggio di tre giorni dopo raggiunsero il Lavnen, che in quel punto aveva già compiuto l'ampia curva che, dalla sua fonte nelle Montagne Rosse, lo portava verso sud. Si accamparono sulla riva e catturarono alcuni pesci, che misero ad arrostire sul fuoco per cena; Túdhin si allontanò per cacciare qualche piccolo roditore.

"Come ti senti, cuor mio?", la interrogò Aryon, scrutandola ansiosamente; era consapevole che la morte di Calad l'aveva molto addolorata e che sarebbe occorso del tempo perché si riprendesse da quella perdita.

La Istar gli prese la mano e la baciò in un gesto così tenero che gli fece venire un groppo in gola.

"La tua presenza rende il mio cordoglio più sopportabile", gli mormorò, posando la guancia nel suo palmo, "Grazie..."

Di slancio, lui l'abbracciò.

"Non c'è nulla per cui ringraziare", le disse a bassa voce, "Siamo compagni per la vita, ci sosteniamo a vicenda…"

Lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia e seppellì il viso contro il suo petto, infinitamente grata a Eru Ilúvatar per averle infine concesso di incontrarlo.

Il mattino dopo si disposero a guadare il fiume; era piuttosto ampio, ma non sembrava profondo, tuttavia Aryon, ottimo nuotatore, si spogliò e si inoltrò cautamente in acqua per verificarne l'altezza. A metà percorso era immerso fino alle spalle e la corrente lo fece barcollare, ma per i cavalli – ovviamente più alti e pesanti, nonché poggianti su quattro zampe e non soltanto su due gambe – non sarebbe stato un grosso problema.

Diverso era il discorso per Túdhin: i lupi normalmente non attraversano i fiumi, sebbene sappiano nuotare, a meno di non essere in pericolo di vita; inoltre la corrente lo avrebbe trasportato molto a valle.

Il principe tornò a riva, dove Nerwen lo attendeva.

"Sarà abbastanza facile attraversare, per i cavalli", le disse, accettando con un cenno di ringraziamento la coperta che lei gli porgeva per asciugarsi, "ma la corrente è forte e per Túdhin sarà difficile attraversare a nuoto."

La Maia si girò verso il giovane lupo, che stava guatando l'acqua sospettosamente, e ne percepì il timore e la perplessità

"Penso di avere una soluzione diversa. Thilgiloth, che ne dici se diamo un passaggio al nostro vecchio amico?", domandò; la Corsiera lanciò un'occhiata al dubbioso Túdhin.

 _Ma certo_ , rispose, capendo al volo quale fosse l'idea di Nerwen.

Aryon passò lo sguardo dall'una all'altra.

"Thilgiloth non ha mai avuto paura di Túdhin", osservò lentamente, "diversamente da Allakos e Thalion... Non è una cavalla qualsiasi, vero?"

"È una _mearh_ ", gli rammentò Nerwen, ma lui scosse la testa:

"Non è una spiegazione sufficiente. Teme ben poche cose… come te, del resto."

Era inutile negare l'evidenza, pensò l'Aini: Aryon era molto perspicace, era perciò inevitabile che finisse col notare quella loro particolarità. Poteva attribuire la mancanza di timore di Nerwen ai suoi poteri di Istar, ma non aveva alcuna giustificazione per quella di Thilgiloth.

"Hai ragione", ammise quindi a bassa voce, "È… una di quelle cose di cui non posso parlarti."

Quella era la prima volta che si confrontavano apertamente su ciò contro cui l'aveva messo in guardia il giorno dopo che si erano trovati: il fatto che c'erano cose che non le era permesso dirgli.

Aryon annuì lentamente.

"Lo immaginavo", disse semplicemente, "e ho promesso di non insistere", si avvide della sua preoccupazione e per rassicurarla le rivolse il piccolo sorriso che gli era caratteristico, "Sono curioso, ovviamente, ma ti ho dato la mia parola e la manterrò. Ti dico solo che ho capito che Thilgiloth sta alla razza dei _mearas_ tanto quanto tu a quella degli Uomini."

Per un attimo, la compostezza di Nerwen si incrinò mentre pensava che lui avesse capito tutto; ma poi comprese che non poteva essere così: Aryon aveva sì intuito che c'era molto di più, in lei e nella Corsiera, di quanto non apparisse; ma di che cosa precisamente si trattasse, non aveva modo di scoprirlo.

"Sei acuto, mio principe", gli disse con un lieve sorriso, "e ti amo anche per questo…"

Lui le prese una mano e la intrecciò con la propria.

"E io amo te, mia straordinaria Istar", le rispose sottovoce, guardandola con tenerezza. Lei ricambiò lo sguardo, sentendosi infinitamente grata. Poi si distolse: sarebbe volentieri rimasta a perdersi nei suoi occhi azzurri, ma dovevano procedere.

"Vieni qui, Túdhin", lo invitò, a voce e mentalmente; udendola, il predatore si girò e trotterellò fino da lei, accucciandosi e guardandola da sotto in su, in attesa, "Il modo più sicuro per te di attraversare il fiume è di salire con me in groppa a Thilgiloth", gli disse la Maia.

Il lupo girò lo sguardo sulla Corsiera; in passato, non era mai accaduto che avessero bisogno di attraversare un fiume a quel modo, quindi sarebbe stata la prima volta che le saliva in groppa. A lei, o a qualsiasi altra cavalcatura, se per questo.

 _Grazie_ , rispose, _Basta che non mi lasci cadere_ , aggiunse, vagamente preoccupato.

 _Non accadrà_ , lo rassicurò la Istar, risalendo in arcione; Aryon raccolse il giovane lupo tra le braccia e lo sollevò fino a lei, che lo mise seduto davanti a sé sulla sella. Túdhin stette ben attento a tenere le unghie accuratamente ritirate per non graffiare l'Elfo, la donna o la cavalla.

Nerwen lo circondò con le braccia per offrirgli sostegno; sentendolo teso, gli mandò una sensazione rassicurante. Túdhin si girò e le leccò una mano.

 _Mi fido di te e di Thilgiloth_ , le disse, rilassandosi un poco. Nerwen gli accarezzò il fianco.

 _Non te ne pentirai_ , gli assicurò. Diede di tallone a Thilgiloth, che si diresse lentamente verso l'acqua, muovendosi con particolare attenzione perché la sua cavaliera l'aveva avvisata che il lupo era un po' preoccupato; Thalion le si accodò immediatamente, come di consueto, mentre Allakos, con Aryon in groppa, chiudeva il piccolo corteo.

Guadarono il fiume senza particolari difficoltà; raggiunta l'altra riva, Túdhin si tuffò a terra e si pose seduto davanti alla Corsiera.

 _Ringrazia Thilgiloth per me_ , pregò Nerwen, guardando solennemente la cavalla. La Istar sorrise: Túdhin era sempre stato molto cortese, più della media dei suoi simili.

"Túdhin ti ringrazia, amica mia", disse quindi. La Corsiera mosse le orecchie.

 _Non c'è di che_ , rispose, _non l'ho quasi sentito, è stato bravo_.

Frattanto Aryon si era affiancato a Nerwen.

"Tutto bene con Túdhin ?", volle sapere.

"Ottimamente", rispose lei, "È un lupo molto ben educato: ha ringraziato Thilgiloth per averlo portato sano e salvo oltre il fiume."

Il principe nerovestito annuì compiaciuto.

Ripresero la marcia; poche ore dopo, raggiunsero la propaggine occidentale di Tor Kathren; in quel punto, la linea alberata correva esattamente da nord a sud, tagliando loro la strada. Di lì, avrebbero proseguito costeggiando la Selva Ombrosa fino ad incontrare la Riviera Verde.

OOO

Proseguirono per sei giorni verso meridione; la foresta era alla loro sinistra, poi la linea arborea curvò improvvisamente verso est in una grande conca che seguiva il contorno di quella che, nei Tempi Remoti, era stata la sponda nord orientale del grande Mare Interno di Helcar.

Rinunciando a costeggiare la foresta, che li avrebbe portati direttamente verso est per poi tornare a scendere verso sud, Aryon e Nerwen tagliarono in linea retta in direzione est-sud-est attraverso la pianura erbosa; pochi giorni dopo ritrovarono gli alberi e ripresero a procedere a fianco di Tor Kathren. Infine, il terzo giorno di giugno, videro luccicare in lontananza le acque di un giovane fiume che fuoriusciva dalla foresta.

Nerwen tirò le redini di Thilgiloth e Aryon la imitò, fermandosi accanto a lei. L'Aini indicò davanti a loro:

"Laggiù, Aryon… laggiù era Cuiviénen."

Il principe guardò a lungo, attentamente, senza nascondere alla promessa sposa la propria profonda commozione.

"È certamente molto diverso da come lo dipingeva mia madre", commentò infine a bassa voce, "ma come pensavo, è molto emozionante, per me, trovarmi nel luogo che ha visto l'incontro dei miei genitori", chiuse gli occhi per un istante, "Meno di un anno fa non sapevo cos'avevano provato, trovandosi; ora invece lo so, grazie a te…"

Si girò a guardarla con uno sguardo così carico d'amore da farle sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. Nerwen allungò una mano e gliela posò sul braccio.

"Grazie a te, adesso lo so anch'io", mormorò. Lui le coprì la mano con la propria e l'accarezzò; i suoi occhi sorridevano, anche se la bocca era seria.

Raggiunsero la Riviera Verde laddove usciva alla foresta; il paesaggio era assai suggestivo e, poiché era ormai tardo pomeriggio, decisero di accamparsi lì, rinunciando ad addentrarsi subito nella Selva Ombrosa. Scaricarono la soma di Thalion, tolsero i finimenti ad Allakos e Thilgiloth e lasciarono le cavalcature libere di pascolare.

Raccolsero della legna per accendere un fuoco e poter cucinare, motivo per cui Aryon prese arco e frecce e andò a caccia di selvaggina. Túdhin lo seguì, alla ricerca di una preda per sfamarsi.

I l principe abbatté un fagiano, mentre il lupo scovò una tacchinella per sé. Quando tornarono, trovarono Nerwen che stava cucinando una zuppa di erbe raccolte nelle vicinanze; nel mentre che Aryon curava la propria preda, spennandola ed eviscerandola, la Istar terminò la cottura della zuppa e così si poté procedere ad arrostire il fagiano allo spiedo. Quella sera cenarono più riccamente del solito da quando si erano messi in viaggio.

Più tardi, quando sorse l'astro notturno, Nerwen lo guardò pensierosa.

"Sai cosa sono quelle macchie scure sulla luna?", domandò ad Aryon. Il principe sollevò lo sguardo a sua volta.

"A dire il vero, no", ammise.

"Quando i Valar crearono il cocchio del Sole e quello della Luna, Anar e Isil in _quenya_ , ne affidarono la conduzione a due Maiar, rispettivamente Arien e Tilion. Tilion è innamorato di Arien, che però non lo ricambia; egli tenta in continuazione di avvicinarsi a lei – motivo per cui a volte vediamo la luna in cielo anche di giorno, quando sta transitando il carro di Arien – ma lei gli sfugge sempre. Una volta però le arrivò molto vicino, troppo, tanto da bruciarsi… ed ecco il perché di quelle macchie."

"Povero Tilion", mormorò Aryon, staccando gli occhi dalla luna per guardare la sua Istar, "Mi sento più che mai fortunato, perché io, a differenza di lui, ho trovato la mia compagna per la vita e lei mi ricambia…"

L'abbracciò; Nerwen gli posò la testa sulla spalla e bisbigliò di rimando:

"Anch'io mi sento molto fortunata…"

OOO

Si fermarono alcuni giorni, cacciando e pescando per rimpinguare le loro scorte alimentari prima di affrontare la traversata di Tor Kathren e raggiungere gli Orocarni e quello che speravano essere un valico che li portasse oltre le montagne. Infine si rimisero in marcia, cominciando a risalire la Riviera Verde lungo la sua sponda sinistra.

Occorsero loro quasi due settimane per arrivare ai piedi delle Montagne Rosse, che si ersero quasi improvvisamente davanti a loro il tredicesimo giorno dacché si erano addentrati nella Selva Ombrosa. Il fiume era andato costantemente restringendosi ed ora, ridotto a un torrente dal letto piuttosto ampio, si riversava fuori da una stretta vallata.

In quei giorni, Nerwen ed Aryon non avevano scorto anima viva, ad esclusione della ricca fauna che abitava la foresta; così fu con enorme sorpresa che videro una mulattiera dall'aria trascurata, ma ancora ben transitabile, che affiancava la Riviera Verde dal lato opposto, cominciando – o forse piuttosto terminando – all'entrata della valle.

"Il diario di viaggio non parlava di un sentiero", osservò Aryon, meravigliato.

"Infatti", confermò Nerwen, "ma è stato redatto più di cinquecento anni fa e le cose da allora possono ben esser cambiate. Forse qualcuno è venuto ad abitare nella valle e ha costruito la strada per potersi muovere più agevolmente."

"Buon per noi; purché non si tratti di personaggi ostili, ovviamente."

"Staremo all'erta", concluse l'Aini.

Con Túdhin sempre in avanscoperta, attraversarono facilmente il fiumiciattolo ed imboccarono il sentiero, che proseguiva proprio accanto al fiume, il cui letto rimaneva piuttosto ampio, ad indicare che, nel periodo del disgelo, la portata d'acqua poteva aumentare in modo considerevole.

Le pareti della valle erano ripide, coperte di una vegetazione dalle radici forti, in prevalenza conifere, che offrivano abbondanza di legna. Quando calò la sera, si accamparono in mezzo alla mulattiera ed accesero un fuoco per cucinare. Erano saliti di qualche centinaio di metri soltanto, ma prevedevano che la strada si sarebbe fatta più erta man mano che avanzavano.

Non si sbagliavano; tuttavia, la mulattiera rimaneva sempre abbastanza larga perché i cavalli potessero transitare agevolmente appaiati e, laddove era particolarmente ardua, erano stati intagliati gradini bassi e profondi che consentirono loro di procedere rimanendo in arcione. Erano scheggiati e crepati, indice di incuria o di abbandono, ma ancora facilmente precorribili.

"Se mai incontreremo chi ha costruito questa strada", commentò Nerwen la seconda sera, "lo ringrazierò infinitamente: anche se non è tenuta benissimo, ci sta risparmiando molta fatica e sicuramente anche molto tempo."

Via via che salivano, la sera e la notte faceva sempre più freddo, mentre la Riviera Verde andava restringendosi sempre più, riducendosi ad un ruscello, finché durante la mattinata del quarto giorno dall'inizio dell'ascesa, scomparve in un anfratto roccioso: evidentemente, ne avevano raggiunto la sorgente.

Nel primo pomeriggio oltrepassarono due colonne tronche di pietra dall'aria antica, che si ergevano ai lati del sentiero; poi Túdhin, come sempre all'avanguardia, superò un ultimo rilievo del terreno e si fermò di botto. Notandolo, Nerwen lo contattò mentalmente e attraverso i suoi occhi scorse un'imponente costruzione che ostruiva completamente il passaggio. Per lo stupore tirò le redini di Thilgiloth più bruscamente del solito, tanto che la Corsiera emise uno sbruffo di protesta.

Aryon si fermò a sua volta.

" Che cosa c'è?", le domandò allarmato, la mano già sull'elsa della spada.

"Una cosa decisamente inaspettata", rispose la Istar, girandosi verso di lui, "C'è una specie di forte che sbarra il passo… mai vista una cosa simile."

Scesero da cavallo e si appressarono con cautela alla cima, tenendosi bassi, per guardare oltre; l'edificio, della stessa pietra rossastra che aveva dato il nome alla cordigliera, sembrava una via di mezzo tra una roccaforte militare ed un castello residenziale: massiccio, possente, dalle finestrature piccole e profonde, ma ingentilito da lunghi gonfaloni che garrivano al vento e da un sorprendente giardino pensile al di sopra dei camminamenti delle mura merlate. Sui vessilli era visibile il disegno di un monte coronato di nubi, rosso in campo bianco.

"Chi può aver costruito qui una fortezza?", chiese Aryon.

"Forse qualcuno interessato a non far passare nessuno di qua", ipotizzò Nerwen, "ma in quale delle due direzioni?"

Osservarono a lungo quel baluardo dall'aria imprendibile e il terreno intorno, giungendo alla conclusione che non era possibile aggirarlo in alcun modo: in quel punto, la strada terminava, il terreno di fronte era completamente spoglio – esponendo alla vista del fortilizio chiunque arrivasse – mentre le pareti ai lati erano quasi verticali e di nuda roccia liscia e senza appigli. L'unico modo per passare era entrare da un lato del castello ed uscire dall'altro; ammesso che i suoi abitanti fossero disposti a lasciarli fare, naturalmente.

Quel che più li inquietava era l'inspiegabilità di quello sbarramento: se si fosse trattato di un passaggio molto frequentato, avrebbero potuto pensare a un pedaggio forzato, qualcuno che volesse arricchirsi chiedendo una tassa di transito ai viandanti; ma poiché il valico era praticamente sconosciuto, non capivano lo scopo di quella roccaforte.

Alla fine decisero di tentare la sorte: non c'era niente altro da fare, se volevano sperare di passare dall'altra parte. L'alternativa era tornare indietro e provare ad aggirare gli Orocarni a meridione, senza sapere minimamente quanto lontana fosse la fine della cordigliera. Settimane, forse mesi di viaggio in territorio totalmente sconosciuto: non era una prospettiva allettante.

Impensierita che la vista di un lupo, per quanto addomesticato, potesse mettere in allarme gli abitanti del castello, Nerwen chiamò Túdhin a sé.

"Tieniti vicino a me, amico mio, e simula il più possibile il comportamento di un cane", lo istruì: dopotutto, c'erano razze di cani molto simili ai loro cugini lupi, "così come usavi fare in passato, te lo ricordi?"

 _Certamente, Figlia del Tramonto_ , rispose il predatore con una punta di divertimento. _Fingerò d'essere timido e starò lontano da tutti._ _Posso intervenire, se ti vedo in pericolo?_

Nerwen esitò: alcuni atteggiamenti potevano essere interpretati come una minaccia anche se in realtà non lo erano; era pur vero che Túdhin, durante gli anni che avevano trascorso insieme nel Beleriand, aveva imparato molto sul comportamento sociale dei _due zampe_ , ma un equivoco era pur sempre possibile.

"Solo se te lo dico io", decise quindi, per non correre rischi.

Rimontarono in arcione e si avviarono lentamente, tenendo le mani bene in vista per far comprendere di non essere una minaccia; Túdhin si mise a trotterellare accanto a Thilgiloth, in tutto e per tutto simile a un docile cane.

Come si aspettavano, ad un certo punto udirono una voce perentoria ordinare loro un secco alt in un _ovestron_ dallo strano accento, ma ben comprensibile; si fermarono ed attesero.

La pesante grata di ferro davanti all'ingresso si sollevò, mentre contemporaneamente il retrostante portone di legno si apriva. Ne uscì un drappello di fanti ben armati, preceduti da un cavaliere in armatura splendente, dai lunghi capelli biondi, che portava un vessillo bianco e rosso. I soldati marciavano in sincronia, con una perfezione dovuta sicuramente ad un attento addestramento.

Mentre il cavaliere si avvicinava, si accorsero che era una donna; i suoi occhi azzurri erano amichevoli, anche se il portamento era rigido.

"Salve, stranieri", disse loro in Lingua Corrente con una sorprendente voce da contralto, "Io sono Iruegh, la castellana e guardiana del passo. Voi chi siete, e cosa volete?"

G uardava la Istar, per cui fu lei a rispondere:

"Io sono Nerwen, e questo è Aryon. Stiamo cercando di superare le Montagne Rosse e ti chiediamo quindi il premesso di passare."

"Che vogliate passare mi sembra ovvio", osservò Iruegh con una vena canzonatoria, ma non indisponente, nel tono di voce, "Vorrei conoscere il motivo per cui volete superare le Montagne Rosse, prima di decidere se farvi passare o meno."

Qualcosa di indefinito indusse Nerwen a non dichiarare apertamente il proprio scopo, per una volta:

"Siamo esploratori del Dorwinion; abbiamo trovato un antico testo che parlava di questo valico, che però il redattore non è riuscito a superare, e quindi siamo venuti qui seguendo le sue indicazioni per essere i primi del nostro popolo a poter vantarsi d'aver oltrepassato gli Orocarni."

Iruegh passò lo sguardo dall'una all'altro; notando le orecchie leggermente appuntite di Aryon, inarcò le sopracciglia sottili e ben disegnate:

"Il _vostro_ popolo? Ma vedo che tu sei della razza degli Uomini, mentre lui appartiene a quella degli Elfi…"

"In realtà sono un Mezz'elfo", spiegò Aryon con simulata tranquillità, appoggiando la versione di Nerwen, "Sono cresciuto col popolo di mia madre, una donna del Dorwinion."

La spiegazione parve soddisfare la castellana:

"Molto bene. È un raro piacere per me avere visitatori, per cui spero che vorrete fermarvi a cena e per la notte, prima di procedere con il vostro viaggio. Vi offro la mia ospitalità."

L'invito era stato posto con molta cortesia e, nonostante la leggera diffidenza che aveva provato quando era stata interrogata sul motivo della loro presenza lì, Nerwen non trovò motivo di rifiutare; inoltre, dopo tante settimane di viaggio sarebbe stato decisamente piacevole riposarsi in un vero letto, magari dopo un bagno caldo e una cena sostanziosa.

Scambiò un'occhiata con Aryon, che le rivolse un cenno d'assenso.

"Va bene, Lady Iruegh", rispose quindi, "saremo lieti di accettare il tuo invito."

La bionda castellana le sorrise, poi voltò il cavallo e tornò indietro. I fanti si separarono in due ali, sempre muovendosi con ammirevole sincronia, ed attesero che anche gli stranieri passassero. Nerwen si tenne pronta ad un'eventuale reazione intimorita per la presenza di Túdhin, ma il lupo interpretò magistralmente il ruolo del cane; si tenne affiancato a Thilgiloth con atteggiamento fiero ma docile e nessuno fece una piega.

Raggiunsero il portone, che oltrepassarono immediatamente dopo la loro anfitriona; subito si presentarono dei servitori, che li aiutarono a scendere da cavallo. Iruegh diede direttive affinché le loro cavalcature venissero adeguatamente seguite.

"Prendete quel che vi serve per la notte dai vostri bagagli e lasciate il resto alla cura dei miei servitori", li invitò la castellana. Nerwen ed Aryon presero degli abiti di ricambio, che una premurosa cameriera si fece consegnare per poi precederli all'interno del corpo principale della fortezza, cui loro accedettero seguendo Iruegh. Nerwen fece segno a Túdhin affinché li accompagnasse, sempre mantenendo il suo ruolo di cane; il lupo aveva fortunatamente imparato a farlo assai bene all'epoca del suo primo incontro con l'Aini e quindi, pur in una nuova incarnazione, non ebbe difficoltà a ritrovare quanto appreso a quel tempo.

Un'altra cameriera li accompagnò poi in un appartamento con due camere da letto ed un salottino in mezzo a separarle; ogni camera aveva la sua saletta da bagno privata, fornita di una vasca di rame smaltato.

"Porteremo subito l'acqua per il bagno", li assicurò la seconda cameriera, congedandosi.

Trovarono che avevano sistemato le cose di Nerwen in una stanza e di Aryon nell'altra, ovviamente ignorando che i due erano una coppia, ma prima che potessero riunire la loro roba in un'unica camera, giunsero due servitori che portavano secchi d'acqua calda fumante e che cominciarono a riempire le due vasche.

Nerwen ed Aryon fecero dunque il bagno, ciascuno assistito da un servitore, una donna per lei e un uomo per lui. Alla fine furono lasciati soli; erano entrambi molto rilassati, così si stesero sul letto di una delle camere e si riposarono, cominciando a riprendersi dalla stanchezza di tanti giorni di viaggio.

Rimasero un po' in silenzio, poi Nerwen osservò:

"Mi piacerebbe dare un'occhiata fuori da una finestra che dà sull'altro lato del castello, per vedere se siamo effettivamente in cima ad un valico."

Le finestre del loro appartamento volgevano tutte nella direzione da cui erano venuti, ovvero verso occidente; il sole calante infatti proiettava i suoi raggi direttamente attraverso i vetri, parzialmente oscurati da pesanti tendaggi di velluto rosso scuro. Il rosso e il bianco – i due colori dei vessilli sulle mura – si ripetevano un po' ovunque nel castello, anche nelle divise dei soldati che avevano visto, essendo evidentemente i colori della casata di Iruegh, qualunque essa fosse.

La Maia si alzò, intenzionata a rivestirsi per cercare una finestra rivolta a oriente, quando sentì bussare alla porta dell'appartamento. Túdhin, che si era sdraiato in un angolo della camera, balzò in piedi e ringhiò piano, teso. Nerwen gli fece un cenno ammonitore, ricordandogli che doveva sembrare innocuo, ed il lupo smise subito; ma quando lei si recò di là per invitare ad entrare, la seguì. I visitatori si rivelarono i camerieri che avevano assistito lei e Aryon col bagno; il lupo si tranquillizzò, pur non perdendo d'occhio i movimenti dei due.

"Lady Iruegh vi invita a cena", annunciò la donna, "Siamo qui per aiutarvi a vestirvi."

"Non è necessario…", cominciò Nerwen: solitamente, se proprio ne avevano bisogno, lei e Aryon si aiutavano vicendevolmente.

"Vi prego, signora, è il nostro lavoro", intervenne l'uomo. La Istar comprese che, rifiutando, poteva offenderli o, peggio, metterli nei guai con la loro padrona.

"D'accordo", accettò allora, ritirandosi verso la sua stanza; la donna si mosse nella sua direzione, mentre l'uomo fece per recarsi nell'altra camera, "No, prego, venite tutti e due qui", li invitò allora. Entrambi assunsero per un attimo un'espressione sorpresa, ma si ripresero subito: era evidente che non si erano aspettati che i due ospiti stessero insieme.

Dopo che si furono vestiti – Nerwen col suo abituale vestito verde, che aveva fatto rifare a Kopellin dopo che il precedente era stato rovinato da Meledhiel, e Aryon con i suoi panni da casa, immancabilmente neri – vennero accompagnati nella sala da pranzo. Túdhin andò con loro, rimanendo appiccicato ai talloni di Nerwen, come da istruzioni ricevute.

Iruegh, abbigliata con un elegante abito curtense di seta rosso scuro, li attendeva accanto al tavolo padronale. I tavoli minori erano già tutti occupati dai suoi famigli e collaboratori più stretti, una trentina in tutto, i quali rivolsero cenni di saluto ai nuovi arrivati.

"Benvenuti al mio desco", li accolse la castellana quando si furono avvicinati, "Prego, accomodatevi", continuò, andando a sedersi sul seggio centrale – dallo schienale più alto degli altri, decorato con un motivo floreale – e accennando alle due sedie alla destra, "Nerwen, siedi qui accanto a me, chiacchieriamo un po'…"

Túdhin si accucciò dietro lo scranno della _padrona_ e cercò di rendersi invisibile.

Sopraggiunsero una mezza dozzina personaggi, uomini e donne ben vestiti, che porsero i loro omaggi a Iruegh e guardarono incuriositi i nuovi arrivati.

"Nerwen, Aryon, vi presento i miei collaboratori", disse la padrona di casa, snocciolando una serie di nomi e indicando varie cariche, dal Conestabile al Sovrintendente di Palazzo, dalla Direttrice degli Approvvigionamenti alla Principale del Guardaroba, ed altri titoli che i due ospiti dimenticarono subito. Tutti rivolsero loro cenni educati, se non propriamente amichevoli, e presero posto.

"Dimmi, Nerwen, davvero state affrontando questo viaggio per la sola gloria?", indagò la castellana, mentre un servitore le versava da bere. L'Aini pensò che quell'unica ragione non era molto plausibile.

"Non _soltanto_ per la gloria", rispose quindi, "Il nostro re è sempre alla ricerca di nuovi sbocchi commerciali: prendere contatto con regioni che possono essere interessate alle nostre mercanzie significa ricchezza e fama sia per lui che per chi gli procura nuovi affari", guardò attentamente Iruegh, "Se le tue terre sono un passaggio obbligato, potresti trarre un profitto anche tu, imponendo un ragionevole dazio sul traffico delle merci…"

La castellana parve riflettere per un breve momento, poi annuì:

"In effetti, potrebbe essere interessante, sebbene io abbia sufficienti ricchezze per far vivere bene me stessa e anche tutta la mia gente…"

Arrivarono altri servitori con grandi piatti colmi di vivande: brasato di capriolo e stufato di pecora, serviti con patate novelle arrosto, zucchine all'aglio e prezzemolo, melanzane alla griglia, il tutto accompagnato da un robusto vino rosso e da acqua. Tutto era assai gustoso e sia Aryon che Nerwen apprezzarono molto il cibo e il vino.

"Non mi aspettavo di trovare un castello, quassù", disse Nerwen ad un certo punto, cercando di scoprire in modo sottile il motivo per cui quella fortezza era stata costruita lì ed in quel modo così peculiare, a completo sbarramento del passo.

"Castelvalico fu costruito dai miei antenati circa quattrocento anni or sono", le raccontò Iruegh, "per sfuggire ad una pestilenza che aveva colpito le terre dove abitavano. Da allora non siamo più scesi. Qualche rara volta – forse due o tre per generazione – giunge qualcuno dal versante est, in cerca come voi di un passaggio tra le montagne. Non sempre superano il valico: a volte si fermano qui, a volte tornano indietro. Di quelli che hanno proseguito non è tornato nessuno. I territori dell'ovest sono così pericolosi? A guardare voi due, non si direbbe…"

Nerwen notò che non aveva spiegato il motivo per cui la costruzione chiudeva completamente il passo, ma ponendo una domanda troppo diretta temeva di indisporre la padrona di casa, per cui preferì non indagare oltre.

"Non tutti i popoli che abitano la Terra di Mezzo sono pacifici come il nostro", rispose Aryon, che aveva seguito attentamente il racconto di Iruegh, "Gli Esterling, ad esempio, sono gente feroce. Venendo qui, abbiamo avuto una brutta avventura con loro: ci hanno catturato, credendoci delle spie. Fortunatamente siamo riusciti a fuggire."

"Meno male!", commentò la donna bionda, "Sarei lieta di ospitarvi qualche giorno, così potrete riposarvi prima di continuare il vostro viaggio… i visitatori sono così rari, qui, che mi farebbe davvero molto piacere se vi fermaste", concluse, guardando fissamente Nerwen.

"La tua ospitalità è davvero generosa, Lady Iruegh", disse la Maia, sentendosi improvvisamente sulle spine, "e ti ringraziamo molto per la tua offerta, ma pensavamo di proseguire domani stesso."

"Che peccato", mormorò la castellana, percorrendo la figura di Nerwen con apprezzamento. Di colpo, la Istar comprese di trovarsi di fronte ad un'amante di donne; non era la prima volta che le accadeva, ma poiché non aveva mai provato interesse in quel senso per un membro del proprio sesso, aveva sempre rifiutato le profferte d'amore di questo tipo. Ora poi che aveva incontrato il suo compagno per la vita, non se ne parlava nemmeno.

Fortunatamente Iruegh non insistette e tornò a mangiare e bere conversando amabilmente coi suoi ospiti. Ogni tanto Nerwen allungava un osso a Túdhin, che il lupo si sforzò di rosicchiare fingendo un entusiasmo che – preferendo di gran lunga la carne cruda – era ben lontano dal provare. La Istar lo lodò silenziosamente per questo e lui si sentì fiero di sé.

Finita la portata principale, i servitori vennero a portar via gli avanzi, poi tornarono con dei dolci, deliziose frittelle ripiene di crema o marmellata accompagnate da frizzante vino bianco dolce. Per finire, un infuso caldo di erbe digestive.

Terminata la cena, Aryon e Nerwen presero congedo; l'Aini avrebbe voluto andare a controllare le loro cavalcature, ma le sembrò una richiesta scortese, perché pareva mettere in dubbio la competenza e buona fede di chi si era occupato di loro, nonché della padrona di casa. Perciò si limitò a contattare Thilgiloth con la mente e, ricevendone rassicurazione, si tranquillizzò.

Tornarono nell'appartamento che era stato loro assegnato, dove Túdhin scelse un angolo del salottino per dormire, mentre Aryon e Nerwen si recavano in camera.

"Mi sento a disagio: temo che Iruegh abbia delle mire su di me", dichiarò la Maia. Il principe inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: non si era accorto delle preferenze della castellana.

"Non posso darle torto", dichiarò, osservando la sua promessa sposa con sguardo amoroso, per poi assumere un'espressione minacciosa, "ma dovrebbe passare sul mio cadavere, prima di averti."

"E poi dovrebbe fare i conti con me", rise Nerwen, "Non sono mai stata attratta in quel modo dal genere femminile di nessuna razza!"

Aryon fece il suo sorrisetto sghembo, poi tornò serio.

"Qualcosa non quadra nel racconto di Iruegh… da quel che dice, non c'è praticamente alcun contatto con le terre più in basso, ma allora come fanno a vivere quassù senza coltivare niente? Capisco la carne e la verdura, che possono venire da pascoli di quota e da un orto, ma ho visto abbondanza di pane, che significa grano, tuttavia siamo troppo in alto perché possa venir coltivato qui, e credo che valga lo stesso per la vite, quindi per il vino…"

Nerwen si trovò d'accordo con le sue osservazioni:

"In effetti, Iruegh mi mette sempre più a disagio, e non per il suo interesse per me. Tutto il castello, a dire il vero, mi mette a disagio: come dici tu, la sua storia non quadra. Sarà meglio andarsene domattina al più presto."

Quando si furono coricati, Nerwen si accoccolò tra le braccia di Aryon.

"Mio principe, ieri era il Giorno di Mezza Estate…", gli suggerì. Lui sorrise con quel suo sorrisetto che lei amava tanto.

"Sì, è vero… esattamente un anno fa abbiamo capito di essere compagni per la vita", la baciò lievemente sulle labbra, "Direi che si tratta di una ricorrenza da celebrare… e questo comodo letto è il posto più adatto…"

La baciò nuovamente, stavolta con maggior ardore; la sentì rispondere con uguale slancio.

"Quanto sono stato stupido, quella notte…", le mormorò contro le labbra, rammentando sempre con disagio la propria prima, assurda reazione alla rivelazione del loro legame.

Nerwen gli accarezzò lentamente il petto.

"Lascia perdere, è acqua passata… pensa invece a far l'amore con me…", gli alitò all'orecchio.

Aryon la prese in parola; si amarono, a lungo ed appassionatamente, prima di addormentarsi l'una tra le braccia dell'altro, sazi d'amore.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice._

 _Davvero, che senso ha questo castello che sbarra un valico così poco frequentato? Un piccolo mistero che rende Nerwen e Aryon assai perplessi…_

 _A costo d'esser noiosa, non mi stanco di ringraziare i lettori che fedelmente mi seguono da un anno e mezzo, sia che lascino un commento, sia che rimangano in silenzio – ma guardate che non mordo LOL – perché la maggior soddisfazione per chi scrive è proprio venir letto._

 _Lady Angel_


	45. Capitolo XLV: Le terme di Castelvalico

**Capitolo XLV: Le terme di Castelvalico**

Poche ore dopo, nel cuore della notte, il rumore di un tuono svegliò Nerwen e Aryon di soprassalto. La Istar si alzò, preoccupata per Túdhin che, come tutti i _kelvar_ , aveva timore dei lampi e dei tuoni; il lupo si era infatti rintanato sotto il tavolo, alla ricerca di riparo.

"Vieni qui, vecchio mio", lo invitò Nerwen dolcemente, accucciandosi. Il predatore si alzò e le venne rapidamente vicino; le posò la testa sulla spalla e lei lo avvolse in un abbraccio confortante. Poi lo condusse in camera, dove frattanto Aryon aveva acceso una candela, e Túdhin andò a sdraiarsi a fianco del letto, dalla parte dove dormiva Nerwen. Il principe annuì in direzione della promessa sposa, approvando.

Nerwen estese i propri pensieri e cercò la mente di Thilgiloth, che trovò desta, svegliata dal rumore dei tuoni, ma non spaventata: occorreva ben di più di un temporale, per quanto violento, per intimorire una Corsiera par suo.

"Come stanno Thalion e Allakos?", le domandò la Istar.

 _Il rumore li inquieta, ma siamo al sicuro, qui_ , la rassicurò Thilgiloth. Nerwen mandò una sensazione tranquillizzante ai due cavalli, che udendola si rasserenarono, anche se avrebbero continuato comunque a sobbalzare ad ogni tuono.

Il rumore della pioggia scrosciante contro i vetri indusse Nerwen a scostare la pesante cortina che oscurava la finestra e a guardare fuori; stava diluviando e c'era un forte vento di ponente che spingeva l'acqua contro quella facciata del castello, inondandola. Aryon si alzò a sua volta e le si affiancò, guardando fuori.

"Meno male che siamo al riparo di solide mura", commentò, abbracciando la Istar da dietro, "Te l'immagini un maltempo simile in tenda…?

"Già, meno male davvero", considerò Nerwen. Un lampo enorme squarciò le tenebre, illuminando tutto di una luce violenta, seguito quasi immediatamente da un tuono assordante che fece trasalire i due fidanzati e uggiolare Túdhin. Nerwen si sciolse dall'abbraccio e andò ad accarezzare il lupo, mandandogli pensieri rassicuranti. Quando il predatore si calmò, tornò a coricarsi; Aryon la imitò e spense la candela, sdraiandosi al suo fianco. Il temporale infuriò ancora per qualche tempo, facendo trasalire a ogni fragore di tuono sia loro che Túdhin, ma infine si allontanò e così poterono riaddormentarsi.

OOO

Il mattino si alzarono e trovarono che pioveva a dirotto; lo stretto orizzonte sopra il valico era coperto da parte a parte di pesanti nuvole scure che parevano intenzionate a non muoversi, nonostante imperversasse un forte vento che faceva tintinnare i vetri.

"Direi che per oggi non riprenderemo certo il viaggio", osservò Aryon con una smorfia.

"Già", confermò Nerwen, cominciando a vestirsi, "Beh, dai, poteva andarci peggio… pensa se questo maltempo ci sorprendeva all'aperto. Almeno, qui stiamo all'asciutto e abbiamo ogni comodità."

Il principe Avar si girò a guardarla e le fece il suo tipico piccolo sorriso:

"Riesci sempre a trovare un lato positivo in tutto, mio fiore. Ti amo anche per questo."

Lei contraccambiò il sorriso:

"Grazie… ma in fondo si tratta solo di trarre il meglio da ogni situazione. Nella fattispecie, visto che non possiamo proseguire, almeno godiamoci il soggiorno."

Lui fece il giro del letto e andò ad abbracciarla.

"Hai fatto così anche a Bârlyth?", le domandò, scrutandola negli occhi. La Istar gli circondò la vita con le braccia ed appoggiò il capo contro il suo petto, dove percepiva il battito, saldo e costante, del suo cuore.

"Sì, è così", confermò, "E ne ho tratto quanto di meglio potessi sperare nella vita: te."

Aryon le baciò i capelli con tenerezza.

"Benedetta Vána… vorrei averti riconosciuta quella sera stessa, sulle sponde del Mare di Rhûn, e non aver perso neanche un giorno per stare insieme", mormorò. Nerwen lo strinse, un po' sorpresa della sua intensità prima di rammentare che lui pensava che lei fosse mortale, per quanto longeva.

"Non crucciarti troppo", lo esortò, sollevando il volto per guardarlo, "Dopotutto, sono state soltanto cinque settimane."

Aryon sospirò appena: obiettivamente aveva ragione lei, si era trattato solamente di poche settimane, ma ogni giorno, ogni ora trascorsa con lei gli pareva preziosa.

In quel momento, udirono bussare alla porta dell'appartamento; era la cameriera che li invitava a colazione. Uscirono dunque dall'appartamento, tallonati da Túdhin che, ancora una volta, assunse il ruolo di un cane inseparabile dai padroni.

Nella grande sala da pranzo, trovarono Iruegh già seduta a mangiare al tavolo alto, abbigliata in foggia maschile con i suoi colori, rosso e bianco.

"Buon giorno", disse loro, facendo cenno che si accomodassero nei posti della sera precedente, "Anche se, tecnicamente, è un _pessimo_ giorno, considerando il tempo", aggiunse con un sorriso.

"Hai proprio ragione, Lady Iruegh", confermò Nerwen, sedendosi, "Temo che dovremo chiederti ospitalità ancora per un giorno."

"Non è certamente un problema, Nerwen", le assicurò la castellana, "ma probabilmente occorrerà di più: quando si scatena questo tipo di maltempo, solitamente ci vogliono tre o quattro giorni ora che il cielo torni a rasserenarsi."

Prima che potesse rispondere, la Istar si vide servire un piatto con una fetta di pancetta, una di salsiccia, un mezzo pomodoro – tutti cotti alla griglia – uova strapazzate e una pinza di pane. Un piatto identico venne posto davanti ad Aryon, mentre un altro servitore portava due tazze di un liquido caldo color ambra, sicuramente una varietà di tè, anche se non era quello aromatizzato al bergamotto che gli Avari tanto amavano. Venne portata una ciotola anche per Túdhin, contenente avanzi della sera precedente; il lupo li annusò con diffidenza, poi cominciò a mangiare lentamente, dominando il leggero disgusto che provava. Ancora una volta, Nerwen lo lodò.

"Buon appetito", augurò loro la padrona di casa, alzandosi dato che aveva finito, "Vista la giornata piovosa, se volete potete trascorrere il tempo leggendo in biblioteca, oppure se suonate qualche strumento potete andare nella sala della musica, dove ci sono arpe, cetre, cimbali, liuti e tamburelli. Oppure potete recarvi a nuotare nelle piscine termali sotterranee. Per inciso, è proprio quel che farò io più tardi, non appena sbrigata una piccola incombenza."

Si congedò affabilmente, lasciandoli a consumare quell'abbondantissima colazione; poco avvezzi a tanta profusione di cibo di prima mattina, i due finirono col lasciare qualcosa nei piatti, alzandosi sazi e soddisfatti dalla qualità delle pietanze, invero ottima.

"Andiamo in biblioteca", propose Nerwen, "così approfittiamo di questa sosta forzata per documentarci sulle terre oltre gli Orocarni."

"Ottima idea", approvò Aryon mentre uscivano dalla sala, sempre accompagnati da Túdhin, "ma prima vorrei andare a vedere i nostri cavalli."

"Percepisco da qui che stanno bene", gli assicurò lei, parlando a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da eventuali orecchi indiscreti; Aryon annuì ad indicare d'aver capito e lasciò quindi stare.

Non volendo essere invadente aprendo porte a caso, la Istar chiese al primo servitore che incrociarono dove potevano trovare la biblioteca e costui li indirizzò al piano superiore.

Qui giunti, trovarono una finestra affacciata su un balcone che guardava dall'altro lato del castello rispetto a quello da cui erano arrivati. Il paesaggio era praticamente identico, con le due pareti montuose ai lati e la spianata della sella. A causa del nubifragio, non si vedeva neanche dove cominciava la discesa.

"Beh, almeno abbiamo visto che questo è effettivamente un valico", commendò Aryon, "Siamo infine riusciti a scoprire un modo per superare gli Orocarni!", concluse in tono trionfante.

"Già", annuì Nerwen, "Spero di poter informare Valin, un giorno: senza di lui, non saremmo qui."

"Vero", ammise il principe, "è per merito suo se siamo stati in grado di trovare questo passaggio. Siamo in debito con lui."

Nerwen si voltò a guardare gli scaffali ricolmi di tomi.

"Vediamo di trovare qualche libro che parla delle terre al di là degli Orocarni…"

OOO

La ricerca fu abbastanza fruttuosa, perché scovarono alcuni libri che illustravano ciò che stava oltre la cordigliera più lunga ed imponente della Terra di Mezzo, mappe e resoconti che narravano di nazioni e regni, di storia, economia e geografia. Non trovarono nessuna conferma del racconto di Iruegh riguardo ad una qualche pestilenza che, quattro secoli prima, avesse imperversato tanto da indurre alcuni a fuggire così lontano ed a costruire Castelvalico, cosa che acuì i sospetti dei due fidanzati; ma poteva anche trattarsi semplicemente del fatto che i libri risalivano tutti a quel periodo e non erano quindi aggiornati. Nonostante la scarsità di visitatori dichiarata dalla castellana – due o tre per generazione – era comunque strano che non ci fossero tomi più recenti, se si escludevano narrativa e poesie, sebbene la cosa potesse venir attribuita a volontario isolazionismo.

Trovarono anche delle mappe, non molto estese purtroppo, e nessuna che illustrasse un territorio che assomigliasse a quello visto da Nerwen nello Specchio di Galadriel e che poteva essere quello delle Entesse; tuttavia, era sempre meglio di niente.

Circa tre ore dopo, Nerwen ed Aryon, gli occhi stanchi per il tanto leggere, decisero di fare una pausa e di approfittare delle piscine termali a cui aveva accennato la padrona di casa. Chiesero indicazioni ad un'inserviente, che addirittura li accompagnò fino alle scale a chiocciola scavate nella roccia che portavano nel sotterraneo.

"C'è un custode", li informò la domestica, "potete rivolgervi a lui per qualsiasi cosa abbiate bisogno: asciugamani, vestaglie, massaggi o altro", concluse. I due annuirono, indicando d'aver capito, poi si avviarono lungo la scala, con Túdhin un passo dietro di loro.

I l sotterraneo si rivelò un'ampia grotta illuminata da lampade dorate simili a piccoli soli, che assomigliavano alle magiche lanterne naniche che avevano visto a Valfortezza. Una serie di cunicoli naturali, affinati tramite uno scavo artificiale, si snodavano per un centinaio di metri a partire dall'anticamera; erano stati parzialmente rivestiti di piastrelle blu di maiolica, per cui l'acqua che ne riempiva il fondo appariva di un invitante colore azzurro. Un largo bordo, su cui erano posate lampade a olio, contornava le piscine; l'ambiente era gradevolmente caldo.

Il vestibolo dov'erano giunti Aryon e Nerwen era arredato con panche di legno e scaffali su cui erano posati asciugamani di varie grandezze, mentre alle pareti c'erano degli appendiabiti con delle vestaglie. Alcune nicchie scavate nei muri e schermate da pesanti cortine fungevano evidentemente da spogliatoi.

Il custode di cui aveva loro parlato la fantesca stava pulendo il bordo di un lato del cunicolo che si dipartiva da lì, ma come li vide depose straccio e spazzolone per andare loro incontro.

"Siete gli ospiti arrivati ieri, vero?", domandò, con impeccabile cortesia, ed al loro cenno affermativo proseguì, "Prego, qui potete svestirvi e appendere gli abiti prima di fare il bagno. Il vostro cane però non può venire con voi in acqua, per un animale non è consigliabile."

"Túdhin rimarrà ad aspettarci qui", annuì Nerwen, "non è vero, vecchio mio?"

 _Ma certo_ , rispose il lupo, sedendosi obbedientemente al suo cenno; non aveva alcuna intenzione di immergersi in quell'acqua per lui innaturalmente calda.

"Molto bene", sorrise il custode, "Se lo desiderate, dopo aver fatto il bagno potete rilassarvi nella stanza del sale e successivamente posso offrirvi un massaggio rigenerante, rilassante o tonificante a vostra scelta."

"La stanza del sale?", domandò Aryon, che non aveva mai udito una simile definizione.

"Sì, è una grotta di salgemma", spiegò il custode, "che ha un effetto di pulizia sull'apparato respiratorio, infatti aiuta molto nelle malattie da raffreddamento, compresa tosse e bronchite; ma anche nelle persone sane ha un effetto positivo: riduce l'ansia, migliora l'umore, incrementa la capacità di concentrazione e la resistenza fisica. In generale, aumenta il senso di benessere che già si ottiene con le terme."

Decisero che avrebbero provato la grotta di sale, nonché usufruito di un massaggio, nel pomeriggio, perché altrimenti avrebbero fatto tardi per il pranzo; ma a quel proposito, il custode disse che potevano tranquillamente mangiar qualcosa lì – ci avrebbe pensato lui ad avvertire le cucine affinché mandassero qualcuno con delle vivande per loro – come faceva spesso anche Lady Iruegh.

Come se l'averla nominata l'avesse evocata, la castellana fece la sua apparizione.

"Oh, vedo che anche voi vi siete lasciati tentare dalle terme", sorrise loro, "La giornata burrascosa in effetti invita molto, in questo senso."

"Hai proprio ragione, Lady Iruegh", confermò Nerwen.

Scoprirono che l'usanza del luogo non prevedeva di fare il bagno nudi, bensì avvolti in appositi drappi di tela di lino, più grandi per le donne, dovendo coprire il corpo dal seno alle ginocchia, mentre per agli uomini bastava coprirsi dalla vita in giù. Sia Nerwen che Aryon, abituati in queste circostanze alla nudità propria e altrui, trovarono la cosa assurda, ma poiché le buone maniere impongono di adattarsi alle usanze del luogo in cui ci si trova, non fiatarono.

Nerwen si intrecciò i capelli e li fissò in cima alla testa con dei fermagli forniti dal custode; dopo essersi spogliati e avvolti nei teli, lei ed Aryon scesero in acqua tramite alcuni gradini e si immersero; nuotarono per qualche metro, piuttosto impacciati dai drappi, poi si sedettero su un sedile e posarono la schiena contro il bordo. L'acqua calda, che si muoveva placida in una lieve corrente che assicurava un salubre ricambio, era molto rilassante.

Poco dopo, Iruegh li raggiunse; anche lei aveva intrecciato i lunghi capelli biondi, fissandoli sopra alla testa.

"Venite", li invitò, "In quel cunicolo", indicò un passaggio che si apriva una decina di metri più avanti, "possiamo fare un piacevole massaggio a nuca e spalle con un getto d'acqua."

Seguirono dunque la padrona di casa, addentrandosi nella galleria in fondo alla quale degli ampi zampilli cadevano dall'alto. Iruegh si piazzò sotto ad uno di essi con le spalle e loro la imitarono, godendosi il massaggio delle piccole cascate.

Dopo una decina di minuti tornarono nel passaggio principale e si sedettero a chiacchierare. Iruegh narrò loro divertenti aneddoti della vita nel castello, per contro loro le parlarono del Dorwinion e del Mare di Rhûn, da cui le avevano detto di provenire.

Alla fine uscirono dall'acqua, si asciugarono e, avvolti in ampie vestaglie, andarono a stendersi sulle comode sedie a sdraio di legno e tela di cui era fornita la grotta di sale, dove Túdhin poté seguirli e si sdraiò ai piedi di Nerwen.

"Il tuo cane non ti abbandona un attimo, vedo", osservò Iruegh, in tono lievemente interrogativo.

"Infatti", confermò la Istar, "Mi è molto affezionato e non mi lascia mai."

Rimasero nella stanza del sale per circa un'ora; venne portato loro uno spuntino – pane, formaggio tenero, frutta – mentre la conversazione si spostava su argomenti più personali.

"Perdonate la curiosità", disse Iruegh ad un certo punto, guardando Nerwen e Aryon, "ma qual è esattamente la natura del vostro rapporto? Siete amici o… qualcosa di più?"

L a domanda, sommata alla consapevolezza che la loro interlocutrice era un'amante di donne, mise la pulce nell'orecchio ad Aryon. Forse Iruegh stava sondando il terreno per vedere se era possibile farsi avanti con Nerwen?

"Siamo fidanzati", la informò quindi senza mezzi termini, "e progettiamo di sposarci presto."

In effetti, di lì a tre settimane sarebbe scaduto l'anno di fidanzamento e quindi, secondo la tradizione condivisa da entrambi, nonché l'incoraggiamento di Yavanna, avrebbero provveduto a celebrare il matrimonio appena possibile.

"Ma che bella cosa", commentò la castellana, "sono felice per voi."

Senza alcun motivo apparente, Nerwen pensò che il suo tono non le piaceva affatto, forse perché le era parso che i suoi occhi fossero improvvisamente divenuti freddi; eppure, la donna aveva parlato con la massima cortesia.

"Grazie", disse, celando il proprio disagio, "Che dici, Aryon, procediamo al massaggio?", domandò quindi, desiderando por termine alla compagnia di Iruegh, divenutale improvvisamente opprimente.

"Ma certo!", esclamò la padrona di casa, alzandosi, "Venite con me."

Non era quello che Nerwen si era augurata, ma dovette far buon viso a cattivo gioco e quindi lei ed il principe seguirono la loro anfitriona mentre tornava nell'anticamera.

Qui, preavvisati in precedenza, li attendevano due inservienti, un uomo per Aryon e una donna per Nerwen come il giorno prima per il bagno, che li condussero in stanze separate.

"Godetevi il massaggio", li esortò sorridendo Iruegh, che apparentemente non avrebbe seguito il loro esempio. A Nerwen parve che il suo sorriso fosse forzato; era evidente che non era stata felice di apprendere che colei su cui aveva messo gli occhi era sentimentalmente impegnata ed anzi prossima alle nozze, ma si sforzava di celarlo. Beh, non era colpa sua se le persone del proprio genere non le interessavano sessualmente, concluse Nerwen con una scrollata di spalle mentale: Iruegh avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi e rivolgere altrove le proprie attenzioni.

La massaggiatrice la condusse in una stanza dall'illuminazione tenue; guardò con perplessità Túdhin, che continuava a stare appresso a Nerwen.

"Non darà alcun disturbo", le assicurò la Maia, pensando che la donna potesse essere infastidita dalla presenza di quel che riteneva essere un cane, "Si metterà in disparte e se ne starà tranquillo."

Comprendendo la richiesta mentale che gli mandò mentre parlava, il lupo trotterellò in un angolo appartato della saletta e si accucciò, praticamente scomparendo nell'ombra. Del resto, il nome che a suo tempo gli aveva dato Nerwen, _Ombra-della-sera_ , non era stato scelto a caso.

La massaggiatrice accettò la soluzione con un sorriso, poi la invitò a togliersi la vestaglia e a sdraiarsi prona su un lettino imbottito; la coprì quindi con un grande asciugamano, che le abbassò sulla vita prima di cominciare a massaggiarle la schiena con un olio profumato alla lavanda.

Senza più pensare a Iruegh e alle sue mire su di lei, Nerwen si abbandonò alle mani esperte della donna e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il trattamento.

OOO

Nella stanza accanto, Aryon si sdraiò sul lettino ed il massaggiatore cominciò il trattamento; era molto abile e ben presto il principe si rilassò con un sospiro soddisfatto. Insonnolito, chiuse gli occhi, mentre il respiro rallentava e le mente, complice il profumo dell'incenso che bruciava in un piccolo braciere, scivolava nelle terre oniriche.

OOO

Dopo qualche minuto, la massaggiatrice fece una breve pausa per prendere dell'altro olio, poi riprese il trattamento; ma Nerwen si accorse subito che le mani erano diverse. Aprì gli occhi e si girò per vedere chi avesse preso il posto della donna; incontrò lo sguardo sorridente di Aryon.

"Ehi, che ci fai qui?", gli domandò, sorpresa.

"Ho pensato che avresti preferito me, come massaggiatore", le rispose lui con voce bassa e roca, "Ho congedato la massaggiatrice e detto al custode di non disturbarci."

Un caldo brivido la percorse mentre realizzava ciò che lui sottintendeva.

"Non potevi aspettare di tornare in camera?", gli chiese; era divertita, ma soprattutto era lusingata dal constatare quanto lui la desiderasse, come dimostrava il gonfiore sotto il telo che gli cingeva i lombi.

"No, non potevo", le rispose lui, chinandosi su di lei e posandole le mani sulle spalle; ricominciò a massaggiarla, ma subito il suo tocco si trasformò in carezze sensuali e in risposta Nerwen sentì trasalire la sua femminilità.

"Sei così desiderabile…", il principe le sussurrò all'orecchio; il suo alito caldo la fece fremere. Sentì le sue labbra posarsi sulla nuca e baciarla, poi scendere lungo la spina dorsale. Si soffermò all'altezza delle reni, spostandosi verso il lato per mordicchiarla sul fianco, e lei sospirò.

"Come sei bella…", lo udì mormorare, "Ti amerò come nessun altro prima…"

Accesa dalle sue sapienti carezze, dapprima Nerwen non fece caso alla frase, ma dopo qualche istante venne colpita dalla sua singolarità, perché sembrava come se Aryon non avesse mai fatto prima l'amore con lei. Che motivo aveva, per dirle una cosa simile?

Colta da una sensazione di sospetto, la Istar si girò di scatto ed incontrò gli occhi azzurri del principe.

Solo che non erano i suoi: erano quelli di Iruegh.

Con un guizzo, si sottrasse alle sue mani e saltò giù dal lettino, ignorando l'asciugamano che cadeva a terra. Al suo movimento repentino, nell'ombra Túdhin si alzò di scatto, le orecchie ritte in atteggiamento vigile.

 _Cosa succede?_ , trasmise a Nerwen, che però lo esortò a rimaner nascosto.

"Che cos'è questa storia?!", domandò l'Aini in tono imperioso, guardando _Aryon_ con occhi fiammeggianti. Per un istante, lui assunse un'espressione sconcertata, poi si controllò.

"Ma che cosa dici?", le domandò, "Voglio solo amarti…"

"Tu _non sei_ Aryon", affermò Nerwen, puntando il dito contro di lui, "Avanti, rivelati per quella che sei veramente… _Iruegh_!"

La castellana si immobilizzò per un lungo momento; poi il suo aspetto mutò, svelando l'illusione di cui si era circondata per apparire come Aryon. Riconoscendola, Túdhin fu sul punto di emettere un ringhio ma, obbedendo alla richiesta di Nerwen di non svelare la propria presenza, lo soffocò.

"Come hai fatto a scoprirmi?", volle sapere Iruegh, senza riuscire a celare lo sconcerto.

"Volevi prendermi con l'inganno!", si indignò Nerwen, ignorando la sua domanda, "Come hai osato?!"

Lo sguardo dell'altra divenne glaciale.

"In questo castello faccio e prendo quello che voglio", affermò, "e adesso voglio te. Sarai mia, volente o nolente!"

"Ah, su questo ti sbagli di grosso… _io sono Nerwen la Verde_!", esclamò la Istar con voce rimbombante, mentre la sua figura diventava di repente più grande, "Non credere che le tue arti magiche mi possano piegare o impaurire, fattucchiera!"

Per nulla intimorito – avendola già vista fare quell'effetto – Túdhin mantenne il suo sguardo sulla castellana, continuando a rimaner immobile nell'ombra.

"Ma davvero?", Iruegh irrise Nerwen, giganteggiando improvvisamente anche lei di fronte all'avversaria, "Non sottovalutarmi, sciocca donna mortale!"

La Istar sobbalzò per la sorpresa, mentre il lupo arretrò d'un passo, spaventato; ma, vedendo che la sua amica a due gambe non mostrava paura, riprese animo, rimanendo però ancora nascosto, così come gli era stato raccomandato. Tuttavia, si preparò ad un attacco: _nessuno_ minacciava Nerwen impunemente, in sua presenza!

"Sei tu a sottovalutare me, Iruegh", dichiarò la Maia con calma, tornando ad apparire di dimensioni normali per affermare la propria totale assenza di paura, "Come pensi di obbligarmi a giacere con te? Non ci sei riuscita con la magia, vuoi provare con la forza?", la pungolò. L'altra non poteva sapere che lei la stava provocando apposta e reagì.

"Se necessario, sì!", gridò, slanciandosi in avanti. Nerwen si spostò fulmineamente di lato e Iruegh trovò solo aria. Sbilanciata, barcollò, ma non cadde e si voltò nuovamente verso la Maia.

"Non puoi sfuggirmi per sempre", sibilò, scattando di nuovo in avanti, le braccia protese. Di nuovo, la Istar si spostò troppo rapidamente perché l'altra potesse colpirla, ma stavolta le afferrò il braccio e tirò bruscamente nella stessa direzione in cui si stava muovendo l'avversaria, raddoppiandone lo slancio in modo tale da farle perdere l'equilibrio e mandarla a sbattere di faccia contro la parete. Iruegh si voltò, furente, accucciandosi come un felino pronto a balzare; dalla fronte le colava del sangue.

OOO

Qualcosa disturbava Aryon, impedendogli di addormentarsi, un'inspiegabile sensazione di pericolo che non aveva alcun motivo d'essere, nella situazione presente, così tranquilla e serena in un luogo ospitale e abitato da persone amichevoli. Tuttavia il suo istinto lo esortava a rimanere in allerta e così combatté il torpore che stava cercando di sopraffarlo. Tentò di muoversi per scacciare dal cervello le ragnatele del sonno, ma il massaggiatore lo tenne fermo; questo non gli piacque affatto e quindi raccolse le forze per sollevarsi. Come lo fece, l'altro lo contrastò con forza, ed a quel punto Aryon tornò completamente desto. Si divincolò furiosamente, ma l'altro era robusto ed il principe faticò a sottrarsi alla sua presa. Finalmente ci riuscì e balzò giù dal lettino, ma il massaggiatore gli fu subito addosso, cercando di colpirlo con un pugno. Usando la sua agilità elfica, il principe si scansò e colpì l'avversario al fianco, poi sollevò un ginocchio e lo colse allo stomaco; l'altro si piegò, senza fiato, e allora Aryon unì le mani e lo colpì con un pugno a mazza alla tempia che lo fece stramazzare, privo di sensi.

Preso da un brutto presentimento, Aryon saltò oltre l'uomo svenuto; l'asciugamano gli era caduto durante la lotta, ma non se ne curò, aprì la porta e si fiondò verso la stanza dove aveva visto entrare Nerwen con la massaggiatrice.

OOO

"Ti consiglio di desistere, strega", Nerwen ammonì Iruegh con voce gelida, "altrimenti non garantisco che uscirai viva da questo scontro."

Non aveva intenzione di ucciderla, a meno di non esservi costretta: non era una persona inutilmente violenta o crudele, e anche se a volte aveva inflitto morte e sofferenza, non era certamente mai stato per divertimento, né le aveva comminate immeritatamente.

Il suo tono, decisamente pericoloso, fece parzialmente rinsavire Iruegh, che strinse gli occhi per osservare attentamente Nerwen.

"Tu non sei una normale donna", disse.

"Hai ragione", confermò l'altra, "Appartengo all'Ordine degli Stregoni, che nelle terre occidentali sono ben conosciuti e rispettati. Non hai idea di quali siano i miei poteri. Ti suggerisco di non provare a scoprirlo tramite uno scontro aperto: mal te ne incoglierebbe."

Iruegh piegò le dita ad artiglio ed arricciò le labbra in uno spiacevole ghigno che ne imbruttì i lineamenti; Nerwen comprese che non le credeva.

Túdhin vide dalla sua postura che Iruegh stava preparando un altro attacco e non ce la fece più a trattenersi: furioso, balzò fuori dal suo angolo buio e le saltò sulla schiena, gettandola a terra. La castellana gridò, colta di sorpresa, mentre il lupo tentava di azzannarle la nuca.

"No! Fermo!", gli intimò Nerwen; Túdhin allora non affondò i denti, ma li mantenne posati contro la pelle della donna bionda, che rimase impietrita.

In quel momento, Aryon spalancò violentemente la porta e si precipitò dentro. Nerwen vide che era nudo e scarmigliato, con alcuni graffi sul torace e l'espressione furente: era palese che anche lui era stato aggredito.

Il principe guardò Iruegh stesa a terra, con Túdhin sopra di lei che le addentava la nuca.

"Vedo che il nostro buon amico a quattro zampe ha già provveduto a neutralizzare la nostra anfitriona", constatò, i pugni così stretti che le nocche si erano sbiancate, "Posso immaginare cosa volesse da te… o mi sbaglio?"

"Non sbagli", confermò Nerwen, avvicinandosi ad Aryon ma continuando a tener d'occhio Iruegh, "Ha cercato di farsi passare per te con un incantesimo d'illusione, ma non ci sono cascata. Allora ha provato con la forza, ma ha trovato pan per i suoi denti."

"Ve ne pentirete", dichiarò la castellana con voce soffocata a causa della posizione, "Non andrete molto lontano…"

"Vedremo", replicò Aryon in tono basso e minaccioso, poi si rivolse a Nerwen, "Vado a prendere i nostri vestiti, poi, pioggia o no, ce ne andremo, e Iruegh sarà il nostro lasciapassare."

"Ottimo piano", fu d'accordo Nerwen, "Quanto a te, fattucchiera…", proseguì, rivolta alla schiena della padrona di casa, "Finora ti sei rifiutata di seguire i miei consigli, ma hai ben visto quali sono state le conseguenze. Se non sei stupida, dammi retta e non muovere un muscolo, non respirare neanche troppo forte, o il mio _cane_ ti ucciderà. Hai capito, o te lo devo spiegare meglio?"

Le dita di Iruegh si contrassero sul pavimento di pietra, ma la donna non replicò. Con un'alzata di spalle, Nerwen si voltò verso Aryon e annuì per indicargli di andare.

In quel momento, sulla soglia comparvero due guardie armate, le spade sguainate; dietro di loro si intravedeva il custode delle terme, che probabilmente, avendo udito rumori di colluttazione, era corso a chiamarle. Aryon balzò all'indietro per portarsi fuori dalla loro portata.

"Non fate mosse avventate!", li avvertì, "O la vostra signora muore!"

Le guardie scorsero Iruegh per terra col _cane_ sulla schiena e si immobilizzarono; dopo qualche istante, arretrarono ed abbassarono le spade, impotenti.

A quel punto non era consigliabile avventurarsi fuori a recuperare gli abiti, così Aryon ordinò al custode di portarglieli. L'uomo si affrettò a obbedire; tornò poco dopo e il principe lo obbligò ad entrare per depositare il fagotto sul lettino, poi quando fu uscito nuovamente, lui e la Istar si rivestirono. Dallo stivale, Aryon trasse lo stiletto che non dimenticava mai e si avvicinò a Iruegh.

"Puoi dire a Túdhin di allontanarsi?", domandò a Nerwen, "Ora ci penso io, alla nostra _amica_."

Udita la richiesta della Maia, il lupo si allontanò. Aryon afferrò Iruegh per un braccio e la mise in piedi senza molto riguardo, puntandole lo stiletto al collo.

"Posso almeno rivestirmi anch'io?", sibilò la donna, che era coperta ancora soltanto della vestaglia che indossava nella stanza del sale.

"Perché dovremmo preoccuparci del tuo disagio?", ribatté Nerwen velenosamente, "Tu certo non ti sei preoccupata del nostro, mi sembra, facendo aggredire il mio fidanzato e tentando di approfittare di me", la squadrò con sguardo micidiale, "Ma noi siamo brave persone, a differenza di te, e quindi te lo permetteremo. Bada che, se solo accenni a ribellarti o a scappare, scatenerò Túdhin contro di te."

Il custode corse quindi a prendere anche gli abiti della castellana; sotto l'occhio minaccioso del lupo, che continuò ad emettere un basso ringhio pericoloso, e di Aryon, che teneva lo stiletto pronto all'uso, Iruegh si rivestì.

"Deponete le armi", ordinò allora Aryon ai due soldati, "Fatele scivolare sul pavimento verso di me."

I due obbedirono, posando le spade per terra e spingendole nella sua direzione. Con un cenno, il principe chiamò Nerwen a sostituirlo e poi andò a prendere una delle spade.

Poco dopo, le due guardie, il custode e il massaggiatore che aveva aggredito Aryon, ancora privo di sensi, giacevano legati e imbavagliati sul pavimento della stanza; una rapida ispezione confermò al principe che non c'erano altre persone, nelle terme, così uscirono e chiusero la porta; poi, con Iruegh sempre tenuta sotto minaccia dallo stiletto impugnato ora da Nerwen, Túdhin in avanscoperta e Aryon alla retroguardia, salirono al piano di sopra. Naturalmente, il primo servitore che li vide corse a dare l'allarme, ma il drappello di soldati che sopraggiunse dovette rassegnarsi a non far nulla, se non volevano mettere in pericolo la vita della loro signora.

Seccamente, Aryon ordinò che si andasse a prendere il loro bagaglio in camera e che venisse caricato su Thalion; inoltre comandò che sellassero le loro cavalcature. Fuori continuava a piovere a dirotto, ma a quel punto poco importava: dovevano allontanarsi quanto prima, e il più possibile.

"Un'altra cosa", intervenne allora Nerwen, "Voglio la mappa dei territori a est degli Orocarni che ho visto stamattina in biblioteca. "

Quando i loro ordini furono eseguiti, indossarono i mantelli per proteggersi dalla pioggia e si recarono nelle scuderie; Aryon salì in sella per primo, poi prese in consegna Iruegh, facendola sedere davanti a sé e tenendole puntato al fianco lo stiletto che Nerwen gli aveva restituito, mentre la Istar montava su Thilgiloth; infine uscirono dal castello dal lato volto verso oriente, Thalion in coda alla Corsiera come sempre, Túdhin in avanscoperta.

Mentre si allontanavano dai bastioni, la castellana cominciò ad agitarsi.

"Lasciatemi andare!", sibilò, "Subito! Altrimenti la mia gente vi darà la caccia finché non vi avrà uccisi!"

Il suo comportamento sconcertò Aryon:

"Finché sei in mano nostra, non oseranno", osservò, la fronte aggrottata, "Perché dovremmo quindi lasciarti andare?"

Iruegh prese ad agitarsi ancor di più:

"No! Lasciatemi! O ve ne pentirete!"

Sotto le parole di minaccia, però, era chiaramente percepibile il panico; Nerwen se ne chiese il motivo.

"Ci hai preso per stupidi?", le domandò in tono duro, "Sei il nostro lasciapassare, come ha detto Aryon. Non abbiamo motivo di lasciarti andare, non subito."

"Voi non capite!", strillò allora la bionda castellana, lasciando definitivamente perdere le intimidazioni, "Io _non posso_ allontanarmi dalla mia dimora!"

"Basta!", la zittì Aryon seccamente, "Una volta che saremo sufficientemente lontani, sarai libera di tornare. A piedi, così ti ci vorrà del tempo che noi useremo per sparire senza lasciar traccia che tu e i tuoi possiate seguire… ma incolume. Che altro vuoi? È già più di quanto tu eri disposta a offrire a noi, quindi non lamentarti!"

"No, no!", frignò Iruegh, ormai apparentemente preda di una crisi isterica, "Non portatemi oltre… no… questo è il confine del mio territorio… qui cessa il mio potere…"

Erano ormai fuori vista del castello e stavano oltrepassando due colonne tronche, identiche a quelle che avevano trovato dall'altra parte quand'erano arrivati. All'improvviso la castellana, ignorando il pugnale, si dibatté convulsamente cercando di divincolarsi dalla ferrea presa di Aryon; il principe l'afferrò ancor più saldamente.

"Ferma!", le intimò, premendole la punta dello stiletto contro il fianco; un movimento spasmodico della donna fece affondare la lama abbastanza da far uscire il sangue, strappandole un grido di dolore ma senza farla desistere. Aryon allora cambiò tattica e la colpì alla tempia con l'elsa del pugnale nel tentativo di farle perdere i sensi, ed infatti Iruegh si afflosciò tra le sue braccia.

"Ma che le è preso?", borbottò; Nerwen si strinse nelle spalle, perplessa quanto lui.

Oltre le colonne, la strada cominciava a scendere sensibilmente; avevano percorso pochi metri, quando il principe sentì Iruegh come percorsa da un brivido. La osservò allarmato, pronto a colpirla nuovamente se si fosse reso necessario; ma invece la vide raggrinzirsi, come un frutto che si rinsecchisce al sole. Sotto gli occhi inorriditi di Aryon e di Nerwen, in pochi attimi la donna invecchiò, la pelle assunse il colore di una vecchia pergamena, si coprì di solchi, i capelli s'imbiancarono, le spalle s'incurvarono; si udì un sibilo, come di aria che fuoriesce da una vescica. Il processo d'invecchiamento continuò impietosamente, riducendo la donna ad una mummia rinsecchita e scheletrita. Con un'esclamazione di disgusto, Aryon la lasciò cadere a terra, dove si infranse e andò in pezzi come un vaso di terracotta.

"Ma cosa…?", ansimò, decisamente sconvolto. Anche Nerwen era impallidita per l'orrore.

In quel momento, si udì il fragore di un crollo. I due si girarono di scatto, mentre le loro cavalcature scartavano, perfino Thilgiloth, spaventate dall'improvviso boato, e Túdhin lanciava un guaito. Attraverso la cortina di pioggia, videro Castelvalico che si sgretolava, rovinando su se stesso in un gran polverone; nel giro di pochi istanti, dell'imponente baluardo non erano rimaste altro che macerie, mentre dei suoi abitanti, umani e animali, non v'era traccia.

Rimasero a osservare quello sfacelo per diversi minuti, mentre il polverone andava rapidamente sedimentandosi, troppo sbalorditi per fare altro. Poi, i nembi si squarciarono e la pioggia cessò repentinamente, mentre il sole sbucava da dietro la cortina stracciata delle nuvole ed illuminava la scena con una luce che, dopo il grigiore precedente, parve loro accecante.

"Per la lancia di Oromë…", mormorò Aryon, scombussolato, "Cos'è successo? Prima Iruegh e poi anche il castello… letteralmente andati a pezzi. Come, perché?"

Nerwen si voltò a guardare i resti di Iruegh, avvolti negli abiti che, a loro volta, da nuovi che erano apparsi ora sembravano vecchi di secoli.

"Non posso esserne sicura", rispose lentamente, "ma penso che Iruegh, con le sue arti magiche, abbia in qualche modo fermato il tempo all'interno di una zona circoscritta, una sorta di _bolla_ , per così dire, dove ha vissuto per molti anni, probabilmente secoli o addirittura millenni, rimanendo inalterata. Tutte le persone, gli animali, gli oggetti, l'intero castello esistevano in un tempo diverso dal nostro, ed era così soltanto grazie alla volontà di Iruegh. Evidentemente però tale potere è venuto meno nel momento in cui ha posto piede fuori della _bolla_ … hai visto com'era terrorizzata dall'idea di superare quelle due colonne", osservò, indicandole, "talmente terrorizzata che era disposta a farsi ferire anche gravemente, pur di rimanerne all'interno. Non aveva previsto che tu le potessi far perdere conoscenza e così, non appena ha superato il confine, il tempo reale si è abbattuto su di lei, invecchiandola di secoli nel giro di pochi attimi. Una volta morta Iruegh, la _bolla_ si è dissolta e tutto ciò che era all'interno è stato esposto al flusso temporale normale e quindi, come lei, è invecchiato di conseguenza, cadendo a pezzi…"

Anche Aryon abbassò lo sguardo sui resti della castellana.

"Non capisco che scopo possa aver avuto", borbottò in tono interrogativo. Nerwen scrollò le spalle.

"Neppure io. Forse, nel suo racconto della fondazione di Castelvalico c'era un fondo di verità, una pestilenza che l'ha indotta a rifugiarsi quassù, ma molto tempo prima di quel che ci ha raccontato… magari durante la Seconda Era o addirittura prima. I libri che abbiamo consultato erano molto più antichi di quel che credevamo. E la mappa che ci hanno dato, con ogni probabilità ora è ridotta in polvere."

A quel punto, Aryon guardò nella bisaccia e vide che effettivamente era così.

"Se risalivano alla Prima Era, poco male", considerò, "dato che da allora il mondo è molto cambiato…"

"Ma se erano della Seconda Era, potevano tornarci utili", si dispiacque la Istar, "Pazienza, vuol dire che scopriremo da noi stessi queste terre oltre gli Orocarni. Magari troveremo una città dove ci sono dei cartografi…"

"Speriamo", concluse il principe Avar, voltando Allakos ed abbassando il cappuccio del mantello, ora inutile dato che non pioveva più; poi lo sguardo gli cadde nuovamente su quanto rimaneva di Iruegh e scosse le testa, "Se solo non si fosse intestardita su di te, adesso sarebbe ancora viva nella sua _bolla_ temporale…"

"Forse voleva qualcuno con cui dividere la propria vita", ipotizzò Nerwen, anche lei voltando Thilgiloth ed avviandola lungo la strada in discesa, "In fondo, è quel che desideriamo tutti… solo che ha scelto la persona sbagliata", concluse, provando una punta di compassione per la strega.

"Ma soprattutto", considerò Aryon a denti stretti, "ha scelto la _maniera_ sbagliata: non si può costringere qualcuno ad amarti. Lei si era invaghita di te, ma non era contraccambiata e questo avrebbe dovuto bastare a farla desistere."

"Se fosse stata una brava persona, sarebbe stato così… ma non lo era, e quindi si è comportata diversamente", concluse la Maia, buttando indietro il mantello e sollevando il volto verso il sole, "Probabilmente anche la pioggia era soltanto all'interno della _bolla_ : vedi che tutto è asciutto, qui intorno?"

Era vero, non c'erano tracce del violento nubifragio che infuriava quando erano usciti da Castelvalico.

In silenzio, voltarono le spalle alle rovine della fortezza stregata e si avviarono verso le sconosciute terre al di là delle Montagne Rosse.

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _La cura in grotte di sale, o haloterapia, è una nota tecnica terapeutica ultimamente molto rivalutata anche dalla medicina ufficiale._

 _Nerwen e Aryon hanno finalmente superato le finora apparentemente invalicabili Montagne Rosse: che cosa li aspetta ora, in questi territori completamente sconosciuti, lo scopriremo nei prossimi capitoli._

 _Come sempre, desidero ringraziare di cuore gli affezionati lettori che continuano indefessamente a seguire questa mia fan fiction; non prevedevo, quando l'ho iniziata, che si sarebbe sviluppata così tanto! Spero di riuscire a mantenere alto l'interesse e che quindi la seguirete con piacere fino al termine. Quando questo sarà, però, non mi è ancora dato di sapere XD_

 _Lady Angel_


	46. Capitolo XLVI: Oltre gli Orocarni

**Capitolo XLVI: Oltre gli Orocarni**

Occorsero quattro giorni per scendere dal passo, tanti quanti ne erano occorsi per salire; anche su questo versante c'era un sentiero, in condizioni più o meno uguali a quello dall'altra parte, per cui non ebbero difficoltà.

Ad alcune centinaia di metri di altezza, trovarono un punto panoramico e si fermarono a guardare: davanti a loro si stendevano territori che erano del tutto sconosciuti ai popoli che abitavano a occidente degli Orocarni. Il panorama era illuminato dal sole di fine giugno, con l'orizzonte leggermente caliginoso a causa dell'afa; si scorgeva una sterminata pianura erbosa, simile al mare d'erba di Rohan o dei regni degli Avari. Occasionalmente, un luccichio indicava la presenza di acqua e un'ombra più scura rivelava quella di gruppi di alberi e boschetti. Il terreno appariva praticamente piatto, con poche ondulazioni e nessuna altura degna di questo nome. Non si vedevano casolari isolati, tantomeno agglomerati di villaggi o città.

Quando arrivarono in fondo al valico, il sole era ormai tramontato alle loro spalle, dietro la catena montuosa; ci sarebbero state ancora almeno due ore di luce, ma preferirono ugualmente accamparsi.

Il mattino seguente, Nerwen ponderò la direzione da prendere.

"Non sono sicura di dove dirigerci", considerò, "È una cosa che mi rode da quando siamo partiti da Orrodal: dove andare, una volta superate le Montagne Rosse?", scosse la testa con un sospiro; aveva raccontato ad Aryon della visione avuta nello Specchio di Galadriel – non aveva motivo di nasconderglielo, dato che chiunque poteva guardare nello Specchio, se la Signora dei Galadhrim gliene dava licenza, e vedere qualcosa – ma essa era stata troppo rapida nello svolgimento per permetterle di scorgere con chiarezza la posizione geografica, "Ho un'idea abbastanza precisa di com'è fatta la terra delle Entesse, ma non del luogo in cui si trova, se non che confina con l'Oceano Orientale ed è percorso da molti fiumi e torrenti. Ci serve una mappa di questi territori, o qualcuno che li conosce e ci sappia indicare la strada…"

"Allora dobbiamo per prima cosa trovare un villaggio, o almeno una fattoria dove domandare notizie in merito", considerò Aryon, "A questo punto, una direzione vale l'altra."

"Già… allora andiamo dritti in direzione del sole che sorge e dell'Oceano Orientale", si risolse la Istar.

OOO

P rocedettero verso est per alcuni giorni; nella mattinata del tre di luglio, mentre fiancheggiavano una collina rocciosa, incapparono in un torrente che fuoriusciva da una parete rocciosa, formando uno specchio d'acqua verde limpidissima, e decisero di fermarsi per un bagno, un gradito sollievo alla canicola estiva. Anche Túdhin si bagnò con loro.

Mentre rinfrescavano le loro cavalcature, Aryon notò nuvole scure, foriere di pioggia, provenire da oriente.

"Sembra che il tempo stia per cambiare", disse a Nerwen, indicando. Lei guardò e fu d'accordo.

"Meglio montare la tenda", suggerì. Portarono i cavalli al riparo degli alberi che circondavano la pozza d'acqua ed eressero la tenda che Zagal aveva loro fornito, piazzandola sotto le fitte fronde di un grosso frassino. Vi stiparono le loro coperte e il vestiario, avvolsero tutto il resto nei teli impermeabili che la generosa mercantessa Nana aveva loro procurato e poi, dato l'orario, pranzarono con un po' di carne affumicata e di _lembas_.

Avevano appena finito, che si levò un vento freddo e dal cielo cominciarono a cadere grosse gocce. I due fidanzati si rifugiarono nella tenda, mentre Túdhin andava a raggiungere Thilgiloth, Thalion e Allakos, che lo accolsero tra loro.

Guardando il cielo, ormai coperto da un orizzonte all'altro, Aryon considerò:

"Mi sa che continuerà a piovere almeno fino a sera."

Nerwen, seduta sul giaciglio, si era liberata degli stivali; udendo l'osservazione del promesso sposo, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un piccolo sorriso:

"Ho un'idea su come potremmo trascorrere il tempo…"

I l tono della sua voce fece scorrere un caldo brivido lungo la spina dorsale del principe Avar, che si voltò e la traguardò con intenzione, sul volto il suo caratteristico sorrisetto.

"Sono curioso di scoprire cos'hai in mente", mormorò. Nerwen si sdraiò a mezzo; con uno scintillio malizioso negli occhi, batté sulla coperta accanto a sé:

"Se vieni qui te lo faccio vedere…"

Aryon non se lo fece certo ripetere; si affrettò a fissare i lacci dell'apertura della tenda, si stese accanto alla promessa sposa e la prese tra le braccia.

"Mi ricordo il giorno in cui ti ho raggiunta, dopo che avevi lasciato Bârlyth", le disse a bassa voce, "Ne rammento ogni istante… ogni bacio, ogni parola, ogni gesto… Lo sai che oggi è esattamente un anno?"

Nerwen socchiuse le labbra, sorpresa.

"Non me ne ero resa conto", ammise, commossa che lo avesse invece fatto lui; gli cinse il collo con le braccia, "Anch'io ricordo ogni momento, di quel giorno", dichiarò, "ma soprattutto ricordo l'emozione di sentirti dire per la prima volta che mi ami…"

Chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta; Aryon la strinse a sé.

"Ti amo, Nerwen", le disse, prima di abbassare il capo e baciarla profondamente. Lei ricambiò il suo bacio con lo stesso fervore; il principe le accarezzò la schiena, lentamente, fino ad afferrarla per i fianchi e stringersela addosso con fermezza. Contro l'addome, la Istar sentì chiaramente la prova inconfutabile del suo desiderio per lei. Un fremito percorse la sua femminilità più riposta.

"Anch'io ti amo, Aryon", mormorò quando lui le lasciò momentaneamente le labbra, "Solo Eru sa quanto ti amo…"

Abbassò le mani sui glutei sodi dell'Avar e lo strinse a sua volta contro di sé, strofinandosi lentamente su di lui; ad Aryon mancò il fiato.

"Mi fai impazzire…", le bisbigliò, rauco, prima di prenderle la bocca in un altro bacio rovente di passione, ma anche carico di tutto il sentimento che provava per lei.

OOO

Il gigantesco cipresso dai rami bassi sotto cui si erano rifugiati i cavalli e il lupo era abbastanza fitto da proteggerli parzialmente sia dall'acqua che dall'aria fredda; lì sotto si strinsero, cercando calore e conforto nella reciproca presenza. Verso sera smise di piovere, ma il vento continuò a soffiare.

I due innamorati, completamente assorti l'uno nell'altra, rimasero rintanati nella tenda finché non furono colti dal sonno e si addormentarono, abbracciati in un groviglio di coperte; misero il naso fuori soltanto dopo il sorgere del sole, trovando il mondo lavato e fresco.

La legna che avrebbero potuto raccogliere era troppo bagnata perché potessero accendere un fuoco, così si accontentarono di far colazione con frutta disidratata e _lembas_ , bevendo semplice acqua invece del consueto tè al bergamotto. Poi smontarono la tenda, risalirono in groppa alle rispettive cavalcature e ripresero il viaggio.

OOO

Proseguirono per altri due giorni senza incontrare nessun tipo di abitato; poi, al mattino del terzo giorno dacché avevano lasciato il piccolo specchio d'acqua doveva avevano celebrato il loro primo anniversario d'amore, si imbatterono in una pista ben battuta, chiaramente una strada molto usata.

"Una strada significa gente", osservò Aryon, scrutando l'orizzonte in una direzione e nell'altra coi suoi acuti occhi elfici, "e quindi una città, o almeno un grosso villaggio: la strada non sarebbe così grande e ben tenuta, se si trattasse soltanto di poche case."

"La domanda è: da che parte andiamo?", considerò Nerwen. Le venne da pensare quanto Calad, in quel caso, sarebbe stata utile, come lo era stata quando erano giunte allo Harnenduin, il fiume che segnava il confine col Dorwinion, per scoprire un guado o un traghetto. Pensare alla sua amica pennuta la intristì: erano passati meno di due mesi e la pena causatale da quella perdita l'avrebbe tormentata ancora a lungo.

"Dato che abbiamo deciso di andare verso oriente, direi di là", rispose Aryon, indicando la direzione in cui la strada proseguiva verso nordest.

"Buona idea", approvò la Istar, segnalando a Thilgiloth di muoversi. La Corsiera si avviò, come di consueto affiancata da Allakos e seguita da Thalion.

Verso sera, giunsero in vista di un borgo di discrete dimensioni, costruito sulle rive di un fiume non troppo grande e circondato da una cinta di mura di sasso dall'aria robusta. Le porte, di massiccio legno di quercia rafforzato da fasce di ferro, erano spalancate, presidiate da un picchetto di quattro guardie in maglia di ferro. Erano Uomini alti e robusti, biondi, con lunghi baffi spioventi ornati di trecce; indossavano brache ampie a righe bianche e blu, strette alla caviglia da una striscia di pelle sopra stivaletti dall'aria robusta. Al fianco portavano pesanti spade ed impugnavano lance dalla lama molto lunga.

Aryon tirò le redini di Allakos per osservare la cittadina, valutandone le difese ed esaminando la postura dei soldati.

"È un luogo abbastanza pacifico", disse a Nerwen; al suo sguardo interrogativo spiegò, "Le mura sono ben fatte ma non particolarmente impressionanti, e le guardie non hanno un atteggiamento eccessivamente ostile."

La Istar annuì, indicando d'aver capito.

"Speriamo allora che i cittadini siano sufficientemente amichevoli da offrirci assistenza per proseguire la nostra ricerca in maniera più mirata", si augurò, poi si rivolse a Túdhin, "Amico mio, è meglio se anche stavolta ti _travesti_ da cane."

 _Lo farò_ , le assicurò il predatore.

Si rimisero in moto; appena la piccola comitiva si appressò all'ingresso, le due guardie più esterne abbassarono le lance sbarrando loro la strada ed obbligandoli a fermarsi. Aryon assunse istantaneamente la sua aria accigliata, ricordando a Nerwen il giorno in cui si erano incontrati, sulle sponde del Mare di Rhûn.

"Dichiarate i vostri nomi e il motivo della vostra presenza", comandò uno dei soldati in un _ovestron_ dall'accento esotico, simile ma non uguale a quello usato da Iruegh.

"Nerwen e Aryon", annunciò la Maia con voce chiara, "Stiamo cercando di raggiungere il mare."

"Sono ancora parecchi giorni di viaggio", osservò il militare, in tono abbastanza cortese, "Parli in modo strano… da dove venite?"

"Dal Dorwinion, oltre le Montagne Rosse", rispose Nerwen, ricorrendo alla stessa risposta data a Iruegh. Il soldato ebbe un moto di sorpresa:

"Davvero? Non ho mai udito di nessuno che abbia valicato quei monti…", poi sogguardò Aryon con aria perplessa e incuriosita ad un tempo, "Tu non sei della razza degli Uomini…"

"Sono un Mezz'elfo", dichiarò seccamente il principe, adattandosi subito alla storiella di Nerwen.

Il militare esitò un momento, ponderando l'informazione, poi annuì.

"Dovete notificare la vostra presenza alla sergente", disse, indicando la guardiola accanto all'ingresso, "dopodiché potrete entrare in città."

"Va bene, grazie", rispose Nerwen, con la stessa misurata affabilità del soldato. Smontò da cavallo, imitata da Aryon, e si recò alla guardiola che, dato il caldo, aveva la porta spalancata. Nell'unica stanza all'interno, una donna accaldata, abbigliata con la stessa divisa delle guardie, si sventolava con un fascio di fogli, che posò non appena li vide entrare.

"Buongiorno e benvenuti a Yòrvakars, signori", li salutò in tono tranquillo.

"Buongiorno a te, sergente", rispose Nerwen, "Siamo venuti a notificare la nostra presenza, come ci ha indicato il capo picchetto."

"Molto bene", la donna castana annuì ed aprì un registro, intingendo la penna nel calamaio, "I vostri nomi?"

La Istar ripeté le informazioni fornite al capo picchetto, ovvero i loro nomi e la provenienza dichiarata. La sergente scrisse accuratamente le informazioni, poi li interrogò:

"Quali affari vi portano a Yòrvakars?"

"Siamo solo di passaggio. Siamo diretti al mare", rispose Nerwen, ripetendosi ancora una volta.

"Allora vi fermerete poco, penso?", indagò la donna.

"Prevediamo una o due notti", confermò l'Aini, "A questo proposito, puoi consigliarci qualche locanda?"

L'altra considerò l'aspetto dei due viandanti, distinto nonostante la polvere e il sudore.

"Una di buon livello è sicuramente la _Lungofiume Yorva_ ", rispose.

"Grazie… come ci arriviamo?"

"Imboccate la strada principale, sempre dritti fino alla piazza con la fontana", rispose la sergente, chiudendo il registro, "poi chiedete a uno dei ragazzini che stazionano sempre lì: con una piccola mancia potete assoldarne uno per farvi da guida."

"Grazie", ripeté Nerwen, "Arrivederci."

Aryon la seguì mentre usciva; aveva preferito tacere, studiando il posto e la soldatessa, e riservandosi di comunicarle le sue conclusioni più tardi. Non gli parve comunque di dover aggiungere altro all'impressione che aveva avuto avvicinandosi al borgo che ora sapevano chiamarsi Yòrvakars.

Rimontarono a cavallo e si diressero lungo la strada principale, come indicato loro dalla sergente, con Thalion sempre in coda a Thilgiloth e Túdhin che le trotterellava accanto; una volta arrivati alla piazza descritta, nel cui centro sorgeva una fontana quadrata con una dozzina di bocchette per l'acqua, scorsero alcuni ragazzini che bighellonavano nelle vicinanze.

"Ehi tu", Aryon ne apostrofò uno, "sai dirci dove si trova la locanda _Lungofiume Yorva_?"

"Certo!", rispose vivacemente il ragazzo, dalla disordinata zazzera bionda, "Vi ci posso portare… per un adeguato compenso."

Aryon gli lanciò una moneta di rame.

"Il doppio quando arriviamo", promise. Il ragazzetto guardò la moneta e sogghignò contento, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Una decina di minuti più tardi, dopo una serie di svolte, raggiunsero il fiume; qui proseguirono ancora, finché giunsero davanti ad una costruzione di discrete dimensioni, ben tenuta e con un'insegna dai colori vivaci.

"Eccoci arrivati", annunciò il ragazzino, indicando l'insegna.

"Molto bene", approvò Aryon, pescando nel portamonete e lanciandogli non due, ma tre monete di rame. Il biondino le acchiappò al volo e gli sorrise a trentadue denti.

"Grazie signore, che i Valar ti benedicano, te e la signora!", esclamò, prima di dileguarsi in un vicolo laterale.

"Che simpatico monello", commentò Nerwen con un sorriso divertito, guardandolo sparire oltre l'angolo della locanda.

Entrarono nel cortile, dove venne loro incontro un giovanotto dalla chioma rosso fiamma.

"Salve", li salutò, "Volete prendere alloggio? Abbiamo stanze libere."

"Sì, grazie", rispose Nerwen, smontando, "Trattali bene, sono cavalli di pregio", gli raccomandò; prendendo esempio da Aryon, gli porse una moneta d'argento, "Altrettanto se quando andremo via saremo contenti del trattamento."

Il giovanotto guardò la moneta e sorrise contento:

"Amo i cavalli e li tratto sempre bene, ma così farò ancora meglio", le assicurò, "Entrate pure, vi farò portare dentro i bagagli."

Nerwen ed Aryon seguirono il suo suggerimento ed entrarono nella locanda, tallonati da Túdhin che continuava a fingersi un cane; dei campanelli appesi sopra lo stipite tintinnarono quando aprirono e poi chiusero la porta. Nell'atrio c'era un bancone di legno scuro, consunto dall'uso ma accuratamente lucidato, dietro al quale era seduta una donna anziana dai capelli insolitamente grigi davanti e corvini dietro, raccolti in una crocchia, e vivaci occhi grigi, che si alzò quando li vide comparire.

"Buongiorno, signora, signore", disse gentilmente, "In cosa posso servirvi?"

Nerwen pensò che sembrava una persona molto dolce.

"Vorremmo una stanza per una notte o due", rispose.

"Certo", rispose la donna sorridendole, "Vi chiamo mio marito."

Uscì da dietro il bancone e andò ad affacciarsi ad una porta interna, dove chiamò ad alta voce:

"Roden! Vieni, ci sono due clienti!"

Poco dopo sopraggiunse un uomo dalla chioma interamente canuta e baffi grigi ben curati, che guardò con curiosità i nuovi arrivati, soffermandosi brevemente sulle orecchie appuntite di Aryon.

"Benvenuti al _Lungofiume Yorva_ ", disse, "È assai raro vedere un Elfo da queste parti", soggiunse con un sorriso cordiale simile a quello della moglie.

"Sono un Mezz'elfo, per la verità", specificò il principe, attenendosi alla versione fornita al loro ingresso in città, "Io sono Aryon", si presentò poi, "e lei è la mia promessa sposa Nerwen."

"Mi chiamo Roden", contraccambiò l'uomo, porgendogli la mano, "e lei è mia moglie Morvenna."

Aryon afferrò il polso dell'altro nel saluto in uso presso tutte le genti di Ennor, ma che chiaramente colse invece di sorpresa Roden. Contraccambiò tuttavia prontamente la stretta, adattandosi al per lui insolito gesto.

"Venite da molto lontano", commentò, incuriosito ma senza apparire invadente, "Spero che vi troverete bene, qui a Yòrvakars", si rivolse poi alla moglie, "Cara, la stanza in fondo all'ala nord è libera?"

"Sì, gli ospiti se ne sono andati stamattina e l'ho già sistemata", rispose Morvenna, "Li accompagni tu?"

"Ma certo… Portate in camera anche il vostro cane?", s'informò poi Roden, accennando a Túdhin che, fedele al suo ruolo di _finto cane_ , si era accucciato accanto a Nerwen.

"Sì, se per voi non è un problema", rispose la Istar.

"No, assolutamente", le assicurò il locandiere, "ma se sporca, vi prego di pulire voi, vi darò il necessario."

"Ma certo", annuì Nerwen. Anche Roden era simpatico, decise; lui e Morvenna erano davvero una bellissima coppia.

In quel momento entrò un giovane garzone con le loro bisacce in spalla.

"Intanto vi ho portato queste, signori", disse timidamente, "poi penserò al resto."

"Dai pure qua, ragazzo", lo invitò Aryon, allungando le mani e prendendogli le borse dalle spalle, "queste le porto io, tu occupati del bagaglio restante."

Il ragazzo, colpito dagli occhi luminosi del principe, arrossì vistosamente e se la batté. Roden sorrise:

"Quello è Orval, nostro nipote", svelò loro con malcelato orgoglio, "Sveglio, anche se un po' timido."

Vedendoli pronti, Roden li condusse su per una scala al piano superiore e poi lungo un corridoio sul quale si aprivano diverse stanze, come indicavano le porte che oltrepassarono; la camera in cui li portò era l'ultima in fondo, sull'angolo della locanda, affacciata sul lungofiume. Non era molto grande, ma piuttosto ben arredata con un letto a baldacchino, tavolini da notte e due cassepanche; in un angolo c'era un tavolino con un catino e una brocca di metallo smaltato e uno specchio.

Mentre Aryon deponeva le bisacce su una cassapanca, Roden li informò:

"L'orario per la cena è dalle sei alle undici, per il pranzo da mezzogiorno alla tre del pomeriggio, e la colazione dalle sei del mattino alle dieci. Se desiderate fare un bagno, non avete che da chiedere", concluse.

"Grazie", disse Nerwen, "Un bagno è sempre il benvenuto, magari non troppo caldo, data la temperatura."

"Allora ve lo faccio preparare", concluse il locandiere, "Vi manderò a chiamare quando sarà pronto."

Si congedò con un sorriso cordiale; Aryon e Nerwen sistemarono il loro scarno bagaglio, preparando i loro abiti da casa, e poi si sdraiarono a riposare un poco. Mezz'ora più tardi giunse un'inserviente ad avvisarli che il bagno era pronto; seguirono la giovane donna al pianoterra, dove vennero condotti in una stanza dal pavimento di pietra in cui li attendevano due vasche di rame colme d'acqua tiepida. La ragazza li informò che, se volevano, poteva occuparsi dei loro vestiti sporchi, bastava che li lasciassero lì una volta che avessero finito. Nerwen la ringraziò: l'ultima volta che avevano lavato gli abiti da viaggio era stato prima di cominciare la salita fino a Castelvalico.

Dopo il bagno, indossarono i vestiti puliti e, poiché era oramai ora di cena, si recarono nella stanza comune, dove mangiarono trote salmonate, pescate nello Yorva, lessate e condite con burro alle erbe, con contorno di verdure fresche miste come lattuga, pomodori, ravanelli, carote e cetrioli, insaporiti con rucola e basilico, accompagnando il tutto a del sidro secco. Facendo i complimenti per il cibo alla cameriera che li aveva serviti, appresero che il cuoco era il figlio dei locandieri e che lei ne era la moglie.

Infine, Aryon e Nerwen si ritirarono per la notte, godendo nuovamente della comodità di un letto. In più di un senso.

OOO

"Dove possiamo trovare delle mappe di questi territori?", domandò Aryon a Morvenna il giorno seguente.

"Non avrei idea… non sono una che abbia mai avuto il pallino dei viaggi", rispose l'anziana donna sorridendo, ma con un certo rammarico per non poter essere loro utile, "Potete però chiedere in biblioteca, sicuramente sapranno indirizzarvi."

Diede loro le indicazioni per raggiungere la biblioteca, un edificio piuttosto grande non molto lontano dalla locanda; qui, il bibliotecario indicò loro un libraio e cartografo, la cui bottega si trovava nelle vicinanze dell'ingresso in città da cui erano giunti.

Lasciarono Túdhin con le loro cavalcature e si diressero dal libraio, che si rivelò di un certo aiuto, possedendo alcune cartine delle terre circostanti lo Yòrvarem, ovvero il regno in cui si trovavano, che si sviluppava lungo lo Yorva dagli Orocarni all'Oceano Orientale, dove il fiume sboccava; ma nessuna cartina in suo possesso si spingeva molto in direzione nord e sud, e niente su di esse corrispondeva al ricordo che Nerwen aveva del territorio delle Entesse intravisto nello Specchio di Galadriel, ciò che la deluse alquanto.

"Dove possiamo trovare altre mappe, più vaste di queste?", domandò al cartografo.

"Sicuramente a Pallàndim, la capitale del regno", rispose l'uomo, ammiccando con gli occhi miopi, "Il nostro sovrano è un grande erudito e il suo sapere è stato trascritto in molti libri che riempiono una biblioteca grande dieci volte quella di Yòrvakars, quindi di certo lì troverete molte più informazioni sui territori circostanti lo Yòrvarem."

Aryon individuò la città nominata dal cartografo sulla mappa che aveva loro fornito; era situata alla foce del fiume, laddove si riversava in un lungo e stretto golfo che si sviluppava in direzione nord-nord-est verso l'oceano.

"Quanto ci vuole per raggiungere Pallàndim?", s'informò.

"Per via di terra, dieci giorni a cavallo; per via di fiume, la metà", rispose l'uomo, "Ci sono sempre delle navi che vanno e vengono tra Yòrvakars e Pallàndim, se volete potete trovare un passaggio al porto", concluse. Diede loro le indicazioni necessarie per arrivarci e i due presero congedo; essendo ormai mezzogiorno passato, ci fermarono a mangiare in un taverna lungo la strada, dove l'aspetto di Aryon suscitò diverse occhiate incuriosite; erano circa le due del pomeriggio, sotto una considerevole canicola, quando giunsero al porto e chiesero di un battello che potesse portarli alla capitale.

"Siete soltanto voi due?", s'informò il comandante di porto a cui s'erano rivolti per informazioni.

"Noi due, tre cavalli e un cane", rispose Aryon.

"Allora l'unica nave abbastanza grande è la _Perla di Fiume_ ", considerò l'uomo.

"Possiamo andare a parlare col capitano?"

"Ma certo, la nave è attraccata al molo numero tre", indicò loro il comandante.

Si recarono dunque al molo, che percorsero fino in fondo dov'era ormeggiato il battello.

"Salve", Aryon salutò il marinaio di guardia, "è possibile parlare col capitano? Cerchiamo un passaggio fino a Pallàndim."

"Aspettate, prego", rispose l'altro, facendo cenno ad un mozzo di avvicinarsi per dirgli di andare a chiamare il capitano.

"Hai notato come sono tutti molto cortesi, in questo posto?", domandò Nerwen, piacevolmente colpita.

"Sì, finora questi Uomini mi piacciono", ammise il principe, "Speriamo che la sostanza sia uguale all'apparenza", aggiunse con una smorfia, mentre in lui riemergeva la diffidenza verso gli estranei connaturata negli Avari.

Nerwen non percepiva malevolenza in quelle persone; ma era già stata tratta in inganno, pensò, rammentando con fastidio Dronegan, il proprietario della locanda a Gobelamon che l'aveva praticamente venduta a Corch. Meglio esser prudenti, nonostante tutto…

Sopraggiunse un Uomo alto e fulvo brizzolato dagli occhi di un luminoso color nocciola e la corta barba.

"Buongiorno", li salutò, "Mi dicono che state cercando un passaggio per Pallàndim…"

"Esatto", confermò Aryon. L'altro fece loro segno di salire a bordo.

"Benvenuti sulla _Perla di Fiume_ ", disse, "io sono il capitano Ràdiros, lieto d'incontrarvi."  
"Il piacere è nostro", rispose Nerwen.

"Bene, che cosa vi serve? Due cabine?"

"Una soltanto va bene", disse Aryon, "ma abbiamo tre cavalli e un cane."

"Capisco… si può fare, la stiva è abbastanza grande da poter allestire un angolo per i cavalli, e il cane può stare in cabina con voi. C'è solo una cosa: dobbiamo effettuare delle riparazioni, per cui non partiremo prima di otto o nove giorni."

"Non abbiamo particolare fretta", gli assicurò Nerwen.

"Molto bene, allora possiamo concordare un prezzo…"

Si accordarono su una cifra ragionevole; Ràdiros chiese loro dove alloggiassero, in modo da poterli avvisare quando avrebbe saputo di preciso la data di partenza, perché salissero a bordo la sera prima. Alla fine si salutarono cordialmente; Nerwen ed Aryon tornarono al _Lungofiume Yorva_ assai soddisfatti: era stata una giornata proficua.

OOO

Passarono i giorni, che trascorsero esplorando Yòrvakars e i dintorni; i locandieri, Morvenna e Roden, per qualche motivo li avevano presi così in simpatia che li trattavano più come parenti che come ospiti, dimostrandosi più premurosi di quanto ci si poteva ragionevolmente aspettare da loro.

"Il tuo Aryon è davvero molto innamorato di te", osservò un giorno Morvenna, mentre il marito e il principe erano impegnati in una partita di freccette; Aryon sbagliava spesso apposta, per non frustrare Roden, la cui abilità – pur notevole in un Uomo – non poteva reggere il confronto con quella di un Elfo.

"Lo so", sorrise Nerwen, guardando l'oggetto del suo amore, "e io di lui."

"Raccontami come vi siete conosciuti e innamorati", la esortò l'anziana donna, lavorando abilmente con l'uncinetto ad un bellissimo centrino di cotone candido, "Io _adoro_ le storie d'amore…"

L'Aini si rese conto che le avrebbe fatto piacere raccontarlo, dato che non ne aveva mai avuto l'occasione, a parte che con Yavanna.

"Il nostro primo incontro è stato in realtà uno scontro…", cominciò, sorridendo divertita al ricordo; proseguì narrandole l'evolversi del loro rapporto – ovviamente senza entrare in particolari troppo intimi – adattando un poco la storia per omettere la propria identità di Istar, che si ritrovava riluttante a svelare, ora che avevano superato gli Orocarni e si trovavano in territori di cui non sapevano nulla, e il fatto che Aryon fosse il fratello di una potente sovrana, dichiarandolo semplicemente capitano della guardia reale, il che, seppur in modo riduttivo, era comunque rappresentativo della sua carica di Prima Spada. Morvenna seguì attentamente la narrazione, ponendo qualche domanda qua e là ma senza mai diventare indiscreta; si emozionò in particolare quando Nerwen le raccontò di quando Aryon l'aveva raggiunta ed avevano _chiarito_ , e poi quando le parlò del fidanzamento, fatto con la formula elfica.

"Ma allora tra due giorni sarà l'anniversario!", esclamò, entusiasta, "Pensate di sposarvi presto, quindi?"

"Ci piacerebbe", confermò Nerwen, rammentando l'esortazione di Yavanna di non aspettare neanche un minuto più del necessario, "La tradizione elfica – ma anche quella dorwiniana – vorrebbe che condividessimo il momento delle nozze con amici e parenti, ma siamo molto lontani dalla nostra patria…", concluse con un certo rammarico.

Morvenna le posò una mano sul braccio, con simpatia.

"Forse non avete parenti, qui", disse a bassa voce, "ma, se volete, avete certamente due amici. Non possiamo certo prendere il posto dei vostri cari, ma se non volete aspettare, saremo ben felici di farne le veci."

Era ovvio che si stava riferendo a lei e suo marito. Nerwen la guardò, commossa: aveva sentito fin da subito una grande affinità verso questa donna, quasi che fosse una vecchia amica incontrata nuovamente dopo una lunga separazione. Si chiese se non fosse proprio così, se non avesse già incontrato l'anima di Morvenna durante la Prima Era del mondo, ma le sembrava impossibile – data la rarità con cui poteva accadere – di aver potuto ritrovare ben _due_ antichi amici nel giro di così poco tempo, quindi forse si trattava semplicemente di affinità caratteriale.

"Ti ringrazio per la tua offerta, Morvenna", le disse con gratitudine, "Ne parlerò con Aryon."

Lo fece quella sera stessa mentre si coricavano. Il principe non nascose d'esser colpito:

"Che care persone", commentò, "Ammetto che non mi aspettavo di trovarmi tanto bene, con degli estranei e per di più Umani… ma come hai detto tu qualche mese fa a Zagal, non dovrebbero mai esserci estranei, solo amici che non si sono ancora incontrati", la guardò con uno dei suoi piccoli sorrisi, "Siamo molto fortunati ad aver incontrato _questi_ amici proprio al momento giusto… inoltre, Yavanna in persona ci ha consigliato di non aspettare, quindi… sì, sposiamoci subito!"

Nerwen sorrise di contentezza; gli annodò le braccia attorno al collo e lo baciò con trasporto.

OOO

M orvenna fu così felice che accettassero la sua offerta che quasi si mise a piangere di commozione; anche Roden fu molto contento della novità.

Il rito nuziale in uso a Yòrvakars era diverso da quello elfico, ma i due anziani coniugi si prestarono di buon grado a seguire la tradizione degli sposi, che li istruirono quindi sulle frasi da pronunciare e i gesti da compiere.

Poiché la cerimonia era in realtà assai semplice, né dovevano predisporre grandi banchetti come si soleva fare in queste occasioni perché gli sposi, dopotutto, non avevano nessuno da invitare, fu facile organizzare tutto.

L'usanza locale – del resto condivisa da tutti i popoli della Terra di Mezzo e seguita anche a Valinor – prevedeva che gli sposi si vestissero in modo particolarmente ricercato, così quel giorno stesso Morvenna portò Nerwen e Aryon da una sarta di sua conoscenza. Non c'era il tempo per fare abiti su misura, ma poterono scegliere tra quelli già pronti. Nerwen s'innamorò istantaneamente di un vestito di vellutino viola ricamato con fili d'oro e decorato con due stole di velo di seta bianco; il prezzo non era eccessivo – considerando che lo avrebbe indossato un solo giorno perché non intendeva portarselo appresso, appesantendo inutilmente il bagaglio – e così lo prese. Fece fare una sola modifica, ossia staccare le maniche, che nel caldo clima estivo erano inutili.

Aryon invece prese una casacca del suo abituale colore nero, ma ingentilita da ricami d'argento e perline.

Infine gli sposi si procurarono gli anelli – due semplici fascette d'oro che avrebbero sostituito quelle d'argento – presso un gioielliere raccomandato loro dai locandieri.

Quella sera stessa, Nerwen contattò Yavanna, come le aveva promesso. Sdraiata sul letto e vegliata da Aryon, la Istar si recò a trovare la propria Maestra; bussò alla porta che rappresentava il loro canale di comunicazione e pochi istanti dopo l'uscio si aprì, stavolta sul salottino dove la Regina della Terra le aveva affidato la missione di cercare gli Onodrim, più di tre anni prima.

 _Benvenuta, amica mia cara_ , l'accolse Yavanna, sorridendole e porgendole le mani, che Nerwen strinse con affetto, _Vieni, accomodati_.

Si sedettero sulle stesse poltrone dove avevano parlato della ricerca degli Ent.

 _Come stai?_ , s'informò la Valië, _La ricerca, il tuo principe?_

 _Sto bene_ , rispose Nerwen, _Siamo riusciti a superare gli Orocarni e ora ci troviamo in una cittadina fluviale di nome Yòrvakars, tra persone molto amichevoli_ , la Maia s'interruppe un istante, riordinando le idee, _A proposito di amici… purtroppo ne ho perduto una…_

Narrò alla sua Maestra della morte di Calad e del dolore che ciò le aveva causato; e le parlò di Túdhin, il suo antico amico dalla Prima Era ritrovato subito dopo la perdita della falchetta, quasi come una compensazione.

 _Mi spiace per le pene che devi affrontare durante lo svolgimento del compito che ti ho affidato_ , si rammaricò Yavanna, _Non è il primo lutto che subisci, né sarà l'ultimo, temo…_

Nerwen ripensò a Thorin, la cui anima, in quel momento, probabilmente si trovava nella parte riservata ai Nani delle Aule di Mandos, assieme a quelle dei nipoti Fili e Kili, in attesa di reincarnarsi.

 _Purtroppo è inevitabile_ , sospirò, _Fa parte della natura della Terra di Mezzo. Lo sapevo, quando sono partita; però la differenza tra_ saperlo _e_ sperimentarlo _è molto amara… Fortunatamente, ho trovato Aryon, il mio compagno per la vita: con lui accanto, l'amarezza è più sopportabile._

La Valië si sporse verso di lei e le accarezzò gentilmente la mano.

 _Sono sempre più felice che tu abbia il tuo compagno al tuo fianco… Se ho fatto bene i conti, tra poco scade l'anno di fidanzamento, dico bene?_ , le domandò, nell'intento di rallegrarla. Ebbe successo, perché Nerwen istantaneamente sorrise:

 _Esatto. Siamo tanto fortunati da aver incontrato una coppia di persone più che amichevoli, addirittura affettuose, al punto da offrirsi come madrina e padrino di matrimonio nonostante ci si conosca pochissimo; così abbiamo deciso di sposarci, seguendo il tuo consiglio di non aspettare oltre il minimo necessario. Terremo la cerimonia dopodomani, a mezzogiorno._

 _Che splendida notizia!_ , esclamò Yavanna con entusiasmo, _Come ti ho promesso, sarò con voi in spirito, durante la celebrazione. Mandami i tuoi pensieri poco prima di iniziare e io arriverò…_

 _Grazie, Kement_ _á_ _ri_ , disse Nerwen, la formalità della risposta stemperata dall'abbraccio affettuoso che si scambiarono.

Prima di congedarsi, la Istar porse a Yavanna i ringraziamenti di Aryon riguardo alle notizie che gli aveva fornito, tramite lei, su suo padre Galadhost; poi si salutarono con un altro abbraccio.

Nerwen vide svanire la sorridente Regina della Terra e la sua biblioteca in una candida bruma; aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a Yòrvakars, con Aryon al suo fianco.

"Bentornata, cuor mio", la salutò il principe, che l'aveva vegliata con ansia appena minore della prima volta; gli faceva impressione, quel suo _non esserci_ , anche se si sforzava di non darlo a vedere, "Com'è andata?"

"Molto bene", rispose lei, accettando il bicchiere di succo di mela che lui le stava porgendo e bevendone un lungo sorso, "Yavanna ha confermato che sarà con noi, durante la cerimonia."

"È un grande onore", commentò Aryon a bassa voce, "ma sarà meglio tacerlo ai nostri amici, o rischiano di svenire… soprattutto Morvenna, che è già molto emozionata di suo", concluse con un sorrisetto tra il divertito ed il commosso. Di fronte alla sincera disponibilità di quell'anziana coppia di Umani, la sua connaturata diffidenza _avarin_ era andata in frantumi.

"Hai ragione", confermò Nerwen, addentando una fetta di crostata alla marmellata di fragole preparati in precedenza, "Non potevamo davvero trovare due persone più adatte di lei e Roden, per farci da padrino e madrina di matrimonio, così lontano da casa…"

OOO

Il quattordici luglio, ovvero un anno e un giorno dopo la data del fidanzamento, Aryon e Nerwen si presentarono davanti agli emozionati Roden e Morvenna nel giardino dietro alla locanda, dove era stato allestito un piccolo padiglione per ripararli dal sole canicolare. Per quel giorno, i due locandieri avevano affidato la conduzione al figlio e alla nuora, che si sarebbero occupati degli altri ospiti lasciandoli quindi liberi di espletare il piacevole compito che si erano assunti.

"Non sono certa di ricordare tutto", sussurrò Morvenna al marito, agitatissima.

"Non preoccuparti", la tranquillizzò lui, "Aryon mi ha detto che, se ci dimentichiamo qualcosa, ci suggeriranno loro. Tanto, ci siamo solo noi."

Lei lo guardò con amore.

"E meno male…", ridacchiò, un po' rasserenata, "Al matrimonio di nostro figlio non ero così agitata, ma del resto, non eravamo noi a dover condurre la cerimonia…"

Nerwen e Aryon avevano concordato di evitare di citare gli Eldar, durante le frasi formali della cerimonia, avendo l'impressione che fossero fuori luogo, trovandosi tra gli Uomini; così, avevano cambiato leggermente la formula, ma il risultato era, di fatto, identico.

All'ora concordata, poco prima di mezzogiorno, uscirono in giardino e, mano nella mano, incedettero verso la coppia anziana che li attendeva sotto al padiglione, in modo non diverso da come avevano fatto Séredor e Lythelen a Kopellin, quando si erano fidanzati. Quel giorno, Nerwen era stata molto emozionata, ma non era nulla in confronto ad ora. Lo sguardo ammirato, addirittura adorante che Aryon le aveva rivolto quando gli si era presentata con l'abito da sposa – si erano cambiati in stanze separate – le aveva tramutato le ginocchia in gelatina, e adesso riusciva a stento a camminare senza barcollare.

Quanto al principe, aveva il cuore che gli batteva in petto a gran colpi come un tamburo e le mani che tremavano. Era un anno che attendeva quel giorno – il giorno in cui avrebbe fatto di Nerwen sua moglie – e adesso che finalmente era arrivato, si scopriva impreparato alla forza dell'emozione che lo pervadeva.

Giunsero davanti a Roden e Morvenna e si fermarono; sciolsero le loro mani e si scambiarono un breve, intenso sguardo, prima di iniziare a parlare insieme con voci tremolanti di commozione:

"Secondo l'antica tradizione del nostro popolo, chiediamo a voi, nostri cari e nostra gioia, di essere testimoni del rinnovo della nostra promessa, cui oggi diamo compimento unendo le nostre vite."

Morvenna li guardò, pensando che erano bellissimi, e la sua agitazione si dissolse. Lei e Roden presero le mani degli sposi e le congiunsero, poi la donna cominciò a parlare, lentamente e con attenzione perché non voleva assolutamente sbagliare o dimenticare qualcosa:

"Varda Signora delle Stelle del Cielo e le Valiër tutte veglino su di te, Nerwen; ti proteggano e ti donino lunghi giorni sereni accanto al tuo amato sposo. E possa Yavanna, Signora della Terra, portare i Suoi doni di abbondanza e prosperità nella vostra casa."

Non aveva idea che quest'ultima parte della benedizione era di particolare significato, per la sposa; né tantomeno che Yavanna era in realtà presente, seppure soltanto in forma di spirito, e che li stava guardando da oltre il Grande Mare.

Roden si rivolse allo sposo:

"Manwë Signore delle Correnti del Cielo e i Valar tutti veglino su di te, Aryon; ti proteggano e ti donino lunghi giorni sereni accanto alla tua amata sposa. E possa Oromë vegliare sempre sui vostri sentieri e proteggere il vostro cammino."

Anche per Aryon, l'invocazione a Oromë Aldaron era di particolare significato, essendo costui il Vala prediletto degli Avari.

Roden scambiò uno sguardo con la moglie per partire all'unisono con la frase seguente:

"Sia che Eru Padre di ogni cosa, che è sempre al di sopra di tutte le Potenze, benedica la vostra unione e la fortifichi sino alla fine dei giorni."

Nerwen ed Aryon girarono il viso per guardarsi negli occhi e proferirono assieme:

"Possa la grazia dei Valar scendere su di noi e, assieme alla benedizione del Padre di ogni cosa, accompagnarci per sempre durante tutta la nostra nuova vita."

Sentendo la voce vacillare, Nerwen prese un profondo respiro per cercare di calmarsi abbastanza da riuscire a proseguire; si tolse l'anello d'argento e disse:

"Ecco il pegno della tua fedeltà e segno del nostro legame. Al compimento della tua promessa, a te lo rendo."

Porse l'anello ad Aryon; lui glielo prese dalle mani e lo ripose in una tasca, da cui trasse l'anello d'oro.

"Il mio cuore è legato al tuo cuore per sempre", le disse, tenendo la voce bassa per impedire che traballasse, "Porta dunque questo anello e con esso prendi me come tuo sposo e compagno sino alla fine del mondo", concluse, presentandole il nuovo pegno del loro legame. Mentre le infilava l'anello all'indice della mano destra, lei sorrise, emozionata oltre ogni dire.

"Con gioia lo accetto", dichiarò in un soffio, "con gioia lo porterò al dito. Allo stesso modo porterò il tuo cuore nel mio cuore, sino alla fine del mondo."

Aryon si sentì mancare il fiato e per un lungo momento non fu capace di parlare; infine riuscì a riprendersi, si tolse l'anello d'argento e lo porse alla sua sposa:

"Ecco il pegno della tua fedeltà e segno del nostro legame. Al compimento della tua promessa, a te lo rendo."

Così come aveva fatto prima lui, Nerwen prese il simbolo della loro promessa e lo mise in una tasca nascosta nelle ricche pieghe del suo abito, da cui prese l'anello d'oro. Deglutì prima di riuscire a proseguire.

"Il mio cuore è legato al tuo cuore per sempre", gli disse, "Porta dunque questo anello e con esso prendi me come tua sposa e compagna sino alla fine del mondo."

Le sue mani tremavano mentre gli infilava l'anello all'indice; il volto di Aryon si aprì ad uno dei suoi rari sorrisi pieni mentre il cuore gli balzava in gola.

"Con gioia lo accetto, con gioia lo porterò al dito", mormorò, non riuscendo a parlare a voce più alta, "Allo stesso modo porterò il tuo cuore nel mio cuore, sino alla fine del mondo."

Gli sposi si guardarono, smarrendosi l'uno negli occhi dell'altra. Morvenna sorrise di nuovo, commossa; anche lei e suo marito si scambiarono uno sguardo, colmo di un affetto che aveva resistito a oltre quattro decenni, il che, in termini umani, sono un tempo ragguardevole.

Attesero che Nerwen e Aryon riemergessero dal loro incanto, tornando a girarsi verso di loro; allora Roden si rivolse alla sposa:

"Ora questo mio figlio dell'anima viene a te. Accoglilo ed amalo, e siate per sempre felici e uniti come uno."

"Con tutto il mio amore lo accolgo", rispose lei con un sorriso abbagliante, "e nella gioia saremo come uno per sempre."

Morvenna fece altrettanto con Aryon:

"Ora questa mia figlia dell'anima viene a te. Accoglila ed amala, e siate per sempre felici e uniti come uno."

Aryon guardò la donna, gli occhi azzurri così intensamente luminosi da essere quasi accecanti:

"Con tutto il mio amore la accolgo, e nella gioia saremo come uno per sempre."

Tornò poi a girarsi verso Nerwen, la prese tra le braccia e la baciò sulle labbra, in modo più casto di quello che solitamente usavano, ma non meno amorevole.

Non rimaneva che la frase di chiusura, che pronunciarono assieme:

"Per la Grazia dei Valar, per il volere del Padre, sia benedetta per sempre la nostra unione. Con gioia siate testimoni accanto a noi di quanto oggi avviene."

M orvenna non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime di fronte all'immenso amore che vedeva condiviso dalla coppia di sposi, che le rammentò quello che lei ancora provava per il marito, dopo tutto quel tempo. Roden strinse a sé la moglie, a sua volta commosso, e lei gli accarezzò teneramente il viso.

Aryon e Nerwen si sciolsero dal loro amplesso per abbracciare rispettivamente il padrino e la madrina, in maniera meno formale di quanto avevano fatto al fidanzamento con Séredor e Lythelen perché gli Umani usavano farlo più affettuosamente.

OOO

Yavanna Kementári, la Regina della Terra, osservò tutta la cerimonia con commozione; guardando la sua amata seguace mentre scambiava gli anelli nuziali con il suo compagno per la vita, questo principe degli Avari così alto e bello e tenebroso, fu felice per lei.

Quando la celebrazione si concluse, prima di lasciarli mandò loro tutte le benedizioni che era in suo potere elargire, augurando a entrambi salute, prosperità fisica e spirituale, e ogni felicità possibile.

OOO

"È il momento di festeggiare!", esclamò Roden, sorridendo, "Abbiamo fatto preparare un vero banchetto, anche se siamo solo noi quattro."

"Anche al fidanzamento eravamo soltanto in quattro", confidò loro Nerwen, "sicché ritengo che sia solo giusto che sia così anche per il nostro matrimonio."

"Faremo una gran festa quando torneremo in patria", disse Aryon, pensando che sua sorella Eliénna avrebbe voluto celebrare quella ricorrenza in maniera degna. Nerwen annuì sorridendo.

Si sedettero dunque al tavolo che era stato preparato per loro; qualche minuto dopo, sopraggiunse un cameriere, che cominciò a servire la prima portata, una zuppa fredda a base di peperoni, pomodori, cetrioli e cipolla macinati, resa cremosa da pane raffermo ammorbidito nell'acqua e accompagnato da crostini di pane e uova sode spezzettate, molto saporita e fresca, una specialità dello Yòrvarem che gli sposi apprezzarono molto. Seguì poi un delicato arrosto freddo di vitello in gelatina con contorno di melanzane e zucchine grigliate e patate lesse. Su tutto, del vino bianco frizzante ben freddo che venne servito in abbondanza, rendendo la coppia anziana molto allegra, mentre fece meno effetto su Aryon e per nulla su Nerwen. Per terminare, giunse una vera torta nuziale, a base di crema di zabaione e frutta, accompagnata da un vino bianco dolce.

Alla fine, Roden e Morvenna esortarono gli sposi a ritirarsi; secondo la legge locale, infatti, il matrimonio sarebbe stato valido a tutti gli effetti soltanto dopo l'atto d'amore coniugale. Non aveva importanza se fosse già stato consumato, semplicemente doveva essere ripetuto dopo la cerimonia.

Aryon e Nerwen non ebbero certo bisogno di molta opera di convincimento.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _La cerimonia elfica di matrimonio, così come quella di fidanzamento, è frutto delle ricerche del mio buon amico presidente del gruppo_ Eldalië _, Gianluca Comastri, con il quale qualche anno fa ebbi l'onore di celebrare un matrimonio elfico durante un'edizione della Hobbiton, la festa della Società Tolkieniana Italiana._

 _Curiosità… gastronomica: la zuppa fredda altro non è che il celebre e delizioso_ gazpacho _andaluso la cui ricetta è stata insegnata a mia madre da un'amica di Malaga._

 _Ora che sono nei territori situati tra gli Orocarni e l'Oceano Orientale, Nerwen e Aryon devono trovare notizie che li indirizzino in un luogo specifico o rischiano di passare anni nel tentativo di rintracciare le femmine scomparse degli Onodrim…_

 _Mille mila ringraziamenti a tutti coloro che continuano a seguire questa lunghissima avventura nella Terra di Mezzo! Lasciatemi qualche commento, volete? Così mi renderete felice XD_

 _Lady Angel_


	47. Capitolo XLVII: Un incontro sorprendente

**Capitolo XLVII: Un incontro sorprendente**

Due giorni dopo il matrimonio, Newen ed Aryon si recarono a bordo della _Perla di Fiume_ , che salpava l'indomani alla volta di Pallàndim, la capitale. Fu triste per loro separarsi da Morvenna e Roden, amici così inaspettatamente trovati nel luogo e nel momento più giusti; si augurarono vicendevolmente di rivedersi, di lì a non molto tempo, quando i due novelli sposi avessero completato il loro viaggio, di cui la coppia più anziana non conosceva lo scopo.

Il tragitto lungo lo Yorva fu privo di avvenimenti degni di nota, tranne l'avversione che subito Túdhin dimostrò per la navigazione.

 _Non mi piace non avere solido terreno sotto alle zampe_ , dichiarò a Nerwen, in tono a metà tra lo stizzito e il lamentoso.

 _Mi rincresce_ , gli rispose la Maia, comprensiva, _ma sarà soltanto per pochi giorni. Inoltre, come vedi Thilgiloth non si scompone, e neanche Thalion e Allakos: non vorrai essere da meno, vero?_

Punto nell'orgoglio, il lupo emise un mezzo ringhio che parve molto uno sbuffo seccato, poi si scrollò e concluse:

 _Va bene, se possono sopportarlo loro lo sopporterò anch'io…_

Giunsero a Pallàndim nel pomeriggio di cinque giorni dopo. Consigliati dal capitano Ràdiros, presero alloggio in una locanda vicino al porto chiamata _La Rosa Vermiglia_. Il locandiere fu di una cortesia inappuntabile, sebbene neanche lontanamente affabile come Roden e Morvenna; anche stavolta, Túdhin venne fatto passare per un cane e gli fu permesso di stare in camera con loro, mentre i cavalli venivano confortevolmente alloggiati nelle stalle della locanda.

Il giorno seguente Nerwen e Aryon, accompagnati dal lupo, si recarono alla biblioteca che il libraio e cartografo di Yòrvakars aveva decantato, trovandola facilmente date le chiare indicazioni fornite loro alla locanda. Perfino Nerwen – che pure era abituata alle immense collezioni di libri di Valimar e Tirion – fu impressionata dalle sue dimensioni, che comprendevano un intero palazzo: sale su sale di scaffali alti fino al soffitto, pieni zeppi di libri e pergamene, con schiere di bibliotecari addetti alla loro cura.

Chiesero ed ottennero di consultare le loro mappe migliori, ma per quanto Nerwen le studiasse, nessuna corrispondeva alla sua visione.

Trascorse qualche giorno, mentre la frustrazione della Istar cresceva. Una mattina, mentre si recavano in biblioteca per continuare a setacciare cartine e cronache di viaggio, si accorsero che stavano addobbando la città a festa.

"Che succede?", s'informò Aryon, rivolgendosi ad un passante.

"Oggi è il genetliaco del nostro re", gli rispose costui con un sorriso, "Come si usa da secoli, si fa festa per le strade, si mangia, di beve e si balla ovunque, e il re sfila a cavallo per le vie principali con le sue guardie e la corte. È uno spettacolo, vedrete!"

Trovarono la biblioteca deserta, a parte i bibliotecari, che li informarono che quel giorno avrebbero chiuso a mezzogiorno per far festa anche loro. Contagiati dall'atmosfera gioiosa che aveva pervaso la città, i due decisero di lasciar stare le loro ricerche, per quel giorno, e di unirsi ai festeggiamenti. Tornarono dunque alla locanda; anche lì fervevano i preparativi, con le fantesche che allestivano tavoli in strada, i garzoni che decoravano la facciata con ghirlande di fiori e festoni di carta colorata, i cuochi che cucinavano ogni sorta di cibo dolce e salato, e l'oste che correva agitatissimo dalle une agli altri e agli altri ancora tentando di supervisionare tutto senza che ce ne fosse reale bisogno, visto che tutti sapevano fare il loro lavoro. Divertiti, i novelli sposi si tolsero dai piedi e si recarono a passeggio sul lungofiume, osservando i preparativi di case private, negozi e locali. Poco prima di mezzogiorno rientrarono, trovando la locanda presa d'assalto dagli avventori perché si trovava su una delle vie dove sarebbe sfilato il re con tutto il suo seguito di guardie e cortigiani. Chiesero allora di poter mangiare in camera, dalle cui finestre, che si affacciavano sulla strada, avrebbero poi potuto tranquillamente assistere al corteo reale senza soffocare nella calca.

Un'inserviente venne a portare loro il pranzo, costituito da un gustoso pasticcio freddo di pollo e verdure accompagnato da una leggera birra bionda allungata con limonata, molto fresca e dissetante. Per Túdhin, portarono delle ossa da rosicchiare e una ciotola di acqua fresca.

Erano circa le tre del pomeriggio, quando si cominciarono a udire grandi acclamazioni e applausi; richiamati dal chiasso, Nerwen ed Aryon si affacciarono alla finestra e videro che il corteo reale si stava avvicinando. Lo aprivano due sbandieratori che sventolavano stendardi blu e argento, lanciandoli e riacchiappandoli al volo con perizia e spettacolarità; seguivano sei fanciulle inghirlandate di età crescente, dai sei ai sedici anni, che spandevano sul selciato petali di fiori presi da grandi cesti; poi veniva un manipolo di quattro guardie in alta uniforme, nei colori blu e argento degli stendardi. Seguiva una figura a cavallo, un Uomo alto e canuto dalla lunga barba, abbigliato di blu e argento, che sorrideva e salutava la folla plaudente. Dietro di lui, dopo un secondo manipolo di quattro guardie, si snodava una fila di altri personaggi appiedati, dame e signori in abiti eleganti che incedevano in paia.

Nello scorgere il re, Nerwen venne pervasa da una inaspettata sensazione di riconoscimento; si sporse per guardarlo meglio e, man mano che si avvicinava, la sensazione si fece sempre più forte fino a diventare certezza. Sgranò gli occhi, interdetta, e lanciò un'esclamazione inarticolata.

Aryon sobbalzò a quel suono e la guardò allarmato:

"Che c'è, Nerwen? Stai male? Sei pallida…"

Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, preoccupato, ma lei scosse la testa:

"No, no, è che… io conosco quell'Uomo! Conosco il re!", si girò a guardare il marito, "Non posso crederci… è Pallando! Un mio collega Istar, uno dei due di cui abbiamo perso traccia tanto tempo fa…", corrugò la fronte, colpita da un pensiero, "Il nome della città, Pallàndim… di sicuro deriva dal suo nome…"

Aryon sbatté le palpebre, sbalordito.

"Un tuo collega? Com'è possibile?"

"Non ne ho la minima idea…"

Nerwen era molto scossa: Pallando e Alatar, gli Stregoni Blu, la cui missione li aveva portati all'estremo est della Terra di Mezzo, erano scomparsi e non si erano mai più avute notizie di loro… e adesso, dopo così tanti secoli, lei ne ritrovava uno per puro caso.

"Devo assolutamente parlargli", dichiarò e fece per muoversi. Il principe la fermò posandole una mano sul braccio:

"Non penso sia consigliabile farlo adesso", disse pacatamente, "Le guardie armate ti fermerebbero e probabilmente finiresti arrestata per aver disturbato la sfilata. Meglio aspettare e trovare un altro modo."

Nerwen riconobbe la validità dell'osservazione di Aryon.

"Hai ragione", ammise, "Vedremo di farci ricevere a palazzo. Penso che, una volta che saprà chi sono, non dovrebbe essere difficile…"

OOO

Invece fu più difficile di quanto pensasse.

Il mattino dopo, Nerwen e Aryon, come sempre accompagnati dall'inseparabile Túdhin, si recarono a palazzo; naturalmente furono fermati dalle guardie all'ingresso, per cui Nerwen chiese di vedere il loro superiore.

"I postulanti si ricevono di martedì", ebbe per tutta risposta da uno dei due soldati.

"Non sono una postulante", ribatté la Istar, "Vengo da oltre le Montagne Rosse e sono certa che il tuo superiore, una volta che saprà il motivo della mia visita, mi farà entrare."

"Tornate martedì", ripeté il soldato, con indifferenza. Aryon si rabbuiò e Nerwen cominciò a sentire una punta d'irritazione.

"Ho detto che non siamo postulanti", insistette in tono secco, "Te lo chiedo un'altra volta: fammi parlare col tuo superiore."

Il militare la guardò dall'alto in basso; del resto, data la statura minuta dell'Aini, era facile. Accorgendosi della sua espressione sprezzante, Aryon fece un passo avanti, mettendosi direttamente dietro alla moglie e fissandolo freddamente; contemporaneamente, Túdhin si affiancò a Nerwen e ringhiò piano.

Il soldato fissò quello che pensava fosse un cane dall'aspetto simile a quello di un lupo e corrugò la fronte, vagamente preoccupato; poi sollevò gli occhi sull'Elfo nerovestito e, incontrandone lo sguardo glaciale, trasalì.

"L'hai sentita?", il principe gli domandò a bassa voce, "O te lo deve ripetere ancora?"

Il soldato si riprese e squadrò le spalle.

"Ho capito, ma non posso disturbare il sergente per ogni sconosciuto che si presenta alla porta del palazzo", dichiarò, "Andatevene o…"

"…o che cosa?", ringhiò Aryon, "Ci infilzi con la picca?"

Nerwen gli posò una mano sul braccio per placarlo.

"Non importa", intervenne, "Questo bravo soldato sta solo facendo il suo lavoro. Non possiamo biasimarlo per questo."

Sorpreso, Aryon abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, che stava sorridendo in modo apparentemente sereno; ma ormai la conosceva abbastanza per poter vedere oltre la facciata e capì che aveva in mente qualcosa.

"Va bene", disse quindi, arretrando d'un passo per permettere alla Istar di scostarsi, "Andiamo."

Si allontanarono rapidamente, ma una volta che ebbero aggirato l'angolo del palazzo, Nerwen si fermò,

"Qual è il tuo piano?", le domandò Aryon.

"Manderò un messaggio a Pallando coi miei mezzi", dichiarò, indicando in alto. Il principe sollevò gli occhi sulla snella torre d'angolo e vide che la cima ospitava una piccionaia, dalla quale andavano e venivano i rinomati volatili. Tornò a guardare la Istar con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

"Più facile di così…", sogghignò. Nerwen ridacchiò a sua volta, poi estese i suoi pensieri verso la comunità di pennuti che viveva lassù.

 _Salve, amici_ , li salutò con dolcezza, per non spaventarli, _Sono un'emissaria di Kementári e ho bisogno d'assistenza._

Percepì pensieri di sorpresa, mentre gli abitanti della piccionaia si agitavano, confusi.

 _Kementári? Sei la Figlia del Tramonto?_ , emerse infine una voce sulle altre.

 _Esatto. Uno di voi può aiutarmi?_

 _Di cosa hai bisogno?_

 _Devo far arrivare un messaggio al re._

Un piccione si affacciò sugli spalti, poi si lanciò in volo e scese elegantemente verso di loro. Scorgendo il lupo – l'istinto non gli permise di ingannarsi sulla sua vera natura – esitò, ma Nerwen gli mandò una sensazione rassicurante; estese un braccio e il volatile, dopo un momento, si posò su di esso con leggerezza.

 _Sono al tuo servizio, Figlia del Tramonto_ , dichiarò, piegando la testa di lato per meglio guardarla.

 _Grazie, piccolo amico_ , gli rispose lei, _Seguici._

"Torniamo alla locanda", Nerwen esortò Aryon, "Troviamo carta e penna."

A _La Rosa Vermiglia_ si fecero dare l'occorrente per scrivere; mentre il piccione aspettava, posato sul davanzale della finestra aperta, la Istar redasse il messaggio. Scelse di usare la lingua _valarin_ , in modo che la sua provenienza fosse subito chiara al destinatario:

 _Saluti, Pallando il Blu, seguace di Oromë Aldaron. Io sono Nerwen Laiheri, seguace di Yavanna Kementári, qui giunta su suo incarico. Ho bisogno di parlarti al più presto. Mi trovo alla locanda chiamata_ La Rosa Vermiglia _. Ti prego di mandare qualcuno._

Per ragioni di spazio non poté scrivere di più, ma l'uso della lingua di Valinor avrebbe convinto lo Stregone dell'identità della mittente.

Tagliò la striscia di carta e l'arrotolò fissandola con un filo che usò anche per assicurare il minuscolo plico alla zampa del volenteroso colombo, poi il volatile salutò rispettosamente e s'involò.

"Non ci resta che aspettare", considerò Nerwen.

OOO

La risposta giunse meno di due ore più tardi, sempre tramite il piccione. Il piccolissimo plico era redatto con una scrittura nitida ed elegante, in _ovestron_ , e recitava:

 _Saluti, Nerwen Laiheri. Ammetto d'essere molto sorpreso. Ti attendo immediatamente a palazzo. All'ingresso hanno istruzione di farti passare senza indugi._

"Pallando ci attende subito", disse Nerwen, alzandosi impaziente. Aryon controllò la posizione del sole.

"È quasi ora di pranzo, spero che il re ci inviti al suo desco", commentò con un motto di spirito. La Istar rise:

"Come sei prosaico, amor mio!"

"No, è che oggi il cuoco sta preparando un succulento arrosto di cervo", ribatté lui, accennando al delizioso profumo che saliva dalla strada, proveniente dalla cucina.

"Vedrai che ci rifaremo", gli assicurò lei mentre uscivano, accompagnati anche stavolta da Túdhin.

Una volta giunti a palazzo, quando Nerwen diede il proprio nome alla guardia – non la stessa della prima volta – scoprirono d'essere attesi da un Uomo, alto e biondo come parevano essere la maggioranza degli abitanti dello Yòrvarem, che si inchinò loro compitamente.

"Sono Délamin, il Primo Lord Consigliere del re", si presentò, "Sire Pallando ti aspetta, Lady Nerwen", dichiarò, poi guardò incuriosito l'Elfo nerovestito che l'accompagnava, evidentemente in attesa che gli fosse presentato.

"Questo è Lord Aryon", disse concisamente l'Aini. L'altro annuì ad indicare d'aver capito, poi accennò a Túdhin:

"Il vostro cane è mansueto? Altrimenti dovrete lasciarlo qui, legato al sicuro…"

"Túdhin è ben educato e obbediente", dichiarò seccamente Aryon; nelle settimane trascorse dal loro incontro, si era molto affezionato al lupo, che lo contraccambiava, "Non lo lasceremo da nessuna parte."

"Come volete", replicò Délamin, piuttosto intimidito dallo sguardo lampeggiante dell'altro, "Seguitemi, prego..."

Attraversarono il cortile fino al corpo principale dell'edificio, dove entrarono attraverso un portone di legno di quercia scolpito e lucidato; salirono una rampa di scale marmoree fino al piano superiore, poi percorsero un lungo corridoio. Si fermarono davanti ad una porta a doppio battente decorata con il disegno di un grande arco, nel quale Aryon e Nerwen ravvisarono l'arma preferita di Oromë, il Vala di cui Pallando era seguace. Délamin bussò con discrezione, poi aprì una delle ante ed entrò, invitandoli con un cenno a seguirlo.

Il re, seduto dietro ad una monumentale scrivania di noce, nel vederli entrare depose il libro che stava studiando e li guardò.

"Lady Nerwen e Lord Aryon", li annunciò formalmente il consigliere. Ad un cenno di Pallando, si inchinò e si ritirò, lasciandoli soli.

Lo Stregone Blu scrutò attentamente Nerwen, quasi ignorando Aryon; la Istar contraccambiò il suo sguardo franco con uno di altrettanto franco, mentre il principe, la mano mollemente posata sull'elsa della spada, si teneva pronto a tutto: la sua sposa poteva anche fidarsi del re, ma lui non lo conosceva e la sua naturale circospezione lo portava a stare all'erta, in caso ci fosse stato bisogno di difendere lei e se stesso. Al suo fianco, Túdhin non distolse lo sguardo dallo sconosciuto, studiandolo attentamente.

 _Costui ha un buon odore, come te_ , trasmise a Nerwen. Era il suo modo di dire che si fidava di qualcuno; la Istar gli mandò un pensiero equivalente ad un cenno affermativo per indicargli d'aver capito.

L entamente, Pallando si alzò e fece il giro della scrivania per porsi davanti a Nerwen; era molto alto, ma non quanto Aryon, ed il suo aspetto era più simile a quello che ricordava di lui di quanto lo fosse stato quello di Gandalf, notò la Maia. Era indubbiamente per quello che lo aveva riconosciuto subito, contrariamente a quanto le era accaduto tre anni prima col suo migliore amico.

"Sento che dovrei conoscerti", esordì lo Stregone in _ovestron_ , con tono perplesso, "ma non riesco a ricordare, mi spiace. Dove ci siamo già visti?"

Nerwen sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa. Era vero che a Valinor si erano incontrati poche volte, ma nonostante questo, le parve strano che Pallando non la ricordasse. Non poteva rammentargli i loro trascorsi nelle Terre Imperiture, non con Aryon presente. Così dovette cercare un modo più vago.

"Non ricordi…? Siamo entrambi seguaci di un Vala, tu di Aldaron, io di Kementári. Poi ci sono i nostri colleghi, Olórin, Aiwendil, Curunír, Alatar…"

Parlò anche lei in Lingua Corrente, ma elencò i nomi degli altri Stregoni in _valarin_ : se Pallando aveva perduto la memoria, forse udirli in quella che era la sua lingua madre poteva accendere in lui una scintilla di riconoscimento.

Pallando però scosse il capo in segno negativo:

"Sì, sono seguace di Aldaron, ma non ricordo gli altri nomi che hai citato, né il tuo", guardò poi il silenzioso Elfo nerovestito accanto alla minuta donna Umana, "Né conosco il tuo accompagnatore."

"Perdonami, sono davvero villana… Questo è mio marito, Aryon Morvacor, principe degli Avari Kindi", lo presentò formalmente Nerwen; non poté fare a meno di emozionarsi nell'usare la parola _marito_ , ancora così nuova.

L'altissimo Avar si portò una mano al petto e si inchinò come si usava presso il suo popolo per omaggiare chi era di rango superiore al proprio, una riverenza che lui era tenuto a riservare soltanto alla sorella in quanto sua regina; ma adesso si trovava in terra straniera e ritenne opportuno farsi vedere sufficientemente rispettoso, soprattutto trattandosi di un conoscente della moglie.

"E questo", proseguì Nerwen, "è il nostro fedele cane, Túdhin. Saluta il re, Túdhin", lo esortò, facendogli un segno con la mano fingendo che fosse parte del suo addestramento, mentre in realtà glielo stava chiedendo con la mente. Il lupo, con una sensazione di divertimento per quel sotterfugio che avevano usato molte volte in passato, si mise seduto e chinò le testa in un cenno che imitava molto bene un saluto umano. Il re sorrise compiaciuto.

"Benvenuti, allora, Lady Nerwen e Lord Aryon", disse in tono cortese, "E Túdhin, naturalmente. Mi spiace di non ricordarmi di te, Lady Nerwen", proseguì, "anche se _sento_ che dovrei. Così come ho compreso le parole che mi hai scritto, sebbene la lingua mi sia sconosciuta. Vedi, soffro di amnesia: non ricordo nulla della mia vita prima che mi risvegliassi nella casa di una buon'anima che mi aveva trovato, nudo e privo di sensi, in mezzo alla neve di un inverno di molti secoli fa."

"Capisco", annuì Nerwen; ecco perché Pallando aveva abbandonato la propria missione e, in qualche modo, era diventato il re dello Yòrvarem: aveva perso la memoria, non sapeva più chi fosse, né che cos'era venuto a fare nella Terra di Mezzo, "Tuttavia rammenti il tuo nome", aggiunse, corrugando la fronte.

"Sì, e anche che il blu è, per qualche motivo, il _mio_ colore", confermò lo Stregone, "ma nient'altro: non so da dove vengo, né qual la mia ascendenza, né quanti anni ho. So solo che, anche se sembro un Uomo, non invecchio, se non molto lentamente, e che conosco i segreti della natura, in particolare dei boschi e della loro vita, animale e vegetale. So come _funzionano_. E so moltissime altre cose: i nomi di tutte le stelle e la loro posizione in ogni notte dell'anno, i nomi dei minerali, dei metalli, il loro uso, come costruire un edificio di pietra, e moltissime altre cose… ma non il mio passato prima di svegliarmi da quello che, se non fosse stato per quel generoso contadino, poteva essere un sonno eterno", scosse nuovamente la testa canuta, ma stavolta per un altro motivo, "Sono davvero un anfitrione molto scarso… Prego, sedetevi."

Indicò loro uno dei due divanetti accanto alla scrivania. Aryon e Nerwen attesero secondo l'etichetta che si fosse accomodato prima lui, poi gli si sedettero di fronte, mentre Túdhin si sdraiava ai loro piedi, gli occhi gialli sempre puntati sullo Stregone, ma non per diffidenza quanto piuttosto per curiosità: era la prima volta che incontrava qualcuno che fosse _luminoso_ allo stesso modo della sua amica a due gambe. In passato, quando Nerwen era stata ancor più _luminosa_ , c'era stata la sola Melian, ma in questa incarnazione ancora nessuno.

"Posso chiederti come sei diventato il sovrano dello Yòrvarem?", domandò la Istar.

"Non ho motivo di nasconderlo", rispose Pallando, "Il contadino che mi ha salvato – si chiamava Kalar – si è accorto subito che non ero un uomo qualsiasi, tantomeno un mendicante o un criminale. Non sapevo dove andare, così sono rimasto da lui, dando una mano come potevo con la mia sapienza. Poi hanno cominciato a rivolgersi a me i suoi vicini, poi i vicini dei vicini, finché la mia fama non ha raggiunto la capitale, cioè questa città, che allora si chiamava Yòrvadim. La regina venne a sapere di me e volle conoscermi, così mi mandò a chiamare. Divenni il suo Primo Consigliere, e poi fui il consigliere di suo figlio, e della figlia di suo figlio. Dopo otto generazioni, la linea reale si estinse e la gente scelse me come loro re. Per marcare il passaggio, cambiarono il nome della città in Pallàndim. Ed in buona sostanza questo è tutto."

"Capisco", annuì Nerwen, "Il nome Sauron non ti dice nulla?", indagò, sperando di provocare una reazione: dopotutto, la missione di tutti gli Istari era stata di contrastare il potere crescente dell'Oscuro Signore, in un modo o nell'altro. Udendo quel nome nefasto, Aryon strinse le labbra, ma l'impulso a fare l'abituale segno di scongiuro tipico degli Avari non era più tanto forte, dopo tutto il tempo trascorso con Nerwen che era abituata a citarlo apertamente.

Pallando parve riflettere attentamente.

"Sì, a dire il vero quel nome non mi è nuovo", ammise, "ma non riesco a collocarlo. Chi è?"

"Vuoi dire che Sauron non è conosciuto, qui a est delle Montagne Rosse?", domandò Aryon, talmente meravigliato da uscire improvvisamente dal suo mutismo.

"No, a meno che non abbia degli altri nomi."

"Oh, ne ha molti", commentò Nerwen amaramente, "Oscuro Signore di Mordor, Mano Nera, l'Aborrito, l'Ingannatore, Negromante, Grande Occhio, il Nemico…", interruppe l'elencazione nel vedere l'espressione inorridita di Pallando, "Qualcuno di questi ti è famigliare?"

"Tutti… e allo stesso tempo, nessuno", mormorò lo Stregone, "Sento che dovrei temerlo, averlo in orrore come un abominio, tuttavia non ne comprendo il motivo. Dai titoli che hai citato, Lady Nerwen, deduco che si tratta di una persona di enorme potere e malvagità, dico bene?"

La Maia fece un cenno con la testa, confermando.

"Egli è l'erede di Melkor Morgoth", gli rivelò, "l'antico Oscuro Nemico del Mondo, la Fiamma di Udûn, sconfitto dai Valar alla fine della Guerra d'Ira. Dopo essersi tenuto nascosto per mille anni, si ripresentò agli Elfi sotto mentite spoglie e li ingannò, inducendoli a produrre Anelli di Potere per loro, per i Nani e per gli Uomini, e forgiandone uno per sé che li legasse tutti alla sua empia volontà. Riuscì a corrompere facilmente gli Uomini, ma non i Nani né tantomeno di Elfi; non starò a raccontarti tutte le sue imprese scellerate: sappi soltanto che, al termine di una terribile battaglia che vide contrapposte le sue forze e quelle di Elfi e Uomini, è stato ritenuto vinto per molto tempo, ma poi il suo potere ha cominciato a destarsi; per questo è stato creato l'Ordine degli Istari, di cui facciamo parte sia tu che io. Abbiamo il compito di contrastare il potere crescente di Sauron; tu e il tuo compagno Alatar siete stati inviati nelle terre dell'est per creare alleanze di Uomini che fossero pronti a intervenire, qualora Sauron decidesse di attaccare gli abitanti della Terra di Mezzo; la mia missione, invece, è di trovare le Entesse, le femmine degli Onodrim", lo scrutò attentamente, "Ne hai mai sentito parlare?"

Pallando scosse la testa con aria desolata:

"No, mai. Né so chi sia Alatar, sebbene, come nel caso tuo e di Sauron, il nome mi suoni famigliare", sospirò, turbato, "Da molto tempo non pensavo più al mio passato perduto, rassegnato a non poterlo mai recuperare; ma ora arrivi tu, raccontandomi tutte queste cose, e la mia frustrazione torna a tormentarmi…"

Ci fu un discreto bussare alla porta. Pallando si ricompose ed invitò ad entrare; sulla soglia comparve un paggio, un giovinetto biondo dall'aria vivace.

"Il pranzo è pronto, sire", annunciò. Di fronte a quel prosaico richiamo alla vita quotidiana, il re parve riscuotersi; guardò Nerwen ed Aryon:

"Volete farmi compagnia?", chiese loro, "Potremo continuare la nostra conversazione a tavola."

"Molto volentieri", rispose la Istar per entrambi.

"Aggiungete due posti al mio desco", ordinò allora Pallando al paggio, "Il vostro cane cosa mangia?"

"Se avete degli avanzi di carne e delle ossa che possa rosicchiare, sarà un pasto più che adeguato, per lui", disse Aryon, "E una ciotola d'acqua, naturalmente."

Il re guardò il paggio, che annuì indicando d'aver inteso e si ritirò. Pallando si alzò; Aryon e Nerwen lo imitarono, poi lo seguirono fuori dalla stanza lungo un corridoio e fino ad una saletta dove, appresero, il sovrano soleva pranzare per conto proprio, o eventualmente in compagnia di pochi ospiti, solitamente stretti collaboratori.

Anche se i commensali erano soltanto tre, le stoviglie erano ricercate, con piatti di ceramica bianca smaltata decorata a motivi floreali blu, posate d'argento e calici d'oro. Il cibo era ottimo e abbondante, e così il vino che lo accompagnava. Quanto a Túdhin, gli vennero portate due ciotole, una con l'acqua, l'altra con delle ossa carnose. Il lupo si dispose a mangiare, come sempre leggermente disgustato dal fatto che la carne fosse cotta invece che cruda, come avrebbe preferito.

Mentre desinavano, Pallando interrogò ancora Nerwen riguardo alla sua missione.

"Kementári è convinta che, nei piani dei grandi del mondo, gli Onodrim siano stati ingiustamente dimenticati", gli rispose l'Aini, "e mi ha quindi incaricata di andare alla loro ricerca. Non posso svelare dove, ma ho incontrato un Ent ed egli mi ha raccontato della perdita subita dalla sua razza: molti secoli fa, le Entesse scomparvero e, nonostante tutte le loro disperate ricerche, non furono mai più ritrovate. Ho motivo di credere che si trovino qui, nelle terre oltre gli Orocarni, ma nelle mappe che ho finora consultato non sono riuscita a individuare l'area in cui penso possano essersi stabilite", concluse scuotendo il capo in un gesto che era per metà frustrazione, per metà stizza.

"Vorrei aiutarti", affermò Pallando in tono partecipe, "Farò chiamare i più rinomati esploratori e cartografi del regno e dirò loro di portare tutte le mappe che hanno. Dopotutto, anche se si vantano che la biblioteca di Pallàndim sia la più rifornita di tutto lo Yòrvarem, non è detto che lo sia davvero."

"Ti ringrazio, sire", disse allora Nerwen, piacevolmente colpita dalla disponibilità del suo collega che, per quanto immemore del proprio passato, sembrava aver preso a cuore la sua ricerca.

"Oggi stesso manderò i miei messaggeri ai quattro angoli del regno. Man mano che i convocati arriveranno, vi avviserò. Nel frattempo, sarei lieto di ospitarvi: mi piacerebbe parlare ancora con te, Lady Nerwen, nella speranza che, con gli stimoli adatti, mi possa tornare la memoria del mio passato."

Nerwen scambiò uno sguardo con Aryon e lo vide fare un piccolo cenno d'assenso: la loro riserva monetaria non era infinita e sarebbe stato un vantaggio poter venire ospitati senza dover pagare.

"E noi saremo lieti di accettare, sire", dichiarò allora la Istar con un sorriso, "Se potrò aiutarti a ritrovare la memoria, ne sarò molto felice."

Finirono di pranzare e presero congedo, con l'accordo di tornare il mattino seguente con le loro cose e i loro animali e prendere alloggio nelle stanze che Pallando avrebbe loro fatto preparare.

Mentre rientravano alla locanda, con Túdhin che li precedeva di pochi passi, Aryon si rivolse a Nerwen:

"Cos'era la lingua di cui ha accennato Pallando? Quella in cui gli hai scritto?"

La Istar lo guardò con un'espressione di scusa e lui comprese subito.

"Ah, capisco: è una di quelle cose di cui non puoi parlarmi…"

"Mi spiace, amore mio…", cominciò Nerwen, posandogli una mano sul braccio. Lui vi depose sopra la propria.

"No, non devi. Mi hai avvisato e io ho accettato. Mi terrò la mia curiosità, in attesa del giorno in cui potrai dirmi tutto."

Il cuore dell'Aini si gonfiò d'amore e commozione: la totale fiducia di Aryon in lei, così drammaticamente diversa dalla profonda diffidenza con cui l'aveva affrontata la prima volta che si erano incontrati, non cessava di emozionarla. Sperava solo che lui fosse disposto a pazientare per molto tempo ancora; certo, aveva dato la sua parola, ma a lungo andare la cosa poteva cominciare a pesargli. Si augurava di no.

OOO

Alla mattina, dopo aver saldato il conto della locanda, si recarono a palazzo. All'ingresso trovarono la guardia che, la prima volta che si erano presentati, era stata tanto indisponente; naturalmente ora il suo comportamento fu radicalmente diverso, ma a suo merito andò il fatto che non si dimostrò eccessivamente ossequioso nel tentativo di farsi perdonare il passato atteggiamento antipatico. Aryon comunque non poté impedirsi di lanciare un'occhiataccia al malcapitato, che trasalì e sfuggì il suo sguardo; accorgendosi dello scambio, Nerwen sorrise: il suo sposo era sempre molto protettivo verso di lei, anche se era ben consapevole che non era necessario perché lei sapeva cavarsela molto bene anche da sola. Era una condotta dettata dal suo amore, ovviamente; del resto, anche la Istar provava lo stesso senso protettivo nei suoi confronti.

Le loro cavalcature furono ricoverate nelle scuderie del palazzo, ben accudite da esperti palafrenieri, mentre Túdhin li accompagnò al loro alloggio.

Scoprirono che Pallando aveva fatto preparare un vero e proprio appartamento per loro, con un salotto, uno studio, una camera da letto e una stanza da bagno; nel salotto c'era anche un tavolo con due sedie dove avrebbero potuto consumare i loro pasti, qualora avessero preferito starsene per conto loro.

Quel giorno pranzarono da soli, mentre a cena vennero invitati a unirsi al re nella sala da pranzo comune, dove vennero presentati a un certo numero di maggiorenti di corte come _la saggia Nerwen la Verde e suo marito il principe Aryon Morvacor dei Kindi_. L'evidente considerazione in cui li teneva Pallando fu sufficiente per essere accolti con cortesia da tutti, e da alcuni addirittura con cordialità.

Come appresero, il re pranzava per conto proprio, o al massimo in compagnia di poche, selezionate persone – come aveva fatto il giorno precedente con loro – mentre cenava sempre con la corte. Il sovrano si accomodò al tavolo in fondo alla sala, più piccolo degli altri e posto su una pedana, affiancato dai dignitari di rango più elevato; Aryon e Nerwen furono invitati a sedersi ad uno degli altri tavoli, ma vicino a quello del re. Furono trattati con garbata curiosità dai commensali, così che la compagnia risultò piacevole come il cibo.

Dopo cena ci fu un piccolo intrattenimento, come accadeva – venne loro detto – quasi ogni sera. Si trattava di volta in volta di cose diverse: acrobati, giullari, danzatori, suonatori, attori, bardi, cantanti. Quella sera, un giullare intrattenne la corte con scherzi e facezie e qualche piccolo gioco di prestigio; Nerwen ed Aryon, in quanto stranieri, non poterono apprezzare particolarmente le burle e le battute del buffone, che spesso facevano riferimento a fatti e persone che non conoscevano, ma le risate e gli applausi degli altri spettatori erano sicuro indice della sua bravura. Alla fine l'arguto giullare raccolse l'ovazione del pubblico e si congedò con un inchino esagerato che gli fece cadere il cappello, raccogliendolo poi tra le risate dei presenti fingendo estremo imbarazzo.

A quel punto Pallando si alzò, segnalando così che la serata era terminata; tutti imitarono il sovrano e si inchinarono al suo passaggio, ricevendone cortesi cenni di congedo. Era evidente che il re era amato e rispettato e ciò fece molto piacere a Nerwen. A Valinor aveva conosciuto poco Pallando, ma lo aveva sempre stimato; ancor meno aveva conosciuto Alatar, ma non aveva motivo di pensare di lui in modo diverso.

OOO

Il mattino successivo, Nerwen pensò che fosse opportuno parlare a quattr'occhi con lo Stregone Blu per cercare di rammentargli Valinor e la sua missione. Domandò quindi udienza tramite Délamin ed il re le fece sapere che avrebbe potuto riceverla di lì ad un'ora.

Per occupare il tempo mentre lei era impegnata con Pallando, Aryon decise di allenarsi con la spada – cosa che faceva pressoché quotidianamente anche quando erano in viaggio – e chiese dove poteva farlo; gli venne indicato il cortile degli armigeri, dove si recò. Túdhin decise di fargli compagnia.

Frattanto, la Istar andò da Pallando, che la ricevette nel suo studio, come la prima volta. Si accomodarono sui divanetti e lui le indicò di servirsi da una caraffa colma di un liquido color paglierino, che Nerwen scoprì con delizia essere sidro dolce fresco di cantina.

"La mia bevanda preferita", gli rivelò, parlando intenzionalmente in _valarin_ con aria del tutto casuale.

"Anche la mia", le rispose Pallando nella stessa lingua. Poi la guardò sgranando gli occhi e lei gli sorrise placidamente.

"Cogliendoti di sorpresa, ti ho fatto ricordare la tua lingua madre", osservò, sempre parlando in _valarin_. Lui annaspò alla ricerca delle parole, poi si arrese e rispose in Lingua Corrente:

"Mi spiace, ho capito quello che hai detto, ma non riesco a parlare… le parole mi vengono solo a sprazzi…"

"Certo, perché adesso la tua mente è di nuovo vigile e ti impedisce di attingere ai ricordi che hai rimosso. La tua amnesia probabilmente è dovuta tanto a un trauma fisico – mi hai detto che quel contadino ti ha trovato in fin di vita – quanto a un trauma psicologico. Ti deve essere successo qualcosa di terribile, di così terribile che, inconsciamente, non vuoi ricordarlo perché troppo doloroso…"

Lentamente, Pallando annuì.

"Sì, penso che tu abbia ragione", confermò, "infatti ogni volta che mi sforzo di pensarci, provo una sensazione orribile, che mi stringe la gola fino a mozzarmi il respiro…", scosse la testa canuta, "Eppure, _vorrei_ ricordare. Chi sono, da dove vengo, perché sono qui, sono tutte domande a cui vorrei dare una risposta."

"In parte posso risponderti io", affermò Nerwen in tono dolce, colpita dalla sofferenza, che sfiorava la disperazione, che percepiva nelle parole dell'altro. Lei aveva continuato a parlare nella lingua degli Ainur, di cui anche lo Stregone Blu faceva parte, mentre lui si era espresso in _ovestron_ , ma l'ultima frase era stata espressa in _valarin_ , senza dubbio perché l'emozione che lo aveva pervaso aveva fatto nuovamente in modo che il suo cervello si ricollegasse a quel ricordo profondo.

Pallando trasse un lento sospiro, come per calmarsi, e si appoggiò allo schienale del divanetto; con un cenno, la invitò a parlare.

"Come ti dicevo ieri, siamo seguaci di uno dei Valar", cominciò Nerwen, "tu e il tuo amico Alatar di Oromë Aldaron, io di Yavanna Kementári. E così lo sono anche gli altri Istari che ti ho citato: Olórin, conosciuto nella Terra di Mezzo coi nomi di Mithrandir e di Gandalf, è seguace di Manwë Súlimo; Curunír o Saruman è seguace di Aulë; Aiwendil o Radagast, come me, è seguace di Kementári. Tutti noi siamo stati investiti dai nostri Maestri della missione di organizzare la resistenza contro la possibile ricomparsa di Sauron. Ciascuno di noi ha ricevuto istruzioni particolari: io ad esempio sono stata incaricata di trovare le Entesse, mentre tu e Alatar dovevate recarvi nelle terre dell'estremo oriente per convincere i suoi abitanti a prepararsi all'eventualità di combattere il Nemico. Tu sei arrivato alla meta, sebbene per la mancanza di memoria dubito che tu abbia potuto predisporre l'opposizione a Sauron; di Alatar non ho notizie."

Pallando si portò la mano alla fronte e la massaggiò.

"Alatar… il suo nome mi evoca emozioni contrastanti. Affetto, credo, da un lato; e qualcosa di simile al cordoglio dall'altro."

"Eravate grandi amici", gli rivelò lei, "questo spiega l'affetto; il cordoglio mi fa temere che gli sia accaduto qualcosa di molto brutto… forse è morto, o in qualche modo perduto per sempre", concluse a bassa voce, mestamente. Lo Stregone annuì:

"Potrebbe essere, infatti… e vorrei scoprirlo."

Guardò fuori della finestra aperta, verso il giardino che si stendeva sul retro del palazzo, circondato da un muro, e tacque a lungo. Nerwen lo lasciò ai suoi pensieri, ritenendo che dovesse riordinarli, facendo chiarezza anche nelle sue sensazioni.

"Sento che c'è di più", disse infine sottovoce, "qualcosa che non mi hai ancora detto… A quanto pare, io come te siamo parte di un gruppo chiamato Istari, sembriamo umani ma non invecchiamo come loro… siamo quindi qualcos'altro? Elfi, forse?"

Nerwen scosse la testa in segno negativo; c'era da aspettarselo, pensò: Pallando, per quanto privo di memoria, possedeva comunque un grande acume mentale.

"Quello che sto per dirti è un segreto", rispose, "Siamo sicuri che nessuno ci stia ascoltando?"

Pallando notò la sua espressione grave.

"Posso fare in modo di esserne assolutamente sicuri", affermò. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, poi sollevò una mano, le dita allargate e curvate come se reggesse una palla; una sfera bianca si formò sul suo palmo, poi si allargò, inglobando dapprima lui e poi anche Nerwen. All'interno di quella bolla dalla trasparenza lattea, il silenzio era assoluto: non si sentiva il più piccolo suono, né il cinguettio degli uccelli fuori della finestra, o lo stormire degli alberi, o i rumori lontani della città. Se non fosse stato per il fatto che udiva il suono del proprio respiro, l'Aini avrebbe potuto pensare d'essere diventata improvvisamente sorda.

"Ora nessuno può sentirci", disse Pallando; la sua voce suonò ovattata. Evidentemente, aveva creato col suo potere una bolla acusticamente isolata, da cui e verso cui non giungevano suoni.

"Molto bene", approvò Nerwen, "No, non apparteniamo alla razza degli Uomini, e neppure a quella degli Elfi: noi siamo Maiar, sebbene per la nostra missione siamo stati _diminuiti_."

Lo Stregone rimase allibito; per un lungo momento, si limitò a fissare la sua interlocutrice, gli occhi – che aveva del blu profondo degli zaffiri – vuoti di ogni espressione.

"Ma gli Ainur", disse infine, lentamente, "siano essi di rango maggiore o minore, non possono esser feriti, né tantomeno uccisi…", il suo sguardo tornò improvvisamente a rimettersi a fuoco, "Hai detto che siamo stati _diminuiti_? Che significa?"

"Non siamo più Maiar completi, nel pieno possesso delle loro caratteristiche", gli spiegò, "Possiamo venir feriti, ammalarci, provare stanchezza fisica e morale, risentendo della qualità mortale della Terra di Mezzo, col suo carico di dolore e disperazione, paura e tristezza…", fece una pausa, meditando se dirgli del differente grado di _diminuzione_ che era stato accordato soltanto a lei; decise di no: non conosceva Pallando tanto bene da poter essere sicura che tale consapevolezza non suscitasse in lui invidia o malevolenza. Non le sembrava il tipo, ma la prudenza la indusse a tener per sé quell'informazione, "Agli Istari è stata offuscata la memoria di Valinor, anche se si possono ricordare le cose principali, come il volto dei Valar o la nostra lingua madre; si invecchia, ma molto lentamente; e si può venir uccisi."

Odiava mentire o anche solo, come in questo caso, addomesticare la verità; ma non poteva rischiare di suscitare l'avversione dello Stregone Blu.

Come prima, Pallando si portò la mano alla fronte per massaggiarla, un gesto che gli era evidentemente caratteristico.

"Sono davvero notizie di grande impatto", mormorò, "e capisco perfettamente il bisogno di segretezza che le accompagna. In pochi minuti ho saputo più cose sul mio passato di quante ne abbia sapute in secoli… avrò bisogno di un po' di tempo per assorbirle."

"Ma certo", annuì Nerwen, comprensiva, "Vuoi che ti lasci solo?"

"Sì, grazie", accettò il re, "Mi ritirerò nella mia stanza a meditare su tutto quello che mi hai detto. Sicuramente avrò altre domande da farti, ma possono attendere."

"Mandami a chiamare quando vuoi, sire…"

"Solo Pallando", la interruppe con un sorriso, leggermente tirato ma sincero, "Siamo colleghi, dopotutto…"

Lei ridacchiò, sollevata: se riusciva a scherzare, era buon segno.

Con un gesto elegante della mano, lo Stregone disperse l'incantesimo di silenzio che li aveva avvolti; allora lei prese congedo, tornando nelle sue stanze.

Era mezzogiorno passato quando Aryon tornò dal suo allenamento, tallonato da Túdhin. Era accaldato e il sudore gli incollava i capelli sulla fronte e sulla nuca.

"Ho trovato un ottimo schermidore nel capitano della guardia reale", le raccontò, mentre si liberava della camicia e si rinfrescava con un panno inzuppato d'acqua fredda, "Ci siamo confrontati sulle rispettive tecniche", proseguì, entrando poi più nel dettaglio, "È stato divertente", concluse, asciugandosi. Si girò e vide che Nerwen lo stava osservando con un sorriso d'aperto apprezzamento.

"Sei sempre un gran bel vedere, marito mio", gli disse la Istar. Lui fece il suo caratteristico mezzo sorriso.

"Lieto della cosa, moglie mia…", rispose; fece per infilarsi una camicia pulita, ma si fermò a metà gesto, "O preferisci che non mi rivesta…?"

L ei sbottò in una risata:

"Lo preferirei certamente, ma è meglio andare a pranzo: dopo due ore di allenamento intenso, devi essere affamato come un lupo!"

Túdhin le trasmise l'equivalente di uno sbuffo tra il divertito e l'infastidito:

 _Non capisco perché abbiamo questa fama di essere tanto voraci!_

Nerwen rise ancor di più e allo sguardo interrogativo di Aryon gli riferì dell'osservazione di Túdhin.

"Non prendertela, amico mio", gli disse il principe, sogghignando, "è solo un modo di dire…"

 _Lo so, lo so…_ brontolò il predatore quando la Istar ebbe tradotto, ma il divertimento aveva già preso il sopravvento sul fastidio.

Aryon finì di rivestirsi e porse il braccio a Nerwen, che lo accettò di buon grado.

"Andiamo a mangiare", le disse, "Poi, se non hai impegni, potremmo trascorrere il pomeriggio insieme…"

Era chiaro a cosa si stava riferendo, ma lei volle comunque dire la sua:

"Se intendi in posizione orizzontale, va bene…"

Aryon sollevò un sopracciglio, scrutandola divertito:

"Orizzontale, verticale, diagonale… per me va bene in qualsiasi modo…"

Sotto il suo sguardo ardente, Nerwen sentì di colpo un caldo non imputabile alla stagione estiva.

"Sei il solito mascalzone", borbottò. Improvvisamente Aryon la spinse contro la parete, posando le mani ai suoi lati, imprigionandola, ed abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.

"È anche per questo che ti piaccio, no?", le mormorò, prima di chinare il capo e deporre la bocca sulla sua in un bacio dolce e sensuale assieme. Lei gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena, stringendolo e contraccambiando con fervore. Quando si staccarono, aveva le ginocchia molli, ma ciò nonostante gli mise una mano aperta sul petto e lo respinse.

"È meglio se andiamo a mangiare o non rispondo più delle mie azioni", lo minacciò, scherzando solo a metà. Le labbra di Aryon si curvarono in quel suo sorrisetto che lei trovava assolutamente irresistibile.

"Hai ragione; ma ti avviso che non ci dilungheremo molto, a mangiare…"

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _La birra bionda allungata con limonata altro non è che la celebre bevanda bavarese denominata_ Radler _, che trovo deliziosa e adattissima alla stagione calda._

 _Per quanto riguarda gli Stregoni Blu, esistono due versioni di essi, una primitiva e una più tarda; ai fini della mia storia, quella originaria era più adatta, per cui ho scelto di attenermi ad essa. Negli ultimissimi anni della sua vita, Tolkien cambiò radicalmente sia i loro nomi che le loro vicende._

 _La battuta di Aryon riguardo alla posizione orizzontale, verticale o diagonale mi è stata ispirata da una spiritosa osservazione di una lettrice XD_

 _Grazie a tutti i miei fedeli lettori! Siete davvero tanti, e ricordatevi, se mi lasciate due righe di commento mi fate felice!_

 _Lady Angel_


	48. Capitolo XLVIII: Il Portale Oscuro

**Capitolo XLVIII: Il Portale Oscuro**

Nei giorni seguenti, Nerwen parlò spesso con Pallando, rievocando quanto lei sapeva del suo passato a Valinor; gli parlò degli altri Maiar che erano diventati Istari, sebbene di Saruman non sapesse molto, e ancor meno di Alatar, a differenza che di Gandalf e di Radagast. Pallando aveva costantemente una sensazione di riconoscimento, che però si ostinava a non trasformarsi in ricordi veri e propri: la sua memoria rimaneva offuscata da un fitto velo, oltre al quale non riusciva a vedere nulla. Più volte espresse la propria crescente frustrazione a Nerwen.

"Finora ho vissuto anche senza i ricordi di prima di svegliarmi a casa di Kalar, perché non credevo di poterli recuperare e mi ero rassegnato… ma adesso tu mi parli del mio passato e non riesco a fare a meno di sentirmi come mutilo, incompleto. Sono… irrequieto", le disse un giorno, alzandosi e passeggiando nervosamente avanti e indietro.

Si trovavano in giardino, dove si erano seduti su una panchina di pietra all'ombra di un olmo. Nerwen poteva solo immaginare la sua inquietudine; non disse nulla mentre lo Stregone Blu continuava a camminare su e giù davanti a lei e lo lasciò ai suoi pensieri.

Túdhin, che quel giorno l'aveva accompagnata e ora se ne stava accucciato accanto alla panchina, osservò attentamente Pallando coi suoi acuti occhi gialli.

 _Odora quasi di paura_ , osservò.

 _Non mi stupisce_ , ribatté l'Aini, _sarei spaventata anch'io, se fossi in lui_. _Aveva trovato serenità ed equilibrio, qui, con questa vita, ed è andato avanti per secoli; poi all'improvviso arrivo io e gli butto per aria tutto quanto…_

Il lupo le inviò una sensazione di comprensione.

Dopo svariati minuti, Pallando si fermò, la fronte aggrottata; pareva aver preso una decisione, ma se così era stato, non ne parlò.

"Ora ti lascio, Nerwen", disse, in tono gentile ma risoluto, "devo occuparmi di alcune faccende."

La Maia si alzò prontamente, imitata da Túdhin.

"Ma certo, gli affari di Stato non possono aspettare…"

Pallando la interruppe con un gesto garbato e un piccolo sorriso:

"No, no, ho programmato la giornata in modo da poter trascorrere questo tempo con te; ma alla luce di quanto mi hai raccontato, devo sistemare alcune cose. Ci vediamo stasera a cena."

Nerwen allora si accomiatò, ma senza rivolgergli una riverenza: da quando gli aveva rivelato chi fossero entrambi, lui l'aveva dispensata, almeno in privato, dato che in realtà si trovava di fronte ad una sua pari.

Lasciato Pallando, la Maia tornò nel suo alloggio, dove trovò Aryon intento a pulire la lama della sua spada, che aveva fatto riaffilare dall'armaiolo di palazzo. Non appena la vide arrivare, il principe depose l'arma e le domandò:

"Come va con Pallando?"

"È molto turbato", rispose Nerwen, "Vuole recuperare la memoria a tutti i costi, ma non sa come fare; né saprei cosa suggerirgli io, se per questo", concluse con una smorfia dispiaciuta.

"Perché non chiedi consiglio a Yavanna?", domandò Aryon. Lei lo guardò come se avesse appena rivelato una formula magica; si batté la fronte.

"Non ci avevo ancora pensato", ammise, "Mi sembra un'ottima idea!"

Si procurarono quindi del cibo – nella fattispecie, dato l'orario pomeridiano, una fetta di crostata di pesche e del sidro dolce – poi Nerwen si adagiò sul letto, dove Aryon l'avrebbe vegliata come aveva fatto le ultime volte, e si mise in contatto con la sua Maestra.

Stavolta Yavanna la ricevette in giardino, dove stava prendendo il sole sul bordo del laghetto. Vedendola giungere attraverso la porta interdimensionale, le sorrise e si alzò, avvolgendosi in un asciugamano.

 _Benvenuta come sempre, amica mia_ , le disse, abbracciandola.

 _Grazie, Yavanna… ma non ti disturbo? Ti stai rilassando e io ti piombo qui…_ , si preoccupò la Istar.

 _Se non potessi riceverti, semplicemente non lascerei che la porta si apra_ , le rispose sorridendo la Valië, _ad esempio se fossi con mio marito_ …

Nerwen ridacchiò:

 _Meno male! Non vorrei mai rischiare di interferire nella vostra intimità!_

 _Nessun rischio… Tu piuttosto: come va la vita matrimoniale?,_ si informò la Regina della Terra. L'altra sorrise con aria sognante:

 _A meraviglia. Nonostante un intero anno trascorso insieme come se fossimo già marito e moglie, adesso che il legame è stato formalizzato, è ancora meglio…_

Yavanna sorrise con indulgenza:

 _È la Benedizione di Il_ _ú_ _vatar,_ le rammentò. Nerwen assentì:

 _Giusto…_

Quando Eru Ilúvatar aveva creato Eä tramite la Musica degli Ainur, aveva previsto tutto, nelle grandi linee, dall'inizio fino alla _Dagor Dagorath_ , la Battaglia delle Battaglie, l _'Ambar-metta_ di Arda. Tra le altre cose, questo significava che chi tra gli Ainur non era stato creato direttamente col proprio compagno, come Yavanna ed Aulë, Manwë e Varda e le altre coppie, oppure senza, come Mandos, Ulmo e Nienna, era incompleto finché non trovava il suo compagno per la vita. Quando lei ed Aryon si erano riconosciuti, per entrambi era stato come trovare la parte mancante di se stessi; ma era col matrimonio, che tramite la cerimonia veniva benedetto da Eru, che il legame si era saldato ed era diventato assolutamente indissolubile, perfino se fosse intervenuta la Morte. Per questo, se si perdeva il proprio compagno, non si trovava nessun rimpiazzo, almeno finché non si reincarnava; ma non sempre accadeva, o non accadeva in tempi brevi. Come per sua sorella Melian, che ancora attendeva il ritorno di Thingol; ma non era dato sapere se si sarebbe reincarnato prima della _Dagor Dagorath_.

 _Ho informato Melian delle tue nozze_ , le disse Yavanna sorridendo, _Le avevo già detto di Aryon, e ne era stata felicissima per te; la notizia del matrimonio poi l'ha entusiasmata. Ti manda tanti auguri e tutte le sue benedizioni._

Nerwen ne fu commossa: le era spiaciuto non avere la sorella alla cerimonia di matrimonio, ma le circostanze non avevano ovviamente potuto permettere altrimenti.

 _Ringraziala ed abbracciala forte da parte mia_ , pregò la sua Maestra, _Spero che un giorno non troppo lontano lei e il mio sposo possano incontrarsi._

 _Terminata la tua missione, potrai tornare a Valinor,_ le rammentò la Regina della Terra, _Suppongo che tuo marito vorrà venire con te…_

 _Non potendo dirgli da dove provengo, né chi sono veramente, non posso chiederglielo_ , considerò Nerwen, oscurandosi in volto, _Se vorrà venire in Aman con me, tornerò; altrimenti rimarrò nella Terra di Mezzo. Niente al mondo mi separerà da lui, neanche la nostalgia di casa… o per te, o mia sorella,_ concluse a bassa voce.

 _Questo è naturale_ , commentò la Valië, comprensiva. Era praticamente impossibile che due compagni per la vita stessero separati, se non temporaneamente.

Ci fu un breve silenzio tra loro, mentre entrambe riflettevano su quell'argomento un po' spinoso; poi Yavanna riprese a parlare:

 _Ma dimmi: di cosa eri venuta a parlarmi? Non penso fosse solo delle tue gioie matrimoniali_ …

 _Certo!_ , esclamò Nerwen, _Ho fatto un incontro davvero sorprendente: ho ritrovato uno degli Stregoni Blu, Pallando_ , informò quindi la sua Maestra. Yavanna sbatté le palpebre, sconcertata:

 _Veramente? Dopo tutto questo tempo, pensavamo che fosse morto, lui e anche Alatar…_

 _Non so nulla di Alatar: purtroppo Pallando ha subito un qualche incidente per cui ha perduto la memoria e non ricorda il suo amico, né la propria vita precedente al trauma, quindi né la sua origine, né la sua missione. Solo il suo nome e il fatto di essere seguace di Aldaron._

 _Chissà cosa gli sarà successo_ , si domandò la Regina della Terra, crucciata, _E cosa sarà successo a Alatar…_

 _Dice di provare un grande senso di perdita_ , le rivelò Nerwen, _per cui temo che sia morto._

 _Dovrò informare Orom_ _ë_ , considerò Yavanna.

 _Vorrei aiutarlo a ritrovare la memoria, o almeno a provarci_ , disse la Istar, _ma non so cosa fare. Hai qualche suggerimento?_

La Valië rifletté attentamente.

 _Forse tornare nel luogo dell'incidente potrebbe risvegliare in lui qualche ricordo_ , considerò. Nerwen rifletté, poi annuì:

 _Potrebbe essere… ma non so se conosce il posto: mi ha raccontato d'essere stato trovato, gravemente ferito, da un contadino, che lo ha portato a casa sua e curato._

 _Se riuscite a ritrovare il posto esatto è sicuramente meglio_ , confermò Yavanna.

 _Glielo chiederò,_ concluse Nerwen, alzandosi, _Ti ringrazio del consiglio, Kementári…_

Anche la Regina della Terra si alzò ed abbracciò la sua seguace ed amica:

 _Che la strada ti sia propizia, amica mia._

La Istar contraccambiò l'abbraccio, poi fece qualche passo indietro; lentamente tutto si dissolse in una dolce caligine lattiginosa.

Aryon vide che la sua sposa apriva gli occhi e le rivolse il suo caratteristico sorriso, piccolo ma sempre colmo d'amore:

"Tutto bene, mio fiore?"

Lei gli sorrise in risposta:

"Sì, tutto bene", lo tranquillizzò, mentre sopraggiungeva anche Túdhin, che posò la testa contro il suo braccio in un gesto affettuoso: anche lui si inquietava, al pari del principe Avar, per la sua _assenza_. Nerwen lo accarezzò con uguale affetto.

"Kementári ti ha dato qualche suggerimento?", si informò Aryon, mentre l'aiutava a mettersi seduta.

"Sì, mi ha consigliato di portare Pallando nel luogo dove è stato trovato da Kalar, il contadino che lo ha raccolto e curato… ma non so se Pallando sappia effettivamente dove sia, questo luogo. Dovrò domandarglielo."

Frattanto che parlava, il principe si era alzato per versare il sidro dolce in un bicchiere, che ora porse a Nerwen.

"Mi sembra una buona idea", commentò, mentre lei lo ringraziava con un sorriso e beveva un sorso; Aryon prese poi anche il piatto con le fette di torta – ne aveva prevista una anche per sé – e le fece compagnia mentre mangiava.

Più tardi a cena incontrarono il re; Nerwen gli chiese se poteva parlargli un attimo, dopo il pasto. Pallando accettò subito, invitandola a raggiungerlo nel suo studio, cosa che lei fece accompagnata da Aryon.

Dopo che la Istar gli ebbe esposto il suggerimento di Yavanna, Pallando vi rifletté seriamente.

"Kalar mi ha fatto vedere dove mi aveva trovato", considerò, "ai margini della Grande Foresta; ma a quel tempo, il luogo non mi ha detto nulla. Forse però adesso che tu hai risvegliato nella mia mente almeno la reminiscenza di qualche memoria, sarà diverso…"

Tacque per un po', rimuginando, e gli altri due rispettarono il suo silenzio.

"Non è un posto dove andare a cuor leggero", disse infine, lentamente, "Dopo che me n'ero andato, nel giro di pochi decenni la zona si è spopolata a causa di strani fenomeni. Persone e animali che sparivano senza lasciar traccia, cani che abbaiavano al niente, cavalli che si imbizzarrivano nelle stalle senza ragione apparente… morie di galline, epidemie tra il bestiame, raccolti che avvizzivano senza motivo… strane nebbie che parevano uscire strisciando dalla foresta e avvolgere le case dei villaggi e delle fattorie vicine come un sudario, notti colme di un minaccioso silenzio. Si dice che un coboldo si aggirasse nottetempo, ma a volte anche di giorno, rapendo persone e animali, lanciando incantesimi malefici su campi e villaggi. Drappelli di soldati sono stati mandati a dar la caccia a questo coboldo, ma non hanno trovato nulla. Un'intera pattuglia, che si era spinta in profondità nella foresta, è sparita, e nessun suo soldato è mai più tornato. Da allora, la zona si è rapidamente svuotata, e adesso è un territorio disabitato."

"Suona inquietante", ammise Nerwen, "ma è trascorso molto tempo: forse questo coboldo che infestava la zona, non trovando più nessuno da tormentare, se n'è andato, oppure è morto."

"Non saprei: la fama di tutta la fascia meridionale dello Yòrvarem, per tre buone giornate a cavallo dalla Grande Foresta, è tuttora molto sinistra e non ci va nessuno, né ho avuto motivo di mandare qualcuno a vedere se il pericolo fosse cessato. Sarà più prudente avere una scorta della guardia reale…", scosse la testa, "Sto parlando come se potessi allontanarmi dalla città e dalla mia carica come se niente fosse, ma in realtà non sarà facile organizzare la cosa… Tuttavia, anche se non sarà una bazzecola, troverò il modo: ora che si profila una possibilità per me di recuperare il mio passato, non voglio assolutamente rinunciarvi, a costo di abdicare. Non sono così avido di potere e onori da non poter abbandonare la mia carica. Se a suo tempo ho accettato, è stato perché mi hanno letteralmente _supplicato_ di farlo, perché temevano una guerra civile per la successione. Adesso, se dovessi lasciare il mio posto di sovrano, possono comunque eleggere qualcun altro: in fondo non c'è più nessuno così vicino al trono da potervi aspirare per semplice parentela, e qualsiasi candidato andrebbe bene. In questo modo non ci sarà pericolo di una lotta intestina…", s'interruppe, guardando Nerwen ed Aryon, "Mi accompagnerete?"

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata, un po' sorpresi.

"L'avevamo dato per scontato", disse poi Aryon. Pallando rivolse loro un sorriso:

"Grazie, amici miei. Perché posso chiamarvi così a ragion veduta, ormai… sperando che anche voi mi vogliate considerare un amico."

"Non vedo perché non dovrebbe essere così", gli assicurò Nerwen, ricambiando il sorriso.

"Bene", annuì il sovrano, "Prima di partire, aspetteremo comunque che arrivino i cartografi e gli esploratori che ho convocato, per vedere se qualche mappa in loro possesso corrisponde alla tua visione e ti sia quindi utile per trovare le Entesse. Frattanto, comincerò i preparativi per potermi assentare dal governo dello Yòrvarem…"

OOO

Lo Stregone Blu non perse tempo: il giorno seguente convocò il Gran Consiglio al completo, capeggiato da Délamin, ed annunciò la sua intenzione di partire alla ricerca dei suoi ricordi. Dapprima i consiglieri fecero molta resistenza, sollevando vivaci obiezioni, ma il re fu irremovibile e, alla fine di un'estenuante seduta, approvarono che il Primo Lord Consigliere facesse le sue veci finché fosse stato lontano. Se avessero ricevuto notizia della sua morte – Pallando preferì prudentemente prendere in considerazione anche quella spiacevole evenienza – avrebbero proceduto con l'elezione di un nuovo monarca, scelto tra le persone più nobili e probe del regno.

Calcolarono che, per il passaggio delle consegne, sarebbero occorse dalle due alle tre settimane, come disse Pallando a Nerwen ed Aryon quella sera a cena.

OOO

Un paio di giorni dopo giunsero a palazzo i primi cartografi, che portavano le mappe delle terre più lontane che avessero disegnato, e nei giorni seguenti ne arrivarono altri, in tutto una decina.

Scoprirono così che la Grande Foresta, situata a sudest dello Yòrvarem, misurava circa la metà di Tor Kathren, ma era pur sempre di dimensioni notevoli; si sviluppava principalmente da nord a sud fino ad uscire dalle mappe in territori mai esplorati dalle popolazioni che vivevano a oriente delle Montagne Rosse. Era ai suoi confini settentrionali che Pallando era stato trovato dal contadino che gli aveva salvato la vita.

A nord, invece, le cartine mostravano un territorio piuttosto anonimo, costellato di pochi rilievi, alcuni fiumi di scarsa importanza e un paio di zone paludose. Purtroppo neanche questo fu d'aiuto per la ricerca di Nerwen, che cominciava a sentirsi davvero frustrata.

"Secondo me, dovremmo raggiungere la costa e poi scegliere a caso se proseguire verso sud o verso nord", suggerì Aryon, dispiaciuto della delusione della sposa. Erano in biblioteca, dove avevano ricevuto l'ultimo cartografo ed esaminato infruttuosamente le sue mappe.

"Già", fu d'accordo la Maia, "Non vedo altra soluzione. Rischiamo di perdere molto tempo a cercare nella direzione sbagliata, ma starcene qui non ci porterà certo più vicino alla meta. Dopo che avremo aiutato Pallando come meglio potremo, proseguiremo la ricerca", concluse.

OOO

L'annuncio della partenza del loro re impressionò molto la popolazione, che manifestò il proprio disagio in maniera sentita, ma fortunatamente senza eccessi particolari.

Ci fu un'animata discussione all'interno del Consiglio per decidere se fosse il caso di fare una grande cerimonia di congedo oppure no; Pallando era contrario, ma Délamin gli ricordò l'affetto della gente nei suoi confronti, in virtù del quale non era giusto che li abbandonasse senza una parola. Fu così che venne organizzata una celebrazione, che chiamarono _Arrivederci al re_ , durante la quale il sovrano avrebbe sfilato in corteo per le strade di Pallàndim – similmente a come faceva durante i festeggiamenti del suo genetliaco che, come scoprirono allora Nerwen ed Aryon, altro non era che la data in cui Kalar l'aveva trovato ferito e privo di memoria.

Il mattino del 23 agosto, lasciarono il palazzo alla testa di una scorta della guardia reale composta di una ventina di soldati, uomini e donne tutti combattenti provetti scelti personalmente dal re; Aryon e Nerwen erano montati sui loro destrieri, preceduti da Túdhin e seguiti da Thalion in quello che era ormai l'ordine consueto del loro piccolo corteo, mentre Pallando, avvolto in un'ampia tunica del suo usuale colore blu, procedeva alla testa del corteo seduto su uno stallone baio dall'aspetto fiero. Dietro di loro, in fila per due, venivano i soldati, il primo dei quali portava lo stendardo bianco e blu di Pallando.

Sfilarono per le strade principali della città, tra due ali di folla che salutava commossa e anche piuttosto preoccupata; alcuni gettavano fiori davanti alle zampe del cavallo del re, ed una ragazza ebbe l'audacia di avvicinarsi per porgergli un mazzo di fiordalisi, che notoriamente erano i fiori preferiti del sovrano. Pallando li accettò, toccato da quel gesto affettuoso.

Uscirono dalla porta da cui Aryon e Nerwen erano entrati in città un mese prima, dirigendosi verso sud-est, in direzione della Grande Foresta.

Per i primi cinque giorni, marciarono tranquillamente perché erano in territorio sicuro; Pallando cavalcava davanti, affiancato da Nerwen ed Aryon, coi quali chiacchierava amabilmente, mentre dietro di loro veniva la scorta, in formazione allargata. Le insegne reali, dopo che furono fuori vista di Pallàndim, vennero ritirate perché il re desiderava viaggiare in forma il più anonima possibile, per quanto la presenza di una guardia armata non potesse certo passare inosservata. Evitarono città e villaggi per non dover perdere tempo ogni volta con manifestazioni formali di accoglienza; ogni sera allestivano un campo, con le salmerie che fornivano ottimo cibo. Tra i ranghi c'erano alcuni musici – un flauto, un mandolino, un cimbalo e un tamburello – così che non mancarono canti e musiche. Tra le donne ce n'era una che aveva una voce molto bella, un caldo contralto che intrattenne spesso i compagni militari, il re ed i suoi ospiti con emozionanti ballate che parlavano d'avventura e d'amore o con canzoni comiche che facevano ridere tutti.

L a temperatura mite di quella stagione e latitudine consentiva agevolmente di dormire all'addiaccio, cosa che i soldati fecero, mentre il re usufruiva di una lussuosa ed ampia tenda che i suoi attendenti erigevano ogni sera in tempi brevissimi. Quanto ad Aryon e Nerwen, per avere un po' d'intimità scelsero di dormire nella loro tenda.

In quei giorni, i tre parlarono di molte cose, in prevalenza delle rispettive conoscenze dei luoghi e dei popoli della Terra di Mezzo; Nerwen narrò dell'Eriador, della Contea degli Hobbit, di Gran Burrone e di Lothlórien degli Elfi – ovviamente non citò il Beleriand, sprofondato nel Grande Mare alla fine della Prima Era – mentre Aryon parlò del Dorwinion e delle terre delle Sei Tribù degli Avari. Dal canto suo, Pallando raccontò loro degli abitanti dello Yòrvarem e delle popolazioni circostanti, situate a est verso l'oceano e a nord; a sud, oltre la Grande Foresta, c'erano altri popoli, scuri di pelle e di occhi e capelli, ma con loro avevano contatti molto sporadici e indiretti, attraverso i porti dei loro vicini che abitavano sulla costa, i quali commerciavano via nave con tali popoli esotici, ma non in modo regolare o frequente, per cui lo Stregone ne sapeva poco.

OOO

Avvicinandosi alla Grande Foresta ed al territorio disabitato che la precedeva, la comandante della scorta – Derva, una soldatessa dal fisico imponente, che però non mancava di femminilità – suggerì che il re ed i suoi due amici non procedessero più alla testa della formazione, bensì in centro, circondati dai soldati, ma Pallando rifiutò.

"Sono in compagnia di una grande maga e di un provetto spadaccino", osservò, "Non potrei aver protezione migliore. Inoltre siete appena dietro di noi, se si profila un pericolo basta un attimo a raggiungerci."

Derva non ne fu molto soddisfatta, ma dovette ovviamente inchinarsi al volere del suo sovrano, per il quale provava una lealtà assoluta.

Nei tre giorni seguenti, attraversarono un territorio completamente deserto, come Pallando aveva detto a Nerwen ed Aryon; passarono accanto a due o tre fattorie in rovina e ad un villaggio ormai ridotto in macerie dopo secoli di abbandono.

Nella tarda mattinata dell'ottavo giorno dacché avevano lasciato Pallàndim, arrivarono in vista della Grande Foresta. Una linea d'alberi altissimi sbarrava l'orizzonte andando quasi perfettamente da nord a sud; una nebbiolina azzurra saliva da essi, rivelando all'occhio esperto di Nerwen che si trattava prevalentemente di eucalipti, i cui oli essenziali, evaporando nella calura estiva, producevano quell'insolito fenomeno.

"Sai indicare qual è il punto preciso in cui Kalar ti ha trovato, Pallando?", domandò Aryon, scrutando la linea d'alberi con i suoi occhi acuti. In quei giorni, lo Stregone Blu li aveva pregati di lasciar definitivamente perdere le formalità e di rivolgersi a lui sempre in modo famigliare.

"È passato molto tempo", considerò lo Stregone, osservando a sua volta la foresta, "e forse non sarà facile. Ricordo che c'era una collina con una parete rocciosa rivolta esattamente a nord. Kalar mi ha trovato ai piedi di quella parete."

Si avvicinarono fino a qualche centinaio di metri dalla linea d'alberi e qui posero l'accampamento. Mandarono esploratori sia a nord che a sud, in cerca della collina descritta da Pallando; poi non rimase che attendere.

Gli esploratori mandati a nord tornarono quattro giorni dopo, senza informazioni utili: avevano raggiunto il margine settentrionale della Grande Foresta, laddove curvava verso est per proseguire parallelamente alla costa, lontana ancora diversi chilometri. Il giorno seguente tornarono anche quelli che erano andati verso meridione, con la notizia d'aver individuato il luogo del ritrovamento di Pallando. Il sovrano, molto ansioso, avrebbe voluto partire subito, ma era ormai sera e non ne valeva la pena, così si disposero a partire il mattino dopo.

All'alba levarono il campo e si incamminarono verso sud; più lenti degli esploratori, servirono loro quattro giorni per giungere alla meta, una collina solitaria, tondeggiante, alta una sessantina di metri. La parete rocciosa di cui aveva parlato Pallando era quasi perfettamente verticale e sembrava che l'altura fosse stata sbozzata con un'accetta. Dal lato più lontano dalla foresta, un ruscello scaturiva da un foro ai piedi dello strapiombo, già abbastanza largo da poter esser quasi definito un torrente.

Come Pallando vide il luogo, lo riconobbe.

"È proprio qui che Kalar mi ha trovato", confermò mentre si avvicinavano. La foresta, ora più fitta e buia di prima, incombeva a pochi metri dalla parete rocciosa ai cui piedi lo Stregone era stato rinvenuto dal contadino. Nerwen sentiva un senso di oppressione simile a quello che aveva provato vicino a Bosco Atro, quando era stata a Rhosgobel nell'infruttuoso tentativo di trovare Radagast. Oltre agli eucalipti, c'erano castagni, cedri, faggi, pini neri e platani, ma non era da lì che emanava la sensazione di inquietudine e diffidenza che la Maia percepiva.

"Non mi piace questo posto", dichiarò, scrutando le fitte ombre sotto le fronde.

"Ci accamperemo a una certa distanza", propose Aryon, "e raddoppieremo le sentinelle."

Pallando annuì, confermando, e diede disposizioni in merito a Derva.

Mentre il sole declinante colorava di rosa la pietra bianca del fianco della collina, assieme a sei guardie si avvicinarono al punto preciso del ritrovamento; lo Stregone osservava ogni minimo particolare sforzandosi fino allo spasimo di vedere al di là dell'impenetrabile velo che oscurava la sua memoria. Si fermarono e smontarono da cavallo; Allakos e gli altri destrieri erano alquanto nervosi, ma la calma presenza di Thilgiloth in qualche modo li rassicurava abbastanza da non farli imbizzarrire. Thalion era rimasto con il resto della scorta, mentre Túdhin non si allontanò dal fianco di Nerwen. Anche lui, però, era teso e scopriva leggermente i denti in un silenzioso ringhio.

Aryon si accorse che lo Stregone Blu stava fissando un punto preciso della parete rocciosa.

"Qualche reminiscenza, Pallando?", gli domandò. Il sovrano non distolse lo sguardo:

"Ricordo vagamente un anfratto… forse una caverna, o un cunicolo", rispose lentamente, "ma non riesco a vederlo."

"Non pensi d'essere caduto dall'alto?", chiese Nerwen, guardando dubbiosa la cima dello strapiombo, alto abbastanza perché un salto nel vuoto potesse risultare mortale.

"No… ho questa nebulosa immagine di me che esco da un luogo buio e poi stramazzo", raccontò Pallando, "eppure non riesco a vedere nessun passaggio, la roccia sembra compatta e impenetrabile", concluse scuotendo il capo canuto.

"Andiamo più vicino", propose Aryon. Così fecero, con il principe che rimaneva leggermente indietro assieme agli uomini della scorta, la mano sull'elsa della spada, come loro pronto a tutto.

Percorsero lentamente i piedi del precipizio ed infine, dietro una sporgenza, individuarono un'angusta apertura, come una fenditura nella roccia.

"Ecco!", esclamò Pallando, concitato, "Quello è il passaggio da cui sono uscito!"

Nerwen lo osservò, la fronte aggrottata: era da lì che proveniva la sensazione inquietante che aveva percepito fin da quando si erano avvicinati.

"Non mi piace", disse sottovoce, "Sembra… malvagio."

"Come può un cunicolo emanare malvagità?", domandò Aryon, perplesso.

"Non il cunicolo", spiegò la Istar, "ma ciò che c'è dentro."

"Eppure dovremo esplorarlo", le fece notare Pallando, "Non che l'idea mi attragga: anch'io ho una brutta sensazione. Tuttavia temo che sarà necessario, almeno per cercare di capire perché ero lì dentro, e come mai ne sono uscito così malconcio."

Aryon diede un'occhiata al sole che oramai sfiorava l'orizzonte occidentale, dove si indovinava la lontana sagoma degli Orocarni.

"Sarà meglio rimandare a domani", osservò, "Non che cambi molto, dato che lì dentro sarà buio pesto sia di giorno che di notte, ma siamo tutti stanchi da una giornata a cavallo e dato che non sappiamo cosa troveremo, è consigliabile essere riposati."

Pallando esitò, impaziente di scoprire le ragioni per cui era stato ritrovato moribondo, ma riconobbe la validità della proposta del principe e finì con l'assentire.

Si allontanarono dunque di alcune centinaia di metri e predisposero il campo per la notte. Come di consueto, misero la grande tenda del re al centro, con accanto quella di Nerwen ed Aryon, mentre tutt'attorno distesero i giacigli delle guardie; più all'esterno, accesero alcuni fuochi di bivacco, oltre i quali si disposero le sentinelle, che da quattro divennero otto, come suggerito dal principe Avar.

Approfittarono tutti a turno del torrente, la cui acqua era limpida e fresca, per lavar via il sudore e la polvere di quei giorni di viaggio; poi cenarono, ma dopo, contrariamente al solito, non vi furono né musiche né canti: tutti avvertivano un senso di minaccia, sebbene non ci fosse proprio nulla ad indicare qualche pericolo, e quindi nessuno ebbe voglia di intrattenimenti ludici. Alcuni soldati si misero a tirar di scherma al chiarore dei fuochi; Aryon li osservò interessato e Nerwen pensò che si sarebbe unito a loro, ma invece dopo qualche attimo il principe si distolse e la guardò. I suoi occhi chiarissimi brillarono alla luce della luna crescente e Nerwen si sentì percorrere inaspettatamente da un caldo brivido di desiderio. Da quando avevano lasciato Pallàndim, diciotto giorni prima, avevano fatto l'amore molto raramente, preoccupati di emettere suoni rivelatori; ora il bisogno di lui la colse così di repente e con tanta forza da stupirla. Qualunque fosse il motivo di quell'impellenza, la Istar decise di seguire l'istinto: prese Aryon per mano e lo condusse alla loro tenda.

Una volta dentro, mentre il principe chiudeva i lacci dell'ingresso, Nerwen accese la lanterna e la regolò affinché emettesse una luce molto soffusa, sufficiente per vedere ma non per venir visti in controluce dall'esterno; poi si voltò verso Aryon e lo sospinse sul loro giaciglio.

"Hai voglia di me, moglie mia?", le domandò lui sottovoce, le labbra incurvate nel suo irresistibile sorrisetto lupesco.

"Da impazzire", sussurrò Nerwen con voce roca; chinandosi, posò le labbra sulle sue. Lo baciò profondamente, esplorando la sua bocca, assaporandola lentamente. Aryon contraccambiò, ben felice di rispondere alla sua sollecitazione; la circondò con le braccia, stringendola a sé, godendo della morbidezza del suo corpo contro il proprio.

"Ti amo, Aryon", gli mormorò lei sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Poi gli lasciò la bocca, solo per baciarlo sulla gola, sfiorando la pelle sensibile con la punta della lingua.

"Anch'io ti amo, Nerwen", bisbigliò lui, inebriato dai suoi baci; il suo corpo stava reagendo con forza alle attenzioni della sua sposa e già i pantaloni gli stavano diventando stretti.

Lei gli slacciò la camicia, scostò i lembi dello scollo per scoprirgli il petto e si chinò a deporvi baci. Poi si trasse indietro e sollevò l'indumento; Aryon si mosse per aiutarla a toglierlo, rimanendo a torso nudo. Rapidamente, Nerwen tornò a piegarsi su di lui; mordicchiò i muscoli sodi del suo petto, poi accarezzò con le labbra i capezzoli piatti, facendolo sospirare. Lentamente si spostò in basso, sull'addome, seguendo la linea di peluria che scompariva nei pantaloni. Posò la mano sul solido rigonfiamento della sua virilità eccitata e lo sentì sussultare mentre gli sfuggiva un ansito di piacere.

Allora si sollevò per liberarsi a sua volta della camicia, ma Aryon si alzò rapidamente a sedere e volle farlo lui, perché amava spogliarla, scoprirla un po' alla volta, anche se oramai conosceva a memoria ogni centimetro del suo corpo. L'indumento finì in un angolo della tenda.

Fu la volta di Aryon di sospingere Nerwen sul giaciglio. Con la stessa attenzione che aveva avuto lei prima, le baciò la bocca, mentre con una mano le accarezzava lievemente il seno, sfiorandone le morbide rotondità con la punta delle dita, per poi farle passare leggere sui capezzoli ritti che imploravano il suo tocco. Nerwen gemette piano, poi soffocò un lamento più forte quando le labbra di lui si impadronirono di uno di quei rosei boccioli, accarezzando e suggendo sapientemente. Scosse di piacere si diffusero da quel punto, giungendo dritte al suo grembo fremente.

Aryon slegò i lacci dei pantaloni di lei e glieli tolse, lasciandola nuda, poi si spogliò a sua volta prima di insinuare una mano tra le sue ginocchia; Nerwen non si fece pregare e le schiuse, desiderosa delle carezze che lui sapeva elargirle in modo tanto audace quanto dolce. Lo sentì sfiorarle l'interno delle cosce, risalendo verso il caldo nucleo del suo corpo; quando lo toccò, trasalì ed emise un verso soffocato.

Aryon l'accarezzò lentamente, percependo il calore che si irradiava dal suo fiore di donna, i cui morbidi petali divennero roridi di desiderio, emozionandolo come ogni volta. Sentì Nerwen tremare sotto il suo tocco; continuò a stuzzicare l'ingresso alla sua intimità e quando giunse a sfiorarle il punto più sensibile, la udì emettere un piccolo lamento senza fiato. La carezzò ancora e la vide mordersi le labbra per trattenere altri gemiti di piacere e non farsi udire da orecchi indiscreti.

Con gran disappunto di Aryon, Nerwen infine si sottrasse alla dolce tortura che le stava infliggendo, ma lo ricompensò subito tornando a farlo giacere supino e baciandolo con ardore. Frattanto le sue dita vagavano leggere sul suo petto, seguendo con la punta i contorni dei suoi muscoli. Poi le sue labbra presero il posto delle dita, mentre queste si spostavano più in basso, sull'addome… e poi ancora più giù, fino a posarsi sulla sua mascolinità. Aryon tremò, non diversamente da come aveva tremato prima lei sotto le sue carezze, e frenò a stento un'esclamazione; ma quando Nerwen chiuse le bocca attorno a lui, gli sfuggì un suono incoerente. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse convulsamente le coperte, cercando disperatamente di soffocare i propri gemiti; se lei avesse continuato così, non gli sarebbe occorso molto per giungere al limite.

Nerwen ne era ben consapevole e dopo poco si fermò; ansimando, lui tornò ad aprire le palpebre e la guardò, gli occhi fiammeggianti di desiderio. Bramosa di sentirlo dentro di sé, la Maia si sollevò su di lui e gli sedette in grembo, lo afferrò e lo guidò nel proprio corpo. Incapace di trattenersi, Aryon alzò il bacino per incontrarla, spingendosi profondamente dentro di lei.

"Aryon…", sussurrò Nerwen, accogliendolo con un sospiro tanto di piacere quanto di sollievo.

"Mia dolce Istar…", mormorò lui di rimando; si sentiva una sola cosa con lei, non solo nella carne, ma anche nel cuore, nell'anima, nella mente. Sollevò le mani per circondarle il seno, accarezzandone le tenere curve.

Nerwen si inclinò in avanti, posando le mani ai lati della sua testa, e cominciò a ondeggiare sui fianchi, ritirandosi e spingendo alternativamente; Aryon rispose in controtempo, ampliando e approfondendo i loro movimenti. Si mossero all'unisono nell'eterna danza dell'amore, adagio per farlo durare a lungo, godendo del reciproco calore, che non era soltanto fisico, ma anche profondamente spirituale perché il fuoco che li scaldava era l'amore.

Lentamente, il piacere maturò nelle profondità dei loro corpi. Mano a mano che si avvicinavano al culmine, i loro respiri si facevano più affannosi e diventava sempre più difficile frenare i lamenti amorosi. Nerwen raggiunse la vetta e si sentì mancare il fiato; gli occhi le si chiusero irresistibilmente e strinse le labbra, ma nonostante questo piccoli gemiti le sfuggirono dalla gola. Quei suoni deliziosi ed i suoi spasmi attorno a sé proiettarono Aryon oltre la cresta; inarcò la schiena ed emise un verso strozzato, mentre godevano intensamente l'uno dell'altra, col corpo e col cuore.

Col respiro mozzo, Nerwen si adagiò sul petto di Aryon, che la circondò con le braccia e la strinse a sé, amorevolmente. Le baciò la tempia e lei girò il viso verso il suo; le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio tenero, reso languido dall'amplesso appena consumato.

Rimasero così a lungo, scambiandosi carezze e baci come usavano fare sempre, dopo l'amore. Infine si separarono, ma solo per spegnere la lanterna ed infilarsi sotto la leggera coltre che fungeva loro da coperta, per infine addormentarsi tra le braccia l'una dell'altro.

OOO

Al mattino, com'era diventata consuetudine, consumarono la colazione con compagnia di Pallando nella sua tenda.

"Come procediamo con l'esplorazione?", domandò loro lo Stregone Blu.

"Occorrerà luce, dentro quella galleria", disse Aryon, pensando subito al lato pratico, "torce o lanterne. Manderei quattro soldati in avanscoperta per appurare che non ci siano pericoli, poi entreremo noi."

Il re sospirò:

"Non mi piace rischiare la vita dei miei uomini, ma capisco la necessità alla prudenza", dichiarò, "Darò disposizioni a Derva."

Un'ora più tardi, Aryon, Nerwen e Pallando, scortati da Derva e da una decina di guardie, tornarono all'ingresso del cunicolo scoperto la sera precedente. Quattro militi, muniti di torce, entrarono con le armi in pugno; il budello era troppo stretto per camminare affiancati senza rischiare, in caso di scontro, di intralciarsi o addirittura ferirsi a vicenda, così dovettero procedere il fila per uno. Gli altri attesero fuori; Derva si posizionò appena all'interno della fenditura, le orecchie tese a percepire eventuali grida d'allarme, pronta a far intervenire il resto dei soldati.

I minuti trascorsero lenti; neppure nella luce brillante del mattino la sensazione di disagio di Nerwen era diminuita. Anche Pallando era inquieto, mentre Túdhin, sebbene non ringhiasse come il giorno precedente, stava comunque all'erta. I cavalli erano molto nervosi, tranne naturalmente Thilgiloth, costringendo i loro cavalieri a tenerli a briglia stretta.

Una ventina di minuti più tardi, i quattro esploratori tornarono e fecero rapporto alla loro comandante. Dopo averli interrogati a fondo, la donna si avvicinò a Pallando:

"Sire, gli esploratori riferiscono che il passaggio è lungo alcune centinaia di passi e si allarga lentamente fino a sboccare in una grotta piuttosto grande, sul cui fondo c'è una parete ricoperta di strane iscrizioni. A parte questo, non hanno trovato nulla di insolito o di pericoloso."

"Allora entriamo", esclamò lo Stregone Blu, che oramai non riusciva più a contenere la propria ansia di sapere, "Forse quelle iscrizioni faranno luce sul mistero del mio ritrovamento in quelle condizioni."

"Sempre se riusciamo a decifrarle", puntualizzò Nerwen. Pallando annuì:

"Già, speriamo che sia così…"

Si disposero quindi ad entrare; prudente fino all'eccesso, Derva marciò davanti, seguita da due degli esploratori, dietro ai quali venivano Pallando, Aryon e Nerwen, tallonata da Túdhin; altre quattro guardie chiudevano il piccolo corteo.

Mentre percorrevano il budello, Nerwen sentì aumentare il senso di oppressione, ma lo combatté: voleva vedere quella misteriosa iscrizione. E poi, in realtà non c'era nulla, nella Terra di Mezzo, che avesse ragione di temere davvero, tranne Sauron in persona, e non pensava certo di trovarlo lì.

I l cunicolo si allargò sensibilmente dopo alcune decine di metri, finché, come era stato detto, non sfociò in una caverna grosso modo delle dimensioni di un salone. I soldati si sparsero tutt'attorno, portando luce in ogni anfratto per verificare che non ci fosse tuttora alcuna minaccia palese.

Sulla parete opposta, scorsero le scritte di cui avevano parlato gli esploratori. Pallando e Nerwen si avvicinarono per studiarle; Aryon e Túdhin rimasero loro vicini.

Lo Stregone Blu si fece passare una torcia e si mise ad osservare l'iscrizione. Anche l'Aini si avvicinò alla parete ed esaminò accuratamente le lettere, che parevano scritte col nerofumo.

"I caratteri sono piuttosto rozzi", notò Aryon, "ma sono abbastanza simili alle _tengwar_ elfiche."

"Hai ragione…", commentò perplessa Nerwen, chinandosi a scrutare attentamente una sezione. Con immenso stupore, di colpo riconobbe la scrittura, sebbene non la lingua: erano _sarati_ , lettere del sistema grafico in uso a Valinor prima che Fëanor, su tale base, ideasse le _tengwar_ elfiche. Non poteva però dirlo espressamente in presenza di Aryon e degli altri, ma mentre pensava ad un modo per annunciare che sapeva leggere l'iscrizione senza rivelarne la provenienza, Pallando intervenne:

"Riesco a leggere questa scrittura!", dichiarò, in tono sorpreso. Nerwen annaspò alla ricerca di una spiegazione plausibile che non coinvolgesse le Terre Imperiture.

"Ma certo", sorrise, fingendo disinvoltura, "è la scrittura segreta degli Istari. Forse sei stato tu a tracciarle… Evidentemente, vedendole, la tua mente le ha riconosciute, facendo riemergere dalla tua memoria la capacità di leggerle."

"Vorrei che la memoria mi tornasse integralmente", borbottò il sovrano, scontento, "non a pezzi e bocconi come sta facendo…"

"Sii paziente", lo esortò lei, "In poche settimane hai ricordato molte più cose che in molti secoli", gli fece osservare. Pallando esitò, poi assentì:

"Hai ragione… solo che è davvero frustrante sentirsi costantemente sull'orlo di ricordare, ma poi non riuscirci, per quanto ci si sforzi..."

Si avvicinò alla parete, illuminandola meglio con la torcia. Anche Nerwen si avvicinò ed assieme si misero a decifrare la misteriosa scritta.

Vedendoli intenti, e non potendo comunque fare nulla per aiutarli, Aryon si allontanò, mettendosi ad esplorare il resto della grotta.

Cercando di concentrarsi meglio, Pallando cominciò a leggere a bassa voce:

" _Burzum ghásh rikh tramgatul…_ "

Nell'udire quei suoni graffianti, un brivido diaccio percorse la spina dorsale di Nerwen.

" _Esh wargh nigulat…_ "

Dove aveva già sentito quella lingua?, si domandò, socchiudendo gli occhi nello sforzo di ricordare.

" _Snaga durb agh thrak…_ "

Era lì… da qualche parte nella sua mente… Nerwen batté un piede a terra, spazientita. Lei _non_ soffriva di amnesia, per tutti i Valar, perché non rammentava…?

" _Búbosh bagronk krimpishi…_ "

Di colpo, la Istar capì di cosa si trattava: quello era Linguaggio Nero, l'idioma creata da Sauron per i suoi servi sulla base del _melkorin_ ideato dal suo Maestro, Melkor Morgoth; e Pallando stava inconsapevolmente intessendo un potente incantesimo chiamato _Portale Oscuro_.

Nerwen aprì bocca per ingiungergli di fermarsi, ma con orrore si accorse di non riuscire a proferir parola, come se qualcosa le impedisse di emettere suoni. Allora tentò di muoversi per bloccare lo Stregone Blu, ma le sue membra erano paralizzate come la sua voce.

Accadde tutto in pochi momenti.

All'improvviso, una spaccatura frastagliata si aprì silenziosamente nella parete, attraversando l'iscrizione; ne scaturì un'oscurità, simile a neri tentacoli, che schizzò verso Nerwen e Pallando, avviluppandoli in un istante. Un urlo salì dalla gola della Maia, ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Lottando contro i tentacoli d'ombra, si voltò a guardare Aryon; ma lui pareva muoversi con lentezza innaturale mentre si girava verso di lei, e lo stesso stava accadendo alle guardie del re.

Pallando stava a sua volta cercando di liberarsi, ma non ci riusciva. La torcia gli era caduta, sfiorando Túdhin, ma il lupo non se n'era neppure accorto, intento ad azzannare le appendici oscure che avvolgevano Nerwen; per tutta risposta, i neri tentacoli circondarono anche lui. Túdhin guaì, più per la sorpresa che per paura; si agitò freneticamente per liberarsi, ma invano.

Pallando, Nerwen ed il lupo vennero sollevati da terra; la spaccatura frattanto s'era allargata e l'istante dopo i tentacoli rientrarono in essa, trascinando con loro i tre malcapitati che si contorcevano vanamente nella loro ferrea presa, le bocche spalancate su urla mute.

La fenditura si chiuse di schianto dietro di loro, separandoli dagli altri e scagliandoli in un luogo sconosciuto.

Aryon colse con la coda dell'occhio un movimento che lo indusse a voltarsi di scatto verso la parete con l'iscrizione, davanti alla quale Nerwen e Pallando erano intenti a decifrare la misteriosa lingua in cui era redatta la rozza scritta.

Con orrore, vide la Istar ed il re che sparivano in un lampo tenebroso assieme a Túdhin, come risucchiati dalla parete, nella quale per un momento scorse un'apertura nera come la notte più oscura. Con un grido, si slanciò verso il punto dove si erano trovati i tre, ma pur giungendovi una frazione di secondo dopo, non v'era più traccia di nessuno di loro.

" _NERWEN!_ "

Con un urlo, il principe si gettò contro la parete, cozzando sulla dura roccia, poi prese a battervi i pugni, gridando ancora, disperatamente, il nome della moglie; ma la pietra rimase solida ed inflessibile, incurante delle sue urla angosciate e delle grida allarmate dei soldati.

Era l'undicesimo giorno di settembre dell'anno 2943.

OOOOO

 _L'Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Gli esempi di Linguaggio Nero che ho riportato sono di mia invenzione, basati però su uno scarno vocabolario che ho trovato in internet._

 _Ebbene, vi è piaciuto questo colpo di scena? Vi state chiedendo dove sono finiti Nerwen, T_ _ú_ _dhin e Pallando? E come faranno a tornare? Ebbene, dovrete pazientare fino al prossimo aggiornamento..._

 _Lady Angel_


	49. Capitolo XLIX: Di là dal portale

**Capitolo XLIX: Di là dal portale**

Buio totale. Silenzio completo.

Lentamente, Nerwen aprì gli occhi; ma non vide alcuna differenza che a tenerli chiusi. Non c'era la minima traccia di luce, né si udiva alcun rumore.

"Túdhin? Pallando?", chiamò, il primo nome anche con la mente; la sua voce suonò ovattata.

"Sono qui", udì la flebile risposta dello Stregone Blu; non comprese da quale direzione proveniva. Nello stesso momento, percepì i pensieri confusi del lupo.

"State bene?", domandò loro, e di nuovo parve che il buio inghiottisse la sua voce.

"Non esattamente", giunse debolmente la replica di Pallando, "Tu?"

 _Mi sento stordito_ , rispose Túdhin, emettendo allo stesso tempo un guaito, _Tu come stai?_

Nerwen si mosse con cautela. Sotto di sé percepiva pietra, fredda e dura e scabra.

"Niente di rotto", li informò entrambi, "ma mi sento debole."

"Anch'io… ma a parte questo, non credo d'aver niente."

"Meno male… Túdhin, puoi percepire il mio odore?"

Dopo un momento di pausa, il lupo rispose:

 _Sì, lo sento._

"Bene, riesci a capire da che parte mi trovo? Puoi avvicinarti a me?"

Ci fu un momento di pausa più lungo, poi Túdhin le inviò un pensiero affermativo. Dopo qualche istante, la Istar udì il lieve zampettare del lupo che si avvicinava, poi sentì il calore del suo corpo mentre si sdraiava al suo fianco. Allungò una mano e lo accarezzò, dando e ricevendo conforto.

"Dove credi che ci troviamo?", domandò, rivolta a Pallando.

"Non ne ho idea… ma comunque, che cos'è successo, in nome di Oromë?"

"Quello che stavi leggendo… era un incantesimo in Linguaggio Nero. Un incantesimo chiamato _Portale Oscuro_. Leggendolo ad alta voce, lo hai attivato e ci ha risucchiato, i Valar soltanto sanno dove."

"Oh no… mi dispiace, Nerwen…"

"Non potevi saperlo, Pallando", sospirò la Istar, "Se solo riuscissi a vedere… è buio pesto, qui. Ovunque si trovi, questo _qui_ …"

"Speriamo che sia soltanto una condizione temporanea, come se fosse notte fonda, e che quindi prima o poi torni la luce del giorno", si augurò lo Stregone Blu.

Nerwen stava lentamente ritrovando le forze.

"Continua a parlare", lo esortò, "Cercherò di capire dove ti trovi e mi avvicinerò."

"Va bene", rispose Pallando, "Dovunque ci troviamo, dovunque questo maledetto Portale Oscuro ci abbia portato, non dubitare che riusciremo a trovare la via del ritorno. Io ho il mio popolo – il popolo che mi ha adottato – di cui prendermi cura, tu devi cercare le Entesse, e naturalmente devi ricongiungerti a tuo marito…"

Mentre lo Stregone Blu parlava, Nerwen si mosse in una direzione a caso, rimanendo a quattro zampe e tastando accuratamente il terreno davanti a sé. Si accorse subito di star allontanandosi, allora si girò e tornò indietro, sempre con Túdhin praticamente appiccicato addosso. Di nuovo capì di star allontanandosi, così girò ad angolo retto verso la propria sinistra e stavolta sentì la voce di Pallando farsi più forte.

"Mi sto avvicinando", lo avvertì.

"Bene! Allora dicevo che Derva è un'eccellente guerriera e che le affiderei la vita mille volte…"

Poco dopo la mano di Nerwen incontrò la gamba dello Stregone, che interruppe il suo monologo e cercò a tentoni il contatto con la collega. Le loro mani si incontrarono e si serrarono l'una sull'altra.

"Almeno siamo all'asciutto", commentò la Istar che, come sempre, cercava un lato positivo anche nella situazione più difficile, "Né fa troppo freddo."

"Se solo avessimo qualcosa con cui poter far luce…", si rammaricò Pallando.

"Ma non ce l'abbiamo", gli fece notare lei, "Temo che dovremo aspettare e vedere se hai ragione nel dire che potrebbe essere notte fonda e che quindi, prima o poi, sorgerà il sole. Però era mattina quando abbiamo oltrepassato il portale e mi sembra davvero strano che siamo stati svenuti, tutti e tre, per tante ore."

"Potremmo essere stati teleportati molto lontano da dove ci trovavamo", ipotizzò Pallando, "in un luogo dove è notte quando da noi è giorno."

"Può essere", concordò Nerwen, consapevole che una longitudine molto diversa comportava un simile effetto. Aman, trovandosi al di fuori delle Cerchie del Mondo, non era soggetta a tale differenza, per cui quando lei vi si recava mentalmente per conferire con Yavanna, vi giungeva sempre nell'orario in cui si trovava nel luogo da cui partiva.

"Quindi non ci resta che aspettare", concluse lo Stregone

Si sdraiarono dunque fianco a fianco sulla fredda pietra, con Túdhin nel mezzo che li scaldava un poco col proprio calore.

Nerwen pensò di contattare la sua Maestra per vedere se poteva aiutarli, ma poi rinunciò: non avevano idea di quali eventuali pericoli li circondavano, perciò era meglio rimanere vigili. Non vedevano nulla in quel buio assoluto, ma per fortuna c'era il lupo con loro, che con l'olfatto e l'udito poteva avvertirli per tempo se si fosse avvicinato qualcosa nell'oscurità.

OOO

Nella grotta, Aryon si era fatto portare tutte le torce e le lanterne per illuminare il più possibile la parete rocciosa; ora lui e Derva la stavano esaminando palmo a palmo.

"Non è possibile", ringhiò il principe Avar, "Non è possibile che non ci sia niente!"

La comandante della scorta era terribilmente in ansia per il suo re, ma lo nascondeva sotto un severo cipiglio.

"Se c'è qualcosa, lo troveremo, Lord Aryon", gli assicurò. Lui annuì, l'espressione cupa.

Proseguirono l'esame, controllando ogni centimetro quadrato dell'impenetrabile muro di pietra ma, per quanto cercassero accuratamente, non trovarono alcun segno di un passaggio. Mentre i minuti trascorrevano implacabili e si trasformavano in ore, il cuore di Aryon si faceva sempre più pesante, mentre la preoccupazione aumentava.

Studiarono la roccia da capo a fondo, e poi di nuovo a fondo a capo, senza scoprire la minima traccia di un passaggio, anche solo una piccola fessura, una crepa, niente.

Il principe sentì montare un'onda rossa dentro di sé; preso da un impulso incontrollabile, con un ruggito sguainò la spada e picchiò duramente l'elsa contro la pietra, facendone scaturire scintille. Una, due, tre volte. Poi lanciò un urlo che esprimeva in ugual misura angoscia, frustrazione e rabbia.

Temendo che si facesse male, Derva gli balzò addosso e gli immobilizzò il braccio che brandiva la spada, ma Aryon se la scrollò di dosso. Digrignando i denti, assalì di nuovo la roccia pertinace, anche se era consapevole che le sue azioni erano del tutto inutili; Derva tornò alla carica, stavolta assistita da due commilitoni, che immobilizzarono il principe e gli tolsero l'arma prima che si ferisse. Aryon si divincolò, urlando, poi cadde in ginocchio mentre le sue grida si trasformavano in singhiozzi privi di lacrime che gli squarciavano il petto come crudeli artigli d'acciaio.

"Nerwen…!", ansimò, "Oh Nerwen…"

OOO

Il tempo passò; impossibilitati a quantificarlo con l'osservazione degli astri, Nerwen e Pallando poterono solo immaginare che fossero alcune ore. Infine, lentamente, le tenebre si diradarono ed una luce grigiastra permise loro di cominciare a distinguere i contorni, prima di se stessi, poi l'uno dell'altra, ed infine di ciò che li circondava. Non era visibile un vero e proprio sole, solo un lucore diffuso in alto sopra le loro teste. Sulla destra c'era una parete rocciosa molto ruvida, scura al punto da apparire nera e di apparenza quasi vetrosa; mentre sugli altri lati sembrava estendersi un paesaggio rossastro piatto e polveroso, apparentemente vuoto di ogni segno di vita. Nerwen protese i suoi sensi speciali alla ricerca di qualche creatura animale o vegetale, sondando per alcuni chilometri tutt'attorno, e percepì la vita stentata di piante rachitiche, nonché le menti semplici di insetti come scarabei, ragni e scorpioni, di serpenti e lucertole. Non trovò nulla di più complesso.

"Nessuna traccia di vita intelligente", informò Pallando, "almeno non nelle vicinanze. Non so se sia un bene o un male…"

Quando fu abbastanza chiaro, Nerwen si alzò e andò ad ispezionare la parete rocciosa che incombeva dietro di loro, altissima e quasi perfettamente verticale. Tagliava il paesaggio da orizzonte a orizzonte, senza presentare segni di interruzione, simile ad un gigantesco gradino; a occhio e croce, poteva essere alto un migliaio di metri e mostrava una regolarità innaturale che lo rendeva ancora più somigliante allo scalino di un'incommensurabile soglia.

Non c'era alcun segno di un passaggio attraverso il quale potevano essere giunti lì, né una fessura, né tantomeno l'apertura di una grotta o di un cunicolo, neanche un foro.

Anche Pallando si tirò in piedi e scrutò tutt'intorno. La distesa polverosa era completamente vuota; gli unici segni di vita erano alberi rinsecchiti e cespugli spinosi.

Nerwen tornò da lui, riferendogli la completa assenza di aperture nella roccia.

"Allora da che parte andiamo?", domandò lo Stregone. Lei strinse le labbra:

"Non c'è niente che ne faccia scegliere una in particolare", disse in tono piatto, "almeno riguardo la vista o l'udito… Vecchio mio, cosa ti dice il tuo olfatto?"

Túdhin aveva già annusato tutt'attorno e rispose subito:

 _Niente che possa suggerire di privilegiare una direzione o un'altra._

"Non c'è neanche un vero sole con cui orientarsi", commentò Pallando, poi si voltò verso l'altissima parete di roccia nera che incombeva su di loro, "Questa direzione è l'unica da escludere… andiamo all'opposto?", domandò infine, guardando la Istar. Anche Nerwen sollevò gli occhi su quell'invalicabile muro.

"Sì, facciamo così", accettò, "ma non avremo bisogno del sole per orientarci: Túdhin, come tutti i _kelvar_ e molti _olvar_ , percepisce il campo magnetico del mondo. Quindi, a meno che questo luogo non si trovi oltre Eä, dovrebbe essere in grado di distinguere le direzioni. Amico mio, è così?", gli domandò.

Il lupo si mise in posizione di ascolto, ma non erano rumori quelli che stava cercando. Si mosse in tondo, lentamente, fino ad allinearsi col muso rivolto nella direzione esattamente opposta alla parete rocciosa.

 _Là c'è il levar del sole_ , annunciò, _anche se noi non lo vediamo, anche qui il sole di alza e si corica_.

Nerwen riferì la notizia a Pallando, che l'accolse limitandosi ad annuire.

"Forse noi non lo vediamo per un qualche fenomeno di rifrazione della luce, che la diffonde in modo anomalo", considerò mentre si avviavano.

"Può essere", assentì la Istar, "Tutto è anomalo, comunque, in questo luogo… sembra un deserto, ma non fa molto caldo. Anzi, al momento non mi sembra ci sia una gran differenza di temperatura tra il buio e la luce…"

Camminarono per un pezzo; impossibilitati, come durante le ore di buio, a misurare il tempo con l'avanzare del sole nel cielo, non avevano idea di quante ore potessero trascorrere.

"Dovremmo trovare dell'acqua", disse Pallando ad un certo punto, "e poi del cibo."

Túdhin annusò attentamente.

 _Niente acqua_ , riferì. Nerwen riportò il suo laconico commento allo Stregone, che assunse un'aria preoccupata.

"L'acqua è una priorità, più del cibo", puntualizzò. La Maia fece per dirgli che non era poi così impellente, dato che non potevano morire, prima di ricordarsi che lui era stato dotato di un corpo umano in tutto e per tutto, anche se soggetto a un invecchiamento molto più lento dei Secondogeniti di Ilúvatar; ciò significava che, a differenza di lei, Pallando poteva morire d'inedia o, molto prima, di sete.

"Comunque non abbiamo nulla con cui conservarla, né borracce, né bottiglie o altri recipienti", disse invece, con una smorfia.

"Già…", mormorò lo Stregone, con aria fosca, "Beh, affrontiamo un problema alla volta. Appena Túdhin avverte sentore d'acqua, ci dirigeremo lì e berremo, e poi penseremo a cosa fare dopo."

Nerwen si limitò ad annuire.

Tempo dopo, il lupo si fermò e sollevò il muso, annusando attentamente.

 _Acqua_ , annunciò, voltandosi alla loro destra _, non molto lontano_.

Si diressero dove indicava; ben presto videro un gruppo d'alberi dall'aria molto più sana di quelli finora incontrati, in tutto e per tutto simili a palme, cosa che fece sperare Nerwen in una riserva di cibo come i datteri.

Le sue speranze furono esaudite: non soltanto c'era acqua – una pozza abbastanza grande – ma le palme erano cariche di datteri maturi.

P er prima cosa pensarono a dissetarsi: per prudenza, Nerwen verificò che l'acqua fosse pura a sufficienza per non provocare malesseri in Pallando e Túdhin e poi bevvero a sazietà, avendo cura di non ingozzarsi. Poi lo Stregone guardò i grandi grappoli di datteri che pendevano sulle palme, ad almeno una dozzina di metri dal suolo, ed assunse un'aria preoccupata.

"Come facciamo a prenderli?", domandò.

"Nel lontano Ovest mi chiamano Nerwen Laiheri", gli ricordò la Istar, "Questo significa che non ci sono segreti che io non conosca, delle piante, compreso il modo di raccoglierne i frutti…"

Si sfibbiò la cintura, prese il pugnale _noldorin_ dal fodero e lo infilò in tasca, poi fece passare la cinghia dietro il tronco della palma più bassa e ne arrotolò le estremità attorno alle mani; usandola come leva, si arrampicò agilmente, puntellandosi coi piedi, fino a raggiungere la chioma dell'albero. Qui si mise a cavalcioni di una fronda e si sporse verso il grappolo di datteri più vicino, che recise col pugnale; i datteri caddero sul suolo sabbioso. Poi Nerwen si mosse verso gli altri grappoli e recise anche quelli. Infine tornò a terra.

"Sei molto agile", osservò Pallando, ammirato. Lei rammentò di non avergli rivelato il differente grado di _diminuzione_ che aveva subito rispetto agli altri Istari; preferì continuare a tacergli la cosa: anche se oramai si fidava di lui e anzi lo considerava un amico, non voleva dargli motivo di sentirsi in qualche modo discriminato. Nella situazione in cui si trovavano, che non sapevano quanto sarebbe durata, dovevano essere solidali senza riserve.

"Una fortuna, date le circostanze", rispose con apparente leggerezza.

I datteri erano lisci e croccanti, meno dolci di quelli seccati al sole perché freschi, ma per questo più ricchi di vitamine e sali minerali preziosi. Intrecciando le fibre delle foglie di palma, avrebbero potuto costruirsi delle sacche in cui riporre i frutti essiccati all'aria e quindi avere una riserva di cibo; rimaneva il problema del trasporto dell'acqua, ma per ora potevano rimandare.

Decisero di fermarsi lì per qualche tempo. Raccolsero legna secca per accendere un fuoco, in modo che durante la notte avessero luce; la temperatura non pareva essere un problema, non avendo riscontrato finora molta differenza tra il giorno e la notte.

Túdhin non era molto propenso a mangiare i datteri, per cui tentò la sorte andando a caccia; trovò una colonia di rane, ma riuscì ad acchiapparne solo tre, che non soddisfecero molto la sua fame, per cui alla fine si rassegnò a mangiare anche lui i frutti.

Mentre la luce del giorno lentamente declinava, Nerwen si diede da fare ad accendere il fuoco; sfregò tra loro due pezzi di legno per generare calore finché non scaturì una scintilla, che catturò col suo potere per potenziarla ed accendere l'esca. Poco dopo un piccolo falò ardeva al riparo della buca scavata nel terreno sabbioso.

"Questo posto mi rende molto perplessa", disse poi a Pallando, sedendo con lui vicino alle fiamme, "Le palme dattilifere sono tipiche di un clima desertico caldo, ma la temperatura non è così elevata, né è così arido, data la vegetazione che, per quanto rinsecchita, è comunque più di quanto si trovi in un deserto. Né si tratta di steppa. Inoltre, se fossimo alla latitudine in cui normalmente si trovano i deserti caldi, il crepuscolo sarebbe molto breve", scosse la testa, confusa, "È un vero enigma."

"Tutto, qui, pare un enigma", considerò lo Stregone, "Ho visto tracce di animali che giurerei fossero caprioli, altre di gazzelle."

Nerwen annuì per confermare: le aveva viste anche lei.

"E meno male che non abbiamo visto impronte di leoni o di tigri", osservò cupamente, "anche se non significa che non ci siano."

"Dovremo far turni di guardia…"

"Non è necessario, Túdhin è la miglior sentinella che potremmo desiderare."

"Ma dovrà dormire anche lui, no?"

"Certo, ma i suoi sensi sono molto più acuti dei nostri e basterebbe un niente per svegliarlo e fargli dare l'allarme…"

Per non dormire sul nudo terreno, Nerwen aveva tagliato alcune grandi foglie di una giovane palma. Mentre le tenebre si chiudevano lentamente attorno a loro, Pallando le dispose per terra a mo' di giacigli; poi ne usarono altre per coprirsi. Sistemarono il fuoco affinché ardesse con fiamme molto basse il più a lungo possibile ed infine si prepararono a dormire, stanchi della lunga giornata. Túdhin si accucciò appena fuori del cerchio di luce del piccolo falò, in modo da non essere visibile ad un eventuale osservatore.

Stavolta, pur essendo il buio altrettanto impenetrabile della prima notte, senza né stelle né luna, almeno il silenzio era interrotto dal gracidio delle rane che popolavano i dintorni della pozza d'acqua.

Non fidandosi ancora della sicurezza dell'ambiente al punto da _assentarsi_ dal proprio corpo per contattare Yavanna, Nerwen decise di recarsi in Olorendor per cercare di incontrare Aryon e rassicurarlo sul fatto di essere quantomeno viva. Sperò che anche a lui fosse balenata quella stessa idea: nel tempo trascorso insieme, gli aveva insegnato come accedere alla Terra del Sogno, in previsione di un possibile, per quanto improbabile, periodo di separazione; probabilmente era stata la sua Seconda Vista che, in modo più sottile del solito, le aveva suggerito quella necessità.

OOO

"Non puoi rimanere qui per sempre", disse Derva ad Aryon.

Erano trascorsi tre mesi ed il principe rifiutava di muoversi dal luogo in cui erano spariti Nerwen e Pallando. In quel torno di tempo, un messaggero era stato mandato a Pallàndim per portare la ferale notizia della scomparsa del re e della saggia sua amica, notizia che aveva gettato la popolazione nello sconforto. Fortunatamente, Pallando era stato previdente e il regno non andò nel caos a causa della sua sparizione, tuttavia i suoi sudditi si erano rifiutati di eleggere un nuovo re e avevano preferito un reggente, che avrebbe esercitato le funzioni di sovrano fino al ritorno di quello legittimo, oppure finché non avessero avuto notizia della sua morte. Aryon aveva pensato vagamente che era una situazione simile a quella che si era creata a Gondor dopo la morte dell'ultimo erede diretto di Isildur, dove, non avendo trovato chi potesse davvero rivendicare il trono, avevano optato per un Sovrintendente facente funzioni di sovrano fino al ritorno profetizzato di un vero discendente della linea di Eléndil, padre di Isildur; ma in realtà della cosa gl'importava ben poco, completamente sconvolto dalla perdita di Nerwen, per la quale non riusciva a darsi pace. Si era categoricamente rifiutato di muoversi e si era accampato davanti alla grotta, che ogni giorno andava a ispezionare con ossessiva attenzione, ma senza risultato.

"Sì che posso", ribatté alla comandante della guardia reale, "Non mi muoverò da qui finché mia moglie non tornerà. Perché _so_ che tornerà. Solo la morte le impedirebbe di tornare da me, ma se fosse morta lo saprei."

Non era la prima volta che glielo diceva: le aveva spiegato che per gli Elfi era così, perché il matrimonio creava un legame spirituale tra i coniugi che permetteva loro di percepire l'altro a livello sottile e quindi, se uno dei due moriva, il sopravvissuto l'avrebbe sentito; non aveva importanza se l'altro coniuge non era di stirpe elfica. Lui sentiva che Nerwen era ancora viva e l'avrebbe aspettata; anche cent'anni… anche mille.

Quando quella sera andò a dormire, si recò in Olorendor, come aveva fatto ogni notte dal giorno della scomparsa di Nerwen e Pallando. Non era mai riuscito a trovare la moglie, ma non demordeva; e quella notte, finalmente, la vide.

Gli parve bellissima, più del solito; il cuore gli balzò in gola mentre si metteva a correrle incontro.

Lei fece altrettanto; si gettarono l'una tra le braccia dell'altro e Aryon la sollevò da terra, stringendola convulsamente. Quando la rimise giù, le coprì il volto di baci.

"Oh amore… mio fiore… quanto mi sei mancata… dove sei stata tutto questo tempo…?", balbettò tra un bacio e l'altro.

Stupefatta da quella che le pareva una reazione eccessiva, Nerwen si staccò leggermente per guardarlo in viso.

"Ma è trascorso solo poco più di un giorno…", obiettò, perplessa. Fu la volta di Aryon di essere stupefatto.

"No, sono trascorsi tre mesi!", esclamò. Nerwen aggrottò la fronte:

"Allora il tempo passa in maniera diversa, nel luogo dove mi trovo…"

"E dov'è, questo luogo? Vengo a prenderti!", Aryon quasi gridò, tant'era fuori di sé. Nerwen gli posò una mano sulla guancia per calmarlo:

"Non so dove mi trovo… è una regione molto strana: sembra un deserto caldo, ma le temperature non sono così torride, e non si vede il sole, né la luna o le stelle, solo luce e oscurità diffuse, cosa che non mi permette di determinare il luogo."

"Ma stai bene?"

"Sì, sto bene, e anche Túdhin e Pallando… Tu, piuttosto?"

"No, non sto bene, non senza di te… sono quasi morto di preoccupazione! Santi Valar, cosa posso fare?"

Lei scosse la testa:

"Nulla, per il momento, amor mio… salvo aspettare. Troverò il modo di tornare, te lo giuro!"

Aryon annuì:

"Lo so… lo so, vita mia, mio tesoro…", l'abbracciò disperatamente, "Non so vivere, senza di te…"

"Devi", lo esortò lei, deglutendo il groppo che si era formato nella sua gola, "Aspettami: sai che tornerò. Poiché il tempo scorre diversamente dove mi trovo, per me potrebbero volerci giorni, per te anni… ma tieni duro."

Aryon cercò di ritrovare la calma; perdere la testa non sarebbe servito a nulla, né a lui, né a Nerwen, e neanche a risolvere la situazione.

"Lo farò", le promise, "Verrai a trovarmi ancora?"

"Ogni notte, per me… ma per te potrebbero trascorrere mesi, a quanto pare…"

"Non fa niente… purché tu venga da me il più spesso possibile…"

Nerwen chiuse gli occhi che si erano riempiti di lacrime: non riusciva a immaginare neanche tre giorni senza Aryon, e per lui erano stati tre mesi…

Così come si poteva fare in Olorendor, con uno sforzo di volontà la Istar mutò l'informe circondario, rendendolo come il luogo che aveva visto la loro prima unione; sdraiati su quella stessa stuoia, fecero l'amore più volte, smarrendosi l'uno nell'altra.

OOO

Il mattino dopo, Nerwen raccontò a Pallando cos'aveva scoperto riguardo al diverso modo di scorrere del tempo tra il luogo in cui si trovavano e la Terra di Mezzo. La notizia turbò lo Stregone Blu, che si arrovellò per trovare una spiegazione; ma né lui né la Maia riuscirono a raggiungere una conclusione soddisfacente, così lasciarono perdere, giudicandolo improduttivo.

Prima di proseguire, e prima di decidere in quale direzione farlo, Nerwen voleva risolvere il problema dell'acqua; non era tanto per sé, visto che non poteva morire di sete, ma per Pallando e per Túdhin.

F urono fortunati: in un angolo dell'oasi Pallando trovò una pianta di zucche a bottiglia, da cui scelse alcuni frutti di forma adeguata che staccò col suo pugnale e portò a Nerwen. Una volta svuotate e seccate, potevano essere usate come borracce; frattanto avrebbero intrecciato le fibre delle foglie di palma per farne delle sacche da portare in spalla, dove riporre le zucche e i datteri che ora avevano messo ad essiccare all'aria. Le operazioni avrebbero richiesto alcuni giorni, ma non potevano mettersi in marcia senza una riserva di cibo ed acqua. Usarono poi le stesse fibre per intessere delle stuoie su cui potersi sdraiare per dormire, e delle altre da utilizzare a mo' di coperta.

Dalla parte opposta dell'oasi trovarono anche delle piante di pere del deserto, di cui sono commestibili non soltanto i frutti, ma anche le pale, beninteso una volta rimosse le spine.

Avevano visto tracce di animali di cui potevano cibarsi, ma senza armi adatte non avrebbero potuto cacciarli; l'ideale sarebbe stato poter costruire un arco, però servivano legni adatti, come nocciolo, tasso, sambuco, olmo, frassino, e lì non ce n'erano; per non parlare della corda, delle frecce, dell'impennaggio di quest'ultime. Molto più semplice era costruire una lancia rudimentale, ma le palme non erano alberi con rami che potessero servire allo scopo.

"Mi sa che dovremo rassegnarci a una dieta di soli datteri e pere del deserto, almeno per il momento", commentò Pallando con una smorfia: erano frutti deliziosamente dolci, ma a lungo andare sarebbero loro venuti sicuramente a noia.

Quella sera, prima di recarsi in Olorendor, Nerwen decise di tentare di mettersi in contatto con Yavanna.

"Vorrei mettermi in comunicazione con Kementári", annunciò quindi a Pallando prima che si coricassero per la notte, "Sarò in uno stato di _assenza dal mio corpo_ che lo renderà vulnerabile, ma ormai penso che l'area sia abbastanza sicura perché io possa rischiare; inoltre ho te e Túdhin a vegliare su di me."

"Ma certo", le assicurò lo Stregone Blu.

Nerwen dunque si sdraiò sulla sua stuoia e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi come faceva di solito; ma per quanto si sforzasse, non riuscì ad allontanare il suo spirito dal corpo per raggiungere Valinor.

Dopo svariati tentativi infruttuosi, rinunciò e tornò ad aprire gli occhi.

"Non ci riesco", confidò sconfortata a Pallando, che la guardava ansiosamente, "Non ne capisco il motivo…"

Non si sarebbe arresa, naturalmente: avrebbe riprovato e riprovato fino a riuscirci, o perlomeno fino a scoprire la ragione per cui non le era possibile.

OOO

Trascorsero alcuni giorni; ogni sera, Nerwen provò a contattare Yavanna, senza riuscirci, mentre la notte si recava in Olorendor e trovava Aryon ad attenderla, scoprendo che il tempo trascorreva in modo irregolare: una volta erano settimane, un'altra mesi.

Frattanto Túdhin, impossibilitato ad adattarsi a un regime alimentare vegetariano, andò ostinatamente a caccia; inizialmente non ebbe fortuna, ma il terzo giorno dal loro arrivo all'oasi, trovò una piccola antilope e riuscì ad abbatterla; poi, contro il suo stesso istinto, invece di divorarla provò faticosamente a trascinarla per portarla a Nerwen, ma dopo un centinaio di metri rinunciò. Si guardò sospettosamente intorno e, non vedendo nessuno, decise di correre il rischio di abbandonare la carcassa per correre ad avvisare la sua amica a due gambe.

Nerwen lo vide arrivare di gran carriera e temette qualche motivo d'allarme; gli lanciò un pensiero, ma il lupo la rassicurò subito.

 _Vieni a vedere_ , la invitò, _ho trovato del cibo._

L'Aini avvisò Pallando che, preferendo non lasciarla girare da sola, si unì a lei nel seguire Túdhin; trovarono l'antilope ad un paio di chilometri di distanza.

Nerwen notò che Túdhin non l'aveva toccata e comprese che il suo amico l'aveva lasciata intatta per lei e Pallando. Con gratitudine, lo abbracciò, e per tutta risposta Túdhin le leccò affettuosamente la faccia.

Lo Stregone osservò bene il predatore:

"Non è un cane, vero?"

Nerwen si raddrizzò e guardò il collega.

"No, in realtà è un lupo", ammise, "Lo faccio passare per un cane altrimenti la gente ne avrebbe paura."

Pallando assentì:

"Capisco… comunque ti è fedele come un cane, e si dimostra altrettanto mansueto."

"Solo finché non sono in pericolo", sorrise la Istar, ricordando Iruegh.

L'antilope era abbastanza piccola perché Nerwen se la potesse caricare in spalla e la portasse fino al loro accampamento. Qui la scuoiarono e la curarono, poi ne ridussero gran parte della carne in strisce, escluso un pezzo che diedero a Túdhin affinché potesse finalmente sfamarsi nel modo che gli era più congeniale. Trovarono delle pietre abbastanza grandi, che disposero attorno al fuoco – adeguatamente ingrandito – e vi deposero le strisce di carne per farle essiccare. Nerwen vigilò affinché nessun insetto si avvicinasse fino a quando la carne non fu sufficientemente secca perché non riuscissero più a deporvi le uova. Occorsero alcune ore; era ormai notte quando la carne fu infine pronta. Ne mangiarono a sazietà, poi avvolsero quanto rimaneva in foglie di palma, stipandola negli zaini.

Ormai erano pronti per riprendere il cammino, ovunque questo li avrebbe portati; decisero così di partire l'indomani.

OOO

"Sono ormai cinque anni", disse Derva ad Aryon.

"Lo so", rispose lui, cupo.

Si guardò attorno; nel corso del tempo, attorno alla sua tenda s'era costituito dapprima un accampamento fisso, poi un piccolo villaggio. Del coboldo non c'era traccia e la sensazione di minaccia incombente che avevano sentito provenire dal passaggio era svanita con la sparizione di Nerwen e Pallando, come se l'incantesimo che li aveva rapiti, dopo essere stato usato, si fosse disattivato. Così, lentamente la zona si stava ripopolando; erano arrivati contadini e mandriani, e anche alcuni commercianti.

Derva aveva lasciato il suo incarico presso la guardia reale e si era stabilita lì, in attesa di conoscere la sorte del suo re.

"Continui a pensare che tornerà?", gli domandò, riferendosi a Nerwen.

"Assolutamente sì, sempre", le rispose il principe. Nel suo tono c'era una feroce determinazione che il tempo non sarebbe mai riuscito a scalfire, anche perché confortata dagli incontri con la moglie in Olorendor.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, Nerwen e Pallando lasciarono l'oasi, tornando ad avanzare nella direzione originale verso cui stavano andando prima di deviare verso l'acqua. Nelle sacche di fibre intrecciate portavano la carne essiccata, i datteri e le pere del deserto, nonché le pale della stessa pianta, ma soprattutto quattro grandi zucche a bottiglia svuotate della loro polpa, opportunamente essiccate e riempite d'acqua. Il loro bagaglio era piuttosto pesante e per Nerwen era inutile, data la sua natura immortale, ma per Pallando era indispensabile. Quel che lo Stregone non sapeva, era che la collega aveva pianificato di mangiare e bere pochissimo per conservare per lui e per Túdhin quanto più cibo ed acqua possibile.

Alcune ore dopo si fermarono per rifocillarsi; si sedettero per terra e tirarono fuori i datteri e le pere del deserto, che volevano consumare prima della carne perché più deteriorabili.

"Se non incontriamo un'altra oasi quando saremo giunti a metà delle nostre vettovaglie, dovremo tornare indietro per rifornirci", osservò Pallando in tono pessimista, "e poi scegliere un'altra direzione."

"Già…", cominciò Nerwen, per poi interrompersi di botto: da dietro lo Stregone era spuntata strisciando una vipera cornuta, uno dei serpenti più velenosi esistenti, "Non muoverti, Pallando", raccomandò, mentre contemporaneamente cercava la mente del rettile. Troppo tardi: la vipera scattò ed affondò i denti affilati nella coscia dello Stregone, che lanciò un grido tra sorpresa e dolore. Túdhin fece un balzo indietro e guaì, spaventato.

"Lascialo!", gridò Nerwen alla vipera, con la voce e con la mente, scattando in piedi. Stordita dal grido che le aveva attraversato il cervello, la serpe si tirò indietro e si allontanò alla massima velocità. Nerwen si precipitò accanto a Pallando, che aveva lasciato cadere a terra la foglia di palma con i datteri e si stava comprimendo la gamba sopra al morso per rallentare la propagazione del veleno verso il cuore.

"Fammi vedere", ordinò la Maia, sollevando la sua veste; sotto, lo Stregone portava pantaloni di tela. All'altezza del morso si vedeva una macchia di sangue, che si stava rapidamente allargando: una delle tossine del veleno era infatti un anticoagulante. Col pugnale, Nerwen praticò un taglio nella stoffa per scoprire il punto, poi applicò una mano sulla ferita e vi concentrò il suo potere taumaturgico; individuò il veleno e lo neutralizzò, cambiandone la struttura chimica per renderlo innocuo. Dovette usare molta forza, perché il veleno era potente; Pallando sentì un terribile bruciore che gli strappò un'esclamazione di dolore. Quando Nerwen ritrasse la mano, la ferita era scomparsa; pulendo via il sangue, si notavano due puntini pallidi laddove erano affondati i denti della vipera.

"Cosa…?", fece Pallando, stordito.

"Ho il dono della taumaturgia", gli rivelò concisamente l'Aini, "Non c'è più pericolo, ora."

"Meno male", mormorò lo Stregone, "Se non era per te, sarei morto."

"Anche se spesso il morso della vipera cornuta non è letale, fa comunque star malissimo e, nelle condizioni precarie in cui siamo, facilmente saresti morto, sì", confermò Nerwen piano. Pallando le strinse un braccio.

"Ti sono molto grato", le disse, "Grazie."

"Non dirlo neanche", gli sorrise lei, "Potendo, faresti altrettanto per me."

Lui annuì; Nerwen raccolse i datteri caduti e li rimise nella foglia: erano sporchi di sabbia e polvere, ma non avrebbe sprecato dell'acqua per lavarli. Prese un'altra foglia e l'aprì, porgendone il contenuto allo Stregone.

"Tieni, mangia", lo esortò, "Devi rimetterti subito in forze per poter proseguire."

L'altro obbedì. Dopo, riposarono per un po'; quando provò ad alzarsi, Pallando zoppicava leggermente, ma poteva camminare, così proseguirono, anche se più lentamente di prima.

Le ore trascorsero; calò la sera. Si fermarono prima che facesse troppo buio per raccogliere della legna ed accendere un fuoco; fortunatamente gli arbusti e le piante rinsecchite offrivano abbondanza di combustibile.

OOO

Continuarono a camminare per quattro giorni, consumando meno cibo e acqua possibile; se Pallando notò che Nerwen quasi non toccava l'uno e l'altra, non lo diede a vedere.

I l quinto giorno dacché avevano lasciato l'oasi, il paesaggio cominciò a cambiare sensibilmente, diventando più roccioso; ormai avevano consumato quasi metà dell'acqua e al massimo il giorno seguente avrebbero dovuto pensare a tornare indietro, ma ancora una volta furono soccorsi dal sensibile olfatto di Túdhin, che li portò ad un'altra fonte d'acqua, alcuni chilometri verso nordovest; qui trovarono un'erta collina di roccia rossastra, quasi come un gigantesco masso conficcato nel terreno, da un fianco della quale scaturiva una fonte d'acqua limpidissima e fresca che formava una pozza di dimensioni ragguardevoli, circondata da una ricca vegetazione. Trovarono bacche di colore nero, dolci e succose, nonché fichi e olive, ed un albero il cui frutto, ricco di carboidrati e amidi, una volta cotto aveva un gusto simile al pane.

Ancora una volta, decisero di fermarsi alcuni giorni, sia per riposare che per rifornirsi.

Il mattino seguente il loro arrivo, mentre stava raccogliendo bacche, lo sguardo di Nerwen venne attratto da un movimento in cielo; era troppo lontano perfino per la sua vista acuta perché distinguesse di quale specie di volatile si trattasse, ma non esitò a mandare una chiamata: una visione dall'alto dei dintorni poteva essere loro utile per decidere in quale direzione proseguire, se nella stessa mantenuta finora oppure cambiare.

Il pennuto si mostrò molto esitante e tentennò a lungo prima di decidere di avvicinarsi, rivelandosi un'otarda maschio dalle lunghe zampe. Diffidente, rimase in volo mentre interrogava colei che lo aveva chiamato:

 _Chi sei? E perché riesco a capirti?_

 _Sono la Figlia del Tramonto_ , si presentò Nerwen, anche se non pensava che, in quello stranissimo luogo in cui lei, Túdhin e Pallando erano finiti, quel titolo avesse un significato; infatti l'otarda non diede segno di riconoscere quel nome.

 _Come è possibile che tu parli con me?_ , insistette.

 _È un mio dono_ , spiegò concisamente la Istar, _Non intendo farti alcun male, solo chiederti aiuto, se puoi darmelo_ , gli assicurò poi.

 _Che cosa vuoi?_ , indagò l'otarda.

 _Sapere dove posso trovare altri esseri come me._

L'uccello parve riflettere per un po'.

 _Ogni tanto ne vedo_ , rivelò infine, _ma non molto vicino a qui._

 _In quale direzione?_ , domandò Nerwen, speranzosa. In risposta ebbe una sensazione di pressione dietro di sé. Considerando che era rivolta verso ovest, significava est. Per esserne sicura, indicò col braccio:

 _Di là?_

 _Esattamente,_ confermò l'otarda.

 _A che distanza?_ , volle sapere l'Aini.

 _Per me, sarebbe dalla prima luce all'ultima per due volte_ , fu la risposta. Dopo un istante di perplessità, Nerwen dedusse che voleva dire due giorni. Tenuto conto della velocità media di un'otarda, per loro appiedati sarebbe occorso il doppio del tempo.

 _Grazie, amico alato_ , gli disse, _Sei stato di grande aiuto._

 _Non c'è di che_ , ribatté il volatile; dopo un ultimo giro sopra la testa di Nerwen, si allontanò nella direzione verso cui stava andando prima di venir chiamato.

La Maia tornò da Pallando, che stava arrostendo i frutti dal sapore simile al pane che avevano raccolto il giorno prima; posò le bacche e gli riferì quel che aveva appreso dall'otarda.

"Speriamo che non si rivelino ostili", osservò lo Stregone, con prudenza, "Prima di rivelarci, faremo bene a studiarli."

"Senza dubbio", concordò Nerwen, "Meglio esser cauti, sempre."

Túdhin arrivò in quel momento con una grossa lucertola tra le zanne; da quando aveva abbattuto l'antilope, ogni volta che aveva successo a caccia portava sempre qualcosa a Nerwen e Pallando. Quel giorno quindi pranzarono con il rettile arrosto, la cui carne pallida era tenera e sapeva di pollo.

OOO

"Dodici anni, Aryon… Davvero sei ancora convinto che torneranno?", domandò Derva. Erano seduti mentre pranzavano nella casa del principe, una capanna di legno divisa in tre ambienti: la cucina, che fungeva anche da soggiorno, la camera da letto e il bagno.

Ogni volta che Aryon incontrava Nerwen in Olorendor, riferiva all'ex comandante delle guardie reali che lei e Pallando stavano bene; le aveva anche spiegato la differenza temporale tra la Terra di Mezzo e il luogo dove si trovavano.

"Non ho alcun dubbio su questo", affermò il principe, posando il cucchiaio col quale stava mangiando la zuppa di farro e fagioli, "Presto dovrebbero incontrare qualcuno che potrebbe dir loro dove sono e quindi come tornare qui."

"Il _presto_ per loro saranno altri _anni_ per noi", commentò la donna con tristezza; lentamente ma inesorabilmente, i segni del tempo stavano lasciando tracce su di lei: le rughe attorno agli occhi si erano infittite e nella sua chioma bionda i capelli bianchi diventavano sempre più numerosi, "Di questo passo, forse non riuscirò più a rivedere il mio re…"

A ciò, Aryon non sapeva come ribattere, per cui tacque. Guardò fuori della finestra, chiusa da un semplice vetro trasparente. In quegli anni, il villaggio era cresciuto fino a diventare il centro più importante dell'area. C'erano mulini, fucine, una falegnameria, vasai, tessitori, pellettieri, candelai, pentolai, fornai, perfino una locanda di modeste dimensioni.

"Spero che potremo rivederli prima di quanto immaginiamo, Derva", mormorò. La donna strinse le labbra, scettica, ma poi annuì: dopotutto, non si poteva mai sapere.

OOO

Il terzo giorno da quando avevano ripreso il cammino, passarono di fianco ad una formazione di arenaria rosso-arancio.

 _C'è dell'acqua!_ , li avvertì Túdhin, eccitato, e si slanciò avanti di corsa. In un punto poco lontano, il terreno sabbioso appariva più scuro, ed era da lì che sentiva provenire l'odore dell'acqua; pensando che si trovasse oltre quell'area, vi passò in mezzo, ma dopo pochi metri cominciò a sprofondare. Lanciò un guaito di sorpresa e cercò di muoversi più velocemente, ma ottenne solo di affondare maggiormente.

Nerwen vide quanto stava accadendo e accorse, ma stette attenta a non porre piede sulla zona più scura.

"Fermo!", gli gridò, "Sono sabbie mobili! Più ti agiti e più rapidamente vai giù!"

Túdhin lottò contro l'istinto che invece voleva farlo dimenare nel tentativo di liberarsi; ansimando, si immobilizzò. Nerwen percepì chiaramente il suo terrore e cercò di mandargli una sensazione rassicurante.

"Come facciamo a tirarlo fuori?", domandò Pallando, preoccupato; si stava affezionando al lupo ed era in ansia per la sua sorte.

"Ci vorrebbe una corda", ragionò Nerwen, "ma non ce l'abbiamo… dovremo trovare un ramo abbastanza lungo."

"Ma Túdhin non potrà afferrarlo…", obiettò lo Stregone.

"Né dovrà farlo", ribatté l'Aini, "Tu terrai il ramo, io entrerò nelle sabbie mobili aggrappandomi ad esso e trascinerò fuori Túdhin."

Pallando la guardò.

"Non puoi sapere quanto sono profonde", le fece notare, "Sono più alto di te: ci andrò io", alzò la mano per frenare la protesta che lei stava per fare, "Sono più forte di un Uomo della mia età apparente, sicuramente abbastanza per trascinare il lupo per quel breve tratto."

Nerwen chiuse la bocca: lo Stregone aveva ragione, se la buca che conteneva le sabbie mobili era più profonda di un metro e quaranta, lei si sarebbe trovata imprigionata fino al collo, senza la possibilità di usare le braccia per afferrare Túdhin.

"Va bene", si limitò a dire.

Cercarono nelle vicinanze un ramo abbastanza lungo e robusto da fare al caso loro, poi Pallando si spogliò – era inutile sporcare gli abiti, così com'era inutile fare i pudichi – e si immerse con cautela. Affondò subito di una trentina di centimetri, poi sempre più mentre avanzava passo per passo, ma fortunatamente, ora che ebbe raggiunto Túdhin, non andò oltre la vita. Arrivato vicino al lupo, seguendo le istruzioni che Nerwen aveva impartito ad entrambi, lo Stregone gli liberò le zampe anteriori dal fango, poi lo sollevò lentamente finché non lo ebbe caricato in spalla. A quel punto, si voltò e, reggendo Túdhin con una mano, si aggrappò con l'altra nuovamente al ramo; lentamente, cominciò a camminare per tornare al punto di partenza, mentre Nerwen lo aiutava tirando il ramo via via che avanzava.

Finalmente Pallando raggiunse l'orlo delle sabbie mobili e depose Túdhin sul terreno solido; il lupo balzò subito via per fargli posto e lo Stregone si issò fuori, aiutato da Nerwen. Era visibilmente stanco.

"Resta qui", lo esortò l'Aini, "Se trovo acqua, potrai lavarti, altrimenti dovrai aspettare che il fango si asciughi e poi scrollartelo di dosso come meglio potrai."

"Ci avevo pensato", borbottò Pallando, scuotendo i capelli inzaccherati: non era arrivato a immergerli, ma il pelo imbrattato di fango del lupo li aveva sporcati.

L'Aini non ebbe fortuna: non c'era traccia di fonti ed evidentemente l'unica acqua che Túdhin aveva annusato era quella della fossa delle sabbie mobili. Sia lo Stregone che il lupo, quindi, dovettero attendere che la melma gli si asciugasse addosso prima di liberarsene alla meno peggio, l'uno sfregandosi la pelle con le mani, l'altro scrollandosi energicamente.

Per quel giorno non proseguirono; secondo le previsioni, l'indomani o al massimo il giorno seguente avrebbero raggiunto un luogo abitato, dove avrebbero potuto trovare acqua, cibo e riparo. Questo, presumendo che non si trattasse di esseri ostili, naturalmente; ma non avevano molta altra scelta. Anzi, non ne avevano nessuna.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _La misteriosa dimensione dove si sono trovati catapultati Nerwen e Pallando non è realistica: è infatti un incrocio tra il deserto del Sahara, quello di Sonora e la savana, con vegetali e animali di tutte e tre le zone; inoltre non ha il clima torrido di questi territori._

 _Curiosità… vegetali: la zucca a bottiglia (lagenaria siceraria) viene anche chiamata_ bottiglia del pellegrino _; opportunamente svuotata ed essiccata, viene usata dalle popolazioni sahariane per trasportare l'acqua. Mentre_ pera del deserto _è uno dei nomi in lingua inglese del fico d'india._

 _Un immenso ringraziamento ai miei fedeli "seguaci"; chi ha iniziato a leggere fin da subito, si aspettava che sarebbe diventata un'avventura tanto lunga? Suvvia, ditemelo… sono curiosa di saperlo! Io – come ho già dichiarato in precedenza – non me lo aspettavo, non così tanto; ma sono felice che la mia permanenza nel tolkienverso si prolunghi!_

 _Lady Angel_


	50. Capitolo L: Il castello sull'isola

**Capitolo L: Il castello sull'isola**

Aryon Morvacor camminava per la strada affollata senza vedere realmente dove stava andando.

Quel giorno erano ventotto anni. Tanti ne erano trascorsi, da quel maledetto giorno in cui Nerwen e Pallando erano spariti nella grotta, risucchiati da una spaccatura nella parete poi svanita senza lasciar traccia. Molte cose erano cambiate, in quel luogo, nei quasi tre decenni passati.

Il villaggio, nato dall'accampamento militare che si era stabilito lì dopo la sparizione del re e della Istar, era cresciuto fino a raggiungere, ora come ora, i settecento abitanti; lo avevano chiamato Tarsad, che significava _attesa_ , un nome appropriato.

Nell'area un tempo spopolata erano sorti diversi centri, alcuni su quelli vecchi, abbandonati secoli prima, altri in luoghi differenti; ma Tarsad era il più grande. La creazione di quell'agglomerato era stata imprevista ed a volte Aryon avrebbe preferito la solitudine, ma doveva ammettere che, invece, la gran parte delle volte era un bene aver compagnia.

Spesso, gli abitanti di Tarsad si rivolgevano al principe per aver un parere; c'era un Borgomastro e un Consiglio di sei persone che lo assisteva, che venivano eletti ogni cinque anni, ma istintivamente facevano riferimento a lui e alla sua vastissima esperienza di vita. Più volte gli era stato offerto di diventare lui stesso il Borgomastro, con la prospettiva di essere rieletto in continuazione, ma lui aveva sempre rifiutato; tuttavia, se avessero chiesto a qualunque abitante di Tarsad chi era il loro capo, avrebbero fatto il suo nome, piuttosto che quello del Borgomastro.

Dopo un po', si era sentita la necessità di istituire un piccolo corpo di guardie per il mantenimento dell'ordine; gli Yòrvar erano in genere persone tranquille, ma ogni tanto c'era qualcuno che si ubriacava e si metteva a far schiamazzi, o provocava una rissa, o si verificavano piccoli furti o litigi tra vicini; data la sua competenza con le armi, avevano chiesto ad Aryon di addestrare tali guardie e di diventarne il comandante; poiché doveva pur trovare il modo di sostentarsi, poiché prima o poi avrebbe esaurito la sua riserva di denaro, il principe aveva accettato. Così, sebbene in forma molto più ridotta, si era ritrovato ad aver funzioni assai simili a quelle che ricopriva un tempo, quando era la Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari.

Quindici anni dopo la scomparsa di Nerwen e Pallando, Allakos era morto di vecchiaia; Aryon lo aveva lasciato accoppiare più volte e della sua discendenza aveva tenuto un puledro, Riltur, ora adulto e assai simile al genitore, nero lucido come lui anche se le zampe anteriori erano decorate con una sorta di calzetta bianca.

Sei anni dopo era morto anche Thalion, il fedele cavallo da soma. Ora rimaneva soltanto Thilgiloth, la splendida giumenta di Nerwen, che non pareva invecchiare, ciò che aveva rafforzato in Aryon la certezza che fosse ben più di una cavalla, per quanto della semimitica razza dei _mearas_. Rifiutava qualsiasi cavaliere, perfino lui, anche se lo accompagnava spontaneamente quasi sempre, quando faceva una cavalcata nei dintorni per tenere in esercizio Allakos prima e Riltur ora.

Derva era ormai una donna anziana di oltre sessant'anni; era rimasta a Tarsad in attesa del ritorno del suo re e della moglie di Aryon scomparsa con lui, ma aveva quasi esaurito la speranza di rivederli prima della propria morte. Almeno, attraverso Aryon e il suo contatto intermittente con Nerwen in quella strana Terra del Sogno, sapeva che erano vivi e che stavano bene, e ciò le era di conforto, o almeno così il principe riteneva.

Aryon giunse a casa. Inizialmente, era stata una semplice capanna di tavole di legno inchiodate, poi col crescere del villaggio era stata sostituita da una vera casa di mattoni intonacati, come si usava nello Yòrvarem. Era abbastanza spaziosa, visto che ci abitava da solo, con una cucina, un soggiorno, un salotto, un bagno e una camera da letto. Era arredata in maniera confortevole ma molto semplice; gli unici lussi erano i molti libri che aveva collezionato e il liuto, uno strumento che suonava fin da quand'era giovane. L'aveva lasciato a Bârlyth quando se n'era andato per cercare Nerwen e poi durante i loro viaggi non aveva mai avuto occasione di usarne uno, ma adesso che era bloccato lì per non sapeva quanto tempo, dopo una decina d'anni ne aveva acquistato uno. Non lo suonava molto spesso, e quando lo faceva erano sempre musiche malinconiche.

Sentiva terribilmente la mancanza di Nerwen. Sua moglie… erano sposati da neanche due mesi, quand'era sparita. Si ritrovavano in Olorendor, per lei ogni notte, per lui invece trascorreva molto più tempo; e via via che gli anni passavano, gli intervalli si facevano sempre più lunghi. L'ultima volta, gli aveva raccontato che lei e Pallando e Túdhin erano diretti verso un luogo abitato, dove progettavano di entrare dopo averlo studiato per un po' in modo da assicurarsi, per quanto possibile, che gli abitanti non fossero ostili; ma da allora erano trascorsi ben otto anni.

Quando entrò in casa, trovò Kerensa, la sua domestica, intenta a ripiegare il bucato. Era una giovane donna molto bella, dai capelli biondo rame e intensi occhi verdi; teneva la casa pulita e in ordine ed inoltre era un'ottima cuoca.

"Bentornato, Lord Aryon", lo salutò, deponendo l'asciugamano che stava piegando per andargli incontro ed aiutarlo a liberarsi del mantello, "La cena è quasi pronta", aggiunse mentre appendeva l'indumento vicino alla porta, "Vi ho preparato del pollo arrosto."

"Grazie, Kerensa", rispose lui distrattamente, "Vado a riposare un poco, intanto."

Andò in camera da letto, dove si tolse gli stivali e si denudò fino alla cintola, con l'intenzione di cambiarsi la camicia e di indossare un paio di comode scarpe da casa.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sul letto vuoto.

V enne prepotentemente assalito dal ricordo dei giacigli che aveva condiviso con Nerwen, dalla semplice coperta su cui avevano fatto l'amore la prima volta fino al lussuoso talamo offerto loro nel palazzo di Pallando. Lo colse un'immensa nostalgia, tanto del cuore che del corpo, e sentì un'insopportabile oppressione al petto. Vacillò e si lasciò cadere sul letto, dove si raggomitolò, artigliando spasmodicamente la coperta nel tentativo di impedirsi di urlare.

 _Oh Nerwen… mia adorata moglie, mia dolce Istar… mio cuore… dove sei?,_ gridò nella sua mente. Strinse le palpebre, ma non riuscì a frenare le lacrime.

Non si era accorto che gli era sfuggito un gemito; Kerensa, che stava transitando davanti alla porta della sua camera dopo essere andata a riporre la biancheria, lo udì e, allarmata, socchiuse la porta; conosceva la sofferenza del suo padrone – a Tarsad la conoscevano tutti – e se ne doleva, perché era innamorata di lui, sinceramente, anche se era consapevole di non aver speranza. Non era la prima volta che lo scorgeva piangere; lo faceva solo quando pensava che nessuno lo potesse vedere, ma lei girava per casa e aveva sempre gli occhi su di lui per prevenire i suoi desideri. Ogni volta, le si spezzava il cuore; quella sera, decise di far qualcosa, perché non poteva più sopportarlo.

La stanza era semibuia, dato che la notte era ormai calata e l'unica luce era quella della luna piena che entrava dalla finestra e cadeva sulla figura raggomitolata; Kerensa entrò silenziosamente e si avvicinò al letto, alle sue spalle. Disfece velocemente i lacci del bustino e si fece scivolare di dosso l'abito, poi anche la camiciola sottostante; scalciò via le scarpe ed infine, nuda, si sdraiò dietro Aryon, abbracciandolo.

Lui trasalì e fece per voltarsi, ma Kerensa lo tenne fermo.

"No… non muoverti…", gli mormorò all'orecchio, "Tieni gli occhi chiusi… fingi che io sia _lei_ …"

Aryon emise una specie di lamento; rabbrividì tra le sue braccia, ma non si mosse.

"Sì, così", lo incoraggiò la donna, sottovoce, "Sono la tua Nerwen… sono qui …"

Lo accarezzò con dita leggere, sfiorando il petto, poi scese sul ventre, tentando la fossetta dell'ombelico, e poi ancora più giù, sulla sua virilità. Lo sentì gemere e sospirare; un altro brivido lo percorse. Si scostò, permettendogli di girarsi sulla schiena; vide che aveva gli occhi chiusi, come gli aveva raccomandato. Si chinò su di lui e posò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo lievemente. Con un ansito, Aryon la prese tra le braccia; portando una mano alla sua nuca, le fece premere maggiormente la bocca sulla propria. Kerensa schiuse le labbra, invitandolo ad approfondire il bacio, e lui lo fece, freneticamente, con una sorta di disperazione che le fece venire un groppo in gola. Sapeva che non stava baciando lei, ma la moglie perduta, eppure era disposta a farne le veci, perché lo amava davvero.

Con un gemito, Aryon invertì le loro posizioni e prese a tempestarle di baci il volto, poi scese sul suo collo. Kerensa si inarcò sospirando di piacere mentre sentiva le mani di lui percorrerle impazienti il corpo, sul seno, sul ventre, sui fianchi.

Per lunghi attimi vertiginosi, Aryon si illuse davvero che Nerwen fosse lì, tra le sue braccia; ma il profumo non era il suo, la forma del corpo non era la sua, il sapore dei baci non era il suo… Con un singhiozzo, si fermò ed aprì le palpebre.

"Non posso", bisbigliò, "Perdonami, Kerensa, non posso."

Lei lo guardò, confusa; pensò che si facesse scrupolo di approfittare di lei e lo rassicurò:

"Non preoccuparti… a me sta bene se posso alleviare il tuo dolore anche solo per un poco…"

Aryon tornò a chiudere gli occhi; passato il momento di smarrimento, gli era chiaro quel che era giusto fare. O non fare.

"No, Kerensa", disse piano, tornando a guardarla, "Ti ringrazio infinitamente per la tua generosità, ma semplicemente non posso. Se Nerwen fosse morta, sarebbe diverso; ma è viva, e prima o poi tornerà da me. Questo è sicuro come la primavera che segue l'inverno", si avvide che lei era turbata, sull'orlo del pianto, "Non pensare che tu non sia desiderabile, Kerensa", aggiunse gentilmente, "Sei bellissima e qualunque uomo sarebbe felice di prendere quel che mi stai offrendo…"

"E allora perché non lo fai?", domandò lei, la voce incrinata. Lui le accarezzò la guancia in un gesto gentile, ma scevro di qualunque significato erotico.

"Perché amo troppo Nerwen per desiderare un'altra", rispose semplicemente. Kerensa lottò contro le lacrime.

"Eppure il tuo corpo dice qualcos'altro", gli fece notare sottovoce. Era vero: il gonfiore al suo inguine era evidente; ma lui scrollò la testa.

"Te l'ho detto, sei una donna desiderabile, e quindi il mio corpo reagisce automaticamente", spiegò, "Però il mio cuore non è d'accordo. Farei un torto a te, a lei e a me stesso", si scostò, "Per favore, ora rivestiti e lasciami", concluse, con tutto il garbo di cui era capace.

Lentamente, Kerensa si alzò e raccolse i suoi abiti; mentre stava uscendo, Aryon le disse piano:

"Se non vorrai più stare al mio servizio, lo capirò."

La donna si voltò di scatto, stringendo le vesti al petto, le guance rigate di lacrime:

"Mi state scacciando?"

"No! No, certo che no… ma se dopo quel che è successo ti sentissi troppo a disagio con me, ti prego di sentirti libera di andartene."

Lei abbassò gli occhi; dopo un lungo momento, annuì, indicando d'aver capito. Se lui l'avesse umiliata, allora sarebbe senz'altro andata via; ma invece era stato gentile. A volte era un po' brusco, o scostante, ma mai villano. Lo amava veramente; non poteva volergliene se lui amava allo stesso modo sua moglie. In fondo, lo amava anche per quello. Forse un giorno si sarebbe stancata di amare chi non poteva contraccambiarla e se ne sarebbe andata; ma, fino ad allora, sarebbe rimasta.

OOO

Nascosti dietro un rialzo del terreno, Nerwen e Pallando osservavano il piccolo lago che si stendeva davanti a loro. Negli ultimi due giorni, il paesaggio era andato rapidamente cambiando: la vegetazione era diventata sempre più abbondante e verde, mentre il deserto aveva lasciato il passo alla prateria, poi ad un terreno ricco e fertile, che a sua volta si era trasformato in campi ben coltivati che parevano trovarsi nel periodo di riposo invernale, essendo ben curati ma spogli e deserti. Tuttavia, la temperatura non suggeriva che fosse inverno; a meno che naturalmente d'estate non diventasse torrida. Anche le fattorie che scorsero, a cui si avvicinarono con prudenza per studiarle, parevano disabitate, ma erano perfettamente tenute, indicando che si trattava di una condizione molto recente oppure soltanto temporanea.

A l centro del lago sorgeva una piccola isola quasi interamente coperta da un borgo fortificato dall'aria imponente. Alcune barche bianche navigavano pigramente sulle acque placide del lago, con ogni probabilità occupate con la pesca o con il trasporto di merci e persone da e per il castello.

Un molo era visibile poco lontano da dove si trovavano, e parevano essercene altri più in là.

"Che te ne sembra?", domandò Pallando a Nerwen.

"Non so", rispose lei, perplessa, "Quei bastioni formidabili e la posizione imprendibile in cui è stata costruita la fortezza suggeriscono una situazione non propriamente pacifica; ma d'altro canto, potrebbe essere stata bellicosa secoli fa e adesso esser invece tranquilla."

Lo Stregone Blu si guardò attorno:

"La campagna è ben curata", considerò, "e le fattorie sparse ben tenute, cosa che mi fa pensare a un luogo tranquillo. L'assenza di lavoranti nei campi potrebbe essere spiegata dal fatto che forse questo è il loro inverno e i contadini usano trascorrerlo nel castello sull'isola."

Nerwen annuì: era una spiegazione plausibile. Non si sentiva del tutto rassicurata, ma non vedeva validi motivi per essere sospettosa. Del resto, non potevano neppure continuare a vagare all'infinito senza sapere dove si trovavano; inoltre dovevano cercare un modo per tornare a casa. Con una stretta al cuore, pensò ad Aryon: la notte prima, le aveva detto che erano trascorsi otto anni dalla volta precedente, anche se per lei erano passate soltanto ventiquattro ore. Pareva che la differenza temporale tra i due luoghi si accentuasse sempre di più.

"Avviciniamoci apertamente", suggerì, "dimostrando subito di non avere nulla da nascondere. Speriamo che questo renda gli abitanti dell'isola bendisposti verso di noi…"

Si misero in piedi e, tallonati da Túdhin, si diressero alla riva del lago e verso il molo; lo percorsero fino all'estremità e si disposero ad attendere pazientemente, contando sul fatto che sicuramente sui bastioni del castello ci fossero delle vedette.

"Nel mentre che aspettiamo, sarà meglio pensare a cosa dichiarare", osservò Pallando pensierosamente, "Di sicuro ci interrogheranno, vorranno sapere chi siamo, da dove veniamo, che cosa facciamo qui…"

"Hai ragione", fu d'accordo Nerwen, "Non possiamo certo dire che siamo arrivati qui per un incantesimo in Linguaggio Nero… Potrebbero non crederci. E forse non conoscono la Terra di Mezzo…"

Assieme, elaborarono una versione che pensarono verosimile.

Non molto dopo videro una barca staccarsi da una delle banchine dell'isola, inalberare una vela quadra con un simbolo nel mezzo e dirigersi verso di loro. A metà della distanza, Nerwen distinse i particolari del simbolo ed ebbe un moto di sorpresa: era un grande arco nero, che le ricordò l'immagine intagliata sulla porta dello studio di Pallando, che riproduceva l'arco di Oromë. Poteva naturalmente essere soltanto una coincidenza, ma ciò non di meno, ne rimase perplessa.

Il piccolo vascello si accostò al pontile; delle cime vennero lanciate attorno alle bitte, attraccando l'imbarcazione. I marinai non avevano ancora completato l'opera, che un paio di soldati saltarono sul molo e marciarono incontro ai due in attesa; il loro atteggiamento era abbastanza intimidatorio e Nerwen si tese, aspettandosi guai. Percependo l'aggressività dei nuovi arrivati, Túdhin ringhiò piano, preparandosi a reagire ad un eventuale attacco, ma la Istar gli intimò di non muoversi senza il suo consenso.

"Chi siete e cosa fate a Qos?", li interrogò bruscamente il più tarchiato dei due in perfetta Lingua Corrente, seppure con un accento fortemente strascicato. I due Istari ne furono lieti, perché così non si poneva il problema della comunicazione, anche se l'uso di quell'idioma in un luogo che non era la Terra di Mezzo e neanche Arda era davvero inspiegabile.

"Siamo viandanti che si sono persi nelle lande oltre la vostra bella regione", rispose lo Stregone in tono fermo, con rispetto ma senza mostrare soggezione, "Il mio nome è Pallando, e questa è mia figlia Nerwen. Cerchiamo aiuto per tornare a casa."

"Da dove venite? E cosa ci facevate nelle Lande Desolate? Non sapete che è pericoloso attraversarle?"

Le domande incalzanti del soldato disturbarono Nerwen, ma Pallando non perse la calma.

"Veniamo da molto lontano, ma non dubito che, da uomo certamente colto come sembri, conoscerai il nome della nostra terra, lo Yòrvarem, situato a est delle Montagne Rosse, sulle sponde dell'Oceano Orientale, a nord della Grande Foresta e a sud delle Verdi Praterie."

Tutti quei nomi disorientarono il soldato, che sbatté le palpebre nel tentativo non solo di riconoscerli, ma anche di memorizzarli. L'intento era stato quello di dargli così tante informazioni senza in realtà dargliene affatto, da fargli possibilmente dimenticare le altre domande che indubbiamente voleva porre loro.

Ebbe successo: Pallando aveva fatto leva sulla supposta cultura del soldato, che a quel punto non volle farsi passare per ignorante.

"Capisco", disse infatti, annuendo e fingendo di conoscere i posti citati dall'uomo anziano che aveva di fronte, "è davvero molto lontano da qui… Se i vostri intenti sono pacifici, non avrete problemi; ma dovete venire con me al castello per essere interrogati dal nostro signore, sire Alatar."

Involontariamente, Nerwen sgranò gli occhi e Pallando sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa; la cosa non passò inosservata al soldato, che li guardò sospettosamente.

"Conosciamo… di fama il nome del tuo signore", si affrettò a spiegare la Istar. Per tutti i Valar, avevano trovato anche l'altro Stregone Blu!

Un'ora dopo erano all'interno del castello, in attesa di essere ricevuti. Durante il tragitto, in barca prima – che aveva suscitato il malumore di Túdhin come sulla _Perla di Fiume_ – poi camminando per le strade del borgo che era parte integrante del maniero ed infine per i corridoi del palazzo, Nerwen e Pallando non si erano fidati di parlare liberamente di fronte ai soldati che li stavano scortando; di certo, nessuno dei due sapeva che cosa pensare di quel sorprendente ritrovamento. La domanda principale era come Alatar fosse finito lì; che fosse divenuto il signore di quella gente costituiva un singolare parallelo con Pallando, ma non era strano di per sé, considerando che, per saggezza e poteri, molti potevano trovare desiderabile essere governati da una persona come lui.

Poco dopo vennero introdotti in una grande sala dalle pareti ricoperte di arazzi; le finestre alte e strette lasciavano entrare la luce del giorno ed illuminavano un pavimento di marmo grigio screziato di azzurro. Eleganti colonne ritorte di marmo simile si elevavano in due file parallele sulla lunghezza del salone, attirando lo sguardo verso il fondo, dove su una predella di tre scalini si trovava un trono d'oro; vi era assiso un uomo dalla lunga chioma, canuta come la barba, abbigliato di velluto color lapislazzuli. Avvicinandosi, Nerwen notò una forte rassomiglianza con Pallando, che andava oltre il colore di barba e capelli e al fatto che indossassero abiti di foggia e tinta simili.

Quando furono giunti ai piedi del trono, i soldati che li avevano scortati fino a lì li fermarono; fecero il saluto al loro signore, poi si disposero due passi più indietro, gli occhi fissi sui visitatori e le mani sull'elsa delle spade. Era chiaro che non avrebbero permesso che Alatar corresse rischi con questi sconosciuti.

Pallando e Nerwen fecero una riverenza, come si conveniva nei confronti del signore del luogo, mentre il lupo lo studiava attentamente.

 _Costui è luminoso come te e Pallando_ , annunciò. Nerwen gli mandò una sensazione di assenso: se lo era aspettato, visto che si trattava di un Istar.

Alatar, cui erano stati annunciati i loro nomi, li scrutò attentamente, come a sincerarsi che fossero proprio chi dichiaravano di essere. Poi si alzò e scese i gradini, andando a fermarsi davanti a Pallando; erano di pari statura e corporature e, ancora una volta, Nerwen fu colpita dalla notevole somiglianza tra i due: avrebbero potuto esser presi per fratelli. La differenza maggiore era che Alatar aveva gli occhi grigi, mentre Pallando li aveva blu.

"Sei davvero tu, mio vecchio amico", disse Alatar, abbracciandolo nella maniera formale in uso a Valinor e anche tra gli Eldar della Terra di Mezzo.

Pallando contraccambiò l'abbraccio, ma la sua amnesia gli impedì di provare una vera gioia nel rivedere il suo antico amico; una parte di lui nel profondo dell'anima era felice, ma si trattava di qualcosa di così lontano che non aveva un grande peso. Alatar si accorse che c'era qualcosa di strano e la sua espressione si fece perplessa.

Nerwen intervenne:

"Ti ricordi anche di me, Alatar?"

Lo Stregone si voltò verso di lei, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio con Pallando.

"Nerwen Laiheri", annuì, poi piegò il capo da un lato come ad osservarla meglio, "Sei… diversa."

"Sì: ora sono Nerwen la Verde", spiegò l'Aini sinteticamente. Alatar comprese cosa implicava quel titolo ed annuì.

"Benvenuti a Qos", disse poi, "Mi hanno riferito che vi eravate persi nelle Lande Desolate", aggiunse, "e vedo che siete stanchi e provati. Lasciate che provveda a voi da buon anfitrione."

Batté le mani e da dietro una colonna emerse una donna alta e magra dai capelli castani raccolti in una crocchia sul capo; aveva un'aria severa ed efficiente.

"Cariel, ti affido questi due miei vecchi amici", le disse Alatar, "Provvedi affinché vengano alloggiati comodamente e abbiano tutto quello che può loro servire."

La donna s'inchinò rigidamente e poi fece cenno a Nerwen e Pallando di seguirla.

"Parleremo domani", disse Alatar, congedandoli, "Ora pensate a rifocillarvi e a riposarvi."

Si accomiatarono quindi da lui e seguirono Cariel, che li condusse fino ad un'altra ala dal palazzo.

"Vi farò preparare il bagno frattanto che appronteranno le vostre camere", disse la donna, che intanto avevano appreso essere la Sovrintendente del castello, "e vi farò avere anche degli abiti puliti."

Era un modo cortese per dir loro che erano sporchi e trasandati, ma del resto venivano da sei giorni nelle Lande Desolate e non potevano certo negare l'evidenza dei fatti.

"Grazie", disse Nerwen, "Gradirei anche un bagno per il nostro cane, ma mi occuperò di lui personalmente."

"Non è necessario, mia signora, posso incaricare uno dei servitori…"

"È meglio di no, Túdhin permette solo a me di avvicinarmi tanto da lavarlo."

"Come desiderate", annuì Cariel, aprendo una porta, "Questa e la seguente sono le vostre camere. Mettetevi comodi: tra qualche minuto arriveranno con l'acqua calda per i bagni."

Fu un sollievo per entrambi potersi finalmente lavare e cambiare, dopo tanti giorni di completa mancanza d'acqua se non per bere. Gli abiti che vennero loro forniti erano comodi, anche se non particolarmente eleganti; ma Nerwen pensò con un guizzo di umorismo che sarebbe andata bene anche una tunica di sacco, purché pulita.

Dopo che si fu fatta il bagno, i servitori tornarono e svuotarono la vasca, per poi riempirla di nuovo per permettere a Nerwen di lavare anche Túdhin. Il lupo osservò con diffidenza il grande recipiente di rame pieno d'acqua appena intiepidita.

 _Devo per forza…?_ , domandò. La sua idea di bagno era un tuffo in un fiume o in uno stagno e una scrollata.

"Direi di sì, vecchio mio", affermò Nerwen. Il lupo era pieno di polvere e terra fin dalla sua disavventura con le sabbie mobili, che gli aveva irritato la pelle sotto al pelo, ed era meglio se poteva assisterlo con una spazzola. Gli mandò questi pensieri e lui capì, per cui fece di necessità virtù e si rassegnò. Non potendo saltare nella vasca senza inondare la stanza, si lasciò sollevare e metter dentro dalla sua amica a due gambe e rimase disciplinatamente immobile mentre lo bagnava, lo insaponava e poi lo spazzolava dolcemente; infine Nerwen lo risciacquò e lo asciugò con alcuni teli, per poi avvolgerlo in uno di asciutto e sollevarlo fuori dalla vasca, posandolo sul pavimento. A quel punto il lupo si scrollò, schizzando in giro una miriade di goccioline, ma senza grossi danni, visto che la maggior parte era stata assorbita dagli asciugamani.

 _Mi sento meglio, effettivamente_ , ammise, con soddisfazione della Istar.

Più tardi i servitori portarono la cena a lei e a Pallando; la consumarono in camera di lui, in modo da poter parlare, mentre Túdhin rosicchiava delle ossa carnose.

"È incredibile", commentò Nerwen, "Tutti pensavano che sia tu che Alatar foste perduti per sempre, e invece prima ritrovo te, e adesso ci imbattiamo nel tuo amico. E tutto questo nel giro di poche settimane."

"Non so cosa dire", dichiarò Pallando, "perché non conosco le circostanze in cui Alatar e io ci siamo separati, o perché io sono finito in quella grotta e lui invece qua. Sono trascorsi più di milleottocento anni da quando Kalar mi ha trovato e salvato. Non so cosa sia successo perché io fossi ferito tanto gravemente da esser quasi morto… forse lo sa Alatar e domani lo scopriremo."

"Anche lui, come te, è diventato un signore di Uomini", considerò Nerwen, "O almeno, di persone che _assomigliano_ a Uomini. Comunque non mi stupisce: un monarca immutabile è sicuramente un punto di riferimento rassicurante. Purché tale monarca sia capace e gradito, ovviamente, così come lo sei tu nello Yòrvarem."

"Sembrerebbe che anche Alatar sia così", osservò Pallando. Nerwen annuì, mostrandosi d'accordo.

OOO

Quando andò a dormire, come ogni notte da quando avevano attraversato il Portale Oscuro, Nerwen si recò in Olorendor, dove trovò Aryon già ad attenderla. Le parve pallido e smunto e il cuore le si strinse: quanto tempo era passato, per lui, dall'ultima volta? Comprese che era stato davvero molto dal modo in cui lui l'abbracciò, stringendola fin quasi a soffocarla.

"Mi manchi da morire…", le bisbigliò, prima di baciarla disperatamente; dopo alcuni interminabili baci si scostò per guardarla, "Come stai, cuor mio? Va tutto bene?"

"Sì, abbiamo raggiunto il luogo abitato – un castello su di un'isola in mezzo ad un lago – e trovato buona accoglienza", lo rassicurò la Maia, "Inoltre abbiamo avuto l'immensa sorpresa di trovare l'antico amico di Pallando, Alatar, l'altro Stregone Blu."

"Bene!", esclamò Aryon, sollevato, "In tre Istari, saprete pur trovare un modo per tornare, no?"

"Lo spero: se anche Alatar è rimasto intrappolato in questa strana dimensione, forse neppure lui sa come tornare; ma mettendo insieme le nostre capacità, è certamente possibile trovare una soluzione… E tu? Come stai…?"

"Non bene, senza di te… ma resisto, sapendo che sei viva e che prima o poi tornerai."

"Sei sempre il capitano delle guardie di Tarsad?"

"Sì… e adesso abito in una vera e propria casa, fin troppo spaziosa per me solo. Ho anche una domestica, Kerensa, che si prende cura di me. È un'ottima cuoca."

Nerwen si strinse improvvisamente a lui. La frase l'aveva trafitta come una stilettata, perché poteva essere interpretata in modo tutt'altro che innocente; ovvero, la domestica in questione avrebbe potuto _prendersi cura_ di Aryon non solo in cucina, bensì anche in camera da letto. Se era così, lei non voleva saperlo; ad ogni modo, non si sentiva di biasimare il marito: dopotutto, tra una volta e l'altra in cui si trovavano nella Terra dei Sogni, per lui trascorrevano molti anni. Non poteva pretendere la sua assoluta fedeltà fisica; d'altronde, la fedeltà sentimentale era infinitamente più importante, e quella non v'era dubbio che l'avesse.

Ignaro dell'improvvisa angustia della moglie, Aryon usò la sua forza di volontà per trasformare l'ambiente circostante nella sua stanza a Tarsad, così come si poteva fare in Olorendor.

"È qui che dormo", le spiegò, "Il letto è così vuoto, senza di te… Se ora lo riempi, mi porterò il ricordo fino al nostro prossimo incontro…"

Quella frase rivelò a Nerwen che, se anche forse si faceva consolare da quella Kerensa, non accadeva lì.

"Vieni", lo invitò quindi, conducendolo verso il letto, "Non perdiamo neanche un minuto del tempo che possiamo stare insieme…"

OOO

Il mattino seguente, Nerwen chiamò per la colazione; il servitore che gliela portò le comunicò che Alatar desiderava vedere lei e Pallando, quando avessero finito di mangiare.

Più tardi, vennero quindi scortati fino al salotto privato dello Stregone Blu; come sempre, Túdhin si accodò. Vennero introdotti senza grandi cerimoniali e Alatar li invitò ad accomodarsi con lui.

"Gli alloggi sono di vostro gradimento?", si informò cortesemente; alla risposta positiva di entrambi, proseguì, "Vi starete certamente chiedendo come io sia arrivato qui. La risposta è molto semplice: sicuramente allo stesso modo in cui ci siete arrivati voi. Pallando e io ci trovavamo in una grotta con un'iscrizione in Linguaggio Nero sulla parete di fondo, e quando l'ho letta ad alta voce si è aperto un passaggio che mi ha risucchiato. Non pensavo che l'incantesimo si potesse attivare semplicemente leggendolo, perché di solito, come ben sapete, per proteggerne l'uso improprio, dev'essere accompagnato da precisi gesti conosciuti solo dall'ideatore…", s'interruppe per scuotere il capo, ancora perplesso, "Forse chi l'ha creato aveva troppa fretta e non lo ha protetto adeguatamente. Comunque sia, è accaduto così anche a voi, vero?"

"Esatto", confermò Pallando, "Ti devo però dire una cosa, Alatar: io non ricordo nulla di quanto ci è successo in quella grotta, né della mia vita prima di quel momento. Ti prego quindi di dirci cos'è accaduto."

Alatar lo guardò sorpreso:

"Non ricordi nulla? Quindi… non rammenti neppure me, la nostra amicizia, il nostro comune passato in Aman?"

"Nulla", confermò l'altro, gravemente, "È stata Nerwen a farmi il tuo nome e a raccontarmi a grandi linee la nostra storia come Maiar seguaci di Oromë, investiti della missione di andare nella Terra di Mezzo come Istari denominati Stregoni Blu col compito di recarci nell'est a organizzare la resistenza contro il potere di Sauron… ma ripeto, io non ricordo niente di tutto ciò. Quindi non so come e perché sia accaduto che tu ti sia ritrovato qui e io no."

A quel punto, Alatar guardò Nerwen con curiosità.

"Se non rammento male, tu sei seguace di Yavanna Kementári", considerò, "ma non facevi parte del gruppo degli Istari…"

"No, infatti", confermò lei, "Io sono diventata una Istar soltanto pochi anni fa, con l'incarico di ritrovare gli Onodrim, motivo per cui sono giunta nella Terra di Mezzo; ora sto cercando le loro femmine, cosa che mi ha portato oltre gli Orocarni e fino allo Yòrvarem, dove ho trovato Pallando. Tu e lui eravate stati dati per dispersi ed è stata quindi un'enorme sorpresa, per me, trovare prima Pallando e adesso anche te. Raccontaci, dunque: come sei giunto qui?"

"Pallando e io stavamo esplorando quella grotta", cominciò Alatar, "dalla quale sentivamo provenire un potere inquietante, che da tempo allarmava gli abitanti della zona. Trovammo queste iscrizioni e io le lessi incautamente ad alta voce. Nella parete di roccia si aprì una fenditura, dalla quale emersero tentacoli di tenebra che mi avvolsero. Lottai furiosamente contro di essi, ma non riuscii a liberarmi. Pallando era leggermente più lontano; lo vidi combattere, ma poi scomparve alla mia vista e io svenni. Quando rinvenni, ero ai piedi di una parete rocciosa altissima e invalicabile, motivo per cui mi incamminai nella direzione opposta fino a imbattermi in questa gente, che mi accolse in amicizia. Io ricambiai come potei, mettendo a loro disposizione la mia sapienza. Nel giro di pochi anni mi hanno eletto loro signore."

Pallando lo scrutò attentamente.

"Mi hanno trovato in fin di vita", considerò, "Dev'essere stata una lotta terribile… anche se ne sono uscito vittorioso, c'è mancato poco che restassi ucciso. E ci ho rimesso la memoria, forse perché ho battuto la testa, o forse perché è stato il prezzo da pagare per vincere… temo che questo non lo sapremo mai", concluse con un sospiro rassegnato, "Ad ogni modo, quando ho attivato il Portale Oscuro – né più né meno di come hai fatto tu – siamo stati sconfitti sia io che Nerwen", aggiunse, lanciandole una rapida occhiata. Lei annuì.

"Da quanto tempo, esattamente, sei qui?", chiese Nerwen ad Alatar, a bruciapelo. L'altro la guardò, sorpreso perché la domanda gli pareva strana:

"Quasi quindici anni", rispose comunque, "Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Questo luogo", spiegò la Maia, "ovunque si trovi, deve essere situato al di fuori di Arda: il tempo scorre diversamente."

"Non c'è nulla, al di fuori di Arda!", obiettò vivacemente Alatar.

"Eä non è tutto ciò che esiste", gli ricordò Nerwen, "Ilúvatar soltanto sa cosa c'è _oltre_."

Lo Stregone Blu strinse le labbra, vagamente contrariato, ma ciò che l'Aini aveva affermato era indubbiamente vero. Annuì quindi brevemente e cambiò quindi argomento:

"Il tempo scorre diversamente, dici: quanto ne è dunque trascorso, in Arda?"

"Più di milleottocento anni", gli rivelò Pallando. Alatar impallidì.

"E nel frattempo, che ha fatto Sauron?", domandò preoccupato.

"Non è ancora riuscito a diventare il padrone della Terra di Mezzo", lo rassicurò Nerwen, "Finora il Bianco Consiglio – composto dagli altri Istari e dai più grandi signori degli Elfi – è riuscito a contrastarlo. Tuttavia, non lo ha sconfitto definitivamente: la sua minaccia è ancora esistente e, sebbene al momento sembri remota, non dobbiamo smettere di vigilare."

"Sono d'accordo", annuì Alatar, "Finché Sauron vive, sarà sempre un pericolo per le genti libere della Terra di Mezzo, e il nostro compito di prevenire la sua conquista del mondo permane. Dobbiamo trovare il modo di tornare… io ci ho provato, in questi anni, anche recandomi nuovamente nel luogo – che presumo sia lo stesso dove vi siete ritrovati voi – dove mi sono ritrovato dopo aver involontariamente oltrepassato il Portale Oscuro, ma non sono stato capace di scoprire come fare."

"Ora siamo in tre", osservò Pallando, "Sebbene la mia memoria sia oscurata, ho conservato il mio potere. Unendo le nostre forze, scopriremo il modo."

OOO

Più tardi, mentre gli altri due Istari erano tornati nei loro alloggi, Alatar si recò nel proprio studio, dando ordine di non venir disturbato per nessun motivo; poi vi si chiuse a chiave. I suoi servitori non si meravigliarono, perché lo faceva abbastanza di frequente; non stava certo a loro questionare le azioni del loro signore.

Alatar si pose di fronte a una libreria e fece un gesto aggraziato con la mano, mormorando una parola di potere; il mobile scivolò silenziosamente di lato per circa un metro, rivelando uno stretto varco nel muro retrostante che dava su una scala a chiocciola; svelto, Alatar vi s'infilò e da una nicchia scavata nella parete prese una lampada, che accese magicamente. Poi fece tornare lo scaffale nella posizione originaria, nascondendo l'accesso al passaggio segreto, e cominciò a discendere la stretta scala.

Giunse alla sua meta, situata nel cuore roccioso dell'isola; era una grande stanza circolare dal soffitto a volta, scavata con arti magiche e apparentemente del tutto spoglia; solo nel centro esatto c'era una sorta di pozzo privo di parapetto, da cui proveniva una luce rossastra, simile a quella del fuoco, ma più cupa. Si udiva un rombo sordo, su una frequenza molto bassa, tanto da essere più simile ad una vibrazione che ad un suono.

Alatar posò la lampada in una nicchia accanto all'ingresso da cui era giunto e ne accese altre tre, poste in nicchie equidistanti lungo il perimetro della stanza, poi si avvicinò al pozzo.

"Khorakûn, io ti convoco!", esclamò in Linguaggio Nero. In realtà non c'era alcun bisogno di usare la voce, dato che era in contatto mentale con la creatura che stava chiamando.

Il rombo aumentò d'intensità, così come la luce. Lentamente, un'ombra emerse dal pozzo; di forma vagamente umana, era grande il doppio di Alatar.

"Dimmi, Padrone", disse l'apparizione con voce cavernosa.

"Sono qui per rammentarti la promessa che mi hai fatto", disse Alatar.

"Darti tanto potere da sopraffare Sauron e bandirlo dal mondo una volta per tutte", enunciò l'apparizione, "ma come sai, per farlo mi serve un altro come te."

"Dall'Altro Lato ne sono giunti addirittura due", annunciò lo Stregone Blu in tono trionfante, "Se li usi entrambi, il potere che mi trasmetterai verrà raddoppiato?"

Il demone rimase in silenzio, ponderando la notizia; studiò Alatar, che attendeva la sua risposta guardandolo senza paura. _Sciocco_ , pensò; _se sapessi davvero chi sono e cosa posso fare, saresti spaventato, e molto_.

Aveva fatto credere ad Alatar di essere un demone minore, ma in realtà egli era un Balrog; e non uno qualsiasi, bensì uno dei più potenti. Questo antico spirito, sedotto e corrotto assieme ad altri da Melkor Morgoth quando il mondo era giovane, era imprigionato in quella dimensione dal tempo della caduta di Utumno, la prima fortezza dell'Oscuro Signore, che i Valar ed i Maiar avevano distrutto dopo un assedio durato molti anni ed a prezzo di grandi perdite. In quella terribile guerra, i Valar avevano catturato il Nemico ed annientato tutti i suoi alleati, o così avevano creduto: alcuni di loro erano invece riusciti a salvarsi. Khorakûn era fuggito creando un Portale Oscuro che lo avrebbe dovuto portare lontano oltre le Montagne di Ferro; ma, per la fretta, l'incantesimo non era riuscito alla perfezione e lo aveva condotto invece lì – ovunque si trovasse questo _lì_. Khorakûn non poteva tornare indietro per quello stesso Portale Oscuro perché, dovendogli servire unicamente come via di fuga, lo aveva creato a senso unico; aveva allora tentato di realizzarne un altro, ma aveva scoperto che lì i suoi poteri erano fortemente diminuiti e non erano più sufficienti per forgiare un nuovo passaggio. Aveva allora preso a vagare senza meta, fino ad incontrare degli esseri viventi simili agli Uomini; si era quindi ammantato del loro sembiante e si era mescolato a loro. Poiché si nutriva di emozioni negative, come l'odio, la rabbia, la paura, aveva fomentato delle guerre tra di loro, riducendoli alla fame e alla disperazione, cominciando lentamente a riacquistare forza; ma dopo poco era giunto questo Stregone Blu, attraverso lo stesso Portale Oscuro che, per gli sconvolgimenti causati dalla Guerra dei Poteri, adesso era ubicato in tutt'altro tempo e luogo, ma era ancora funzionante. Alatar lo aveva individuato e gli aveva mosso battaglia; poiché Khorakûn a quel tempo era ancora indebolito, era riuscito a batterlo e lo aveva imprigionato; per gratitudine, quegli esseri così simili ai Secondogeniti di Eru avevano proclamato lo Stregone Blu loro signore.

Khorakûn aveva fatto quella promessa ad Alatar per i suoi propri scopi; poteva nutrirsi del potere dello Stregone Blu – una piccolissima dose alla volta, tanto che non se ne sarebbe accorto, e tra una volta e l'altra sarebbe tornato al livello consueto – fino a tornare nel pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà. Ciò nonostante, anche il suo pieno potere unito a quello di Alatar era insufficiente per poter tornare in Arda: serviva quello un altro Istar, ma sarebbe andato bene anche un Alto Elfo, per creare un passaggio che li riportasse nel loro mondo. Quel che lo sciocco Alatar non sapeva, era che quando Khorakûn avesse assorbito i poteri della vittima designata, uccidendola, non li avrebbe trasferiti allo Stregone Blu, bensì li avrebbe usati per impadronirsi anche dei suoi, sopprimendo anche lui, poi avrebbe potuto tornare da solo e mettersi al servizio di Sauron, che era l'erede del suo antico signore Melkor Morgoth, come aveva appreso da Alatar.

Ma ora Alatar gli aveva detto che erano arrivati addirittura altri _due_ Istari. Questo cambiava le cose: coi poteri di _tre_ Istari, lui, Khorakûn, sarebbe diventato più potente di Sauron ed avrebbe potuto prenderne il posto.

"Credo di sì, Padrone", rispose infine, fingendo insicurezza, "Non avevo preso in considerazione una simile eventualità, ma penso di poterlo fare."

"Ottimo!", si rallegrò Alatar, "Come procediamo?"

"Portali qui entrambi, addormentali in modo che non possano opporre resistenza e poi convocami; penserò io al resto."

"Sarà una cosa breve?"

"Richiederà soltanto pochi minuti."

"D'accordo. Te li porterò al più presto. Ora torna al tuo posto."

La figura d'ombra s'inchinò e tornò a sprofondare nel pozzo. A quel punto, Alatar tornò indietro e risalì lentamente la lunga scala a chiocciola alla luce del lume magico. Era soddisfatto: tra poco avrebbe potuto lasciare quel posto che, per quanto lo avesse accolto favorevolmente, non era casa sua; ed inoltre avrebbe acquisito tanto potere da sconfiggere Sauron, cosa che lo avrebbe reso un eroe più grande persino di Tulkas. Tutti gli avrebbero reso onore: gli Ainur, gli Eldar e tutti gli altri popoli della Terra di Mezzo, per averli definitivamente liberati della minaccia dell'Oscuro Nemico. Lui sarebbe stato Alatar il Liberatore, la cui fama avrebbe superato quella di ogni altro in tutta la storia di Arda. E per prevenire la comparsa di un altro Sauron, egli stesso sarebbe divenuto il signore del mondo, governandolo con una tirannia illuminata e magnanima. Tutti lo avrebbero adorato.

Era talmente convinto d'aver completamente in pugno il demone, da non rendersi conto che il suo ragionamento aveva un'unica, fatale pecca: Khorakûn non gli aveva chiesto niente, in cambio del suo aiuto…

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Pur nella sua grande saggezza di Istar, Alatar sta commettendo un enorme errore di giudizio, sottovalutando quello che lui crede soltanto un demone minore; e ancora non sa che sta sottovalutando anche Nerwen… Che accadrà? Seguitemi e lo scoprirete…_

 _A costo di ripetermi per l'ennesima volta, desidero ringraziare di cuore i miei devoti lettori che, nel bene e nel male, non mi abbandonano! Vi adoro tutti!_

 _Lady Angel_


	51. Capitolo LI: Nell'antro del Balrog

**Capitolo LI: Nell'antro del Balrog**

Dopo pranzo, che consumò assieme a Pallando nella stanza di lui, Nerwen tentò ancora una volta di contattare Yavanna, ma invano. Se non bastava la differenza temporale tra lì e la Terra di Mezzo, anche questo contribuiva a rafforzare in lei la convinzione che si trovassero in un posto al di fuori di Eä. Non riusciva a comunicare con lei neppure attraverso Olorendor, né con sua sorella Melian o con chiunque altro; se era in grado di incontrarsi con Aryon, era sicuramente dovuto al fatto che erano uniti nel legame nuziale, che aveva congiunto le loro anime in un modo che soltanto la morte di uno dei due avrebbe potuto spezzare.

Con un sospiro, si alzò dal letto e Túdhin, percependo la sua delusione, le posò il muso contro la gamba per consolarla. Lei gli accarezzò affettuosamente la testa; in quella, udì bussare discretamente alla porta. Invitò ad entrare e sulla soglia comparve un paggio.

"Il mio signore Alatar richiede la tua presenza, Lady Nerwen", le disse, "assieme a quella di Lord Pallando, se siete disponibili. Vi attende nel suo studio."

"Ma certo", rispose l'Aini, "Avvertilo che arriviamo subito."

Congedato, il paggio si allontanò, mentre Nerwen andava a bussare alla porta di Pallando. Udendo il suo invito, entrò e gli comunicò il messaggio; lo Stregone si alzò dalla poltrona vicino alla finestra, dove stava riposando osservando il panorama che si godeva dall'alto della rocca, ed assieme si recarono da Alatar, accompagnati dal lupo.

"Miei cari amici", li accolse lo Stregone, "Venite, voglio portarvi nella mia stanza segreta, dove studio i misteri di questo mondo così simile eppure così diverso dal nostro. Tra le altre cose, anche il modo di tornare nella Terra di Mezzo. Possiamo partire da ciò che ho finora scoperto e provare a cercare una soluzione tutti insieme."

"Ottima idea", approvò Pallando, "Come dicevo stamattina, unendo le nostre forze sono sicuro che troveremo il modo."

Alatar lanciò un'occhiata incerta a Túdhin.

"Forse è meglio se lasciamo il vostro cane qui: si tratta di un luogo di grande potere e temo che si sentirebbe a disagio…"

 _Non ti lascio neanche per sogno_ , trasmise subito il lupo, protettivo come sempre.

"Túdhin è abituato a stare a contatto col nostro potere", dichiarò Nerwen con tranquillità, "Verrà con noi e non avrà alcun problema, né darà fastidio."

Alatar annuì, poi andò a chiudere la porta a chiave; aveva già dato ordine di non disturbarlo, come soleva fare quando si recava nel sotterraneo. Poi si avvicinò alla libreria e la spostò con l'apposita parola di potere, rivelando il retrostante passaggio. Presa e accesa la lampada, incoraggiò i due colleghi, che lo stavano osservando con interesse, a seguirlo giù per la scala a chiocciola.

Senza sospettare nulla perché non ne avevano alcun motivo, Pallando e Nerwen si accodarono ad Alatar, seguiti da Túdhin, e scesero per lo stretto passaggio. Mentre scendevano, l'Aini cominciò ad avvertire l'energia del luogo, paragonabile a quella di Arda, ma sottilmente diversa, a riprova inequivocabile che quel posto _non_ era Arda. Si protese verso di essa per studiarla, scoprendo che era molto simile a quella che conosceva; la cosa non la stupì, poiché era stata in grado di comunicare con gli _olvar_ e i _kelvar_ di quel mondo: se fosse stata troppo diversa, non ci sarebbe riuscita, perché ogni cosa nel mondo – quello come Arda – era collegata attraverso di essa.

A mano a mano che scendevano, l'energia si faceva sempre più forte; raggiunsero infine una sala sotterranea, dove arrivò a livelli altissimi e Nerwen pensò che Alatar aveva ben ragione a definirlo _un luogo di grande potere_.

L'Istar loro anfitrione depose la lampada ed avanzò nella stanza; si diresse verso un'apertura circolare nel pavimento da cui promanava una luminosità rossastra che Nerwen trovò inquietante. Come inquietante era il suono sordo che percepiva, al limite della soglia uditiva. Percepì nervosismo provenire dal lupo e gli lanciò un'occhiata: aveva le orecchie appiattite contro il cranio in un atteggiamento di timore assai insolito, in lui.

"Che cos'è questo posto?", indagò.

"L'ho costruito quando sono arrivato qui", rispose Alatar, "perché potesse ospitare una creatura in cui mi sono imbattuto appena arrivato e che si è posta al mio servizio. Ve la presento, venite…"

Nerwen e Pallando si avvicinarono; approfittando del momento in cui l'altro volse loro le spalle per guardare nel pozzo, si scambiarono un'occhiata impensierita. Non riuscivano a immaginare alcuna ragione per temere qualcosa, eppure entrambi percepivano un pericolo incombente.

Alatar cominciò a salmodiare, a bassa voce per non far comprendere le parole agli altri due, intessendo un incantesimo di sonno; quando fu pronto, lo lanciò.

Colti di sorpresa, i due Istari ne furono investiti in pieno, e con loro anche Túdhin. Il lupo crollò immediatamente, mentre Pallando strabuzzò gli occhi e tentò di reagire, ma era troppo tardi e cadde a terra, mentre scivolava nel sonno stregato.

Nerwen invece non ne fu affetta, perché Alatar, ingannato dal suo aspetto, aveva creduto che lei avesse un corpo umano come lui stesso e l'altro Stregone Blu, per cui aveva regolato l'incantesimo su quella supposizione; non poteva sapere che lei, a differenza di loro, pur essendo stata _diminuita_ era ancora un'Aini, sulla quale quel tipo di magia non funzionava.

Per un attimo, pensò di attaccare Alatar e si preparò a sguainare il pugnale _noldorin_ , poi decise invece di agire d'astuzia: voleva capire perché l'Istar li stava ingannando. Così, si lasciò cadere accanto a Pallando e finse d'addormentarsi, il viso rivolto a quella strana apertura nel pavimento, una mano a pochi centimetri dal suo amico, pronta ad usare la taumaturgia per liberarlo dell'incantesimo del sonno.

Vide Alatar avvicinarsi all'orlo del pozzo.

"Khorakûn, io ti convoco!", lo udì esclamare; sconvolta, riconobbe il Linguaggio Nero nella sua versione originale, il _melkorin_ ideato da Morgoth all'alba di Arda.

La luce proveniente dall'apertura nel pavimento aumentò d'intensità, così come la bassa vibrazione sonora che riempiva la camera a volta; dal pozzo cominciò ad emergere una grande figura d'ombra.

Nerwen si costrinse a rimanere immobile, mentre tra le palpebre appena socchiuse osservava l'essere che si levava dall'apertura, senza comprendere di cosa si trattasse.

K horakûn guardò i due Istari stramazzati e comprese che il suo momento era finalmente arrivato; lasciò cadere il mantello d'illusione in cui s'era finora avvolto per apparire più innocuo di quel che realmente era e crebbe in statura, ingigantendosi fino a sfiorare il soffitto a volta e torreggiando sui presenti.

Alatar lo guardò a bocca aperta: mai l'aveva visto così grande e terribile. All'improvviso prese coscienza che era stato ingannato da lui, che il demone era qualcos'altro e non quello che gli aveva detto d'essere.

Il mostro oscuro improvvisamente parve avvampare dall'interno; dai suoi occhi e dalle sue fauci sprizzarono fiamme incandescenti, e di colpo Nerwen si rese conto di trovarsi di fronte ad un Balrog. Toccò Pallando e gli trasmise una scarica di energia taumaturgica che lo liberò dall'incantesimo del sonno; l'Istar si ridestò con un sussulto e la guardò disorientato.

" _Valarauco!_ ", lo avvertì Nerwen con un grido, balzando in piedi e parlando inconsciamente in _quenya_. Dopo Morgoth e Sauron, i Balrog erano gli esseri più spaventosamente potenti di Arda, tali da essersi meritati il nome di _mostri di potere_. Per un attimo fu colta dal terrore: un Balrog era un avversario formidabile anche per un Maia nel possesso del suo pieno potere, mentre lei era stata _diminuita_ , e ancor più lo erano stati i suoi colleghi; uno dei quali sembrava aver evocato il mostro e quindi essere in combutta con lui, pertanto era da considerare un nemico. Lei e Pallando contro Alatar e un Balrog si profilava come uno scontro dall'esito molto incerto.

La consapevolezza che Alatar li aveva traditi la infiammò di una rabbia terribile; la usò per dominare il panico, abbracciandola e trasformandola in risolutezza. Anche se poteva infliggerle un tormento atroce, facendo a pezzi il suo corpo, neppure un Balrog era in grado di ucciderla. Si erse su se stessa ed all'improvviso giganteggiò di fronte al mostro.

"Ti avverto, Fiamma Oscura di Utumno!", urlò con voce così amplificata da risultare distorta, "Non osare attaccarci o verrai distrutto!"

Khorakûn esitò: sembrava che costei fosse estremamente potente e lui non l'aveva previsto. Aveva supposto che i due individui di cui gli aveva parlato Alatar fossero come lui, forti ma non al punto che gli fosse impossibile sopraffarli. Lui era stato uno dei servitori di Morgoth tra i più possenti, un Maia decaduto e trasformato ma ancora nel pieno possesso della sua forza, mentre Alatar – e quindi i suoi pari – erano Maiar grandemente _diminuiti_ , al punto che non si preoccupava troppo neppure di tre di loro. Ora però pareva che una dei due nuovi arrivati fosse diversa.

Raccolse la sua forza e vomitò fiamme su di lei.

I l potere di Nerwen era quello della terra, non del fuoco; attraverso di esso, poteva comunicare con le creature che l'abitavano, vegetali e animali, e chiedere aiuto; ma lì, nel cuore roccioso di un'isola in mezzo ad un lago, con il suo amico lupo fuori combattimento, non aveva quella possibilità. Attinse quindi direttamente all'energia di quel luogo – che era di natura terrestre – e l'usò per formare uno schermo che deflesse la vampata verso l'alto. Le fiamme raggiunsero il soffitto a volta e lo annerirono.

Ancora a terra, Pallando era pallidissimo; la sua memoria offuscata non gli permetteva di riconoscere esattamente cosa li stesse attaccando, ma il nome gridato da Nerwen – _Valarauco_ – lo aveva riempito di orrore quasi quanto il nome di Sauron.

Vide il mostro lanciare fiamme dalle fauci contro Nerwen, divenuta improvvisamente molto più grande, e le fiamme deviare verso l'alto come deflesse da un invisibile scudo. Ritrovò abbastanza sangue freddo per raccogliere la sua magia e la convogliò in una mano, poi lanciò contro il mostro un fulmine bianco-azzurro che lo colpì al petto e lo fece barcollare all'indietro; la creatura emise un terrificante ululato di dolore.

Infuriato, Khorakûn si voltò verso colui che lo aveva attaccato. Nella sua mano comparve un giavellotto fiammeggiante, che lanciò con rapidità accecante; ma Nerwen, coi suoi riflessi _maiarin_ ancora intatti, fu del pari rapida: creò uno schermo e lo gettò davanti a Pallando. La lancia s'infranse contro l'invisibile protezione.

Alatar era arretrato precipitosamente. Non sapeva che cosa pensare. Si era ovviamente aspettato che il _suo_ demone attaccasse i due colleghi, dato che doveva sopraffarli per impossessarsi dei loro poteri per poterglieli trasmettere; ma non si era aspettato che egli rivelasse una potenza tale da superare la sua. Un'altra cosa che lo aveva spiazzato era stato constatare che il suo incantesimo del sonno non aveva avuto effetto su Nerwen, la quale aveva liberato anche Pallando, e si stava inoltre rivelando molto più potente di lui, tanto da riuscire a tenere a bada Khorakûn. Per un istante, si trovò dinnanzi ad una scelta: allearsi con i colleghi e rivoltarsi contro il demone, distruggendolo definitivamente; oppure rimanere fedele al piano originario e, tramite il demone, impadronirsi dei loro poteri per tornare nella Terra di Mezzo, liberarla dalla minaccia di Sauron e divenirne il benevolo tiranno. La consapevolezza di non poter giustificare il proprio operato coi colleghi lo indusse a seguire il piano elaborato con Khorakûn; fu così che raccolse la propria energia e formò una palla di fuoco tra le mani, per poi lanciarla contro Pallando.

Lo schermo che Nerwen aveva creato era ancora in posizione e vanificò l'attacco dello Stregone traditore; esso disperse la sfera d'energia magica, ma poi collassò, lasciando Pallando scoperto.

Stordito e incredulo che Alatar si stesse rivelando un nemico, Pallando non perse tempo a ponderare la cosa, consapevole che difendersi aveva la precedenza su tutto. Pertanto, tornò a raccogliere energia concentrandola negli occhi, da cui lanciò saette azzurro ghiaccio che colpirono Alatar al petto, sbalzandolo indietro e facendolo stramazzare.

Frattanto, il Balrog era tornato ad avanzare; le fiamme nei suoi occhi divamparono, pronte a colpire. Con la velocità del pensiero, Nerwen creò un altro schermo davanti a sé e a Pallando; le lingue di fuoco del mostro vennero deflesse mentre lo Stregone Blu si rialzava rapidamente.

"Ma che sta succedendo?", domandò, tuttavia mentre lo chiedeva si preparò ad un contrattacco, avvicinando i palmi delle mani tra i quali saettarono lampi d'energia di un bianco accecante.

"Alatar ha evocato un Balrog!", rispose Nerwen, "Tu attacca, io difendo", aggiunse concisamente. Il tipo di potere che possedeva era solamente difensivo, non offensivo, e pur amplificato dall'energia di quel posto, rimaneva tale. Solo quando chiedeva aiuto a _olvar_ o _kelvar_ poteva portare un attacco; oppure quando usava il potere taumaturgico invertito, ma per quello doveva entrare in diretto contatto con l'opponente. In quel frangente, doveva far squadra con Pallando, con lui che si occupava di affrontare gli avversari e lei che lo difendeva.

Un cenno del capo di Pallando le rivelò che lo Stregone Blu aveva compreso; lo vide sollevare le braccia e scatenare l'energia tra le sue mani contro il Balrog.

Khorakûn tentò di scansarsi, ma fu troppo lento e il fascio di lampi lo centrò al ventre. Con un urlo raccapricciante cadde su un ginocchio, ma si risollevò quasi subito e barcollò indietro, superando l'apertura del pozzo librandosi sopra di essa.

Approfittando della sua momentanea ritirata, la Maia balzò verso Túdhin e lo liberò dell'incantesimo del sonno; il lupo si sollevò istantaneamente sulle zampe, le orecchie piatte contro il cranio e le zanne scoperte in un ringhio, indicando paura e aggressività in pari misura.

 _Non puoi fare niente, qui_ , gli trasmise Nerwen con urgenza, _Nasconditi, presto!_

Nonostante il terrore, Túdhin avrebbe voluto combattere al fianco della sua amica a due gambe, come aveva fatto tante volte in passato, nell'altra vita in cui l'aveva conosciuta e in questa; ma riconobbe che in quella situazione era impotente. Così, pur con riluttanza, eseguì l'ordine che gli era stato impartito e corse a rifugiarsi oltre l'apertura da cui erano entrati.

Sapendolo ora al sicuro, Nerwen poté tornare a concentrarsi sulla lotta.

"Alatar è fuori combattimento?", domandò a Pallando.

"Credo di sì, l'ho colpito in pieno. Non penso d'averlo ucciso, ma di sicuro non potrà nuocerci per un po'."

Frattanto Khorakûn si era rimesso abbastanza in sesto per tornare all'attacco. Stavolta creò due giavellotti di fiamma e li lanciò entrambi contro i suoi avversari; sotto il doppio impatto, lo scudo di Nerwen andò in pezzi, ma riuscì ad assorbire abbastanza energia al punto che il residuo che li colpì non procurò altro danno che pizzicare la loro pelle. Fulminea, la Maia creò un altro schermo.

"È troppo forte!", esclamò Pallando, preoccupato.

"Non se uniamo i nostri poteri", dichiarò Nerwen a denti stretti, poi proseguì, "Appena superiamo il prossimo attacco, disperderò lo scudo e ti presterò la mia energia: tu usala assieme alla tua per sferrare il tuo colpo più potente, hai capito?"

Pallando annuì: non era certo di come poteva riuscirci, ma non vedeva altro modo per sopraffare il Balrog.

Khorakûn rigurgitò nuovamente un'enorme vampata di fuoco contro i due ostinati avversari; dopo aver rubato tanta energia ad Alatar da essere tornato praticamente al livello originario, non si era assolutamente aspettato di non riuscire a sopraffare due miserabili Istari. Lui era uno dei Balrog più potenti mai esistiti, nessuno tranne i Valar – e forse ora Sauron – poteva tenergli testa!

Anche stavolta, però, dovette constatare come il suo assalto si rivelasse vano, perché nuovamente le fiamme vennero respinte dalla difesa eretta dalla donna.

Appena il fuoco fu disperso, Nerwen disattivò lo schermo e convogliò l'energia del luogo verso Pallando; lo Stregone Blu si sentì improvvisamente riempire di una forza immensa. Pensò all'incantesimo offensivo più potente che conosceva e lo evocò; tra le sue mani si formò una sbarra di luce, che divenne un arco – l'arma di Oromë – con una freccia incoccata, fiammeggiante di potere.

Khorakûn reagì creando uno dei suoi giavellotti e lo scagliò; Pallando tirò in quello stesso istante e la freccia si piantò esattamente tra gli occhi del Balrog.

La testa del mostro scattò all'indietro come colpita da un maglio; ma non cadde, ed anzi tornò a ergersi, sebbene chiaramente indebolito. Con orrore, Pallando vide che stava attizzando le fiamme al proprio interno: entro una frazione di secondo le avrebbe vomitate contro di loro; annaspò nel tentativo di formare subito un'altra freccia.

Una figura di frappose all'improvviso tra lui ed il Balrog, le braccia levate, tra le mani una grande sfera blu. Con un urlo, Alatar lanciò la palla d'energia, in cui aveva concentrato tutto il suo potere, contro Khorakûn, che la ricevette in pieno petto. Con un ruggito, la creatura d'ombra e fuoco si piegò in due e vacillò all'indietro; per un interminabile istante, rimase in bilico sull'orlo del pozzo. Infine, con innaturale lentezza, piombò nell'apertura da cui era emersa e, con uno spaventoso ululato, scomparve. La luce rossastra si spense e così il rombo vibrante che aveva riempito la camera a volta.

Alatar si girò verso i due colleghi coi quali, alla fine, aveva deciso di schierarsi. Ripresosi dallo stordimento dovuto al colpo infertogli da Pallando, aveva visto Khorakûn che stava per colpire lui e Nerwen; in un istante, aveva infine compreso la propria follia ed aveva fatto la sua scelta, poi si era gettato nella lotta senza esitazione, pur sapendo perfettamente quale sarebbe stato il prezzo che avrebbe pagato.

Pallando si voltò verso Nerwen, trionfante. Con orrore, la vide a terra; dal suo ventre squarciato si levava del fumo, laddove il giavellotto del Balrog l'aveva colpita. L'arco di luce scomparve dalle mani dello Stregone mentre accorreva al fianco dell'amica e collega.

"Nerwen!", gridò. Lei aprì gli occhi e cercò di dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che tra poco sarebbe stata bene, non appena fosse stata in grado di usare la propria taumaturgia su se stessa, ma il dolore era così atroce che svenne.

Túdhin comprese che lo scontro era terminato e si affacciò dalla soglia; vide Nerwen accasciata sul pavimento e si precipitò da lei con un guaito. Conoscendo la sua natura, sapeva che non poteva morire, tuttavia vederla ferita lo sconvolgeva. Giuntole accanto, le leccò affettuosamente il viso, ma lei rimase immobile.

Pallando si girò verso Alatar in cerca di soccorso, ma l'altro non si mosse; stava per incitarlo ad aiutarlo, quando lo vide afflosciarsi sul pavimento. Allora corse da lui, lasciando Nerwen alle cure del lupo, e gli si inginocchiò accanto; non aveva ricordi di Alatar, ma ciò nonostante sentiva che li univa un profondo legame. C'era del sangue sulle labbra dello Stregone caduto.

"Ho… pagato il mio errore", rantolò Alatar, guardando il suo antico amico, "Credevo di… poter controllare quel mostro. Mi… ha ingannato…"

"Non parlare", lo esortò Pallando, prendendogli una mano, "Guarirai e assieme cercheremo il modo di tornare nella Terra di Mezzo."

"No", lo interruppe l'altro, "Per me… è troppo tardi. Ho consumato tutto il mio potere per colpire Khorakûn, non… c'era altro modo. Ed è giusto che io paghi con la vita il mio errore. Lui… aveva promesso di darmi i vostri poteri per tornare… e poi volevo sconfiggere Sauron e prenderne il posto per… governare il mondo nella Luce. Sono stato… un pazzo… Perdonami…"

"Basta, Alatar", lo pregò Pallando con le lacrime agli occhi, ma l'altro scosse la testa.

"Prendi il mio posto", gli consigliò, la voce sempre più debole, "Potrebbero non credere che io sia stato ucciso da un Balrog e accusare te e Nerwen di regicidio… Poi trova il modo di tornare… ho registrato tutto quel che ho saputo da Khorakûn, descritto la procedura… quel che mancava era un potere sufficientemente grande… forse tu e Nerwen insieme potete farcela, lei è molto più forte di me o di te…"

"Dove si trova quella descrizione?", lo interrogò Pallando, ma Alatar non l'udì e disse invece:

"Tornate e… sgominate il Nemico… anche per me…"

Emise un ultimo, lungo sospiro, poi la luce della vita lasciò i suoi occhi mentre il corpo si abbandonava tra le braccia dell'altro.

Pallando chinò il capo; anche se la sua memoria era fallace, provava una grande amarezza. Lacrime scorsero sul suo volto, disperdendosi nella barba bianca.

Un uggiolio lo distolse dal suo dolore e di colpo rammentò Nerwen, che giaceva poco lontana, ferita gravemente e forse anche lei moribonda. Depose con cura il corpo di Alatar sul pavimento, poi tornò di corsa dalla collega.

Túdhin era sdraiato accanto a Nerwen, ancora incosciente, e pareva attendere qualcosa con pazienza. Pallando si chinò sulla donna, scrutando ansiosamente il suo volto, cercando di capire se era morta. Vide il suo petto sollevarsi impercettibilmente e comprese che era ancora viva. Pensando di dover cercare soccorso per lei, decise di trasportarla di sopra – non pesava molto e lui era comunque forte, nonostante l'apparente età avanzata – e si accinse a prenderla in braccio, ma il lupo sollevò il capo e lo fissò coi suoi occhi gialli, ringhiando piano.

"Tranquillo", lo rabbonì Pallando, "Non le voglio certo fare del male, ma dobbiamo andar via di qui."

Fece nuovamente il gesto di prenderla in braccio, ma Túdhin balzò in piedi e lo scostò col muso.

"Ehi", si spazientì lo Stregone, "se non la soccorriamo subito morirà! Lasciami fare…"

Il suo terzo tentativo però suscitò una reazione decisamente ostile da parte del lupo, che scoprì le zanne e ringhiò pericolosamente.

"Guarda che posso addormentarti come ha fatto Alatar", lo rimproverò Pallando, "Si può sapere perché vuoi impedirmi di aiutare la tua padrona?"

Rendendosi conto che l'altro non era in grado di capire le sue ragioni, Túdhin cambiò tattica e si allontanò; quando Pallando tornò alla carica, gli si piazzò davanti e scosse la testa nel segno che aveva imparato a riconoscere come un rifiuto o una negazione negli esseri a due gambe.

Lo Stregone esitò; aveva ben compreso che il lupo era molto più intelligente di quel che si ritiene esserlo quei predatori, ma che addirittura imitasse consapevolmente il linguaggio corporeo umano lo lasciava interdetto.

"Cosa vuoi dirmi? Che non dobbiamo muoverla?"

Naturalmente Túdhin non capì le sue parole; rimase fermo immobile, pronto a ripetere il segnale negativo se Pallando avesse riprovato a spostare Nerwen.

Lo Stregone passò lo sguardo dal lupo alla collega a terra, incerto.

"Va bene, sia come vuoi", si arrese, "Spero che tu sappia quel che fai."

Si obbligò a dominare la propria ansia ed attese.

Pochi minuti dopo, Nerwen mosse le palpebre ed aprì gli occhi, il cui sguardo era offuscato dal dolore. Pallando si chinò su di lei.

"Mia cara! Come ti senti?"

"Come se mi fosse crollata addosso una montagna", gracchiò la Istar, "Il Balrog…?"

"Distrutto", la rassicurò lui, "anche grazie a Alatar."

"Che ne è di lui…?"

"Morto… ha usato tutta la sua energia, consumandola in quell'unico colpo che, sommato al nostro, ha infine annientato quell'abominio. È spirato tra le mie braccia, chiedendo perdono per la sua stoltezza… Anche lui era stato ingannato, e credeva davvero di star agendo a fin di bene. Ha anche detto che nei suoi documenti troveremo la procedura per costruire un passaggio che ci riporti nella Terra di Mezzo, lui non poteva farlo da solo perché non era abbastanza potente, ma ha detto che io e te ce la faremo."

Nerwen tornò a chiudere gli occhi, sentendo male ovunque. Se il colpo di spada inflittole da Dolimavi a bordo della nave contrabbandiera le era parso doloroso, non era stato niente in confronto a quello che stava provando adesso e che le toglieva il fiato. Annuì per indicare d'aver capito.

"Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?", le chiese Pallando, prendendole una mano tra le sue.

"Posso guarire me stessa", gli disse, "usando il mio potere taumaturgico, ma occorrerà un po' di tempo."

"Aspetterò… non devo andare da nessuna parte, al momento", cercò di scherzare lo Stregone. Lei sorrise lievemente per fargli capire che apprezzava.

Sentendosi ignorato, Túdhin guaì per attirare la sua attenzione. La Istar lo guardò con affetto:

"Tranquillo, amico mio, tra poco starò bene."

Il lupo venne a sdraiarsi accanto a lei e le leccò la mano, poi posò la testa sulle zampe e si dispose ad attendere il tempo necessario.

Nerwen chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Per prima cosa disperse il dolore, che le impediva di pensare lucidamente; poi iniziò a riparare gli organi interni che erano stati danneggiati dal giavellotto di fiamma del Balrog e successivamente muscoli e tessuti, fino alla pelle.

Una mezz'ora più tardi riaprì gli occhi: era di nuovo perfettamente sana, anche se debole. Della terribile ferita avrebbe conservato una brutta cicatrice frastagliata che le attraversava obliquamente l'addome, almeno finché non fosse tornata in Valinor dove, riacquistando il suo pieno potere, avrebbe potuto cancellarla, assieme a quella sul fianco. Girò il capo verso Túdhin, che era rimasto sdraiato accanto a lei; vedendola muoversi, il lupo sollevò di scatto la testa e lanciò un latrato di gioia, che attirò l'attenzione di Pallando.

Nell'attesa, lo Stregone aveva composto il corpo di Alatar, chiudendogli gli occhi e pettinandogli con le dita i lunghi capelli bianchi e la barba, poi si era seduto con la schiena contro la parete ed aveva atteso. Richiamato dal latrato di Túdhin, si alzò e le si avvicinò.

"Stai bene?", s'informò. Lei annuì a conferma:

"Dovrai aiutarmi a salire le scale, però: le gambe ancora non mi reggono bene."

"Ma certo", annuì lo Stregone, poi esitò, "Chiunque altro sarebbe morto, con una ferita come quella che hai ricevuto…", constatò. Non era precisamente una domanda; Nerwen capì che l'altro non voleva essere scortese pretendendo di conoscere i suoi segreti, ma arrivati a quel punto non poteva continuare a tenergli nascosto il proprio differente grado di _diminuzione_ rispetto a quello degli altri Istari, né del resto lo voleva più, oramai.

"Quando sono stata scelta per la mia missione, non mi è stato dato un corpo umano", gli rivelò, "Posso sentire dolore fisico e spirituale, posso venir ferita anche gravemente, ma non posso venir uccisa."

Pallando sbatté gli occhi più volte mentre assorbiva quella notizia.

"Meno male", commentò infine, "altrimenti adesso avrei _due_ amici morti."

La Maia sorrise con sollievo: forse Pallando poteva provare invidia per la sua condizione di parziale vantaggio, ma se così era, le sembrava che l'avesse comunque presa bene, o non l'avrebbe definita un'amica al pari di Alatar.

"Forza, andiamo", la invitò lo Stregone, aiutandola a mettersi in piedi, poi le porse il braccio per sorreggerla. Con Túdhin alle calcagna, cominciarono l'ascesa della lunga scala a chiocciola.

Mentre salivano, Pallando ricordò qualcosa che Alatar gli aveva detto, riguardo al fatto di farsi passare per lui per evitare un'eventuale accusa di regicidio e lo disse a Nerwen.

"Sì, è meglio se ti fingi Alatar", concordò lei, "È sicuramente più facile credere che lo abbiamo ucciso noi piuttosto che un mostro leggendario di cui forse non sanno nulla, visto che non ci troviamo in Arda."

"Ma come faccio? Gli assomiglio, ma non così tanto da poter esser preso per lui…"

"Non sai creare un incantesimo d'illusione?"

Pallando frugò nella sua lacunosa memoria; non gli era mai capitato di dover usare un simile incantesimo, ma scoprì che effettivamente lo conosceva.

"Diremo che Pallando ha avuto un collasso", decise, "ed è morto. Come io mi ammanterò dell'aspetto di Alatar, così ammanterò lui col mio."

"Buona idea", approvò Nerwen, "e poi ci metteremo a cercare nei suoi documenti le indicazioni per la costruzione del passaggio."

Raggiunsero infine lo studio. Pallando lasciò Nerwen seduta su una poltrona per tornare nella camera sotterranea a recuperare il corpo di Alatar; non volevano infatti rivelare l'esistenza della stanza segreta mandandolo a prendere da altri.

Usò un incantesimo di levitazione per trasportare più agevolmente la salma, che sistemò su un divano. A quel punto tessé attorno a sé l'incantesimo che gli avrebbe dato l'illusorio aspetto di Alatar; non avendo a disposizione uno specchio per verificarne l'efficacia, dovette accontentarsi del parere di Nerwen, che gli assicurò che era perfetto. Poi lo Stregone evocò lo stesso incantesimo per dare ad Alatar il proprio sembiante; quando ebbe finito, prese un profondo respiro.

"Non sarà facile fingermi Alatar", commentò, "Non conosco il nome di tutti i suoi collaboratori, né l'ubicazione di ogni sala del palazzo… neppure della sua camera da letto…"

"Fingiti stanco e confuso", gli suggerì l'Aini, "così potrai farti accompagnare ovunque e non si stupiranno troppo se momentaneamente non rammenti il nome di qualcuno. Cercheremo di trovare quei documenti al più presto e poi ce ne andremo."

Pallando annuì, poi rimise a posto lo scaffale – manualmente, non conoscendo la parola di potere usata da Alatar – e nascondendo così il passaggio segreto; infine andò alla porta, girò la chiave nella toppa e l'aprì. Fuori c'era il solito paggio, che si girò subito a guardarlo.

"Lord Pallando ha avuto un collasso", disse lo Stregone Blu con la voce di Alatar, "Temo sia morto."

Il giovane impallidì:

"Volete che mandi a chiamare uno dei medici?"

"Sì, presto!"

Il ragazzo scattò di corsa, mentre Pallando rientrò nello studio. Attesero una decina di minuti, poi giunse frettolosamente una donna dai capelli color del ferro, con una grande borsa di tela. Andò a chinarsi su quel che credeva Pallando, steso sul divano, e lo visitò, mentre Nerwen, dato che la ritenevano sua figlia, faceva mostra d'essere terribilmente in ansia.

"Mi spiace, sire", disse poi, "Lord Pallando è morto, penso che abbia ceduto il cuore."

Nerwen allora si mise a singhiozzare e Pallando andò ad abbracciarla con fare consolatorio.

"Mi dispiace, mia cara", le disse a voce bassa, ma udibile dagli altri, "Era un brav'uomo", poi si rivolse al paggio, "Provvedi affinché venga preparato per le esequie."

Non citò il rogo, incerto se a Qos vigesse tale usanza piuttosto che un'altra, per il rito funebre; il giovane annuì e poco dopo giunsero due uomini robusti con una barella, sulla quale deposero il defunto, coprendolo con un lenzuolo, per poi portarlo via. L'illusione del suo aspetto sarebbe durata fintantoché fosse stata sorretta dalla volontà di Pallando, anche mentre dormiva e a qualunque distanza, per cui non c'era pericolo che scoprissero lo scambio d'identità.

Quando furono di nuovo soli, Nerwen interruppe la recita; lo Stregone aveva dato disposizioni affinché non fossero disturbati per nessun motivo. Il paggio aveva timidamente domandato se volevano qualcosa da mangiare, ma la Maia aveva rifiutato, pensando che non fosse il caso dato che, apparentemente, aveva appena subito un grave lutto, e Pallando aveva deciso di seguire la sua linea d'azione. Se saltavano il pranzo non sarebbe certo stato un grosso problema.

Cominciarono quindi a esaminare ogni libro, plico, pergamena e rotolo nello studio di Alatar, alla ricerca del documento che conteneva le istruzioni per la creazione di un passaggio che li avrebbe portati nuovamente a casa – a patto che i loro poteri combinati fossero sufficientemente forti.

Ore dopo, quando fuori era sceso il buio ed i loro occhi oramai bruciavano di stanchezza, decisero di sospendere la ricerca; avrebbero continuato il giorno dopo.

OOO

Erano trascorsi esattamente cinquantun anni, sette mesi e tre giorni dalla scomparsa di Nerwen e Pallando. Aryon Morvacor contava anche i giorni, a volte perfino le ore.

Derva era deceduta l'anno prima, col cruccio di non aver più potuto rivedere il suo re; anche Riltur, il cui genitore era stato Allakos, era morto, ed ora il principe cavalcava un discendente di quarta generazione del suo stallone. Kerensa, la fantesca innamorata che si era generosamente offerta di fungere da sostituta di Nerwen, era riuscita a volgere il proprio cuore ad un altro, si era sposata ed aveva avuto figli e nipoti.

Aryon era sempre il capitano delle guardie di Tarsad; l'agglomerato urbano, dopo essersi fermato per un certo periodo, aveva ripreso a crescere ed era adesso una cittadina di alcune migliaia di abitanti, circondata da un muro di legno e pietra abbastanza robusto. Le case in legno erano state mano a mano sostituire con case in muratura; a quel punto, Aryon avrebbe potuto permettersi un vero palazzo, ma non gli interessava, così si era limitato ad un'abitazione di poco più grande di quella precedente.

Vivere tra gli Uomini lo immalinconiva, perché gli sembrava che, non appena aveva fatto amicizia con qualcuno, costui o costei invecchiava e se ne andava, ed ogni volta era assai penoso accompagnarlo al rogo funebre. Nerwen gli aveva insegnato che ogni cosa in realtà finisce col tornare, nel grande ciclo della vita, ma questo alleviava soltanto di poco la sua tristezza di fronte alla dipartita di un amico.

"Perché non torni dalla tua gente?", gli aveva chiesto una volta Derva, circa sei mesi prima di morire.

"Perché Nerwen tornerà, e tornerà proprio qui, da dove è partita", le aveva risposto. In realtà, lui e la moglie non avevano mai parlato di questo, ma finché non avesse avuto la sicurezza che lei sarebbe ricomparsa altrove, non si sarebbe mosso.

Anche quella sera andò a letto – solo come sempre – e si addormentò con la speranza di trovare Nerwen in Olorendor. Dall'ultima volta erano trascorsi ventitre anni e lui, notte dopo notte, ostinatamente, si recava nella Terra dei Sogni a cercarla. Sapeva che era viva, sapeva che il tempo trascorreva in maniera diversa nel luogo dove si trovava, sapeva che prima o poi l'avrebbe incontrata nuovamente: aveva fatto di quella consapevolezza la propria verità assoluta ed incrollabile, a cui aggrapparsi per non arrendersi nei momenti di sconforto che, a mano a mano che il tempo passava, divenivano sempre più frequenti.

Olorendor era una massa informe e grigia, finché il sognatore non decideva di dargli una forma. L'ultima volta con Nerwen era stata la camera da letto di Aryon nella vecchia casa, ma ormai da molto tempo non evocava più quell'immagine, che gli suscitava una nostalgia intollerabilmente struggente. Così, il principe si limitò ad attendere, seduto su un divano che aveva creato con la mente, la testa abbandonata sullo schienale, gli occhi chiusi.

"Aryon…"

Il voce era debole, ma inequivocabilmente era quella di Nerwen. Il principe balzò in piedi, guardandosi freneticamente intorno, ma non la vide.

"Sono qui!", esclamò, "Dove sei? Non ti vedo…"

Un vento immaginario spazzò via la caligine per lasciar posto ad un giardino verdeggiante; fu allora che la vide, mentre gli si avvicinava lentamente. Le corse incontro e l'abbracciò.

"Amor mio…! Come stai?", la interrogò, ansiosamente.

"Pallando e io siamo appena usciti vittoriosi da uno scontro con un Balrog", gli raccontò lei, sorridendogli, "Io ero un po' malconcia, ma mi sono già rimessa."

"Un Balrog?!", trasecolò Aryon, "Come… cosa…?"

"Non so come sia arrivato là", gli rispose Nerwen, "Alatar lo ha in qualche modo asservito, ma non ne conosceva la vera potenza, forse neppure la vera natura. Dapprima ha cercato di consegnarci a lui, poi si è pentito e lo ha combattuto al nostro fianco, fino a sacrificare la sua vita per noi."

Il principe rimase silenzioso per alcuni momenti, cercando di assimilare le notizie.

"Ora stai bene?", domandò poi, ancora terribilmente preoccupato.

"Sì, è tutto passato", lo rassicurò lei, "Pallando si sta fingendo Alatar per non incorrere in una possibile accusa di regicidio; il morto risulta essere lui. Stiamo cercando il modo di tornare; Alatar pensava che noi due insieme potessimo farcela, usando le sue istruzioni. Lui non poteva perché non era abbastanza potente."

"Meraviglioso!", esclamò Aryon, stringendola a sé, "Quindi tra poco potrai finalmente tornare!"

"Lo spero tanto… ma il mio _tra poco_ potrebbe essere comunque _molti anni_ per te…"

Il principe si irrigidì di fronte a quella prospettiva.

"Non fa niente", dichiarò piano, stringendo i denti, "Sono passati più di cinquant'anni: ne attenderò altrettanti, se necessario. Dopotutto, cent'anni non sono molto, nella vita di un Elfo."

Nerwen fece un rapido calcolo; scoprì che, dall'ultima volta in cui s'erano trovati, per Aryon erano trascorsi ventitre anni, e ne fu terribilmente turbata.

Con la volontà, trasformò l'ambiente circostante in una camera da letto, precisamente la prima che avevano condiviso, nel palazzo reale degli Hwenti a Kopellin, dove si erano fidanzati.

"Dimentichiamo lo scorrere del tempo", lo esortò, "e pensiamo solo a noi due…"

Si amarono più volte, dapprima con urgenza incontrollata, poi con lenta tenerezza. In Olorendor non era necessario dormire perché i loro corpi, nel mondo concreto, si riposassero, così approfittarono intensamente di ogni ora, di ogni minuto, intrecciando le loro membra, pelle contro pelle, respirando l'uno nella bocca dell'altra, i cuori che battevano all'unisono, mentre si scambiavano carezze e parole d'amore.

L'alba giunse fin troppo presto.

"È già ora…", sospirò Aryon tristemente, sentendo il richiamo verso il mondo della veglia farsi sempre più pressante; strinse Nerwen al cuore, baciandola un'ultima volta, "Mio fiore, torna presto", le raccomandò.

"Farò qualsiasi cosa per riuscirci", gli assicurò lei, accarezzandogli il viso, "Tutto il possibile e anche l'impossibile. Tu ricorda sempre che ti amo più della mia vita."

"E io amo te, anch'io più della mia vita…"

Si separarono lentamente, tenendosi le mani fino all'ultimo istante; poi il risveglio li strappò ancora una volta l'uno all'altra.

Aryon si destò con un groppo in gola, come ogni volta che tornava da un incontro con Nerwen in Olorendor, dovuto alla consapevolezza che sarebbe trascorso molto tempo prima che potesse rivederla. Si alzò, anche se in realtà avrebbe voluto rintanarsi in casa e non vedere nessuno per i prossimi giorni, ma i suoi doveri di capitano della guardia cittadina lo attendevano. Così, si vestì e andò in sala da pranzo, dove Elstrena, la sua grassa governante dai capelli rossi striati di grigio, gli portò la colazione e gli chiese premurosamente se avesse dormito bene. Nonostante tra i due fosse lui quello di gran lunga più vecchio – di ben due ere del mondo – Elstrena si comportava con lui come una madre; Aryon le era affezionato, anche perché gli ricordava molto Morvenna, la gentile locandiera che aveva fatto le veci di madrina di matrimonio. Non aveva mai più rivisto né lei, né suo marito Roden.

"Sì, grazie, Elstrena", le rispose, mentre gli versava il tè del mattino, una miscela aromatizzata al bergamotto che lui aveva contribuito a rendere popolare a Tarsad, "Ho visto Nerwen", aggiunse, dato che tutti sapevano che ogni tanto incontrava la moglie attraverso i sogni, "Sta bene, e così sire Pallando", concluse.

Nonostante i decenni trascorsi, Pallando era ancora molto amato; le nuove generazioni che non l'avevano conosciuto avevano appreso da quelle vecchie quanto fosse stato un sovrano giusto e saggio. Il monarca che governava adesso lo Yòrvarem, eletto ogni dieci anni, continuava a chiamarsi Reggente perché erano sicuri che il re sarebbe tornato assieme alla saggia con cui era scomparso.

"Qualche indizio sul momento in cui potrebbero tornare?", domandò la donna. Era originaria di Pallàndim e anche se era stata una bambina di appena sei anni quando il re era scomparso, lo ricordava ancora bene.

"Sembrano vicini a una soluzione; ma ormai sappiamo che pochi giorni per loro possono essere molti anni per noi."

Elstrena sospirò:

"Mi piacerebbe molto rivedere presto il nostro amato re."

"Spero che il tuo desiderio si avveri", affermò Aryon piano, "perché significherebbe che io rivedrei altrettanto presto mia moglie."

La donna lo guardò con comprensione: la sua fedeltà alla moglie era ormai leggenda, a Tarsad, e tutte le fanciulle romantiche della città sognavano un amore così, beatamente ignare di quanta sofferenza ciò significasse.

"Lo spero anch'io, per voi", disse, prima di tornare in cucina a prendere l' _ertan_ che, come il tè al bergamotto, era stato introdotto nelle abitudini alimentari dei tarsadiani ad opera di Aryon; il principe lo prendeva sempre addolcito col miele, così ne portò a tavola un vasetto. Si assicurò che mangiasse, perché aveva notato che a volte se ne dimenticava, e poi quand'ebbe finito sparecchiò, mentre lui usciva per recarsi in caserma.

Un altro lungo giorno senza Nerwen era cominciato; lo sosteneva la speranza che la sua attesa, prima o poi, sarebbe terminata.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Sono sempre stata_ maleficamente _affascinata dalla figura del Balrog e ritengo che due delle scene più emozionanti di tutta l'opera di Tolkien siano proprio i duelli di Glorfindel a Gondolin e di Gandalf a Moria con due esponenti di questa terribile genia. Fin dall'inizio quindi ho pianificato uno scontro tra Nerwen e uno di essi. Spero d'avervi tenuto col fiato sospeso come lo ero io mentre descrivevo la scena! :-D_

 _Alatar doveva originariamente essere il Saruman della situazione: un traditore che alla fine muore ammazzato come merita. Invece no, ancora una volta il personaggio ha deciso di fare diversamente da come l'autrice aveva progettato e all'ultimo momento si ravvede; pur lasciandoci ugualmente le penne, lo fa con onore. Ormai dovrei esserci abituata, ai personaggi che fanno di testa loro e deragliano dal percorso prestabilito, ma invece mi sorprendo – piacevolmente – ogni volta._

 _Povero Aryon: più di cinquant'anni da solo, eccezion fatta per le rare volte che riesce ad incontrare Nerwen in Olorendor… sono crudele, lo so, ma è necessario; il motivo lo scoprirete presto._

 _C'è un piccolo omaggio al film "Lo Hobbit: La desolazione di Smaug", l'avete notato? Chi mi sa dire qual è? XD_

 _Lady Angel_


	52. Capitolo LII: Riunione

**Capitolo LII: Riunione**

Il giorno seguente, Pallando e Nerwen ripresero la ricerca; Alatar non aveva specificato dove si trovassero le istruzioni per creare il passaggio, né in che forma – se rotolo o libro o fascio di carte – ma era presumibile che fossero lì nel suo studio privato. Anche la sua camera da letto poteva essere un buon posto per cercare ed infatti lo Stregone aveva trascorso buona parte della notte a frugare ovunque, ma senza risultato.

Nel pomeriggio furono tenute le onoranze funebri di quello che tutti credevano Pallando, a cui dovettero naturalmente assistere. Secondo l'usanza di Qos, lo avrebbero cremato e poi disperso le sue ceneri nel mezzo del lago; quella consuetudine aveva senso, perché l'isola era fittamente abitata dai vivi e non c'era posto per i morti.

Durante il rito, Nerwen ebbe cura di mostrarsi profondamente afflitta perché tutti dovevano credere che piangesse la morte di suo padre; quando fu finito, tornarono nello studio di Alatar a continuare la loro ricerca.

Furono fortunati: verso sera, Pallando trovò quanto cercavano in un fascio di documenti scritti in lingua _valarin_.

"Penso che ci siamo!", esclamò eccitato, mostrando i fogli a Nerwen. Aveva riconosciuto l'idioma come quello del biglietto che lei gli aveva fatto recapitare tramite il piccione, ma anche se era riuscito a leggere quel messaggio semplice, le complicate istruzioni delle carte di Alatar andavano al di là della sua capacità di comprensione.

Nerwen esaminò il plico col cuore che batteva forte per la speranza, che andava aumentando a mano a mano che leggeva.

"Sì, ci siamo davvero!", confermò animatamente. Di slancio, lei e lo Stregone Blu si abbracciarono per la contentezza.

"È complicato?", si informò poi Pallando. Lei scosse la testa:

"Non molto, ma occorre una considerevole quantità di energia, per questo Alatar da solo non era in grado di farcela. E non poteva farsi aiutare dal mostro perché l'energia di un Balrog è l'antitesi della nostra, quindi non possono essere usate insieme... per questo il mostro aveva bisogno di rubare la nostra forza, trasformarla nella sua e infine usarla per i suoi scopi. Probabilmente la sola energia di Alatar non era sufficiente, per questo insisteva ad avere qualcun altro", guardò Pallando, "Io sono più forte della media degli Istari, perché non sono stata altrettanto _diminuita_ , per cui penso che la somma delle nostre energie sarà sufficiente."

"Lo pensava anche Alatar", le rivelò l'altro, annuendo, "In punto di morte, probabilmente alcune facoltà interamente _maiarin_ gli sono tornate e ha visto oltre l'apparenza…", tacque un momento, meditando, "Dove pensi sia la sua anima, adesso?"

"È certamente tornata a Valinor", affermò Nerwen, "nelle Aule d'Attesa. Forse i Valar decideranno di farlo reincarnare nel suo antico sembiante di Maia, se gli perdoneranno la sua quasi fatale ingenuità di allearsi con uno spirito malvagio; o forse lui preferirà tornare presso Ilúvatar, chissà…"

"Spero di poterlo rivedere, un giorno", dichiarò Pallando, "possibilmente ricordandomi del mio passato, e quindi di lui. Temo però che questo potrà accadere soltanto se e quando potrò tornare anch'io a Valinor…"

La Istar annuì, concordando.

"Intanto pensiamo a tornare in Arda", lo esortò, "Sei pronto?"

"Lo sono."

"Penso occorreranno diverse ore", considerò Nerwen, "Forse è meglio mangiare qualcosa per mantenerci in forze."

Così fecero, facendosi portare la cena nello studio. Se i servitori si stavano chiedendo cosa stesse mai combinando il loro sovrano con la giovane figlia del morto, non lo diedero a intendere e si tennero la loro curiosità. Del resto non stava a loro discutere le decisioni o i comportamenti del loro signore.

Dopo mangiato, i due Istari si disposero a cominciare.

"Propongo di spostarci nella camera segreta di Alatar", disse Pallando, "così se ci saranno rumori o luci strane, non verrà nessuno a indagare. Se tutto andrò bene e potremo tornare a casa, domattina non ci troveranno nei nostri letti e verranno a cercarci, e rimarranno per sempre a domandarsi che fine abbiamo fatto; in caso contrario, torneremo qui e andremo a dormire, e poi ci riproveremo domani."

"Buona idea", approvò Nerwen. Scesero così nel sotterraneo, ponendo cura nel rimettere a posto la libreria dietro di loro in modo che non si scoprisse – o almeno, non subito – il passaggio segreto, poi iniziarono l'operazione, seguendo le istruzioni lasciate da Alatar.

Dapprima tracciarono sulla parete un disegno che riproducesse il sembiante di una porta: un rettangolo con una maniglia, un architrave, una soglia. Per farlo, usarono dei carboncini che si erano fatti consegnare con la cena.

Poi si sedettero – si erano portati due cuscini, non sapendo quanto tempo avrebbero dovuto rimaner così sulla nuda roccia – ed unirono le mani e le menti, cercando di fondere le loro energie. Era diverso da come avevano fatto il giorno prima durante lo scontro col Balrog, quando Nerwen aveva prestato la propria forza a Pallando: allora si era trattato di trasmettere l'energia da lei a lui, mentre adesso dovevano agire all'unisono. Una volta unita la loro forza, dovevano imparare a gestirla in modo simultaneo, proprio come se fossero un'unica entità.

Il primo ostacolo era superare la paura di perdere la propria individualità; ciascuno nutriva la massima fiducia nell'altro, ma non era facile; il processo assomigliava alla tecnica di apprendimento da mente a mente che Nerwen aveva più volte sperimentato, sia come parte ricevente che come parte dispensante, tuttavia non coinvolgeva soltanto una piccola parte della mente dell'uno e dell'altro, bensì la globalità di entrambe, e non era semplice lasciarsi andare a quello che assomigliava ad uno smarrirsi irrimediabile dal quale non c'era la possibilità di tornare. Dovettero quindi lottare contro l'istinto di tirarsi indietro ad ogni passo, avanzando lentamente l'uno verso l'altra.

Finalmente, dopo un tempo che certamente superava le due ore, le loro menti furono totalmente unite, i pensieri dell'uno indistinguibili da quelli dell'altra; allora iniziò la fase successiva, ovvero la costruzione del passaggio. La gestione in simultanea dei loro poteri congiunti si rivelò meno difficile del previsto e, al quarto tentativo, riuscirono a cominciare la creazione. Lente volute di luce di colore verdazzurro – i loro colori mescolati – cominciarono ad uscire dai loro corpi, incanalandosi nel disegno della porta tracciato sulla parete e coprendo i segni del carboncino sulla pietra. Poco a poco, l'immagine assunse tridimensionalità e divenne una vera porta di pura energia. I pensieri dei due Istari la immaginarono aprirsi su Arda, precisamente nella stessa caverna da cui erano stati prelevati dal Portale Oscuro, ma in un altro punto per non sovrapporsi ad esso.

Come se fossero davvero una persona sola, si alzarono lentamente e si avvicinarono alla porta, che si aprì sotto la spinta delle loro menti congiunte, rivelando un ammasso di luce bianca – tanto quanto era stata nera l'oscurità che li aveva condotti lì – da cui uscirono eleganti spirali luminose che li circondarono gentilmente, li sollevarono con delicatezza e li attrassero dentro alla massa scintillante. La luce che li avvolse era accecante, al punto da far loro lacrimare gli occhi e indurli a chiuderli.

Poi fu il nulla.

OOO

Aryon Morvacor guardò duramente la giovane recluta che gli stava di fronte, affiancata da due guardie; il giovanotto abbassò gli occhi, intimidito.

"Dalkar, il tuo comportamento è inqualificabile", abbaiò, "Bere come una spugna, andare in giro per le strade ubriaco fradicio e toglierti i vestiti di fronte alla figlia della Borgomaestra!"

"Non ero cosciente di quel che facevo…", cercò di difendersi il giovane.

"Silenzio!", tuonò Aryon, balzando in piedi e battendo un pugno sulla scrivania; il malcapitato sussultò, spaventato dalla sua furia, "Il fatto che tu fossi sbronzo _non_ giustifica in alcun modo la tua condotta! Una guardia cittadina deve sempre comportarsi in modo irreprensibile, su questo non transigo, e quando ti sei arruolato lo sapevi perfettamente!"

Il principe respirò profondamente, cercando di calmarsi.

"Sei la vergogna di questa caserma", continuò, tornando a sedersi, "per questo ti farai una settimana in cella a pane e acqua e avrai una multa pari a un mese di paga."

"Ma, signore…!", tentò di protestare Dalkar, salvo ammutolirsi all'occhiata, affilata come un rasoio, che ricevette dal suo capitano.

"Ringrazia i Valar che non ti faccio mettere alla gogna e esporre al pubblico ludibrio", ringhiò il principe, poi fece un cenno imperioso agli altri due, che afferrarono Dalkar e lo portarono via senza tanti complimenti. Non si scherzava con le regole stabilite dal capitano Aryon Morvacor, lo sapevano tutti, e una delle regole era non bere mai in pubblico fino a ubriacarsi, per nessun motivo, in servizio o no. Se lo si voleva fare, era ammesso soltanto a casa propria.

Aryon tornò a controllare le carte che il furiere gli aveva portato per la previsione degli approvvigionamenti del mese successivo, un lavoro che trovava tedioso ma che sapeva necessario. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e voleva finire prima di tornare a casa.

Una mezz'ora dopo, udì un trambusto proveniente dalla strada. Andò ad affacciarsi alla finestra e in fondo alla via scorse una folla giubilante che faceva ala attorno ad un gruppetto di guardie che stava scortando due figure, una alta e canuta e l'altra minuta e bruna, tallonate da un lupo.

Il cuore gli si fermò in petto.

P er un interminabile istante, fu incapace di muoversi, di respirare, perfino di pensare. Temette di essere vittima di un'allucinazione; ma la visione non accennava a svanire e neppure a cambiare.

Con un'esclamazione inarticolata, balzò verso la porta, la spalancò violentemente e corse fuori, verso l'assembramento.

Nerwen lo vide avanzare, altissimo, abbigliato di nero come sempre, un alone rossiccio attorno alla testa dovuto al sole calante posto direttamente dietro alle sue spalle; il suo volto era atteggiato ad un'espressione così incredula da sembrare rabbuiata. Scostò una delle guardie che accompagnavano lei e Pallando, un po' villanamente, ma in quel momento non le importò; poi si mise a correre e volò tra le braccia del marito.

Pazzo di gioia, Aryon la sollevò da terra e la strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi che all'improvviso si erano colmati di lacrime. La tenne così per un lunghissimo minuto, ammutolito, sommerso da un'inenarrabile felicità; poi tornò a posarla, delicatamente, e si tirò indietro per guardarla, fissando con sguardo divorante quei lineamenti adorati che non vedeva da oltre vent'anni, ma la cui memoria non era minimamente scemata nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Le prese il volto tra le mani e la baciò.

Nessuno dei due si era accorto della folla che li aveva circondati, seguendo la scena col fiato sospeso; ora esplose un giubilo generale, che si sommò a quello per il ritorno dell'amato re Pallando.

Aryon si staccò dalle labbra di Nerwen; avrebbe voluto baciarla ancora e ancora, a perdifiato, ma il rumoreggiare festante della calca tutt'attorno a loro lo dissuase.

"Siete bellissimi!", gridò una voce femminile; strilli affermativi le fecero eco.

Pallando si era appositamente tenuto discosto per lasciare che la coppia di sposi si riunisse; ora si avvicinò sorridendo e posò una mano sulla spalla di ciascuno. Aryon gli lanciò un'occhiata.

"Felice che tu sia tornato, Pallando", dichiarò a bassa voce, ma il suo sguardo si era già spostato nuovamente sul viso della moglie: non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. In quel momento, sentì qualcosa dargli dei colpetti sulla gamba; si accigliò, scocciato, ma abbassando lo sguardo scorse Túdhin che lo osservava di sotto in su e il principe spianò il cipiglio. Lieto di rivederlo, si accosciò e lo accarezzò affettuosamente, mentre il lupo gli leccava la mano.

"Bentornato anche a te, amico mio", gli disse.

Una robusta donna castana di mezza età, energica Borgomaestra di Tarsad da tre anni, sopraggiunse in quel momento.

"Che cosa sta succedendo, capitano Aryon?", domandò con voce autoritaria. Il principe si alzò, voltandosi verso di lei, che si ritrovò a fissarne sbalordita l'ampio sorriso, una cosa che non aveva praticamente mai visto, in tutti gli anni che lo conosceva.

"Borgomaestra Rovena, il vostro re, sire Pallando, è tornato … e così mia moglie Nerwen", la informò. La donna spalancò gli occhi verdi, guardando i due a cui Aryon stava accennando. Riconobbe il re dalle raffigurazioni pittoriche che aveva visto di lui, mentre per Nerwen diede credito alla parola del capitano delle guardie cittadine.

"Bentornato, sire", disse, allargando la gonna e inchinandosi formalmente, "è da tanto che attendevamo il vostro ritorno."

Come rendendosi conto che finora si erano forse comportati in modo troppo confidenziale, tutti i presenti si genuflessero di fronte al loro re. Anche Aryon gli rivolse un inchino, e così Nerwen.

"Grazie, grazie a tutti!", esclamò Pallando, gettando uno sguardo circolare alla folla inginocchiata, "Ci saranno festeggiamenti, ve lo prometto, ma non ora: al momento, ho solo voglia di farmi un bel bagno e di dormire, sono stanchissimo."

"Ma certo!", si affrettò a dichiarare Rovena, raddrizzandosi, "Qui a Tarsad non abbiamo un alloggio degno di voi, sire, ma se vi accontenterete della mia casa…"

"Una locanda andrà benissimo", la interruppe lui, rifiutandosi di estromettere una famiglia dalla propria casa. Era tipico di lui, preoccuparsi per il benessere altrui: era tutto fuorché un sovrano altezzoso.

Pallando fu quindi accompagnato, tra due ali di folla in tripudio, fino alla migliore locanda di Tarsad, dove l'oste a momenti stramazzò per l'emozione di accogliere il perduto re in persona.

Aryon e Nerwen, invece, si defilarono; prendendole la mano, il principe si diresse in fretta verso la propria casa. Accorgendosi che lei doveva quasi correre per stargli dietro, rallentò e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso di scusa.

"Mio fiore… come stai?", le domandò.

"Io sto bene", rispose Nerwen, leggermente senza fiato, "Tu, piuttosto?"

"Ora che sei tornata, sto benissimo!", le assicurò lui, portandosi la sua mano alle labbra per baciarla, "Santi Valar, mi sento come se il cuore stesse per scoppiarmi…"

Nerwen si fermò di botto in mezzo alla strada e lo abbracciò. Per lei, era trascorso soltanto un giorno dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, per lui chissà quanti anni… ancora non aveva osato chiedere. Lui la baciò in fronte, stringendola a sé.

"Ti porto da Thilgiloth", le disse sottovoce. Ardeva dalla voglia di star solo con lei, ma sapeva quanto la cavalla fosse importante per la moglie.

Nerwen aveva tuttavia già contattato la Corsiera con la mente non appena era emersa dal budello; Thilgiloth era stata così felice di percepire i pensieri dell'amica che si era messa a correre all'impazzata nel recinto che la ospitava, tanto che i palafrenieri si erano grandemente preoccupati. Conoscendo però l'ombrosità della giumenta, non avevano osato avvicinarsi troppo, e alla fine lei s'era lentamente calmata, così l'avevano lasciata in pace.

"Non è necessario", la Maia disse pertanto al marito, "Le ho già parlato. Andrò a trovarla più tardi."

Erano frattanto giunti di fronte ad una casa di pietra grigio chiaro dalle imposte dipinte di verde; sul davanzale delle finestre c'erano gerani e viole che ingentilivano la facciata.

Aryon la condusse alla porta, aprendola per lei; Nerwen entrò in un soggiorno arredato con un tavolo attorniato da sedie e due divanetti posti di fronte ad un grande camino. Da una porta laterale spuntò una donna bionda sulla trentina con in braccio una bimba di circa tre anni dai lunghi boccoli biondi e grandi occhi azzurri.

"Lord Aryon…?", cominciò in tono interrogativo, guardando da lui alla sconosciuta che lo accompagnava, seguita da un cane assai simile ad un lupo.

"Nerwen, questa è la mia governante, Convena, e la sua bambina Beryana", il principe le presentò, "Convena, questa è mia moglie Nerwen."

La domestica rimase per un istante a bocca aperta per la sorpresa, poi sorrise da un orecchio all'altro:

"Che magnifica sorpresa! Sono così felice per voi, Lord Aryon…", fece una riverenza, un po' impacciata dalla bambina in braccio, "Lady Nerwen, è un onore potervi incontrare."

"Piacere di conoscerti, Convena", disse la Istar, lieta dell'accoglienza.

"Se siete tornata voi… significa che è tornato anche re Pallando?", si informò la donna. Aryon annuì:

"Sì, sono tornati insieme poco fa. Ora il re è alloggiato alla _Spada Incantata_ e vuol riposare, ma ha promesso festeggiamenti."

"Posso andare ad avvisare mio marito?", domandò Convena, "Sua nonna era nella guardia originale che ha accompagnato qui il re da Pallàndim e aspetta da sempre il suo ritorno…"

"Ma certo, vai pure", la autorizzò il principe, "Mia moglie e io possiamo tranquillamente fare a meno dei tuoi servigi, per oggi…"

La donna sorrise a entrambi, poi il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente mentre afferrava anche il significato recondito del congedo: era ovvio che la coppia desiderava un po' di solitudine.

"Allora ci vediamo domattina", li salutò, "Vengo alla solita ora per preparare la colazione."

Con un'altra riverenza, uscì, mentre la piccola Beryana salutava con la manina; Nerwen la ricambiò sorridendo, pensando che era una bambina davvero incantevole.

R imasti soli, Aryon si voltò verso Nerwen, fissandola con sguardo adorante; le prese le mani tra le proprie e se le portò al petto. Sotto le dita, lei percepì il battito del suo cuore, forte e leggermente irregolare.

"Dolce Vána…", mormorò il principe, "non riesco a credere che tu sia qui con me… ho una paura folle che sia solo l'ennesimo sogno…"

"Non lo è, amor mio", lo rassicurò lei, un improvviso groppo in gola, "Sono davvero qui, in carne e ossa… Non è un sogno, e neppure Olorendor…", gli fece scivolare le braccia attorno al collo e sollevò il viso verso il suo, "Baciami…"

Aryon la prese tra le braccia e chinò la testa, baciandola come aveva fatto prima, ma stavolta schiuse la bocca per cercare un bacio più profondo. Nerwen rispose alla sua sollecitazione e le loro lingue si incontrarono, accarezzandosi vicendevolmente in modo amoroso e sensuale; i loro corpi aderirono l'uno all'altro, cercandosi. Con un gemito, Aryon sollevò Nerwen in braccio e la portò in camera.

Túdhin li guardò sparire oltre la porta; anche la sua specie si accoppiava per la vita, per cui capiva perfettamente il desiderio dei due compagni di rimanere soli. Trotterellò in un angolo e si accucciò, disponendosi ad aspettare pazientemente.

I vestiti volarono via nel desiderio ansioso dei due sposi di stare pelle contro pelle. Anche se per Nerwen l'ultima volta che aveva fatto l'amore con Aryon era stato solamente la notte precedente, la disperata urgenza di lui ben presto la contagiò.

Aryon sentiva un bisogno estremo di congiungersi a Nerwen, simile a quello che aveva provato la prima volta che si erano amati, in quel bellissimo luogo così lontano nello spazio e nel tempo; ma ora come allora, rifiutò di cedere alle pretese del proprio corpo e, invece di concentrarsi su se stesso, si concentrò su di lei.

La fece sdraiare sul letto e le si adagiò accanto, prendendola tra le braccia. Le cosparse il volto di baci, fronte, palpebre, naso, zigomi, soffermandosi sulle sue labbra; frattanto le sue mani l'accarezzavano, ritrovando ogni curva, ogni forma di quel corpo che conosceva così bene ma che ora, a causa del tempo trascorso, riscopriva come se fosse la prima volta. Scese lungo il suo fianco, fino alla coscia, per poi passare dietro e risalire lungo il gluteo e la schiena fino alle spalle; lei contraccambiò sfiorandogli il petto, toccando con dita leggere i suoi capezzoli e facendolo rabbrividire.

"Ti prego, no…", mormorò, baciandole il collo, "Non voglio perdere il controllo…"

Nerwen percepiva il suo bisogno, dovuto ad un numero di anni di celibato che non osava immaginare; fu commossa dal riguardo che sempre aveva per lei, ma stavolta decise di fare a modo proprio.

"Non voglio che tu ti controlli", gli bisbigliò, facendo scivolare la mano lungo il suo addome ed accarezzandolo audacemente; Aryon sussultò e gemette, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo. Cercò di protestare, ma lei lo zittì con un bacio, "Amami con tutta la tua passione, Aryon…", lo invitò con voce roca.

Il principe si sentì mancare il fiato a quell'ardita richiesta e deglutì a vuoto. La fissò negli occhi – dalle iridi del più dolce color bruno che avesse mai visto in vita sua – e vi scorse una ferma determinazione ed un chiaro incoraggiamento.

Allora la baciò, fervidamente, profondamente; quando le lasciò la bocca, scese alla gola ed al petto. Nerwen inarcò la schiena e con un ansito gettò indietro la testa per offrirsi ai suoi baci. Aryon si spostò più in basso, sulle morbide rotondità di un seno, che mordicchiò con le labbra mentre circondava l'altro con la mano. Prese un apice in bocca, accarezzandolo con la lingua e poi suggendolo; contemporaneamente, sfiorò l'altro con le dita. Fu la volta di Nerwen di gemere.

Aryon continuò la sua discesa lungo il suo bel corpo e le raggiunse il ventre, dove scorse la brutta cicatrice che lo solcava diagonalmente, memoria del suo scontro quasi mortale col Balrog. L'aveva vista anche quando si erano trovati in Olorendor l'ultima volta, ma ciò nondimeno gli sfuggì un singhiozzo al pensiero che, a differenza che con Meledhiel, stavolta aveva rischiato davvero di perderla, a causa del mostro d'ombra: da come appariva, era stata una ferita che, per chiunque altro, sarebbe stata certamente fatale. La baciò con riverenza, accarezzandola con le labbra, ringraziando Oromë e tutti i Valar perché lei era lì con lui, tra le sue braccia, calda e vibrante di vita e non fredda e morta.

Nerwen udì il suono strozzato che Aryon aveva emesso; intuendone la ragione, sentì una stretta al cuore. Mai come in quel momento le pesò non poterlo rassicurare sulla propria incolumità, ma il veto ricevuto e il rispetto che provava per chi glielo aveva imposto erano semplicemente troppo forti perché lei potesse infrangerlo. Poi lui toccò la soglia della sua femminilità; trasalì per il piacere e non pensò più a niente.

Aryon l'accarezzò con dita tremanti, stentando a capacitarsi che quel calore, quella morbidezza che percepiva sotto i polpastrelli fossero davvero reali. Posò le labbra sul suo fiore segreto e ne schiuse i petali, gustandone il nettare con la testa che gli girava.

Nerwen tremò, godendo di quelle attenzioni, ma era consapevole che lui, nonostante le sue esortazioni, si stava ancora trattenendo.

"Basta", lo pregò allora, cercando di sottrarsi, "Ti prego… ho bisogno di te…"

Aryon comprendeva l'intento della moglie; gliene era infinitamente grato, ma era cosciente che, se avesse raccolto il suo invito, sarebbe finito tutto in pochi attimi, per lui, mentre lei sarebbe certamente rimasta indietro; e questo non intendeva permetterlo.

"Lasciami fare…"

Tornò ad assaporarla, deciso a portarla quanto più possibile vicina alla meta prima di unirsi a lei. La sentì fremere e l'udì emettere un sospiro spezzettato; ascoltò i suoi gemiti farsi sempre più acuti e la guardò agitarsi nel letto in modo sempre più irrefrenabile finché non comprese d'averla portata dove voleva. A quel punto si adagiò su di lei ed entrò nel suo accogliente calore, obbligandosi a farlo lentamente per non accelerare troppo il compimento; ma lei era d'altro avviso, come si rese conto quando la sentì sollevarsi verso di lui per affrettare il loro completo congiungimento. Allora perse la testa; con un lamento strozzato, cominciò a muoversi convulsamente, incapace ormai di qualsiasi controllo. In poche spinte arrivò al vertice e, appena un attimo prima di superare il punto di non ritorno, la sentì emettere un sospiro di soddisfazione; poi, con un lungo gemito simile ad un grido, si riversò dentro di lei. Per un istante interminabile, gli parve che il mondo scomparisse e che il tempo si fermasse, l'universo cristallizzato in quel momento sublime che andava molto al di là del mero godimento carnale.

Tornando in sé, per un istante temette di non aver portato Nerwen al culmine, ma si rese conto d'aver udito il suo lamento amoroso e che anzi lei stava ancora tremando di piacere attorno a lui, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semiaperte sul respiro affannato. Pensò che non gli era mai apparsa più bella ed un nodo di commozione gli chiuse la gola.

Lentamente, Nerwen riaprì gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco lo sguardo sul volto di Aryon e notando che le iridi azzurre di lui erano leggermente annebbiate. Le occorse qualche istante per capire che erano lacrime; commossa, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo abbassò sul proprio.

"Marito mio adorato…", gli sussurrò contro le labbra, prima di baciarlo perdutamente. Lui ricambiò il bacio con uguale trasporto.

"Moglie mia dolcissima…", bisbigliò, prima di baciarla ancora, "Luce della mia vita…"

Continuarono a scambiarsi tenerezze per un tempo indefinito, rifiutando di separarsi, e poi fecero nuovamente l'amore, stavolta con maggior calma; più tardi mangiarono qualcosa – del semplice pane con formaggio che trovarono nella dispensa, non volendo perder tempo a cucinare – e rifocillarono anche a Túdhin, fino ad allora rimasto tranquillamente a sonnecchiare nel soggiorno.

Mentre mangiavano, Nerwen pose infine la domanda che non aveva osato formulare fino ad allora:

"Quanto tempo è passato dal giorno in cui siamo scomparsi?"

Aryon posò il bicchiere da cui aveva appena sorbito un sorso di vino.

"Oggi è il 21 ottobre 3018, secondo il calendario numénoreano", rispose piano, "Sono passati esattamente settantacinque anni, un mese e dieci giorni."

Nerwen chiuse gli occhi, scossa, e prese un lento respiro.

"Mi dispiace…", cominciò, sentendosi sull'orlo del pianto; Aryon si affrettò a prenderle le mani tra le sue.

"No!", esclamò, "Non è stata colpa tua. E neanche di Pallando, sebbene sia stato lui a leggere quella maledetta scritta. Si è trattato di una sciagurata fatalità. È stato per evitare la ripetizione di quanto accaduto che da quel giorno due guardie piantonano costantemente l'ingresso alla grotta…", Nerwen annuì: uscendo dal passaggio le avevano trovate, facendo loro prender un colpo, "e adesso che siete tornati, lo faremo murare."

La Istar si obbligò a inghiottire le lacrime.

"Un muro può essere abbattuto", osservò lentamente, "Meglio disattivare l'incantesimo: ora che sappiamo come funziona, a Pallando e a me basterà invertirlo per annullarlo."

Il principe annuì la propria approvazione.

"Raccontami di questi anni…", lo esortò lei.

Aryon allora le narrò a grandi linee le cose accadute nei tre quarti di secolo trascorsi dal giorno in cui lei e Pallando erano stati risucchiati oltre il Portale Oscuro. La morte di Thalion addolorò molto Nerwen, che era grandemente affezionata all'affidabile cavallo da soma; quella di Allakos le fu un po' meno amara, dato che lo stallone, a differenza del castrato, aveva avuto una discendenza, tra cui c'era attualmente un suo omonimo che ne era praticamente la copia, cosa che in qualche modo rendeva meno triste la sua morte.

Quand'ebbero terminato di mangiare, Nerwen osservò che doveva mettersi in contatto con Yavanna.

"Sarà molto preoccupata a non averti mai sentita per così tanto tempo", considerò Aryon, accompagnandola in camera.

"Solo in parte", gli rivelò lei, "Come tra te e me, anche tra lei e me c'è un legame: anche se non ho mai potuto contattarla, come te _sentiva_ che ero ancora viva."

Si sdraiò sul letto sfatto e rivolse un sorriso al marito:

"Dato che ho appena mangiato, dopo non sarò molto affamata; ma se possibile, per quando torno potresti prepararmi del latte caldo, magari con del miele?"

"Certamente", le assicurò lui. Allora Nerwen chiuse gli occhi e si _lanciò_ verso Valinor; non appena bussò alla porta, questa si spalancò con forza e Yavanna le tese le braccia:

 _Amica mia! Finalmente sei tornata…_

Si abbracciarono, non nella maniera formale bensì in quella amichevole. La Valië strinse la sua discepola per lunghi momenti, poi la lasciò andare e si scostò dalla soglia per permetterle di entrare. Stavolta ricreò l'immagine della biblioteca.

 _Raccontami, cos'è accaduto? Dov'eri finita, e cosa ti impediva di contattarmi?_ , indagò.

 _Sono incappata in un Portale Oscuro_ , cominciò Nerwen, per poi raccontarle di come lei, Pallando e Túdhin si fossero trovati in un luogo che tutto faceva supporre trovarsi al di fuori di Arda, di come avessero camminato fino ad imbattersi in altre persone simili agli Uomini e della sorpresa di trovare Alatar come loro signore, ed infine si dilungò nella descrizione del loro scontro col Balrog.

 _Uno dei Valaraucar sfuggiti alla cattura quando abbiamo preso Utumno_ , considerò la Regina della Terra, pensierosamente, _Solo Eru sa come quel Portale Oscuro abbia potuto portarlo oltre Arda… Sei sicura che il mostro sia stato distrutto?_

 _Sì, sono sicura. Alatar ha usato tutto il suo potere contro di lui quando Pallando lo aveva appena colpito col suo incantesimo più potente, la Freccia di Oromë._

Completò il racconto narrando della morte dello Stregone Blu e delle sue istruzioni per creare un passaggio che li aveva ricondotti al punto di partenza.

 _Appena possibile, Pallando e io invertiremo l'incantesimo del Portale Oscuro e lo sigilleremo per sempre_ , concluse.

 _Informerò Oromë che il suo seguace potrebbe trovarsi ora nelle Aule di Mandos_ , disse Yavanna, _Se è là, dovrà essere giudicato… ha agito male, ad allearsi con un Valarauco, ma in sua difesa va detto che non sapeva che cosa fosse in realtà; inoltre alla fine si è riscattato sacrificando la sua vita per salvare te e Pallando._

Tacquero per qualche istante, poi la Regina della Terra riprese la parola:

 _Negli anni della tua assenza, il potere di Sauron è tornato a crescere_ , la informò con gravità, _Sentiamo muoversi delle energie molto forti, sia a suo favore che contro di lui. Si sta preparando uno scontro epocale che coinvolgerà indistintamente tutti i popoli della Terra di Mezzo e dal cui esito dipenderà il futuro del mondo intero. Questa immane battaglia porrà termine ad un'era e ne aprirà un'altra, ma che questa sia luminosa od oscura, non sappiamo dirlo: tutto dipende dal numero di coloro che saranno forti abbastanza da sapersi opporre a Sauron, ma ancor più dalla saldezza del loro coraggio. Verranno schierati immensi eserciti da ambo le parti e, comunque andrà, il mondo cambierà…_

La Valië tacque nuovamente, mentre Nerwen cercava di assimilare quelle ferali notizie; ma Yavanna non aveva ancora finito:

 _Dalle notizie che Ulmo ha raccolto dalle acque, i popoli di Harad, i pirati di Umbar e gli Esterling si sono alleati a Sauron. Altri popoli più orientali stanno guardando con favore all'idea di fare altrettanto: se la gente di Pallando riesce a tenerli impegnati, impedirà loro di recarsi a Mordor e di dar manforte al Nemico_ …

 _Il popolo di Pallando è fondamentalmente pacifico, anche che sa essere un avversario formidabile_ , considerò Nerwen, parlando lentamente, _Non ho alcun dubbio che lotteranno ferocemente contro Sauron, ma anche radunando i loro alleati, non sono molto numerosi…_

S'interruppe perché Kementári stava scuotendo la testa.

 _Ed è qui che tornano in ballo le Entesse_ , affermò, _Devi trovarle e convincerle ad appoggiare i liberi popoli dell'Est nella lotta contro quelli che vogliono unirsi a Sauron._

 _Ma gli Onodrim non sono una razza guerriera,_ obiettò Nerwen, _non lo sono i maschi, ancor meno lo sono le femmine._

 _Lo so bene_ , annuì Yavanna, _tuttavia sanno diventare molto aggressive, se si tratta di difendere la loro terra._

 _Questo è vero_ , ammise la Istar, _Allora, devo solo convincerle che la loro terra non è soltanto la zona in cui si sono stabilite, ma tutta Arda._

 _Ottima argomentazione,_ approvò Kementári.

 _So di essere ormai vicina, geograficamente parlando; ripartirò alla ricerca delle Entesse non appena riuscirò a riorganizzarmi._

 _Bene_ , _perché il tempo stringe..._

S'interruppe, perché gli occhi di Nerwen avevano all'improvviso assunto uno sguardo vacuo che lei conosceva bene: accadeva quando si attivava la sua Seconda Vista. Per lunghi istanti, la Istar rimase immobile a fissare qualcosa che solo lei poteva vedere, poi con un trasalimento tornò al momento e al luogo presenti.

 _Cos'hai visto?_ , la interrogò la Regina della Terra.

 _Due piccole figure… Hobbit forse, dalla taglia_ , rispose la sua discepola, _Si stavano arrampicando sul fianco di un vulcano dall'attività inquieta, in una terra buia e desolata… Poco lontano si ergeva un'immensa torre, in cima alla quale ho visto l'Occhio di Sauron_ , raccolse le idee, cercando di analizzare ciò che aveva visto; la conclusione a cui arrivò la lasciò sbalordita, _Nonostante tutto, non penso che sarà il numero di soldati di una parte o dell'altra, o l'efficacia delle macchine da guerra, a decidere le sorti ultime della battaglia finale, bensì qualcosa o qualcuno di così piccolo ed insignificante che Sauron l'ha trascurato nei suoi piani…_

 _Lo scopriremo soltanto quando sarà il momento_ , commentò Yavanna gravemente; Nerwen poté soltanto confermare con un cenno d'assenso.

A quel punto, Kementári si alzò, ponendo così termine al colloquio; la Istar la imitò. Si congedarono affettuosamente.

Quando Nerwen aprì le palpebre, vide il marito accanto a sé, seduto su una sedia di fianco al letto, mentre le teneva amorevolmente la mano.

"Bentornata", le disse piano, "Tutto bene?"

"Notizie poco rassicuranti, purtroppo", gli rispose, "ma prima di parlartene vorrei bere quel latte caldo…"

"Te lo porto subito."

Il principe corse in cucina, dove aveva scaldato il latte in un bricco che poi aveva lasciato accanto al fuoco perché mantenesse la temperatura. Vi mescolò un cucchiaino di miele e lo versò in una tazza, che portò a Nerwen.

Intanto, lei si era sollevata a sedere. Vedendolo tornare con in mano la tazza fumante, gli sorrise con gratitudine; la prese e ne bevve un paio di sorsi, lentamente per non scottarsi, e poi gli raccontò quanto appreso da Yavanna.

"Hai ragione, non sono notizie rassicuranti", osservò Aryon, "Dobbiamo riprendere al più presto la ricerca delle Entesse. Frattanto Pallando dovrà raccogliere informazioni riguardo a quali tra i popoli orientali siano intenzionati ad allearsi con l'Oscuro Nemico e muover loro guerra, un diversivo che li distolga dal loro intento."

"Gli Yorva non sono un popolo di guerrieri come i Rohirrim, ad esempio, o gli stessi Gondoriani", puntualizzò Nerwen, "Potranno affrontare una simile guerra soltanto se convinco le Entesse ad appoggiarli", sospirò, "Se la pensano come Barbalbero, non sarà facile…"

Aryon la guardò incuriosito:

"Chi è Barbalbero?"

Solo allora Nerwen si rese conto d'aver nominato l'Ent, infrangendo così la promessa che gli aveva fatto di non parlare di lui o dei suoi consimili che vivevano a Fangorn; ma dopotutto erano passati più di settantacinque anni e si trovavano a mezzo mondo di distanza, e si fidava di Aryon come di nessun altro, con l'unica possibile eccezione di Gandalf; e naturalmente Yavanna e Melian.

Narrò quindi al marito del suo incontro con l'antico Pastore degli Alberi e di quanto aveva da lui appreso, ciò che l'aveva indotta a mettersi alla ricerca delle femmine degli Onodrim. Gli raccomandò assoluta discrezione, che lui naturalmente le promise. Poi Aryon riportò la tazza in cucina e tornò dalla moglie.

Quella notte dormirono assai poco, intenti a condividere altri dolci abbracci.

OOO

Quando il mattino seguente si alzarono, trovarono il tavolo già pronto e Convena in cucina intenta a preparar da mangiare.

"Buongiorno, Lady Nerwen, Lord Aryon", li accolse la donna, sorridendo loro, "Il vostro cane è molto ben educato: stamattina quando sono arrivata ho visto che non ha sporcato. Gli ho aperto la porta sul giardino e lui è uscito. Adesso è ancora là, sembra gli piaccia di più star fuori che dentro casa."

"È così infatti", confermò Nerwen, "Gli hai dato da mangiare?"

"No", rispose Convena, "non sapendo com'è abituato, gli ho dato solo da bere."

"Ben fatto", approvò la Istar, "Vado a salutarlo."

Uscì quindi dalla porta posteriore, trovandosi in giardino; essendo autunno inoltrato, era piuttosto spoglio, ma si vedeva che era ben curato. La Maia riconobbe oleandri, azalee, ibischi e fucsie, mimose, calicanti, rododendri e camelie; in primavera ed estate, doveva essere un tripudio di fiori e di colori. Avanzò di alcuni passi e percepì una calorosa sensazione di riconoscimento che la lasciò meravigliata. Poi vide Túdhin correrle incontro e accantonò la cosa.

 _Tutto bene?_ , le domandò il lupo, anche se non ce n'era bisogno dato che ne percepiva lo stato di benessere fisico e spirituale, così completo da sfiorare l'estasi. Nerwen si chinò ad accarezzarlo.

"Sì, adesso è finalmente tutto a posto", gli confermò, "tranne per il fatto che due nostri cari amici, Allakos e Thalion, non ci sono più. Come ti ho detto, il tempo trascorre diversamente nel luogo in cui ci trovavamo: lì sono passati pochi giorni, qui molti anni…"

Il lupo irradiò una sensazione di mestizia.

 _Sentirò la loro mancanza_ , dichiarò.

"Anch'io…"

Rientrarono in casa assieme; Túdhin si avvicinò ad Aryon per salutarlo, poi si accucciò accanto al tavolo; marito e moglie si sedettero e si videro servire una colazione assai abbondante, con frittelle ricoperte di confettura di fragole, pane, burro, miele e – per la delizia di Nerwen – _ertan_ , il tutto accompagnato da tè al bergamotto.

"Mi sembra quasi d'esser tornata a Bârlyth", considerò l'Aini, assaggiando l' _ertan_ cui, come sua abitudine, aveva aggiunto un cucchiaino di miele.

"Lord Aryon mi ha detto che ne siete molto ghiotta", le sorrise la fantesca, "come anche delle fragole, motivo per cui ho scelto questa confettura per farcire le frittelle. Vi piacciono?"

Nerwen ricambiò il sorriso ed annuì:

"Sono deliziose. Non ne avevo mai mangiate, di così."

"È una mia specialità", le rivelò la donna, arrossendo lievemente di piacere per il complimento.

Aryon si appoggiò allo schienale, dandosi una leggera pacca sullo stomaco.

"Sto per scoppiare", celiò, col suo tipico sorrisetto, "Stamattina sei stata parecchio abbondante", soggiunse, indicando a Convena tutte le pietanze sul tavolo. L'altra ammiccò:

"Ho pensato che potevate aver bisogno di rimettervi in forze…"

La Istar ridacchiò, genuinamente divertita, mentre Aryon fece una buffa smorfia, ottenendo di farla ridere ancora più forte. Nerwen scambiò un'occhiata complice con la donna e comprese d'aver trovato un'amica.

Più tardi, Aryon l'accompagnò a trovare Thilgiloth; naturalmente Túdhin andò con loro.

La Corsiera era ricoverata nelle scuderie annesse alla caserma della guardia cittadina ed in quel momento stava trotterellando svogliatamente nel recinto in compagnia di Allakos, il discendente del suo omonimo.

Non appena scorse l'amica a due gambe entrare nel recinto, Thilgiloth nitrì gioiosamente e le corse incontro; si fermò davanti a lei ed abbassò la testa sulla sua spalla. Nerwen le abbracciò il collo e la strinse affettuosamente.

 _Finalmente sei tornata!_ , l'accolse la Corsiera, _Mi sei mancata moltissimo…_

"E tu a me, vecchia mia", le rispose la Maia, "Non sai per quanti chilometri ho dovuto scarpinare, là dov'ero finita…", scherzò. Thilgiloth colse l'ironia nel tono dell'amica e le diede un buffetto, fingendo indignazione.

 _Così, ti sono mancata solo come mezzo di locomozione, eh?_

Nerwen scoppiò in una sonora risata e Aryon s'incantò a quel suono. Quanto gli era mancata la risata della sua adorata sposa… deglutì il nodo che minacciava di ostruirgli da gola e scacciò la malinconia che gli causava il pensiero dei lunghi anni di solitudine che aveva trascorso, concentrandosi soltanto sul momento presente, con lei che gli stava – finalmente di nuovo – accanto.

Frattanto, Thilgiloth e Túdhin si erano calorosamente salutati, con la Corsiera che aveva abbassato il muso fino a sfiorare il naso del lupo.

Con un fischio, Aryon chiamò il nuovo Allakos per presentarlo a Nerwen, ma lo stallone si rifiutò di avvicinarsi: aveva fiutato l'odore del lupo e ne aveva timore. Accorgendosene, Nerwen proiettò i pensieri verso lo stallone, che naturalmente si stupì di riuscire a udirla. Dopo essersi presentata, l'Aini lo assicurò che non c'era pericolo perché Túdhin non era un lupo come gli altri; poi chiese al predatore di tranquillizzare l'altro cavallo come a suo tempo aveva fatto col suo antenato e con Thalion. Mentre Allakos si avvicinava, dunque, Túdhin rimase immobile, per poi sdraiarsi pancia all'aria mostrando la propria fiducia allo stallone. Quest'ultimo osservò l'atteggiamento rilassato di Thilgiloth – che conosceva da quand'era nato – e, pur con esitazione, ne seguì l'esempio, abbassando il muso e dando dei buffetti sul ventre scoperto del lupo.

 _Ti va di andare a fare una corsa insieme?_ , la cavalla domandò poi a Nerwen. L'Aini le accarezzò il fianco.

"Non ora", le disse, "Però possiamo farlo nel pomeriggio", si girò a guardare il marito, "Thilgiloth mi ha chiesto di andare a fare una cavalcata insieme, ma prima vorrei riferire a Pallando delle notizie di Yavanna."

"Sì, è senz'altro il caso", fu d'accordo Aryon.

Si congedarono quindi dalle loro rispettive cavalcature; stavano per uscire, quando una giovane soldatessa li raggiunse:

"Perdonate il disturbo, capitano, ma il tenente Ryol chiede di voi."

Aryon aveva mandato a dire che si prendeva una giornata libera, quindi se il suo vice lo cercava doveva essere importante.

"Il dovere mi chiama", si scusò con la moglie.

"Non preoccuparti", gli disse lei, "Andrò da Pallando; ci rivediamo a casa."

 _A casa_ , pensò lui, emozionato. Ora che c'era lei, la sua abitazione non sarebbe più stata semplicemente il luogo dove alloggiava, ma _casa_. Anche se, probabilmente, solo per un breve periodo, perché presto avrebbero dovuto ripartire alla ricerca delle Entesse.

Le rivolse il suo tipico piccolo sorriso e si allontanò per andare in cerca di Ryol.

Nerwen, accompagnata da Túdhin, si recò quindi alla locanda dove alloggiava Pallando, che la ricevette subito.

Dopo che gli ebbe raccontato delle notizie ricevute dalla sua Maestra, il sovrano rimase pensieroso.

"Oltre la Grande Foresta ci sono popolazioni bellicose da cui abbiamo dovuto difenderci, in passato", disse infine, "Siamo gente pacifica, ma sappiamo combattere, se necessario, e fortunatamente abbiamo degli alleati; ma muovere noi una guerra?", scosse la testa, "Non so se ne saremmo in grado. Tuttavia, con l'aiuto delle Entesse…"

Rammentando l'opinione di Barbalbero, fu la volta di Nerwen di scuotere la testa:

"Prima devo trovarle, poi devo riuscire a convincerle ad agire, a non rinchiudersi in una falsa oasi di pace che, se dovesse vincere Sauron, durerebbe soltanto fino a quando lui non decidesse di spazzarle via, così come farà con tutti coloro che gli si oppongono o anche solo che non lo riconoscono loro signore e padrone. Non so quanto tempo mi ci vorrà: forse dovrete agire prima che io possa tornare con l'alleanza delle Entesse. Ammesso e non concesso che mi riesca di convincerle, ovviamente."

Pallando strinse le labbra.

"Dovremo fare quel che sarà necessario", affermò con decisione, "Siamo gente tranquilla, ma amiamo la nostra libertà e nessuno potrà togliercela facilmente."

OOO

Quando rientrò a casa, Nerwen trovò Convena intenta a preparare il pranzo, mentre la sua bimba, Beryana, giocava sul pavimento del salotto con una bambola di pezza.

"Che profumino!", esclamò, annusando gli effluvi che provenivano dalla cucina.

"Stufato di manzo alla birra nera", annunciò la donna con un largo sorriso, "Piace molto a Lord Aryon, spero piacerà anche a voi."

"A giudicare dal profumo, non ne dubito", dichiarò Nerwen ridendo, mentre si avviava verso la camera da letto. Lì, in una cassapanca, Aryon aveva gelosamente conservato i suoi abiti da casa per tutti quegli anni. Si rinfrescò nell'annessa stanza da bagno, poi tornò di là.

"Ho preparato anche una focaccia al miele", le annunciò Convena, indicando il dolce ben dorato che aveva appena tolto dal forno e messo a raffreddarsi sul davanzale della finestra, "Lo potrete gustare con un bel bicchiere del sidro dolce prodotto da mio marito", aggiunse ammiccando; Nerwen inarcò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa e l'altra rise, "Sì, so anche del sidro dolce. Lord Aryon non parlava spesso di voi – anche se era evidente che eravate sempre nei suoi pensieri – ma sono al suo servizio da dieci anni, e prima di me lo era mia madre: tra tutte e due abbiamo raccolto qualche informazione che ora sono ben felice di mettere in pratica", concluse con un altro sorriso dei suoi.

In attesa che il padrone di casa rientrasse, Convena diede da mangiare alla figlioletta.

Aryon tornò una mezz'ora più tardi; scorgendolo sulla soglia, Nerwen si alzò e gli andò incontro. Lui si chinò e la baciò sulle labbra, poi la strinse in un abbraccio. Era meraviglioso tornare a casa e trovarla; prima, la sua abitazione gli era sempre sembrata fredda e vuota, anche se c'era il fuoco acceso, il pasto pronto e qualcuno ad accoglierlo; ma quel qualcuno, fino a quel giorno, non era mai stato Nerwen.

"Convena ha fatto un delizioso stufato, e anche un dolce", lo informò la moglie.

"Ottimo", approvò lui, poi le sussurrò all'orecchio, "Anche se il dolce migliore che posso desiderare sei tu…"

Si tirò indietro per vedere che effetto le aveva fatto la sua dichiarazione e scorse un luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi.

"…ma avremo pur bisogno di cibo per mantenerci in forze per le nostre attività _speciali_ ", gli fece notare, rispondendogli a tono. Lui sogghignò:

"Hai assolutamente ragione."

Si tolse la giubba e si accomodò al tavolo assieme a Nerwen; Convena arrivò con i piatti colmi di fumante stufato, accompagnato dalla stessa birra scura usata per cucinarlo; assieme servì spinaci e funghi, entrambi insaporiti con burro e cipolla.

"Qualche problema, in caserma?", s'informò l'Aini.

"No, affatto", rispose Aryon, "Era solo per informarmi dei preparativi per i festeggiamenti per il ritorno di Pallando. Rovena vuol fare le cose in grande: un banchetto con tutti i maggiorenti della città – me compreso, e quindi anche te – seguito da una festa danzante e infine fuochi d'artificio. Ha già ingaggiato metà dei cuochi di Tarsad e i migliori musici. La guardia cittadina avrà il suo daffare e Ryol è molto nervoso, perché essendo io uno degli invitati, dovrà sbrigarsela da solo."

"Ne ha le capacità?"

"Sì, è il mio vice da diciotto anni, se la può cavare benissimo anche senza di me. Sembra però non saperlo", concluse ridacchiando.

Era semplicemente meraviglioso poter condividere con lei le sue vicende giornaliere, pensò. Le prese la mano e la baciò fervidamente, gli occhi chiari brillanti d'amore. Nerwen gli accarezzò la guancia, emozionata dal suo sguardo adorante.

Convena stava uscendo dalla cucina per venire a prendere i piatti ormai vuoti e li vide scambiarsi quei gesti teneri. Di animo romantico, la donna si sentì sciogliere il cuore; era felice per il padrone, cui voleva bene come ad un fratello maggiore – dopotutto, lo conosceva da tutta la sua vita ed era cresciuta in quella casa, come ora stava crescendo Beryana. Decise che li avrebbe lasciati soli al più presto.

Tornò discretamente di là, poi fece un po' di rumore prima di rientrare.

"Complimenti, lo stufato era tenero e molto saporito", dichiarò Nerwen

"Grazie", replicò la donna, molto compiaciuta, "Vi porto la torta."

Poco dopo era di ritorno con il dolce, che servì con il sidro fresco di cantina.

"Oggi pomeriggio ho delle commissioni da sbrigare", dichiarò, "quindi vorrei uscire non appena finito di rigovernare la cucina, se mi date licenza."

"Ma certo", rispose Aryon, "non preoccuparti, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. Alla cena possiamo pensare noi."

Convena capì l'antifona, ma fece finta di nulla.

"Va bene, allora tornerò domattina per la colazione."

"No, domani sarà una giornata di festa per tutti", le rivelò il principe, "Celebriamo il ritorno di re Pallando. Rimani pure con la tua famiglia. Riprenderai servizio dopodomani."

"Oh, vi ringrazio moltissimo, Lord Aryon!", sorrise la donna, contenta. Tornò in cucina per cominciare a rassettarla e potersene così andar via al più presto.

Aryon e Nerwen gustarono il dolce, trovandolo deliziosamente fragrante; il sidro, fresco e profumato, lo accompagnò alla perfezione. Convena venne a prendere i piatti vuoti, così si alzarono da tavola per permetterle di sparecchiare. Túdhin si avvicinò alla porta posteriore, guardando Nerwen con aria d'aspettativa; la Istar capì che desiderava uscire, così gli aprì la porta e il lupo corse fuori.

"Ti piace il giardino?", le domandò sottovoce Aryon, "L'ho pensato per te… peccato che non sia in fioritura."

"Dev'essere stupendo, in primavera", considerò Nerwen, poi si girò verso di lui, "Grazie."

Lui l'attirò tra le braccia e le baciò i capelli.

"Lo curavo e pensavo a te", le disse, "Ogni singola pianta, se ha avvertito i miei pensieri, ha talmente tanto sentito parlare di te, che è come se ti conoscesse."

"Oh… adesso capisco perché ho percepito un senso di famigliarità…", mormorò Nerwen, "Sì, Aryon, hanno sentito i tuoi pensieri, e quando ho posto piede nel giardino, mi hanno riconosciuta…"

La voce le si spense in gola; ammutolita, lo strinse a sé. Non riusciva neanche ad immaginare settantacinque _ore_ senza di lui, e per lui erano stati settantacinque _anni_ , con soltanto una notte qua e là trascorsa con lei…

"Ti amo, Aryon", mormorò, "Ti amo immensamente."

"E io amo te, Nerwen", le disse piano lui, accarezzandole la schiena.

"Beryana, andiamo?", udirono Convena chiamare la piccola; allora si sciolsero dal loro abbraccio per salutare madre e figlia.

Rimasti soli, si dedicarono l'uno all'altra; dimentichi del loro proposito di andare a fare un giro a cavallo, trascorsero un lungo pomeriggio d'amore l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra.

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Curiosità… filologica: non scandalizzatevi all'uso della declinazione femminile di "Borgomastro" in "Borgomaestra". Ho fatto le mie ricerche linguistiche: "mastro" equivale a "maestro" (anche se le due parole hanno sfumature di significato leggermente diverse) che al femminile diventa "maestra". In tedesco "Bürgermeister" viene tranquillamente declinato al femminile "Bürgermeisterin". In italiano si fanno resistenze a creare il femminile di nomi tradizionalmente maschili (ingegnere, ministro, sindaco), resistenze che sono puramente culturali e/o estetiche ("ministra" è orribile! "ingegnera" fa schifo! "sindaca" no grazie!) ma che linguisticamente e grammaticalmente parlando non hanno ragion d'essere. Perciò io le uso senza remore, anche se a qualcuno potrebbero non piacere._

 _Curiosità… gastronomica: lo stufato di manzo alla birra nera non è altro che il celebre e delizioso_ irish stew _alla Guinness, che ho avuto la ventura di assaggiare in Irlanda._

 _Finalmente i due sposi si sono riuniti; per Nerwen sono stati soltanto una decina di giorni, mentre per il povero Aryon sono stati ben tre quarti di secolo. Va bene che "cent'anni non sono nulla nella vita di un Elfo" (cit.), ma nondimeno sono stati molto pesanti, per il nostro principe Avar._

 _Avete notato la data? 21 ottobre 3018: la grande avventura di Frodo Baggins è iniziata… il tempo ormai stringe, Nerwen deve trovare le Entesse al più presto e convincerle a dare il loro contributo nella Guerra dell'Anello che sta per iniziare, anche se né loro né Nerwen ne sanno ancora nulla._

 _Grazie infinite a tutti coloro che mi seguono con tanta costanza: quando mi manca l'ispirazione, il pensiero che voi siete lì che attendete il seguito di questa mia storia mi sprona a ritrovarla, a pigliare per i capelli la mia Musa e scrollarla per farle uscire le idee XD_

 _Lady Angel_


	53. Cap LIII: Verso la terra delle Entesse

**Capitolo LIII: Verso la terra delle Entesse**

Il giorno successivo ci fu una gran festa per tutta Tarsad; si improvvisarono chioschi di mescita di bevande – birra, sidro, vino, succhi di frutta, infusi caldi – e altri dove si potevano trovare pane, formaggio, salumi, focacce dolci e salate, torte, biscotti e pasticcini. Le strade si riempirono di gente festante che mangiava, beveva, cantava e ballava al suono di cornamuse, bombarde, ghironde, salteri o ribeche, di preferenza danze dal ritmo vivace battuto da tamburelli e timpani, nacchere e sonagli.

Aryon e Nerwen furono naturalmente invitati al desco del re, allestito in casa della Borgomaestra Rovena. Con sua sorpresa, Nerwen venne invitata con Aryon a sedersi alla sinistra del re – che alla destra aveva la padrona di casa e suo marito – per essere festeggiata anche lei. Il banchetto fu sontuoso; si iniziò con una cremosa zuppa di zucca, patate e porri insaporita con pepe nero, seguita da un gustoso pasticcio di funghi; poi venne un tenerissimo brasato di vitellone accompagnato da cipolle al forno e broccoli, e dopo un succulento arrosto di pernice con bietole stufate e cavolini al vapore. Vennero poi serviti alcuni tipi di formaggio, sia freschi che stagionati; per concludere, il dolce preferito di Pallando, a base di castagne e decorato con panna montata e polvere di cioccolato, una vera delizia. Le portate furono generose ma non eccessive, e il tutto venne innaffiato da ottimo vino bianco e rosso.

Al banchetto seguirono le danze. Pallando chiese a Nerwen il primo ballo, un'elegante pavana dall'incedere lento e solenne che lei, pur non conoscendola, riuscì a seguire con sufficiente facilità; poi il re la lasciò al marito, che fu ben lieto di condurla nelle danze più semplici tra quelle che, durante il suo soggiorno forzato a Tarsad, aveva appreso, pive e farandole che la divertirono molto. Quando scese il buio, un segnale convenuto interruppe tutte le feste: era arrivato il momento dei fuochi d'artificio. Tutti presero dunque i loro mantelli ed uscirono nel fresco notturno dell'autunno ormai inoltrato ad ammirare scie luminose, cascate, fontane, fioriture ed esplosioni multicolori. Lo spettacolo pirotecnico durò a lungo e strappò molte esclamazioni ammirate; infine, tornarono dentro a scaldarsi con un'ultima tazza di vino fiammeggiato ed aromatizzato.

Nerwen ed Aryon tornarono a casa mano nella mano; una volta arrivati, appesero i mantelli e andarono a dormire.

OOO

I due sposi si godettero alcuni giorni insieme; su richiesta di Pallando, Rovena aveva esentato Aryon dai suoi impegni di capitano della guardia, che potevano essere svolti egregiamente anche dal suo vice, il tenente Ryol; oltretutto, sarebbe stato lui ad assumere la carica di comandante, una volta che il principe l'avesse lasciata per seguire la moglie nella sua ricerca.

D'accordo con Pallando, Nerwen ed Aryon fissarono la loro partenza per il 27 ottobre, una settimana esatta dal loro ritorno dalla misteriosa dimensione in cui il Portale Oscuro li aveva portati.

Il giorno precedente alla partenza, i due Istari si recarono nella caverna per annullare l'incantesimo che attivava il passaggio. Aryon Morvacor li aveva accompagnati, tenendosi al fianco della moglie; dalla sua espressione cupa non traspariva nulla, ma era terrorizzato all'idea che il passaggio si attivasse accidentalmente e Nerwen sparisse di nuovo; solo che stavolta lui avrebbe fatto in modo di andare con lei.

"Come procediamo?", domandò Pallando; era in piedi di fronte alla parete rocciosa ricoperta della scritta in Lingua Nera, ma a distanza di sicurezza. Anche se sapeva perfettamente che, per attivare il Portale, doveva leggere l'iscrizione ad alta voce, avvicinarsi di più gli dava i brividi, e a Nerwen non andava molto diversamente, nonostante la confortante presenza del marito.

"Dobbiamo cancellare la scritta", considerò la Maia, "Per farla, è stata usata la magia, per cui dovremo usare la magia per eliminarla."

"Hai idea di quale incantesimo usare?", domandò di nuovo lo Stregone Blu. Nerwen si lambiccò il cervello.

" _Orthel teithad gondram_ ", declamò; non accadde nulla, "Unisci il tuo potere al mio", invitò allora il collega. Recitarono la formula insieme, ma di nuovo non ebbero successo.

" _Toba t_ _ê_ _w gondram_ ", tentò Pallando, poi ripeterono insieme, ma ancora senza risultato.

" _Lammorn leithian gond_ ", riprovò Nerwen, tuttavia fallirono nuovamente.

Provarono nuovi approcci, ma non conseguirono alcun esito positivo. Dopo un'ora di vani tentativi, i due Istari si sedettero, sconfortati e disorientati. Aryon si avvicinò alla scritta, scrutandola con profonda avversione; poi, con uno scatto d'ira che fece sobbalzare Nerwen e Pallando, sguainò la spada e sfregiò la scritta; l'indistruttibile lama elfica, forgiata dai migliori fabbri degli Avari, tracciò un solco che alterò una parte dell'iscrizione.

Pallando e Nerwen si guardarono a bocca aperta.

"L'hai sentito anche tu…?", fece lo Stregone. La sua collega assentì, incredula:

"Il potere dell'incantesimo è diminuito!", confermò. Aryon si voltò a guardarli, confuso.

"Non ditemi che è così semplice…?", borbottò.

Nerwen gli lanciò una rapida occhiata colma di perplessità, poi si alzò e andò ad osservare la scalfittura; Pallando la imitò.

"Riprova", Nerwen invitò Aryon. Il principe usò nuovamente la spada, stavolta grattando via con la punta una lettera. Di nuovo, il potere che emanava si assottigliò lievemente.

"E va bene", l'Aini si arrese all'evidenza, "Pare davvero che sia così semplice che non ci saremmo mai arrivati se non per caso. Andiamo a prendere attrezzi più adatti e mani più capaci."

Tornarono quindi fuori, dove li attendevano non soltanto le onnipresenti guardie che custodivano l'ingresso, impedendone l'accesso a chicchessia, ma anche la piccola scorta che li aveva accompagnati. Mandarono quindi a chiamare tutti i carpentieri disponibili affinché prestassero la loro opera con mazze e scalpelli; nel giro di un'ora, davanti alla parete di pietra erano all'opera una dozzina di muratori, marmisti e tagliapietre che ci diedero dentro di lena ad eliminare la malefica iscrizione ed il conseguente incantesimo. Via via che procedevano, Nerwen e Pallando controllavano il livello di potere, finché, a circa tre quarti del lavoro, non lo sentirono svanire completamente. Per prudenza, protrassero il lavoro fino a quando la scritta non fu del tutto cancellata; per ulteriore sicurezza, fecero macinare le schegge sbalzate dalla pietra e dispersero la polvere al vento. L'intera operazione aveva richiesto alcune ore, ma alla fine i due Istari si dichiararono soddisfatti.

OOO

Il mattino successivo, accompagnati da una scorta adeguata all'occasione, partirono alla volta di Pallàndim; occorsero più di due settimane per raggiungere la capitale dello Yòrvarem, perché stavolta, a differenza che all'andata, non poterono esimersi dal fermarsi ogni giorno in un centro abitato e venir accolti festosamente per il loro ritorno, ormai insperato dopo tanti decenni. Quando infine arrivarono in città, dovettero accettare con buona grazia i ben tre giorni di festeggiamenti programmati dal Consiglio, al cui capo, col titolo di Reggente, c'era Lady Bryluen, una discendente di Délamin. La prima cerimonia fu, naturalmente, la restituzione dei pieni poteri di sovranità a Pallando, seguita da una sfilata per le strade della città, i cui abitanti accolsero il ritorno del loro re – diventato quasi un mito negli anni trascorsi dalla sua scomparsa – tributandogli un'accoglienza calorosissima. Ci furono lauti conviti, feste danzanti, rappresentazioni musicali e teatrali in onore di Pallando, a cui parteciparono anche Nerwen ed Aryon quali invitati d'onore.

Finalmente l'atmosfera di eccitazione cominciò a calmarsi e le cose ripresero il loro andamento abituale. Il giorno seguente al termine dei festeggiamenti, Nerwen si recò nella biblioteca reale in cerca di eventuali nuovi documenti inerenti i territori oltre lo Yòrvarem; non pensava di trovar molto, invece fu piacevolmente sorpresa.

"Certo che abbiamo nuove mappe", le assicurò il capo bibliotecario, un Uomo alto e allampanato dall'aria solo apparentemente distratta, "Da quando il re fece chiamare per voi tutti quei cartografi ed esploratori, prima che partiste per la Grande Foresta, è rimasta come una specie di consuetudine, per chi esplorava luoghi nuovi e ne facesse una mappa, di portare una copia alla nostra biblioteca."

La invitò a seguirlo e la condusse in una sezione specifica dell'ultima sala che componeva la grande biblioteca, additando alcuni scaffali.

"Ora come allora, siete libera di consultare tutti i documenti", le assicurò il bibliotecario, "Mappe, resoconti, tutto. Spero che troverete qualcosa di interessante", concluse. Nerwen lo ringraziò e cominciò a spulciare ogni e qualsiasi cosa fosse contenuta nelle librerie indicatele; le carte erano state messe in ordine cronologico, non suddivise né per argomento né per autore, così cominciò semplicemente a consultare le più vecchie, per poi via via avvicinarsi alla data attuale. Prevedeva che sarebbe stato un lavoro meticoloso e a tratti tedioso, ma la presenza di Aryon, che volle assisterla, lo rese meno pesante.

OOO

Alcuni giorni dopo, Pallando convocò entrambi. Li ricevette nel suo studio, così come aveva fatto la prima volta; c'era anche Túdhin.

"Mi sto rimettendo in pari con le faccende del regno accadute negli anni della nostra assenza", comunicò loro, "Una delle cose più gravi, è che i popoli selvaggi del meridione sembra stiano armandosi per una qualche guerra imminente, ma non nelle vicinanze. Ci sono voci di un'alleanza con una non ben definita potenza dell'ovest; alla luce di quanto ti ha detto Kementári, è mia opinione che si tratti di Sauron."

Nerwen annuì con aria grave.

"Dunque l'Oscuro Signore si sta davvero muovendo", commentò, "Come hai intenzione di procedere, Pallando?"

"Non appena ricevute queste notizie, ho provveduto a inviare delle spie in Harad e presso gli Esterling e i pirati di Umbar", rispose, "Ho anche mandato delle ambascerie a est dai Valasim e a nord presso i Daladim, coi quali come sapete abbiamo ottimi rapporti, e chiesto loro che cosa sanno, in modo da unire le nostre informazioni per avere un quadro più completo. Voglio tutti i dati possibili per meglio decidere come e quando muover guerra ai nostri vicini del sud", scosse la testa canuta, "Se davvero stanno per stringere un'alleanza con Sauron, dobbiamo fermarli, o i popoli dell'ovest saranno attaccati da due lati: presi in una morsa, rischiano di essere sopraffatti."

"Anche gli Avari dovrebbero fare la loro parte nella lotta contro il Nemico", considerò Aryon, "Potrei scrivere una missiva per mia sorella la regina Eliénna, esortandola a tenere impegnati gli Esterling lungo il confine dei territori delle Sei Tribù", propose, "ma perché un messaggero possa valicare gli Orocarni, dovremo attendere il disgelo primaverile."

"Oppure potrebbe aggirare le montagne a meridione", considerò il sovrano, "tuttavia in questo caso temo che occorrerebbe quasi altrettanto tempo che aspettare la primavera, inoltre i territori che il messaggero dovrebbe attraversare sono maggiormente ostili."

"Allora meglio attendere", concluse Aryon.

"Frattanto noi partiremo alla ricerca delle Entesse", interloquì Nerwen, "Se troveremo indicazioni nei documenti che si sono accumulati in biblioteca in questi anni, le seguiremo, altrimenti partiremo comunque, affidandoci alla sorte."

OOO

Nei giorni seguenti, Aryon e Nerwen proseguirono le loro ricerche tra i libri e le carte della biblioteca. La vigilia del suo compleanno, Nerwen fu colpita da una sensazione fortissima – una forma più labile della sua Seconda Vista – che la indusse a frugare dietro una fila di tomi, dove trovò una carta accuratamente arrotolata. Aryon, sorpreso dai suoi movimenti agitati, la osservò spiegarla su un tavolo situato sotto una finestra ed esaminarla con occhi quasi spiritati; evitò però di disturbarla con domande inutili.

Mentre osservava attentamente la mappa, Nerwen sentì accendersi la fiamma della speranza, che rapidamente aumentò fino a divampare in un vero incendio.

"Ci siamo!", quasi gridò per la contentezza, "Questo è esattamente l'aspetto del territorio che ho visto nello Specchio di Galadriel!"

Il principe si avvicinò e sbirciò la cartina da sopra la sua spalla. Orientata a nord, così come usavano gli Umani, sulla sinistra compariva la cordigliera degli Orocarni, mentre sulla destra c'era l'Oceano Orientale e in basso la parte settentrionale dello Yòrvarem. Gran parte della porzione centrale della mappa era occupata da territori già visti in altre cartine, ma a entusiasmare Nerwen era la sezione più in alto, che mostrava un'area ricca di corsi d'acqua e di boschetti. Un appunto del redattore indicava che la regione sembrava così ordinata e ben curata da parer coltivata, ma non aveva visto segno di abitanti.

"Vedi questo fiume?", domandò Nerwen, indicando, "È esattamente come l'ho visto. E anche questo gruppo di colline, e la conformazione della costa…", si voltò verso il marito, "Aryon… ci siamo!", gli buttò le braccia al collo, "Quasi non riesco a crederci…"

Il principe ricambiò l'abbraccio, felice per la felicità di lei.

"Partiamo subito!", lo esortò lei, impaziente.

"Non è la stagione migliore per viaggiare", considerò lui, "ma il clima è più mite, da questa parte delle Montagne Rosse, per cui penso che sia fattibile", le baciò la fronte, "Posso suggerire di aspettare due o tre giorni? Domani è il tuo compleanno e vorrei festeggiarlo… l'ultimo risale a settantacinque anni fa, per me."

Nerwen si strinse a lui, toccata.

"Hai ragione", mormorò, contrita, "Certo, possiamo benissimo aspettare qualche giorno, a questo punto non fa certo differenza", sollevò il capo per guardare il marito e gli sorrise, "Anch'io voglio festeggiare con te il mio compleanno", concluse, poi sospirò afflitta, "Mi spiace di averne persi tanti, dei tuoi…"

Lui la sorprese baciandola all'improvviso, incurante di chi poteva vederli in quel luogo pubblico.

"Quel che è stato, è stato", le disse sottovoce, "È passato, e non voglio pensarci più. Ora siamo di nuovo insieme e nient'altro conta."

Nerwen non poté che dargli ragione.

OOO

Gli sposi preferirono festeggiare in privato, pranzando nelle loro stanze – le stesse che avevano occupato in precedenza – con alcuni dei piatti preferiti di Nerwen: zuppa di funghi porcini, seguita da una fetta d'arrosto di vitello al latte accompagnata da patate e da bietole stufate in olio d'oliva e cipolla, e per finire una crostata di marmellata di fragole. Aryon le regalò un fermaglio per capelli di madreperla decorato con piccoli rombi di malachite di un verde brillante, un oggetto piccolo e pratico che poteva portare con sé anche durante la loro ricerca, la cui prosecuzione era ormai imminente.

P allando li fornì di tutto quel che necessitavano per viaggiare: una tenda nuova, coperte, vettovaglie, suppellettili e una mula dalle lunghe zampe, robusta ma sorprendentemente agile, dal mantello baio chiaro e coda e criniera bionde, di nome Kerra. Come sempre faceva, Nerwen comunicò con lei, scoprendo che era di indole ostinata, cosa non sorprendente data la sua razza, e un tantino suscettibile, ma anche generosa e leale. Ritenne che sarebbero andate d'accordo e chissà, magari col tempo si sarebbero affezionate, così com'era accaduto con Thalion.

Quando vide Túdhin, però, Kerra s'impaurì ed occorse del bello e del buono per convincerla che il lupo non le avrebbe fatto del male. Alla fine, fu l'atteggiamento tranquillo di Thilgiloth a persuaderla a dare un possibilità al predatore. Tuttavia le sarebbe occorso del tempo per giungere a fidarsi di lui.

Anche Allakos non era ancora del tutto rilassato in presenza di Túdhin, ma se non altro si stava lentamente cominciando ad abituare alla sua presenza e non scartava più nervosamente ogni volta che il lupo si avvicinava.

La sera precedente alla partenza, Pallando volle dare un banchetto in onore di Aryon e Nerwen; terminata la sontuosa cena, brindò ai due augurando loro successo nella ricerca.

Il mattino dopo, il secondo giorno di dicembre, Aryon e Nerwen partirono alla volta della regione che, con ogni probabilità, ospitava le Entesse; considerando la distanza e la morfologia dei territori che dovevano attraversare, calcolavano di raggiungerlo in circa venti giorni, salvo imprevisti.

Diversamente dalla volta precedente, quand'erano accompagnati dal re in persona, lasciarono il palazzo reale alla chetichella, poco dopo il sorgere del sole. Si recarono al traghetto più vicino ed attraversarono lo Yorva, poi di lì si avviarono in direzione nord-nord-ovest, più o meno paralleli alla costa lontana una cinquantina di chilometri; avrebbero attraversato il regno di Dalad e per tale motivo Pallando aveva loro dato un salvacondotto, nonché avvisato la sua omologa, la regina Carysa, in modo che godessero di libero passaggio senza questioni di sorta, in caso fossero stati fermati.

L'altissima cordigliera degli Orocarni, pur distante quasi trecentocinquanta chilometri alla loro sinistra, proteggeva le regioni dell'estremo oriente della Terra di Mezzo dalle perturbazioni in arrivo da occidente; mentre l'Oceano Orientale, più caldo di Belegaer, mitigava ulteriormente il clima. Le temperature erano quindi sensibilmente più elevate che alla stessa latitudine più a ovest e la neve non giungeva che raramente nelle pianure del Dalad.

Seguendo le indicazioni delle mappe che si erano portati appresso, in una decina di giorni Nerwen ed Aryon attraversarono il Dalad, deviando leggermente verso la costa poco prima di raggiungerne il limite settentrionale per arrivare a Tregaron, un grosso villaggio sul confine che era costituito da un altro fiume – più piccolo dello Yorva – chiamato Convy.

Contavano di fermarsi un paio di giorni per rifornirsi di vettovaglie, ma il tempo peggiorò improvvisamente, portando piogge torrenziali miste a nevischio, tanto da costringerli a prolungare il loro soggiorno di altri tre giorni. Ne approfittarono per riposare in vista della seconda tappa del viaggio.

Quel mattino Nerwen si svegliò presto. Riemergendo dal sonno, percepì le braccia di Aryon che la circondavano: da quando era tornata dalla misteriosa dimensione in cui era finita, lui aveva preso l'abitudine di tenerla stretta anche durante il sonno, come se volesse sapere dove si trovava in ogni istante, perfino dormendo; era certamente una conseguenza dei lunghi anni in cui era stato solo. A lei rincresceva doverlo disturbare quando voleva alzarsi, come adesso, ma non se la sentiva di negargli quel conforto; e in fondo le piaceva dormire stretta a lui.

Si mosse con estrema delicatezza, ma dopo qualche istante lo sentì mormorare con voce assonnata:

"Mmmhh… dove stai andando, mia stella?"

"A vedere che tempo fa", rispose Nerwen sorridendo nel buio, "Mi spiace averti svegliato…"

"Non fa niente", la rassicurò lui, lasciandola andare; si voltò a cercare tentoni acciarino e pietra focaia per accendere la candela sul comodino e, qualche istante dopo, la fiammella illuminò debolmente la stanza. Nerwen si alzò, avvolgendosi in uno scialle di lana prima di andare alla finestra; l'aprì e ne scostò gli scuri, scoprendo un'alba fredda ma finalmente limpida.

"Sembra che il maltempo sia passato", osservò, "Possiamo ripartire."

Scesero a far colazione nella sala comune, poi si prepararono alla partenza; vennero traghettati da una sponda all'altra del Convy, lasciando così Tregaron e il Dalad. D'ora in poi avrebbero attraversato territori apparentemente disabitati, diretti a nord-ovest verso una zona compresa tra due grandi fiumi che scendevano dagli Orocarni e si congiungevano a un centinaio di chilometri dalla costa dell'Oceano Orientale, formando un grande triangolo ricco di corsi d'acqua e punteggiato di boschi, la cui base erano le Montagne Rosse. La loro meta era proprio il punto in cui di due fiumi confluivano, poi avrebbero cercato un guado per attraversare il corso d'acqua meridionale e di lì avrebbero cominciato a battere il territorio alla ricerca di una traccia delle Entesse.

OOO

Sei giorni dopo aver lasciato Tregaron, il terreno cominciò a farsi acquitrinoso. La zona era segnalata sulla mappa come una striscia lunga una ventina di chilometri ma larga al massimo quattro, a ridosso di un fiume che serpeggiava nella pianura e che in quel punto si diramava in molti piccoli corsi minori che formavano una palude. Non c'erano guadi più a valle, dove anzi il fiume si faceva sempre più largo e profondo via via che si avvicinava allo sbocco sull'oceano; né sembravano essercene più a monte. Per attraversare il fiume, quindi, avrebbero dovuto o risalirne il corso per un imprecisato numero di giorni fino a trovare un punto abbastanza stretto e dal fondale sufficientemente basso per consentire la traversata, oppure superare l'acquitrino. Era proprio quel che aveva fatto l'anonimo redattore della mappa una cinquantina d'anni prima, che aveva ben segnalato il punto preciso, poco più a sud di dove si trovavano loro adesso, dove la palude era larga meno di tre chilometri. Il sole stava ormai declinando – il solstizio invernale era appena trascorso e le giornate erano molto corte – per cui decisero di accamparsi lì e di raggiungere l'imbocco del passaggio l'indomani mattina, per poi affrontare la traversata.

La notte trascorse tranquillamente, anche se Túdhin era leggermente inquieto.

 _Odio le paludi_ , ammise senza mezzi termini.

"Ringrazia che siamo in inverno", osservò Nerwen sorridendo, "In estate sarebbe molto peggio, con nugoli di zanzare a tormentarti…"

 _Ma tu le scacceresti, no?!_ , ritorse prontamente il lupo e la Maia ridacchiò divertita.

 _Sì, è vero_ , confermò: era un utilizzo assai prosaico del suo dono di comunicare con i _kelvar_ , ma non di meno estremamente utile.

Montarono la tenda, poi Aryon raccolse della legna per il fuoco; l'umidità del luogo rese difficoltoso accenderlo, ma Nerwen intervenne col suo potere per far meglio attecchire la scintilla all'esca, così infine ottennero una bella fiamma vivace. Aryon mise a bollire dell'acqua, intenzionato a fare una zuppa ammollando delle strisce di carne secca e delle erbe essiccate provenienti dalla riserva della moglie. Attendendo che cuocesse, si occuparono di Thilgiloth, Allakos e Kerra, liberandoli di finimenti e carico e lasciandoli liberi di pascolare. Túdhin invece andò a caccia, com'era sua abitudine quando viaggiavano.

Dopo il pasto caldo, sistemarono il fuoco perché ardesse basso il più a lungo possibile; prima di ritirarsi nella tenda, Nerwen sollevò lo sguardo: nel cielo notturno campeggiava la grande costellazione di Menelvagor, che rappresentava Túrin Turambar, il grande eroe Umano della Prima Era che, secondo la profezia, sarebbe tornato per combattere contro il Grande Nemico nella Dagor Dagorath alla Fine del Tempo. Ai suoi piedi, la splendente Helluin rifulgeva vividamente, simile ad un gioiello.

"Le stelle mi sono mancate moltissimo, in quello strano posto…", mormorò. Aryon non ebbe bisogno di chiederle a cosa si riferiva.

"Non c'erano stelle?", domandò, sorpreso.

"No, il cielo di notte era un mare d'inchiostro, non c'era un filo di luce; mentre durante il giorno c'era una luminosità diffusa. Se c'erano luna e sole, non erano visibili."

"Che posto stranissimo", commentò lui, pensieroso, "così diverso da Arda… Chissà dove si trova."

"Solo Eru lo sa", considerò l'Aini. Il principe la prese repentinamente tra le braccia e la strinse al petto.

"Non ha importanza… Quel che ne ha, è che tu sia tornata sana e salva da me…"

Nerwen ricambiò l'abbraccio.

"È vero, non ha importanza", confermò, "Ciò che conta è che siamo di nuovo insieme. E forse tra poco troveremo le Entesse…", aggiunse, arrovesciando il capo all'indietro per guardarlo. La luce guizzante delle fiamme traeva bagliori dai suoi occhi chiarissimi, incantandola.

"Sono sicuro che ormai manca poco", affermò Aryon con il suo caratteristico piccolo sorriso; poi chinò il capo e la baciò.

OOO

I l mattino successivo, partirono di buonora come al solito; un paio d'ore dopo trovarono l'imbocco della pista, così come indicato sulla mappa, e si inoltrarono nell'acquitrino. Il sentiero era abbastanza stretto, tanto che si misero in fila, Túdhin in avanscoperta come al solito, seguito da Aryon su Allakos; dietro di lui veniva Nerwen su Thilgiloth, mentre Kerra chiudeva la piccola processione.

Il lupo non si sentiva per niente a proprio agio: la sua antipatia per le paludi era davvero profonda.

 _Che puzza_ , brontolò. In effetti l'odore dell'acqua stagnante non era particolarmente gradevole neppure per l'olfatto – molto meno sviluppato del suo – di Nerwen e Aryon.

"Tieni duro, vecchio mio", lo esortò la Istar, sorridendo del suo malumore, "Dobbiamo farlo tutti."

Túdhin sbuffò irritato, ma rinunciò a lamentarsi ancora.

Proseguirono adagio, avanzando con prudenza, attenti a non far mettere gli zoccoli dei cavalli o della mula al di fuori della striscia di terra asciutta che stavano percorrendo in mezzo a canne, carici e giunchi. Erano soltanto tre chilometri, ma a quell'andatura ci avrebbero messo un paio d'ore; almeno si orientavano facilmente, dato che dall'alto della groppa delle loro cavalcature scorgevano chiaramente la pianura oltre la palude.

Il luogo era estremamente quieto: non spirava un alito di vento a smuovere la vegetazione, né si udivano i versi degli uccelli di cui solitamente gli acquitrini abbondano, come germani reali, alzavole, aironi, chiurli, o di anfibi come raganelle e rospi.

"C'è troppo silenzio", osservò Aryon in tono cupo.

"Hai ragione", confermò Nerwen, corrugando la fronte, "In effetti è insolito…"

Aveva appena terminato di pronunciare la frase, che si sentì afferrare da dietro da qualcosa di freddo e viscido.

Non viste, dietro di loro delle creature di fango erano emerse senza rumore dalle acque limacciose della palude; di forma umanoide, si erano mosse rapidamente per raggiungere gli intrusi. Li avevano osservati fin da quando avevano fatto il loro ingresso nell'acquitrino ed ora sferravano il loro attacco.

N erwen cacciò un grido mentre veniva tirata giù da cavallo; Aryon si voltò di scatto estraendo la spada, ma anche lui fu aggredito alle spalle e gettato a terra. Lottò furiosamente contro delle braccia fortissime, mentre Allakos nitriva spaventato, a sua volta attaccato da un'altra creatura.

Anche Thilgiloth nitrì, ma per la collera; scartò di lato e riuscì a sfuggire al suo aggressore, si voltò e, sollevandosi sui quarti posteriori, sferrò una potente zoccolata al mostro di fango, che parve implodere e si dissolse.

Frattanto Kerra scalciava furiosamente, difendendosi strenuamente dal suo assalitore, che balzò indietro per non venir colpito; allora la mula, sgomenta ma anche arrabbiata, si girò e affondò i grandi denti nell'essere di melma, strappandone via un braccio. La creatura ululò di dolore e batté in ritirata, sprofondando nella palude.

Túdhin era stato l'unico a non venir assalito, forse perché era il più piccolo e quindi ritenuto il meno pericoloso. Dopo un istante di puro terrore, l'ira lo travolse e partì all'attacco della creatura di fango più vicina, quella che stava cercando di immobilizzare Aryon a terra. Le morse rabbiosamente una gamba e l'essere mugghiò mentre l'arto si staccava di netto sotto al ginocchio. La sua stretta di allentò e il principe riuscì a liberarsi; mulinò la spada, tranciando a metà il mostro, che s'afflosciò su se stesso e si ridusse ad un'innocua pozzanghera.

Intanto Allakos era stato aggredito anche da una seconda creatura e sopraffatto, ed ora stava venendo trascinato nell'acquitrino mentre nitriva disperatamente, atterrito. Anche Nerwen, incapace di liberarsi dal mostro, stava subendo la stessa sorte, la sua prodigiosa agilità resa del tutto inutile da quella presa invincibile che l'avviluppava. Con un urlo furibondo, Aryon corse verso la creatura di fango, ma non poteva menar fendenti senza rischiare di ferire la moglie. Lasciò quindi cadere la spada e balzò sulla schiena del mostro, afferrandolo per il collo e torcendolo con tutta la sua forza; la creatura oppose resistenza, ma Aryon non lasciò la presa. Allora il mostro mollò Nerwen per afferrare le braccia del principe e strattonarle per liberarsi. Essendo molto più forte di Aryon, ci sarebbe certamente riuscito, ma la Istar, ormai sciolta dalla sua stretta, sguainò il lungo pugnale _noldorin_ e con un grido rabbioso si girò e glielo affondò a due mani nel petto, aprendogli uno squarcio fino al ventre. La creatura emise un urlo raccapricciante, si svincolò dalla presa di Aryon e barcollò verso l'acqua nell'evidente tentativo di fuggire, ma il principe recuperò la spada e la tagliò a metà, non diversamente da come aveva fatto con l'altra; anche questa si afflosciò dissolvendosi in una pozzanghera.

Per un istante Aryon e Nerwen rimasero a fissarla, respirando pesantemente, poi i nitriti terrorizzati di Allakos li riscuoterono; si voltarono verso di lui, che era ormai mezzo affondato nell'acquitrino, e videro che Thilgiloth era accorsa in suo aiuto. La Corsiera si catapultò contro uno dei mostri che stavano trascinando il destriero, sbalzandolo via da lui, e poi si voltò ad affrontare l'altro, ma il fondo melmoso della palude la impacciava. Aryon si slanciò verso il suo cavallo, saltando in acqua e affondando la spada nella schiena della creatura che ancora stava addosso ad Allakos; il mostro mollò la presa ed ululò. Il principe estrasse la lama e la ruotò in un fendente che tranciò un braccio alla creatura, la quale ululò di nuovo e si gettò in acqua, scomparendo.

Frattanto era sopraggiunta Nerwen, che afferrò il morso di Allakos e lo tirò verso il terreno asciutto della pista; il destriero era in difficoltà a causa del fango in cui erano affondati gli zoccoli, ma lentamente riuscì a muoversi. L'ultima creatura, visto il malpartito, pensò bene di defilarsi, svanendo nella palude.

Anche Thilgiloth tornò faticosamente sul terreno asciutto del sentiero, imitata da Aryon. Erano tutti variamente inzaccherati e fradici, e tremavano per lo spavento e la tensione nervosa.

Aryon si avvicinò alla moglie e le strinse un braccio, scrutandola.

"Stai bene?", le domandò. Nerwen ricambiò lo sguardo:

"Sto bene, non preoccuparti", lo rassicurò, "E tu?"

"Sì, anch'io… Ma comunque, che cos'erano quei mostri, in nome di tutte le stelle di Kiltoniel?"

Alla Maia occorse un istante per riconoscere la versione _avarin_ di Gilthoniel, il nome con cui Varda Elentári era nota presso gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo. Poi si concentrò sulla domanda del marito: non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di pensarci, ma ora le sovvenne una possibile spiegazione.

"Credo di saperlo", rispose lentamente, "Aulë creò i Nani perché voleva qualcuno a cui insegnare la sua arte di fabbro ed era troppo impaziente per attendere il risveglio dei Primogeniti di Ilúvatar; ma non ci riuscì al primo tentativo. Usò acqua e fango, e dissolse tutti gli esperimenti non andati a buon fine; evidentemente però alcuni esemplari sono sfuggiti alla dispersione e queste creature potrebbero discendere da loro."

Il principe annuì:

"Sì, è plausibile..."

Controllarono gli animali; fortunatamente non avevano riportato alcun danno, ma dovettero risistemare la soma di Kerra, che si era allentata e rischiava di cadere, mentre Allakos – che era quello che se l'era vista peggio – tremava ancora violentemente per la paura patita; a Nerwen occorsero svariati minuti e tutta la sua capacità persuasiva per calmarlo.

"Pensi che torneranno?", domandò Aryon, riferendosi ovviamente ai mostri di fango.

"Ora sanno di non aver più il vantaggio della sorpresa", considerò lei pensierosamente, "inoltre se mi metto _in_ _ascolto_ potrò percepire le loro menti avvicinarsi e quindi saremmo pronti ad accoglierli."

Lui valutò le loro possibilità.

"Non si sono dimostrati molto difficili da sconfiggere", considerò, "tuttavia non sappiamo quanti sono: se ci attaccassero in numero soverchiante, dubito che potremmo cavarcela. È meglio uscire di qua al più presto. Abbiamo superato la metà del tragitto, proseguiamo il più velocemente possibile."

"Sono assolutamente d'accordo", accettò lei; in quel posto privo di _kelvar_ , non avrebbe potuto chiamare nessuno in loro soccorso che potesse intervenire con sufficiente prontezza, se fossero stati nuovamente attaccati.

Negli abiti bagnati avevano freddo, così si avvolsero nelle loro coperte, poi rimontarono a cavallo e proseguirono alla massima andatura possibile; Nerwen mantenne i suoi sensi speciali estesi tutt'attorno per captare l'eventuale appressarsi dei mostri, ma questi si tennero alla larga e la piccola comitiva uscì dall'acquitrino senza fare altri brutti incontri.

"Dubito che quelle creature possano andare molto lontano, fuori dal loro ambiente", disse Aryon, "ma per non correre rischi inutili, consiglio di allontanarci rapidamente di almeno qualche chilometro."

Nuovamente Nerwen fu d'accordo con lui.

"Dobbiamo lavarci e cambiarci", suggerì, "Risaliamo il fiume."

Aryon annuì e voltò Allakos verso est, mettendolo al trotto; avrebbe preferito un bel galoppo, ma Kerra non era in grado di andare più veloce.

Proseguirono per una mezza dozzina di chilometri con la palude alla loro sinistra, finché non ritrovarono il fiume, nel punto in cui cominciava a diramarsi nei corsi d'acqua minori che formavano l'acquitrino, e lo risalirono finché la palude non scomparve dietro di loro.

Quando infine si fermarono, mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo. Per prima cosa accesero un fuoco, dove misero a scaldare dell'acqua, e poi montarono la tenda: per quel giorno non avrebbero proseguito, dovendo lavare ed asciugare i vestiti che indossavano. Mentre attendevano che l'acqua diventasse sufficientemente calda, scaricarono Kerra, poi tolsero sella e finimenti ai cavalli e li strigliarono per bene. Túdhin si immerse rapidamente nel fiume, si scrollò energicamente e corse a scaldarsi vicino al fuoco.

 _Odio fare il bagno d'inverno_ , dichiarò risentito.

 _Ti capisco perfettamente_ , commentò l'Aini, comprensiva, _Purtroppo qui non abbiamo la comodità di una vasca con l'acqua calda come a Qos._

 _Già… non dirò mai più che non mi piace lavarmi in una vasca d'acqua tiepida!_ , concluse il lupo con un guizzo d'autoironia che la fece ridere.

Quando l'acqua messa sul fuoco fu abbastanza calda, Nerwen e Aryon usarono una pezzuola per detergersi dalla sporcizia, si misero abiti puliti e risciacquarono quelli che avevano indossato, stendendoli poi su una corda tirata tra due rami d'albero. Infine si concessero il pranzo, consumando frutta essiccata, noci, nocciole e _lembas_ , che Nerwen aveva preparato prima di partire da Pallàndim.

"Penso che non attraverserò mai più un'altra palude", commentò Aryon con una smorfia, mentre mangiavano, "se solo potrò evitarlo…"

"Il problema non era la palude, bensì i suoi abitanti ostili", considerò la Istar a bassa voce, "Se solo avessi pensato di sondare la zona col pensiero prima di addentrarci...", concluse in tono depresso: la sua mancanza aveva messo in pericolo Túdhin, Kerra, Allakos e perfino Aryon, che aveva la vita degli Eldar e non quella degli Ainur.

"Non era segnalato alcun pericolo, sulla mappa o nel relativo diario di viaggio", le fece notare il principe, "Forse quell'esploratore è stato fortunato e non è stato visto dai mostri di fango, oppure a quel tempo non c'erano, o chissà che altro… Il tragitto sembrava sicuro: non c'era motivo di cercare esseri potenzialmente pericolosi."

Lei strinse le labbra.

"Va bene", ammise, "ma d'ora in avanti userò maggior prudenza."

Vedendola ancora angustiata, Aryon l'attirò tra le braccia e le fece posare la testa sulla propria spalla.

"Neppure una Istar è onniveggente", le rammentò, baciandole i capelli. Nerwen inspirò profondamente, poi espirò con lentezza: suo marito aveva ragione, solo Ilúvatar lo era. Per la sua solidarietà, gli fu profondamente grata e sentì di amarlo più che mai. Sollevò il capo per guardarlo e gli sorrise:

"Se non fossi già innamorata di te, mi innamorerei adesso, per quel che hai appena detto", dichiarò, poi si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò con trasporto.

Lui la strinse, un po' perplesso, e la contraccambiò.

"Non mi sembra d'aver detto niente di che", affermò quando lei gli lasciò le labbra, "ma se questo è il risultato, lo dirò più spesso…", soggiunse con un sorrisetto lupesco. Nerwen rise, rasserenata, e tornò a baciarlo.

OOO

Il mattino seguente ripartirono, lasciando il fiume e tornando a dirigersi verso nordest e quella che supponevano essere la terra delle Entesse. Due giorni più tardi, al tramonto, ne raggiunsero il confine meridionale, delimitato da un grande corso d'acqua dalla superficie placida, il che significava che era profondo. Lo osservarono: in quel punto era impossibile guadarlo. Se fosse stata estate, avrebbero potuto attraversarlo a nuoto, ponendo beninteso tutto il carico di Kerra su una zattera, ma in pieno inverno non era pensabile. La possibilità che Nerwen, estendendo i suoi speciali sensi, riuscisse a percepire un'Entessa e ra infinitesimale: il loro territorio – ammesso e non concesso che fosse effettivamente quello – era molto vasto e le Entesse erano poche, forse qualche centinaio. E comunque, anche un'Entessa avrebbe avuto qualche difficoltà ad attraversare, se il fiume era molto profondo.

L'unica soluzione era quella che, per la presenza della palude, avevano potuto evitare col fiume precedente: risalirne il corso fino a trovare un punto favorevole per guadarlo. Comunque era una cosa di cui avevano tenuto conto, quando erano partiti da Pallàndim, per cui non ne furono particolarmente delusi.

Si accamparono; dopo aver eretto la tenda, mentre Nerwen si occupava di accendere il fuoco Aryon tentò la sorte con la pesca; fu tanto fortunato da catturare uno storione di considerevoli dimensioni che, tagliato a grosse fette in senso trasversale, venne arrostito sulle fiamme, insaporito con sale ed erbe aromatiche.

"Ci vorrebbe un buon vino bianco", commentò Nerwen in tono scherzoso, addentando una gustosa fetta di pesce. Aryon le allungò la borraccia dell'acqua.

"Beh, questo è talmente bianco", ribatté sogghignando, "da essere addirittura trasparente!"

La Maia rise di cuore, imitata dal marito, ed il loro buonumore rallegrò anche i loro amici quadrupedi.

Il fiume senza nome si sviluppava verso monte in direzione sudovest. Lo seguirono per cinque giorni, durante i quali superarono un piccolo affluente sul loro lato e ne videro un altro sulla sponda opposta, prima di trovare un punto adatto all'attraversamento: il fiume si era ormai ridotto a meno della metà dell'ampiezza. Era troppo freddo perché Aryon ne sondasse la profondità immergendovisi, così come aveva fatto con il Lavnen, dopo la disavventura con gli Esterling, così decisero di provare ad attraversare rimanendo in groppa, salvo tornare indietro se l'acqua arrivava a toccare il ventre di Kerra, che era la più piccola. Anche stavolta Túdhin venne caricato in sella a Thilgiloth.

Il primo tentativo non andò a buon fine perché l'acqua si rivelò troppo profonda; alcune ore dopo riprovarono e stavolta funzionò. Finalmente dall'altra parte, si guardarono con soddisfazione prima di dirigere le loro cavalcature di nuovo verso nordovest, più o meno parallelamente agli Orocarni – ancora invisibili da quel punto perché lontani più di duecento chilometri – e allontanandosi dal fiume: in quei giorni, Nerwen aveva sondato mentalmente il territorio, cercando segni delle Entesse; le sue speranze erano state scarse ed infatti non aveva rilevato nulla, per cui avevano concluso che dovevano spingersi più all'interno del triangolo formato da questo corso d'acqua e da quello settentrionale. La Istar progettava di ripetere la ricerca allo stesso modo in cui l'aveva condotta a Fangorn, percorrendo avanti e indietro il territorio tra i due fiumi continuando a rimanere in _ascolto_ , la mente tesa a captare pensieri che potessero indicare la presenza delle femmine degli Onodrim; ma né quel giorno né il successivo sentì qualcosa.

Quella sera nella loro tenda, abbracciati sotto le coperte nel reciproco calore, i due sposi fecero il punto della situazione.

"Il territorio è quello giusto", dichiarò Nerwen, il capo posato sulla spalla del marito, "La mappa non lascia dubbi; ma se le Entesse sono rimaste in poche come gli Ent e vivono molto sparpagliate, potrebbero volerci settimane, prima che ne troviamo una…"

"Lo stesso vale se vivono tutte insieme in un angolo remoto", considerò Aryon, "il territorio è molto esteso."

"Prima o poi le incontreremo", affermò la Maia con decisione, "è solo una questione di tempo."

"A meno che…", cominciò il principe, per poi interrompersi con una smorfia.

"A meno che…?", lo esortò lei. Aryon sospirò: non voleva dare una delusione alla moglie, ma bisognava tener presente anche l'eventualità più sgradevole.

" _A meno che_ non siano tutte morte", terminò a bassa voce. Nerwen strinse le labbra: non le piaceva pensarlo, ma lui aveva ragione. Dopotutto, l'immagine che aveva visto nello Specchio di Galadriel poteva essersi riferita ad un tempo passato, e ora le Entesse potevano anche essersi estinte.

"Sì, è una possibilità, purtroppo", ammise, "ma non mi arrenderò finché non avrò percorso palmo a palmo tutto questo territorio."

"Questo è chiaro", fu d'accordo Aryon, poi ci pensò meglio, "Comunque anche in questo caso non è detto che debbano per forza essere morte… potrebbe essere che si siano trasferite."

"Certo… solo che poi dovremmo ricominciare a cercarle daccapo", borbottò Nerwen in tono cupo, "Speriamo di trovarle qui", concluse con un sospiro.

"Non pensiamoci adesso", la esortò lui, baciandole la fronte, "Attraverseremo quel ponte quando ci dovessimo arrivare."

Ancora una volta, pensò Nerwen, suo marito aveva ragione. Sollevò il viso e lo baciò sulle labbra, il cuore gonfio d'amore per lui.

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Curiosità… gastronomiche: il dolce a base di castagne è il famoso Montebianco, un vero "mattone" ma assolutamente delizioso; e naturalmente il vino fiammeggiato aromatizzato altro non è che il vin brulé._

 _Ebbene, finalmente Nerwen ed Aryon hanno raggiunto quello che lei è sicura sia il territorio delle Entesse. Avrà ragione? Lo vedremo nel prossimo capitolo..._

 _Non mi stanco mai di ringraziare le persone che seguono questa storia con costanza, anche se silenziosamente: mi fa molto piacere vedere il numeratore delle letture (per quanto forse non sia del tutto affidabile) scattare con una velocità che mi lascia sempre basita. Il mio ringraziamento si raddoppia per coloro che si prendono il tempo di lasciare due parole di commento, perché il parere dei lettori è per me preziosissimo!_

 _Lady Angel_


	54. Capitolo LIV: La terra tra i fiumi

**Capitolo LIV: La Terra tra i Fiumi**

Il giorno successivo ripartirono alla volta del fiume che delimitava il confine settentrionale del presunto territorio delle Entesse.

Sebbene la presenza di Aryon le consentisse di concentrarsi unicamente sull' _altrove_ dato che al _qui_ poteva badare lui, l'Aini non poteva mantenere i propri pensieri estesi per troppe ore di seguito, così l'area esplorata era forzatamente più ristretta in rapporto alla distanza che avrebbero potuto effettivamente percorrere; ma non volevano correre il minimo rischio di mancare le Entesse, magari di poco.

"Se non altro, questa regione è davvero bella", osservò Nerwen, quando quella sera si accamparono. Aryon, che stava rimestando lo stufato da lui preparato col coniglio cacciato nel pomeriggio, si girò a guardarla.

"La tua capacità di trovare il lato positivo delle cose è sempre stupefacente", dichiarò, tornando a sedersi accanto a lei, "È una delle qualità che più amo, in te."

La Istar gli sorrise:

"A volte mi scoraggio anch'io", ammise, "ma mai per troppo tempo. È proprio tipico del mio carattere, voler scovare un raggio di luce nel buio più profondo."

"Io invece sono tutto il contrario", ammise il principe. Il sorriso di Nerwen si allargò:

"Ma ti amo lo stesso!"

Lui le lanciò una rapida occhiata.

"E meno male!", bofonchiò; un sorrisetto gli danzava agli angoli della bocca in una maniera che l'Aini trovava sempre adorabile.

La loro diversità caratteriale avrebbe potuto essere fonte di scontro, tra loro; ma invece ne avevano fatto il punto di forza del loro rapporto, perché laddove uno eccedeva, l'altro mitigava, e dove uno non arrivava, arrivava l'altro. Si completavano e si arricchivano a vicenda. Ciò non escludeva piccoli bisticci, occasionalmente, ma si trattava sempre di bazzecole presto risolte col semplice uso del buonsenso da parte di entrambi. Perfino all'inizio, quando si erano _scontrati_ , più che incontrati, sulle rive del Mare di Rhûn, c'era sempre stata questa capacità di intendersi – il che, alla luce del fatto che erano compagni per la vita, ora naturalmente appariva ovvio.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, smontarono il campo e ripresero la strada. Nel pomeriggio, Nerwen avvertì una consapevolezza che le sembrò nota, ma era molto debole a causa della lontananza. Tirò le redini di Thilgiloth, che si arrestò immediatamente.

 _Che succede?_ , domandò la Corsiera, muovendo gli orecchi per cercare di captare suoni insoliti.

"Ho _sentito_ qualcosa", rispose la Maia, in tono teso, parlando ad alta voce a beneficio di Aryon. Il principe fece fermare Allakos accanto a Thilgiloth.

"Ostile?", s'informò, la mano già sull'elsa della spada.

"No, affatto", lo tranquillizzò lei, "ma è molto lontano; se riesco a capire in che direzione si trova possiamo avvicinarci e verificare."

Chiuse gli occhi per meglio concentrarsi ed estese al massimo i propri pensieri, muovendoli in un lento semicerchio davanti a sé.

"Di là", disse infine, indicando dritto verso nord, "ma non saprei precisare la distanza."

"Non ci resta che scoprirlo", commentò Aryon, con una scrollata di spalle. Diedero di tallone alle loro cavalcature e si rimisero in marcia.

Una mezz'ora più tardi, Nerwen si voltò verso il marito:

"L'ho perso… non lo percepisco più", annunciò in tono frustrato.

"Si è allontanato?", domandò Aryon, aggrottando la fronte, "Si è forse spaventato?"

"Ma ho mandato soltanto pensieri amichevoli!", protestò lei, "Non vedo perché avrebbe dovuto spaventarsi…"

"Forse il tuo modo di comunicare l'ha messo a disagio", ragionò il principe. Nerwen ci pensò su, poi annuì, dandogli ragione.

"Peccato… magari era un'Entessa…", mormorò, afflosciando le spalle. Aryon si sentì molto dispiaciuto per lei.

"Dai, proseguiamo lo stesso", la incoraggiò, "Magari cambia idea e torna indietro, venendoci incontro."

Era una debole speranza, ma sempre meglio di niente, pensò Nerwen, quindi assentì in segno d'accettazione.

Poco prima dell'imbrunire, giunsero ai margini di un bosco; Nerwen distinse tassi, querce, acacie, betulle, faggi, frassini, castagni, noci, noccioli, aceri e pini. C'erano alberi molto antichi, altri più giovani, altri giovanissimi; quando la Istar li sondò, trovò le tracce di una grande vitalità che, sebbene smorzata dal riposo invernale, esprimeva una sensazione di benessere e di gioia tale che la fece sorridere: il bosco _stava bene_.

Lo disse ad Aryon, che commentò quietamente:

"Potrebbe essere un'indicazione della presenza delle Entesse, non credi?"

Nerwen s'illuminò: non ci aveva pensato.

"È vero!", esclamò, "Potrebbe davvero essere così… Aryon, sento che siamo così _vicini_ …", sospirò, "A volte la mia Seconda Vista si manifesta in maniera molto sottile, tanto che non riesco a distinguere se sia il mio desiderio o se sia davvero una premonizione."

Il principe annusò l'aria.

"Comunque sia, è ora di fermarci per la notte", osservò molto praticamente, "Anche perché sta per nevicare."

Nerwen scrutò il cielo ormai buio, nel quale le stelle brillavano in maniera particolarmente luminosa, com'era tipico delle notti invernali.

"Tu dici?", chiese, scettica, "Non c'è una sola nuvola…"

"Fidati, prima dell'alba nevicherà", le assicurò lui, smontando da cavallo, "Sento l'odore nell'aria."

"Oh", fece lei, stupefatta: non aveva mai sentito di nessuno che percepisse l'odore della neve, predicendone quindi l'arrivo; ma non mise in dubbio le parole del marito, certa che sapesse quel che diceva.

"Allora sarà meglio montare la tenda al riparo degli alberi", disse invece, indicando un'acacia dalla chioma ad ombrello che, pur priva di foglie, possedeva un intreccio di rami talmente fitto da offrire una certa protezione. Così fecero, poi accesero un fuoco sul quale Nerwen preparò una delle sue deliziose zuppe a base di erbe, con l'aggiunta di pezzetti di _lembas_ che la resero più sostanziosa, mentre Thilgiloth, Allakos e Kerra brucavano la dura erba invernale e Túdhin si procacciava una preda.

Avvisarono i loro amici animali dell'incombente nevicata, così anche loro si misero al riparo sotto le ampie fronde dell'acacia; infine andarono a dormire, avvoltolati nelle loro calde coperte e nel reciproco abbraccio.

OOO

Quando Aryon e Nerwen si svegliarono, il mattino seguente, il mondo fuori della tenda era particolarmente quieto, così come solitamente lo è dopo una nevicata; ma in quel clima, difficilmente la coltre bianca sarebbe stata tanto spessa da giustificare quel silenzio. Un po' allarmato, Aryon allungò la mano e la posò sulla sua spada – mai troppo lontana da lui – mentre Nerwen protese i propri pensieri all'esterno; trovò subito le menti dei suoi amici quadrupedi, vigili ma tranquille, e quindi si rilassò anche lei.

Udendola sfiorare la sua coscienza, Thilgiloth le disse serenamente:

 _Amica mia, finalmente ti sei svegliata… c'è qui qualcuno che vorrebbe incontrarti._

A quel punto, la Istar estese ulteriormente la propria coscienza ed incontrò uno schema mentale molto particolare. Balzò a sedere, improvvisamente eccitata.

Al suo brusco movimento, Aryon strinse l'impugnatura della spada, pronto a brandirla, ma intravedendo il sorriso di Nerwen nella penombra della tenda si trattenne.

"Che cosa c'è?", indagò sottovoce.

"Le Entesse", rispose lei semplicemente; si gettò il mantello sulle spalle ed uscì, seguita dappresso dal marito.

Il paesaggio era imbiancato di neve, ma la candida coltre non superava i tre centimetri. Tuttavia non fu questo a far sgranare gli occhi a Nerwen: pur avendo sentito i pensieri delle Entesse, si trovò impreparata alla visione che le si parò dinnanzi quando uscì dalla tenda: il piccolo accampamento era circondato da otto alberi… che però non erano alberi. Immobili, appuntarono su di lei i loro occhi, tondi e di colore variabile dal verde al marrone; i loro sguardi erano solenni, calmi, del tutto privi di minaccia, eppure il guizzo nervoso con cui si spostarono su Aryon non appena comparve alle spalle della moglie lasciava intuire una certa dose d'inquietudine.

Il principe Avar, che non aveva mai visto un Onod in tutta la sua lunga vita e per gran tempo li aveva anzi ritenuti una fola, si bloccò sulla soglia; in mano teneva ancora la spada – che ad ogni buon conto aveva ritenuto di conservare – ma ci mancò poco che cadesse dalle sue dita improvvisamente snervate.

Nerwen si sforzò di ritrovare la propria compostezza.

"Salve, Guardiane degli Alberi", le salutò, parlando in entesco ed apostrofandole col loro titolo formale, "Io sono Nerwen la Verde, seguace di Kementári. Sono onorata d'incontrarvi."

Così dicendo, si inchinò. Aryon non aveva ovviamente capito una parola del suo discorso, che gli era parso assai lungo ed elaborato, ma lo intuì quando la vide rendere omaggio alle Entesse; si affettò a fare lo stesso, rivolgendo loro il saluto che riservava soltanto ai sovrani.

Le Entesse tacquero a lungo ed Aryon cominciò ad impensierirsi.

"Perché non rispondono?", chiese a bassa voce.

"Gli Onodrim non sono _frettolosi_ ", rispose lei serenamente; conoscendoli, non si sorprendeva se la replica tardava a giungere: stavano certamente assimilando la sorpresa di sentir parlare il loro linguaggio da qualcuno che non era della loro razza, "Sii paziente, sarà una cosa lunga."

Dopo svariati minuti, l'Entessa dall'aspetto più vetusto infine parlò.

"Salve a te", rispose, "Io sono Calenfinn. _Hum, hoom_. Nessuno di altre razze conosce la lingua degli Onodrim, tranne la nostra creatrice, di cui ti proclami seguace. È stata lei a insegnarti?"

"Sì", confermò Nerwen, "proprio lei."

Calenfinn la osservò in silenzio, a lungo, mentre le implicazioni di quell'informazione affondavano lentamente nella sua consapevolezza. Chi era costei, o meglio, qual era la sua natura? Sembrava della razza degli Uomini, ma il suo sguardo acuto scorgeva una strana aura attorno a lei, qualcosa di etereo che andava _oltre_ la sfera terrena.

Nerwen contraccambiò lo sguardo dell'Entessa con serena fermezza; quel volto legnoso non faceva trasparire nulla, ma dopo un po' negli occhi verdi che lo illuminavano cominciarono a turbinare una serie di emozioni: sorpresa, incredulità, incertezza, ed infine reverenza.

Aveva infine riconosciuto in lei una Maia.

"Amiche mie", annunciò infine Calenfinn, rivolta alle compagne, "ci troviamo di fronte ad un'Antica. Rendiamole onore."

Detto questo, le rivolse un inchino, piegandosi rigidamente. Sbalordito, Aryon vide tutte le Entesse abbassare le loro spoglie chiome invernali in un inequivocabile segno di deferenza.

Nerwen notò la sua confusione; aveva previsto che le Entesse potessero comportasi ossequiosamente con lei, così come aveva fatto Barbalbero a suo tempo, pertanto aveva pensato ad una spiegazione plausibile ed ora gliela diede:

"Ho detto loro che sono una seguace di Kementári; ci hanno messo un po' a convincersi, ma ora mi porgono i loro rispetti."

Il principe annuì, inconsapevole che si trattava di una verità addomesticata.

"Parlate _ovestron_?", chiese Nerwen, "Per me è faticoso parlare entesco e il mio compagno non lo conosce affatto", dubitava che le Entesse parlassero la lingua _avarin_ , ma d'altro canto Aryon non conosceva il _sindarin_ , né il _quenya_ – su cui l'entesco era basato – e così l'unica opzione rimaneva la Lingua Corrente, "Vi prego però di non rivelare la mia vera natura", si affrettò a proseguire, "poiché mi è stato proibito di divulgarla a chi non la riconosce da solo."

Calenfinn, come tipico della sua razza, meditò attentamente su quelle parole.

"Sì, parlo la Lingua Corrente", confermò infine graziosamente, "anche se è un linguaggio molto _frettoloso_ e per questo non amiamo parlarlo. E non temere, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con noi."

"Grazie", disse allora la Istar, passando all' _ovestron_ , poi accennò al principe nerovestito, "Questo è mio marito, il principe degli Eldar Avari Aryon Morvacor."

A quelle parole, finalmente per lui comprensibili, Aryon tornò ad inchinarsi.

"Onorato d'incontrarvi", dichiarò, ignaro di ripetere la stessa frase usata da Nerwen.

"L'onore è nostro, Lord Aryon", Calenfinn contraccambiò con cortesia, poi tornò a rivolgersi alla Maia, "Abbiamo percepito da lontano la tua presenza e ci siamo incuriosite", fece una pausa, pensierosa, "Ammetto che ci siamo sentite alquanto allarmate, perché mai prima avevamo udito i pensieri di un'altra creatura. Così siamo venute a controllare. _Humm_ … siamo rimaste sorprese che i vostri _kelvar_ non si siano spaventati…"

Lasciò la frase in sospeso, chiaramente perplessa da quel comportamento.

"Ritengo sia merito di Thilgiloth", spiegò Nerwen; la Corsiera, udendo il proprio nome, scrollò la criniera candida per farsi identificare e le mandò una sensazione d'assenso, "Ha già incontrato un Ent, a occidente delle Montagne Rosse, e sa che non siete creature malvagie, così ha rassicurato anche gli altri."

" _Buràrum_! Hai… incontrato un Ent?", Calenfinn domandò conferma, sbalordita; Nerwen annuì:

"È stato lui a raccontarmi della vostra sparizione, che è il motivo per cui vi stavamo cercando. Tuttavia…", rabbrividì nell'aria gelata, "per noi questa temperatura è spiacevole: vorremmo accendere un fuoco e prepararci una bevanda calda, se non vi spiace."

"Ma certo… che scortese da parte nostra tenervi al freddo! Intanto che vi ristorate, noi ci ritireremo. Poi parleremo."

Le Entesse si allontanarono, raggruppandosi poco lontano e cominciando a comunicare tra loro nel lento, sonoro linguaggio degli Onodrim.

Nerwen si voltò verso Aryon e lo vide fissare le Entesse come se ancora non riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi.

"Allora, amor mio, sono come te le aspettavi?", gli domandò con dolcezza. Il principe distolse lo sguardo da Calenfinn e dalle sue compagne per volgerlo sulla Istar.

"Sì… e no", rispose lentamente, poi scrollò il capo e si spiegò meglio, "Da quando mi sono unito alla tua ricerca, mi sono raffigurato mille volte come sarebbe stato incontrare le femmine degli Onodrim, ma la verità è che non sapevo cosa mi aspettava. Non tanto per il loro aspetto – non ci vuole poi molto a immaginare un albero dotato di occhi e bocca – ma per la _percezione_ che ne ho avuto… Esseri così antichi da farmi sentire nuovamente giovane… Il pensiero che alcuni di loro sono addirittura più vecchi di me è… sconcertante."

L'Aini annuì, comprendendo il suo stato d'animo: come razza, gli Ent erano virtualmente più antichi degli Eldar, essendo stati creati da Yavanna poco dopo i Nani di Aulë, ma si erano risvegliati alla coscienza assieme a loro, perché Eru aveva decretato che gli Elfi sarebbero stati i suoi Primogeniti e nessuno poteva quindi nascere prima. Aryon, essendo nato all'inizio della Seconda Era, raramente incontrava esseri più anziani di lui; c'erano beninteso gli Alti Elfi provenienti da Aman, alcuni dei quali – come Celeborn e Galadriel – venuti al mondo durante gli Anni degli Alberi, oppure Círdan il Carpentiere, ma costoro non frequentavano il territorio degli Avari.

"Ora facciamo colazione", lo esortò, "Poi continueremo a parlare con le Entesse."

Il principe annuì; tornò nella tenda a recuperare il fodero e mise via la spada: aveva seri dubbi che, nonostante tutta la sua perizia di spadaccino, avrebbe potuto vincere un confronto con un'Entessa, per cui tenere l'arma in mano era del tutto inutile. Quando uscì, trovò Nerwen intenta a preparare il fuoco; l'aiutò, recuperando la legna da sotto il telo con cui – in previsione della neve – l'avevano coperta la sera prima. Mentre lei maneggiava acciarino e pietra focaia, riempì il pentolino con cui si scaldavano l'acqua per il tè del mattino e, quando il fuoco fu acceso, lo pose sulle fiamme. Si sedettero su una coperta accanto al fuoco e ruppero il digiuno con della frutta disidratata e del _lembas_ , bevendo il tè al bergamotto tanto amato dagli Avari e che anche Nerwen apprezzava molto.

M entre mangiavano, Túdhin si avvicinò e si accucciò accanto a loro, fissandoli con i suoi occhi gialli.

 _Dunque sono queste le famose Entesse…_ , esordì, titubante, _Sono… impressionato._

Nerwen riferì la sua dichiarazione ad Aryon ed il principe ammise:

"Non sei il solo, ad esser impressionato, vecchio mio."

"Sì, sono esseri davvero formidabili", concordò la Maia, "Non bisogna lasciarsi trarre in inganno dalla loro apparente lentezza. Sono per natura gentili, ma se arrivano a scatenare la loro ira sanno essere più distruttivi di una valanga e più devastanti di un incendio. E vi assicuro che le Entesse non sono da meno degli Ent."

"Meglio farseli amici, quindi", commentò Aryon con un motto di spirito.

"Non concedono molto facilmente la loro amicizia", gli rivelò Nerwen, poi ridacchiò, "In questo assomigliano agli Avari…"

Aryon si accigliò, ma lei rise, gli occhi brillanti di divertimento, e lui si rasserenò subito, comprendendo che era stata soltanto una piccola presa in giro.

Vedendo che avevano terminato di far colazione, Calenfinn si avvicinò, mentre le altre Entesse rimanevano indietro.

"Abbiamo deliberato che è meglio che incontriate la nostra Prima Guardiana", esordì, "e che parliate direttamente con lei."

"Va bene", accettò prontamente Nerwen, "Leviamo il campo e vi seguiamo."

Mentre Calenfinn si allontanava, Aryon domandò sottovoce:

"Ti fidi?"

"Ma certo che sì!", cominciò la Istar vivacemente, prima di rendersi conto che, dopotutto, il marito non conosceva affatto gli Ent e anzi, prima d'incontrare lei, li aveva sempre creduti una favola buona tutt'al più per i bambini, quindi proseguì più pacatamente, "Gli Onodrim non sono malvagi per natura, anche se possono essere corrotti dal Potere Oscuro", spiegò, rammentando la Vecchia Donna Betulla incontrata nella terra di Tom Bombadil, "ma lo percepirei. Ho sondato Calenfinn e le altre Entesse: sono affidabili, anche se non è certamente consigliabile irritarle con un comportamento irrispettoso."

"Non me lo sognerei mai!", le assicurò Aryon, "Volevo solo essere sicuro che non stiamo correndo rischi", le sfiorò un braccio, "Non sopporterei che ti accadesse qualcosa…"

Nerwen provò una stretta al cuore, perché ancora una volta non poteva rassicurarlo completamente riguardo alla propria incolumità. Gli coprì la mano con la propria:

"Stai tranquillo, le Entesse hanno rispetto per me in quanto Istar, e ancor più in quanto seguace di Yavanna Kementári, la loro creatrice. In virtù di questo rispetto, siete al sicuro anche tu e i nostri amici a quattro zampe."

Gli occhi chiari di Aryon brillarono divertiti mentre un sorrisetto gli piegava un angolo della bocca.

"Comodo, essere in compagnia di una potente Istar…", disse scherzosamente, facendola sorridere.

Smontarono la tenda e caricarono i bagagli su Kerra; la mula sbirciava ansiosamente le Entesse, impressionata dalla loro imponenza, così Nerwen ne calmò l'apprensione accarezzandole il collo e trasmettendole una sensazione rassicurante.

Mentre Nerwen le allacciava il sottopancia della sella, Thilgiloth girò la testa a guardarla:

 _Finalmente abbiamo trovato le Entesse!_ , commentò in tono gioioso, _Era ora, non trovi?_

 _Decisamente_ , confermò la Maia, annuendo, _Ora però viene la parte cruciale: convincerle che hanno un ruolo da recitare nella lotta contro Sauron. Se ragionano come i loro maschi, non sarà affatto facile…_

Ricordava fin troppo bene l'atteggiamento di Barbalbero, condiviso dagli altri Ent di Fangorn: poiché ritenevano che al mondo poco importasse di loro, avevano deciso che a loro importava poco del mondo.

OOO

O ccorse tutto il giorno per raggiungere il luogo della dimora della Prima Guardiana; in quel torno di tempo, appresero che le Entesse chiamavano il loro territorio _Dor-im-Duin_ , che significava semplicemente _Terra tra i Fiumi_.

Attraversarono il bosco verso nordest, poi proseguirono nella stessa direzione fino a raggiungere una catena di colline boscose che si estendeva quasi esattamente da est a ovest. Quella di testa, dai fianchi molto ripidi, era la più alta, leggermente staccata dalle altre; una profonda rientranza la tagliava quasi a metà in senso verticale. Fu proprio lì che Aryon e Nerwen vennero condotti; era la sera del sesto giorno di gennaio.

Giunti davanti all'imboccatura della rientranza, videro che ne fuoriusciva una luce dorata con sfumature di verde, assai simile a quella che Nerwen ricordava nella ent-casa di Barbalbero.

"Potete lasciare qui le vostre cavalcature", disse loro gentilmente Olbranch, una delle Entesse che li aveva scortati.

"Forse è il caso di montare la tenda", suggerì Aryon, accennando al sole che oramai toccava l'orizzonte occidentale.

"Intanto entro ad annunciarvi", disse Calenfinn.

Scaricarono quindi i bagagli da Kerra e tolsero le selle ad Allakos e a Thilgiloth; mentre stavano per cominciare a montare la tenda, Calenfinn tornò.

"La Prima Guardiana vi attende", riferì loro, "e vi invita ad essere suoi ospiti per la notte."

Aryon lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa a Nerwen, che la contraccambiò con un sorriso incoraggiante ed un cenno affermativo.

"Molto gentile da parte sua", commentò il principe, "ma per quanto riguarda i nostri amici animali?"

"Se volete potete lasciarli qui, saranno al sicuro; ma se preferite, potete portarli con voi."

La cosa piacque molto a Nerwen, però non era molto sicura che tutti i loro amici quadrupedi si sarebbero sentiti a loro agio in una ent-casa sotterranea, quindi delegò la scelta direttamente a loro:

"Amici miei, siamo stati tutti invitati nella dimora della Prima Guardiana, ma se preferite potete rimanere qui all'aperto."

 _Io vengo con te_ , annunciò subito Thilgiloth.

 _Anch'io_ , affermò Túdhin.

Allakos scrollò la criniera e sbruffò:

 _Non mi garba molto l'idea di trovarmi sottoterra._

 _Neanche a me piace stare al chiuso,_ intervenne Kerra _, Se per voi fa lo stesso rimarrei qui fuori con Allakos…_

Nerwen riferì le loro scelte ad Aryon, che annuì accettandole.

"Possono pascolare liberamente", disse Olbranch, che andava particolarmente d'accordo con i _kelvar_ , "Mi incarico io di badare a loro."

"Te ne siamo riconoscenti", la ringraziò Aryon.

Lui e Nerwen riavvolsero dunque la tenda attorno ai paletti che la reggevano e ne chiusero le cinghie, deponendola poi accanto al resto del loro bagaglio vicino all'imboccatura della rientranza; infine si avviarono dietro a Calenfinn, seguiti da Túdhin e Thilgiloth.

L'Entessa li guidò lungo una galleria scavata con maestria; l'ambiente era asciutto e salubre, perché la roccia era poroso tufo giallo, isolante e traspirante. Il passaggio era illuminato da globi colmi di un liquido che emetteva una morbida luminosità dorata simile a quella della luna estiva; Nerwen rammentò i vasi in casa di Barbalbero, che rischiaravano la dimora entesca con una luce verde-oro.

Giunti in fondo al tunnel, sbucarono in una cavità quasi perfettamente quadrata, dalle pareti levigate piene degli stessi globi che la illuminavano a giorno. Un fiotto d'acqua scaturiva da uno degli angoli, a circa metà altezza tra il fondo ed il soffitto, riversandosi in un bacile rotondo scavato nel pavimento e defluendo per un piccolo canale parallelo alla parete di sinistra, scomparendo poi in un foro nel muro di pietra. La parete opposta era interamente occupata da un largo ripiano, che Nerwen riconobbe come un ent-letto.

Ma ciò che attrasse subito gli sguardi della Istar e del principe Avar fu l'Entessa che li attendeva in fondo alla sala di pietra. Alta e slanciata, dalla bianca corteccia di betulla, la sua chioma era composta di nodosi rami – spogli per l'inverno – che ne dichiaravano la vetusta età; tuttavia i suoi occhi verdi picchiettati di marrone erano molto vivaci e li scrutarono con grande attenzione.

"Lady Nerwen, Lord Aryon, questa è la nostra Prima Guardiana", disse Calenfinn, facendo le presentazioni in Lingua Corrente. La Istar si inchinò formalmente, come di fronte ad una regina, ed il marito la imitò senza esitare.

"Salute a te, Prima Guardiana", disse Nerwen in entesco, per poi tornare subito all' _ovestron_ , "È un grande onore per noi incontrarti."

"Salute a voi, e benvenuti a Dor-im-Duin", li accolse solennemente l'Entessa; si mosse verso di loro, sempre osservandoli attentamente, "Io sono Fimbrethil."

Il nome suonò famigliare a Nerwen, che corrugò leggermente la fronte nello sforzo di ricordare dove lo avesse già sentito; quando le sovvenne, dilatò gli occhi per lo stupore:

" Sei la compagna di Barbalbero?!"

Poteva essere una semplice omonimia, naturalmente; ma per qualche motivo, le sembrava improbabile, trattandosi di Onodrim.

Infatti aveva ragione: l'Entessa si rizzò maggiormente, torreggiando su di lei e su Aryon, ma non in maniera minacciosa, bensì esprimendo stupore:

"Tu conosci Barbalbero?"

"Sì, Prima Guardiana", confermò la Istar, "Yavanna Kementári mi ha incaricata di trovare gli Onodrim, che parevano svaniti dalla faccia di Arda. Nella mia ricerca, sono giunta nella Foresta di Fangorn; è stato lui a parlarmi della vostra sparizione. La mia Maestra mi ha quindi affidato la missione di trovarvi. Lungo la strada ho incontrato Aryon Morvacor, principe degli Elfi Avari, che si è unito alla mia ricerca", concluse, girando il viso a guardare il marito e sorridendogli. Lui la ricambiò sollevando appena gli angoli delle labbra, ma i suoi occhi erano luminosi: percepiva la gioia della moglie e ne gioiva a sua volta.

Fimbrethil osservò lo scambio di sguardi; Calenfinn le aveva detto che erano sposi, beninteso, ed anche che l'Elfo non conosceva la vera natura dell'Aini. Il motivo per cui ne doveva rimanere all'oscuro le era al momento ignoto, ma non dubitava che le sarebbe stato svelato più avanti.

Ora scorse l'evidente amore tra i due e con la mente rivide se stessa e Barbalbero mentre, giovani e spensierati, percorrevano la pianure dell'Eriador e del Beleriand sotto le stelle di Varda Elentári, quando Sole e Luna ancora non erano stati creati e i Due Alberi fiorivano in Valinor; un sentimento che da lungo tempo credeva d'aver dimenticato riaffiorò all'improvviso nel suo animo: la nostalgia per il suo compagno ed il desiderio di averlo al proprio fianco.

"Penso che abbiamo davvero molto di cui discutere", osservò lentamente, "Vi prego, sedetevi…"

Si accomodarono dunque sull'orlo del ripiano – che in realtà era un letto – mentre Fimbrethil rimaneva in piedi; la Prima Guardiana congedò Calenfinn, che si ritirò con un rigido inchino.

"Se i vostri amici _kelvar_ hanno sete, possono bere dalla sorgente", disse Fimbrethil, "Lo stesso vale per voi."

Nerwen tradusse per Túdhin – Thilgiloth naturalmente aveva capito le parole dell'Entessa – e i due ringraziarono educatamente, ma per il momento non approfittarono dell'offerta, limitandosi a collocarsi accanto ai loro amici a due gambe, la Corsiera a fianco di Nerwen, il lupo accucciato ai piedi di Aryon.

Fu Fimbrethil ad iniziare la conversazione, domandando:

"Come sta Barbalbero? E i suoi compagni?"

"Lui stava bene, almeno quando l'ho visto", rispose Nerwen, "ma sono passati più di settantacinque anni e quindi non è una notizia molto recente, purtroppo. Quanto ai suoi compagni, non ho avuto la ventura d'incontrarne nessuno, tuttavia Barbalbero mi diceva che sempre più di loro si _addormentano_ e diventano quasi del tutto _vegetali_. Li chiamano Ucorni. Era molto rattristato da questa situazione e oramai rassegnato a veder sparire gli Onodrim dalla faccia di Arda. È stato allora che mi ha parlato di voi e della vostra scomparsa. A tutta prima ho creduto che intendesse dire che eravate morte, mentre in realtà ve ne siete soltanto andate via senza lasciar traccia."

La Maia s'interruppe e guardò Fimbrethil dritta negli occhi; sentendosi sotto esame, l'Entessa sbatté lentamente le palpebre e, per una volta nella vita, seppe d'essere in stato di inferiorità, perché si trovava di fronte ad una creatura più anziana di lei, antica come il mondo, anzi di più, visto che esisteva addirittura da prima della creazione di Eä.

"Non ti chiederò il motivo della vostra scelta", proseguì Nerwen adagio, in tono grave, "ma essa ha portato quasi all'estinzione la vostra razza e ciò non può che essere un grande dolore per Kementári. Di questo siete consapevoli, immagino…?"

Pur contenuto in un discorso dalla cortesia inappuntabile, il rimprovero era pungente. Aryon si domandò preoccupato se Nerwen avesse considerato l'eventualità che facesse infuriare la Prima Guardiana, poi si diede dello sciocco: raramente Nerwen non sapeva quel che faceva, e mai per quanto riguardava il suo ambito specifico di Istar.

L'osservazione di Nerwen colpì profondamente Fimbrethil; il suo sguardo si fece sfuocato, come perso in insondabili profondità. Poi chinò gli occhi a terra e fu come se s'incurvasse sotto il peso di una responsabilità inaspettata. Tacque per un lungo periodo, meditando su quelle parole; la Istar ed il principe attesero pazientemente, lasciando all'Entessa il suo tempo.

"Per foglia e virgulto", mormorò infine Fimbrethil, "Abbiamo sempre pensato che, prima o poi, avremmo mandato qualcuna in Eriador a cercare i nostri compagni per convincerli a raggiungerci… ma qui stiamo bene, ogni cosa è ordinata e curata e cresce come desideriamo noi… prosperiamo e viviamo in pace. Gli anni sono passati, diventando dapprima secoli, poi millenni, ed eccoci infine qua, davanti ad un'emissaria della nostra creatrice che ci ricorda la nostra mancanza nei confronti suoi e dei nostri compagni…", sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, tornato improvvisamente _presente_ , "Gli Ent parevano curarsi poco o nulla di noi e della nostra terra, o così ci convincemmo che fosse; quando percepimmo crescere la minaccia di Sauron e i suoi maledetti Orchi – _buràrum!_ – cominciarono a fare incursioni nella nostra terra, devastandola e distruggendo crudelmente gli _olvar_ sotto la nostra protezione, ci risolvemmo di andare in cerca di un altro luogo dove poter vivere in pace. Preferimmo non dire nulla ai nostri compagni perché avrebbero cercato di dissuaderci e non volevamo stare ad ascoltarli, né c'era tempo per discutere… siamo state forzate a decidere _frettolosamente_. A quanto pare, non è stato un bene…"

S'interruppe; di fronte a quella rivelazione, Nerwen corrugò la fronte.

"Non è stato neppure un male", disse lentamente, "Il vostro antico territorio è stato teatro di una terribile battaglia che l'ha distrutto al punto che ancora oggi, dopo oltre tremila anni, esso è un luogo sterile e bruciato chiamato le Terre Brune. Se foste rimaste, sareste state distrutte anche voi."

Fimbrethil rifletté sulle parole dell'Aini.

"Sì", ammise infine, "se le cose stanno come hai detto, allora forse non è stato del tutto un male. Tuttavia non giustifica il fatto che non siamo più tornate indietro… posso solo dire che eravamo profondamente deluse dal comportamento degli Ent nei nostri confronti. Li sentivamo lontani, indifferenti, e quando trovammo questo luogo e lo prendemmo sotto la nostra protezione, per lungo tempo fummo così occupate che non pensammo più a ritornare. Quando ricominciammo a pensarci, continuammo a rimandare, certe che ci fosse sempre tempo per farlo… naturalmente non siamo cresciute di numero, senza i nostri compagni con cui generare Entini ed Entine, ma abbiamo prosperato. La nostra vita era così _buona_ che non abbiamo più provato il desiderio di far ritorno in Eriador."

Sospirò, e parve un turbine di vento in mezzo agli alberi, un suono che impressionò sia Aryon che Túdhin, facendoli trasalire entrambi.

"Gli Ent non erano indifferenti", dichiarò Nerwen piano, "solo poco interessati al vostro modo di prendervi cura degli alberi, diverso dal loro. Quando scoprirono che eravate scomparse, se ne dolsero immensamente; molti di loro partirono per cercarvi, percorrendo ogni angolo della Terra di Mezzo per molti anni. Canzoni e poemi sono stati composti sulla loro ricerca. Sono però persuasa che non siano mai riusciti a superare gli Orocarni – anche noi ce l'abbiamo fatta solo per aver casualmente scoperto un documento che indicava un valico ormai dimenticato – altrimenti vi avrebbero sicuramente trovate. Voi come avete oltrepassato le Montagne Rosse?"

Già immaginava la risposta e quello che Fimbrethil disse loro lo confermò:

"Abbiamo camminato e camminato e camminato, sempre verso est, passando fiumi e praterie sterminate. Le terre erano in gran parte disabitate, a parte pochi Uomini – Esterling, credo – che quando ci scorgevano fuggivano terrorizzati. Poi un giorno raggiungemmo una grande foresta, che riconoscemmo per la Foresta Selvaggia, o ciò che ne rimane da quando il grande mare interno di Helcar è scomparso, sulle cui rive, Lord Aryon, la tua gente si è svegliata, tanto tempo fa…", si chinò leggermente verso il principe – il suo modo di annuire – ed egli assentì a sua volta, "A quel punto, piegammo verso sud fino ad aggirare la foresta, poi tornammo a dirigerci verso est finché non raggiungemmo l'Oceano Orientale. A quel punto, non desiderando addentrarci nello Harad, i cui selvaggi abitanti non hanno considerazione alcuna per le altre creature a meno che non siano al loro servizio, ci volgemmo verso settentrione, seguendo la costa, per molti altri mesi. Poi un giorno incrociammo un fiume che ci parlò di una terra più all'interno, disabitata ma splendida. Andammo a vederla e ce ne innamorammo, adottandola come nostra… ed eccoci qua."

"È una terra invero splendida", confermò Aryon, parlando per la prima volta – ma del resto, lui non aveva molto da dire, per la missione di Nerwen: l'accompagnava, la supportava, ma non era la _sua_ missione, "perfino in pieno inverno."

"Grazie, Lord Aryon", disse Fimbrethil; la sua bocca dalle labbra legnose era incapace di sorridere, ma i suoi occhi si illuminarono di piacere.

"Sono d'accordo", interloquì Nerwen, poi il suo tono si fece inaspettatamente duro, "ma temo che presto Dor-im-Duin potrebbe fare la fine dei vostri antichi giardini e diventare delle altre Terre Brune."

La Prima Guardiana sussultò a quell'affermazione brutale ed il suo sguardo si adombrò. Se fosse stato chiunque altro a dire una cosa simile, avrebbe liquidato la faccenda con una scrollata della sua ampia chioma: le Entesse non temevano nessuna creatura, neppure gli Orchi. Infatti, se a suo tempo avevano preferito andarsene, non era stato per paura ma perché odiavano combattere; ciò però non significava che non ne fossero capaci, in caso di necessità. Tuttavia, la sua interlocutrice non era _chiunque_ , bensì un'Antica, per quanto in incognito. All'improvviso fu certa che le ragioni per cui Nerwen non svelava apertamente la propria vera natura – neppure al marito – fossero molto gravi.

"Perché ci stavi cercando?", domandò quindi, lentamente.

Nerwen scambiò un'occhiata con Aryon: il momento della verità era infine giunto. Se Yavanna aveva ragione – e lei non dubitava che l'avesse – dalla risposta di Fimbrethil sarebbe forse dipeso il destino di tutta la Terra di Mezzo. Aveva quindi ponderato molto attentamente quello che stava per dire.

"Nel corso degli ultimi secoli, l'Oscuro Nemico ha ricostruito il proprio potere", le rivelò, "Dapprima in segreto, nascondendo la sua identità e rifugiandosi in una roccaforte secondaria; qui ha subito una sconfitta, ma lontano dall'essere stato annientato, è fuggito ed è tornato a Mordor, rivelandosi infine apertamente e riedificando Barad-dûr. Poi ha cominciato a radunare attorno a sé eserciti di Orchi, con l'evidente intenzione di sferrare un attacco ai liberi popoli della Terra di Mezzo; non solo: ha trovato degli alleati tra gli Haradrim e gli Esterling. Se riuscirà nel suo intento, la sua schiacciante superiorità numerica gli assicurerà la vittoria, il mondo cadrà sotto la sua ombra e tutti gli esseri viventi soffriranno orribilmente sotto il tallone della sua tirannia", fece una pausa per enfatizzare quanto sarebbe seguito, " _Tutti_ gli esseri, Fimbrethil… anche gli Onodrim. Fangorn come Dor-im-Duin. È solo questione di tempo."

L'Entessa rimase a lungo in silenzio; il suo sguardo sfocato rivelava che stava riflettendo profondamente su quello che le era stato detto.

"Queste notizie sono molto, molto gravi", commentò infine, "Addirittura ferali, direi. Tuttavia non può essere soltanto per portarci tali informazioni che tu e tuo marito avete attraversato mezzo mondo per trovarci: qual è, dunque, il vero motivo?"

Di nuovo, Nerwen scelse attentamente le parole, che pure aveva meditato a lungo, dopo l'ultimo colloquio con Yavanna.

"Kementári sentiva da lungo tempo che gli altri Valar avevano sbagliato a lasciare gli Onodrim fuori dai loro piani", rispose, "Essi hanno inviato gli Istari tra i liberi popoli della Terra di Mezzo – Elfi, Nani e Uomini – per contrastare la crescita dell'Oscurità, prevenirne il ritorno se possibile e, se no, preparare la difesa; ma non hanno pensato agli Ent. Eppure, siete esseri antichi, saggi e potenti. Siete un poderoso aiuto nella lotta contro l'Oscuro Signore. Non potete e non dovete essere tenuti in disparte, né tenervi _voi_ in disparte."

Aryon, che aveva condiviso con la moglie i suoi pensieri riguardo a come esporre la causa alle Entesse, intervenne:

"La Terra di Mezzo – _tutta_ – è anche vostra… non soltanto un pezzettino denominato Dor-im-Duin!", disse a voce bassa, ma appassionatamente. Nerwen gli lanciò una rapida occhiata di gratitudine: non aveva previsto che partecipasse alla conversazione, ma il suo contributo aveva valore e gliene fu riconoscente.

Di nuovo, Fimbrethil si prese il suo tempo per ponderare la questione.

"Riconosco le vostre ragioni", dichiarò infine, lentamente, "Potete dirmi qual è la posizione di Barbalbero in proposito?"

Nerwen si irrigidì: la domanda le giungeva inaspettata. Vagliò rapidamente le proprie opzioni: avrebbe potuto mentire e dichiarare che il vecchio Pastore degli Alberi aveva detto che, qualora si fosse giunti ad uno scontro, avrebbe affiancato i liberi popoli della Terra di Mezzo nella lotta contro Sauron; ma mentire – tranne in casi estremi – era una cosa che detestava, anche perché, alla lunga, si rivela sempre controproducente. Perciò decise per la verità.

"Ha detto che, poiché al mondo poco importa di loro, hanno deciso che a loro poco importa del mondo", rispose con franchezza, "La mia obiezione è stata quella che ha esposto mio marito: voi fate parte del mondo, che al mondo importi o meno, o che a voi importi del mondo o meno. Su questo, Barbalbero ha riconosciuto che avevo ragione."

"Capisco", mormorò Fimbrethil; suonò come un basso rombo sotterraneo, "Tuttavia Mordor è molto lontana e da quando siamo qui non abbiamo visto neanche l'ombra di un Orco. Non credo il Nemico giungerà tanto lontano…"

"Non illuderti che Sauron si accontenti delle terre occidentali", la interruppe Nerwen con durezza, "Una volta che avrà sottomesso Gondor, Rohan e l'Eriador, si volgerà ai territori ad oriente delle Montagne Nebbiose, fagocitandoli tutti fino agli Orocarni, dai Colli Ferrosi a Eryn Rhûn, e a quel punto non penserai che si fermerà, vero? Come li abbiamo oltrepassati noi, anche gli eserciti dell'Oscuro Signore supereranno le Montagne Rosse e giungeranno fin qui, spazzando via qualsiasi resistenza troveranno. È solo questione di tempo, da pochi anni a pochi decenni, e tutta la Terra di Mezzo sarà assoggettata all'Occhio e tutti i suoi popoli saranno ridotti in schiavitù. Non potete pensare seriamente di riuscire a tener testa da sole a tutto il potere della Mano Nera!"

Fimbrethil rimase assolutamente immobile, come colpita dal fulmine; ma nei suoi occhi, che finora erano sembrati placidi come laghi di montagna, pareva turbinare una violenta tempesta.

Il quadro dipinto da Nerwen aveva fatto rabbrividire anche Aryon, sebbene non fosse la prima volta che udiva quel ragionamento, da lui condiviso.

"Non è ignorando la minaccia del Nemico che l'eviterete", osservò con quieta fermezza. Lo sguardo turbato dell'Entessa si spostò sul principe.

"La prospettiva è - _buràrum!_ – decisamente spaventosa", ammise infine, "Che cosa proponete, dunque?", fece una breve pausa, "O forse la domanda giusta è un'altra: che cosa desidera da noi Kementári?"

La Maia annuì:

"Che contribuiate alla lotta, secondo le vostre capacità", rispose, "per arginare e se possibile sconfiggere Sauron in via definitiva."

"Non siamo delle guerriere", ribatté la Prima Guardiana.

"Non per natura, certo", ammise Nerwen, "ma se minacciano gli alberi sotto la vostra custodia, sapreste ben difenderli, non è vero?", si sporse verso l'Entessa, "La volta scorsa avete preferito andarvene e cercare un altro territorio; potreste farlo ancora, naturalmente… ma prima o poi, continuando a cedere terreno, i luoghi dove potete rifugiarvi coi vostri protetti finiranno e allora dovrete comunque affrontare la scelta estrema: sottomettervi a Sauron o combattere."

"Combattere non significa esser certi della vittoria", osservò Fimbrethil.

"Combattere significa vincere o morire", interloquì Aryon con forza, "ed entrambe le prospettive sono meglio della certezza della schiavitù senza speranza sotto il tallone dell'Aborrito."

Ancora una volta, la Prima Guardiana tacque a lungo, meditando.

"Siete portatori di notizie terribili", considerò alla fine, "Tuttavia non è fingendo di non udirle che diventeranno meno terribili", fece una pausa, "Chiamerò a raccolta tutte le mie compagne e ne parleremo insieme per decidere come comportarci. Calenfinn!", chiamò, ed il suo richiamo suonò come uno squillo di tromba. L'altra Entessa arrivò a passo di carica.

" _Hum hoom_ ", fece Fimbrethil, "Manda a chiamare tutte. Fai loro sapere che convoco un'Entaconsulta!"

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Finalmente siamo arrivati al nocciolo del racconto, le Entesse sono state trovate! Come dice Thilgiloth, era proprio ora… ma questa storia mi si è dilatata sotto le mani in maniera del tutto inattesa, conducendomi attraverso situazioni e personaggi imprevisti ed a volte imprevedibili, sorprendendomi in più d'una occasione. Spero che siate rimasti sorpresi anche voi, cari lettori, perché significa che non vi sto annoiando! XD_

 _Quanto a sentire l'odore della neve, non me lo sono inventata: io ne sono capace! I miei mi prendevano sempre in giro, nonostante che ogni volta le mie previsioni si avverassero. Finché in un documentario non hanno sentito parlare di certi islandesi, norvegesi, siberiani che lo sanno fare, e che da loro non è una cosa tanto inconsueta; e finalmente hanno smesso di motteggiarmi LOL_

 _Come per Corch, l'Elfo contrabbandiere, anche la –ch di Olbranch va pronunciata alla tedesca, come SchumaCHer._

 _E così, Fimbrethil ha convocato un'Entaconsulta! Naturalmente lei non lo sa, ma sta precedendo di circa un mese quella di Fangorn. Le Entesse decideranno di affiancare Nerwen e Aryon nella lotta contro Sauron? E se sì, in che modo? Seguitemi nei prossimi capitoli e lo scoprirete…_

 _E frattanto, che sta accadendo, nello stesso torno di tempo ne Il Signore degli Anelli? Ebbene, il 29 dicembre la Compagnia dell'Anello ha lasciato Gran Burrone e sta per arrivare nel territorio dell'Agrifogliere; tra pochi giorni proverà a valicare le Montagne Nebbiose attraverso il passo del Caradhras…_

 _Ringrazio sempre senza mai stancarmi le persone che seguono questa storia; e ricordate, se mi lasciate un commento o una critica costruttiva, mi fate immensamente piacere. E guardate che non mordo LOL_

 _Lady Angel_


	55. Capitolo LV: In marcia

**Capitolo LV: In marcia**

Occorsero alcuni giorni prima che l'Entaconsulta potesse cominciare, perché Fimbrethil voleva che vi partecipassero tutte le Entesse, che complessivamente erano centoquarantasei. Alcune di loro erano lontane, a prendersi cura dei frutteti situati più lontano dalla residenza della Prima Guardiana, che era quasi al centro esatto di Dor-im-Duin, per cui alcune dovettero partire per andarle a cercare.

Finalmente, quattro giorni dopo, l'Entaconsulta iniziò.

F imbrethil mandò Calenfinn a chiamare Nerwen ed Aryon. I due si recarono così nel luogo dove le Entesse erano radunate; la visione di quasi centocinquanta Enyd era qualcosa di indiscutibilmente impressionante, decise Aryon; ma anche Nerwen era colpita perché, sebbene queste fossero tutte femmine e pertanto generalmente più piccole e snelle dei maschi, mai in vita sua ne aveva visto tanti tutti insieme.

Rivolsero un rispettoso inchino a Fimbrethil, che ricambiò con un movimento rigido del tronco, piegandolo leggermente all'altezza delle anche.

"Lady Nerwen, Lord Aryon", li salutò la Prima Guardiana, "prima che iniziamo la discussione, vorrei che presentaste le vostre motivazioni per cui dovremmo intervenire nella lotta contro Sauron."

Nerwen assentì, lieta dell'opportunità di parlare personalmente con tutte le Entesse. Aryon le fece cenno di parlare lei: dopotutto, lui aveva ben poco da dire.

"Bene", disse Fimbrethil, "Vieni dunque, ti presento all'assemblea."

La Maia seguì l'Entessa fino a fermarsi con lei al centro dello spazio circolare lasciato libero. Il brusio che le circondava, simile al frusciare delle foglie di un intero bosco in un giorno ventoso, dovuto al parlottare delle Enyd tra loro, cessò all'istante.

"Amiche e sorelle mie!", esordì la Prima Guardiana, parlando in Lingua Corrente, "Per coloro che ancora non la conoscono, vi presento Nerwen la Verde, venuta a cercarci dal lontano Occidente su incarico di Kementári. Già conoscete il motivo di questa Entaconsulta; ora Lady Nerwen vi esporrà le sue argomentazioni. Conosce alla perfezione la nostra lingua, ma per lei è faticoso parlarla, per cui si esprimerà in _ovestron_ ", si girò verso la Istar, "Ti lascio la parola."

Nerwen attese che Fimbrethil si ritirasse nel cerchio delle sue compagne, poi lanciò un'occhiata circolare alle Entesse riunite tutt'attorno. C'erano betulle, faggi e frassini, sambuchi, lecci e corbezzoli, nonché alcuni salici, ontani e pioppi. Tutte le loro chiome erano spoglie a causa della stagione; alcune avevano un aspetto vetusto come Fimbrethil o Calenfinn, altre meno, ed alcune parevano relativamente giovani. Tutte avevano gli occhi – grandi e rotondi, di colore variabile tra il marrone ed il verde – puntati sull'Aini.

Nerwen prese un respiro profondo: non aveva previsto di parlare di fronte all'intera comunità delle Entesse riunita a concilio, ma sapeva bene cosa dire.

"Fin dalla creazione di Arda", iniziò ad alta voce, in modo da poter essere udita da tutte, "la perfezione dell'opera di Eru Ilúvatar è stata rovinata dalla Dissonanza prodotta da Melkor Morgoth durante la Musica degli Ainur. Eppure, essa è stata incorporata in Eä e quindi dobbiamo fare i conti con essa. Ogni tanto sembra spegnersi, svanire per un po', ma poi torna sempre, perché essa fa parte del Mondo che È. Dopo che Morgoth è stato vinto e bandito da Arda, il suo posto è stato preso dal suo servo Sauron. Anche lui è sembrato sconfitto, dopo che Eléndil e Gil-galad lo ebbero battuto in duello e Isildur gli ebbe tolto l'Unico Anello ; ma così non è stato. Lentamente ha ricostituito le proprie forze, per lungo tempo in segreto, ma ora infine si è rivelato in tutta la sua spaventosa potenza e la sua minaccia alla Terra di Mezzo è divenuta imminente."

Nerwen fece una pausa, guardando le Entesse tutt'attorno; nessuna fiatava, in attesa che lei proseguisse.

"Mordor è molto lontana da Dor-im-Duin", continuò quindi, "ed alcune di voi potrebbero pensare che Sauron non giungerà mai fin qui, che la lotta spetta agli abitanti delle terre a occidente degli Orocarni, Gondor e Rohan per prime; ma se l'Oscuro Nemico vincerà la resistenza dei coraggiosi Uomini che abitano quelle contrade, poi le sue forze dilagheranno ovunque, conquistando uno ad uno tutti i regni di là delle Montagne Rosse, da sud fino a nord, dove ha altri alleati. E una volte che lo avrà fatto, lo sguardo del suo terribile Occhio e la sua insaziabile avidità si volgeranno verso queste terre."

Fece un'altra pausa, in modo da consentire alle sue ascoltatrici di assimilare meglio quanto stava dicendo in una lingua che, per loro, era assai _frettolosa_. Poi proseguì:

"Molto tempo fa, quando la minaccia di Sauron giunse alle vostre terre, decideste di abbandonarle e di cercare un altro luogo dove vivere in pace e prendervi cura delle vostre piante. Avete fatto questa scelta perché non siete delle guerriere. Potreste prendere nuovamente la stessa decisione: lasciare Dor-im-Duin e cercare un'altra terra. Ma se Sauron vincerà, presto o tardi non ci sarà più alcun luogo dove trovar rifugio, presto o tardi dovrete comunque affrontarlo, e allora sareste sole, perché tutti gli altri saranno già stati sottomessi, e l'unica scelta che vi rimarrà sarà vivere anche voi, come tutti, schiave sotto il suo tallone, o morire."

Di nuovo, Nerwen s'interruppe; l'assemblea ascoltava in assoluto silenzio, evidentemente impressionata. Aryon si sentiva molto fiero della moglie: riteneva che le sue parole e la sua eloquenza avrebbero convinto anche le rocce degli Orocarni a prender parte alla lotta contro il Nemico.

"Oppure stavolta potreste prendere la decisione opposta", continuò la Istar, "Invece di fuggire, _combattere_. Non siete guerriere, certo; ma io so di cosa siete capaci, se siete costrette a difendere la vostra terra e gli alberi di cui siete le custodi. È già accaduto, in passato. Vi sto chiedendo di considerare _vostre_ anche le terre e le piante del resto della Terra di Mezzo, non soltanto di Dor-im-Duin; perché voi e Dor-im-Duin fate parte della Terra di Mezzo né più né meno di tutti gli altri suoi abitanti e di tutti gli altri suoi territori."

Fece un'altra pausa prima di giocare la sua carta migliore:

"Yavanna Kementári è certa che gli altri Valar hanno avuto torto a non considerare gli Onodrim nella loro strategia di lotta contro Sauron; è anche certa che avete tutti – voi e i vostri maschi – un ruolo determinante da giocare nella battaglia per liberare Arda dalla sua minaccia una volta per tutte. Da parte mia, sono certa che non deluderete la Valië a cui sia voi che io siamo devote."

Rivolse un inchino all'assemblea, indicando così d'aver terminato, e tornò a fianco del marito; Aryon le dedicò un'occhiata colma di ammirazione e fierezza, che lei contraccambiò con un sorriso nervoso, incerta dell'effetto che i suoi sforzi dialettici avrebbero sortito.

"Grazie del tuo intervento, Lady Nerwen", disse Fimbrethil, abbassando leggermente i suoi rami verso di lei a indicare rispetto, "Lord Aryon, c'è qualcosa che vorresti aggiungere?"

"No, mia moglie ha già esposto tutto con grande efficacia", rispose il principe Avar. Fimbrethil pertanto li congedò cortesemente ed essi tornarono alla sua dimora, dove la Prima Guardiana aveva loro offerto un alloggio privato, una piccola caverna ben riscaldata da un braciere e illuminata dalle magiche lampade entesche, dove avevano sistemato il loro giaciglio ed accatastato i bagagli.

"Grazie per aver definito _efficace_ il mio discorso", disse Nerwen, mentre camminavano.

"Sei un'eccellente oratrice", rispose Aryon, "Tanto più che sei stata colta impreparata."

"Se fossi stata preparata, forse sarei stata meno efficace", considerò la Istar pensierosa, "In questo modo, invece, le parole mi sono uscite direttamente dal cuore."

"E si è sentito, te lo assicuro", concluse il principe; tacque per qualche minuto, poi mentre entravano nel loro alloggio domandò, "Quanto ci vorrà perché le Entesse prendano una decisione?"

"Difficile prevederlo", rispose Nerwen, "ma sicuramente svariati giorni. Come ormai sai, gli Onodrim necessitano di molto tempo per meditare sulle cose e prendere le loro decisioni."

Aryon strinse le labbra.

"Spero solo che prendano la decisione giusta", commentò.

"Lo spero anch'io", concordò lei con un sospiro.

OOO

Mentre si svolgeva l'Entaconsulta, i due sposi trascorsero il tempo in esplorazione dei dintorni, accompagnati dai loro amici a quattro zampe, oppure appartandosi nel loro alloggio. Fimbrethil aveva accordato loro accesso illimitato ad orti e frutteti, dove trovarono broccoli, carote, verze, spinaci, radicchio, rape, e arance, cachi, mandarini, mele, pere e melograni; ogni tanto Aryon andava a caccia o a pesca. In tal modo, risparmiarono le loro provviste da viaggio.

Il sito dell'Entaconsulta era lontano diverse centinaia di metri e, con tutte quelle Entesse, aveva assunto l'apparenza di un grande cerchio d'alberi. Nonostante la distanza, ascoltando attentamente era possibile cogliere il suono del dibattito, un mormorio che non s'interrompeva mai, né di giorno né di notte, e che saliva e scendeva di tono in maniera irregolare. Aryon e Nerwen immaginavano che ciò dipendesse dalla maggiore o minore animazione dei vari interventi.

"Ma non dormono mai?", domandò il principe una sera, mentre rientravano da una passeggiata a cavallo, accompagnati da Kerra e Túdhin; era l'imbrunire e il freddo era pungente.

Nerwen non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli a chi si riferiva:

"In realtà gli Onodrim dormono, ma se è necessario possono farne a meno anche per lunghi periodi; e per _lunghi periodi_ , intendo davvero _lunghi_ : anche alcuni anni."

"Caspita!", fece lui, impressionato. Frattanto erano giunti accanto all'ingresso della dimora di Fimbrethil, dov'era stato allestito un ricovero per le loro cavalcature, nient'altro che una capanna formata di rami strettamente intrecciati, ma sufficiente a riparare gli animali dal gelo delle notti invernali e dall'occasionale maltempo.

Smontarono e dissellarono Thilgiloth ed Allakos, poi la Corsiera entrò spontaneamente nel ricovero per mangiare un po' di biada, imitata dal morello e da Kerra. Il lupo invece seguì i suoi amici a due gambe nella casa della Prima Guardiana. Giunti nel loro alloggio, Nerwen accese il fuoco, poi si prepararono la cena e mangiarono; più tardi, Túdhin si congedò per andare a dormire con i suoi amici equini e i due sposi si coricarono. Dopo qualche minuto, le magiche lampade entesche si spensero; sarebbero tornate a riaccendersi non appena avessero percepito un movimento di una certa entità, ovvero al loro risveglio.

OOO

La sera del terzo giorno dell'Entaconsulta, Olbranch venne a chiamarli.

"Stiamo per procedere con la votazione definitiva", annunciò loro, "e la Prima Guardiana desidera che siate presenti."

Nerwen scambiò un'occhiata sorpresa con Aryon.

"Hanno fatto molto più presto di quanto pensassi", dichiarò.

Aryon e Nerwen tornarono dunque nel sito del convegno, dove vennero accolti da Fimbrethil; si disposero al suo fianco, in attesa di conoscere la decisione delle Entesse.

"La domanda è semplice", annunciò allora la Prima Guardiana, rivolta all'assemblea, parlando in Lingua Corrente per riguardo ad Aryon, "Interverremo nella lotta contro Sauron, affiancando gli altri liberi popoli della Terra di Mezzo?", fece una pausa drammatica, in modo che la domanda avesse tempo di sedimentarsi per bene nella mente delle Entesse, "Chi è favorevole, si posizioni alla mia sinistra", proseguì poi, indicando, "Chi è contraria, si posizioni alla mia destra."

Le interpellate si mossero ordinatamente, ciò nonostante il rumore prodotto dallo spostamento di un tale numero di Enyd fu poderoso, tanto che gli amici quadrupedi di Nerwen ed Aryon, rimasti presso il loro ricovero, si voltarono a guardare, allarmati.

Al termine, risultarono centotrentadue favorevoli e tredici contrarie; Fimbrethil si espresse per ultima, andando ad aggiungersi al gruppo più folto.

Aryon lanciò un'occhiata soddisfatta a Nerwen, che la ricambiò con un sorriso quasi incredulo: si era aspettata una resistenza anche forte, e invece si era sbagliata.

"Bene", disse Fimbrethil a quel punto, "abbiamo stabilito che è nostro dovere intervenire nella lotta contro l'Oscuro Signore. Ma in che modo?", si rivolse a Nerwen, "Quale potrebbe essere il nostro contributo? Non siamo delle guerriere…"

"No, non lo siete", ammise la Maia, "Voi siete le Guardiane degli Alberi, vi prendete cura di loro e di tutte le piante, e della terra su cui crescono. Tuttavia, se la terra è in pericolo, siete capaci di difenderla. Molto tempo fa, lo avete fatto, per i vostri giardini nel Beleriand ora sprofondato nelle acque di Belegaer. Potete farlo di nuovo, con la stessa forza e la stessa determinazione, combattendo a fianco degli altri liberi popoli."

"Dovremo abbandonare Dor-im-Duin?", domandò un'Entessa, uno snello pioppo dalla corteccia grigia così chiara da parer bianca.

"Solo momentaneamente", rispose Nerwen, "per il tempo necessario alla lotta contro Sauron."

"Ma come si svolgerà tale lotta?", insistette l'Entessa.

"Non sono una stratega militare", dichiarò la Istar, "pertanto lascio la parola a mio marito, Lord Aryon degli Eldar Avari."

Chiamato inaspettatamente in causa, il principe si erse in tutta la sua considerevole statura, anche se comunque non poteva sperare di arrivare neanche lontanamente alla pari con le sue formidabili interlocutrici.

"Ancora non possiamo saperlo con precisione", rispose quindi, la sua voce profonda che risuonava decisa nella radura creata dal cerchio di Enyd, "Per prima cosa, direi che dobbiamo recarci presso gli Uomini che vivono da questa parte degli Orocarni. Propongo di andare a Pallàndim, la capitale dello Yòrvarem, il cui re Pallando ci appoggia ed è un Istar come mia moglie."

La notizia fece sensazione.

"Un altro Antico?", esclamò Calenfinn; a causa di Nerwen, diede per scontato – peraltro correttamente – che un altro Istar dovesse essere per forza anche lui un Maia.

Aryon inarcò un sopracciglio nell'udire quell'appellativo e Nerwen si affrettò spiegargli:

"È il titolo che gli Onodrim attribuiscono agli Istari", vedendolo ancora perplesso, aggiunse, "Non posso dirti di più…"

Il principe corrugò la fronte, poi la sua espressione si rischiarò ed annuì:

"Capisco, è una delle cose di cui non puoi parlarmi."

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso di scusa, ma lui scosse la testa:

"Ho promesso, ricordi? E io mantengo le mie promesse."

Rassicurata, Nerwen ampliò il proprio sorriso:

"Ti amo", gli sillabò senza voce, "Sì, è un altro Antico", confermò poi ad alta voce, "Il suo nome è Pallando il Blu. Egli ha accettato di sostenere la propria parte nella guerra contro Sauron e vi accoglierà con onore e piacere."

"Sono lieta di apprenderlo", dichiarò Fimbrethil, "Allora faremo come suggerite tu e Lord Aryon: lasciare momentaneamente la nostra terra non è un grosso problema, ma dovremo sistemare le cose in modo che i nostri protetti possano cavarsela da soli, per un po'. Fortunatamente siamo in inverno e non c'è molto da fare, al momento. Penso che in tre o quattro giorni saremo pronte a partire", guardò pensierosamente le Entesse che si erano dichiarate contrarie, "Nessuna è obbligata: se volete rimanere, potere farlo."

"Grazie", disse una di loro, dopo una breve esitazione, "ma la maggioranza ha deciso, e con grande preponderanza; siamo sempre state compatte: non rimarremo indietro."

"Ma forse non sarebbe male se qualcuna restasse a continuare a prendersi cura dei vostri protetti, almeno quelli più bisognosi", suggerì Nerwen d'impulso, favorevolmente colpita dalla lealtà delle Enyd perfino quando erano in disaccordo.

"Questo è vero", approvò Fimbrethil, "Parlatene tra voi e definite chi e quante vogliono rimanere."

OOO

Si decise quindi che cinque Enyd tra quelle che erano state contrarie a intervenire nella lotta contro Sauron sarebbero rimaste in Dor-im-Duin per proteggere e sorvegliare gli alberi e le piante che più ne necessitavano, mentre le altre si aggregarono al resto.

Fu così che, il 14 gennaio, una Istar, un Elfo e centoquarantun Entesse, accompagnati da un lupo, una mula, una Corsiera e un cavallo, lasciarono la Terra tra i Fiumi alla volta di Pallàndim.

OOO

Procedettero spediti per una decina giorni; avanzavano con grande velocità perché le Entesse camminavano assai rapidamente. La più lenta sarebbe stata Kerra, ma Fimbrethil aveva proposto che alcune Enyd si dividessero il suo carico, facendo a turno ogni giorno, e così anche la mula avanzava celermente, stando al passo coi cavalli.

Proseguirono in linea quasi retta sulla pianura appena ondulata, in direzione sud-est, puntando direttamente su Pallàndim; transitarono a est del Dalad, il regno a nord dello Yòrvarem e suo alleato, senza attraversarlo.

Mancavano ormai poche ore a raggiungere lo Yòrvarem, quando, il pomeriggio dell'undicesimo giorno di marcia, nella mente di Nerwen si formò improvvisamente l'immagine di una porta, in modo così prepotente che la visione si sovrappose alla sua vista normale: Yavanna le stava mandando una richiesta di contatto. Non era mai accaduto prima, perché finora era sempre stata lei a chiamarla: doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di estremamente grave. Con un sussulto, tirò bruscamente le redini di Thilgiloth, che sbruffò sorpresa e fece per protestare energicamente, ma percependo il turbamento della sua amica a due gambe si trattenne.

Allarmato, Aryon le si affiancò subito:

"Che c'è, Nerwen?!"

"Kementári mi sta chiamando", ansimò la Maia.

Fimbrethil, notando che i due si erano fermati, fece arrestare le Entesse e si diresse verso di loro.

"Cosa succede?", domandò preoccupata.

"Ancora non lo so", rispose la Istar a fatica, "Devo parlare con Kementári."

La Prima Guardiana si astenne dal fare domande, non ritenendo il caso di questionare un'Antica riguardo ad una Grande Antica – il modo entesco di chiamare una Valië – e si limitò ad assentire.

Nerwen smontò da cavallo, imitata da Aryon, poi stese una coperta per terra, in modo da potersi sdraiare; Túdhin si avvicinò e le toccò la mano col muso.

 _Cosa fai?_ , le domandò, inquieto.

 _Devo andare_ Altrove _: mi stanno chiamando._

 _Veglierò su di te assieme al tuo compagno_ , le promise il lupo. Nerwen gli accarezzò la testa con un sorriso di gratitudine:

 _Grazie, amico mio._

Si sdraiò; Aryon si sedette accanto a lei sulla propria coperta e Túdhin si accucciò dall'altra parte.

Nerwen chiuse gli occhi e la porta che costituiva il collegamento tra lei e Kementári le apparve in modo ancor più nitido. L'aprì e la sua Maestra comparve sulla soglia.

 _Nerwen_ , l'accorse, allungando le mani; lei gliele prese e si sentì stringere le proprie.

 _Che cosa succede, Yavanna?,_ le domandò, preoccupata.

 _Vieni, siediti_ , disse l'altra, mentre dietro di lei compariva un divano; si accomodarono, sempre le mani nelle mani, _È stata appena percepita la morte di un Istar_ , proseguì. Nerwen si tese: a causa del fatto che si trovava in un'altra dimensione, non era stato così per Alatar; ora chi poteva essere, degli altri quattro? Pallando? Oppure… sgranò gli occhi: solo per uno di essi Yavanna avrebbe avuto tanta urgenza di parlarle.

 _Olórin?,_ fece. Il suo migliore amico, conosciuto come Mithrandir dagli Elfi, Tharkûn dai Nani e Gandalf dagli Uomini della Terra di Mezzo, _Quindi la sua anima si trova ora nelle Aule d'Attesa…_

Gli occhi dell'altra Aini erano colmi di tristezza.

 _Purtroppo non è così_ , disse, _Manwë l'ha sentito morire… ma la sua anima non si trova a Mandos. Mi spiace, amica mia…_

Nerwen faticò a capacitarsi della notizia.

 _Com'è possibile?_ , domandò, sconvolta, _Non ha fatto nulla per meritare di finire nel Vuoto come Melkor! Sono certa che perfino ad Alatar, che si è ravveduto all'ultimo momento, sia stato consentito di recarsi là!_

 _Infatti c'è… Né io né Manwë riusciamo a capire il motivo per cui Olórin invece no. Temiamo che sia andato perduto…_

 _Non è possibile!_ , si ribellò Nerwen, _Dev'esserci una spiegazione… forse non è affatto morto!_

 _Si è scontrato con un Balrog, proprio come te_ , le rivelò la Valië, _e nonostante fosse solo, è riuscito a sconfiggerlo, dopo una lunghissima lotta, gettandolo nell'abisso… ma la sua vittoria gli è costata la vita._

 _Questo non spiega nulla: accadde anche a Glorfindel_ , rammentò la Istar, _e lui è tornato nelle Aule di Mandos! Perché non Olórin?_

Non poteva accettarlo, non l'avrebbe fatto mai: lei ed Olórin erano stati amici fin dal principio, quando Ilúvatar aveva creato le Aule Atemporali e gli Ainur; assieme avevano cantato nell'Ainulindalë e l'avevano ammirata quando Eru l'aveva resa visibile sotto forma di visione di Eä, il _Mondo che È_ ; assieme avevano assistito alla sua concretizzazione tramite il Fuoco Segreto; ed assieme vi erano entrati con gli altri Ainur che ne avevano chiesto la custodia, che poi si sarebbero suddivisi in Valar e Maiar. Erano stati amici durante tutti gli Anni dei Valar, gli Anni delle Lampade, gli Anni degli Alberi e gli Anni del Sole. Adesso _non poteva_ essere tutto finito!

 _No, dev'esserci una spiegazione_ , ripeté, ostinata, _una che non immaginiamo neppure…_

All'improvviso, come accadeva di solito, la sua Seconda Vista si attivò. Vide un grande esercito di Esterling lasciare la loro capitale, marciando a tappe forzate verso Mordor; allo stesso tempo, dalle Terre Inferiori si stavano muovendo gli eserciti dei Sudroni, ancor più numerosi e poderosi data la presenza dei terribili olifanti, anch'essi diretti a Mordor; inoltre, dal Khand, situato a sud-est di Mordor, si stava muovendo la cavalleria dei Variag. Il suo senso del tempo le disse che ciò sarebbe accaduto in un futuro molto vicino.

Poi la sua Seconda Vista la portò più avanti nel futuro, ma non le era dato sapere di quanto. Vide un enorme dispiegamento di eserciti di fronte ad una bellissima città di bianca pietra, che riconobbe per Minas Tirith come l'aveva vista nelle illustrazioni della biblioteca di Elrond ad Imladris. C'erano un numero incalcolabile di Orchi, supportati dagli eserciti umani che aveva visto in precedenza. Agghiacciata, Nerwen vide che ponevano sotto assedio la città e la bombardavano con catapulte e trabucchi; dopo aver provocato devastazione, incendi e morte, assalivano le grandi porte con un immenso ariete a forma di testa di lupo, che mandava fiamme dalle fauci. Sopra di loro volavano grandi animali alati, cavalcati dai Nazgûl; e la gelida voce del loro comandante, il Re degli Stregoni di Angmar, era terribile a udirsi.

Minas Tirith era chiaramente condannata; le esigue forze che vedeva approssimarsi da Rohan non avrebbero cambiato l'esito della battaglia.

Poi la visione mutò, si spostò a nord alla velocità del pensiero. Vide un'immensa montagna solitaria che riconobbe per Erebor, di fronte alla quale, in un'ampia vallata, sorgeva una grande città di Uomini. Anch'essa era assediata da forze imponenti, e Nani e Uomini combattevano ferocemente per difendere sia la città che la Montagna Solitaria.

Anche la loro situazione era disperata.

Nerwen venne assalita da una sensazione di terribile urgenza.

 _Yavanna, le cose stanno precipitando!_ , esclamò, _Dobbiamo muoverci subito per assalire alle spalle gli alleati di Sauron e distoglierne almeno una parte dall'attacco a Gondor!,_ pensò freneticamente, _Pallando mi ha detto che ci ha messo mesi a raggiungere lo Yòrvarem da Gondor, ma il valico che abbiamo usato per attraversare gli Orocarni è molto stretto, per farci passare un esercito occorrerebbero settimane… dobbiamo trovare un altro modo, una strada più veloce per raggiungere gli Esterling!_

Yavanna corrugò l'ampia fronte mentre rifletteva, gli occhi verdi abbassati sulle proprie mani.

 _Credo che nessuno in tutta Arda conosca meglio la conformazione dei territori come le Aquile_ , disse infine, _Quindi loro potrebbero conoscere una via più veloce, escluso il valico. Posso chiedere a Manwë di mandarti una di loro per assisterti, se ce n'è una pronta ad accettare: come sai, sono esseri selvaggi che aiutano le altre creature soltanto a loro gradimento._

 _Menziona loro la mia amicizia con Gandalf_ , le suggerì Nerwen, stavolta usando il nome più conosciuto del suo amico, _che è l'emissario del loro creatore: questo potrebbe essere utile a renderle più favorevoli ad aiutarmi._

 _Ottima idea_ , approvò Yavanna, _Contatterò Manwë e glielo dirò._

Si salutarono rapidamente; e neppure stavolta la Regina della Terra dimenticò di benedire l'amica e seguace con la sua speciale formula:

 _Che la strada ti sia propizia…_

OOO

Nerwen riaprì gli occhi, incontrando subito quelli grigiazzurri del marito, seduto accanto a lei.

"Bentornata", le disse con un sorriso, piccolo ma colmo d'amore, aiutandola a mettersi seduta. Túdhin le strofinò il muso contro una mano per salutarla e lei lo accarezzò sorridendogli con affetto.

Aryon le porse la borraccia dell'acqua ed un pezzo di _lembas_ ; dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso, la Istar fece cenno a Fimbrethil di avvicinarsi; mangiando, raccontò del suo incontro con Yavanna.

"Gli eserciti alleati di Sauron stanno per muoversi?", ripeté Aryon, mentre la sua mente di stratega militare si metteva prontamente in moto, "Dobbiamo affrettarci, indubbiamente! E se c'è modo di aggirare gli Orocarni per una via più breve di quella seguita dagli Stregoni Blu quando sono giunti qui, la seguiremo. Quando pensi che potrebbero giungere, le Aquile?"

"Non lo so… non so nemmeno se verranno", gli fece notare Nerwen, "Sono creature selvagge, fortemente individualiste… potrebbero decidere che non interessa loro aiutarci perché hanno altri piani, o problemi che giudicano più importanti. Per non parlare del fatto che percorrere i cieli così lontano dai loro nidi potrebbe comportare l'incontro coi Nazgûl, che ora sono dotati di enormi creature alate in grado di farle a pezzi…"

"Non ci resta che sperare", disse Fimbrethil, "e intanto affrettarci a raggiungere il tuo amico Stregone", la guardò con occhi curiosi, "O sono due? Lord Aryon ha parlato al plurale…"

"Erano due, in effetti", spiegò Nerwen, finendo l'ultimo boccone di _lembas_ e alzandosi, aiutata da Aryon, "ma uno è morto per salvare me e l'altro."

"Capisco…", assentì la Prima Guardiana, senza fare ulteriori domande.

Si rimisero in marcia e non si fermarono fino a sera.

OOO

Il mattino successivo ripresero il cammino. Gli abitanti di alcune fattorie a cui passarono vicino fuggirono in preda al panico alla vista di quelli che sembravano in tutto e per tutto alberi che camminavano; senza dubbio, il rumore prodotto da centoquarantun Entesse in marcia era considerevole, simile ad un costante rombo di tuono mescolato con gli schianti e i crepitii di una foresta percorsa da una bufera di vento, e suonava terrificante agli orecchi degli ignari abitanti dello Yòrvarem.

Verso sera, avvicinandosi a Pallàndim, si resero conto che la notizia del loro avvicinamento li aveva preceduti – come d'altronde si erano aspettati dato che non avevano fatto nulla per nasconderlo, né ne avevano avuto motivo – perché fuori dalle porte della città era schierato un gruppo di una trentina di cavalieri con il gonfalone bianco e blu di Pallando. Alla loro testa c'era lo Stregone in persona.

Come lo vide, Nerwen spronò Thilgiloth per andare a raggiungerlo, tallonata da Aryon e da Túdhin. Pallando fece altrettanto, seguito dal suo vessillifero e da due guardie.

"Bentornati, amici miei!", li salutò il re da lontano, agitando una mano. Si fermarono gli uni di fronte agli altri, sorridendosi, lieti di ritrovarsi.

"Vedo che avete avuto successo", considerò lo Stregone Blu, accennando alle Entesse, che si erano arrestate ad un paio di centinaia di metri da loro.

"È così", confermò Nerwen, "Vieni, ti voglio presentare loro."

Pallando si avviò dietro alla Maia ed al principe Avar, accompagnato dall'alfiere e da due guardie d'onore, che lo seguivano alcuni metri più indietro.

Vedendoli avvicinarsi, Fimbrethil avanzò di alcune decine di metri per andare loro incontro, accompagnata da Calenfinn.

Si fermarono a pochi passi gli uni dagli altri. Pallando aveva gli occhi tondi per la meraviglia: non aveva mai visto un Ent in tutto il tempo che ricordava della propria vita, né Nerwen pensava ne avesse mai incontrato uno neppure prima che perdesse la memoria.

"Pallando, ti presento Fimbrethil, Prima Guardiana delle Entesse", disse, "Fimbrethil, questi è Pallando il Blu, re dello Yòrvarem."

Lo Stregone chinò il capo in un rispettoso saluto. Fimbrethil lo studiò a lungo, ma l'altro rimase tranquillo, essendo stato preavvisato da Nerwen della grande calma con cui gli Onodrim prendevano le cose.

"Piacere d'incontrarti, Antico", dichiarò infine la Prima Guardiana, contraccambiando il saluto con un rigido inchino. Il titolo fece inarcare un sopracciglio a Pallando, perché a causa della sua amnesia non gli era famigliare, ma lo accettò senz'altro.

"Piacere mio, Prima Guardiana", rispose.

Aryon aveva già superato la fase dei convenevoli e stava invece pensando alle cose pratiche.

"Non credo sia opportuno far entrare le Entesse – o anche solo una delegazione – in città", disse, "Ritengo sia meglio discutere di quello che si deve fare rimanendo qui."

"Hai certamente ragione, Aryon", concordò Pallando, "Mentre siete stati via, ho mandato emissari sia in Dalad che in Varas, esponendo la situazione ai loro sovrani. Entrambi hanno accettato di partecipare alla lotta. Da qui non si vede, ma al di là di Pallàndim ci sono i loro accampamenti: sono più di ottomila soldati, a cui si aggiungono quasi tremila dei miei. Manderò a chiamare i loro comandanti per una riunione domattina presto…"

"Perdonami, Pallando", lo interruppe Nerwen, "ma porto notizie di grave urgenza. Se è possibile, vorrei che tu indicessi una riunione _adesso_."

Il re la guardò sorpreso.

"Vuoi dire proprio ora?", chiese conferma ed al suo cenno affermativo si rizzò sulla sella, "Va bene", accettò, fidandosi completamente di lei, "sia come vuoi. Lasciami il tempo di diramare gli ordini."

Pallando fece cenno ad uno dei soldati della sua scorta di avvicinarsi, poi gli diede alcune disposizioni e poco dopo l'uomo partì al galoppo per tornare al drappello che aveva accompagnato il re fuori della città. Ci fu una certa agitazione, poi tre guardie partirono in direzioni diverse, chi verso la città, chi in zone differenti al di fuori di essa.

Poco più di un'ora dopo, Nerwen, Aryon, Fimbrethil, Pallando e i due comandanti in capo degli eserciti di Dalad e Varas erano riuniti a concilio. Nessuna tenda avrebbe potuto contenere l'imponente Prima Guardiana, per cui la riunione si tenne all'aperto, con gli Umani, gli Istari e l'Elfo seduti su confortevoli sedie da campo.

I due generali alleati erano stati avvisati di ciò che li aspettava, ma la vista delle Entesse li aveva ciò nondimeno grandemente impressionati.

Dopo che ebbe fatto le debite presentazioni, Pallando passò la parola a Nerwen, che espose la situazione così come le si era presentata nella visione, aggiungendo che era necessità impellente di partire subito, sperando che le Aquile accogliessero la richiesta dei Valar di aiutarli a trovare una via più breve per giungere nelle terre degli Esterling. Non prese in considerazione i Sudroni e i Variag, essendo i loro territori ancor più lontani.

Quando ebbe finito, la comandante dei Daladar, una donna con penetranti occhi grigi e una chioma color del fuoco striata di bianco di nome Voranya, fu la prima a parlare:

"Quante sono le forze che questi Esterling metteranno in campo?"

Dritta al punto senza tergiversare, pensò Aryon, compiaciuto. Anche a Nerwen fece buona impressione per lo stesso motivo.

L'Aini non era un'esperta e non avrebbe saputo precisarlo; ma aveva condiviso con Aryon la propria visione – in modo non dissimile da come aveva appresa la lingua _avarin_ da lui, solo che invece di estrarre un'informazione dalla sua mente, l'aveva immessa – e quindi, in virtù di questo, poté rispondere:

"Circa quindicimila fanti."

"Niente cavalleria?", indagò Grellon, il generale dei Varasar.

"Non come guerrieri, soltanto portaordini e comandanti", rispose Aryon, "Gli Esterling combattono esclusivamente a piedi. Sono i Variag del Khand ad avere una cavalleria molto forte, anche se non formidabile come quella dei Rohirrim. Tuttavia, il numero degli alleati di Mordor è preponderante rispetto alle forze di Gondor e Rohan: dobbiamo distoglierne almeno una parte, alleggerendo la pressione su Gondor. Gli Esterling sono i più vicini: se li attacchiamo, dovranno impegnare almeno metà delle loro truppe per difendersi. Anche così, le forze alleate di Mordor sono molto superiori a quelle di Godoriani e Rohirrim, in proporzione di almeno uno a quattro."

"Gondor e Rohan non hanno molte speranze di vittoria, allora", considerò Pallando in tono cupo.

"Forse no", ammise Nerwen, "Ciò nonostante, dobbiamo fare il possibile per aiutarli."

"Non sarà semplice, portare le nostre truppe così lontano per combattere una guerra che alcuni potrebbero non ritenere nostra", osservò Voranya.

"Chiunque la pensi così è uno stolto", intervenne Fimbrethil per la prima volta, facendo trasalire sia Voranya che Grellon con la sua voce tonante, "Questa guerra è di tutti! _Burarum!_ Di tutti i popoli liberi della Terra di Mezzo, di cui anche i vostri regni fanno parte. Anche noi Entesse se n'eravamo dimenticate, ma fortunatamente è giunta Nerwen la Verde a ricordarci che apparteniamo a questo mondo e che, se l'Abominevole dovesse vincere questa guerra, non darà scampo a nessun popolo e presto tutta Arda sarà schiacciata sotto la sua dominazione e tutti noi saremo suoi schiavi!"

Nerwen riconobbe le proprie parole in quelle della Prima Guardiana e ne fu compiaciuta, perché significava che l'aveva davvero completamente convinta.

Non ci furono altre obiezioni. Discussero fino a tarda ora, saltando la cena, su come organizzare la partenza e il viaggio. Le salmerie li avrebbero rallentati, ma d'altra parte era impensabile muovere i loro eserciti congiunti senza di esse, col loro carico di viveri ed armi di riserva. Intanto si sarebbero diretti all'estremità meridionale degli Orocarni, che stimarono di poter raggiungere in nove o dieci giorni di marcia al massimo della velocità possibile. Lì, l'estensione in direzione sud della Selva Ombrosa avrebbe sbarrato loro il passo verso ovest ed avrebbero dovuto decidere se attraversare la foresta, dove sarebbero stati rallentati dagli alberi, o aggirarla procedendo più velocemente. Il problema sarebbe stato capire quale delle due soluzioni era quella che comportava minor perdita di tempo. Poi avrebbero dovuto cercare un guado per attraversare il Lavnen, giungendo così nel territorio sud-orientale degli Esterling. Da lì si sarebbero diretti alla loro capitale, Ichidoragon, sperando di attirare presto la loro attenzione. Sarebbero stati pronti alla battaglia in qualunque momento, marciando già schierati; in alternativa, si sarebbero accampati attorno a Ichidoragon e l'avrebbero posta sotto assedio.

"Non possiamo portare con noi macchine da assedio come catapulte e trabucchi", fece notare Grellon, "Dovremo costruirle sul posto. Ciò richiederà tempo e mezzi…"

"Non sarà necessario", intervenne Fimbrethil, "perché in ciò le mie compagne e io possiamo aiutarvi: saremo _noi_ le vostre macchine da assedio", fece una pausa, ricambiando con solennità lo sguardo sbalordito dei presenti, "La nostra mira nel gettare proiettili è sicuramente migliore dei vostri marchingegni, e la nostra forza non è da meno…"

OOO

Il giorno successivo fu interamente occupato dai preparativi per la partenza degli eserciti di Yòrvarem, Dalad e Varas. Le Entesse si riposarono sulla riva dello Yorva, a est della città, dalle cui mura molta gente le osservava a bocca aperta, a metà strada tra lo sbalordimento ed il timore reverenziale, ma nessuno osò avvicinarsi loro.

Infine, all'alba del ventottesimo giorno di gennaio, il triplice esercito si mise in movimento. Gli Yòrvar marciavano in testa, seguiti dai Daladar e poi dai Varasar; il comando supremo era stato affidato a Pallando, in quanto unico sovrano presente – entrambi i monarchi degli altri regni erano rimasti nei loro palazzi, non essendo nessuno di loro un guerriero – ed anche in virtù della sua età e saggezza, notevolmente più elevate degli altri due comandanti.

Aryon era stato insignito del titolo di Primo Capitano, data la sua conoscenza degli Esterling; per lo stesso motivo, avrebbe comandato lui di fatto i tre eserciti congiunti, una volta in battaglia, così come aveva comandato l'esercito dell'Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari. Nerwen invece venne nominata formalmente Prima Consigliera Personale del Re.

Procedettero a tappe forzate per dieci giorni in direzione sud. Dapprima costeggiarono lo Yorva, poi, quando esso piegò ad oriente verso le Montagne Rosse da cui proveniva, lo lasciarono, deviando leggermente verso ovest e la cordigliera che, a quel punto, curvava decisamente verso meridione, giungendo fino a circa centoventi chilometri dalla Grande Foresta. Il tempo favorevole e la temperatura mite di quelle latitudini agevolarono il viaggio.

Quella era una regione totalmente spopolata e non reclamata da alcun regno, essendo i bellicosi vicini meridionali dello Yòrvarem ubicati dall'altro lato della Grande Foresta e sulla costa, per cui gli unici esseri viventi che osservarono il passaggio del triplice esercito furono gli animali che ebbero la ventura di trovarsi nelle vicinanze.

A metà dell'undicesimo giorno di marcia, giunsero al termine della catena montuosa, quasi a sorpresa, perché essa finiva bruscamente con un picco non meno alto degli altri che si erano finora susseguiti, candidi di neve. Allo stesso tempo, in lontananza sull'orizzonte occidentale, ai loro occhi comparve una striscia scura: la Serva Ombrosa.

Era venuto il momento di decidere se tentare la traversata della foresta, della cui estensione in quel punto non avevano idea, con tutte le difficoltà che comportava muovere in un simile situazione un'armata di undicimila elementi con relative salmerie, oppure proseguire per aggirarla, senza conoscere la distanza che avrebbero dovuto percorrere per farlo. Le provviste non erano un problema, almeno finora, ma potevano diventarlo se il viaggio si fosse rivelato troppo lungo.

Nerwen aveva sempre tenuto d'occhio il cielo, anche con i propri sensi speciali, nella speranza di veder spuntare le Aquile, o almeno una di esse; ma finora non ne aveva visto o percepito traccia. Tentò anche ora, purtroppo senza risultato; emise un sospiro scoraggiato.

Pallando decise di fermarsi per tener consiglio coi generali ed i più alti ufficiali, nonché le Entesse, riguardo al percorso da scegliere. La questione fu dibattuta a lungo, ma non giunse ad alcuna conclusione soddisfacente. Se la foresta era molto estesa in senso trasversale, avrebbero perso parecchio tempo ad attraversarla; se lo era in senso longitudinale, lo avrebbero perso nel tentativo di aggirarla. Non avendo mappe che indicassero l'una o l'altra distanza, era puramente questione di fortuna.

"Tanto vale giocarcela a testa o croce", dichiarò Voranya a denti stretti, frustrata.

"Già", concordò Grellon, altrettanto scoraggiato.

In quel preciso momento si udì un debole richiamo: il verso di un'aquila lontana. Nerwen sollevò immediatamente lo sguardo al cielo mentre la speranza le faceva sobbalzare il cuore. Scrutò tutt'attorno, aguzzando la vista, e finalmente scorse un puntino nero che si avvicinava da nord-nord-ovest.

Notando la direzione del suo sguardo, Aryon alzò a sua volta gli occhi e scorse la sagoma che aveva attirato l'attenzione della moglie.

"Che cos'è?", domandò, inquieto.

"Ancora non lo so", rispose lei, "Ora controllo…"

N erwen proiettò i propri pensieri verso la forma ancora indistinta ed incontrò la mente di un'Aquila. Ansimò per la gioiosa sorpresa e sorrise, rivelando così ad Aryon che si trattava di una presenza amica e gradita.

 _Salve, Nerwen Laiheri_ , la salutò l'Aquila, _Sono Coeris del Nido delle Nuvole_.

Il suo nome – Regina dei Cieli – rivelò alla Istar che si trattava di una femmina.

 _Salve a te, Messaggera di Manwë_ , la salutò rispettosamente, _Grazie per essere venuta._

 _È un piacere aiutare un'amica di Mithrandir_ , rispose Coeris, _Ero con Gwaihir quando siamo andati a cavarlo d'impiccio su quel poggio incendiato, lui e i suoi amici Nani, e ho combattuto con lui davanti a Erebor. Quando ho saputo che hai chiesto una guida per giungere più in fretta a combattere la guerra contro l'Oscuro, mi sono offerta volontaria._

Nerwen fu compiaciuta di constatare come il suo suggerimento di citare Gandalf avesse dato i suoi frutti.

 _Grazie_ , ripeté, _Ora annuncerò il tuo arrivo ai miei amici._

Interrompendo momentaneamente la conversazione mentale, si rivolse agli altri.

"Le Aquile hanno accettato di aiutarci", comunicò loro semplicemente, "Ne sta giungendo una adesso."

Tutti guardarono dove lei indicava.

"Un'Aquila?", ripeté Grellon, socchiudendo gli occhi nello sforzo di distinguere meglio, "Non vedo niente…"

"È ancora molto lontana", gli disse la Istar, "ma sarà qui tra poco. Prepariamole un degno benvenuto. Ricordate, le Aquile sono molto suscettibili: trattatela con grande deferenza. Il suo nome è Coeris, ovvero Regina dei Cieli, il che significa che ha un rango molto elevato tra il suo popolo."

"Sarà meglio avvertire le truppe", osservò Pallando, "Potrebbero spaventarsi, a vedere un'aquila così grande."

Chiamò quindi il suo aiutante di campo e gli ordinò di diramare l'avviso dell'arrivo di un'Aquila di Manwë che veniva ad aiutarli a trovare la strada, aggiungendo che nessuno doveva disturbarla o avvicinarsi senza permesso.

Poco dopo, Coeris planò maestosamente verso di loro, rivelandosi in tutte le sue impressionanti dimensioni, con un'apertura alare di oltre venti metri; atterrò ad una certa distanza e Nerwen, Aryon, Pallando e i due generali si affrettarono a montare a cavallo per avvicinarsi. Túdhin, che mai abbandonava i suoi amici a due gambe, li seguì, mentre Kerra preferì rimanere dov'era, intimorita dalla nuova venuta.

L'immensa rapace li attese, scrutandoli attentamente. Era alta almeno sei metri ed il suo enorme becco avrebbe potuto tranquillamente afferrare un cavallo; tutti tranne Nerwen – che aveva già visto le Aquile in altre occasioni, anche durante la Guerra d'Ira alla fine della Prima Era – la guardarono con meraviglia e una traccia di timore reverenziale, così come al'inizio avevano guardato le Entesse. Si accostarono al passo, poi Nerwen le parlò con la voce e con la mente:

"Benvenuta tra noi, Coeris. Questi sono mio marito, il principe Aryon Morvacor, Pallando il Blu dell'Ordine degli Istari, e i generali Voranya e Grellon. Amici, vi presento Coeris del Nido delle Nuvole."

"È un onore incontrarti, Coeris", dichiarò Pallando, piegando il busto in un inchino dalla groppa del suo destriero bianco, "Il tuo aiuto ci sarà molto prezioso."

Anche Aryon chinò il capo in segno di deferenza, imitato dai due militari.

Nerwen tradusse per l'Aquila, che non conosceva l' _ovestron_.

 _Come ho detto prima, sono lieta di esserti utile, Antica_ , replicò Coeris, _I tuoi amici sono molto beneducati_ , soggiunse, soddisfatta, _Ricambia i loro saluti, prego._

"Coeris vi saluta", riferì Nerwen, "e si dichiara pronta ad aiutarci."

"Chiedile dunque qual è la via più breve per raggiungere il territorio degli Esterling", la esortò Aryon, "tra aggirare Tor Kathren o attraversarla."

 _Attraversarla_ , fu il parere dell'Aquila, _Poco lontano da qui c'è un punto in cui la foresta si restringe molto, essendo larga meno di cento chilometri. Superata la Selva Oscura, sono meno di duecentocinquanta chilometri per raggiungere il Lavnen in un punto favorevole al guado, quindi complessivamente trecentocinquanta chilometri scarsi. Se voleste invece aggirare la foresta, sarebbero più di seicentoventi, inoltre vi trovereste quasi duecento chilometri più a meridione._

Nerwen riportò le sue parole agli altri.

"Indubbiamente vale la pena attraversare", commentò Voranya, "Anche se saremo intralciati dagli alberi e dovremo procedere molto più lentamente che su terreno aperto, ci metteremo sicuramente meno che aggirare la foresta."

Impiegarono dunque il resto della giornata ad avvicinarsi a Tor Kathren, puntando decisamente verso ovest proprio alla fine degli Orocarni, e nel tardo pomeriggio si accamparono sul margine della foresta.

"Non soltanto abbiamo trovato il modo di superare le Montagne Rosse", commentò Aryon, parlando con Nerwen prima di addormentarsi nella loro tenda, "ma addirittura ne abbiamo trovato l'estremità meridionale. I nostri nomi entreranno nei libri di geografia assieme a quelli dei grandi esploratori", concluse divertito, facendo ridacchiare la moglie.

La traversata della Selva Oscura richiese quattro intere giornate, poi occorsero altrettanti giorni per raggiungere il Lavnen nel punto indicato da Coeris. Una volta che ebbero raggiunto le sponde del fiume, guardarono al di là di esso, dove si estendeva il territorio degli Esterling.

Era il diciottesimo giorno di febbraio.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Nota… linguistica_ : Onodrim _è il nome collettivo con cui si indicano gli Ent in_ sindarin _, mentre_ Enyd _è il plurale di_ Onod _; ovvero,_ Onodrim _sta per_ popolo degli Ent _, mentre_ Enyd _sta per_ Ent _o_ Entesse _inteso come individui._

 _L'Entaconsulta delle Entesse, nonostante la sorpresa di Nerwen per la sua brevità, in realtà dura tanto quanto quella che, tra fine febbraio e inizio marzo, terranno gli Ent a Fangorn: tre giorni._

 _Gli olifanti sono, beninteso, gli elefanti, un termine arcaico riutilizzato da Tolkien._

 _Ichidoragon (pronunciato i-ci-dò-ra-gon; io metto l'accento tonico sulla prima "o" ma non so se sia corretto) significa Città del Drago in giapponese (almeno secondo il traduttore automatico di Google…); ho scelto il giapponese perché le armature degli Esterling immaginate da Peter Jackson assomigliano a quelle degli antichi samurai._

 _Cosa sta accadendo nel frattempo alla Compagnia dell'Anello? Il 15 gennaio – giorno seguente alla partenza da Dor-im-Duin – Gandalf lotta col Balrog sul Ponte di Khazad-dûm; il 25 lo fa precipitare negli abissi dal picco di Zirak-zigil e muore; e mentre i tre eserciti marciano verso il Lavnen dopo aver superato la Selva Oscura, il 14 febbraio Frodo guarda nello Specchio di Galadriel e il 16 la Compagnia lascia Lothlórien._

 _Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono con pazienza e costanza il progredire di questa fan fiction. Ormai siamo al dunque; vi prometto che non ci vorranno altrettanti capitoli per giungere al termine ahahaha!_

 _Lady Angel_


	56. Capitolo LVI: L'assedio di Ichidoragon

**Capitolo LVI: L'assedio di Ichidoragon**

Occorsero due giorni per superare il Lavnen, poi la colonna – che si sviluppava per quasi tre chilometri – riprese la marcia.

Tre giorni più tardi, Coeris li avvisò della presenza di pattuglie di Esterling; non fecero nulla per nascondersi, dato che contavano proprio sul fatto di essere avvistati per indurre almeno una parte dell'esercito esterling ad affrontarli, distogliendoli quindi dal fronte occidentale.

Lo scontro avvenne il 28 febbraio su un terreno pianeggiante a circa metà strada per Ichidoragon, dove trovarono schierati circa ottomila fanti; la battaglia durò alcune ore e vide la schiacciante vittoria delle forze dei tre alleati. I pochi superstiti vennero catturati e poi rilasciati affinché portassero la notizia della loro sconfitta alla capitale ed avvisassero il loro imperatore che avrebbero marciato sulla città e che sulla strada avrebbero fatto terra bruciata. I malcapitati, increduli d'aver scampato morte e torture – che loro non avrebbero esitato ad infliggere, se fossero stati nei panni dei vincitori – si allontanarono a spron battuto, non tanto per la paura dell'esercito proveniente da oltre le Montagne Rosse, ma per la presenza delle Entesse: antiche storie raccontate a mezza voce attorno al fuoco da campo o davanti al caminetto nelle sere invernali narravano di terrificanti esseri simili ad alberi che avevano percorso il loro territorio, così tanto tempo prima da essere diventati leggenda… ed ora tale leggenda si rivelava spaventosamente reale. Le Entesse infatti avevano preso parte alla battaglia, tirando massi divelti dal terreno e lanciandoli tra le retrovie degli avversari, poi caricando a fianco della cavalleria che aveva travolto le linee nemiche.

Preceduti quindi da una fama terrorizzante, trovarono abbandonati i pochi villaggi e le fattorie isolate in cui si imbatterono durante la marcia di avvicinamento alla capitale esterling e poterono pertanto procedere senza impedimenti.

Coeris, incaricata di tener d'occhio i prigionieri lasciati liberi, tornò a riferire che aveva visto delle staffette lasciare Ichidoragon in direzione ovest, certamente portaordini che rincorrevano l'esercito partito alla volta di Mordor per richiamarne una parte a difesa della capitale. Sempre tramite l'Aquila, vennero a sapere che circa settemila elementi erano stati distaccati dalle forze dirette verso la Terra d'Ombra e stavano tornando verso Ichidoragon marciando a tappe forzate; la raggiunsero mentre i tre eserciti provenienti da oltre gli Orocarni si trovavano ancora ad un giorno di distanza.

I l quinto giorno di marzo, sotto una pioggia battente, finalmente Nerwen, Aryon e le forze armate che li accompagnavano arrivarono in vista della capitale nemica. Il principe Avar fece schierare le truppe in formazione allargata, con le Entesse al centro e Coeris che volava sopra di loro da un'estremità all'altra, in modo che comparissero tutti contemporaneamente sull'orizzonte in una visione intimidatoria; e difatti l'apparizione di undicimila soldati in una linea di quasi tre chilometri, accompagnati da giganteschi alberi che camminavano e da un'immensa aquila, impressionò grandemente gli abitanti di Ichidoragon, minando il morale dei guerrieri esterling nonostante i feroci incoraggiamenti degli ufficiali, i quali però non suonarono molto convincenti perché non molto convinti neppure loro. Persino l'imperatore, che osservava dall'alto della torre più elevata del castello, si sentì turbato.

Ichidoragon era costruita strategicamente su un grande sperone roccioso, alto poco più di cento metri, che si ergeva all'improvviso sulla pianura, quasi a strapiombo da un lato, con un'inclinazione più dolce ma pur sempre assai ripida sull'altro. Era impossibile da espugnare con un attacco frontale, tanto più che le mura erano dotate di macchinari da difesa come balliste ed onagri; ma gli assedianti potevano contare su armi da assedio più formidabili di quelle tradizionali: Fimbrethil e le sue compagne. Quasi centocinquanta Entesse avrebbero agito da altrettanti trabucchi e catapulte, con un dispiegamento di forze che non si poteva paragonare a nessun altro assedio in tutta la storia di Arda fino a quel momento. Mal che andava, avrebbero potuto prendere Ichidoragon per fame perché, per quanto ben riforniti di cibo e acqua, prima o poi i difensori avrebbero esaurito le scorte. Quello che contava, era aver distolto una consistente parte delle loro forze dall'assalto che Sauron stava preparando contro Gondor; se poi sarebbero riusciti o meno a conquistare Ichidoragon, era d'importanza secondaria.

OOO

Per quarantotto ore, il triplice esercito assediante non fece nulla, se non accamparsi in bella vista, ma ben fuori portata da eventuali reazioni degli assediati, in una strategia intesa ad innervosire l'avversario.

Il terzo giorno, Pallando, Nerwen, Aryon, Fimbrethil, Voranya e Grellon, accompagnati dai vessilliferi dei tre regni e da un drappello di soldati di tutti e tre gli eserciti, si avvicinarono alle mura sotto bandiera bianca fino a giungere quasi a portata di tiro. Qui si fermarono, mentre il solo alfiere che portava il vessillo bianco continuava ad avanzare, a suo rischio e pericolo; era un giovane tenente di nome Faron ed era naturalmente un volontario, ciò nondimeno Grellon, dalle qui schiere il coraggioso soldato proveniva, seguì la sua avanzata con preoccupazione.

Giunto a portata di voce, il gonfaloniere recante le insegne di pace si fermò.

"Sono qui a nome degli eserciti di Yòrvarem, Varas e Dalad!", gridò con voce squillante, "Vengo ad offrirvi i termini di una resa onorevole! Non avete scampo: siete tagliati fuori dal grosso del vostro esercito e dai rifornimenti. Arrendetevi! In caso contrario, raderemo al suolo la vostra città."

Per un po', nulla si mosse sui bastioni; poi una voce beffarda rispose:

"Non vedo come possiate farlo: non avete le risorse necessarie. Dove sono le vostre macchine da assedio?! Noi qui possiamo resistere per settimane, anche mesi se necessario. Frattanto le nostre truppe avranno finito quel che sono andate a fare e torneranno, e voi vi troverete stretti tra due fuochi. Andatevene! Non abbiamo nulla contro di voi. Se levate le tende ora e ve ne tornate da dove siete venuti, dimenticheremo l'oltraggio che ci avete fatto invadendo le nostre terre. In caso contrario, sarà guerra senza esclusione di colpi: gli Esterling non tollerano gli stranieri che entrano nel loro impero senza invito!"

Nerwen strinse i pugni: aveva avuto un assaggio della mancanza di tolleranza degli Esterling nei confronti degli stranieri. Il ricordo dello scontro che lei ed Aryon avevano avuto con una loro pattuglia e che era costata la vita alla sua amica pennuta Calad bruciava ancora nel suo cuore.

Che gli Esterling non si sarebbero arresi era stato messo in conto; in realtà, non pensavano affatto che l'avrebbero fatto. Il loro era stato soltanto un tentativo per vedere se era possibile evitare uno scontro che avrebbe inevitabilmente significato molte morti, dall'una e dall'altra parte.

Faron non si scompose.

"Questa è la vostra ultima parola?", domandò. Ci fu un istante di teso silenzio prima che la stessa voce beffarda di prima replicasse:

"No… _questa_ è la nostra ultima parola!"

Sull'ultima sillaba, dai bastioni partì una raffica di frecce dirette contro il vessillifero, in completo dispregio alla bandiera bianca che portava. D'istinto, Faron si ritrasse, ma non ebbe scampo: trafitto da diversi dardi, cadde di sella ed il suo cavallo, anche lui ferito, si diede alla fuga.

Dalle file del triplice esercito si levarono urla furibonde; anche Nerwen, Aryon e gli altri del loro gruppo erano scossi e sdegnati.

"Che vigliacchi!", gridò Voranya, in preda alla rabbia.

Il cavallo di Faron galoppò verso di loro; Nerwen gli andò incontro e cercò di afferrarne le redini, ma la povera bestia era impazzita dal dolore e, con la schiuma alla bocca, le sfrecciò accanto, correndo follemente verso i ranghi delle truppe. Non potendo far nulla per Faron, che sicuramente era già morto perché una freccia gli aveva trapassato il petto, la Istar incitò Thilgiloth, lanciandola a briglia sciolta, ma poco dopo il cavallo stramazzò. Nerwen balzò dall'arcione e gli corse accanto, sperando di poter far qualcosa per lui col suo potere taumaturgico, ma era troppo tardi e poté soltanto raccoglierne l'ultimo respiro.

Frattanto, Aryon e gli altri l'avevano seguita ed ora il principe Avar stava abbaiando ordini:

"Sergente! Raduna un drappello di dodici uomini dotati di scudi! Formate una protezione serrata, avanzate fino a raggiungere Faron e riportatelo qui!"

In pochi minuti, il manipolo fu pronto; sotto una pioggia di frecce che invano tentò di fermarli, i dodici soldati raggiunsero il caduto e lo trasportarono all'accampamento.

Il generale Grellon diede disposizioni affinché il corpo del morto fosse lavato e preparato per le esequie. I suoi compagni, furiosi, avrebbero voluto assalire immediatamente Ichidoragon, ma vennero trattenuti: Aryon ed i generali avevano altri piani.

OOO

Il giorno seguente iniziò la battaglia. Le Entesse avevano lavorato per gran parte della notte ad accumulare massi, nonché a raccogliere tronchi di alberi morti. Ora cominciarono a lanciare i macigni contro le mura della città, concentrandosi sulle porte di ferro nel tentativo di abbatterle e in alcuni punti dei bastioni, per cercare di aprirvi una breccia. Incendiarono i tronchi e li scagliarono oltre la cinta, dove nei punti di caduta appiccarono diversi incendi.

La forza di lancio delle Entesse era forse inferiore a quelle di trabucchi e catapulte, ma la precisione della loro mira era assai maggiore di qualsiasi marchingegno. Inoltre il fatto che fossero altamente mobili – a differenza delle macchine da assedio tradizionali – impedì agli assediati di colpirle in modo efficace con le balliste e gli onagri. Tentarono anche di trafiggerle con frecce infuocate, ma esse si tenevano sempre fuori dalla loro portata e i dardi cadevano a terra, inutili.

Pallando si dolse che i suoi poteri fossero inutili, dovendosi tenere troppo lontano per poter colpire i bastioni con fulmini o palle di fuoco prima che si disperdessero; ma li usò spesso per incendiare i tronchi lanciati dalle Entesse al posto di doverlo fare col fuoco tradizionale.

OOO

L'assedio durò quattro giorni. Nottetempo, gli Esterling tentarono delle sortite nell'intento di arrivare a sorprendere qualche Entessa ed appiccarle fuoco, ma la vigilanza loro e dei soldati era troppo stretta e non riuscirono mai neppure ad avvicinarsi.

Il mattino del quarto giorno, le porte di ferro della città cedettero e poco dopo anche altri due punti dei bastioni crollarono, trascinando con sé torri ed abitazioni. Gli assedianti si avvicinarono protetti dai loro scudi, mentre gli assediati gettavano pece e olio bollente dalle mura, nonché gragnole di sassi e nugoli di frecce. Svariati soldati dell'est caddero, prontamente sostituiti da altri, finché non riuscirono ad entrare ed a stabilire delle teste di ponte. A quel punto il combattimento salì lentamente verso la rocca, ultima linea di difesa. Aryon dirigeva l'assalto, cercando di sfruttare ogni riparo per evitare perdite inutili tra i propri soldati.

Senza che avessero ricevuto ordini specifici, una ventina di Entesse, guidate da Fimbrethil e da Calenfinn, entrarono dietro ai soldati, li superarono ed avanzarono irresistibilmente, travolgendo i difensori che si battevano strenuamente ed aprendo così la strada agli assedianti; sfruttando l'opportunità offerta, Aryon diede ordine a tutti coloro che erano già dentro la città di seguire le Entesse, dirigendosi rapidamente verso la fortezza in cima allo sperone roccioso, dov'era asserragliato l'imperatore con la sua guardia personale; al resto delle sue forze ed alle altre Entesse diede ordine di scovare e sgominare le ultime sacche di resistenza in città.

Giunti che furono sullo spiazzo antistante la rocca, vennero accolti da nugoli di frecce provenienti dall'alto delle sue mura. Ignorandole, le Entesse continuarono ad avanzare: certo i dardi che si piantavano nelle loro cortecce erano dolorosi, ma non più di trafitture di spilli.

"Abbattete il portone!", ordinò Fimbrethil. Calenfinn ed altre quattro si attaccarono ai battenti fasciati di metallo, infilando le grandi dita tra di essi per cercare di svellerli dai gangheri.

Aryon ed i suoi sopraggiunsero in quel momento; vedendole assalire il portone, il principe osservò la facciata del palazzo e notò del movimento in cima alle mura. Comprese all'istante cosa stava per accadere e urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola:

"Toglietevi di lì!"

Troppo tardi: dall'alto piovve pece bollente che colpì in pieno Calenfinn e le altre; poi vennero lanciate delle frecce infuocate che fecero divampare la sostanza nera ed appiccicosa. Sotto lo sguardo inorridito delle loro compagne e di Aryon e dei suoi, in un attimo le cinque Entesse vennero avvolte dalle fiamme; emettendo grida terribili, alcune cominciarono a correre disperatamente, mentre altre si gettarono a terra nel vano tentativo di spegnere il fuoco che le divorava.

Calenfinn si guardò freneticamente intorno in cerca di scampo, ma non ve n'era; comprendendo che era finita, si gettò a peso morto contro il portone ancora intatto e vi si spinse contro, continuando a gridare di dolore mentre le fiamme la consumavano velocemente. Il legno del portone s'annerì, cominciò a fumare ed infine s'incendiò; mentre le forze l'abbandonavano nell'agonia della morte, Calenfinn ebbe la soddisfazione di vedere il portone iniziare a bruciare. Allora chiuse gli occhi e spirò.

Impotenti, le altre quindici Entesse guardarono le compagne ardere e perire tra le fiamme. Poi, Fimbrethil si erse in tutta la sua statura e lanciò un terribile grido, simile a cento corni da guerra; subito le altre le fecero eco, facendo tremare la città fino alle fondamenta. Assedianti ed assediati si tapparono le orecchie per il frastuono.

Data la sua inadeguatezza al combattimento, Nerwen si era tenuta nelle retrovie, dedicandosi alla cura dei feriti. Ora udì quel terribile fragore e lo riconobbe; allarmata, uscì dalla tenda in cui stava riordinando bende e unguenti e guardò verso Ichidoragon; dalla capitale esterling salivano spirali di fumo ed in diversi punti si vedevano lingue di fiamma levarsi verso il cielo percorso da nubi biancastre.

Presa da angoscia, provò l'impellenza di recarsi là, ma Thilgiloth, per quanto veloce, non le parve sufficiente, perciò volse i suoi pensieri verso Coeris, chiedendole se era disposta a portarla a Ichidoragon. Per tutta risposta, l'inviata di Manwë planò rapidamente, atterrando accanto a lei e chinando una spalla per consentirle di salirle in groppa. Era la prima volta che Nerwen cavalcava un'Aquila e le spiacque che dovesse essere in una circostanza così drammatica. Si arrampicò rapidamente, posizionandosi tra il collo e l'attaccatura delle ali della possente rapace; al suo segnale mentale, Coeris decollò e in meno di un minuto fu sopra la città. Lo spiazzo davanti alla fortezza sulla cima dello sperone roccioso era abbastanza grande da consentirle di atterrare, così Nerwen poté scendere proprio davanti alla rocca.

La scena che le si presentò le stinse il cuore per l'ambascia: quattro Entesse a terra, carbonizzate, una appoggiata contro il portone che ancora ardeva, ed altre quindici Entesse disposte a semicerchio di fronte alle loro compagne cadute, che piangevano lacrime di verde linfa tenendosi per mano.

Vedendola, Aryon corse incontro alla moglie, che frattanto era balzata a terra dalle spalle di Coeris.

"Cos'è successo?", domandò la Maia a bassa voce.

"Calenfinn e le altre stavano cercando di svellere il portone", le raccontò il principe, "ma hanno gettato loro addosso pece e frecce infuocate. Non abbiamo potuto fare niente per loro", concluse con tristezza; gli Onodrim erano rimasti così in pochi, che la perdita di cinque di loro era una tragedia immensa per tutta Arda, "Quella laggiù è Calenfinn", aggiunse, indicando la massa informe e carbonizzata che era stata l'Entessa che aveva dato loro il benvenuto nella Terra tra i Fiumi. Gli occhi di Nerwen si riempirono di lacrime: assieme a Fimbrethil e a Olbranch, Calenfinn era stata l'Entessa con cui aveva legato maggiormente.

Fimbrethil si avvicinò loro.

"Il sapore della vittoria è molto amaro", affermò in tono desolato. Nerwen annuì lentamente: rammentava la grande vittoria dei Valar su Morgoth, ma il prezzo pagato era stato molto alto in termini di vite di Elfi e Uomini; i Nani che avevano combattuto ed erano caduti a fianco delle Forze dell'Occidente erano stati ingiustamente dimenticati nelle cronache, ma lei li ricordava.

"Purtroppo è così", confermò Aryon mestamente, "soprattutto se pensiamo che nessuna delle tue compagne era stata finora ferita o uccisa… e proprio all'ultimo, ben cinque di loro sono cadute tutte assieme."

"Ne onoreremo la memoria per sempre", affermò Fimbrethil, con un sospiro che sembrò vento tra le fronde, "come le più grandi tra le nostre eroine."

Frattanto, il portone aveva terminato di bruciare ed era caduto a pezzi; i detriti fumanti, nonché i resti di Calenfinn, ostruivano per metà l'accesso alla rocca e ne rendevano difficoltoso il passaggio.

"Non voglio rischiare altre vite nel tentativo di sgombrare l'ingresso", disse il principe Avar, osservando accigliato il portone distrutto, "Gli daremo un'ultima possibilità di arrendersi, poi li staneremo col fuoco."

"Ci penso io", si offrì Fimbrethil, mentre lo sguardo velato di dolore ritrovava la consueta calma. Attese il cenno d'assenso del principe, poi si avvicinò alla rocca, rimanendo però fuori portata dal tiro di altra pece.

"Voi della fortezza!", tuonò con voce così sonora che fece vibrare le pareti degli edifici vicini, "Vi concediamo l'ultima possibilità di aver salva la vita, se vi arrendete immediatamente! In caso contrario, appiccheremo il fuoco e morirete tra le fiamme come le nostre compagne. Avete cinque minuti!"

Nerwen era scettica.

"Non penso che si arrenderanno", borbottò. Invece, tre minuti dopo sul davanzale di una finestra dell'ultimo piano comparve un drappo bianco.

"Vogliamo trattare la resa!", gridò una voce.

"Attendete!", gridò Fimbrethil di rimando, poi tornò velocemente da Aryon e Nerwen.

"Chiamiamo Pallando", suggerì il principe: in quanto comandante supremo del triplice esercito, era lui ad avere l'autorità per condurre eventuali trattative.

"Me ne occupo io", disse Nerwen. Tornò da Coeris, che aveva atteso in disparte, e le risalì sulle spalle. Con un possente colpo d'ala che spazzò il piazzale come un turbine, l'Aquila spiccò il volo e si diresse nuovamente all'accampamento.

Avvisato, Pallando si affrettò a montare in groppa al suo cavallo; Nerwen, montata su Thilgiloth ed accompagnata da Túdhin, lo affiancò e, scortati dai generali Voranya e Grellon, nonché da un drappello di guardie d'onore, si diressero a Ichidoragon. Ormai la città era interamente in mano loro: le ultime sacche di resistenza avevano ceduto non appena si era sparsa la notizia della resa dell'imperatore.

Il passaggio di Pallando venne salutato con entusiasmo indistintamente dalle sue truppe e da quelle del Varas e del Dalad, mentre saliva lungo la strada principale fino alla rocca. Qui giunto, lo Stregone Blu si fermò a portata di voce.

"Sono Pallando, Re dello Yòrvarem e comandante supremo del triplice esercito", si presentò, "Con chi parlo?"

Sulla balconata sopra al portone distrutto comparve un'alta figura abbigliata con un'armatura elaborata ed una corona in testa.

"Sono Murai, sovrano dell'Impero Esterling", si presentò in tono fiero, "Quali termini offrite per la nostra resa?"

Pallando ne aveva discusso con Nerwen e i due generali durante il tragitto.

"Avrete salva la vita", rispose quindi, come stabilito, "e così tutti gli uomini e le donne che vivono a Ichidoragon che si arrenderanno a noi. Vi verranno tolte tutte le armi. Ce ne andremo senza ulteriori atti ostili, ma tu e i tuoi famigliari verrete con noi quali prigionieri, a garanzia che altri della tua gente non vadano a dar man forte a Sauron nella sua guerra contro le libere genti della Terra di Mezzo."

Murai parve ponderare attentamente quell'offerta.

"Se vengo con voi, chi rimarrà a guidare la mia gente?", chiese. Era una domanda sensata e Pallando l'aveva prevista.

"Nominerai un luogotenente o un sovrintendente di tua fiducia e lo lascerai qui a governare l'impero a tuo nome", rispose quindi.

"Per quanto tempo dovremo rimanere tuoi prigionieri?", volle sapere l'imperatore.

"Tutto il tempo necessario", ribatté lo Stregone Blu, "Certamente almeno finché Sauron non sarà sconfitto."

"E chi ti dice che sarà sconfitto?", obiettò Murai, poi scrollò le spalle, "Ha poca importanza: se sarà vincitore, anche tu e la tua gente verrete conquistati, prima o poi; mentre se sarà sconfitto, rilascerai me e la mia famiglia. Ma quali garanzie ho, che tu mantenga la parola?"

"Più di quante ne ha avute il mio messaggero", dichiarò Pallando in tono pungente; sebbene Faron non fosse stato uno dei suoi soldati, la sua proditoria uccisione in dispregio della bandiera bianca sotto la cui protezione si trovava lo aveva indignato, "Dovrai accontentarti del mio solenne impegno, l'impegno non solo di un Re, ma anche di un Istar… se sai cosa significa."

L'imperatore sbiancò in maniera visibile perfino a quella distanza.

Sì… so cosa significa", ammise con fatica, "Va bene, accetto la tua parola. Come procediamo?"

Pallando si voltò verso Aryon, che gli si era affiancato all'inizio del colloquio, e lo guardò interrogativamente.

"I difensori gettino le armi dalle finestre ed escano dal portone in fila per uno", ordinò il principe Avar, "Quando tutti saranno fuori e li avremo presi in custodia, farai uscire la tua famiglia: sappiamo che hai tre mogli e nove figli, per cui non potrai nasconderne nessuno. Alla fine, quando li avremo messi al sicuro, uscirai tu, disarmato."

"Non mi lascerete quindi l'onore delle armi?"

"No", rispose Aryon in tono brusco.

Murai indurì visibilmente la mascella, ma non replicò. Annuì seccamente per indicare d'aver capito e si ritirò senza aggiungere altro.

Trascorsero lunghi minuti senza che nulla si muovesse. Spazientito, Aryon chiamò:

"Allora? Non siamo disposti ad attendere ancora a lungo! Gettate le armi o appiccheremo il fuoco!"

Ad una finestra vicina al balcone comparve un uomo; non Murai, bensì un altro, più giovane. In mano teneva una daga.

"Non c'è onore nella prigionia", dichiarò con voce stentorea, poi puntò l'elsa dell'arma sul davanzale della finestra e vi si infilzò senza un suono.

Nerwen ansimò per la sorpresa e l'orrore mentre comprendeva cos'era accaduto dentro alla rocca.

"Si sono suicidati tutti", affermò. Aryon le lanciò una rapida occhiata, poi annuì, concordando con la sua deduzione.

Entrarono, muovendosi con prudenza; sulle scale trovarono alcuni soldati morti, alcuni trafitti dalla propria spada, altri con la gola tagliata o un pugnale infilato nel cuore. Salirono al primo piano, quello del balcone; nella sala grande c'erano almeno due dozzine di persone: svariati tra soldati e ufficiali, tre donne riccamente abbigliate, nove bambini di entrambi i sessi, di età tra i due e i dodici anni, e l'imperatore. Tutti morti.

Nerwen si slanciò sui bambini, cercando freneticamente segni vitali, nella speranza di salvarne qualcuno; ma era troppo tardi e le loro anime erano già partite alla volta del luogo in cui Eru Ilúvatar le aveva destinate dopo la morte, e lei non aveva il potere di richiamarle. Si accasciò su se stessa; Túdhin, quasi dimenticato in tutto il trambusto, si avvicinò e le diede dei buffetti col naso, cercando di confortarla. L'Aini raddrizzò il busto e gli accarezzò il fianco, grata del suo supporto. Poi si voltò, gli occhi lampeggianti.

"Tu sia maledetto, Murai", ringhiò a denti stretti, guardando l'imperatore morto con disprezzo, "Gli adulti va bene, perché hanno capacità e potere di scelta, ma _non_ i bambini! Spero che la tua anima geli nel Vuoto e vi rimanga interdetta per l'eternità!"

A ryon le andò vicino e la tirò gentilmente in piedi per abbracciarla; non l'aveva mai vista tanto sconvolta.

Nerwen lo afferrò per il bavero e seppellì il viso sul suo petto. Poteva sopportare di tutto, ma non l'orribile spettacolo di nove bambini uccisi per l'orgoglio degli adulti.

Il principe l'accompagnò fuori, lasciando al suo vice – un capace capitano dell'esercito di Pallando – il compito di disporre dei cadaveri. Li avrebbero composti ed avrebbero riservato loro le onoranze funebri in uso presso di Esterling, quali che fossero: erano nemici, e pure non molto onorevoli visto come si erano comportati con Faron il vessillifero, ma non per questo si sarebbero abbassati al loro livello, offendendo i morti.

OOO

Le Entesse recuperarono i resti carbonizzati delle loro cinque compagne cadute e resero loro l'estremo saluto alla maniera degli Onodrim: le portarono in un bosco e le stesero in una fossa scavata tra gli alberi, poi cantarono una lunga canzone che parlava di nascita, crescita, declino, morte e rinascita. Infine le ricoprirono di terra e sopra vi trapiantarono fiori, felci, cespugli ed alberelli. Nerwen, in quanto emissaria di Yavanna, assistette al rito e benedisse la tomba delle Enyd.

Il giorno successivo, Coeris prese congedo: il suo compito era concluso e non c'era più bisogno della sua presenza. Nerwen e Pallando la ringraziarono immensamente per l'assistenza che aveva loro prestato, e lo Stregone Blu volle allestire un picchetto d'onore per salutarne la partenza. Così, quando l'Aquila si levò in volo per andarsene, cento soldati dei tre eserciti presentarono le armi; in risposta, Coeris compì tre giri sopra di loro, poi puntò verso nordovest e rapidamente svanì nell'azzurro del cielo primaverile, diretta verso gli Hithaeglir ed il Nido delle Nuvole.

Frattanto, venne allestito un campo di prigionia per i soldati catturati; molti avevano seguito l'esempio dell'imperatore e della sua guardia personale, uccidendosi, ma altri avevano scelto altrimenti. Non era facile organizzare la logistica della sicurezza per così tanti prigionieri, ma con il prezioso aiuto delle Entesse eressero una robusta palizzata a ridosso dello strapiombo dello sperone roccioso su cui era costruita Ichidoragon, dove rinchiusero i soldati nemici con tende e attrezzature da campo sufficienti a garantire un minimo di comodità, separando gli uomini dalle donne. Fecero altrettanto coi civili, con la differenza che li tennero all'interno delle mura della città, liberi di circolarvi a loro piacimento ma non di uscirne.

OOO

All'alba di quattro giorni dopo la caduta di Ichidoragon, Nerwen si destò di soprassalto quando la sua Seconda Vista si attivò. Al suo fianco, anche Aryon si svegliò per il suo improvviso movimento, ma scorgendo nella luce grigia il suo volto concentrato e dallo sguardo perduto nel vuoto, comprese cosa stava accadendo ed attese in silenzio.

L'Aini vide un grande campo di battaglia, che riconobbe per lo stesso che aveva visto in precedenza, con sullo sfondo la bianca città di Minas Tirith. Consapevole che la scena si stava svolgendo in quello stesso momento, la Istar osservò grandi fuochi che ardevano nella pianura, dai quali si levava molto fumo, non sufficiente però a giustificare la profonda oscurità che regnava nonostante il sole, lontano a oriente, si stesse levando. Con l'occhio della mente, Nerwen si avvicinò a grande velocità ad un punto specifico del campo di battaglia, dove una grande figura nera, montata su di una spaventosa creatura alata, torreggiava sopra ad un'altra di molto più piccola: con un brivido di raccapriccio, riconobbe il Re degli Stregoni, affrontato da un soldato che sembrava voler proteggere un caduto.

 _Vattene, orrido_ dwimmerlaik _, signore delle carogne! Lascia in pace i morti!_ , udì gridare il guerriero.

Il Signore di Morgul rispose freddamente:

 _Non metterti tra il Nazg_ _û_ _l e la sua preda! O egli non ti ucciderà a tua volta. Egli ti porterà via fino alle case di lamentazione, oltre ogni oscurità, dove la tua carne sarà divorata e la tua mente raggrinzita verrà lasciata nuda all'Occhio senza Palpebre!_

Il soldato estrasse la sua spada.

 _Fa' ciò che vuoi; ma io te lo impedirò, se posso._

 _Impedirmi! Sciocco. Nessun uomo vivente può impedirmi alcunché!_

Con somma sorpresa di Nerwen, il guerriero rise, poi si tolse l'elmo. Una lunga chioma bionda ricadde sulle spalle e sulla schiena del soldato; parlò, e la sua voce era come il suono dell'acciaio.

 _Ma io non sono un uomo vivente! Stai guardando una donna._ _É_ _owyn io sono, figlia di_ _É_ _omund. Tu ti ergi tra me ed il mio signore e parente. Vattene, se non sei immortale! Perché viva o morente, io ti trafiggerò, se lo tocchi._

La bestia alata lanciò un urlo raccapricciante ed attaccò la fanciulla guerriera, che si mosse con grande abilità; con un rapido fendente, tranciò il collo della creatura, che cadde pesantemente. In quell'istante, il sole sorse alle spalle di Éowyn, illuminandola.

Il Cavaliere Nero si sollevò dalla rovina della sua cavalcatura ed attaccò la giovane donna con la sua enorme mazza. Lo scudo di Éowyn si frantumò in mille pezzi e lei cadde sulle ginocchia. Il Re degli Stregoni sollevò la mazza, pronto a dare il colpo mortale.

Ma all'improvviso crollò in avanti con un terribile urlo di dolore: una piccola figura si era improvvisamente levata dietro di lui e lo aveva colpito al ginocchio, tranciandogli un tendine. Sbalordita, Nerwen riconobbe uno Hobbit dalla riccioluta chioma bruna.

Con uno sforzo, Éowyn si rimise in piedi e spinse la sua spada tra la corona ed il mantello della grande figura nera. La spada si spezzò in molte schegge e lei cadde in avanti sopra al nemico sconfitto, ma incredibilmente mantello ed armatura si rivelarono vuote. Si udì un ululato acutissimo che svanì nel vento del mattino e scomparve in lontananza.

Nerwen trattenne il fiato incredula: il terribile Re degli Stregoni di Angmar, Signore di Morgul, capo degli Spettri dell'Anello, era stato ucciso da un'Umana e da uno Hobbit.

Molto altro accadde sul campo di battaglia, come pure più a nord, a Lórien e tra gli alberi del Reame Boscoso, ma la visione di Nerwen si interruppe lì; tornando in sé, guardò Aryon con occhi stralunati.

"La battaglia che avevo visto quando ho parlato con Kementári è in corso. L'esito è ancora molto incerto, ma ho notato che le forze nemiche in campo sono inferiori a quelle della mia prima visione. Il nostro intento di distogliere parte degli eserciti di Sauron dall'assalto a Gondor ha avuto successo… ora non resta che sperare che ne abbiano anche i Gondoriani e i Rohirrim", scosse la testa, ancora stupefatta da quel che aveva visto, "Il capo dei Nazgûl è morto, ucciso da una ragazza Umana e da uno Hobbit!"

Aryon corrugò la fonte, incerto, prima di rammentare ciò che Nerwen gli aveva narrato riguardo a chi fossero gli Spettri dell'Anello e gli Hobbit, che la sua gente non conosceva. Gli aveva anche parlato della profezia di Glorfindel, secondo cui il Re Stregone non sarebbe stato ucciso da un Uomo; e difatti, così era stato.

"Finché l'Anello non sarà distrutto, però, la Terra di Mezzo sarà sempre in pericolo", osservò piano il principe. Lei annuì:

"Purtroppo è così. Non so come ciò potrà avvenire, ma Yavanna ha il presentimento che saranno di nuovo gli Hobbit a giocare un ruolo fondamentale in questo… e quando un Ainu ha un presentimento, solitamente si avvera", concluse.

"O un Istar", aggiunse Aryon, inconsapevole che gli Istari fossero della stessa razza degli Ainur, né ovviamente Nerwen poteva informarlo, per cui si limitò a confermare con un cenno.

OOO

Trascorsero diversi giorni, durante i quali gli Esterling impararono che non avevano da temere abusi o prepotenze gratuite da parte del triplice esercito e, con grande riluttanza, iniziarono a pensare che fossero dotati di onorabilità pari a quella che attribuivano a se stessi – sebbene il concetto che ne avessero fosse, a parere di Nerwen, alquanto distorto: non dimenticava il modo in cui avevano disonorato la bandiera bianca portata da Faron.

Morto l'imperatore e tutti i suoi eredi diretti, gli Esterling cercarono tra i suoi parenti più stretti chi potesse prenderne il posto; Pallando li obbligò ad accettare lui e Nerwen come arbitri imparziali per evitare una lotta per la successione. Infine, col beneplacito dei due Istari, scelsero Sumire, figlia primogenita del fratello minore di Murai, scomparso l'anno precedente in un incidente di caccia. Non ci fu alcuna cerimonia di incoronazione, ma tutti i maggiorenti dell'impero presenti a Ichidoragon prestarono giuramento di vassallaggio nelle mani della giovane donna, che a Nerwen pareva una persona dotata di grande buonsenso.

In quei giorni, qualcuno aveva cominciato a chiamare Pallando coi titoli di _Conquistatore dell'Ombra_ e di _Protettore dell'Est_. Udendo quei titoli, Nerwen automaticamente li tradusse in Quenya, ovvero _Morinehtar_ e _R_ _ó_ _mest_ _á_ _mo_. Riferendoli allo Stregone Blu, questi si schermì affermando che non li meritava, il primo perché con il termine _ombra_ si pensava a Sauron e lui non aveva affrontato l'Oscuro Signore, bensì alcuni suoi alleati – che, peraltro, erano stati sconfitti con l'auto di tutti loro e non certo da lui solamente – ed il secondo perché non era l'unico sovrano che proteggesse le terre oltre gli Orocarni. Oramai però i nomi avevano preso piede e gli sarebbero rimasti, con la sua approvazione o meno.

OOO

Era la mattina del venticinquesimo giorno di marzo. Nerwen si alzò in preda all'inquietudine, un'inquietudine che contagiò anche Aryon. La Istar si gettò il mantello sulle spalle, tirando su il cappuccio – durante la notte si era levato un vento gelido proveniente da nord – ed uscì dalla loro tenda; Aryon la seguì, ed assieme si recarono all'estremità occidentale del grande accampamento.

"Che cosa c'è, Nerwen?", le domandò il principe a bassa voce. Lei teneva gli occhi fissi all'orizzonte, ma non c'era nulla da vedere, o almeno così gli sembrava.

"Non lo so", rispose la Maia a voce altrettanto bassa, "ma sta per succedere qualcosa di vitale importanza."

Poco dopo vennero raggiunti da Pallando; anche lui appariva turbato.

"Sta accadendo qualcosa", affermò, ignaro che era quel che anche Nerwen aveva appena detto col marito.

"Quando serve, la Seconda Vista non arriva mai!", sbuffò l'Aini, frustrata.

Attesero in silenzio; la tensione dei due Istari era evidente e si trasmise anche ad Aryon. Trascorsero lunghi minuti; dieci, poi venti. Infine il vento cadde e la luce s'indebolì come se Arien avesse velato l'infuocato carro del Sole; i suoni si affievolirono, scomparvero. Non si udiva richiamo d'uccello o frusciar di foglie, né voci o rumori dall'accampamento. Sembrò che tutto si fermasse, anche i loro respiri, persino il Tempo stesso.

Inconsapevolmente, le mani di Aryon e Nerwen si cercarono, si trovarono, si strinsero.

Continuarono ad attendere per altri interminabili istanti.

Infine la terra sotto i loro piedi venne percorsa da un fremito, ma non assomigliava ad un terremoto; anche l'aria sembrò vibrare e si udì come un sospiro di qualcuno che avesse trattenuto il fiato per troppo tempo. La luce tornò improvvisamente brillante ed i suoni ad esser percepiti normalmente.

Nei loro cuori si levò un'improvvisa gaiezza, come se ad un tratto un grande peso fosse stato loro tolto.

Nerwen e Pallando si scambiarono un'occhiata incredula.

"Pensi che Sauron…?", cominciò lo Stregone Blu.

"…sia distrutto!", concluse la Maia, prima di girarsi a guardare Aryon, gli occhi dilatati per la gioia ed il sollievo, "Il Nemico non è più!"

"Come fai ad esserne sicura?", indagò il principe Avar; anche lui aveva percepito i segnali, ma non osava credere alla speranza che divampava nel suo cuore.

"Non c'è altra spiegazione al sollievo che avverto", disse Nerwen, "Lo sento nell'aria… lo sento nella terra…", estese i suoi speciali sensi _ainurin_ e toccò la mente degli _olvar_ e dei _kelvar_ più vicini, Thilgiloth, Túdhin, Allakos, Kerra, Fimbrethil, Olbranch, e tra i soldati del triplice esercito, e più in là, verso il bosco dov'erano state seppellite Calenfinn e le sue quattro compagne, dove piante ed animali le rimandarono tutti la stessa sensazione di liberazione e gioia, "Lo sento in ogni essere vivente che riesco a percepire", tornò a guardare il marito, "Devo parlare subito Yavanna."

Tornò in fretta alla loro tenda e trovò che Thilgiloth e Túdhin l'attendevano.

 _Cosa succede?_ , la interrogò la Corsiera, mentre il lupo le sfiorava la mano col muso, guardandola con aria interrogativa.

 _Sembra che Sauron sia stato sconfitto_ , rispose Nerwen, _Per esserne del tutto certa, contatterò Kement_ _á_ _ri._

Thilgiloth rimase fuori della tenda – ovviamente troppo piccola per contenerla – mentre Túdhin entrò con lei. Aryon fece per andare a cercare qualcosa di mangiare e bere per lei, dopo che fosse _tornata_ , ma Pallando lo fermò:

"Ci penso io", disse, "Tu assisti tua moglie."

Il principe Avar lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e seguì Nerwen, che si era già sdraiata sul loro giaciglio. Ora gli sorrise con gratitudine: le faceva sempre piacere sapere che lui le stava accanto mentre si trovava _altrove_.

Yavanna l'accolse con un grande sorriso di pura gioia che la illuminava tutta. Con sorpresa di Nerwen, al suo fianco c'era anche suo marito Aulë; poi il luogo ove si trovavano si fece più distinto ed il cuore le balzò in gola per l'emozione e la sorpresa: era in Mahanaxar, l'Anello della Sorte, dove tutti i Valar erano riuniti.

 _Benvenuta, Nerwen Laiheri_ , disse Manwë Súlimo, _La tua missione ha avuto pieno successo: hai trovato le Entesse ed il loro contributo alla lotta contro Sauron ha favorito la sua sconfitta: l'Unico Anello è stato distrutto nella Voragine del Fato, tra le fiamme dell'Orodruin dov'era stato forgiato._

Nienna la Saggia, Signora del Cordoglio, intervenne in tono grave:

 _Barad-d_ _û_ _r è caduta e l'Occhio si è spento per sempre: l'anima di Sauron è spezzata ed ha seguito quella del suo antico padrone Morgoth nel Vuoto, dove rimarrà fino alla Dagor Dagorath._

Sebbene avesse già intuito l'accaduto, Nerwen si sentì ora sopraffare dalla gioia.

 _Ma com'è successo?_ , domandò poi, desiderosa di sapere.

 _Come sospettava Kement_ _á_ _ri_ , rispose Manwë, _alla fine il destino del mondo è stato deciso da un essere apparentemente insignificante, appartenente ad una razza che non si è mai immischiata nei grandi avvenimenti della Terra di Mezzo: uno Hobbit. Il suo nome è Frodo Baggins._

La Istar corrugò la fronte: quel nome non le era nuovo.

 _Non dimentichiamo il suo fido compagno Sam Gamgee_ , interloquì Námo il Giudice, detto Mandos, parlando solennemente, _Perfino quella creatura disgraziata, Sméagol detto Gollum, che ha custodito l'Anello per così tanto tempo da esserne divorato, ha avuto una parte fondamentale, sebbene involontaria, nella sua distruzione._

 _La tua missione è terminata_ , dichiarò Yavanna, guardando con affetto la sua seguace, _Così come quella degli altri Istari. Potete tornare a Valinor quando volete; e ora più che mai anche gli Eldar che vogliono lasciare la Terra di Mezzo sono i benvenuti, incluso naturalmente Aryon Morvacor._

Nerwen tacque, riflettendo su quelle parole.

 _Se la mia missione è terminata, mi è data licenza di rivelare la mia vera natura, almeno a mio marito?_ , chiese, parlando lentamente.

 _Non c'è più motivo perché tu gli taccia ancora chi sei veramente_ , rispose Manwë, _Scegli tu a chi altri eventualmente rivelarlo._

Nerwen si inchinò rispettosamente:

 _Grazie, S_ _ú_ _limo._

Ci fu un istante di silenzio, prima che Yavanna riprendesse la parola.

 _Ti sei comportata bene, mia discepola_ , le disse con evidente orgoglio, _Hai la nostra gratitudine, e con te anche gli altri Istari che hanno contribuito alla vittoria su Sauron: Ol_ _ó_ _rin, Aiwendil, Pallando. Vi attendiamo tutti a Valimar, quando vorrete tornare. Ora puoi andare, e che la strada ti sia propizia._

Nuovamente, Nerwen si inchinò rispettosamente, poi si girò e, con la mente, visualizzò una porta. L'attraversò e tutto svanì in una bianca foschia.

Un istante dopo, aprì gli occhi ed incontrò quelli chiarissimi di Aryon.

"Bentornata, cuor mio", le mormorò, com'era solito fare, rivolgendole il suo tipico piccolo sorriso. Lei lo ricambiò amorevolmente:

"Grazie…"

Girò poi lo sguardo su Túdhin, che le leccò la mano in segno di saluto.

"È tutto confermato", proseguì Nerwen, mentre il marito l'aiutava a sollevarsi a sedere, "L'Unico Anello è stato distrutto: Sauron è stato sconfitto e la sua anima bandita nel Vuoto. Non minaccerà mai più la Terra di Mezzo."

Aryon le porse pane, burro e miele.

"Mangia", la esortò, "Vado a informare Pallando, che penserà a dare l'annuncio a tutti. Tornerò con una tazza di tè caldo."

Quando si ripresentò, trovò che Nerwen aveva già divorato la colazione, ma non sorrise, perché sapeva quanto debilitanti erano i suoi _viaggi_. Le porse il tè profumato al bergamotto, che i cuochi preparavano appositamente per loro, e lei lo prese ringraziandolo con un sorriso. Anche lui si era portato una tazza, così bevvero assieme; quando ebbero terminato, Nerwen gli prese la mano.

"Amor mio, è venuto il tempo che io ti riveli le mie vere origini…"

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Chiedo scusa a tutti coloro che si fossero aspettati la descrizione di una grande battaglia in stile Campi del Pelennor o Fosso di Helm, ma al contrario di Tolkien, non ho le competenze tecniche necessarie, per cui ho preferito un'esposizione sommaria._

 _I soprannomi attribuiti a Pallando sono in realtà i nomi alternativi che Tolkien aveva pensato in un secondo tempo per gli Stregoni Blu; la traduzione è un po' arbitraria perché quella letterale non mi piaceva:_ Uccisore dell'Oscurità _e_ Aiutante dell'Est _semplicemente non suonano bene, in italiano, almeno per me._

 _Ho voluto rivisitare la scena del duello tra_ _É_ _owyn e il Re Stregone perché è una di quelle che trovo più emozionanti in assoluto di tutto il libro; mentre la scena in cui Nerwen, Aryon e Pallando percepiscono la caduta di Sauron è volutamente simile a quella che, in quello stesso istante, si svolge a Minas Tirith, protagonisti_ _É_ _owyn, Faramir e Merry. Entrambi sono intesi come miei omaggi al capolavoro del Professore di Oxford._

 _Ormai il climax del racconto è stato raggiunto e superato; e come per l'inarrivabile opera di Tolkien, anche la mia si avvia lentamente alla conclusione: ancora qualche capitolo e poi quest'avventura – la cui lunghezza non prevedevo assolutamente, quando l'ho cominciata – terminerà. Frattanto ringrazio coloro che la seguono e, spero, la apprezzano, commentando oppure anche solo leggendo._

 _Lady Angel_


	57. Capitolo LVII: Chiarezza

**Capitolo LVII: Chiarezza**

"Non è necessario", dichiarò Aryon, "ma se lo vuoi fare, sono pronto."

In realtà lo era da molto tempo, fin dall'inizio. Non gli importava affatto chi lei fosse o non fosse realmente: Elfa o Umana, figlia di uno schiavo o di una regina, per lui contava solamente il fatto indubitabile che fosse la sua compagna per la vita.

"Avrei voluto potertelo dire fin da subito, ma come sai mi era stato proibito", esordì Nerwen e lui assentì, essendone consapevole, "Così com'era proibito anche agli altri Istari, perché abbiamo tutti stessa provenienza. Ti chiedo però di non divulgare a nessuno ciò che sto per dirti."

"Ma certo, hai la mia parola", la rassicurò lui.

Nerwen ponderò il modo in cui comunicargli la verità; i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Túdhin, che se ne stava accucciato tranquillamente e la guardava. Il lupo percepiva la tensione della sua amica a due gambe; non ne comprendeva il motivo ma, intuendo che aveva bisogno di incoraggiamento, strofinò la testa contro la sua gamba.

 _Che cosa c'è, Figlia del Tramonto?_ , le domandò. L'Aini sobbalzò lievemente all'uso di quel titolo: aveva quasi dimenticato che Túdhin, a differenza di Aryon, conosceva la sua origine.

 _Sto per dire ad Aryon da dove provengo_ , gli rivelò, _ma non so come fare…_

 _Usa parole semplici_ , suggerì il lupo, con molto buonsenso. Nerwen sorrise lievemente: aveva ragione, la via della semplicità è sempre la migliore. Grata del suo supporto, gli accarezzò il fianco; ed infine trovò le parole. Tornò a rivolgersi al marito:

"Gli Istari sono emissari dei Valar", gli ricordò ed il principe annuì nuovamente, dato che la cosa gli era ben nota, "Siamo stati scelti personalmente dai nostri rispettivi Maestri: nel mio caso, Yavanna; nel caso di Pallando, Oromë; e via discorrendo. E quando dico _personalmente_ , intendo proprio _alla lettera_ ", fece una pausa per sottolineare quel che sarebbe seguito, "Proveniamo tutti da Valinor…"

Si interruppe perché sul viso di Aryon era sbocciato un sorriso trionfante:

"Lo sapevo!"

Nerwen sgranò gli occhi, sbalordita:

"Lo… sapevi?"

Lui si rese conto d'aver fatto un'affermazione eccessiva e corresse il tiro:

"No, non proprio… diciamo che l'avevo intuito. Spiegava molte cose: la tua longevità, la tua reticenza nel dichiarare da dove venivi, la tua agilità, la tua capacità di comunicare direttamente con una Valië… e soprattutto il fatto che ti vedo contemporaneamente sul piano visibile e su quello invisibile."

"Oh", fece lei, momentaneamente ammutolita: aveva sottovalutato l'acume di suo marito e se ne vergognò; poi ripensò a quello che aveva detto esattamente, "La mia… agilità?"

"Sì: ti ho vista, seppure solo di sfuggita, quella notte in cui gli Esterling ci hanno attaccato e presi prigionieri", spiegò Aryon, "e mi sono tornate in mente le parole di Meledhiel a proposito della tua velocità di movimento, alle quali al tempo non avevo dato peso. Le due cose messe insieme, però, mi hanno fatto pensare che potevi essere un'Elfa. Ora che l'hai confermato, sono enormemente sollevato di sapere che hai la vita dei Primogeniti."

Lei fece per annuire, poi esitò, rendendosi conto che lui aveva interpretato la cosa nella maniera più ovvia, senza sapere che era sbagliata; scosse la testa.

"Non sono un'Elfa", disse piano. Il principe Avar corrugò la fronte, perplesso.

"Non sei un'Elfa? E allora cosa…"

Le parole gli morirono in gola mentre alla sua mente si presentava l'unica alternativa possibile; raddrizzò la schiena per lo stupore.

"Sei… una Maia. Come mio padre."

Non era una domanda, bensì un'affermazione.

Nerwen annuì adagio una volta.

"È così", confermò.

Aryon era basito. Si era convinto che Nerwen fosse un'Elfa d'alto rango in incognito, forse una principessa dei Noldor – dato il colore dei suoi capelli – che aveva valicato Belegaer su incarico di Yavanna, diventando una Istar; ma che fosse addirittura un'Aini non lo aveva davvero immaginato.

"Caspita", borbottò, incapace di pensare a qualcosa da dire che avesse senso compiuto.

Nerwen tacque, consapevole che il marito doveva elaborare l'informazione. Sperava ardentemente che non sarebbe cambiato nulla, tra loro; ovviamente il sentimento che li univa sarebbe rimasto inalterato, perché nulla poteva modificare il fatto che loro due fossero compagni per la vita, ma se Aryon si fosse sentito in soggezione davanti a lei, ora che sapeva chi era davvero, il suo atteggiamento avrebbe potuto mutare. Tuttavia, era figlio di un Maia e quindi apparteneva lui stesso per metà a quella stirpe, perciò aveva fiducia che non si sarebbe sentito in stato di inferiorità. Non troppo, perlomeno; né riteneva che dovesse averne motivo: sebbene consapevoli della loro superiorità, gli Ainur non si ritenevano _migliori_ dei Figli di Ilúvatar, essendo loro stessi Sue creature, né più né meno di Elfi e Uomini. O, per estensione, di _olvar_ e _kelvar_ , soggiunse tra sé, battendo affettuosamente sul fianco di Túdhin, che frattanto si era allungato sul pavimento, la testa posata sulle zampe anteriori.

Poi Nerwen vide Aryon corrugare nuovamente la fronte e si tese, nonostante tutto temendo una reazione negativa.

"Com'è che vedo te su entrambi i piani, quello visibile e quello invisibile, ma non Pallando? È una cosa che mi sono sempre chiesto, perché è un Istar anche lui, no?, e quindi, un Maia come te…"

Per poco Nerwen non si afflosciò su se stessa per il sollievo: se Aryon stava pensando ad altro che al fatto che lei fosse un'Aini, per quanto di rango minore, era un sicuro segno che non si sentiva intimidito da lei; non in modo significativo, almeno.

"Sì, lo è infatti", confermò, "ma gli Istari che sono stati mandati in origine sono stati _diminuiti_ molto più di quanto sia stata io. È per questo che lui, come gli altri miei colleghi, non può essere visto camminare in entrambi i mondi: hanno dovuto rinunciare a molti più poteri di quello che ho dovuto fare io. Ad esempio, gli altri Istari hanno un corpo mortale: invecchiano, seppure molto lentamente; e possono venir uccisi, mentre io no… Infatti mi spiace in modo particolare che tu ti debba essere preoccupato per la mia vita quando in realtà non era necessario, perché non posso essere uccisa", concluse, abbassando il capo a indicare il proprio sconforto per avergli dovuto infliggere quell'angustia.

Di nuovo, Aryon tacque, meditando sull'informazione.

"Vuoi dire che quella volta che Meledhiel ti ha ferita… e prima di lei quel contrabbandiere, e poi il Balrog… sono stato mortalmente in ansia per niente?", domandò lentamente. Nerwen sentì un nodo stringerle la gola; annuì con una smorfia amara.

Il principe Avar se n'accorse e comprese che lei era molto afflitta.

"Non mi fa piacere", ammise con sincerità, "ma poiché il veto ti è stato posto dai Valar, capisco che tu non abbia voluto né potuto tradire la loro fiducia rivelandomelo. Del resto, mi avevi ben detto che c'erano cose di cui non potevi parlarmi, e io ho liberamente accettato questa limitazione. Sarebbe molto ipocrita da parte mia risentirmi adesso per questo… anche se, lo ammetto, non è facile per me accettare di essermi angosciato a morte per niente; eppure, allo stesso tempo sono _sollevato_ che sia così, perché è la conferma che potremo passare l'eternità insieme, cosa che inizialmente ritenevo impossibile…"

Le sfiorò il braccio in una carezza rassicurante. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che si abituasse alla consapevolezza che Nerwen era molto di più di quanto aveva immaginato, ma di una cosa era comunque certo: lei era la sua compagna per la vita e, qualunque fosse la sua vera natura, quello era un dato di fatto che non poteva cambiare per nessun motivo al mondo, così come il suo amore per lei. Tutto il resto era secondario. Doveva solo ricordarsene per non sentirsi a disagio con quel nuovo, inaspettato stato di cose.

"E ora che la tua missione è completata…", proseguì, esitante, "che cosa farai?"

"Sono libera di tornare a Valinor", rispose Nerwen, guardandolo negli occhi, "ma lo farò soltanto se tu vorrai venire con me. In caso contrario, rimarrò nella Terra di Mezzo. Perché quello che mi interessa più di qualsiasi altra cosa è stare insieme a te; il _dove_ non ha importanza."

Aryon ricambiò il suo sguardo, colpito: Nerwen era davvero disposta a rinunciare al Reame Benedetto per lui? Ma certo, si rispose: lui aveva già rinunciato alla propria casa per lei. Era soltanto logico che lei fosse pronta a fare altrettanto.

"Ci… penserò", rispose con cautela.

"Non è una decisione facile", confermò Nerwen assennatamente, "ma non c'è nessuna fretta. Nell'immediato, potremmo tornare a Bârlyth e rimanervi per un po', finché non sarai in grado di prendere una decisione a ragion veduta. Diciamo un anno? O di più, se sarà necessario…"

Aryon assentì: era una buona idea, tornare a casa per testare i propri sentimenti e vedere se preferiva rimanere lì oppure partire con lei alla volta delle Terre Imperiture.

"Lady Nerwen? Lord Aryon?", giunse una voce dall'esterno, che riconobbero per quella dell'attendente di Pallando, una giovane donna di nome Melvina. Túdhin rizzò le orecchie ma, identificata la voce, si rilassò.

Il principe si alzò e scostò il lembo della tenda:

"Sì?"

"Sire Pallando vi invita ai festeggiamenti per la sconfitta di Sauron", lo informò Melvina, "Ci sarà un banchetto, e poi musica e danze. Niente di molto elaborato", aggiunse in tono di scusa, "ma faremo del nostro meglio con le risorse dell'accampamento."

Fin dal principio, appena conquistata Ichidoragon, il triplice esercito aveva evitato di appropriarsi con la forza delle vettovaglie degli Esterling, acquistandole regolarmente tramite baratto o denaro, ciò che era stata una tra le cose che avevano contribuito a conquistare il rispetto degli sconfitti. Anche stavolta non avrebbero fatto eccezione, sebbene avrebbe potuto essere facilissimo impadronirsi di qualsiasi cosa avesse loro fatto comodo.

"Grazie", disse Aryon, "Quando ci aspetta?"

"Alla campana del mezzogiorno", rispose la donna, "nella sua tenda."

Il principe fece cenno d'aver capito e si ritirò; tornato a sedersi accanto a Nerwen, le riferì dell'invito.

"Questo è certamente un evento degno d'essere festeggiato", commentò l'Aini, "Stento ancora a crederci… è una cosa talmente… talmente…"

Si interruppe, incapace di trovare la parola adatta.

"Immensa", suggerì Aryon, che si sentiva allo stesso modo, "e, francamente, pure inaspettata. Io…", scosse la testa, "ovviamente _speravo_ che succedesse, ma non ci _credevo_ veramente, considerando l'enormità delle forze che Sauron aveva messo in campo…"

Si accorse di non aver esitato a pronunciare esplicitamente il nome del Nemico, adesso che era stato sconfitto: la superstizione della sua gente che portasse male citare Sauron apertamente, già irrazionale di per sé, ora non aveva proprio più alcun motivo di essere.

"Mancano ancora un paio d'ore prima dell'inizio dei festeggiamenti.", considerò Nerwen, "Se vuoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa, ora che sono libera di dirti tutto, ti prego di non esitare."

Lui ci pensò su.

"Pallando sa di essere un Ainu?", domandò.

"Solo perché gliel'ho detto io, quando abbiamo parlato da soli la prima volta", rispose lei, "Prima di allora non ne aveva idea, a causa della sua amnesia. Dire che è rimasto sorpreso è un eufemismo…"

"Ci credo", borbottò Aryon, "come me scoprire d'essere sposato con una Maia…"

Le spalle di Nerwen si afflosciarono mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva un'espressione abbattuta; accorgendosene, il principe si affrettò a rassicurarla:

"No, no, non ti sto biasimando! Sto solo sottolineando il mio grado di sbalordimento, che non è certamente inferiore a quello di Pallando. Per il resto… Nerwen, _io ti amo_ , esattamente come prima. Questo non può cambiare. Solo che…", s'interruppe, colto da un imprevisto attacco di ilarità, "Per lo scudo di Oromë, e io che ti avevo presa per una spia del Dorwinion!"

La Istar rammentò il loro primo incontro, sulla costa del Mare di Rhûn e, guardandolo sghignazzare, si sentì così sollevata da cominciare a ridere anche lei.

"Già!", esclamò, "A momenti ci prendevamo a legnate…"

Quell'espressione aumentò il divertimento di Aryon, che rise più forte, annuendo.

Quando le loro risate si calmarono, il principe le rivolse il suo tipico piccolo sorriso.

"Avrei dovuto prenderti prigioniera seduta stante", dichiarò, "ma fin da subito ho sentito che eri _speciale_. Certo non avrei mai immaginato _quanto_ , ma… eccoci qua", concluse. Fece una breve pausa di silenzio, mentre pensava ad un'altra domanda.

"E Thilgiloth?", chiese poi.

"Come avevi già capito, non è affatto una _mearh_ ", gli svelò Nerwen, "Appartiene alla razza dei Corsieri, i cavalli di Aman, come Nahar", aggiunse, citando lo stallone di Oromë.

"Sì, è chiaro", annuì il principe: alla luce della rivelazione delle vera natura di Nerwen, pensò, era solamente ovvio che Thilgiloth non fosse una semplice, per quanto splendida, esemplare dei _mearas_ , come del resto aveva capito da un pezzo.

"E Túdhin?", domandò ancora Aryon, "Lui sa chi sei?"

Il lupo, sentendo il proprio nome, sollevò il capo e sbatté la coda per terra; Nerwen gli lanciò un'occhiata affettuosa, poi tornò a guardare il marito.

"Sì; ricordi che, quando è arrivato, ti ho detto che le nostre anime si sono riconosciute perché eravamo stati amici in un'altra vita?", il principe assentì, "Un'altra via _sua_ , beninteso, perché lui non è immortale. Ci siamo incontrati durante la Prima Era, una volta che mi ero recata nel Beleriand a trovare mia sorella. Andavo spesso a farle visita nel suo regno."

Aryon colse il parallelismo ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Anche tu hai una sorella regina?", si informò.

"Lo era… Melian, regina del Doriath. Suo marito era Elu Thingol, e la loro figlia era Lúthien Tinúviel."

Lo sguardo di Aryon divenne vacuo mentre vecchi ricordi di saghe e leggende udite nell'infanzia affollavano la sua mente. Gli Avari, volontariamente e ostinatamente isolati dai Sindar e da tutte le altre stirpi elfiche, sapevano poco della storia remota della Terra di Mezzo e ne conoscevano soltanto pezzi e bocconi; tuttavia, i fatti principali erano loro noti, seppure in forma molto ridotta ed approssimativa; tra essi, i personaggi citati da Nerwen avevano un ruolo di primaria importanza.

"Tua sorella è Melian la Maia…?", fece, senza celare il proprio rinnovato sbalordimento, "Oh beh… suppongo che, come ho visto gli Istari e gli Ent saltar fuori dai miti, lo stesso possa essere per altri personaggi leggendari", guardò la moglie, improvvisamente colpito da un altro pensiero, "Hai visto la nascita stessa di Arda… di più, hai partecipato alla sua creazione!"

"Ho cantato nell'Ainulindalë, sì", confermò Nerwen, "ma la creazione concettuale è di Ilúvatar…"

"Hai… hai visto l'Uno?", ansimò Aryon, ancor più basito, "Ma certo, che domanda… Egli vi ha creati dalla Sua mente", trasse un profondo respiro, sentendosi all'improvviso sull'orlo di un baratro, "Io… mi sto rendendo conto adesso che tra me e te c'è una distanza incommensurabile…"

Nerwen trattenne il respiro: alla fine era accaduto quello che temeva, ovvero che Aryon si lasciasse intimidire dalla loro differenza di origine.

"Meno di quanta ce ne poteva essere tra tuo padre e tua madre", gli fece notare, "o tra Melian e Thingol. Ricordati che per metà anche tu sei un Maia."

Attese col fiato sospeso; gli occhi del principe Avar divennero vacui mentre meditava su quell'affermazione.

"Hai ragione, "disse infine, lentamente, "E poi infine quello che conta… l'unica cosa che conta _realmente_ , è che siamo stati creati l'uno per l'altra. Nient'altro ha importanza, non veramente. Continuo a ripetermelo, ma… è difficile", sospirò, "Sono… deluso di me stesso: ero convinto che non mi importasse niente di chi tu fossi, o cosa, o da dove venissi… ho immaginato di tutto, o così credevo, e _davvero_ non mi importava, lo giuro! Ma forse, finché l'idea era confinata nell'immaginazione era una cosa, e adesso che sono confrontato con la realtà, fallisco…", scosse la testa, "Temo che mi ci vorrà del tempo…"

Nerwen sentì un groppo formarsi in gola e lo deglutì.

"Sei… risentito?", indagò, parlando sottovoce.

Aryon la guardò, genuinamente sorpreso.

"No!", esclamò vivacemente, "Non è stata una tua scelta. Ti era stato proibito… era un divieto che nessuna persona leale come te potrebbe infrangere. Neppure io avrei potuto farlo, per lo stesso motivo. E poi, mi avevi avvertito. Non _posso_ essere risentito. Stupefatto, sì. Impressionato, anche. E pure un tantino disorientato. Forse perfino intimidito. Ma…", il suo sguardo si addolcì, "te lo ripeto, io ti amo; e so che tu ami me… e non mi interessa nient'altro, in fondo."

"Se tu dovessi in qualche modo sentirti a disagio, dimmelo", lo pregò lei, prendendogli la mano, "Non voglio che ci siano ombre, tra di noi."

"Neppure io lo voglio", le assicurò Aryon, "e non vedo come possano essercene, adesso che sono libero di chiederti tutto…", le sorrise, "Raccontami di casa tua…"

La Maia allora gli parlò dei suoi giardini, situati nel profondo sud di Aman, tra i Pascoli di Yavanna e i Boschi di Oromë; dei Passaggi di Mandos, che consentivano di spostarsi con rapidità per tutto il continente; della sua casa che in realtà era una grotta trasformata in dimora, con il lichene fosforescente a illuminarne le stanze interne e la sorgente termale che forniva acqua calda a volontà; delle città di Valinor – Valimar, Tirion, Alqualondë – e degli altri luoghi di cui Aryon aveva sentito parlare, come i Giardini di Lórien, dove si trovava pace e rigenerazione di corpo e spirito feriti, e le Aule di Mandos, dove si recavano le anime di Elfi e Nani, tappezzate degli arazzi di Vairë e di Míriel, la sua ancella, colei che era stata la madre di Fëanor, il creatore dei Silmaril, i gioielli che tanto dolore avevano causato ad Ainur ed Eldar, ma indirettamente anche a Uomini e Nani. Gli narrò di Melian e di Yavanna, della sua stretta amicizia con Olórin e con Galadriel, ma non gli parlò di Calion perché era considerato inopportuno menzionare i passati amici amorosi, a meno che non ci si imbattesse in loro, così com'era accaduto con Meledhiel a Kopellin; per lo stesso motivo, avrebbe omesso di raccontare di Thorin Scudodiquercia, di Beriadir e delle altre amicizie amorose che aveva avuto durante la sua lunghissima vita.

Aryon rimase ad ascoltarla, quasi senza respirare, incantato dalle descrizioni che lei gli faceva delle Terre Imperiture.

Il lungo racconto venne interrotto quando si udì la campana del mezzodì, segnale che li chiamava nella tenda di Pallando.

"Ho parlato per quasi tre ore… spero di non averti rintronato con le mie storie!", esclamò Nerwen tra il divertito e il preoccupato.

"Al contrario", la rassicurò Aryon, "sono incredibilmente affascinanti. È stupefacente pensare che hai chiacchierato con Oromë Aldaron e di tutti gli altri Valar e Maiar", concluse, nella voce una traccia dello sbigottimento che, ancora per lungo tempo, lo avrebbe preso ogni volta che considerava il retaggio della moglie, "ma, più che di loro, mi interessa di te, della tua vita, delle tue imprese…", concluse.

"Non è che io abbia compiuto chissà quali imprese", protestò Nerwen mentre si alzavano per uscire, "ma ti racconterò tutto, finché i tuoi orecchi non chiederanno pietà!", terminò ridendo e facendo ridere anche Aryon. Túdhin si infilò dietro di loro, tallonandoli fin dentro la tenda del re, dove sapeva di essere il benvenuto.

Durante il tragitto verso l'alloggio da campo di Pallando, notarono che il sole splendeva e che la temperatura era molto mite, al contrario che all'alba quando il freddo vento di tramontana li aveva costretti a indossare i mantelli. Nerwen fu lieta d'aver messo il suo abito verde, le cui maniche erano staccabili; Aryon si tolse la giubba nera, rimanendo con la sola camicia.

Nella propria tenda, Pallando aveva fatto allestire un tavolo imbandito per sé ed i suoi ospiti, che includevano anche Grellon e Voranya, nonché i più alti ufficiali di tutti e tre gli eserciti, per un totale di sedici persone. Aryon e Nerwen, che erano i più vicini di tenda, erano stati i primi ad arrivare. A rigore, anche Fimbrethil e la sua nuova vice, Olbranch, avrebbero dovuto partecipare, ma la cosa era logisticamente impossibile per la loro mole; inoltre non avrebbero potuto condividere il loro cibo, dato che si nutrivano in modo completamente diverso.

"Come hanno preso la caduta di Sauron, gli Esterling?", chiese Aryon a Pallando, dopo averlo salutato.

"L'Imperatrice Sumire ha una faccia di bronzo assolutamente impenetrabile, quando vuole", riferì lo Stregone, tra il divertito e il seccato, "Sono andato personalmente a comunicarle la notizia e lei è rimasta impassibile."

"Ma avrà pur detto qualcosa", insistette il principe.

"Mi ha semplicemente ringraziato per l'informazione e mi ha chiesto se poteva mandare delle staffette incontro all'esercito esterling – o quel che ne sarà rimasto – di rientro da Gondor. Le ho detto di sì, a patto che fossero accompagnati da un numero doppio di miei uomini. La cosa non le ha fatto piacere, ma non le ho lasciato scelta."

"La prudenza non è mai troppa", concordò Aryon.

Pochi minuti dopo, erano arrivati anche tutti gli altri, così presero posto, Nerwen ed Aryon alla destra di Pallando, Voranya e Grellon alla sinistra, gli altri in ordine casuale.

Nonostante l'improvvisazione e la relativa scarsezza di vettovaglie, i convitati mangiarono in abbondanza, così come avvenne per le truppe, seppure in maniera meno elaborata. Dapprima venne servita una zuppa di carote e patate, insaporita con porro ed erba cipollina; seguirono asparagi lessati serviti con uova sode schiacciate e ridotte in purea e piselli al burro e scalogno; poi arrivò del filetto di maiale arrosto accompagnato da carciofi all'aglio e prezzemolo, e da un tubero simile alla patata chiamato _elianto_ , del tutto sconosciuto oltre gli Orocarni, saltato in padella con aglio e rosmarino. Il tutto venne generosamente annaffiato del vino prodotto nei dintorni di Ichidoragon, la cui qualità, in confronto al pregiato vino del Dorwinion, era assai inferiore, ma accettabile.

Il banchetto terminò con un dolce alle pere e cioccolato che, per la gioia di Nerwen, venne accompagnato da sidro dolce.

Quando ebbero finito, furono invitati fuori, dove si udivano già flauti, salteri, ghironde e cetre, che suonavano allegri motivi al ritmo di tamburi e tamburelli. Aryon approfittò della propria conoscenza delle danze _yorvar_ per accompagnare Nerwen in allegre farandole e vivaci pive; si divertirono molto ballando fino a pomeriggio inoltrato, mentre veniva offerto pane, formaggio, salumi ed altro vino e sidro.

Ad un certo punto, Aryon si ritrovò ad osservare la moglie che danzava un brioso saltarello, condotta da Grellon che si era rivelato un ottimo ballerino; i loro occhi si incontrarono e lui le rivolse il proprio tipico sorriso quieto, che lei ricambiò con occhi splendenti. Gli sembrò come se il sole declinante raddoppiasse la propria luminosità e questo, più di qualsiasi altra considerazione, gli fece capire come la rivelazioni di quel mattino, pur avendolo colpito profondamente, non erano neanche lontanamente importanti quanto il sentimento che li univa.

Attese che la danza terminasse, poi andò a prendere Nerwen e la condusse per mano fuori dalla calca, allontanandosi dal luogo dei festeggiamenti. Una volta tra le tende, fuori vista, la prese tra le braccia e la strinse amorevolmente.

"È tutto oggi che non ti bacio", le mormorò. Lietamente sorpresa, Nerwen gli circondò il collo con le braccia – nude perché si era liberata delle maniche, che ballando le facevano sentire troppo caldo – e si abbandonò contro il suo petto, sollevando il viso sorridente verso quello di lui.

Il bacio iniziò teneramente, un delicato incontro di labbra carezzevoli; poi si approfondì e divenne più passionale mentre le loro lingue si sfioravano, vezzeggiandosi ed intrecciandosi in una danza ad un tempo dolce e sensuale. Nerwen sentì le ginocchia diventare molli mentre il cuore iniziava ad accelerare i battiti; si aggrappò alle ampie spalle del marito, mentre un caldo brivido le percorreva lentamente la spina dorsale.

Aryon la strinse più forte mentre continuava a baciarla con sempre maggior trasporto. Le prese il volto tra le mani e si staccò un momento per guardarla; percependo il suo sguardo, la Maia aprì gli occhi e li tuffò nei suoi, annegando felicemente in essi.

"Valar benedetti, quanto ti amo…", sussurrò con voce traballante.

"Luce della mia vita…", bisbigliò lui di rimando, "Ti amo immensamente anch'io", aggiunse, prima di tornare a chinarsi sulle sue labbra. Si baciarono con ardore crescente, divorando l'uno la bocca dell'altra in modo sempre più fervido. Aryon scese con le mani ad accarezzarle la schiena, poi scivolò più in basso, l'afferrò per i fianchi e la premette contro di sé. Per tutta risposta, Nerwen sollevò una gamba, l'agganciò dietro a quella di lui e gli si strofinò addosso. Lo sentì gemere e stringerla ancor di più, quasi togliendole il fiato.

"Andiamo via di qui…!", lo esortò, non appena poté parlare.

"Buona idea", approvò lui con voce rauca. Intrecciando la mano con la sua, palmo contro palmo, Nerwen si mosse; con sua sorpresa, Aryon si accorse che non lo stava conducendo alla loro tenda, bensì verso il bosco che fiancheggiava l'accampamento, in cui erano stati sepolti i resti carbonizzati delle cinque Entesse uccise; il calore della giornata era penetrato anche tra gli alberi, scaldando notevolmente l'aria. Si addentrarono nel bosco per un centinaio di metri, finché i suoni dei festeggiamenti non si spensero in lontananza.

Nerwen si guardava attorno, cercando un posto che la soddisfacesse; finalmente vide un grande faggio dalla liscia corteccia grigio chiaro, tra le cui radici si era formato un morbido letto di foglie e muschio. Si voltò a guardare il marito con un sorrisetto pieno di promesse.

"Siediti", lo invitò, indicando. Aryon sentì un caldo palpito mentre già immaginava cosa stava per accadere; obbedì e si sedette con la schiena appoggiata al tronco.

"Ricordi la nostra prima volta, quando ti ho detto che sarei stata disposta a farti mio a costo di legarti ad un albero?", gli domandò Nerwen, facendosi spazio tra le sue gambe ed inginocchiandosi tra di esse.

"Sì che lo ricordo", confermò il principe; non avrebbe mai scordato un singolo minuto del glorioso momento della loro prima unione, "e ricordo anche d'aver detto che era un'idea stuzzicante…", aggiunse, con intenzione.

" Non ho nulla con cui legarti… ma possiamo far finta che sia così", sussurrò lei e, mentre il suo sorriso si faceva più malizioso, gli afferrò i polsi e gli sollevò le braccia. Lui alzò lo sguardo nel suo e ricambiò il sorriso con uno di altrettanto sornione.

"Ma così non posso abbracciarti", osservò sottovoce.

"Hai ragione", mormorò lei, "Allora non fa niente…"

Gli lasciò i polsi e si chinò in avanti, coprendo le sue labbra con le proprie. Prontamente Aryon la circondò con le braccia e schiuse la bocca per accogliere il suo bacio; ma lei indugiò, mordicchiandogli teneramente il labbro inferiore, per poi accarezzarlo con la punta della lingua. Rifiutando di farsi provocare, lui stette al gioco e la lasciò fare, ma quando Nerwen fece per approfondire il bacio, la contraccambiò con la stessa moneta. Dopo pochi istanti la udì emettere un mugolio frustrato ed allora, sorridendo segretamente tra sé, l'accontentò, invadendo amabilmente la sua bocca.

Si baciarono lentamente, in quella maniera insieme tenera e passionale che soltanto due persone profondamente innamorate possono avere, non soltanto contatto di labbra e lingue, ma comunicazione profonda di sentimento ed emozione, mutua adorazione, accettazione integrale l'uno dell'altra.

Si staccarono ed i loro occhi si incontrarono; nei loro sguardi brillavano amore, desiderio, commozione, tenerezza.

"Ti amo, Nerwen."

"Ti amo, Aryon…"

I loro bisbigli amorosi quasi si sovrapposero e quel sincronismo era segno della loro intesa, della loro sintonia di pensiero e di sentimento.

Nerwen posò la fronte contro quella di Aryon ed un'intensa sensazione come di pizzicore passò dall'una all'altra, proprio tra le sopracciglia; le loro labbra si curvarono in un sorriso simultaneo di intesa e complicità.

Comprendendosi senza bisogno della comunicazione verbale, si scostarono e cominciarono a slacciarsi reciprocamente gli abiti, Aryon il corpetto di lei, Nerwen la camicia di lui. Il principe si sporse in avanti e le posò le labbra alla base della gola, accarezzandone la pelle delicata. Nerwen piegò il capo all'indietro dandogli completo accesso, i lunghi capelli che cadevano a cascata sulla schiena, e con un piccolo sospiro gli circondò la testa con le braccia.

Abbassando il bustino, il principe le scoprì il seno e lo prese tra le mani con reverenza; contro la destra sentì riverberare i battiti accelerati del suo cuore. D'impulso si chinò, posandole l'orecchio sopra il seno sinistro, e la racchiuse tra le braccia per stringerla contro di sé, rimanendo in ascolto per lunghi istanti.

Commossa da quel gesto inaspettato, Nerwen gli accarezzò piano i capelli. Poi Aryon tornò a muoversi, baciando le soffici rotondità vicino alle proprie labbra, chinandosi ulteriormente fino a prendere in bocca un apice eccitato. Lei affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli e gemette di piacere mentre lo sentiva suggere e lambire dolcemente quel punto sensibile. Si ritrasse e lo respinse leggermente, infilando le mani nella scollatura della sua camicia per accarezzargli il torace; percependo le pulsazioni affrettate del suo cuore, imitando quel che aveva fatto lui prima si chinò ed appoggiò l'orecchio sopra di esso per ascoltare, passando le braccia dietro alle sue spalle. Aryon le posò una guancia sulla testa, accarezzandole i capelli, mentre un nugolo di farfalle si agitava nel suo stomaco.

L'Aini chiuse gli occhi, un fremito che la scuoteva nel più profondo del suo essere, tanto fisicamente che spiritualmente. Il desiderio di lui, di unire i loro corpi così com'erano uniti i loro cuori e le loro anime, divenne imperativo, accendendole un fuoco nel ventre. Si risollevò e si mosse tra le gambe di Aryon, posizionando le proprie sopra le sue; il principe percepì l'impennata del suo desiderio e per riflesso sentì il proprio acuirsi ancor di più.

"Cuor mio…", mormorò, sollevandole la gonna per accarezzarle l'esterno delle cosce, lentamente, su fino ai fianchi e poi dietro sui glutei, per infine ridiscendere verso le ginocchia, di cui sfiorò la sensibile parte posteriore.

Con dita tremanti, Nerwen cominciò a disfare i lacci che gli chiudevano i pantaloni, trovando qualche difficoltà a causa del gonfiore che vi premeva contro dall'interno; alla fine riuscì ad aprire l'indumento e poté accarezzare la calda e solida carne della sua virilità.

Sentendosi toccare intimamente, Aryon chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, deliziato. Mosse le mani, stavolta sulla serica pelle dell'interno delle gambe di lei, risalendo adagio verso l'ardente centro del suo corpo. Tornò a socchiudere le palpebre e le cercò le labbra per un altro bacio; sfiorò garbatamente il fulcro della sua femminilità e la udì gemere, poi la toccò con maggior decisione e sentì con soddisfazione che il calore aumentava. Continuò ad accarezzarla, beandosi dei suoi crescenti lamenti di piacere.

Nerwen si sentiva ardere sempre più violentemente. Era vero che Aryon era capace di infiammarla di desiderio con uno sguardo, un tono allusivo, un gesto; ma adesso che non c'era più alcun segreto tra loro, era in qualche modo diverso, più _intenso_ , più _profondo_. Il bisogno di congiungersi a lui si acutizzò ulteriormente e divenne intollerabile, al punto che si strappò alle sue labbra e si sollevò, annullando completamente lo spazio ormai esiguo rimasto tra i loro corpi, poi si abbassò su di lui, guidandolo dentro di sé. Aryon l'afferrò per i fianchi ed alzò il bacino per incontrarla; mentre i loro corpi si fondevano in uno solo, all'unisono emisero un gemito tanto di piacere quanto di commozione.

Le braccia attorno al collo del marito, Nerwen si mosse, spingendo e ritirandosi ritmicamente nell'eccitante, emozionante danza dell'amore, mentre Aryon rispondeva in controtempo, ampliando il movimento ed accrescendo il piacere reciproco. Il calore sprigionato dai loro corpi congiunti andava molto oltre alla mera sensazione fisica: circondava le loro anime, si infondeva nei loro cuori, incantava le loro menti. Il mondo attorno a loro scomparve, c'erano soltanto loro due divenuti uno, braccia attorcigliate, bocche saldate, sospiri e gemiti che erano musica per gli orecchi l'uno dell'altra, il respiro spezzettato e sempre più erratico, mentre i loro corpi ondeggiavano in perfetta armonia al ritmo eterno dell'amore.

Il piacere aumentò, accumulandosi nelle loro viscere, salì, salì ancora in un crescendo sempre più frenetico; i loro movimenti accelerarono in conseguenza, così come il battito dei loro cuori, la frequenza dei loro respiri, il volume dei loro lamenti amorosi. Aryon ritrasse leggermente la testa, desideroso di guardare il volto di Nerwen trasfigurarsi nel momento culminante; lei ricambiò il suo sguardo, poi il piacere si intensificò all'improvviso, raccogliendosi nel suo grembo nell'imminenza dell'esplosione, facendole chiudere irresistibilmente gli occhi, senza fiato. Nello stesso momento anche Aryon sentì l'acme approssimarsi rapidamente e si tese. Raggiunsero la vetta insieme, invocando reciprocamente i loro nomi, sussultando nelle convulsioni dell'orgasmo, godendo del proprio piacere tanto quanto di quello dell'altro, donandosi interamente e ricevendo altrettanto.

Lentamente, gli spasmi del vicendevole appagamento si placarono, mentre continuavano a tenersi stretti l'uno all'altra. La luce del giorno stava scemando e il crepuscolo calava rapidamente nel bosco, così come la temperatura, ma per lunghi minuti non se n'accorsero neppure, ancora uniti e smarriti nella loro beatitudine amorosa.

Infine Nerwen percepì il fresco vespertino e rabbrividì tra le braccia del marito. Lui se ne rese conto e si affrettò a sollevarle il bustino.

"Sarà meglio rivestirci", la esortò. Non senza riluttanza, si separarono, rimettendo in ordine gli abiti, e si avviarono per tornare all'accampamento, mano nella mano, scambiandosi frequenti occhiate colme d'amore.

Ad entrambi pareva di camminare a dieci centimetri dal suolo.

OOO

Due settimane più tardi, gli esploratori mandati a cercare quanto poteva esser rimasto dell'esercito esterling che aveva combattuto davanti a Minas Tirith tornarono con la desolante notizia che esso era stato pressoché sterminato, essendo sopravvissuti meno di cento fanti, che stavano lentamente rientrando.

Portarono anche un'altra notizia, che fece immensamente piacere a Nerwen: Gondor aveva nuovamente un re, Aragorn figlio di Arathorn, che aveva assunto il nome di Elessar. Non era ancora stato ufficialmente incoronato, ma i gondoriani lo avevano già accettato perché la sua pretesa al trono pareva assolutamente legittima. E non era tutto: al suo fianco c'era sempre uno Stregone abbigliato di bianco chiamato Gandalf.

Solo in quel momento, la Istar si rese conto che durante il suo incontro con i Valar in Mahanaxar non avevano parlato di Mithrandir, se non per l'accenno finale che lei e tutti gli Istari sopravvissuti erano i benvenuti, quando avessero voluto tornare a Valinor. Avrebbe dovuto essere un indizio, ma in quel momento era stata talmente stordita dalla gioia della vittoria su Sauron che non ci aveva fatto caso.

"Lo _sapevo_ che non era morto!", esultò; poi corrugò la fronte, "Come sarà che da Grigio è diventato Bianco? E Saruman, allora…?"

Ma per il momento dovette tenersi la propria curiosità.

OOO

A quel punto, Pallando decise che il triplice esercito poteva tranquillamente tornare a casa; così, la mattina del decimo giorno di aprile, levarono le tende e si misero in marcia. Accompagnata da una scorta d'onore, l'imperatrice Sumire si unì alla colonna, a garanzia che gli Esterling non avrebbero attaccato per rappresaglia gli eserciti in pacifica ritirata: anche se dichiaravano rispetto per il nemico, Aryon non si fidava di loro e così Pallando si attenne al piano originario che aveva esposto a Murai, il predecessore di Sumire, pertanto l'imperatrice e i suoi famigliari sarebbero venuti con loro fino al guado del Lavnen, dove avrebbero assistito all'attraversamento e poi sarebbero stati liberi di tornare indietro. Quel che Pallando tenne per sé, su suggerimento di Nerwen, fu che avrebbe usato su di loro e sulla loro scorta un incantesimo che li avrebbe fatti dormire per tre giorni, protetti da una barriera energetica dagli attacchi degli animali selvatici che erano gli unici abitanti di quei luoghi sperduti, mentre il triplice esercito si sarebbe ritirato cancellando le tracce del proprio passaggio per non rivelare l'esatta direzione intrapresa. Ciò per evitare ogni possibilità di inseguimento, anche tardivo, da parte di Esterling furiosi per la sconfitta e desiderosi di rivalsa. Era una prospettiva improbabile, dato l'apparente buonsenso della nuova imperatrice, ma non si poteva mai sapere e la prudenza non era mai troppa.

Dopo un giorno di marcia da Ichidoragon e la conferma della retroguardia che non venivano seguiti, Nerwen ed Aryon si prepararono a prender congedo da Pallando. Mentre cenavano insieme per l'ultima volta, la Istar domandò al collega:

"Ora che Sauron è caduto, pensi di tornare nel Reame Benedetto?"

"Ci ho pensato", rispose lo Stregone Blu, gravemente, "ma non ho alcun ricordo di Valinor e perciò non ne ho alcuna nostalgia. Ormai casa mia è lo Yòrvarem e dubito che proverò mai il desiderio di lasciarlo. A meno che per qualche motivo imprevedibile io non riacquisti la memoria, naturalmente, nel qual caso forse potrei cambiare idea."

"Se così fosse, cerca i Porti Grigi", gli ricordò Nerwen, "sulle sponde a nord-est dell'Eriador. Per abbreviare il viaggio, potresti andare a Minas Tirith, dove ci sono navi che fanno la spola con Dol Amroth, da cui potrai salpare alla volta di Mithlond, ripercorrendo il tragitto che a suo tempo hai fatto assieme ad Alatar."

"Se accadrà, farò come suggerisci, amica mia", le assicurò Pallando, poi li guardò entrambi con benevola curiosità, "E voi due, cosa farete, se posso chiedere?"

"Per il momento torneremo a Eryn Rhûn", ripose Aryon, "e decideremo con calma."

"Fate bene", approvò lo Stregone Blu, "Non è una decisione da prendere alla leggera."

OOO

Quando il triplice esercito si rimise in marcia, al mattino dopo, Aryon e Nerwen abbracciarono Pallando un'ultima volta e poi con Thilgiloth, Túdhin, Allakos e Kerra si incamminarono verso nord-nord-est, alla volta di Eryn Rhûn. Li accompagnavano Fimbrethil ed Olbranch, che sarebbero venute con loro fino a Bârlyth; poi avrebbero proseguito per Fangorn: era intenzione della Prima Guardiana di invitare Barbalbero e tutti gli Ent a recarsi con loro a Dor-im-Duin per ricongiungersi alle loro compagne, tornando infine ad unificare una razza rimasta separata troppo a lungo.

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Curiosità… alimentare: lo strano tubero simile alla patata che ho chiamato_ elianto _altro non è che il topinambur, nome scientifico_ helianthus tuberosus.

 _Che succede frattanto nel libro?_ _? Il 25 marzo, Frodo e Sam raggiungono Monte Fato e l'Unico Anello viene distrutto, e di conseguenza anche Sauron; mentre il 6 aprile ai due coraggiosi Hobbit vengono resi grandi onori al Campo di Cormallen._

 _Lady Angel_


	58. Capitolo LVIII: Eryn Rhun

**Capitolo LVIII: Eryn Rh** **û** **n**

Procedendo in linea pressoché retta verso nord-nord-est, ad Aryon e Nerwen occorsero loro poco meno di due settimane per raggiungere il limite meridionale di Eryn Rhûn; il principe Avar era fortemente emozionato di ritrovare i luoghi in cui era nato e vissuto tutta la vita prima di incontrare Nerwen e si guardava attorno avidamente, bramoso di riconoscere questo o quello scorcio di paesaggio famigliare.

"Altolà!", risuonò una sonora voce femminile, proveniente di tra gli alberi, "Chi si presenta sui confini del regno dei Kindi?"

Da dietro gli alberi spuntarono una ventina di Elfi vestiti di verde e marrone, gli archi tesi con le frecce incoccate e puntate su di loro. Aryon sussultò e tirò le redini di Allakos, mentre Thilgiloth si fermò senza bisogno di segnali se non il pensiero di Nerwen. Túdhin scoprì i denti in un ringhio silenzioso, mentre Kerra si bloccò dietro la coda della Corsiera, le orecchie ritte. Olbranch e Fimbrethil, più indietro, si limitarono ad immobilizzarsi.

"Sono Aryon Morvacor", annunciò il principe ad alta voce, "fratello e un tempo Prima Spada della regina Eliénna."

U n'Elfa dai lunghi capelli bruni si avvicinò con passo sicuro e scrutando il viandante nerovestito con evidente diffidenza. Notando che era un Elfo anche lui, si rilassò leggermente ed abbassò l'arco.

"Verificheremo dopo la tua affermazione", dichiarò, volgendo la propria attenzione alla sua accompagnatrice apparentemente Umana, "Frattanto, chi è costei?"

Lo disse con una sfumatura di disprezzo che irritò profondamente Aryon.

" _Costei_ è Nerwen la Verde dell'Ordine degli Istari, nonché mia moglie", ringhiò, "e tu le porterai il dovuto rispetto!"

L'Elfa esitò, intimidita dalla sua veemenza; ma il suo dovere era tener lontani da Eryn Rhûn gli stranieri indesiderati, così tornò a guardare il principe negli occhi e ribatté:

"Lo farò se e quando la vostra identità sarà confermata: se sei davvero stato la Prima Spada dell'Alta Sovrana, conosci la legge."

A questo lui non aveva obiezioni; dopotutto, l'Elfa stava solo eseguendo gli ordini che lui stesso aveva eseguito per tutti gli anni in cui era stato al servizio della regina. Pertanto annuì seccamente e disse:

"Certamente. Posso sapere il tuo nome e il tuo grado, intanto?"

"Sono Erediel, capitana delle Marche Meridionali", si presentò lei fieramente.

"Bene, capitana: manda un messaggero a Bârlyth annunciando il mio ritorno e quello di Lady Nerwen. Aggiungi anche che siamo in compagnia di due Entesse."

L'Elfa corrugò la fronte e si guardò attorno; era evidente che aveva preso le due Enyd per degli alberi, anche se probabilmente si era chiesta da dove fossero spuntati, visto che prima non c'erano.

"Cos'è, uno scherzo?", domandò aspramente.

"Per niente affatto", rispose Nerwen in tono tagliente, infastidita dal comportamento indisponente di Erediel; si girò verso la Prima Guardiana e la sua vice e le invitò in entesco, "Venite avanti."

Il suono di quella lingua così insolita fece sobbalzare l'Elfa, che sobbalzò ancor più forte quando vide una betulla ed un olmo muoversi ed avanzare verso di loro. Arretrò precipitosamente, tornando a puntare l'arco, inconsapevole della completa inutilità del gesto.

"Ferma!", le ingiunse imperiosamente Aryon, "Non sono nemici da abbattere, esattamente come non lo siamo noi."

Le Entesse si fermarono accanto a Nerwen; Túdhin non perdeva d'occhio Erediel, teso, pronto a balzarle alla gola se la sua amica a due gambe glielo avesse chiesto.

 _Odora di paura_ , le comunicò con soddisfazione.

"Non c'è da temere niente, dalle Entesse", dichiarò Nerwen, "a meno di non minacciarle senza ragione. Abbassa quell'arco, capitana."

La vide esitare, poi fare come le aveva detto.

"Dunque, capitana", interloquì Aryon, "nomina una scorta e facci condurre dalla regina, mentre il tuo messaggero ci precederà; quando tornerà con la conferma della nostra identità, potrai lasciarci continuare da soli: conosco perfettamente la strada."

Erediel osservò sospettosamente le Entesse, che la ricambiarono con uno sguardo solenne, del tutto privo di timore e dove non v'era traccia di malizia.

"Se le leggende sono vere", considerò lentamente la capitana, "queste Entesse potrebbero spazzarci via in un attimo, se così volessero, per cui una scorta per impedirvi la fuga o di procurar danno sarebbe del tutto inutile. Tuttavia devo seguire le mie istruzioni e fare come hai appena detto", si voltò e fece cenno ad un Elfo di avvicinarsi, "Prontur, scegli un uomo da mandare a Bârlyth per informare la regina Eliénna", tornò a guardare Aryon, "Come pensi di dimostrarle la tua identità?"

Il principe ci aveva già pensato.

"Dille che spero abbia ancora in custodia la collana che le ho fatto mandare da Orrodal", rispose.

Erediel annuì, così come Prontur, indicando entrambi d'aver capito; poco dopo, un'Elfa partì alla volta della capitale dei Kindi con il messaggio per l'Alta Sovrana. Frattanto, la capitana aveva scelto una mezza dozzina di guardie, che avrebbero composto la scorta di cui Prontur sarebbe stato il comandante.

Si misero subito in marcia, tre soldati all'avanguardia e tre alla retroguardia, con Prontur che avanzava accanto ad Aryon e Nerwen, e si inoltrarono in Eryn Rhûn, dove procedettero per il resto della giornata. La sera si accamparono, per poi riprendere il cammino al mattino seguente. Nel primo pomeriggio furono raggiunti dall'Elfa che li aveva preceduti a palazzo, la quale portò la conferma che Aryon era chi diceva di essere e di conseguenza anche i suoi compagni. Prontur, che si era dimostrato freddo ma cortese, si dichiarò lieto della notizia e si congedò con la scorta, lasciandoli a proseguire da soli.

Arrivarono a Bârlyth nel tardo pomeriggio del terzo giorno dacché si erano addentrati nella foresta. Era esattamente uguale a come la ricordavano: la radura che circondava le tre colline su cui era costruita, le mura di cinta, il bel palazzo ligneo sull'altura più elevata. Aryon si sentiva commosso: stava tornando a casa. Anche Nerwen non rimase indifferente, dato che quel luogo aveva visto lo sbocciare del loro amore.

Mentre si avvicinavano alle porte nel muro di cinta, una figura a cavallo corse loro incontro sbracciandosi gioiosamente. Quando fu più vicina, riconobbero Myranna, la figlia di Eliénna.

"Zio Aryon, zio Aryon!", gridava festosamente. Il principe sorrise e spronò Allakos incontro alla nipote; si salutarono abbracciandosi dalla groppa dei rispettivi destrieri.

"Bentornato!", esclamò la giovane Elfa, poi sbirciò in direzione della Istar che stava avvicinandosi, "Anzi, bentornati a tutti e due! Oh, ma ora devo chiamarti zia Nerwen", concluse, notando l'anello d'oro che brillava al suo indice destro, uguale a quello che portava Aryon allo stesso dito.

"Se non ti è troppo seccante…", scherzò l'Aini, rammentando come fossero sempre andate d'accordo.

"Ne sono felice", dichiarò la principessa, abbracciando anche lei, poi si guardò attorno, "Vedo che hai portato nuovi amici…"

Le Entesse si erano mantenute ad una certa distanza, non volendo spaventare la giovane sconosciuta, ma ora su cenno di Nerwen si avvicinarono.

"Fimbrethil, Olbranch, vi presento Lady Myranna Fàrodes, figlia dell'Alta Sovrana degli Avari", disse formalmente, "Myranna, queste sono la Prima Guardiana Fimbrethil e la sua vice, Olbranch, degli Onodrim."

La principessa le guardò con occhi tondi quasi quanto quelli delle Enyd, chiaramente stupefatta; poi si riprese ed assunse un contegno più consono al proprio rango. Chinò il capo in segno di saluto e disse:

"Benvenute a Bârlyth, amiche Entesse."

"Oh beh… _hum hoom_ … grazie, Lady Myranna", disse Fimbrethil, inchinandosi rigidamente, imitata da Olbranch, "Liete di fare la tua conoscenza."

Myranna guardò Túdhin.

"Anche lui è un nuovo amico?"

"Sì e no", rispose Nerwen, "ma è una storia lunga, te la racconterò in un altro momento."

"Va bene… Calad non c'è più, vedo, del resto sono passati molti anni", occhieggiò Thilgiloth, "la cavalla però sembra la stessa… com'è possibile?", indagò.

"Fa parte della lunga storia di cui ti dicevo."

"Oh, d'accordo… avrete sicuramente tutti e due molto da raccontare! Dai, andiamo, mamma ci aspetta con impazienza…", si voltò a guardare le Entesse, "Come possiamo alloggiarvi in modo che stiate comode?", le interrogò.

"Un prato soleggiato e un corso d'acqua saranno più che adeguati", rispose Olbranch.

"Va bene anche una fontana?"

"Certamente."

"Allora vi prego di venire a palazzo: vi ospiteremo nei nostri giardini", le invitò Myranna, con entusiasmo.

Le guardie alle porte d'ingresso sgranarono gli occhi nel vedere le Entesse, ma non fiatarono. Aryon riconobbe il comandante del picchetto, che salutò con un cenno del capo come se si fosse allontanato il giorno prima, mentre il soldato scattava sull'attenti anche se, tecnicamente, il principe non era più il suo superiore. Questo suscitò una curiosità in Aryon:

"Chi è Prima Spada, adesso?", si informò, girandosi verso Myranna.

"Lord Herentor", rispose lei.

"Buona scelta", approvò il principe, rammentando il compagno d'armi di gioventù.

"È anche diventato l'amico amoroso di mia madre", sorrise la principessa, "Ne sono contenta, perché era sola da troppo tempo."

Aryon ne fu leggermente sorpreso: la sorella non aveva mai accennato che soffriva di solitudine; ma la nipote aveva ragione, era rimasta sola davvero per troppo tempo. Così annuì, approvando.

"E come sta Lorgil?", domandò Nerwen, riferendosi al principe ereditario.

"Sta diventando il miglior spadaccino di tutta Eryn Rhûn", raccontò Myranna con evidente orgoglio, "ma adesso che sei tornato tu, zio Aryon, avrà vita dura, a ottenere quel titolo…"

"Vedremo", ribatté il principe, pensieroso: nonostante fosse più che felice di essere tornato a casa, ancora non sapeva se vi sarebbe rimasto o se avrebbe invece deciso di partire con Nerwen.

Mentre salivano lungo la strada che portava a palazzo, molta gente si affacciò a guardare il gruppo a cavallo, accompagnato da quelli che sembravano due alberi deambulanti. La voce che Aryon Morvacor era tornato si era diffusa ed il principe rispose a parecchi saluti di sue conoscenze, mentre la maggioranza si limitò a guardare, incuriosita, e ad additarsi meravigliata le Entesse che incedevano dietro al gruppo.

Finalmente raggiunsero i giardini circostanti la dimora reale e la folla rimase a debita distanza. Myranna si fermò.

"Prima Guardiana, salvo disposizioni diverse della regina, tu e la tua compagna potete scegliere il posto che più vi aggrada, nell'area dei giardini di palazzo", disse, facendo un cenno circolare, "Di qualsiasi cosa abbiate bisogno, chiedete di me", aggiunse.

"Grazie, Lady Myranna", replicò Fimbrethil, colpita dalla cortesia della principessa, inconsapevole che la simpatia che le dimostrava derivava dalla sua passione per erbe e piante.

Stallieri vennero a prendere le cavalcature; Thilgiloth, rammentando il trattamento avuto la prima volta, si lasciò condurre via con tranquillità ed il suo esempio fu seguito da Allakos e da Kerra. Túdhin scelse di seguire i suoi amici equini, congedandosi momentaneamente dai suoi amici a due gambe.

Myranna lo guardò allontanarsi senza celare la propria curiosità.

"Il vostro cane sembra proprio un lupo", osservò. Nerwen sorrise:

"Perché _è_ un lupo", le svelò, "ma non temere, è assolutamente innocuo, a meno che non lo facciano arrabbiare attaccando me o Aryon."

"Oh!", fece la principessa, leggermente inquieta, ma ricordando l'atteggiamento rilassato dello zio mentre accarezzava affettuosamente il fianco del predatore prima che seguisse i cavalli, si rasserenò, "Se lo dici tu, mi fido", dichiarò.

All'ingresso, una delle guardie corse ad annunciarli, precedendoli verso lo studio della regina, dov'erano attesi.

Eliénna Dhillel, Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari, si alzò non appena la porta venne aperta. Incurante della dignità che le sarebbe stata imposta dal suo titolo, essendo in presenza di soli famigliari – tra i quali ormai contava anche Nerwen come compagna per la vita di Aryon – con un sorriso ad illuminarle il volto bellissimo corse incontro al fratello e lo abbracciò di slancio; il principe la ricambiò, stringendola a sé con grande affetto.

"Ormai cominciavo a disperare di rivederti", gli confessò Eliénna, quando si separarono per guardarsi, "Te e anche Nerwen", aggiunse, girandosi verso la Istar. Si scostò e le tese le mani, che Nerwen prese e strinse, non sapendo bene come comportarsi: si erano lasciate in amicizia, sebbene non in modo particolarmente affettuoso, ma adesso erano cognate a tutti gli effetti; tuttavia non c'era tra loro una grande confidenza.

Fu Eliénna a rompere il ghiaccio, abbracciandola dapprima nel modo formale in uso tra gli Eldar, ovvero ponendole le mani sulle spalle, e poi lasciando perdere l'etichetta per abbracciarla come si fa con un famigliare.

"Benvenuta in famiglia, Nerwen Kaleniril", le disse, attribuendole a sorpresa un secondo nome che altro non era che la traduzione in lingua _avarin_ di Laiheri, ovvero Signora del Verde. L'Aini la guardò stupefatta: che avesse saputo…? _No, impossibile_ , si disse: chi poteva mai averla informata? Eppure, non poteva essere un caso: forse la regina aveva ereditato parzialmente la Seconda Vista del padre Maia, assieme alla doppia vista che le consentiva – come ad Aryon – di vedere sia sul piano visibile che sul piano invisibile.

"Grazie… Eliénna", rispose, esitando sull'uso confidenziale del nome della regina, ma lei annuì incoraggiante, "è bello essere tornati."

"Avete moltissimo da raccontarmi", disse Eliénna, "ma prima vorrete rinfrescarvi dal viaggio e riposarvi un po', così terrò a bada la mia curiosità. Ci vedremo per cena, e per allora sarà arrivato anche Lorgil", si rivolse al fratello, "Quando ho saputo che stavate tornando ho fatto arieggiare le tue stanze e preparare acqua calda per il bagno. Andate pure", li congedò sorridendo.

Aryon e Nerwen salirono dunque al piano superiore, recandosi nell'alloggio del principe – che la Maia non aveva mai visto, durante il suo soggiorno precedente – dove trovarono i loro bagagli accuratamente deposti in un angolo e una cameriera che li accolse sorridendo; con lieta sorpresa, Nerwen la riconobbe.

"Parànel, che bello rivederti", le disse. La graziosa Elfa bruna le sorrise.

"Anche per me è bello rivedervi, Lady Nerwen, e anche voi, Lord Aryon", dichiarò, "Il bagno sarà pronto in un attimo."

Chiamò altri servitori, che recarono secchi d'acqua fumante, andando a versarli nella vasca di bronzo nella stanza da bagno accanto alla camera da letto. Entrando, Aryon notò che era tutto esattamente come l'aveva lasciato, oltre settantacinque anni prima, ed ancora una volta si sentì emozionato. Non si era reso conto di quanto, in realtà, gli era mancata casa sua.

"Per il bagno faremo da soli", annunciò Nerwen a Parànel, di fatto congedandola. L'ancella fece una riverenza e, assieme agli altri servitori, uscì e richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle.

"Fai prima tu", Aryon invitò Nerwen, "Io sistemerò i bagagli."

"Va bene", accettò la Maia, recandosi nella stanza da bagno. C'erano due secchi di acqua fredda, casomai quella preparata fosse troppo calda, e difatti ne usò uno prima di immergersi con un sospiro di soddisfazione: era da quando avevano lasciato Pallàndim che non faceva un bagno privato, perché durante la campagna militare si erano dovuti limitare ad abluzioni con pezzuole bagnate in un bacile d'acqua fredda e sapone, mentre a Ichidoragon avevano usufruito di bagni pubblici, dato che gli Esterling non usavano bagni personali.

Si posò quindi contro lo schienale della vasca, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi; qualche minuto dopo udì la voce di Aryon dalla porta:

"Ti lavo la schiena?"

Lei si voltò a guardarlo ed annuì sorridendo; il principe si era levato la giacca ed ora arrotolò le maniche della camicia mentre avanzava nella stanza.

"Peccato che la vasca non sia grande abbastanza per due", sogghignò, "ma possiamo farla cambiare…"

"Ottima idea", approvò Nerwen; adorava fare il bagno col marito, azione che spesso si concludeva con un appassionato abbraccio.

Aryon le insaponò la schiena, poi le passò la spugna sulla pelle e la risciacquò; infine si ritirò, non senza uno sguardo alle belle forme della moglie visibili sotto l'acqua. Lei notò la sua occhiata e gli fece una linguaccia.

"Che impertinente", borbottò il principe Avar, fingendo di adombrarsi, "Dopo facciamo i conti: io sono il fratello della regina, che diamine, non puoi trattarmi così…", finì ridacchiando prima di uscire; anche Nerwen rise.

Si lavò i capelli, asciugandoli comodamente con il suo potere, poi uscì dalla vasca e si avvolse in un telo da bagno. Vedendola tornare in camera, Aryon chiamò i servitori affinché sostituissero l'acqua, cosa che fecero in pochi minuti. Di nuovo congedarono il personale e Nerwen ricambiò il favore ricevuto, lavando la schiena del marito; anche lei approfittò dell'occasione per ammirarlo apertamente con sguardo ammiccante, prima di ritirarsi. Accorgendosene, Aryon si affrettò a terminare il bagno, si asciugò rapidamente e la raggiunse in camera, dove trascorse l'ora successiva a _fare i conti_ con lei per la linguaccia che gli aveva rivolto prima.

OOO

Più tardi, Parànel venne a chiamarli per la cena; raggiunsero quindi Eliénna nella sua sala da pranzo privata, dove trovarono Lorgil. Nerwen notò che le spalle del principe ereditario si erano allargate e le braccia erano divenute più muscolose, quasi quanto quelle dello zio, di cui però non raggiungeva la notevole statura. Meno espansivo della sorella, il suo abbraccio ad Aryon fu più riservato ma ugualmente sentito, mentre a Nerwen fece un galante baciamano chiamandola _zia_.

Poco dopo sopraggiunsero Myranna ed Eliénna, ed allora si sedettero tutti attorno al tavolo. La regina aveva dato disposizioni che preparassero le pietanze favorite del fratello e si scusò con Nerwen per non aver fatto caso alle sue preferenze, durante il tempo in cui era stata loro ospite più o meno forzata; tuttavia ricordava un paio di cose, per cui aveva ordinato una macedonia di fragole accompagnata da sidro dolce. La Maia la ringraziò sentitamente per il suo gentile pensiero.

Durante il pasto, Aryon e Nerwen raccontarono le vicende che avevano vissuto negli anni in cui erano stati lontani, a partire dal fidanzamento a Kopellin in presenza di Séredor e Lythelen – preferirono omettere lo spiacevole episodio di Meledhiel – e proseguendo con il viaggio fino a Orrodal e poi a Valfortezza, dove grazie al Sapiente Valin avevano scoperto il fondamentale indizio che li aveva poi portati oltre gli Orocarni; lo svernamento a Orrodal, la partenza in primavera, l'attacco degli Esterling che era costato la vita a Calad ed aveva portato Túdhin. A quel punto Nerwen spiegò che lei e il lupo si erano conosciuti in una vita precedente, ma che quello era un argomento su cui sarebbero ritornati più tardi. Proseguirono quindi il racconto, narrando dell'emozionante arrivo nel luogo che un tempo era stato Cuiviénen, dove i genitori di Aryon ed Eliénna si erano conosciuti ed innamorati; della strana avventura a Castelvalico, nella bolla fuori dal tempo; dell'accoglienza a Yòrvakars, dove si erano sposati. A quel punto la regina chiese loro di fare una pausa, anche perché erano ormai giunti alla fine del pasto, e li invitò a spostarsi nel suo salotto, dove sarebbero stati più comodi.

Una volta che si furono seduti, Eliénna prese un piccolo scrigno da un tavolino e lo porse a Nerwen.

"Questa è tua", le disse con un sorriso, "L'ho accuratamente custodita per tutto questo tempo, come mio fratello mi aveva chiesto."

L'Aini aprì la scatola di legno intagliato e vi trovò la splendida collana di smeraldi che Aryon le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno a Orrodal. Il principe l'aiutò ad allacciarla; nel mentre, la regina prese un altro scrigno, stavolta di madreperla e più grande, che porse alla cognata appena la collana fu sistemata.

"Questi sono i miei regali di nozze per voi", annunciò, "Mi spiace molto non aver potuto presenziare al vostro matrimonio, ma quando ho saputo del vostro fidanzamento, immaginavo che non avreste atteso oltre il tradizionale tempo e che quindi sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile esserci perché sareste stati chissà dove. Tuttavia, ho voluto preparare ugualmente un dono, per darvelo al vostro ritorno, nel quale naturalmente speravo."

N erwen aprì la seconda scatola e rimase senza fiato: fianco a fianco, adagiati su un letto di velluto nero, c'erano due diademi, uno di smeraldi, in foggia di ghirlanda di foglie – chiaramente destinato a lei – e l'altro d'oro decorato di pietre di acquamarina dello stesso colore degli occhi di Aryon, ovviamente inteso per lui.

"Sono… sono stupendi, Eliénna", balbettò Nerwen, colpita non tanto per il valore materiale dei due gioielli – niente poteva reggere il paragone coi perduti Silmaril creati da Fëanor – ma per il fatto che fossero stati appositamente concepiti per lei e per Aryon.

"Lo sono davvero", concordò il principe, ammirando entrambi i diademi.

"Visto che non abbiamo potuto esser presenti al vostro matrimonio", intervenne Myranna vivacemente, "faremo una grande festa, adesso che siete tornati, magari nell'anniversario esatto… Qual è la data?"

"Il quattordici di luglio", rispose Aryon, "ma non so…", si interruppe, guardando Nerwen.

"Ma certo, si può fare", affermò lei, comprendendo la ragione della sua esitazione: non c'era alcuna fretta di decidere se sarebbero rimasti lì o se sarebbero partiti alla volta di Valinor. Se le Entesse avessero avuto premura di raggiungere Fangorn, cosa comunque dubitabile data la loro natura tutt'altro che _frettolosa_ , erano certamente in grado di intraprendere il viaggio anche senza di loro.

"Bene!", esultò la principessa, "Penserò a tutto io; me ne dai licenza, madre?"

"Ma certo", sorrise la sovrana.

A quel punto, Nerwen ed Aryon ripresero il loro racconto, narrando dell'inaspettato incontro con Pallando, uno degli Stregoni Blu che si credevano perduti; poi venne il doloroso periodo della separazione dei due sposi, mentre i due Istari e Túdhin erano intrappolati nella misteriosa dimensione in cui il tempo scorreva diversamente che su Arda, dove avevano ritrovato l'altro Stregone Blu, Alatar, e affrontato il Balrog. La narrazione dello scontro fece venire i brividi a tutti, incluso Aryon che pure l'aveva già udita, ed a poco servì la consapevolezza che frattanto aveva acquisito del fatto che la moglie non avrebbe comunque potuto essere uccisa del mostro d'ombra.

Infine raccontarono dell'ultima tappa della ricerca delle Entesse e di come esse avessero deciso con insperata rapidità in favore dell'intervento nella lotta contro Sauron; udendo il nefasto nome del Nemico, i tre ascoltatori rabbrividirono ed accennarono al consueto segno di scongiuro, ma si trattennero, coscienti che oramai non potevano più riceverne danno.

La narrazione proseguì col ritorno a Pallàndim, il lungo viaggio fino alla capitale dell'impero esterling, l'assedio a Ichidoragon, ed infine il ritorno a Bârlyth, in compagnia di due Entesse.

"Domani mi presenterete a loro in maniera adeguata", disse Eliénna, poi ridacchiò, "Nerwen, ricordi che quando sei andata via ti ho detto che ritenevo la tua missione improbabile, ma che speravo di sbagliarmi e di vederti tornare con una schiera di Entesse? Ed ora ne ho due nel mio giardino…"

L'Aini assentì, divertita.

"Non sono tornata proprio con una schiera, ma non ce n'è stato bisogno, visto che la nostra battaglia l'abbiamo combattuta in altro luogo che in quello principale", disse.

"Non sarà stato il campo di battaglia principale, ma ha avuto un'importanza notevole", osservò Aryon e di nuovo Nerwen annuì. Poi fece un profondo respiro: era venuto il momento di rivelare anche alla famiglia del marito qual era la sua vera origine.

"In seguito alla caduta di Sauron, il venticinque marzo scorso, ho avuto il permesso di svelare ad alcune persone qualcosa che mi riguarda", annunciò, "Ad Aryon l'ho detto subito, e adesso lo dirò a voi, in quanto suoi famigliari; ma vi prego di tenere per voi quanto vi svelerò, almeno per il momento."

"Certamente!", le assicurò Eliénna. Anche Lorgil e Myranna la tranquillizzarono riguardo alla loro discrezione.

"Si tratta della mia provenienza, e di quella di tutti gli altri Istari", esordì Nerwen, "Ricordate che, quando sono stata vostra ospite, abbiamo accennato alla mia età ed avete supposto che potevo essere molto più vecchia di quello che sembravo?"

I tre interpellati corrugarono la fronte nello sforzo di rammentare, poi Lorgil annuì:

"Sì, me lo ricordo! È stato una sera a cena, ma tu non hai né confermato né smentito…"

"Non potevo farlo, perché avevo l'obbligo di celare la mia vera origine", spiegò, poi scosse la testa, "Per farla breve: provengo da Valinor e sono della stessa schiatta di Galadhost."

La regina rimase a fissarla, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre mentre assorbiva la notizia; Myranna sgranò gli occhi azzurri e Lorgil invece inspirò bruscamente e si accigliò.

"Il nonno era un Maia", disse, "Tu affermi di essere della sua stessa razza, ma com'è possibile…?"

"Stai mettendo in dubbio la parola di Nerwen?", lo interruppe Aryon, lo sguardo torvo: anche se si trattava del nipote, nonché dell'erede al trono, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di far passare la moglie da bugiarda.

Intimidito, Lorgil tacque; Nerwen posò la mano sul braccio di Aryon per placarlo.

"Non prendertela", lo invitò, guadagnandosi un'occhiata sorpresa da parte del principe ereditario, "Dopotutto, non mi conosce bene come mi conosci tu, e ha solo la mia parola."

Eliénna intervenne:

"Io invece ho qualcosa di più: ti vedo come vedevo mio padre, come se allo stesso tempo tu fossi e _non_ fossi qui. Lui diceva che era proprio perché proveniva da Valinor. Aryon a suo tempo mi ha detto che l'avevi chiamata _doppia vista_."

L'Aini assentì per confermare:

"Si chiama così la capacità di vedere cose e persone allo stesso tempo sul piano visibile e su quello invisibile. Ne sono dotati tutti gli Ainur e gli Elfi che sono nati o che hanno soggiornato a lungo nelle Terre Imperiture."

"Quindi ti vediamo così perché sei una Maia", concluse la regina, "Lo ritengo una prova sufficiente…", ridacchiò divertita, "E pensare che inizialmente ho pensato che tu potessi essere una cialtrona, un'illusionista imbrogliona che fingeva di avere dei poteri… inoltre ritenevo la missione che dichiaravi di avere – la ricerca delle Entesse – una vera assurdità. E adesso ti sei rivelata un'Aini e ho due Entesse in giardino", scosse la testa, tornando improvvisamente seria, "Tuttavia, non ti domanderò scusa: stavo agendo così per proteggere il mio popolo", concluse, parlando adagio e guardando la cognata negli occhi.

Nerwen assunse un'espressione sorpresa:

"Né io ritengo che mi si debbano delle scuse: tu, così come Aryon, stavate semplicemente pensando di far l'interesse della vostra gente. Inoltre, nonostante i vostri dubbi siete stati degli ospiti squisiti e non vedo motivo di lamentarmi… tanto più che tra voi ho incontrato il mio compagno per la vita", terminò, guardando amorevolmente il marito.

Non era tanto presuntuosa da pretendere che, non appena saputo chi e che cosa lei fosse in realtà, coloro che l'avevano trattata con diffidenza, freddezza o sufficienza si profondessero in scuse; e comunque i famigliari di Aryon, se anche inizialmente erano stati sospettosi, non si erano però mai comportati con eccessiva freddezza né tantomeno con sufficienza. Però doveva riconoscere onestamente con se stessa che il suo amor proprio in fondo trovava soddisfazione nel vedere le loro espressioni attonite. Oh beh, anche lei aveva le sue debolezze…

"Ad ogni modo, vi prego di tenere per voi questa informazione", ribadì, "Ho avuto licenza di divulgare la mia vera identità, tuttavia è inappropriato che ciò divenga di dominio pubblico. A voi l'ho detto perché siete la famiglia di Aryon e meritavate di conoscere la verità, come lui."

"E noi ti ringraziamo", dichiarò Myranna, "Vero, mamma, Lorgil?"

"Certamente", annuì il fratello, rasserenato dalle assicurazioni della madre.

Anche Eliénna fece un cenno affermativo, poi parve divenire pensierosa.

"Ora che la missione è conclusa e avete trovato le Entesse, che cosa farete?", domandò lentamente, guardando il fratello e la cognata, "Nerwen… tu vuoi tornare a Valinor?"

"Solo se lo vorrà anche Aryon", rispose la Maia senza esitare, girandosi a guardarlo negli occhi, "Altrimenti rimarrò qui. Ho aspettato tanto ad incontrarlo e ora per me conta soltanto il fatto di stare insieme. Dove, ha poca rilevanza."

Aryon le prese la mano nella sua e la strinse lievemente.

"Per me è lo stesso", dichiarò con fermezza.

Eliénna guardò pensierosamente dall'uno all'altra; capiva perfettamente quello che provavano, perché per lei era stato lo stesso col marito. Perfino il suo rango di principessa ereditaria era passato in secondo piano, e con esso il luogo dove sarebbero vissuti.

"Beh, io naturalmente spero che rimarrete", ammise, "ma qualunque sarà la vostra decisione, l'importante è che siate felici insieme."

Nerwen non faticò ad immaginare cosa le costasse dire una cosa simile, perché lei ci era passata, quando Melian aveva deciso di rimanere nel Beleriand per amore di Thingol. Le sorrise con gratitudine, certa oramai che lei e la cognata potevano essere amiche, anche se forse soltanto per breve tempo, nel caso lei ed Aryon avessero deciso di recarsi a Valinor.

OOO

Il mattino seguente, come d'accordo, Aryon e Nerwen si incontrarono con Eliénna per le presentazioni formali tra lei e le Entesse; Lorgil si unì a loro in qualità di principe ereditario, ed anche Myranna volle essere della partita.

Non fu difficile individuare Fimbrethil ed Olbranch che, come alberi cresciuti in una sola notte, svettavano a fianco di una fontana nell'area più meridionale del parco. Mentre si avvicinavano, le due Entesse si girarono verso di loro e li attesero.

"Amiche mie", esordì Nerwen in Lingua Corrente, "permettetemi di presentarvi Eliénna Dhillel, Regina dei Kindi e Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari, nonché sorella di mio marito Lord Aryon, e suo figlio il principe ereditario Lorgil Torandyr. Conoscete già la principessa Myranna. Eliénna, Lorgil, queste sono la Prima Guardiana Fimbrethil e la sua vice Olbranch, degli Onodrim."

Ritenendo di trovarsi di fronte ad una sua pari, ovvero ad una regina, Eliénna chinò il capo in segno di saluto e dichiarò:

"È un grande e inaspettato onore incontrarvi, per me, perché da lungo tempo ritenevamo gli Onodrim soltanto una leggenda dei Tempi Remoti e non già una realtà."

"L'onore è nostro, maestà", replicò Fimbrethil con uguale cortesia, "E ora che ci hai viste, che te ne sembra delle leggende?", soggiunse, gli immensi occhi verdi screziati di bruno luccicanti di divertimento. Eliénna non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso nonostante la solennità del momento:

"Già a suo tempo ho dovuto ricredermi sulla reale esistenza degli Istari, quando ho conosciuto Lady Nerwen; pertanto ora che, ancora una volta, i miti si dimostrano verità, faccio meno fatica ad accettarlo."

Lorgil se ne stava un po' in disparte, cercando di mantenere un certo contegno, ma in realtà faticava parecchio a non far cadere la mascella a terra per la meraviglia. Occorse un po' di tempo, mentre la conversazione tra le Entesse e gli altri andava avanti, affinché si riprendesse a sufficienza per unirsi al dialogo.

"Mie care amiche", disse Nerwen ad un certo punto, "come sapete, Aryon e io ci fermeremo qui per un po' per decidere se rimanere definitivamente o meno. Non ritenetevi però legate a noi: siete libere di partire quando volete."

Fimbrethil si guardò attorno, spaziando con la vista sulla grande selva che circondava Bârlyth.

"Questa foresta è molto antica", osservò, "Prima di proseguire, non mi dispiacerebbe se Olbranch e io potessimo visitarla, se la regina Eliénna ce ne darà licenza."

"Ma certo", approvò Eliénna, "Sentitevi libere di percorrer il mio regno in lungo e in largo. Solo, per non spaventare gli abitanti, lasciatemi alcuni giorni per spedire in giro dei messaggeri ad annunciare la vostra possibile presenza."

"Buona idea", approvò Aryon, "Non vorrei che qualcuno si impaurisse tanto da pensare a un attacco e a reagire con violenza: meglio prevenire."

"Incaricherò Lord Herentor", concluse la regina.

OOO

Qualche giorno dopo, in un mattino luminoso di inizio maggio, le Entesse partirono; in tutta Eryn Rhûn era stato dato l'annuncio della loro presenza e l'ordine che non venissero disturbate né, tantomeno, attaccate.

Fimbrethil e Olbranch si congedarono da Eliénna, Nerwen ed Aryon con parole solenni e profondi inchini.

"Salutami Barbalbero", l'Aini pregò la Prima Guardiana, "e digli che lo esorto ad accettare il vostro invito."

"Grazie, Antica", disse Fimbrethil, "Lo farò. Sicuramente terrà conto del tuo consiglio."

OOO

I giorni trascorsero velocemente, diventando settimane e poi mesi. Anche nel regno degli Avari si percepiva un'aria nuova, come di sollievo e di gioia, che si traduceva in un maggior entusiasmo nel fare le cose. Molti nuovi progetti vennero avviati o si concretizzarono dopo un lungo periodo di esitazione, come la costruzione di nuove case, l'inizio di nuove attività commerciali o artigianali, matrimoni; ma, soprattutto, ora che il mondo era diventato un luogo migliore molti decisero di mettere in cantiere un figlio. A causa della loro natura immortale, tra gli Elfi le nascite erano rare, per cui ogni gravidanza era accolta con grande gioia ed eccitazione; e così, alla letizia ed al sollievo per l'annientamento di Sauron, si aggiunse la felicità dovuta alle tante dolci attese che si annunciarono un po' ovunque in tutto il territorio delle Sei Tribù.

Inizialmente, Lord Herentor pensò che Aryon avrebbe voluto assumere nuovamente la propria carica di Prima Spada, ma il principe disse di no e preferì invece portare Nerwen a visitare Eryn Rhûn ed altri angoli dei sei regni degli Avari che non aveva potuto farle vedere durante il suo primo soggiorno; in particolare, trascorsero una settimana da soli nel suo capanno da caccia, laddove si era rifugiato quando non sapeva come reagire alla consapevolezza che lei era la sua compagna per la vita e dove si trovava quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta, senza saperlo, in Olorendor.

OOO

Il 14 luglio si tenne una grande festa per celebrare l'anniversario del matrimonio di Nerwen ed Aryon; l'Aini indossò per la prima volta il preziosissimo diadema donatole dalla cognata, assieme alla splendida collana che le aveva regalato Aryon, nonché un magnifico abito di leggerissima seta verde, dal busto ricamato in fili d'argento, fatto confezionare appositamente per quell'occasione, mentre il principe, sempre in nero come al suo solito, sfoggiava il diadema decorato con gemme di acquamarina.

Ci fu un sontuoso banchetto, a cui presenziarono tutti i maggiorenti dei Kindi; la serata proseguì poi con un ballo, che terminò a tarda ora, molto dopo che i festeggiati si erano ritirati per celebrare privatamente.

OOO

A metà agosto Aryon e Nerwen partirono alla volta di Kopellin, dove furono festosamente accolti di Séredor e Lythelen. Qui vennero a sapere che Meledhiel, scontata la pena che le era stata comminata per aver attentato alla vita di Nerwen, si era ritirata a vita privata in un maniero di campagna e non s'era più fatta vedere a corte, mentre sua madre Kilven era ancora la Signora di Palazzo.

Rimasero ospiti dei sovrani degli Hwenti per due settimane, poi si congedarono per tornare a Bârlyth; sulla via del rientro, si fermarono tre giorni nell'incantevole luogo che aveva visto la loro prima unione, rivivendo quei magici momenti con grande emozione.

L a sera prima che ripartissero alla volta di Bârlyth, Aryon e Nerwen erano seduti davanti alle braci morenti del fuoco su cui avevano cucinato la cena, divertendosi a creare figure di fumo dalle loro pipe.

"Questo posto è talmente bello che mi ricorda Valinor", dichiarò Nerwen, guardandosi attorno. Era vero: sebbene non possedesse la luminosità dei reami elfici al di qua di Belegaer, che li rendeva assai simili al Reame Benedetto, quell'angolo di Terra di Mezzo era davvero incantevole.

Non avevano più parlato apertamente della scelta che dovevano fare tra rimanere o recarsi oltre il Grande Mare. Aryon pensò che quello era un momento buono come un altro per porre alcune domande che gli erano sorte in quel torno di tempo.

"Chi si reca in Valinor, dimentica la propria casa in Ennor?", chiese a bassa voce.

"No, certo che no", rispose l'Aini, sorpresa, "Vivere nelle Terre Imperiture non offusca la memoria; solo, allevia le pene che si sono patite in passato, sebbene alcune non possano venir completamente cancellate", concluse, ripensando all'eterno rimpianto di Melian per Thingol, il suo perduto compagno per la vita, che avrebbe ritrovato soltanto al tempo della Dagor Dagorath; e quel tempo non era dato a nessuno, salvo a Eru Ilúvatar, sapere quando sarebbe giunto.

"Ma chi vi si reca, soffre di nostalgia per ciò che ha lasciato?", insistette il principe.

"No, tranne forse per le persone che non si rivedranno più; ma ciò vale in tal caso anche se si rimane in Ennor", rispose lei, poi lo guardò incuriosita, "Perché me lo domandi? Stai pensando a come ti sentiresti se venissi con me oltre in Grande Mare?"

Aryon fece il suo tipico mezzo sorriso: come al solito, Nerwen intuiva il suo stato d'animo da pochi indizi; né si era aspettato diversamente.

"Precisamente", confermò, annuendo, "Ci sto riflettendo fin dal giorno in cui mi hai rivelato la tua provenienza."

"Sai che non c'è nessuna fretta…"

"Lo so…ma penso di essere giunto a una conclusione proprio adesso, quando hai paragonato questo luogo a Valinor", depose la pipa e le prese la mano, portandosela alle labbra, "Per te ho già lasciato una volta la mia casa, perché l'unica cosa che mi importa è stare insieme a te. Chiamerò _casa_ qualunque posto dove ci sei tu; ma voglio che sia un posto che ti rende completamente felice, e io credo che quel posto sia Valinor, o più precisamente, il tuo Giardino. E poi, sono curioso di vedere il luogo dove dimorano gli Ainur, per non parlare del fatto che potrò rivedere mio padre", le baciò le dita una ad una, "Partiamo."

Per un lungo momento, Nerwen si limitò a scrutare nelle profondità delle iridi azzurre del marito, che per lei erano sempre trasparenti al punto da consentirle di vedere fino in fondo al suo cuore. Anche a lei non importava realmente dove sarebbero vissuti, purché fossero insieme; ma non poteva negare che la prospettiva di tornare a casa la riempisse di una gioia profonda.

"Se questa è la tua vera volontà", disse lentamente, "allora va bene; ma desidero che tu sia convinto al di là di ogni possibile dubbio. Vorrei quindi che questa tua decisione sedimentasse profondamente nella tua mente: abbiamo detto che rimarremo un anno da tua sorella e così faremo. Se cambiassi idea, ti prego di non farti scrupolo a dirmelo: è una decisione che, una volta presa, non può lasciar spazio a dubbi o incertezze, né a pentimenti."

Aryon fece per protestare che lui non aveva né dubbi né incertezze, ma si rese conto che per Nerwen era davvero troppo importante essere sicura che lui fosse completamente convinto; e non sarebbe stata completamente soddisfatta fino a che lui non avesse dimostrato di averci riflettuto davvero a fondo. Per farlo non bastava che le assicurasse di star pensandoci già da mesi.

"Me ne rendo conto", affermò quindi, "e farò come dici."

Ma sapeva che non avrebbe cambiato idea.

OOO

L'autunno trascorse serenamente, seguito dall'inverno; e poi fu di nuovo primavera. Allora Aryon tornò ad affrontare il discorso della partenza con Nerwen; stavano facendo una passeggiata serale nel parco del palazzo quando si fermò e la fece voltare verso di sé.

"Mio fiore", esordì, "è trascorso esattamente un anno da quando siamo tornati a Bârlyth. In tutto questo tempo ho riflettuto molto attentamente sul nostro futuro, come mi avevi invitato a fare; e ora confermo quello che ti ho già detto: desidero che partiamo per Valinor."

Nerwen non perse tempo a chiedergli se era sicuro: aveva avuto un anno di tempo per pensarci e adesso le stava dando la risposta definitiva.

"Va bene", accettò quindi, con semplicità; poi gli rivolse un sorriso, "Sarò felice di farti vedere i miei giardini. Costruiremo una nuova casa dove vivere insieme, così Melian non dovrà lasciare quella dove abbiamo abitato insieme io e lei."

"E mi insegnerai a curare la piante", suggerì Aryon. A quell'affermazione, il sorriso di Nerwen si allargò:

"Sei sicuro di non preferire scorrazzare per Aman al seguito di Oromë o di Tulkas?"

Aryon la strinse a sé:

"Non se questo significa star troppo tempo lontano da te."

"Non preoccuparti, ci sono modi molto veloci di viaggiare in lungo e in largo per Valinor", lo rassicurò lei.

"Vuoi dire che potrò avere anch'io un Corsiere come Thilgiloth?"

"Non solo: ci sono i Passaggi creati da Mandos, attraversando i quali si percorrono centinaia di chilometri in una frazione di secondo. Potresti trovarti a caccia con Aldaron nell'estremo nord di Aman e tornare a casa in due ore."

"Molto interessante", affermò il principe, "Ci penserò, quando saremo là."

OOO

Il mattino seguente a colazione, Aryon annunciò alla sorella e ai nipoti la decisione sua e di Nerwen di partire. Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Eliénna annuì lentamente.

"Qualcosa me lo diceva", affermò piano, "Mi dispiace perderti definitivamente, fratello mio; ma Nerwen non appartiene alla Terra di Mezzo bensì al Reame Benedetto. È giusto che torni là, e che tu la segua."

Nerwen provò una stretta al cuore, comprendendo quanto era costato alla cognata pronunciare quelle parole.

"Sono felice che tu non mi odi perché ti porto via tuo fratello", disse sottovoce, "e spero che neppure voi mi odierete", soggiunse, guardando Lorgil e Myranna.

"Odiarti?", fece la regina, lanciandole un'occhiata sorpresa, "Ti odierei se tu lo rendessi infelice, obbligandolo a seguirti; ma capisco che ha scelto liberamente. Quindi lo accetto, anche se non posso negare di esserne molto rattristata."

Myranna annuì per indicare che condivideva il pensiero e i sentimenti della madre.

"Mi dispiace tanto che andiate via", dichiarò, "Mi mancheranno le danze con te, zio Aryon, e le lezioni sulle piante officinali con te, zia Nerwen…"

"Mancherete anche a me, tutti e due", affermò Lorgil, un po' a sorpresa per Nerwen dato che non le aveva mai dato grande confidenza; ma del resto, per la sua natura riservata, il principe ereditario non esternava molto i propri sentimenti con nessuno.

"Quando partirete?", volle sapere Eliénna.

"Entro un paio di settimane", rispose Aryon, che ne aveva già parlato con la moglie.

"E che itinerario farete?", chiese Lorgil. Stavolta fu Nerwen a rispondere:

"La nostra prima tappa sarà Minas Tirith: il nuovo re è un Uomo che ho conosciuto quand'era ancora un ragazzino a Gran Burrone e ho desiderio di rivederlo", sorrise, "Inoltre, se è andata come penso, al suo fianco come regina c'è mia nipote Arwen, figlia di Elrond di Gran Burrone..."

Nei mesi trascorsi, aveva avuto modo di rivelare le sue parentele con gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo, per cui non dovette spiegare quella che aveva con Arwen o Elrond.

"Arwen Undómiel è innamorata di un Uomo?", indagò Myranna, intrigata, "Proprio come la sua trisavola Lúthien..."

"Esatto, confermò l'Aini, "E lui è a sua volta discendente di Lúthien, attraverso Elros, fratello gemello di Elrond. Tecnicamente sono lontanissimi cugini", rivelò, poi si fece pensierosa, "È curioso come la grandi storie si intreccino le une nelle altre e in realtà non finiscano mai…", considerò; tacque per un momento, assorta nei suoi pensieri, ed infine proseguì, "Poi andremo a Fangorn, a vedere cosa ne è stato degli Ent. Spero vivamente che abbiamo accettato l'invito di Fimbrethil e si siano recati tutti oltre gli Orocarni. A quel punto non saremo lontani da Lothlórien, quindi andremo là a salutare la mia cara amica Galadriel e suo marito Celeborn. Infine valicheremo le Montagne Nebbiose e ci recheremo nel Lindon, ai Porti Grigi, da dove salperemo per Valinor."

"Un viaggio molto lungo", commentò Eliénna.

"Sì, lo è", confermò Aryon, "per questo partiremo presto."

La regina sospirò:

"Capisco. Ovviamente metto a vostra disposizione qualsiasi cosa vi possa servire: non dovrete far altro che chiedere."

OOO

Il giorno della partenza, nella riservatezza del proprio studio la regina abbracciò a lungo il fratello, triste ma composta.

"Salutami nostro padre, quando lo vedrai", gli raccomandò quando lo lasciò andare. Aryon assentì; anche lui aveva il cuore pesante, ma sapeva d'aver preso la decisione giusta.

Poi Eliénna si sporse verso Nerwen ed abbracciò anche lei.

"Promettimi che avrai sempre cura di lui", le disse sottovoce. In quella breve frase era contenuto tutto il suo affetto per il fratello e Nerwen lo comprese.

"Aryon è il mio cuore", le assicurò, "Puoi star certa che me ne prenderò buona cura, ogni giorno della mia vita, fino alla fine del tempo."

La regina annuì, scacciando le lacrime che le pungevano gli occhi.

Anche Myranna e Lorgil abbracciarono lo zio e sua moglie; la principessa continuava ad asciugarsi gli occhi ed anche il principe era visibilmente commosso.

Infine, Aryon e Nerwen lasciarono la stanza e il palazzo; nel cortile trovarono Thilgiloth e Allakos, sellati e pronti alla partenza, Kerra con il bagaglio e Túdhin accucciato in paziente attesa. Salirono in arcione e, caracollando lentamente, discesero la strada fino al cancello.

Fu così che, il secondo giorno di maggio dell'anno 3020 della Terza Era, Aryon Morvacor e Nerwen Kaleniril lasciarono Bârlyth per non farvi mai più ritorno.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _E così inizia l'ultima parte di questa lunga avventura: il viaggio verso Valinor, costellato di incontri, resi dolceamari dalla gioia di rivedere luoghi e persone e dalla tristezza di sapere di non rivederli mai più..._

 _Che succede frattanto nel romanzo capolavoro di Tolkien?_

 _Nel 3019, il primo maggio, Aragorn viene incoronato Re di Gondor e Arnor col nome di Elessar; il Giorno di Mezza Estate Elessar e Arwen Undómiel si sposano; il 10 agosto si celebrano i funerali di re Théoden a Edoras; il 19 agosto Saruman lascia Isengard; il 30 ottobre Frodo, Sam, Merry e Pipino tornano nella Contea e la trovano sotto il dominio dell'ex Stregone; il 3 novembre avviene la Battaglia di Lungacque e Saruman viene ucciso; in questa data termina ufficialmente la Guerra dell'Anello._

 _Nel 3020, il 6 aprile il mallorn piantato da Sam nella Contea fiorisce per la meraviglia di tutti gli Hobbit; il primo maggio Sam sposa Rosie Cotton e va a vivere con lei a Casa Baggins._

 _Lady Angel_


	59. Capitolo LIX: I sovrani di Gondor

**Capitolo LIX: I sovrani di Gondor e Arnor**

Alcuni giorni dopo, Nerwen ed Aryon raggiunsero Gaerlonn, dove presero alloggio nella miglior locanda della città; poi si recarono alla capitaneria di porto, scoprendo che c'era ancora Misselot al comando. Quando entrarono nel suo ufficio, la capitana si alzò per andare loro incontro:

"Lord Aryon, bentornato", esordì l'Elfa castana, "Non credevo che vi avrei mai più rivisto: ero stata informata che non eravate più la Prima Spada della Regina…"

"Né sono tornato ad esserlo", chiarì il principe, "Sono soltanto di passaggio, capitana: ci serve una nave disposta a portarci dall'altra parte del Mare di Rhûn."

"A Gobelamon?"

"No, proprio dall'altra parte", intervenne Nerwen, "il più a occidente possibile."

Misselot la guardò con curiosità; ricordava bene che aveva accompagnato Aryon, la prima volta che era stata a Gaerlonn, e in seguito aveva saputo che lei e il principe si erano sposati. Il mondo era davvero diventato strano, se un Elfo del rango di Aryon prendeva in moglie un'Umana, pensò, seppure una appartenente al semimitico Ordine degli Istari, come aveva appreso; ma non si azzardò a mostrare altro che il rispetto dovuto alla cognata dell'Alta Sovrana.

"È una richiesta molto insolita", osservò, "Temo che dovrete noleggiare un vascello apposta."

"Allora faremo così", concluse Nerwen con una scrollata di spalle, "Come possiamo procedere?"

"In porto ci sono diverse navi; potete recarvi ai moli e interpellare i loro capitani", suggerì Misselot.

"Grazie", rispose Aryon.

"Allora buona fortuna, e buon viaggio", augurò loro la capitana; era ovviamente ignara che non li avrebbe rivisti mai più, né loro si preoccuparano di informarla, dato che non avevano alcuna particolare confidenza con lei. Si limitarono a ringraziarla nuovamente, poi si congedarono ed uscirono.

Complessivamente c'erano undici velieri ormeggiati lungo le banchine. I primi sei capitani che interpellarono non si dimostrarono interessati, avendo già ingaggi da onorare; ma il settimo era libero ed accettò di portarli all'estremità occidentale del Mare di Rhûn dietro adeguata ricompensa. Non fu un problema per loro, dato che, ancora una volta, la regina Eliénna aveva loro concesso credito illimitato.

OOO

Tre giorni dopo si imbarcarono. Túdhin non fu affatto entusiasta di salire nuovamente a bordo di un oggetto galleggiante, per quanto grande; neppure Allakos si dimostrò entusiasta, mentre invece Kerra addirittura si impuntò, rifiutando di salire a bordo. Nerwen le parlò, assicurandole che non c'era pericolo, ma occorse del bello e del buono per convincere la mula, la quale infine accettò solamente perché vide tutti e tre gli altri suoi compagni già a bordo. Allora salì la passerella; mantenne un umore fosco per tutto il viaggio, ma almeno rimase tranquilla.

La traversata durò una settimana; il tempo si mantenne bello, a parte un giorno molto ventoso che montò un po' le onde, facendo venire il mal di mare a Túdhin, ma Nerwen lo curò con la taumaturgia e glielo fece passare; comunque il lupo ribadì con forza la propria avversione per qualsiasi cosa galleggiasse.

Alla fine raggiunsero la costa sud-occidentale del mare interno; le operazioni di sbarco, in assenza di un pontile, furono laboriose a causa delle cavalcature, che dovettero essere trasbordate dalla nave alle scialuppe con l'uso di un cabestano e di molte cinghie. Thilgiloth affrontò la cosa col suo consueto piglio deciso e Allakos non volle essere da meno, nonostante fosse alquanto impaurito; quanto a Kerra, sebbene tremasse come una foglia, affrontò l'ordalia senza emettere un suono; alla fine Nerwen la lodò grandemente per il suo coraggio.

 _Coraggio?_ , fece la mula, sorpresa, _Ma se credevo di morire di paura!_

 _L'hai affrontata e superata_ , spiegò la Maia, _Cosa credi altro sia, il coraggio?_

Compiaciuta, Kerra non rispose e si limitò a muovere la lunga coda, spazzando l'aria. Si era sempre ritenuta inferiore ai cavalli, ma da quel giorno fu orgogliosa di se stessa.

Sbarcati, Aryon e Nerwen si congedarono dal capitano e dal suo equipaggio, che sarebbero tornati a Gaerlonn più ricchi di un bel po', dato che il compenso richiesto era stato molto elevato; del resto, avevano rinunciato a due settimane di eventuali viaggi commerciali e in fondo, la tariffa che avevano applicato era quella di due traversate, da e per Gobelamon, pertanto non erano stati troppo esosi.

Salutati i marinai, Aryon e Nerwen si misero in marcia verso sudovest, aggirando l'estrema punta meridionale di una catena di bassi monti che fiancheggiavano l'angolo sudoccidentale del Mare di Rhûn. Il percorso che intendevano seguire li avrebbe portati ad aggirare a meridione le Terre Brune ed a passare attraverso la Dagorlad, la Piana della Battaglia che, alla fine della Seconda Era, aveva visto lo scontro tra l'Ultima Alleanza e le forze di Sauron, terminato con Isildur che si impadroniva dell'Unico Anello tagliandolo dalla mano del Nemico. Sarebbero transitati a poca distanza dal Morannon, l'ingresso a Mordor che ora indubbiamente era stato distrutto, dopo la definitiva disfatta di Sauron; ma sarebbero rimasti comunque estremamente all'erta perché qualche Orco poteva ancora aggirarsi per quei luoghi infelici.

Furono fortunati: nelle due settimane che occorsero loro per attraversare il desolato territorio a nordest di Mordor non incontrarono anima viva, né amica né nemica, esclusi i pochi _kelvar_ che si aggiravano in quella triste contrada.

Infine raggiunsero la strada che dal Morannon, fiancheggiando gli Ephel Dúath, attraversava l'Ithilien Settentrionale in direzione nord-sud, la quale li avrebbe portati ad Osgiliath, l'antica capitale di Gondor ora in rovina, costruita su ambo le sponde dell'Anduin; qui contavano di trovare qualcuno che li potesse traghettare dall'altra parte del fiume, a meno che, nell'anno abbondante trascorso dalla caduta di Sauron, non fosse stato ricostruito almeno uno dei tanti ponti che un tempo collegavano le due rive.

Quando raggiunsero Osgiliath, nel tardo pomeriggio del nove giugno, scoprirono che era presidiata da soldati che vegliavano su una schiera di operai intenti alla ricostruzione. Forse la città non sarebbe tornata agli antichi splendori né al rango di capitale del Regno del Sud, ma almeno avrebbe ritrovato la sua dignità.

V ennero fermati da alcune guardie, che li condussero dal loro capitano, un giovane uomo alto e di bell'aspetto, bruno con penetranti occhi grigi.

"Sono Faramir, figlio di Denethor", si presentò, "Principe d'Ithilien per grazia di re Elessar e della regina Arwen. E voi chi siete, e cosa fate a Gondor?"

Il suo tono era deciso, ma non particolarmente ostile o sospettoso: solamente un guardiano di confine che fa il proprio lavoro.

"Sono Nerwen la Verde", disse l'Aini in tono amichevole, favorevolmente colpita dall'Uomo, "e questo è mio marito, Lord Aryon degli Elfi Kindi di Eryn Rhûn. Sono la zia della regina Arwen, e ho conosciuto re Elessar molti anni or sono a Gran Burrone; desideriamo andarli a trovare."

Faramir si dimostrò blandamente colpito.

"Sei zia della regina Stella del Vespro?", fece, "Vanti una parentela molto elevata: mi perdonerai se, prima di lasciarvi proseguire, farò controllare le tue affermazioni."

"Se è tuo dovere farlo, fallo", interloquì Aryon in tono seccato, mal sopportando che si mettesse in dubbio la parola della moglie o la propria, "ma in fretta."

Faramir si accigliò e Nerwen, temendo un inutile battibecco, intervenne:

"Perdona la bruschezza di mio marito, ma abbiamo alle spalle quasi tre settimane di viaggio e siamo stanchi."

"Capisco", assentì l'Uomo, rilassandosi appena, "Non temete, la nostra ospitalità sarà forse modesta, ma non vi negheremo quel che possiamo offrirvi. In città non ci sono ancora locande funzionanti, ma in compenso le terme sono state rimesse in attività il mese scorso e potrete beneficiarne, se volete. Suppongo che, se avete viaggiato tanto a lungo in terre desolate, vi faccia piacere."

Era una chiara offerta di pace e loro l'accettarono di buon grado, anche Aryon, che aveva deciso che Faramir, in fondo, gli piaceva: non aveva abbassato gli occhi al suo scatto ed aveva risposto a tono, ma senza perdere la calma. Dimostrava carattere e a lui piacevano le persone di carattere.

Si accamparono dunque all'ombra delle mura sbrecciate di Osgiliath, la Cittadella delle Stelle.

"Non mi dispiace ripulirmi per bene, prima di presentarmi a corte", osservò Nerwen mentre si apprestavano a recarsi alle terme, la cui ubicazione era stata loro indicata da Faramir in persona.

"Non spiace affatto neppure a me", concordò Aryon.

L'edificio che ospitava l'impianto termale sorgeva vicino alla riva del fiume, che in quel punto era molto ampio e profondo. Videro che un ponte di pietra bianca a più archi stava venendo restaurato, ma non era ancora attraversabile; accanto ad esso, un ponte di barche faceva da passaggio provvisorio.

"Beh, almeno non dovremo farci traghettare", osservò Aryon, guardando divertito Túdhin, che li aveva seguiti e che già aveva appiattito le orecchie sul cranio in segno di fastidio alla prospettiva di dover ancora una volta porre zampa su qualcosa di galleggiante: sebbene anche il ponte di barche, tecnicamente, galleggiasse sull'acqua, almeno però era fermo.

Il lupo sorvolò sulla lieve presa in giro del suo amico a due gambe e, rassicurato, si rilassò.

"Minas Tirith è laggiù", disse Nerwen al marito, indicando verso ovest la linea delle montagne, gli Ered Nimrais, che costituivano il confine settentrionale di Gondor e oltre i quali era situato Rohan, "Sono soltanto due o tre ore a cavallo."

"Sei emozionata all'idea di rivedere tua nipote e suo marito, vero?", domandò Aryon, prendendola sottobraccio mentre si avviavano.

"Sì, molto… ho la sensazione che abbiano lottato a lungo e duramente per poter vivere il loro amore. Arwen era l'Elfa nubile di più alto rango della Terra di Mezzo e Aragorn – che ora chiamano Elessar – si dev'essere sentito come Beren con Lúthien. E sai una cosa? Quando ho conosciuto Arwen, mi ha confidato che le sarebbe piaciuto vivere una storia d'amore come quella della sua trisavola… ed è esattamente quel che ha avuto", scosse la testa in segno di incredulità, "Il Disegno di Ilúvatar spesso si ripete, ma lo scopo per cui lo fa mi è ignoto."

"La mente del Creatore è imperscrutabile anche per gli Ainur?"

"Sì, è così. Del resto, noi come tutti siamo soltanto Sue creature…"

OOO

Il mattino successivo di buon'ora, Faramir venne da loro.

"Il messaggero che ho mandato ieri a Minas Tirith è tornato", annunciò, "Il re Elessar e la regina Arwen vi attendono a palazzo; una guardia al Gran Cancello vi scorterà attraverso la città", porse loro un rotolo di pergamena, "Questo è il vostro lasciapassare."

"Grazie, Lord Faramir", disse Aryon, prendendolo "Partiremo subito dopo colazione."

Così fecero; salutato il Principe dell'Ithilien, attraversarono il ponte di barche e si avviarono sulla strada rialzata che da Osgiliath portava dritta verso Minas Tirith.

Circa un'ora più tardi raggiunsero il Rammas Echor, il grande vallo circolare lungo una cinquantina di chilometri che difendeva il Pelennor, l'area immediatamente attorno a Minas Tirith ricca di campi coltivati, fattorie e villaggi. Superarono la Porta Est esibendo il lasciapassare e cominciarono ad attraversare la piacevole campagna circostante la capitale di Gondor, che portava ancora i segni della devastazione patita durante la battaglia campale di oltre un anno prima, come fattorie bruciate non ancora ricostruite e terreni scuriti dagli incendi.

Dalla Porta Est, la città distava una ventina di chilometri; un'ora e mezzo più tardi giunsero in vista dei suoi candidi bastioni e, per la meraviglia, tirarono le redini delle rispettive cavalcature.

M inas Tirith, l'antica Minas Anor, era una visione davvero degna dei Tempi Remoti: costruita su sette livelli, ricopriva interamente un erto colle – chiamato Amon Tirith – che si protendeva dal fianco orientale dell'imponente monte Mindolluin, arrampicandosi audacemente sui suoi fianchi ed elevandosi strato su strato fino a oltre duecento metri sopra la pianura; ogni strato salvo il più basso era attraversato da uno sperone roccioso simile alla prua di una immensa nave che puntava verso oriente e Osgiliath. Sul livello più alto era situata la Cittadella, dove sorgeva la Torre di Ecthelion, una candida cuspide alta più di novanta metri, sul cui pinnacolo brillante come argento lucidato sventolava un lungo vessillo nero. Avvicinandosi, videro che lo stendardo recava l'insegna di un albero bianco sormontato da una corona alata e da sette stelle, lo stemma di Elendil.

"Non immaginavo che gli Uomini potessero essere capaci di erigere una simile meraviglia", ammise Aryon, decisamente colpito; solo un'altra volta in vita sua aveva provato una sensazione come quella, ovvero quando aveva visto per la prima volta Valfortezza, la città dei Nani Pugniferro.

"L'architettura di Minas Tirith possiede una grazia che si avvicina molto a quella elfica", commentò Nerwen, rammentando i Porti Grigi e Gran Burrone, "perché è stata costruita dagli Uomini di Númenor, che più di tutti tra i Secondogeniti si avvicinano ai Primogeniti per capacità e statura morale; ma oramai la loro razza è quasi svanita. La linea degli Eredi d'Isildur si è mantenuta integra attraverso lunghi secoli, per cui in re Elessar il sangue d'Ovesturia scorre ancora puro, ma pochi altri possono vantare di possederne più di qualche goccia. Più nessuno, oramai, è in grado di costruire cose splendide quanto l'antica Torre del Sole."

Giunti al Gran Cancello, si fermarono ed esibirono il lasciapassare.

"Vi stavamo aspettando", dichiarò una delle guardie, un Uomo dalla corta barba bruna brizzolata, "Prego, seguitemi."

In città, solamente le guardie in servizio e i messaggeri del Re avevano il permesso di circolare a cavallo; per tutti gli altri occorreva un'autorizzazione apposita, che era stata concessa a Nerwen ed Aryon, per cui il soldato si era dotato di una cavalcatura; anche Kerra venne lasciata entrare, mentre Túdhin, come faceva sempre quando si trovavano in luoghi particolarmente affollati, si tenne alle calcagna di Thilgiloth.

Preceduti dalla guardia, dunque, si avviarono lunga la strada principale; in linea d'aria, dal Gran Cancello alla Cittadella sarebbero stati meno di trecento metri ma, per ostacolare eventuali invasori, la strada era stata costruita in modo da dover percorrere grandi tratti di ciascun livello, prima di curvare e tornare indietro, passando ogni volta attraverso lo sperone roccioso tramite una galleria illuminata da lanterne. In tal modo, il percorso si snodava per ben più di un chilometro prima di raggiungere il settimo livello dove, oltre alla Torre di Ecthelion, si trovavano la Casa del Re, il Salone delle Feste, la residenza del Sovrintendente di Gondor, una caserma della Guardia della Cittadella ed altre costruzioni minori destinate ad alloggiare ospiti e servitori.

Quando sbucarono dall'ultima galleria, che si affacciava direttamente sul livello più alto, Aryon e Nerwen si trovarono in un grande cortile ai piedi della Torre Bianca, al centro del quale c'era una splendida fontana, situata all'ombra di un giovane albero dalla corteccia candida, le cui foglie erano di un lucido verde scuro sulla parte superiore, mentre sulla parte inferiore erano grigio-argento. Bianchi fiori fitti di petali ne adornavano i rami.

Nerwen rimase a bocca aperta: se non fosse stato per le dimensioni ridotte, avrebbe pensato di trovarsi di fronte a Galathilion, l'Albero Bianco di Tirion, la città dei Noldor a Valinor, fatto da lei e Yavanna a immagine e somiglianza di Telperion, uno dei Due Alberi. Poi comprese: questo doveva esserne un discendente. Non per la prima volta, fu colpita dalla consapevolezza della continuità delle storie della Terra di Mezzo, che proseguivano intrecciandosi senza fine attraverso le Ere del Mondo.

A quel punto, la guardia che li aveva accompagnati aveva esaurito il proprio compito e si congedò da Nerwen ed Aryon; sopraggiunsero degli stallieri, che presero in consegna le loro cavalcature, mentre il lupo rimase coi suoi amici a due gambe.

Arrivò anche un Uomo alto dai capelli bruni brizzolati, che si presentò come Lindalf, Amministratore della Casa Reale.

"Il re e la regina vi attendono", annunciò poi loro, "Prego, seguitemi."

Obbedendo alle istruzioni che aveva ricevuto, Lindalf non li condusse alla sala del trono, bensì nel giardino privato della regina Arwen, situato in un cortile interno della Casa del Re, dove si trovavano lei ed il marito. Non appena scorse la zia, Arwen balzò in piedi e le corse incontro con le braccia aperte; Nerwen si slanciò in avanti ad accoglierla e le due si abbracciarono, ridendo e piangendo con evidente commozione.

"Come sono felice di rivederti, zia Nerwen!", esclamò Arwen, la voce tremolante.

"Anch'io sono felice di rivederti, nipotina…", mormorò l'Aini in tono uguale.

Si tennero strette per lunghi istanti, profondamente emozionate, poi di sciolsero dal loro abbraccio per guardarsi sorridendo.

" Ti trovo magnificamente", dichiarò Nerwen; era vero: Arwen era più bella che mai, circonfusa della particolare aura luminosa di felicità che hanno le persone innamorate e contraccambiate, "Scommetto che è tutto merito suo", aggiunse, accennando ad Aragorn. L'Elfa rise ed annuì, facendo cenno al marito di avvicinarsi; l'Uomo obbedì con un sorriso ed abbracciò Nerwen.

"Quanto tempo…", commentò, "ma avevi detto che avresti fatto il possibile perché ci rivedessimo, e hai mantenuto la promessa."

Alla Maia occorsero alcuni istanti per rammentare il loro ultimo saluto, quand'era partita da Imladris e lui aveva espresso il desiderio di rivederla.

"Una promessa è una promessa, maestà."

Aragorn scosse la testa:

"Niente formalità, in privato", la invitò, "Mi hai conosciuto che ero un ragazzino di dieci anni chiamato Estel e mi hai dato lezioni di storia e geografia; mi sentirei molto sciocco se tu mi trattassi rigidamente secondo l'etichetta…"

"D'accordo… ma consentimi di fare almeno le presentazioni in maniera appropriata", lo pregò lei, girandosi e tendendo la mano verso Aryon, che si avvicinò e gliela prese, "Aryon, questi sono le loro maestà il re Elessar e la regina Arwen, sovrani del Regno Riunificato di Gondor e Arnor. Maestà, permettetemi di presentarvi mio marito, Aryon Morvacor, fratello della regina Eliénna Dhillel, Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari."

Il principe si inchinò, rivolgendo loro l'omaggio dovuto ai monarchi; ma Aragorn gli porse la mano.

"Benvenuto a Minas Tirith", gli disse; Aryon gli prese il polso e glielo strinse nel saluto in uso tra pari:

"Grazie, sire. Nerwen mi ha parlato molto di voi e della vostra regina…"

"Allora dovrà rimediare parlandoci molto di te a noi", sorrise Arwen, lanciando un'occhiata complice alla zia: ricordava ancora bene le loro confidenze nel palazzo arboreo di Caras Galadhon.

"Lo farò senz'altro", promise Nerwen, divertita, "ma voi due dovrete raccontarmi tutto della vostra storia."

"Intanto cominciamo con il pranzare insieme", propose Aragorn, "Abbiamo fatto preparare per voi un alloggio nei quartieri degli ospiti, dove troverete le vostre cose e potrete rinfrescarvi e cambiarvi, se lo desiderate."

"Ti posso prestare uno dei miei abiti", propose Arwen con intenzione, guardando Nerwen. L'Aini rise, rammentando che aveva fatto lo stesso a Lothlórien.

"Sì, ma dovrai farlo accorciare o inciamperò nella gonna e finirò lunga distesa!", esclamò, poi scosse la testa, "Comunque non è necessario, ho un abito abbastanza dignitoso, anche se non da pranzo di stato…"

"Saremo solo noi quattro", la rassicurò Aragorn, "niente di impegnativo."

"E questo chi è?", volle sapere a quel punto Arwen, indicando Túdhin con un sorriso, "Sembrerebbe un lupo addomesticato…"

Lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma era chiaramente un interrogativo.

"Sì, è così", confermò Nerwen, giudicando inutile negare, "ma è innocuo, a meno che non ritenga me o Aryon, o se stesso, in pericolo. Avvicinatevi, vi presento a lui come amici…"

Il predatore era rimasto ad osservare tutta la scena ad una certa distanza, scrutando in particolare Arwen; ora, istruito dalla Maia, si accostò ed annusò la mano prima della regina, poi del re, accettandone le carezze scodinzolando amichevolmente.

Infine, Aryon e Nerwen furono condotti al loro alloggio, situato in un edificio accanto alla Casa del Re e sfarzoso quasi quanto quest'ultima, con un grande loggiato decorato di vasi colmi di fiori colorati. Mentre vi si recavano, Túdhin si rivolse a Nerwen in tono estremamente perplesso:

 _Se non sapessi che era la prima volta che la incontravo, direi che conosco la due gambe di poco fa._

L'Aini non comprese subito cosa volesse dire finché non rammentò che, durante la sua incarnazione precedente, il lupo aveva conosciuto Lúthien, di cui Arwen era il ritratto vivente; gli spiegò la loro parentela e lui irradiò una sensazione di comprensione.

"Ti assomiglia, tua nipote", osservò Aryon, inconsapevole del dialogo tra la moglie e il predatore.

"Assomiglia molto a mia sorella Melian, a cui naturalmente anch'io assomiglio", confermò Nerwen, "In lei rivive il sembiante di Lúthien Tinúviel", soggiunse, "la creatura più bella di tutta la storia di Arda."

Aryon le sfiorò il braccio.

"Per me, la più bella creatura di Arda sei tu", le disse sottovoce, guadagnandosi un suo luminoso, emozionato sorriso.

Giunti all'alloggio, vi trovarono i loro bagagli e venne loro chiesto se desideravano fare un bagno, ma dato che la sera prima avevano usufruito delle terme di Osgiliath, chiesero soltanto una brocca d'acqua per sciacquarsi mani e viso. Poi si cambiarono, indossando i loro abiti di corte – che Nerwen aveva previdentemente pensato di portare con loro, dati i luoghi che avrebbero visitato – ed affidando quelli impolverati dal viaggio alla servitù, che se ne sarebbe presa cura. Infine, quando furono pronti, si sedettero in attesa di venir chiamati per il pranzo; non dovettero aspettare a lungo che Lindalf in persona arrivasse per condurli dai sovrani.

"Il nostro cane rimarrà qui", annunciò Nerwen, che aveva interpellato Túdhin e sentito la sua preferenza, "Puoi fargli portare dell'acqua?"

"Certamente, darò disposizioni in merito", le assicurò l'Amministratore di Palazzo.

Seguirono Lindalf di nuovo verso la Casa del Re, ma stavolta vennero condotti nell'ala meridionale fino ad un terrazzo con un pergolato ricoperto da un glicine fiorito, all'ombra del quale si trovava un tavolo quadrato coperto da una candida tovaglia di linone ricamato ed apparecchiato con ricche stoviglie, a cui il re e la regina erano già seduti.

"Prego, accomodatevi!", li invitò vivacemente Arwen, accennando alle due sedie libere, "Quando ieri sera ci è giunta notizia del vostro arrivo, ho dato disposizioni al cuoco affinché preparasse uno dei tuoi piatti preferiti, zia Nerwen: filetto di trota con olive e pomodoro. E naturalmente una crostata di fragole."

"E sidro dolce", rincarò la dose Aragorn.

Nerwen rise:

"Avete ottima memoria tutti e due!"

Aragorn si rivolse ad Aryon:

"E qual è il tuo piatto preferito?"

"Spezzatino di manzo in salsa piccante", rispose prontamente l'interpellato, "con patate lesse e vino rosso del Dorwinion."

"Penso che sia fattibile", commentò il re, annuendo, "Anche a me piace la cucina piccante", aggiunse poi sorridendo.

"Quali sono le specialità locali?", si informò il principe Avar.

"Oh, ce ne sono diverse", rispose Aragorn, "Una pasta squadrata ripiena di verdura di stagione, ad esempio; zuppa di rana; arrosto di vitello farcito; cappone prima lessato e poi arrostito con aromi vari; e un dolce fatto con farina di castagne."

Mentre parlavano, sopraggiunsero alcuni servitori che misero in tavola caraffe di cristallo con acqua e vino bianco, nonché un vassoio con fragrante pane tagliato a fette e un piatto con polpa di pesce finemente tritata e condita con prezzemolo e olio d'oliva.

"Questo è luccio lessato", spiegò Arwen, "da spalmare sul pane come introduzione al pasto vero e proprio."

Il cameriere mise un paio di cucchiaiate del composto nel piatto di ciascuno, poi lasciò il resto per chi volesse replicare; Nerwen ed Aryon assaggiarono la pietanza, trovandola assai gustosa. Il vino era gradevolmente asprigno, di colore dorato con una sfumatura verde che intrigò molto l'Aini.

"Raccontateci dunque", li invitò Arwen, "Avete trovato le Entesse?"

"Sì, le abbiamo trovate", confermò Nerwen, "Ed è anche grazie a loro che c'erano così pochi Esterling, ad attaccare Minas Tirith."

Aragorn depose il boccone di pane e pesce sul piatto e guardò i due ospiti con espressione sbalordita.

"Adesso capisco… Infatti sono rimasto molto sorpreso nell'apprendere che le forze degli Esterling ammontavano soltanto a cinquemila unità. Me ne aspettavo molte di più."

"Sarebbero state più del doppio", rivelò Aryon, "se non li avessimo attaccati noi con gli eserciti provenienti da oltre gli Orocarni e le Entesse."

"Gli eserciti da oltre gli Orocarni…? Sarà meglio andare con ordine", commentò il re, interessato, "Partiamo da quando hai lasciato Imladris, Nerwen?"

"Allora preparatevi a una storia molto lunga", li avvertì lei sorridendo, "di cui Arwen già conosce una parte…"

Mentre mangiavano, dunque, Nerwen raccontò le proprie avventure da Rhosgobel e il mancato incontro con Radagast, fino a Fangorn dove si era imbattuta in Barbalbero, la cui esistenza ormai non aveva più motivo di tener nascosta; poi proseguì la narrazione da Lothlórien fino a Eryn Rhûn dove aveva conosciuto Aryon. Da quel punto venne coadiuvata dal marito mentre proseguivano il racconto assieme.

Quando giunsero a parlare della rivelazione di essere destinati l'uno all'altra, Arwen si emozionò.

"Avresti mai pensato, zia Nerwen, di trovare il tuo compagno per la vita nel bel mezzo della tua missione?", la interrogò.

"Decisamente no", ammise la Maia, scuotendo il capo, "A dire il vero, dopo tanto tempo credevo di dover rimanere da sola come Nienna o Arien, e invece è arrivata la scoperta, improvvisa come un fulmine a ciel sereno."

"Lo stesso per me", dichiarò Aryon con un mezzo sorriso dei suoi, "Ero talmente frastornato che per qualche giorno ho perfino dubitato che potesse essere vero…"

Il pranzo terminò che erano arrivati all'incontro con Alatar, nella misteriosa dimensione al di fuori di Arda.

"Un Balrog…", mormorò Aragorn, pensieroso, "Come Gandalf a Moria."

"Che cosa?", domandò Nerwen, sbalordita.

"Abbiamo dovuto attraversare le miniere di Moria", raccontò il re, "e siamo stati attaccati da un Balrog proprio mentre eravamo quasi arrivati dall'altra parte… Gandalf lo ha affrontato e gettato nell'abisso, ma è stato trascinato giù con lui. Lo abbiamo creduto morto, ma circa un mese e mezzo dopo lo abbiamo incontrato nuovamente, redivivo e trasformato: non era più Gandalf il Grigio, ma Gandalf il Bianco…"

"Oh!", fece la Istar, "Perdona se ti interrompo, Aragorn, ma lo Stregone Bianco era Saruman: cosa ne è stato di lui?"

"Si è lasciato sedurre dal potere", raccontò il re, cupamente, "Si era convinto che Sauron non potesse venir sconfitto e così ha progettato di allearsi con lui, nel tentativo di spodestarlo e di prenderne il posto per governare la Terra di Mezzo, impadronendosi dell'Unico Anello… ma è una lunga storia. Ve la narrerò quando voi avrete finito con la vostra", si alzò, "Venite, andiamo a sederci più comodamente."

Uscirono, recandosi nel giardino dove si erano incontrati quel mattino; qui sedettero su confortevoli divani di legno abbondantemente imbottiti di cuscini e proseguirono la loro conversazione.

Nerwen ed Aryon proseguirono il loro racconto; mentre erano intenti alla conversazione, dei servitori si occuparono di loro, rifornendoli in continuazione di bevande fresche e frutta.

Quando ebbero terminato, fu la volta di Aragorn di raccontare la propria vicenda, fin dal suo incontro con i quattro Hobbit a Brea; narrò con dovizia di particolari del Concilio di Elrond, delle miniere di Moria, di Lothlórien, della scioglimento della Compagnia dell'Anello, del lungo inseguimento agli Hobbit rapiti, della battaglia al Fosso di Helm, della parte avuta dagli Ent nella sconfitta di Saruman, dei Sentieri dei Morti, del grande scontro sui Campi del Pelennor, fino alla battaglia di fronte al Morannon, quando avevano affrontato senza speranza le ancora notevoli forze di Sauron, nell'unico intento di distogliere la sua attenzione dal proprio territorio per dare a Frodo e a Sam l'opportunità di raggiungere la Voragine del Fato e distruggere l'Anello.

"Sono davvero lieta che, alla fine, anche Barbalbero e i suoi Ent abbiano deciso d'intervenire nella lotta contro Sauron, anche se in modo indiretto", disse Nerwen, che ben ricordava la riluttanza del Pastore degli Alberi di immischiarsi nelle faccende della Terra di Mezzo.

"Sono accadute molte vicende portentose in pochi mesi", commentò Aryon, colpito dal numero e dalla portata degli eventi che si erano concentrati in un lasso di tempo assai breve; Aragorn annuì confermando:

"Per trovare qualcosa di simile, bisogna risalire alla fine della Seconda Era, all'Ultima Alleanza tra Elfi e Uomini e alla Battaglia di Dagorlad, oltre tremila anni fa; ma in realtà questo scontro è stato molto più importante e ha determinato un cambiamento epocale più incisivo di quello accaduto tra la Seconda e la Terza Era."

"È così", convenne Nerwen, "ma ora basta parlare di cose gravi… raccontatemi di voi. Come vi siete incontrati?"

Arwen sorrise dolcemente, guardando Aragorn, che la ricambiò e le fece cenno di cominciare lei.

"Ero appena tornata dal mio soggiorno a Lothlórien, durante il quale ci siamo conosciute", raccontò, riferendosi all'incontro tra lei e la zia, "quando, passeggiando per Imladris, ho visto venirmi incontro questo bellissimo giovane abbigliato di bianco che mi ha apostrofata _Tinúviel!_ Sono rimasta paralizzata a guardarlo, perché mi è sembrato di rivivere l'incontro di Beren e Lúthien… Ho cercato di mantenere un contegno, ma ero davvero emozionata e non capivo perché. È stato solo qualche tempo dopo che il motivo mi è diventato chiaro: lui era il mio compagno per la vita…"

Tornò a sorridere ad Aragorn, cedendogli la parola.

"È stato il giorno più emozionante della mia vita", ammise lui, guardando la sua regina con occhi colmi di luce, "perché quel giorno compivo vent'anni, raggiungendo così la maggiore età; e Elrond mi aveva appena rivelato la mia ascendenza. Ero stordito di felicità e orgoglio, non riuscivo a star fermo e così sono uscito per correre e danzare e cantare. Avevo sempre amato la storia di Beren e Lúthien ed ora scoprivo che erano miei antenati; mentre cantavo il pezzo di _lai_ che narra del loro incontro, ecco che davanti ai miei occhi appare Lúthien Tinúviel in persona! Riuscite a immaginare la mia emozione? Pensavo che qualche arcana magia mi avesse trasportato nel tempo e nello spazio… ma poi Arwen si è presentata e ho compreso l'equivoco. Gli Uomini forse non sono dotati della capacità di riconoscere il compagno o la compagna per la vita come fanno gli Elfi, ma io ho compreso subito che avrei amato soltanto e per sempre Arwen Undómiel…", la sua espressione si fece pensierosa, "Né posso biasimare Elrond per avermi posto condizioni molto dure per rendermi degno di lei: diventare re del Regno Riunificato di Arnor e Gondor, così come Thingol a suo tempo chiese un Silmaril a Beren…"

"Non era loro diritto", commentò Nerwen, corrugando la fronte, "Non si può ostacolare due compagni per la vita: significa ostacolare il volere di Eru. Così come ho rimproverato Thingol, rimprovererò anche Elrond…"

"Non essere troppo severa con lui", la placò Aragorn, "Era solo un padre che voleva il meglio per la figlia…"

"…ma senza tener conto che tale _meglio_ eri tu", lo interruppe la Maia, scuotendo la testa, "Va bene, per amore di Arwen e tuo cercherò di non sbranarlo", sogghignò, in una perfetta imitazione di Aryon nei suoi momenti più arcigni. Riconoscendo la propria espressione in quella della moglie, il principe sogghignò a sua volta, mentre l'altra coppia li guardava con perplessità. Nerwen fece cenno di soprassedere e li invitò a proseguire la loro storia.

Fu Arwen a riprendere la narrazione:

"Quando ho compreso che Aragorn e io eravamo destinati insieme, mi sono ricordata delle tue parole, zia Nerwen, quando a Cerin Amroth mi hai detto che avrei presto incontrato il mio compagno per la vita ma che avrebbe potuto non essere facile… Tu avevi visto me e lui insieme, vero?"

La Istar annuì:

"Sì, proprio lì a Cerin Amroth", confermò, ma non specificò che li aveva visti fare l'amore appassionatamente: li avrebbe messi in imbarazzo, né era necessario, "Non te l'ho detto perché le visioni del futuro non sono certe al cento percento e non volevo darti indicazioni sbagliate che potessero suscitare speranze o aspettative che poi non si sarebbero realizzate, facendoti sentire delusa. Capita anche a me… ad esempio, avrei dovuto rivedere Mithrandir dopo non molto tempo che l'avevo incontrato, appena arrivata nella Terra di Mezzo, e invece un evento imprevedibile me l'ha impedito e così ancora non so quando lo rivedrò. A proposito, avete sue notizie?"

"Si è recato a Imladris con i quattro Hobbit", rivelò Arwen, "accompagnando mio padre fino a casa. Credo che fosse sua intenzione andare in seguito a parlare con Tom Bombadil, ma non so dove si trovi ora."

"Allora lo rivedrò quando lo rivedrò", concluse la Istar con una scrollata di spalle: _sapeva_ che lo avrebbe incontrato di nuovo, e che ormai non sarebbe passato troppo tempo.

Arwen riprese il racconto, narrando di come, circa trent'anni più tardi, lei ed Aragorn si fossero ritrovati a Lothlórien; lì lui le aveva donato l'Anello di Barahir e si erano promessi l'un l'altra con una cerimonia di fidanzamento senza testimoni, se non loro stessi. Altri lunghi anni erano passati, finché Aragorn, oltre ogni speranza, era riuscito nel suo intento di restaurare l'antico reame di Arnor e Gondor, di cui, in quanto Erede d'Isildur, era divenuto il sovrano. Così, lui ed Arwen avevano potuto finalmente sposarsi, dopo quasi settant'anni dal loro primo incontro.

L a Seconda Vista di Nerwen scelse quel momento per palesarsi: l'Aini vide un bellissimo bambino dai riccioli biondi come quelli di Galadriel e gli occhi grigi uguali a quelli di Aragorn e seppe che si sarebbe chiamato Eldarion; poi vide tre bambine ugualmente incantevoli, brune come i genitori, una dagli occhi grigi come il padre e le altre con quelli blu della madre.

"Ho visto i vostri figli", disse sottovoce, sorridendo, "Saranno splendidi."

Poi arrivò un'altra visione, stavolta di una stupenda bambina dai capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri. Il cuore le balzò in gola mentre la riconosceva come sangue del proprio sangue.

Si girò verso il marito, gli occhi improvvisamente colmi di lacrime di commozione.

"E ho visto anche _nostra_ figlia, Aryon…"

Il principe Avar sentì il respiro che gli si strozzava in gola: una figlia da Nerwen… che cosa magnifica sarebbe stata! Emozionatissimo, prese la moglie tra le braccia e le baciò la fronte, con reverenza.

"Sarà meravigliosa come te", le mormorò.

"E avrà un bel caratterino, come te", ribatté la Maia con un sorrisetto.

"Guarda che neppure tu scherzi", ritorse lui con un sorrisetto uguale.

Anche Arwen ed Aragorn si erano presi per mano e si guardavano emozionati. Per un po' entrambe le coppie tacquero; infine, Aragorn tornò a parlare:

"Abbiamo fatto quasi ora di cena, conversando… che ne dite di andare a fare una passeggiata, prima di mangiare?"

"Dico che è un'ottima idea", accettò Aryon, alzandosi, "Ormai sono incollato al divano", aggiunse con una smorfia, stiracchiando le lunghe membra.

Anche gli altri si alzarono.

"Sarà meglio che andiamo a prendere Túdhin", considerò Nerwen, "è rimasto solo tutto il giorno e anche lui avrà voglia di sgranchirsi le zampe."

"Vado io", si offrì Aryon. Si diedero quindi appuntamento di lì a poco nel Cortile della Fontana, sotto l'Albero Bianco.

Una volta che furono arrivati, Nerwen accennò all'albero.

"Dimmi, Aragorn, dove l'hai trovato?"

"Sulle pendici del Mindolluin", rispose il re, "quasi un anno fa, con l'aiuto di Mithrandir. Evidentemente, il precedente Albero Bianco aveva lasciato un erede, prima di seccarsi e morire, ma il seme ci ha messo molti secoli a maturare prima di germogliare. È interessante che lo abbia fatto pochi anni fa, quasi abbia voluto consapevolmente attendere il ritorno del re… Comunque sia, l'ho preso e portato qui, dove l'ho piantato al posto del suo predecessore", si interruppe un istante e si girò a guardare Nerwen con sguardo penetrante, "Quanto assomiglia all'originale, Galathilion di Tirion sul verde colle di Túna?"

Nerwen lo guardò confusa: come faceva a sapere che lei poteva fornire una simile informazione?

Vedendo il suo stupore, Aragorn sorrise con aria di scusa:

"Mithrandir mi ha detto qual è la vera natura degli Istari, come pure che siete grandi amici; così ho supposto che tu abbia visto il primo degli Alberi Bianchi… come presumo che avrai visto anche Telperion, di cui è l'immagine, e la sua compagna Laurelin."

"Ma tu guarda quel chiacchierone di Olórin!", ridacchiò la Istar, "Allora mi presento in modo appropriato: Nerwen Laiheri, seguace di Yavanna Kementári. Ebbene sì: non solo ho visto i Due Alberi, ma in quanto seguace di Yavanna, ho anche assistito alla loro creazione, e dopo che sono stati distrutti da Melkor, ho visto Yavanna e Nienna recuperare il fiore e il frutto che hanno dato origine a Luna e Sole."

Aragorn annuì come a confermare qualcosa che già immaginava, poi lanciò un'occhiata in tralice ad Arwen, sorridendo:

"E ora puoi anche dirmi esattamente perché mia moglie e i suoi fratelli ti chiamano _zia_ …"

Nerwen scoppiò a ridere.

"Ma certo, non c'è nessun motivo che te lo tenga nascosto: sono la sorella di Melian, e quindi anche tu, volendo, potresti chiamarmi _zia_."

Fu la volta di Aragorn di rimanere confuso:

"Non sapevo che Melian avesse una sorella…"

"Non erano in molti a saperlo, fuori della cerchia ristretta della famiglia di Thingol", gli svelò Nerwen, "Dopo la sua morte, Melian è tornata a Valinor e io non ho più messo piede in Ennor, fino a quando Yavanna non mi ha incaricata di ritrovare gli Ent, e successivamente le Entesse", guardò l'Albero Bianco, "Questo è tale e quale a Galathilion, tranne che per le dimensioni; ma se è così giovane come dici, allora farà tempo a crescere, anche se naturalmente la qualità della Terra di Mezzo non gli permetterà di raggiungere le dimensioni dell'originale; ma potrei metterci del mio…"

In quel momento, Aryon comparve da dietro la Torre di Ecthelion, accompagnato da Túdhin, e lei s'interruppe, mentre i suoi occhi venivano calamitati dall'altissima figura nerovestita del marito; Arwen sorrise, riconoscendo nell'espressione incantata della zia la propria quando guardava Aragorn.

Il lupo trotterellò accanto al suo amico a due gambe e, quando raggiunse gli altri, andò a dare dei buffetti alla coscia di Nerwen, che gli accarezzò affettuosamente la testa.

"Sembra proprio un cagnolino", commentò Aragorn, senza nascondere il proprio sbalordimento nel vedere una tale mansuetudine in un predatore dalla ferocia proverbiale.

"Sì, ma non quando vede in pericolo me o Nerwen", disse Aryon, ribadendo quel che aveva detto la moglie al mattino, poi si voltò a guardare incuriosito l'Albero Bianco, "Stamattina ho notato che quest'albero ti ha impressionata, amor mio: come mai?"

Rapidamente Nerwen gli narrò la storia della sua ascendenza, che Aragorn completò dal momento in cui venne portato da Númenor nella Terra di Mezzo.

A quel punto, Nerwen annunciò:

"Darò una speciale benedizione a questo Albero Bianco, affinché diventi il più splendido di tutti quelli cresciuti sulla Sponda di Qua."

Si avvicinò quindi al giovane albero e posò le mani sulla sua corteccia liscia, candida come neve tanto quanto i suoi fiori; sotto i palmi sentì la sua linfa scorrere, rapida e vigorosa. Protese i propri pensieri.

Sentendo il tocco della sua mente, ancor più di quello delle sue mani, l'Albero fremette ed i suoi rami più bassi parvero chinarsi come in meravigliato ascolto.

 _Salve, fratellino_ , lo salutò Nerwen, _discendente di Galathilion, Celeborn, Nimloth e tre Alberi Bianchi di Gondor. Ti benedico nel nome di Kementári; crescerai forte e sano, sarai degno dei tuoi antenati e diventerai il simbolo della ritrovata grandezza di questo regno._

 _Ti ringrazio_ , rispose l'albero, trasmettendo una sensazione di grande emozione e di stupefatta fierezza.

L'Aini si scostò dal tronco ed annuì in direzione dei sovrani, ad indicare d'aver finito.

"Grazie, Nerwen Laiheri", disse Aragorn solennemente, "la regina ed io siamo onorati."

 _Mi piace quest'Uomo_ , dichiarò inaspettatamente Túdhin, _e anche l'Elfa sua compagna. Sento che ti vogliono molto bene._

 _È così_ , confermò Nerwen sorridendogli.

Passeggiarono per un po' in lungo ed in largo nel bel cortile, che nell'anno trascorso dall'incoronazione di re Elessar era stato arricchito di aiole ricche di fiori colorati, cespugli di sempreverdi e piccoli alberi, rendendolo quasi un giardino; poi si recarono a cena, che consumarono in compagnia dei maggiori dignitari di corte. Anche il lupo partecipò, mangiando da una ciotola riccamente fornita di ossa carnose di animali freschi di macellazione, in modo da essere il più possibile simili al suo cibo naturale.

La cena venne seguita da musica, canti e recitazione di poesie, a imitazione del Salone del Fuoco in uso nelle corti elfiche che Aragorn, cresciuto a Gran Burrone, aveva introdotto anche a Gondor.

"Mai avrei creduto che un Uomo potesse avere tanta dignità e regalità quanto Aragorn", confidò Aryon a Nerwen mentre si ritiravano per la notte nel loro alloggio.

"È il degno Erede d'Isildur", commentò la Maia, "In lui rivivono gli antichi Re di Númenor, l'Ovesturia inghiottita dal mare; non ci sarà più un altro come lui, in futuro, neppure suo figlio, anche se per metà Elda", scosse la testa, "Il mondo sta cambiando: l'Era degli Elfi è terminata e inizia quella degli Uomini, e nulla sarà più uguale a prima."

"Lo sento anch'io, in fondo al cuore", le confidò il principe Avar, "ed è uno dei motivi che mi spingono a desiderare di venire all'Ovest con te: mi rattristerebbe troppo, vedere la Terra di Mezzo decadere lentamente verso un'epoca in cui la Grazia dei Valar diminuirà sempre più."

"Purtroppo è inevitabile: il prezzo da pagare per aver sradicato il Male dal mondo, ma non il suo nefasto ricordo. E sarà in nome di quel ricordo che in futuro sorgeranno e cadranno tiranni, nell'illusione di riuscire laddove né Melkor né Sauron sono riusciti, ma i loro sforzi saranno resi vani da coloro che ancora conserveranno nel cuore il ricordo della Grazia dei Valar."

"Allora non tutto è perduto… Un giorno, forse, essa ritornerà?"

"Forse… ma sarà soltanto dopo la Dagor Dagorath, quando il mondo verrà distrutto e riforgiato da Ilúvatar in una nuova forma."

Alcuni giorni più tardi, Aragorn e Nerwen stavano parlando delle terre al di là degli Orocarni, progettando una mappa, quando venne annunciato l'arrivo di Faramir, Principe d'Ithilien, che chiedeva un breve colloquio col re. Aragorn diede subito il proprio assenso e poco dopo l'alto Uomo che la Istar e suo marito avevano incontrato ad Osgiliath entrò nella stanza.

Faramir si inchinò profondamente ad Aragorn, poi rivolse un rispettoso saluto anche a Nerwen.

"Bentornato, amico mio", lo accolse Aragorn, "Di cosa desideravi parlarmi?"

"Ho avuto notizie di Éowyn, sire: sta per arrivare. Il suo messaggio diceva dopodomani."

"Bene! Tutto è già pronto per il vostro matrimonio, basta dare il via. Se ne occuperà la regina."

"Éowyn ed io siamo profondamente onorati…"

"Oh, lascia stare", lo interruppe il sovrano sorridendo, "Le fa molto piacere."

Faramir tornò ad inchinarsi, gli occhi grigi splendenti di aspettativa e di impazienza, e si congedò.

"Un matrimonio?", indagò Nerwen quando fu uscito.

"Sì: Faramir e Éowyn di Rohan, sorella dell'attuale re Éomer, si sono conosciuti e innamorati durante i giorni seguenti la battaglia dei Campi del Pelennor e adesso si sposeranno. Poi si trasferiranno nell'Ithilien meridionale, dove intanto Faramir ha fatto costruire una dimora per loro e per coloro che li seguiranno. Sotto le cure dei loro nuovi Principi, quella terra tornerà ad essere il Giardino di Gondor, come lo era in antico", il suo sguardo si oscurò per un istante, "Sono felice di essere riuscito a salvarli entrambi: erano stati mortalmente feriti dai Nazgûl, Éowyn addirittura dal Re degli Stregoni in persona …"

"Sì, l'ho vista", annuì l'Aini, che gli aveva narrato della sua visione, "È un'impresa degna delle canzoni più epiche dei Tempi Remoti."

"Lo è", confermò Aragorn, "ma ciò che mi rende realmente felice in tutto questo, è che il cuore di lei si sia volto a Faramir, perché un tempo credeva di essere innamorata di me e io ero mortificato dal fatto di non poter ricambiare l'amore di una simile donna."

Non per la prima volta, Nerwen pensò che di un Uomo tanto nobile non se ne sarebbe più visto l'eguale, nella Terra di Mezzo.

"Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene", commentò serenamente ed Aragorn annuì, concordando con lei.

OOOOO

 _L'angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Il linone, contrariamente a quanto potrebbe far pensare il suffisso maggiorativo_ –one _, è in realtà una stoffa di lino finissima e molto pregiata._

 _Dato che da recenti notizie sembra che Tolkien si sia ispirato a Ravenna per la sua Minas Tirith, l'elenco che Aragorn fa dei piatti tipici si riferisce alla saporita cucina ravennate; mentre la pietanza citata da Aryon altro non è che il delizioso gulasch ungherese, che personalmente adoro; mentre il vino "dorato con una sfumatura di verde" è il delizioso Verduzzo dorato, uno dei miei vini preferiti :-P_

 _Per i più curiosi, l'esatta discendenza dell'attuale Albero Bianco di Minas Tirith è la seguente: Galathilion (Tirion) -_ _Celeborn (Tol Eressëa – sì, ha lo stesso nome del marito di Galadriel ;-) ) -_ _Nimloth (Númenor) -_ _primo Albero Bianco (Minas Ithil, poi divenuta Minas Morgul) -_ _secondo Albero Bianco (Minas Anor, poi divenuta Minas Tirith) -_ _terzo Albero Bianco (Minas Tirith) -_ _quarto Albero Bianco._

 _Che succede frattanto altrove nel libro, il capolavoro a cui ho la faccia tosta di ispirarmi? Diverse cose, ma cito solo la più bella: il primo maggio Sam Gamgee (un personaggio che ammiro molto) sposa la sua amata Rosie_

 _Grazie alle persone che seguono la mia storia, e un grazie speciale a chi si prende il tempo di lasciarmi un commento; come non mi stanco di ripetere, per uno scrittore è importante conoscere l'opinione dei propri lettori, inoltre lo aiuta a crescere e a migliorare. Per come la penso io (e non obbligo nessuno a essere d'accordo, sia chiaro), chi afferma che non gli interessa ricevere commenti, o non gli importa dei propri lettori, o ha un ego grande come una casa._

 _Lady Angel_


	60. Capitolo LX: Passaggio per Fangorn

**Capitolo LX: Passaggio per Fangorn**

D ue giorni più tardi, Éomer ed Éowyn di Rohan, accompagnati da una scorta degna del loro rango, giunsero a Minas Tirith. Arwen ed Aragorn li ricevettero formalmente nella sala del trono, circondati dai maggiorenti della città; quando la parte ufficiale fu espletata, i sovrani di Gondor congedarono i dignitari di una parte e dell'altra, ma pregarono i due ospiti di Rohan e Aryon e Nerwen di rimanere.

"Amici miei", disse Aragorn, rivolto a Éowyn ed Éomer, "voglio presentarvi due persone molto speciali per me e la mia regina: Nerwen la Verde, zia di Arwen e mia insegnante quand'ero bambino, e suo marito, il principe Aryon di Eryn Rhûn."

Nerwen ed Aryon fecero una riverenza, che la bionda principessa di Rohan ricambiò, mentre suo fratello, in virtù del proprio rango di monarca, si limitò ad un cortese cenno del capo.

"Lieta di fare la vostra conoscenza", dichiarò Éowyn, soffermando il suo sguardo sulla Istar, "Sei dunque una collega di Gandalf, Lady Nerwen?"

"È così", confermò lei, "Mentre tu sei colei che ha abbattuto il Capitano Nero: sono onorata di fare la tua conoscenza."

La principessa sorrise, poi guardò Faramir, in piedi al suo fianco, ed il suo sorriso si fece più ampio e luminoso:

"Grazie… ma quello è il passato: volevo fama e gloria, e le ho ottenute, ma mi sono accorta che ci sono cose ben più preziose, nella vita. D'ora in poi mi occuperò soltanto di ciò che cresce e prospera e rende il mondo più dolce."

Faramir contraccambiò il suo sorriso. Nerwen pensò che Éowyn era bellissima, contemporaneamente dolce e forte; Faramir era la sua controparte perfetta, anche lui bellissimo, dolce e forte insieme. Formavano una coppia stupenda, in ogni senso, ed era evidente che fossero profondamente innamorati l'uno dell'altra. Con le loro cure, l'Ithilien sarebbe certamente tornato ad essere una terra rigogliosa.

OOO

Il matrimonio venne celebrato tre giorni dopo nel Cortile della Fontana, alla presenza di tutti i notabili di Minas Tirith. Fu re Elessar in persona a condurre la cerimonia, che era alquanto diversa da quella in uso presso Elfi ed Ainur e non prevedeva madrina e padrino, ma soltanto lo scambio delle promesse coniugali da parte degli sposi, mentre i loro polsi venivano simbolicamente legati assieme da un nastro rosso. Gli occhi di entrambi gli sposi brillavano di gioia mentre si guardavano con espressioni talmente rapite da far sorridere tutti i presenti, compreso il severo Éomer, che osservava la sorella ed il neocognato con evidente approvazione.

Dopo la cerimonia nuziale, festeggiarono nella Merethond, la Sala delle Feste, dove si mangiò e si bevve, si cantò e si danzò, si declamarono versi d'amore e si fecero giochi di destrezza, e ci si divertì fino a tarda ora, anche se gli sposi si ritirarono molto prima: dovevano naturalmente convalidare il matrimonio con l'atto coniugale e di certo non si fecero pregare, come qualsiasi coppia innamorata.

OOO

Gli ospiti di Rohan si trattennero una decina di giorni, poi si prepararono a partire per tornare a casa, mentre i Principi d'Ithilien si sarebbero recati oltre l'Anduin nella loro nuova casa.

A quel punto, anche Nerwen ed Aryon ritennero che fosse ormai tempo di riprendere il loro viaggio; la prossima tappa era Lothlórien, ma prima la Maia voleva passare da Fangorn per vedere cosa ne fosse stato degli Ent, e pensarono che potesse essere una buona idea unirsi ai Rohirrim per percorrere insieme una parte del viaggio.

La sera prima della partenza da Minas Tirith, Arwen e Nerwen trascorsero un po' di tempo a tu per tu su richiesta dell'Aini; uscirono a passeggiare, accompagnate da Túdhin, e parlarono del futuro.

"Aragorn sarà un grandissimo re", dichiarò Nerwen, "Riporterà Arnor e Gondor all'antico splendore ed il suo nome verrà ricordato con rispetto per molti secoli."

"Te lo dice la tua Seconda Vista?", indagò l'Elfa.

"No, semplicemente il mio buon senso", sorrise la Istar, "Non ho avuto visioni in merito, ma è palese che Aragorn è un grande Uomo, altrimenti non sarebbe giunto dov'è giunto, realizzando tutti i suoi sogni: il trono, la vittoria, te…", si fermò e la sua espressione si fece molto grave mentre si voltava a guardare la nipote, "Tu _sai_ che cosa ti aspetta, alla fine, vero…?", chiese sottovoce.

Arwen si fermò a sua volta e guardò la zia negli occhi.

"Ho scelto così", rispose, anche lei parlando piano, "perché preferisco cento anni con Aragorn che diecimila senza di lui."

Nerwen assentì: era lo stesso concetto che aveva espresso Aryon quando la credeva mortale.

"La vostra vita sarà ricca di benedizioni di ogni genere: prosperità, amore, salute, figli, prestigio. Per quanto l'esistenza di Aragorn sarà lunga, in termini umani, quando giungerà il momento della sua dipartita, a te sembrerà sempre troppo breve. Perciò ascoltami: stai con lui il più possibile, fai tesoro di ogni singolo istante, perché alla fine di lui purtroppo ti rimarrà soltanto la memoria. So di cosa parlo perché anch'io ho perduto una persona per cui provavo molto affetto e sono felice di ogni singolo momento che ho avuto la fortuna di trascorrere con lui; ma per te sarà molto peggio, perché Aragorn è il tuo compagno per la vita, e il rimpianto non cesserà mai nel tuo cuore. Se la tua esistenza senza di lui ti sarà insopportabile, potrai scegliere tra recarti ai Porti Grigi e imbarcarti per Valinor, oppure staccare volontariamente il tuo spirito dal corpo e recarti nelle Aule d'Attesa. In entrambi i casi, la tua sofferenza verrà alleviata", prese le mani di Arwen e le strinse con affetto, "Perdonami se ti sto rattristando, ma volevo che ti fosse ben chiaro che cosa ti aspetta, alla fine."

"Grazie, zia Nerwen", disse piano la regina, contraccambiando la stretta, "Anche mio padre mi ha detto lo stesso. Non so cosa sceglierò, ma intanto mi godrò ogni minuto che potrò trascorrere con Aragorn, finché ci sarà concesso di stare insieme."

Si abbracciarono a lungo, poi rientrarono per recarsi a cena, per l'ultima volta insieme agli ospiti di Rohan e agli sposi novelli.

OOO

Il giorno dopo, Aryon e Nerwen presero congedo dai sovrani.

"Salutate da parte nostra mio padre e i miei fratelli", disse loro Arwen.

"Certamente", le assicurò la Istar, "Li rivedrò con grande piacere, e anche Glorfindel."

Si dissero quindi addio: Nerwen stentò a trattenere le lacrime, perché le era assai triste il pensiero di non rivedere sicuramente mai più Aragorn, e molto probabilmente neppure Arwen.

I n un luminoso mattino d'estate, lasciarono la splendida città di Minas Tirith in compagnia dei Rohirrim e si avviarono lungo la Grande Via Est, attraversando i Campi del Pelennor fino alla Porta Settentrionale che si apriva nel Rammas Echor e proseguendo poi dritti verso nord; poco prima di mezzogiorno raggiunsero una grande foresta, nella quale la strada si addentrava.

"Questo è il Bosco Grigio, una parte della Foresta Drúadana", raccontò Éomer, col quale Aryon e Nerwen cavalcavano, "Nella Foresta abitano i Drúedain, che noi chiamiamo Woses; sono anche spregiativamente chiamati Uomini Selvaggi, ma sono coraggiosi e affidabili; e leali più di altri popoli – ad esempio gli Uomini del Dunland che si erano alleati con Saruman. Gli Woses ci sono stati di grande aiuto mentre cavalcavamo verso Minas Tirith a combattere contro le forze di Mordor, impedendoci di cadere in un'imboscata tesa dagli Orchi su questa stessa strada", accennò con lo sguardo agli alberi che incombevano, antichi e scuri, qualche decina di metri alla loro sinistra, "I Drúedain sono molto schivi e di norma evitano il contatto diretto con gli stranieri, ma sicuramente molti occhi ci stanno osservando. Per il loro sostegno nella guerra contro Sauron, il re Elessar ha loro concesso formalmente la Foresta Drúadana; per la legge di Gondor, a nessuno è permesso porvi piede senza il loro consenso", concluse.

Durante il racconto di Éomer, Nerwen aveva mantenuto lo sguardo fisso sugli alberi, vetusti e nodosi, i suoi speciali sensi protesi verso di loro.

"È una foresta molto antica", commentò, "che ha visto molte cose, buone e malvagie, dentro e attorno a sé; ora è in pace e vive in perfetta simbiosi coi suoi abitanti."

Éomer era stato messo al corrente delle particolari facoltà della Istar, per cui non si meravigliò delle sue affermazioni e si limitò ad annuire, concordando.

Proseguirono per un'altra ora, raggiungendo infine il punto in cui la strada, con un'ampia curva, volgeva verso est-nord-est, aggirando l'alto colle di Amon Dîn, dove si trovava la prima torre di guardia di Gondor che, assieme a sei altre, costituiva il sistema di segnalazione di pericolo tra Edoras e Minas Tirith.

Qui si fermarono per un veloce pasto freddo – pane, formaggio e frutta disidratata – e poi continuarono fino a sera, quando uscirono dall'antica Foresta Drúadana e si accamparono per la notte. Éomer invitò Nerwen ed Aryon a cenare con lui, invito che accettarono con piacere; nei giorni trascorsi, il giovane Re di Rohan ed il principe Avar avevano simpatizzato, trovandosi accomunati dallo spirito guerriero.

Il mattino dopo ripartirono; procedettero per alcuni giorni sempre in direzione est-nord-est, gli alti picchi degli Ered Nimrais sulla loro sinistra, finché non si addentrarono nel bosco di Halifirien; infine raggiunsero il fiume Mering e lo oltrepassarono a guado, entrando così nel regno di Rohan.

La sera di due giorni più tardi, arrivarono a Edoras, la capitale; qui Nerwen ed Aryon si trattennero alcuni giorni, su invito di Éomer, e conobbero meglio i Rohirrim, i Signori dei Cavalli, il popolo che cinquecento anni prima era giunto dal nord in soccorso di Gondor; per ringraziamento, l'allora Sovrintendente Cirion aveva loro donato la spopolata regione del Calenardhon, dove essi da allora prosperavano.

Edoras era costruita su una ripida collina, con in cima la residenza reale chiamata Meduseld, ovvero il Palazzo d'Oro, e pur essendo lontana dallo splendore e dalla grandiosità della ben più antica Minas Tirith, era comunque una bella città; Aryon e Nerwen vi trascorsero quattro giorni piacevoli.

Infine, presero congedo da Éomer e si avviarono verso nord-ovest e l'Entalluvio, diretti verso un punto che era stato loro indicato come adatto al guado; attraversato il fiume, ne avrebbero poi risalito il corso fino a raggiungere Fangorn.

OOO

Arrivarono alla foresta nel tardo pomeriggio del terzo giorno dacché erano partiti da Edoras; il caldo della piena estate affaticava loro e le cavalcature, così decisero di fermarsi per la notte e riposare, prima di proseguire per recarsi sul terrazzo naturale dov'era stata Nerwen la prima volta. Era lì infatti che l'Aini aveva concordato con Fimbrethil e Olbranch di lasciare un segnale convenuto: una pila di sassi con un tralcio di sorbo incastrato sulla sommità nell'eventualità che gli Ent non avessero accettato il loro invito a seguirle oltre le Montagne Rosse, senza il ramoscello se fossero invece partiti.

Al mattino, dopo colazione levarono il campo e, sempre seguendo l'Entalluvio, la cui ampiezza ora si era molto ridotta, si addentrarono tra gli alberi. La foresta attorno a loro era scura e silenziosa, non diversamente da come lo era stata ottant'anni prima.

Avanzarono per circa un'ora e mezzo, poi svoltarono verso destra, alla ricerca della gradinata che li avrebbe condotti al terrazzo naturale. Fu Túdhin, che li precedeva in avanscoperta, a trovare le scale e a condurveli; poiché i cavalli e la mula non erano in grado di ascendere gli alti gradini, Nerwen ed Aryon li lasciarono e salirono accompagnati dal solo lupo, che li seguì saltando agilmente da uno scalino all'altro.

Il piccolo ripiano era esattamente come la Istar lo ricordava, a parte che gli alberi erano diventati più alti ed imponenti; nel mezzo c'era il mucchio di sassi convenuto.

Con un ramoscello.

"Non sono partiti", constatò Aryon in tono cupo, girandosi verso la moglie. Nerwen annuì, sentendo gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime di sconforto mentre vedeva infrangersi le sue speranze che finalmente, dopo tanti secoli, la razza degli Onodrim si potesse riunire e tornare a prosperare.

Vedendola turbata, il principe la prese tra le braccia e la strinse; lei posò il capo contro la sua spalla mentre due lacrime rigavano le sue guance. Percependo la delusione della sua amica a due gambe, Túdhin si avvicinò e strofinò la testa contro la sua gamba in segno di conforto.

Dopo qualche minuto, la Maia si riprese; asciugandosi le lacrime, si staccò dal petto del marito.

"Devo parlare con Barbalbero", affermò con decisione, "Voglio capire che cosa gli ha impedito, a lui e agli altri Ent, di seguire Fimbrethil e Olbranch e tornare a unificare la loro razza."

"Sì, lo vorrei sapere anch'io", dichiarò Aryon; aveva fatto propria la missione di Nerwen quando aveva capito che erano compagni per la vita e quindi anche la sua delusione era grande, sebbene non così cocente.

Nerwen sollevò il viso verso il cielo dell'intenso azzurro estivo di quelle contrade meridionali, dove il sole splendeva, luminoso e caldissimo, e con un sospiro chiuse gli occhi; Aryon rammentò di colpo come, durante il suo primo forzato soggiorno a Bârlyth, l'avesse vista fare lo stesso e lei gli avesse rivelato quanto amava la luce ed il calore. Rammentò anche che allora aveva pensato che Nerwen fosse una creatura luminosa. Sorrise tra sé: il suo intuito gli aveva rivelato la sua vera natura molto prima che gliela rivelasse lei, ma naturalmente a quel tempo non poteva neppure immaginare quanto vicino fosse alla realtà.

Tornarono a discendere gli altissimi gradini. Vedendoli arrivare, Thilgiloth le domandò:

 _Allora, che ne è stato dei nostri amici Onodrim?_

"A quanto pare, gli Ent hanno rifiutato l'invito di recarsi a Dor-im-Duin", rispose Nerwen, prima di salirle in arcione.

 _Che cosa?,_ proruppe la Corsiera, sbruffando, _Non posso crederci!_

"Neanch'io, e per questo andremo a parlare con Barbalbero", le comunicò la Maia. Non dovette neppure scrollare le briglie, che Thilgiloth si era già messa in moto, emanando una sensazione di impazienza.

Aryon diede di tallone ad Allakos, che si affiancò alla Corsiera, e si avviarono, preceduti da Túdhin e seguiti da Kerra; tornati all'Entalluvio, svoltarono alla loro destra e cominciarono a risalirne il corso.

Rammentando la prima volta che aveva compiuto quel tragitto, portata da Barbalbero, Nerwen tenne un'andatura piuttosto sostenuta, sapendo che, anche così, avrebbero impiegato tutta la giornata per raggiungere Salimpozzo. Fortunatamente, le loro cavalcature erano particolarmente forti: Thilgiloth era una Corsiera di Valinor e difficilmente conosceva stanchezza, Allakos era un possente cavallo da guerra, Kerra una mula robusta e generosa, mentre Túdhin un giovane e vigoroso lupo che poteva percorrere grandi distanze senza risentirne particolarmente.

Quando, sopra gli scuri alberi che ombreggiavano il corso del fiume che andava restringendosi, il cocchio del Sole raggiunse lo zenit, fecero una breve sosta per consumare un rapido pasto freddo: carne affumicata, frutta disidratata e _lembas_ , che Nerwen aveva provveduto a preparare a Minas Tirith, ripristinando le loro scorte. Poi proseguirono senza più fermarsi fino a sera; lentamente il terreno cominciò a sollevarsi nei primi contrafforti del Methedras, l'ultima cima delle Montagne Nebbiose e, quando le ombre del crepuscolo cominciavano ad infittirsi, si imbatterono in un piccolo rivo che scendeva dalla loro destra. Nerwen lo riconobbe come il corso d'acqua la cui fonte scaturiva nella ent-casa di Barbalbero.

"Ci siamo!", annunciò. Percependo l'eccitazione e l'impazienza della sua cavaliera, pari alle proprie, Thilgiloth accelerò il passo ad un piccolo trotto, risalendo il rigagnolo.

Ed eccolo lì: Barbalbero in persona, immobile al centro della radura davanti all'ingresso della sua abitazione, che li fissava coi suoi grandi occhi solenni mentre si avvicinavano. Con loro grande sorpresa, non era solo: al suo fianco c'era nientemeno che la Prima Guardiana delle Entesse.

"Fimbrethil!", esclamò Nerwen, esterrefatta.

"Salve, amici", disse placidamente l'Entessa, "Benvenuti a Salimpozzo."

L'Aini guardava dall'una all'altro con il più assoluto sbalordimento.

"Ma che ci fai, qui?", proruppe, troppo confusa per rispondere al cortese saluto; anche Aryon non era meno stupefatto di lei per quell'incontro inatteso.

"Vi aspettavamo", rispose serafica la Prima Guardiana, "perché prima di seguire tutti gli altri e recarci a Dor-im-Duin volevamo salutarvi e ringraziarvi."

A quel punto Nerwen scoppiò a ridere per la gioia.

"Che meravigliosa sorpresa!", gridò, balzando dalla groppa di Thilgiloth e correndo incontro alla coppia di Enyd. Simultaneamente, Fimbrethil e Barbalbero le tesero ciascuno una mano, che lei afferrò – o meglio, ne afferrò un dito, viste le dimensioni – fermandosi tra loro con un grande sorriso.

Anche Aryon scese di sella e si avvicinò, con maggior calma.

"Un incontro davvero insperato", dichiarò. Udendolo, Nerwen lasciò la mano dell'Entessa e lo invitò ad unirsi a loro; il principe Avar raccolse l'invito e prese la mano della moglie, posando l'altra su un dito di Fimbrethil.

"Dunque Olbranch e gli altri Ent sono partiti?", chiese la Istar, deducendolo da quel che aveva detto la Prima Guardiana.

"È così", confermò Barbalbero, "ma la mia dolce Fimbrethil desiderava vedere te e il tuo compagno un'ultima volta, e anch'io volevo rivederti."

"Ne sono felicissima, non sapete quanto", ammise Nerwen, "Barbalbero, permettimi di presentarti mio marito, il principe Aryon Morvacor di Eryn Rhûn. Aryon, questo è Barbalbero, il Pastore degli Alberi."

L'Ent accennò ad un rigido inchino.

"Lieto di conoscerti, Aryon Morvacor", dichiarò.

"Il piacere è mio, Pastore degli Alberi", ribatté Aryon, accennando a sua volta un inchino.

"Ma venite, amici miei", li invitò l'Entessa, "la sera scende e in casa staremo più comodi. Lasciate qui le vostre cavalcature, se preferiscono stare all'aperto: saranno perfettamente al sicuro."

"Va bene", accettò subito Nerwen, "Il tempo di scaricare Kerra e dissellare Thilgiloth e Allakos."

I due Enyd attesero pazientemente che eseguissero, liberando la mula dalla sua soma e i cavalli dai finimenti, così che potessero meglio riposare.

"Potete anche dormire sdraiati, qui non correte alcun pericolo", li rassicurò Nerwen.

 _Nel caso li proteggo io_ , intervenne Túdhin; l'Aini riferì e sia Kerra che Allakos si dichiararono grati al lupo, del quale, dopo più di un anno e mezzo insieme, oramai si fidavano completamente; Thilgiloth naturalmente non aveva bisogno di alcuna protezione, ma apprezzò il gesto del predatore, disposto a difendere i suoi amici.

Lasciati i loro amici quadrupedi nella radura, Aryon e Nerwen seguirono i loro anfitrioni nella ent-casa; passarono accanto agli alberi risplendenti, che si ergevano ai lati del passaggio che portava alla nicchia in fondo alla fenditura nel fianco della montagna, ed il principe Avar li guardò strabiliato, perché mai aveva visto una simile meraviglia.

Nerwen notò sul tavolo di pietra i due vasi emananti luce, esattamente nello stesso punto in cui li ricordava: sembrava che fosse trascorso appena un giorno, dalla sua partenza da Salimpozzo.

Si accomodarono, Aryon e Nerwen seduti sul ripiano che aveva fatto da letto alla Istar, Barbalbero e Fimbrethil in piedi di fronte a loro.

"Volete mangiare soltanto il vostro cibo, oppure gradite anche un po' della nostra acqua?", domandò l'Ent con cortesia.

"Abbiamo trascorso l'intera giornata a cavallo con una sola sosta e siamo stanchi", disse Aryon, che aveva imparato a conoscere le pozioni entesche durante il loro soggiorno a Dor-im-Duin, "per cui un po' della vostra bevanda corroborante ci aiuterà a riprenderci."

Nerwen approvò annuendo, pertanto Fimbrethil riempì due ciotole – piccole in termini enteschi, ma decisamente grandi per gli ospiti – e le porse alla Maia e all'Elfo, mentre Barbalbero versava l'acqua in due orci molto più ampi per sé e per la compagna. Bevvero in silenzio; la Istar ritrovò il piacevole gusto di ferro, basilico e timo che ricordava, ed anche Aryon la gradì. Entrambi sentirono un intenso formicolio in tutto il corpo mentre la pozione toglieva loro la stanchezza e faceva crescere leggermente i loro capelli.

"Raccontateci", Nerwen invitò gli Ent, mentre Aryon prendeva un involto di _lembas_ da una delle loro sacche, "Dev'essere stato molto emozionante per voi due, ritrovarvi dopo così tanto tempo."

"Lo è stato", ammise Fimbrethil, deponendo l'orcio sul tavolo, "Olbranch e io siamo arrivate a Fangorn indisturbate; abbiamo cercato di evitare i centri abitati, in modo da non spaventare nessuno, ma sappiamo che ci hanno comunque avvistato alcune volte, perché abbiamo scorto persone fuggire a precipizio."

"Difficile che due Enyd passino inosservate", osservò Aryon, dividendo il croccante pan di via con Nerwen.

"Giusto", ammise la Prima Guardiana, "ma ci è spiaciuto perché non volevamo certo terrorizzare nessuno. Comunque sia, abbiamo raggiunto Fangorn verso la fine di maggio e abbiamo cominciato a risalire l'Entalluvio, chiamando a gran voce."

S'interruppe, facendo un segno al compagno per invitarlo a proseguire lui.

"Riuscite a immaginare la mia emozione, quando ho udito la mai dimenticata voce della mia amata Fimbrethil?", domandò Barbalbero a voce bassa e vibrante.

"Oh sì", rispose Aryon, prendendo la mano della moglie e stringendola mentre la guardava negli occhi, "Nerwen e io siamo stati forzatamente separati per qualche tempo."

La Istar ricambiò il suo sguardo e gli strinse la mano a sua volta in un gesto rassicurante; anche se erano passati quasi due anni dal suo ritorno dalla strana dimensione in cui l'aveva proiettata il Portale Oscuro, la notte Aryon ancora la teneva abbracciata; il ricordo della pena patita in quei decenni d'assenza gli sarebbe rimasta forse per sempre, ma fortunatamente sarebbe stata alleviata dalla qualità delle Terre Imperiture verso cui erano diretti.

"Allora comprenderai come tutt'ad un tratto io sia diventato _frettoloso_ ", disse Barbalbero, "Mi sono precipitato verso quella voce, discendendo di corsa l'Entalluvio fino a raggiungerla."

Sia Aryon che Nerwen si raffigurarono il pacato Ent che si lanciava di gran carriera lungo la sponda del fiume, travolgendo ogni e qualsiasi cosa si frapponesse tra lui e il suo obiettivo; di certo il suo passaggio doveva aver suscitato un vero uragano nella foresta.

"Quando me lo sono visto spuntare davanti", proseguì Fimbrethil, "è stato come se fossi stata colpita dal fulmine. La gioia della nostra riunione è stata così grande, che nella nostra lingua richiede molte ore per poter essere descritta."

"Me lo posso immaginare", sorrise Nerwen, ""E Olbranch?", chiese poi, "Suppongo che avesse anche lei un compagno: lo ha ritrovato?"

"Sì", rispose Barbalbero, "Sfortunatamente è stato il primo tra noi a lasciarsi diventare _vegetale_ e ad _addormentarsi_. È stato l'unico che non sono riuscito a _svegliare_ ; allora ho condotto Olbranch da lui nella speranza che udire la voce della sua compagna lo avrebbe riscosso, ma non è stato così: purtroppo dorme di un sonno troppo profondo, da cui temo che ormai non si sveglierà più."

"Oh no…", bisbigliò Nerwen, immensamente dispiaciuta per l'Entessa.

"Forse potresti riuscirci tu", le suggerì Aryon.

"Forse, chissà…", mormorò lei, pensierosa, "Posso sicuramente provarci", asserì poi con decisione improvvisa, guardando Barbalbero, "Domani potresti portarmi da lui?"

"Certamente", confermò l'Ent.

"Sarebbe meraviglioso se tu ci riuscissi", gioì Fimbrethil, ma Nerwen la frenò:

"Non posso assicurare nulla, soltanto che farò tutto il possibile."

"Sarà certamente molto più di quanto chiunque altro nella Terra di Mezzo possa fare", osservò pacatamente Barbalbero.

"Già", ammise la Maia: era vero, dopotutto lei aveva assistito la Regina della Terra durante la creazione degli Ent e soltanto la Valië avrebbe potuto fare meglio di lei, riguardo a loro.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Barbalbero riprese la storia:

"Ho subito informato dell'arrivo di Fimbrethil e Olbranch gli Enyd più vicini, i quali a loro volta hanno provveduto a diffondere la notizia in tutta la foresta e oltre, fino a Isengard. Ah, forse non sapete che il buon re Elessar ce ne aveva concesso la cura …", al cenno affermativo dei loro due ospiti, proseguì, "Il giorno dopo, ci siamo trovati tutti a Tondovallo per un'altra Entaconsulta dopo appena tre mesi dalla precedente, il che è, come potrete immaginare, una cosa del tutto eccezionale."

"Qui abbiamo raccontato la nostra vicenda", proseguì Fimbrethil su invito del compagno, "L'abbandono dei nostri giardini oltre l'Anduin, dovuto anche all'errata convinzione che ai nostri compagni non importasse più nulla di noi, la lunga peregrinazione che ci ha portate ad aggirare gli Orocarni fino a raggiungere quella che è diventata Dor-im-Duin, fino alla vostra venuta e alla battaglia di Ichidoragon. Quindi abbiamo rivolto loro il nostro invito a seguirci."

"Alcuni hanno tentennato", continuò Barbalbero, "perché rimproveravano le Entesse del loro abbandono, mentre molti non erano entusiasti all'idea di lasciare Fangorn: come sapete, noi amiamo le foreste e i grandi alberi, mentre le Entesse gli alberi da frutto e le piccole piante; ma Fimbrethil e Olbranch ci hanno parlato delle grandi selve dell'Est, vicino alla loro terra, e sono state molto convincenti, tanto che alla fine del dibattito – durato sei giorni – abbiamo deciso all'unanimità di partire."

"Tuttavia io desideravo rivedervi", disse Fimbrethil, "così ho pregato Barbalbero di attendere qui qualche tempo. Anche lui aveva piacere di rivedere te, Lady Nerwen, e di conoscere te, Lord Aryon, così ha accettato volentieri. Avevate detto che sareste venuti a Fangorn, se aveste deciso di partire alla volta di Valinor, così ho messo il segnale convenuto per indicare che non eravamo partiti, sicura che sareste venuti a Salimpozzo. Se non vi avessimo visti entro la prossima primavera, saremmo venuti a cercarvi noi a Eryn Rhûn, prima di raggiungere gli altri a Dor-im-Duin."

"Quindi siamo tutti in partenza: voi per l'Est, noi per l'Ovest", considerò Aryon, colpito dalla simmetria della cosa.

"È così", confermò Barbalbero, "L'ora è ormai tarda", aggiunse poi, "Propongo di riposare. Domattina ci recheremo da Taerlalf – il compagno addormentato di Olbranch – e Lady Nerwen proverà a svegliarlo."

Nerwen ed Aryon quindi si congedarono: avrebbero dormito all'aperto, dato che il ripiano era troppo stretto per permettere loro di dormire fianco a fianco, abbracciati, com'era loro consuetudine.

OOO

Il mattino successivo, Fimbrethil li svegliò cantando una canzone nella lenta e sonora lingua degli Ent, una melodia dolce e fresca, antica e allo stesso tempo giovane come la Primavera di Arda, quando i Valar avevano appena terminato di forgiare il mondo secondo la visione di Eru. Molto probabilmente, pensò Nerwen, ascoltandola rapita, risaliva proprio a quel periodo, quando le foreste avevano cominciato a crescere e Yavanna aveva creato gli Onodrim.

"Buongiorno e ben svegliati", li salutò la Prima Guardiana, al termine, "Spero che abbiate riposato bene."

"Sì, grazie", rispose Aryon, "Anche tu e Barbalbero?", s'informò poi educatamente. Fimbrethil oscillò leggermente avanti e indietro, che era il suo modo di annuire.

"Barbalbero è andato a prendere della frutta", annunciò poi, "Tornerà presto, ma se intanto volete bagnarvi, potete farlo."

Era la maniera entesca per indicare le abluzioni; Aryon e Nerwen approfittarono quindi del piccolo rivo che usciva da Salimpozzo per lavarsi mani e viso, rimandando un eventuale bagno ad un altro momento. Poi prepararono ed accesero un fuoco per scaldare dell'acqua; mentre il tè al bergamotto per la colazione si stava infondendo, Barbalbero sbucò tra due alberi al margine della radura e li raggiunse.

"Buongiorno, amici! Vi ho portato qualcosa che penso gradirete, concesso con gioia da alberi miei amici."

Porse loro l'enorme mano, su cui stava una varietà di frutta: tonde susine rosse e succose, piccole pere selvatiche verde scuro, nespole dal ricco color arancione; c'erano anche mirtilli e lamponi e, per la delizia di Nerwen, perfino fragoline di bosco.

Ringraziarono l'Ent per la sua premura e fecero onore alla frutta; Túdhin si avvicinò e si accucciò accanto a loro.

 _Hai trovato qualcosa da mangiare, amico mio?_ , si informò Nerwen.

 _Sì, il bosco è ricco di cibo e non ho avuto difficoltà_ , rispose il lupo, soddisfatto.

Quando ebbero finito la colazione e spento il fuoco, Barbalbero disse loro:

"Venite, vi portiamo da Taerlalf."

Scoprirono che intendevano alla lettera la faccenda del _portare_ : vennero issati sulle loro spalle – la Istar su Fimbrethil, il principe su Barbalbero – e vennero trasportati attraverso la foresta per circa un'ora, più o meno in direzione nord. Giunsero infine ad un grande olmo dall'ampia chioma, che un tempo doveva essere stato alto e slanciato, ma che adesso era curvo e ricoperto di edera.

Nerwen ed Aryon vennero depositati accanto all'albero; la Istar si avvicinò, mentre il principe, consapevole di non poter far altro che guardare, rimaneva dov'era.

Nerwen sfiorò l'edera, poi la sottostante corteccia, scura e squamosa.

"Così non va bene", disse in tono di rimprovero, rivolta all'edera, "Stai soffocando l'albero che ti fa da supporto. Lascialo e trovane un altro, ma sii meno invadente."

L'edera espresse dapprima una certa irritazione nel sentirsi apostrofare a quel modo, ma poi riconobbe in Nerwen una discepola di Kementári ed irradiò reverenziale timore. Lentamente, si sradicò dalla corteccia di Taerlalf e si mosse strisciando verso un altro albero poco lontano, al cui tronco si avvolse stando attenta a posizionarsi in maniera da non asfissiarlo.

Soddisfatta, Nerwen le mandò pensieri di approvazione, poi tornò a voltarsi verso Taerlalf; posò le mani sul tronco e protese la mente, cercando quella del sonnolento Ent. La trovò, ma era molto _distante_ , più di quanto lo fosse stata quella del faggio che le aveva indicato il luogo dove trovare Barbalbero.

 _Taerlalf, mi senti?_ , lo chiamò; non ottenendo risposta, potenziò i propri pensieri nell'equivalente di un grido, _Taerlalf! Svegliati!_

L'olmo ebbe un fremito quasi impercettibile sotto il palmi delle mani di Nerwen.

 _Chi sei…? Cosa vuoi?_ , le giunse una voce debolissima, _Lasciami dormire…_

 _No, Taerlalf, ti devi svegliare!_ , lo esortò l'Aini, _Olbranch è viva e ti sta aspettando. Non la vuoi rivedere?_

 _Olbranch… Non la ricordo… Non ricordo più nulla… voglio solo dormire…_

 _La tua compagna, Taerlalf! Ho ritrovato le Entesse e gli Onodrim sono nuovamente un popolo unito. I tuoi compagni di Fangorn sono già partiti alla volta della terra delle Entesse, oltre gli Orocarni. Qui con me ci sono Barbalbero e Fimbrethil, che aspettano solo te per partire anche loro!_

Scoraggiata, Nerwen percepì soltanto totale indifferenza nell'olmo.

 _Avanti, svegliati! Gli Ent e le Entesse sono di nuovo insieme, nasceranno Entini e gli Onodrim torneranno a prosperare! Manchi solo tu!_

Taerlalf non rispose. La Istar non si arrese e perseverò con i suoi appelli, sempre più accoratamente, usando tutto il suo potere e la sua capacità persuasiva; ma dopo numerosi inutili richiami e sollecitazioni, si arrese e si staccò. Vacillò, esausta, ed Aryon prontamente accorse al suo fianco per sostenerla.

"Mi spiace, amici miei", disse la Maia, stancamente, "Taerlalf è diventato troppo _alberesco_ perché io possa richiamarlo indietro. E comunque, se lui non desidera _tornare_ , non posso obbligarlo. Solo Kementári in persona potrebbe forse convincerlo, ormai", scosse la testa, "Mi spiace", ripeté, sinceramente amareggiata dal proprio fallimento.

Gli occhi di Barbalbero e di Fimbrethil rifletterono la loro tristezza mentre guardavano lungamente il loro compagno addormentato.

"Non avvilirti, Antica", disse l'Ent, "Abbiamo ben visto che ci hai provato con tutte le tue forze: non puoi biasimarti per non esserci riuscita. Ci sono cose che solo un Grande Antico può fare, e questa è evidentemente una di quelle."

Tornarono quindi a Salimpozzo, dove Fimbrethil diede a Nerwen un po' della speciale acqua degli Ent, che la rianimò prontamente.

A quel punto, non c'era più nulla a trattenere la coppia di Enyd a Fangorn, così decisero di partire tutti l'indomani mattina.

OOO

Quando, nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno dopo, sbucarono dall'ombra degli alberi sulle pianure di Rohan, si attardarono un po' nei saluti.

"Grazie per il tuo impegno, Antica", disse solennemente Barbalbero, guardando Nerwen con i suoi immensi occhi rotondi, "Per merito tuo e del tuo compagno, le Entesse sono state ritrovate e noi abbiamo potuto ricongiungerci con loro. Finalmente, Ent ed Entesse sono nuovamente un unico popolo."

"Ringrazia Kementári da parte nostra", proseguì Fimbrethil, "per averci dato questa possibilità di prosperare ancora."

"Lo farò", la rassicurò la Istar, "Che le stelle brillino sul vostro cammino, amici; da qui fino a Dor-im-Duin e ovunque andrete."

"Che a te e al tuo compagno non manchino mai acqua pura e buona terra", rispose gravemente Barbalbero, inchinandosi rigidamente alla maniera degli Ent. Nerwen ed Aryon ricambiarono piegando la schiena dalla groppa delle loro cavalcature.

Allora Fimbrethil e Barbalbero si avviarono sulla landa erbosa di Rohan, mano nella mano, diretti verso l'Anduin e oltre, nelle Terre Selvagge, per aggirare gli Orocarni e raggiungere infine Dor-im-Duin.

Aryon e Nerwen rimasero ad osservarli per qualche tempo, consapevoli che non li avrebbero mai più rivisti.

"Fermiamoci qui per la notte", propose poi l'Aini, "Vorrei contattare Yavanna e riferirle l'esito della nostra visita."

"Sì, è certamente il caso", concordò Aryon.

Smontarono ed allestirono rapidamente il loro bivacco; accesero anche il fuoco per cucinare, così che Aryon, mentre lei era impegnata nel suo _viaggio_ , avrebbe potuto preparare qualcosa di sostanzioso da mangiare per quando fosse tornata dal colloquio con la sua Maestra. Nerwen non parlava con lei dalla fine di aprile, quando l'aveva informata della decisione di tornare a Valinor con il marito, notizia che aveva molto allietato la Valië.

Come al solito, Nerwen visualizzò la porta che fungeva da simbolo di comunicazione tra loro e vi bussò. Poco dopo la Regina della Terra aprì e le sorrise.

 _È sempre un piacere vederti, carissima_ , l'accolse, porgendole le mani in segno di benvenuto; Nerwen le afferrò e le strinse, poi si abbracciarono come sorelle. Attorno a loro comparve il giardino del palazzo di Yavanna e Aulë a Valimar, dove andarono ad accomodarsi su un divanetto di ferro lavorato con motivi vegetali e imbottito di cuscini verdi e gialli, collocato all'ombra di un salice.

 _Come procede il viaggio?,_ s'informò la Valië.

 _Bene, grazie_ , rispose Nerwen, _Siamo stati a Minas Tirith a trovare Aragorn e Arwen, che sono raggianti nella loro felicità coniugale. Ho previsto per loro dei bellissimi figli, un maschio e due femmine; e ho anche visto una figlia mia e di Aryon, in un futuro imprecisato_ , concluse con un sorriso.

 _Davvero? Sarebbe magnifico!_ , esclamò Yavanna sorridendo a sua volta.

 _Sì, lo sarebbe_ , confermò Nerwen con emozione, _ma dovremo attendere del tempo, prima di sapere se accadrà veramente._

I Valar non avevano figli, e neppure i Maiar, con le due sole eccezioni di Melian e Galadhost che si erano congiunti con Elfi; la Istar sarebbe stata quindi solamente la terza di quella razza ad averne ed un evento così raro non poteva che essere visto come una cosa meravigliosa e straordinaria. Tuttavia, la Seconda Vista mostrava soltanto le probabilità più elevate nel momento in cui si manifestava e non poteva costituire la certezza assoluta, perché il futuro è in costante mutamento in base al presente; pertanto non si poteva ancora avere una totale sicurezza che sarebbe realmente accaduto.

 _Per tornare al nostro viaggio_ , proseguì la Maia, _ora siamo a Fangorn, e il motivo per cui ti ho contattata è per dirti che non ci sono più Ent, qui: hanno accettato di recarsi a Dor-im-Duin e riunirsi con le Entesse. Solo Fimbrethil e Barbalbero erano rimasti qui ad aspettarci, per salutarci e per ringraziarti di aver loro concesso, tramite me e la missione che mi hai affidato, la possibilità di ricomporre il loro popolo,_ si interruppe un momento, ripensando a Taerlalf, _Un Ent è purtroppo diventato troppo_ alberesco _per risvegliarsi dal suo letargo e mettersi in marcia_ , concluse con un sospiro dispiaciuto, _così hanno dovuto lasciarlo indietro._

Le raccontò dell'olmo _addormentato_ e l'espressione della Valië si rattristò.

 _Purtroppo questa è una sua scelta_ , mormorò, _Tu gli hai esposto la situazione, gli hai parlato del ritrovamento delle Entesse, della sua compagna, di Dor-im-Duin, ma nonostante tutto questo si è rifiutato di uscire dal suo torpore. È una sua scelta._.

Nerwen assottigliò le labbra, insoddisfatta; ma la sua Maestra aveva ragione: nessuno ha diritto di scegliere al posto di qualcun altro, dotato di intelletto, cosa è bene e cosa no per lui o lei, neppure una delle Potenze del Mondo.

 _Ora andrete a Lothlórien?_ , domandò Yavanna, cambiando argomento.

 _Sì, ci fermeremo un po' lì; poi valicheremo gli Hithaeglir alla volta di Imladris e infine dirigeremo verso Mithlond._

La Regina della Terra annuì indicando d'aver capito; allora Nerwen le domandò:

 _Come sta Melian?_

 _Bene; ed è impaziente di rivederti e di conoscere tuo marito. Ha detto che lascia la vostra dimora a voi e se ne sta già facendo costruire una nuova per sé._

 _Veramente avevo progettato di fare il contrario, ovvero di lasciare la nostra vecchia casa a lei e di farne costruire una nuova per me e Aryon_ , rise la Istar, _ma se lei preferisce fare così, va bene. Ti prego di darle il mio affetto e di riferirle che anch'io sono impaziente di rivederla._

 _Lo farò_ , le assicurò la Valië, _A presto, dunque; frattanto, che la strada ti sia propizia…_

Pochi minuti dopo, Nerwen aprì gli occhi e vide l'amato volto di Aryon chino su di lei.

"Non dovevi cucinare?", domandò sorridendo.

"Già fatto", rispose lui ricambiando il sorriso, "Zuppa di funghi addensata da un po' di _lembas_. L'ho lasciata a raffreddare."

La Maia si sentì toccare il braccio e, voltando il viso, scorse Túdhin che la scrutava coi suoi occhi gialli, come sempre faceva quando _tornava_.

 _Tutto bene?_ , s'informò il lupo.

"Tutto bene, grazie, amico mio", rispose lei, mettendosi a sedere ed elargendogli una carezza sul fianco, "Melian sta costruendo una nuova casa per sé: ha deciso che lascerà quella vecchia a noi", raccontò poi al marito.

"Mi spiace che si disturbi tanto per noi", si rammaricò lui, mentre versava la zuppa in una scodella.

"Anche a me, ma evidentemente ha preferito così…"

Dopo mangiato, Aryon e Nerwen si sdraiarono sul loro giaciglio a contemplare il cielo mentre sbocciavano le prime stelle e una falce di luna si affacciava sopra l'orlo del mondo; i grilli frinivano tra l'erba in un concerto rilassante e l'aria era piena dei profumi estivi. Si addormentarono serenamente.

OOO

I primi raggi del sole li svegliarono. Fecero colazione con la frutta fresca raccolta per loro il giorno prima da Barbalbero e _lembas_ , poi levarono il campo e, sellati i cavalli, si rimisero in marcia verso settentrione, tenendo Fangorn alla loro sinistra e le colline dell'Estemnet sulla destra. Proseguirono per tutto quel giorno e per buona parte del seguente; al tramonto del secondo giorno, raggiunsero il Limterso e si accamparono sulle sue sponde. Lo superarono il mattino dopo, per poi continuare ancora in direzione nord, ora su un terreno pianeggiante.

Nel tardo pomeriggio di quattro giorni dopo che avevano detto addio a Fimbrethil e Barbalbero avvistarono una linea d'alberi altissimi, dalla corteccia grigio argento e lucide foglie verde scuro sul lato superiore e argentee sul lato inferiore; riconoscendo il luogo, invero cambiato poco o nulla nei decenni trascorsi da quando l'aveva lasciato, Nerwen sorrise.

"Siamo arrivati", avvertì i compagni di viaggio, "Ci conviene accamparci qui, apertamente, in attesa che ci trovi una loro pattuglia. Anche se Sauron è stato definitivamente sconfitto, non credo che abbiano rinunciato alla sorveglianza dei loro confini", considerò.

Aryon assentì, concordando: neppure Eliénna aveva mai ordinato la sospensione del pattugliamento di frontiera, perché dopotutto non tutti gli stranieri sono sempre i benvenuti.

Prepararono quindi il campo per la notte, stendendo il loro giaciglio ed accendendo il fuoco. Mentre si accingevano a cominciare i preparativi per la cena, Túdhin lanciò un avvertimento a Nerwen:

 _Sento l'odore di diversi due-gambe che si avvicinano…_

"Stiamo per aver visite", riferì la Istar sottovoce, senza interrompere quel che stava facendo.

F ingendo indifferenza, Aryon si alzò e prudentemente posò la mano sull'elsa della spada.

Pochi istanti dopo, videro spuntare tra gli alberi una mezza dozzina di Elfi abbigliati di un grigio cangiante al verde, gli archi in mano ma senza frecce incoccate; tra le loro capigliature scure ne spiccava una di bionda, il cui proprietario Nerwen riconobbe subito.

"Haldir!", lo chiamò, alzandosi con un sorriso. L'alto Elfo fece cenno agli altri di star fermi e si avvicinò rapidamente.

"Lady Nerwen!", esclamò in tono decisamente lieto, "Bentornata a Lórien!"

Aryon si rilassò subitamente; Túdhin aveva leggermente scoperto i denti in un silenzioso ringhio d'avvertimento, ma percependo la tranquillità dei suoi amici si calmò.

"Grazie, sono felice di essere tornata", dichiarò Nerwen, per poi voltarsi verso il marito, "Aryon, questo è il capitano Haldir dei Galadhrim; Haldir, ti presento mio marito, Aryon Morvacor degli Avari Kindi."

I due si scambiarono cenni di saluto col capo, scrutandosi con curiosità reciproca.

"Lady Galadriel ci ha detto di aspettare qui la vostra venuta", rivelò Haldir; Aryon ne fu sorpreso, ma, vedendo che la moglie si limitava ad annuire, non chiese delucidazioni, rimandando ad un altro momento.

Nerwen suppose che la sua antica amica li avesse scorti nel suo Specchio con sufficiente chiarezza da dedurre grossomodo il momento e il luogo del loro arrivo e che avesse conseguentemente dato disposizioni affinché fossero adeguatamente accolti.

"Come stanno, lei e Sire Celeborn?", s'informò la Istar.

"Bene, come vedrete voi stessi domani: ho l'incarico di scortarvi fino a Caras Galadhon, dove vi aspettano", rispose Haldir.

"Ottimo", commentò Nerwen.

"Vogliamo far campo insieme?", propose Aryon, accennando anche agli altri.

"Abbiamo un _flet_ poco lontano", rispose l'Elfo biondo, "Se volete, ceniamo assieme e poi lo raggiungiamo."

"Volentieri", rispose Nerwen, guardando Aryon per conferma; il principe annuì: lei gli aveva parlato dell'usanza dei Galadhrim di dimorare su piattaforme costruite tra gli alberi ed era alquanto curioso di vederle.

Anche gli altri Elfi si avvicinarono, salutandoli con toni cortesi; Nerwen li studiò per vedere se tra loro ci fosse Beriadir, l'amico amoroso che, con la sua solare presenza, aveva allietato il suo precedente soggiorno a Lothlórien, ma non lo scorse.

Haldir fissò pensierosamente Thilgiloth, che pascolava poco lontano in compagnia di Allakos e Kerra, e gli parve strano che la splendida giumenta, per quanto fosse una _mearh_ , non sembrasse invecchiata di un solo giorno, nonostante i quasi ottant'anni trascorsi; ma non stava a lui questionare gli affari di una Istar, per cui non pose domande in merito.

Mettendo insieme le vettovaglie di entrambi i gruppi, due dei Galadhrim prepararono un gustoso stufato di verdure e legumi insaporito con fiori di finocchietto, che poi distribuirono a tutti. Cenarono discorrendo piacevolmente; infine, terminato il pasto, spensero il fuoco e ne dispersero le ceneri.

Mentre calavano le prime ombre della sera, si addentrarono nel bosco, avviandosi verso il _flet_ , che raggiunsero nel giro di una mezz'ora. Lasciando le loro cavalcature in compagnia di Túdhin, assieme ai Galadhrim Aryon e Nerwen si arrampicarono su un imponente _mallorn_ , sbucando sull'ampia piattaforma costruita in mezzo ai suoi rami.

Seguendo le indicazioni di Haldir, posizionarono il loro giaciglio in un angolo, poi si sedettero assieme ai loro anfitrioni; due di loro avevano tirato fuori un'arpa e un flauto e cominciarono a suonare e a cantare. Trascorsero così un paio d'ore intrattenendosi piacevolmente; alla fine, tutti si augurarono vicendevolmente la buonanotte e si disposero a dormire. Come al solito, Aryon circondò Nerwen con le braccia e la tenne vicina a sé: ormai i lunghi anni di separazione erano soltanto un ricordo, ma era diventata una piacevole abitudine per entrambi e nessuno dei due desiderava cambiarla.

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Svariate persone mi hanno chiesto su cosa esattamente io basi la mia teoria riguardo alla sopravvivenza delle Entesse; quindi, eccovi la fonte della mia ispirazione, ovvero l'estratto della Lettera nr. 144 di Tolkien a proposito del destino delle Entesse:_

"I think that in fact the Entwives had disappeared for good, being destroyed with their gardens in the War of the Last Alliance (Second Age 3429-3441) when Sauron pursued a scorched earth policy and burned their land against the advance of the Allies down the Anduin (vol. II p. 79 refers to it). They survived only in the 'agriculture' transmitted to Men (and Hobbits). **Some, of course, may have fled east** , or even have become enslaved: tyrants even in such tales must have an economic and agricultural background to their soldiers and metal-workers. If any survived so, they would indeed be far estranged from the Ents, and any rapprochement would be difficult – unless experience of industrialized and militarized agriculture had made them a little more anarchic. I hope so. I don't know."

 _Dunque: "I think" sta per "io penso" ovvero "sto facendo un'ipotesi", il che mi porta a supporre che forse neppure lo stesso Tolkien aveva definitivamente deciso se le Entesse dovessero essere per forza morte o no. Per i fini della mia storia, mi aggancio alla frase riguardante la possibilità, da lui stesso indicata,_ _ **che alcune di loro possano essere fuggite ad est**_ _. Inoltre il Professore termina dicendo espressamente LO SPERO. NON LO SO. Se non lo sa lui, ritengo plausibile ipotizzare (e sottolineo "ipotizzare") che siano vive._

 _Ad ogni modo, pur vantandomi di mantenere per quanto più possibile il_ canon _, la mia è solo una fan fiction scritta per puro divertimento e non penso certo di star scrivendo un nuovo "Signore degli Anelli" XD_

 _Grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che leggono, e un grazie particolare a chi si prende il tempo di commentare: mi fa davvero molto piacere conoscere la vostra opinione._

 _Ancora una volta un ringraziamento immenso a Heaven Tonight, che pazientemente, capitolo dopo capitolo, mi toglie le castagne dal fuoco con l'html XD_

 _Lady Angel_

Nerwen ed Aryon lasciano Gondor e si dirigono verso Fangorn, dove sperano di trovare la conferma che gli Ent se ne sono andati a Est per ricongiungersi alle Entesse; li aspetta una sorpresa…


	61. Capitolo LXI: Tra i mellyrn

**Capitolo LXI: Tra i** _ **mellyrn**_

" Come faceva Lady Galadriel a sapere del nostro arrivo?", domandò Aryon mentre, dopo una colazione a base di frutta disidratata, biscotti al miele e tè offerta loro dai Galadhrim, si inoltravano tra i _mellyrn_ verso nordest, in direzione del Celebrant.

"La Signora di Lothlórien è una dei grandi saggi del Bianco Consiglio", gli ricordò Nerwen, che gli aveva parlato della sua amica e del di lei marito, "e i suoi occhi vedono molto lontano; ma come ciò avvenga, sta a lei dirtelo, se lo desidera, non a me."

"Capisco", annuì il principe Avar, corrugando leggermente la fronte: non gli piaceva non sapere le cose, ma comprendeva che, se si conoscono i segreti di qualcuno, non si è liberi di parlarne ad altri, fosse anche il proprio coniuge.

Haldir li stava accompagnando, camminando con loro che, per cortesia, non erano montati a cavallo ma procedevano appiedati come lui.

"Come sta Ireth?", gli chiese Nerwen, rammentando la sua fidanzata.

"Ci siamo sposati allo scadere del tradizionale anno di fidanzamento", le raccontò Haldir, sorridendo, "due mesi dopo la tua partenza. Abbiamo avuto un figlio, che ha appena compiuto sedici anni e si sta rivelando un ottimo musicista e cantante; penso che diventerà un menestrello di grande talento, come sua madre", concluse con evidente orgoglio paterno.

"Sono felice per voi", dichiarò Nerwen, lieta di apprendere la cosa; non aveva potuto approfondire la conoscenza con Haldir e Ireth, al tempo dei suoi precedenti soggiorni a Lórien, ma le erano piaciuti molto entrambi, "E che mi dici di Beriadir?", domandò poi, desiderosa di sapere come stesse l'affascinante Elfo Silvano che le era stato accanto in un momento difficile.

"Ha trovato la sua compagna per la vita in un'Elfa di Bosco Atro", rispose il capitano, "l'anno scorso, durante la battaglia che ha raso al suolo Dol Guldur. Si chiama Nariel ed è una dei comandanti dell'esercito di re Thranduil; finita la guerra, Beriadir l'ha seguita nel Reame Boscoso e questa primavera si sono sposati."

"Che bella notizia!", esclamò la Maia, genuinamente lieta che il suo vecchio amico amoroso avesse trovato la persona con cui condividere la propria esistenza, così come lei.

Raggiunta l'Argentaroggia, ne discesero il corso per alcuni chilometri fino ad arrivare al molo del traghetto, che si trovava dall'altra parte; mentre attendevano che il barcaiolo attraversasse, Haldir si accomiatò da loro.

"Tu conosci la strada", disse alla Istar, "e siete attesi, potete quindi andare tranquillamente a palazzo da soli."

"Certamente", concordò Nerwen.

"Piacere di averti rivista, Lady Nerwen, e lieto d'averti incontrato, Lord Aryon", li salutò l'Elfo biondo, rivolgendo loro un inchino di congedo; lo ricambiarono, ed infine Haldir tornò indietro, verso la propria zona di pattugliamento.

Poco dopo giunse il traghetto e vi salirono a bordo; come al solito, Túdhin emanò una sensazione di disagio all'idea di dover stare su una barca, quantunque per poco tempo, ma non brontolò e seguì docilmente Thilgiloth, Allakos e Kerra.

Una volta raggiunto l'altro lato dell'Argentaroggia, montarono a cavallo e presero il sentiero che conduceva alla strada principale per Caras Galadhon, dove arrivarono una mezz'ora più tardi. Alle porte vennero fermati dalle sentinelle, che una volta appresi i loro nomi li lasciarono passare senz'altro, evidentemente informati del loro arrivo come lo erano stati Haldir e la sua pattuglia.

Rivedere la meravigliosa città arborea emozionò molto Nerwen, che ne conservava un bellissimo ricordo; si guardò attorno sorridendo, poi notando lo sguardo strabiliato del marito il suo sorriso si allargò: Aryon era ovviamente abituato agli alberi, essendo nato e cresciuto a Eryn Rhûn, ma non aveva certamente mai visto alberi giganteschi come questi né interi edifici costruiti tra i loro rami; e ancora non aveva visto l'abitazione di Celeborn e Galadriel. Infatti i suoi occhi si dilatarono a dismisura quando scorse l'immenso _mallorn_ che ospitava il palazzo arboreo.

"Grande Oromë, è incredibile… sembra provenire da Valinor!", esclamò, molto impressionato.

"In un certo senso è così", affermò Nerwen, "perché questo è l'unico luogo al di qua del Grande Mare in cui crescono i _mellyrn_ di Aman."

"Ah… adesso mi spiego la sensazione di trovarmi in un posto ultraterreno", commentò il principe; non poteva sapere che ciò era dovuto non soltanto all'aspetto, ma anche al potere di Nenya, l'Anello elfico custodito da Galadriel. Tuttavia non stava a Nerwen rivelarglielo, come per lo Specchio.

Infine raggiunsero la lunga gradinata che portava in alto tra i rami del _mallorn_ , all'imbocco della quale sostavano altre sentinelle. Una di esse riconobbe la Istar, avendola conosciuta all'epoca dei suoi primi due soggiorni.

"Bentornata, Lady Nerwen", disse, "Tu e tuo marito siete attesi dal Signore e dalla Dama. Lasciate pure le vostre cavalcature e i bagagli, se ne occuperà chi di dovere."

Affidati quindi Allakos, Kerra e Thilgiloth agli inservienti, Aryon e Nerwen, accompagnati da Túdhin, salirono la scala che si snodava attorno al colossale tronco. Raggiunta la cima, entrarono nell'atrio, dove vennero accolti da Nimgil, la Soprintendente di Palazzo, la quale si inchinò agli ospiti.

"Prego, seguitemi", li invitò. Vennero condotti nella sala di rappresentanza, dove trovarono Galadriel e Celeborn; i Signori di Lórien erano seduti sui loro troni di legno decorati in lamina d'oro, in atteggiamento solenne, ma come li scorsero, si alzarono e scesero i tre scalini della pedana, avvicinandosi con espressioni di benvenuto. Aryon li squadrò con un pizzico di soggezione, un sentimento assolutamente insolito in lui, dovuto in parte alla loro statura che, sebbene di pochi centimetri, superava la propria, ma soprattutto al loro aspetto, di una nobiltà maggiore di quella di chiunque altro avesse conosciuto fino ad allora.

"Bentornata, mille volte bentornata, Nerwen", disse Galadriel in tono caloroso, porgendo le mani rivolte verso l'alto alla sua vecchia amica. L'Aini gliele afferrò e strinse, sorridendo, poi entrambe lasciarono perdere l'atteggiamento formale e si abbracciarono di slancio.

"Carissima, sono così felice di rivederti", dichiarò la Dama dei Galadhrim con evidente emozione, "Quando ci è giunta notizia di avvistamenti di alberi che camminano, l'anno scorso, abbiamo capito che gli Ent erano in movimento e abbiamo pensato a te… ma ci racconterai più tardi", si girò a guardare Aryon, "Vuoi presentarci, amica mia?", la esortò.

"Certamente: Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, permettetemi di presentarvi mio marito, il principe Aryon Morvacor dei Kindi, fratello di Eliénna Dhillel, Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari. Aryon, questi sono i Signori di Lothlórien."

Il principe si inchinò nell'omaggio riservato ai reali: sebbene nominalmente Celeborn e Galadriel non fossero re e regina, lo erano però a tutti gli effetti.

"Sono onorato di incontrarvi", dichiarò, "Nerwen mi ha molto parlato di voi."

"Benvenuto a Lothlórien, Lord Aryon", gli disse solennemente Celeborn, "È da moltissimo tempo che non abbiamo il piacere di incontrare qualcuno della tua stirpe."

Galadriel incrociò lo sguardo con quello del principe nerovestito e lo tenne avvinto; penetrante come una lancia esso era, e profondo come un pozzo di smisurata memoria. Lui si sentì trapassare da parte a parte ed ebbe la sensazione che lei gli leggesse dentro l'anima. Per un attimo si sentì cogliere dall'inquietudine; poi rammentò quel che Nerwen gli aveva raccontato: costei era un'Alta Elfa, nata a Valinor durante gli Anni degli Alberi, e suo nonno era Finwë, il primo Re dei Noldor. Non c'era alcuno, nella Terra di Mezzo, di più alta schiatta di lei, tra gli Elfi.

"Il nostro ospite è qualcosa di più di un nobile Avar", osservò Galadriel a bassa voce. Alla luce della consapevolezza di chi, e che cosa, lei fosse, Aryon non si sorprese del suo acume; chinò il capo in segno d'assenso.

"Mio padre era Galadhost dei Maiar, seguace di Aldaron", ammise, e lei annuì come a confermare tra sé qualcosa che già aveva intuito.

"Lieta di conoscerti, Lord Aryon", dichiarò, "La tua ascendenza è rara; finora si sapeva soltanto di Lúthien, figlia di Melian", guardò anche Nerwen, per includerla nel discorso, "Sono molto felice che vi siate trovati", concluse.

"Abbiamo già fatto allestire un alloggio per voi", intervenne Celeborn, "Saremo felici di ospitarvi per tutto il tempo che avrete piacere di soggiornare presso di noi."

"Grazie, Lord Celeborn", disse Aryon con gratitudine, "Ci fermeremo volentieri qualche tempo, prima di affrontare il Caradhras per attraversare gli Hithaeglir alla volta di Imladris."

A quel punto, il Signore di Lórien guardò Túdhin, che fino a quel momento era rimasto seduto con grande discrezione accanto ai piedi di Nerwen.

"Salve, amico lupo", disse, "Sbaglio, o ci conosciamo?"

Il predatore si alzò, osservando lui e Galadriel con maggior attenzione.

 _Mi ricordo di costoro!_ , trasmise all'Aini, sorpreso, _Li ho conosciuti, in passato._

"Non sbagli, Lord Celeborn", confermò Nerwen, "e anche lui vi rammenta. Lo conoscevate come Sinyelómin, ma ora lo chiamiamo Túdhin."

"Ma certo", annuì l'altissimo Sinda, "ora vedo. Ben rivisto anche a te, quindi, Túdhin", disse; il lupo abbassò e rialzò la testa in segno d'omaggio e Celeborn sorrise, "Sempre bene educato come ricordavo", commentò. Quando Nerwen gli tradusse, Túdhin emanò una sensazione di soddisfazione.

"Andate pure nella vostra camera", li invitò Galadriel, "Vi attendiamo più tardi, per pranzare insieme e parlare."

Ad un cenno di Celeborn, un servitore si avvicinò e si inchinò; congedandosi dai padroni di casa, Aryon e Nerwen, seguiti dal lupo, vennero accompagnati nel loro alloggio – una stanza più ampia di quella che era stata assegnata alla Istar durante i suoi precedenti soggiorni nel palazzo arboreo – dove trovarono il loro bagaglio posato in un angolo e una brocca colma d'acqua tiepida per le loro abluzioni, nonché sapone e asciugamani.

Mentre Nerwen si rinfrescava, Aryon trasse indumenti puliti dalle loro sacche da viaggio.

"Allora, che te ne pare dei Signori di Lórien?", gli domandò la Maia.

"Lady Galadriel è… sconcertante", dichiarò lui con sincerità, "I suoi occhi non vedono soltanto molto lontano, ma anche in profondità", fece una breve pausa, "Come con le Entesse, mi sento molto giovane di fronte a lei, e non è una sensazione a cui sono abituato", proseguì con una certa dose di auto-ironia, poi la sua espressione mutò e divenne pensierosa, "I suoi occhi mi ricordano quelli di mio padre e di mia sorella… ma lei non è una Maia, completa o per metà", concluse, corrugando la fronte perplesso.

"No, ma è nata al di là di Belegaer e, sebbene non sia un'Aini, nei suoi occhi c'è la luce delle Terre Imperiture", gli spiegò Nerwen, "C'è anche nei tuoi e in quelli di tua sorella, perché siete per metà Maiar; Galadriel l'ha scorta e per questo ha capito che non eri _soltanto_ un nobile Avar."

Invece di rischiararsi nella comprensione, il volto di Aryon si fece ancor più pensieroso; si girò a guardarla e Nerwen, che si stava asciugando le braccia, ne ricambiò lo sguardo con vaga inquietudine.

"Com'è che non la vedo nei _tuoi_ occhi, quella luce…?", le domandò.

"È perché il mio aspetto è stato _offuscato_ ", gli spiegò allora l'Aini, "Quando ai Porti Grigi ho incontrato Gandalf, mi ha detto che era meglio che io assumessi un sembiante più consono alla Terra di Mezzo e ho scelto quello umano, come tutti gli altri Istari, sebbene loro abbiano preferito un'apparenza anziana che io invece ho voluto evitare. Ciò ha velato la luce del Reame Benedetto nei miei occhi; tuttavia, chi è nato a Valinor, come Galadriel, o ha ascendenze in chi vi è nato, come te e tua sorella, o Elrond di Imladris, riesce a vedere il mio duplice aspetto, quello cha cammina nel mondo visibile e quello che cammina in quello invisibile", fece una pausa, "Quando prenderemo la Via Dritta per Aman, tornerò al mio aspetto originale e spero che non mi troverai troppo _diversa_ da ora…", terminò sottovoce. Se Aryon era rimasto impressionato dall'aspetto di Galadriel, cos'avrebbe pensato del suo, una volta tornato _numinoso_ come previsto dalla sua natura _ainurin_? Tutti i suoi sforzi per non apparirgli inutilmente _elevata_ sarebbero stati vani e lui si sarebbe sentito in stato d'inferiorità nonostante fosse figlio di un Maia…?

Poi lui sorrise inaspettatamente – il suo raro sorriso pieno che, proprio perché inconsueto, pareva tanto più luminoso – e spazzò via tutti i suoi dubbi con una sola frase:

"Sarai sempre la luce della mia vita."

Nerwen si sentì commossa, e sollevata: non era ancora riuscita a superare del tutto la preoccupazione a quel riguardo, e non ci sarebbe riuscita finché non avesse avuto la prova che non ce ne fosse bisogno, ovvero quando sarebbe accaduto. Lasciò cadere la salvietta con cui si stava asciugando e andò ad abbracciare il marito.

"Ti amo così tanto, Aryon, che non ci sono parole per esprimerlo", mormorò, posandogli il capo sul petto. Lui la strinse ed appoggiò il mento sulla sommità della sua testa.

"Vale anche per me", le assicurò.

Rimasero abbracciati per qualche istante, poi lei si staccò.

"Vai pure tu, adesso, a rinfrescarti", lo invitò, "E che ne pensi di Celeborn?", indagò ancora, mentre si cambiava.

"Anche lui mi fa sentire giovane", dichiarò il principe, "ma meno… forse è più giovane della moglie, come io e te?"

"No, in realtà sono all'incirca coetanei; penso che la tua diversa sensazione sia dovuta al fatto che, a differenza di Galadriel, Celeborn è nato nella Terra di Mezzo."

"Mi dicevi che lui e Galadriel si sono incontrati nel Doriath, vero?", vedendo la moglie annuire a conferma, Aryon proseguì, "Se non ho capito male, tu e Celeborn siete imparentati…"

"Sì, per matrimonio: suo nonno era Elmo, fratello minore di Thingol, marito di mia sorella Melian."

"E la loro unica figlia ha sposato Elrond di Imladris, discendente di Melian…"

"Hai memorizzato tutto l'albero genealogico della mia famiglia?", rise Nerwen, "Sì, è così: rami famigliari che si sono riuniti", confermò poi, "Un po' come Arwen e Aragorn."

"Ti sembrerà strano, ma trovo la genealogia un argomento interessante", le rivelò il principe, "per questo sono così curioso. Parlami dell'ascendenza e della famiglia di Galadriel…"

Stavano ancora disquisendo dei legami di parentela della Dama del Bosco d'Oro quando un discreto bussare alla porta li interruppe. Aryon invitò ad entrare e sulla soglia si affacciò un servitore.

"Lady Galadriel e Lord Celeborn vi attendono al loro desco", annunciò.

"Grazie", rispose Nerwen, "Conosco la strada, non serve che ci accompagni", soggiunse per congedarlo. Il cameriere rivolse loro un rispettoso inchino ed uscì.

Qualche minuto dopo, Nerwen ed Aryon ponevano piede nella sala da pranzo privata dei Signori di Lórien; il tavolo era coperto da una tovaglia bianca ricamata con motivi vegetali e apparecchiato con piatti di fine ceramica, coppe d'oro e posate d'argento. Le finestre erano spalancate sulla chioma del gigantesco _mallorn_ e la luce del sole, filtrata dalle foglie, aveva una fresca sfumatura verde. I padroni di casa entrarono pochi istanti dopo, il braccio di Galadriel infilato in quello ripiegato di Celeborn.

"Prego, sedetevi", li invitò cortesemente Galadriel, accomodandosi sulla sedia che Celeborn le aveva scostato. Aryon imitò il padrone di casa, scostando la sedia per la moglie e poi attendendo che l'altro si sedesse, come richiedeva l'etichetta, prima di fare lo stesso.

"Cosa te ne sembra della nostra terra, Lord Aryon?", domandò Celeborn in tono cortese.

"È davvero splendida", rispose il principe Avar, sinceramente, "Come ho detto a Nerwen, sembra di stare in un luogo ultraterreno."

Gli occhi di Galadriel si velarono di tristezza.

"Grazie, Lord Aryon", disse a bassa voce, "Purtroppo non è una condizione destinata a durare ancora a lungo: la distruzione dell'Unico Anello ha liberato il mondo da un grande male, ma il prezzo pagato è la perdita del potere dei Tre Anelli degli Elfi, di uno dei quali ho l'onore di essere la custode", fece un piccolo sorriso al moto di sorpresa di Nerwen, che non si era aspettata che lo dichiarasse apertamente di fronte a quello che, per lei, era comunque un estraneo, per quanto sposo della sua migliore amica degli Anni degli Alberi, "Non ha senso tenerlo nascosto a tuo marito, ora che Sauron non c'è più", le spiegò, protendendo la mano dove all'improvviso era comparso, per sua volontà, un anello di _mithril_ adorno di un fiore di diamanti. Aryon lo guardò ammirato: era uno dei più bei gioielli che avesse mai visto.

"Ora che Sauron non c'è più, molti segreti che prima si dovevano mantenere per la sicurezza dei suoi opponenti possono essere svelati", commentò Nerwen a quel punto, "sebbene non tutti, e non a tutti. Io a esempio ho avuto il permesso di rivelare la mia vera natura a chi lo ritenessi opportuno, ma a parte mio marito, la sua famiglia e Aragorn, non l'ho detto a nessuno."

Lo dichiarò per far loro capire che potevano parlare liberamente davanti ad Aryon, ed entrambi annuirono confermandole d'aver compreso.

Celeborn suonò una campanella d'argento ed un attimo dopo entrò una servitrice portando un vassoio con tre brocche di cristallo.

"Acqua, vino e sidro dolce", annunciò, posando i tre recipienti sul tavolo; Nerwen sorrise: Galadriel conosceva bene la sua passione per quell'ultima bevanda.

Qualche momento dopo entrò una seconda cameriera con un carrello, dal quale servì loro tre diverse varietà di formaggi teneri, verdure crude in pinzimonio e pane. Nerwen aveva avvisato Aryon dell'abitudine dei Galadhrim di fare una robusta colazione e una cena abbondante, mentre il pranzo era molto leggero; se avessero avuto ancora fame – come normalmente a lei capitava – avrebbero fatto uno spuntino più tardi.

"La tua missione si è dunque conclusa con successo, Lady Nerwen?", chiese Celeborn.

"Sì: Aryon e io abbiamo trovato le Entesse", confermò la Istar, "e le abbiamo convinte a prendere parte alla lotta contro l'Oscuro Nemico. Se volete un resoconto completo, dovrete però prendervi il pomeriggio libero", aggiunse ridacchiando, rammentando com'era stato con Arwen ed Aragorn.

"Lo abbiamo immaginato e ci siamo organizzati", sorrise Galadriel, "rimandando tutti gli impegni a domani."

"Anche voi avrete da raccontarci qualcosa, da quel che ho saputo: Haldir ha accennato alle battaglie sostenute da voi e dagli Elfi Silvani contro Dol Guldur…"

"Sì, anche noi abbiamo avuto la nostra parte di battaglie", confermò Celeborn, "ma vi prego, cominciate voi."

Com'era accaduto a Minas Tirith, dunque, Nerwen ed Aryon narrarono delle loro avventure, dal momento in cui Nerwen aveva lasciato Lórien fino all'incontro con Barbalbero e Fimbrethil nella Foresta di Fangorn. Occorse buona parte del pomeriggio, e finito il pranzo si trasferirono tutti sul terrazzo, dove si accomodarono su divanetti di vimini imbottiti di morbidi cuscini di seta. Vennero loro serviti succhi di frutta e, ad una certa ora, anche uno spuntino a base di dolcetti di pasta di mandorle e miele.

"E così, dunque, Ent ed Entesse si sono ritrovati", commentò infine Galadriel, "Gli Onodrim sono tornati ad essere un unico popolo in una nuova terra nell'estremo oriente di Ennor. Che notizie meravigliose!"

Poi prese la parola Celeborn, che raccontò degli attacchi subiti dai Galadhrim da parte degli Orchi di Dol Guldur; l'esercito del Reame Boscoso, guidato da Thranduil in persona, era giunto dal nord e aveva dato loro manforte. Pochi giorni dopo la distruzione dell'Anello, avevano sopraffatto la fortezza nemica e cominciato a smantellarla, proseguendo fino alle fondamenta; ora non rimanevano che poche pietre scheggiate e terra rivoltata a testimoniarne la passata esistenza.

"Thranduil non era interessato a riprendersi la parte meridionale di Bosco Atro", terminò Celeborn, "e così sto pensando di espandere il nostro dominio al di là dell'Anduin e di fare di Amon Lanc – come siamo tornati a chiamare l'altura dove sorgeva Dol Guldur – una seconda città per i Galadhrim."

Nerwen notò una fuggevole espressione scettica sul volto di Galadriel, ma non volle chiedere nulla per non rischiare d'esser indiscreta, e ad ogni modo la Dama del Bosco d'Oro cambiò argomento:

"Il sole sta calando e tra non molto sarà ora di cena: propongo di riposarci da tutte le chiacchiere che abbiamo fatto in questo lungo pomeriggio, prima di sederci nuovamente a mangiare."

"Penso che sia senz'altro il caso", approvò Aryon, alzandosi imitato da Nerwen; si congedarono quindi dai Signori di Lórien, con l'intesa di ritrovarsi di lì a un paio d'ore per la cena.

OOO

Il mattino successivo, Aryon accettò l'invito di Celeborn di unirsi a lui per il suo quotidiano allenamento ed andarono a tirare di scherma assieme, entrambi curiosi di confrontare i loro stili e di imparare qualcosa di nuovo l'uno dall'altro; Galadriel allora propose a Nerwen di recarsi nel suo giardino, dove si sedettero su una panchina di legno.

"È qui che ho avuto la prima visione di Aryon", rammentò la Maia con emozione, guardandosi attorno; il posto non era cambiato affatto, tranne che per i fiori, che ora parevano più abbondanti.

"Sono così felice per te, amica mia", le sorrise Galadriel, "Finalmente, dopo così tanto tempo, hai trovato il tuo compagno per la vita! E ora vi state recando a Valinor…"

La voce le si spense, mentre un'ombra di mestizia le oscurava il volto bellissimo. Stavolta erano sole e Nerwen decise di approfondire; le prese le mani e gliele strinse.

"C'è qualcosa che ti tormenta, carissima… vuoi parlarmene?"

La Signora dei Galadhrim sospirò ed assentì.

"Hai colto nel segno", ammise, "Come ho detto ieri a pranzo, con la distruzione dell'Anello del Nemico un grande male è stato cancellato da Arda, ma allo stesso tempo molto bene è destinato rapidamente a scomparire, perché tutte le opere create coi Tre decadranno e si dissolveranno, non più mantenute integre dal loro potere, che era legato all'Anello Dominante. Questo significa che anche la mia amata Lórien svanirà, spazzata via dalle onde del Tempo… è un pensiero che non riesco a sopportare. Celeborn progetta di espandere il nostro regno oltre l'Anduin, chiamando le nuove terre _Lórien Orientale_ , ma io, sapendo che tutto è comunque destinato a svanire, non riesco a provare alcun entusiasmo per questo", sospirò di nuovo, "La nostalgia per Valinor, sempre latente nel mio cuore, con l'indebolimento di Nenya si è improvvisamente acuita; per non parlare del desiderio di rivedere la mia unica figlia… Temo che, non potendo più ricreare un angolo delle Terre Imperiture, non riuscirò a rimanere ancora a lungo qui in Ennor. Sto seriamente prendendo in considerazione di recarmi a Mithlond e prendere una nave che mi riporti al di là di Belegaer… ne ho parlato con Celeborn, però lui non è ancora stanco della Terra di Mezzo e non è convinto; tuttavia partire senza di lui mi strazierebbe il cuore… Non so che cosa fare", concluse a voce così bassa che Nerwen stentò ad udire. Così come stentò a credere che la sua amica, che era considerata la più grande tra i saggi degli Alti Elfi sulla Sponda di Qua, non sapesse quale linea di condotta tenere; ma quando ci sono di mezzo i sentimenti, la saggezza spesso fallisce, come l'Aini aveva imparato durante la sua lunghissima esistenza.

"Mi spiace, mi spiace tanto, Galadriel", mormorò, "Dovrai scegliere il male minore, capendo cosa trovi più insopportabile: se rimanere nella Terra di Mezzo nonostante lo svanire della grazia elfica, o se separarti per qualche tempo da tuo marito. Perché la vostra separazione sarebbe comunque solo temporanea: già da molto gli Elfi hanno cominciato a abbandonare Ennor e adesso l'esodo si farà sempre più massiccio. L'Era degli Elfi è terminata e sta per cominciare l'Era degli Uomini. Prima o poi, Celeborn seguirà i tuoi passi e ti raggiungerà oltre di Grande Mare", fece una pausa, per poi proseguire, "Anche gli Avari, che pure un tempo rifiutarono l'invito dei Valar, finiranno col lasciare le loro terre e recarsi all'Ovest, e Círdan attenderà finché tutti non saranno giunti ai Porti Grigi, e così l'Ultima Nave salperà alla volta del Reame Benedetto."

Galadriel meditò sulle parole dell'amica.

"Hai ragione", disse infine, "Quando Frodo mi ha offerto l'Anello Dominante e io ho resistito – a malapena, lo ammetto – alla tentazione di accettarlo, ho capito che avrei potuto finire col lasciare la Terra di Mezzo. Proverò a rimanere qui con Celeborn, ma se non ce la farò, alla fine partirò", guardò l'Aini, gli occhi azzurri tornati limpidi e decisi, "Grazie per avermi indicato la strada giusta, Nerwen."

"Non ho fatto niente", si schermì l'altra, "Tu già sapevi tutto quello che ti ho detto; io ti ho solo esposto i fatti da un punto di vista obiettivo, mentre tu li percepivi da un punto di vista soggettivo. È sempre così, quando siamo troppo emotivamente coinvolti."

Galadriel le sorrise con gratitudine, poi cambiò discorso:

"Sai, riguardo a Arwen e Aragorn, ho fatto come mi avevi chiesto: non ho ostacolato in alcun modo il loro amore. Quando Aragorn è passato di qui con i Compagni dell'Anello, ho avuto il presentimento che lui e mia nipote si sarebbero sposati nonostante l'opposizione di Elrond, e gli ho dato l'Elessar, la pietra che Mithrandir mi aveva portato da Valinor predicendo che l'avrei donata a qualcuno che avrebbe ricevuto lo stesso nome e sarebbe divenuto un guaritore e un rinnovatore."

"La sua Seconda Vista forse non è più acuta come quando era Olórin, ma in questo caso ci ha preso in pieno", considerò Nerwen.

"Già… Parlando di Seconda Vista, è stata quella, a rivelarti che Aragorn e Arwen erano destinati insieme?", indagò la Dama di Lothlórien.

"Sì", ammise l'altra, "e volevo evitare loro, per quanto possibile, le difficoltà che hanno incontrato Lúthien e Beren, procurando loro almeno un'alleata in mia vece. Non mi è mai andato già che Thingol abbia avversato la loro storia e prevedevo che Elrond avrebbe fatto altrettanto."

"Così è stato infatti, ma poiché ama anche Aragorn come un figlio, alla fine ha dato il suo completo benestare alle loro nozze – non che avrebbe potuto impedirle, se non l'avesse fatto – sebbene questo comporti che non rivedrà mai più sua figlia fino alla fine del mondo."

"Immagino bene che per lui non sia stato più facile che per Thingol, ma non si può e non si deve contrastare il volere di Ilúvatar; e come ha detto Arwen, meglio cento anni con la persona della tua vita che diecimila senza."

"Assolutamente vero", confermò Galadriel.

OOO

Trascorsero diversi giorni; Nerwen ed Aryon facevano colazione in camera all'orario che preferivano, poi uscivano a visitare Caras Galadhon o a fare delle escursioni a cavallo, come a Cerin Amroth. Poi pranzavano dove si trovavano, a volte a palazzo con Celeborn e Galadriel, altre volte in giro per la città arborea, oppure si portavano il pranzo a sacco; infine per cena si ritrovavano sempre coi Signori di Lórien.

La Istar non aveva particolare fretta di proseguire, dato che quella era l'ultima volta che vedeva il Bosco d'Oro, che era giunto ad essere il suo angolo preferito della Terra di Mezzo, perfino più della Foresta di Neldoreth nello scomparso regno di Melian e Thingol.

Fu così che, il mattino di un giorno d'agosto, Aryon e Nerwen risalirono l'Argentaroggia alla ricerca di un luogo di cui Galadriel aveva parlato all'amica, dove lei e Celeborn si rifugiavano a volte quando avevano desiderio o bisogno di stare da soli, lontani da tutto e da tutti, per tornare ad essere soltanto marito e moglie.

I l posto era lontano dai sentieri abitualmente battuti e, sebbene non particolarmente malagevole da raggiungere, era difficile da trovare e senza le precise indicazioni ricevute non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta.

Si addentrarono in quello che sembrava un roveto inestricabile, ben poco invitante, e seguendo un tracciato appena visibile, largo a malapena abbastanza per i cavalli, raggiunsero un piccolo torrente che, più avanti, si univa al Celebrant. Lo discesero per un paio di centinaia di metri finché non trovarono un punto in cui si allargava, formando un piccolo specchio d'acqua limpidissima nel quale si riversavano delle piccole cascate, provenienti da un'altura che si ergeva all'improvviso nel mezzo del bosco. Smontarono e lasciarono i cavalli liberi, mentre Túdhin si addentrava tra gli alberi, curioso di esplorare quel nuovo posto.

"È stupendo!", commentò Nerwen, guardandosi attorno. Aryon annuì:

"Sì, lo è davvero. Assomiglia un po' al _nostro_ posto…"

Si riferiva al luogo dove si erano uniti per la prima volta e che avevano visitato nuovamente l'anno prima.

"Hai ragione", convenne la Maia, "Ora capisco perché Celeborn e Galadriel vengono qui, quando hanno voglia di solitudine…", sorrise, immaginando la sua amica ed il marito che, per alcune ore, si rilassavano e facevano soltanto gli innamorati, lontani dai loro obblighi di corte.

Stesero le loro stuoie al sole e sopra di esse degli asciugamani, poi posarono le bisacce con le vettovaglie all'ombra dei faggi che circondavano il laghetto.

"L'acqua è davvero invitante, con questo caldo: io faccio subito il bagno", annunciò Aryon, cominciando a spogliarsi, "Vieni anche tu?"

Nerwen lo sbirciò, ammirandone il torso dai muscoli scolpiti; l'aveva visto ogni giorno da quando stavano insieme – eccetto il periodo trascorso nella strana dimensione oltre il Portale Oscuro – ma non si stancava mai di guardarlo. Non era soltanto per la sua indubbia avvenenza, era soprattutto il fatto che lo amava e, per lei, non c'era niente di più bello da guardare in tutta Eä.

"Certo", rispose con entusiasmo, liberandosi della camicia.

Lasciarono gli abiti ammucchiati accanto alle stuoie e si addentrarono nel piccolo bacino; l'acqua era relativamente fredda, ma data la canicola, dopo il primo impatto non era per nulla spiacevole. Il fondo di ciottoli chiari e tondeggianti era pulito e appena un poco scivoloso, così non faticarono ad avanzare; il laghetto era abbastanza profondo da consentire loro agevolmente di nuotare.

"Si sta magnificamente", commentò Nerwen, parlando ad alta voce per sovrastare il rumore delle cascate.

"Vero", concordò Aryon, sorridendole più con gli occhi che con le labbra, "ma io starei magnificamente ovunque, con te, lo sai."

Lei contraccambiò il suo sorriso.

"Sì, lo so… e io con te. Anche tu lo sai."

Il principe Avar annuì; si avvicinò e l'abbracciò da dietro, baciandole la sommità del capo.

"Lo so", confermò; Nerwen si adagiò all'indietro, posando la schiena contro il suo petto, e lui la strinse maggiormente. Prese ad ondeggiare piano, cullandola, e la Istar chiuse gli occhi, colta da una sensazione di felicità così grande da rischiare di sopraffarla.

Rimasero così per alcuni minuti, godendosi la reciproca vicinanza, che non era solamente dei loro corpi, ma anche dello spirito e del cuore. Poi Aryon, preso da curiosità, si mosse.

"Andiamo a vedere da vicino le cascate", propose. Nerwen annuì e lo seguì; nuotarono fino a dove la cascatella più vicina si riversava nel bacino con un piacevole suono scrosciante e vi si avvicinarono, ma la forza dell'acqua che cadeva era eccessiva per posizionarsi sotto di essa, così si spostarono sulla sinistra, seguendo la ripida riva che in quel punto era pietrosa e parzialmente coperta d'erba; pochi metri più oltre la roccia formava un ripiano liscio grande abbastanza per sedersi; Nerwen vi si issò, appoggiandosi all'indietro sulle braccia e sollevando il viso verso il cielo, gli occhi chiusi, lasciandosi accarezzare dal sole. Aryon sentì il cuore cominciare a battere più forte: in vita sua aveva incontrato Elfe indescrivibilmente belle – a cominciare da sua sorella Eliénna, e poi Meledhiel, Arwen, Galadriel, per citarne solo alcune – ma solamente Nerwen era capace di togliergli il respiro e di fargli piegare le ginocchia semplicemente guardandola. Anche completamente vestita… figurarsi se, come in quel momento, non indossava nulla.

Sentì l'impellente necessità di congiungersi a lei, di far vibrare il proprio cuore all'unisono col suo, confondere la propria carne con la sua, mescolare il proprio respiro col suo, divenendo completo come soltanto l'unione con la sua compagna per la vita lo poteva far sentire.

Percependo il suo sguardo su di sé, Nerwen aprì le palpebre e volse gli occhi verso di lui; incontrò le sue iridi azzurre, ardenti d'amore e di desiderio, e si sentì sfarfallare lo stomaco. Si rizzò a sedere ed allungò una mano; Aryon la prese e ne baciò il palmo, poi l'interno del polso, per infine posarla sulla guancia, tutto senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

Sedotta dal suo sguardo, Nerwen sentì la propria femminilità fremere ed avvampare; si avvicinò ed allora il principe l'afferrò per la vita e la sollevò, riportandola in acqua, in piedi davanti a sé. La Istar gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena e sollevò il viso in un evidente invito; Aryon non si fece pregare e chiuse la distanza tra loro, facendo aderire i loro corpi e posando la bocca sulla sua. Le baciò le labbra, più volte; poi ne accarezzò la giunzione con la punta della lingua, chiedendo accesso, e lei glielo concesse immediatamente. Si baciarono, sensualità pari alla dolcezza, in modo tanto tenero quanto esplosivo, esprimendosi vicendevolmente il sentimento, la passione, il desiderio, la venerazione che provavano l'uno per l'altra.

Lentamente, la mani di Aryon si mossero sul corpo di Nerwen, dapprima risalendo sotto i suoi lunghi capelli bruni, accarezzandole il dorso, per poi tornare indietro e passarle sulle sue morbide curve. Contro l'addome, la Istar sentì chiaramente la prova inconfutabile del suo desiderio per lei, ed un caldo brivido la percorse in profondità.

Abbassò le mani sui glutei sodi del marito e lo strinse contro di sé, strofinandosi lentamente su di lui; ad Aryon mancò il fiato. Le lasciò la bocca, scendendo a baciarle il collo e la gola, sfiorandone la pelle con labbra leggere, tentatrici, provocanti. A Nerwen sfuggì un sospiro mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

Desiderosa di contraccambiare le amorose attenzioni di Aryon, gli posò le mani sul petto, respingendolo leggermente per poterlo accarezzare; lui sollevò le spalle per assecondarla ed allora Nerwen gli prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, sfiorandolo con la punta della lingua. Lo sentì sussultare ed emettere una piccola esclamazione; fece scorrere le mani verso il basso lungo i suoi fianchi e ne insinuò una tra i loro corpi avvinti, fino a posarla sulla sua solida virilità. Aryon sussultò nuovamente, più forte, ed un'altra esclamazione gli cadde dalle labbra, più sonora. Incoraggiata, Nerwen lo accarezzò in maniera conturbante, ma dopo pochi istanti lui le afferrò il polso per fermarla, troppo eccitato per resistere ancora a lungo. Si spostò, unicamente per avere lo spazio per circondarle i seni con le mani e chinarsi a coprirli di baci, fino a raggiungerne le punte ed a mordicchiarle teneramente, ricambiando le seducenti carezze che lei gli aveva elargito poco prima.

Nerwen emise un gemito strozzato; la testa le girava e le gambe minacciavano di cederle. Aggrappandosi alle spalle del marito, si inarcò verso di lui, il respiro affannoso, gli occhi chiusi, negli orecchi il rombo del proprio sangue impazzito.

Non ancora pago, Aryon scese a sfiorare con dita sapienti il nucleo della sua intimità; con un ansito, Nerwen sollevò una gamba e la attorcigliò a quella di lui, consentendogli così un miglior accesso.

Aryon la toccò sensualmente; sott'acqua non poteva giudicare quanto lei fosse pronta, perciò rimase ad ascoltare i suoi gemiti che si facevano sempre più acuti fin quando non si ritenne soddisfatto. A quel punto, l'afferrò per i fianchi, sollevandola e posandola nuovamente sul ripiano di roccia, poi si abbassò leggermente sulle ginocchia e lentamente, guardandola negli occhi, si fece strada dentro di lei.

Sentendolo colmarla – tanto nella carne quanto nell'anima – Nerwen sospirò di contentezza e lo strinse, abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio ed affidandogli la conduzione della loro danza, seguendo ed assecondando i suoi movimenti. Non avevano più proferito motto, ma la loro reciproca comprensione non necessitava di parole, manifestandosi con sguardi, espressioni, posture, sospiri.

Si amarono teneramente, senza fretta, esprimendo, ancor prima di quello fisico, il mutuo bisogno spirituale; scalarono le vette del piacere con gradualità, in un ininterrotto crescendo che li portò sempre più in alto, picco dopo picco, costantemente oltre, ancora ed ancora, fino a giungere insieme alla sommità massima, godendo l'uno dell'altra con l'ineffabile intensità che scaturiva dall'amore reciproco.

Rimasero stretti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra; lentamente gli spasmi dei loro corpi si calmarono, i respiri si acquietarono e le pulsazioni frenetiche dei loro cuori si placarono. Continuarono a tenersi allacciati, scambiandosi delicate carezze, la testa di Nerwen abbandonata sulla spalla di Aryon, la guancia di Aryon posata sui capelli di Nerwen.

"Benedetti Valar, quanto ti amo…", bisbigliò la Maia con un sospiro di beatitudine. Lui le baciò la tempia.

"Tanto quanto io amo te", replicò a bassa voce, poi si staccò un poco per poterla guardare negli occhi, "Fare l'amore con te è sempre meraviglioso", affermò, "ma stavolta lo è stato _di più_."

Nerwen aveva avuto la stessa sensazione e non si stupì che anche il marito l'avesse provata.

"Non so se dipenda dal luogo, così simile al _nostro_ , ma… è stato davvero _speciale_ ", confermò.

Rimasero così ancora per qualche minuto; quando alla fine, con riluttanza, si separarono, sguazzarono ancora un poco in acqua, poi tornarono a riva e si sdraiarono al sole.

Non fu l'unica volta in cui, quel giorno, fecero l'amore: su di loro era sceso come un sortilegio che li spinse a cercarsi ripetutamente, affamati l'uno dell'altra senza riuscire a saziarsi, fino a sera, rinnovando l'esperienza vissuta durante i primissimi giorni del loro amore, non tanto per il numero di amplessi ma per il fervore che li aveva travolti, che fece loro scordare ogni altra cosa, come se non esistesse nient'altro all'infuori di loro; si dimenticarono perfino di pranzare, finché i morsi della fame, nel tardo pomeriggio, li costrinsero ad interrompersi e a consumare le vivande che si erano portati appresso.

Vedendoli estremamente _impegnati_ , i loro amici _kelvar_ si tennero discretamente a distanza per tutto il tempo. Infine, mentre la luce del giorno scemava e le ombre si allungavano, Nerwen ed Aryon decisero di rientrare a Caras Galadhon, piuttosto ammaccati ma terribilmente appagati; giunti a palazzo, si ritirarono subito per riposarsi dalla loro maratona d'amore, mandando le loro scuse a Galadriel e Celeborn perché non avrebbero fatto loro compagnia per la cena.

OOO

"È ormai ora che proseguiamo il viaggio", annunciò Aryon alcune sere dopo, mentre lui e Nerwen stavano pranzando con i Signori di Lórien; ne avevano parlato quel mattino ed avevano deciso che fosse ormai tempo di congedarsi.

"Ci spiace vedervi andar via", dichiarò Galadriel, "ma comprendiamo che dovete farlo. La stagione avanza e se aspettate troppo potreste trovare neve sul Caradhras."

"Dalla sconfitta di Sauron, non abbiamo più visto neppure l'ombra di Orchi, almeno nella nostra zona", rivelò loro Celeborn, "Ritengo che possiate percorrere Nanduhirion e il passo senza pericolo."

"Meglio così", commentò Nerwen, compiaciuta, "Sono lieta che quelle empie creature si siano ritirate."

"Purtroppo non sono ancora del tutto scomparsi", disse la Dama, "Esistono ancora alcune loro enclavi, come a Gundabad nell'estremo nord delle Montagne Nebbiose, o nella parte più orientale degli Ered Lithui, a nord di Mordor; ma almeno qui non ce ne sono più."

"Non più nutriti dal potere dell'Occhio, finiranno con l'estinguersi", affermò Celeborn, "anche se forse ci vorranno ancora diversi anni, decenni probabilmente."

"Sì, sarà così", convenne Galadriel, mentre il suo volto si faceva grave, "Sono stati creati in dispregio degli Eldar ed è quindi equo che scompaiano assieme a noi."

Infatti Melkor, l'Oscuro Nemico di cui Sauron non era stato altro che un servitore, aveva dato origine agli Orchi durante i Tempi Remoti, prima che Sole e Luna illuminassero i cieli di Arda, non soltanto per avere un suo proprio esercito, ma anche per deridere la creazione di Ilúvatar.

Colpiti dalla simmetria della situazione, tutti annuirono, concordando.

OOO

Il giorno prima della partenza, Nerwen ed Aryon desinarono per l'ultima volta con i Signori di Lothlórien; la cena fu particolarmente ricca, con portate di carne e di pesce accompagnate da ottimi vini del Dorwinion, e per concludere una crostata di pesche con sidro dolce.

Al mattino si trovarono per fare colazione insieme; Túdhin, che desiderava accomiatarsi da Celeborn e Galadriel, accompagnò i suoi amici a due gambe e si accucciò in un angolo in attesa che terminassero di mangiare.

Ed infine fu l'ora del commiato.

"Che i Valar vi accompagnino sani e salvi fino a Imladris e oltre", disse Celeborn, abbracciando formalmente prima Nerwen e poi Aryon. Galadriel fece altrettanto col principe Avar, ma invece strinse affettuosamente la sua amica. Non era un addio, bensì un arrivederci: presto o tardi, si sarebbero incontrati nuovamente, di qua o di là di Belegaer.

Túdhin si avvicinò e guardò Galadriel, la quale gli sorrise ed allungò una mano per accarezzarlo; il lupo allora le leccò le dita e poi fece altrettanto con Celeborn.

 _È stato bello rivederli_ , disse e la Istar riportò le sue parole agli altri.

"Anche per noi è stato bello rivedere te, Túdhin", rispose cortesemente il Signore di Lórien.

Infine, con un inchino di saluto, Aryon e Nerwen uscirono e scesero la lunga scala fino ai piedi del _mallorn_ , seguiti dal lupo; qui giunti, trovarono ad attenderli due palafrenieri con le loro cavalcature, già pronte per la partenza. Montarono e seguirono la strada fino ai cancelli della città; usciti da Caras Galadhon, si inoltrarono lungo il sentiero che conduceva al Celebrant, che avrebbero seguito fino ad uscire dal Bosco d'Oro per poi proseguire lungo la Valle dei Rivi Tenebrosi fino al Cancello Cornorosso e di lì valicare le Montagne Nebbiose.

Era il quindicesimo giorno di agosto.

OOO

Come assicurato loro da Celeborn, durante il tragitto non videro neppure l'ombra di un Orco, ma rimasero comunque sempre sul chi vive; del resto proprio sul valico del Caradhras, come Elladan ed Elrohir avevano raccontato a Nerwen, era stata rapita Celebrían, la loro madre, e il pericolo poteva ancora essere in agguato, nonostante la mancanza di avvistamenti.

Il Cornorosso era più agevole dell'Altopasso a nord di Gran Burrone, ma non era comunque di facile transito, tanto da far loro preferire superarlo a piedi, conducendo le cavalcature per le briglie.

Una volta disceso il versante occidentale delle Montagne Nebbiose, si incamminarono lungo le sue pendici in direzione quasi esattamente nord, dritti verso Imladris, dove Nerwen voleva sostare brevemente per salutare i suoi parenti prima di dirigersi verso i Porti Grigi.

Una settimana dopo la loro partenza da Lothlórien ricorreva il compleanno di Aryon. Quel giorno se la presero con maggior calma del solito, alzandosi più tardi e sostando più a lungo per il pasto di mezzogiorno. Nerwen mangiò poco: da qualche giorno sentiva una strana sensazione, come di leggera nausea, non esattamente fastidiosa, ma insolita. Dapprincipio l'aveva attribuita al superamento del Caradhras, ma normalmente l'altitudine non le faceva effetto e quindi l'aveva trovato strano; ma il persistere della sensazione le dava pensiero. Così decise di esaminarsi per verificare di cosa si trattava; avvertito Aryon del proprio proposito affinché non si inquietasse, volse i propri sensi all'interno. Il suo sguardo di fece vuoto, volgendosi all' _interno_ mentre analizzava il proprio organismo, partendo dall'esterno con la pelle, l'epidermide profonda, i muscoli, per poi passare agli organi interni e successivamente a ossa e tendini; ma la cagione del suo vago malessere le fu chiara in un battibaleno non appena esaminò il ventre.

Tornò immediatamente all' _esterno_ e si voltò verso Aryon, che stava riponendo le stoviglie usate per il pasto; il suo movimento subitaneo lo allarmò per la frazione di un secondo, ma la sua espressione raggiante lo rassicurò subito.

Senza parlare, l'Aini gli tese le mani e lui la raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lei con aria interrogativa.

"Ho un regalo speciale per te", gli disse Nerwen, prendendogli una mano e posandosela sull'addome, "La nostra piccola è arrivata."

Per un lungo momento, Aryon rimase imbambolato a guardare la propria mano stesa sul ventre della moglie. Poi sollevò gli occhi, che lo sbalordimento aveva reso tondi, e li tuffò in quelli di lei.

"La bambina che avevi visto…", alitò, "Nostra figlia!"

Nerwen annuì, gli occhi splendenti. Non si era aspettata che la sua visione si avverasse tanto presto e la gioia che provava era inesprimibile.

Aryon tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo e le accarezzò lentamente la pancia, ancora piatta ma che, col trascorrere delle settimane e dei mesi, si sarebbe gonfiata per la nuova vita che conteneva. Poi, sopraffatto dalla felicità, abbracciò strettamente Nerwen.

"Oh amore mio, non potevi farmi regalo più meraviglioso di questo…", le bisbigliò all'orecchio, la voce resa malferma dalla profonda emozione che lo scuoteva.

"Il regalo l'hai fatto tu a me", lo contraddisse lei, ugualmente emozionata. Lui si ritrasse per guardarla.

"Ma sono io quello che compie gli anni, oggi", le ricordò, rivolgendole uno dei suoi infrequenti, splendidi sorrisi pieni, "Quando è successo?", le domandò poi.

Lei aveva visto l'esatto grado di maturità dell'embrione e fatto il conto.

"Il giorno che siamo stati nel posto speciale di Galadriel e Celeborn", rispose, "Ora si spiega la nostra smania… nostra figlia voleva venir concepita!"

"Dimostra già una gran bella forza di volontà", sogghignò Aryon, orgogliosamente.

"Te l'ho pur detto, che avrà un caratterino niente male", sogghignò lei di rimando.

"Il mio carattere e la tua bellezza?", fece lui, "Non ci sarà _nessuno_ che potrà resistere al suo fascino…", concluse, prima di chinarsi e inondare di baci il volto della moglie.

Avendo percepito la grande commozione della sua amica, Thilgiloth si era avvicinata, ma si era mantenuta un po' discosta per non disturbare quello che le appariva un evidente momento di intimità emotiva tra i due compagni. Quando li vide separarsi, dopo essere stati a lungo abbracciati, contattò Nerwen:

 _Sto sentendo in te una gioia immensa e viscerale…_

"È proprio il caso di definirla così", commentò Nerwen, alzandosi per andare ad accarezzare la Corsiera con affetto, "Sono incinta", le annunciò. Thilgiloth emanò una sensazione di grande meraviglia, poi sollevò il collo ed emise un nitrito di gioia.

Udendola, le altre cavalcature e Túdhin si girarono a guardarla; il lupo si avvicinò rapidamente e domandò:

 _Che succede?_

Nerwen gli ripeté la notizia e anche il predatore, dopo il primo attimo di stupore, si produsse in una manifestazione di gioia, dapprima lanciando un latrato, poi andando ad appoggiarsi contro la gamba di Nerwen prima e di Aryon dopo.

 _Sono molto felice per voi_ , dichiarò, leccando la mano del principe.

"Propongo di non proseguire, per oggi", disse Nerwen a quel punto, "così contatto Yavanna per informarla e poi mi riposo. Devo anche regolare il mio organismo al nuovo stato, così elimino il disturbo che sento e evito quelli futuri."

"Allora quando hai terminato di parlare con Kementári, andrò a caccia: un po' di carne fresca per cena varierà la nostra dieta", commentò Aryon e la Maia annuì in approvazione.

Quando la porta che simboleggiava il loro collegamento si aprì, Yavanna l'accolse un po' sorpresa: dopo Fangorn, non c'era motivo di incontrarsi ancora, e quindi immaginò che ci fosse un imprevisto. Il volto radioso della sua discepola le disse che si trattava di una bella novità.

 _Salve, amica mia_ , l'accolse quindi con un sorriso, _Come stai?_

 _Magnificamente_ , rispose Nerwen, _Ricordi la figlia che ho visto nel futuro mio e di Aryon? È già arrivata!_

 _Ma è meraviglioso!_ , esclamò la Regina della Terra con entusiasmo, _Sono così contenta per te…,_ l'abbracciò affettuosamente, _Anche Melian lo sarà!_

 _Non pensavo che accadesse tanto presto_ , ammise Nerwen, _Sia Aryon che io siamo totalmente basiti, talmente felici che… beh, quasi non respiriamo_ , concluse, non sapendo come descrivere l'immensa gioia che provavano.

 _Proseguirai il viaggio, o ti fermerai a farla nascere in Endorë?_ , indagò Yavanna.

 _Non ci ho ancora pensato…_ , considerò la Istar, _Lúthien ci ha messo solo sedici settimane per nascere e, da quel che ho visto, anche mia figlia farà lo stesso. Ne sono già passate tre, il che significa che ne rimangono soltanto tredici. Potremmo farcela ad arrivare a Mithlond e a raggiungere Valinor, ma dovrei viaggiare col pancione e temo che diventi assai scomodo. Forse vale la pena fermarci a Imladris e attendere che la bimba sia abbastanza grande da affrontare il viaggio con noi_ , concluse.

 _Allora fammi sapere quando nascerà_ , la pregò Kementári, _Vorrei esserci, come al tuo matrimonio._

 _Grazie…_ , mormorò Nerwen, commossa: presso gli Eldar, era usanza che al parto fosse presente il padre, la madre della partoriente e le eventuali sorelle già madri, ma ovviamente Nerwen non aveva questa possibilità, laddove si trovava. Melian avrebbe potuto arrivare in tempo, tuttavia avrebbe dovuto chiedere una dispensa speciale dai Valar, né più né meno di quella concessa agli Istari, e non le sembrava il caso di disturbare le Potenze del Mondo per un fatto personale; ma Yavanna avrebbe potuto essere presente in spirito, così come aveva fatto il giorno delle sue nozze.

 _Allora aspetto la tua chiamata_ , concluse la Regina della Terra, _Che la mia benedizione accompagni la tua creatura fino al momento in cui vedrà la luce, e che poi le stelle brillino sempre sul suo cammino._

Nerwen chinò il capo, accettando emozionata l'augurio della sua Maestra su sua figlia. Infine si salutarono e la Istar _tornò_.

"Yavanna è molto felice per noi", riferì ad Aryon, dopo che si fu rifocillata con qualche boccone di _lembas_ , "Sarà presente al parto, così come lo è stata al matrimonio; e ha benedetto la bambina…"

"Sul serio?", trasecolò il principe, "È un grandissimo onore…"

"Lo è infatti", confermò lei sorridendo, ancora toccata, "ma lei è la mia Maestra e tra noi c'è un grande affetto… è naturale che mi auguri ogni bene, e assieme a me, anche a te e a nostra figlia…"

"Sì, certo… ma per me è sempre straordinario. Mi emoziona molto il pensiero che, tra non molto, vedrò di persona la favoleggiata Valinor e incontrerò i Valar… e ritroverò mio padre…"

Nerwen gli prese le mani tra le sue:

"Stavo pensando che sarebbe meglio fermarci a Imladris per un po'", disse, poi gli spiegò della rapida gravidanza che l'aspettava ed espose le proprie considerazioni riguardo al disagio di muoversi col pancione. Si sarebbe trattato di rimandare la partenza di circa un anno, ovvero quando la piccola avrebbe avuto nove o dieci mesi.

Aryon comprese le sue ragioni.

"Un anno in più o in meno non cambia molto", considerò, scrollando le spalle, "Valinor non scappa, no?"

"Certo che no…"

OOO

Ripresero il viaggio il mattino dopo; da quel momento procedettero più lentamente e per meno ore ogni giorno; dopo aver regolato il proprio organismo in conseguenza al suo nuovo stato, Nerwen non sentiva più alcun disturbo, ma era consigliabile che non si affaticasse troppo.

Fu così che infine, il decimo giorno di settembre, raggiunsero il guado del Bruinen; la magia protettiva di Elrond ancora difendeva Imladris, così Nerwen, come aveva fatto quasi esattamente ottant'anni prima, vi aprì un varco per passare. Superato il guado, richiuse il passaggio e poi proseguirono sul sentiero che conduceva alla valle nascosta, dove sorgeva l'Ultima Casa Accogliente al di qua delle Montagne Nebbiose.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'autrice:_

 _Le origini di Celeborn sono controverse: nei suoi primi scritti, Tolkien afferma che egli sia parente di Thingol e abbia incontrato Galadriel quando lei venne in esilio nel Doriath con i Noldor, e questo fu l'approccio scelto da Christopher Tolkien per il "Silmarillion"; poi nei "Racconti Incompiuti" Tolkien stesso precisa che Celeborn è nipote di Elmo, fratello di Thingol, e questa è la versione più ampiamente accettata. Tuttavia, in scritti più tardi, Tolkien afferma che egli è un Teler di Alqualondë, nipote di re Olwë, l'altro fratello di Thingol; ma questa versione tarda contraddice cose già stabilite nelle appendici de "Il Signore degli Anelli" e in "The Road Goes Ever On" (raccolta di poesie scritte da Tolkien), perciò non viene normalmente considerata e pertanto io ho fatto lo stesso._

 _Ebbene, Nerwen è incinta! Che ne pensate? Un'altra cosa che non avevo previsto, e che è venuta fuori da sé. Personalmente, mi ha molto emozionata. Spero che lo abbia fatto anche con voi._

 _Mancano oramai soltanto un paio di capitolo alla conclusione; non so davvero come farò a tornare dalla Terra di Mezzo, dopo avervi trascorso tanto tempo. Mi accadrà come a Sam Gamgee: sarò sempre divisa in due. Finché un giorno vedrò la pioggia trasformarsi in vetro argentato ed aprirsi, svelando bianchissime sponde e una verde terra sotto una lesta alba…_

 _Grazie ai tanti che seguono questa storia: sono estremamente lusingata. Mi piacerebbe contattarvi per ringraziarvi singolarmente, ma temo di disturbarvi, per cui vi prego di accettare i miei ringraziamenti pubblici in questa sede._

 _Lady Angel_


	62. Capitolo LXII: Annadiel

**Capitolo LXII: Annadiel**

Trovarono ad attenderli Lindir, nello stesso punto in cui lo aveva incontrato Nerwen la prima volta che era giunta a Gran Burrone, ovvero al di là del ponte che superava il dirupo sul cui fondo scorreva il Rombirivo.

"Bentornata, Lady Nerwen", le disse, inchinandosi rispettosamente dopo aver mosso tre passi verso di lei, per poi fare lo stesso con Aryon.

"Grazie, Lindir", disse Nerwen, "Ti presento mio marito Aryon Morvacor, principe degli Avari Kindi."

"Benvenuto, Lord Aryon", lo salutò Lindir con un altro inchino, "Prego, lasciate pure le vostre cavalcature", soggiunse, indicando i palafrenieri che si erano fatti avanti. Riconoscendo uno di loro, Thilgiloth si lasciò condurre via docilmente; il suo esempio fu seguito da Kerra ed Allakos, mentre Túdhin rimase accanto a Nerwen.

Lindir abbassò brevemente lo sguardo sul lupo che, ad ogni buon conto, si era _ammantato_ dell'aspetto canino e se ne stava quietamente accucciato accanto alla Istar.

"Il vostro cane è molto ben educato", osservò con un sorriso.

"Sì, molto", confermò la Istar, sorridendo a sua volta.

"Seguitemi, per favore: Lord Elrond vi aspetta", li invitò allora Lindir, girandosi per far loro strada; poco dopo venivano introdotti nello stesso salotto dove Elrond aveva ricevuto Nerwen la prima volta.

Il Signore di Gran Burrone era seduto su una poltrona e in quella accanto c'era un'altra vecchia conoscenza della Maia: Glorfindel. Al loro ingresso, entrambi si alzarono; il biondo Vanya fece un largo sorriso, mentre Elrond mantenne la sua abituale espressione severa, ma nei suoi occhi brillava il compiacimento.

"Che grandissimo piacere rivederti, amica mia!", esclamò Glorfindel, andando ad abbracciare calorosamente Nerwen, poi si voltò verso Aryon, assumendo un'aria interrogativa.

L'Aini si affrettò a procedere con le presentazioni.

"Glorfindel, Elrond, permettetemi di presentarvi mio marito Aryon Morvacor, fratello di Eliénna Dhillel, Alta Sovrana delle Sei Tribù degli Avari. Aryon, questi sono Lord Elrond, Signore di Imladris, e Lord Glorfindel, mio vecchio amico di Valinor."

"Onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza", disse Aryon, rivolgendo loro un inchino, che il Vanya ricambiò, mentre Elrond, in virtù del proprio rango di sovrano, si limitò ad un cenno del capo.

"L'onore è nostro", replicò, "Non ho mai avuto il piacere d'incontrare qualcuno della tua gente, finora."

La sua cortesia colpì favorevolmente il principe Avar, che quindi replicò con un secondo inchino; Nerwen gli aveva parlato a lungo sia di lui che di Glorfindel.

"E così ti sei sposata", commentò il Vanya, guardando la sua vecchia amica, "Ne sono davvero felice. Avrai – anzi, avrete _entrambi_ , immagino – molto da raccontare …"

"Ne parleremo più tardi", intervenne Elrond, "Il vostro viaggio da Lothlórien è stato tranquillo?", s'informò poi, rivolto agli ospiti.

"Sì, grazie", rispose Aryon, "Non abbiamo visto traccia di Orchi, Troll o altre creature di quella risma per tutto il tragitto."

"Molto bene", annuì il loro anfitrione, "Ci sono ancora alcune loro tane, qui a nord, ma sembra che vi si siano asserragliati e che non abbiano alcuna intenzione di uscirne."

"Non lo faranno", affermò Nerwen, "Il loro padrone non è più e lo scopo della loro esistenza è venuto a mancare, per cui si estingueranno come fiamme private dell'aria."

"Lo hai _visto_?", la interrogò Glorfindel. Lei scrollò la testa:

"No, è solo la conclusione a cui è giunto Celeborn, con cui concordo."

Elrond annuì:

"Capisco, e concordo anche io", poi mutò argomento, "Ho saputo che la tua ricerca degli Ent è andata a buon fine."

"È così", confermò la Maia, "ma essa mi ha portato ad un'altra ricerca, quella delle Entesse… è una storia molto lunga."

"Ci racconterete tutto dopo che vi sarete riposati", affermò il Signore d'Imladris, "Non appena ho percepito l'apertura della barriera al guado, ho dato disposizioni a Gloriel affinché vi fosse preparato un alloggio… lo stesso che hai occupato l'altra volta, Nerwen", specificò.

All'Aini occorse qualche istante prima di rammentare chi fosse Gloriel: un'Elfa bionda dal carattere dolce che faceva parte del personale di servizio, amica amorosa di Lindir. Questo le fece rammentare anche Gaerwen, che era diventata l'amica amorosa di Elladan all'epoca del suo precedente soggiorno ad Imladris, e si chiese come stesse; indubbiamente lo avrebbe scoperto presto.

Elrond fece quindi chiamare Gloriel, che li condusse al loro alloggio, non tanto per indicar loro la strada, visto che Nerwen la conosceva perfettamente, quanto perché così richiedeva il protocollo di corte.

"Verrò a chiamarvi per la cena", disse loro con un sorriso gentile, "Di qualsiasi cosa abbiate bisogno, basta che suoniate la campanella."

Aryon e Nerwen la ringraziarono ed entrarono, trovando i loro bagagli ordinatamente impilati sulla cassapanca ai piedi del letto; ne trassero i loro abiti da casa, mentre Túdhin usciva sul terrazzo, dove si accomodò all'ombra di un pergolato coperto da una pianta di profumato gelsomino.

Dopo essersi rinfrescati e cambiati d'abito, Nerwen ed Aryon uscirono a loro volta, sedendosi sui divanetti di vimini sotto al gazebo per riposare e godersi la luce dorata del giorno declinante. Il principe prese la moglie sottobraccio e la strinse al proprio fianco, mentre lei gli posava la testa sulla spalla.

"Quando nascerà esattamente, nostra figlia?", le domandò sottovoce.

Nerwen posò la mano sul ventre, che già cominciava a mostrare l'evidenza del suo stato.

"La sedicesima settimana scade a metà novembre", rispose.

Aryon posò la propria mano su quella della moglie, sentendosi commuovere fino al midollo. Se continuava così, quando avrebbe assistito alla nascita della figlia sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime, con buona pace della propria scontrosità e riservatezza…

"Annadiel", disse all'improvviso; Nerwen lo guardò senza capire ed allora spiegò, "Il nome per nostra figlia. Che te ne pare?"

"È stupendo, Aryon…", mormorò Nerwen, colpita, "perché lei è davvero un _dono_ , il dono che ci siamo fatti reciprocamente col nostro amore", piegò il collo per guardarlo meglio, "Sì, è il nome perfetto, per lei."

Il principe Avar abbassò il viso e la baciò sulle labbra con grande dolcezza; poi lei tornò a posare la testa sulla sua spalla e rimasero così, abbracciati, ad ammirare il panorama.

Dopo un po', Nerwen osservò a bassa voce:

"Hai rinunciato a così tanto, per amor mio… alla tua gente, alla tua patria… e ora ti giunge una figlia come compensazione."

Il principe meditò su quelle parole.

"Io non la vedo così", commentò infine, "Prima o poi, tutti gli Elfi – compresi gli Avari – finiranno con l'imbarcarsi per l'Occidente, o con lo scomparire dal mondo. Tra le due cose, ritengo che la prima scelta sia la migliore a prescindere; ma avendo te, essa è diventata l'unica possibile, per me. A questo punto, Annadiel non è una compensazione, ma quel che un figlio è sempre stato per i genitori: il coronamento del loro amore."

Le sue parole confortarono Nerwen: fin da quando lui le aveva annunciato la propria decisione di recarsi a Valinor con lei, si era sentita un po' a disagio, anche se era giocoforza che uno dei due dovesse compiere una rinuncia. Tuttavia, messa nei termini appena esposti da Aryon, effettivamente la scelta da lui effettuata era la migliore per lui.

Si sporse verso di lui e stavolta fu lei a baciarlo con grande dolcezza.

OOO

Più tardi, Túdhin sollevò improvvisamente la testa, che aveva comodamente appoggiato sulle zampe anteriori, e rizzò le orecchie.

 _Stanno bussando alla porta_ , avvertì.

Scoprirono che era Gloriel, venuta a chiamarli, come d'accordo, per avvertirli che la cena stava per essere servita.

Prima di recarsi nel salone dove ogni sera Elrond mangiava in compagnia della sua corte, chiesero a Gloriel di procurare cibo e acqua per Túdhin, che li avrebbe attesi nell'alloggio, e vennero rassicurati che se ne sarebbe occupata personalmente.

Quando giunsero nella sala da pranzo, scorsero Glorfindel, la cui altissima figura bionda svettava su tutti gli altri, e lo raggiunsero.

"Ben ritrovati", li accolse il Vanya, poi fece un cenno a qualcuno dietro di loro, "Oh, ecco i tuoi nipoti…"

"Zia Nerwen!", udirono esclamare dietro di loro. La Istar si girò sorridendo e venne letteralmente travolta da due abbracci.

"Elladan! Elrohir!", li salutò ridendo, ricambiandoli. Dopo le effusioni, presentò i nipoti al marito, che li trovò indistinguibili, come lei a suo tempo.

A quel punto sopraggiunse Gaerwen; Nerwen la salutò con piacere e le presentò Aryon, e venne a sapere che era ancora l'amica amorosa di Elladan. Infine arrivò Elrond e tutti si accomodarono a tavola per cenare.

Dopo il pasto, invece di trasferirsi nel Salone del Fuoco, il Signore di Gran Burrone invitò gli ospiti a recarsi con lui nel proprio salotto, assieme ai gemelli e a Glorfindel.

Qui, Nerwen ed Aryon anzitutto riferirono agli altri i saluti di Arwen ed Aragorn, poi ancora una volta raccontarono le loro vicende; i resoconti che fecero più sensazione furono il ritrovamento di Pallando e Alatar e poi naturalmente quello delle Entesse.

Alla fine si era fatto molto tardi, oltre mezzanotte, ed il sonno ormai pesava sulle palpebre di tutti; si diedero quindi la buonanotte ed andarono a dormire.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, dopo la colazione che avevano chiesto di consumare nel loro alloggio, Nerwen ed Aryon andarono a passeggiare per i giardini del palazzo, accompagnati da Túdhin; il sole settembrino era dolce in quella valle riparata e conservava ancora il bagliore dorato della piena estate.

M entre camminavano pigramente per i vialetti, scorsero una piccola figura dai capelli canuti, seduta su una panchina di legno, curva su di un libro aperto tenuto in grembo. Avvicinandosi, ne notarono i grandi piedi privi di calzature coperti da una peluria riccia

"Oh", fece Nerwen, sorpresa, "uno Hobbit! Mi chiedo come mai si trovi qui a Imladris…"

"Uno Hobbit? Come Frodo Baggins e Sam Gamgee?", chiese Aryon, osservando a sua volta il Mezzuomo intento a leggere.

"Esatto", confermò lei, "Buongiorno", lo salutò quando gli giunsero davanti.

Il vecchio Hobbit alzò il naso dal libro e li guardò strizzando gli occhi vivaci nella luce.

"Buongiorno? Sì, è un buon giorno, direi, soleggiato e gradevolmente caldo. Quindi, buongiorno anche a te, signora, e a te, signore."

Nerwen sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa: le sembrava di conoscere questo anziano Mezzuomo, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove l'avesse visto. L'unico con cui aveva avuto a che fare in maniera abbastanza significativa era stato…

"Bilbo Baggins? Sei tu?", domandò, esitando.

L'altro raddrizzò le spalle e la guardò meglio.

"In persona, sì… e tu sei…", corrugò la fronte nello sforzo di ricordare, "Nerwen la Verde!", esclamò poi illuminandosi, lasciando cadere il libro, "Che mi venga un colpo, sei proprio tu!"

Si diede una spinta e scivolò giù dalla panchina per farle un inchino in piena regola, esattamente come le si era presentato quella sera di oltre ottant'anni prima.

"Vi conoscete?", indagò Aryon, incuriosito.

"Sì", confermò Bilbo sorridendo, "ci siamo incontrati una sera al _Drago Verde_ e abbiamo cenato assieme… Sei tale e quale ad allora, Lady Nerwen", le disse, "Non sei cambiata minimamente, proprio come il vecchio Gandalf… anzi, semmai sei diventata più bella!", si girò a guardare Aryon, "E voi siete…?"

"Mi chiamo Aryon Morvacor", si presentò il principe, divertito da quella pantomima, "Sono il marito di Nerwen. "

"Marito? Ah, ora mi spiego la tua aura luminosa, Lady Nerwen… aspettate un piccolo Stregone, non è così?"

Entrambi i suoi interlocutori ebbero un moto di sorpresa.

"I tuoi occhi sono molto acuti, Mastro Baggins", commentò Aryon.

"Oh, tutto merito di un anello magico che avevo molto tempo fa: mi ha lasciato in eredità certe capacità fuori dall'ordinario, come vedere oltre l'evidenza", fece un gesto noncurante, "Ad esempio vedo bene, ora, che non sei affatto una donna umana, Lady Nerwen, ma qualcosa di più… così come anche tu, Lord Aryon, non sei soltanto un comune Elfo. Entrambi mi ricordate Gandalf, per certi versi, ma non saprei proprio spiegare perché."

Guardò l'uno e l'altra in cerca di delucidazioni; Nerwen annuì:

"Questo è perché apparteniamo tutti e tre alla stessa razza."

Bilbo tornò a corrugare la fronte.

"Davvero? Allora anche Lord Aryon è uno Stregone?"

Aryon fece il suo tipico mezzo sorriso:

"In un certo qual modo, si potrebbe dire così, almeno per metà."

"Oh, da come siete evasivi e misteriosi, sembrate _davvero_ la copia di Gandalf!", sbottò il vecchio Hobbit, ma subito dopo si mise a ridere, "Certo però che il vostro aspetto è decisamente migliore del suo!"

Anche Aryon e Nerwen risero, divertiti della sua battuta.

"Sedetevi con me e raccontatemi qualche vostra storia!", li invitò Bilbo, cambiando discorso, "Avete visitato terre lontane? Sapete, amo molto disegnare mappe e ci sono tanti luoghi della Terra di Mezzo che non sono cartografati, o che lo sono in maniera approssimativa…"

Trascorsero così il resto della mattinata a conversare con Bilbo; il vecchio Hobbit tracciò molti schizzi di mappe seguendo le loro indicazioni, almeno quando non era impegnato a guardarli con occhi tondi per la meraviglia mentre gli parlavano dei territori del lontano oriente, oltre gli Orocarni.

Quando udirono la campana che chiamava per il pranzo, si alzarono e si avviarono, Nerwen ed Aryon adattando il loro passo a quello più corto e lento dello Hobbit.

"Vedo che avete trovato il nostro eccellentissimo _Perian_ ", li accolse Gaerwen, che incrociarono mentre stavano entrando in sala da pranzo, "Ormai lo vediamo raramente, a cena, ma non manca mai a pranzo."

"Questo, mia cara fanciulla, perché non son più tanto giovane da aver voglia di far festa ogni sera", spiegò Bilbo sorridendo, "Mi viene sonno presto e vado a letto."

"Tranne quando decidi di declamarci delle poesie di nuova composizione", si fece sentire la voce divertita di Elladan, che arrivato in quel momento aveva udito l'ultima frase.

"Proprio così, caro il mio principe", rispose Bilbo con finto sussiego, "e di solito ottengo un certo successo… anche se non so se per mio merito o per bontà vostra", concluse ridendo.

"Mi piace questo _Perian_ ", disse Aryon a bassa voce, rivolto a Nerwen. Lei annuì a indicare che era d'accordo: rammentava bene la bella serata trascorsa con lui, in quel di Lungacque nella Contea.

Poco dopo, si unirono a loro anche Elrohir, poi anche Elrond e Glorfindel, e via via gli altri cortigiani che avrebbero condiviso il pasto con loro.

Bilbo, beatamente seduto tra Nerwen e Gaerwen, si rivolse alla Istar:

"Mia cara, spero che tu e tuo marito vi fermerete un po': tra qualche giorno sarà il mio centotrentesimo compleanno e sarei felice se partecipaste alla mia festa."

"A dire il vero, volevamo chiedere ospitalità per tutto l'inverno", rivelò Nerwen, rivolgendosi a Elrond, seduto due posti più in là a capotavola, e dando voce a quanto progettato con Aryon nei giorni precedenti.

"Ma certo!", accettò il Signore d'Imladris con garbo, "Sono felice di ospitarvi per tutto il tempo che vi servirà", poi piegò la testa di lato, assumendo un'aria attenta, "Me lo stai chiedendo per un motivo speciale…"

Nerwen sorrise: come Galadriel – e Bilbo – anche Elrond aveva occhi molto acuti.

"Hai indovinato", ammise, prendendo la mano di Aryon e scambiando con lui uno sguardo amorevole. Ad un suo cenno, fu il principe a dare l'annuncio ufficiale:

"Aspettiamo una figlia."

Per un istante, tutti coloro che udirono si bloccarono. Fu Gaerwen la prima a riprendersi.

"Ma è meraviglioso!", dichiarò, "Quando nascerà?"

"Attorno alla metà di novembre", rispose la Maia, "La gravidanza procede molto veloce, come per mia sorella Melian."

A quel punto, in quel luogo e in quelle circostanze, non aveva più senso tener nascosta la sua vera natura; oltretutto, lì erano già in molti a sapere chi fosse realmente.

"Un'altra Lúthien!", osservò Elladan, "Congratulazioni!"

"Come la chiamerete?", volle sapere Elrohir.

"Annadiel", rispose Aryon.

"Bellissimo nome", approvò Elrond.

"Concordo", disse Glorfindel, guardando con un sorriso la sua vecchia amica, genuinamente felice per lei.

"L'occasione merita un brindisi", affermò Bilbo, sollevando il proprio calice colmo di vino; gli altri si unirono al brindisi, anche Nerwen, che era in grado di impedire che l'alcol raggiungesse l'embrione e poteva quindi berne senza problemi.

OOO

Per festeggiare il compleanno di Bilbo, Elrond aveva mandato a chiamare tutti i suoi amici Nani ancora vivi, con i quali otto decenni prima aveva condiviso la straordinaria avventura della riconquista del Regno di Erebor, sotto la guida di Thorin Scudodiquercia. Fu così che, una settimana dopo, dall'Altopasso giunse una compagnia di Nani, che Bilbo andò ad abbracciare, ridendo e piangendo senza ritegno per la gioia; ma anche i solitamente burberi Nani erano visibilmente commossi, le barbe bagnate di lacrime.

Più tardi, essi vennero presentati a Nerwen ed Aryon: l'imponente Dwalin, il pingue Bombur, e poi Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, e Glóin, giunto col figlio Gimli, che era stato uno dei Nove Compagni dell'Anello. Nerwen naturalmente li conquistò subito salutandoli in perfetto _khuzdul_ ; ma evitò di raccontar loro d'aver conosciuto Thorin, perché non voleva turbare l'atmosfera gioiosa rammentando il loro amico e parente caduto.

Il giorno del compleanno, il 22 settembre, ci fu una festa grandiosa, resa piuttosto caotica dall'esuberante presenza dei Nani, ma gli Elfi di Gran Burrone li conoscevano bene e non si inquietarono. I loro canti e le loro musiche erano meno raffinate, più irruenti di quelle elfiche, ciò nondimeno godibili e allegre e tutti si divertirono moltissimo.

Alla fine, ci furono degli spettacolari fuochi d'artificio, che Elrond aveva commissionato ai Nani, maestri in quell'arte, come regalo personale a Bilbo. Tutti gli abitanti di Imladris rimasero per una buona mezz'ora col naso per aria a guardare fontane d'oro, alberi d'argento, fiori azzurri, piogge viola, anelli rossi, spirali gialle, girandole arancione, giavellotti blu percorrere il cielo notturno in ogni direzione; per finire, in onore della grande avventura del festeggiato, un gigantesco drago d'oro rosso attraversò la volta stellata da un lato all'altro della vallata, sputando fuoco e fiamme dalla bocca e dalle narici e lanciando un terrificante ruggito che fece tremare i muri. Bilbo rise a crepapelle, narrando poi a tutti della festa per il suo centoundicesimo compleanno, a Hobbiville, dove Gandalf aveva spaventato a morte tutti gli invitati con un drago simile a quello.

I Nani si fermarono una decina di giorni dopo la festa, poi ripresero la via di casa, prima che ci fosse rischio di neve sull'Altopasso. Salutarono Bilbo con grande commozione, consapevoli che era estremamente improbabile che si rivedessero ancora, data l'età molto avanzata del Mezzuomo e la distanza che separava le loro dimore. Dopo la loro partenza, Bilbo fu molto taciturno per giorni, ma dopo un po' il suo naturale buonumore hobbit tornò a prevalere.

OOO

Le settimane passarono veloci ed il ventre di Nerwen si ingrossava ogni giorno di più; Annadiel cresceva sana e vivace dentro di lei ed Aryon, ascoltandola muoversi, sentiva il cuore scoppiargli di gioia.

Infine, la mattina del dodicesimo giorno di novembre, mentre nel proprio alloggio era seduta sul divano davanti al caminetto acceso, l'Aini sentì che la piccola era pronta per nascere; allora chiamò Aryon, impegnato nella stanza accanto a lucidare la propria spada. Il principe accorse subito.

"È ora", gli annunciò la moglie, serenamente. Nonostante il suo tono tranquillo, Aryon sentì la tensione attanagliargli lo stomaco, ma si sforzò di non perdere la testa; del resto, avevano parlato molte volte di come doveva procedere.

Tirò quindi il cordone del campanello per chiamare Gloriel, che giunse poco dopo.

"Ci siamo", le disse, stringato. La bella Elfa bionda capì al volo ed annuì:

"Vado a chiamare Lady Nesta e a far approntare la vasca di nascita", rispose, girandosi e correndo via veloce.

Diversamente da altri popoli, gli Eldar usavano far nascere i loro figli in una vasca d'acqua tiepida, in modo che il nascituro passasse dolcemente dall'interno del corpo materno, caldo e liquido, attraverso un ambiente simile, all'aria del mondo in cui vedeva la luce.

Lady Nesta era la migliore guaritrice di Imladris, allieva di Elrond; anche se molto giovane, era abile quanto lui, e Nerwen era molto lieta di affidarsi a lei.

Mentre attendevano, Nerwen mandò i suoi pensieri a Yavanna per informarla dell'ormai imminente parto; pochi istanti dopo, percepì la presenza eterea della sua Maestra al proprio fianco e sorrise di contentezza.

"Kementári è qui con noi", informò il marito. Aryon, anche se era stato avvertito che sarebbe accaduto, si sentì agitato, aggiungendo ulteriore trepidazione al momento già molto carico e si sentì tremare le ginocchia. Da intrepido guerriero, avrebbe affrontato con maggior tranquillità un'orda di Orchi furibondi; ma l'idea di abbandonare la moglie nel momento in cui metteva al mondo la loro figlia non lo sfiorò neppure, quindi fece appello alla propria forza di volontà per fronteggiare l'ondata di emozione che minacciava di sopraffarlo e la domò.

Nesta arrivò subito, allertata da Gloriel. Visitò rapidamente Nerwen e concordò che il parto era imminente; assieme ad Aryon, accompagnò la Maia nella stanza della nascita, ben riscaldata da due stufe poste negli angoli opposti, dove al centro campeggiava una vasca oblunga colma d'acqua a temperatura corporea. Qui aiutarono Nerwen a spogliarsi e ad entrare nella vasca, dove venne fatta accomodare; Aryon si tolse giubba e camicia, si sedette dietro la vasca alle sue spalle e l'abbracciò, baciandole i capelli raccolti sopra la testa. Nesta invece si posizionò a fianco della vasca, pronta ad intervenire.

Non ci fu travaglio, non nel senso tradizionale del termine: controllando il dolore delle contrazioni, Nerwen semplicemente aprì la strada alla nascitura, e la piccina vi s'infilò, fuoriuscendo dal corpo della madre nelle mani in attesa di Nesta, che la tenne sott'acqua qualche istante prima di farle emergere. La neonata strillò, ma più che un pianto parve un grido di gioia, cui fece eco quello del padre.

OOO

Da oltre il Grande Mare, Yavanna Kementári assistette alla nascita; si sentì profondamente toccata da quel miracolo di Ilúvatar e dall'immensa gioia che percepì nella sua amata seguace e in suo marito. Quando Annadiel fece sentire la sua voce al mondo per la prima volta, la Regina della Terra le inviò le sue benedizioni, affinché fosse sana e felice e la sua strada nella vita libera da ostacoli; poi si ritirò.

OOO

"È splendida", disse Nesta sorridendo, mentre poneva la neonata tra le braccia della madre; dietro di lei, emozionantissimo, Aryon le abbracciò entrambe. Non riusciva a spiccicar parola mentre guardava il visetto raggrinzito della bambina, figlia sua e di Nerwen, il loro dono reciproco; la guardava ma vedeva poco, perché le lacrime gli offuscavano la vista.

Anche Nerwen non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso ad Annadiel; le pareva l'essere più bello di tutta Eä. Si chiese vagamente se tutte le madri pensassero lo stesso della propria creatura.

"È meravigliosa", mormorò, la voce rotta di commozione, "Oh Aryon, nostra figlia…"

"Sì", bisbigliò il principe, ingoiando il nodo che gli stringeva la gola, "Nostra figlia."

La piccola aprì gli occhi, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, e cercò il contatto con gli occhi della madre.

"Mi sta guardando!", sussurrò Nerwen, gli occhi pieni di lacrime; Aryon le baciò la tempia, incapace di pronunciar parola.

Nesta li guardava, sentendosi commossa dalla loro commozione; un giorno non troppo lontano, anche lei avrebbe provato la loro gioia, sperò.

Attese che il cordone ombelicale avesse terminato di pulsare, poi lo tagliò; poco dopo, Annadiel si mosse, mettendosi una mano in bocca, per poi girarsi verso il seno della madre e posarle la manina bagnata di saliva sul capezzolo, facendolo inturgidire. Infine lo prese in bocca e cominciò a poppare.

Incapace di trattenere ancora le lacrime, Aryon si arrese e le lasciò fluire liberamente.

OOO

Annadiel divenne rapidamente la cocca di tutta la corte; era molto tempo che non c'erano neonati ad Imladris e l'avvenimento era quindi sensazionale. Bilbo era il più entusiasta di tutti e spesso la cullava come il più tenero dei nonni, e la bimba mostrava di gradire molto le sue attenzioni.

Trascorsero le settimane, poi i mesi; l'inverno fu caratterizzato da temperature insolitamente fredde e una coltre di neve imbiancò la valle riparata, mentre le cascate di trasformarono in merletti di ghiaccio scintillante; poi tornò la primavera e la neve si sciolse, gli alberi fiorirono ed il verde ricoprì i prati e i fianchi delle montagne.

A nnadiel cresceva a vista d'occhio, vispa e curiosa, dormendo molto, poppando abbondantemente e seguendo sempre con gli occhi – azzurro chiarissimo come quelli di Aryon – dapprima soltanto la madre, poi anche il padre, che faceva in modo di essere il più possibile presente, ed infine tutti quelli che si muovevano nel suo campo visivo. Sembrava riconoscerli tutti e li scrutava solennemente, per poi prodursi in sorrisi e smorfiette che facevano sciogliere perfino il severo Elrond, al quale ricordava irresistibilmente la propria amatissima figlia Arwen.

Un giorno d'aprile, Elrond mandò a chiamare Nerwen; lasciando Annadiel alle cure di Aryon, la Istar si recò da lui, che la ricevette nel proprio studio.

"Poco fa ho percepito Mithrandir al Guado del Bruinen", le annunciò, "Ho pensato che potesse farti piacere andargli incontro."

"Certamente!", si entusiasmò Nerwen, "Grazie per il pensiero."

"Di nulla", rispose Elrond con l'ombra di un sorriso.

L'Aini quindi si recò al ponte dove lei stessa, la prima volta da sola e la seconda con Aryon, era stata accolta da Lindir; il Soprintendente di Palazzo era già in posizione e lei passando lo salutò, poi corse a sellare Thilgiloth. Un quarto d'ora dopo schizzava al galoppo attraverso lo stretto ponte senza parapetto; con qualsiasi altra cavalcatura bisognava andare al passo, ma ovviamente la Corsiera non era una cavalcatura qualsiasi e ad ogni modo, quando Nerwen le aveva detto che stavano per incontrare il suo vecchio amico Olórin, si era entusiasmata e la sua andatura era frutto anche di questo.

Incrociarono Gandalf quasi a metà percorso tra il palazzo e il guado; montato su uno splendido _mearh_ dal manto candido, lo Stregone era avvolto in un mantello altrettanto candido e sembrava rifulgere di una vaga luce perlacea.

"Mithrandir!", lo chiamò Nerwen, mentre Thilgiloth si avvicinava alla massima velocità consentita dal sentiero ben tenuto. Scorgendola, Gandalf si illuminò di un ampio sorriso che quasi gli aprì in due la faccia; incitò a voce il suo cavallo che, obbedientemente, accelerò. Quando furono vicini, entrambi i cavalieri smontarono e corsero ad abbracciarsi.

"Mia carissima Nerwen!", esclamò lo Stregone, sollevandola e facendola girare; la sua età apparente spesso ingannava, perché pur sembrando molto vecchio, in realtà era vigoroso come un giovane.

"Amico mio, come stai? Ti trovo splendidamente", disse Nerwen ridendo, quando lui la mise giù. Gandalf gonfiò il petto.

"Tu trovi? Grazie… come vedi, ho cambiato colore."

"Me l'avevano detto; Aragorn mi ha raccontato la storia di Saruman", scosse la testa, "Che tristezza, che un così grande Maia si sia lasciato irretire da Sauron…"

"Più siamo grandi, più rumore facciamo, cadendo", considerò Gandalf con amarezza, "Ma dimmi di te: ho sentito che hai trovato le Entesse e che ti sei sposata?"

"Chi te l'ha raccontato?", rise lei, "Sì a entrambe le cose, e non solo: cinque mesi fa mio marito e io abbiamo avuto una figlia!"

"Ma è meraviglioso!", gridò Gandalf con gioia, tornando ad abbracciarla, "Come l'avete chiamata?"

"Annadiel…"

"Che bel nome!"

Frattanto, il _mearh_ si era avvicinato a Thilgiloth ed ora nitrì piano un rispettoso saluto. Gandalf si voltò a guardare e sorrise:

"Sta riconoscendo una sua simile", commentò.

I _mearas_ infatti discendevano dal Corsiere Nahar, cavalcatura di Oromë Aldaron; era quindi ovvio che fossero in grado di identificare un membro di quella razza fatata.

Thilgiloth rispose al saluto, a sua volta riconoscendolo come un lontano parente.

"Le nostre cavalcature fanno amicizia", confermò Nerwen, sorridendo a sua volta.

Rimontarono in arcione – il _mearh_ si chiamava Ombromanto, come apprese Nerwen, e Gandalf lo cavalcava senza briglie né sella – e si misero in cammino verso Gran Burrone parlando fittamente; ma erano talmente tante le cose che avevano da raccontarsi a vicenda, che ora che furono arrivati non erano neppure a un quarto.

Lindir li stava aspettando pazientemente dall'altra parte del ponte.

"Bentornato a Imladris, Mithrandir", lo accolse il Soprintendente di Palazzo.

"Grazie, mio buon Lindir", rispose Gandalf, smontando ed affidando Ombromanto ad un palafreniere, mentre Nerwen faceva lo stesso con Thilgiloth, "Come stai?"

"Bene, grazie, e così spero di te…"

Vennero condotti subito da Elrond, che li attendeva nel suo salotto. I due Custodi – l'uno dell'Anello d'Aria, l'altro dell'Anello di Fuoco – si scambiarono l'abbraccio formale, ma si vedeva che si rincontravano con grande piacere.

"Dobbiamo parlare", disse poi Elrond con gravità.

"Sì, ma se non ti dispiace, vorrei farlo più tardi", affermò Gandalf, "Ora sono molto impaziente di conoscere il marito e la figlia di Nerwen."

"Certamente", annuì il Signore d'Imladris, comprensivo: conosceva la grande amicizia che legava i due Istari, "Il tuo solito alloggio è pronto ad accoglierti quando vuoi. Parleremo nel pomeriggio."

Nerwen condusse quindi Gandalf al proprio alloggio, dove trovò Aryon intento a leggere un libro mentre vegliava sul sonno di Annadiel, stesa beatamente nella sua culla.

"Aryon, ti presento Olórin", disse Nerwen con un luminoso sorriso, "che gli Elfi nella Terra di Mezzo chiamano Mithrandir e gli Uomini Gandalf. Amico mio, questo è mio marito Aryon Morvacor, degli Avari Kindi."

Gli aveva già parlato delle sue origini, per cui Gandalf gli rivolse il cortese inchino in uso tra pari; ma Aryon si avvicinò e lo abbracciò formalmente.

"È un grande piacere e un grande onore incontrarti, Mithrandir", dichiarò in tono solenne, "Nerwen mi ha parlato moltissimo di te."

"Spero in maniera positiva!", si augurò spiritosamente lo Stregone, "E i piacere e l'onore sono miei… però ora perdonami perché sto morendo dalla voglia di vedere vostra figlia."

"Allora vieni", lo invitò il principe, facendogli strada verso la culla, posizionata in un angolo quieto della saletta.

Come si avvicinarono, Annadiel si stiracchiò ed aprì gli occhi; fissò lo sguardo direttamente su Gandalf e sorrise, emettendo un vagito che suonava in tutto e per tutto come un saluto.

"Ehilà, salve, piccolina", le disse lo Stregone con una voce così dolce da essere quasi irriconoscibile, "Sono un vecchio amico di tua madre, ma tu l'hai già capito, vero?", ridacchiò divertito.

Aryon sogghignò:

"Ed ecco che Annadiel ha fatto un'altra vittima… nessuno resiste al suo fascino, l'ho detto fin da quando Nerwen l'ha _vista_ nel nostro futuro."

"Ah, possiede certamente tutta la grazia incantatoria di sua cugina Lúthien", commentò Gandalf ridendo, "Del resto, entrambe le loro madri sono Maiar, e per di più sorelle."

Nerwen prese Annadiel e guardò Gandalf:

"Vuoi tenerla in braccio?"

"Volentieri", accettò lo Stregone, porgendo ad Aryon il proprio bastone affinché lo reggesse, poi prese delicatamente la piccola, che gli infilò subito le manine nella barba e gliela tirò, facendolo ridere di cuore.

Gandalf si trattenne ancora per qualche minuto, poi, su esortazione di Nerwen, si recò nel proprio alloggio a riposare prima di pranzo; avrebbero parlato nel pomeriggio, ragguagliandosi sulle rispettive vicende negli otto decenni trascorsi dal loro ultimo incontro. Naturalmente, Nerwen ed Aryon già conoscevano quelle dello Stregone, ma sarebbe stata un'altra cosa sentirne il rendiconto dal diretto interessato; mentre per Gandalf, a parte poche cose generiche come il ritrovamento delle Entesse e il matrimonio di Nerwen, le notizie riportate dagli altri due sarebbero state del tutto nuove.

OOO

Più tardi, Aryon e Nerwen si presentarono a pranzo mentre Annadiel veniva accudita da una bambinaia. Gandalf era già nel salone e stava parlando con Glorfindel. Si unirono a loro e chiacchierarono per alcuni minuti, finché non vennero interrotti da una voce nota:

"Mio caro Gandalf, che piacere rivederti!"

Era Bilbo, che era entrato in quel momento. Gandalf si volse verso di lui ed un ampio sorriso gli fiorì sul volto barbuto.

"Bilbo Baggins, vecchio amico mio…!"

Lo Stregone si abbassò su un ginocchio ed aprì le braccia; Bilbo si mosse alla massima velocità consentita dalle sue vecchie membra e i due si abbracciarono con grande commozione. Si erano visti alla fine della missione di Frodo e dei Compagni dell'Anello, un anno e mezzo prima, quando Gandalf aveva accompagnato i quattro Hobbit per gran parte del loro viaggio verso casa, ma ciò nondimeno erano molto contenti di rivedersi, perché la loro amicizia era profonda e sincera.

Dopo il pasto, Elrond e Gandalf si ritirarono per parlare; più tardi, lo Stregone raggiunse Nerwen ed Aryon nel loro alloggio.

"Elrond ha confermato la sua decisione di partire", annunciò loro mentre stavano seduti sul terrazzo a godersi il sole primaverile, "Attendiamo la scelta di Galadriel: sarebbe opportuno che i tre Custodi degli Anelli Elfici salpassero tutti assieme per Valinor, ma naturalmente non possiamo costringerla a partire."

"Lei lo vorrebbe", gli rivelò allora Nerwen, "ma le è molto difficile lasciare Celeborn."

"Questo è comprensibile", ammise Gandalf, "e qualsiasi cosa decida, noi l'accetteremo. Ad ogni modo, partiremo solo tra qualche mese. Elrond lo comunicherà oggi stesso ai suoi figli", li guardò entrambi, "Voi verrete con noi?"

"Progettavamo già di salpare per il Reame Benedetto", confermò Aryon, "ma abbiamo preferito pensare prima ad Annadiel. Se come dici intendete partire tra alcuni mesi, nostra figlia sarà abbastanza grande da viaggiare e quindi potremo venire assieme a voi."

"Sai cos'ha deciso di fare Radagast?", domandò Nerwen, "Verrà con noi?"

"No", rispose Gandalf, "Non ancora, almeno: per il momento, vuole rimanere nella Terra di Mezzo; ma prima o poi finirà anche lui col prendere una nave e percorrere la Via Dritta fino ad Aman."

La Istar annuì, pensando a Pallando.

"Ho ancora molte cose da raccontarti, amico mio", cominciò, "e già so che una in particolare ti colpirà molto…"

Ancora una volta, quindi, lei ed Aryon narrarono le loro avventure; come previsto, Gandalf rimase grandemente impressionato nell'apprendere del ritrovamento di Pallando ed Alatar.

"Pensi dunque che Pallando rimarrà per sempre nello Yòrvarem?", volle sapere.

"Non lo so", ammise Nerwen, "Probabilmente sì, finché la sua amnesia perdurerà; ma chissà, se dovesse recuperare la memoria, potrebbe sentire tanta nostalgia di Valinor da indurlo a lasciare il suo popolo adottivo e tornare."

"Solo il tempo potrà dirlo", commentò Aryon.

"E per quanto riguarda il _tuo_ popolo, Lord Aryon?", gli domandò Gandalf, "Pensi che decideranno infine di recarsi a Valinor?", si sporse verso di lui, "I Valar non hanno mai dimenticato gli Avari né, anche se dispiaciuti dell'antico rifiuto, hanno mai nutrito risentimento per essi: sareste i benvenuti."

Il principe assentì:

"Sì, Nerwen l'ha detto a me e a mia sorella la regina. Eliénna ha fatto in modo di diffondere la notizia, ma fino alla nostra partenza non sembrava che qualcuno fosse intenzionato a imitarci. Tuttavia, se col dominio degli Uomini il mondo davvero si oscurerà, sicuramente alcuni di loro – molti o pochi non saprei dirlo – cambieranno idea. Mi domando però fino a quando troveranno ancora una nave che possa condurli sulla Via Dritta…"

"Fintantoché l'ultimo Elfo, di qualunque stirpe, non avrà lasciato la Terra di Mezzo, ci sarà Círdan ad attendere a Mithlond con l'Ultima Nave", gli assicurò lo Stregone.

Interruppero il racconto per la poppata pomeridiana di Annadiel, poi terminarono la narrazione e fu la volta di Gandalf di esporre la propria storia. Alla fine era ormai ora di cena, così si recarono tutti insieme a mangiare; a tavola, si resero subito conto che i gemelli erano molto turbati, e così anche Glorfindel e Gaerwen. Compresero che Elrond li aveva messi al corrente della propria decisione di partire e se ne dolevano; tuttavia, tale decisione era inevitabile perché legata alla distruzione dell'Anello Dominante e alla conseguente diminuzione del potere dei tre Custodi di Nenya, Vilya e Narya, insinuando nei loro animi un'inarrestabile malinconia alla quale era possibile trovar sollievo soltanto nelle Terre Imperiture.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'Autrice:_

 _Tolkien non ha mai specificato la durata della gravidanza delle Elfe (né tantomeno, per ovvi motivi, quella di una Maia), per cui quel che ho scritto è di mia completa invenzione._

 _La descrizione del parto in acqua (esclusa la mancanza di travaglio, unica a causa della natura della partoriente) nonché il comportamento della neonata sul seno della madre provengono da informazioni che ho trovato su internet, non da esperienza personale, per cui se ho scritto cavolate, vi prego di segnalarmelo e provvederò a correggere._

 _Mille mila ringraziamenti a chi ha avuto la pazienza – o forse il coraggio LOL – di seguire questa storia fino a qui; e uno specialissimo ringraziamento a chi si è preso il tempo di mandarmi un commento, un'opinione, una critica costruttiva, una correzione: tutto ciò mi è stato molto gradito e utile!_

 _Ormai la fine è vicina (ehm suona come una minaccia ma non è intesa così ahahah!): il prossimo capitolo sarà quello conclusivo, nel bene e nel male. Già sono in fibrillazione, per l'ansia e per il magone di dover lasciare i miei personaggi, che amo alla follia; purtroppo le loro avventure nella Terra di Mezzo sono ormai terminate… Penso che piangerò per giorni; ma se qualcuno vorrà piangere insieme a me, la mia pena sarà alleviata…_

 _Lady Angel_


	63. Capitolo LXIII: Verso Occidente

**Capitolo LXIII: Verso Occidente**

Lindir entrò nello studio di Elrond, dove il Signore di Gran Burrone stava parlando con Nerwen e Gandalf dell'ormai sempre più vicino momento della partenza.

"Un messaggio da parte di Lady Mereth, sire", disse, porgendogli una pergamena arrotolata.

"Grazie, Lindir", rispose Elrond, prendendola; con un inchino, il Soprintendente di Palazzo lasciò la stanza.

"Mereth? Come sta?", s'informò Gandalf. Aveva raccontato a Nerwen come egli avesse conosciuto la figlia adottiva di Elrond dinnanzi a Erebor, prima della grande battaglia che aveva coinvolto cinque eserciti e che si era risolta con la disfatta degli Orchi; era stata una grande vittoria, per quanto amareggiata dal gran numero di caduti tra le file di Uomini, Elfi e Nani; Thorin Scudodiquercia ed i suoi nipoti ed eredi Fili e Kili erano annoverati tra essi.

Mereth aveva poi sposato Thranduil, re degli Elfi Silvani del Reame Boscoso nella parte settentrionale di Bosco Atro, ora ribattezzato Eryn Lasgalen ovvero Bosco di Foglieverdi. Thranduil rappresentava uno dei rarissimi casi in cui ci si sbagliava riguardo al compagno o alla compagna per la vita, ancor più raro del ritrovarlo nell'arco della stessa esistenza; lui e la sua prima moglie avevano quindi annullato il loro matrimonio, dal quale era nato un unico figlio, Legolas, che in quanto erede al trono era rimasto col padre.

Nerwen non aveva incontrato Mereth per un soffio, durante il suo precedente soggiorno a Imladris: a quel tempo, la principessa era a Lórien con la sorella adottiva Arwen e ne era ripartita proprio mentre Nerwen lasciava Gran Burrone diretta prima a Rhosgobel e poi al Bosco d'Oro; ma la Istar aveva transitato per l'Altopasso, mentre Mereth e la sua scorta avevano valicato il passo di Caradhras, per cui non si erano incrociate.

"Sta bene, grazie", rispose Elrond, cominciando a srotolare la pergamena, "Lei e Thranduil hanno avuto una figlia, quattro anni fa; l'hanno chiamata Esteliel. Ho mandato un messo ad avvisarli della nostra partenza, invitandoli, se potevano, a venire qui, perché desidero salutarli…", scorse rapidamente le prime righe del messaggio, "e infatti Mereth mi dice che si metterà immediatamente in viaggio", proseguì la lettura, "Verrà assieme a Esteliel, Thranduil e Legolas. Ne sono lieto, così avrò l'opportunità di conoscere la mia nipotina, prima di partire…"

Il suo volto si oscurò e Nerwen capì che stava pensando ad Arwen; era sicuramente molto rattristato dalla consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere il suoi figli, perché anche se lei, contro ogni previsione, avesse cambiato idea e preso una nave per recarsi a occidente, essi non avrebbero potuto farlo, perché non sarebbero stati annoverati tra gli Elfi.

OOO

Il dodicesimo giorno di maggio fu annunciato l'arrivo degli ospiti che attendevano. Giunsero con un'adeguata scorta dall'Altopasso, dopo aver transitato attraverso il territorio dei Beorniani, situato tra il Reame Boscoso e le pendici orientali degli Hithaeglir. Nerwen ed Aryon li incontrarono alla sera, quando si recarono a cena.

"Sire Thranduil, permettimi di presentarti la mia parente Nerwen la Verde", disse Elrond, "e suo marito, il principe Aryon Morvacor degli Avari. Nerwen, Aryon, questi è re Thranduil, sovrano del Reame Boscoso."

Nerwen ed Aryon si produssero nella riverenza dovuta ad un monarca e Thranduil li ricambiò con un cortese cenno del capo; li guardò con espressione composta, ma i suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio brillavano di curiosità.

"Una collega di Mithrandir, dunque?", domandò, guardando la Maia, che annuì a conferma, "ed un Avar… è molto tempo che non incontro uno della tua gente, Lord Aryon."

Aryon per una volta doveva alzare il capo per guardare l'interlocutore negli occhi, dato che la statura di Thranduil superava perfino quella di Galadriel e Celeborn.

"In effetti è da troppo tempo che non abbiamo più contatti con il Reame Boscoso", ammise, "ma ora molte cose sono mutate. Non posso parlare a nome di mia sorella la regina Eliénna, ma ti dirò quello che ho già detto sia ai Signori di Lórien che a Sire Elrond: se manderai degli ambasciatori a Eryn Rhûn, saranno ben accolti."

"Io l'ho già fatto", gli rivelò Elrond, "e la risposta è stata favorevole."

"Allora lo farò anch'io", dichiarò Thranduil, poi volse la testa alla propria sinistra e sul suo volto comparve l'accenno di un sorriso, "Mereth, mia cara…"

Una splendida Elfa mora dagli occhi grigio-azzurri si affiancò all'altissimo re, la qui espressione si era addolcita in modo palese. La sua severità evidentemente veniva meno in presenza della moglie.

Elrond procedette con le presentazioni, dopodiché Mereth si rivolse a Nerwen con simpatia:

"Mio padre mi ha molto parlato di te e mi è spiaciuto non averti incontrata la prima volta che sei stata a Imladris; sono quindi particolarmente lieta di conoscerti."

Sorrise anche ad Aryon, che la ricambiò con un cenno della testa.

In quel momento, vennero raggiunti da Elrohir ed Elladan, che abbracciarono affettuosamente Mereth e salutarono cordialmente Thranduil.

M entre stavano chiacchierando tutti insieme, sopraggiunse un Elfo biondo dagli occhi azzurri, molto somigliante a Thranduil.

"Questo è mio figlio Legolas", lo presentò il re con evidente orgoglio paterno.

"Onorato di conoscervi", dichiarò sorridendo il principe del Reame Boscoso, "Il mio amico Gimli mi ha detto d'avervi incontrati, lo scorso settembre."

Che un Elfo definisse _amico_ un Nano era più unico che raro, di quei tempi; ma Gimli aveva raccontato a Nerwen ed Aryon dello speciale legame che si era creato tra lui e Legolas durante i lunghi mesi della loro missione come membri della Compagnia dell'Anello, così non si sorpresero della sua affermazione.

Dopo cena, Elrond e Mereth si appartarono, desiderosi di parlare da soli, mentre tutti gli altri si recarono al Salone del Fuoco per i consueto intrattenimento serale. Bilbo fu felice di rivedere Thranduil; nonostante che, durante la sua avventura di ottant'anni prima, avessero avuto da ridire l'uno con l'altro, le cose tra loro alla fine si erano appianate ed entrambi nutrivano ora stima reciproca.

"Nani in botti!", sogghignò Bilbo, suscitando la curiosità di Nerwen; il vecchio Hobbit fu più che lieto di narrare, a lei e ad Aryon, nonché ad una piccola schiera di altri, quella particolare vicenda, ovvero l'evasione sua e dei tredici Nani suoi compagni dal palazzo sotterraneo di Thranduil, dov'erano tenuti prigionieri, nascosti dentro delle botti vuote sospinte lungo il fiume Selva fino a Pontelagolungo. Bilbo ne aveva rimediato un solenne raffreddore.

"Alla fine riuscivo solo a _barlare in una maniera quazi inconbrenzibile_ ", terminò lo Hobbit con il suo consueto umorismo.

Fu poi il momento di musiche e danze, a cui Nerwen si dedicò volentieri assieme al marito, imitata da Elrohir e da Elladan con Gaerwen. Anche Legolas si unì a loro, dimostrandosi un ballerino eccellente che venne pertanto molto conteso da tutte le dame, accompagnate o meno.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, Nerwen uscì a passeggiare con Annadiel e Túdhin in giardino, mentre Aryon era impegnato a tirar di scherma con Glorfindel. La piccina aveva appena compiuto sei mesi ed aveva cominciato a mettere i primi denti, con i conseguenti malesseri come gengive gonfie e dolenti, un leggero stato febbrile, sonno disturbato ed irritabilità. Per alleviare il suo disagio, Nerwen usava lievi tocchi di taumaturgia, almeno per farla riposare di notte, e le massaggiava le gengive con dell'olio d'oliva in cui era stata infusa camomilla e belladonna.

L'Aini si sedette su una panchina, canticchiando una ninnananna; il lupo si accucciò ai suoi piedi.

Poco dopo, Annadiel si addormentò beatamente tra le braccia della madre, un pollice in bocca, le lunghe ciglia nere che ombreggiavano le guance paffute e rosee.

N erwen continuò a canticchiare; poco dopo vide arrivare Mereth, accompagnata da una bimba bionda che, scorgendola, le si avvicinò.

"Che bella bambola!", esclamò, guardando Annadiel. La Maia rise piano per non svegliare la figlia.

"Non è una bambola, è una bambina", disse sottovoce, "Si chiama Annadiel."

"Ooohh!", esalò la piccola, facendo gli occhi tondi, "Com'è carina!"

"Anche tu sei carina", dichiarò Nerwen, scambiando un'occhiata divertita con Mereth, "Come ti chiami?"

"Esteliel", si presentò lei, "Questa è mia mamma", aggiunse, indicando la sua accompagnatrice.

"Sì, la conosco", annuì la Istar, "Vuoi sederti, Lady Mereth?"

"Volentieri", accettò l'altra, accomodandosi.

"E lui chi è?", volle sapere Esteliel, indicando il lupo, che la guardava incantato.

"Lui è Túdhin", lo presentò Nerwen, "e penso che ti trovi molto simpatica."

 _È vero_ , ammise il predatore, alzandosi, _Mi piace. Penso che andremo molto d'accordo._

"Anche lui mi è simpatico!", dichiarò Esteliel battendo le manine, "Posso giocare con lui?"

La Istar gli tradusse la richiesta della bimba e il lupo rispose positivamente.

"Ha detto di sì", disse allora Nerwen, per poi rivolgersi a Túdhin, "Sii delicato, ricorda che è una cucciola."

 _Ma certo, per chi mi hai preso?_ , finse d'inalberarsi il lupo, per poi allontanarsi assieme a Esteliel per giocare rotolandosi nell'erba e rincorrendosi.

Nerwen e Mereth li osservarono in silenzio per qualche istante, poi la regina del Reame Boscoso domandò:

"Tu partirai insieme a mio padre, vero?"

"Esatto", rispose Nerwen; ci fu un'altra pausa, prima che Mereth proseguisse:

"Dicono che prima o poi tutti gli Elfi abbandoneranno la Terra di Mezzo; ma Thranduil e io per il momento non intendiamo partire. Del resto non lo desidera neppure Legolas, e neanche i miei fratelli, per non dire di Arwen, che ha scelto l'esilio permanente. Mi dispiace che mio padre vada da solo; ma mi consola l'idea che, una volta giunto a Valinor, ritroverà mia madre Celebrían."

"È così", confermò Nerwen, "Lei è là che lo attende. Non crucciarti troppo: la vostra separazione non sarà per sempre. Perché è vero: prima o poi, tutti gli Elfi abbandoneranno la Terra di Mezzo e faranno vela per il Reame Benedetto", fece una pausa, "Il tempo degli Elfi è finito, ormai", concluse infine a bassa voce.

"Così dicono anche mio padre e Mithrandir", commentò Mereth, in un tono desolato che rattristò la Maia, "La bellezza e la grazia stanno dunque lasciando queste contrade?"

"Una parte rimarrà sempre", affermò Nerwen quietamente, "Anche se dovessero giungere tempi più bui, simili al dominio di Sauron che abbiamo evitato per un soffio, una scintilla di luce, per quanto piccola, continuerà a brillare. Dopotutto, questa è opera dei Valar", le ricordò, indicandosi attorno, "la concretizzazione dell'Ainulindalë per concessione di Ilúvatar, e in quanto tale, anche se corrotta dal Male introdotto da Melkor all'inizio del Tempo, non può perdere tutta la grazia che essi vi hanno infuso. Ci saranno _sempre_ persone in grado di percepirla e di conservarla, per il tempo a venire, fino alla Dagor Dagorath."

Mereth meditò su quelle affermazioni ed infine assentì.

"Grazie per le tue parole, Lady Nerwen", disse, "Esse mi sono di conforto. La tristezza per la separazione da mio padre si aggiunge a quella per la separazione da mia madre, ma ho un marito e una figlia", lanciò un'occhiata a Esteliel, che si era allontanata assieme a Túdhin a caccia di margherite, "e anche un figlio, sebbene più vecchio di me!", concluse con una risatina, evidentemente riferendosi a Legolas, poi tornò seria, "Ritieni dunque che, presto o tardi, anche noi finiremo col prendere una nave?"

"Sì", annuì Nerwen, "Quando vi sembrerà che la luce del mondo sia diminuita in modo intollerabile, anche voi vi recherete a Mithlond; ciò potrà accadere tra pochi anni, o tra secoli, ma è inevitabile."

Di nuovo, ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio.

"Tu pensi che le altre razze sentiranno la nostra mancanza?", domandò poi Mereth a bassa voce, in tono mesto.

Nerwen rifletté.

"Sì", rispose infine, "Oh, non tutti, e non allo stesso modo. E non per sempre. Quando gli Elfi se ne saranno andati, lentamente la memoria della loro esistenza svanirà: con il trascorrere dei secoli e dei millenni, diventerà leggenda, e poi mito. Tuttavia, ci saranno sempre anime particolarmente sensibili che, tramite i sogni, saranno capaci di captare reminiscenze nella loro memoria ancestrale e che sapranno che, un tempo, il mondo era più bello, e proveranno nostalgia. E sarà proprio per merito di tali anime che la grazia dei Valar non sparirà mai del tutto dal mondo."

OOO

La primavera maturò e si trasformò in estate; la grande vallata che ospitava il regno di Elrond si rivestì dei mille colori dei fiori e delle mille sfumature di verde dei prati e dei boschi. L'aria era calda e colma dei profumi dei frutti che maturavano sugli alberi e dei fiori che ondeggiavano nella brezza, ed il rumore delle cascate che si riversavano nel Bruinen era musicale come non mai.

Mereth e Thranduil avevano deciso di fermarsi fino alla partenza di Elrond, così il re aveva rimandato Legolas a casa affinché facesse le sue veci fino al loro ritorno; mentre la piccola Esteliel naturalmente era rimasta coi genitori.

Ai primi di luglio giunse un messo da Lothlórien: Galadriel aveva infine deciso di partire e prevedeva di raggiungerli a Gran Burrone entro la prima metà del mese successivo. Fu così che, il dieci agosto, la Dama dei Galadhrim giunse con la sua scorta e venne accolta da Elrond e Gandalf.

I Tre Custodi degli Anelli elfici erano infine riuniti.

OOO

Due settimane più tardi, dopo una grande festa di congedo, Nerwen ed Aryon lasciarono Imladris al seguito di Elrond, Galadriel e Gandalf. Con loro c'era anche Bilbo Baggins: a tutti i Portatori degli Anelli, che si trattasse di quelli elfici o dell'Unico, era concesso il passaggio a Ovest, ora o più avanti.

Aryon e Nerwen si accomiatarono da Allakos e Kerra: preferivano lasciarli a Gran Burrone che far fare loro il lungo viaggio fino a Mithlond per poi doverli rimandare indietro. Non fu facile separarsi dai due fedeli _kelvar_ , a cui nel corso del tempo si erano affezionati, e li salutarono quindi con mestizia.

"Ti troverai bene con Glorfindel", disse il principe Avar, che aveva donato lo stallone al nobile Vanya, accarezzandogli il collo, "Non angustiarti per me, vado in un posto bellissimo."

Nerwen tradusse al cavallo, che non protestò, ma sbruffò rassegnato; anche lui era triste per la separazione.

Kerra era estremamente afflitta; non aveva mai dimostrato particolare attaccamento a Nerwen o ad Aryon, ma non era per mancanza di affetto, bensì per il suo carattere riservato, ed ora le dispiaceva separarsi da loro.

 _Non possiamo portarti con noi_ , le spiegò Nerwen con dolcezza, _ma non preoccuparti: rimarrai qui a Imladris e starai con gli Elfi. Ti tratteranno bene._

 _Questo lo so_ , ammise la mula, _ma non sarà come stare con voi. Mi mancherete._

 _Grazie… e tu mancherai a noi_ , dichiarò la Maia, facendole un'ultima carezza.

Túdhin avrebbe invece accompagnato Nerwen, Aryon ed Annadiel, ma soltanto fino ai Porti Grigi: non c'era posto, per lui, sulla nave diretta a Valinor, così come non ce n'era per Allakos e Kerra, né per nessun altro cavallo, elfico o meno; solo a Thilgiloth sarebbe stato concesso il passaggio, essendo una Corsiera di Aman.

Il giorno della partenza, c'erano tutti gli abitanti del regno a salutare coloro che partivano, a cominciare da Elladan e Gaerwen, Elrohir, Mereth e Thranduil, Glorfindel, Lindir e Gloriel, fino all'ultimo suddito. Le due ali di folla si snodavano per un bel tratto dall'estremità del ponte oltre il Bruinen lungo la strada che conduceva al guado.

Oltre ai famigliari di Elrond, molti altri piangevano; la separazione poteva anche essere temporanea, ma era comunque penosa.

OOO

Alcuni giorni dopo, Gandalf si congedò, volendo precederli per anticipare il loro arrivo a Círdan il Carpentiere.

"Ci rivedremo presto", disse a Nerwen con un sorriso rassicurante, poi disse una parola di incitamento ad Ombromanto, che balzò in avanti e scomparve in una nuvola di polvere.

Il viaggio procedette senza intoppi; la compagnia cavalcò quietamente lungo la Grande Via Est dal Guado del Bruinen, passando per l'Ultimo Ponte, transitando accanto a Colle Vento dove ancora si vedevano le rovine di una grande torre d'avvistamento, fino a Brea e oltre, raggiungendo infine il Ponte sul Brandivino e così il confine con la Contea. Qui lasciarono la strada e deviarono leggermente a sud-ovest per addentrarsi tra gli alberi di Terminalbosco. Bilbo si guardava avidamente attorno, gli stanchi occhi illuminati dal piacere di rivedere la sua terra. Nei mesi trascorsi dall'arrivo di Nerwen ed Aryon a Imladris, un anno prima, era ulteriormente invecchiato ed era diventato molto senile, tanto che non ricordava più bene le cose né sembrava comprendere appieno il motivo per cui era in viaggio. Tuttavia insisteva per cavalcare, almeno per alcuni tratti, salvo poi proseguire su un carro coperto guidato a turno da alcuni Elfi, dove sonnecchiava comodamente sui numerosi cuscini che lo imbottivano.

La sera del 22 settembre incontrarono due Hobbit, seduti tra le dolci ombre del crepuscolo, coi loro pony che pascolavano a breve distanza. Elrond tirò le redini del suo cavallo e tutta la compagnia si fermò.

"Salute a voi, amici", disse in tono solenne, "Sono molto lieto di vedervi."

I due Hobbit si alzarono e risposero con un inchino. Galadriel, che cavalcava a fianco di Elrond, sorrise loro:

"Ebbene, Messer Samvise, mi si dice, e lo vedo, che hai ben utilizzato il mio dono. La Contea sarà ora più che mai amata e benedetta."

Lo Hobbit più giovane e corpulento fece un altro, più profondo inchino, ma non rispose, in evidente stato di commozione e soggezione di fronte alla luminosa bellezza della Dama di Lórien.

Nerwen, che cavalcava accanto al piccolo, quieto cavallo grigio di Bilbo, vide il vecchio Hobbit semiaddormentato aprire gli occhi.

"Salve, Frodo!", salutò l'Hobbit più anziano, "Ebbene, oggi ho superato il vecchio Tuc! È una faccenda regolata. Ora credo di esser pronto per un altro viaggio. Vieni anche tu?"

"Sì, vengo anch'io", rispose Frodo in tono grave, "I Portatori dell'Anello devono partire insieme."

"Dove state andando, padrone?", gridò Sam; Frodo gli rispose e l'altro cominciò a piangere, "Ma io credevo che anche voi voleste godervi la Contea, per anni e anni, dopo tutto quello che avete fatto."

"Anch'io lo credevo, un tempo. Ma sono stato ferito troppo profondamente, Sam. Ho tentato di salvare la Contea, ed è stata salvata, ma non per merito mio. Accade sovente così, Sam, quando le cose sono in pericolo: qualcuno deve rinunciarvi, perderle, affinché altri possano conservarle."

Nerwen fu molto colpita dalla grande saggezza contenuta in quelle poche frasi; già aveva provato ammirazione per questo piccolo Hobbit che, assieme al suo servitore ed amico, con un coraggio inaudito, superiore a quello dei grandi eroi del passato che erano stati guerrieri o re, aveva portato a termine l'impossibile missione di distruggere l'Unico Anello nel cuore del territorio nemico, e adesso la sua ammirazione crebbe ulteriormente.

Frodo proseguì il suo discorso:

"Ma tu sei il mio erede: tutto ciò che ho avuto e che avrei potuto avere, lo lascio a te; e poi hai Rosie, ed Elanor, e verranno anche il piccolo Frodo e la piccola Rosa, e Merry e Cioccadoro e Pipino, e forse altri che ancora non vedo. Le tue mani e il tuo cervello saranno necessari dappertutto. Sarai Sindaco, naturalmente, finché vorrai, e il più famoso giardiniere della storia; e leggerai brani del Libro Rosso, mantenendo vivo il ricordo dei tempi passati, affinché la gente ricordi il Grande Pericolo ed ami ancor di più il suo caro paese. Tutto ciò ti renderà occupato e felice finché durerà la tua parte nella Storia. Coraggio, ora cavalca con me!"

Con quelle parole, montò sul proprio pony, imitato dopo pochi istanti da Sam; allora Elrond e Galadriel ripresero il cammino, e dietro a loro vennero Nerwen ed Aryon con Bilbo, e tutti gli altri.

La Terza Era stava terminando.

OOO

Al passo lento con cui procedevano, occorsero alcuni giorni per giungere a Mithlond. Lasciarono la Contea, oltrepassando i Bianchi Poggi, il Luoghi Lontani e le Colline Turrite, mentre la nuova Luna cresceva notte dopo notte sotto la guida del suo cocchiere Tilion.

Infine giunsero al cancello che chiudeva i Porti Grigi, dove Círdan il Carpentiere si fece avanti per accoglierli, evidentemente preavvisato del loro arrivo; al suo fianco stava Lady Eärwen.

Con occhi brillanti come stelle, Círdan li guardò e si inchinò, imitato dalla moglie.

"Tutto è pronto", disse semplicemente.

Smontarono tutti e consegnarono ai palafrenieri le loro cavalcature; esse avrebbero svernato a Mithlond, per poi essere ricondotte a Imladris in primavera: a questo avrebbe pensato Círdan. Túdhin invece aveva altri piani, come aveva comunicato a Nerwen.

Oltrepassando i cancelli, Nerwen sorrise a Círdan ed Eärwen ed essi la ricambiarono.

"Ben rivista, Nerwen Laiheri", la salutò Eärwen, affiancandola assieme al marito, "Vedo che hai delle novità", proseguì, accennando ad Annadiel, in braccio all'Aini, che stava guardando con curiosità lei e Círdan.

"Questa è mia figlia Annadiel", la presentò Nerwen, "e questo è mio marito, Lord Aryon degli Avari di Eryn Rhûn."

Aryon accennò ad un inchino senza interrompere il passo e i Signori di Mithlond glielo restituirono.

"Mentre questo", proseguì la Maia, indicando il lupo, "è Túdhin, un mio vecchio amico che ha voluto accompagnarci fin qui."

Proseguirono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, mentre si dirigevano ai moli.

"E così si chiude la Terza Era", commentò lentamente Círdan, "Finisce il tempo degli Elfi e inizia quello degli Uomini. Come sarà?"

"Solo Eru lo sa", rispose Nerwen piano; poi, all'improvviso come sempre faceva, la sua Seconda Vista si manifestò e le fece vedere uno squarcio di un futuro lontanissimo. Folgorata, si fermò di botto; poiché con Aryon, Círdan ed Eärwen era in testa al gruppo assieme a Galadriel ed Elrond, anche gli altri si fermarono, guardandola sorpresi.

"Gli Uomini faranno grandi cose", annunciò Nerwen con voce stranamente sonora, quasi amplificata, "Cose belle e terribili; assurgeranno a livelli inimmaginabili di scienza e di tecnologia, ma non sempre sapranno farne un uso assennato, perché la saggezza non crescerà di pari passo con il loro potere. Compiranno opere straordinarie, ma spesso non sapranno distinguere tra Bene e Male e saranno costantemente sul filo del rasoio…"

La visione s'interruppe e Nerwen tornò alla realtà. Sbatté le palpebre e si guardò attorno, notando tutti gli sguardi appuntati su di lei.

"Che strano destino", commentò, confusa, "Ci sarà più luce nel mondo, ma allo stesso tempo anche più tenebra… Non capisco", terminò, scuotendo la testa. Tutti rimasero in un perplesso silenzio, finché Annadiel non emise un verso in tono interrogativo, come a domandare cosa mai stessero facendo tutti quanti immobili e rompendo così quella specie di incantesimo che li aveva avvinti.

"Inutile chiedercene il motivo", osservò Galadriel serenamente, "La saggezza di Ilúvatar va oltre la nostra capacità di comprensione."

"Hai ragione", ammise Nerwen. Mentre si rimettevano in movimento, Aryon le diede il cambio a tenere Annadiel.

Giunsero infine al molo, dove attendeva una grande nave bianca; e sul pontile c'era un cavallo candido e una figura ammantata ugualmente candida. Quando essa si voltò e si mosse per andar loro incontro, videro che si trattava di Gandalf.

Frodo e Sam gli corsero incontro ed egli si abbassò per abbracciarli. Mentre gli Elfi cominciavano a salire sulla nave, guidati da Elrond e Galadriel, Nerwen ed Aryon si attardarono invece con Gandalf e i due Hobbit, a cui si unì anche Bilbo.

"Sono molto triste, padrone", stava dicendo Sam a Frodo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, "La separazione mi sembra molto amara, e ancor più amara la via del ritorno…"

Proprio in quel momento si udì un rumore di cavalli al galoppo: erano due pony che portavano in groppa degli Hobbit particolarmente alti.

"Merry! Pipino!", gridò Frodo, sorpreso e felice.

I due nuovi arrivati balzarono a terra e corsero da lui.

"Hai cercato di andartene di nascosto già una volta, Frodo, e non ci sei riuscito", disse il più giovane, Pipino, ridendo tra le lacrime, "Stavi per farlo di nuovo, eppure hai di nuovo fallito. Ma non è stato Sam a tradirti questa volta, ma Gandalf in persona!"

Frodo guardò stupito lo Stregone.

"Sì", ammise lui, "perché sarà meglio che torniate in tre, piuttosto che Sam da solo."

"Hai assolutamente ragione", confermò Merry, prendendo Sam sottobraccio.

I cinque Hobbit si strinsero attorno a Gandalf; i loro volti, solitamente gai e spensierati, erano gravi, e lacrime brillavano negli occhi di tutti, e sulle guance di alcuni. Lo Stregone li accarezzò tutti, uno per uno.

"Ebbene, cari amici", disse infine lentamente, "qui sulle rive del Grande Mare finisce la nostra compagnia nella Terra di Mezzo. Andate in pace! Non dirò _non piangete_ , perché non tutte le lacrime sono un male."

Bilbo abbracciò tutti; nel suo volto rugoso, gli occhi erano tornati a splendere, vivaci come Nerwen ricordava d'averli visti la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, nella locanda denominata _Il Drago Verde._

Poi fu la volta di Frodo di abbracciare tutti; baciò in fronte Merry e Pipino, e per ultimo Sam, con cui condivise un abbraccio più lungo. Infine, prese sottobraccio il vecchio zio e, accompagnati da Gandalf, si avviarono per salire a bordo. Ombromanto li seguì: poiché la sua razza discendeva da Nahar, il palafreno di Oromë, e in virtù dei suoi servigi e della sua amicizia con lo Stregone, gli era stato eccezionalmente consentito il passaggio a Ovest.

Era infine venuta l'ora anche per Nerwen ed Aryon di congedarsi dal loro amico lupo; la Istar si accovacciò e lo guardò negli occhi gialli.

"Addio ancora una volta, mio vecchio, vecchio amico", disse a bassa voce, "Sei stato fedele e coraggioso e ci hai aiutato più volte di quante si possano contare, o ripagare."

 _Nulla è dovuto tra amici_ , commentò Túdhin, con la sua semplice ma profonda saggezza di lupo, _Il mio compito al tuo fianco è finito._ _Mi spiace vedervi andar via, ma questo è il vostro destino._

Nerwen lo abbracciò.

"Vai con la mia benedizione", gli disse, "Che tu possa sempre trovare prede sufficienti per sfamarti e grandi pianure per correre libero", ebbe nuovamente una visione, anche se stavolta soltanto un lampo, "Vai e trova la tua compagna", gli sorrise, sebbene le lacrime le offuscassero la vista, "Sarai il capo di un grande branco fondato da te e da lei."

Il lupo le leccò il volto nell'equivalente della sua razza di un bacio pieno d'affetto. Poi Nerwen si alzò e prese Annadiel dalle braccia di Aryon; fu la volta del principe di accucciarsi.

"Grazie per la tua amicizia, Túdhin", gli disse, "Raramente ho avuto compagni leali quanto te. Sii felice."

 _Grazie, anche tu_ , ricambiò il lupo, e Nerwen tradusse per il marito, che annuì e poi abbracciò il predatore; anche lui ricevette una leccata sul viso.

A quel punto Túdhin si rivolse a Thilgiloth.

 _Addio, Lampo-di-Luce_ , la salutò, usando il nome che le aveva attribuito quando si erano conosciuti, durante la Prima Era, _Sono stato felice di incontrarti di nuovo_.

Nerwen tradusse alla Corsiera, che chinò il fiero collo e diede a Túdhin dei buffetti sul fianco.

 _Addio, amico lupo_ , rispose, _Che tu possa avere una vita lunga e prospera_.

Túdhin si strofinò su una zampa di Thilgiloth in segno di commiato; infine si voltò e tornò indietro, con la veloce e silenziosa andatura della sua razza, per scomparire nelle ombre della sera, _Ombra-della-sera_ lui stesso.

Annadiel parve percepire il turbamento della madre e le mise le braccine al collo, come a volerla confortare. Toccata, Nerwen la strinse; pochi istanti dopo, anche Aryon si unì all'abbraccio e rimasero così per alcuni momenti.

Alla fine si resero conto di essere gli ultimi e che stavano aspettando soltanto loro. Con un ultimo cenno di saluto a Círdan, ad Eärwen e agli Hobbit, si affrettarono lungo il molo, seguiti da Thilgiloth, e salirono a bordo.

L e vele furono issate, il vento soffiò e lentamente la nave scivolò via lungo il grigio estuario.

In piedi sulla tolda, Nerwen ed Aryon rimasero a guardare la riva allontanarsi; al loro fianco c'erano Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf ed altri Elfi, nonché Bilbo e Frodo. Le figure dei Signori di Mithlond e dei tre Hobbit rimpicciolirono sempre più. Poi Frodo trasse qualcosa di tasca e lo tenne sollevato; era una fiala di vetro finemente intagliato, contenente un liquido che avvampò di luce bianca, simile alla stella Eärendil. Essa emise un lampo, come un ultimo addio; e poi il crepuscolo inghiottì la sponda ormai lontana, e con essa la Terra di Mezzo.

OOO

La navigazione procedette tranquillamente, a parte una notte quando si levò un'improvvisa tempesta, che però altrettanto d'improvviso si quietò, tanto da far pensare a Gandalf e a Nerwen che Ossë, il vassallo di Ulmo Signore delle Acque, l'avesse scatenata a suo capriccio e Uinen sua sposa fosse intervenuta a calmarlo, come spesso faceva.

E poi, in un giorno di sole, la bianca nave elfica trovò la Via Dritta e si levò dalle Cerchie del Mondo, dirigendo a vele spiegate verso il Reame Benedetto.

Spesso Frodo stava a prua, solo; Bilbo era sempre stanco e sonnolento, perciò per la maggior parte del tempo rimaneva nella loro cabina a dormire. A volte Gandalf stava con lui, ma più sovente lo Stregone conferiva con Elrond e Galadriel. Così, Nerwen ed Aryon si trovarono regolarmente a far compagnia allo Hobbit più giovane. Dapprima egli era molto pensieroso, poi, a mano a mano che il viaggio procedeva, il suo umore migliorò, anche grazie ad Annadiel e alle sue irresistibili smorfiette e vocalizzazioni. La piccina aveva sofferto un po' di mal di mare, all'inizio, ma la taumaturgia di Nerwen l'aveva curata; e così lei poté essere la cura alla malinconia di Frodo.

Poco a poco, mentre prendeva confidenza con i suoi interlocutori, lo Hobbit iniziò a raccontar loro la propria parte nella Guerra dell'Anello, com'era stata chiamata. Molto era stato loro già raccontato da Gandalf, ma udirlo in prima persona diede all'incredibile impresa di Frodo e Sam una dimensione eroica degna delle più epiche storie della Terra di Mezzo: due piccoli Hobbit avevano portato a termine un compito che avrebbe fatto piangere di paura il più coraggioso dei guerrieri e il più potente dei re. Nerwen non si sorprendeva più che a Frodo fosse stata accordata la grazia – inaudita per i non-Elfi – di recarsi a Valinor, e con lui Bilbo in quanto primo Portatore dell'Anello; e alla fine, l'Aini sospettava, tale grazia sarebbe stata concessa anche a Samvise Gamgee che, anche se per poco, era stato anche lui un Portatore dell'Anello.

OOO

Una notte di pioggia, poco prima dell'alba, Nerwen si svegliò in preda a una gioiosa ansia. Si alzò cercando di non disturbare Aryon, ma il principe aveva il sonno leggero del guerriero e la sentì.

"Dove stai andando, cuor mio? Annadiel…?", le chiese sottovoce.

"Annadiel dorme tranquilla", gli assicurò lei, "Penso che siamo ormai vicinissimi… lo sento nelle mie ossa…"

Cercò a tentoni gli stivali e cominciò a infilarseli; comprendendo le sue intenzioni, anche Aryon si alzò.

"Vengo con te", disse, accendendo una lanterna, "Penso che possiamo lasciar sola Annadiel qualche minuto: nella culla è al sicuro…"

Nerwen lanciò un'occhiata alla bimba che dormiva pacificamente, un pollice in bocca. C'era un legame speciale tra loro, che fin da quanto stava nel suo ventre le consentiva di sapere sempre come stava, anche se si trovava in un'altra stanza; e in realtà sarebbero state separate da pochi metri, dato che la loro cabina era situata a prua ed era lì che era intenzionata ad andare.

"Va bene", accettò. Si gettarono le mantelle da pioggia sulle spalle, poi uscirono silenziosamente dalla cabina e salirono la scaletta per uscire sul ponte. Pioveva, ma non troppo forte, ed il mare era calmo; l'orizzonte orientale cominciava appena ad impallidire nell'imminenza dell'alba.

Con loro sorpresa, trovarono Frodo in piedi a prora; lo Hobbit li udì avvicinarsi e si voltò. Riconoscendoli nonostante i cappucci, fece loro un cenno di saluto e tornò a guardare avanti.

Aryon e Nerwen si misero alle sue spalle, scrutando l'orizzonte che lentamente si schiariva; nell'aria si sentiva una fresca fragranza, e si cominciarono ad udire canti giungere da oltre i flutti. I primi raggi di Anar superarono l'orlo del Mondo e la grigia cortina di pioggia parve trasformarsi in vetro argentato, poi si aprì, e svelò candide rive e una terra verde al lume di una rapida alba.

Il volto di Frodo si illuminò di gioia e meraviglia; ed Aryon si sentì stupefatto ed incantato. Nerwen si riempì gli occhi di quella visione mirabile, un groppo in gola, il respiro sospeso.

Era tornata a casa.

OOOOO

 _Angolo dell'Autrice_

 _(stavolta davvero MOLTO lungo, ma spero mi perdonerete dato che è a chiusura dell'intera storia):_

 _E così, dopo 63 capitoli, quasi 320.000 parole e circa 1000 pagine in formato A5 (quello di un libro) in carattere Arial grandezza 11, sono arrivata al termine…_

 _In quest'ultimo capitolo, rendo omaggio ad una storia tolkieniana che mi è molto piaciuta, intitolata "Mereth e il Re"; se siete curiosi di leggerla, chiedetemene il link privatamente._

 _Nel romanzo, viene implicitamente affermato che Gandalf giunge inatteso ai Porti Grigi; ma poiché i tre Custodi degli Anelli elfici sono legati da grande amicizia e rispetto, mi è sembrato più plausibile che la loro partenza fosse concordata tra tutti quanti e che quindi, in realtà, lui li avesse soltanto preceduti. Chiedo pertanto venia per la modifica, una delle davvero pochissime che ho consapevolmente apportato all'inarrivabile capolavoro di Tolkien._

 _L'incontro tra gli Elfi e Frodo accompagnato da Sam, poi di costoro con Gandalf sul molo dei Porti Grigi, il successivo arrivo di Merry e Pipino, e l'arrivo di Frodo a Valinor sono trascritti pari pari dal romanzo (con le ovvie differenze dovute alla presenza dei miei personaggi originali), ed. Rusconi 1977, ristampa dicembre 1982 (sì, è ad allora che risale il mio amore per il tolkienverso XD )_

 _Il saluto di Thilgiloth a Túdhin è volutamente ricalcato su quello dei Vulcaniani di Star Trek, l'altra mia grande passione._

 _Mai avrei creduto che questa fan fiction venisse tanto lunga! Ma mi ha preso la mano, o forse mi ha presa PER mano, e mi ha condotta fino a qui, attraverso momenti belli e meno belli della mia vita, rappresentando a volte un'ancora di salvezza, una boccata d'aria dalle soffocanti responsabilità quotidiane, un sostegno per i momenti duri. Il pensiero di doverla infine lasciare andare mi rattrista molto, ma, come dice Chaucer, "tutte le cose belle devono finire", quindi anche questa storia in cui ho infuso tutto il mio amore per la Terra di Mezzo creata (o, forse,_ ricordata _) dal genio di Tolkien, scritta col massimo rispetto per l'opera originale, con l'unico intento di divertirmi e di divertire – o così spero – chi la legge. Non ho assolutamente la minima ambizione di aver scritto un altro "Signore degli Anelli" né di avvicinarmi neppure alla lontana al capolavoro del Professore di Oxford. Insomma, è solo una fan fiction XD_

 _Ho cercato di fare del mio meglio per scrivere in un italiano corretto, magari un pochino ricercato nell'intento di dare un tono a tratti leggermente aulico alla storia (data la sua ambientazione), e di descrivere le cose nel modo più esatto possibile, documentandomi accuratamente; ciò nonostante, ho sicuramente commesso degli errori, grammaticali, di sintassi, ortografici, perfino concettuali, ma non pretendo di essere infallibile né onnisciente, e pertanto mi affido alla vostra indulgenza (e magari segnalatemi tali errori, come ha già provveduto qualcuno, grazie!). Insomma mi auguro che il mio sforzo sia apprezzabile, anche se il risultato non è neanche lontanamente perfetto; né potrebbe esserlo, visto che non sono Tolkien, e neppure una scrittrice professionista. La mia sola ambizione era di farvi trascorrere qualche ora piacevole; se invece vi ho irritato, annoiato, indignato o in qualche modo offeso, chiedo sinceramente scusa: non era mia intenzione._

 _Se avete delle domande o delle perplessità, ovvero se ho spiegato male o in maniera insufficiente fatti o situazioni, o se ritenete qualcosa non plausibile (tenuto conto del contesto fantasy) o incongruente, vi prego vivamente di dirmelo._

 _Ho imparato moltissime cose scrivendo, sia dalle ricerche – quasi ossessive – compiute per essere il più fedele possibile alla trama e alle descrizioni_ canon _, sia dalle osservazioni, positive o critiche, ricevute da coloro che si sono presi il tempo di recensire, persone che ringrazio infinitamente, tutte senza distinzioni._

 _Se vi è piaciuta la mia storia, sarei molto felice se la poteste mettere tra le vostre preferite._

 _Ringrazio poi immensamente chi mi ha sostenuta e incoraggiata in questa mia improbabile impresa._

 _Infine desidero ringraziare te in particolare: te che mi hai trasmesso il tuo amore per la lettura quand'ero bambina, che mi hai fatto conoscere la fantascienza e il fantasy, che mi hai regalato la mia prima copia de "Il Signore degli Anelli", e che fin da quando ho cominciato a scrivere – ormai molti anni or sono – sei sempre stata la mia prima e più sfegatata fan, finché, purtroppo, sei improvvisamente mancata nel 2012. So che questa storia ti sarebbe piaciuta immensamente. Con tutto il cuore, la dedico a te, mamma._

 _Lady Angel_


End file.
